All About Us
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: Violet, Scarlet and Charity have beenScarlet is dating The Million Dollar Man's son Ted DiBiase Jr, Violet is dating the South African Sensation Justin Gabriel, and Charity is dating Cody Rhodes. They're all the best of friends, except when in character,
1. Sin City Smackdown

Tonight is the Smackdown taping in Vegas, and I'm busy in the hotel room bathroom doing my makeup and hair since I was already dressed. Once I am all done I walk out to see that Violet is already set to head to the show.

"Looking good girl!" She says once I walk in the room.

"Same with you."

"Thanks." She says. "Tonight should be exciting. With the wheel deciding the matches and everything, who knows what can happen." She adds, getting a few last things ready.

"Oh yeah. So Ted and Justin waiting in the car? Heard the door shut while I was in the bathroom."

"Yea. Justin sent me a text and said he and Ted would be waiting for us there."

"Ah ok."

"Yea. So whenever you are ready we can head out."

"I'm all set now." I nod, grabbing my gear bag.

"Lets go kick some butt." Violet says grabbing her gear bag as well.

We grab what we need then head out to the elevator and down to the lobby. Once there we walk through and head out to the car to see Ted and Justin waiting for us. We get into the back seat since both Ted and Justin were in the front, and then we head off to the arena. Once we get there we grab our things and walk in, both Ted and Justin putting their arms around us. We head to the locker rooms and drop our things off and decide to walk around for a bit. As we're walking, we bump into Charity.

"Hey Charity!" Me and Violet say at the same time.

"Hey! How are you both tonight?" Charity asks, Cody by her side.

"Oh we're great."

"Better than ever." Violet says all cheerful.

"That's good. We were just heading to catering for bit, wanna join?" She asks.

"That sounds like a good idea. How about you Scar and Ted? Wanna come?"

"Of course. Nothing wrong with passing the time by until the show starts."

"Great!" Charity smiles.

We all head to catering and when we get there we find a table and sit down. Well the guys do, since they pulled us down on their laps instead.

"Can we ever sit in our own chairs?" Violet giggles, looking at Justin.

"Hmmm. I do not think so." Justin chuckles.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I laugh.

"Because it has not happened yet." Ted says. "Plus we just love you that much." Ted adds, kissing my cheek.

"Awwww." I say, turning my head and kissing his lips briefly.

"Awe, Look at you two. So cute." Violet says, then being pulled down into a kiss from Justin as well.

"She was saying." Charity says to me, laughing.

"Oh hush." Violet says when her and Justin pull apart. "I am sure you and Cody are the same way." She adds.

"Oh, you know we are." Cody answers for her.

"See. I knew it!"

"But, please.,.No details." Violet adds.

"Don't worry, you know I spare the details." Charity replies.

"I thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"So...Anyone know if they are in a match tonight?" Justin speaks up.

"Against Hunico." Ted replies.

"Really? Not that damn Mexican." I add.

"Yea, but what can ya do." Ted shrugs.

"He started with me and I am going to finish it." He adds.

"And that's why I don't want you out there with me tonight." He continues. "He's dangerous."

"I know, but you know I like to be out there with you."

"If I stay on commentary, will you let me go out there with you?" I ask.

"I don't know." Ted thinks for a minute. "I guess that would be fine. As long as you stay there until the match is over." He finishes.

"Deal."

"Now that that is settled." Violet laughs. "What you got baby?" She asks Justin, turning a looking at him.

"Don't know just yet."

"Aw, I am sure you will have something." She says, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"What about you Cody?" Charity asks.

"Well I have segment with Teddy Long, and my match... it all depends on what the wheel lands on when it's spun."

"Ah, you do have a match, but you just do not know what kind it is."

"Right."

"Wonder if we have anything tonight?" Violet says, playing with her nails.

"I guess we'll find out."

"Yes we will."

We hang around the catering area for a bit, before deciding to leave. Charity and Cody head off to his locker room so that he could get changed into his gear for his match tonight. Violet and Justin head off to his locker room so that he can get changed just in case he has a match, and that leaves me and Ted backstage together.

"When is your match?" I ask as we walk toward Ted's locker room.

"Way later in the night. After Sheamus and Wade."

"Ah, so we got some time then."

"Plenty of time."

"What to do till then.." I trail off.

"..well you know there's always the option of hanging out in my locker room." He replies.

"That does sound like a good idea." I smile, running my hand down his chest.

"Of course you would think so."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I wink at him.

He grins and opens the door, allowing me to go in first. Once we walk in and the door is shut, I turn around and wrap my arms around Ted's neck and his hand wraps around my waist and we share a very passionate kiss. We pull away after a bit and rest our foreheads together.

"Later." I say, breathless.

"You can so count on more later." He nods. "I am sure Vi would not mind spending the night with Justin tonight." He adds.

"Where? Remember the 4 of us share a room."

"We can get them to get another one for themselves."

"Hmm...Think I like that idea." I say. "I would not be surprised if he does not have one set up already for them." I laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised either."

"So...How about we go sit for a bit and wait for the show?" I suggest, playing with Ted's hair since he still has his arms wrapped around me.

He nods and we go over to the couch that's in the locker room. And just like in catering, he doesn't let me sit down on my own, he pulls me down onto his lap.

"Every time." I giggle, once he pulls me down.

"Of course."

"That is what I love about you. Always so cuddly all the time." I smile, leaning over and kissing Ted's cheek, only to have him turn so I get his lips.

He wraps his arms around me more and pulls me closer to him.

"Sneak." I giggle one we pull away.

"You should know that about me by now."

"I do, but you just could not resist could you?"

"Nope."

"Of course not."

Meanwhile with Justin and Violet, they were in Justin's locker room and he walked out after changing into his gear.

"There is my sexy man." Violet grins as Justin walks over to her.

"My hot girl. What you doing?" Justin asks, wondering what she is looking at.

"My attire." Violet says, biting her lip.

"You know I love it." He grins.

"I know I do...I think you will like it even more."

"Well let's hope you're in a match tonight, so I can see it on you."

"If you want to wait till then."

"It'll be hard, but I think I can do it."

"If you're sure."

"I'm 100% sure. It'll be worth it to wait."

"Oh trust me, it will be."

"Always is." He grins.

"Glad you think so." Vi says, turning around in his arms.

She runs her hands over his chest, then resting them around his neck. He has his arms around her waist and he leans in and gives her a passionate kiss. He then picks her up and carries her over to the couch and sits down with her in his lap. When things get heated she pulls back.

"Not here. After the show." Vi says, trying to catch her breath.

"That a promise?" He smirks.

"Definitely."

"Looking forward to it."

Once the show starts, what happened last week in Daniel Bryan's match against Big Show for the title with AJ getting plowed into by Big Show was shown.

"Poor AJ."

"I know. She should not have been out there. That is why I want you back here from now on."

"But you're not facing Big Show...he's not even here tonight."

"I know that, but anything can happen at anytime."

"You can stay back here with Scarlet, and Charity if she's around, okay?" He asks.

"I can do that. I mean Ted does not want Scar going out anyway. So we can keep each other company."

"Well I'm sure Ted's match is later in the night anyway."

"That is true. They won't mind if I hang with them, or I could hang with Charity too."

"Exactly." He nods.

"But I am going with you when you walk to the curtain."

"Depending on what I have going on."

"I will go with you even if it is a promo."

"Of course."

Daniel comes down to the ring after that's over and after the Smackdown into is over, to talk about what happened.

"Tonight's television show is aptly named Sin City Smackdown. And that's not just because we're eminating from Las Vegas, but that's because it's exactly what Big Show did to my girlfriend AJ last week."

"Psh. You should not have had her go out there in the first place."

"He committed a sin. Big Show is 441 pounds, the world's largest athlete. My girlfriend AJ, a mere 95 okay? And just like I said Monday on Raw, bowling over AJ was not an accident, it was intentional."

"You are the one who ran over to her. You could have went the other way." Vi scoffs.

"And Big Show, he was not sorry, he only pretended to be. And those tears? Those tears...those were not tears of sorrow, those were crocodile tears. Because you see Big Show...is bitter. He is bitter because his World Heavyweight Championship reign was the shortest in history. A mere 45 seconds! After I cashed in my Money in the Bank contract, and beat him for the World Heavyweight Championship, he never lived that down."

"You do not know anything." Vi yells.

"He is a bitter, selfish, vengeful, freak!" Daniel adds, taking a long pause. "And because of that, my girlfriend AJ has suffered head trauma, a cervical sprain, and her career may very well be over."

"It will be because of you, not Show."

"All because she insisted on being with me at ringside. And why would she do that? Why would she put herself in harms way? Because she loves me."

"If you loved her, you would have told her to stay back, no matter how much she pleaded!"

"I have never had anyone say that to me before, she loves me. And I...I have a great admiration for her as well. Which is why Monday on Raw I dedicated my match to her. And I am going to do the same thing tonight. Because even though AJ is not here, in spirit...she will be in my corner. And as for the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry...I am not afraid. Just like I am not intimidated that acro-magalic swine Big Show, who by the way isn't even here tonight. Big Show isn't here tonight and it's a damn good thing, because I can not be held responisble for what I would do to him."

"Will you shut up already? Jeez!"

"Big Show, I am pleading with you, I am pleading with you. For once...once in your life do the right thing before I have to unleash my fury on you okay? And before you inevitably hurt another innocent victim, Big Show do the decent thing...do the only thing and just quit!"

"He better not listen to him. Show is to good for that!"

His music hits shortly after and Cole goes ranting off and such. But what Cole is saying, is actually true for once. Then backstage, Alicia, Santino, Hornswoggle and Ezekiel are playing a Vegas game, while Aksana is dressed as a showgirl and is standing by the wheel with Teddy, being flirty as usual. Teddy explains what the wheel is and what it's used for, telling her about certain matches and. She suggests that she and him have a pillow fight match, and then someone clears their throat. The camera moves and it's Cody and Charity.

"Hey there is Charity!"

"I remember the wheel. My own brother Goldust, he spun the wheel...ended up in a...Vegas Showgirls match. Had an outfit just as...farcical as the one you're wearing Aksana. Point is...it was one of those times I realized I am probably the last hope for the Rhodes' family."

"Ohhhh...Burn."

"Good one Cody."

"Are you going to talk or spin?" Teddy asks, and Cody spins the wheel and it lands on 'Player's Choice'.

"Wonder who he is going to pick?"

He gets to pick his opponent for his match tonight, which happens to be next, and he points over to Ezekiel, Santino, Hornswaggle and Alicia, Ezekiel turning around.

"He is going to get beat bad f he picks Zeke."

"Not you...I pick him." Cody points again and the camera zooms in on Santino, but he points down to Hornswaggle, the camera moving to him.

"AGAIN? I am sorry, but why Cody? He is helpless."

"I'm sure Charity will give him grief for that." Justin says.

"I know she will."

While it was a break and nothing was going on, on the monitor, after a while there came a knock on the locker room door.

"I'll get it." Justin says and gets up to answer the door. Violet is curious so she walks up behind Justin. "What's up?" Justin asks after opening the door, seeing a stagehand there.

"You have plans for tonight, according to this, you're going to come to the aid of Hornswoggle in the match coming up next, in result...making a match between you and Cody." The stagehand explains.

"Interesting." Justin says looking back a Violet.

"I will stay back, don't worry." Violet assures Justin. Justin nods and they head to the curtain.

Soon the show was back and Cody and Charity were the first ones out for his chosen match against Hornswoggle. Charity wasn't happy with it, because it's not fair for everyone to pick on the guy all the time. Cody removes his hooded vest, Charity taking it before they both get into the ring. He removes the title belt, handing that to Charity as well to hold. As soon as Hornswoggle comes out, she shakes her head before getting out of the ring. Hornswoggle didn't make it far before Cody went right after him, starting with shoving him to the ground.

"Cody!" Charity yells, trying to calm him before that match. "Calm down!" She adds.

Then he just starts picking on him, Hornswoggle defenseless until Justin runs out and goes right after Cody. A fight erupting between them, and Justin throwing Cody back into the ring, before going over and getting handed a mic.

"Come on Cody, that's the match you chose? Why don't you pick on somebody your own size? Why don't you pick on somebody like uh...I don't know...me. Or would you rather do...a Vegas showgirl match huh?" Justin jokes.

"He would like that." Violet laughs.

Cody agrees, telling the ref that it's a non-title match. Justin slides into the ring, the bell rings and the match starts. Cody with a kick and forearm followed by a chop in the corner. Justin with forearms and kicks in the corner. Justin with a drop kick to Cody and he goes to the apron. They lock up and Justin with an arm drag but Cody with the drop down uppercut and Cody with a drop kick of his own for a near fall. Cody with a gourdbuster and then he applies a reverse chin lock.

"Come on Justin!" Vi cheers hitting the wall.

"Get him Cody!" Charity yells hitting the apron.

Cody with a head butt and then he stomps on Justin's chest. Cody with a punch and he gets a near fall. Cody works on the arm and then he applies a rear chin lock. Justin with an elbow but Cody tries for a slam and Justin escapes and he hits an inverted DDT. Justin with a jumping round kick and then he goes up top for the 450 Splash but Cody rolls to the opposite side of the ring.

"Oh come on! You can do it Justin!" Vi cheers as loud as she can.

"That's it Cody. You got him. Keep going!" Charity encourages from the side.

Justin with an Irish whip but Cody sends him into the air and tries for the Alabama Slam but he waits too long and Justin hits a sunset flip for a near fall. Justin with a back slide for a near fall. Justin with a boot to Cody and then he goes to the apron for a springboard cross body and he gets a near fall.

"Cody, you need to keep him grounded!" Charity yells.

"That is my man! Go Justin! 450!" Vi cheers jumping up and down.

Justin tries for a monkey flip but Cody is able to counter and he drops Gabriel on the top rope. Cody hits the Cross Rhodes for the three count.

"Oh Justin.." Vi says in disappointment.

YES!" Charity beams. she climbs in the ring with Cody and raises his hand, handing him his title. "You did great!" She says.

"It was all for you." Cody smirks at her.

They leave the ring shortly after, Cody kissing the IC title before the screen cuts to Mark Henry backstage by the wheel now.

"Mark, I brought you in here so you could spin the wheel, to see what type of match you're going to have tonight for the world title."

"I can't believe you're doing this. Sin City Smackdown? That's got to be the worse concept I ever heard."

"You going for that title again is the worst thing ever."

"It's your fault, that AJ got put in harms way." Mark says, blaming Teddy for AJ's injuries.

During that segment, Justin comes back to the locker room, looking a little beat up, but he's okay.

"Are you ok babe?" Vi rushes to Justin concerned.

"Just a little sore, but I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Can I help at all?"

"You know I always appreciate your help in feeling better after matches." He grins.

"Well lets go fix that. Come and sit."

He nods and walks over, sitting back down. Violet walks over and sits behind him and starts to rub his sore spots.

"Feeling better?" She asks, when she hears and moan come from him.

"I think that's clear." He chuckles.

"Well that is good. Want me to stop?" Vi smirks, easing up a bit.

"Not...just yet."

"Are you sure?" She teases a bit more.

"You stop now, you're gonna be so in for it when we get back to the hotel."

"Well then..." She trails off, moving her hands away a bit more.

"You really wanna be in for it don't you?"

"Mayyybeeee."

"Maybe?"

"Ok...so I do. Can you blame me?"

"No...not really."

"Well then..."

"...I'll let you relax for a bit before you decide to change." She adds.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Charity and Cody have just gotten back to his locker room, after getting backstage after his match had ended.

"That was awesome Codes. You were totally hot out there." Charity says grinning at Cody.

"You say that every week." He says with a smirk.

"I do, but it gets even hotter each week."

"As do you in your matches."

"Oh Cody...You would think that, but I try." Charity smirks.

"Oh, you don't need to try."

"Well thanks." She smiles walking up to him. "So are you going to change or are you going to torture me more?" She says as she runs her hand down his chest and abs.

"Well either way it's gonna torture you." He laughs.

"It always does and you know that."

"Hmmm...changing will torture you more."

"Well how you know now makes me want to do more things, but we can't here..."

"Not really."

"No...We can't..So...Go..Change..."

"Alright, alright...try not to stare...too much."

"You know I will." She smirks.

"Of course." He chuckles.

He goes over to his things to change while she goes to sit down. She keeps looking over her shoulder as he gets changed and bites her lip, getting thought. After he is done changing he sits by her on the couch and pulls her on his lap.

"Well hello." She giggles.

Cody just smirks and pulls her close to him in a passionate kiss, her arms going around his neck and his resting on her waist. It takes a while for them to pull apart, but they finally do.

"The rest...save for later." Cody grins.

"If we must." Charity says breathless.

"Don't want to get too carried away. We have a tendency to do that lately."

"I know we do...Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really."

"Well...Saving it for later...I know." She pouts.

"You'll make it."

"One more kiss?"

"Well I can't say no to that." He grins, leaning in one more and kissing her.

After a bit he pulls away and she rests her head on his shoulder. "I think that will hold me until later."

"Good."

After the break, a promo for Wade was shown before going to the next match of the night. A Tag Team Tornado match that involves Primo and Epico with Rosa Mendes and their opponents the Usos.

"You know she is going to get involved." Charity scoff.

"In some way or form." Cody agrees.

"God, I wish there was something I could do about her."

"You'll get that chance...eventually."

"I know. I just can not stand how she cheats for them all the time."

"I know."

Epico and Jey in control and then the Usos with a double back elbow and double elbow drop to Epico. Jey with a back breaker to Primo followed by a forearm from the turnbuckles by Jimmy and Jey gets a near fall. Jey punches Epico and then Primo sends Jimmy over the top rope to the floor.

"Ugh...I hope Jimmy and Jey kick their asses!"

Epico and Primo double team Jey and hit a double suplex and Epico gets a near fall. Primo gets a near fall. Primo chokes Jey in the ropes and Epico kicks Jey. Jey with an uppercut and Jimmy returns to the ring. Jimmy with a clothesline to Primo followed by a superkick to Epico. Jimmy punches Primo and then the Usos Irish whip Epico and Primo into the corner and they hit stereo splashes and Epico and Primo fall into the turnbuckles and then the Usos hit running double butt splashes into the corner.

"Come on boys! Beat those latinos!"

Jimmy and Primo fight to the floor and Rosa yells at Jimmy and she distracts Jimmy long enough to allow Primo to send Jimmy into the apron. Jey hits a superfly splash on Epico but Primo breaks it up and Primo hits the lungblower for the three count.

"There it is." Charity throws her hands up. "She ALWAYS has to do something to get them the win. They can not do it on their own."

"A lot of people can't do things on their own these days."

"Obviously not."

Still to come is the WHC title match between Daniel and Mark, and also Wade vs Sheamus is scheduled for tonight. That leaves a break before a video package about how dangerous our job is, giving people the message to not repeat what we do. After that, it was highlights of last year's Rumble match where Del Rio had won by elimination Santino. Now Aksana and Teddy are backstage, flirting again before Sheamus interrupts them.

"Why does she have to act like such a slut all the time? Like..get some class." Charity say. "Oh thank god for Sheamus!" She adds when she sees him appear.

They spin the wheel to find out what kind of match Sheamus and Wade are gonna have, and it finally stops on a tables match.

"Well that's alright with me. 'Cause as you crazy kids say, what happens in Vegas...stays in Vegas."

Sheamus walks away and the flirting resumes until the screen fades to the ring, Lillian introducing the match as a dance off, also introducing Brodus Clay first.

"A dance off? Are you kidding me? That is lame."

"They have to make the show entertaining."

"I know, but this? There better be some stripping involved."

"Really?" Cody asks.

"Well not that much...If it was you yeah...But I think it would be funny to see them do that."

After dancing their way into the ring, it's another break until Vickie comes strutting down to the ring.

"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" She screams, getting into the ring. "Excuse me! Lady luck is on my shoulders tonight and I am Brodus Clay's opponent in this dance off."

"Oh God! Shut up already! I hope Brodus beats you!"

"And I'm going to show all of you, how I can shake my thing. I wiggle when I walk and I jiggle when I groove, and I can make it sizzle when I move."

"You sure do wiggle and jiggle. You are all over the place. You look like a bowl of jello walking down the hall."

"And that is fo' shizzle. Hit my music."

"Oh god!" Charity facepalms.

Cole is cracking up and the music starts, Vickie looking like she's having a seizure...or as Cole says it looks like that.

"Is she ok? I think the trainers should go check on her." Charity says cocking her head at the TV.

"I don't know, I think so." Cody laughs.

Then Brodus' music hits and the girls join in before Brodus.

"Looks like somebody lost."

"Awe. Poor Vickie."

The crowd of course cheers louder for Brodus when asked who should win, that's when Vickie flips.

"Are you kidding me? No, I am the better dancer! I am the better dancer! Hit my music."

And again it looks like she's having a seizure.

"Give it up jello butt. You lost!" Charity yells at the TV.

The music stops and Regal's plays and he walks out.

"Ms. Guerrero, as an English gentlemen, I can't allow this to happen. Please ladies and gentlemen, don't laugh at this poor, unfortunate lady."

"She is unfortunate that is for sure."

"How dare you mock this buxom wench? Please...come with me." Regal says after getting into the ring and leading her out of it, then he leaves the ring, getting stopped by Brodus.

"Where do you think you're going sunshine? Let's see what you got. Or are you a funky chicken? Caw-caw, caw-caw. Funky chicken, caw-caw."

"Ohhh..This should be good."

Regal stops, and says to Brodus that he's not a chicken and gets back into the ring.

"Hit my music."

And immediately he starts dancing. It's actually better than Vickie's but more hilarious. The dancing ends abruptly when Brodus squashes him.

"That...was...hilarious!" Charity says through her giggles.

"Who knew he could dance like that?" Cody chuckles as well.

"My bad, somebody call his momma." Brodus says, before laughing.

"Ohhhh...Burrrrrnnnn."

"Definitely the highlight of the night."

"Yes it was."

In Ted's locker room, after the break was over and the Sheamus vs Wade match had started, he had shifted me so that he could get up and get ready for his match which would be coming up after this one. I carefully take out my pocket mirror and hold it up so that I can get a peek at Ted changing. Before he turns around I bring the mirror down and toss it to the side. Ted walks back over to the couch and pulls me back on his lap, re-wrapping his arms around my waist, mine going back around his neck.

"You know, it's so much harder to resist doing things to you right now."

"Is it really?"

"Yes."

"Well how about a preview of later?" Ted smirks, running his hand up my back and pulling me closer and pressing his lips to to mine in a passionate kiss. He slides his hand back down to my waist and we pull away.

"You are killing me."

"Am I?" Ted grins.

"Mmhmm, but I'm trying hard not to do anything, to cause you to be worked up before your match."

"Well, that was good..for now..."

We were so distracted with each other, that we didn't even realize that Wade vs Sheamus match was over, until there was a knock on the door from a stagehand, saying on the otherside that Ted's match is coming up next.

"Guess we lost track of time." I giggle.

"Just fix your hair before we go out there, don't want people thinking things you know?" I add, moving from his lap.

"Of course." Ted chuckles, running his hands through his hair. "How is that?" He asks when he is done.

"Perfect, now let's go."

Ted grabs my hand and we make our way to the curtain. Once we get there we see Hunico and Camacho. Ted stops short a bit and looks at me.

"You are staying back here, remember?"

"But you said it'd be okay if I sat at commentary, don't tell me you changed your mind last minute."

"I forgot. Just stay there until I tell you to come over."

"I distracted you that much you forgot huh?" I giggle.

"Yes you did. You do that to me at times."

"It's a gift, what can I say."

"A gift that I do not mind."

We walk the rest of the way until we're right near the curtain. Once they play his music we go out, I trail behind him as he slaps fans' hands and then hugs one of the people from the Posse Party today. He gets up onto the ring, waiting for me to make it to the ring myself. I walk up the steps and he holds the ropes for me to get in, before getting in himself. He does his pose in one of the corners, before Hunico's music plays.

"Wanna be gangsters." I mutter as I lean against the ropes for now.

Hunico comes out on his bike and is speaking in spanish.

"English please!" I roll my eyes.

Hunico gets into the ring, and we have to wait to see what kind of match Ted and him will be in. Teddy has the wheel spinning and it turns out to be a flag match. Ted has a look fo confusion on his face but then nods as the crowd chants 'USA'. Ted lets me stay in the ring with him as attendants come out with the flags and poles to set up for the match. But once they were set up, he had me get out of the ring and go sit commentary.

"Good luck babe!" I say, blowing Ted a kiss as I sit in a chair to watch the match.

I sit on Booker's side, cause I can't stand Cole. They greet me and offer me a headset so I can join in on the commentary myself. While they're getting everything else secured for the match, I watch on the monitor on the table a small interview earlier today that Ted did, talking about Hunico and Camacho, that I was there for obviously.

"He is going to give Hunico a run for his money tonight." I say.

The match starts and they circle each other, before Hunico kicks Ted and then hits him with blows to the back, until he goes down. He knocks him down again before picking him up and going for an Irish Whip, Ted reversing that into his own and picks him up and spins him a bit, before slamming him face-first onto the apron.

"That is my Ted! Get him!" I cheer, clapping my hands while smiling.

Ted stumbles a bit, climbing the corner to try and reach the US flag. Hunico comes to quickly and grabs Ted, sending him crashing to the apron.

"Ted!" I gasp, covering my mouth. I sigh in relief when I see Ted start to move again.

Hunico goes to his corner, starting to climb himself to retrieve the Mexican flag, but Ted gets up and stops him, getting Hunico on his shoulders and then walking away from the corner. Getting to the middle of the ring, Ted falls back, dropping Hunico onto the apron. But that also caused some pain on his part, cause he started rolling around and holding his lower back.

"Ted! Get up!" I yell, worry running through me.

Ted and Hunico both get up and when Ted charges at him, he lifts him up and sends him crashing outside the ring to the floor.

"Oh no!" I cry out. "Ted!"

Hunico rolls out and goes back to his corner, starting to climb. After some encouraging from me, Ted gets to his feet and rushes over, climbing up onto the side of the ring and then pushing Hunico off the top rope, landing on Camacho to break his fall.

"Come on Ted! You got this!" I cheer.

Ted gets back into the ring, but he's kind of favoring his left knee from the fall he had outside the ring, as he starts scooching closer to hs corner. He gets to his feet but falls back down, crawling and trying to get to the corner to get the flag. Hunico however manages to get into the ring and reach Ted as he's climbing, grabbing the bad leg, preventing him from going any further. Ted manages to kick him away and gets down from the corner. Hunico charges at him, but Ted lifts him up and sends him face first into the turnbuckle. Then Ted gets him into position for Dream Street and delivers it successfully. He quickly gets to the corner, basically climbing on one leg, and he finally reaches the flag, grabbing it and winning the match.

"YES! TED I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" I scream, clapping my hands as i watch him wave the flag from the top rope.

I wait for him to signal to me that it's alright to leave commentary, since Hunico was grabbed by Camacho and they started to leave. Once they were up the ramp Ted motioned for me to come over and climb in the ring. Once I did I hugged him and kissed him quickly.

"Great match, but your knee." I say worried.

"I'm fine..."

"Ted...your leg gave out in the match, we have to get it at least checked out."

"Alright. We can stop by the trainers room on the way back."

We then leave the ring, me getting out normally while he just rolls out. Then I help him get up the ramp and backstage as he limps all the way.

"You really seem to have hurt it bad." I say still concerned, since he is limping, barley able to walk on it.

"I landed on it wrong, we'll see what the trainer says."

"I hope that is all it is. We will see when we get there."

We make it to the trainer's alright, and one of them checks Ted's knee out. They say it's nothing serious, it'll just basically be sore and everything, possibly bruised and then give him a bag of ice to keep any swelling down if that should happen.

"See, I told you I would be fine." Ted says once we walk out of the trainers.

"Yeah, well you know how I get when these things happen."

"I know, but just know that I will always be fine." Ted says, putting his arm over my shoulder and pulling me to his side and kissing the side of my Ted. I sigh and lean into him, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Instead of being in for it when we get back to the hotel, I'm taking care of you." I add.

"That is fine with me...There is always tomorrow...More time to plan.." Ted smirks. "And thank you." He adds.

"You're welcome. I'm always gonna take care of you when you get hurt."

"That is what I love about you. You are always there for me."

"Of course."

We make it back to Ted's locker room and we walk in. Ted goes to get changed, taking his time with his knee. After a bit he comes out dressed.

"Wanna just head back now?" I ask.

"We can do that. I want to rest the knee a bit and get it elevated."

"Good idea. I'll just call Vi and see if her and Justin can get another way back when they want to leave."

"Sounds good." Ted says, grabbing his bags.

I go through my bag and get my phone, calling Vi.

"Hello?" Vi giggles on the other end.

"Hey, it's me."

"Oh..Hey! Whats up?"

"Ted and I are gonna head back to the hotel early, after landing on his leg the wrong way, he wants to rest it and stuff. Can you get another ride back when you decide to leave?"

"Yea..We can get a ride with Charity and Cody..."

"You can? Okay, that's good."

"Yeah, and you won't have to worry about Justin and I coming into the room if you're both sleeping or something. He said he got us a separate room for ourselves."

"Ohhh did he?"

"Yea he did... apparently I did not give him a good massage after his match or something." Vi giggles.

"You know what you did!" Justin says in the background.

"You're in trouble aren't you?" I laugh.

"I think that I am." Vi squeals.

"What was that?" I ask confused.

"Justin." She says.

"Alright, well I won't keep him from doing whatever it is he's doing. So talk to you later?"

"Ok...I will talk to you later."

We both hang up, and I put my phone away.

"She said they'll get a ride with Cody and Charity."

"Good. Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah, the sooner you get that elevated, the better."

Right." Ted nods and we both head out. Once we get to the car we put our things in the back and I drive since Ted has a bad knee. The drive was pretty quick and once we got there we got our things and headed to our room. We walked in and set our bags down and Ted went right to the bed and put his knee up.

"Not changing for bed first?"

"I will. Just resting the knee for a bit. Still hurts."

"Here, don't forget the ice from the trainer's." I say, carefully placing it on his knee.

"Thank you." Ted says. "How about you go get changed then I will after that. I should be alright by then." He adds.

"You sure?"

"I am sure." He says. "Go get ready." He chuckles.

"Alright." I nod, going over to my suitcase and searching through until I find something to wear. Then I head into the bathroom to change, before coming out, putting my other clothes on top of my suitcase.

"Only you would say that about these clothes." I laugh.

"Because only I can say that."

"Right." I nod, walking over and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Hmmm...Now to get up and get changed." Ted trails off looking at me.

"Need help getting up or are you all set?" I ask.

"I am all set, but I like the view."

"Go get changed." I laugh, nudging him playfully.

"I'm going." Ted laughs, getting up and grabbing his clothes and walking to the bathroom. He takes one last look at me before heading in. I laugh to myself and lay back on the bed. Not to long after Ted comes back out in just his boxers and I can not help but to stare as he puts his clothes back on his suitcase.

I mentally curse because it's just so much torture for one night. Ted walks over to the bed, a smirk on his face as he pull the covers down and climbs in bed next to me. He makes sure to elevate his knee, the he looks over at me.

"What?"

"Come here." Ted pouts holding his arm open.

I get under the covers myself before scooching over to him. Ted wraps his arms around me and I carefully lay on his chest, not wanting to move him to much. He starts to play with my hair and running his other hand up and down my arm as I run my nails up and down his abs.

"Tell me how are you gonna sleep like this?" I ask.

"I'll manage. Pretty comfortable right now."

"Well that's good."

"Trust me. I would have had you lay like this if it was not comfortable."

"True."

"So how about we just lay and get some rest, unless you are that tired."

"I'm not tired just yet."

"Then we can just lay here and relax."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I." Ted breathes, hugging me closer to him.

Relaxing there ended up with me starting to doze off here and there.

"I think it is time for you to sleep." Ted whispers looking down at me.

"I'm fine, honestly."

"You keep dozing off."

"You're comfortable...that's why." I mumble.

"I know I am. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." Ted kisses my head.

"Alright." I reply, doing so.

"Night." Ted whispers softly, kissing my head once more.

I manage to mumble 'night' back, before completely passing out. Not to soon after I go to sleep Ted is out too.


	2. Autograph Signing

It was pretty early in the morning and Justin was still sleeping. Violet was just laying there on his chest, looking up at him sleeping so peacefully. She was lightly running her hands up and down his abs in hopes that it would wake him up. She hit a spot and he twitched, causing her to giggle. He looked down at her as she tried to cover her face and hides her giggles.

"Well, good morning to you too."

"Morning." She giggles more and leans up, kissing him quickly.

"Oh...looks like you have some marks to cover up today." He says, noticing marks on her neck.

"You went a little crazy last night, didn't you."

"Just a bit."

"What am I going to do with you, huh?"

"You tell me."

"Hmmm...You know I can not punish you...You would get out if it anyway..You always do."

"That's right."

"That is because of the things you do to me." She says. "Pure torture." She adds.

"Right back at you."

"You know you love it though." She winks.

"No denying that."

"That's right." She smirks.

"So tell me...why must I cover up the marks today?" She asks.

"Autograph signing today."

"Nooooooo! Can't we just stay here all day? I do not want to move!" She whines snuggling closer to Justin.

"Unfortunately no, but we do have a few hours until the signing."

"Yayyy! So more cuddling for a bit?" She looks up at Justin through her eyelashes.

"You know I can never say no."

She msiles and snuggles closer to Justin and lays her head on his chest, just listening to him breathe as he runs his hands up and down her back.

"Now aren't you glad we got our own room?"

"More than glad. I am ecstatic!Best idea ever."

"More privacy."

"Mhm...We should do this more often."

"Plan on it."

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Oh really?"

"Yea really. You know I love our alone time."

"And now we'll get it all the time."

"I am looking forward to it."

"Speaking of alone time however...I have a surprise for you for tonight."

"Ohhhh." She picks her head up to look at him. "What is it?" She asks.

"Not telling."

"Palease!" She whines, giving him her best puppy dog face.

"You have to wait, not spilling."

"Awe." She pouts.

"You'll live."

"Well...I think I might...If I get a kiss..."

"That'll hold you over?"

"No, but it might help."

He grins before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. When Justin goes to pull away, she lets out a soft whine.

"More later." He grins.

"You are going to be evil all day aren't you?" She fakes being upset.

"Maybe."

"I know you are, but I can be evil too."

"Oh, I know."

"Just behave."

"I'll try my best."

"I know your best and it should be interesting today."

"Very interesting." He nods.

"Oh boy." She rolls her eyes. "So when do we have to be at the signing?" She asks.

"About noon."

"So we have about 3 hours..." She trails off thinking. "To stay in bed or go get something to eat." She says while moving her nails up Justin's chest.

"Could order breakfast from room service..."

"Hmmm...I like that idea..."

"Room service it is then."

Justin sits up and reaches over to the table and grabs the phone calling down for room service. Once he is done he hangs up and lays back down, pulling me back on him.

"About 15 minutes." He says.

"What to do until then..." She trails off, looking at Justin.

"I think you know."

"Oh I do.."

Even though he said that there'd be more later, she presses her lips back to his for another kiss to pass the 15 minutes by. Things were just getting heated when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Vi groans.

She slides off Justin and he went to answer the door, coming back with the food he had ordered.

"Here already?"

"You know how we lose track of time when that happens."

"I know."

Justin sets the food on the table and she climbs out of bed and walks over, taking a set. Justin hands her a plate and they both begin to eat, talking here and there. Then in the meantime in the room with Ted and I, I'm fast asleep, not waking up just yet. I'm having a great dream and just as I'm getting to the good part, when I start to feel some pressure against my lips. I slowly start to kiss back and when the lips move away I open my eyes.

"Morning." Ted whispers.

"Couldn't let me sleep huh?"

"No. I wanted a kiss."

"It couldn't wait? You interrupted my dream."

"Sorry." Ted pouts. "What dream?" He asks interested.

"Oh...you know...just a...dream."

"Hmmm...Does it involve me?"

"You always ask that." I laugh.

"Well you never want to wake up from them, so they must involve me..."

"...you don't know that."

"Then who?"

"Ted, I didn't exactly say it wasn't about you."

"See...I knew you would tell me..."

"So...tell me the details." He adds.

"Nope." I giggle.

"Come on...Unless you want it to just be a dream."

"I'm okay with that."

"If you are sure."

"You're not getting it out of me."

"I will...At some point."

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"Oh, I have my ways." Ted grins.

"You think I don't know that?"

"I know you know you know that. That is how we got here, remember?"

"Let me try and guess what that dream was. Hmm, it wouldn't have anything to do with my movie would it?" He adds.

"Oh, I don't know." I say biting my bottom lip. "I mean, I haven't watched it in a while. Normally watching before I sleep does something...didn't watch it last night..." I start rambling.

"But, now you have the real thing to see before you go to bed."

"Oh shush." I say, hitting him playfully.

"You know it is true. You can't resist it."

"Yes, I know...I don't have to imagine anymore like I did when I got the movie when it came out. Since I was not where I am now with you."

"No more imagining. You can actually do those things now, with me." Ted grins.

"Besides the whole going to a tropical resort, and being invaded by terrorists, becoming a hostage and it turns into a rescue mission."

"Besides all that. You know what I meant."

"I know, I know."

"Well will have to do it one day...VERY soon."

"Do what exactly? My brain isn't awake enough to think."

"Beach." Is all Ted says.

"Ohhh...right."

"You are not the only one imagining that scene either."

"Who said I'm imagining it?" I tease.

"You did remember?"

"Ah, I didn't specify what exactly I used to imagine."

"Still you imagined what it would be like to be in the movie, so that must have included the beach scene."

"Alright, so it did involve that...not my fault."

"Not at all." Ted says, leaning down and placing a soft kiss to my lips.

"So how's the knee?" I ask, after he pulls away.

"Still a bit sore, but not as bad as last night."

"That's good to hear."

"It is, especially since we have an autograph signing today." Ted says.

"Right, you can walk just fine right?"

"Yeah, I was up walking around before I woke you up."

"Ah. That is really good then."

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"I know, but I can not help to worry. It did not look good from where I was sitting."

"It tends to always look worse than it actually is."

"I know, still...I get worried, you know that." I sigh. Ted cups my face and presses a kiss to my lips.

"Just like I get worried when you get hurt."

"I know..It is hard to see someone you care about get hurt, even if it is nothing."

"Exactly."

"What time is this autograph session that we are going to?"

"Noon, with Violet and Justin."

"Ah, so a few hours then? How about we get something to eat before we go? Room service?"

"It's like you read my mind."

"I tend to do that every now and then."

He calls room service while I yawn and sit up stretching. Ted looks over at me briefly as he's ordering the food. Once he's finishes, he hands up and turns back to me.

"About 20 minutes." He says after hanging up.

"Alright." I nod.

"How about some TV until the food gets here?" Ted suggests.

Ted picks up the remote and tuns the TV on, leaning against the headboard of the bed as I carefully scoot over next to him and lay back on his side, him wrapping his arm around me resting it on my stomach. I smile to myself before taking my hand and lcing my fingers with his. Ted smiles over at me and squeezes my hand.

"Perfect moment." He whispers.

I sigh happily. "Yeah."

Ted leans down and kisses my head and I snuggle closer to him and we watch some TV until the food arrives. The time seemed to pass by quickly and soon there was a knock on the door. Ted shifts me so he can get up and heads to the door, answering it and getting the food. After getting the food Ted sets it on the table and brings me over a plate so I do not have to get out if bed.

"I could've gotten up, it wouldn't have been a problem, but thank you." I say, taking the plate.

"You are welcome. You look comfy."

"I am...was more comfy before you got up."

"Sorry." Ted says, leaning down and kissing me quickly. He walks over and grabs himself a plate and then walks back over to the bed and sits next to me.

"It's okay."

"More time for that later." Ted says. "Also have a surprise after the signing too." He adds.

"Really? Any hints?" I ask, after eating a bit.

"Hmmm...Nope."

"Awwww."

"You'll see after we get back."

"Make me wait..."

"You will manage. I'm sure."

"I'll try."

"Will this help?" Ted asks, leaning over and kissing me softly.

"A little." I reply once he pulls away.

"I was hoping it would." Ted grins.

"So autograph signing huh? Hmm, I think I have the perfect outfit for that." I smirk.

"What is it?" Ted asks, raising a brow.

"I'm not telling."

"Now who is being evil?" Ted pouts.

"You can hold out a few more hours, it won't kill you."

"Not too sure about that one."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I think you can."

"I will try my best."

"Now, since I'm done eating...I'm going to take a shower...kill some time. And no you're not coming with me."

"Awww. No fair." Ted pouts.

"If you're lucky, I'll come out in the towel."

Ted's eyes get wide.

"Well then, hurry up!" Ted rushes me.

"Okay okay...jeez. Anxious are we?" I snicker.

"Of course I am!" Ted grins.

"It'll only be for a short time."

"You know how I get when you tell me that though."

"Hmmm...do I?" I smirk, moving closer to him.

"Yes...you...do..." Ted trails off.

"It kills you doesn't it?" I ask, my nails dragging across his abs.

"Yes...it..does..." Ted says sucking in a deep breath, swallowing heavy.

"Good." I grin, before retracting my hands and quickly moving away, dashing into the bathroom before he could do anything.

"Evil!" Ted calls once I shut the door.

I just laugh before going over to the shower and turning it on, letting the water heat up. In the meantime in Charity and Cody's room, they too are both just waking up.

"Morning baby." Charity mumbles, still laying on Cody.

"Morning." He repeats.

"Mmmmm...last night was fun, wasn't it?" Charity smirks, tilting her head to look at Cody.

"It was." He nods.

"So what do we have today?"

"Well I was thinking a training session this morning."

"That can work. You know how I love our training sessions."

"Gets very distracting, we never finish them completely."

"No we do not, I don't think we ever will."

"I don't think so either."

"When did you want to go? It is still pretty early right?"

"Well we can stop somewhere and get something to eat, head to the gym, eat along the way or there and then change for the training session."

"How about we grab something on the way, then get something after?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, but I do not want to move just yet." Charity whines.

"That's fine."

"Yayyy!" Charity cheers, as she snuggles in closer to Cody.

He chuckles, a hand moving to rest on her back as she snuggles into him. She begins to run her nails up and down his chest, making their way to his abs. She lingers there for a bit when she feels him shiver. He starts to move his hand up her back, starting to pull her closer to him. He then leans down and gives her a passionate yet breath taking kiss. After a moment they pull away.

"Yeah, get both of us distracted before training."

"Have to do something to pass the time."

"So you can leave more marks and bruises on me?" She smirks. "I know you left some last night."

"I did not." Cody says, trying to look innocent.

"Uh huh...sure Codes."

"Maybe I did." Cody shrugs. "You know you love it though."

"True."

"Hmm." Cody hums, brushing his lips over hers. He then moves his head to the side and starts to kiss her cheek, moving down to her neck. "Cody..." Charity starts. "No...more..." She hesitantly starts to say.

"Aww come on."

"You left enough marks..for now. Maybe later."

"I don't think it's enough."

"You always say that, but I say it is..for now."

"Ruin my fun..."

"You will have more fun later. Don't worry."

"I'm holding you to that."

"Good because I know you will get me back at some point today."

"Oh, you know it."

"I am so in for it."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"The things you do to me."

"You love it."

"There is NO denying that one."

"Of course not."

"But, I can be just as evil, you know?" Charity smirks.

"Oh I know."

"Maybe even twice as evil as you."

"Maybe."

"Oh I think I am."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes we will." Charity smirks.

"Training session now?" Cody asks.

"We can do that."

They both get up and pack their gym bags for the training session, before getting changed for the day. Once they have everything they head out of the room and to the elevator, heading down to the lobby. Then they go out to the car, heading off to the gym. But they stop at a store first for some quick things to eat and some drinks before actually getting to the gym. Once they get the snacks and a few waters they get back in the car and head to the gym. Once they get there, they find a bench to sit at and start to snack on some of the power bars they had gotten.

"You ready to be taken down again Codes?" Charity laughs.

"That is not how I remember it." Cody chuckles.

"Because we stopped midway and got distracted."

"That was your fault."

"Oh sure, blame it all on me."

"I was not the who kicked my feet out from under me, then climbed on top. That was you."

"See...So this time you are going down."

"Suuurrre."

"Yes you are."

"Bring it on."

"Consider it brought."

Charity gets up from the bench and climbs into the ring first, waiting for Cody. Cody walks over and climbs in the ring himself and they decide what they are going to start with.

"Okay, come on...give me your best shot." Cody challenges.

Charity smirks as she walks about Cody, putting her hand on his chest and dragging her hand around to his arm. She lingers behind him a bit before attempting Roddy Pipers Sleeper hold and getting it locked in place, only to have Cody counter it before it takes affect.

"I got you there." He chuckles, keeping her arm twisted behind her back.

"Not fair." She whines. She then gives him and elbow to the gut causing him to break his hold on her.

Then she bounces off the ropes and clotheslines him. He goes to get up when she bounces off the ropes again and jumps on him, landing with her legs across his mid section.

"Told you that you were doing down."

"Just wait." Cody says as he gets back up to his feet. He grabs her hand and pulls her as he steps forward, then sending her into the turnbuckle as he rushes to her pinning in the corner.

"Can't get away from me now."

"I could if I wanted to."

"So assuming by you not making an effort, you don't want to get away from me."

"Maybe I like the view?" Charity bites her lips.

"And maybe I like the view too." He smirks.

Charity brings her hand up and lays it on Cody's chest. She leaves it there for a moment before dragging her nails down his chest, across his abs, before stopping right above his waist line.

"Thought you were going to bring it?" She leans up and whispers in his ear.

"I'm...trying."

"Well come on then." She teases, nipping at his neck slightly.

"Don't tempt me."

"What are you talking about?" She giggles, her lips hovering barely touching his skin.

"You know...exactly what...I'm..." He trails off, not able to take it anymore. He then turns her face to him and he presses his lips to hers, but hard.

She wraps her arms around his neck, his going around her waist and they get as close as they can get. Things start to get heated when he grabs her by the back of the thighs and picks her up, her legs wrapping around is waist. He then uses the corner to help hold her up, and when they do finally pull away from each other's lips, she stays the way she is.

"I...think...you..brought...it.." She says catching her breath.

"Told you we always get distracted."

"We do. But we can not help it."

"Attempt training again?"

"We can try."

"We can try."

"Not to sure how far we will get." She adds.

It takes them a while, but the finally move away from each other and attempt their training session again. Violet and Justin however have passed the time and it is now time to get ready for the signing.

"Babe, I need to get dressed." Vi giggles, trying to get Justin's hands from around her waist.

"I just can't help myself."

"Well I need to get ready or we will be late."

"Awww...ok."

"Later. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know...later."

"So let me go get ready before we are late."

"...okay...fine..."

"Here...Maybe this will help?" Vi says turning to face Justin giving him a soft kiss. "Better?" She asks after pulling away.

"...uh huh..."

"I will be right back out." vi giggles, grabbing what she needs and heading in the bathroom. She puts on her dress, then does her makeup, saving her hair for last. Once she was done with everything she walked back out to grab a pair of heels.

"Vi...you look...amazing." Justin compliments.

"Thank you." Vi blushes. "Aren't you a charmer today?" She giggles, walking over to the bed and sitting, starting to put on her heels.

"You know I am."

"As you always are."

"You're looking pretty good yourself." She adds.

"Why thank you. Only the best for you."

"Of course."

"Are you about ready?"

"Yup...I'm all set."

"Alright. We are meeting Ted and Scarlet down at the car."

"Alright, well let's go."

Justin smiles and grabs her hand and they leave the room after getting what they need. They go to the elevator and go to the lobby. Once they are there they go outside and wait by the car for Ted and I. In me and Ted's room, I've just finished my shower and stepped out after wrapping a towel around me. Since I had left the clothes out in the room itself, I really had no choice but to leave the bathroom in the towel. So Ted is lucky this time.

"You look good, even in just a towel." Ted teases when I walk out.

"Well so do you." I reply.

"Not as good as you do." Ted grins.

"I beg to differ."

"Hmm...I do not know about that. I REALLY like what I am seeing."

"Oh I know you do."

"So you know what I am thinking then."

"Ted, you're a guy..you're not that hard to figure out."

"That is true."

"So yes, I know what your guy brain is thinking."

"So...?" Ted trails off, getting up and walking to me.

"Uh uh...no funny business."

"Come on." Ted whines. "You are killing me." He adds still whining.

"We'll be late. Plus Justin and Vi are meeting us down in the car."

"I know." Ted pouts.

"Later..."

"Oh you know that."

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be changing in the bathroom."

"...Alright..." Ted pouts.

"But you do get a kiss to hopefully hold you over until I come out."

"I think that would help..."

I grin before grabbing my clothes and such, and then I walk over to him, kissing him long enough to hold him over. Ted wraps his arms around my waist and I reluctantly pull away. "I am going to get ready now." I grin leaving Ted a bit dazed as I go in the bathroom and get ready. After getting dressed, I blow dry my hair and style it the way I want it. Then I move onto my make up, checking that once I'm done and leaving the bathroom so that I can find shoes to go with the outfit.

"...Amazing Scar...Simply Priceless..." Ted says almost speechless.

"Still saying that after all these years?" I giggle.

"Of course. That is because you are."

"Just like yourself."

"You always say that."

"Well you said that about yourself when you debuted years ago."

"That is because I am." Ted jokes.

"Of course you are."I nod, finding a pair of heels and sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on.

"Today is going to be hard."

"Oops." I laugh.

"You do it to me every time."

"Cause it's fun."

"..For you.."

"Yes for me. But you get me back for it every time."

"Just like I will when we get back." Ted smirks.

"Oh boy."

"You know you love it."

"I do."

"Of course you do."

"Anyways...I'm all set to go...you?" I ask.

"I'm all ready."

I nod and get up, making sure that we have everything we need before leaving the room and heading down to the car where Vi and Justin are waiting.

"Hey you guys!" Vi greets with a smile.

"Hey." I greet back as Ted and I get into the back seat since Vi and Justin are in the front.

"You are looking smoking today Scar." Vi says. "LOVE that top!" She adds.

"Oh, why thank you."

"Anytime." She smiles. "So today should be fun."

"Definitely."

Violet then turns on the radio and we listen to some music on the way. When we get there Justin parks the car and we get out and walk inside, hands linked with Ted and Justin's. We already seen a lot of fans waiting as we made our way in. We walked over to the table and sat down, getting ready for a long afternoon of signing. "How long are we here for? Couple hours?"

"Yea. About 3 or so. They gave out wrist bands. So like about 400 fans or so." Justin says.

"It's gonna be a long day."

"It is, but the time will pass by quickly."

"True."

"There are A LOT of people out there." Vi mentions, looking out the windows.

"Usually tends to be."

"This is going to be one crazy day."

"We'll make it."

"I am sure. As long as you are here." Vi say, leaning into Justin.

"Try not to be too distracting." I say to Ted. "I know you'll try."

"I will do my best, but it will be hard." Ted laughs, putting his hand on my thigh.

"Ted..." I say quietly. "...behave yourself."

"I'll try." Ted grins, gently squeezing my thigh.

"You're so lucky the fans aren't in here yet."

"Am I?"

"Oh boy Ted." Vi giggles.

"Yes..."

"She is going to get you for that, you know that, right?"

"Planning on it." He grins.

"Just don't do anything here."

"Don't worry...we won't." I reply.

"Good...I do not want to see that.." Vi laughs.

"And we'll try not to do anything either." Justin adds with a smirk.

"Yes, nothing here." Vi kisses his cheek. "Later." She adds with a grin.

Soon the doors were opened for the fans and they started to line up.

"Here we go."

"Hand Ted...move the hand." I whisper.

"If I have to." Ted pouts, moving his hand.

"You can put it anywhere but where it was...for now."

"Sounds good."

Instead of my thigh, his hand has moved to my knee. "Better." I mutter as the fans make their way over. We start to sign some picture and stuff that the fans had brought, answering questions as they are asked. A few fans even asked for pictures. Just like Ted, Justin started being all touchy with Vi.

"Justin...Not now.."

"Don't worry...no one can see."

"Still...I am getting distracted..."

"Then it's working." He grins.

"Yes...it...is..." Vi says, biting her lip.

"Good."

"Payback." She whispers, taking in a sharp breath.

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do."

Then he stops for now, allowing her to focus again. We sign for a few more fans and take some pictures. After that two guys come up and we sign for them and they ask for a picture with me and Vi. We of course do so, them coming around to stand behind us to take the picture. "You're hot." The one fan says to me.

"You look smoking." His friend say to Vi.

"Aww, we're flattered."

"Yes, Thank you." Vi says as we smile for the picture.

As the picture is taken I feel and hand go on my side and I know it is not Ted so I jump and see Vi jump at the same time. I look at you and give you a look, and she does the same back to me. "Excuse me?" Vi blurts, getting Justin and Ted's attention. That also gets the attention of everyone around as well

"What?" Justin asks, looking at me. "He just touched me!" Vi says. Justin gets pissed. "Baby don't." Vi tries to calm him down. Ted looks over at me. I nod, telling him that the other guy touched me too.

Ted goes to get up but I pull him back down. I wave for security to come over and the fans are escorted out of the building. "I can't believe they did that!" Vi shudders. "I know...I mean where they did touch us, it was a little too close for comfort."

"I know...I only let Justin do that."

"Exactly."

"They better not show up again." Justin hisses.

"I don't think they will."

"I hope not."

"Let's just get through this signing."

"Lets. I just want to leave after that."

We actually do make it through the signing without anymore incidents like that. After the last few people, we sit there for a while.

"That was eventful."

"Very."

"Can not wait to get back to the hotel."

"Me neither."

"I just want to take a nap."

"And I'm actually not tired." I add.

"You probably got to sleep in."

"Not really."

"Uh oh." Vi giggles.

"Yeahh..."

"What are we doing after this?"

"I don't know."

"I was thinking about something...Just you and me." Ted says, looking down at me.

"Ooooooh." Vi giggles.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked Ted.

"That is a surprise."

"No hints?"

"If I give you any hints, it'll give it away."

"Awww." She pouts.

"Not one tiny hint?"

"Sorry, but no." Ted says, leaning down and kissing my cheek.

"Darn..."

"You will love it though." Ted smiles.

"Of course I will."

"What are we doing Justy?" Vi asks, turning to look at Justin.

"Well what I have planned isn't until much later tonight.."

"Which is?"

"...a surprise."

"Let me guess..no hints right?"

"Nope."

"No fun." She pouts.

"Sorry."

"I am sure you will make it up to me."

"Oh I will."

"I know you will."

We finally decide to get up and leave, heading back to the hotel for the day. We get out to the car, Ted and I getting in the back and Vi and Justin getting in the front. Justin drives to the hotel and parks once we get there. We say bye and head to our rooms. "So what am I supposed to do for this surprise?" I ask.

"Wear something that you do not mind getting wet."

"Like a swim suit?"

"If you want to."

"Alright..." I say, going over to my things, picking out a swim suit and heading into the bathroom to change into it. Once I change I pull my hair up in a ponytail and grab what I need and head out of the bathroom. When I walk out I see Ted in what looks like swim trunks and a white t-shirt. I mumble something quietly before putting my other clothes back with my things. As I go to stand up I feel arms wrap around my waist.* "Well hello." I giggle as Ted kisses the back of my neck.

"You know, that's distracting..."

"I know." Ted mumbles against my skin, making his way, slowly to my neck.

"Ted..."

"Hmmm."

"...the surprise?"

"Oh...yea..."

"You forgot already...I guess I'm that distracting."

"Yes you are. We should go before I change my mind."

"That'd be smart."

"Mhm." Ted says, grabbing my hand. We get everything that we need and head out of the room going to the elevator. Once we are in the elevator Ted hands me a blindfold. "Here. Put this on." Ted says with a smirk.

"A blindfold?"

"Yes. I want you to be surprised."

"And covering my eyes with your hands wasn't enough?"

"Nope. This is more...kinky." Ted grins.

"Oh my god..." I say, covering my face with one hand.

"You know you'll enjoy it."

I just shake my head amusedly, putting the blindfold on before the elevator stops. Once the elevator stops, Ted puts his arm around me to guide me to where he plans on taking me. Once we get there he stops, making me wait a bit before taking off the blindfold. "The pool?" I ask.

"Yeah...no one's here cause they're all busy and I made sure for us to have it to ourselves for a few hours."

"I like that idea. Good choice."

"And I made sure it was the outdoor one...it's a nice day out."

"Yes it is. Perfect day for a swim." "I should've guessed though, when you said to wear anything I would want to get wet." I add.

"I was trying not to make it to obvious, but there was no other way to tell you what to wear."

"Right."

We walk over to a table and set our things down. I take out the sunscreen and start to apply to the spots that I can reach. "Ted...Do you mind helping me?" I ask when I can not reach anymore. "Of course." Ted grins and walks over. Once he touched my back I tensed and let out a shiver, from the coolness of the sunscreen and from his touch. All I could do was bite my lip as he rubs the lotion on my back. "All done." He said when he was finished. Then I of course help get the spots that he can't reach on himself, after he's taken his shirt off. I bite my lip as I rub the lotion on his back. When I am done he turns around and I can not help but stare at him being shirtless. "Scar..." Ted says, waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh?" I say, snapping out of my daze. "You were kinda out of it for a minute there." Ted laughs.

"I blame you."

"Can't say I blame you. I mean look at this." Ted smirks, moving his hands down in front of his chest down to his abs.

"Do you really wanna distract me any more?"

"Maybe." Ted grins.

"Now who's being evil huh?"

"Just getting you back for this morning."

"Right right."

"So, do you want to go swim or do you want to stand here all day?" Ted chuckles.

"No, we can get in now." I laugh and turn around to head to the pool. I do not get to far before Ted comes up behind me and picks me up. Before I could say anything he had jumped in the pool, taking me with him. I come up, sputtering water. "A little warning would've been nice."

"That would not have been fun."

"The element of surprise." Ted says, moving closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap my arm arms around his neck and just stare into his eyes. "You're all about the element of surprise...I know."

"Yes I am." Ted says, trailing off and leaning down toward my neck, just letting his lips hover right about my skin. I wrap my legs around his waist and tighten my hold around his neck. "Ted..." I softly moan. "...you're driving me crazy." I add.

"Am I?" He smirks against my skin.

"Yes, and you know it."

"Oh I know. You love every minute of it." He says before attaching his lips to my neck softly kissing and nipping gently. I rest my head on his shoulder as he gently nips at my neck. I let out a soft moan into his shoulder when he hits my sensitive spot. "Is this...going to be a...whole few hours...of payback?" I mumble into his shoulder once I'm able to talk normally.

"Maybe." He smirks against my skin.

"I want to at least swim around for part of the time."

"We can do that."

"You finished with the payback for now?"

"For now..."

"Good..."

Ted reluctantly pulls back and when his hold loosens I quickly swim away from him before he can change his mind. "Aha, I got away."

"I see that, but not for long." Ted grins, slowly moving toward me.

"Ahh, no!" I squeal, swimming away.

"You can't get too far." Ted calls.

"Unless I get out of the pool..."

"Not if I get you first..."

"Well I'm closer to the edge of the pool to get out."

"Noooo!"

I do end up climbing out, but I only side on the edge of the pool, my legs in the water. "You are coming back in here." Ted grins as he swims over to me.

"Am I now?"

"Yes you are."

"Hmm...nope."

"Do I need to convince you to?" Ted says as he reaches me.

"I think you've done enough convincing for one day."

"You know you enjoyed it."

"Yes, and I'll have a mark on my neck later...you know how hard your marks are to cover up?"

"It is not that bad. I only left a small one this time."

"It better be small."

"Don't worry. This time I went easy."

"Well, I still don't wanna get back into the pool just yet."

"Go ahead a rest. I can wait." Ted says, leaning on the edge of the pool and resting his chin on his arms.

"No distractions though."

"It will be hard, but I promise."

In the meantime however, Charity and Cody have just finished the very distracting training session at the gym. After showering and changing, they decided to head for lunch before heading back to the hotel. They pull up to a restaurant and Cody parks the car and they get out and head inside. Once they are seated they look over the menu. Once the decide what they wait they order drinks and wait for them to come. "So..today went..well." Charity giggles.

"It did, but we always got distracted."

"Oh of course not." He smirks.

"It was your fault this time."

"Couldn't help myself."

"You never can." Charity giggles.

"You never can either. But then again, I can't blame you."

"Of course not."

"You make it hard to resist sometimes." She adds.

"Well, you don't make it easy either."

"Oh, I know, that's what's so fun about it."

"Yeah, for you it's fun."

"Exactly." "You know I am getting you back when we get to the hotel, right?" She adds.

"Planning on it."

"You'll never know when it will happen or what it may be." She teases.

"I'll try to prepare myself." He chuckles.

"I don't think you'll be able to." She smirks.

"I can try."

"Yes you can."

Their drinks soon come and they order what they want to eat, talking while they wait again. Then that comes to the table and they talk occasionally while eating their food. Once they are done with their food Cody pays and they go back out to the car and head to the hotel. As soon as they get back to their room and walk in, Charity shuts the door and leans against it with a smirk on her face. "What are you up to?" Cody asks, once he turns and sees her.

"Oh...nothing..."

"I know that look. You are up to something."

"You'll find out in due time Codes."

"I'm sure I will."

"Like I said, you won't know when it will happen or what will happen."

"Oh boy...I think I did it this time." Cody swallows hard.

"You have no idea."

"Oh man. What did I do." Cody says shaking his head.

"You know exactly what you did." She laughs, walking away from the door now.

"Oh I know. You just never get that look often."

"Exactly."

They both change into something more comfortable and then climb on the bed. Charity lays on Cody's chest as he wraps his arms around her. As she is laying there she starts to move her nails along his chest, going down to his abs, stopping there. This causes him to tense a bit, and she feels it of course, giggling. She decides to lightly move her nails right over his abs lingering for a bit. "This...must be the payback..."

"Mayyybe."

"It so is."

If that is what you think." She whispers, leaning down and kissing his chest, making her way up to his neck. She takes her time making her way up his neck, nipping in between kiss. She feels Cody tense again as he takes in a sharp breath. That's when she shifts and climbs onto his lap and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His hands go to her hips, holding her in place before he brings a hand up to her neck, deepening the kiss more. But since she's the one dishing out the payback, she retracts her arms from around his neck and grabs both his hands and laces her fingers with his. "...uh uh...I'm gonna make this hard for you..."

"...evil..." Cody says, breathing heavy.

"Just paying you back after our training session."

"Still..." Cody trails off.

She just smirks, going back to kissing him, and not letting his hands go. She feels Cody shift under her, and starts to kiss him back hard. She then moves her lips away, just barely hovering his then starts to trail kisses down his cheek making her way to his ear. She starts to nip at first then goes to sucking on it, knowing that drives him crazy. Since it does drive him crazy, it gets to be a little too much for him and he manages to roll both of them over, him and her switching places. "Now who is in trouble?" He smirks not giving her time to answer as he leans down and goes right to kissing her neck. He avoids her soft spot, for now, just kissing and nipping gently around. She takes in a sharp breath and moans his name as he goes right for her sensitive spot. She digs her nails into his shoulder and muffles and moan into his neck. He smirks in triumph for getting her to react that way like always, pulling away from the spot and going back to her lips. He kisses her briefly before pulling away again, resting his forehead against hers.

"Every time." She breaths heavy trying to catch her breath.

"And now you'll have another mark to go with the rest from last night."

"I would not put it past you Codes."

"But don't worry, they're all not as bad as the last time."

"Lets hope not."

He then lets her go and moves, going back to his spot on the bed next to her. She scooches closer to him and he wraps his arms around her as she lays her head on his chest. "I have an idea, how about we make the rest of the day a movie day/night? We can order room service for something to eat for dinner and just relax?" Cody suggests.

"I like that idea. As long as I am with you it will be perfect."

"Right. And I thought you'd just want to relax after training today anyway."

"Yes. We did have an intense one...When we were actually not distracted."

"Right." He nods.

He then reaches over and get the remote, turning on the TV searching for a movie to watch. Once he finds one he puts the remote on the table again and snuggles into Charity. A few hours pass and the sun starts to set and it slowly starts getting darker. And it was getting a little bit cooler out, so being smart, I decided to get out of the pool and dry off, shivering a bit at the slight breeze that has now started to go through the air.

"You're cold." Ted says, walking up behind me and rubbing my arms to try and warm me up.

"Just a tad..."

"Here." Ted says, opening up his arms for me. I nod and walk over, balling my hands together and putting them on his chest. He starts to rub my back a bit until I am more dry and a bit warmer. "Better?" He asks after a few minutes.

"A bit, let's head back inside and up to the room, that'll help more."

"Yea, lets." Ted nods. We grab our things and head back inside. We get to the elevator and get off on our floor then head to our room. Once we are in there we hang up the towels and I got get some warm, dry clothes to change into.

"Much better." I say, brushing my hair from all the chlorine of the pool after taking the hair tie out.

"Good. Do not want you getting sick." Ted says, having changed himself.

"Well it wasn't really cold out, I mean I know it's winter and everything but surprisingly it wasn't too cold here."

"No, that is the good thing about this city. Very mild winters at times."

"So relaxing for the rest of the night seems like a good idea. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get tired soon...or soon enough anyway."

"I was thinking about suggesting that. Been a long day."

"We're on the same page then."

"Yes we are." Ted smiles. "How about we go get some rest then." He adds.

"Sounds good."

We both then walk over to the bed climbing in. Before pulling the covers up I scoot closer to Ted and he wraps an arm around me, pulling the blankets up with his other hand. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on and puts on a movie. Since the movie was just starting, and I wasn't paying attention at first, when I finally did pay attention I realized what movie was playing on tv.

"Really?" I laugh.

"You know it's your favorite." Ted grins.

"Well yeah, but really?"

"It was the first movie I came to. I can find another if you want."

"No no...that's okay, we can watch it."

"Are you sure?" Ted teases, picking up the remote.

"I'm sure."

"As long as you are sure." Ted chuckles.

"I'm 100% sure, don't worry about it."

"Alright then." Ted says, putting the remote back down.

"I just find it ironic we were talking about it earlier today and now it's on tv."

"Then again, you didn't know this, but I do have the movie with me so I could've watched it at any time."

"You do?" Ted raise a brow.

"...yeah."

"Well that is good to know."

"Yeah...before I even got to know you it was the number one thing I brought with me on the road."

"Really now? Why is that?"

"Oh...um...it's one of my favorite movies."

"Any reasons?"

"...you..." I say quietly.

"Me? Really?"

"Yeah...what can I say...I kind of had a little crush on you after I first saw the movie."

"Well I am glad that I made that impression on you."

"Oh I'm sure you made that impression on a lot of girls."

"I am sure, but that is all they cared about. The movie star part. They did not care for the real me."

"Well they never got to know the real you...I did cause of working with you."

"That is true. Whenever I would meet fans, that is what they thought. They only cared about what they saw in the movie."

"But with these parties you have with the fans, they get to know the real you."

"Yeah. Now they get to see the real me. Back then they did not give me the chance."

"And you're so much of a dork at those things."

"That is the real me. What can I say."

"Well I love your dorky side."

"I know you do." Ted kisses the top of my head. Then we turn our attention to the tv and watch the movie. Ted holds me close and I snuggle into him. There is one point in the movie that I lose focus and bite my lip. But once that was over, it took a while but my focus came back and I mentally cursed that the scene ended. We continued to watch the rest of the movie, not many more distractions coming. When it was over I felt my eyes starting to slowly close. I can't resist the urge to fall asleep much longer, my breathing changing as I drift off. Ted notices that I'm asleep and turns the TV off and just lays there playing with my hair. Before he goes to sleep himself he kisses the top of my head and pulls me closer to him and then soon goes to sleep himself.

With Vi and Justin, he had told her to change into something that she wouldn't care about getting wet, because it relates to the surprise he has. "Why am I wearing this?" Vi says, as she walks out of the bathroom after changing into her swimsuit. "You'll see."

"No hints?" Vi pouts.

"Nope."

"You're mean." Vi pouts, jokingly.

"You'll like this surprise...now let's go."

"Alright." Vi says, grabbing everything that they need and heading out the room. As they walk to the elevator Justin puts his arm around Vi's shoulder. When the elevator reaches the lobby, he puts his hands over her eyes. "What is this about?"

"You'll see. Can't have you peeking at the surprise."

"Alright." Vi giggles as Justin starts to lead her forward. They walk a bit before stopping. "Are you ready?" Justin whispers in her ear. "Yes." She nods.

"Okay...1...2...3." He says, moving his hands from her eyes.

"Justin...WOW!" Vi gasps, when she sees they are at the pool, at night and it is empty.

"Figured we'd swim a bit for a couple hours."

"You know I love to swim. I love that idea." Vi turns around and kisses him quickly.

"Of course."

They then walk over and put their things down on a table. Vi can not help but to stare as Justin takes off is shirt. She bites her lip, before taking off her cover up that she had on over her suit. He jumps into the water first, then motions for her to do so as well. "Is it too cold?" She asks once she gets to the edge. "Not at all."

"If you say so." i say, dipping her foot in. Justin surprises her by grabbing her foot and pulling her in. She comes up spitting water out of her mouth. "That was not cool." She says once she reaches the surface.

"You were taking too long...what better way to get used to the water though right?"

"Mr. Impatient now aren't we and yes it is, but I wanted to see what it was like first."

"Well now you know."

"Yes I do." She smirks, moving father in the pool.

"After we're done here, I'm sure you're gonna be pretty tired so we can go back up to the room and go to bed."

"I am sure I will be. That is a good idea."

He nods and follows her around as she swims around the pool. She's just enjoying the soothing feeling of the water when she feels hands wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. "Eeep." She squeals in surprise. Then they both start to just float around in the water. "This is nice." She sighs in content, resting her hands on Justin's.

"It is." He agrees.

"After a long busy day, a good swim is the bset form of relaxation."

"My thoughts exactly."

She leans back into Justin and rests her head on his shoulder as they float around a bit more. At one point she tries to stifle a yawn, but fails. "You're tired." Justin whispers. "No..." She lies.

"You yawned."

"Just once, but I am not tired yet. Just relaxed."

"I know you. The more relaxed you get, the more chances of you falling asleep."

"Maybe I should move around then."

"Vi..."

"Hmmm..."

"Come on...I'll even carry you back up."

"I don't wanna go yet." She whines.

"I can feel you falling asleep."

"I...am...not..."

"Vi...you're hestitating with your words."

"Am not."

"Alright...let's go. We have a long day tomorrow anyway."

"Fine..."

"Can't stay up too late...you know that."

"I know..." She tries to hide another yawn.

"Now you're tired."

"I guess I am."

He starts to lead her in the direction of the pool stairs and then they both get out, to dry off before heading back upstairs. Once they were dry, they head upstairs. She was leaning into Justin as they walked up, since she was tired. Once they got in the room, they hung their towels up and got some dry clothes to change into. When she was done changing, she hung her suit up and walked out of the bathroom. Since she was feeling so tired, she immediately climbed into bed next to him and snuggled into his side. Justin wrapped his arms around her as she laid on his chest. "Night babe." Justin whispered. "Night Justy." She mumbled and fell asleep to Justin rubbing her back soothingly. Soon after that Justin went to sleep himself.


	3. Smackdown: January 27, 2012

We're in the next city for Smackdown tonight, in our own rooms...Ted and I in our own, Justin and Vi in their own and of course Charity and Cody in their own. I've just finished getting my hair and makeup done after I had changed. I walk out and dig through my things for jewelry and put that on before picking out shoes and sitting on the bed to put those on. Ted was finishing up getting ready as well. When he was done he walked over to the bed.

"How's the wrist?" I ask Ted, since he hurt it in a match at a house show over the weekend.

"It still hurts but, that's why it's heavily taped up."

"Well that is good." I say. "I can't believe he took it that far." I add, sighing.

"He didn't mean to Scar, you know that. It just happened. A broken wrist isn't keeping me down."

"I know that. It just sucks."

"You're not competing like that are you?"

"Actually, I do have a match tonight."

"Dare I ask against who?" I ask, standing up after finishing with my shoes.

"Hunico."

"Again?"

"Yeah. He requested it."

I sigh. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry." Ted says, walking over and kissing my head.

"Tape isn't gonna protect your wrist that much...no matter how heavily it's taped up."

"I know. I will see what the trainers say when we get there."

"Obviously if you're competing, they think it's not much a threat."

"Well will just check, so you do not have to worry."

"Well I'll still worry...cause it is Hunico. After all he did hurt your knee last week."

"Yea, but that was nothing. I am fine with that now."

"He'll use your wrist as a target..."

"That is to be expected, but all I can do is try to prevent it."

"Right." I say quietly.

"Just relax, everything will be fine." Ted says wrapping me in a hug.

"I'll try to." I mumble.

"I know it will be hard, but we will make the best of it."

"I know."

"Are we meeting Vi and Justin at the car or the arena?" Ted asks.

"Arena."

"Ah. So do you want to head out now or wait a bit?"

"Heading out now sounds good since I'm already ready."

Ok. Lets go." Ted says, and we make sure we have everything we need before heading out.

"What about you though? Are you in a match tonight?" He asks.

"Actually yes. I'm gonna be teaming with Nattie to take on Aksana and Tamina.

"That should be interesting."

"Very."

"I know you are going to win."

"Yeah, no foolish roll ups from a weakling like Nattie gets done to her all the time...ridiculous."

"It is. Well she has you out there and it should be a good, fair match."

"Right."

"Do you know when it is?"

"The 2nd to last match, after yours of course."

"So you will be able to see mine."

"Yes...and I know you're gonna object to this, but I'm coming out with you."

"I really do not like that idea, but I want you to promise to stay by commentary than that should be fine." Ted says hesitantly.

"You know I look out for my safety as much as you do. I'll stay by there."

"As long as you do that, then that will be fine."

"I promise."

"Good."

We soon get to the arena, and as we pull up we see Charity and Cody getting out of their car to head inside themselves.

"Hey guys!" I say once Ted and I get out of the car.

"Hey!" Charity greets back.

"Ready for tonight?" I ask.

"Of course. Good luck in your match tonight by the way." She says.

"Thanks." I say. "Do you have anything tonight?" I add.

"Unfortunately no, because there's normally only one divas match...hence yours, maybe next week. Cody has a match though against Justin again."

"Ah. Hopefully next week. And again?"

"Yeah, again."

"Well good luck Cody."

"Thanks. Good luck to you too."

"Thanks."

"And oh look, speaking of Justin...there he is with Vi." I say, as I see her and Justin pull in.

Justin and her pull in and park, getting out of the car. Once Justin grabs his bags, they walk over. "Hey all!" Vi says, cheerfully.

"Hey." We all greet back.

"How is everyone tonight?"

"We're good, you?" Charity asks.

"I am doing great." Vi smiles. "Ted, How is the wrist?" Vi asks, sounding concerned.

"Hurts a bit, but other than that okay."

"That is good. Been worried about ya."

"He's competing tonight." I say.

"WHAT? That is just crazy. Ted you should not be in a match!"

"I went over this with him already."

"I bet you did. You should listen to her Ted." Vi shakes her head.

"He's cleared to compete...can't do anything. Hunico requested the match too."

"Well that is not right. Hunico is crazy."

"Crazy Mexican...who for some reason has a problem with Ted now...I don't know."

"Neither do I. Ted did nothing to him."

"Did you hear...Justin's facing Cody again."

"He is what?" Vi says shocked.

"I guess you didn't hear then."

"No!" Vi says. "Justin you did not tell me!" Vi turns to Justin.

"I found out while you were getting ready." Justin says.

"Still!" Vi says, getting upset.

"Vi...calm down...please?" Justin asks soothingly.

"I just wish I knew before."

"We're better to find out now rather than later."

"I know. I just wish I knew." Vi says low. "I am coming out with you for that match. Cody will not do anything." Vi adds.

"Not that I'd let him anyway." Charity adds in.

"I know you wouldn't" Vi smiles.

"Plus I respect you, whether I'm in character or not." Cody adds.

"I feel the same Cody. I am glad you feel that way."

"Well are we all ready to head inside?"

"All set." Everyone says. We all head inside and make our way to the lockers rooms.

After Vi and Justin get to his, she sits down while he puts his stuff down and gets changed since his match against Cody is the first one of the night, after the opening segment of the show. After Justin changes he comes to sit by her and wraps his arms around her. "Are you feeling better now?" Justin asks.

"Just a bit." She sighs.

"Everything will be fine."

"I hope so. You saw what he did to Ted though."

"It wasn't intentional."

"I know, but still. Things like that can happen." I sigh. "Just be careful." I add.

"I will be." He nods, kissing the top of her head.

"Good. I will make sure nothing happens too."

"Of course."

"I swear, if anything happens I will be so mad."

"I know."

"So it is the first mach?"

"Yes, after the opening segment."

"Good. Maybe we can leave early then?" She smirks.

"Hmmm...maybe." He grins.

"We never got to enjoy our time the other night."

"I know..."

"Maybe we can finish it, if you are not to tired."

"We'll see how I'm feeling after the match."

"If not we can just relax. As long as I am with you, I do not care what we do."

"Right." He nods.

Soon the show starts and again they replay what happened to AJ after Big Show plowed into her, sending her to the hospital. That led to Show coming out to the ring, once in the cameras show the arena.

"Poor Show. It was not his fault."

He walks out with a slight smile on his face, going down to the ring, grabbing a mic after he gets in.

"Uh...I have a lot to say, I don't know how I want to say it. Uh...I'm not really good at uh...I'll just go ahead and say it. I'm sorry. Uh...now I've already said this to AJ in person, but I want to come out here publicly in front of you. I apologized to AJ and she forgave me immediately."

"Good for her."

"And I'm out here asking all of you to do the same. Problem is though, I'm having a little bit of trouble forgiving myself. Uh...that collision with AJ wasn't exactly an isolated incident. Even when I was young, I didn't even know my own strength. Growing up no matter how hard I tried, I still somehow, someway would end up hurting other kids."

"You did not know. You were a kid back then."

"I made it really hard, but you know...when I came to the WWE, I thought all that was behind me, I thought...you know that being a freak and it not being my fault was all behind me. It wasn't my fault, but here in the WWE I found a home, I found a place where I belonged."

"Awwww."

"I love what I do. Believe me, I've been here 13 years, I love my job."

"That is dedication right there."

"After what happened with AJ, uh...I don't think I have the heart to go on with my career, I really don't."

"You better not do it! It was an accident!"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm...I'm very very honored and proud to be in the Triple Threat Match this Sunday at Royal Rumble. But regardless, I think after Sunday I'm really gonna have to...I'm gonna have to do some soul searching..." Show's cut off by Daniel's music.

"Oh god. Not him." Vi rolls her eyes.

He walks down the ramp and gets into the ring, with a not so pleased look on his face.

"You're...you're sorry? Man what a relief, that makes everything okay."

"Oh shut up! You are not better than him!"

"Daniel, listen..."

"No, YOU listen. You put a 95 pound woman in the hospital."

"Yeah, it was an accident Daniel. I didn't do it on purpose."

"I heard, I heard you went and apologized, and AJ accepted. But news flash genius, AJ was heavily medicated at the time. She doesn't even remember you visiting."

"So you say! I am sure she remembers everything!"

"But guess what? I remember. I remember everything. And I remember as a kid watching the WWE, thinking it was a place for athletes, not genetic freaks. And before you even mention Andre the Giant, don't you dare. Don't you even dare, because you are no Andre the Giant."

"Oh he did not go there!" Vi scowls.

"I think he did." Justin adds.

"He better watch himself."

"He's got you all fooled." Daniel says to the crowd, as they chant 'Big Show'.

"You're full of it. You have no plans on reassessing your career. That's just empty talk, like all those apologies. If you were truly serious, if you were really repentant about your sorry excuse for a life, you wouldn't be out here apologizing to AJ. You wouldn't be out here apologizing to me, you certainly wouldn't be out here apologizing to all these people. You would do the honorable thing, and just retire...right...now!"

"Apologize to you? I do not think so and you better not push him into making that decision. You are the one that needs to go!"

"That's right, do the honorable thing for once in your life and leave! Go climb back up whatever beanstalk you came from and stay there! You claim you can't help being the way you are? That you can't do anything about it? Well guess what, I can!" Daniel yells before slapping him across the face.

"You do not do that to The Big Show and get away with it."

Show turns around with an angry look in his eye.

"You're not a man, you're a monster!" Daniel yells again, slapping him once more.

That makes Show snap and he grabs Daniel by the throat, pushing him into one of the corners, yelling back at him before throwing him across the ring.

"See, I told you. Daniel you asked for it." Vi shakes her head

Then Mark Henry's music plays and he comes out, going down to the ring as well.

"Ugh. Not him too."

"Amidst this love fest going on out here, I felt compelled to come out here and remind you two, that it's a Triple Threat Steel Cage match on Sunday. And I don't care about your hurt feelings. And I don't care about your Napolean Complex. And I damn sure don't care about some little 95 pound girl in a training bra."

"Is he serious?"

"You know what I'm capable of. I ain't gotta sweet talk ya'." Mark says to Show. "And you...get over here and stand in my face and talk to me. GET OVER HERE!" He says to Daniel, who cautiously makes his way over.

"I hope Mark gives it to him."

"After weasling your way out of MY Heavyweight championship last week, I'ma tear your skin off under general principle." He adds.

"Listen Mark...Mark, that was not my fault. Those lumberjacks, they piled in, they ruined our match. I was every bit of disappointed as you were." Daniel tries to explain and then Teddy Long's music hits and he comes out.

"I bet he is going to make a match. Either Show and Henry, or one of then against Bryan."

"Just a minute, just a minute playas. Now we're just days away from the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. So the question is, will Smackdown go into it with a whipper or a bang? Now tonight there's already one main event, Wade Barrett will face Randy Orton. So, the way I see it, now just two weeks ago Daniel Bryan faced the Big Show. Last week Daniel Bryan faced Mark Henry. So tonight I think it's only fair, that Mark Henry goes one on one with the Big Show!"

"I knew it. Something will happen."

Then after the segment was over, a video package about the rivalry between Wade and Randy plays during the break.

"Well should be getting to the curtain now."

"Alright." She says. They get up and head out of the room and make their way to the curtain, hands laced together. When they get there, Cody and Charity are already there.

"Hey guys." Vi says as we walk up.

"Heyy, ready for the match?"

"Of course I am." Justin says.

"I won't hurt him, I promise." Cody adds.

"I know. I trust you." She says.

Soon the break is over and the tech people plays Cody's music, signaling him and Charity to head out first. They do so, Cody doing his usual entrance and halfway down the ramp he strips the vest, handing it to Charity before both of them get into the ring. Once they are in the ring, Justin's music plays and we walk out. We walk down the ramp, slapping hands with some fans on the way. We get to the ring and climb up, Justin holding the ropes for me. Once I get in I wait as Justin does all his poses, howling and everything. When he is done he walks back over to me.

"That is hot!" I say about the howling.

"You would say that." He grins.

"Of course I would."

Then before the ref could ring the bell, Vi and Charity both get out of the ring and stand ringside. Cody kicks Justin in the stomach and goes for a backdrop, bust Justin counters and kicks him, then Cody comes back with an Alabama Slam. He twists Justin's arm around, then hits a Russian leg sweep, and then puts him in a headlock but Justin hits a monkey flip and a forearm shot off the ropes. Cody rolls outside and Justin knocks him down with a plancha, then gets back on the apron and goes for a springboard kick. Cody counters and almost rolls him up, then hits Beautiful Disaster and follows it with a Cross Rhodes for the win.

"Good job Codes!" Charity cheers and claps before climbing on the apron and getting in the ring with Cody.

"Justin, are you okay?" Vi asks concerned, once she gets over to where he is in the ring.

"Yeah...I'm fine."

"Good. Lets get you backstage." She says, helping Justin up and out of the ring. They head up the ramp and through the curtain, making it backstage. Then they head back to the locker room so that he can relax a bit before changing.

"Are you feeling up for staying a bit? I want to watch Scar's match." She says, still a bit concerned. "I can help you if you are sore." She adds.

"Yeah, we can stay a bit longer."

"As long as you are up to it."

"I'm fine don't worry."

"You know I can not help but to worry about you." She sighs.

"I know."

"Do you want to lay down for a bit or are you good?"

"I think laying down would be a good idea."

"Alright." She says, moving on the end of the couch so Justin can lay down. He lays down with his head in her lap as they watch the rest of the show.

Charity and Cody however are on their way back to his locker room now. "I was thinking...maybe a small celebration for my win out there..." He smirks.

"Oh I have something in mind already." Charity says, wearing a smirk of her own.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because that is how I think."

"True...well let's head in so that we don't end up doing whatever is it you have planned out here."

"That is a good idea." Charity grins as they make their way to Cody's locker room. Once they get there and get inside, Charity stops short causing Cody to bump into her. She smirks then turns around and pushes Cody into the door. She immediately places her lips to his resting her hands on his chest and starts to kiss him hard. It takes a minute for Cody to respond, but when he does he starts to kiss her back. She runs her nails down his chest to his abs, and he grabs her waist and lifts her up, her wrapping her legs around his waist. He makes his was to the couch and sits down with her on his lap. She moved her hands up to his neck and was running her hands through his hair. They broke for air, but instead of her lips, Cody made his way down to her neck, nipping and kissing gently. She let out a soft moan as he hit her sensitive spot before moving back to her lips. This time it was her turn to let her plan out. She slowly made her way from his lips to his jaw, kissing and nipping gently, then making her way to his ear. She started to gently nip and suck on it and she could feel him tense up. She then made her way to his neck and did the same thing he did to her, lightly kissing and nipping at his neck, before moving back to his lips.

"Hmmm, I liked that mini celebration." He smirks after she pulls away.

"I have more planned for later too." She grins.

"Oh really? Looking forward to it."

"I am sure are you." She says, moving a bit on his lap.

He mentally curses and tries to keep her still. "You know I don't have much for clothing on right now...stay...still."

"Come on Codes." She grins, leaning down. "You know you like it." She whispers in his ear.

"Not...here..."

"Ruin my fun." She pouts.

"You know what that does to me. I don't want to be pitching a tent here...not right now."

"Fine." She pouts more. "But you are in for it when we get back for ruining my fun." She breaks into a grin.

"Already looking forward to it."

"I bet you are."

Now backstage Santino is talking to Teddy Long.

"No I was not."

"Teddy Long, as your assistant, I have now divised the perfect match. It's an extreme loser leaves town match, where the loser is forced to join a group of monkeys, go in a spaceship and blast off planet earth."

"Haha, monkeys. Santino is funny."

"What're you talking about? I'm not feeling nothing like that."

"Well what do you think, Toshi Yatsu?"

"It's out of this world."

"Oh god." Charity facepalms. "Those two are to much." She laughs.

"You think?"

"What a coin-ki-dink that Toshi Yatsu here, 'cause it allows me to introduce to you...the future tag team championship team of...SanToshi."

"SanToshi? What in the hell is that?" Charity laughs harder.

"Obviously a mix between Santino and Yoshi Tatsu."

"No...YoshiTino."

"SanToshi."

"No...YoshiTino."

"SanToshi."

"No...YoshiTino."

"San...To...shi."

"YoshiTino."

"I like YoshiTino myself." Charity says, cocking her head a bit.

The Drew comes in, stopping the hilarious argument for now.

"I heard you wanted to see me, and I got here as quick as I possibly could."

"Yeah, thank you Drew. You see just last week, has been like the past several weeks. I have told you that your career has been on thin ice. Even when you promised me that you could beat Santino Marella in a blindfold match. Even when you cheated you couldn't do it."

"That match was a joke anyway."

"Awkward." Santino sings, before he and Yoshi leave.

"Teddy, did you know that once, Babe Ruth had struck out 5 times in one game? Babe Ruth. See this is nothing more than a slump...and believe me I hate this..."

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah, but listen. Did you know that Babe Ruth might've struck out on occasion. But more often than not, Babe Ruth knocked it out of the park playa. And that's exactly what I'm gonna need you to do for me tonight...against Sheamus. One more thing Drew...Babe...batter up, your match is next."

"I hope Drew wins. He is much better than this."

"True. I know cause we were Tag Team Champs." Cody agrees.

"Damn good ones too."

"Exactly."

"He deserves this win, if he does not that is messed up."

During the break, Drew made his way to the ring and after the break, Sheamus had come out next. Sheamus whips Drew off the ropes and Drew hits him in the head a few times but Sheamus levels him with a clothesline, then whips him into the corner. Drew gets his feet up but Sheamus comes right back with a rolling fireman's carry, then Drew rolls to the apron and snaps Sheamus' head on the top rope. He rolls back in and punches Sheamus then hits a suplex, and puts him in an armlock and hits a snap suplex when Sheamus tries to get out of the hold. Sheamus psyches up and throws Drew in the corner and hits him a few times, then hits a powerslam and shakes off a right hand and hits him with a Brogue Kick for the win.

"Oh no! Poor Drew!" Charity sighs.

"Yet Teddy doesn't fire him yet."

"We can only hope he does not."

It was another break and they played a Sheamus promo during it, before showing statistics for the Royal Rumble, and then going to the next match of the night which was Santino and Yoshi vs Epico and Primo.

"This should be interesting."

"Rosa dresses like a whore." Charity scoffs.

"One of the many reasons they use her more than others." Cody shakes his head.

"Which is one of the reasons I hate."

"I know. A lot of us do." Cody says. "I am glad you are better than that." He adds.

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to be like her or Kelly for that matter, if I was the last diva on earth and the company depended on me."

"I do not blame you. It is not worth looking like that for anything."

The bell rings and the match begins. Santino takes Primo down with a hiptoss then spins on his back and does his trumpet dance, then snaps Primo's arm and holds him for Yoshi. He makes the tag and Yoshi chops him from the top rope, then he whips Primo off the ropes and Epico makes a blind tag and suplexes Yoshi from behind for two. Epico goes for a neckbreaker but Yoshi counters with a backslide for two, then Santino comes in and hiptosses him and hits a diving headbutt for two. Primo breaks it up and throws Yoshi outside, then Santino hits him with the Cobra but Epico surprises Santino with a Backstabber for the win.

"Well at least she did not get involved this time."

"Pshh, she would've had a wardrobe malfunction if she got involved." Cody scoffs.

"That would have been...something." Charity shudders at the thought.

"That would'nt be PG."

"They way she dresses is not PG"

"Yet they allow it."

"That is a shame. Gives us a bad image."

Mark Henry is shown warming up when Daniel Bryan comes up to him and Henry says he better have a good reason for being there. Bryan says the lumberjacks were all Teddy Long's idea, and so was the match tonight and it's all because Teddy wants Big Show as champion. He says tonight is the last time before Sunday they can make things right, and he knows Henry can beat Show but he needs to hurt him and teach him a lesson. Bryan says Henry is the guy who can do that to Show, then smacks him on the shoulder and says it is up to him but Henry gives him a dirty look as he walks away.

"He is up to something. I just know it."

"I have that same feeling."

"He is a cheater and a sneak. He will do anything to win."

"Any heel will do that."

"That is true."

Meanwhile with Ted and I in his locker room, he had to move me unfortunately to get ready for his match coming up after Wade's segment about Randy.

"About ready?" Ted asked, walking out after getting changed.

"I've been ready all night." I laugh.

"I know, but we need to head out now."

"Right. I know." I nod, getting up and walking over to him.

Ted takes my hand with his good one and laces out fingers together and we start to walk to the curtain. The whole time I am thinking about what could happen out there. "What's wrong?" Ted asks, as we reach the curtain.

"I can't help but worry about what could possibly go wrong."

"Try not to focus on that. I will be as careful as I can be out there." Ted says, moving his hand and rubbing my back soothingly.

"I know you will."

"So try not to worry." Ted kisses the top of my head.

Hunico and Camacho go out first, getting into the ring and a replay of Ted's match last week where he was was shown. Hunico is in the ring now, not looking too pleased with that result. They play Ted's music and I take a deep breath before taking Ted's hand again and going out with him. We walk down the ramp and Ted slaps hands with fans and members of the Posse before he gets in the ring. I kiss him quickly before going over to commentary.

"I have a bad feeling." I mumble to myself.

The bell rings and Ted moves quick as Hunico tries to figure out how to get to that broken wrist of his. Ted has control, suplexing Hunico with the goodarm before clotheslining him with that same arm, then hits him with a boot to the face and goes for the cover, getting a 2 count.

"Come on Ted! I know you can do it!" I cheer from commentary.

Ted helps pick him up and leans him against the ropes, hoping to send him into the opposite side, but Hunico latches onto the bad arm and attacks the wrist and then proceeds with jumping on it once he has Ted flat on the apron.

"I knew it!" I panic. "Ted, come on!" I try to get momentum going for him.

Ted makes it to his feet though, makes Hunico break his hold on the broken wrist. He ducks a clothesline and comes off the ropes, clotheslining Hunico again with the good arm, but wincing in pain, holding his wrist. He tries going for Dream Street, but Hunico counters it and attacks his arm again.

"Come on! Leave his wrist alone!" I scream.

He finishes the match with dropping Ted with an inverted fireman's carry slam and makes the cover to pick up the win. After the bell rings I make my way quickly over to Ted, checking on him. "Ted! Are you alright?" I ask, panicking.

He didn't have time to respond since Hunico and Camacho go after him and attack him, Camacho following Ted as he rolls out of the ring. I have to back up of course, and stay out of the way. Camacho goes on the attack and then grabs his wrist, and holds it on the steel steps, followed by Hunico stomping on it.

"Leave him alone! You have done enough!" I yell from the edge of the ropes.

The ref finally gets them to back off and I rush over to Ted as the ref is checking him. He keeps wincing in pain, before hitting the padded barrier with his other hand in anger. The trainers come over to check his wrist out and I get out of the way so they can do their job. That's when I turn my attention to Hunico and Camacho. I storm over to them, mostly just Hunico and I give him the evil eyes before slapping him hard across the face.

"There was no need for that!" I spat, before walking back over to Ted.

I ask the trainer there what's wrong, and according to the amount of pain that Ted's in...he's gonna have to go to the hospital for further observation, possibly getting a cast on his arm if it's too severe. We make our way backstage, slowly and head to the trainers for some ice. Once we get the ice we go back to Ted's locker room.

"Have to go to the hospital after the show to get that checked out." I sigh.

"Better yet, after my match...are you sure you can hold till then?"

"I can manage. I will be fine until then." Ted winces a bit.

"Are you sure? I mean you can go to the hospital now, and I can meet you there after."

"I can wait. I want you to be there with me. I know you want to."

"Plus...I'm not missing your match Scar..."

"I know you do not want to miss it, but you need to get your wrist taken care of."

"I can wait...trust me..." He says through his wincing.

"Ted..."

"I am not missing your match. I have had worse injuries than this. I will be fine."

"I just hope worrying about you doesn't cost me and Nattie the match..." I say quietly as I go over to my bag and take out my ring gear so that I could go and change.

"Scar..."

"Would it make you feel better if I went now?" Ted sighs.

"It would. I know you don't wanna miss my match, but your health is far more important than a match."

"Then I will go. As much as I do not want to miss it, I can not have you losing because you are worried about me." Ted says walking over to me. "I'll see if Justin will go with me and you and Vi can ride back together. Ok?" He adds, wrapping is good arm around me.

"That makes me feel better already."

"Good. You go get changed and I will go get Justin and see you back at the hotel. Sound good?"

"Yeah, I know you won't be too long at the hospital cause they'll just x-ray you and obviously you don't need surgery...they'll just give you a cast."

"Right. So I should be there when you get back, if not soon after that, depending on the wait."

"Right. Don't you have to get changed too? Or are you going to the hospital like that?"

"No, I am going to get changed first. Just forgot." Ted laughs a bit.

"You don't need help do you?"

"I will let you know if I do."

"Okay." I nod.

Ted grabs his clothes, using his good hand and goes to change. I wait for him to get changed, in case he needed any help. "Scar?" I heard Ted call.

"Coming!" I call back. "What is it do you need help with?"

"Just my shirt. Kinda hard to lift it with one hand."

"True." I nod, walking over and helping him with his shirt.

I go slow, careful not to hurt his wrist anymore than it is. Once it is on I stand back and look at him. "What?" Ted asks.

"I liked it better the other way." I grin.

"Of course you did."

"Can't help it."

"Now I'll just get changed and you can walk me to the curtain before you go find Justin and head to the hospital." I add.

"Sounds good."

I head out of the area he's in to go back into the locker room itself and change into my ring gear. Once I am changed I call for Ted and he comes out. We then head for the curtain, hands laced with his good one. When we get there I turn to him.

"Good luck out there." Ted says, kissing my head.

"Thank you."

"Even though you go not need it. I know you will do great out there." Ted smiles.

"I still appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Well here comes Nattie..." I say, seeing her walking towards us.

"I guess I should go find Justin now." Ted sighs.

"Yeah..." I sigh too.

"I will see you back at the hotel though." Ted says, wrapping his good arm around me pulling me into a hug.

"Right." I nod, hugging back.

Ted pulls away from the hug and reluctantly leaves. Nattie walks up as soon as he is gone.

"Hey." Nattie says, a bit concerned. "How is Ted?" She asks.

"He's going to the hospital."

"Hunico really hurt him that bad?" Nattie says in shock and disgust.

"Yeah...the trainers looked him over and they said he has to have his wrist checked out further at hospital."

"Aw. He will be alright. Think positive." Nattie says, putting her hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"I know."

"Take it all out in the ring tonight."

"Right. I told him to go to the hospital, despite him wanting to see my match, cause I didn't want my worrying about him cost us the match tonight."

"Right. He should have went anyway. You would have understood if he missed it for this."

"Yeah, he's gonna have Justin take him and I'll just go back to the hotel with Vi."

"Ah. That is a good idea."

Then as we're standing there, Alex starts to walk past us, but stops before going out to the ring. "Scarlet, I'm sorry for what happened to Ted, but don't worry about him okay? He's a strong person, just like you."

"Thank you Alex. Thant means a lot. He is on his way to get it check out right now." I smile, my thanks telling him about Ted.

"Well, I hope what I do out there will cheer you up at least a bit. Let's just say I'm gonna try to start a little dance off with Brodus."

"Oh boy." I laugh. "I am sure it will, with you and your goofy dancing." I add still laughing a bit.

"Aha, I got you to laugh already."

"Yes you did. You are always good for that."

"Good luck out there." I add.

"Thanks." Alex says. "Good luck with your match too." He adds.

I thank him back before they play his music and he heads out during the break. He makes his was to the ring doing all his poses along the way. Once he is in the ring the break is over and Brodus' music hits. As Brodus is getting into the ring after walking out, Alex of course starts dancing to the beat of the song.

"What a goof." I laugh, shaking my head.

Even after Brodus' entrance, when the bell rings, Alex stops him and starts his mini dance off, which had be laughing. That didn't last long, cause when Brodus put his hand up, Alex put his up and that's when the match started officially. It ended how Brodus' matches always do with him squashing his opponents.

"Not cool." I shake my head. "That could have been better." I add.

"It's just the way they're using him..."

"I know. He deserves better. He is a good competitor."

It takes a bit, but Alex finally comes through the curtain and I told him that his dancing cheered me up definitely. Then that's when Nattie and I had to go out to the ring during the break, waiting for that break to be over Aksana and Tamina could come out.

"This should be interesting." Nattie says.

"Right. Has Aksana ever competed other than NXT?" I say.

"Don't think so." Nattie replies.

"Well her Smackdown debut won't be a happy one."

"No it will not."

Then finally Aksana comes out, with Tamina to her music, which was just not fit for an entrance theme. I just relax against the ropes like nothing's important, thoroughly bored as they get into the ring, doing all their in-ring poses and whatnot.

"Scar looks bored." Vi says to Justin

"She does." Justin replies. There was a knock on the door and Justin got up and answered it revealing Ted.

"What's up?" Justin asks, stepping aside letting Ted in.

"I need to get to to the hospital...Scar doesn't want to worry about me in her match. You think you can give me a ride?" He asks Justin.

"Sure. Just let me change and I will take you."

He heads to get changed and Ted comes over and sits next to Vi. "Well I'll get to see some of her match at least."

"That is good." Vi says. "You know you had us all worried tonight." She adds.

"...I know."

"Just do not do anything more to hurt yourself, alright." Vi chuckles.

"I'll try."

"That is all that we ask." Vi says, as Justin comes out from changing.

"Ready when you are Ted." Justin says walking over to Vi.

"I'm ready." Ted says getting up.

"See you later." Justin says, leaning down and kissing Vi quickly. Ted and Justin then head out and go to the hospital.

I'm currently in the ring first since the match started and Aksana thought she could go honestly go against me. She stood really no chance when I took complete control over the match.

"That is right. You are no match for Scar!"

I decided that I had enough with her and grabbed her by the hair and brought her over to my corner, tagging Nattie in. I hold her long enough for Nattie to hit her before I leave the ring.

"Nice one! Give it to her!"

But at one point, Aksana countered a move of Nattie's and rushes over to Tamina tagging her in. That's when Nattie's hit with multiple clotheslines and it's starting to look bad for her. Tamina doesn't see it, but after Nattie is thrown into the ropes near me, I tag myself in and climb to the top turnbuckle of our corner, waiting. Nattie wraps her arms around the ropes, holding herself there and then slides out of the ring. When Tamina turns around, I jump and hit her with a dropkick.

"Ooohhhh...She so did not see that coming!" Vi laughs.

Nattie has taken out Aksana outside the ring so she couldn't try to stop anything. Then she walked back around to our corner. I wait for Tamina to get up, and when she does I get her in position for Dream Street. I figured I'd do it, just for Ted...even though he's not watching. I successfully deliver it, and make my way over to Nattie, tagging her in and she goes over to Tamina and puts her in the Sharp Shooter, causing her to tap.

"Nice Scar!" Vi cheers. "YES! Go Nattie!" vi says, jumping up and down clapping.

We get our hands raised in victory and the crowd cheers. We do a short celebration before leaving the ring and heading backstage.

"Great job out there!" Nattie says, once we are through the curtain.

"Same goes to you."

"It is always a pleasure working with you." Nattie says. "Ted would be proud with how you used his move out there." She adds.

"I did it for him...even though he couldn't watch."

"I am sure he will get to see and be proud of you."

"True...when they air all this Friday."

"See. So he will get to see your match." Nattie smiles.

"I think he would've liked to see it live but, his health is more important."

"Yes. That is true." Nattie says as we reach her locker room.

"Well I'm gonna head back to Ted's locker room and change, go get Vi, call Justin and see how Ted's doing and then head back to the hotel."

"Alright girl. Let me know how he is."

"I will."

We say 'goodbye' and I head back to Ted's locker room to change. I walk in and grab my clothes and change into them. Once I am all done, I put my attire in my bag and head for Justin's locker to get Vi. Once I get there I knock. "Hey!" Vi greets, after opening the door. "Ready?" She adds.

"Yup. Do we have to say bye to Charity and Cody?"

"No, they left early." She nudges me, laughing.

"Of course they did." I shake my head laughing.

"Let me get my bag and we can head out." Vi says.

"Kay. Hey on the way back can we call Justin and see how Ted's doing?"

"Of course we can. They took Ted's car, so you can call while I drive back."

"Alright." I nod.

Then she comes out with her bag, and we head to her and Justin's car. Once we get to the car I put my bags in the back while Vi starts the car. Once I am in the car I take my phone out calling Justin to see how Ted is.

"Hey Justin...how's Ted?" I ask after he answers his phone.

"Hey just got out of X-ray and...well...he broke his wrist." Justin says, hesitating his words.

"Well I kind of figured that, it was broken to begin with, just worse now right?"

"Yea...going to need a stronger cast for it now."

"...alright, well thanks for the update."

"You are welcome. We should be back in about an hour."

"Ok, well we're on our way back to the hotel now."

"Ah. We will see you soon then. Ted says don't worry."

"I know, he told me all night. Tell him Nattie and I won the match too."

"You did? That is great. He will feel better hearing that."

"I did something special for him in the match that I'll tell him about it when you both get back."

"Alright. I will let him know."

"Alright, thanks Justin."

"Welcome." Justin says and we both say 'bye' and hang up. "How is Ted?" Vi asks once I hang up.

"Ted's wrist is broken more, he needs a stronger cast this time."

"Aw..Poor Ted." Vi sighs.

"Justin said that he said not to worry."

"Of course he would say that. I am sure he knows it is nothing major so he is trying to have you not get all worried."

"I know." I nod.

Then we pull into the parking lot of the hotel and park, getting our things as we get out and then head inside and up to our floor. "Alright, so I'll see you later." I say, as we stop at me and Ted's room. "Of course." Vi says, hugging me. "If you need anything while they are gone, I am right across the hall." She adds.

"Right, thanks."

"Anytime." Vi smiles. We both head into our rooms and get changed. Vi just lays there and watches TV while waiting for Justin to get back.

After changing, I don't go to bed just yet. I stay up, doing things on my computer to keep me occupied. I do not realize how much time has past until I hear the door open and see Ted walking through. I put my computer off to the side and get up, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him in a hug. Ted hugs back with his good arm hold me as tight as he can. "It is alright Scar." Ted whispers, rubbing my back soothingly.

I nod, but I stay clinging to him.

Ted just keeps a hold of me and continues to rub my back. He places a kiss on the top of my head. "How about we go lay down?" Ted suggests.

"You need to change first." I point out.

"I know that. I will change and then we can lay down."

I nod and let him go, going back over to the bed and grabbing my computer, shutting it off before putting it away while he goes to change. Once my computer is away I climb on the bed and wait for Ted to come out. He comes out shortly after and sets his things in his bag and comes over to the bed. He climbs in under the blankets carefully next to me.

"So what was this special thing you did for me tonight exactly?"

"Oh, well you'll be able to see it Friday when they air the show, but just for you...I used your finisher on Tamina."

"You did now?" Ted grins. "Can't wait to see it then." He adds, still grinning.

"All my anger towards Hunico went into that tonight."

"That is one way to get it out."

"I am getting tired though, so I think we should sleep. Long night tonight."

"It sure was. That is a good idea."

"But first..." I trail off, leaning over and digging through my things next to the bed, taking out a sharpie. "...I get to be the first one to sign the cast."

"I would not have it any other way."

I take the cap off the marker and sign it. I put the cap back on and put the marker away. "There."

"Perfect." Ted smiles, kissing my cheek.

"Now we can sleep."

"Good idea."

We both get more comfortable, and I reach over and turn the light off before snuggling closer to him, draping an arm across his waist, my head resting on his chest.

"Night." I reply.

Justin had just got back from taking Ted to the hospital and walked in his room. Vi looked over an ran up to Justin and hugged him tightly. "I am so glad you are back." Vi said in Justin's shoulder. "I missed you too."

"How about you change and we get into bed and have some cuddle time?" Vi suggests.

"I would love that."

"I would too."

He kisses her quickly before grabbing his things and going to change. She goes over to the bed and gets under the covers and waits for Justin to come out. When he's done, he walks to his bag, putting his things away and comes over to the bed. She instantly moves over to him and lays on his chest, him wrapping his arms around her. "Finally." She sighs in content

"Yes it has."

"If you fall asleep, that's okay."

"Mkay."

That's when she yawns.

"I heard that."

"Heard what?"

"That yawn."

"Guess I got caught." I yawn again, trying to fight it.

"Yes you did."

"I guess that means we should go to sleep then." She sighs.

"Well you're clearly tired."

"Yea. I guess I am."

"Then let's go to sleep."

"Alright...night."

"Night." He says, after kissing her briefly.

She snuggles into Justin and he pulls her closer to him and starts to rub her back. That of course puts her right to sleep and soon after that Justin goes to sleep himself.


	4. Smackdown: February 3, 2012

Another week of Smackdown, Ted won't be on it this week due to his wrist, they want him to heal a bit before coming back. We're all currently at the arena, Ted and I hanging out in what would be his locker room if he was competing, Charity and Cody getting ready in his locker room and then Justin and Vi getting ready in his locker room as well.

"Another long night tonight." Vi sighs, getting her attire out of her bag.

"Yes, but you have match tonight."

"I know. Against Charity though."

"All you have to do is act like you hate each other."

"That is the hard part. I hate doing that."

"I know."

"We do, do a good job at it though." She laughs.

"You really do."

"She makes it fun. I may hate doing it, but it is fun. Everyone thinks we hate each other."

"'Cause you play your characters extremely well."

"That we do."

"By the way, speaking of matches, I'm facing Hunico tonight."

"Not him! Anyone but him!" Vi says, worried.

"I'm taking Ted's place since he's not competing against him tonight."

"I want to be out there with you for it!"

"I want you safe when you're out there then."

"I will be. Don't worry. I will do what Scar does and stay by commentary."

"Alright, good."

"When is your match anyway?"

"After Cody's...it's the 2nd match of the night."

"Good. I will wait to change then."

"Alright." He nods.

Justin goes in his bag and gets his gear out and goes to change as she goes and sits on the couch. Once Justin is finished he walks out and puts his clothes away and sits next to her on the couch. He puts his arm around her and she leans into him.

"When's your match?" Justin asks.

"The fourth one."

"Ah ok." He nods. "I'll be able to come out and support you then."

"I would love that!" She says, kissing his cheek.

"I knew you would."

"My good luck charm."

"Always."

She leans closer to Justin and reaches and gives him a quick kiss on the lips, moving back down next to him. The show soon starts and a video package of Wade's destruction on Randy is shown, and advertising a match between them tonight. The intro video is played, before going to the ring where the pyro and everything went off. Usual introduction to the show by Cole, Josh and Booker before Teddy is introduced, already standing in the ring.

"I wish Cole would shut up." Vi says, making a face. "Wonder what Teddy is going to say?" She adds.

"Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, this past Sunday's Royal Rumble pay-per-view event was off the chain, you can believe that playa'. And tonight I am happy to announce that Smackdown will be participating in the 2012 Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. Now at this time, allow me to introduce the participants in the Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Now first up, he is the current World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan."

"Of course." Vi scoffs.

"Second we have the British Brawler, Wade Barrett."

"I see he finally is getting his chance. Maybe he will stop whining now."

"The world's largest athlete, The Big Show."

"Nothing new there."

"The Intercontinental Champion, Cody Rhodes."

"Charity is going to be happy."

"The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry."

"Seriously?"

"And finally, the last participant in the 2012 Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship, The Viper Randy Orton."

"I hope Randy takes it to them! They all need to stop whining, expect Cody of course."

"Alright, now that we know who all the participants are going to be, let me quickly explain the rules. Now superstars will draw numbers one through six. Now the superstar that draws numbers one and two will start the match. Now doing regularly scheduled intervals, eliminations will occur during submission or pinfall. And the last man standing will be the winner and the World Heavyweight Champion, and will go onto WrestleMania to defend that title. Now good luck to every one of them."

And that's when Mark Henry's music plays and he comes out to the ring.

"What is his problem now! He is in the match!"

"Who knows." Justin shrugs.

"Teddy I'm not liking this one bit. You put me in this match, I got a mathmatical chance of six to one that I'll come out as the winner. And it's less than that, depending on the number that I draw. I don't deserve this."

"Oh shut it! You are in the match, so just be happy about that!"

"Well Mark, considering that you lost a steel cage match at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, you should be happy I'm even putting you in this match playa'."

"What is that supposed to mean? What is that supposed to mean, I'm supposed to be thanking you now? I'm the most dominant talent on this program. I'm the big fish. I'm your meal ticket. So what I'm gonna need you to do, is I'm gonna need you to take me out of this Elimination Chamber match, and book me in a match for the World Heavyweight title tonight with Daniel Bryan."

"You wish you were the best. Stop complaining!"

"And if I don't?"

"So you trying me now? Give these people what they want, you hear them. Give ME what I want. Give me what I deserve."

"Let me tell you something right now. I don't know who you think you are, you understand? But I'm gonna give you half your wish. First, I'm taking you out of the Elimination Chamber, and second...there will be no World Title match for you tonight. You got that?"

"Ooohhh...What now?"

"You don't get it do you? You're replaceable. Just like John Laurinaitis was on Raw. You have got to do the right thing. I'm not asking you, I'm demanding."

"Slow your roll playa'. Now I'ma tell you something. You see what you just did? It's gonna cost ya. I'm the general manager of Smackdown, and you just put your hands on me. So as of this moment, you are indefinitely suspended!"

"Oooohhh...That is what you get! Nice one Teddy!"

Teddy tells him to leave and he hesitates, before grabbing Teddy by the tie.

"If I'ma get suspended, then I might as well get my money's worth about you."

"I would not do that if I were you. You will get more than suspended."

Sheamus' music plays and he walks down to the ring, interrupting Mark's attempted attack on Teddy before he leaves on suspension. Teddy and Mark argue before Sheamus hits Mark with a Brogue Kick.

"In your face loser."

"Hah, literally." Justin laughs.

"I know! Don't mess with Sheamus." Vi laughs.

Mark rolls out of the ring, laying on the ground, recovering from the kick before finally getting up and heading up the ramp.

"Mark, Mark security will be waiting on you in the back to escort you right out the door."

"He messed up big time tonight. Bringing in the big boys."

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give it up for the 2012 Royal Rumble winner, Sheamus! Sheamus, I just got one question I wanna ask you. Have you decided on uh...what title you're gonna go after at WrestleMania?"

"No, actually Teddy over the last few days that's a question that everyone's been asking me. But my answer is...no. I haven't decided which championship I'm going for, and I'm gonna wait until after the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. So rather come out here every week and do speeches, I'm gonna do what I do best."

And then Cody's music interrupts Sheamus before he could finish.

"This should be good."

Cody comes out with Charity of course, a mic in hand, ready to talk as he walks down the ramp with her.

"Relax Great White. I don't wish to fight you, I wish to warn you. Don't let success go to your head, in the end...nobody is going to remember that you won the 2012 Royal Rumble match. The only thing that any of these people remember is the fact that I eliminated the most superstars in that match. Six...two of them hall of famers, I lasted over 45 minutes, I did all the work."

"He is right. He was one who lasted the longest." Vi says.

Then he and Charity get into the ring before he continues.

"And I'm gonna take that momentum, I'm going to carry it into the Elimination Chamber, and I'm going to become the World Heavyweight Champion. I'm going to be the first dual champion in the WWE since the Ultimate Warrior."

"That would be a nice change." Vi says.

"Striking...striking parallel between the Warrior and yourself Sheamus. And especially you tonight too Teddy. Half the time I can't understand what either of you are saying."

"He's got a point there."

"Teddy..." Sheamus says.

"Well I'll see if you understand what I'm about to say to you right now. It works for me Sheamus. So I tell you what, Cody Rhodes...thanks for coming, because tonight you're going to go one on one with Sheamus!"

"Oh boy."

"And I wanna see if you understand this. Give me a referee out here, because that match is next, right now!"

"Cody has got to be pissed, not to mention Charity."

"It seems like it, they're both yelling at Teddy."

"Not cool, not cool at all." Vi shakes her head.

During the break since everything out in the ring is shown, just not shown for when Smackdown air Friday night, Cody and Charity are still pissed as Teddy walks away. Charity tries to calm herself down and then Cody, but it doesn't seem to work very well.

"Charity, you need to calm down." Cody says, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Easy for you to say."

"It is going to be fine. He is nothing. I can beat him easy."

"I know you can."

"Then there is no need to be upset." Cody hugs her tight.

"Hey, you were pissed off too."

"I know. You are my main concern right now. I am saving my anger for the match."

"The break is almost over, so why don't you get out of the ring?"

"Alright."

Cody and Charity step out of the ring right before the shows comes back on. Cody takes off his jacket and title, handing it to Charity before kissing he quickly. He gets back into the ring, getting back into character for the match, saving his anger for it. Sheamus takes Cody down with a snapmare then shoves him in the corner and whips him across the ring, and Cody tries leapfrogging him but Sheamus catches him. He powerslams Cody for a near fall, then they end up near the apron and Sheamus ties Cody up and pounds on his chest.

"Cody!" Charity winces. "Come on!" She cheers, trying to bring momentum.

Cody goes to the floor but Sheamus follows and hits him and tries to throw him into the ringpost, but Cody slides out and hits a Beautiful Disaster kick off the barricade. He rolls Sheamus back in and kicks him in the corner then hits a moonsault for two, and follows it up by choking Sheamus on the ropes and putting him in a crossface variation.

"Get him Cody! You can do it!" Charity yells, cheering Cody on.

Sheamus gets up so Cody breaks the hold and hits a legdrop bulldog, then kicks Sheamus on the mat but Sheamus makes it to his feet and hits an axehandle smash. Sheamus follows with a powerslam for two and goes up top, then Cody cuts him off and tries to knock him down but Sheamus shoves him hits a shoulder tackle. He calls for a Celtic Cross but Cody slides out and tries to hit another Beautiful Disaster, but Sheamus ducks and hits a back-to-belly driver for the win.

"Damn it!" Charity screams. Charity walked over to the side of the ring where Cody was making sure he was ok. "Codes..You alright?" Charity asks worried.

He nods, but groans in pain at the same time as he rolls out of the ring. Charity says that they should head backstage, but he refuses, starting to get a little aggravated with the loss to Sheamus. They stay out there the whole time during the break, even after the break was over.

"Well, time to head out there." Justin says.

"Ready." Vi asys, standing up. Justin takes her hand and they walk to the curtain, waiting for his theme to go off.

It finally does and they both head out, down to the ring, Justin letting her into the ring first before cartwheeling in off the top turnbuckle like always. He and Cody have a stare down until Hunico's music goes off.

"Don't worry about him." Vi says to Justin.

Hunico speaks in Spanish before speaking in English.

"You people think you can...come and judge me and my homie Camacho? Huh? Just by the way we look? Huh ese? You think we're thugs? We're not thugs holmes huh? We're not the people that make you nervous when you walk down the street ese. We have each other's back. Just ask Ted DiBiase about it holmes."

"Do not even bring that up!" Vi scowls.

Hunico speaks in Spanish one more time and Cody slides in and attacks Justin from behind. Thankfully though, Vi had gotten out of the ring just mere seconds earlier. Cody, Hunico and Camacho all gang up on Justin, before Khali's music goes off and he comes walking out to the rescue.

"Thank god for Khali!" Vi says, looking on in panic

Cody, Camacho and Hunico throw Justin out of the ring, so there's no match afterall. Khali gets up onto the side of the ring, Camacho and Hunico storm at him, only to be grabbed and pushed away. Cody exits the ring and Camacho tries going after Khali again as he gets into the ring, only to be met with a huge hit to the head. That's followed by one of Khali's chops to the head and when he turns around, Khali goes right after Cody, but Cody jumps down just in time, him and Charity leaving.

"Justin! Are you alright?" Vi says after rushing over to him. looking him over.

"I'll...be fine, help me up."

"Of course!" Vi says, helping Justin up and over to the ramp as they head backstage.

Hunico goes after Khali by himself and it does barely anything. Hunico then suffers a power bomb.

"Adios Hunico." I laugh. "Serves you right for what you did last week."

"It sure does." Ted laughs as well.

"We both have the night off..."

"I am really liking it too." Ted smirks, pulling me closer and starting to run his fingers, on his good hand, up and down my arm causing me to shiver.

"What're you planning?"

"Something.."

"...I'm curious now."

"I'm sure you are." Ted grins.

"When am I going to find out?"

"Hmmm..." Ted pretends to think.

He leans down as if he was going to whisper something, but he instead starts to kiss my cheek trailing down to my neck. I tilt my head to the side slightly as Ted gently kisses and nips at my skin. He grazes my sensitive spot, causing me to tense. I feel him smirk against my skin as he moves from the spot to the back of my ear. He slowly makes his way back down and goes for the spot. I bit my lip and try to control myself, but a soft moan escapes me. Ted makes his way back to my lips and pulls away, leaving me breathing heavy. "That was just a preview." Ted gins.

"Tease..." I mumble.

"Learned from the best."

"Of course you did."

"There will be more later...Trust me."

"Have I ever doubted you?"

"Nope. Never."

"I thought so."

"Just hope you're ready."

"I'm always ready."

"Hmmm...I don't know this time..." Ted says, trailing his fingers up my thigh.

"Ted..." I mutter.

"Hmmm..."

"You're teasing again..."

"Am I?"

"Yes...you are."

"Want me to stop?"

"Unless you want to be attacked...the good kind of attack..."

"...I don't mind..."

"I'm trying to control that urge though...you're not making it any easier."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ted says, hovering over my lips.

"Don't tempt me Ted."

"We have nothing going on tonight..."

"...I know that, but you can get far too tempting."

"I know." Ted grins.

"But like you said...more later..."

"Yes...later..." Ted says, moving his hand to my side.

Then Drew is seen backstage with Teddy yet again this week.

"I know Teddy, I just...Teddy you've got to help me get out of this slump. I can be the biggest superstar of all time, I just need to..."

"Drew, I've heard that before, all you do is disappoint me."

"It's not his fault, he's put in pointless matches."

"I'm just asking for one more opportunity Teddy..."

"Listen...let me explain something to you. See there's nothing worse than predictable television. And every time you go out, it's predictable...you lose. Now I suggest to you, that you find another way to impress me and be glad you still have a job playa'."

"Right Teddy, thank you." Drew says, trying to be nice and walks out.

"I would be pissed if I was him too. It is not right what they are doing to him now."

Then Santino comes into the room, doing the man hug thing with Teddy.

"Look last week with SanToshi, I know that did not quite go it was 'posed to."

"True that."

"Worry not, for I have found a new tag team partner. Get ready to experience the magic of Santin..."

"Hooooooooo!" Hacksaw Jim Duggan says, coming into the room.

"Hooo?" I laugh. "That did not sound to good." I laugh more.

"USA USA USA!"

"Italia Italia Italia!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Alright alright alright alright. I'll give you a match tonight with the tag team champions. Primo and Epico and that match is next. Now I'm begging both of you, get out of my office."

"Great." I roll my eyes sarcastically. "We get to see HER." I add in a scoff.

Then the color of the room changes like always, romantic music plays and Aksana comes into the room.

"Here we go with the awkward flirting."

"Don't pay attention to that." Ted says, turning my face and looking at me.

"When do I ever?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

"Before you know it, it will be over."

Just like he said it was over and the match was up next. Santino comes out first, followed by Hacksaw. Out next was Epico and Primo with Rosa like always.

"Look it's the whore. At lease she covered up a bit, better than those strapless tops."

"A bit better, but not much."

The match starts and Santino tries to sweep Epico's legs then brings him down with a hiptoss, and he tags in Duggan, who hits a clothesline and follows with an Irish whip. Epico kicks his knees then he and Primo both hit Duggan, and Primo puts him in a headlock but Duggan makes it to his feet and blocks a face smash in the corner. He knocks Primo down and Santino comes in and gets a near fall, then Duggan stops Epico from coming in. Santino pulls out his sleeve and sets up for a Cobra, but Rosa jumps up and blows him a kiss then Primo counters and hits a Backstabber for the win.

"Figures she would get involved again." I huff.

Then after the break, Cole was in the ring to interview Daniel Bryan.

"Can I have your attention please. Ladies and gentlemen, there is no doubt that he is the most unlikely World Heavyweight Champion of all time. Fresh off his victory in the Triple Threat, Steel Cage match this past Sunday at the Royal Rumble event, my guest at this time, Daniel Bryan."

"Great...MORE whining from the baby."

He takes his time getting to the ring, but he finally gets there.

"Bryan there's no doubt that all of these people here and myself included have been extremely critical of you. I mean at best I thought you were nothing more than a nerd, and at worse I never thought you'd make it here in the WWE."

"Took them 10 years to discover him."

"Right."

"But you proved something to all of us Sunday at the Royal Rumble event. You won the Triple Threat Steel Cage Match. Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, it...it wasn't a dominant victory, in fact many people are saying that you were extremely lucky. But you did indeed win. So I am man enough to stand up here tonight, admit that I was wrong, admit that I was wrong about you."

"Suck up. You never liked him. Just shut up."

Cole goes to shake his hand but Daniel reaches out and takes the mic in his hand instead.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but believe it or not Cole, this interview is not about you."

"Unfortunately it's about you."

"Everything is not about you. This is about me. So if you would excuse me, I have something I need to say. This past Sunday, I succeeded in defeating two monsters inside a steel cage, who together weigh close to a half ton. Proving not only am I a champion, but I am a great champion."

"You climbed out like the coward you are you. You hardly competed!"

"I also consider myself to be a great role model. And as such, I urge you to follow in my footsteps. Follow me in living the American Dream. Be like me, be a Vegan."

"No I like eating my meats thank you."

"Amen to that."

"Stop...eating...meat. By eating meat, you are poisoning your intestines. By eating meat, you are killing innocent animals. If you were to go to a slaughter house, and witness the murder of the cattle, of the chicken, of the precious, little innocent pigs. You would never eat meat again. But unfortunately, the people in this city are some of the worst offenders."

"That is something I did not want to know."

"And that's why I'm confident in saying that because I'm a Vegan, I am healthier than everyone in this building. I do not have clogged arteries, I will never have congenital heart failure, I will never have the diseases that many of you carry around right this second."

"Will you shut up already?"

"So I urge you for your own good, follow me. Become Vegans!"

"No thanks. I will stick with meat. Do not want to be like you at all."

"I realize there are many sacrifices that I have to make. And many injustices that I have to endure. But I will not stand for prejudice against me. I should not have to defend my championship in an Elimination Chamber. Especially not against 5 other men. Especially not against the man I've dominated over and over again. Especially not against the man who holds the record for the shortest title reign in WWE history. Especially not against the man who I have beaten in 4 championship matches already!"

"Suck it up you little baby!"

"I'm talking about The Big Show. A man who has consistantly failed, yet consistantly been rewarded. A man who intentionally ran over my 95 pound girlfriend, as if she were a piece of meat. The Big Show is a failure. Both as a competitor and as a human being and as such, he should not be in a championship match. And that's why if Teddy Long does not change his mind, and take The Big show out of the Elimination Chamber, I am going to take my case to the WWE Board of Directors, and Teddy Long like many of you, will join John Laurinaitis in the unemployment line."

"For doing their job? You are pathetic!"

"Thank you very much and please take every word that I have said..." Daniel is cut off by Show's music.

"Oooohhh..This is going to be good!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I would've came out earlier to interrupt you, but I was in the back finishing a great big steak."

"Oooooohhhhhhh."

"Now, you call yourself a role model? Daniel the key to being a role model is you don't tell everyone what to, like a dictator. You let people follow you by your actions. They want to follow you, because you're the model..the example to follow. You're not a role model."

"That is true. Never liked people telling me what to do."

"I mean you're...you're a pompous, arrogant, little ass."

"That he is. Thank you for saying that!"

"A very very lucky, pompus, arrogant little ass. But see after the Elimination Chamber, unfortunately for you, you will still be pompous, arrogant little ass. But you will not be World Heavyweight Champion anymore."

"We can all hope that is the case."

"You can't hide in that match Daniel. You can't escape, no one can save you, you can't climb out..."

"Listen, I understand that mathmatically the odds are stacked against me. And it is possible that I will lose my World Heavyweight Championship. But it will not be to you. You will not win that match, you will lose. Just like you always do. Once a loser, always a loser. I have proven that I can defy the odds, and I have proven over and over and over..." Daniel says, poking Show in the chest before Show attacks him.

"That was not a smart move on his part."

"No, but then again, he's not smart."

"That he is not." I laugh.

AJ walks out and Show stops and she tries to reason with him, then he lets go and Bryan tries to hit Show from behind. Show grabs him by the throat and calls for a Knockout Punch but AJ grabs his arm and begs him to stop, then he lets go and Bryan gets AJ out of the ring. Show watches them leave and Bryan hugs AJ and says he will never let anything happen to her and he will keep her safe.

"You will keep her safe like last time? I bet you do not even love her. You are just using her!"

"That's what everyone's thinking."

"Because it is true. I just wish she would see it."

"She's blinded by him, that's what it is."

"Someone needs to help her see it then."

"Right. You know, I think we can leave after Charity and Vi's match. I'm sure with what you have brewing in that mind of yours, you want to be back at the hotel."

"That is perfect. Hope they hurry up."

"Well aren't you the eager one."

"Yes...yes I am."

"I'm in for it aren't I?"

"You so are." Ted grins.

"I figured."

"Had time to plan."

"Too much time if you ask me." I laugh.

"Which is a good thing."

"For you."

"And you too."

"Oh of course." I nod.

"Good thing we do not have much planned for tomorrow."

"That's when I know I'm so in for it...oh boy."

"Better start preparing yourself."

"I'll try."

"Although...I do not know if you will be able to this time."

"We'll find out won't we?"

"That we will."

Shortly after, the next match had started and it was Vi vs Charity. Charity was the one to come out first.

"This should be interesting. They put on a good show when they are out there."

"I know, makes everyone believe they really hate each other."

"I know. They are so good at that."

Next to come out was Vi and of ourse Charity had to act like she hated her, glaring at her as he got into the ring.

"Oh man. This should be good. They are giving each other glares already."

The bell soon rang and they circle before locking up. Vi lifts Charity up and slams her down on the apron. But Charity gets up quickly and kicks Vi in the stomach and then they fight until Charity picks Vi up and slams her onto the apron this time.

"Jeez. They are really going at it."

"Well they have to make it seem believable."

"They sure are."

Charity then goes to drop an elbow but Vi moves out of the way just in time. She takes advantage of the moment and goes for the pin, only getting a one count. She then gets her in a reverse chinlock, keeping the pressure constant as she holds her to the apron. Charity soon gets to her feet and gets Vi to release the hold.

The match goes on for a long time actually, longer than typical diva matches are. They both tried their hardest, but in the end, Vi had won.

"That was a good match. Longer than any other divas match we have seen in a long time."

"And it's about time if I do say so myself."

"Well, they are both hoping to change the divas division, along with myself. So that is a start."

"Right, well the match is over now..." He trails off.

"We can go." I say, giving in to his temptation.

He grins and gets up, taking me with him and we head out of the locker room, back in the direction of the parking lot and get in the car, heading back. When we get back to the hotel we walk to our room and go in and set our bags down. Ted then turns to me and grins, walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him and presses his lips to mine kissing me hard. I wrap my arms around his neck as he starts to walk toward the bed, me walking backwards. When we get the he gently lays me down, not breaking the kiss and lays so he is hovering me. He pulls away and brushes his lips against mine. I make a whimper nose when he does not kiss back. He then trails down my cheek toward my neck, while moving his hand up my thigh. I shiver at the touch and lean my head to the side. Ted starts to kiss and nip at my neck, being sure to leave a few marks. I moan as he hits my soft spot on my neck. Once he is satisfied he then trails back up to my lips kissing me back passionately. I have my hands in his hair gently running my hands through and pulling at his hair. He then pulls away, leaving his one hand on my thigh and his other hand on my side.

"Evil..."

"You loved it."

"You totally look like you have sex hair...my bad."

"I do not mind. Was going to happen at some point tonight."

"Just don't leave the room without fixing it, people will be thinking things, I don't think we need that right now."

"Hmmm...I do not think I will be leaving anytime soon..."

"Oh, I know that, I'm just saying."

"If I do, I will be sure to fix it."

"Good."

"So..." Ted trails off looking at me.

"So..." I repeat, looking back at him.

"Shall we finish?" Ted smirks.

"Well I really don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really." Ted says. He then leans down and presses his lips to mine again before pulling away and rolling over into his spot. He wraps his good arm around me and pulls me close. "Night." Ted whispers.

"Night." I say back.

I snuggled into Ted's side the best I can, without hurting his wrist and lay on my hand on his chest. Soon I am passed out and Ted follows shortly after. Charity and Cody have gotten back to their room as well, and from the very beginning since they walked in, things were heated. Cody was carrying Charity as she had her legs wrapped around his waist, hand around his neck. His were around her waist but roaming around until he reached her thighs. He was kissing her hard and she as kissing back just as hard. They made their way over to the bed and Cody sat down with Charity in his lap as the kept kissing.

"You may not have won your match tonight, but I'm still proud of you." He mumbles.

"I know you are. Vi is very good. She is hard to beat."

"Well so are you."

"I know. She just got the win tonight. Next time I will get it."

"And I am proud of you tonight too." She adds.

"Hence why we are the way we are right now."

"Oh but of course."

"Next time however, when you win a match, there's will be something special for you." She adds.

"Oh I will be looking forward to that." Cody grins.

"I'm sure you will be."

"Always do."

"Well, I suppose we should get ready for bed, before we get too carried away. I don't want to just yet."

"We can save it for another time."

"You have to let me go in order for me to get ready for bed Codes." She laughs.

"Oh." He pouts. "If I must." He says, moving his hands so she can get up.

But to torture him one last time she moves around on his lap before getting up and going over to her things to change.

"Tease..." Cody mutters.

"...you love it." She says before going into the bathroom to change.

Cody just makes a noise in response and slowly gets up and walks over to his things. As Charity is changing in the bathroom, Cody quickly changes in the room. When Charity walks out she sees him in only shorts, and bites her lip.

"You're killing me Codes."

"You do the same to me."

"I know." She says with a smile, putting her clothes in her bag before going over to the bed and climbing under the covers.

Cody goes over to the bed and climbs under the covers himself and pulls Charity next to him. She lays on her side, laying on Cody's chest as he has his arm wrapped around her.

"Night Charity." He says quietly.

"Night Codes." Charity manages to say back. She snuggles into Cody's side and he kisses the top of her head. Soon they are both fast asleep.


	5. Smackdown: February 10, 2012

Another week of Smackdown and we're all already at the arena after being there for most of the day. As usual, we're in the locker rooms with the guys waiting for the show to start. But Justin and Vi have the night off since neither one of them have a match tonight. But they still came to sit backstage and watch the show. Cody had gotten his gear on since he has a segment that opens the show, and I'm currently in Ted's locker room in a seperate room getting changed into the dress I chose to wear for tonight. After doing my hair and makeup I put my things in my makeup bag and walk out, putting them in the bag I brought tonight. When I turned around Ted was looking at me wide eyed.

"...you...look...amazing..." Ted stutters.

"You always say that."

"It's the truth." Ted grins looking me over.

"Of course it is." I nod.

"You are amazing, you know that right?"

"I do now, but so are you."

"Why thank you." Ted grins. "Well are you going to come over here and sit with me or not?" Ted pouts a bit.

"Why of course I am." I laugh, walking over and taking a seat next to him.

"Ah. Finally." Ted sighs in content as he wraps his arms around me.

The SmackDown intro plays before going to the ring with the usual pyros before introductions to the show. The SmackDown music fades and Lillian introduces Sheamus and he comes out to the crowd going crazy.

"As the winner of the 2012 Royal Rumble match, I have earned the right to be in the main event of WrestleMania. And the next thing for me to decide is now, do I go for the WWE Championship or do I go for the World Heavyweight Championship. Well realistically we all know who the champions will be until the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view. And history has told us there will be at least one title change that night. So I'll be watching both matches closely, but I promise you by the end of that night, I will decide which champion I will face."

"I am going to go with Bryan."

"Now a lot of WWE superstars have been telling me that I should make my decision right now. Well I don't like being told what to do. I don't like being pushed around...I never have. Because you see as a kid, I was bullied. And I responded by fighting back. And yeah, sure...I had my arse handed to me a couple of times. But I continued to fight back, and the more I fought back, the better I got. Actually I became so good at fighting, that it brought me here to the WWE."

"You know, bullying is not the way to go, but it made Sheamus a stronger and better person."

"But when I got here...when I got here it started again. WWE Superstars telling me what to do, telling me 'don't spike your hair', 'get a tan', 'stop talking with a funny accent'. Well I stood my ground. I refused to be bullied and that led me to the main event of WrestleMania."

"That it did. He earned his way."

"You see, I'm a pastey face, red-headed Irishman and I'm damn proud of it."

Then Wade's music goes off and walks out with a smug smile on his face.

"Ugh. Him? He needs to wipe that look off his face."

"I've never liked him." I add.

"Neither have I." Ted says.

"Sheamus...thank you very much for such a...heartwarming story so early in the show. Now this might surprise you but I do actually posess a smidge of respect for you. But right now, I'm gonna tell you exactly what you need to do. You need to go for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania, because if you did indeed decide to go for the World Heavyweight Championship, you're gonna end up fighting me. 'Cause mark my words Sheamus, I'm gonna win the Smackdown Elimination Chamber match. And as you know from very bitter experience, I CAN and I WILL beat you."

"Good luck with that." I roll my eyes.

"And of course Sheamus, if that were to happen at WrestleMania, then you would forever be remembered as nothing but a...pastey-faced, ginger, Irish, loser."

"Well all you are in a British bully."

"I'm sorry fella', I wasn't really listening to ya'. I was too busy thinking of last week, when Randy Orton kicked you all over this ring."

"Oooohhh...That was a good night too."

"That's very funny, well what I was actually saying..." Wade's cut off by Cody's music, him and Charity coming out.

"Thank you Cody!"

"What you were saying Wade, is of little to no significance. Unlike both of you, I know what it's like to have my hand raised in victory at WrestleMania. Unlike both of you, I know what it's like to be a champion here and now."

"True. He is the only one out there with a title."

"Oh you think I forgot about you? Unlike this audience, I don't have the urge to cry every time I see myself naked in the mirror."

"Oooohhhh...Burrrnnnnn."

"Charity's face on that comment." I snicker.

"Priceless." Ted laughs.

"Naked in the mirror...I don't wanna know."

"Neither do I."

Cody allows Charity to walk up the steps and onto the ring before he follows.

"Let's get serious. The Elimination Chamber is a tax on the mind. And no one's mind is mor formidable than my own, it's my match to win and what that means Sheamus, is you're going to go down in history as the man who lost to the very first dual World Heavyweight and Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes."

And right after that, Show's music goes off and he comes walking out.

"Uh oh. This could get ugly."

"Now Sheamus, I respect you, you're not the type of fella' that's gonna tell anybody what to do. So please allow me to do it for you. Cody, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm gonna slap the taste right out of it."

"I do not think Charity will allow that."

"Now I'm not gonna come out here and tell you I'm gonna win the chamber like these two, I'm not gonna make a bunch of promises and bragadocio, I just want you to think about this. I want you to think about Sheamus vs The Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania. That my friend is a match. That is a lineup...a match that is definitely worth the main event at Wrestlemania."

"Hang on, just...just hold on a second. I'm gonna be as polite as I can here but are you aware that you're nothing more than a WrestleMania punchline? I mean lets face facts. Even Snooki has had a more successful WrestleMania career than you." Wade interrupts.

"Wow! Bringing Snooki into it. Good one Wade." I roll my eyes.

"Who?"

"He's...he's right. Apparently Giants can win the SuperBowl, but not matches at WrestleMania. You're...you're like the reverse Undertaker. Who are you gonna lose to this year? The Boxer, the Sumo Wrestler, maybe you'll just..." Cody adds, before getting slapped across the chest by Show.

"Not good. Wonder what Charity is going to do?"

Charity quickly gets out of the ring while a fight breaks out in the ring. Sheamus goes after Wade while Cody goes after Show. He goes for his Beautiful Disaster kick, but Show catches him by the throat and pushes him over the top rope, falling to the floor...Sheamus doing the same to Wade.

"Good thing she got out when she did. It is chaos out there."

Cody is seen favoring his left arm when he gets back to the ramp, looking it over. This of course concerns Charity and she checks it over herself.

"Are you alright?" Charity asks worried, looking at Cody's arm.

"Landed on my elbow, hurts a bit." He mutters.

"We should get it checked out."

He nods as Wade, Charity and himself head backstage. Charity and Cody head for the trainers room so Cody can get check out. They say it is nothing serious and he is alright to compete. They give him some ice and they leave and head for Cody's locker room. After getting to his locker room, they sit down on the couch and he holds the ice to his elbow where it hurts.

"Are you sure you are alright Codes?" Charity asks, still worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The ice is helping."

"Good. You had me worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"It is ok. You are alright now and that is all that matters."

"Right." He nods.

"Uh..."

Then after the break, news just arrived about a tag team match Sheamus, Wade, Cody and Show happening tonight. Cody is teaming with Wade and Sheamus is teaming with Show.

"Great! You can not go out there! You are hurt!"

"I'm cleared to compete Char."

"I know, but I am just worried you can get hurt worse."

"I know, would it make you feel better if I let you go out there with me?"

"Yea, that would."

"Then you can come out with me."

"Good. That way I can make sure nothing happens."

"Just like you always do."

"Of course."

And back in the arena, Jinder Mahal doing what he always does and gets into the ring, getting ready for his match against Khali.

"He needs to go back to India. Like we need him here."

"I know."

"Ugh. I can not stand him."

Once Khali gets to the ring, the bell rings. Jinder slaps Khali in the face, but he gets chopped right back, then Khali slams his head into the turnbuckles and chops him again in the chest. Jinder tries to rebound with a knee smash, then he chokes Khali on the middle rope then punches him in the back and applies a front facelock. Khali makes it to his feet and throws Jinder backwards, then he chops him in the face and chokebombs him to pick up the victory.

"Well that was pointless."

Then after that, they showed what happened last week between Show and Teddy, resulting in him firing Mark. That leads to Teddy being backstage with Aksana again.

"Not her, AGAIN." Charity groans, rollingher eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Daniel says as he just barges in.

"What do you think stupid?"

He then asks Teddy really had a barbecue in the parking lot. Teddy says he did and he is sorry he didn't invite him, but Bryan reminds him he is a vegan and says he feels sick and can't compete tonight. Bryan tries leaving but Teddy says he is sick of the preaching and tells Bryan he better get ready and feel better because he is still competing in his match tonight.

"Sucks for you Bryan." Charity laughs.

Next match of the night is Beth Phoenix vs Alicia Fox, the first one out is Beth.

"Hope this is good and not short."

Alicia follows shortly after...her and her stupid strut down the ramp and everything.

"Rihanna wannabe." Charity scoffs.

"That is her."

Beth holds the ropes and tells Alicia to get out of her ring, then she grabs her and tries throwing her out but Alicia blocks it so Beth shoves her to the mat. Alicia punches her a few times and goes for a springboard elbow, but Beth catches her and throws her to the mat. Beth picks her back up, then drops her with a Glam Slam to get the win, but she picks her back up and tries to attack her. Tamina runs out to make the save, and they have a staredown before Beth backs away and clutches her title as she goes back up the ramp.

"Well that was short. And why is Tamina coming to the rescue all of a sudden?"

"Who knows." Cody shrugs

"Well this has got to stop."

After that, it was a break before coming back and there was this whole thing on the Rock that they just had to show. But finally that was over and backstage was Nattie and Tyson talking. Nattie says she is embarrased about her problem, and he says it is OK and not to worry. She says she meant she talks too much then he walks away and she farts as Hornswoggle walks around the corner. Hornswoggle takes a whiff and passes out on the floor and she looks worried and says it was Tyson who did it, then she runs away.

"Oh wow. That is not right but funny as hell at the same time!" Charity says through her laughs.

Then there's a knock on the door and Cody's told that his tag team match is up next so he needs to get to the curtain.

"Ready to go?" He ask Charity, who looks worried.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighs and stands up.

They link hands and walk to the curtain. There waiting is Show, Wade and Sheamus. Big Show goes out first.

"Be careful Codes."

"I'll try." He nods

And as soon as Show's music ended, they played Cody's and both he and Charity walked out.

"I hope this goes alright." Charity mumbles to herself.

They stop at the end of the ramp, by the ring and Wade comes out next. He says something to Cody and they walk around the ring. Sheamus comes out last and gets into the ring. Charity stays ringside while Wade and Cody climb up onto the side of the ring.

"This is not going to end well, I can feel it." Charity mumbles.

Cody gets scared when Big Show screams at him, so he tags Wade and runs away then Wade gets chopped by Show so he tags Cody right back in. Cody tries to avoid him and ducks a punch then kicks him in the corner, but Show spins him around and chops him in the chest. Show continues to chop him as he gets up, then he gorilla press slams him and calls for a Knockout Punch but Cody ducks and crawls away. Sheamus and Wade both tag in, and they lock up and end up in the corner where Sheamus punches Wade and follows it with a clothesline. Wade tries to run off the ropes but Sheamus clothelines him again then ties him in the ropes and clubs him in the chest and gets a two count fall.

"Come on!" Charity yells.

Wade catches him off guard with a big boot, then he tags Cody but Sheamus rebounds and tosses Cody to the floor as we go to a break. When we get back, Sheamus bodyslams Cody and gets a near fall, then tags Show back in and holds Cody so Show can punch him in the ribs. Show backs him into the corner and he squeezes around his waist, then he whips him across the ropes but Cody gets his knees up and he dives and tags Wade. Show gets chopblocked and clotheslined, then Cody jumps off the top turnbuckle and hits him and gets a two count, but Show breaks a headlock and tries to tag out. Wade gets in and stops him, then puts Show back in a headlock, but he makes it to his feet with Wade on his back and slams him in the corner.

"Take him out! Come on Wade!"

Cody tags in and connects with a dropkick, then puts Show in a sleeperhold but he gets up again and reverses the hold into a side slam, then crawls and makes the tag. Sheamus clotheslines Wade a few times then punches him and hits a tilt-a-whirl side slam and calls for a Brogue Kick. Cody tries to interfere but Show runs back and levels him with a spear, then Sheamus hits the Brogue Kick for the win then shakes Big Show's hand and celebrates.

"I knew it." Charity sighs. She makes her way over to where Cody was in the ring and leans in. "Codes, Are you hurt?" She asks concerned.

Cody just shakes his head, no of course, and proceeds to roll out of the ring.

They head up the ramp and get backstage. "Codes, I know something is wrong." Charity says worried.

"I'm only sore. You try getting speared by the Big Show and see how you feel after."

"Wow Codes." Charity says a bit taken back. "I know it sucks that you lost to him that way but you do not have to take it out on me." Charity says getting upset.

"Oh no...Charity...I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'm not trying to take it out on you."

"That is not what it sounded like to me." Charity said, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't cry...please don't."

"It is hard Codes." Charity sniffs. "Seeing you get hurt like that. I am just worried about you and then you have to snap at me like that." Charity sniffs again a few tears falling.

"Hey..." He says quietly, taking her face in his hands and wiping away any tears he sees. "...I'm sorry. I never meant for it to sound the way it did. I was just trying to get you to try and see how you would feel if you were me. I know you worry about me, just like I worry about you."

"I do know how it feels. He is a tough guy. I have been up against some tough divas before and had the same thing happen to me." She starts, taking a breath. "I know you worry about me like I do about you. I can not help if I get this worried. It is how us girls are. I will try to be more understanding and try my best not to worry so much." She finishes.

"And I'll be more careful how I say things."

"Thank you." She says. "I should know how you get after your matches." A slight giggle escaping her.

"Ah, there's that giggle." He chuckles.

"You always know what to say to me." She blushes a bit putting her head down.

"The blushing is cute." He chuckles.

"Coooodessss." Charity blushes more.

"What? It's true."

"You always know what to say." Charity smiles. "You are the best ever." She adds.

"So are you."

"Am I?" She grins.

Charity leans up and kisses him quickly. "Need to stop and get some ice?" She asks after pulling away.

"Please?"

"Alright, lets go." Charity says taking Cody's hand. They head to the trainers to get him some ice and then head to his locker they get there they take a seat on the couch, Cody putting the ice where he is the most sore.

"Poor Cody." Vi says after watching what happened in the match.

"I am sure he is fine." Justin says.

"I know, but that looked like it hurt." She winces at the thought

After the break, Cole is in the ring and he'll be interviewing AJ.

"My guest at this time will be making her first public comments since her career was almost ended last month after what many people call the wreckless actions of the Big Show. Ladies and gentlemen, she is the girlfriend of the World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, AJ."

"I give her credit for coming out.

"Aj first and foremost, how're you feeling?"

"Well I'm feeling a lot better, I still have some stiffness in my neck, but I'm gonna be getting this off next week and hopefully I can compete in this ring pretty soon. And I just wanted to thank everyone who supported me during this..."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, wait a minute. You know what, nobody even really knows who you are. So you want to sit in the ring here and tell me and the rest of the world that people are actually supporting you through this injury?"

"I know I have supported her and she has more fans that you think Cole! So just shut up!"

"Hey hey, come on guys. Come on guys, I'm just joshing...I'm just joshing, I'm just having a good ol' time playing with AJ up here. No listen, really...the reason why I brought you in here tonight is, I want to know if you blame that big oaf the Big Show. I mean, as we just saw this past Monday night on Raw, it almost happened again. Big Show at the last minute though was able to pull up and avoid the collision. I guess what I'm getting at is this...why are you even at ringside?"

"Supporting her boyfriend! The same thing Scar, Charity, and I do you idiot!"

"Well first of all, I was at ringside at Raw, because Daniel asked me to, and I love him. And second of all, I have never blamed the Big Show for what happened to me. I think it's obvious that he would never do anything to hurt me on purpose."

"Exactly! It...was...an...accident!"

"You want to know someone who's done a lost more damage then the Big Show? You, Cole."

"Me? Me. How in the world have I caused more damage than anybody...than the Big Show?"

"You have never believed in my boyfriend Daniel Bryan. You have done nothing but stir things up. You have insulted Daniel, you have insulted me, and you have insulted the entire Divas Division. You...you are a biased, obnoxious, jerk."

"Well said! You go girl!"

"No no no no no no..you..no..."

"I wasn't finished."

"Damn. Tell him AJ!"

"Quite frankly as far as I'm concerned, the entire WWE would be a better place...if you...would just shut your mouth."

"Ooooohhhh how I wish he would!"

"How...how how how dare you? Now you listen to me honey. You know what it is missy? It's called doing my job. You know what I get paid for? I get paid for my insightful commentary, I get paid for my personality. And you know what else? You know what people are saying about you and your boyfriend Daniel Bryan, you know what they're saying? You know what they're saying about Daniel, the love of your life? AJ they are saying that Daniel Bryan set you up. They are saying that he set you up to get run over by The Big Show. You know what else they're saying? They're saying that you're so blindly in love, that you love Daniel Bryan so much that you would throw yourself in front of a moving bus for him. People are saying that Daniel Bryan has no guts."

"Well...he does have a point. I do not think he loves her like she loves him."

"And do you know what else they're saying? You know what I heard today? You know the rumors floating around in the locker room and all in the street? Somebody told me at breakfast this morning, you know what they're saying about you AJ? People are saying that you...that you have no self respect."

"Hey! She loves the guy. She can not help it!"

"And I am gonna be in my glory...I'm gonna be in my glory at Elimination Chamber. Because at the end of that night, you and your little boyfriend Daniel Bryan are gonna be nothing more than footnotes in WWE history."

"That's enough! That is enough!" Daniel yells, coming storming out to the ring. "You say one more word to my girlfriend, I swear I wil break both of your arms."

"Tough words from a whiny baby."

"Here you take this..." Cole says, handing AJ the mic and leaves the ring like a coward.

"Doesn't surprise me right there, he's never proven that he's a real man."

"I do not even think that he is."

"Hasn't this woman been through enough? You're gonna verbally harass her because you don't like me? I've got news for you Cole, I've got news for all of you. I am more than just a footnote. I am a great wrestler. I am the World Heavyweight Champion!"

"Not for long."

He also says that he's a role model because this Sunday he took a nature walk while the fans watched the Super Bowl. Bryan says they stuffed their faces with animal products and says they don't think about recycling, then says he cares about future generations like he cares about AJ. He says the fans have been so mean to her so he is taking her home because she has been traumatized enough, then says he is eco-friendly and will leave in a Prius. They walk to the back and Teddy Long stops them and asks what is going on, and he tries to leave again but Teddy says he will get AJ a ride out of there. Teddy says Bryan isn't going anywhere, and tells him if he leaves the arena he is going to lose his title.

"Do it! Leave Daniel! Dooooo iiiitttt!"

"He won't leave...unfortunately."

"Of course not. We could not be that lucky."

"Ted's back in action tonight."

"He is? I bet Scar is going crazy."

"He's been medically cleared to compete."

"I know, but she has to be a nervous wreck. I would be to, cleared or not."

"Hunico again right?" She asks.

"Yup."

"Now I know she has to be nervous."

"I am sure Ted will get her to calm down."

"Oh I know, he always does."

"We do have our ways."

"Yes you do."

Justin pulls her closer to him and kisses her quickly before wrapping his arms around her.

"I am so glad you have the night off." She sighs, snuggling into his chest.

"So am I."

"Have not had one in so long. Now we can spend time together."

"Which is great."

"You have no idea."

In Ted's locker room, he's getting ready for his match which is up next and I'm sitting there trying to shake the nerves I have about it.

"Scar..." Ted says walking out. "I am going to be fine out there. They would not have cleared me if I could not compete." Ted says, walking over ad sitting next to me, pulling me close to him.

"I know...but still."

"I will be fine." Ted says. "You can come out with me again if you want." He adds.

"You know I go out there regardless."

"I still get you though."

"I know, but I really do not want you out there with him."

"I'll be fine."

"I know you will be. I just get worried."

"Just as I get worried about you."

"It is hard. I can not be there when I am in the ring."

"I know."

"Lets try not to focus on that right now."

"Right. You have a match to win."

"That I do." Ted grins. "Ready to go out there?" He adds.

"Ready as I ever be."

We get up and I lace my fingers with his as we head out of his locker room and to the curtain. It's only short wait before they play his music and we head out. After walking down the ramp and slapping a few of the fans hands, he lets my hand go to let me walk up the steps while he slides up onto the side of the ring. He holds the ropes open for me before getting into the ring himself and then he does his in-ring poses and such. Once he back standing next to me, I lace my fingers with his again and when his music fades, Hunico's starts. He and Camacho come out like always and I glare and quietly growl, and I tense up.

"Relax."

"Hey, Ted DiBiase, I'm glad to see you back in action so soon ese. I bet it's really hard throwing one of those little DiBiase parties ese, with one broken wrist. Imagine throwing one with two broken wrists."

"Now how can I relax if I have to think of that possibly happening?"

"It won't."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me." Ted kisses the top of my head.

Hunico gets into the ring and Ted kisses me quickly before I get out of the ring. This time I'm ringside itself, instead of commentary. The bell rings and Ted instantly gets Hunico in the corner and beats on him until the ref pulls him away, but Ted clotheslines him over the top rope and Camacho tries to get involved, but Ted pushes him away. As soon as Hunico gets up, Ted goes over to him and pushes him into the barricade.

"Nice Ted! Keep it up!" I cheer.

He pulls him away from the barricade and then throws him back in the ring, staring down Camacho before sliding back in himself. Ted then stomps on Hunico's hand and when Ted picks him back up, Hunico twists his bad arm with the cast on it and slams it onto the apron, Ted screaming in pain.

"Damn it!" I yell. "Ted! You can do it! Do it for me!" I encourage him, hitting the mat.

He then repeatedly starts stomping at that bad arm, befor grabbing Ted and throwing him through the ropes and out onto the floor. I'm instantly there by the announcer's table, checking on Ted and that's when I see Camacho coming over. Since the ref's distracted with Hunico, I move when I see Camacho come closer and then he kicks Ted in the gut.

"You ass!" I seethe and walk up to him, wanting to hit him so badly.

He just casually walks away like nothing happened, but I'm not letting him get away with that. I turn him around and slap him across the face, harder than I slapped Hunico a couple weeks ago. Harder to the point where I had to shake the feeling off my hand.

"Get involved again and I will do much worse!" I glare at him.

Hunico in the meantime has slid outside the ring and started attacking Ted, before taking the broken wrist of Ted and hitting his cast against the ring post.

"Just stop!" I wince.

He does it again before rolling Ted back into the ring, going back on the attack on his wrist again. After some encouragement from me, Ted manages to get up and makes Hunico let go of his arm. But it doesn't last long, cause Hunico strikes back. He climbs up to the 2nd rope and jumps, but Ted manages to hit him in the gut cause Hunico screams out in pain. He avoids Hunico before clotheslining him and goes for the cover, only getting a two count. Hunico rebounds by jumping up and snapping Ted's arm down, then does it a few more times. But the last time, Ted moves and manages to roll Hunico up, getting the pinfall for the win. Ted rolls out quickly and I rush over to him as he makes his way back up the ramp quickly away from the ring.

"We need to get you to the trainers." I say concerned.

He nods and we head there. He gets checked out and they say he'll be fine.

"I am happy you won, but I was so worried out there. All those hits to your wrist. I wanted to do something."

"I know." He nods.

"Lets go back so you can get changed and maybe we can head back to the hotel." I suggest.

"Sounds good."

"Maybe you'll get something for winning tonight." I smirk.

"Oooohhh, Is that so?" Ted grins.

"Well I said maybe. I'll have enough time to plan."

"Then I can not wait."

"Then you better get changed." I laugh as we walk inside his locker room.

Ted kisses me quickly before he hurries as best as he can to get changed. He comes out a short time later dressed in his normal clothes. "Lets go." Ted says eager.

"Eager much?" I giggle.

"How can you expect me to not be?" Ted chuckles.

"My bad."

"The things you do to me."

"The things I do to you? The things you do to me."

"Well...You know you love it." Ted grins.

"I do."

"Which is why I do it."

"I know."

Ted and I finally make it out to the car. He puts his things in the back and we get in and I drive back, since Ted's wrist was still hurting. Once we get there, I park and get Ted's things out of the back. We then head up to our room.

"So...do I get something for winning?" He asks.

"Hmmm..." I trail off walking closer to him and brushing my lips against his. "Go get changed and you will see." I whisper.

Then I head over to my things and search for something to change into for bed. I finally find the perfect thing and I head into the bathroom to change and wash all the makeup off my face. Ted changes while I am getting ready and lays on the bed in only his shorts. A short time later I walk out of the bathroom.

"Well...here's the surprise." I say, leaning against the doorframe for now.

Ted's eyes go wide. "Wow...You...look...amazing..." Ted says speechless.

"I had this for a while, just didn't know when I could wear it."

"You picked a great time to wear it." Ted grins.

"I thought so."

"Come here." Ted opens his arms.

I smile before walking away from the bathroom and over to the bed, climbing on next to him. Ted looks down at me and kisses my head.

"If this is what you had planned, I love it."

"Yes, this is what I had planned."

"I love it. You look stunning."

"Aww thank you."

"No need to thank me. It is the truth."

I smile before leaning up and kissing him. Ted wraps his good arm around me and holds me the best he can while kissing back. I go to pull away, but I find that hard since he won't let me just yet. Ted slowly starts to deepen the kiss as he runs his hand down my back, sending chills down my spine. His hand then rests on my waist, and I feel his grin into the kiss. He starts to rub his thumb across my lower back. I do manage to pull away eventually, only to get air.

"Let's just take it easy tonight. I know I'm tempting right now."

"You are." Ted breaths heavy. "You are killing me." He adds.

"I'm good for that."

"Yes you are." Ted says. "Just wait though. He smirks.

"Why...what're you planning, and when is it gonna happen?"

"You will see and when you least expect it."

"Hmmm, I'm curious to find out now."

"Have to keep you on your toes. You will not see it coming."

"Right. Sneak."

"You know me too well."

"I do. But I know you're still gonna wanna be all touchy feely right now so, have at it...before we go to sleep."

"Yay." Ted quietly cheers. He then takes his hurt wrist and rests it on my arm as his other hand moves up and down back. He moves his fingers over my shoulders, tickling my bare skin giving me goosebumps. Ted then moves his hand down my back before pulling me closer to him and resting his hand on my lower back.

"Now we can sleep, I'm good now."

"I am sure you are." I giggle. I lean up and give Ted a quick kiss before laying back down on his chest. "Night." I whisper.

"Night." He whispers back.


	6. Smackdown: February 17, 2012

About a half hour before the show was set to start, we were all in our rooms getting ready, except for Charity and Cody, they spent the day at the arena so it'd be easier. Vi and Justin are getting their things together before she heads into the bathroom to get ready. She does her usual of getting her makeup applied and doing her hair. She finishes what she needs to do and walks out, grabbing her shoes and sitting on the bed putting those on.

"Vi...you look amazing."

"You think?" She blushes slightly, putting her head down.

"I don't think...I know."

"Aw Justy." She blushes more. "You always say that." She smiles.

"Because it's true."

"You always know what to say." She walks over and kisses him quickly.

"Of course." He nods, pulling her in for a much longer kiss.

She wraps her arms around his neck, moving one to his hair and running her hand through it, as his other hand moves to her waist. Then he starts to back up until she ends up hitting the door with her back. He starts to deepen the kiss as she moves her hand down his shirt and moves it up under his shirt and starts to drag her nails over his abs. He leans against her and grips her waist with his one hand and moves his other up her back and pulls her closer to him. He pulls away almost instantly though, leaning his forehead against hers.

"That was a sneak preview of what's to come later."

"Looking...forward...to...it..." She says, catching her breath.

"Thought so."

"Are you going to let me finish getting ready?" She giggles.

"Hmm...I don't know..."

"I did not think so."

"But unfortunately I have to because we have a show to get to."

"Awww." She pouts.

"If I could, I'd lock this door and we wouldn't leave at all tonight."

"That, I would love." She smirks.

"Another night...promise."

"Of course. I know you."

"I'll have plans for that night."

"Hmmm..." She grins. "Any hints?"

"Not at this time...let me think about it."

"I can not wait for that night."

"Oh I'm sure."

"I do not want to go just yet." She sighs.

"I know , but we have to."

"Noooo..." She whines.

"We get more alone time in the locker room..."

"...To far away."

"You'll make it."

"I...hope..." She trails off. "You make it hard." She adds.

"Oh I know." He smirks.

"I guess we should get ready then." She says frowning.

"Unfortunately."

"Alright." She sighs. Justin lets her go and she goes over and puts her shoes on. Once she gets done, they make sure they have all that they need and head out and go down to the car and head to the arena.

I walk out of the bathroom after getting ready in there, shoes and all, adjusting a few things here and there.

"Scar...you look stunning." Ted grins.

"As you always say."

"Because it's true."

"I don't know, the top part isn't too revealing is it?"

"Of course not." Ted smiles.

"Hmm I don't know..."

"It is perfect. I love it."

"Well of course you do."

"I love you in anything."Ted grins.

"As do I about you."

"Of course you do."

"Debuting the new t-shirt tonight I see."

"Yes I am. Hope everyone likes it."

"I love it."

"I was hoping you would."

"Maybe I'll wear the one you gave me to bed tonight."

"I would love that." Ted smirks, moving closer to me.

"Of course you would."

"Can't wait to see you in it."

"Uh huh." I giggle.

"I can picture it now."

"Can you now?"

"Yes I can."

"Well keep picturing...we have hours until we're back here."

"Oh I will."

"Good."

"We should get going soon. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm all set."

Ted smiles and takes my hand in his and we make sire we have everything we need. We head out of the room and head down to the car. Once we get in we head to the arena.

"You know I'm glad you got the cast off, but are you sure the brace is enough now?"

"I am glad to and yes. They said it is healing good and I am doing good."

"I'm happy about that."

"I am too. I knew you would be."

"Who are you facing tonight? That damn Mexican again?"

"I think so."

"Grrr."

"I know. It will be fine. I am better now and can handle him better."

"I won't hesitate to do something again like last week. This time it'll be worse than slaps."

"Go for it. I will not stop you."

"Just gotta watch the dress. I don't want a wardrobe mishap."

"Of course not. I know you will be careful."

"The shoes will be coming off this time and things will be going down."

"I can not wait to see what you will do. A total turn on."

"Really?"

"Anything you do turns me on." Ted grins.

"Likewise." I bite my lip.

"Is that so." Ted raises a brow.

"Mmhmm." I say, still biting my lip, as I open the locker room and walk inside, backwards.

"Mmmmm..." Ted says looking me up an down. "If I did not have a match we would so be at the hotel right now."

"I'd be so in for it..."

"Oh I know you would be, The things I have planned."

"Oh really?" I grin.

"Mhm...You will get a preview later." Ted smirks.

"Sounds tempting..."

"Oh it is...Trust me."

"Tempting yet I can wait."

"I am sure you can...but I am not sure..."

"Well a girl can try."

"I am sure." Ted grin.

Then I head over and sit down, while he gets changed right there for his match later tonight. He makes it so hard to resist looking. He takes his time getting dressed, torturing me some more. Once he is done he walks over to where I am sitting and wraps his arm around me. Next thing I know, I'm pulled onto his lap, and a squeak in surprise.

Ted wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to him. He leans in a presses his lips to mine. He lets his hands wander as he kisses me hard. I move my hand to his hair and start to gently pull at it as he moves his hands to my thighs. I arch my arch my back and press my body closer to him. He rest his hands at the bottom of my dress as he starts to trail kisses down my cheek. I let out a soft noise in content as he nips at my skin. He does not leave marks this time, and he start to move back to my lips. He kisses me more and then pulls back.

"Preview of our night alone." Ted breathes, resting his forehead against mine.

"Hmm...I like the preview."

"I thought you would."

I get comfortable as the show starts, but Ted still tries to be distracting with running his free hand along my leg gently. I lean back against him him and sigh in content.

"Going to be distracting tonight, aren't you." I giggle.

"Oh you have no idea."

"I did not think so."

After showing what Daniel did to Randy on Monday with hitting him in the back of the head with the title, going backstage, Randy is in Teddy's office not looking too happy.

"I would be pissed if I was Randy too."

"Randy, I'm sorry playa', but it's out of my hands and it's out of your hands too. Now I can see that you're dressed and ready to compete tonight, but I can't do that. I can't let you compete, you've got a concussion and you're not medically cleared. Now I know that Daniel Bryan is gonna get his, but it won't be from you. At least, not tonight."

"Awww. Poor Randy. I wanted to see him give it it to Bryan."

"In fact, from what I hear, Daniel Bryan is not even here yet. Randy, on the otherside of that door, there's security and they're waiting to escort you out of the building. And the reason why is because I know how you are, and I can't blame you one bit. But I'm concerned about you and your health. Now it's like I said...you cannot compete tonight, or in the Elimination Chamber. I'm sorry."

"I was looking forward to that, but his health matters the most."

Randy gets up, not too happy with the decision and he leaves. The screen goes right to the Smackdown intro to start the show. After the introduction by Josh, Show comes out for the opening match, not too happy with what happened last night on Raw.

"I hope things go his way tonight. Not right what Bryan did Monday."

Khali comes out as his tag team partner. Out next as their opponent was Cody, and like always, Charity comes out with him. They stop at the end of the ramp and Wade comes out as Cody's tag team partner.

"Hope things god well this time for him."

Charity walks around with Cody, but stays ringside as Cody and Wade get up into the ring. It starts off as Wade against Khali and Wade circles him before going right for the legs of Khali. He goes for them a second time, only to get stopped and pushed down, stumbling into the nearest corner. Khali holds him there before elbowing him in the face, and does it again, before holding him again and slapping him on the chest.

"That has go to hurt." I wince.

"It does...trust me. Try getting that done by Big Show. I had that happen. Oooh, not a pretty sight afterwards."

"I bet. Looks and sounds like it."

Wade stumbles forward before scrambling over to Cody and tags him in. Cody comes in and it's him vs Khali now. He circles him as well and avoids Khali's arm, and slaps him on the chest which has like no effect whatsoever. Cody hits him one in the face, before Khali grabs his throat and pushes him into the ropes, hitting Cody over the head when he comes back.

"Poor Cody."

Khali picks Cody up and throws him into the corner, face first onto the top turnbuckle. He too holds Cody there before slapping him across the chest like he did Wade. Cody screams out in pain, going to the middle of the ring and ducking for cover.

"He needs to try something different. This is getting old."

Khali picks him up again and pushes him into the ropes, Wade tagging himself in. Cody takes a cheap shot at Khali's leg before rolling out of the ring. Wade manages to knock Khali down, going for the cover, getting two count. Wade kicks Khali over to his corner and tags in Cody. Cody repeatedly stomps on him before getting him in a reverse chin lock, holding it for a bit before hitting him. He climbs to the top rope to jump and land on him, but instead Khali grabs him by the throat again and throws him away from him, and then starts reaching for a tag to Big Show.

"Do not let him do it! You got him!"

Cody tags in Wade, and Khali tags in Show. Wade keeps getting hit with clotheslines and soon a spear. Cody comes up from behind and Show pushes him over the top rope and then hits Wade with the chokeslam and covers Wade for the win.

"Well that was a bummer." I say.

Meanwhile Charity had rushed over to where Cody was, making sure was alright. He nods that he is fine and they head up the ramp and backstage.

Khali starts talking to Big Show about something, but Show hits him with the WMD before leaving the ring.

"WOW!" Is all I can can say.

"That's right, Randy Orton is not in the Elimination Chamber now. Well he's got a concussion, he can't compete. I don't know what I'm gonna do. What? Henry...what're you doing here you're suspended."

"Cut the crap Teddy Long. Everybody knows that Randy is out. He's out of Elimination Chamber. That's why I'm here, to be put in it. I mean, you do the right thing. You know that, there's nobody else. EXCEPT me. Now don't let your foolish pride get in the way of this business."

"Dude, you are suspended. Get over it."

"Yeah that's right, now you see it my way. NOW you see it my way. You need me in the Elimination Chamber. You need me as a Heavyweight Champion."

"Teddy! Yo, hey look...I just did you a favor in that tag match, I need you to do me a big favor okay? I want Daniel Bryan and I want Daniel Bryan tonight."

"Alright, I'll tell you what..."

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute. You hold on a second. I don't need this from you, you wait your turn. Now you take your heavy breathing and you take that drooling somewhere else. Now as I was saying..." Mark trails off before getting hit with the WMD by Show.

"Ooooohhhh..."

"You're gonna give me what I want tonight Teddy. You're not gonna give me what I want? Huh?"

And then Show starts flipping out, throwing things everywhere, punching the TV, flipping furniture, etc. Mark is left on the floor however, rolling around.

"I think Show has lost it..."

"He just wants Daniel Bryan, that's all."

"I know, but still...just...wow..."

"Ready to go out there for my match? I get it done early tonight."

"Yes. The earlier the better." I grin.

"More distractions when we get back." Ted smirks.

"I bet there will be."

"It's gonna be a fun night with you, that's for sure."

"Oh boy. I am in for it, aren't I?"

"More than usual."

"Uh oh..."

"But you can worry about that later, I have a match to go win."

"Yes you do." I grin, taking Ted's hand and lacing my fingers with his. We then head out and walk to the curtain and wait for his theme to go off.

It takes a bit, but it finally goes off and we head out. Doing the usual entrance, down the ramp and into the ring. We watch the replay of his match from last week and I have a smile on my face and so does he. Hunico comes out next doing the usual trash talking, before getting into the ring. Ted keeps me behind him before motioning for me to get out of the ring, and he strips the shirt off of him and throws it into the crowd.

The bell rings and the match officially starts. They circle ach other before Hunico takes control, getting Ted into the corner, the ref having to pull him off. He goes back to Ted only to have him grab him and throw him into the same corner and start throwing punches himself. Ted backs up because the ref has him do so and Camacho tries to get involved, the ref seeing this clearly and Ted ducks Hunico's arm, flipping him over his back, but Hunico lands on his feet. Hunico ducks Ted's arm this time and delivers a Hurricanrana. Ted comes back however and kicks him square in the face.

"Nice one babe!" I cheer.

He goes for the cover, only getting a one count. And yet again, Hunico goes after the bad arm like last week.

"Come on Ted!" I yell, and this seems to work cause he got up and caused Hunico to let him go.

But Hunico fires back, which leads to Ted lifting him and spinning him and throwing him a bit, making him land on his face. Ted charges at Hunico who's in the corner right now, but Hunico moves, making Ted hit the corner. Then Hunico kicks him in the leg before climbing to the top rope and jumping. But Ted catches him offguard with a dropkick, only thing is, he landed on his bad wrist when he fell from that dropkick.

"Ted!" I wince, gasping and covering my mouth."

Ted is leaning against the ropes and Camacho gets involved, jumping up and pulling back onto the ropes, and Hunico takes advantage rolls Ted up for the win.

"Oh hell no!" I yell, and this time the shoes come off and I walk over, kneeing Camacho in the family jewels.

"Mess with him again!" I growl.

Hunico decided to ditch after he saw what I did to Camacho, and even then I wasn't done with him. I brought him back up before using all my strength and throwing him into the steel steps.

"You do not want to mess with me!" I hissed.

"Next time Hunico isn't walking away so lucky." I add, before sliding into the ring, sitting on my knees next to Ted, checking on him.

"Are you alright?" I ask concerned, looking him over.

"I'll be fine."

"Lets get you backstage and get you checked out."

"Just let me get my shoes first." I add, sliding out and grabbing my shoes that are on the ground.

I get my shoes and make my way back over to Ted. I help him out of the ring and up the ramp backstage.

"You said the shoes were coming off." Ted slightly chuckles.

"I did take them off."

"Kneed Camacho in the jewels and threw him into the steps. I'm tired of him getting involved."

"Nice." Ted grinned. "Hopefully you taught him a lesson."

"I hope so."

"I can not wait to see the reply. I am sure you looked hot."

"Oh shush."

"What? It is true."

"Yes I know, it's a turn on, like you said." I giggle.

"Everything you do is a turn on."

"Like you said before."

"You have no idea."

"Well let's head back to the locker room before we end up having a PDA session in the hallway."

"That is a good idea." Ted grins.

We then start to head back to the locker room before we end up doing something in the hallways. Ted takes my arm and stops me, turning me around and pressing his lips to mine. He starts to walk me backwards until my back is against the wall. He moves his hands to my waist as he kisses me thoroughly. He starts to trail kisses down my cheek and I move my hands that were on his arms up around his neck and make my way to his hair. I start to gently pull on it as he makes his way toward my neck. But he stops before going any further.

"Ted..."

"What?" He chuckles.

"...not...out...here..."

"I said...not in the hallways..." I add.

"Sorry." Ted chuckles. "Could not help myself."

"Of course not."

"You make it so hard for me"

"My bad."

"How about we head inside now."

"That would be the smart thing to do."

Ted then takes my hand, lacing our fingers together and we make our way to his locker room and head inside. In the meantime, Vi and Justin are sitting in his locker room watching the show and relaxing.

"Oh how I wish you did not have a match." She sighs as she snuggles into Justin's side.

"I know, but at least it's not until the end of the night. Which you will be staying back here for. A Battle Royal gets crazy."

"Yea. They can. I really hope that you win." She says. "Plus I can hang with Scar and Charity because I am sure Ted and Cody will have them stay back here too." She adds.

"Right, because the safety of you three is important."

"As you always say. You are so protective. I like that." She grins.

He smiles back and kisses the top of her head. She sighs in content, resting her hand on his chest, moving her fingers over it gently. She lays her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer to him.

"We have the rest of the night to ourselves, until the Battle Royal."

"Mmmm...I like the sound of that."

"Knew you would."

"How could I not. I get alone time with you." She grins.

"And then more alone time when we go back to the hotel." He smirks.

"I so can not wait. You have something planned, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"You so do. I can just tell."

"You'll see."

"Going to make me wait, huh?"

"Yes I will."

"Evil..."

"You love it."

"When don't I?" She giggles.

"Good point." He chuckles.

"You are so good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"Aw babe." She blushes, leaning up and kissing Justin on the cheek.

"It's the truth."

"You do too. Maybe I have something in mind for later too." She smirks.

"Oh really?"

"Actually, I know exactly what it is going to be."

"And darn, I have to wait."

"You are making me wait, so it is just as fair."

"True."

"All I will say is that you are going to love it as well."

"I'm sure I will."

"Oh I know you will."

Then they turn their attention to the TV, when they hear music play and see that the Uso brothers are coming out for a tag team match.

"That is an interesting entrance. Hope they do something tonight."

After they get into the ring and are introduced, the music changes and then Epico and Primo come out with Rosa like always.

"I really wish she would put some clothes on." Vi says, rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately that's how they want her to dress."

"Pitiful."

"Always gotta be about looks."

"We are much better than that too."

"All three of you are."

"Because we do not dress like that all the time."

"Well you don't really have the need to."

"Nope. Never will either."

During the break they got ready and then the bell rang, signaling the start of the match and the break was over. Jey headbutts Primo then Jimmy tags in and gets a near fall then hits an elbow drop with his brother, then he punches Primo in the corner but gets tripped up. Primo unloads on him in the corner then spin kicks his legs out and suplexes Epico onto Jimmy, then he dances before applying a headlock. Jimmy tries to stand up but Primo slams his head off the mat, then puts him back in a headlock but Jimmy gets up again and ducks a diving kick by Primo. Jey tags in and he knocks Epico down and hits a corkscrew elbow then calls for a corner splash, and Epico rolls out of the way but Jey ends up hitting a Samoan Drop. Jey then fights off a Backstabber attempt, and he tags Jimmy in but Primo avoids a top rope splash by getting his knees up, then he jumps up and hits a Backstabber for the win.

"Figured they would win."

"Always do."

"Need better competition in that division."

"Unfortunately they don't really care about the Tag Team Division all that much."

"That sucks. It was better when you were part of the tag champs. To bad who your partner was, but what can you do."

"I know, they always split up the good tag teams."

"They do and it's a shame."

Backstage Daniel Bryan is all smiles as he walks along, clearly having arrived and heading to the ring.

"Wonder why he is so happy?"

"Who knows." Justin shrugs. "Whatever it is, must be something pretty stupid."

"Knowing him it probably is." Vi laughs.

There was a long break this time, because there was some promos and such, but after the last promo, Daniel came down to the ring finally.

"And here we go."

"Wonder what it will take for him to just shut up?"

"I take it you people must've seen what I did Monday Night on Raw. I just got two for the price of one. You know it was finally time for me to declare myself. Finally time for me to show all of you who I really am and what I'm about. Let's take a look."

In the middle of the segment however, Justin stopped paying attention and started paying more attention to Vi. He started being all touchy feely with her and everything.

"Mister affectionate." She giggles.

"I don't wanna pay attention to him tonight..."

"We don't have to."

"Hence why I'm doing this.."

"...I do not mind at all..."

"I didn't think so."

She sighs in content and leans against Justin as he continues wandering his hands and placing kisses where ever he can reach. He then suddenly pulls her onto his lap, holding her closer. She squeaks at the sudden movement and then relaxes. She runs her hands over his shoulders and then rests them on his chest.

"Wanted you closer..."

"I see that." She giggles.

"You won't be moving all night."

"Mmmm...Sounds good to me."

"Which is why I said it."

"Mhm."

"I may have my own plans for when we get back to the hotel too."

"Ooooohhh." She picks her head up slightly. "Really?"

"Uh huh." He smirks.

"Oh boy."

"With the match not being until the end of the night, gives me time to plan."

"I am in for it huh?"

"Big time."

"Should be a interesting night then."

"Indeed it will be."

"Can't wait."

Justin starts to be even more affectionate, and it lasts through Daniel's little speech. Teddy had come out to arrange a match for Daniel and his opponent is Sheamus.

"Ugh. Hope Sheamus wins." Vi manages to say.

The match wasn't a long one, but it didn't go how Vi wanted it to. Daniel had won by disqualification after spitting in Sheamus' face, causing Sheamus to beat the hell out of him until the ref calls for the bell.

"That was wrong. I do not blame Sheamus at all."

"Spitting in the face, that's total disrespect."

"Yes it is. And Daniel wants respect? He needs to show some first."

"He thinks he gets it straight away just because he's been here for what a couple years now?"

"Right? He needs to earn it like everyone else. You have both been here the same time and you earned yours."

Then Teddy Long is backstage in his office watching a monitor in disgust.

"Teddy Long...I want a word with you." Wade says, walking in. "Nice office by the way."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know who my opponents are in the Elimination Chamber. Who's Randy Orton's replacement?"

"Well I'm..."

"What're you doing here Wade?" Cody asks, coming into the room with Charity and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Hmm...looks frustrated..."

"You would be too if you lost your match."

"You got a point."

"Licking your wounds after your latest loss? Teddy I'm going to beat the Great Khali, Daniel Bryan, The Big Show, this man..." Cody adds, pointing to Wade. "But I need to know who else is going to be in the Elimination Chamber."

"You and everyone else."

"Well I don't know, but we're going to find out tonight. 'Cause any man that ever put on a pair of wrestling boots will get the opportunity to enter that chamber."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"It's like I said. I am inviting everyone in this building, whether it be someone from Raw, Smackdown, Superstars, NXT, I don't care where they come from. Because I'm going to fill that ring up tonight and we're going to have ourselves an Elimination Chamber Wildcard Battle Royal."

"Should be interesting. That is A LOT of guys."

"But I'm included." Justin grins.

"I know...And you are gonna win."

"I hope so."

"I hope so too. It would be amazing for you."

"Y...you can't do that. You can't just place some no name in the Elimination Chamber." Cody states.

"Watch me playa'. Someone is going to get the opportunity of a lifetime. Now you can believe that."

Cody makes a noise in frustration as he and Charity leave in a huff, and Wade leaves as well.

"Oh. That did not go well for them."

"Not really."

"We will see how it goes later then."

"Right." He nods.

"But that is later..."

"...true."

She places her hand on Justin's cheek and caresses it gently before leaning down and kissing him quickly.

"That's all I get?"

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think bofore leaning down and kissing him for a bit longer this time.

But this time he doesn't let her pull away so easily. She gives into Justin and wraps her am around his neck and pulls herself closer to him. He moves his hand to her lower back and starts to move his fingers up and down her spine, causing her to shiver. When he does pull away however, he leans his forehead against hers.

"Sneak peek at tonight."

"You are killing me."

"I know."

"Just wait until you see what I have planned for you."

"I wish this night would end so that I could see what you have planned for me."

"It will be over soon. I want to see what you have planned just as bad."

"Good."

"You are not making it any easier though."

"Oh, I know that. It's part of my plan."

"Tease."

"So are you." He chuckles.

"Of course. You love it though."

"So much."

"Why can't this night be over yet?" She groans.

"Because it hates us?"

"I think it does."

"Curse you night."

"I knowwww." She whines.

Next match of the night, was Ezekiel Jackson vs Jinder Mahal.

"Towel head...or that's what Scar calls him."

"She would." Justin chuckles.

"Well it's true...that thing looks like a towel."

"It does." Justin cocks his head. "I think it is." He laughs.

Jinder knees Zeke in the ribs then goes for a big boot, but Zeke ducks and chokes him then clotheslines him in the corner. He hits a few more clotheslines and a side slam, then goes for the Torture Rack but Jinder grabs the top rope and drops him with a DDT. He taunts the fans and puts Zeke in a Camel Clutch, but Zeke breaks the hold and shoves him in the corner. Jinder gets his knees up in the corner, then he throws Zeke to the ground and puts him back in the Camel Clutch and gets him to tap out.

"Stupid towel head."

Meanwhile in Cody's locker room, he's relaxing while she's massaging his shoulders, helping him feel better from the match in the beginning of the night.

"Feeling better?" She asks as she rubs his shoulders.

"Much...thank you. I definitely needed this...especially before I change so that we can head back to the hotel after the show."

"Good. Maybe I can help you relax more when we get there too."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that."

"Knew you would."

"Why can't the night end already?"

"It will be over soon."

"As soon as we find out who wins that Battle Royal, we're leaving."

"Eager, aren't you?" Charity giggles.

"When it comes to you, yes."

"That tempting, am I?"

"Very."

"As are you Codes."

"I know, I do it purposely."

"No matter how you look you are tempting to me."

"I just ooze temptation, I know."

"You have no idea how hard it is for me right now."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea."

"That noticeable huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Oops." Charity giggles.

"Just wait...I'll have a plan for when we go back."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

"In that case..." Charity trailed off and leans down, kissing Cody's neck and nipping at his skin.

"Char..."

"Hmmm..."

"Not...now..." He manages to get out.

"Fine." She pouts, pulling back. "But just so you know, you'll get it a lot worse later." She whispers in his ear.

"I would not put it past you." Cody swallows heavy. "You will too." He adds with a smirk.

"Looking forward to it Codes."

"As you always do."

Next up was the Divas match. Beth and Nattie vs Tamina and Alicia.

"I hope Beth and Nattie teach them a lesson."

"Even though Tamina is a tough competitor."

"She is...Well they can teach it to Alicia.."

Beth puts Alicia in a full nelson, but Alicia slides out and kicks Beth in the face and Natalya tags in and taunts Alicia after she kips up. Alicia smacks her then monkey flips her, but Natalya slides out of the ring then rolls back in and slams her head off the mat. Beth kicks her in the head while the ref is distracted, then Natalya puts Alicia in a headlock but Alicia armdrags her to get out of it. Alicia tries to leapfrog her but Natalya sweeps her legs and applies a Sharpshooter, then the ref smells one of her farts. Natalya breaks the hold and argues with him, then Tamina tags in slams her down and hits a Superfly Splash for the win. Tamina sees Beth trying to attack so she kicks Beth in the head and goes up top, but Beth rolls away and grabs her title while Tamina watches from the turnbuckles.

"WOW! When are they going to stop doing that to Nattie. She so had that won."

"That's one way they're showing that they don't respect your division." Cody shakes his head.

"Well we are going to have to do something about that."

"I know you will."

"All 3 of us will."

"Of course, I mean look at what Scar did...she took out Camacho. Not many of the Divas can do that."

"Nope. She is one tough Diva that is for sure."

"So are you and Vi."

"Oh I know we are. We will get the job done when needed."

Then backstage in Teddy's office, John Laurinaitis walks in with David Otunga and says he can't believe Teddy Long is letting anyone enter his battle royal, but he wants to introduce someone who will win it. John says he has someone who is charismatic and a winner, and says Otunga is the man who will win the battle royal and the world championship. Teddy asks what that smell is and Otunga says it is his cologne, but Teddy says lawyers like him have a certain stink about them and John leaves with Otunga.

"He does stink."

"But on the brightside...one more match and then we can leave."

"Yayyy!" Charity cheers. "Finally!"

"Just let me go get changed back into my regular clothes and we can pack our things up and get ready to leave when the match ends."

"Sounds good." She says. He leans down and kisses her quickly before heading to change.

In Ted's locker room however, he was just fixing his wrist tape on his good wrist because he's going to be in the Battle Royal next. Once he was done getting ready he walked over and joined me on the couch.

"I want you to stay back here. These matches are not that safe for you to be out there." Ted says.

"I know. I'll find Vi and Charity and we'll all hang out to watch."

"Good. You know Justin will not let Vi go out there anyway."

"Right and Cody's not in the match 'cause he's already in the chamber match."

"Right. So maybe he will hang with you girls, unless he takes Charity back to the hotel early again."

"I don't think so, he wants to know who's replacing Randy so..."

"Ah. So in that case he will have to wait."

"Right...but you know before you go out there...I think you need some luck." I smirk.

"I think so too." Ted grins.

I reach out and grab him, pulling him close, my lips a mere inches away from his. He can't take it anymore and presses his to mine. I giggle into the kiss and move my hands up his shoulders making their way to his hair. I start to gently tug on his hair as he wraps his good arm around me pulling me closer to him. The moment is soon interrupted by knocking on the door and a backstage person telling Ted that he needs to be with the rest of the superstars waiting to go out for the match.

"More...later..." I say between breaths. "...go win that match.." I add.

"Plan on it." Ted grins before getting up and heading down getting ready to go out.

I put my shoes back on and head to Justin's locker room where Vi is, to see if she wants to come with me to find Charity.

"Hey!" Vi greets opening the door.

"Heyyy, wanna go find Charity so we can watch the match together?"

"Sure!" Vi smiles and walks out of the room.

Then we head to Cody's locker room, because that's most likely where she is. We knock waiting for a response. Once we get one we open the door and walk in.

"Hey Char, hey codes." Vi says as we walk in.

"Mind if we watch the match with you guys?" I ask.

"Oh no, not at all. You don't mind do you Codes?" Charity asks him.

"Not at all. Have a seat." Cody says, offering us a seat. We nod and take a seat on the extra couch in his room.

As soon as we sat down, the match had started. All the superstars who were not in the Elimination Chamber match made their way down to the ring for the Wildcard Battle Royal.

"This is going to be crazy." Vi says, seeing how many people are in the match.

The bell rings as soon as Otunga gets in the ring and it's complete chaos. The first one eliminated of the night after a while was Derrick Bateman, eliminated by Otunga.

"Bye Derrick." Charity laughs.

"That was quick." I laugh.

"He's from NXT..what do you expect?"

"Not much."

It's a while before the next elimination and it's Percy Watson.

"What now 'Showtime'?" Vi laughs.

Justin works on getting Epico eliminated and he almost does, but Epico rolls back under the bottom rope.

"Damn." Vi mutters. "Almost." She sighs.

Shortly after that Ezekiel Jackson eliminates Titus O'Neil.

"Not so tough now are you Titus?"

Then like a second after that, one of the Usos is eliminated.

"Sucks for him."

After about a minute or so, Drew is seen holding Tyson in the air and he just drops him out of the ring, eliminating him.

"That looks like it hurt." Charity winces.

Then Heath is fighting back on the outside of the ropes with Ezekiel, but Jinder Mahal comes by and hits him with a knee, Heath falling and then rolling onto the floor.

"Haha! Bye Heath!" Vi laughs.

Darren Young has Ted on his shoulders and he almost eliminates him, but Ted holds onto the ropes. Darren turns around and realizes Ted's still in this, and charges at him, but Ted pulls the top rope down, causing Darren to tumble out of the ring, but he too holds on...both of their feet dangling mere inches off the ground. Ted lifts himself up and kicks Darren in the side, and Darren finally lets go and falls to the floor.

"Oh thank god!" I sigh in relief. "That was close." I add.

"Too close."

Shortly after Hunico eliminates Yoshi.

"Stupid Mexican." I scowl at him.

Justin tries to eliminate Alex, but doesn't. Ted gets Camacho on the outside of the ropes and dropkicks him off, eliminating him.

"Go Justin!" Vi Cheers.

"Take that!" I say once Ted eliminated Camacho.

Shortly after, Justin eliminates McGillicutty.

"Yes!" Vi cheers excitedly.

There's a break and no one is eliminated during it, but shortly after the break, Justin eliminates another person and it's Curt Hawkins.

"Justin is doing pretty good out there." Charity says.

"He is!" Vi smiles.

Epico and Primo work on Alex and somehow, they manages to lift him and carry him over to the ropes, lifting him and dropping him out of the ring.

"How the hell...?"

"Poor Alex."

After that, they're on a roll with eliminations...eliminating Tyler Reks and Johnny Curtis at the same time. They go after the remaining Uso brother and eliminate him shortly.

"Will somebody eliminate them? Please?"

"We could only hope someone will."

And we got our answer cause Primo eliminated his own cousin...Epico.

"Ahahaha!"

"So much for being family."

Then we see Hunico on Ted's shoulders, and Ted drops him over the top rope, but he counters and sends Ted to the floor instead. Hunico goes to kick Ted, but Ted grabs his foot and pulls him down so he's eliminated too.

"Aw Ted." Charity sighs.

"At least he eliminated that mexican." I say.

"By the way...what is up with his hair?" Vi giggles.

Ted then clotheslines him, that angry look on his face, and we get a better look at his hair.

"Oops, I knew I forgot to tell him something." I answer Vi.

"Oh of course." Vi laughs.

Justin's almost eliminated but he holds the ropes, getting back into the ring. He grabs Primo and throws him over the top rope, but he hangs on as well. Justin turns around as Primo gets back into the ring, and Primo sends him outside the ropes, Justin hanging on again. Primo sees him still in the match and goes after him, but Justin slides back into the ring from under him and clothesline him out, but Primo's still hanging on.

"So close!" I say.

"Knock him off!" Vi yells.

Primo hits Justin and then flips over him and gets back into the ring. Justin kicks him in the gut, bringing him back over to the ropes. Primo is still hanging on and he now has Justin outside the ropes with him. They fight on the outside, until Justin kicks him in the head, and he falls to the floor.

"That is my werewolf!" Vi grins.

Justin gets back into the ring however, only to be eliminated by Ezekiel.

"Damn." Vi mutters.

"He did last pretty long." Charity points out.

"Yea." Vi sighs.

He also eliminates Jinder. It's down to Zeke, Santino, Drew and Otunga. All three go after Santino, until Zeke gets Otunga and Drew. Drew gets a little bit too fired up after hitting Otunga, and Santino eliminates him. Then Santino eliminates Zeke, and it's down to Otunga and Santino. It takes a while, but Santino eventually eliminates Otunga after getting angry.

"Santino? Really?" Cody scoffs.

"Be nice Codes." Charity says.

"But him? He is a joke!"

"Be nice or what I have planned isn't happening when we go back to the hotel."

"Fine." Cody mutters. "I'll be nice." He adds.

"Ooohh." Vi and I snicker.

"Well the match is over, have to get back to Ted...he in a mood tonight and has things planned for me." I say, standing up.

"Yea. I better go to. Justin has something planned too." Vi says joining me.

"So we're all gonna be busy tonight." Charity giggles.

"That we are." I laugh. We then say 'bye' to Cody and Charity and head to Ted and Justin's locker rooms. Vi and I say 'bye once we get there and head in.

"I'm all set to go...come on." Ted says, grabbing me almost instantly.

"Eager much?" I giggle.

"You know I am."

"Of course."

"Now let's gooooo."

"Alright." I giggle and follow Ted out of his locker room. He practically drags me out of the arena to the car. Putting his bag in the back, we both get in and he starts to drive to the hotel. Once we get there and park, Ted rushes me again as we make our way up to our room.

Ted and I were on our way up to our room and ever since I told him I had another surprise for him he could not keep his hands off me. Getting to our door, I fumbled with the key card as Ted had his arms wrapped around me from behind as he was kissing my shoulder. Finally sliding the key in the door, I opened the door and was rushed in by Ted. He was placing small kisses on the back of my neck sending chills up ad down my spine as his hands were roaming over my stomach. I leaned my head against his chest taking in the moment. Ted then turned me around so I was facing him and he leaned in a pressed his lips to mine is a hard yet eager kiss. I rested my hands on his shoulders as his hands moved up and down my back. I moved my hands down his chest, slowly dragging my nails as I made my way down to his abs then the waist of his pants. I felt him tense and a growl came from him and I pressed my thumb into one of his indents. He started to kiss me more thoroughly as I have my other hand running up and down his chest and abs. Not being able to take it anymore Ted ran his hands down my arms and moved my hands, a soft whine escaping me. Ted smirked into the kiss and started walking back to the bed. He only broke the kiss for a moment then laid down and was hovering over me.

"Ready for your surprise?" I said breathing heavy.

Ted just nodded and leaned down and pressed his lips back to mine. His hands were wandering down my sides, making their was to my thighs. Ted then started to make his way down to my neck/collarbone kissing and nipping gently as I was tugging at his hair. I let out a muffled moan into his shoulder and felt him smirk against my skin. I decided to torture him and moved my hands back down his chest and wasted no time in going after his indents. Again another growl came from him. He made his way to my lips and ran his hands though my hair. He started to mess with the straps of my dress and slowly started to take that off. I started to tug at his pants and shortly everything that we had on had come off.

After walking into Justin's locker room Vi was met with a pair of hands around her waist. Justin was changed and more than ready to go."Hotel...Lets go." Justin said grabbing her hand and hurrying my out. "Pushy." She giggles. Vi had just got back to their room at the hotel He had his arm over her shoulder and hers was around his waist. Once they got in the door Justin surprised her by turning her and backing her up the door leaning down and kissing her hard. He moved his hands slowly down her arms as I moved hers up to his hair, tugging gently. He made his was to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I...need...to...change..." She said between her breaths.

"Aw." Justin pouted.

"Want your surprise?" She smirked.

Justin's eyes got wide and he rushed her to her things. She let out a giggle at how anxious he was. She went into the bathroom and changed into a Lace Appliqué Satin Slip and brushed out her hair. When she was done she walked back out to see Justin already in his boxers. When he turned around, his eyes got wider and he walked right over to her. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he started to make his way to the bed. He laid her down without breaking the kiss and moved her up to the top of the bed. She still had her legs hooked around his waist as he hovered over her. He was running his hands up and down her thighs as he slowly started to trail kisses to her cheek then her neck. I buried her face into his shoulder to muffle any noises that might escape. He was kissing and nipping around her sensitive spot and she was gripping his shoulders. He finally went for the spot and smirked at the moan that was muffled into his shoulder. Once he was satisfied he made his was back to her lips. He was kissing with so much intensity she could not take it. She moved her hands down his arms to his chest. She slowly made her way down his chest and abs making her way to the waist of his pants. She felt him tense as he started to pick up the kiss. She ran her fingers along the waistband on his pants and slipped her fingers under and pressed one of his indents making him growl. She kept running her fingers across them until he could not take it and moved her hands over her head, making her whine into the kiss. He held her arms there for a bit before moving his hands to the bottom of her nightgown. He started to tug at it and then lifted it over her head. She moved her hands to the bottom of his shirt and slipped it over his head. They broke for air, breathing pretty heavy. Justin looked into her eyes as she was staring into his. He then started to work on her shorts and soon everything that they had came off.

"Are you ready to go back now?" Cody asked looking at Charity and Vi after Scar had left.

"Of course I am."

"What are we waiting for?" Cody grins, standing up and offering his hand. Charity giggles at his eagerness and takes his hand standing up. He grabs his bag and it is a quick paced walk to the car for them. He puts his bags in the back and they head to the hotel.

"Eager much?"

"Of course I am. Can you blame me?"

"Well don't crash the car with your eagerness, safety Codes...safety."

"I won't. I may be eager, but I would not do anything that crazy."

"We're almost there anyway." He adds.

"Good. I am just as eager as you are Codes."

"Eager's good." He smirks, as they pull into the parking lot.

"Yes, yes it is."

They both get out of the car, and almost instantly they head up to their room. Once they make their way in Cody instantly grabs Charity and pulls her close to him, pressing his lips to hers kissing her hard. She pulls herself closer to him, and he's walking her backwards and her back hits the door to the room. She moves her hands too his hair and starts to gently pull at it as his hands go down to her waist holding her place. He helps her get a boost and she jumps a bit and wraps her legs around his waist. That holds her in place for now, and he moves his hands and grabs hers, pinning them against the door. A small whine escapes her as he starts to trail his kisses down her cheek making his way to her neck and collarbone gently kissing and nipping at her skin. A soft moan escapes her and he grins against her skin making his way back to her lips once he is satisfied. He lets her hands go in favor of helping hold her up and he turns around, walking in the direction of the bed, not breaking the kiss, until he drops her on it. He looks down at her as she looks up at him. He then climbs on the bed and hovers over her, brushing his lips against hers. He starts to play with the bottom of her shirt already, not wanting to really waste any time at all. She lifts her hands allowing him to remove her shirt and he starts to tug at the bottom of his. He breaks the kiss once again and allows her to take his shirt off for him, before going back to her lips. She runs her hands down his chest and starts to play with the waist of his pants. She manages to reach one of his indents making his growl slightly. She does it again, earning a much louder growl from him. He can't take it anymore and removes her hands, pinning those to the bed now.

"Uhhh..." She whines into the at not being able to touch him.

"I'm having my fun first..."

"Uhhh..." She wines again as he leans back down, brushing his lips against her. Instead of kissing her he moves down to her neck again. She stiffens once he makes contact with her skin. He starts to kiss and nip at her neck once more causing a much louder moan coming from her this time. "Codes..." She moans.

He smirks against her skin but continues there still. He finally pulls away and goes back to her lips. She kisses him eagerly as his hands start to wander up and down her sides, going to the waist of her pants. He works on those after she lets him, and then she works on his. Shortly after that the rest of the clothing they had on was gone.


	7. Live SuperSmackdown

Another week has passed by and this week instead of being at Smackdown since tonight it's live, Ted and I are taking a couple weeks off and letting him relax that wrist of his. So we're currently down at his place and for once I can sleep in. Or at least I thought I could, but Riggs had jumped on the bed, waking me up.

"Well good morning to you too Riggs." I giggle patting his head as I yawn.

I then stretch and sit up in the bed. Swinging my legs over the bed I walk over and grab my robe and put that one. I slide my feet into my slippers and make my way downstairs, with Riggs behind me. I get the scent of something cooking and walk into the kitchen to see Ted making some breakfast.

"Morning sleepy head." Ted says, walking over and kissing my cheek before going back to the stove.

"Morning. Did you send Riggs in to come wake me up?" I laugh.

"No..." Ted looks innocent. "I told him to stay here. Right boy?" Ted says, looking at Riggs.

Riggs barks in reply. "See?"

"Mhm...Suuurrrreeeee."

"So, more relaxing today, or are you going to hang out on the lake?" I add walking over to the counter and resting my elbows on it as I watch him cook.

"Probably a bit of both."

"Sounds like a plan." I say. "That smells really good." I say, taking a deep breath, taking in the scent.

"I thought the scent itself was gonna wake you up, I guess Riggs beat the scent to it."

"He did." I laugh. "I must have been that tired." I add.

"That's okay though...well deserved rest."

"Yes it was. Going to be a nice few weeks."

"Something you and I both need."

"Well you need to rest that wrist of yours, so you need it a bit more."

"It's healing pretty well, I've got to say."

"Right. Hopefully you will not need that brace soon."

"Right, even though it hasn't really gave me many problems with anything. Especially with last Tuesday night." He smirks as he's getting the food onto plates.

"Right, but thankfully that did not injury it more."

"Now how would that injure it more?"

"Oh I don't know. There could be many ways you could."

"Like what?"

"You could have put to much pressure on it without thinking, I could have rolled on it..."

"...but none of that happened, because I was well aware of what could've happened."

"That is good, but you know how I worry about those things."

"I know, but you enjoyed that night didn't you?"

"Of course." I bite my lip.

"Then don't worry about it..."

"I won't" I say, a small smile on my face remembering that night.

"And I promise..." He trails off before walking around and standing behind me, leaning down to my ear. "...to wait until after I'm healed completely to do it again."

I shiver at the touch of his breath on my ear. "That would be good, but we do not know how long at will be."

"I can wait if you can wait."

"I am sure I can manage..."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure. Nothing a kiss would not fix."

He grins before turning my head so that he could kiss me easier. An arm goes around my waist and he pulls me back into him and then presses his lips to mine. I let out a sigh of content and start to kiss back. After he pulls away, he rests his chin on my shoulder as I lean my head against his. Then he goes and grabs the plates of food, bringing them over to the table. We both sit and eat what he had cooked.

"Thank you." I say once he seats the plates down. "Mmmm...It tastes better than it smells too." I add after taking a bite.

"Sometimes it does." He nods.

"You are a great cook." I smile and lean over and kiss his cheek.

"It is true, but you're welcome."

We continue to eat, talking to each other most of the time. I finish first and I go to put my dishes in the sink, but Ted stops me. "I'll do that, you just go get dressed for the day."

"Oooh. What do you have planned?" I ask, handing him my dishes.

"You'll see later. Just get dressed."

"Ok, ok." I laugh. I give him a quick kiss before heading back upstairs to get dressed for the day. Once I get there I pick out my clothes for the day. I go in the bathroom and change doing my hair and everything. When I am all set I walk out and put my other clothes away, then head back downstairs.

"All set." I say once I see Ted.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?" I ask.

"Later." He replies.

"Torture huh?" I giggle.

"You know me too well." Ted grins, patting the spot on the couch next to him. I walk over and sit next to him and he wraps his arm around me as I lean into his side.

"You know what would be a good idea? Filming another video for your YouTube. Haven't done that in a while."

"Yea, we could do that."

"I'm sure everyone would want to know what you're up to and how the recovery is going."

"I'm sure about that. Good idea." Ted kisses the top of my head.

"I'm full of good ideas."

"Yes you are. We will do that in a bit. Right now I want to sit here with you and relax for a bit."

"Right, sounds good."

Ted then pulls me a bit closer to him, tracing pattern on my arms with his fingers. We sit there and watch some TV until Riggs decides to jump up onto our laps.

"Looks like someone else wants to spend some relaxing time with us too." I laugh.

"Of course. He probably got jealous of me spending time with you. He wants time with you now." Ted laughs.

"Is that true?" I ask Riggs.

Riggs barks and moves closer licking my face.

"Told you." Ted laughs.

"Someone missed me too much I see."

Riggs licks my face more. "I'll take that as yes."

"Down boy." I laugh.

Ted pats Riggs on the side and he settles down in our lap, resting his head on my legs. "He's too much."

"But he loves you."

"Oh I know that. Just as he loves you."

"All animals love me...for some reason." I add.

"How can anyone not love you?"

"You're amazing." Ted adds.

"Aw." I blush, putting my head down. "You are too." I add.

"You're more amazing than I am."

"Aw Ted." I say blushing more. "Stooooppp."

"Nope...because it's true."

"If I blush anymore I am going to be redder than a tomato."

"It's cute though."

"As you always tell me."

"Because that's true too."

"Teeeddd..."

"Quiiiiit." I add, hiding my face in his neck.

"Nope. You deserve to hear it."

"At this point, I'll be as red as a lobster." I mumble.

"You will still look good even if you did look like one."

"Okay, can you let me calm down now so I can come out from hiding?"

"I suppose." Ted says. "For now." He adds.

"Thank you." I say, and I purposely kiss his neck a few times while my face is hidden in his neck.

"Scarrr..." Ted takes a deep breath.

"Hmmm?" I ask.

"...Don't...Tempt...Me..."

"If I do?"

"We will be staying in all day."

"Oh that's so not fair."

"You started it."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really." Ted says, lifting my chin.

He leans down and presses his lips to mine, kissing softly at first. I start to run my nails down his chest and his grip tightens as he pulls me closer, kissing me harder. His hands make their way down my arms, tickling a bit and I shiver. He slowly makes his way to my thighs and starts to run his hand up and down. Moving my hands to his arms, I run the over the tight muscles of his and grip slightly as his hand starts to move to the waist of my pants. Before he can do anything though, Riggs jumps up and makes up pull apart, both of us breathing heavy.

"Riggs..." I laugh.

"Nice timing bud."

"We'll just save that fun for tonight."

"Planning on it." Ted grins.

"Oh of course you are."

"Well..." Ted starts, looking at me. "I just can not resist you." He adds with a smirk.

"You have no idea how much I can't resist you." I reply.

"I think I have an idea." Ted says, as my hands are roaming across his chest.

"Well you'd get an even better idea if Riggs wasn't sitting between us."

"Riggs, down!" Ted hurries and tries to move Riggs.

"He's not budging." I snicker.

"Riggs, come on!" Ted whines, trying to push him off.

"Come on Riggs...down." I giggle, and he listens to me.

"I see how it is." Ted laughs.

He just barks before getting comfortable on the floor.

"Oh Riggs."

"He's adorable." I laugh.

"That he is, but not as adorable as you are."

"Aww."

"It is the truth. You are."

"Well you're adorable sometimes too."

"Sometimes?" Ted raises a brow.

"Okay, all the time."

"Thought so." Ted chuckles.

Then I scooch over and move and sit in Ted's lap. I turn my head and kiss the corner of his mouth, before getting more comfortable. Ted wraps his arms around my waist, resting his hands in my stomach leaning his head against mine since I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I could get used to this." Ted sighs in content.

"I could get used to it too." I nod.

"Definitely going to plan more days like this."

"You should." I agree. "When we're not working of course."

"I am sure we can work that out."

"Let's just hope you don't get injured anymore anytime soon."

"I will do my best not to."

"I know, it's hard to avoid..."

"I know it is, but that is something that can happen in this business unfortunately.

"Right, happens to the best of us."

"That is how it seems to go." Ted sighs. "Let's not think about that right now though.." Ted adds, pulling me closer to him.

"...right."

Ted starts to run his finger along my stomach in soothing motions, sensing that I am upset. I lean back on him more and turn so I am looking up at him. I sigh in content from the soothing motions he is doing. I hide my face in his neck as I calm down.

"Just try and not to worry about it." He says.

"It is hard not to though."

"Cody hurt your wrist first, then Hunico made it worse..."

"...you are just so vulnerable right now...it worries me."

"Which is why I'm taking this week and next week off from the SmackDown tapings."

"Good. You need the time to rest and heal that wrist."

"Which is exactly what I'm gonna do. You don't have to worry."

"Which I will not do for the next two weeks."

"Good."

"What do you plan on having us do today?"

"Well Brett's coming over later, probably go fishing off the dock, cooking on the grill. Spend the rest of the day outside. And I can take the brace off if you want me to swim with you."

"Well I have not seen Brett in awhile so it will be nice to see him and of course I want you to swim with me, silly. Not fun swimming alone."

"Of course not." He chuckles.

"How much time do we have until Brett comes over?"

"About an hour." He says, after checking the time.

"Hmmm..." I trail off brushing my lips against his neck. I feel his shiver at the touch and smirk to myself. I lightly place a kiss to his neck before moving to his lips kissing him softly.

"Now that..." I trail off, after pulling away. "...is a preview of later." I smirk.

"Can't...wait..." Ted says resting his head against mine, catching his breath.

"You're not the only one who can give sneak previews."

"I can see that." Ted chuckles.

In the meantime, Vi and Justin had decided to go out to lunch with Charity and Cody. Would've been all of us, but since Ted and I were down in Mississippi, it was just the four of them. They had got to a place to eat and were seated.

"It is such a nice day out." Vi says, looking over her menu as Justin puts his arm over her shoulder.

"Too nice." Charity agrees, as Cody does the same as Justin.

"Wish Scar was here though. Not the same without her."

"Not it is not. I am sure Ted is keeping her busy though." Vi giggles.

"Oh you know he is." Charity grins.

"Of course." Vi says. "Just like these two." She giggle, looking between Justin and Cody.

"Definitely."

"So, other than the show, what are the plans for today?" Charity asks, looking over at Cody.

"Well I was thinking the gym for about an hour or two, before we head to the arena for the day."

"Ah, that sounds like an idea. I could do some walking on the treadmill." Charity nods.

"What about us babe?" Vi asks, looking over at Justin.

"I was thinking maybe a walk and then the gym for a bit as well." Justin says with smile.

Vi smiles and nods.

"Cause I have a Superstars match taping before Smackdown to do tonight."

"Ah. Well then that means we get more time alone." Vi smirks.

"Exactly."

Soon the waiter comes over to the table to take their orders. He is all smiles and is not paying attention to Cody and Justin, just focusing on Vi and Charity. He asks what she and Charity want, before asking Cody and Justin what they want. *He keeps complementing them on how nice they look before walking away. Cody and Justin sit there with a scowl on their faces.

"Babe." vi says, reaching up and turning Justin's face to look at her.

"He was flirting with you."

"Don't worry. I am all yours." She says in a soothing tone, running her thumb over his cheek.

"They can flirt all they want, they'll be denied."

"Good."

"He better not try it again." Cody adds.

"Codes, relax."

"I know."

"I can not help but to get all protective of you when that happens." Cody pulls her closer to him.

"Same here." Justin says, doing the same thing.

"Aw, our protectors." Vi giggles earning a giggle from Charity as well.

"That's right."

"No complaints here." Charity smiles, leaning up and kissing the corner of Cody's lips.

"None here either." Vi agrees, leaning over and kissing Justin as well.

"Of course not."

"One of the things I admire about you." Charity says, looking at Cody, running her hand across his chest.

"I agree." Vi says, running her nails up and down Justin's arm that is resting on her shoulders.

Not too long after that the food had come to the table. After setting down the food the waiter had winked and Charity and Vi before walking off. Luckily they were able to calm Justin and Cody and they started to eat, talking here and there. Cody and Justin had paid, not leaving a tip. Once that was all set we all got up and started to walk out when the waiter walked by, brushing against Vi handing her something. Looking at it she lets out a sigh.

"Seriously?" Vi annoyingly says.

"What is it?" Justin asks.

"He gave me his number and said to call him."

"I'm sorry, but no." She says, waiting until they're at the car and ripping up the piece of paper.

"Denied!" Charity laughs.

"Was he for real? I mean, he was being nice, but that was going to far." Vi rolls her eyes.

"Just a tad."

"Ugh! How could he not see we were there with our boyfriends?" Vi gets upset.

"Some guys just don't want to see it."

"Well they need to. I am getting tired of it."

"It's gonna happen no matter where we go."

"I know, but I wish they would just see that we are not interested in anything more."

"Delusional...that's all they are." Cody chuckles.

"They can try all they want, but they are not going to get what we got." Justin adds, chuckling.

"Nope."

We reach our cars and get in and go in our different directions getting ready to spend time together before the show. Cody and Charity go to the gym, while Vi and Justin go to the beach before the gym, just so they can walk the shoreline a bit. After finding a spot to park Justin gets out and walks around and opens the door for her.

"Awe Justy. How sweet. You know I love the beach." Vi smiles, kissing the corner of Justin's mouth as he laces his fingers with hers.

"Well I figured we could walk the shoreline for a bit, before heading to the gym."

"I love the sound of that. nice and relaxing." She says, leaning into him.

"Which is exactly what we need before tonight."

"Of course." She sighs. "What is going on tonight?" She asks, looking up slightly.

"Superstars taping before the Smackdown...against Jinder."

"Not him!" She says a bit upset. "Why can't they find someone else for you?"

"I don't know Vi, probably because most of the other superstars are gonna be on the live Smackdown tonight."

"Well, he better not do anything to you..."

"I'll try and make sure nothing happens."

"I really hope so. I do not know what I would do if something did happen."

"Just try and not worry about it."

"I will. Right now the ocean is starting to relax me."

"Good, I know how much it does."

"I thank you for bringing me here." She smiles up at Justin, pecking his cheek.

"You're welcome."

She leans into Justin's side, putting her arm around his waist as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. They walk a bit more before deciding to sit down. Justin sits down and pulls her down onto his lap.

"Eep." She squeals. "No warning?" She asks, giggling.

"Nope." He chuckles.

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because you know me so well."

"That I do."

"And I know you so well too."

"Really now?" She says, slowly leaning down to his neck and hovering her lips above it. She feels him shiver from her breath and smirks, waiting for the right time to make her move. Once she feels his arm tighten around her, she moves down and starts to slowly kiss and nip at his neck.

"You really...want to do this...here?" He asks.

"No...Preview of later..."

"Oh boy." He chuckles.

"If all goes well, I have a plan." She smirks.

"You always have a plan."

"Yes, yes I do." She grins. "Do you ever complain?"

"Of course not."

"Well then...How about we enjoy the time we have and save the rest for later." She says, running her nails down his chest.

"Sounds good."

She leans up and kisses Justin before turning and leaning against his arms wrapped around her, resting on her stomach. She puts her hands on his and rests her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head and rests his head against hers as they sit there and enjoy the soothing sounds of the ocean. But Justin had to look at the time and unfortunately it was time to get to the gym before having to head to the arena. They both stand up and lace their fingers as they walk back to the car. Justin opens her door once they get there, then goes over to his side. "It may not have been long, but it was nice. Thank you." She says, once Justin gets in the car.

"Anything for you."

"Awe. You are to sweet." She smiles and leans over kissing his cheek.

Then he starts the car and it's off to the gym where Charity and Cody already are. Charity has been walking on the treadmill after doing some upper body work and she was staring off looking at Cody, who was all sweaty, glistening from the light. She bit her lip as she watched his arms and pecs flex. Her thoughts were interrupted when she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked over disgusted to see Daniel Bryan standing there with a grin on his face. After taking at her earphones she shot him a glare. "What do you want?" Charity spat disgustedly at Daniel.

"What, I can't just engage in some friendly conversation with you?"

"Sure. I know what you are doing."

"And what's that?"

"I know you are trying to get to Cody so his focus will be off that title of yours."

"If I was trying to get to Cody, I would just approach him myself, not go through you. But speaking of Cody...one question...why him?"

"That is none of your business. One thing...He is BETTER than you are!"

"Hmm, I don't recall him being the one who has the World Heavyweight Championship."

"He does have a title. He is the Intercontinental Champion and will soon be both World AND Intercontinental Champion."

In the meantime, Brie Bella...who is Daniel's off-screen girlfriend notices him talking to Charity and that flirting look in his eyes. A scowl forms on her face and she crosses her arms over her chest. She then spots Cody, looking back at Charity before heading in Cody's direction.

"Hey there Cody." Brie says in a flirty voice as she walks up to Cody.

"Brie...what do you want, I'm kind of busy if you didn't know already."

"Just wanted to come say hello to my sexy co-worker, that is all."

"You barely talk to me as it is, why start now?"

"Because I think you can do much better than her." Brie said, pointing to Charity.

"Excuse me? And wait a minute...aren't you with Daniel?" He asks, stopping what he's doing.

"Yea, but he is boring. I find you more interesting." Brie says, walking over and running her hand up his arm.

"Yeah...not interested." He says, getting up and stepping away from her.

"Cody wait!"

"No Brie, I'm not interested in someone who whores around. Unlike you, I'm faithful." He shakes his head, walking off leaving her there dumbfounded.

Brie shakes her head and stomps off clearly angry. Meanwhile, Charity is still trying to get Daniel to leave her alone.

"Listen Daniel. Just leave. I am not interested in you."

"What's going on here?" Cody asks, walking up next to Charity. "You'd leave my girlfriend alone if you knew what's good for you."

"What are you going to do about it?" Daniel challenges.

"I would do something, but I don't want to get thrown out of here. Let me guess, just because you can't satisfy your girlfriend, you have to hit on someone else?"

"Ooooh. He told you!" Charity says in a 'ha' tone.

"That has nothing to do with it. I can have whoever I want. I am the Word Heavyweight Champion and I get get whatever I want."

"Think again, now leave her alone."

"Yea. Buh-Bye." Charity waves her hand in Daniel's face.

He just makes a face before nodding and walking off.

"That was something I did not need."

"Well I didn't need Brie coming over and flirting with me either."

"She what? Oh that whore is going down!" Charity says, scanning the gym for Brie.

"Char...not here...save it for the ring when you have a match with her...whenever that may be."

"Oh I plan on it. No one messes with my guy and gets away with it!"

"Right, well I'm ready to leave, what about you?"

"I am so ready to go now."

"Alright, come on."

Charity nods and grabs Cody's hand, lacing her fingers with his. They head into the locker rooms to shower and get their things. Once they are finished they meet back in the gym and lace their hands together before heading out to the car. Vi and Justin were just finishing up with what they were doing in the gym since they had arrived a while ago. Justin was in the weight room getting ready for his match. Since Vi did not have one, she was doing some basis things. She was currently on one of the elliptical machines just to strengthen her legs. She was looking over at Justin, just admiring what she was seeing, when the last person she wanted to see stepped in front of her. Heath Slater. She tried looking around him to see Justin, but he kept moving with her head.

"Hello gorgeous." Heath grins.

"Can I help you?" She says, clearly not amused or interested.

"Just wanted to come over and say hello, anything wrong with that?"

"No. As long as you do not try anything like last time. I told you I am with Justin."

"Oh I know. I just don't know why you chose him over me."

"Well lets see. He is nicer, sweeter, and knows how to treat a woman, unlike you."

"He wasn't always like that you know."

"That does not matter. He treats me the way I should be treated. Are you saying you are better than him? " She gets annoyed and shuts off the the machine not wanting to work out anymore. She gets down and walks in the direction Justin is.

"Well I wouldn't say...yes I think that."

"Please." She rolls her eyes. "All you care about is yourself. You would not know how to treat a woman if it smacked you in the face."

"The day you actually get a girlfriend, I'm gonna feel sorry for her."

"That someone could be you." Heath winks.

"Sorry, not interested."

"You would be if you gave me the chance." He says moving closer to her.

"Are you just asking to get slapped across the face?"

"You know you want want this." Heath points to himself, showing off what he thinks she wants.

"You mean white as Sheamus? No thank you." She says, walking into the room Justin's in.

Justin looks up from what he is doing as she walks in, mumbling under her breath.

"Justin, are you about ready to go? I really don't wanna be here anymore."

"Yea. What's wrong?" Justin looks concerned.

"Heath."

"Again? When is he going to get it through his head you are not interested! I think I need to have a talk with him." Justin says, heading for the door.

"Justin no...not here. You're gonna end up fighting and that'll only cause problems."

"He needs to learn to leave you alone."

"Wait until you have a match with him."

"I guess...but if he tries it again I am not promising anything." Justin walks up to me and wraps his arms around me, kissing me quickly.

"Just focus on your match with towel head tonight for Superstars Thursday."

"I can try."

"That's all I ask."

"How about we head out of here now and head to the arena."

"Good idea."

Justin kisses her once more before walking out with his arm around her. They see Heath staring at them and Justin shoots him a glare as she leans into Justin more. They head into the locker rooms and shower before getting their things and heading to the arena. Since it's going to be a few hours before anything starts, they just hang around backstage once they get there. As they're walking, they decide to head to catering. That's when they see Charity and Cody. They walk over to them and greet them.

"Hey, you two." Vi greets. "Mind if we join you?" She asks.

"Oh no, not at all, go ahead." Charity replies.

"Thanks." Justin says sitting down and pulling Vi onto his lap. "Of course." She giggles and kisses Justin's cheek as his arms wrap around her. "How was your day?" She asks, once they're settled.

"It was...okay."

"Uh oh. You do not seem too happy about that."

"Five words...Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella."

"Brie was trying to flirt with me..." Cody starts.

"...and Daniel was trying to flirt with me." Charity adds.

"They are both delusional. Seems like they are perfect for each other."

"Yet clearly he can't satisfy her."

"Obviously not if she is looking for another man."

"And what does that tell us about our World Heavyweight Champion hmm?"

"He is all talk and does not know how to please anyone."

"Exactly."

"Just like her."

"But anyways, how was your day Vi?" Charity asks.

"Well Justin took me to the beach, then we went to the gym. Was good until Heath showed up." She smiles, then shudders at the mention of Heath.

"When is Wendy gonna leave you alone?"

"I have no idea, but he needs to stop. It is getting annoying. He actually thinks I am going to leave Justin for him." She says. "Nope. not going to happen." I add.

"He's delusional too."

"He so is."

"So what's up with you tonight?"

"Justin has a Superstars taping before the show. You?"

"Just a short little thing where I embarrass Big Show." Cody replies.

"Another one of those hilarious clips?"

"Yep." He nods.

"Too bad we are going to miss it though."

"Heading back after my match." Justin adds.

"Ooohhhh." Charity says. "Alone time I take it."

"Yup...alone time."

"We will have ours later." Cody says, pulling Charity closer to him.

"Oooooh." Vi giggles.

"That is what she gets for teasing at the gym." Cody smirks.

"In for it, huh?" Charity looks up a Cody.

"Big time." Cody grins.

"Uh oh." Vi laughs.

"Don't think you are off the hook for earlier either." Justin says.

"Oh believe me, I know I'm not."

"Good. I will get you back for that too." Justin smirks.

The four of them hang around catering for the few hours there are before the Superstars tapings start. Vi and Justin had went back to his locker room so that he could be ready in time for his match. She's sitting on the couch waiting for Justin to finish changing. When he walks out, she bites her lip, looking over him in just his attire, no short.

"Looking sexy." She says slowly, looking him up and down.

"Only for you."

"I feel special."

"Because you are special."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"As you are special to me."

"I know."

Justin goes over and sits on the couch, pulling her onto his lap. She squeal in surprise, soon relaxing as his arms wrap around her and rest on her stomach.

"How soon until we can leave?" She whines a bit, sucking in a breath as his touches start to tickle.

"Well I should be called out for the match soon, not sure how long the match will be but after we come back here and I get changed, then we can head back."

"I can not wait."

Then shortly after that, there was a knock on the door and someone calling for Justin to head out to the curtain.

"Aw. Already." She pouts.

"The sooner the match gets over, the sooner we get back to the hotel."

"Right." She smiles. "So go!" She jokingly rushes him.

He chuckles and you both get up from the couch, heading out the door and to the curtain. She takes Justin's hand and laces her fingers with his as they walk toward the curtain. She scowls once they get there at the sight of the towel head. Justin leans down and whispers soft things in her ear while they wait for his music to hit.

They hit his music and then he and Vi go out first, slapping fans' hands as they get to the ring. Before getting into the ring himself, he helps Vi get in and he does his poses in the ring. He stretches a bit in the ring, before Jinder's music goes off and he walks out. He gets down to the ring and puts his head thing in a case before getting into the ring.

"Stupid towel head." She mutters before giving Justin a quick kiss and getting out of the ring.

The bell rings and they circle each other a couple time before locking up. Justin flips Jinder and gets him in a headlock on the apron. Jinder gets up however and takes Justin down, but Justin holds on, keeping the headlock on him. Jinder gets up again and pushes Justin against the ropes, but he still holds onto Jinder. Jinder gets up again and manages to get out of the hold, sending Justin into the ropes. Justin comes back only to be hit with a shoulder block. Now Jinder gets him in the headlock on the apron. Justin gets to his feet and bounces off the ropes, Jinder letting go. Justin lays on the apron, Jinder hopping over him, coming back off the ropes and Justin jumps over him. Jinder comes back and Justin locks his arm hoping to flip him, but Jinder blocks and goes to hit him, Justin ducks and takes him down with another headlock.

"Keep it going! You are doing great!" Vi cheers.

Jinder gets to his feet again and Justin twists his arm, only to get hit in the face. In the corner now and Jinder kicks him a couple times before hitting him across the back. Jinder throws him towards the opposite corner, only to have Justin grab the top rope and lift himself up, making Jinder stop and turn around when Justin lands behind him. Jinder goes to hit him, but Justin ducks and hops onto the ropes in corner and jumps on Jinder, wrapping his legs around his neck and flipping him over to the otherside of the ring.

"Take that! You are going down!"

He twists Jinder's arm again, before sending him into the ropes. When he comes back, he kicks Justin in the shoulder. He goes back and bounces off the ropes, only to have Justin jump up and kick him. Jinder rolls out of the ring and Justin goes over to the ropes, going to launch himself out and onto Jinder, but Jinder moves and Justin just backflips off the ropes in the ring, obviously seeing Jinder move away. Justin backs up and goes full speed off the ropes, sliding out of the ring, only to get clotheslined but Jinder.

"Ow! Come on babe! You got this!" Vi slams the apron

After some struggle, Justin made it back into the ring and had started coming back with punches to the head. He bounces off the ropes and gets kneed in the gut. Jinder goes in for the cover, getting a two count. He then wraps his arms around Justin's neck, but Justin gets to his feet and gets Jinder to release, and then hits him with a monkey flip.

"Yes! You got it now!"

He then goes for a backwards slide cover, but Jinder kicks out. Jinder quickly kicks Justin in the leg before hitting him with a neckbreaker. He goes for the cover only getting a two count once again. He goes over and places Justin on the rope, his knee on the back of Justin's neck, putting pressure on the neck and choking him. He does it again using the ropes for leverage as the ref counts and he lets go. He picks him up only to slam him back down again.

"Get off of him! Come on Justin!"

He then jumps, using the ropes for leverage and hitting him in the neck with his leg. He does it two more times before pulling Justin away from the ropes and going for a cover, getting a two count yet again. He picks him up yet again and throws him into the corner hard. He walks over to Justin, picking him up by the hair, throwing him against the ropes and shoulder blocking him. He goes for the cover, only getting two count.

"Give it up! You are not going to win that easy!"

Jinder goes for a potention submission hold, but Justin gets to his feet, getting Jinder to release the hold and Jinder slaps him across the back. Justin gets into the corner and Jinder backs up, before charging at him and going to hit him with a kneee, but Justin moves at the last second. Justin counters whne Jinder goes over to him and then punches him before kicking him down. He goes to lift Jinder up but Jinder counters and hits him in the head. Justin stumbles into the corner and Jinder goes over to him, being met by a boot to the face. Jinder stumbles away as Justing goes outside the ropes, before hopping onto the top and then jumping, hitting Jinder with a cross body. Justin goes for the cover, getting a two count himself.

"Ugh! Almost babe! You can get this!"

They both get to their feet and Justin has taken control of the match, hitting Jinder with forearms. He picks him up and slams Jinder down, going for the cover, but Jinder's shoulder was up. Justin goes over to the ropes, hopping to the top one and jumping, backflipping and making contact with Jinder's now elevated legs. Jinder comes up behind Justin and hits him in the back with his knee before stepping over him and putting him in the camel clutch, tapping out.

Crap! You stupid towel head!" Vi scowls, waiting for him to leave Justin before she makes he way over to him.

She helps her out of the ring, and he uses her for support as they walk back up the ramp to head backstage.

"How are the ribs? You took some hard hits out there."

"Nothing ice can't fix."

"We will get some on the way back."

He nods and once they get backstage, they head to the trainers to get ice, then they head back to the locker room so Justin can get changed. Once Justin gets changed, he grabs his bag and they head out to the car. Justin puts his things in the back and they get in and drive to the hotel. The drive isn't too bad, they make it back safely. He parks the car and they grab their things before heading inside and up to their room.

"How are you feeling?" She turns and asks Justin once they are in their room and he sets his bag down.

"The ice helped."

"Well I'm glad." She smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. "Get ready for bed?" She asks after pulling back.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

She heads over to her things and looks for something to wear. Once she finds something, she heads into the bathroom and puts those on, taking her hair down. Once she's done, she walks out and puts her other clothes with her bag and lays on the bed and waits for Justin. Shortly after, he's done and does the same thing, climbing into bed next to her. She lays down and snuggles into Justin's side carefully since he's sore from his match. She leans up and gives him a quick kiss before laying back down on his side.

"Night babe." She yawns.

"Night." He replies.

In the meantime, Ted and I had just settled down and relaxed so we could watch Smackdown since it's live tonight.

"Should be a good show tonight. Anything can happen." I say as we wait for the show to start.

"Right. But I know it's been a long day and if you get tired, don't be afraid to fall asleep."

"I will keep that in mind. Thank you." I say, kissing Ted on the cheek.

The show soon starts, the intro being first this week and the usual pyros and introductions to the show. First one out for the beginning segment, Daniel Bryan.

"Joy."

"Whiner."

He gets to the ring being annoying as always before getting a mic.

"Ahem. Back in July, when I won the Smackdown Money in the Bank contract, and I said that I was going to main event WrestleMania, there is not a single person in this arena who believed me. There was not a single person watching at home that believed me. Yet here I stand as your World Heavyweight Champion!"

"Which is a joke."

"And might I add, I'm heading to the main event of WrestleMania! Santino Marella, he was trying to channel Rocky Balboa heading into the Elimination Chamber match this past Sunday. But I am a role model. I am the real Rocky story. Santino, The Great Khali, Cody Rhodes, Wade Barrett, the Big Show...I beat them all. You want Rocky...yo AJ, I did it!" He yells, hugging AJ with one arm.

"You barely won. You got lucky."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! But, as I was celebrating, physically spent after defeating five other men in one of the most grueling and barbaric matches ever constructed. My moment was ruined. My moment was ruined by Sheamus. Well now it's my turn. I am going to ruin Sheamus' moment at WrestleMania. I will show Sheamus, I will show all of you, I will show everyone watching all over the world that I will be victorious. Just like tonight when I will be victorious against CM Punk."

"Keep telling yourself that and it might happen...in your dreams."

"You want to talk about the best in the world..." Daniel's cut off by Mike's music and he comes out.

"Oh boy. This should be good."

"Well look at you. The World Heavyweight Champion. Who would've thunk it? But you know what Daniel, you're wrong. You are so wrong. You weren't the only one that believed that you would become a world champion. I knew you would. I mentored you, I molded you into becoming a world champion. From the first day that I was your pro on NXT, I knew you had the skill, I knew you had the temperment and the determination to become a world champion. But I'm not out here asking for thanks. I'm not out here to steal your spotlight. I'm simply out here to say congratulations."

"Cocky much."

"Be nice Ted, he's also one of my friends remember?"

"Well it is true. He is cocky, in the ring."

"Yes I know."

"Which is why I said it."

"Congratulations on being in the main event of WrestleMania, just like I did last year. So as you continue to follow in my footsteps, and take the skills that I taught you, and after you embarrass Sheamus at WrestleMania, I think one day we should form a tag team. And this is not just like any other tag team..people..." Mike's cut off by Sheamus' music.

"I would like to see that, but I think Mike is in trouble now."

He comes down the ramp and gets into the ring, taking the mic right out of Mike's hand. "I too would like to congratulate you Daniel Bryan. I would like to congratulate you on being a massive arse."

"Oooohhh...This is starting off good."

"I would like to congratulate you on being a hypocrite. You see, you're no role model. You're just a coward. You'd rather hide behind a woman's skirt, than stand up and fight like a man. Oh by the way, I'd also like to congratulate you on hanging out with someone almost as conceited as you. Good job fella, good job."

"He does hide behind AJ a lot."

"And he's not the only one. Ziggler hides behind Vickie."

"Some men they are."

"Thing is Daniel, when WrestleMania's over, nobody's gonna be congratulating you. They're gonna be saying...that you got exactly what you deserved."

Mike steps up, taking the mic from Daniel, standing in front of Sheamus.

"Let me tell you what you deserve. You deserve to be taken down a notch or two. How dare you come out here and interrupt me and try to steal the thunder of the world champion Daniel Bryan."

"Do me a favor will ya? Why don't you let the lads who actually have a match at WrestleMania talk yeah?"

"Ooohhh...That was a blow."

When Sheamus turns around, Daniel slaps him and then leaves the ring quickly as Sheamus tries to go after him. Mike goes after Sheamus and starts beating up on him, before Sheamus throws him out of the ring while Daniel escapes up the ramp with AJ.

"What did that prove Daniel? It proved that you are a coward!"

"That was a little sissy slap too." Ted chuckles.

"I think that was the best he had." I laugh.

Coming back to the break, Sheamus and Mike were in the ring in the middle of a match. Apparently during the break, Teddy Long came out and made a match between Mike and Sheamus official.

"Great...so he can lose...again."

"Seems like that is all he is doing lately."

Sheamus send Mike to the apron and clubs him in the chest. Mike falls to the floor so Sheamus brings him back in and hits a flying shoulder tackle, then Mike tries to escape but Sheamus clotheslines him. He whips Mike into the corner and attempts a shoulder ram but Mike moves out of the way and Sheamus hits the post, then Mike jumps down on his arm. Mike kicks him in the face after an armbar, and follows it with a diving clothesline and a top rope axe handle smash. Sheamus battles back with some forearm shots and a clothesline, then gets a two count after a backbreaker but Mike comes back with a breaker combo. Mike calls for a Skull Crushing Finale but Sheamus hiptosses him then avoids a rollup and drops him with a Celtic Cross for the win.

"I can not believe that. He is so much better than this."

"I can't believe they're having him lose constantly." I add.

"That happens to the best of us sometimes."

Backstage now, Teddy Long is in his office with Aksana, and her being all flirty again.

"Makes me sick."

"That is all she is good at and knows how to do."

"Teddy Long." Laurinaitis says, coming into the office.

"Ugh, not him and his little Carlton Banks sidekick." I roll my eyes.

"They need to go back to their own show."

He says Teddy is unprofessional, and that is why he himself should be running both shows, but Teddy says he has an office for them. Teddy tells them it has it's own bathroom because it is the bathroom, and David Otunga says Teddy will be in the dumpster after he beats Ezekiel Jackson tonight. Teddy says they will see about that, then they eyeball each other before John tells David they should leave.

"He shouldn't be in charge of both shows, Teddy should. Because Laurinaitis doesn't give people fair chances and all that. He doesn't care about the talent."

"No he does not. I am with Long on this one."

After the next break, the next match of the night was Kofi and Truth vs Swagger and Ziggler with Vickie. After Truth and Kofi come out, Vickie comes out with her 'Excuse Me'.

"Oh my god, shut up. There is no excuse for you."

"None at all."

"Looks like a bird attacked her hair."

"I would not be surprised."

Truth starts with a headlock so Swagger throws him into the ropes but Truth knocks Dolph off the apron and dances, then gets clotheslined by Swagger. Dolph tags in and hits an elbow drop then does some crunches, but Truth stands up and avoids a splash then dives to tag Kofi, who hits a springboard splash for two. Swagger gets involved and sends Truth to the floor, but Kofi knocks Swagger out next to him, then Dolph rakes Kofi's eyes and catches him with a Zig Zag for the win.

"That was a joke! You have to cheat to win? Shows how you really are."

Santino Marella is doing target practice with some plastic cups and his Cobra, when Heath Slater walks in and says he knows how to get rid of them quicker. Slater knocks them off the table and Santino says he shouldn't have done that, because the Cobra is dangerous and 'it' spits in Slater's face and leaves him rolling on the ground.

"Oh that is to funny! That is what you get Wendy!" I laugh.

The next break goes by awfully quick and it's the next match. This one has Khali coming out and Drew is by the the announce table complaining about Khali being his opponent.

"I do not blame Drew. I would be upset too."

Drew tries to beg off Khali and says the match won't happen, then he shoves him but Khali punches him and chokebombs him for the win.

"Well that was quick. Poor Drew."

Big Show is in the back with Matt Striker and he says Cody Rhodes is on his 'you know what' list, and he is actually at the top of it. Show says he is probably on top of Mark Henry's list too, but he doesn't care where he finds them because he will break their necks.

"That is a bit..harsh if you ask me."

"Just a bit."

The match starts after the break and Big Show punches Henry in the corner and hits a splash, but he misses a KO punch and Henry drops him with a right hand and a few headbutts. Henry taunts him and kicks him in the head, but Show punches back from his knees until Henry knocks him back down and hits him with a forearm shot for two. He steps on Show's chest then chokes him on the ropes and whips him into the corner, but Show gets a boot up and clotheslines him then hits a spear. Show calls for a chokeslam but Cody comes out with Charity and interrupts the match.

"Oooh. This is going to be goood."

"Oh oh...The Big Show choke slamming somebody? The Big Show choke slamming somebody...it must not be WrestleMania. Let's take one of your finer WrestleMania moments, you vs the sumo great Aki Bono at WrestleMania 21. The lasting image of that match being your dimply, crater-laden, looking like you left it hanging out in the hailstorm, fat...you know what, I'm being too perspicuous. Basically you made an ass of yourself."

"Oh, that is something I do not want to see again."

"That is wrong on so many levels."

"How can you unsee that? I can't look." I cover my eyes and hid in Ted's chest.

Henry turns Show around and hits a World's Strongest Slam and a diving splash, but Big Show kicks out and hits a Knockout Punch then goes after Cody.

"Uh oh. Cody better run!"

"Oh he's running."

Then I yawn as I snuggle into Ted more.

"Someone is tired."

"I'm getting there."

"Just relax and don't worry if you go to sleep."

I nod and my eyes close as I listen to the sound of the tv. Pretty soon I don't hear it anymore, and have dozed off. Ted looks down as he notices my breathing changed and smiles at me. He moves a piece of hair off my face and rubs my cheek gently with his thumb. He decides to turn the TV off and head upstairs. Once everything was off he carefully picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. Once there he set me on the bed, and I whine not feeling him. Ted whispers to me, soothing me and climbs into bed next to me. He pulls me over to him and says 'goodnight' before going to sleep himself.

Charity and Cody are in his locker room after escaping Show, and Cody is getting changed back into his clothes so that they could head back to the hotel themselves.

"That was funny Codes. I think you are getting to him. " Charity calls from the couch with a giggle. "But honestly? Sumo wrestling? That image was disturbing." She adds.

"Oh I know, but I figured it would embarrass him." Cody chuckles, walking out after getting changed.

"Well it was embarrassing that's for sure."

"Then my plan worked."

"Ready to head back?" He asks.

"Of course." Charity says, standing up and walking over to him.

She grabs his hand, and then they head out of the locker room, out of the arena and out to their car. They get in after putting their things in the back seat and then they head back to the hotel. Once they get there, they head up to their room and put their things away. After finding something to wear Charity goes and changes. Once she is done she walks out to see a shirtless Cody sitting on the bed. She bites her lip and walks over to the bed, getting pulled into Cody's lap, his arms going around her.

"Cuddly." She giggles.

"I can not help it." Cody kisses her shoulder. "You are mine." He adds after pulling away.

"And you're mine."

Cody pulls her closer to him. "Nothing is going to change that." He whispers in her ear, gently nipping at it.

"Of course...not."

"Good." He says turning up the affection. His hands start to wander from her waist to her legs, as he presses kiss to the skin on her neck.

She finally can't take it anymore and moves, pressing her lips to his. Cody smirks into the kiss and starts to kiss her back hard, moving his hands to her back pressing her close to him as her hands rest on his shoulders. When he pulls away, he leans his forehead against hers, watching her as she calms down.

"That was for earlier."

"I figured as much."

"Told you, you were going to get it." Cody chuckles. "Now how about bed?" He adds.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Charity then moves off of Cody and up to her spot in the bed. She gets under the covers followed by Cody and she lays on his chest as his arms go around her. He leans up and kisses him quickly.

"Night Codes." Charity says, laying back down on his chest.

"Night Char." He replies and they both drift off shortly after.


	8. NXT & SmackDown

Tonight is the NXT and Smackdown tapings, Justin being a part of the NXT tapings tonight. She and him are currently in their hotel room, getting ready before they had to head to the arena. She's currently in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup after getting dressed. Once everything looks perfect, she puts her things away and walks out of the bathroom and goes to grab her shoes for the night.

"You look amazing, as always."

"Awe. You look as sexy as ever. I love the tie."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiles. "You should wear them more often." She adds.

"Maybe I will."

"I would like that very much."

"Of course you would."

"What can I say. You are just that good looking."

"Of course I am."

"You really think so, huh?" She smirks.

"Well of course I do."

"Not gonna lie, but you are right."

"Hmm, I think we should go before you end up not wanting to go."

"That is a good idea, even though I already do not want to go."

"Come on..."

"Coming." She giggles.

She stands up after fixing her shoes and walks over to Justin. She laces her hands with his and they make sure they have everything they need before heading out. They make their way to their car and get in, heading to the arena. When they get there, they head inside and since it was about a half hour until showtime, everyone was running around, being busy.

"Looks like we just made it."

"Got a good half hour to go."

"Ah. Everyone seems to be rushing though."

"No, they're not really rushing."

"Oh. Well how about we go find some place to stay before you have to go out."

"Sounds like a plan."

Justin and Vi then head to his locker room that he will be using and walks in and sits on the couch. She leans into Justin's side as he arm goes aver her shoulder as he runs his fingers over the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Having fun?" She giggles, looking up at him slightly.

"Tons of fun."'

"Thought so." She giggles. "I had to wear this dress."She adds.

"I love it."

"Which is why I chose this one, just for you."

"Good choice."

"Glad you think so."

The show soon starts and after the intro, the first match to start things off, had Alex going out first with Percy Watson, their opponents being Darren Young and Titus O'Neil.

"Oh, it's Alex. This should be a good match."

"He's on a losing streak though isn't he?"

"Yea, but he is better than that."

"They're treating him and Mike the same way, with jobbing to all these people." She adds.

"I am sure things will get better for them. They are to focused on Wrestlemania right now."

"Yeah more focused on Rock and John. They've completely forgotten about everyone else."

"They are trying to hype it up more than they should probably."

"Well it's not fair."

"That is how they do things now."

"How well I know."

The match starts out with Alex and Titus. They circle and Titus takes control of the match instantly. That changes after an Irish Whip and Alex takes control now. Titus backs up into his corner and tags in Darren Young. He runs at Alex and Alex takes him down and then he gets to his feet, pushing Alex into the corner. He throws Alex into the opposite corner and Alex moves at the last second, bouncing off the ropes as Darren bounces off the corner, and clotheslines him. He goes for the cover, Darren kicking out at two. Titus tries to cause a distraction and Alex goes over, hitting him with a cheap shot, knocking him to the floor.

"That is what you get! Don't mess with him!"

Alex climbs out of the ring and to the top rope in the corner, only to have Darren get up and kick him in the head, knocking him off the corner and back into the ring. Darren goes over and picks him up, delivering a neck breaker before tagging in Titus. They double team Alex before Darren gets out of the ring. Titus picks Alex up only to clothes him back down. Back over in his corner and Darren tags himself in, them double teaming him again. Darren lits Alex up and drops him onto the top rope, before going for the cover, only getting a two count.

"See, he can do so much better than what they have him doing."

Alex reaches for Percy, but Darren goes over and hits him with his own cheap shot, so now Alex can't tag Percy in right now. Darren goes back over to Alex, dragging him into his corner while Percy tries to get in the ring, causing a distraction. Darren tags Titus in again and then he gets out. A clothesline in the corner by Titus before a few hits to the chest of Alex. Titus gets distracted by the ref and Alex hits Titus in the face, before elbowing Darren. He hits Titus again and elbows Darren again and then he hops up onto Titus' shoulder reaching for a tag to Percy, but Titus never lets him. Instead he brings him over to his corner, but Alex counters and rolls Titus up, not knowing that Titus made a legal tag to Darren, so Darren breaks up the cover.

"Boooo...Alex could have won!"

After a back breaker, Darren goes for a cover, only getting a two count, and then he gets Alex in a submission hold. It takes a while, but Alex manages to get out of the hold and gets to his feet and gets Darren to let go. A counter after another and Alex comes back, and little did Darren know, Alex tagged Percy in and Darren knocked Alex out of the ring, over the top rope. Percy climbs to the top and when Darren turned around he hit him with a double ax-handle. Percy takes control of the match now, not letting Darren get a shot in. He gets fired up before doing his signature move and then kicking Titus out of the ring before he gets involved. However, Darren hits his finisher and Percy gets pinned...Alex and him losing.

"This is getting old. Week after week jobbing to others who they are better than."

"That's good work right there. That's good work. Now, you see Percy...what we have here ladies and gentlemen is a failure to communicate." Titus starts, getting into the ring. "You see Percy, you've been going around and telling folks in the back that you deserve a rematch against me. Well Percy, next week you'll get your rematch. And I promise you, you better be more aggressive and have a better attitude than you've ever had. Otherwise you'll be just like these folks here again...a loser." Titus finishes, leaving the ring.

"He does deserve a rematch. Someone needs to shut Titus up."

Then up next they see that Derrick is going to be going against Heath.

"That's not gonna happen at all." Justin says.

"I would love to see Wendy get beat."

"But unfortunately he's not here, and that match is just a decoy for what's really going to be happening."

"What is that?" She turns to look at Justin.

"Well you've seen how Maxine's been treating him right?"

"Of course. It is hard not to see it."

"Well Kaitlyn came to me the other day and came to Alicia, asking if we would all join in on an intervention for Derrick. An intervention of Maxine."

"Oooh."

"Something needs to be done about her." She adds.

"And..." Justin starts to say, but a knock on the door and Kaitlyn's voice calling his name stopped him.

"...looks like we have to head out there now."

"I will see you when you get back." She sighs and gives Justin a quick kiss.

"You can come out with me, there's nothing against you going out there. You can come out with me only if you want to."

"I would like that."

"Well let's go then."

She walks over to Justin and laces her fingers with his as they make their way to the curtain and wait to go out. Soon they do and they get into the ring, sitting in the chairs set up. Justin, Vi, Kaitlyn and Alicia sit there in the ring, in chairs, waiting. Soon enough, Derrick comes out and they all stand up. He's confused as he gets into the ring.

"Looks like he is clueless."

"That was the plan."

"Derrick Derrick, this is a safe place, this is the trust tree." Kaitlyn says.

"This is actually a ring, and I have a scheduled match with Heath Slater, the red-headed ginger man..."

"Derrick, you do not have a match tonight." Justin adds.

"This...this is an intervention."

"Intervention for what? I mean I have a clean bill of health, I don't understand..."

"Only five foot five inches of pure evil...pure evil." Alicia adds.

"Brown haired whore."

"Are we talking about Trent Barretta, because we can't be talking about my girlfriend Maxine, she's a sweetheart, she's a peach."

"No, is there anything more evil on NXT please?"

"Dude, she's a piranha. She's evil, you need to lose her man. Do me a favor, think back. Think back to when you were single and you were happy and you were smiling all the time. Team Single, remember that?" Justin asks.

"I mean this girl is crazy. I mean anger management classes, court appointed therapists, that is nuts." Alicia adds.

"Man, she beats up random crew members backstage." Justin continues.

"And she makes everyone's life miserable." Alicia adds.

"Some peach she is."

"And Kaitlyn came to us and..." Justin starts to say.

"Hold on, so Kaitlyn I assume you set this up? And as much as I appreciate all of your efforts, I have a match with Heath Slater..."

"Derrick! Derrick Derrick, hey! We all care about you, just look, watch this. Watch." Kaitlyn says, pointing to the tron, which plays a video package of all the things that Maxine has done to Derrick.

"Yea, she seems fantastic." Vi sarcastically rolls her eyes.

"Now Derrick, are those signs of a...healthy relationship? But hey, the first step is admitting that you have a problem."

"I get it, but you don't see her at home. She's...okay. And I mean, I don't wanna die alone, and I guess we're in love, I mean..."

"Oh you're in love. Derrick, she's just using you. Wait till the next guy that comes around, that can do more for her career. Oh you're in love? Is it because she hits you? That's not love, that's weird."

"Maybe he likes it rough."

"Okay okay, well love guru, oh wise one please tell me what is love."

Kaitlyn puts her mic down, before taking Derrick and kissing him before dropping him.

"Oooohhh."

That's when Maxine comes running out and Alicia tries to restrain her, while Justin keeps Vi behind him. Then Kaitlyn and Maxine go at each other. Derrick tries to restrain Kaitlyn, while Justin grabs Maxine.

"Whoa!"

Maxine makes him let go and she grabs a chair, going after Kaitlyn and Derrick, but Justin grabs it out of her hands. Alicia restrained Kaitlyn while Maxine went over and started slapping Derrick left and right in anger. Justin goes over and grabs her, pulling her away the best he could. Maxine screams for Justin to get off her and let her go, and when he does she does one thing to possibly make Derrick jealous and that's turn around and kiss Justin.

"No she did not!"

He instantly pushes her off of him and that's when Vi storms over and starts attacking her to the point where Justing had to pull her off of Maxine.

"Stay away from him you stupid whore! I mean it!"

She rolls out of the ring and starts heading back up the ramp, glaring at both Vi and Kaitlyn. But more at Kaitlyn because of kissing Derrick.

"You better watch! Go back with your 'boyfriend'."

They all wait until Maxine had disappear backstage before getting out themselves and heading back up the ramp and backstage too.

"I-I can not believe she did that! She better hope I do not see her again."

"Vi...calm down." Justin says, her face in his hands as he's trying to soothe her.

"I can't! The nerve of her!"

She starts rambling on and Justin does the only logical thing and kisses her. She slowly starts to calm down and kisses back. She runs her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Once he feels that she's calmed down, he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.

"Better?" He asks.

"Much."

"Good. Now let's go relax for the rest of the show before Smackdown."

"Lead the way." She smiles.

He smiles back, once again lacing his fingers with hers and they head back to the room to relax for the rest of NXT before Smackdown starts up. In the meantime, Ted and I have finished eating dinner and decided to stay outside for a while. I was currently sitting on the dock, enjoying the calm feeling and watching the reflection of the moon on the water.

"It is so peacefully and beautiful out here." I say.

"Which is why I love being home when I can be."

"I can see why. Nice and relaxing."

"These couple weeks off have been amazing." I add.

"I agree. Mostly because I got to spend it with you." Ted leans over and kisses my cheek. "But there is good news, kind of...back in action next week." He adds.

"That is great!" I smile and kiss the corner of his mouth. "I bet everyone misses us." I add.

"Do you know what on yet?" I ask.

"Not yet. All I know is we go back next week."

"At least you are back, even though these few weeks have been great."

"They have." He nods.

"When we get the chance we have to do it again."

"We do" I agree.

"I will have plans for when we do."

"Oooh, like what?"

"A surprise."

"Hmm...okay."

"You will love it. Trust me."

"I love all your surprises."

"Of course you do. Only the best for you."

I lean back into him and look up at him. "Of course."

Ted smiles and kisses the top of my head as he wraps his arms around me. I snuggle into him as we both look over the lake at the moon and stars.

"So beautiful." I say in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ted whispers, kissing my cheek.

"Always the charmer."

"Only for you."

"Of course."

"Another fun filled day tomorrow?" I ask.

"It's gonna be another fun filled week."

"I would not doubt that. Been fun the past few weeks."

"It always is."

"Right. Anything with you is fun."

"And I think it's a movie night." I add.

"I think so too. Cuddling all night."

"Scary movies are good for that."

"So a scary movie it is." Ted grins.

"Lights off and everything to get the full effect."

"If you get to scared, just remember I am right here."

"Oh I know, but I'm pretty good when it comes to scary movies. Unless it's one I haven't seen before."

"How about you pick the movie then. Do not want you that scared."

"Right. Well let's go now then, make it a movie marathon for a few hours or so."

"Good idea. Lets go." Ted say standing up. He offers me his hand and I take as he helps me up. Ted laces his fingers with mine and we head up to the house. Once we walk in, Ted locks the door before joining me in the living room.

I find a movie on TV that I've already seen so it's not that scary, and once I have one picked out and it's on, he goes around, shutting the lights off. After shutting everything off Ted comes to join me on the couch. Once we are all set I start the movie. Not to far into the movie we can hear rumbles of thunder in the distance that seem to be getting closer.

"I think we came inside just in time earlier."

"We did. The roll in was unexpected over from the river."

"Or Mother Nature just knows we're watching this movie and is making the weather appropriate." I laugh.

"She has her ways." Ted chuckles.

"She does." I nod.

"Should make the movie even better."

"Of course." I say, snuggling into him more as we continue to watch the movie.

Ted holds me a bit tighter making sure I feel safe, while rubbing his thumb gently over the skin of my arm. I sigh in content and lean my head on his shoulder resting one hand on his leg and the other on my lap. The storm however is only a quick passing one and after about a half hour it got quiet and soon that first movie had ended.

"You want to pick this time?" I ask, looking up at Ted.

"Sure, of course."

"Not your movie...just saying. There's only so much distraction I can take."

"So I am distracting huh?"

"Yes you are, you should know that by now."

"I do know. You tell me all the time." Ted says, looking for a movie.

"Because it's true."

"As you are distracting for me."

"And sometimes it's not intentional."

"What can I say. You are perfect no matter what."

"So are you."

"All because of you."

He soon finds a movie and we turn our attention to the TV and watch that. Ted starts to run his fingers through my hair and I can feel myself starting to drift off. I started to run my fingers across his chest, trying to stay awake. "You're making me fall asleep and I'm not even tired or ready to go to bed yet."

"Sorry. I can't help it. You are just so soft and touchable."

"Good to know, but I'm not ready to fall asleep yet."

"I should stop then." Ted says, resting his hand on my side.

"You don't have to stop, I'll just try and keep from falling asleep."

"Maybe I want to keep you up a bit longer."

"I can fight it, trust me."

"Good. Then I would not be able to do this." Ted grins and leans down giving me a soft gentle kiss.

"No, you wouldn't be able to, would you?" I smile, after he pulls away.

"No I would not. Now you can go to sleep whenever you feel you need to."

"Still too early to go to sleep."

"Maybe we can do that again then..."

"Oh you would love that." I giggle.

"Of course I would." Ted grins.

"Hmm...I don't know...I don't think you'd be able to stop yourself this time.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really."

"Well then..." Ted trails off. He leans down and presses his slips to mine kissing softly at first. He then wraps his arms around me and starts to deepen the kiss as he slides his hands to my waist. I make a soft noise, then start to run my nails down his chest, to his abs. Since his indents were exposed a bit, I was able to get to them so I moved my nails over to them. I felt Ted tense and heard a slight growl come from his chest. He then moved his one hand to my thigh and started to squeeze it slightly. I knew things were gonna go a bit farther like before, so I had to stop him, because of his bad wrist.

"...Your...wrist..." I managed to say between breaths.

"...I know."

"You need to be careful."

"Remember you said no getting carried away until it's healed." I add.

"Right. Just could not help myself."

"Yeah, I know. It's hard to not get carried away."

"Especially with you."

"Yes, especially with me."

"You're just so irresistible."

"Good to know." I giggle.

"How about we finish this movie?"

"Good idea."

Ted kisses me one last time before we turn our attention back to the movie. I snuggle into him as his arms stay around me. We finish that movie and move onto another one. We manage to watch that one before I yawn slightly.

"You're tired." Ted notices my yawn.

"Just a bit."

"If you want we can go to bed now or I can carry if you fall asleep here."

"See if I fall asleep and if I do you can carry me."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Probably won't take long, knowing me."

"Well it was a busy day so of course you would be tired."

"Right. I'm surprised you're not."

"I am, but not too much."

I then rest my head on his shoulder as I watch the rest of the third movie we picked out to watch. Once that was over I let out another yawn, trying to hide it from Ted.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?"

"That yawn."

"Are you sure?"

"Scar..."

"Okay okay, I yawned, but I'm still awake aren't I?"

"Yes you are." Ted says. "Another movie?" He asks.

"Hmmm, well I'm not sure if I want to really fall asleep during it."

"Want to head to bed and relax there?"

"I think that would be the better idea, yeah."

"You head up and I will turn everything off and lock up down here."

"Alright." I nod.

I stand up and kiss Ted quickly before heading upstairs while he does everything. When I get there I walk to the bedroom and climb under the covers and wait for Ted. Shortly after Ted comes up and walks in. He then climbs into his spot next to me and I snuggle his side. And it really didn't take long for me to start getting tired more and soon enough I felt myself falling asleep.

"Night Ted." I was able to say before I was completely out. Ted whispered ' night' back and kissed the top of my head before going to sleep himself.

In the meantime, NXT had just ended and Vi and Justin are relieved, because that means that SmackDown will start soon. They are currently in his locker room and he has been all cuddly since that 'scene' earlier. He had her sitting in his lap with his arms around her as he kisses the back of her neck. "Mr. Cuddles I see." She giggles.

"Yup." He chuckles.

"I'm not complaining."

"Of course not."

"This is just want I need after earlier." She sighs in content.

"I know."

"I am sorry. I did not mean to over act out there."

"It's okay."

"I can not believe she had the nerve with me out there. I am sure glad I went now."

"You know, I really don't think she cares."

"Obviously not." She says. "Whore." She mutters.

"Can't say I disagree with that statement."

"That is all she knows how to do. No class." Vi shakes her head.

"Not really, no."

"I do not want to think about HER right now. What do you have going on tonight?"

"Smackdown match."

"Oh. Two shows in one night. Do you know who?"

"Drew I believe."

"Should be easy. He really has not had much going on the past few months." Vi says. "Feel bad for him though." She adds.

"Yeah I do too."

"I just hope that Long does not fire him. He does have a lot of talent."

"Right. Who knows what could happen."

"These days, I do not think anyone knows anymore."

"I know, with how things get crazier around here."

"True. When do you go out?"

"5th match of the night."

"So we have some time to cuddle then."

"Plenty of time."

"I like the sound of that." She sighs, snuggling into Justin more.

"Then we can leave after my match, unless Cody has one and you wanna stay and watch that."

"Hmm...We can leave after yours. I really do not want to stay longer than we have to."

"Alright, sounds good."

"I wonder how Scar and Ted are doing. Have not heard from her today."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"Me too. It is just not the same without her here."

"They'll be back next week. I heard Ted's back in action next week."

"That is great! They both must be excited."

"Yeah I'm sure they are. Just don't know if he's gonna be doing a Superstars taping or be on Smackdown though."

"Well whatever it is, I am sure he is happy to be back."

"Right. We can only hope nothing goes wrong in whatever match he has."

"That we can. He has been through enough."

"He has, I think she has too with him being hurt and out of action or a couple weeks."

"She has. She has been so worried about him and everything. I do not know if she can handle him getting hurt again."

"And this she isn't gonna be able to stay home with him the whole time. She's lucky she got these past couple weeks off."

"She is. She is going to be a mess if it happens again."

"Exactly."

"She has us though and we can help her as best we can."

"Right." He nods.

She turns to Justin and gives him a quick kiss. Justin pulls her in closer and starts to deepen the kiss. After he pulls away he leans his forehead against hers. "I love you." Justin whispers, rubbing his nose against hers while running her hand over her back.

"I love you too." She smiles and gives him another kiss.

When she pulls away, she goes back to snuggling into him. Justin keeps his arms around her and holds her closer to him. She starts to run her nails up and down his arm sighing in content. The screen on the TV changes, the WWE intro playing before showing a video package of Daniel Bryan and his title reign, advertising his match against Randy tonight before going to the SmackDown intro.

"The little twerp is so in for it tonight."

"Randy does not play like that."

Sheamus comes out to the ring once the show was introduced.

"You know since winning the Royal Rumble match, all I can think about is WrestleMania. Stepping into that ring, in front of over 80,000 members of the WWE Universe, and millions and millions more watching around the world, I'm going to be in the main event of the greatest show on earth. And I cannot wait to step in the ring face to face with the World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan. You know since Daniel Bryan became World Champion, he's become a changed man. He's become conceited and obsessed. So much so, that he reminds you of someone else, after they won their first WWE Championship. Me. When I won my first WWE Championship over 2 years ago, I believed I was the greatest thing ever, I believe I deserved it, I became wrapped up in my own ego."

"You did. As for Daniel, he changed for the worse."

"Well a matter of fact, I should've realized how lucky I was. I should've known that the WWE Championship...was the greatest trophy I could've earned at that time. But what happened? I became the one thing I despised my entire life. I became a bully. And what I needed was, I needed somebody to remind me where I came from. I needed someone...to set me straight. I needed someone to knock my block off and realize what I had achieved and who I was. Well Daniel Bryan needs the same thing."

"He does. Bullies are not good and that is what he is."

"And lucky enough for him, come April 1st I'll be more than happy to show him when I kick his arse, and become the new World Heavyweight Champion!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Ugh. Not her again!" Vi rolls her eyes.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME! Sheamus, what a wonderful story you told. It was so special, but you know what my favorite part of your story was? My favorite part is when you finally stopped talking."

"I wish you would stop talking."

"Now we don't want to spoil this heartfelt moment, but do you think anyone really cares about your little story? You say you wanna give the people what they want, what they deserve. They deserve to see the greatest sports entertainer in the world today, the show off Dolph Ziggler in the main event of WrestleMania." Dolph adds, taking the mic from Vickie.

"I would rather see Horneswoggle than you."

"Not you. Oh and Sheamus, I don't want to freak you out man but, your hair's on fire brother." He continues.

"It is kinda bright tonight." Vi laughs.

"Really fella? That's joke's almost as old as your grandmother Vickie there."

"Ooooohhhh! Burn big time!"

"Excuse me? Let me tell you something fella. I am not old, I am experienced!"

"I do not want to know about that, thank you."

"Um...gross."

"Right." Vi shudders.

"You know there's all this talk about John Laurinaitis and Teddy Long running both shows. Which for the record, Dolph and I prefer John Laurinaitis over the bald nincompoop Teddy Long. But for your information Sheamus, I am the only person without the last name of McMahon that has ever been a general manager for Raw or Smackdown. So if you're looking for someone to help..." Vickie's cut off by Teddy's music.

"Thank god someone shut her up!"

"Well...Vickie Guerrero, the only thing that you're going to run is Dolph Ziggler's career right into the ground. Now let me show you how I run SmackDown baby girl. Let's get some action going in that ring. Dolph say hello to your opponent for tonight, Sheamus."

"She is not doing a good job with Dolph right now."

"Not at all."

"He is going to be a nobody soon enough."

"I know, keep hiding behind her and he will be."

"Shows what a real man he is."

"And that match is going to start right now." Teddy finishes, leaving.

"Watch her get involved."

"As always."

"I can't stand that."

Sheamus applies a headlock then runs the ropes and hits a shoulder block, but Dolph comes back with a dropkick and shows off while Sheamus gets up. They lock back up and Sheamus hits another shoulder block, then he holds the ropes to avoid a dropkick and clotheslines him. Sheamus clubs him in the corner and Dolph tries to roll outside, but Sheamus catches him on the apron then ties him in ropes and punches him in the chest. He suplexes him back in the ring and gets a two count, then Dolph rolls back out of the ring so Sheamus goes after him and rolls him in. Dolph catches him with a kick to the head, then he uses the ropes to hit a neckbreaker and kicks him in the corner.

"They are taking it to each other."

Dolph hits another neckbreaker then puts Sheamus in a headlock, but Sheamus makes it to his feet and connects with a few forearm shots. Sheamus comes back with a powerslam for two, then Dolph puts him in a sleeperhold but Sheamus backs him into the corner and flips him outside to break the hold. Dolph leaps off the top rope but Sheamus catches him and hits an Irish Curse and goes for the pin, but Vickie puts Dolph's foot on the ropes. Sheamus calls for a Celtic Cross, but Dolph slides out and gets a near fall, then Sheamus calls for a Brogue Kick but Vickie calls for backstage help. Swagger runs out and jumps on the apron, but Sheamus kicks him down to the floor and gets hit with a Zig Zag. Dolph makes the cover, but Sheamus kicks out so Dolph goes for another sleeper, and Sheamus counters with White Noise for the win.

"I can not believe she did it again! But Sheamus showed them."

Teddy is seen walking backstage on the phone with Aksana as he walks into his office. He hangs up and then Laurinaitis and Otunga are waiting for him.

"Mr Laurinaitis, this is my office. Now what can I do for you."

"Teddy I came here to be the better man...and came here to get an apology."

"Apology? What're you talking about?"

"Teddy when you viciously attacked me on Raw this past Monday, I hurt my back. I actually went to the hospital Monday Night."

"What?"

"Luckily it's not broken. But the MRI did show that I have a lower lumbar strain.

"Which only proves how tough Mr. Laurinaitis is. A normal man wouldn't even be standing up, let alone standing in your office. By the way Theodore, just because those criminal assault charges have been dropped, I'm still contemplating filing a civil action against you for your brutality."

"He deserved it! I for one and happy he did what he did."

"And Teddy, I'll accept an apology instead."

"I'm not apologizing to anybody. Now I think everybody enjoyed what I did to you this past Monday on Raw, shoving you on your rear end. You looked like a combination of a cow on ice mixed with Sesame Street Big Bird. And I got a laugh out of that playa'."

"You think that's funny Teddy? You're not gonna get a laugh out of next week when I run SmackDown, and show you and the Board of directors how it should be done right."

"And you won't be laughing when I run Raw this Monday. And as for your coffee sipping sap right there, he will be going one on one with the over 7 foot, 350 pound giant the Great Khali. Now I suggest to the both of you, get to stepping, get out of my office, before I put some stank on ya'."

"Teddy you need to calm down a little bit. You may wanna try some yoga." Laurinaitis says before he and Otunga leave.

"I am not looking forward to that next week."

"Neither am I."

"Not going to be a fun night."

"Not really."

During the break, they watch as Heath comes out for his match, and he waits in the ring for a while until his opponent comes out, who is Santino.

"Wendy HAD to be here...I hope Santino kicks his ass!"

After strutting around the ring, Santino gets in. The bell rings, starting the match. Santino throws his shirt in the crowd then does a split to avoid a punch by Slater and follows with a hiptoss, but Slater gets his knees up and blocks a headbutt. He kicks Santino a few times then they trade punches, and Santino runs the ropes but Slater connects with a heel kick for a two count. Slater goes up top but Santino shakes the ropes and gets him to fall on the turnbuckles, then Santino hits the Cobra and drags Slater away from the ropes and makes the cover.

"Haha! Take that Wendy!"

"That's what he gets for flirting with you last week."

"Good. I hope he gets it."

It's a while before there's another segment and this time it's Eve backstage, making sure she looks perfect.

"Hoeski.." Vi glares.

"Hey Eve, uh...I know we have a match coming up next but there's something I really need to talk to you about." Nattie says, coming into the locker room.

"Go ahead."

"Uh you and I haven't always seem eye to eye but um...I want you to know that what you're doing to Zack is inexcusable. Zack is a really good person, he's a genuine person Eve."

"This is what you wanted to talk to me about before our match? Thank you Natalya for being the TMZ breaking news story of the week...you think I haven't been hearing this for the past two weeks? At least I'm honest enough to admit that I used Zack. And while I'm being honest, while Zack may have been sweet and genuine, he really stinks."

"Now that was going to far. Zack is a great person!"

Then it's the farting thing that they have Nattie doing again. Eve makes a face in disgust, but Nattie smiles.

"No Eve...THAT stinks." She continues grinning and leaves.

Eve puts a hand over her mouth. "How...dare you?" She says, grabbing a nearby scarf and covering her mouth with that.

"Haha. She told you Eve."

"Not so tough now is she?"

"I think not. About time someone told her how it is."

Natalya was the first one out and she waited a while until Eve came out next. The whole crowd boos her and her smile fades from her face as she struts down to the ring and gets into it.

"I really do not care to see THAT out there."

"No one does."

Natalya does a cartwheel to get out of an armbar, then she runs at Eve and rolls her up for two before escaping another armbar. They both kip up then Eve slaps Natalya, and Natalya runs at her but she gets knocked down and put in a choke submission. Natalya escapes the hold and goes for a rollup, but Eve reverses it and holds Natalya's legs and gets the win.

"Are you kidding? That was not even a match!"

"You know how the matches are."

"Yea, but at least Charity and I gave them something they could enjoy."

"You, Scar, and Charity are the only ones that can give people the better matches."

"'Cause we know how to make things exciting. We do not mess around out there like some of the others do."

"Exactly."

"The Divas now a days." Vi shakes her head.

Cody now comes out with Charity, and they go down to the ring this time instead of staying at the top of the ramp. He gets a mic and stands in the middle of the ring to talk, Charity next to him.

"Wonder how he is going to embarrass Big Show this week."

"Last week I chronicled the Big Show's pock marked, crater laden rear end, suffering an embarrassing loss to Aki Bono at WrestleMania 21." Cody says and the picture of Show's rear end was shown in that sumo diaper thing.

"I did not want to see that again...Thanks Cody.."

"And this past Monday night on Raw, Floyd Mayweather knocking out the Big Show at WrestleMania 24, was the embarrassing moment dejour." Cody continues, showing a picture of that.

"I still do not know how he did that..."

"Now if you hear it from Show, I'm at the top, the tippy top of his you know what list, because I cost the Big Show the opportunity to go to WrestleMania. Well Show, I hope it's a thank you list. Because I saved you sir. Saved you the embarrassment of floundering yet again on the grandest stage of them all."

"Got a point there. He has not done that well there."

"Listen...listen. I know you're the world's largest athlete. I know you're a former World Heavyweight Champion. You're one of the biggest stars in all of the WWE. You're The Big Show, but at the big show..haha...you're a choke artist."

"Sad, but true."

"Need proof? WWE has some pretty extensive archives when it comes to Big Show's most embarrassing WrestleMania moments. If you look, they'll just keep coming. For example..." Cody's interrupted by Show's music.

"Uh oh. This is not going to go to well."

Cody stands there as he glares at Show as he walks down to the ring and gets into it. But as soon as he gets into it, Cody drops his mic and ushers Charity out of the ring first, before following her. They both escape through the crowd.

"Come on Cody. Stand up to him."

"Cody! Cody! Hold on a second. Hold on a second. Where are you going? You don't have to leave, I mean hey I wanna come out here and watch your next video segment. I mean I can laugh at myself, I mean sometimes I'm pretty funny. Well...sometimes. Come on back down man. Come on Cody, we can watch this together like friends."

"Friends? Yea right. He knows you better than that."

"Now Cody, well...I mean if you're not gonna come back down here, then uh well...I guess I just have to come get you don't I?"

Show goes to get out of the ring to get Cody, but Teddy's music stops him.

"Thank god for that. Good thing Charity is safe."

"Show...wait a minute. Just a minute Show. Alright...now Show, listen. Now this...I understand, but let me explain something to you. Now I can't have you bursting out into the audience sending people flying like the running of the bulls or something playa', alright? Wait wait wait. Now I know you and I talked about this, and I'll tell you what..it's a done deal. Now Cody, you want to talk about a WrestleMania moment? Well guess what playa', you got one. When you put you Intercontinental championship on the line at WrestleMania!"

"Uh...That is not good..."

"Against...The Big Show!"

"WHAT?" Vi and Justin clearly see Charity say as she stands there in the crowd next to Cody.

"That is not going to be good at all.."

"Now Show, I know you've got some other business to take care of with the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry."

Then Mark's music goes off and he walks out for his match against Show up next.

"This again?" Vi rolls her eyes.

A bit into the match, Cody and Charity come back for commentary.

"Big Show was quite excited about our upcoming WrestleMania match, but he's got his hands full in the match with the World's Strongest Man Mark Henry."

"I wanna know why you was running Cody." Booker T adds.

"Why was I running? I'm not disputing who the Big Show is. Like I said, he's a choke artist."

"Not to mention crazy."

"You didn't answer the question."

"He did answer the question Booker, weren't you listening?" Charity asks.

"Exactly. The Big Show is an every day player, he isn't a game day player, WrestleMania's game day."

"He better hope that happens."

"Mark Henry with those steel steps in his hands!" Cole exclaims.

"For god's sake..." Booker trails off.

"You're not gonna make it to WrestleMania." Coday says calmly.

"We can only hope."

Mark screams and throws the steel steps, but Show moves at the last second, making the steps bounce off the ring post.

"Speaking of hurting one another, I think Big Show's hurt his ribs right here on the outside strut." Cody says.

"Looks like he hurt your ribs when you was running over that barrier Cody."

"Oh it's always the same...it's always the same. I don't know how many times I'm gonna tell you Booker..." He trails off.

"...he wasn't running away from the Big Show, he was buying his time." Charity finishes for Cody.

"Aint that the truth."

"If it looks like a duck, if it quacks like a duck, it's a duck in my hood." Booker comments.

"Charity does that make any sense?" Cody asks her.

"None at all." She shakes her head.

"He needs to stop trying to be funny."

Show is laying by the corner and Mark climbs it going for that splash move he does or whatever it is. He lands it successfully.

"Again, on the ribs of the Big Show." Cody points out.

But Big Show kicks out.

"Well Cody, as we were referring to earlier, Mark Henry exposed the pulley that tie the turnbuckle to the steel post. The steel was exposed and Big Show went rib first into that steel and since then Big Show has not been able to recover." Cole explains.

"And favoring the ribs, I told you. Favoring the ribs."

"Not good for Show, but good for Cody."

"Cody, that's your WrestleMania opponent, the giant, the Big Show. How're you feeling now knowing that you have to face this man in 30 nights at WrestleMania?" Josh asks, after watching Show spear Mark Henry.

"I'll answer that Josh. Cody's not worried about anything. Have you seen the Big Show's record at WrestleMania? It's not very good." Charity answers.

"She's got a point."

"But Big Show was on a winning team last year at WrestleMania."

"Statistically the odds are in my favor." Cody replies.

"He is right. Big Show has not done so well at the past Wrestlemanias."

After a World's Strongest Slam, Henry covers Show, but Show kicks out. Henry gets another near fall then he gets up and runs at Show, but he runs right into a Knockout Punch and Show makes the cover to win.

"Cody needs to watch out for the punch of Show's."

"Everyone Show faces has to watch out for that."

True. If he gets that, then it is not going to be good."

Cody takes the headset off, putting the IC title over his shoulder as he stares Big Show down. Charity takes her head set off and stands up herself, grabbing Cody's free hand. The screen then fades to Teddy backstage walking around and he spots Drew.

"Drew, there you are playa', been looking everywhere for you. Now Drew, now you know I've been cutting you a lot of slack playa. And if you didn't start winning, I was going to have to let you go."

"I know that sir, but you know circumstances..."

"Tonight it's do or die. If you lose, you're fired."

"Sorry Drew, guess you are getting fired."

"Teddy you can't be serious."

"Good luck to you." He says, walking off.

"Teddy, come on, please. Damn it."

"He is going to need all the luck he can get."

Then Cole, Booker and Josh talk about Drew possibly getting fired, then they talk about Randy being back tonight and getting revenge on Daniel and then they play again what Daniel did to him last month on Raw. Backstage Randy is in the locker room with Matt Striker for an interview.

"Randy, welcome back, how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, and for a while there I wasn't feeling myself. But now, I am back to normal. And by normal, I mean angry."

"That is the Randy we all know and want to see."

"Cold-blooded and hell bent on getting revenge on Daniel Bryan for what he did. I'm not talking about my concussion. This goes beyond physical pain. Daniel Bryan cost me the opportunity to walk into WrestleMania as world champion. And I don't think he fully appreciates how steep a price he's gonna have to pay. And tonight...I collect."

"Someone is in trrooobbbblllleeee."

"Good, he deserves it." Justin chuckles.

"He does. That was a cheap shot to Randy and he should not have done it. What a coward."

"Right. Well I have to get ready for the match."

"Awww." She pouts. "Don't be too long." She adds, pouting her lip.

"You know I will be going out with you."

"Of course." He says, kissing her quickly before getting up and going to change.

While Justin is changing she walks over to the door and leans against is while she waits or him. Once he walks out she bites her lip seeing he has no shirt on. "Mmmm...My sexy werewolf."

"You know it." He chuckles.

"All mine." She says, looking him up and down, biting her lip.

Justin walks over and takes her hand and laces their fingers, kissing her on the cheek before they head out. They leave his locker room and head to the curtain and wait for him to go out. Drew goes out first and not too long after that, Vi and Justin go out. Instead of getting into the ring with him like always, she stays on the outside after he kisses her quickly and gets into the ring himself.

"You got this babe!" She calls once he is done all his poses.

After a while after the bell rings, Drew uppercuts Justin and gets a two count, then Drew whips him off the ropes and avoids a spinning heel kick and clotheslines him for another near fall. Drew punches him in the corner and hits a few short-armed clotheslines, then tries to hit a backbreaker but Justin counters with a headscissors takedown. Justin goes up top and hits a 450 splash for the win, then Drew gets up and realizes what happened and Teddy Long appears on the Titantron and fires him.

"Yes!" Vi cheers. "Uh oh..." She says after hearing Teddy talk.

She then walks over to Justin and kisses his cheek as they head up the ramp.

"Now we can go back to the hotel after you change."

"Finally!" Justin says happy wrapping his arm around her.

On their way back to his locker room, they pass by Cody and Charity as they're on their way out to head back themselves. "Hey guys!" Vi says once they see them.

"Heyy." Charity greets.

"Nice job on commentary tonight."

"Thanks."

"Too bad about your match though Cody. I know you will win."

"Oh I know I will too."

"Of course."

"On your way out?" Vi asks.

"Yea. Long day." Charity says.

"Much needed time alone." Cody adds, pulling Charity to his side.

"Like always." Vi giggles.

"Hey. You do the same thing." Charity laughs.

"And if Scar was here, we'd be saying that she does the same thing."

"Can't blame us can we."

"Not really."

"That is because we are the best." Justin grins.

"Well we won't keep you from that quality alone time."

"Thanks." Charity giggles. "See you later." She says as her and Cody walk off.

As Charity and Cody walk off, so does Justin and Vi, walking the rest of the way to his locker room. Once they get there and walk in, she pulls Justin over to her and gives him a long, hard kiss. Before he can respond, she pulls away. "That was for winning tonight." She smirks after pulling away.

"Why thank you." He grins.

"Anything for you." She smiles, running her hands across his chest. "Now go get changed so we can get out of here." She adds.

"Right." He nods, heading to change.

As Justin is getting changed, she just gets a few things ready before they head out. Once Justin comes out and is ready, they head out of the arena to the car and head back to the hotel. Charity and Cody are already at the hotel, and changed for bed, currently laying there cuddling. Charity is laying on Cody's chest just drawing patterns on his chest with her nails as he runs his fingers along her arm. "Tonight was...interesting..." Charity says a bit warily.

"It was." He agrees.

"Just sucks you have to go against him." Charity sighs.

"I know, but what can you do..."

"Hope for the best."

"Even though I know you will win." She adds.

"Right. Statistically I can't lose."

"No you can not and you will not. I have that feeling."

"As long as I have your support..." He grins, kissing her head.

"You will ALWAYS have my support."

"And you will always have my support." He adds.

"Of course I will." Charity smiles. "I love you too much to not support you."

"And I love you."

"I think I love you more." She giggles.

"No, I think I love you more."

"I don't know..." Charity bites her lip.

"...I think so." He chuckles.

"I do love you a lot. More than you could ever know." Charity blushes.

He smiles and leans down, kissing her briefly before pulling away. Charity smiles and keeps tracing patterns on his chest, sighing in content. "These are the moments I love." She murmurs.

"Can never get enough of it."

"No we can not. Which is why I enjoy every moment of it."

"So do I."

"Can't get any better than this."

"Not at all."

Charity then leans up and kisses Cody on the cheek and snuggles into him while he wraps his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She soon ends up falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and Cody follows shortly after. Meanwhile Justin and Vi have gotten back to the hotel a short time ago and they're getting ready to change and lay down themselves. Vi was currently looking for something to wear, having a bit of trouble.

"Need help?" Justin asks.

"I think I do."

"Say no more." He says, walking over to help.

She watches in amusement as Justin looks for the right thing for her to wear. Once he finds something he likes, he turns to her. "Nice choice." She smiles.

"I thought so."

"Well thank you." She smiles and kisses the corner of his mouth. She then goes into the bathroom and changes, taking off all her makeup. She lets her hair down and brushes it out before walking out and heading for bed.

"Beautiful." Justin smiles as she climbs into bed and under the blankets.

"As you always say." She smiles, snuggling into him. "And are you trying to kill me?" She asks.

"I always sleep like this." He chuckles.

"I know, and it kills me every time you do."

"Good to know."

"What can I say? You are just that good looking to me."

"So are you."

"Am not..." She blushes.

"Yes you are."

"Alright. Only because YOU say I am."

"It's true."

"I am glad you see it. I don't."

"I know you don't, but I'm not gonna stop proving it to you."

"I would not doubt that. You have not stopped yet."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you too. Which is why I appreciate everything you do for me."

"I'm glad." He grins, kissing her briefly.

She holds Justin there for a bit longer, not wanting to let go just yet. Once she feels better, she pulls away and lays on his chest, just running her nails across it gently. Justin reaches over and turns off the light, and gets more comfortable in his spot.

"Night. Love you." She whispers getting more comfortable herself as Justin starts to run his fingers over her arm.

"Night Vi, love you too."

She smiles to herself and soon goes to sleep and Justin shortly follows after watching her for a bit.


	9. Superstars & SmackDown

Another Tuesday night, which meant Superstars and Smackdown tapings for Thursday and Friday. Charity, Cody, Vi and Justin were already at the arena waiting. Vi and Charity insisted on waiting outside for Ted and I to pull into the parking lot. And once we did, they got really happy. After getting out of the car, I'm engulfed in hugs by both Charity and Vi.

"Scar!" Vi beams.

"We missed you so much!" Charity beams as well.

"I missed you all too."

"How was your time off?" Charity asks, after pulling from the hug.

"Yea. Tell us everything!" Vi added, after pulling away too.

"It was relaxing, but I missed you guys too much."

"Aw we missed you to. Was not the same without you both here." Vi said.

"We missed you a lot to Ted." Charity added as they both gave Ted a hug.

"I missed you guys too."

"So you are back in action tonight. Excited to get back?"

"Very. Wrist is feeling much better after those two weeks off." He nods.

"Well that is good. You are going to kick some ass tonight."

"Like always. We'll find out who I'm facing and whether it's Superstars or Smackdown once we get inside."

"Ah. Well we should go find out then."

"We should."

Charity and Vi nod as we head inside. Ted laces his hands with mine and we make our way inside. Once we are in we drop our stuff off and head to see what the lineup is for tonight and who Ted is facing.

"Hmmm...look like...you're on Superstars. Against..." I trail off and sigh in frustration.

"Who?" Charity asks looking over the the list. "Oh.." She says.

"Towel head." Vi mutters after looking as well.

"I wouldn't mind if he didn't have a problem with Ted."

"It will be fine Scar." Ted says putting his arm around me and kissing my head. "Try not to worry about it." He adds.

I nod and look to see if I have a match. "Well looks like I have a Superstars match too. And ooh against the hoeski. She's so gonna pay for treating Zack the way she has been."

"She so is. She is not going to get away with it." Vi scoffs.

"Not at all." I smirk evilly. "Teach her a lesson about using people."

Then Vi looks at the lineup and sees that Justin also has a Superstars match...against Heath. "Ugh. Not who I wanted to see tonight." She says disgusted.

"What?" Justin asks, looking himself. "Oh...well hey on the bright side, he pays even more for flirting with you a couple weeks ago."

"Oh I know you will get him back for that." Vi smiles and kisses Justin's cheek.

"He'll be taught a lesson."

"Good. Then maybe he will leave me alone."

"Let's hope so."

"Is Cody embarrassing Big Show again this week." Vi asks Charity.

She looks at the lineup and finds Cody under the Smackdown match listing. She sees that he's teaming up with Mike and Daniel to take on Big Show, Sheamus and Randy. "He is tagging with Mike and Daniel against Big Show, Sheamus and Randy." Charity says after looking.

"Yep. More embarrassing tonight." Vi laughs.

"Well attempting to anyway." Cody chuckles.

"You have not failed yet."

"Because it's so easy."

"Of course it is."

"Well, suppose we should all head to the locker rooms and get ready then."

We all nod and start to head to our separate rooms when Vi stops. "Scar! Wait up!" Vi calls. "I am going to talk to Scar about her match." Vi turns to Justin and kisses him quickly.

He nods and he heads to his locker room, while she turns and comes to me. We walk to Ted's locker room and once we are in there Vi asks about my match.

"Would you mind if I came with you for your match?" Vi asks.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. I would love if you came out with me."

"Sweet. I wanna be out there when she gets taught a lesson, and maybe help out." Vi grins.

"She won't know what hit her." I grin.

"No she will not. She will learn not to do that to him."

"Feel free to start a hoeski chant too."

"Oh I already plan on it." Vi smirks.

"Good. Hope it gets to her and messes her up in the match too."

"I am sure it will. She will not know what to do."

"I know you'll be going out with Justin for his match, so just wait for me at the curtain when you come back. My match is being taped after his."

"Ah. Sounds good. I can do that." Vi nods. "I will let you both get ready and I will see you in a bit." Vi adds, before heading back to Justin's locker room.

Ted and I head into his locker room so we both could get ready. I take my bag into the separate room inside to get changed in there, while Ted gets changed in the main part of the locker room. Once I am all done I walk out and see Ted in his trunks wearing his shirt. I bite my lip and walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "Looking good." I say.

"As you always say." He chuckles.

"It is true. What can I say?" I giggle.

"Now let me take a look at you." He grins, taking my hands after moving my arms, making me step back so he could see. "Amazing!" Ted grins. "Red's my favorite color on you." He adds.

"I will have to wear it more then." I blush.

"Yes, you will."

"Just for you I will."

He grins, leaning in and kissing me briefly. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not yet, but you sure do show it a lot."

"Because I do love you."

"As I love you too."

Then we go over to the couch to sit and watch Justin's match when it starts, as they tape it for Thursday. Meanwhile Vi was walking back to Justin's locker room. She was almost there when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an isolated hallway. "What the hell?" Vi was shocked and startled.

"Shhhh." She hears a voice and a hand goes over her mouth. "Quiet."

She looks up to see it's Heath and she tries to call for help but her voice is muffled by his hand. She tries pushing him away, but he pins her to the wall. "I told you, I would get you."

"JUSTIN!" She yells, only to have it muffled.

"I said, be quiet."

"No!"

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me you're gonna leave him."

"Never!"

She goes to yell for Justin again, but he covers her mouth again. She does the only thing she can do and that's bite his hand and knees him in the family jewels. Heath bends down and and she goes to run away, only to have him pull her back and push her against the wall again. He starts to put his hands on her waist and she screams for Justin again.

"Justin!" She screams again, trying to push Heath away again.

Since she was taking a bit of time getting back, Justin decided to see where she was and that's when he heard her scream. He rushes off in the direction and when he gets there, he sees Heath having her pinned against the wall. At the same time, Mike had appeared because he was nearby and heard her screams as well.

"Justin! Mike! Help!" She screams, seeing them come in the hallway.

Heath looks over to see them and that's when he lets go and bolts down the other end of the hallway. She rushes over to Justin and wraps her arms around him and clings to him.

"Thank god you found me!" She cries into his chest.

"Yeah keep running Wendy!" Mike calls to him.

"He better watch out tonight." Justin scowls.

"Vi, are you alright?" Mike asks.

"I am now that you are both here. You do not know how thankful I am you both showed up."

"I heard you as I was heading to catering. I don't just ignore something like that."

"I am glad you didn't. I tried kicking him, but he just pulled me back. I did not know what to do."

"For now on Vi, you're not walking backstage alone." Justin says firmly.

"I am ok with that. I did not think he was going to try anything here."

"It doesn't matter where you are, he'll still try anything anywhere."

"I see that now. Should not have let my guard down."

"It's okay. But I have to get going for the match. I want you to stay back here, I don't want you anywhere near him."

"I am supposed to meet Scar after we come back from your match though."

"I'll bring you to the curtain after his match is over." Mike offers.

"That would be nice. Is that ok Justin?"

"That's fine. As long as you're safe, I'm okay with it."

"I will be. I don't think Mike would let anything happen to me."

"You can trust me." He nods.

"Good. I will see you after Scar's match then." Justin says and gives her a kiss.

After he pulls away, she holds onto him a bit longer before Mike has to pull her away.

"Kick his ass good out there!" She calls as Justin heads off.

"Let's go find somewhere, where we can watch it."

"Well you were going to catering, so how about there?" She suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." He nods.

She takes one last look around, even though Heath is getting ready for his match. Mike and Vi then head to catering and find an empty table after getting what they want and wait for Justin's match to start. Shortly it does and Justin is the first one out.

"He does not look happy. Heath is going to get it!"

After getting into the ring, Heath comes out, Justin glaring at him as he gets into the ring.

"Wonder how his hand is doing." Vi smirks. "Oh and his boys." She adds.

"What'd you do?" Mike asks.

"Well...not only did I kick him where it hurts, I bit his hand too."

"Hah." Mike chuckles.

The bell rings and Justin starts going at him almost instantly, but the ref backs him up.

"HEATH SLATER, I HATE YOU!" A guy in the crowd screams.

"Oh I so want to hug that guy! I feel the same way bud!"

"HEATH SLATER, YOU SUCK!" The same guy screams.

"Haha..I love that guy!"

Justin and Heath circle each other before locking up, and Justin gets the upperhand with a headlock. Heath then rolls Justin out of it, Heath celebrating. "Woooooo! Yeahhhh!"

Justin smiles mockingly of course before that smile fades to a glare.

"I do not think so Wendy. You are in for it...bad."

They circle a bit again before a 'You suck' chant breaks out. They circle again and while locking up that guy in the crowd screams again. "HEATH SLATER, I HATE YOU!"

"Man he has a lot of hate for Wendy...Then again I do not blame him." She laughs and shakes her head.

Justin flips him and twists his arm, keeping it twisted as Heath gets to his feet. Heath counters, getting out of the hold. "Haha! Woooo baby! The man. Hear me? The man."

"Some man. More like a washed up wanna be rocker."

They circle again before locking hands and Justin twists his arm around, bringing him down to the apron and driving his elbow into the back of his shoulder, keeping the pressure on. Heath manages to get up and Justin twists his arm again. Heath counters and tries for a clothesline, but Justin ducks and then sweeps Heath's legs out from under him, making him hit the mat face first and hard.

"Haha. Not so hot now are you?"

"Let's hope he suffers a broken nose from that." Mike chuckles.

"We could only hope."

Justin laughs as Heath gets up, and when he does, he looks back at Justin and Justin mocks Heath with the 'Wooooo'. Heath runs at him, hoping for a clothesline, but Justin ducks again and when Heath comes back off the ropes, Justin hits him with an elbow. Justin picks him up and then drops him on his back, going for a cover, but only getting a two count.

"Crap!"

Justin and Heath both get up and Justin twists his arm once again. Again he makes him go down onto the apron and he drives his elbow into the back of his shoulder, keeping the pressure. Heath gets up to his feet, grabbing Justin's hair as he backs him up into the ropes. The refs tarts counting and Heath hits Justin in the stomach, making him loosen the hold on his arm. Heath throws him into the ropes and then drops to the apron, causing Justin to hop over him. He bounces off the ropes again and when he comes back, as Heath gets up, he tries to deliver a hip toss, but Justin flips and lands on his feet, then hits him with a monkey flip.

"You are going down Wendy! No doubt about that!"

Justin stalks Heath as he gets up and then hits him with a kind of hip toss, twisting his arm yet again with an armbar. Justin gets to his feet while Heath is on his knees, crawling about, trying to get to the ropes. He grabs Justin's hair again and he gets to his feet. Justin twists his arm again, but only to get hit in the face but Heath's fist. He does it again, sending Justin to the apron. Heath then hits him in the back with an elbow. Justin gets up and Heath gets him in the corner, spearing him a few times before the ref has to back him up. Justin gets the chance to recover however and when Heath goes back over to him, Justin slaps him hard across the chest.

"Ooohhh..You are asking for it now!"

He then elbows him in the face, sending him leaning into the ropes. He then flips him goes for a cover, only getting two count. He goes for it a second time, getting a two count. Again with the arm and the elbow into the back of the shoulder and keeping the pressure.

"Come on Heath...huh?" Justin taunts, ruffling Heath's hair a bit.

"Just give it up Wendy!"

Heath manages to get to his feet once again and Justin moves as Heath tries to counter and he kicks him in the gut. He then goes to pick him up and Heath counters, not letting him. Heath punches him one in the side and goes to pick Justin up but fails. Heath does it again and fails, Justin blocking it. But he does it on the third try, Justin landing on the top rope in a not so comfortable area.

"Awww. My poor baby." Vi winces.

"That...never feels good." Mike winces himself.

"I wouldn't think it would."

Justin rolls out of the ring as Heath celebrates. Heath gets out and gets Justin in the ring, getting him in a headlock. Justin gets to his feet and gets Heath to let go before countering. He hits him in the face a few times before bouncing off the ropes, but Heath gets him with a heel kick. He goes for the cover, only getting a two count.

"HEATH SLATER, I HATE YOU!" The guy in the crowd speaks up again.

"I hate him too. He needs to give it up already!"

Heath tells the ref to shut up, before kicking Justin in the gut hard. He laughs before going 'woooo' again and then kicks Justin in the same spot again.

"You're nothing! You're nothing!" Heath yells at Justin.

"He is a better man than you will ever be!"

Heath goes for another kick to the gut but Justin moves so Heath goes flying a bit into the air and landing hard on the apron.

"Flying Wendy." Mike chuckles.

"Always knew there was something different about him."

Justin gets to his feet and so does Heath. Justin kicks him in the leg, the leg he had landed on when he fell. Then he kicks him in the chest, then hits him with another move, sending him stumbling into the ropes. When Heath comes back, Justin hits him hard, sending him down to the apron. Heath comes at him again and Justin hits him in the face, going for a cover but only getting a two count. Justin hits the mat in frustration before getting to his feet. In the corner and Justin elbows Heath a few times before trying to send him into the corner. Heath counters but Justin uses the corner to jump up and Heath catches him on his shoulder. Heath spins him and slams him down, going for a cover, getting a two count.

"Ow!" Vi winces. "Justin can get through this though." She adds.

Justin rolls to the ropes and Heath goes over to him, hitting him a few times. He goes for something else but Justin counters, sending him to the apron. He uses the ropes and moonsaults off them, going for a cover, but it's only good for two. Justin can't believe that he kicked out of that. Justin kicks him in the shoulder as soon as he gets up, and elbows him in the face a few times until the ref has to pull him away. He goes to hit him again, but Heath moves and Justin hits the corner hard. Heath picks him up and sets him on the top turnbuckle before hitting him in the back a couple times. He then delivers a neckbreaker, Justin coming off the top turnbuckle.

"Aw babe. I know he can do this!"

He goes for a cover, but Justin kicks out at two.

"Come on! That was three! That was three."

He continues arguing with the ref as Justin gets up, holding his neck. Heath picks Justin up, going for a powerbomb, but Justin fights out of it, sending Heath into the bottom rope, just barely missing the corner. They get to their feet and Justin uses the ropes to jump up in the corner and kick Heath in the chest, sending him away from him. Justin goes to the top, holding his neck. He stands but then hits the 450 Splash, getting the three count.

"YES!" Vi cheers. "I knew he could do it! Take that Wendy!"

"Want me to walk you to the curtain now?" Mike asks.

"Sure." She says, standing up.

He stands up as well and then they head towards the curtain to not only meet Justin, but to meet me as well as I head there for my match up next. As they get there, Justin is walking through the curtain.

"Great match. You taught him a lesson, but how are you.. You were holding your neck a lot." She asks once they reach Justin.

"It hurts. I'm gonna go get ice once I leave here."

"Alright. Maybe when we get back I can help you with it."

"Please?"

"Of course. Anything for you." She smiles and carefully kisses his cheek.

While waiting for me however, I'm not the first to get there, Eve is. "Hoeski..." She coughs.

Eve just glares at her and looks at Justin.

"Back off before I rip all those fake extensions out of that head!" Vi spits. "You may use Zack, but you're not getting to Justin. So back off!" She adds.

"Oh...Denied!" Mike chuckles.

"She is not worth my time." Justin says, putting his arm around Vi the best he can.

Then I finally get to the curtain, just as they played Eve's music. I walk up just as she goes out.

"Hey! You just missed the Hoeski trying to get MY man." Vi scoffs.

"Oh no she didn't."

"Yes, she did. I told her that I would rip every fake extension out of that head of hers and she was not going to use Justin like she is Zack."

"Hmm, I'll rip some out tonight if you want."

"Go for it! I would not mind at all."

"Give it to you as a memory of the match."

"Haha. Something to remember her defeat by." Vi laughs.

"Exactly."

"Oh this is going to be good."

"Indeed it will be."

Soon my music hits and Vi and I walk out after kissing Ted and Justin quickly. We slap the hands with some fans as we make our way down to the ring. I give Vi a look and she nods, before starting the 'hoesk' chant. I join in with her, along with the WWE Universe.

"Hoeski! Hoeski! Hoeski!" She chants, waving her arms in the air.

I laugh as Eve gets flustered, looking around at everyone chanting 'hoeski'. But the flustered look turns to anger as she charges at me. But I move out of the way at the last minute, avoiding any contact.

"Haha. Too slow there hoeski." Vi laughs.

I then go over and grab her my her fake hair, pulling her away from the ropes. I'm told to get off the hair, but I don't listen. I then wrap my other arm around her neck, still holding her hair with the other hand, before hitting her with a neck breaker. I take advantage of the situation and go for an early cover, Eve kicking out at one.

"Damn it! Rip her hair out!"

I sit her up and grab her arms, pulling back as I drive my knee into her back. I keep applying the pressure, making her scream out, but she keeps saying no to giving up.

"Give it up! You know you want to! You are just weak!"

She starts to struggle and gets to her feet and then twists my arms, reversing and kicking me in the gut. She bounces off the ropes and kicks me in the shoulder, before going back off the ropes and hitting me with a clothesline. She does it a second time. I get up right away and she goes to kick me, but I grab her foot. She hops and then kicks me in the head, causing me to fall and I crawl to the ropes after coming to.

"Come on Scar! You can do this! Get up! You got her!"

I decide to exit the ring to try to recover, shaking my head a bit. Eve comes out however and grabs me, throwing me back into the ring. Little did she know, I recovered just enough, so when she went to get back into the ring, I got up and bounced off the ropes, dropkicking her off the side of the ring.

"Yes! That is how we do it! Take notes there hoeski!"

I wait for the perfect opportunity and when she's standing, I use the ropes and launch myself up and over, hitting her with a cross-body.

"Sweet! You are going down!"

The ref however starts to count and I get up. Since he's counting slow, I have time to do a few things before throwing her back into the ring. First after picking her up, I throw her into the steel steps, then I grab her and ram her back into the side of the ring. Then I take her and throw her back into the ring, before getting back in myself.

"Awww...is the poor baby hurt?" Vi fake pouts mocking Eve. "You deserve it!" She adds.

I go for the cover, but it's still not enough since she kicks out. I hit the mat in frustration, thinking about what I could possibly do to finish her. That's when it hits me, I'll wait until she turns around to get her. So I get up and stand where I know her back is gonna be towards me. I stalk her as she gets to her feet, waiting for it, she turns around and I hit her with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending her crashing to the mat. This just has to work. So I quickly go for the cover and behold...I've beaten her.

"Yes!" Vi cheers and climbs in the ring as my hand is raised. "Nice job! You got her good!" Vi says to me once she is in the ring.

"And here..." I say, holding out some of her extensions.

"Aw. For me. Why thank you." Vi grins. "Take that!" Vi mocks, waving Eve's hair in her face.

Then we leave the ring, heading back up the ramp to my music, heading backstage with grins on our faces. "That was amazing!" Vi says with enthusiasm on we get backstage.

"What did you do?" Ted raises a brow seeing our grins.

"This!" Vi says holding up Eve's hair I ripped out.

"A memory of me beating her." I laugh.

"Something I will look back on." Vi laughs.

"Great job." Ted grins walking over and giving me a quick kiss.

"Now all there's left to deal with is your match." I say to Ted.

"I am sure it will be fine. Try not to worry." Ted reassures me, running his hand down my arm.

"Oh I'm not worrying, I'm actually calm about this."

"Well that is good then. I do not like when you worry."

"I know."

"Where is Justin?" Vi asks after not seeing him.

"He went to get ice before his neck really started bugging him."

"Ah. Well I can just wait until after your match to head back then." Vi says. "He does not want me alone anymore." She adds with a slight sigh.

"He told me." Ted nods.

"I know. I just sucks the HE had to do that."

"Someone's a little obsessed, to the point where it's creepy."

"Right? I do not even know why either."

But before Ted could reply, they play his music, meaning that he had to go out.

"Good luck." I say, kissing him quick.

"Kick his ass!" Vi says as Ted is heading out.

"I really hope nothing goes wrong." I sigh.

"Try to think positive. I am sure he will be fine."

"Towel head is dangerous."

"I know. He got Justin too."

After doing all his stuff in the ring, his music fades and Jinder comes out once his music goes off. He does his entrance, putting that towel in the case before getting into the ring. Ted just has an amused look on his face, before starting a 'USA' chant.

"He would." Vi laughs.

They circle before locking up and Jinder takes control with a headlock. Pushing off the ropes, Jinder hits Ted with a shoulderblock. But Ted fires back with a dropkick after more bouncing off the ropes. He knocks him down and in the corner, he hops up and punches Jinder in the head the 10 times before jumping down. Then he hits him with a back suplex before going for a cover, only getting a one count.

"Damn!" I hiss. "Almost." I mutter.

Ted goes over to Jinder and he quickly kicks Ted's foot out from under him, before kicking him in the head. Then he hits a swinging neckbreaker twice, then goes for a cover, Ted kicking out at two.

"That was close." I sigh.

More of the ropes and Jinder knocks Ted down again. He then throws Ted into the corner and he hits it hard before stumbling back down to the mat. Jinder jumps up and lands his knee on Ted's chest, and Ted rolls away, holding onto the bottom rope. Jinder the pushes his knee into his throat, before using the ropes as an extra boost and hitting Ted in the chest with his knee.

"He needs to back off before I go out there and make him."

Jinder goes to pick Ted up, but Ted starts to punch him. It doesn't work since Jinder hits him over the back with his arm. Then he grabs the bad arm, hitting him in the wrist. And then he does it again. He gets him in a chin lock, his arm held up. Ted tries to get out of it with punches to Jinder's gut, but Jinder hits him over the back again.

"What the hell? He had to go after his wrist?"

He then knees Ted in the face a few times before Ted falls to the mat. Jinder climbs the corner and lifts his arms up before jumping, and getting met by a dropkick by Ted.

"Now that was nice! Keep that up Ted and you got this!"

Ted uses the ropes to sit in the corner and he gets to his feet. Jinder runs at him and Ted moves, sending him into the corner. When he comes off the corner, Ted hits him with a clothesline and then a leg drop, and then a spinebuster, going for the cover, but Jinder kicks out at two.

"Come on! Give up already!"

Ted then gets him in position for Dream Street, but Jinder counters. But Ted comes back with another clothesline. Irish Whip reversal and Ted's in the corner. Jinder comes at him and he lifts his foot, kicking him in the face. Ted hops up in the corner and jumps, meeting a knee to the chest by Jinder.

"Ow!" Vi winces.

"This is not looking good." I sigh.

Jinder gets Ted in the Camel Clutch and Ted taps out with his bad wrist. Jinder doesn't want to let go, but he finally does.

"Oh that damn towel head! He is just lucky I am not out there right now!" I scowl.

"Well Ted seems to be alright." Vi says.

"For now."

"We will see when he gets back here."

It takes a while, but Ted finally makes it backstage. But not without assistance from the ref.

"You're hurt again." I frown, worried.

"I feel..." He starts to say.

"...you're favoring your foot." I cut him off.

"I am sure it is nothing. Lets just get is checked out and get some ice for it." Ted says, wincing a bit.

I sigh and nod, getting on the other side of him and helping the ref take him down to the trainer's. On the way there Justin meets us and Vi goes with him to his locker room. Once we are at the trainers, Ted sits on on of the beds and the trainer starts to check it out. In order to get a better look at his foot, they have him take his boot off and that's when I know something's wrong, because he can barely get it off without any pain.

"I knew something was going to happen." I sigh, as they help Ted with his boot.

They finally get it off and check out his foot, but when they go to touch it..even the slightest touch has him cry out in pain.

"Damn!" Ted mutters in pain.

"The ankle's definitely broken. We'll need an ambulance." One of the trainer's say.

"Not again." I sniff. "I knew it Ted..."

"Scar...I will be alright. Come here." Ted says, opening his arm for me. I walk over and lean on his side and he kisses me head. "We will get through this." He adds.

"I hate when I'm right."

"I know you do, but like I said we will get through this."

I nod.

"...I'm gonna get our things..."

"Alright." Ted sighs at seeing how upset I am. I then head off to get our things before meeting Ted in the waiting ambulance.

Justin and Vi were just on their way out of the locker room to head back to the hotel for the night since nothing was happening on SmackDown for either one of them. They see me walk by and I flip out as I'm walking to Ted's locker room to get our things. Knocking things over, hitting things off tables, etc.

"I guess things did not go good out there." Vi says to Justin. "Scar...What happened?" Vi asks once they walk over to me.

"He's going to the hospital again, his ankle is broken."

"What?" Vi sounds shocked. "That damn towel head! Everything will work out." Vi says, walking over and giving me a hug.

I almost completely break down, I hug back and I bury my face in her shoulder as the tears finally start to fall.

"Aw Scar." Vi sighs. Justin then comes over and joins the hug.

"He will get better. He has you there for him." Justin tries to sooth and he rubs my back.

"I have to get our things, the ambulance will be here any minute." I manage to get out.

"Want us to walk with you?"

"Please?"

"Sure."

I sniff as I wipe the tears from my face and we walk the rest of the way to Ted's locker room. We walk in and Vi helps me gather up all our things. Once we have everything we head out and make our way to where the ambulance is waiting just as they get there with Ted. We wait as they help Ted into the back. Vi turns and gives me a hug.

"Let me know how everything goes." Vi says.

"Call us if you need anything." Justin says, giving me a hug as well.

"I will. I'll keep you updated too." I nod.

"Good. I am here if you need anything. Just call and I will be there."

I nod again, before getting into the ambulance with Ted. Justin and Vi watch as the ambulance drives off. They then head out to the car and Justin puts his things in the back and they head back to the hotel. Once they get there they head right up to their room.

"I feel so bad for Scar." Vi Sighs. "I was right when she would be a wreck if this happened again." She adds.

"You were. As long as she has all of us I am sure she can make it through this."

"Right."

"You should do something for her when things get settled."

"I think I will."

"Something to help keep her mind off things for a bit."

"Right, cause she's not gonna be able to stay home with Ted like she did the past two weeks."

"No. That is why you and Charity need to keep her as busy as you can."

"I'll be sure to let Charity know."

"I am sure she would not mind. You will all get to spend time together."

"True."

"How about we get changed and I help you with that neck." I add.

"Sounds good." He nods.

She walks over to her things and looks for something to wear. She bites her lip as she has three different chemises picked out. She's going back and forth between the colors, pink with black zebra lines, blue with black lace, and red with black lace. She sighs, not being able to decide.

"What's wrong?" Justin asks.

"I don't know what one I want. I like them all."

"Hmmm..." He says, walking over and looking at the choices. "...go with the blue."

"Thanks." She smiles. "I was leaning toward that one more, but it was tough."

"That's why I'm here." He smiles back, kissing her cheek.

"I'll be right back." She says and kisses him quick.

She walks in the bathroom and changes, also taking her hair out. She runs her fingers through her hair and leaves the curls in. She washes all her makeup off and then walks out and puts her things away. She sees that Justin is already laying on the bed in just bed pants. She grins and ptus her clothes with her things, before walking over to the bed and climbing onto it next to him.

"Are you ready to feel better?"

"Uh huh." He nods.

"Roll over then." She giggles.

He chuckles before moving and laying on his stomach. Once Justin is on his stomach, she carefully climbs on his back and straddles his waist. She moves her hands to his neck, starting gentle at first before starting to work. Justin groans at the pressure, and she continue to work on his neck. Once she feels the tension go away, she moves to his shoulders and starts to apply pressure, working on all of his sore muscles.

"Definitely going right to sleep after this." He mumbles.

"Glad it is helping." She says, and starts to work on his back a bit.

"I'll have to return the favor one day."

"I am sure you will. Looking forward to that day. Right now it is your turn." She says, applying pressure with her fingers up and down his back.

"Feeling better already."

"Good. That is what I am here for." She smiles and moves her hands up to his neck and finishes. She leans down and kisses his cheek before climbing off and laying in her spot.

"Yup, I'll definitely sleep good."

"That relaxed huh?" She giggles.

"Yes." He nods.

"How about you get some sleep then. You had a long night."

"Not without a kiss first."

"Of course not." She giggles and leans over, and gives him a kiss.

After she pulls away, he moves to laying on his side and then she snuggles into him as he wraps his arms around her.

"Love you Justy. Night."

"I love you too Vi. Night."

She then gets more comfortable and runs her nails along Justin's chest as he runs his hand up and down her back. Soon they both drift off to sleep. I'm currently waiting in one of the waiting rooms, to wait for news on Ted. I'm changed out of my ring gear since I could change in the bathroom. But I'm sitting there, waiting and worried. "What is taking so long." I think to myself as I wait for someone to come out.

It takes a while longer, but finally one of the doctors comes to tell me what's happened. Ted was diagnosed with a fracture to the calcaneus bone, which is the heel bone, and a grade-two tear to his deltoid ligament. Thankfully the grade-two tear is only a sprain, but there is a partial tear in it. I'm told that he'll be placed in a cast for the broken heel, and it will also allow the torn ligament to heal. Good news is that he won't need surgery...at this point anyway.

"When can I see him?" I ask worried, but relieved."

"The cast is being put on now. I'll come back and tell you when you can go see him and what room. We're gonna keep him overnight for observation reasons."

"Alright." I nod. I go back and sit down and wait. As I am waiting I send a message to Vi and Charity telling them what is going on.

Then I sit back in the chair I'm in and wait for the doctor to come back to tell me when I can see Ted. After what seemed like hours the doctor came out and told me I could see Ted and what his room was. I stand up and get my things and head to Ted's room. I thank the doctor before opening the door and walking in. Ted looks up and sees me walk in and gets a smile on his face.

"I am so glad to see you." Ted breaths.

"I'm glad to see you too."

"Come here." Ted opens his arms for me and I go straight over to him and hug him tight.

I stay quiet, hugging him for the longest time. Ted holds me and tries to calm me down by rubbing my back. "I am fine. See? It is just an ankle." Ted tries to sooth.

"Your heel bone is broken."

"It is not that bad. Could have been the whole leg."

"I know. But I cant take all the time out you're gonna be taking with you. Not like the last couple weeks."

"I know." Ted sighs. "You can come down when you can, but you can hang with Vi and Charity too." He adds.

"I know..."

"I will be fine. I will miss you, but I know you have to be at the shows."

"I wish you could be, but this happened."

"I know. There is nothing we can do now." Ted sighs.

"...towel head..." I grumble.

"He will get what is coming to him."

"I hope so."

"He can not do this to everyone, so I am sure someone will teach him a lesson."

"Someone better."

"We will see." Ted says.

"I'm gonna have to get a taxi or something back to the arena to get the car tomorrow. I'm staying the night with you here."

"I did not think you were leaving. I wanted you to stay anyway."

"I know."

Ted pulls me closer and kisses the top of my head. "I am so glad you are here." He whispers.

"There's no reason for me not to be here."

"I know. I just knew how worried you were and I wanted you to be with me the whole time."

"I have to be honest, on the way back to the locker room to get our things, I did have a meltdown."

"Oh Scar...I did not want that to happen." Ted frowns.

"I kind of made a mess backstage yeah."

"I am glad that you are more calm now."

"Vi and Justin helped."

"They are good for that. I will have to thank them later for that."

"Of course." I nod.

"How about you get some rest. Not saying you should sleep, but just lay back and relax." I add.

"Only if you lay with me."

"I would not have it any other way." I smile.

I pull from the hug and sit in the spot next to him, before laying back and resting my head on his chest. Ted wraps his arms around me and pulls me as close as he can. He leans down and kisses the top of my head.

"Love you Scar. Night."

"Love you too Ted. Night."

I carefully snuggle into Ted as he runs his fingers through my hair. I soon drift off to sleep and Ted stays up a bit and just watches me. Soon he starts to drift off himself. It's hours later and it's the main event of Smackdown. After Daniel and Sheamus going at it in an interview by Cole, Cody and Charity coming out interrupting them so that the match could start.

"Do your thing babe."

He grins and nods before kissing her. She walks around so she can go stand with AJ and talk with her while they stay ringside for the match, as Cody gets into the ring.

"Hey AJ." Charity greets before turning her attention to the ring.

Aj greets her back and then Big Show comes out next. Following Show, it was Mike.

"You might want to stand back.." AJ says moving from the ring.

"I'll be fine. You might need to."

"But you know what, I'll make sure Show doesn't get anywhere near you. Don't need another accident like last time."

"Thanks." AJ smiles.

"Gotta look out for each other right?" Charity smiles back.

"Yes we do."

Then last to come out was Randy. Charity starts cheering for him and Cody turns, giving her an amused look.

"What?" Charity shrugs.

He just shakes his head, laughing to himself.

"Wow. He looks good." Charity bites her lip. "Not as good as Cody though." She adds. "Cody got to me first..." She says to herself.

"You are one lucky girl." AJ says.

"Thanks. I'd say the same for you but, a lot of us are questioning about how Daniel treats you."

"I know but, he really does love me. I know he does."

"And we all know you love him. We all can see how much you do."

"I do love him. He is a great guy."

The match then starts, Sheamus and Orton keep Cody down, but Cody comes back with a dropkick then he makes the tag to Bryan, who hits a running dropkick for a two count. Orton comes back with a dropkick then he tags Big Show, and he headbutts Bryan then tosses him in the corner and follows with a bodyslam. Bryan gets up and tags Mike, then Shown feigns a Knockout Punch and Mike falls back in the corner, looking scared. Show grabs him and chops him in the corner, then Mike tags Cody and Show claps for him to get in, but he immediately tags Mike back in.

"Oh Cody. You would."

After getting Mike back in the ring, Show tags in Sheamus and he has Mike in the corner when we get back, then he hits a powerslam and punches Cody on the apron, but Bryan distracts him and Mike kicks him out of the ring. Bryan hits him with a running knee, but Sheamus comes back with some right hands so Bryan chokes him on the ropes and hits a few kneedrops. Cody tags in and continues to keep Sheamus down with some kicks, then Mike hits a swinging DDT for a near fall. Sheamus tries to counter with an Iron Cross, but Cody reverses it and hits a side Russian leg sweep then Sheamus comes back with a backbreaker.

"Damn!" Charity mutters. "You can do this Codes!" She cheers.

Orton gets the hot tag and he unloads on Mike while Show chases Cody backstage, then Orton DDT's Mike and sets up for a RKO. Bryan tries to knock Orton down with a kick, but Orton ducks and sends him to the apron. Sheamus ends up whipping Bryan into the guardrail while Mike waits to hit a Skull Crushing Finale, but Orton counters with a RKO for the win. Kane runs in after the bell and pulls Orton out of the ring and slams his head into the announcer's table and follows him around the ring. They trade punches and fight into the crowd, then Orton leads him up the steps and they continue to brawl as Smackdown ends.

"That was crazy." Charity says.

"It was." AJ seems startled.

"Well I am going to go find Cody." Charity chuckles. "See you later AJ." Charity says before walking off and heading up the ramp backstage to look for Cody.

Charity finds Cody back in his locker room, mid-changing so she stops in her tracks. She bites her lip and just stands there and stares as she watches him get changed. Once he is all dressed she walks up and wraps her arms around him from behind. "That was a nice view to walk in to."

"You just had great timing."

"I am glad I did. Love that view."

"I'm sure you do, you've seen it enough."

"I can never get enough of you. Gets better every time."

"Good to know." He chuckles.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Charity asks.

"I'm ready if you are."

"I am ready. Can't wait to get back." Charity bites her lip.

"Nether can I. I think you'll be in for it tonight."

"Uh oh." Charity giggles. "We should go then." She adds.

"Yes we should."

Cody then grabs his things before taking Charity's hand and lacing his fingers with hers. They make their way to the car and Cody puts his things in the back before opening Charity's door. She thanks him and he goes to his side and gets in. Once in he heads to the hotel. They make it back to the hotel no problem and head up to their room once getting back. They walk in and Cody sets his bag down as Charity looks for something to wear. "Hmm...aha...I've got it. Be right back." She grins, heading into the bathroom to change.

Cody looks at her with amusement shaking his head. He then strips down to his boxers and lays on the bed waiting for Charity.

"Charity, I'm waiting." He chuckles.

"Be patient. I'm coming." She giggles.

"Patience isn't my best trait."

"I know. I am all done." She says stepping out of the bathroom.

"You...are killing me here."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Good to know." She chuckles.

"I want you...bad."

"How bad?"

"I think you know."

"Oh I do. As bad as I want you."

"Then why don't you show me?"

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think before walking over to the bed and climbing on it.

"...I don't know." She adds.

"I will come get you if you do not come over here." Cody smirks.

"Ooooh, I'm so scared."

"Charity..." Cody groans. "I am going to count to 3 and if you are not here I am coming to get you." He adds.

"You don't scare me Codes."

"1..." Cody starts.

"Still not scary."

"2..." Cody sits up on the bed.

"Oooh you got up...now you're scary." She giggles.

"3...I am coming to get you." Cody says getting off the bed and walking toward her.

"Ooooh, I'm real scared now."

"You better be." Cody says, moving closer to her slowly.

"Nope, not scared."

"Never said you would be."

"But you said that I better be."

"Did I?" Cody chuckles, as they both walk backwards ending up against the wall.

"Yes you did."

"So I lied." Cody shrugs before putting is hands against the wall on either side of her.

"I have to say, I love this side of you Codes. So aggressive."

"That is good to know. Now..." Cody trails off taking one last look at her before pressing his lips to hers, kissing her hard.

He moves his hands so that they can rest on her hips and a bit after that, once the kiss starts to get more intense, his grip on her hips tightens a bit. She hooks one arm around his neck as she makes soft noises into the kiss. She starts to tug at his hair as he runs her other hand down his chest and makes her way to the top of his boxers.

"...not like this...bed..." He mumbles.

Charity mumbles into the kiss and Cody lifts her up as she wraps her legs around his waist. Cody walks over to the bed and lays her down, not breaking the kiss. He starts to tug at the top that she's wearing, mumbling that it has to come off. They break the kiss so he can remove her top. Once that is off he throws it to the side and starts to nip at her neck. Since her arms around him, and her hands are on his back, she digs her nails into his skin lightly as she makes quiet noises. Cody smirks against her skin going around her sensitive spot, avoiding it for now. He feels her tense as he brushes over and he waits for the right moment to go after it. Once he is ready, he goes after it getting a muffled moan in his shoulder. Smirking he leaves a small mark and moves slowly back up to her lips. His hands then travel to the waistband of the shorts she's wearing, tugging at those, wanting those off as well. Cody then grabs the blanket and covers the both of them as she starts to tug at his boxers. The blanket covers them as whatever clothing they had left came off.


	10. MRI, New Cast, Shoulder Surgery Decision

Ted and I decided to go back home so that he could get the rest he needed to heal his ankle. But I only get to stay for a few days at least. I was currently getting him settled on the couch so he could rest his ankle. "How is that?" I ask, after adjusting some pillows under his foot.

"Perfect, thank you."

"Ok, Now how about I go make something to eat?"

"Sounds good." He nods.

I nod and lean down and kiss him quick before going in the kitchen. I search for something to make and then make it. Once I am done I walk out and hand Ted his plate and go get drinks before getting mine. Once that is all set I walk out and sit on the chair opposite the couch.

"The few days I'm here, I'm taking care of you." I tell him.

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"I do wanna get a different cast today though." He adds.

"Right. Well we can see if we can get that done."

"After the MRI of course."

"Yes. Get everything taken care of while we can."

"I hope it's not worse than a break."

"It does not feel like it but, we will see in a few hours."

"I just can't believe you didn't show any reaction to the injury during the match. You looked fine. Then again adrenaline masks pain sometimes."

"I did not feel it at the time either. It was like any other time."

"Right."

"Then we will find out how long I am out for." Ted sighs.

"It shouldn't be too bad."

"Right. At least a few months."

"Depends on how bad it is, and if you need surgery or not."

"We can only hope it is not that bad."

"Right."

"We will find out soon."

"Yeah." I nod.

Soon we finish eating and I take our things in the kitchen and clean them. After putting them away I walk back out and sit back in the chair, Ted looking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I want you to come over here." Ted fake pouts.

"Too far away from you?"

"Yes."

I giggle before getting up from the chair and going over to him. Once I get close enough Ted pulls me down so I am laying half on his chest and half on the couch.

"Ah, much better." Ted sighs, holding me close.

"Yes, much better."

"Going to miss this."

"I know, I will too."

"Which is why we are going to do it as much as we can now."

"Of course."

"Not letting go anytime soon either."

"I figured as much."

I lay there and trace patterns on Ted's chest as he rubs my back. I sigh in content just enjoying the moment.

"So just a relaxing day today, that's the plan."

"Yes. Got nothing other than the doctor today."

"When I'm not here though, I do want you to take it easy."

"Oh I will don't worry about that."

"Good."

"I know Riggs will give me a run for my money though." Ted chuckles.

"Oh I'm sure...crazy dog." I laugh.

"Right. Gotta love him though."

"Of course." I nod.

"I think he'll miss you more than me when you go." Ted chuckles.

"I don't know about that. He loves you just as much."

"But he loves you just as much as I do."

"I know that and I love you just as much as he does too."

"And I love you just as much."

"I love you more."

"I think I love you more."

"Hmm..I think I love you more."

"Maybe."

"You know I do."

"I know."

"As long as you know that." Ted kisses the top of my head.

"I'll always know that."

"Good. I will keep telling and showing you how much I love you too."

"Of course you will."

"Never going to stop."

"Not expecting you to."

"Of course not."

I smile before kissing him and after I pull away, I snuggle back into him. Ted then pulls me closer to him and starts to run his fingers through my hair. Hours pass and before we know it, it's that time where he has to go get the MRI on his ankle. We just got to the doctor and after I park the car I go over and help Ted. We then make our way inside and he signs in and we sit and wait for him to be called. It wasn't a long wait, and once his name was called, I helped him up and through the door. After walking through the door we were lead to a room and walked in. I helped Ted sit on the bed and pulled the chair over and sat next to him. Ted reaches down and takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine.

"I hope it's good news." I sigh.

"Just try and think positive okay?"

"I'm trying. It's hard though."

"I know, try a little harder though."

"Okay." I say and take a deep breath. "A bit better now." I say.

"Good. I don't want you all worked up."

"I think I'll be alright."

"Okay, good."

"I just hope the doctor comes in soon. The wait is already killing me."

Soon enough after I said that, the doctor had walked in. "Wasn't that long." Ted chuckles.

"Nope." I laugh.

After the doctor shakes our hands and introduces himself he looks over his papers. Then as all doctors do, he asks questions before even starting the MRI.

"That was a process."

"He has to ask questions Scar..."

"I know but, I want to get this over with so we know how bad it is."

"I know, you just have to have patience."

"I do but when it comes to your health, you know how I tend to worry about that."

"Right...come here.." He motions.

I walk over to Ted and he wraps his good arm around me and holds me close. He kisses the top of my head and whispers sweet things, soothing me some. It seems to work and before we know it, it was time for the MRI. I lean up and give Ted a quick kiss before he is led to where they will be doing the MRI. I sit in the room and wait anxiously. It seems like I'm waiting forever, I try to keep myself occupied with my phone in the meantime. I look for any messages and missed calls and see and message from Charity asking how Ted is doing. I send her a quick reply giving her an update and what is going on now. Then I do the same thing and leave Vi a message, telling her what's happening. Before I could get anything back Ted was walking back in the room with the doctor. He walked back over and the doctor looked over the MRI results.

"Looks like it's not as bad as we all thought. You won't be needing surgery."

"That is good." I sigh in relief.

"But of course you will still need to wear the cast until it heals."

"I can handle that." Ted nods.

"Other than that, you're all set."

"When does he need to get the cast?" I ask the doctor before he leaves.

"As soon as possible."

"Today would be great. The sooner the better."

"Today it is then. I would rather it get now now rather than later."

"Then I gotta ask everyone on Twitter which should I get. I'm thinking either camo or orange." Ted adds.

"You would." I laugh. "I say go with orange." I add.

"Or wait...clever idea...orange camo." I continue.

"Hmmm... Interesting. Lets see what the DiBiase Posse has to say."

"Right, well let's sit and wait and see what they say."

Ted then gets his phone out and sends out a tweet. We wait a few minutes since everyone replied quickly. "Looks like camo won." Ted chuckles.

"Well I can't say I blame them for picking camo. You look good in camo."

"You really think so?"

"Do I need to refer to your movie again?" I laugh.

"Maybe..."

"...that proves that you look good in camo." I add.

"I will have to wear it more for you then."

"Yes." I nod.

Soon a nurse comes in and Ted tells her the kind of cast he wants. She gets everything ready and once it is set she starts to wrap his foot and ankle.

"You know, while we're here, I think I may want to schedule a surgery afterall. Not on my ankle though of course." Ted says.

"Oh...your shoulder?"

"Yeah...it's been bugging me for a year. I'm surprised I've been able to work through the old injuries on it."

"Right. Good to take care of it now before something worse happens to it."

"We can schedule the appointment before we leave." I add.

"Right." Ted nods.

After getting the new cast on, I help him out of the room and we get to the front desk so he can schedule the surgery for his shoulder. Ted asks the receptionist when the earliest appointment is and she tells him she can get him a spot in two days. He sets a time and everything. We thank her before walking out and heading slowly back to the car. I help Ted in the car and then walk to the driver side and get in. I then drive us back to Ted's place and help him back inside once we get there. I help him back over to the couch and do the same thing for him that I did this morning. After making sure Ted is as comfortable as possible I carefully lay next to him on the couch. He wraps his arm around me as I lay on his chest.

"So you shouldn't be out too long since you don't need surgery."

"No. Not as long as I thought. Still a few months though."

"Or so you think."

"Yeah. We will see what the doctors say after everything is done."

"I hate the idea of not being able to be here."

"I know you do. You can come down whenever there are no shows or you do not have anything to do on those nights."

"Right, I know."

"I will be looking forward to those visits too."

"So will I."

"I just want to enjoy the time we have right now." Ted holds me tighter and kisses my head.

"And we will."

"How about we watch a movie and just relax today?" Ted suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea." I nod.

I sit up and reach over to the table and grab the remote. As I am sitting there trying to find a movie I feel Ted's hand travel across my lower back. I shiver a bit at the touch and bite my lip as I find a movie. Once I find one I lay back down and snuggle into Ted again.

"You were distracting for a second there." I mumble.

"I did not know that." Ted smirks.

"Uh huh...sure."

"Guess I was not that distracting. You did find a movie just fine."

"Aha, so you admit to being distracting."

"Well..." Ted grins. "You make it hard not to do that." He adds.

"Hmm...I can be more distracting than you."

"Can you now?" Ted raise a brow.

"Uh huh.."

"We will see now, won't we?" Ted smirks before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I start to kiss back and he starts to move his hand down my side resting on my waist as he lightly moves his fingers over my skin. Ted starts to trail kisses down my jaw before making his way to my neck. He gently nips at my skin and avoids my soft spot. He moves to whatever skin he can reach before making his way to the spot. I tense a bit and tug at his hair and feel him smirk against my skin. He then goes after the spot and nips gently at it. I make a few soft noises that are muffled into his shoulder. Once he feels he left a small mark he moves back to my lips. "Preview of later." Ted smirks, pulling from my lips.

"Mmm..." I say, a bit dazed. "Just take it easy though." I add.

"I will."

"That is all I ask."

Meanwhile, Vi and Justin have just left breakfast, heading back to the hotel. Once back in their room, they walk over to the bed and cuddle for a bit.

"So..any plans for today?" She asks, looking up at Justin.

"Hmm, do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking maybe we could check out the pool and swim for a bit."

"Sounds good."

"Maybe later I will have a surprise for you too." She smirks.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. A special one too."

"Oooh."

"Everything is all picked out and no you can not see until later."

"Awwww."

"I think you will live."

"I can try."

"Well..Will this help?" She says, before leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

All he can do is nod.

"The rest you will get later." She says after pulling away.

"Evil." He chuckles.

"You love it though." She smirks.

"I do."

"Of course you do." She laughs.

"So the pool now?"

"We can, before things get to distracting."

"Good idea."

She steals one quick kiss from Justin and goes over to her things and searches for a swimsuit. Once she finds what she needs, she heads over to the bathroom and changes real quick. She slips on her cover up before walking out and putting her things with her bag. Justin's changed as well, his things ready to go.

"All set?" She asks, turning and facing Justin.

"Yup." He nods.

They make sure they have everything they need before heading out. Justin laces his fingers with hers and they head down to the pool area. Surprisingly, it wasn't too crowded at all. Just a few people here and there. "Nice and quite today." She says as they find a few chairs and set their things down.

"All the better for us."

"Mhm." She giggles. She then takes her coverup off and sets it on the chair.

"I like the view." He chuckles.

"Not as much as I like mine."

"Oh of course."

"I must say, I really like that color on you." She says, looking him up and down. "Brings out your eyes...Very sexy." She bites her lip.

"The same goes for you."

"Charmer." She blushes.

"Always."

She leans up and kisses the corner of his mouth, sliding her hands down his chest. Before he could respond, she walks over to the pool to test the water with her foot.

"I'm gonna get you for that."

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"You have to catch me first."

"Don't test me." He grins.

"Oh I think I am."

"You think so huh?"

"Ok..I know I am." She smirks.

Justin makes the slightest movement and she dashes off. He sits there chuckling.

"Very funny!" She calls from the other end of the pool.

"I thought it was!"

"Haha." She says dryly. "Guess I am going in alone then." She adds teasingly.

"Noooo."

"I think I am..." She slowly makes her way closer to the stairs. He moves from the chair to the point where he's standing.

She slowly keeps making her way over, watching Justin out of the corner of her eye with a smirk.

"No you don't!" He yells, dashing over to the pool and diving in before she could get in.

"Goof." She shakes her head.

"I beat you."

"Yes you did." She laughs. "But what if I do not want to go in now?" She adds.

"That wouldn't be fair."

"I know. I am kidding." She laughs and makes her way over to the stairs. She walks in and slowly gets farther in the water, getting used to it.

"It's not that bad is it?"

"A little chilly but, it is fine."

"Right."

She makes her way over to Justin and wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. She lays her head on his shoulder as she starts to get used to the water.

"Better?"

"Much." She sighs.

"That's good."

"Mhm." She lifts her head and kisses his cheek.

Then they both start to float around in the water. She's shifted so he back was to Justin and he had his arms around her waist resting on her stomach. He kisses her shoulder before making his way to her neck. "Justin..."

"Hmm..."

"Not here..."

"Just having some fun."

"I know."

"Behave if you want your surprise later." She adds.

"Darn."

"You can save it all for later."

"Good idea."

"All the more fun for you."

"Yes."

She giggles and leans up and kisses him quick before they go back to floating around the pool more before deciding to get out. They wrap the towels around themselves to dry off, before sitting back down on the chairs. As she goes to sit on her chair, Justin surprises her by pulling her down on his lap.

"So cuddly today." She giggles, leaning into him.

"I love being cuddly."

"Of course, not that I mind."

"Which is why I do it so much."

"One of the things I love about you. Always so cuddly."

"I love you too."

Justin leans over and kisses her cheek. She lays her head back on his shoulder and sighs in content as he runs his fingers up and down her arm. "Today has been nice."

"It has."

"Wish we had more days like this."

"Maybe after Mania, we can take a little vacation."

"Ooohh..I like the sound of that."

"I think we deserve it."

"I think we do too." She smiles. "Much needed alone time." She adds.

"Exactly."

"Where did you want to go?"

"I don't know yet, but we have time to think about it."

"I am sure where ever it is, it will be nice." She says. "Mostly because you will be there." She adds with a grin.

"Of course."

"What do you want to do after this?"

"We should go out for ice cream."

"Ooohh..Sounds nice. I love ice cream!"

"I know." He chuckles.

"How about we go get changed and go?" She says excited.

"Don't wanna wait huh?"

"I do but, now I want ice cream."

"Haha, of course we can go get changed and go."

"Yay!" She cheers. She gives Justin a quick kiss before standing and gathering their things up.

He follows shortly after, and they head back inside and up to their room. Once they get inside, they set their bags down and get clothes to change into. She walks over to the bathroom after getting her clothes and Justin follows. She looks at him and giggles as they both start to get changed. Of course he kept making excuses to touch her any chance he got, but they manages to get dressed.

"Mister touchy today." She giggles, facing the mirror and doing her hair.

"Very."

"Not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"I think I'm all set." She turns to face Justin, after fixing her makeup and hair.

"Me too." He nods.

Justin leans down and steals a kiss before they head out of the bathroom. They make sure they have everything they need before heading out and down to the car. Once in the car he starts it and begins to drive, reaching over and taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. They drive until they find an ice cream place and park. They get out of the car, Justin getting her door again and helping her out. She thanks him and kisses his cheek before putting her arm around his waist and his goes around her shoulders. Then they head inside and choose what they want to get.

"Oooohhh...Vanilla Cake Batter...That looks good!" She looks in amazement.

"It really does." He nods.

"I am getting that!"

"Alright." He chuckles, before picking out what he's getting.

Once they decide, they order what they want and wait. Once they are handed what they wanted, Justin pays and they find a table to sit at. Justin pulls his chair next to her and they start to eat.

"This taste better than it sounds." She says after taking a bite.

"Oh I bet."

"How's yours?"

"Really good."

"Is it?" She asks, before reaching over and trying some. "You're right, it is good." She adds after taking some.

"I think it's only fair I taste yours now."

"Of course." She smiles and gives him some of hers.

"That is good."

"Right? Like eating a vanilla cake."

"Exactly."

"I think you have some right there." She giggles and points to the corner of his mouth.

"Really?" He asks, taking his hand and wiping where she pointed.

"Nope...Missed it." She giggles. "Let me help." She says and leans over and kisses the corner of his mouth. "Got it." She says, after pulling away.

"Of course." He chuckles.

"Not to mention you just look so kissable today."

"Why thank you."

"No problem."

They stay until they finish their ice cream, and they make their way back out to the car. After getting in, they head back to the hotel. Once there, they get out and head up to their room and Justin comes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and kisses the back of her neck. She sighs and leans into his touch.

"You're all mine now."

"Yes I am and you are all mine now."

"All alone."

"Can not get any better than this."

"Nope."

They make their way over to the bed and lay down, Justin pulling her close to him and she lays her head on his chest and traces patterns with her nails. "So...what now?" She looks up at him.

"We can relax for the rest of the day, go out for dinner later, and then come back and relax for the night."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Maybe a little walk on the beach after dinner too."

"I really like that. You know how I love the beach."

"Which is why I suggested it."

"You are the best." She smiles and gives him a quick kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too."

She nuzzles into the side of Justin's neck and sighs in content. They relax and in the meantime, Cody and Charity have gone to the beach for the day. They are currently laying on their towels taking a break from the water. Charity is laying on her stomach and Cody is laying next to her with his hand draped over her lower back.

"This was a good idea." She says.

"Figured we could use a nice relaxing day."

"Right. Good idea Codes."

"Plus I get to see you in a swim suit." Cody grins. "It's hot." He adds.

"Only for you Codes." Charity laughs. "I get to see you in one too. Never get tired of seeing that." She adds, looking over at him as her eyes scan him.

"I know I know, I'm ridiculously good looking. No wait...dashing."

"Much more than dashing Codes. Try totally sexy."

"Dashingly sexy." He smiles.

"What ever helps you Codes." Charity laughs, patting his arm. "But, yes...You are dashingly sexy." She adds.

"Of course I am."

"Cocky much?" Charity chuckles. "I like that." she adds biting her lip.

"Oh I know you do."

"Such a turn on."

"For you, I know it is."

"As are many other things about you."

"Good to know."

Charity leans over and kisses Cody, running her hand down his chest. She pulls away before he can respond and dashes toward the water.

"Ohhh you tease!"

"You love it!" She calls over her shoulder.

He just grins before getting up and going after her. Charity looks behind her and sees Cody coming toward her. She squeals as she tries to run faster once she reaches the water. "Noooo!"

"I am going to get you." Cody calls from behind her.

Once she was in the water, she got slowed down a bit allowing Cody to catch her.

"Got you." Cody grins.

"So you did."

"Yes and just so you know...I am going to get you for that."

"Looking forward to it."

"Of course you are." Cody chuckles and kisses her shoulder.

"Don't be too distracting right now."

"It is hard but, I can manage."

"You can be as distracting as you want, back at the hotel."

"Trust me...I plan on it."

"Of course."

"You started it."

"My bad."

"Not that I am complaining." Cody says as he leads them farther into the water, his hands around her waist.

"Oh of course not."

"I never could."

"Me neither."

They get out far enough and Charity leans into Cody as they just float around in the water, Cody stealing kisses from her. "I love you Char." He smiles.

"I love you too Codes."

"The best part of the day will come when the sun goes down."

"I can not wait for that."

"Going to be so beautiful." She adds.

"Of course."

"Not a beautiful as you are though." Cody adds kissing her cheek.

"Always the charmer Codes."

"For you, always."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't either but, you will never have to find out."

"I'm never leaving."

"I am never leaving you. I would be lost without you."

"Awww."

"It is the truth. You are everything to me and I could not imagine what it would be like if you were not here with me."

"I feel the exact same way."

"We both will never have to find out either." Cody kisses her quick.

"Good."

Charity leans into Cody more and they steal a few kisses from each other as the float around in the water some more. After a while they decide to leave the water and go back onto the beach to dry off some. Charity lays on the towel, propping herself up on her elbows and she glances over at Cody and bites her lower lip as the sun hits him right and the water he had missed makes his arm muscles glisten.

"I think you missed some Codes."

"Oops." Cody chuckles. He then takes the towel and dries off what he missed. "Did I get?" He asks after he is done.

"Yes." She giggles.

Cody smiles and leans down and gives her a kiss then lays down next to her.

"You look like you're ready for a nap." He chuckles.

"Alright." Charity stifles a yawn. "Maybe for a little bit." She adds.

"If you don't wake up in a bit, I'll wake you up."

"Thank you." she yawns again. "I want a kiss first." She adds.

"Oh of course." He smiles, leaning over and kissing her.

"Much better." Charity sighs one the pull away. She lays her head on her hands and closes her eyes as Cody runs his fingers up and down her back. Before she knows it she is sleeping as Cody watches her. He smiles to himself as he watches her sleep peacefully.

Meanwhile I had just got done making some dinner for Ted and I. I was getting everything set up on the plates so I could take it out to him. Once everything was ready I took a plate out for Ted and placed it on a tray set up next to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smile and go back to get some drinks and my plate. Once that was all set I took a seat next to Ted and we began to eat.

"So, I'm thinking after we eat, we relax and watch some tv, maybe more movies and then go to bed." I suggest.

"That sounds like a nice plan. We can do that."

"It's been a long day, I think you need it more than I do."

"It has. As long as you are with me, I do not care what we do."

"Oh, I know."

"When do you have to go back?"

"I was told Friday, they want me to be there for the house show. I guess they liked what I did to Eve on Superstars, they've set up a match between us again."

"Oh really?" Ted raises a brow. "Look at my girl go." Ted grins.

"I'm just hoping this takes me one step closer to getting a title shot."

"I am sure you will get your chance. Keep doing what you are doing and you will get your shot in no time."

"I wish you would get a shot at a title. I know you're injured but, it's been a while."

"I know. When I get back I am hoping to get things going again and get back in the running for one."

"I hope so."

"We will see once I am all healed and back in the ring."

"Right."

We soon finish eating and I take our things into the kitchen and clean up and put things away. Once I am done I go back over to Ted and carefully lay next to him.

"I think you should cook more often." He grins.

"It was really that good, huh?"

"It was."

"I guess those cooking classes paid off then." I chuckle. "If you think that was good. You should have the desserts I make." I add.

"Ooooh. You will have to make some before you leave then."

"Already planning on it."

"Then I can not wait." Ted grins.

"I go crazy when I make desserts." I laugh.

"I am sure you do. Just like you did with dinner."

"What can I say, I don't do it too often."

"You should. You are really good at it."

"Kind of hard to do when we're on the road all the time."

"Right. I am sure you will have plenty of time to cook soon."

"Right."

"How about you pick us out a movie to watch?" Ted suggests.

"Alright." I nod.

*I stand up and walk over to find a movies for us to watch. Once I find one I get everything all set up before going back over to Ted. He immediately wraps his arms around me and presses a kiss to my shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're gonna be distracting so we can't focus on the movie." I laugh.

"Maybe." Ted grins.

"So why did you tell me to choose a movie if you were gonna distract me?"

"I was not planning on it, until I saw how amazing you looked over there."

"Suuurrre." I giggle.

"I will try my best not to but, you do make it hard."

"And I'm not even dressed for bed yet. I can't possibly imagine how you'll act once we're in the bedroom."

"Oh I think you know." Ted smirks.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"Let's just get through a couple movies first, before you even decide to do anything."

"I can try."

"That's all I ask."

Ted smiles and steals one last kiss before we turn our attention to the movie. He manages to keep focus on the movie only running his fingers up and down my arm. Once that movie was over, we only laid there and not moving. "Can you make it for one more movie or no?"

"I think I will be able to make it."

"Are you sure now?"

"I am sure."

"Alright." I say, getting up to go take the movie out and pick another one and set that up.

After setting up the movie I go back over and lay next to Ted again. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. He managed to behave himself during that movie as well. Once the movie was over we laid there for a bit before turning everything off. After everything was off we then made our way upstairs. It takes a bit because of his cast, but with my help he makes it up. We go into the bedroom and I help him over to the bed.

"Need any help with changing?" I ask.

"Maybe just a little."

"Alright." I nod and start to help him with taking his shirt off.

Once his shirt is off, he shifts a bit and starts to slide his pants down. He gets them as far as his knees and I help his pull the the rest of the way off. "You want shorts or are you gonna sleep like that?"

"I think sleeping like this would be fine."

"Alright...I will be back."

"Don't be too long."

"I won't, don't worry."

I then go and pick out something to wear before going in the bathroom to change. After I was finished I walked out and put my other clothes away. I saw Ted laying on the bed with his hands behind his head. Biting my lip I made my way over to the bed.

"Have I ever told you how good you look in my shirt?

"Not yet but, I am glad you like me in it."

"I don't like, I love."

"Of course you do." I giggle as I lay on the bed next to him only to have him pull me close to him. "Cuddly."

"Yes I am." Ted kisses my cheek. "Plus you wearing my shirt it a major turn on." He adds.

"Oh, of course."

"I do not know if it should stay on or come off."

"Conflicted are we?"

"Yes I am. I want to take it off but, you look too good in it."

"Good to know."

Ted then starts to run his hand down my side and plays with the bottom of the shirt before slipping his hand under and running his fingers over the skin of my stomach. "You just love being distracting don't you?"

"I do. You know how hard it is with you."

"Especially when you are wearing my shirt." He adds.

"Uh huh, sure."

"It's true." Ted grins, running his fingers along my skin.

"Are you trying to tempt me?"

"I don't know...Is it working?" Ted grins, kissing my jawline.

"...you should know...you know what that does to me."

"Trust me...I know..." Ted trails to my neck, gently kissing and nipping along the way.

"...evil."

"You love it." Ted chuckles against my skin. He starts to move to my sensitive spot and I bite my lip. He knows that it's hard to keep any noises muffled, especially since my face is nowhere near his shoulder this time to do so. He brushes over my sensitive spot and makes his way back to my lips, his fingers making patterns on my skin. I can't take it anymore and I take matters into my own hands and make the process going back to my lips quicker and I move my head slightly when he gets closer and I press my lips to his. Ted then moves his hand around to my lower back and pulls me so I am laying on top of him as he kisses back hard. I wrap my arms around his neck the best I can, and hold myself closer as he continues. He then moves one hand to my hair and starts to run his fingers though it as his other hand is on my back keeping me as close to him as possible. I feel him start to play with the bottom of the shirt, but I shake my head, telling him no. Ted whines in the kiss and moves his hand back to my waist and rests it there.

"Not tonight." I say after pulling from the kiss for air. "You need to rest your ankle. The shirt comes off and that leads to other things. Things we can't do right now."

"Right." Ted pouts. "Save it for another night." He grins.

"Right. Now I may have bruised lips thank you." I giggle.

"It was worth it though. Been waiting all night to do that."

"I could tell."

"Now I think I am happy."

"You should be."

Ted steals on last kiss from me. "Now I know I am." Ted grins.

"Good."

"How about we get some sleep before you get more distracted." I add.

"Good idea." He chuckles.

"You're gonna have to let me go first."

"Aw." I pout before moving my arms from around his neck. "Well the same goes for you. I can't really sleep this way, laying on top of you...especially with your cast."

"Right." Ted sighs and moves his arm so I am able to move next to him.

"How you're able to sleep with that, is just beyond me." I say about the cast.

"It is pretty hard but, I will manage."

"That's good"

"Mhm." Ted mumbles as he pulls me closer to his side, running his fingers up and down my back.

"Trying to help me go to sleep faster?"

"No but, I know how it relaxes you and it is keep me from being distracted."

"Very true."

"You do not have to go to sleep but, if you want to go right ahead."

"Right."

I snuggle into Ted more and run my hands over his chest trying to keep my eyes open. Eventually sleep wins and my breathing changes and I'm out. Ted notices my breathing had changed and he leaned down and kissed me on my head. He says 'I love you' as he watches me for a bit, just playing with my hair. Soon he drifts off and is soon asleep himself. Meanwhile, Vi and Justin had just gotten back from having dinner. After walking in, she takes her shoes off and puts them by her bag as Justin walks behind her and snakes his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"You looked gorgeous tonight." Justin says between kisses.

"Only for you."

"I love it every time."

"I know you do."

"Just like how I love you." Justin kisses my cheek.

"I love you too."

"Now since we are in for the night, how would you like to have that surprise?" She adds with a smirk as she turns in Justin's arms so she's facing him.

"I like the sound of that."

"You'll have to let me go so I can get everything ready." She giggles.

"Oh..right." He chuckles, letting her go.

she gives him one last kiss and goes in her bag and gets everything she needs. Once she has everything, she goes in the bathroom to get ready. She washes her face of her makeup to apply more to match he outfit. She takes her hair down and brushes it before putting it on two side braids. She changes into a white baby doll with black lace and puts on a crown necklace. To top off the outfit, she adds a tiara. She slips on a pair of black heels and giggles as she hears Justin getting impatient.

"You're so impatient." She giggles.

"I want you out here and you are taking to long." Justin whines.

"Patience is a virtue."

"I know, I know."

"Almost done."

"I do not know how much longer I can wait."

"Just a few more seconds."

After applying some lip gloss, she makes sure everything looks perfect before hanging her dress in the door and walking out. Once she walks into the room, Justin's jaw drops and his eyes go wide.

"Justin..." She giggles. "You still with me?" She adds, still giggling.

"uh...huh..."

"Are you sure now?"

"...I think so."

"So, I am guessing you like it?"

"...so much.."

"Hmmm..." She says, turning to look in the mirror. "I think I need to go fix a few things." She adds, just to torture him more.

"No no no...everything's perfect."

"You sure? I think I could fix a few things."

"Don't make me get up from this bed and prevent you from going to fix anything."

"You might have to." She grins.

"Don't tempt me."

"I think I already did." She grins as she walks back towards the bathroom, teasing him more.

Before she knows it, he's moved from the bed and his arms are around her and he's pulled her extremely close to him.

"Sneak."

"You love it."

"Not denying I do."

"The things you do to me."

"Only because I love you."

"I love you too."

She moves one hand up to his hair and runs her fingers through it as she moves her other down his chest, making her way to his abs, stopping before the waist of his shorts.

"You're killing me."

"Am I?"

"You are."

"Good to know." She smirks and moves her fingers under his shorts and presses his indents. She feels him tense and a faint noise comes from him. She giggles and presses one more time, before Justin moves her hand, not being able to take it anymore. "No more."

"Aw." She pouts. "Ruin my fun." She adds.

"I can't take it anymore, you're driving me crazy with that."

"I just know how to get you, don't I?"

"Yes you do."

She looks into his eyes before leaning up and brushing her lips over his. He wraps his arms around her tighter, holding her as close as he can. She then presses her lips to his and runs her nails across the back of his neck as he starts to kiss back hard. He then starts to back he up until she hits the wall. His hands start to wander and he starts to move from her lips. She whines once he does but, he makes up for it by nipping at the skin on her neck. She runs her fingers through his hair and gently tugs on it, the closer he gets to her sensitive spot. He stops however and then gives her a boost so that she can wrap her legs around his waist. She starts to nip at his neck as he makes his way over to the bed and sits so she's straddling him. She smirks against his skin at all the quiet noises that he's making. Justin then shifts, laying her on the bed and he hovers over her.

"You're so in for it now."

"Uh oh."

He removes the tiara before that gets ruined, then he removes the hells, and then goes back to her lips and kisses her. She grips his shoulders and moves her nails across his skin. His hands wander everywhere and he's very tempted to take that babydoll off of her. He start to play with the bottom of dress and starts to slide it up, wanting it off. She giggles into the kiss at his eagerness.

"...eager..." She manages to say between kisses.

"...very..."

"...I'm...not...going...anywhere..."

"That's right...you're not."

"Didn't...think...so..."

"It comes off...now."

She sits up long enough for him to lift it over hear head and toss it to the floor before he presses his lips to hers again. From there things just get crazy. He takes the blanket on the bed and pulls it over the both of them before the rest of what they both were wearing had to come off. With Cody and Charity, she has been up for a bit and is leaning back on Cody as they watch the sun start to go down over the ocean.

"We're so going to bed once we get back, I'm exhausted."

"I agree. It has been a pretty busy day."

"Just wait until we get to Miami for WrestleMania stuff, now that's crazy."

"Oh I know. All the events and Axxess things we have to do."

"But it's all gonna be fun."

"Oh I am sure it will be."

"But the best part is that it's in Miami...warm weather."

"Oh yes. More days like this...hopefully."

"Hopefully Ted can join us for the WrestleMania week."

"He might actually be there for Axxess."

"I know someone who will be happy about that."

"She sure will be. Probably the first time in weeks after she comes back."

The sun soon sets and they gather everything and head back to the car, getting in and heading back to the hotel. Once they make their way to in their room they put everything away and gather clothes to wear for bed. After changing and climbing into bed, she immediately snuggles up to him.

"Now this is relaxing." She sighs.

"Very." He nods.

"This has been an amazing day. Thank you." She says, leaning up and kissing him quickly.

"You're welcome."

Charity then lays her head on Cody's chest, as he rubs her back gently. She sighs in content and snuggles in even closer to him. The soothing feeling eventually helps her fall asleep quicker since she's already tired. Cody notices that her breathing had changed and smiled at how peaceful she looked. He kissed the top of her head and whispered 'I love you' to her and soon drifted off to sleep himself.


	11. Girls Day

After waking up in the morning and not really sleeping all that well last night, Vi and Charity had knocked on my hotel room door and I walked over, opening the door and letting both of them in.

"Hey Scar." Charity says, hugging me.

"How're you holding up?" Vi asks, giving me a hug as well.

"Okay I guess. Couldn't really sleep all that much last night, but I managed."

"Awww. It must be hard." Vi sighs.

"He will be back before you know it." Charity adds.

"I know."

"How about we go out and just have a girls day?" Vi suggests.

"Yeah!" Charity says excited. "Shopping, nails, and the spa!" She adds.

"Sounds like a plan." I nod.

"Yay!" Vi cheers.

"There is a surprise too." Charity grins.

"Surprise?"

"Yea." Charity giggles.

"Cody and Ted booked a day at the spa for us." Vi smiles.

"Ohh, they would."

"Yes. Cody came up with the idea and Ted thought it was a great idea as well."

"I'll have to text Ted later and thank him for that."

"I am sure that will make him happy. He was worried about you."

"Yeah I know. Talked to him last night. You wouldn't believe what Riggs is obsessed with now. Socks."

"Oh Riggs. He is too much."

"I know right?"

"He is going to give Ted a run for his money that is for sure."

"I think he already is." I laugh.

"He would. Riggs is crazy in his own special yet adorable way." Vi laughs.

"Exactly."

"When ever you are ready we can head out of you both want. Grab something to eat on the way?" Charity says.

"Yeah, sounds good." I nod.

I go grab a few things that I need and get ready. Once I am all done we all head out of my room and down to the car. Charity drives us someplace so we can grab an early lunch before we start out day. Once we get there we find a place to park and head inside, finding a table and sitting down. As we sit, my phone goes off, meaning a text message.

"I was waiting for him to text me." I laugh.

"Riggs was probably keeping him busy." Charity laughs.

"With the socks no less."

"Looks like he found a new toy."

"Sure seems like it."

I send Ted a quick text back then look to see what I want. Once we all decide the waiter comes over and takes our drink orders. After coming back with our drinks we order what we want and talk for a bit about the day.

"So I'm assuming you're both gonna get attacked by Cody and Justin once we're done with our day all together?" I laugh.

"Most likely." Charity giggles.

"Justy did not want me to leave this morning."

"Awww."

"Been very cuddly lately."

"Cody has been the same way."

"Awwww cute."

"Right? I am sure Ted was the same way. Did not think you were going to be here until later." Vi chuckles

"Oh he didn't want me to go, but I had to."

"Awww...a few more days right?" Charity asks.

"I don't know yet."

"Let's not think about that right now. We are going to have fun today!" Vi says.

"Right."

"Don't worry about anything today. It is all taken care of." Charity grins.

"Alright, whatever you say."

"Everything is on the us today. Expect for the spa but, everything else is on us."

"Ah...ok."

Soon our food comes and we eat and talk here and there. Once we are done Chairty and Vi pay the bill and we head out to the car. When we get in Charity begins to drive.

"So..mall first?" Charity asks.

"Yes, we should get a ton of new things for WrestleMania week."

"That is the plan. We do have a few things requested to get...Not just from Cody and Justin either."

"Uh oh."

"Yes. He has been very busy." Vi giggles.

"You will find out what when we get there." Charity adds.

"Should I be worried?" I laugh.

Vi looks at Charity in the mirror. "Uh...Not really." Vi chuckles.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

We arrive at the mall a short time later and Charity finds a spot. After parking we all get out and head in the mall.

"So where to first?"

"Dresses." Charity and Vi say in unison with a grin.

"Oh boy."

"This is going to be fun!"

"It always is."

"Lets see if you both like the same one."

"We usually do."

"Well lets gooo." Charity says, pulling us along.

"We're coming." Vi and I laugh.

Then we start looking around for dresses, once we go into a store. We browse a few racks before something catches Charity's eye. She holds onto it as we look for a few more. I have found a few that catches my eye and see Charity a Vi grin at one of the choices.

"I see those grins."

"Huh?" Vi says looking away.

"They are just really nice dresses you pick." Charity covers.

"Uh huh..."

"Go try them on and we will tell you which one looks better."

"Okay." I nod, going into one of the dressing rooms.

Vi and Charity sit out on the chairs talking about the one dress I picked. Vi has her phone ready to take pictures, upon Ted's request. Once I get the first dress on I walk out. I come out in an Island Blue dress with a single beaded strap, with a beaded design on the side.

"Oooh...That one is nice." Vi says taking a picture.

"It's alright." Charity makes a face. "The color is nice but, I think you can do better." she adds.

I head back in and change into the 2nd dress which was a one shoulder, floor length, sequin scala, red dress.

"That one looks perfect on you!" Charity smiles.

"That is definitely the one!" Vi agrees, taking another picture.

"Hmmm, I don't know. We'll say it's a 'maybe'. I have one more in here."

"Well let's see it then!"

"Okay okay, chill." I laugh, heading back in and changing into the last dress.

After putting that on I walk out and see the look on Charity and Vi's face.

"I take that back." Charity says.

"THAT is the one!" Vi smiles. taking yet another picture for Ted.

"I can expect Ted to like fall in love with this."

"Oh he already has." Vi giggles, after sending the pictures to Ted.

"He was hoping you would pick that one." Charity says.

"You all had this picked out ahead of time didn't you?"

"Mayyybeee." Charity says innocently.

"It was all Ted's idea." Vi adds as her phone goes off. "Yep. Ted is happy." She giggles.

"I can expect my phone to be going off like crazy soon too then." I laugh.

"I think so. He wants to know when you are all done."

"Well seeing as this is the dress we all agree on, I'm done here."

"Alright. I think you should change. Ted really wants to talk to you." Vi laughs.

"I can put him on speaker while I'm changing, if he wants to talk to me that bad."

"I think he would love that."

I walk back into the dressing room where all my things are and before I change out of the dress, I call him and then put the phone on speaker.

"Love the dress!" Ted says once he picks up.

"So I've been told." I giggle, as I start to unzip it to get out of it and change.

"You're getting that one, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know.

"Yes I know and since it's a formal one, it's gonna be for the Hall Of Fame. Which I hope you can be there for. I mean you're not that far away from Miami, we're gonna be there starting next week."

"I am going to do everything I can to be there. Have to talk to the doctor and see what he says and if he says I am alright to go, I will be there."

"Right."

"Those other dresses...I like those as well."

"Let me guess, you want me to get them all."

"Of course. Anything you want, you are getting today."

"Like always."

"Anything for you."

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I finish getting dressed and walk out, taking the phone off speaker and talking to Ted as I walk over to Vi and Charity.

"Alright, let's see what you two picked." I say, sitting down.

Charity goes in first and picks out a dress. She walks out with a Strapless Nude Color Beaded Gown going to the floor.

"That is very pretty! Love the design." Vi says, admiring the dress.

"I agree with her."

"I do too...Lets see about the others." She says.

Charity then walks back in and changes into a Blue One Shoulder Ombre Sequins dress and walks back out.

"That color is amazing!" Vi says. "Look at all the sprakles." She nudges me.

"I think you should get that one."

"It looks different on me though." Charity sighs, really wanting that one. "I have one more though." She adds.

She heads in to change into the last one she had and this one is a mixture of purple and blues. Purple starting at the top and the blues being the rest of the dress.

"You have got to get that one! It looks perfect on you!" Vi beams.

"Cody will love you in that."

"He so will!"

"So this one it is then." Charity smiles.

"Yes."

Charity then goes in and changes back to her regular clothes before coming back out. Next Vi goes in and tries on a blue strapless dress with jewels on the top.

"Ooooh, I like that."

"I do love the color." She says, smoothing out the dress.

"That is a good color on you." Charity compliments.

"This is a maybe."

Vi then goes back and changes into another dress. This one being a Creme colored Sequin Embellished dress with a slit going up the left side.

"Well?" Vi asks, unsure.

"I love it."

"You know Justin will love it to." Charity says.

"Oh I know he will. We night not make it to the ceremony if I get this dress." Vi laughs.

"Probably not."

"Nope." Vi giggles.

She then goes in to try on the last one she picked out. This was strapless with black sparkly material on the top and pink silk on the bottom with a slit going down the right side of it.

"Now I REALLY love that."

"I think this is my favorite on out so them all." Vi smiles.

"You should get that one."

"I think I am going to."

"Justin will die."

"He might. He does love when I wear pink."

"How well we know."

"Of course." Vi giggles.

She then goes back in and changes into her clothes. Once she is done we head to pay for what we had picked out.

"Getting them all I see?" Charity chuckles.

"Ted said I could."

"He would tell you to get them all."

"I know right?"

"Good thing he was not here or he probably would have bought the whole store." Vi laughs.

"Exactly."

We make out way to the register and pay for our dresses. Once we are done there we head over to look at some shoes.

"Don't tell me...the shoes are all picked out too right?"

"For your dress yes but, not for the others you pick up. Ted did not know about those."

"Ah ok."

We then start to browse for some shoes that we like. Once Vi and Charity are done they help me with decisions for my other dresses. When we get them all picked out we head over to pay for our things. "I say we take a short break after this and get some smoothies or something." Charity suggests.

"Good idea."

After leaving the store we all head over to the food court and go to a smoothie place. We are looking over the choices when someone walks behind us.

"Hello ladies." Vi rolls her eyes at the voice.

"Ugh."

"Just go away before you get rejected again, Wendy." Charity scoffs.

"Yes, please do."

"Unless you want a repeat of last time." Vi growls.

"Fiesty. I like that." Heath says putting his hands on Vi's waist.

Vi then turns around and does what she did last time and send Heath to the floor.

"Now stay away from me!" Vi says annoyed.

"Should've just screamed rape. People would've stopped and looked."

"I should have. Did not want to cause that big of a scene."

"Security woud've dragged him away though."

"True but, I think that would do more to his ego. Getting taken down by a girl in public."

"Right."

We get what we want and walk over to a table and take a seat. Vi looks around to see if HE is anywhere. Not seeing him at the moment she turns back around facing us. "So, where to next?" She asks.

"Jewelry maybe?"

"Ooohh..I was thinking the same thing."

"Great minds think alike."

"Yes they do." Charity laughs.

After we finish our smoothies, we head off to the jewelry. We go seperate ways and pick out things that we like and will match our dresses. After we are done we meet up and pay for our things before going to the next place. That place is more like perfume and such. We walk in and find a few fragrances that we like and get those. The next place we go is to get our nails done. We walk in and are quickly seated.

"Today has been fun."

"It has." I nod.

"After this...the spa.."

"Yes."

"Now that is something I think we all need."

"Definitely."

"All thanks to Ted and Cody."

"They do have the best ideas." Vi agrees.

"Yes they do."

"So I hear you are facing Eve at the house show?" Vi mentions.

"Yup."

Soon our nails are done and we head out and back to the car. We carefully place our dresses in the back and put everything else in the trunk. We get in the car and head over to the spa. When we get there we go off on our own and do whatever we wanted to get done. We stay there for a few hours and get massages and pampered to the fullest. Once we were all done we met back up and head out to the car.

"Now that was nice." Charity says, once we are in the car.

"If we get back to the hotel soon, we'll have just enough time for that surprise." Vi says to Charity.

"That's right. Almost forgot." Charity says.

"Let's gooo."

"We are going. I want to get us there in one piece." Charity laughs.

We do manage to make it there in one piece. When we get back we go right back up to my room, and they both tell me to log onto my computer, but to let them do the rest. They then go to a site and bring up a screen. Once it is all set they call me over and have me sit in front of the screen.

"You are going to love this." Vi says.

"Ted's YouTube? What a new video?"

"Yes. Posted just a bit ago. He wanted to wait until you got back."

"But wait until you hear what he says."

"Oh I can't wait."

They play the video and first it shows Riggs with a sock in his mouth.

"Ohhh Riggs." I laugh.

"He is to cute!" Charity gushes.

"What're you doing? Another sock. You see this? Do you see this?" Ted says, turning the camera to show him now.

"Do you see that sock? That's what I've been dealing with. I don't know what it is with this guy, but he like...has found this new love for...for socks. It's really really freaking me out, 'cause I'll take one away and I'll hide it and somehow he finds more socks. Weird dog."

"That is Riggs for you."

"It's been fun finally spending some time with him um...sorry. So, hey, what's up? Yeah, yes...yes I am alive. I'm here, I'm alive, I'm okay. As you know I've had an ankle break, I fractured my...I've had tons of fractures actually the doctor said. I had old fractures and there were some new fractures and I broke my heel bone, I tore a tendon, and..." He trails off, taking the toothpick out of his mouth.

"Really?" I laugh.

"He would forget that." Vi laughs.

"...sorry. I just had some sushi earlier." He adds, putting the toothpick behind his ear. "So yep tore a tendon. It was bad, I'm lucky I didn't have to have surgery. And then shoulder surgery, it went well. Decided hey since I'm gonna be out with the ankle, I'm gonna go ahead and get the shoulder surgery. Much needed, wasn't a repair. It was just, they went in and cleaned some stuff out. Like my AC joint was ratty and my collarbone I dislocated it about a year ago and just have never taken time off, it's kind of what we do."

"No time to do anything."

"Not really."

"Good thing he could get it all taken care of now. Sucks why though."

"Hey, now it's fixed, don't have to worry about it."

"Not at all."

"So all is good, good news is yes, I will be in Miami at WrestleMania and I'm super pumped, looking forward to getting there. Getting out of the house...you know I have absolutely loved my time at home, besides Riggs bugging me with all these socks, it's crazy."

"Heyyyyy."

"See, he is going to be there!"

"I'm going to the ankle doctor tomorrow. I think they're gonna put me in a walking boot. So I wont have to ride around in this thing..." He points the camera over to this special scooter bike thing that he's been using.

"It was pretty funny to see him going around the house on that though." I laugh.

"But he's gonna be walking again."

"That is the best news I have heard in awhile."

"That scooter has saved my butt. That's awesome. If you hurt your ankle or if you're in a boot, whatever, swallow your pride and scoot around on the scooter, it's much better than crutches trust me. Anyway, just want to say thank you guys for all of your support, your encouragement, your prayers, it's been really cool. I've kept you updated as much as I can on Twitter. Wanted to announce that Tiffany Casad...cas...castat, ah...I murdered your last name. Trust me I know what it feels like, I'm sorry about that. Tiffany, she was week #1's fan of the week so, she has thrown several DiBiase Posse Parties. But she's the winner of the WrestleMania tickets. So Tiffany congratulations, her and three friends or family members are going to WrestleMania courtesy of Ted DiBiase. So, thank you guys for all of your support, all of your encouragement, I'm okay. Hopefully looking forward to getting back around 4 weeks from now, if I'm lucky that'll be pushing it, best case scenario."

"4 weeks?"

"That is a long time."

"Actually not really. I just find that shocking that he hopes to be back in 4 weeks if he's lucky."

"Right. He should take some time to make sure it is completely healed before coming back."

"But we'll see, you know hopefully things will heal up quickly." Then he ends the video with his website, his facebook page, and his twitter before telling everyone he'll see them in Miami and of course adding that wink in there for me.

"Ohhh of course he added that in there for me." I laugh.

"He just had to. That was the surprise he had for you."

"I have to call him now."

"You go do that. I am sure he is waiting for you to call him."

"In the meantime we'll go find Cody and Justin. They're probably wondering where we are by now."

"I think we should. They are probably going crazy since we have been gone all day."

"I wish you good luck then." I laugh.

"Oh I think we will need it." Vi laughs. "We will see you tomorrow." She adds giving me a hug.

"Alright." I nod, hugging back.

"We should do this again when we have the time." Charity says hugging me as well.

"Yes, we should."

We say our goodbyes and once they leave I get my phone and call Ted. After grabbing my phone and sitting on the bed, I call Ted.

"Hey babe." Ted said after answering.

"So, I saw it."

"Did you like the surprise for Miami?"

"More like love...you sneak."

"I knew you would love it. Now I get to see you in that dress you got today."

"And whatever else I choose to wear for WrestleMania week stuff."

"You plan on killing me don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh I think you are." Ted chuckles.

"Yeah, I am. It's for the time we haven't spent together. I think that now knowing you're gonna be in Miami for WrestleMania, I can sleep better at night until then. I've had trouble sleeping...alone."

"Aw Scar. You know how much I would love to be there right now. We will make up for it in Miami though. Until then, remember I will be there soon."

"I know, less than a week."

"It can not come fast enough. It is hard not having you here."

"And Riggs and driving you a little too crazy with all the socks, I know." I laugh.

"I do not know why he started it. I was sitting here and he just started bringing them to me." Ted laughs.

"Dogs are crazy like that sometimes."

"They are but, hey. Gotta love them."

"Especially him."

"He makes it hard not to love him. He is a great dog."

"Exactly."

"Did you enjoy all the pampering today?"

"Of course I did."

"Good. There will be more to come once we get to Miami too."

"I kind of figured that."

"You deserve it."

"Just showing you how much I love you." He adds.

"Aw, well I love you too."

"I think I love you more."

"I think I love you more." I laugh.

"We will just see about that, won't we?" Ted chuckles.

"Yes we will."

"Riggs..." Ted chuckles. "Where did you get that from?" He adds chuckling.

"Another sock?"

"Yep. I do not know where he is getting them from." Ted laughs.

"Well he is a smart dog...maybe he knows how to open the dresser drawers."

"I wouldn't put it past him to do that."

"Of course not."

"I can not wait to see you. It is going to be a long couple of days." Ted sighs.

"I know."

"But hey, we will make up for it once we are there."

"Right."

"I am surprised you are still up. You must be tired from all the shopping you girls did today."

"Well it's too early to go to bed right now. Yeah I'm a little tired but still."

"Right. I am just glad I get to hear your voice."

"And I'm glad I get to hear yours."

"My day has been made. Now I can go to sleep happy tonight."

"So can I"

"Well I feel better now knowing that you will sleep better tonight."

"Well I should be able to. I shouldn't have any problems tonight."

"Good. That makes me feel better already. I have been worried about you."

"I know, Vi and Charity told me you have been."

"It is hard not being able to be there for you but, soon we will not have to worry about that."

"And the best thing about that, is that you'll maybe be able to walk again."

"Yes, that is the best news we have gotten yet."

"Possibly no more cast, just the boot."

"I will find out tomorrow but, I have a feeling they are going to take the cast off."

"I hope they do."

"Best case they are most likely to take it off and just give me the boot to wear."

"And that should happen, I want you to travel with me again."

"You know I am not going to pass up the chance to do that."

"Of course not."

"If I could, I would be there right now with you."

"I know."

"Few more days and I will be there with you."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"I don't know, I think I'm more excited than you are."

"I don't know. I am already packed and ready to leave."

"Ohh, ahead of the game huh?"

"Of course. I want to leave as soon as I can to get to you."

"The sooner the better."

"I have the first flight out on Wednesday and I will be there by mid morning."

"I shall be at the airport then to get you."

"I will be looking forward to that."

"You and your happy attack." He chuckles.

"It has been forever since I seen you. Can you blame me?" I laugh.

"No not really."

"I am sure you will have a happy attack of your own too."

"A different kind of happy attack."

"Oh I am sure. I will be looking forward to that."

"Oh I know you will."

"Of course."

"But I don't want to be all marked up for the WrestleMania stuff." I add.

"I will do my best. They will be coverable."

"As long as they are, I'm fine with it."

"They will be, don't worry about it."

"Good."

"We might not get out of the room much that day."

"Depends on what they have planned for you next week."

"It is probably going to be light. Really can't do much with a broken ankle." Ted chuckles. "I am sure we will be able to have time to ourselves." He adds.

"Well of course, can't be busy all of the time."

"No which is a good thing."

"Right."

"All the more time we get to spend together."

"Exactly."

"I am going to have a surprise for you when I get there too."

"Oooh?"

"Yes but, you will have to wait until I get there to see it."

"I know, I can try to wait."

"Trust me, you will love it."

"No hints?"

"Hmmm...Nope." Ted chuckles.

"Well it was worth a shot."

"It was. Not going to spoil it for you."

"Of course you're not."

"All I can say is you are going to love it."

"I always love your surprises."

"Of course. I never disappoint."

"Not ever."

"This time will be no different."

"Not at all."

"So tell me...How was your day?"

"Well it was fun for the most part, until Wendy had to come and try to flirt with Vi again."

"Again? When is he going to learn? Everything worked out alright though, right?"

"Yeah, everything worked out fine."

"Well that is good." Ted says. "Did you like the first surprise you got today?" He adds.

"Yes I did."

"Figured you deserved it after taking such good care of me while you were here."

"Well I did that because I love you."

"Oh I know. I was just showing my thanks and love back."

"You show your love everyday without even trying."

"That is how it is going to be. I will tell you and show you everyday how much I love you."

"I will as well."

"Just you being with me is all I could ask for."

"Awww."

"It's the truth. You are the best thing that could have happened to me and I am going to keep showing that."

"Don't make me cry now, you're being just too sweet."

"I told you I was going to let you know how much I love you."

"Oh I know."

"I am not going to stop either."

"Didn't plan on it."

"As long as you know that."

"I will always know that."

"That is how it should be."

"Always."

"Forever."

"Always and forever."

"I love you so much."

"And I love you so much."

"I can not wait to have you back in my arms."

"A few more days or so."

"Right, but that is too far away."

"If I can last, you can last."

"It is going to be hard but, I think I can manage."

"Well I think you'll be able to make it until then if you talk to me everyday."

"I do plan on taking to you everyday. Every minute if we can."

"I think we can make that happen."

"That would be perfect. Like you are here with me."

"Except when I'm driving. If we're talking then, you're going on speaker."

"I would not want you to do anything like that anyway. I want you to be safe."

"Of course."

"I wish we could talk all night."

"I know, but we both do need to sleep."

"But I wanna hear your voice."

"You know there's always skyping. That way you can see me too."

"Hurry." Ted says excited.

I laugh at his excitement and then go get clothes to change into. Once I am all done, I get my laptop out and turn it on. "You're so impatient." I laugh.

"Because I miss you!"

"And I miss you too."

"I can not wait to see that beautiful face."

"Well it'll only be a few more minutes and then you can."

"Can't wait."

"Just a few more seconds..."

Once everything loads, I am able to see Ted. "There you are." Ted smiles.

We hang up the phones since we can talk and see each other at the same time. "It is so good to see you." Ted says. "Likewise." I reply.

"You look even more beautiful then the last time I saw you."

"I don't know if that's possible, but you're always the charmer."

"For you, always."

"You get more beautiful everyday." He adds.

"Is that even possible?" I ask, after smiling a bit.

"It is. You amaze me every day with how beautiful you are."

"Awwww."

"It's true. You do not know how lucky I feel just to have you."

"Extremely lucky."

"Exactly. You could have chose anyone but, you chose me and made me the happiest person ever."

"I'm glad I did choose you. I chose you before we even knew each other."

"Made that good of an impression, did I?" Ted chuckles.

"Yes you did."

"Well I am glad that I did." Ted smiles. "It got me you." He adds smiling wider.

"And I'm happy about that."

"Looks like Riggs is happy about it too." Ted laughs as Riggs shows up on the screen.

"Someone else misses me too much."

"Yes he does. He keeps looking at the door waiting for you to walk in."

"Awww."

Riggs barks agreeing with Ted. "See. He is happy to see you too."

"I'm surprised he doesn't have a sock in his mouth." I laugh.

"I think that I hid them all so he could not find them." Ted laughs.

"Don't underestimate him. I'm sure he'll find them."

"He probably will."

"I did my best." He adds with a chuckle.

Meanwhile, Vi's just walked back into her room and was almost attacked by Justin. "Miss me?" She giggles.

"Too much."

"I can tell." She laughs. "I missed you too. So much." She adds leaning into his touch.

"You're staying here for the rest of the night."

"I did not think you were going to let me leave."

"Of course not."

"What did you do today?" She asks, running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh just went to the gym and such."

"Sounds fun." She pecks his lips. "I think you are going to like what I got today." She adds with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"Mhm. All I can tell you is Scar said you will die." She laugh.

"Hmmm, if she says so, then I know it's true."

"We will just see. Another hint...It is your favorite color one."

"Oooh."

"Yes. Those are all the hints you get. You will have to wait a few more days to see it."

"Awww."

"You'll make it." She says kissing him quickly.

"I'll try."

"Even though I know how hard it will be for you." She giggles.

"You know that all too well."

"Yes I do." She smiles. "Are you going to let me change or am I going to bed like this?" She laughs.

"You can change."

"You have to let me go first silly."

"Right." He chuckles, letting her go.

She gives Justin a quick kiss before walking over and finding something to wear. She's looking at two different things when Justin comes over and points to the one he thinks is best. She kisses his cheek and goes to change, only to have him pull her back for a longer kiss. She sighs into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck, running her fingers gently across his neck. He pulls away and reluctantly lets go so she can get changed. After she changes her clothes, she walks out and puts her other clothes with her bag and joins Justin who is already in bed.

"Cuddly."

"Always"

"I need it after the day I had." She sighs, snuggling into him more.

"What happened?"

"Well everything was going great until...HE showed up." She shudders.

"Really?" He sighs.

"Yeah. Came from out of nowhere. I was not expecting to see him there."

"You're safe now, don't worry."

"I know. I am glad I am back with you. I just do not know what to do anymore." She tears up. "No matter where I go he always shows up." She adds, sniffling.

"I think I may have to be with you at all times now."

"That is what we might have to do. That might not stop him though. He is determined."

"And we'll keep making him go away."

"I hope. He is really starting to scare me."

"All that matters now is that you're back here and you're safe."

"I could not feel anymore safe than I do right now in your arms." She sighs, snuggling close as she can as Justin wraps his arms around her tightly.

"Good."

"I do not know what I would do if I did not have you." She kisses the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you either."

"You are never going to find out. I am not going anywhere."

"Neither am I."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Justin kisses the top of her head and she nuzzles into his neck. He starts to run his hand up and down her back causing her to slowly drift off. He noticed her breathing had changed and lays there and watches her for a bit, running his hand through her hair. He pulls her closer to him and soon drifts off to sleep himself. Charity too was on her way back to her and Cody's room and she barely made it in the door. "Finally your back." Cody says as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

"Miss me a little too much?"

"So much." Cody nuzzles her neck.

"Figured as much."

"Now you are not leaving. All mine."

"Of course."

"So...what did you get?" Cody asks curious, as he runs his fingers over the skin of her waist.

"You'll find out when it's the Hall Of Fame Codes." She giggles.

Aw." He pouts. "That is too long." He makes a puppy dog face.

"You'll survive."

"I can try." He leans down and gives her a kiss.

"That's all I ask."

Cody leads her farther into the room and leans down and kisses her once again. This time he has no intention of pulling away. His fingers slide up under her shirt as his other hand rests on her waist. She wraps one arm around his neck and pulls herself closer to him. They then start to make their way over to the bed, but before they could even make it there, her shirt had come off. Cody then starts to play with the button on her jeans and gets that off allowing them to fall to the floor. He then lifts her up and lays her down on the bed so he is over her, not breaking the kiss. She starts to play with the bottom of his shirt wanting that to come off. He waits a few minutes before breaking the kiss long enough for her to help pull his shirt off of him. Instead of going back to her lips he makes his way to her neck. He brushes her sensitive spot causing her to tense. He smirks against her skin kissing everywhere but there. She starts to run one hand down his chest making her way to the top of his pants leaving her other hand tugging at his hair. To torture him a little bit, seeing as he's clearly doing it to her, he decides to run her nails across the skin above the waistband of his pants, making sure to drag them slowly. A slight growl comes from him as she starts to slowly make her way to one of his indents. She presses her finger into one and drags her nails across it. He growls louder against her neck and this time in retaliation, nips at the skin lightly. She muffles a moan into his shoulder and drags her nails one last time before Cody can not take it and moves her hands above her head.

"No more."

"Aww."

"Those pants still need to come off though Codes."

"They will."

"I don't think I can wait anymore."

"They're coming off."

"Good."

She starts to tug and his pants and he helps her get them the rest of the way. He goes back to her lips and kisses hard before pulling the blanket over the both of them. Ted and I in the meantime have been talking to each other on the computer for hours now, neither one of us wanting to go to bed yet.

"I do not want to stop talking to you."

"Neither do I, but we both need sleep."

"I am not even tired."

"I'm a little bit, but talking to you is more important right now."

"You are more important to me than sleep right now."

"Don't want you tired for your doctor's appointment for your ankle tomorrow though."

"I will be fine. Right now you are all that matters to me."

"Ted..."

"Only if you call me right when you wake up."

"I promise."

"I think I will be able to sleep much better tonight after getting to see you."

"Same here." I nod.

"I am going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. But we'll be with each other soon."

"Can not wait fo love you."

"I love you too."

"I will talk to you soon then."

"Of course." I nod.

"Goodnight my love."

"Night Ted." I smile.

After Ted's image is gone I sigh and shut my computer down. I put it with my things and climb into bed. I try to get comfortable grabbing a pillow to snuggle with. I then close my eyes and slowly start to drift off thinking of Ted.


	12. WalMart Signing, WrestleMania Party

We were now currently in Miami for WrestleMania and I was fast asleep in my room. I had not gotten much sleep again since I was excited to see Ted in a few hours. Shifting in my sleep, I felt something or someone next to me. I got startled until they spoke. "It's just me." I heard Ted whisper.

That's when my eyes open right up. "Ted?" I ask, before turning around and finding him there.

"Yes, it's me." Ted smiles and wraps an arm around me and pulls me close giving me a kiss.

"I thought I was coming to get you in a few hours."

"I got an earlier flight and wanted to surprise you."

All I can do is smile and hug him. Ted hugs me back tight not wanting to let go.

"I can see you are just as happy as I am."

"I think I'm more happy than you are."

"I do not know about that. I wanted to wake you up when I got here but, you look so beautiful sleeping."

"You've always thought that."

"It's the truth." Ted says. "Now that I am here I am not leaving you at all." He adds still holding me close to him.

"I didn't think so."

"Good." Ted smiles.

He leans down and presses his lips to mine kissing softly at first. He moves his hands down my back and rolls us over so he is hovering over me. He starts to deepen the kiss as I move my hands up his arms making their way to his neck. I pull him as close as he can get and start to run my fingers through his hair enjoying the moment.

"...wait. Your ankle..." I say, pulling away for a moment.

"It's fine. No more cast."

"But you still have to be careful, it's not completely healed."

"I know, it will be fine. Trust me."

"I just don't want you to move it the wrong way and re-injure it, or make it worse."

"We can do this..." Ted says rolling us over him so I am on him this time.

"Oh of course. May have to do this until you're healed."

"I can get use to this." Ted says, pecking my lips and resting on hand on my waist and the other on my upper back moving his fingers gently across it.

"So can I."

Ted kisses my cheek and slowly makes his way for my neck. I lean my head to give him better access. He starts to nip at the skin on my neck causing a few noises escape me. Ted smirks and leans a small, coverable marks before moving back to my lips. After pulling away, I sigh in content. "I missed that so much."

"I missed doing it too."

"I can tell."

"If we did not have all the signings to do I would so so much more."

"Oh...trust me, I know." I giggle.

"After everything...Not making any promises." Ted smirks.

"Oh boy."

"You are going to be so in for it."

"I kind of figured as much."

"Making up for all the time we missed."

"Multiple times I'm assuming?"

"You have no idea." Ted rubs his nose against mine.

"Uh oh." I laugh.

"You are going to see how much I missed you."

"I better tell Vi and Charity that I'll be going MIA at some point this week then."

"Oh they already know." Ted smirks.

"Of course they do."

"How do you think I got a key to your room."

"True."

"All that matters is that I am here with you now."

"Exactly." I nod.

Ted runs his hand through my hair and looks me in the eyes. "I missed this so much." Ted kisses me quickly.

"More than I did?"

"It's pretty close."

"But I still missed it more than you."

"I think you are right. However I did miss holding you more than anything."

"I missed you holding me too."

"Didn't think you would."

"Mine."

"Yes, yours."

"Forever."

"Forever." I repeat.

Ted then brushes his lips over mine and I let out a soft sigh. Not being able to take it I press my lips to his and kiss him hard. His hands fall to my waist holding me in place. I let the nails on my one hand trail across the skin of his chest while the other finds it way back to his hair. "I don't know...if I'm gonna be able to wait...until after all the Mania stuff." I mumble against his lips.

"I don't think I can either but, we can not have you all marked up."

"Yeah...you go crazy."

"That I do." Ted grins. "Only because I love you that much."

"I love you too." I say, pulling away and then snuggling into him as I lay on him.

Ted kisses the top of my head and runs his fingers up and down my back holding me as close as he can.

"I think I can try sleeping now. I had trouble again last night."

"Aw babe." Ted sighs. "You get as much rest as you need. I am not going anywhere."

"I know."

I lay my head on his chest and snuggle into him enjoying his touch. He runs his hand through my hair and soon I start to doze off. Ted lays there and watches me as I fall back into a much more peaceful sleep.

Charity and Cody in their room, have just woken up themselves. She is laying in his chest as he holds her close. She snuggles into him not wanting to move at the moment. "Soooo comfy." She mumbles in his chest.

"And you don't have to move just yet."

"Good. I wish we could stay here all day."

"Well we could until the WrestleMania Premiere Party tonight."

"I like the sound of that." She sighs. "I think that is what I want to do. Cuddle all day."

"I'm okay with that."

"Yayy." She cheers getting a chuckle from Cody.

"I'm sure you have what you're gonna wear tonight all ready right?"

"Of course I do. Gives us more alone time."

"Exactly, and I have what I'm gonna wear all picked out too."

"So that means we have the whole day to ourselves." She leans up and kisses him quickly.

"Yes we do."

Cody looks down at her and move some of her hair over her face and leans down a gives her a kiss. She sighs into the kiss and shifts so she is laying on him. One hand slips her back as his other cups the side of her face. She runs her nails up and down his chest. She lets out a soft whine when he pulls way.

"Later..." He says, resting his forehead against hers.

"...Killing me Codes."

"Do not want to get carried away, do we?"

"Not yet, no."

"So that can be your preview of later."

"I like that preview."

"Figured you would." Cody grins. "More to come later." He adds with a smirk.

"Can't wait."

"It is going to be hard for the both of us."

"Yeah, just a bit."

"How about we order some breakfast and just watch some movies today?" Cody suggests.

"Sounds good."

They talk about what they want before Cody calls down for room service. Once that is all done Charity turns on the TV and looks for a movie to watch. After finding one she set the remote down and snuggles back into Cody. Soon there's a knock on the door and it's room service. Cody gets up to get the door and Charity whines at him moving. He leans down and gives her a kiss before getting the door. After taking the food and paying he brings the food over to the bed.

He gives her what she wanted and he sits back down next to her.

"Thanks Codes." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

They both eat and talk here and there. Once they are done they put their plates on the tray and set it to the side. Cody lays in his spot and Charity lays back down on his chest as he pulls her close. Then they go back to focusing on the movie that they had agreed on. In the room with Vi and Justin she is currently sleeping as Justin lays there and watches her. He's running his hand down her back and she shifts in her spot, burying her face in the pillow groaning. Justin leans down and kiss her the back of her shoulder and she starts to stir. "Five more minutes..." She whines in the pillow.

"Wasn't trying to wake you up."

"I know." She sighs. "It's okay." She turns her head to face Justin. "I'm glad you woke me up though." She adds.

"And why is that?"

"Bad dream..."

"...oh."

"Yea...I was coming back from shopping and Heath came out of nowhere and grabbed me and took me to his room and you could not find me.." She tears up, her lip quivering. "It was horrible."

"That's never going to happen Vi...ever."

"I know, but the thought still gets to me." She bites her lip. "I know you will not let anything happen to me." She moves closer and clings to him.

"That's right, I won't."

She leans up and kisses Justin as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer to him. "Do we have anything to do before tonight?" She asks after pulling away.

"Nope, we have the whole day off since the Axxess stuff doesn't officially start until tomorrow."

"Good. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"How about the beach then?"

"Oohh...I like the sound of that."

"We can stay all day, until we have to come back to get ready for the party."

"Love that idea." She smiles. "When did you want to go?"

"We can go after breakfast if you want."

"That sounds good."

"Go now?"

"No, breakfast first silly." She giggles.

"That's what I meant. Go to breakfast now?"

"Yes. You know how I am in the morning." She blushes.

"Yes, I know." He chuckles.

"Even though I do not want to, I think we should get ready."

"Good idea."

She leans up and kisses Justin quick, only to have him pull her closer and hold the kiss longer. He runs his hand down her arm and slowly down her side, starting to play with the bottom of the shirt she's wearing. She breaks the kiss and reluctantly pulls away. "...not...now." She mumbles resting her forehead against his.

"Awww."

"Later...I promise." She brushes her lips against his.

"I'm holding you to that."

"Of course you are." She giggles. "Have I ever let you down?"

"No, you haven't."

"I do not plan on it either." She grins. "Now I think we should get up before we get to distracted and stay here all day."

"We wouldn't want that." He chuckles.

"As much as I would love that, I think we should get up."

"I think so too."

She gives Justin a quick kiss, running her hands down his chest and climbs out of bed. She giggles at the dazed look on his face and picks out clothes for the day. Once she has them, she goes into the bathroom and does her morning routine. As she's finishing up, Justin walks in dressed and wraps his arms around her and places a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Couldn't resist could you?"

"No. You make it so hard."

"Oh do I? Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I love it that way."

"I was only kidding. I love making things hard for you."

"Tease." Justin chuckles, kissing her cheek. She sighs and leans back into his touch. He pulls her closer and runs his fingers over her stomach. She feels him starting to play with her shirt and she takes his hand.

"Impatient now are we?" She giggles, turning in his arms.

"Just a bit."

"Save it all for later." She pecks his lips.

"I can try."

"Today should be fun then." She giggles.

"Yes it should."

"Oh boy." She laughs. "How about we get going now?"

"Yes, before we end up not leaving."

"That would not be good." She laughs.

Justin steals a kiss before they walk out and grab everything they need. He laces his fingers with hers and they head out and find a place to eat. Since it was nice out, they decided to walk instead of driving. They walk a bit and come to a nice little place. They walk in and are seated quickly. Justin sits on the same side as her and puts his arm around her and pulls her close. "Looks like it's just gonna be us this morning. Thought Charity would be here. Already know Scar wouldn't be." She laughs.

"You know how Charity and Cody can get." Justin laughs. "I don't think we will see Scar until later." He adds.

"Oh I know we won't see her until later. And yes I know how Cody and Charity can get."

"Of course. Just like how we can get." Justin kisses her cheek.

Soon the waiter comes over and takes their drink orders. They then decide what they want and when their drinks come, they order. They talk a bit until the food comes and they eat and talk here and there. Once they're done, Justin pays and they head back to the hotel to get ready for the beach.

"Almost ready?" He asks.

"I am just about ready." She says, walking out and walking to the bed to grab her coverup. He stops and stares for a moment, but as soon as she puts her coverup on, he snaps out of it. She can feel him looking at her as she gathers up a few things they'll need.

"Are you ready?" She asks, once she has everything.

"Yeah, all set."

She grabs the bag she packed and they make their way out of the hotel, Justin putting his arm around her shoulders and she slides hers around his waist. They make their way to the beach and find a spot, then lay on their towels.

"Now this is great. Not too packed...yet."

"Everyone is probably just getting here. Glad we came early."

"I know right?"

"Just Perfect."

She then takes off her coverup and puts it with the bag she brought. She squeals when Justin pulls her down so she's sitting on his lap. "Mine."

"Yours."

"No moving for a while...comfortable."

"Me too." She nuzzles his neck as he runs his hand up and down her arm.

"But I think it'd be wise for sunscreen first."

"Right." She giggles.

She then takes the sunscreen out of the bag and they get the spots they can reach. After getting those, they help each other with the spots they can't reach. As she's getting Justin's back, she slips her hand around and slides her nails across his exposed indent. A slight growl comes from him and she giggles.

"Oops." She giggles.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"No..." She bites her lip. "...my finger slipped."

"Uh huh..."

"It did. The sunscreen my my had slippery." She defends.

"Okay okay, I believe you."

"Your turn." He adds.

She switches places and sits in front of him. Justin then starts to rub some on her back making sure to get everywhere. As he rubs, he presses his fingers down and hits a few sore spots. She bites her lip and takes a deep breath as he hits a sore spot.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"Neck hurts a bit."

"Any reason why?"

"I don't know..." She trails off. "Stress probably."

"...we all know what that stress is from." He sighs.

"We do. I am trying to relax and forget about it all but, it is hard."

"Vi..." He sighs, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"...you have nothing to worry about." He whispers kissing her cheek.

"As long as I have you I will be fine." She says, leaning into him.

"That's right, you will be just fine."

"I don't want to think about that right now though."

"You don't need to think about it at all."

"You are all I need think about and will from here on out." She looks up at Justin and kisses his cheek.

"Good."

"How about we go in the water now? It is getting kinda hot out."

"Good idea. After you."

She stands up and waits as Justin gets up as well. They make their way down to the water's edge and Justin slides his arms around her waist as they walk in. Once they're far enough out, she leans into him and they float around for a bit.

"This is much better."

"I agree."

Then out of nowhere he splashes her a bit.

"Heyyy!" She laughs and splashes him back a bit.

"What?" He chuckles.

"You splashed me." She laughs.

"So I did."

She splashes him again. "I got you back too." She grins.

"So you did." He chuckles, splashing her again

This starts a splash war and they keep splashing until she starts to swim away. "Can't get me now." She teases, swimming away from Justin.

"Oh yeah?" He replies, coming after her.

"Noooo!" She squeals and tries to swim faster only to have Justin catch her. "Darn." She mutters.

"I caught you."

"Yes you did." She says. "Now what are you going to do?"

"I think I deserve a prize."

"Is that so?" She grins turning to face him.

"Yes."

"Hmmm..." She trails off. "What could you want?" She teases.

"I think you can guess."

"A kiss maybe?"

"I would love that."

She smiles and leans up and kisses Justin's cheek just to mess with him. She goes to pull away and he cups her face and pulls her in, kissing her hard. She smiles into the kiss and rests her hands on his arms. After a bit she pulls away. "Can't have bruised lips for tonight." She says after pulling away.

"...right."

"We will have all the time we want later." She brushes her lips against his as he holds her waist.

"Of course."

She lays her head on Justin's shoulder and stifles a yawn.

"Seems like someone is already getting tired."

"Just a bit. It is the ocean air."

"Wanna nap for a bit?"

"I think I should. Don't want to be tired for later."

"Alright, let's go."

They head out of the water and when they reach the sand, Justin picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck and nuzzles it. He walks over to the towels and sets her down after she kisses his cheek.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

She lays on her stomach and lays her head in her hands. Justin leans down and kisses her shoulder while running his fingers over her hair. The soothing motion soon causes her to drift off and Justin lays there and watches her. A few hours or so later, it's getting close to lunchtime, and Ted and I still haven't moved from the bed. I was now awake after getting some much need sleep and was just laying on Ted's chest not wanting to move. "Better now?" Ted asks after I am fully awake.

"Much better."

"Good. That makes me feel a whole lot better now."

"You want to go out for lunch or stay here and get room service?" He asks.

"I really don't want to move right now, but we could go out and eat."

"We can go whenever you're ready."

"I don't think I will ever be ready, but I think I should change."

"If you're sure."

"As much as I don't want to, we do have to get up for your signing later anyway."

"I'll just change into the clothes I picked out for that." I add.

"Don't be too long." Ted leans over and kisses me.

"I'll try not to be."

Ted groans in protest when I get up. I then walk over to my bag and get my things for the day before heading to the bathroom to change. Once I am done my morning routine I walk out and see Ted already changed. I grab the boots that I picked out to wear with the outfit and I sit on the end of the bed to put them on.

"Gorgeous." Ted says.

"As you always tend to say."

"Because it is true."

"Of course it is."

"Never going to stop letting you know how beautiful you are to me."

"Oh I know."

"Before I get any ideas, I think we should go if you are ready."

"I'm all set to go."

Ted holds out his hand and I take it. We make sure we have everything we need before leaving. Ted wraps his arm around my shoulder holding me close and I wrap mine around his waist. We walk out of the hotel and find a place to eat. Since there's a place outside to eat, we head in and order what we want. When we get our food, we head outside. Finding a table we take a seat and begin to eat.

"This is a nice little place. Perfect day to eat outside too."

"Exactly."

"Ready for your first WrestleMania signing?" Ted asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll love it. The fans are really great. Always a good time."

"Oh I'm sure."

"After everything tonight, I have something for you." Ted smirks.

"Uh oh."

"Making up for the time we missed."

"Of course."

We soon finish eating and throw our trash away. We then start to walk down the street fingers laced.

"Any other plans before the signing?" I ask.

"Not really."

"Head back or walk around for a bit?

"We could walk around for a bit."

"Alright."

We decide to walk around for the next few hours or so, taking breaks inbetween before we had to head to the signing, which we needed the car to get to. So we headed back to the hotel and got the car keys and then were on our way. Once we get there we find a spot to park and get out. We then head inside and see there are already a lot of people there.

"Looks like this might take a while."

"It might." Ted chuckles. "There are going to be 300 people here." He adds.

"Well that's not that bad."

"No, not really."

"Well let's get to the table."

Ted nods and laces his fingers with mine as we head over to the table that is set up. Once we sit and get settled they start to let the people in. They all line up near the table, and soon are let through one by one. We start to sign pictures and items the fans had brought, taking pictures with a few as well. Everything was going pretty smooth until Ted took a picture with one fan who was getting too close during a picture trying to grab his butt. After telling her a few times nicely to stop she kept doing it and that is when I stepped in.

"I'm sorry, but who do you think are?" I ask.

"Someone that could make him happy. Who are you?" The fan said with attitude.

"I happen to be his girlfriend, thank you."

"Not for long." She challenges with a glare.

"Scar..." Ted starts to say.

"No Ted..." I stop him. "Security over here please?"

Security then comes over and I ask them to escort the girl from the building. We then sit back down and Ted tries to soothe me by rubbing my back and kissing my cheek. Of course all the fans saw what just happened and when they came up to the table, they also helped make me feel better, by telling me that they thought Ted and I were perfect together. I blush with a smile as I thank each one of them. We go back to signing and taking pictures until there are a few people left. Once the line got down one of that last few people there ask for a picture with me. I smiled and stood next to him for the picture. Before the picture was taken, I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Those are nice jeans, do you think I could get in them?"

I wait for the picture to be taken, forcing a smile. Once it was taken, I turn and slap him. "Excuse me?"

The few people that were there turned to look including Ted. "What is going on?" Ted says walking over less than pleased.

"He was hitting on me."

"What did he do?" Ted glares.

"He asked me something really inappropriate."

"I think it would be best if you left...Now!" Ted tenses up.

"Ted...that's security's job, relax."

"I do not know what he said, but he better hope security escorts him out before I find out."

I motion for the fan to be escorted out and security does so.

"Okay...relax." I say to Ted.

"He had no right to say something like that to you."

"I know, just forget about it."

"I will do my best." Ted wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him.

"We now have a party to get ready for."

"Can not wait to see what you have picked out."

"Oh you'll like fall in love with it."

"Plan on killing me tonight, don't you?" Ted chuckles.

"Maybe."

"You don't even have to try."

"True."

"So, ready to head back now?"

"Yes, I am."

We lace our fingers together and head out to the car. We greet some fans that had stayed before making it to the car. Once we are in the car we are off to the hotel to get ready. Charity and Cody are currently busy getting ready for the party. Charity in the bathroom getting ready and Cody in the room itself. After doing everything she needed to do she made sure everything looked perfect before walking out to grab her shoes for the night.

"Char..." Cody says in awe at how she looks.

"...you look amazing."

"Thank you Codes." She blushes. "You look quite dashing yourself."

"You mean..." He trails off, smiling. "...dashing."

"Yes Codes." She chuckles. "You are dashing." She mocks him with a giggle.

"Thought so." He chuckles.

"You will always be dashing to me." She says after getting her shoes on and standing up.

"I know." He grins.

He walks closer to her and pulls her close. "The things I could do if we did not have to leave." He smirks.

"Oh really?"

"That dress would come off, that is for sure."

"Oh boy."

"I got plans for when we get back already." He smirks.

"Of course you do Codes."

"Can you blame me? I mean look at you right now...Just...amazing!"

"Well then we better get going before we don't leave at all." She laughs.

"I think we should."

"After you." He says, after they both grab what they need.

Charity heads out the door first followed by Cody and he puts his arm around her waist as they walk. They get in the elevator and head down to the lobby then out to the car. Cody helps her in and goes over to the drivers side getting in himself and drives them to the party. Vi and Justin are also getting ready for the party themselves. She's currently in the bathroom applying her makeup after her hair was all done. Since she left the door open a bit, Justin peeks in once he's all done getting ready.

"You look amazing."

"As you always tell me." She blushes. "You are looking good yourself."

"Why thank you."

"Anytime." She leans over and kisses his cheek before finishing. After she was done, she puts everything away and they walked back into the room, her getting her shoes and sitting on the bed.

He stands there and watches and waits as she puts her shoes on.

"I can feel you looking." She giggles.

"That's because I am." He chuckles.

"I really look that good huh?"

"Yes...yes you do."

"Good to know." She smirks. "Just so you know...I would so jump you right now if we did not have to leave." She grins.

"Really?"

"Mhm." She bites her lip and stands.

"You look that good in a suit." She leans up and whispers in his ear, running her hands down his chest.

"Just wait until the Hall Of Fame then." He smirks.

"You are going to torture me, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Going to be a long few nights for me then." She giggles.

"Yes."

Justin rests his hands on her hips and leans down and gives her a kiss. He starts to go for her neck when she stops him. "Not now...we have to go."

"Darn."

"All the more fun you can have when we get back."

"Yes." He cheers.

"You're such a goof." She laughs at his enthusiasm.

"Let's go before I lock that door and we never leave."

She grabs what she needs before lacing her fingers with his and then they head out the door to head to the party. Ted and I were getting ready in our room as well. Ted was all changed and was leaning on the door frame of the bathroom, watching as I finished getting ready. "You're right..." Ted said walking in. "...I love it." He adds pressing a kiss to the back of my neck as his arms slide around my waist.

"Save all the extra distractions until later." I giggle.

"Aw." He pouts.

"I don't know if I can help myself." He adds.

"You can be distracting tonight...to an extent okay?"

"Yes." He quitely cheers. "I will try my best to behave."

"Even though I know it'll be hard."

"It already is."

"Oops...my bad."

"Just missed you so much." Ted sighs, holding me tighter.

"I missed you too."

"Shame we have that party tonight. We would not be leaving this room if we did not have to." Ted grins.

"Oh I know."

Ted kisses my cheek and steps back so I can finish getting ready.

"I'm just glad you have the walking boot, you can go to these things now."

"It is much better than the cast or that scooter."

"Oh I'm sure."

"I am just glad I am do all these things now, especially with you."

"So am I."

I finish doing everything I need to do and walk out, giving Ted a quick kiss on the way. I walk over and grab the shoes I picked out and sit on the bed and put them on.

"The red carpet should take up some time tonight, but those are always fun. All the interviews and such."

"They sure are fun. All the pictures too."

"Yes."

"If I do say so, you are going to be the best looking one there too."

"Oh of course."

"It is the truth."

"Only in your eyes, yes."

"Of course." Ted says kissing my head. "My eyes only."

"We should get going now."

"We should before we skip everything tonight."

"And I don't want to skip anything."

Ted holds out his hand which I take. We grab everything we need before lacing our fingers and leaving for the party. We all get to the party at different times, going onto the carpet for the pictures and interviews. That takes up some time and once we all made it through we all went in and found a place to sit. We greet each other as we reach the table we're all sitting at.

"I love those dresses." Vi comments once Charity and I sit with Ted and Cody.

"Thank you." We say.

"Tonight should be fun."

"You have no idea." I laugh.

"Uh Oh."

"Looks like someone was missed a little too much." Charity chuckles.

"Oh, you know I did." Ted smirks.

"Of course. Who could blame you?"

"She missed you too. Poor girl lost sleep over you." Vi adds.

"Oh I know. She will be making most of it up this week."

"Oh I'm sure."

"Among others things I am sure." Charity chuckles.

"Shush you two." I say.

"It's true." They giggle.

"I think we all know that."

"We do." Charity and Vi snicker.

"So, what has everyone got tomorrow?"

"Well I know Ted and I are going golfing. I'm just watching not playing. The only golf I can play is mini golf."

"Haha, same here." Vi laughs. "We have an Axxess signing." She adds.

"Cody and I got golf too." Charity adds.

"Sounds like a busy day for all of us."

"Yup. Busy but fun."

"Oh of course." Vi says.

"Oh, we are on the same team." Cody says to Ted.

"Oh good, Charity and I can hang out and watch." I add.

"At least we will have something to do." Charity smiles. "Should be interesting." she adds with a chuckle.

"Yes it should."

"Do we know who else is going to be there or just us?" Charity asks.

"I think Randy's gonna be on our team too."

"Ooohh." Charity says. "A little reunion." She adds.

"Yes, I know." He chuckles.

"Definitely going to be fun then."

"Yes it will be."

Once everyone had gotten in and to their seats they started art show part of the party. We got to get up and walk around and look at all the different art pieces there were. We found a few that we liked and some that were not so great. After we had seen all the pieces that were out we made out way back to our seats.

"Well that was fun."

"Sure was." Vi says.

"Some nice pieces up there." Cody adds.

We all nod in agreement. They soon start the auction and everyone is able to get what they had seen earlier. Once that was over they moved onto the fashion show part of the evening. A few of the other divas modeled some clothes from a clothing line in Miami, along with clutches and stuff. Then Mike stepped out, showing off the watch he had on. "Oh my god." I facepalm.

"He so would brag about that." Vi laughs.

"That is Mike for ya." Charity laughs as well.

After the fashion show, we all went back and sat down, the rest of the party just being a normal one with music and dancing and such. We were all having a good time, the guys being all cuddly and touchy. Soon the play a slow song and we all go with our guys and and dace as they pull us close to them. And of course, Ted was being more touchy than usual.

"Couldn't wait could you?" I giggle.

"Nope."

"Not that I mind. I missed your touch."

"Oh I know."

"Almost as much as I missed this..." I say leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"...almost." I slowly say after pulling away.

"I think I missed that more than you." He smiles, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I bet you did."

"And I'm gonna show you how much once we go back to the hotel."

"I am looking forward to that." I smile. "Just missed everything so much." I add laying my head on his shoulder.

"At least I won't have to go home right away after WrestleMania, since Raw is still here in Florida on Monday."

"Yay." I cheer. "The more time the better." I add.

"Exactly."

I keep my head resting on Ted's shoulder as he hold me close, running is fingers over my skin as we dance. After a while we got a little tired from the dancing so we went back and sat down at the table. Ted of course pulls me down so I am sitting on his lap. I lean back and sigh happily as his arms go around my waist.

"The day went by too fast."

"It sure did. I am just happy I got to spend it with you."

"Me too."

Soon Vi and Charity come over with Justin and Cody and before they can sit they are pulled on their laps as well.

"Out there wasn't enough?" Charity giggles.

"Right?" Vi giggles as well.

"Nope."

"Of course not." We giggle.

"Wonder what else they have going on tonight."

"Who knows."

"We will find out." Vi says as the host takes the stage and gets everyone's attention.

"We are going to be doing something special tonight. We are going to have a few Divas come up here and we are going to have a little auction for a date with one of these lucky ladies and all the proceeds will go to charity." The host announces.

"Huh, interesting."

"Those Divas will be..." The host pauses for affect. "...Natalya, Charity, AJ, Violet, and Scarlet. So ladies will you please join me up here."

"Looks like you're gonna have to let me go Ted."

"Same with me Justy."

"You too Codes."

"Awwww." They all pout.

"Better make sure you get us then. You do that, the quicker we get back here."

"We will just have to do that then."

We kiss them before getting up and going onto the stage. Once we are there they decide it will be AJ, Me, Charity, Natalya, the Violet going. They start off with AJ and she gets a good number of guys wanting a date with her. They get her auctioned off for a date and then move onto me. Once the bidding starts everyone sits and lets Ted bid on me. To his surprise someone else actually tries to bid to. He of course out bids them and gets the date with me.

"Of course he would." Charity laughs.

"Yes he would." Vi laughs.

I laugh myself and walk off the stage and head back over to the table. Next up is Charity and Cody starts off the bidding only to have Daniel go right after him. They keep going back and forth and at the last mintue when she thinks Cody won, Daniel puts in a bid and gets the date. "You're kidding me."

"He is suck a jerk. He just had to do that."

"He tries anything on the date, feel free to punch him."

"Believe me, I will."

Then she steps off the stage and goes right back to Cody. "So not happy." She mutters once she reaches Cody. He wraps his arms around her as she sits on his lap and they move onto Natalya. A few bid on her here and there, but Tyson was the one who won the bid, getting the date with her.

"Congrats girl." Vi smiles.

Natalya steps down and goes over to Tyson and soon the bidding starts on Vi.

"Last one." She says to herself.

She takes a deep breath as they start the bidding. She is all smiles as Justin is the only one bidding until Heath starts in. Him and Justin are going back and forth and in the end it was Heath that got the final bid.

"What?" Charity and I say at the same time.

Vi gets off the stage and goes right to Justin and clings to him. "That can not be right!" She tears up.

"I wish it wasn't happening either Vi."

"That is what he wanted. I do not want to go with him." She bites her lip, trying to keep from crying.

"Hey, relax, it's not like the date is tonight."

"I know." She takes a deep breath. "Getting it out of my head now."

"We can leave now if you want, I have a way to keep your mind off of it."

"Oooohhh really?" She looks at Justin. "Lets go then." She smiles.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." You say excitedly.

"Bye." We all say.

"Looks like someone will not been seen for the rest of the night."

"Looks like someone will not been seen for the rest of the night."

"I think that makes two of us." I giggle, looking back at Ted.

"Oooohhh." Charity teases.

"Same goes for you too." Cody says to her.

"We're all in for it."

"We sure are." Charity giggles as their holds get tighter.

"We all can leave now if you want."

"I think that the guys would love that. Am I right?"

Cody and Ted look at each other. "Let's go." They say in unison.

"Uh oh." Charity and I look at each other as the guys take our hands and hurry us out to the cars.

"Slow down."

"Can you blame me for being in a hurry?" Ted chuckles.

"I know you have a walking boot and all, but take it easy okay?"

"I will try to." Ted says, slowing down a bit.

"That's all I ask. I don't want you hurting yourself."

We make it to the car and get in and we head back to the hotel. We make it back ust as Charity and Cody arrive too. We are both hurried inside again and get in the elevator and go to our rooms.

"Before we do anything, let me take the boot off." Ted says, going over to the bed and sitting down to take it off.

"Alright." I say as I take off my shoes and set them aside and put my clutch on the table.

"Are you sure you'll be alright without that on?"

"I am sure. As long as I am not walking for a long time I will be fine."

"But technically you won't be walking, we'll be in bed right?"

"Right."

"I don't know, it still concerns me."

"I will be careful, I promise." Ted says, setting his boot to the side.

"There's way's around this you know." He adds.

"I'm sure and you probably already have something in mind too."

"Of course."

"You always do."

"Just let me get changed..."

"Uh uh...come over here."

I raise a brow at Ted and walk over to him. As soon as I reach him his hands go around my waist and his lips are pressed to mine as he kisses me hard and eagerly. He then pulls me onto his lap and I have no choice but to straddle him to make things more comfortable while we kissed. I move one hand to his hair and run my fingers through his hair and rest my other on his shoulder. His one hand wanders over to my thighs and he starts to run his hand up and down while he is fumbling with the strap of my dress with his other hand. "Can't get it?" I giggle into the kiss. "Almost got it." He mumbles, moving his other hand for some help. He cheers quietly once he gets it off.

"That's all that's coming off for now. I have less clothes on than you do."

"I'm fine with that." Ted then trail from my lips to all the newly exposed skin and starts kissing everywhere that he can reach. I grip his shoulders and muffle a few noises into his neck. I make us pull away from each other and I rest forehead against his as I start to work on getting his shirt off. I slide my hands under his jacket and help him take that off before I start working in the buttons of his shirt. Once they are all undone I help him take that off as well. He starts to go for my dress again, but I stop him. "Not yet."

"Aww." He whines in the kiss. Since he can not get my dress off yet he goes right for my neck and start nipping around my sensitive spot. Every time he would get the slightest bit closer to it, I would dig my nails gently into his shoulders. I felt him smirk against my skin as he let his hands wander once again. Waiting for the perfect moment Ted went right for the spot causing a louder noise from me muffled in his neck. My hands start to wander until they stop at the waistband of his pants and I tug at those, wanting those to come off. I shift so that Ted is able to slide them done and kicking them to the floor.

"Now can this come off?" He asks about the dress.

"Yes."

He smirks and presses his lips back to mine as his hands wander and he feels around for the zipper in the back. Once he finds it, he purposely takes his time with it. I whine into the kiss and kiss him harder as I tug at his hair. He finally gets the zipper down and lets the dress slide all the way down. I shift so he can get the rest of it off and he just tosses it aside with everything else. He then starts to move down and nip at my collarbone making me dig my nails into his shoulder once again. I bite my lip to try and contain any noises that may come from me. He knows that I'm trying to keep the noises from coming out, so he steps up his actions, nipping more as he goes. A soft moan escapes my lips as he nips, leaving a few marks as he goes. He smirks against my skin before going back to my lips and making us scooch back so that we're against the pillows and more comfortable. I run my hands over his chest before going to the waist of his boxers. He tells me to wait and then pulls the blanket over us, giving us more privacy as the rest of any clothing we had on came off.

Charity and Cody have gotten back to their room and Cody was instantly all over her.

"Mine." He mumbles.

"Yours." She giggles leaning into him.

"That dress is so not lasting any longer on you."

"Did not think so." She says.

"Neither is that suit on you." She adds, running her hands under his jacket.

Then within a blink of an eye, she has his suit jacket off and tossed off to the side. He smirks and presses his lips to her as she start to unbutton his shirt. She gets those all undone throwing that to the side as well. Before she can go any further, she takes off whatever jewelry she has one, and her shoes, and Cody does the same with his shoes. Once that is all off Cody looks at her again and walks back over to her. She hooks on arm around his neck and lays the other on his chest running her nails across it gently as he makes his was to her neck. He then walks her backwards and to the bed, but he stops before she reaches it. "I think the dress should come off now."

"Go for it Codes."

He then starts to unzip her dress and slides the straps off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Once she steps out of it, he picks her up and places her on the bed. He leans down and hovers her going for her neck instead of her lips this time. He starts to nip at the skin on her neck and she digs her nails into his shoulder. He grazes her soft spot and she tenses a bit gripping his shoulders more tightly. That's when she can't take it anymore and she pulls him down and pulls herself closer to him. He smirks against her skin and goes right for her sensitive spot causing her to muffle a moan into his shoulders. Once he feels he left a decent mark he makes his way back to her lips and once he reaches there she pulls him even closer and kisses him hard as she runs her fingers through his hair. He pulls away for air a bit after that.

"Bruised lips for sure."

"Oh yeah." She giggles.

"You know if we go any farther, I'm gonna leave more marks. If I leave more marks, that won't be good for golf tomorrow, considering WWE cameras film stuff."

"Maybe we should stop then." She bits her lip. "Even though I do not want to." She adds running her hands down his chest.

"I know, but even if we do stop and we don't do much like this the rest of the week, there's always after WrestleMania, whether I win or lose."

"I will hold you to that." She kisses him quick. "Win or lose...you will still be champ to me."

"Of course and I'm gonna have new ring gear Sunday for WrestleMania."

"Oooohhhh." She raise a brow. "Any hints?"

"Different color, that's all I'm saying."

"Mmmm...no matter what I am sure you will look just as sexy as ever."

"Only to you."

"Oh but of course." She licks her lips. "My eyes only." She adds looking him over.

"One more kiss before we sleep?"

"I can't say no to that." She smiles and leans up and kisses him. When he goes to pull away she whines softly.

"More tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good." She smiles.

He then shifts and moves her so she is laying on the pillows. She snuggles into him and he puts his arm around her and pulls her close to him.

"Night Char."

"Night Codes."

They get more comfortable and she drifts off to him rubbing her back. He drifts off shortly after her. Vi and Justin had gotten back to the hotel much earlier than we did and at this point most of their clothes were already off. They were sitting on the bed, her on Justin's lap as he was kissing everywhere that he could reach. She had her hands in his hair, tugging as he was nipping at the skin he could reach. "Your plan is working."

"Figured it would."

"My plans always work."

"Yes they do, thankfully." She says. "So need this."

"I thought so."

"You always have the best ideas."

"I know."

Justin then presses his lips back to as he lets his hands wander wherever they can reach. She moves her hands to his back and runs her nails over his skin. As his fingers run across her skin as his hands wander, they leave goosebumps behind, along her skin. She pulls him closer and presses her body against his. She starts to run her hand down his side and makes her way to the waist of his boxers, lightly running her fingers over his skin. With every motion of your fingers along the waist of his boxers, she feels him tense. She giggles into the kiss and slips her fingers under the band of his boxers and glides her fingers over one of his indents, getting a deep growl from him. "Do that again and you know where everything is heading."

"Oh I know." She smirks as she does it once again.

This time the deep growl is louder. Justin takes her hand and moves it, not being able to take anymore. He laces his fingers with her as he shifts so they are laying on the bed with him hovering over her. He brushes his lips against hers and makes his way to her neck and starts to slowly kiss and nip at the skin. She squeezes his hands as he get closer to her sensitive spot, just brushing over it. He then stops completely, not moving at all, just hovering over the spot and when she least expected it, his lips are on it. She bites her lip, closing her eyes as she squeezes his hands more, trying to control what she know is going to happen. Not being able to keep it in, she leans and muffles a moan into his shoulder. He smirks against her skin and continues anyway.

"...you're...killing...me..."

"I know."

She bites down harder on her lip as he keeps up with the kissing and nipping. She moves her hands to his hair and starts to gently tug on it, not being able to take much more. "I can't take it anymore."

"It's fun." Justin smirks lifting his head slightly.

"I think you know what I mean Justy..."

"I know." He chuckles moving up and pressing his lips to hers, kissing hard and eagerly.

And in the midst of everything, the rest of their clothes came off too. She runs her hands down Justin's chest and he pulls the blanket over them.


	13. WrestleMania Axxess, Golf Pro Am

It's a little bit past 9 in the morning and Justin's already up and dressed for the day, letting Vi sleep in as much as she can. After he was done getting ready he walked over to the bed and sat down. He moved the hair off her back and leaned down and kissed the back of her neck causing her to shift. "Mmmm...morning." She mumbles into the pillow.

"Morning." He says back.

"Thank you for letting me sleep." She rolls over. "I needed it."

"I knew you needed it."

"You are so good to me." She smiles and leans up and kisses him quick. "Guess I should get ready to go too." She chuckles.

"Yeah, we can pick something up to eat and stuff along the way."

"Sounds good." She says. She stretches really quick and gives Justin another kiss. She climbs out of the bed and wraps the blanket loosely around her and goes to pick out her clothes for the day. Once she has those, she goes into the bathroom and gets ready. As she's getting ready, the door opens and Justin walks in and watches as she gets changed. "If I had known you were gonna watch, I would've gotten dressed out there."

"I was going to let you change but, I got lonely and I couldn't help myself."

"Aww poor you."

"From now on I will get changed in the room, just for you." She adds as she finishes getting dressed. Justin grins and she turns and starts to do her routine. She can see him looking at her through the mirror and all she can do is giggle. "Just have to grab my shoes and we can go." She turns and faces him. Justin walks over and puts his hands on her hips and gives her a soft kiss.

"Don't take too long."

"Won't take that long." She says as she walks out and grabs her shoes, slipping them on. "See? I told you."

"Yes you did."

"Let's go."

They make sure they have everything they need before lacing their fingers together and walking out of the room, heading to the car. Once they get in, they find a place to stop and get something to eat. They go through a drive thru and eat on the way to Axxess for the signing scheduled. Once they get there, they throw out their trash and walk in, holding hands. Once they walk in, they are directed to where their table is and they take a seat. Justin rests his hand on her leg as they wait for everyone to make their way over. "It's gonna be a long day."

"Looks like it, but going to be fun too."

"Right."

"So much going on here. It's crazy."

"I know right?"

"I think there is more this year than last year, if that is possible."

"That's what I heard."

"There is more fan interaction activities. You can even play the new WWE '12 game."

"I know, and speaking of that...I'm part of the superstar challenge with that game."

"Oh?" She raises a brow. "Sounds interesting...and fun."

"That's sometime this week."

"Ah. That should be a fun day then."

"Very."

Soon they start letting the people through and they start to sign a few things that they had brought. Most ask for pictures and they agree. Justin was taking a picture with a little kid and she could not help but smile at how cute he was. "Awww."

"The kids just love me." Justin smiles a cheesy smile.

"Yes they do."

"Not more than I do though." She kisses his cheek.

"Of course not."

They go back to signing more picture for fans who seem to keep coming through. Since they're gonna be there for most of the day, the line dies down and they wait for more people.

"Well that was fun."

"Just have to wait now."

"There are so many people here, I just can not get over it..." She says, leaning into Justin. "...just amazing."

"It's something you'll get used to."

"Oh I'm sure I will."

"We're here all day."

"One long day it is going to be. One busy but fun day I am sure."

"Right."

"You know, I am really happy that you got another shot for the tag titles at mania."

"Too bad it's not aired on the pay-per-view itself."

"It really should be." She sighs. "No matter what I am still proud of you for getting another shot." She kisses him briefly.

"I know."

Soon they line up more people and it's more of the same. They talk to some fans and they tell them how cute they look together. They smile and thank them as more people come around. In the meantime, Ted and I have just woken up and started to get dressed for the day. It's going to be golf for most of the day and then the rest of the day we'll have to ourselves. I am currently in the bathroom after getting dressed as I apply my makeup and do my hair. Once everything is done, I head back out and grab my shoes for the day. I sit on the edge of the bed, and put them on.

"You look gorgeous as always." Ted smiles.

"Of course."

"Only speaking the truth."

"Oh I know."

Once I get my shoes on I grab whatever else I need. "Ready if you are." I say.

"One thing before we go." He grins, before walking over and kissing me.

"Better every time."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Maybe we should go before we end up not leaving at all."

"I'm that distracting huh?" I giggle.

"Yes you are." Ted grins.

"I always am to you."

"You always will be too."

"As will you."

"Of course." Ted smiles. "I love you." He adds kissing me quickly.

"I love you too."

We steal one last kiss before we get everything we need and head out and down to the car. We head to the golf course, and I get a text from Charity saying that they're on their way as well and that they'll meet us there. "Looks like Charity and Cody will be here soon too." I say as we pull into the parking lot.

"Alright." He nods.

I park the car and we get out, heading over to where everyone else is waiting. As we get there, we see Randy waiting. "Hey Randy." I greet as we walk up.

"Hey." He greets back, before doing the man hug thing with Ted.

"How have things been with you?" I ask.

"Good. And yourself?"

"They have been going. Rough few weeks but good now."

"That's good."

Soon Charity and Cody get there and they walk over and greet us as well. Then we wait a while and talk amongst each other before we get to start the game. We got to our golf carts and go to the first hole. As the guys are getting set up Charity nudges me.

"I can not believe Randy is here." She says.

"I know, but it is just...great they are all back together again."

"Just for today."

"True, but it is good to see them all together again. Did not think it would happen at all."

"They're all friends though."

"Oh I know, but they have not been able to spend much time together."

"True."

"But today should be fun."

"Yes, it should."

"I can only imagine what goofs they will act like now."

"Oh, I know right?"

"See?" Charity laughs as Cody does some goofy dance after hitting the ball. "Already with the goofy dancing."

"That's your boyfriend for ya'." I laugh too.

"My goofy boyfriend." She shakes her head. "What to do with him?" She jokes.

"Love him to pieces like I do Ted."

"Of course." She chuckles. "Hard not to."

They all talk amongst themselves and Ted steps up for his turn. Out of nowhere there was this ringing or beeping sound, which we just ignored, but Ted decided to have fun with it.

"Quiet! No, I'm kidding."

"Oh Ted." I giggle.

The ringing/beeping finally stops like a second before he hits the ball.

"Oh yeah that's it, screw the team and go for the individual honors, that's alright."

"That's actually pretty good guys. I don't think it's gonna win but...down the middle, we're good."

"That was actually a nice swing."

Then he makes his way over to someone who was recording the whole thing. "These injuries may have actually helped my golf game, that's the sad thing."

"Just more weight on the one foot. It helps with the balance."

"But you know what, with the shoulder and the ankle, he's doing pretty good."

"He is. Who knew all that would improve your game."

"Did you see that..oh! The golf...did you see it?"

"It was awesome. With the boot and the shoulder."

"See...okay. This lady is just an approving golf champion of the LPGA. Correct? We've had how many wins? 11 wins...11 wins on the LPGA. And you approve of my swing and my abilities."

"Unbelievable. I am giving him the thumbs up for golf swing."

"Not two?"

"The injured golf swing."

"Two thu..."

"Two thumbs up."

"Okay." Ted laughs.

"He deserves two thumbs up."

Then they wrap up the talking, and after Randy goes, we all grab everything and head to the next hole. "You were too funny." I chuckle as we head to the next hole.

"All about having fun."

"Yes it is." I say as we reach the next hole.

"After all this we'll have the rest of the day to do what we want."

"I say we do something relaxing."

"Pool or hotel room?"

"Umm...Pool sounds good."

"Pool it is."

We then reach the next hole and Ted goes and joins the rest of the guys. Charity and I of course are off to the side and talking to each other while we watch. There was more of the same goofing around. Charity and I could not help but laugh at how goofy they all were.

"Our men." Charity laughs.

"Gotta love them."

"Of course."

"What're you doing with Cody after this?"

"He mentioned something about the beach, so we might go there."

"Ohh, Ted and I are gonna go to the pool."

"Oooohhhh, nice."

"Yeah, end the day that way."

"What a way to end it too. Nice and relaxing."

"Right."

The guys come back over and it is on to the next hole of day. The game goes on for a few more hours, and that takes us well into late in the afternoon. After the last hole we headed back and returned the golf carts and took everything back to the car. We said our 'goodbyes' to Randy, Charity, and Cody as Ted put his things in the then got in the car and headed back to the hotel. We head up to our room and since we're spending the rest of the day at the pool, we get changed for it. After getting changed we grab everything we need and head down to the pool, Ted putting his arm around my shoulder. We get down to the pool and find a couple chairs, setting our things down and sitting.

"I think we should use sunscreen before we do anything else."

"Good idea."

I take out the sunscreen and we get the areas we can reach. After getting those we help each other with the spots we could not get.

"There." I say as we settle into our spots.

"Just what we needed after a busy day."

"I agree." I nod.

"That bathing suit has to be one of my favorites now." He grins.

"Of course." I giggle.

"I think you should wear that one more often."

"Hmmm...maybe I will."

"Yes." Ted cheers. "I love it on you."

"I can tell you do."

"Of course." Ted grins.

"Only question I have is...why are you sitting all the way over there?" He asks.

"Too far for you?" I giggle.

"Yes."

"What if I am comfy over here?" I tease.

"Scar...please?"

"Alright, I coming." I chuckle and get up, walking over to Ted. Once I get there he pulls me down on his lap.

"Much better."

"Figured as much."

"Wait a minute...you just want an excuse to be all touchy."

"Mayyybeee."

"That's so the reason." I laugh, as I lean back against him.

"Can you blame me?" Ted chuckles. "You look amazing right now."

"Of course I do."

"As always." Ted pulls me closer and kisses my head.

"Axxess tomorrow...Hall Of Fame Saturday and finally WrestleMania Sunday. It's coming way too fast."

"It is, I can not believe it is here already."

"Gonna be watching from the hotel or get one of those suites in the stadium?"

"A suite. Figured we could watch it there."

"I like that."

"Thought you would." Ted smiles. "Our own private suite all to ourselves."

"I like the sound of that even more."

"Which is why I planned it that way."

"Always one step ahead."

"Yes I am."

Justin and Vi are still at Axxess, finishing up with the last of the autographs before they switch for the afternoon, getting it to themselves. After the last few people leave, they sit there for a bit and relax. "That was fun." She says.

"It was. What do you want to do once we leave?"

"Something relaxing...The pool maybe?"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea."

"Yayy." She giggles. "Well whenever you are ready we can go."

"We can go now."

She nods and they get up and get whatever they need. Justin laces his fingers with hers and they head out to the car and greet whatever fans they see. They get in the car and head back to the hotel. Once there, they head up to their room and start to get things ready. After getting their things ready, they both change. As she's putting a few extra things in a bag, she feels a pair of arms snake around her waist and a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Cuddly again?" She giggles.

"I always am."

"Not that I mind." She says turning around to face him. "I love when you are cuddly."

"I'm cuddly because I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles and kisses him quick.

"All set to go?"

"Yes." She nods. They then grab what they need and lace their fingers before heading out and down to the pool area.

When they get there, that's when they spot Ted and I.

"Looks like Scar and Ted had the same idea." Justin points us out. They then walk over and greet us both.

We greet them back and they take the pool chair next to us.

"What a way to end the day huh?"

"I know right?"

"Friends, boyfriends, sun, and fun. Could not be better."

"Can't believe WrestleMania week is almost over."

"I know. Everything happened so quick."

"But hey at least we're in Miami for a few days after Sunday."

"Right."

"Going to be fun."

"Wish you could stay after the few days." I say to Ted.

"So do I." Ted sighs. "Got the baseball game back home to go to."

"I'll make up for not being here though." He adds.

"Of course you will."

"Before and after I leave."

"Ooohhh." Vi teases.

"Shush."

"What?" She giggles with a shrug.

"You know what." I laugh.

"Do I?" She chuckles.

"Vi...leave her be." Justin whispers.

"I'm only messing with her."

"You mess with her enough already."

"Fine...I'll stop...Sorry Scar."

"It's ok."

"I think I am going to go in the pool for a bit." Vi says standing up.

"I'm coming with you." Justin says, getting up himself.

"Alright."

"You can go in too if you want." Ted says.

"Maybe in a bit."

"I am good with staying here for now too." Ted says pulling me closer.

"Good chance to nap too."

"You can nap for a bit if you want to."

"I think I will. All the walking and such from the golfing got tiring."

"It can do that to you." Ted says. "Take a nap now and I can help later if you are still tired."

I nod and get more comfortable. Ted keeps his arms around me and runs his fingers down my arms. The soothing motion relaxes me more and I drift off.

"Awww." Vi says when she glances over. "That is so cute." Vi gushes.

"You have those moments too." Justin chuckles.

"I know." She blushes. "Just never saw how cute it was."

"Now you've seen."

"Yes I have." She smiles. "They are just too cute."

"So are we."

"Yes we are." She smiles. "Too cute I think."

He nods with a smile, before kissing her briefly. After pulling away she test the water with her foot. "Feels good."

"After you."

She sits on the edge of the pool before sliding in. Justin soon follows and puts his hands on her waist as they move farther into the pool.

"We're so gonna sleep great tonight after this."

"I think we will. Been such a long day, I don't know how I am still up right now." She chuckles.

"You're strong, that's what it is."

"I can be. This is just a good day."

"It is." He nods.

She leans back and kisses his cheek before moving from his arms and swimming away with a smirk.

"Oh no you don't."

"I think I just did."

"Well here I come..."

"Noooo!" She squeals and tries to swim away.

"You can't get far."

"I can try."

"Yes, you can try."

She then swims to the other end of the pool and reaches the edge and tries to get out.

"Ohhhh no."

She gets halfway out when Justin comes behind her and pulls her back down and holds her close. "Darn...almost." She giggles.

"You can't get away from me that easily."

"Obviously not." She giggles and leans into him. "Not letting go now I assume."

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." She leans back on his chest.

Then they float around in the water. Justin keeps his arms around her and she rests her hands on his as they steal kisses from each other. Meanwhile at the beach, Cody and Charity have just come out of the water from swimming themselves. They walk up to where their towels are and sit. As Charity goes to sit she is pulled onto Cody's lap.

"Cuddly."

"I like cuddling with you."

"I know you do."

"Plus you are mine and I am letting everyone know that too."

"I think everyone gets it by now."

"I know...just reminding them."

"Right, of course."

"After this, I think we should just relax. I know you must be tired."

"I am a bit."

"It's been a long day."

"It has."

"A fun day too." Cody says. "This is a great way to end it." He kissing her quick.

"I agree."

She then shifts and lays down on the towel next to him. Cody leans back on his elbows and watches as she lays there. He can not help but to stare at her. "Just so beautiful." he says, looking her over.

"You always say that."

"Because it is true." He smiles. "Especially now." He grins.

"Of course."

Cody then leans down and kisses the back of her neck and rubs his thumbs over her shoulders. "Helping me fall asleep to nap?"

"No...Unless you want to nap?"

"I probably will for a bit."

"You go right ahead then." Cody kisses her cheek and keeps rubbing her shoulder and back.

Before she knows it, she's dozes off fairly quickly. Cody lays down next to her and watches her while she sleeps. Meanwhile back at the hotel Justin and Vi are still in the pool and I had started to wake up a bit.

"Sleepyhead." Ted chuckles.

"Hmm." I mumble sleepily. "How long did I sleep?" I yawn and stretch a bit.

"A couple hours."

"I guess I was more tired then I thought."

"It seems so."

"You make a good pillow." I giggle.

"I think I've figured that out by now." He chuckles.

"Of course." I snuggle into him.

"Sun's setting...where did the day go?"

"Went by fast. We did a lot today."

"We did. Go in the pool before pool hours end?"

"We could. Been wanting to get you in there all day, but you needed your sleep."

"Just remember, because of the ankle, I can't do much in the pool."

"Oh I know." I nod.

I then get up and wait as Ted gets up slowly. We walk over to the pool just as Vi and Justin are getting out. We walk over to the stairs and get in slow. I follow him over to one of the pool corners and see that he turns and leans back against it. He motions to me to come over, so I do, and I lean back against him as his arms go around my waist.

"Now this is nice." Ted kisses my cheek.

"Even though the pool chair was relaxing too."

"Right."

"But the water makes it better."

"Yes, more soothing."

Vi and Justin however are over by the pool chairs, drying off since they were done with the pool for the day. After wrapping the towel around her, she goes to sit, only to be pulled on the chair next to Justin. "Still not done cuddling I see." She giggles, leaning back against him.

"Nope."

"Not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"Oh, got something the other day when we out and I think you might like it." She grins.

"Ooh?"

"Mhm. Just don't go to crazy." She chuckles.

"I'll try not to, but you know me."

"Yes I do." She giggles. "Just remember we have Axxess again tomorrow."

"Right right." He nods.

"Did you want to stay and watch the sun go down or go back to the room?"

"I think I can last until the sun goes down."

"As long as you are sure." Justin pulls her closer and kisses her cheek.

"I'm sure."

Justin holds her close to him and runs his hands up and down her arms as they sit there and relax as they watch the sun start to set. Ted and I are still in the pool just relaxing against each other.

"I'll sleep good tonight."

"I am sure. This is helping too I bet."

"It is."

"That is good. Can't have you to tired. Another busy day tomorrow."

"I know."

"We also have the game on Saturday too."

"Right."

"That should not take all day, then we can relax before the Hall Of Fame."

"Then you get to physically see me in that dress...and not by a picture."

"I have been waiting for that day for a week."

"Oh I know."

"May not be able to help myself after seeing you in it."

"Uh oh." I giggle.

"Uh oh is right." Ted grins tightening his hold on me.

"Let me guess, if we did not have to go, then we wouldn't leave the room."

"You got that right." Ted chuckles. "You know me all to well."

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too, which is why I get the way I do."

"And it's only a way of showing how much you love me."

"Of course it is. Never going to stop either."

"Of course not."

Ted leans down and steals a quick kiss and I lean back and rest my head on his chest. We rest there and watch the sunset. Once it gets dark, we decide to get out of the pool and dry off a bit before heading back up to the room.

"Have fun?" Vi ask once we get to the chairs.

"Yes." I nod.

"Looks like it." She says. "Today turned out great."

"It did."

"Def going to crash when we get back up there...maybe." She says with a giggle.

"I know I will."

"Oh I bet you will."

"You even had a nap too."

"I know."

"The heat does not help any either."

"Not really."

We stay for a bit longer and talk before getting our things and heading up to our rooms. When we get there we say 'goodbye' and head in our rooms. After walking into ours, I head right over to my things to find something to change into after taking a shower because of all the chlorine from the pool. After getting what I need I go in and start the shower. Once it heats up I step in and do my routine. Once I was done I got out and dried off then changing into my clothes. Then once I'm changed, I blow dry my hair. Once my hair was dry I put everything away and head back out into the room.

"I was ready to come in there and get you." Ted chuckles.

"Took too long for you?"

"Just a bit."

"Sorry. So much chlorine to get out."

"Aren't you the lucky one to have short hair." I add.

"I guess I am."

"I hate having long hair sometimes."

"It can be hard, but you are beautiful with it."

"If you didn't have it, what would I have to run my fingers through?" He asks.

"It would still be long enough for you to do that, trust me."

"But I like it this long."

"Which is why I am keeping it this way, just for you."

"Good."

"How about we go and lay down and you can play with it more." I stifle a yawn.

"Good idea."

We then walk over to the bed and climb under the covers. Ted pulls me right into him and I lay on his chest as he runs his fingers through my hair.

"If you make me fall asleep, that's okay."

"Alright." Ted kisses me quickly.

"That's all I get?"

Ted grins and leans down and kisses me again holding it for longer this time. He leaves one hand on my head and moves the other to my waist and pulls me even closer to him. "Better?" Ted asks after pulling away and resting his forehead against mine.

"Much better."

"Now you should go to sleep."

"I should." I nod.

"Yes, you should." Ted say as he starts to run his fingers through my hair again. I snuggle into him more and listen to his heartbeat. Soon the soothing motion and sound of his heart puts me to sleep. Ted watches me for a bit before going to sleep himself. In Vi and Justin's room, they've just gotten inside and she grabbed clothes for bed, heading into the bathroom to take a shower herself.

She gets the shower ready and gets in and does her routine. After finishing, she then gets out and puts on the special babydoll she got for Justin and blowdrys her hair. once she's done, she puts everything away and walks out and puts her things with her bag.

"Vi...you're killing me."

"Oops." She giggles.

"But I love it."

"Of course you do." She turns and starts to walk to the bed. He follows and then they both climb on and under the blankets. Before she has the change to do anything, Justin playfully tackles her to the bed. "You so would." She giggles.

"Of course I would."

"I am just surprised you waited this long to actually do it."

"I'm full of surprises."

"That you are." She smiles and leans up and kisses him.

"I'm sure you're tired, so how about we get some sleep. Long day tomorrow."

"I think we should."

Justin opens his arms for her to snuggle into him. She moves closer to him and lays her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"Night Vi."

"Night Justy."

Currently, after getting back from the beach, Cody was carrying Charity into the hotel, because she dozed off again. He makes his way up to their room and lays her on the bed and tries to gently wake her up. "Char..." Cody whispers. "You need to get changed."

"...pick something out...for me..." She mumbles.

"Of course." Cody says kissing the top of her head.

Cody then walks over to her bag and grabs a nightgown out for her and walks over to the bed. "Need help?"

She puts her arms out for help sitting up. Cody reaches for her hands and helps her sit up. She fumbles with her top and Cody helps take that off. He helps her slip on her nightgown and she slides her bottoms off. He hands her the pair of boyshorts he grabbed and she slips those on before getting under the blankets. Cody changes himself and puts their things away. He walks over to the bed and climbs under the covers. He pulls her close to him and wraps his arm around her. "Night Charity. Love you." He whispers.

"Love...you too."

He kisses the top of her head and she snuggles into him and soon falls back to sleep. Cody runs his fingers through her and and drifts off soon after her.


	14. WrestleMania Axxess Day Two

The next morning and Charity ended up sleeping in because of the long day yesterday, Cody letting her sleep in as long as she wanted. He was already up and dressed for the day, sitting on the bed next to her as she sleeps. She shifts in her sleep and reaches for him, snuggling into his side. She settles back down once she feels him as he moves his hand round to her back playing with her hair. Then he leans down and kisses the top of her head, before resuming playing with her hair. She slowly starts to stir just laying there letting him play with her hair. She flutters her eyes open and smiles as she looks up at him.

"Morning Codes." She yawns a bit.

"Morning Char."

"I see you are dressed already." She say lifting her head. "How late did I sleep?"

"Pretty late. But that's okay, we're not due for Axxess for about another couple hours."

"Didn't think I was that tired, but thanks for letting me sleep." She leans up and kisses him briefly before laying in his chest.

"You're welcome, you needed it."

"Guess I did." She chuckles. "So..what are we doing before Axxess?"

"Probably lunch. It is around that time."

"That sounds good. Now just to get up and get ready."

"No rush or anything."

"Good." She snuggles into him. "I don't wanna move right now."

"I figured as much."

"Too comfy."

"And warm." She adds.

"Right."

Cody then wraps his arms around he and pulls her closer to him and kisses the top of her head.

"Love you Char."

"Love you too Codes."

"Whenever you want to get up, let me know."

"Okay. I am good with laying here for a little bit longer."

"Alright." He nods.

She then settles down lays on his chest for a bit longer. She begins to run her fingers over the skin of his chest as he plays with her hair. After laying there for about a half hour she decides to get up and get ready. She gives Cody a kiss before grabbing her clothes for the day and heading to the bathroom, doing her routine. After doing her routine, she steps out of the bathroom, ready to go.

"Ready if you are Codes."

"I'm all set to go."

They grab whatever they need and head out. Lacing their fingers together they make their way to the elevator and out to the car. Getting in they head for something to eat before going on to Axxess. Justin and Vi however are both already ip and dressed for the day, getting their things together for when they have to head to Axxess. She was putting the last few things in her bag when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. After putting everything in her bag, she leans back into Justin. "Amazing." He whispers, kissing her shoulder.

"As you always tell me."

"It's the truth. Never going to stop telling you."

"And you always look handsome...no matter what you wear."

"I try." Justin smiles a cheesy smile. "Never as good as you."

"I think we're equal."

"If you think think that, then I agree with you."

"Good."

She then turns around in his arms so she's facing him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands rest on her waist. She leans up and kisses him briefly. When she goes to pull away, Justin does not let her and holds the kiss for longer. He runs his fingers over the skin of her lower back causing goosebumps. He chuckles as he feels the goosebumps form along her skin.

"...we're...going...to...be...late..." She mumbles against his lips.

"Awwww." He pouts.

"If we had more time, you know I would not care."

"Darn time."

"I know...We will have more time later."

"Good. Looking forward to it."

"You always do."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Another kiss before we leave?"

"I can not say not to that."

He grins before leaning in and kissing her once more. After pulling away, they gather what they need and head out lacing their fingers together as they walk to the elevator. Once in the elevator, he lets her hand go in favor of wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her close. She wraps her arm around his waist enjoying the moment. He kisses the top of her head as the doors open. They then walk through the lobby and out to the car.

"After you." He says, opening her door for her.

"Thank you." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome." He smiles back as he shuts her door and gets into the driver's side.

Once Justin gets in, he starts the car and begins to head to Axxess. In the meantime, I'm in the bathroom getting ready for Axxess myself, Ted's in the room itself and he's watching his movie...in Spanish. I finish my routine and walk out to see Ted starting at the TV, puzzled. "Spanish huh?"

"I sound so awesome...but weird."

"Weird, but in a good, sexy kinda way."

"And I've heard you speak Spanish in your normal voice, so that says something."

"I might have to do that for you more often then."

"Maybe."

"I'll surprise you then."

"Will you now?" I ask, grabbing shoes to finish getting ready.

"I am full of surprises, as you know."

"I know."

Ted then gets up and walks over to the bed. He sits down next to me wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Cuddly."

"Always am."

"Now let's enjoy the rest of the movie...in Spanish." He adds.

"Alright." I chuckle as we sit back on the bed to watch the movie. Ted keeps his arm around me as I lean into him.

Also during the movie I can't help but notice that he's having way too much fun with the style of my shirt, with my shoulders being exposed.

"Having fun?" I giggle.

"Yes."

"I can tell." I chuckle.

"How did I not know about this shirt?"

"I just got it." I say slowly and innocently.

"Or you've just been hiding it from me."

"Why would I do that?"

"To torture me."

"Maybe."

"That's so the reason."

"Now that you know about it you can have all the fun you want with it."

"Yes I can."

Ted keeps playing with my shirt, leaning down and kissing my shoulder since it is exposed, causing goosebumps to form on my skin.

"So you don't want to listen to your awesome yet weird Spanish voice?"

"I can still hear it." Ted murmurs.

"Goof."

"Your goof."

"That I love."

"I love you too."

"Just watch what you do, we do have Axxess to go to after the movie."

"I'll be good."

"Good."

Ted keeps busy with pressing light kisses to my shoulders and neck as he runs his hands over my skin. He was too occupied with that, he did not notice the movie had ended.

"Ted...the movie's over." I giggle.

"Aw." He pouts.

"More later. Remember, all we have is Axxess to do, then we have the night to ourselves."

"Yes." Ted cheers. "Got plans already."

"Uh oh."

"You did it with that shirt."

"My bad."

"Amongst other things."

"Like what?"

"Everything." Ted looks me over.

"Oops."

"I love it though."

"Of course you do."

Ted leans in and gives me a soft kiss. "We should go before plans change." Ted grins.

"And we all know how fast plans can change."

"Yes we do."

"Well let's go then."

We both get up from the bed then gather everything we need. Once we have everything we head out, lacing our fingers together and walk to the elevator. Getting in, we go to the lobby before heading to the car. We get to the building where Axxess is and along our way we first pass by Vi and Justin.

"Hey you two." Justin says.

"Heyy."

"What's up?"

"Not much...just got done watching Ted's movie...in Spanish."

"Ooohh...Interesting." Vi says.

"It was very...interesting."

"How did he sound?"

"I think you know." I grin.

"Oooohhhh."

"Of course he thinks it's awesome but weird."

"Of course." She laughs. "Now I wanna see what it sounds like."

"Yes, you have to see what it sounds like. His Spanish voice is so much deeper than his own."

"Now I can see why it was weird."

"Yeah, I like his normal voiced Spanish better."

"I don't blame you."

"But yes, very entertaining before we got here."

"Sounds like it." She says.

"Well we have to get to our booth, so we'll see you later."

"Alright. See you later."

We say bye before moving on, heading to our booth. Once we get there, we sit and wait for the fans to start coming through.

"So after this..." I trail off, starting to ask.

"...a short photo shoot session with the fans." He answers for me.

"Ah. Then that is it, right?"

"Yup. The shoot with the fans shouldn't take too long."

"Right."

"You can take pictures with them too if you want."

"Oh I know. That would be fun, getting to know them more."

"Right."

Soon the fans start coming over. We sign pictures for them occasionally taking pictures here and there. It's basically the same thing for all of us, the autographs, the pictures, etc. Vi, me and Charity went walking around while the guys did the photos with the fans.

"What a busy day so far."

"But at least tomorrow is the Hall Of Fame."

"Right. Another busy day, but it is going to be fun too."

"Yes."

"Lets just hope we all make it out of the room." Charity chuckles.

"Right?"

"I think they are going to go crazy."

"We all know Ted's reaction already."

"That's for sure."

"I say we have a salon trip tomorrow before we get ready?" Vi suggests.

"Oooh yeah."

"Try to relax before everything later in the day."

"I think they are going to die when they see us."

"Oh yes."

"Should be a...fun night."

"It's gonna be a long night."

"Yes it is."

"Maybe head back now before they start to worry?"

"That would be good."

After looking at the last thing, we turn around and head back. We walk back over to the guys to see them looking around for us. Once they spot us they walk over toward us.

"They you girls are." Cody says as they all walk over to us and wrap their arms around us.

"We went for a little walk."'

'"Ah. Still got worried though."

"We weren't far."

"We could not see where you were with all the people here."

"We have our phones you know."

"I was about to call you too." Cody says to Charity.

"Well we came back just in time then."

"Yes you did."

"Figured you'd want to take photos with the fans as well. Some were asking about you three."

"Aw. That is sweet." Vi says.

"Well we are here now." I add.

"And here come some fans."

We greet them as they walk over, taking pictures with them all. They tell us how cute we all are together and we thank them before they leave.

"How long are we here for?"

"Another few hours."

"How about we go explore more?" Charity suggests.

"Sounds good."

Instead of holding our hands, the guys put an arm around our shoulder to hold us close as we put ours around their waist. We walk around checking out all the activities they have set up.

"The last day we get to see all this stuff."

"It went by too quick."

"Way too quick."

"It was a fun week though. All the fans and everything was great."

"More fun stuff the next two days. But not as fun as this."

"Right."

"Dresses tomorrow."

"Yes."

"Yes." The guys cheer.

"Still no hints?" Justin asks.

"Nope." Vi giggles as he pulls her closer.

"Darn."

"Patience" She kisses his cheek.

"Same for you Codes." Charity chuckles at the curious look on his face.

"Ted already knows my dress. Isn't he lucky." I laugh.

"Yes he is." Cody says and Justin nods.

"Not my fault he couldn't wait."

"Suuure." They say.

"Hey, he likes red. He couldn't wait."

"Of course he couldn't."

"That's right." He nods.

"I can not wait to see what you are going to wear." Cody grins pulling Charity closer.

"Same with you." Justin says, pulling Vi close to him.

"Of course."

We walk around for a bit more, talking to some of the other superstars and divas that we see. The rest of the hours we had to spend there went by quickly and we were able to leave now.

"Now to go back and relax."

"Finally."

"Can not wait to get back."

"Me neither."

We all walk out to ours cars, saying our goodbyes as we reach them.

"See you girls tomorrow." I say as Ted and I head to our car.

"See you then." Vi and Charity call.

"So Vi, Charity and I are kind of having a girls day tomorrow..."

"...Oh?"

"Yeah like hair and stuff."

"Going to be a long day without you, but I will try to manage."

"As long as you try."

"Might go out myself." Ted smirked.

"You can do that...keep yourself busy."

"Exactly."

"It could be like mine. They said it would be a while before I go heel."

"Might get you something too."

"Aw. You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"I know and it is sweet. Thank you." I kiss his cheek.

"You deserve it."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"You are to good to me." I smile.

"Again, because you deserve it."

"Aw Ted." I blush as we reach the car.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Ted kisses me quick before opening my door. "After you."

"Thank you." I say, before getting into the car.

"Your welcome." Ted smiles, closing my door. He heads over to the other side getting in. Starting the car he starts to drive back to the hotel.

We all leave at different times, getting back to the hotel at different times. Since Ted and I left first, we got to the hotel and up to our room first. As we walk in I take my shoes off, placing them over by my bag. Turing around I see Ted looking at me with a grin.

"Uh oh...I know that grin all too well."

"You should, now come here." Ted points his finger motioning me over.

"Uh...I don't know about that." I laugh.

"Do I have to come get you?"

"Maybe."

"You know you will be in for it if I do." Ted smirks.

"Oooh, I'm so scared." I say jokingly.

"Sure you are." Ted chuckles as he starts to slowly walk toward me.

I just smile and stay where I am. Ted takes his time acting like he is not going to do anything. At the last second he wraps his arms around me, surprising me.

"Eeep." I squeak.

"Got you." Ted chuckles as he kisses my neck.

"So you did."

"Now..." Ted trails off kissing my neck more as he plays with my shirt.

"...this needs to come off." He mumbles against my neck.

"Hmmm...I don't know about that."

"Aw." Ted whines.

"I think you're doing perfectly fine without it coming off."

"For now."

"When we go to bed tonight the shirt will be coming off, so I can change."

"That is too far away."

"I think I have something that will hold you over until then..."

"...oh?" Ted raises a brow.

"Mmhmm." I say, pulling back so that his face is no longer in my neck and then I lean forward and kiss him hard.

It takes a moment for him to respond, but when he does he pulls me closer and kisses me back just as hard. I only pull away when I need air to breathe, and we lean our foreheads against each other's. "Will that hold you over until tonight?"

"Uh huh." Ted nods.

"Thought so."

"How about we order some dinner?"

"Sounds good."

Not wanting to let go just yet, Ted walks us over to the side of the bed. He sits down and pulls me on his lap as he calls down for room service. I giggle and I mouth 'cuddly' as he's giving the order for room service on the phone. Ted grins as he finishes ordering. Once he hangs up he kisses my cheek. "Always."

"Just didn't want to let me go."

"Nope."

"You're gonna have to when the food gets here though."

"I know." Ted frowns. "We got time until then."

"I know."

Ted continues to be all cuddly, touching anywhere he can as he places light kisses to my shoulders. I sigh in content and lean into his touches. Ted keeps up with the touching and light kisses until there is a knock on the door. He reluctantly gets up to answer the door. He takes the food after paying. He brings it in, setting it on the table. He of course gets everything, telling me that I can stay sitting there on the bed. I nod as he gets everything ready. He then brings over a plate for me before going to get his. Once he is done he sits on the bed next to me. In the meantime, Vi and Justin have just gotten back to their room and she instantly gets comfortable and takes her shoes off before falling back on the bed.

She sprawls out to stretch as Justin takes off his shoes. He looks over at her and grins. He walks over to the bed, laying next to her and putting his arm over her stomach as his fingers run up and down her side.

"Another long day done."

"Finally." She sighs, leaning into him.

"Tomorrow will kind of long too. Girls day with Scar and Charity." She adds.

"Ah." Justin says pulling her closer. "It will be a long day without you."

"You can still text me, don't worry."

"You know I will."

"Maybe I'll send a picture of my hair once it's done, to you."

"Oooohh...I would love that."

"And maybe I'll get you something." He adds.

"Aw. You know you do not have to."

"But I love you and I want to."

"I appreciate it, and I love you too." She kisses him briefly.

"I do have an idea of what to get you, I know you'll love it."

"Anything you get me I love."

"Well this will always remind you of me, I hope I can find what I'm picturing."

"I am sure you will. You never stop until you find what you want."

"Exactly."

She moves closer to Justin and snuggles into his side more, sighing in content as he kisses her head.

"I don't wanna move." She mumbles.

"And you don't have to."

"Good."

"Order dinner and just relax here?"

"That would be perfect."

"Just let me go enough to call them."

She slowly lets him go enough so he can call to order. As he is telling them what they want, she lays on her side, sliding her fingers under his shirt, dragging her nails across his lower back lightly. He manages to finish giving the order before getting too distracted. After hanging up the phone, he turns around and grabs her hand, pinning it to the bed as he hovers over her.

"I got you now."

"You do." She bites her lip. "Now what?"

He pretends to think about it for a bit, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. she closes her eyes as she starts to kiss back. She moves her free hand to his shoulder only to have that one pinned to the bed as well. She whines into the kiss as Justin starts to deepen it. He just chuckles and continues to kiss her. She starts to relax, taking in the moment. She squeezes his hands as he starts to slow the kiss. But of course, room service has to come at the wrong time, knocking on the door and forcing Justin to pull away.

"Awww."

"We can cuddle when we go to bed."

"Alright."

He lets her go and kisses her quickly before getting up and answering the door for the food. He pays before bringing the food into the room. He sets it on the table, getting things ready before bringing a plate over for her, then going to get his. After getting his plate he sits on the bed next to her as they eat. Cody and Charity however, stopped somewhere and got something to eat, bringing it back to the hotel, and going up to their room to eat it. Once in their room they set the food on the table so they can take off their shoes, Charity taking off her jewerly putting it with her bag. When they are all set they sit down and begin to eat.

"I can't wait to change and relax for the night."

"After we are done we can do that since there is nothing else going on tonight."

"Good it was a long day."

"Yes it was. A few more, then things will be a bit slower."

"Right."

"Oh, I am having a girls day with Scar and Vi tomorrow." She adds.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. Hair...nails...stuff like that."

"Sounds like fun."

"It should be."

"Maybe I'll send you some pictures." She adds.

"I would love that." Cody grins.

"Only thing is...you have to behave tonight."

"Awww." He pouts. "It will be hard, but I will."

"I'm giving you this one night to behave yourself, since I know you won't tomorrow night."

"I shall behave for tonight then and save it all for tomorrow night."

"You do that."

Cody chuckles as they continue to eat talking here and there. Once they are done, they clean everything up then walk over to the bed laying down to relax for a bit before changing. All of us had gotten changed for bed at different times. All the guys behaved themselves once we all went to bed, because we knew they all would be all over us after tomorrow night.


	15. Hall Of Fame 2012

It is early the next morning and Ted and I are still in bed. He is letting me sleep in a bit before the busy day. I am laying on his chest as he is holding me close watching me sleep. After a few minutes or so I start to move a little, and I bury my face in his neck after having seen how bright it is in the room from the sun from opening my eyes only slightly.

"To bright?" Ted chuckles.

I make a noise in agreement.

"Take your time, no rush to get up." Ted says, cupping his hand around my eyes.

I nod, snuggling closer into him. Ted wraps his arms around me hold me closer to him.

"How long have you been up?" I ask.

"Not long, maybe 20 minutes or so."

"Couldn't sleep anymore?"

"Not really. The sun made it hard plus I was to busy watching you."

"As always."

"Can't help it."

"You're so peaceful when you're sleeping." He adds.

"Awwww." I blush. "That is because I am with you." I add.

I then press a kiss to his neck in response.

"When are you meeting the girls?" Ted asks as he runs his fingers over my arms.

"What time is it now?" I ask.

"Around 9."

"In an hour."

"That doesn't leave us much time to cuddle then." Ted frowns.

"You'll be fine."

Ted pulls me closer to him as he leans down pressing his lips to mine. He holds the kiss for a bit before pulling away resting his forehead on mine. "Now I will be."

"Good."

I brush my lips over his, pecking his before getting up to grab my things for the day. Once I have everything I head in the bathroom to change. After getting dressed I do my routine before walking out to grab my shoes.

"Still wish you didn't have to go."

"I know, but I should not be gone that long. You can still text when you miss me."

"I know, already planning on doing that."

"Of course." I smile. "I will send you some pictures too."

"Oooh, of what?"

"My hair possibly...or just some before and after shots."

"Oooh, I like."

"Figured you would."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Good."

"Just think about the dress hanging up over there..." I motion towards the dress. "...and you'll make it through the day without me here."

"Just the thought of you in that dress will help me get me through the day."

"There you go." I grin.

"I can't wait for you to put it on."

"Of course you can't wait."

"You looked so good in it the first time, I want to see it for myself...in person."

"Oh I'm sure."

"You are going to be absolutely stunning."

"Aww, why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I for one can't wait for you to see me in the dress in person." I smile.

"You just want to torture me, don't you?" Ted chuckles.

"Maybe."

"You so do."

"It's fun."

"For you."

"Yes for me, but you always get me back."

"I do and tonight will be no different."

"Uh oh."

"You are going to be in for it." Ted grins.

"Oh boy."

"Just be prepared."

"I can try."

"Yes you can." Ted grins.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Ted kisses me quick.

"Well I still have time before I have to leave."

"Well then..." Ted pulls me closer to him.

I squeak in response, not expecting it.

"More cuddle time." Ted wraps his arms around me holding me as close as he can.

"Goof."

"Your goof."

"Yes, my goof."

Ted kisses my cheek as I lean back into his touch. We stay like that until it is time for me to meet the girls.

"Well it looks like I have to go now."

"Time went by too quick."

"I know."

"The sooner I go the sooner I will be back." I add.

"Right."

I lean up giving him a quick kiss before going and grabbing what I need. Once I have everything Ted follow me to the door. He holds my waist as he leans down giving me a long kiss. We say 'bye' to each other as I leave to meet Vi and Charity. I end up meeting them in the lobby of the hotel.

"There she is." Vi says once I step off the elevator.

"Took you long enough." Charity laughs.

"Ted did not want me to leave." I say once I walk up to them.

"Oooooh."

"Cody was the same way." Charity chuckles.

"So was Justin." Vi adds.

"All I had to do was remind Ted of my dress."

"Ooohhhh." They say.

"No wonder you were late."

"Yeah." I laugh.

"How about we get something to eat then get started." Vi suggests as we walk to the car.

"Sounds good."

We reach the car, Vi driving this time. I get in the passenger seat as Charity gets in the back. Once we are all in Vi drives to a place to eat. After parking we get out and head in getting seated quickly. We all decide on drinks first and order those before deciding what we want to eat, and order that when the drinks get to the table.

"So, what is the first thing on the list to do today?"

"I say our nails."

That is what I was thinking too." Charity agrees.

"Sounds like a plan." Vi nods.

"What color do you think I should get for my nails?" I ask.

"Well your dress is red, so how about a shade of that?"

"Ooh, good idea."

"I say a glittery red, one that shines in the light."

"Oooh I like it."

"I think Ted will like it even more."

"Oh we'll see when I send him a picture of it."

"It's red, he will love it."

"I can see him playing with my hands all night."

"Knowing him he will."

"I'm already in for it tonight because of the dress..."

"Ooohhh." Charity teases.

"Uh oh." Vi says.

"He behaved last night in order to get me tonight."

"I know I will be in for it...Justin behaved last night to."

"I think we are all in for it." Charity adds.

"We have to try and prepare for tonight then."

"We can do our best even though that is never enough with them."

"Nope."

"Tonight should be fun then." Charity says as we all giggle.

"Oh yes."

"Definitely hair down day tomorrow, I am sure."

"Yeah, no debating that."

"They are going to go crazy tonight."

"Just a tad." I laugh.

"Lets just hope they can last the whole ceremony tonight."

"Oh you know that'll be hard for them."

"Of course." Vi laughs.

"When is it not hard for them?" Charity chuckles.

"True."

We talk a bit more until our food comes. When it gets to the table we eat while talking here and there. Once we are done we all pay the bill then head back out to the car. After getting in we are off to get our nails done. I decide to take their suggestions and go with the red nails with a bit of sparkle to them. We all decide on what to get, Vi getting a shade of pink to match her dress with a black tripe design on it, while Charity gets colors to match her dress. We are all seated as they start to work on our nails. And of course the guys had to choose now to text us, when we can't answer them back because of our nails.

"Now they decide to text us." Vi laughs.

"And we can't answer them back."

"Poor them." Charity chuckles.

"We are almost done, they will manage."

"Exactly."

They soon finish with our nails before we go over to dry them. After they are all dry, ew get our things then head to the car. We check our phones to see that the guys are missing us.

"Awww. They miss us already."

"Time to take a picture for Ted."

"I think they are all gonna want one."

"Yeah, they're all curious."

"Well lets not keep them waiting."

We all take turns taking pictures with each others phone before sending the pictures to the guys. And of course we get excited texts back in response.

"If they are excited about that, wait till they see our hair."

"Oh yeah."

"I sense a happy attack when we get back."

"Yeah, just a bit."

We all laugh as we drive to a place to get our hair done. We find a place, walking in. They do one of us at a time, the first being Charity.

"Tonight should be fun. Most looking forward to Edge being inducted."

"Same here. He deserves it. He has done so much over his career to night be inducted."

"And of course who better to induct him but Christian."

"Right. They could not have chose a better person to induct him."

"Exactly."

"Cody is going to go crazy over your hair."

"Oh I know." Charity giggles.

"Are you going to make him wait?"

"Oh, that would kill him wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would...I think I will make him wait a bit more." She grins.

"He'll see it when you go back anyway."

"Right."

Soon Charity was done and the next to go was Vi.

"You know I think we should make them all wait until we get back to see our hair."

"We should. That would just kill them even more."

"So it's a deal, we wait until we head back."

"Deal."

They work on styling Vi's hair the way she showed them. Once she was done I sat down as they started to style my hair.

"So Ted said he was getting me something today..."

"Ooohhh...let me guess...he gave you no hints, right?"

"Nope."

"Of course not."

"Cody said he was getting me something too."

"Oooooh."

"Again, no idea what he has planned."

"Same here with Justin."

"Ooohhh."

"Looks like they all had the same idea."

"I'm sure we'll love whatever they get us."

"That is for sure, they always get us the best things."

"Because as they say, we deserve the best."

"Which is why we love them."

"Alright, what do you think?" I ask once my hair is finished.

"Amazing!"

"Love that style on you."

"So do I."

"Just wait until Ted sees it."

"He'll be all over me." I laugh.

"Oh you know he will."

"Just like Cody and Justin will be with us, I'm sure."

"But we'll have to prevent them from messing up our hair."

"There is one way to prevent that."

"Not let them touch it."

"Or tell them no fun later."

"Right."

"Even though they make it hard for us."

"True."

After thanking everyone who helped with our hair, we made our way to the register to pay. After paying we walked back out to the car. Once in the car we made our way to the hotel.

"In just a few hours, we'll be on those buses and heading to the Hall Of Fame."

"I can't believe it is already here."

"Oh I know right?"

"Came up so quick." Charity says as we get out of the car heading into the hotel.

"Think we should tell them we're coming up?"

"Or we could surprise them?"

"Surprise them." We say at the same time.

"Prepare for a major happy attack then."

"Big time." I nod as we step onto the elevator.

"Lets just hope we are able to make the bus in time."

"Let's make sure we do make it on time."

"I am sure we will." Vi says as the elevator reaches our floor. We step out heading for our rooms.

We reach Charity and Cody's room first. "Well we wish you good luck Char."

"Thanks. I might need it." She laughs as she opens the door. "Codes?" She calls out, not seeing him in the room.

"In here." He says from the bathroom.

She walks over to the door, peeking her head. He turns to look at her doing a double take.

"You look amazing." He says in awe.

"And this is only my hair." She giggles.

"Well if it gets better than this, I can not wait." Cody walks to her giving her a kiss. He moves his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him as her hands rest on his chest.

"No messing the hair up, or no fun tonight."

"Awww." He whines. "I guess I have to try to behave tonight."

"Yes, behave yourself until we get back here tonight."

"I will do my best." Cody kisses her quick. "After you get changed, I have something for you." He grins.

"Oooh?"

"Yes." Cody smiles. "I know you are going to love it."

"Well of course I will."

Cody keeps looking her over, amazed with her hair. He goes to touch it and she playfully swats his hand away. "No touching." She playfully warns.

"Not even a little?"

"Maybe just the hanging pieces, but that is it."

"Yesss." He cheers, reaching out and touching the hanging pieces of her hair.

She giggles at his excitement leaning into his touch. "Now between the both of us, it'll take a while to get ready so we should get started now."

"I think that would be a good idea."

"You can finish in the bathroom, I'll get ready out here."

"Alright." Cody nods. She give him a quick kiss before going out to get her things ready. Since her hair was done all she had to do was makeup and put her dress on. She takes her clothes she wore over to her bag before grabbing her dress out of the closet. She slides that on then using a mirror in the room to do her make up. Once she is all set she grabs her shoes, sitting on the bed to put them on just as Cody walks out of the bathroom all ready himself. "Well don't you look dashing." She grins.

"Why thank you." Cody grins, looking her over. "You look absolutely ravishing."

"Thank you."

"You know how hard it is going to be for me tonight, don't you?"

"Yes I do."

Cody walks over to his bag, taking something out then walking over sitting next to Charity on the bed. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"I've been ready all day."

"Alright...close your eyes."

She nods and does so. He then brings the box from behind his back as he opens the box. Inside is a Personalized Heart-Shaped Pendant with the words 'Our Love Grows Stronger' going around one side of the heart. Once he is ready he tells her to open her eyes. "Ok...open."

"...Codes..." She says in awe of the necklace. "...I love it!" She leans over kissing him hard. "Thank you." She says after pulling away.

"I knew you would."

"It is beautiful." She says admiring it. "Help me put it on?"

"Of course." He grins. She turns so her back is to him as he puts the necklace around her neck. After hooking it, he rests his hands on her shoulders, leaning down placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Makes you look even more beautiful."

"Awww Codes." She blushes.

"It's the truth."

"I love you." She says turning to face him.

"I love you too."

"Should we head to the bus now?"

"We should. Better to get there now and get a seat rather than wait and not have a place to sit together."

"Right." She nods. They both get up, gathering whatever they need before leaving. Once they have everything they head out of the room, hands linked together as they make their way to the elevator. They ride the elevator down, the whole time Cody was being touchy. Charity giggled as they reached the lobby. They made their way through the lobby and to the bus finding a seat together.

Vi and I stop when we get to her door and I wish her luck with Justin. She thanks me, saying she'll need it before heading in. She walks in as Justin is getting his things ready for tonight. "I'm back."

He turns around and his jaw almost drops. "Vi, your hair...it's amazing."

"Thanks." She giggles. "I know how you love when I curl my hair."

"I do. So much."

"Which is why I do it as much as I can."

"Of course."

She then walks over to her bag to gather her things for the night. As she passes by Justin, he takes her arm and pulls her close to him. He rests one hand on her waist as he looks at her hair, reaching up to touch one of the long curls. She moves his hand away, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"No touching...not yet." She says after pulling away.

"Awww."

"After the show you can go as crazy as you want."

"Already planning on it."

"Of course you are."

"After you get ready, I have what I got you today, to give you."

"Ooh? I think I should get ready then."

"Yes, you should."

"One thing...you have to let go first."

"Oh, right." He chuckles, letting her go.

She kisses him quick before she gathers her things, heading into the bathroom to change since he's getting changed in the room. She grabs her dress from the closet as she walks in. Closing the door, she does her routine, putting the dress on first, followed by makeup. Once everything looks perfect, she heads back out, putting her clothes with her bag, grabbing her shoes. She walks over to the bed and sits down to put them on.

"Vi...words cannot describe how you look right now." Justin says when he gets a good look at her.

"Justy..." She blushes, looking down. "It is all for you."

He walks over to her and kneels down to her level, tilting her face up so she's looking at him. "And I love it."

"You are looking fine yourself." She bites her lip as she gets a good look at him.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." She leans up to kiss him.

"Ready for your gift?"

"Of course I am!" She smiles excitedly.

"Alright, close your eyes."

She does as he tells her and closes her eyes. Justin takes the box out of his jacket pocket, opening it. Inside is a silver howling wolf pendant. Once he is ready, he tells her to open her eyes. She opens her eyes staring in awe. "...Justy..." She gasps. "...it's beautiful."

"And it was exactly what I was looking for today."

"I am glad you found it. It is perfect." She says as she admires the necklace.

"Help putting it on?"

"Please?" She turns around.

"Of course." He replies, putting the necklace around her neck and then clasping it. She looks down admiring the necklace more as Justin rests his hands on her arm, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Now you have something to remember me by."

"I do and it is just perfect." She turns and kisses him briefly.

"Ready to go so we can find a place to sit on the bus?"

"Yes." She nods.

Justin holds out his hand for her. She takes it, then they go gather what they need before linking hands and walking to the elevator. As they wait for the elevator, Justin puts his hand on her waist, as she leans into him. They then get on the elevator, heading to the lobby, then the bus, finding a seat. I make it to my room and walk in after unlocking the door with the keycard. I happen to walk in on a shirtless Ted in suit pants, basically only being half dressed. I bite my lip as I stare at him for a moment. Once I let go of the door it closes causing Ted to turn around. Once he sees me he comes right over, pressing his lips to mine.

"Finally you are back...and your hair...just...amazing." Ted says after pulling away, getting a good look at me.

"Thank you."

"I love it." He says, admiring the curls. He goes to run his hand through the long pieces when I stop him.

"Uh uh...no touching...it has to stay perfect."

"Awww."

"You can do all the touching after tonight."

"Yesss." Ted cheers.

"Dork."

"Your dork."

"Who's being distracting with no shirt on right now." I giggle.

"You just came in at the right time I guess."

"I guess so."

"You are distracting right now too."

"Oops."

"You will always be distracting to me no matter how you look though."

"Right."

"How about you go get ready, then I can give you the surprise I got you today."

"Oooh...okay."

"Don't take too long..." Ted kisses me quick. "...I can not wait any longer to see you in the dress." He says after pulling away.

"I'll try not to take long."

"Well get going." Ted chuckles as he playfully pushes me toward my things.

"Okay okay, pushy."

"Told you I can not wait any longer...It is killing me."

"I can tell. You finish getting ready yourself mister."

"I will." Ted nods walking over to his things as I gather what I need before heading into the bathroom.

I slip into the dress first, before doing my makeup which doesn't take all that long. That leaves my shoes which are back out in the room with my things, so I walk out and grab them, sitting on the bed to put them on. Ted is just getting his jacket on when he turns to see me sitting on the bed. His jaw drops as he tries to say something. "...Scar..." Ted manages to say. "...that is better than the picture." He finishes as he walks over to me.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." He sits next to me as he runs his hands over my arms. "I love it." He whispers leaning near my ear.

"Now are you ready for your surprise?"

"Yes I am." I smile excitedly.

"Alright, close your eyes."

I do as he asks and close my eyes. That's when I feel him slip something onto my finger and at that point the only thing I know from the feel of it, is that it's a ring.

"Alright, open your eyes."

I do so and look at where the ring placed to see a Topaz stone and an Aquamarine stone with his name next to the Topaz and mine next to the Aquamarine, and that's when I realize it's our birthstones.

"...Ted..." I saw in awe. "It is perfect, I love it!" I lean over kissing him.

"I knew you would, but it's not just any ring..."

"...oh?"

"It's a promise ring."

"Aw Ted." I blush. "Now I have something that will always remind me of you."

"And my promise to you, is to love you forever."

"I will love you forever too."

"And I will wear this always." I add.

"Now everyone will know how much I love you."

"Good, they should know. I can't wait for you to heal and be back in that ring again."

"I will be soon."

"I hope so. So, should be find seats on the bus before there are none left?"

"I think we should."

He helps me up after getting up from the bed himself. We grab what we need before heading out of the door, heading to the elevator, down to the lobby and out to the bus. We were lucky to find seats next to each. Once we sat down we waited for a few more people to get on then it was off to the Hall Of Fame. It took a while before we finally arrive and looking out the tinted windows, the walkway leading to the doors into the building, behind the fences were lines with fans. The bus pulled up before stopping and one by one we all got off the bus to walk in while greeting the fans.

"There are so many fans here."

"Probably waiting to go inside." Vi says as she and Justin walk behind us.

"Ah."

"More than likely." Charity adds.

"Right, right." Vi nods.

As we pass the fans, they of course cheer for us and we soon make it inside the building, where we have only about an hour before getting seated for the Hall Of Fame. We stay by the guys for a bit, since they were being all clingy before spotting a few people we wanted to talk to. We tell the guys that we want to go to them for a bit and then we'll be back. They let out a whine before reluctantly letting us go. We then walk over to where we see Mike, Alex, and Zack talking. As we walk over we greet them.

"Well don't you three look good." Vi says, getting their attention.

"Hey there." They smile, walking over and giving us all a hug.

"You are the ones that look good tonight." Mike winks, playfully.

"Aren't you the charmer tonight."

"I like to think I am all the time."

"Well isn't that how you got Lacey anyway?"

"Of course it is."

"Even though, liking him to begin with helped more." She adds, coming back over.

"That is always a good thing."

"Good thing you got him before someone else did."

"I know right?"

"He is a really great guy, funny too."

"Oh I know."

"So boys, who are the lucky ladies you asked to come?" Charity asks, looking at Zack and Alex.

"Brought my mom." Alex answers.

"Unfortunately I don't have a lucky lady. I brought my dad and Chiappetta." Zack adds.

"Aww, how sweet Alex." I say.

"That is fun enough. They can make anything a good time." Charity says.

"No Big O?" Charity laughs.

"Nah, he was busy."

"Too bad, things would have been interesting tonight if he was here."

"He'll be around for tomorrow night though."

"Looks like it is going to be a interesting night tomorrow, he is such a riot."

"We also wish you luck tomorrow night in the match."

"Thanks, it is going to be a tough match, but I believe I can pull a win for my team."

"An no offense Mike, we don't want Laurinaitis running both shows, so we're going with Team Teddy."

"Oh I see how it is." Mike acts hurt. "I am kidding, I understand."

We talk with them longer than expected, and soon the hour is up and everyone starts filing in to go to their seats. "Looks like the show is about to start." Alex says.

"Yeah, I think we should get back to the guys. They are probably worried about us." I say looking around.

"We'll talk to you later."

We say 'bye' to everyone, hugging them before we leave. We head in seperate directions to our seats finding they guys sitting there. After sitting for a while and after everyone's in their seats, including the WWE Universe, the Hall Of Fame starts. We watch on the tron as a little video package of pictures plays of the past Hall Of Famers. That goes until the show officially begins. Jerry comes out first to introduce the first inductor of the night.

"This should be interesting."

"Thank you, wow that's quite an ovation. Wish I could figure out who you have me confused with. Welcome everyone to the 2012 WWE Hall Of Fame Induction Ceremony. Let's hear it for that, it's going to be great night. I guess when sometimes in our industry when several wrestlers ban together as a group, it's sometimes referred to...well sometimes referred to as a stable. And you know, that term has never been more applicable than it is to our next inductees."

And then we watch on the tron as a video package of the Four Horsemen play.

"Now that was a good group right there."

It's a long video, but we're all clapping at the end of it.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, our next presenter is a son of a plumber and he fought for the common man. But whenever he was around the Four Horsemen, all he did was fight. WWE Hall Of Famer, The American Dream, Dusty Rhodes."

"Heyyy. You did not tell me he was here." Charity says to Cody as they stand clapping for him.

"Surprise." He chuckles.

"Goof." She playfully nudges him.

We all sit before he goes to speak.

"John Lennon brought the Beatles over as a faction. There were four of them. They laid down the foundation for the music that we have today. And through the years our industry has seen different groups blaze up in a flame of glory and soon flicker out. Until the Four Horsemen rode that lightning bolt into this business called professional wrestling!"

"The groups we have now put a shame to what they created."

"They do."

"It's a great honor to present to you, to this 2012 class of the WWE Hall Of Fame, the Four Horsemen."

Of course two of them, one being Ric Flair are escorted out by one of the Bella Twins, but we all stand and clap for them, sitting shortly after.

"It was uh...it was a day about 25 years ago where 4 exceptional athletes held all of the major championships. These guys, they carried the gold, had all the bragging rights and somebody said that they should all go out for a TV interview together and I really believe that the sun and all the planets and the moons and all the stars were in perfect alignment that day because something truly magical happened, and the Four Horsemen were born."

"Best group of their time too."

"So I fast forward a quarter century to tonight and here we stand united, to accept the highest possible honor that we could receive and that's induction into the WWE Hall Of Fame. Natch come up here, tell them what's causing all this."

"They deserve this."

"You know I get emotional at these damn things, I've got to tell a funny story. Since I saw you all in '08, I've remarried, shocker right? Okay."

Some people laugh and Cody just cracks up.

"Wow..." Charity laughs.

"So, but I never got to tell anybody why I got remarried. The only woman that would ever talk to me to going into a hotel and calling her when I got back to the hotel was Tiffany. And I said jesus, well John Cena was looking at me and was like, are you gonna call your wife? And I said, I know this don't work. So I went upstairs and called her from the Hiat in Indianapolis, and uh...I said I'm gonna have a couple drinks with Cena. She said, are you ever gonna grow up? I said, what? I said, what'd you say to me? She said are you ever gonna grow up? I said, I don't know, I'm not thinking about it anytime soon, why? And then she tried to put the ace on me. She said, what do you have in common with someone 30 years younger than you? Woooow. I said, I don't know, but I'll tell you this...you won't find out tonight. Bonk. And the cellphone was powered down."

"Oooohhh."

"And I left the bar at 3 o'clock with John Cena. And that's because I'm a Horseman. Woooo! Woooo! Hell yeah."

"Only he would have a story like that."

"I have had the most wonderful career that any athlete of any sport could possibly have. God I've been doing this 40 years guys. But the 8 years or 9 years that this group ran together, good lord it was the best time of my life. And I can tell you this, the thing that made these guys special, that I'm putting myself int he same group, we could not wait to get to that arena. We just loved being the best at what we're doing.." He says, starting to tear up a bit.

"Aww...they looked like good times too."

"This is where it all started for me, right here in Miami. To be inducted with this group of guys, just is...is something that I would never have imagined ever before in my life. I'll tell you, there is something that comes to mind, my father is a hall of famer and I believe I'm the first son of a hall of famer and to be in the hall of fame. Thank you."

"Well he deserves it, he was a great wrestler."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I wake up every day with a little twinge in my back, little twinge in my neck, because of the bumps, the clotheslines, the over-the-top ropes onto the floor. And I'm not wanting anything in return for it. That's how much I thought of you guys. Each one of these gentlemen does the same thing, because you the WWE wrestling fans worldwide deserve every ounce of our energy, every ounce of our effort, every time we went to the ring. Thank you and god bless you."

"That was touching...I am going to cry by the end of the night if they are all like this." Charity says. "I know I will when Edge comes out." She adds.

"Thank you, thank you very much. You're gonna hear all night long, us recognizing our families. But the fact is, they, our families are part of your families. I don't know if you know that or not. We are all, every one of us, all the way up to the top intertwined. Every one of us, more than you will ever know. If you only knew the power that you possess, we live our lives every day not for the money, not for the notary, the notoriety, the glory, to get a good seat at a hotel or restaurant or whatever it may be. We live our lives to come through that curtain and entertain you. And there's no feeling better than coming back through that curtain. You don't have to ask anybody how it was, you know. You know exactly. Good or bad, you guys let us know and I applaud you for that. Now I'd like to end with just simple thought. People ask me all the time how you'd like to be remembered, and what would you like to be put on your epitaph, and I thought about it quite a bit and it's really just pretty simple. Be a nice thing to think, as much as I've chosen this wonderful industry and this wonderful path to spend my entire adult life with all of you. Would be nice to know that this business chose me as well. Thank you and good night."

"Well said." Charity says as everyone claps.

We all stand and applaud them as they hug on stage and their music plays, and they're led backstage. After them it was a few more inductees until the last two were left. Mike Tyson and Edge.

"And now it's time for a very special induction. It's an induction into the celebrity wing of the WWE Hall of Fame. Ladies and gentlemen, this bad man has won plenty of gold throughout his career, but he will forever be known as Iron."

And then a video package of Mike Tyson plays and we all watch.

"Well, our next presenters have two words for ya'. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome a couple of pretty bad men themselves, Triple H and stronger than ever Shawn Michaels!"

"Woo...this is going to be funny."

"Mike Tyson, the undisputed World Heavyweight Boxing Champion. At one time the most ferocious, most intimidating man to ever step inside a boxing ring." Shawn starts.

"Mike Tyson had a huge impact on the WWE actually. Mike Tyson helped turn the tide in the war, the Monday Night Wars, when it was the WWE against WCW. Mike Tyson turned that tide for us. Whether it was his iconic encounter with Stone Cold Steve Austin, or the night that he joined D-Generation X. All the way through to WrestleMania 14, where he was the special guest enforcer. And then at the end of that, POW! He knocked Shawn Michaels, down goes Michaels, down goes Michaels, down goes Michaels. Oh my god, it was so funny. You got knocked out cold but..." Hunter adds, starting to crack up laughing, talking about Shawn.

"I like Shawn and all, but that was funny."

"We talked about this in the back alright? We said we were gonna come out here and make fun of Tyson. Remember, you were gonna do the squeaky, high-pitched voice and all that and you know. And then you know, you were gonna make fun of..." Shawn trails off, making a face.

"Oh these two."

"Why would I come out here and make fun of Mike Tyson. It'd be stupid. What I'm gonna stand here and then Mike's gonna come out here and then I'm gonna stand here in front of him. You don't do that, you don't make fun of Tyson. You know what happens, you stand in front of Tyson, POW! He knock me out, just like he knocked you out. He knocked you out cold, laying on the ground, ahahahahaha, hahahaha. He knocked you out, I cant take it, it was..." Hunter cracks up again.

"Hunter has a point."

"Can we just move on, alright? Let's just introduce Mike shall we?"

"Well I mean, why don't you do it, you're better than me at everything anyway."

"Aha!"

"Oh Hunter." I shake my head laughing.

"That's what's bothering you isn't it?"

"I've got feelings man."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is D-Generation X's pleasure to introduce to you..."

"...the baddest man on the planet, and now the baddest hall of famer on the planet..."

"...ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Mike tyson."

We all stand clapping as Mike walks onto the stage.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Wow, I can remember the great fights I used to watch as a little boy. Watching Bruno Samartino, watching most of his title defenses. I watched him fight Nickoli Volkov, I watched him fight The Sheik, I watched him fight Moondog Mane, I watched him fight Freddie Blasey, Lou Albano. You know I used to watch all of his title defenses in the great matches with the Valient Brothers and man it was just crazy. I guess being a part of all this is just um...wow."

Everyone applauds him, agreeing with him.

"You know I always wanted to be a wrestler before they turned it into the WWE, but I never had the opportunity. I guess I got arrested then...I got arrested and then I met Demott, but I'm still here though right? I'm still here, I still made it to here and I'm still heeere."

"Been through a lot, but yes he is still here."

"What i'm trying to convey, Mr. Patterson, it's very nice seeing you sir, really it is. Um, I owe a great deal of appreciation of the whole wrestling family, the WWE family and um...I'ma finish. My family's here, my children's here, I'm so happy my children...they didn't want to go to the boxing hall of fame. They hurt my feelings a little bit, that's okay, but they came here. You see they came to this one, they wanted to come to this one. That's okay, that's okay. Um, and another thing I wanted to say...and I love you with all my heart. I love you with all my heart, thank you very much, and I love you too Raina, mwah. Listen man, if I didn't do that WrestleMania stuff man, I would've lost my house, I was gonna be ohhh man. Ohhhhh, man."

"Awww."

"Goodnight guys, I'm sorry." He ends his speech, laughing up a storm, before disappearing backstage, and we all stand up and clap.

"Now time for the tears." Vi says once everyone sits down as we wait for Christian to come out and introduce Edge.

"I'll be here to wipe them away." Justin replies.

"Aw, of course you will." She smiles.

Jerry comes back out next for Edge's induction.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our final inductee into the 2012 WWE Hal Of Fame."

And then a video package on Edge plays, with other superstar interviews, talking about him.

"He was amazing." Vi whispers as we all watch.

"Well as this is our final induction of the night, I'm sure no one will mind if this next presenter makes one more speech. Ladies and gentlemen, former World Heavyweight Champion Christian!"

We all stand and applaud as Christian makes his way out.

"WrestleMania week man, it's amazing. As a performer, this is without a doubt the best week of the year. And this year especially man, it's so crazy, it's...it's got me thinking a lot, kind of reminiscing on old times, thinking about the path, the road that Edge took to get to this point. I guess I can sum it up for you like this. You can take the boy out of OrangeVille District Secondary School, he can grow up, travel the world become one of the biggest superstars in this industry, win multiple heavyweight championships and headline WrestleMania, even star in a couple movies but...someday, maybe 20 years later, that boy will return home."

And then we see this video on the tron of Edge in a lobby somewhere, pretending like he's back in the ring again, acting like a little kid.

"Oh Edge...he is always so humorous." Vi says as we alll laugh at his goofiness.

"Actually that was a text message that Edge sent to me, probably about a month ago no lie. He's probably wishing right now that he didn't send it to me. You know I could stand here and talk about all of his accolades, but we already know that, we already know how great of a performer Edge was. He had a great mind for the business, we already know that. I want to kind of take you behind Edge the person and really let you know what it is that got him to this point. You see Edge grew up, his mom was a single mother. And at times she had to work...a couple jobs at a time to make ends meet. To pay the rent. And that day he looked at me and said, I have to make it in this business, I have to. The only thing that I want to do, is earn enough money to take care of my mom. To buy her a house and make sure she never has to worry, ever again."

"How sweet!"

"So please help me welcome, the newest member of the WWE Hall Of Fame, Class of 2012, the one and only Rated R Superstar, Edge."

We all stand and clap as his music goes off and he hugs Christian, trying not to cry. Then he takes out his phone and starts recording everyone, being a little kid again.

"Only Adam would do that." Vi chuckles.

"Alright alright, I know what you're probably thinking. You're probably saying to yourself, where the hell is Edge? But fear not dear wrestling fan, it is I, the Rated R..." He trails off and everyone finishes his sentence for him.

"...yes, Edge. Uh you know Christian and I have been best friends for 28 years. Um...we have been through so many things together. I mean, he's not just a friend, uh...he never changes and I honestly think to me, the thing that impresses me most about him, it's his morals and the fact that he is the best husband that I have ever met. It's true, it's so true. Uh...mind you look at his wife, that's why. Hey, I'm just saying she's pretty, but he's an awesome husband alright?"

We all gush and laugh.

"Um...I want to thank Beth. Um, for tiptoeing into my life and making it so, so much better. I love you."

"Awww." We all clap, getting a bit teary at the emotion he has.

"And I'd like to thank the best tag team partner I've ever had, and it's not Christian, it's my mom."

"That is the sweetest thing ever." Vi gushes, and we all clap getting more teary.

"She was my backbone and when I was 17 and said I was gonna start becoming a wrestler, she said do it, you can do it. Um, fast forward a bunch of years later and I thought the best look that I would ever see on her face was when I was able to buy her a home."

We all clap as we gush over his sweetness.

"Uh, but tonight the look on her face is even better. I love you." He says, trying not to cry again.

"He is gonna make me cry."

"Alright I made it through that. I thought...woo, I kind of made it through that. Listen uh, I want to thank all of you, the WWE Universe. You know, I've kind of lived by the motto, this one song I really like. Decide what to be and go be it. And I did, and now I'm a hall of famer."

We all clap and cheer for him more.

"I've already said thank you, probably better than I ever could uh...in the past. So...here we go."

Then on the tron, it's an old clip of him dressed up like Elvis, moving like Elvis and goes 'thank you, thank you very much'.

"Oh Adam." We all cheer while chuckling.

"Thank you."

We all stand as they play the classic Hall Of Fame music, but Edge stops it.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, hold on hold on hold on. Is it just me or is everybody all sick of this music? Bear with me here, because that whole duh duh duh duh, and then everybody automatically stands up, I'm sick of it, I had to sit there so often and hear that. This is a party. I want to hear some rock n' roll, I wanna play that fooze again, and do this right. Hit it."

It of course plays and Edge is happy.

"Much better, thank you."

We stay standing and clap for him as he poses on the stage and stuff.

"That was so touching." Vi says trying not to cry.

Eventually he does head to the back and the Hall of Fame was over, everyone starting to file out.

"That was a good show. Adam had me in tears." Charity says as we head out to the bus.

"He did."

"I think that is an amazing way to end a fantastic career."

"It really is." I nod.

"Going to miss him being around." Vi adds as we get to the bus.

"You know I still think he'll be around, I mean look at Shawn."

"Right, lets hope. Will not be the same if he was not around."

"Exactly."

We all reach the bus, getting on find seats. Once we find them we sit and the they guys are all touchy right as we sit down.

"Touchy..."

"Been waiting all night to do this."

"Of course you have."

"Just wait until we get back." Ted smirks.

"Uh oh."

"You are so in for it."

"Oh boy."

"I think we are all in for it." Vi chuckles as Justin's hands are wandering.

"I think so." Charity giggles as Cody is doing the same.

"It's gonna be a very interesting night."

"Oh I think it will be."

"Sleeping in tomorrow I'm guessing?"

"Yes, nothing but Mania tomorrow."

"Good, 'cause I have a feeling we're gonna be up all night."

"We just might be."

"Kind of figured."

"That is what I thought."

Soon everyone was on the bus and we headed back to the hotel. Once there, we get off the bus and head inside, getting onto the elevator and heading up to our floor. When we get to our floor they guys hurry us to our rooms and we say 'bye' to each other as we giggle at their eagerness. "Codes, slow down, I can only go so fast in heels you know." Charity laughs.

"Sorry." He chuckles, slowing down a bit.

"It's okay...we're at our room anyway."

Cody opens the door and they both head in. As soon as Charity takes her shoes and jewelry off, Cody has his hands wrapped around her waist, his lips on her neck. "Now why was I expecting this?" She giggles.

"Because you know me so well." Cody mumbles against her neck.

"I do."

"As you should by now."

"Right."

Cody then picks up the kissing, moving slowly down her neck making his way to her shoulders as he lets his hands roam over her stomach for now. "Let's take this necklace off I gave you, so it doesn't get ruined in the process."

"Of course."

He helps her take it off and he goes and places it on the table where it can't be ruined. After placing it down he turns back to Charity with a grin on his face.

"Uh oh."

"Come here." Cody motions to her with his finger.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No you do not."

"Alright..." She says, walking over to him.

"Much better." He says looking her over once she reaches him.

"Of course you would think so."

"Always." He leans down pressing his lips to hers as he plays with the back of her dress.

He goes to unzip it but, she stops him. "Uh uh...you have more on than I do."

"Aww." Cody whines. Charity giggles as she moves her hands up his chest going under his jacket. She lifts it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He then presses his lips to hers as she starts to unbutton his shirt, going slow just to torture him more. He groans in protest over the torture into the kiss. She smirks into the kiss, taking her time. When she gets the last button done she slowly runs her hands up his chest, dragging her nails as she makes her way to his arms. She runs her hands up and starts to take his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor.

"Dress...now?" He asks, between kisses.

"...go...ahead..."

He smirks and his hands once again go to the back of her dress and to the zipper. He takes his time at first just to torture her now. She whines in the kiss as he gets the zipper all the way down, letting her dress fall to the floor. He then gives her a boost and she wraps her legs around her waist, not breaking the kiss, as he walks over to the bed, carrying her, breaking the kiss shortly after that and dropping her on the bed. He looks her over again before grinning and hovering over her. He makes her think he is going for her lips, but instead he goes for her neck, kissing and nipping at it as she holds his shoulders digging her nails in gently. He makes sure to leave marks, but ones that are easily coverable because they'll need to be if she's gonna be going out with him for his match tomorrow night.

"...Codes..." She muffles in his shoulder.

He smirks against her skin, and continues. She decides to have some fun of her own, so she runs her hands down his chest as she makes her way to the waist of his pants. She is able to slip her fingers under, pressing one of his indents, causing a growl to come from him. "Killing you aren't I?" She giggles.

"Yes..."

"Good...it's working then."

"You are in for it now."

"Bring it on."

"Oh it is on." Cody smirks, attaching his lips to her neck again nipping a bit harder this time as he runs his hands down her sides stopping at her waist as he runs his thumbs over the waist of her bottoms.

"...nothing else...of mine is...coming off, until your pants are off..."

"...what...are...you...waiting...for..."

"...your shoes...are still on."

Cody chuckles as he kicks them off. "Now they are off."

"Good." She says, working on getting his pants off now.

She gets them undone and starts tugging at them. Cody helps her get them off the rest of the way as he starts playing with her bottoms again eagerly. "Wait wait wait...blanket first."

Cody then grabs the blankets pulling it over them and the rest of what they have on comes off. Vi and Justin get to their room and he's fumbling with the keycard since he's in a rush. She giggles at his eagerness and trys to help him. "Relax...I am not going anywhere." She chuckles and tries to help him get the key in. With her help, he does and he rushes her inside.

"Easy Justy." She laughs as she's able to get her shoes off along with some of her jewelry before Justin walks over, pulling her close to him. He presses his lips to hers, hard as his hands wander down her sides, resting on her waist. During the kiss, she removes his suit jacket first. He starts to play with the back of her dress when she stops him. "...not...yet..."

"...whyyyy..."

"...you have...more on...than me..."

"I want it off though."

"You can wait a bit longer."

"If you say so."

"You will get me back for making you wait."

"Mmhmm."

"Oh boy." She giggles as she starts to slowly unbutton his shirt, trailing kisses along his cheek as she makes his way to his neck, kissing and nipping lightly. He sighs in content before his head drops to rest on her shoulder. She takes her time undoing his shirt, but one she's done, she slowly runs her hands up his sides, dragging her nails as she goes. She reaches his shoulders as she brings her hands up to slide his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. She still doesn't let him help take her dress off. She wants him to be de-clothed before she is. She makes her way back to his lips as he whines at not being able to take her dress off yet. She moves her hands down his chest, dragging her nails slowly across his abs, getting a slight growl from him. He deepens the kiss as she makes her way to the waist of his pants, starting to work on getting those off. She gets those off with no trouble and she finally lets him have access to the dress.

"...go ahead..." She mumbles in the kiss as she feels his hands playing with the top of her dress. He helps her get it off and when it falls to the floor, she steps out of it and then he picks her up and carries her over to the bed, placing her on it. He then hovers over her with a smirk on his face as his eyes wander.

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right."

"I did it this time, didn't I?" She bites her lip.

"Possibly."

"Oh boy."

"You've got that right."

Justin then leans down just brushing his lips against hers. She whines a bit as he moves along her cheek, still barely touching. He reaches her neck and she shivers at the breath on her neck. He continues to hover as she starts to shift under him. He moves his hands, holding her in place. "No moving." He mumbles into her neck.

"You're killing me."

"That's my plan."

She bites her lip as she whines.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Then he goes back to kissing along her skin, kissing any skin that he can reach, which happens to be a lot. She moves her hand to his hair, gently tugging at that as her other grips onto his shoulder. His hands however move to both her top and bottoms, wanting those removed now. She nods her head, telling him he can take them off. Once those are off, Justin grabs the blanket, covering them as she works on getting his bottoms off. Soon those were off and Justin fully covers them with the blanket.

Ted and I made it into our room with no problems, but he insisted that he'd help take everything off. From my shoes to my jewelry and ending with the dress. So after removing his suit jacket, he has me sit on the bed so he can take my shoes off for me. He kneels down in front of me, lifting my dress so he had better access to my shoes without ripping my dress. After he lifts it up he slowly runs his hands down my leg as he kiss the inner part of my leg. He makes his way to my shoes, removing them with no problem.

"Well aren't you Mr. Touchy." I giggle.

"Can't help it."

"Don't forget to take that walking boot off before we do anything."

"Right." Ted nods. After taking my shoes off he removes his boot before doing anything more.

"Hmm, should I let you take my dress off first, or no? That is the question roaming around in my mind." I say as I take the pins out of my hair that kept it up a little, and then run my fingers through it to flatten it a bit.

"I want that dress off." Ted says as he starts to play with it.

"Eager are we?"

"Yes I am...Been waiting all night for this moment."

"Well, what's stopping you?"

"Nothing..." He trails off pressing his lips to mine, kissing me hard. He moves his hands to the back of my dress, starting to pull the zipper down. I also start to work on his shirt at the same time, so we're both trying to get something off. I get his shirt undone the same time as he gets my dress fully unzipped. I pull his shirt off, tossing that to the floor. Ted lifts me up so he can slip off my dress. Once it's off, he puts me back on the bed and he gets the rest of his clothes off himself before joining me, and pressing his lips back to mine. He lets his hands wander as he slowly trails from my lips to my neck. He takes is time, brushing his lips over my sensitive spot causing me to dig my nails into his shoulders. He smirks at my reaction and at the last second he goes after the spot. Since it was unexpected, not only do I dig my nails into his shoulders again, I muffle the moan that comes from me into his neck. He works on the spot until there is a coverable mark. Once he is satisfied he makes his way back to my lips. I pull him down as close to me as I can, kissing him back just as eagerly. My hands move to his hair and I tug lightly as he then pulls the blankets over us.


	16. WrestleMania 28

It's the afternoon, and we all were finally up after sleeping in late because of our activities last night after getting back from the Hall Of Fame. We all left the hotel, with everything we needed, before heading to the stadium for the rest of the day. Once we get there, we all decide to walk around for a bit just looking at things.

"This is incredible." I say seeing the size of the stadium.

"I wonder how they have the stage set up."

"That is a good question."

"We shall see once we get in there." Ted says. "We have to find the suite I have for us anyway." He adds.

"Right." I nod.

"Ooohhh." Vi and Charity say.

"Oh shush."

"I think it is sweet." Vi smiles as Charity nods in agreement.

"Beats sitting in the hotel and watching it there."

"Right."

"So, I can't wait for the tag team pre-show match tonight."

"Oh neither can I." Vi grins looking up at Justin.

"Hopefully bringing the title back where it belongs." Justin says.

"As long as you try your hardest, you're still a champion to me, whether you win or lose." She adds.

"Of course." Justin leans down kissing her. "As long as you are there to cheer me on, I know I will do just fine."

"I will be, you know that. And yes I will be safe."

"Good, that is all I care about...you being safe."

"I know. I'll sit by commentary to be safe."

"As long as SHE does not get involved that is." She adds.

"But we all know you'll give her a beating if she does."

"I am just waiting for her to give me a reason to."

"You do what you have to."

"Trust me...I will."

"I'll laugh."

"She gets involved, it is not going to be pretty."

"And she acts like she's Puerto Rican, we all know she's really Canadian."

"Not so tough now, is she?" Charity laughs.

"Not really." I laugh too.

"Well let's go find that suite of ours." Ted says to me.

"Alright." I nod. "See you all later." I add as Ted and I head off. The rest of them say bye to us and then Ted brings me out onto the stage built for the show, revealing the wide open and huge stadium.

"...wow..." I look around in awe. "...amazing..."

"Wish I could be a part of all this, this year." Ted adds.

"I know." I sigh. "Your heath is more important right now. I would love nothing more than for you to be out there is year."

"But, there's more to look forward to for next year's WrestleMania."

"Right. You will be back and better than ever...hopefully with a title shot too."

"That's what I'm aiming for."

"Once you get back and are fully healed, we are going to make sure you get a title shot too."

"Oh I know."

"Hopefully a few more weeks until you are back."

"I hope so too."

"I miss you being there with me...it is not the same."

"Which is why we have to enjoy the next few days while we can."

"I know I am going to."

"Good."

"So where is this suite we are staying in?"

"Well we have to walk through the stands to get to it."

"Oh?" I look at him. "Must be a good one then."

"Oh, it is."

"Shall we go see or do you want to look around more?"

"We can go see the suite."

"Alright, plus I am sure you need to rest your ankle."

"Right."

We then walk through the stands, taking our time. Once we reach the top we head to where the suites are. Finding the one Ted rented we walk in. "...this is amazing..." I say in awe of the view.

"You know me, I only get the best."

"Yes I do and yes you always do." I smile kissing him quick.

"Because you deserve the best."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true."

"Oh Ted..." I blush.

"So we can wait in here until everything starts...if you want."

"We can. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." I smile. "Plus you need to rest that ankle." I add.

"After you." He says, allowing me to walk in first.

"Thank you." I peck his cheek as I walk past. He follows after me, closing the door behind him. We walk over to one of the couches that are set up taking a seat. Ted puts his arm over my shoulder, pulling me close to him. I snuggle into his side as I sigh in content.

"I'm already enjoying this."

"So am I, going to be like this all night too."

"Well of course it is."

"We do not have to go anywhere at all which makes it even better."

"Great."

We sit there for a bit talking to each other as Ted is running his fingers up and down my arm, resting is other hand on my knee.

"Affectionate."

"For you, always."

Vi, Justin, Charity and Cody are still walking around, exploring the huge stadium. They are currently looking at the ring, trying to picture what it may look like once the show starts. "Just think...in a few hours those seats will be filled with fans."

"I know..."

"I can't believe Mania is here already.."

"Yup...came so fast."

"That it did."

"Going to be amazing though."

"Yes."

"Lets hope Justin wins and Cody retains." Charity says.

"That would make this night even better." Vi adds.

"It would."

"Well you know we are going to do our best, even though it is great already with you both here." Cody says.

"Awww."

"It's the truth." Justin says. "You both make everything better."

"Awwwww."

Vi and Charity look at each other before leaning up and kissing their men. They hold the kiss for a bit until the guys get touchy. They pull away at the same time.

"...not here..." Vi says.

"...later you can be touchy..." Chairty adds.

"...we can deal with that."

"Good." They nod.

"I can not have you to distracted before your match." Vi says to Justin.

"Right."

"You need to be focused tonight to mister." Charity says to Cody.

"I know, I know."

"As long as you are, that is all that matters."

"Same with you." Vi says to Justin.

"I know, I will be."

"Good."

They then decide to walk over to the ramp area and check things out. Cody and Justin of course hold the ropes for Vi and Charity as they hop down. Walking up behind them, they rest their hands on the girls waist as they walk.

"This is gonna be amazing tonight." Vi says as they all take one last look of everything.

"It really is going to be."

"And then after tonight, everything starts all over again, leading up to next year's WrestleMania."

"Right. Wonder what will be the main focus next year."

"Who knows."

"We will find out soon enough though."

"Right."

"Should we head to the back, or wander out here more?"

"I think we can head back."

They then start to head backstage, as the guys put their arms over the girls shoulders and the girls wrap around their waist. Once they get there, they see people running around getting things ready for the show. The hours seem to pass quickly and it's time for the pre-show portion of the show. Vi and Justin were making their way to the ramp for Justin's match. Once there they saw Tyson waiting to go out as well. They greeted him as they walked up, Vi leaning into Justin. They wait as the pre-show officially starts and short promos for the top two matches tonight are shown, and soon the match will start. The match is introduced, first the Usos go out. After they make it to the ring, they play Justin's music and then him, Tyson and Vi go out next. Justin and Tyson jump all pumped up as they walk to the ring. Once there, Vi kisses Justin quickly, wishing him luck, before heading over to commentary. After they were in the ring, Epico and Primo come out with Rosa.

"Ugh." Vi rolls her eyes as they make their way down to the ring. "Trashy." Vi says disgusted as Rosa does her dance on the side of the ring.

It starts off with one of the Usos, Primo, and Tyson. The bell rings and Primo immediately goes after Tyson and throws him out of the ring to focus on one of the Usos. But Tyson however holds on and prevents himself from falling out of the ring. He stumbles away and allows the two to go at it. Primo ends up falling out of the ring and then Tyson runs and kicks him in the head. Now it's Tyson and the Uso going at it. They both go for pin attempts, both only getting two counts. Tyson takes advantage, until Primo comes out of nowhere and takes him down. Primo tags in Epico and it's only him and the Uso, followed by another tag so it's back to Primo. Primo goes for the pin attempt, but Jey kicks out and Tyson breaks up the count at the same time. Primo takes Tyson down and goes for a pin, but Tyson kicks out. He goes back over to Jey Uso, dealing with him for the meantime.

"Come on Tyson! You can do this!" Vi cheers as she watches Rosa closely.

Primo climbs the corner, bringing Jey with him and wants to attempt a suplex off of the top rope. Tyson gets up, hope to the top rope himself and pulls them down himself. All three men are down, crawling for the tags. Primo tags in Epico and Jey tags in Jimmy. Jimmy takes advantage of the match and Tyson crawls over to Justin, slowly of course, but he does tag him in.

"Yes! Go get 'em Justy!"

Justin hops to the top rope and jumps, hoping to land on Jimmy, but he moves and Justin jumps over him. Going back over to him, only gets him a backbreaker onto the knee of Jimmy. He gets up and he's clotheslined before he's hip tossed. An Irish Whip into the ropes and after bending over, Jimmy grabs Justin and sends him into the ropes, and Jey comes in off of a tag and after Jimmy tosses Justin in the air, Jey slams him down, backfirst. He tries going for a cover, but Justin rolls away to avoid being pinned.

"Oh no." Vi gasps as she winces. "You can got it Justy, I know you can!"

Jey is tagged back in and they work together, hitting both Epico and Justin in the corners. Another tag and Jimmy covers Epico, Primo coming in and breaking things up. Jey picks Primo up and throws him out of the ring and he does it to Epico as well, making him land on his cousin. Jey them climbs to the top rope and jumps, landing on them both below. Tyson then goes after Jimmy on the outside of the ropes, only to be picked up and dropped on Jey. Jimmy is still standing so Justin gets up and knocks him off the side of the ring, before stepping out himself and hopping up to the top rope, but stops as he almost loses his balance and hops back into the ring. He does it again, this time successfully and then flips and lands on everyone outside the ring.

"Phew...that was close." Vi sighs.

Justin takes Epico and rolls him back into the ring, one of the Usos is starting to get up as well as Justin jumps up onto the side of the ring. He goes to do a 450 splash from the rope, but Epico lifts his legs up and Justin lands on them. One of the Usos takes advantage of the opportunity hitting a splash move of their own on Justin and goes for the cover. Epico breaks it up at two. He then hits the Uso brother with the backstabber and covers him, winning the match when the ref counts to three.

"Justin!" Vi panics. "Of course they would win again." She shakes her head as she makes her way over to where Justin is.

"You're holding your arm, what's wrong?"

"Landed wrong. I'll be fine."

"As long as your sure Justin."

"Lets see if ice helps it, if not I will get it checked out."

They make it backstage and after Primo, Epico and Rosa's celebrating, backstage Daniel is with AJ for an interview from Scott Stanford.

"Alright guys, Daniel talk about your strategy going in tonight against the Celtic Warrior."

"Strategy? I have gone through every opponent that's come my way. From the Big Show and Mark Henry at the Royal Rumble, to the top five Smackdown superstars inside the Elimination Chamber. I even pinned Sheamus this past Monday on Raw. So maybe, just maybe you should ask the number one contender what his strategy is for me. Wait, you know what, nevermind. Because just like this past Monday, Sheamus is going to make a mistake. And I am going to be there to capitalize on that, just like I always am. I am walking into my first WrestleMania as your World Heavyweight Champion. And I will be walking out still your World Heavyweight Champion."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will happen."

"Isn't that right AJ? Now give me a good luck kiss."

"Barf." I say as they kiss.

"She can do much better than that."

"Actually, do that thing. Go on, do it." Daniel says, handing her the title. Then she walks around him, raising the title up and saying 'yes' repeatedly.

"That is just degrading and pathetic." I shake my head.

Once that was over, it was merely just minutes before the show would officially start.

"This is really exciting."

"And people are still coming in."

"I am sure, heard it was sold out again and this place is huge."

Eventually it does start and Lillian sings the America The Beautiful and the fly over happens. After promos and such, the first match of the night is for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"I really hope Sheamus wins. I can not stand to listen to Bryan anymore."

Sheamus comes out first and it almost looks like he blends in with the background behind him. He makes his way to the ring and once he was there, Daniel comes out with AJ and he says 'yes' almost 12 times as he goes down to the ring.

"Will he shut up already?" I roll my eyes.

He finally gets into the ring, and AJ removes his coat before getting out of the ring. Of course he does the 'yes' thing again, before handing over the title for the ref to show the crowd. He hands it off and the bell rings. Daniel stops Sheamus and motions for AJ to get up on the ring. She does and they kiss, only for Daniel to turn around and get hit with the Brogue Kick and get pinned.

"What that..." I do a double take. "He won?" I say shocked. Ted is just snickering.

"That was quick, but funny. Serves him right."

"I think everyone will be laughing about that forever."

"I am sure they will be. I know I will."

"But wait, he'll blame AJ for it."

"He most likely will."

Daniel can't believe what happened, and Sheamus was busy celebrating. They replay in slow motion what happened with the kiss, and in regular motion the win. Sheamus leaves the ring and celebrates with the crowd before heading back up the ramp and backstage. Then they replay Sheamus mocking Daniel with the 'yes'. He stops at the top of the ramp, celebrating still.

"I hope he does not start that now."

Then backstage, it's team Laurinaitis talking amongst each other, until Mike comes in. "Guys, listen up guys. Guys Guys Guys Guys Guys Guys Guys Guys hey! Listen up. We all know what's at stake tonight. Losing is not an option. And just like, I won the main event of WrestleMania last year, we will win tonight!"

He waits for a reaction, but they ignore him and go back to talking amongst themselves.

"Wow...I guess they do not have faith."

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, the Executive Vice President Of Talent Relations, and soon to be general manager of both Raw and SmackDown, Mr. John Laurinaitis." Otunga introduces as he comes into the locker room.

"Ugh."

"Team Johnny. Keep in mind that by winning the match tonight, you are creating a moment. That'll be etched into WrestleMania history. Like when Hulk Hogan bodyslammed Andre the Giant. Like Stone Cold Steve Austin refusing to submit to Bret Hart's Sharpshooter. You will become part of the elite. You will be known as the night that I, Mr. John Laurinaitis, became the general manager of both Raw and SmackDown."

Everyone cheers and agrees and they all leave the locker room.

"Lets hope they do not win. I do not want him in charge of both shows."

"I don't think anyone does."

"Let's just hope they do not win."

"Right."

"Things will not be good around here if they win."

"No they won't."

"We will find out soon."

Another view of the stadium and a promo for a WrestleMania opportunity for next year's WM is played. Ted and I seeing it because of the tron screens out in the stadium itself. Once that was over, Kane's music hit and he walked out for his match against Randy.

"I really hope Randy puts an end to all this."

"It'd be a great birthday present to himself."

"That it would be. A win at mania on your birthday would be the best thing that could happen."

Randy comes out next and the match starts after a while. The match goes on for a while and there are very close calls between Randy and Kane both. During the match, Randy Orton went for the career-threatening punt to the skull, but Kane recovers, drilling Orton with a chokeslam, but Orton manages to kick out! Shortly after this, Randy Orton meets Kane on the top rope with sinister intentions, but Kane grabs Orton by the throat, hitting a chokeslam from the second rope on Orton en route to picking up the win

"Good match, but poor Randy. Would have been nice for him to win on his birthday and to beat Kane."

Then Santino is backstage with some captain.

"I'm not captain of the sea, but I am captain of Team Teddy. This is probably going to be one of the best WrestleManias ever Captain Keith, I mean Miami."

"I think it may get a little rough in here. Batten down the hatches." The captain says, handing something to Mick Foley.

"Aye aye."

"Santino cracks me up."

"Sailor Mick, did you know that Captain Keith and all the other captains of Deadliest Catch put it all on the line every time they go out to see?"

"Aye."

"Deadliest Catch is just like WWE, except on the ocean."

"Aye."

"Actually did you know that Discovery Channel wanted me to be on the season premiere of Deadliest Catch on Tuesday, April 10th? Except they haven't yet discovered me."

"Aye, did you know I be on a high protein, low carb diet. So I suggest we mateys, we tear into the beautiful batch of hearty king crab legs. Aye."

"Nobody talks like that. You guys know how to get into a crab leg and get the meat?"

"Captain Keith, this is not our first time rolling the dice at the crab table."

"Let's just say we have our own special method. Santino?"

"It goes like this...cobra!" He exclaims and starts attacking the crab legs.

"That is one way to get it out of there." I laugh.

The Mick has Socko taking apart the crab legs too. The Captain Keith hits his plate of legs with an elbow. They keep destroying the legs and Ron Simmons is walking into the room in the background.

"Uh oh. This is gonna be funny."

"Anything with him is funny."

He looks at them funny and hesitates a bit.

"Damn!" He exclaims and Santino throws the crab legs.

"Oh classic Ron."

The screen fades to a break, promoting the National Guard and such. Going back to the ring, a special welcome is given to the troops. The Cody's music hits and he walks out with Charity, but he has new gear. He has a coat and new boots and new trunks.

"I bet Charity is loving that new gear of his."

"Probably teasing him about the coat, cause it looks like a dress."

"She probably is."

After getting to the ring, they get into the ring and during that, they play a promo about Show, before his embarrassing moments that Cody has shown everyone. Charity laughs as she shakes her head while hooking her arm with Cody's. They are both shown laughing in the ring as they wait for Show to come out. And he does come out as Cody raises the title in the air for everyone to see. He takes his time getting to the ring, Cody and Charity at this point have gotten out. The ref takes the title from Cody before he kisses Charity for luck and cautiously gets into the ring.

"This better go good." Charity mumbles.

He gets into the ring and when Show takes a step towards him, Cody rolls out of the ring quickly. But as soon as he gets out, Show gets out and Cody slides back in as Show chases him. He goes to get back into the ring himself, but Cody hits him with a dropkick to the gut. It does barely anything and Cody uses the ropes to launch himself over, but only to get caught by Show. Show lifts him up and throws him back into the ring, over the top rope.

Charity winces as she tries to encourage Cody.

Show gets into the ring, but Cody gets up right away and tries anything to slow him down. But it doesn't work since Show shoves him away, then gets him in the corner, before throwing him across the ring. He gets him in the other corner and slaps him hard on the chest, making him stumble away. In the other corner, he does it again.

"Ouch." Charity winces. "Come on Show, knock it off!" Charity yells.

Show clubs him over the back and then picks him up, and tosses him back down to the mat. In another corner and he punches him in the gut before slapping him in the chest a third time. He pushes him down into the corner so he's sitting and he backs up into him, his butt in Cody's face.

"That is just gross."

He backs off and picks Cody back up and sends him flying into the opposite corner. Show backs up and runs to him, Cody moving out of the way so Show hits the corner. Cody hits him with a dropkick, sending him back into the corner. Then he dropkicks Show's legs, taking him down. He starts hitting him, only to have Show push him away and then into the ropes. Cody comes back and dropkicks Show's legs out from under him, making him fall.

"There you go! Keep him down Codes!" Charity cheers.

Cody keeps on him, trying to keep Show down and off his feet. He covers him for the pin, but Show powers out at one, sending Cody across the ring. He goes right back on the attack, going after the hurt leg of Show. He wrenches his knee, putting the pressure on Show's knee and ankle. He stays on the attack, kicking and stomping when he can. Then he goes back to wrenching the knee.

"Keep on him Codes! You got this!"

Big Show manages to get the other leg up and pushes him away with his feet. Cody gets right back up and goes to kick Show in the head, but he catches Cody's leg and swats him down. That's followed by a clothesline and a club to the head. Thrown into a corner and Cody jumps up and kicks Show in the head, making him stumble away. Cody then climbs to the top rope, but show grabs him by the throat. But Cody grabs his arm and jumps down to the ground outside of the ring, making Show's arm bounce off the top rope. Charity bites her lip. "You gotta keep him down Codes."

Cody gets back into the ring and uses the ropes, hitting Show with the Disaster Kick, but Show is only dazed and not out. Cody goes to do it again, only to be speared by Show. Charity winces biting her lip. "Get up Codes!" She hits the apron.

Show then takes the straps off and screams, getting the right hand fist ready and when Cody stands up, Show hits him with the WMD and covers him, pinning him to become the new Intercontinental Champion.

"Crap!" Charity mumbles. She waits a few moments before getting in the ring to check on Cody. "Codes...you alright? Come on, talk to me."

"I'll be fine." Cody mumbled obviously angry.

"Come on, you need ice before your face swells."

"Alright, lets head back."

She helps him out of the ring and they make the long trip back up the ramp to go backstage. Show is overcome with emotion as he celebrates on his win, before getting out of the ring. He goes over to his wife and kisses her before heading back towards the ramp and heads up it to head backstage. That fades to another break, the KMart WWE commercial with Sheamus playing.

"I still think they could have gotten someone better for that...like you." I say looking over at Ted. "I mean it would've gave you something to do with your ankle the way it is." I add.

"Right, maybe I will be in the next one."

"Hopefully."

"We will see."

After that, they just showed the matchup between the divas. That of course highlights all the Divas, including various interviews from some of them. But since they showed that, the Divas match was next. First coming out to Eve's music was her and Beth.

"Um...I like Beth's gear but what's on her head?"

"I...ummm...don't know." Ted chuckles as he tilts hs head.

That was interrupted by Kelly on Extra with Maria, when Beth and Eve interrupt them and thus the match at WrestleMania being made. Once Eve's music ends, Kelly's plays and her and Maria come out.

"You know I don't know how Maria can compete when she has those two cracked ribs from Dancing With The Stars. She won't last long."

"True, but the doctors say she is getting better."

It starts off with Eve and Kelly. They circle before locking up and Eve pushes Kelly into the ropes before kneeing her in the gut. Against the ropes again and Kelly slides underneath Eve and grabs her hands and flips her. Then she does a innovative roll up, only getting the two count. Eve knees her in the gut again before elbowing her in the head and then slams her into the corner. She goes to clothesline her in the corner, but Kelly moves and then slams Eve's head into the turnbuckle repeatedly. Kelly backs up and then does her cartwheel move, only to have Eve reverse and kick her. Eve climbs to the top, going for the moonsault, but Kelly gets up and hits her, making her fall upside down, before falling to the mat.

"Serves you right, hoeski."

Ted just snickers. Kelly tags in Maria and they do a double butt in the face. With the ref distracted however, Beth hits Maria and she falls to the mat. Eve takes advantage of the situation, going after the ropes of course, and again when the ref is distracted, Beth takes another cheap shot. Eve starts pulling at her hair, and starts to stretch the ribs. Maria tries to get out, elbowing Eve in the face. Eve tags Beth in and Beth goes after the ribs as well. Beth does hair pulling before hitting Kelly with a cheap shot. The ref is distracted so Beth takes full advantage. She tags Eve back in and they both do damage to Maria's ribs. Eve then sets up for her booty popping before he moonsault, but mid-popping, Maria pushes her away with her feet, sending her out of the ring.

"HAH!"

"That can't work all the time."

Maria makes it to the corner eventually and tags in Kelly just seconds after Beth rushes in after being tagged herself. She jumps on her and starts throwing punches before hitting Eve with a cheap shot. Then she does her scissors spin before hitting Beth with a neckbreaker. She climbs to the top rope and when Beth gets up, Kelly jumps and flips, rolling Beth up for a pin attempt. Eve gets in quickly to break the pin and throws Kelly into the corner. Beth grabs Kelly and sets her up for the Glam Slam, but when Kelly was in the air, Kelly countered it into a Bulldog. Kelly inches over to Maria and tags her in. Maria climbs to the 2nd rope, only for Beth to come and lifting her in the air. Kelly climbs in and helps Maria down and they both push her into Eve who goes flying off the ring before Maria rolls up Beth for the win.

"As much as I do not like Kelly, I am glad they beat that Hoeski."

Taken back to the locker room, there's Matt Striker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Shawn Michaels. We are now just moments away. As the guest referee inside Hell In A Cell, you must be filled with conflicted emotions. Shawn your thoughts?"

"This match is the end of an era. Something's coming to an end. It's either the end of the streak, which means the end of the Undertaker, or it's the end of the Game. Which means he couldn't do what I couldn't do. Facing the Undertaker ended my career. Isn't it ironic that I hold the power in the palm of my hand, to end an era."

"It actually is very ironic."

"Ladies and gentlemen, since August of 1987, Sunlife Stadium has hosted some extraordinary events. But tonight thanks to you the WWE Universe, you have set a brand new attendance record of 78, 363!" Justin Roberts announces in the ring.

"Wow...That is a lot of fans."

Fireworks then go off in celebration of the record attendance.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, WWE Hall Of Famer, good ol' JR, Jim Ross!"

"Oooohhh...Always good to see him back."

He comes down the ramp and joins Cole and Jerry for commentary. Cole is actually dignified and shakes his hand. The bell rings for the next match and it just so happens to be Triple H vs Undertaker. First to come out was Shawn, being the guest referee afterall.

"This is going to be a good, but long match. I give Shawn credit for doing this."

"It's gonna be hard for him definitely."

"Oh I know it will be."

Out next after Shawn was in the ring was Triple H and he had this pretty cool set up on the stage, with smoke and everything. Once he was in the ring, Taker came out, his new jacket having a hood and it had some sort of spikes on it. After making his way to the ring, and getting into it, he takes of his hood to reveal his new look, his hair being almost buzz cut.

"What the...he cut all his hair off?"

"He looks so different." I add.

"He does...must be some kind of statement."

During the course of the match, The Undertaker would bring the bottom half of the steel steps into the ring, but Undertaker would pay for it as Triple H plants Undertaker with a spinebuster on the steel! Triple H then closes in on Undertaker, but Undertaker catches Triple H in Hell's Gate, but Triple H counters with a thunderous, modified powerbomb.

"Intense."

Shortly after this, Triple H would absolutely wear Undertaker out with countless steel chair shots to the point of Shawn Michaels stepping in and knocking the chair out of Triple H's hands, pleading with his friend to just pin Undertaker and end it.

"He is not going to do it that easy."

"Nope."

However, the sadistic side of Triple H shows through as "The Game" grabs another steel chair, shoving Shawn Michaels out of the way before going back to work on Undertaker with the steel chair. When is stopped by Michaels again, Triple H shouts at Michaels to end the match or he will. However, The Undertaker repeatedly demands that Michaels does not end the match, leading to Triple H retrieving his trusty sledgehammer from underneath the ring.

"Uh oh..."

When Shawn Michaels tries to prevent Undertaker's destruction by pleading with Triple H, Triple H tells Michaels to end it or he will, but the same cycle repeats itself as Undertaker tells Michaels not to end the match. Triple H then drills The Undertaker with a sledgehammer shot to the skull, but Undertaker manages to kick out. Triple H then raises the sledgehammer up, ready to deal the final blow to The Undertaker, but Shawn Michaels makes a desperation dive for the weapon, taking it from Triple H's grasp and tossing it the outside of the ring.

"Smart move."

With The Undertaker nearly unresponsive and Triple H ordering him to end the match, Shawn Michaels nearly calls for the bell, but when Michaels goes to check on Undertaker, Undertaker grabs hold of the Special Referee, locking Michaels in the Hell's Gate, leaving Undertaker open for another sledgehammer shot to the skull by Triple H. Triple H then raises the sledgehammer up again, but Undertaker counters with a low blow and, with Michaels down, Undertaker locks in the Hell's Gate on Triple H, rendering "The Game" unconscious.

"Looks like the end, same way as last year."

"It really does."

A referee then rushes down, unlocking the Cell and taking over as the referee for the match as Undertaker drills Triple H with a chokeslam, but when Triple H manages to kick out, Undertaker takes it out on the referee, drilling the referee with a chokeslam Undertaker then goes for the Tombstone Piledriver, but Triple H fights out of it, shoving Undertaker right into Sweet Chin Music by Shawn Michaels.

"Oooohhhh."

"He's in trouble when Taker gets up."

"You may be right about that."

The dazed Undertaker then turns around into the Pedigree by Triple H, but Undertaker still manages to kick out. A conflicted Michaels then steps in between Triple H and The Undertaker, trying to protect a seemingly helpless Undertaker, but Triple H tosses Michaels to the outside of the ring. However, when Triple H approaches The Undertaker, "The Phenom" sits up before taking the fight to Triple H in an inhuman display of resolve, spiking Triple H in the center of the ring with the Tombstone Piledriver, but Triple H kicks out. As an emotionally ravaged Shawn Michaels looks on, Triple H and The Undertaker fight back to their feet as both men trade blows before Triple H catches Undertaker with the Pedigree, but Undertaker kicks out again! Both men then grasp their weapons of choice, a steel chair for Undertaker and a sledgehammer for Triple H with Undertaker getting to his feet first as Undertaker pays Triple H back for the earlier chair shots with several vicious shots of his own to the skull, back, and mid-section before Undertaker tries to pin Triple H, but Triple H kicks out as Michaels pleads with both men to stop.

"They are not going to stop."

"Nope, definitely going to be a repeat of last year."

Triple H then manages to get his sledgehammer, but Undertaker blocks the shot, taking the weapon from "The Game". However, Triple H then shoves Undertaker back, daring Undertaker to finish him, giving Undertaker the signature crotch chop. Then, as Michaels turns his back, Undertaker blasts Triple H in the skull with a sledgehammer shot. The Undertaker would then spike Triple H with the Tombstone Piledriver, truly bringing an end to an era as Undertaker finally puts Triple H down for the three count, increasing his undefeated WrestleMania streak to 20-0.

"He did it. He is still undefeated...Amazing match though."

"And looks like this time, it's Triple H that'll need help leaving the ring."

Shawn extends his hand and helps Undertaker up and they sort of hug each other.

"Awww."

"Nice sign of respect between them."

He raises his hand in victory, before going to check on Triple H. Taker looks around at everyone in the stadium before doing his victory pose in the middle of the ring and the fireworks go off. After resting for a while, he goes over to Triple H and Shawn, helping Shawn pick him up and get to his feet.

"Now that is a great sign of respect right there."

They then help him get to the ropes and get out of the ring, helping him walk up the ramp and to the stage. At the top of the stage, they all engage in a group hug, before heading backstage.

"Awww."

The screen fades to a slim jim commercial for Tribute To The Troops. A view of the city is shown before highlights of last night's Hall Of Fame is shown.

"Good night."

Once that was over, Howard Finkel was in the ring for the usual introduction of the Hall Of Fame inductees. He welcomed them all in the following order, Mil Mascaras, representing Yokozuna was his children, Ron Simmons, The Four Horseman, Mike Tyson and finally Edge and they had to play his music of course.

"I'm going to miss that theme."

His music fades the Hall of Fame music plays before showing the inductees one last time, and then the promo for the next WrestleMania is shown again. And then Josh is backstage, outside of Flo Rida's room.

"In just a moment ladies and gentlemen, I'll be joined by multiplatinum recording artist and international superstar, Flo Rida. Flo Rida will be performing here tonight at WrestleMania, he's a lifelong WWE fan and a good friend of The Rock."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa." Heath says coming onto camera interrupting Josh.

"Ugh...Go away Wendy."

"You don't want to interview Florida. You want to interview a real rockstar. Me, the one man, southern rockband, Heath Slater baby, woooooow. Haha, heyyyyy, what's up Florida, man I'm a huge fan."

"It's not Florida, it's Flo Rida."

"That's what I meant. But anyway, picture this tonight, WrestleMania. You and me out there singing a duet. Hah, good huh?"

"No. No."

"Well what about I'm out there, I'm one of your DJs. You know, I'm spinning the records..."

"No."

"How about I'm a backup dancer, you know watch these moves, you ever seen anything like this?"

"No."

"Man, what is it I can do then?"

"Hold my mic."

"Ohhhhh, you may be a guest here..." Heath doesn't even get to finish his sentence, because Flo Rida shoves him into the wall.

"Oooohhh...burn...sucks for you Wendy." I laugh.

"Vi's got to be loving that."

"I am sure she is."

Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks show up laughing at him and Heath can't believe what's happened. That leads to the next match which was Team Johnny vs Team Teddy, Brie Bella being on the stage, introducing Team Johnny first. "Representing Team Johnny! The Miz! Mark Henry! Drew McIntyre! Jack Swagger! Dolph Ziggler! And your team captain, David Otunga! And it now my extreme privilege to you, a company by standard bare, Vickie Guerrero, the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the Interim General Manager of Monday Night Raw, John Laurinaitis."

"Ugh...they better lose."

After he makes it to the ring, Nikki comes out next to introduce Team Teddy. "And representing Team Teddy. Kofi Kingston! The Great Khali! R-Truth! Zack Ryder!" And of course he comes out with the hoeski. "She had to go out there didn't she." I scoff

"Apparently."

"She better not do anything to mess this up."

"Booker T! Team Captain, Santino Marella! And now alongside standard barrier Hornswaggle, accompanied by Aksana, the general manager of Friday Night Smackdown Teddy Long!"

"Go team Teddy!"

During the match, the majority of the Superstars in the match were down on the outside of the ring before Aksana and Vickie Guerrero get into an argument, which leads to Aksana tackling Vickie, pummeling Vickie until The Bella Twins break it up.

"Finally someone took care of her."

Shortly after this, Zack Ryder looked to have things in control as only he and The Miz remained in the ring, but Eve enters the ring and does the fist pump and the 'woo woo woo'. The ref tries to get her out of the ring and Zack gets distracted, this allows Mike to take advantage and hit Zack with the Skull Crushing Finale and winning the match. "What that hell was that called!"

"That whore." I add.

"She could have gotten hurt."

Eve's in the ring, checking on Zack to make sure he's okay, while Team Teddy comes to. She can't believe what she just did. She keeps apologizing too. Zack gets to his feet and then he and Eve argue. Then what happens next was totally uncalled for. She knees him in the family jewels, before leaving the ring. "Oh she is going to pay for that!"

"Oh, I think Vi and Charity have that covered, believe me."

"I think you may be right."

After the replay of what just happened, they cut to Eve at the top of the stage and then just like Ted predicted, Vi and Charity both walked out and stood behind her with not so pleased looks on their places. Eve turns around with a smirk on her face until she sees Vi and Charity behind her. She tries to go around them, but they tackle her to the ground. They both make sure to attack her to the point where it'll take a while for her to get up. Once they were both satisfied with their work, they both left with their own smirks on their faces before heading backstage. "They really got her good, wish I could have helped."

"You'll get her next time."

"I am sure I will."

The screen fades, a promo for Extreme Rules, the next PPV at the end of the month. Then ringside A-Rod of the Yankees and ex-Diva Torrie Wilson are in attendance. Then of course Jerry and Cole talk about Extreme Rules, before showing all the stuff during WrestleMania week, Axxess and everything. "That was really fun."

"All over for another year."

"Right."

Backstage Punk is warming up for his match when Team Johnny walks by him, Laurinaitis stopping by Punk. "Hey Punk. I know you saw what happened, I'm surprised you haven't jumped for joy. Everybody else seems to be. Or do you have something on your mind like maybe your championship match tonight with Jericho?"

"I'm a little busy."

"You look like you've been testy a little bit with what Chris has been talking about your family. You look kind of angry. You almost look like you want to go out there and beat him up. Let me tell you something, I don't want a brawl out there, I want a wrestling match. So here's what I'm gonna do to ensure it. If you lose your temper, and you get disqualified, you will also lose your WWE championship to Chris Jericho. Have a good match."

"That is just wrong."

Going back to the ring, the lights go out, and Chris is on the stage with a new sparkly and blinking light jacket. He makes his way to the ring and after he gets there and does his thing, Punk comes out, after a promo about him anyways. And then a promo about the feud between him and Chris. Knowing full well what the stipulation of the match is, Chris Jericho repeatedly tries to get CM Punk to lose his cool and get himself disqualified, almost driving Punk to use a steel chair on Jericho, but Punk manages to barely maintain his composure. At the end of a stellar match befitting the "best in the world", it was CM Punk locking in the Anaconda Vise on Chris Jericho, making sure to position himself out of the way of Jericho's knees, forcing Jericho to tap out to pick up the win and successfully retain the WWE Title. "I think he is going to have that title for awhile."

"He already has, who knows when they'll have him lose it."

"Probably not for a few weeks or so."

After Punk's celebration, it was more promos and such for next year's WrestleMania. Ringside the pilots who did the fly over earlier tonight, when Lillian was singing. Then Brodus' music plays with the voices of Naomi and Cameron, followed by them coming out. "The Funkasaurus is at WrestleMania! And we gonna do something special tonight. I want everybody to reach down in their pockets, and pull out they phones. 'Cause we gonna call somebody, and not just anybody, we gonna call our mommas."

"Some people are actually doing it." I laugh seeing some people on the screen with their phones.

Then Brodus of course calls his mother, and someone just dressed as her comes out and starts dancing, and then the Bridge Club comes out and starts dancing along too. "Anything for entertainment."

"No matter how lame it might be."

After a view of the city again, they show the trailer for Rock's new movie G.I. Joe. Going back to the ring, the time has come because next is John Cena vs The Rock. "This is going to be a long one. Hope John gets the win...he needs it."

"He really does."

"Lets hope for the best."

"You know, there's a party after this, and I already have a dress picked out, I think we should go." I add.

"Ooohhh..." Ted raise a brow. "...I think we are going to go now." He grins.

"I thought so." I giggle.

"Any hints on what you are wearing?"

"It's red."

"I can not wait to see it."

"Good, cause that's the only hint you're getting."

"Aww." Ted pouts. "Just the thought of seeing you in red makes it all better."

"Good, keep that in mind then, until the end of the show."

"Trust me...I will." Ted grins pulling me closer.

"Oh I know you will."

"Mhm." Ted kisses my cheek.

To bring forth an iconic main event, an iconic name in hip hop and pop culture, Sean "Diddy" Combs introduces MGK and Ester Dean as they perform "Invincible", playing John Cena to the ring. Not to be outdone, multiplatinum performer and Miami's own Flo Rida would perform two hit songs, "Good Feeling" and "Wild Ones", playing The Rock to the ring.

"This is should be good."

After a year of waiting and anticipation, it was finally time for the clashing of generations, the colliding of two icons, the "Once in a Lifetime" Match as ten-time former WWE Champion John Cena goes one-on-one with "The Great One" The Rock! During the textbook back-and-forth match, John Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment on The Rock, but The Rock kicks out. Rock then responds by planting Cena with the Rock Bottom, but Cena kicks out. After trying everything in his arsenal to try and defeat The Rock with no success, John Cena would take a page out of The Rock's playbook, trying to go for the People's Elbow, but Rock pops up, catching Cena with the Rock Bottom en route to picking up the win.

"Wow..." I trail off. "...I can't beleive that...great match though."

"He looks so disappointed."

"He does. It was a must win in his mind."

"I think it was a must win in all of our minds."

"It was...I'm sure he will get another shot and this will all be an after thought for him."

"Who knows. With Laurinaitis in charge...maybe not."

"Things are going to be changing around here that is for sure and not for the good I am guessing."

"I just hope things are just good for you when you finally come back."

"I am sure they will be. All we can do is hope he does not run the company into the ground first."

"If only you could give him a good punch in the face."

"I would like nothing more than to do that right now, trust me on that."

"I think we all would."

"One day, he will get what is coming to him."

"Ready to head back to the hotel so we can get ready for the party?"

"Ready if you are."

We get up and head out the door and out of the suite. I'm almost being rushed as we leave. "Relax." I laugh. "I can only go so fast."

"I wanna see the dress."

"I know you do and you will."

"You can't rush these things you know."

"I can try."

"You'll see it don't worry."

"I'm that excited to see you in it."

"I know."

We reach the parking lot as we head for the car. After getting in we head for the hotel. Once at the hotel, we park and head up to the room to get ready for the party. He gets ready in the room itself, while I take everything and go into the bathroom. I do my routine, putting the dress on first then makeup as I save my hair for last. After making sure everything looks perfect I walk out of the bathroom to grab my shoes. Ted was already dressed, sitting on the bed when I came out. His jaw drops as he eyes go wide. "...Sc-Scar..." Ted stutters. "...you look so amazing." He adds in awe.

"I knew you'd like it."

"I don't like it...I LOVE it." Ted looks me over.

I smile as I walk over with my shoes, sitting on the bed to put them on. Ted moves so he is closer to me as he wraps his arm around my waist kissing my shoulder. "If you start being distracting now, we may not end up leaving."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ted grins.

"Not really, but considering last night we already had our fun..."

"...awww."

"You know we do need breaks now and then."

"I know...don't have to have that much fun."

"You can be all touchy tonight and stuff, that's it."

"I am good with that."

"Good."

I lean back, kissing Ted's cheek. I get my shoes on, then stand to fix my dress. I grab everything I need. "I'm ready if you are."

"Of course I'm ready."

Ted gets the things that he needs as we head out of the room, arms hooked together. We make our way to the elevator. We get to the lobby then head to the car. Once we are in, we then head to where the party is. Vi and Justin too are getting ready for the party, but she's kind of having second thoughts, because it looks like Justin's arm is really hurting him.

"Justy..." She says, walking to him. "...I think we should skip the party tonight. You should really get some rest."

"You say you're fine, but from how you can barely move the arm without pain..."

"...I think you should just rest it for now."

"There'll be other parties."

"You're right." Justin sighs. "There will be other parties, plus I think it would be a good idea to stay here." He adds.

"Like I said."

"I know you wanted to go though..." Justin sighs. "...you can still go if you want."

"It wouldn't be a party without you."

"True...even though there are other people there I am sure you want to see."

"I'll see them tomorrow."

"As long as you are sure you do not want to go." Justin says. "I would rather have you here with me anyway."

"It's okay. It's just one night. We'll see how the arm in is the morning, we'll go see the doctor just in case and we'll see what's wrong."

"Right. That is a must for tomorrow, it doesn't feel like anything is wrong, just stinging."

"Which still isn't good."

"The ice seemed to help it some while we were at the arena, I should put more on it for now then take what the trainers gave me for the pain until tomorrow."

"I'll go get the ice, you take what the trainers gave you for the pain."

"Alright just be careful." Justin kisses her quick.

"I will be."

Justin steals one last kiss before she grabs the bucket for ice. Heading to where the ice machine she she gets the ice. She gets the ice with no problem, making it back to the room. Setting the bucket down, she gets a bag to put the ice in. After it was all set, she walked over to the bed since Justin was laying down already. "Here you go babe." She helped him lay the ice on his arm. "Welcome." She leans down, pecking his lips. "I am gonna go get changed now...think you will be alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He nods.

Walking over to her bag, she gets the things she needs. She goes to the bathroom to clean off her makeup, leaving her hair as it is. Once she is done, she then walks out to put her things in her bag. After doing that she walks to the bed, carefully laying down. Since she was on his other side, the good side, she carefully snuggled into him. "Not hurting you, am I?" She looks up at him. "No, not at all."

"Alright." She sighs. "How is the arm feeling?"

"The ice is helping and what the trainers gave me for pain should be kicking in soon."

"Good...you know...you had me really scared out there...I thought something was seriously wrong." She bites her lip.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You can't help when things happen...I understand that, but it just worries me."

"I know."

"I am just glad that you are here with me now and you are safe."

"So am I."

"I think we should get some sleep so the pain meds can work better."

"Right, sounds good."

Justin gets in a position that is comfortable for him as Vi shifts with him. He keeps his good arm around her, holding her as close as he can without it hurting him. "Night...Love you." She leans up kissing him.

"I love you too."

She lays her head back on his chest as he plays with her hair. She slowly drifts off, Justin following shortly after her. Meanwhile Charity and Cody are in their room getting ready themselves. She is finishing up her makeup in the bathroom as Cody anxiously waits for her to finish.

"Almost done?"

"Just about." She calls, putting the finishing touches on her make up. She puts everything away before walking out to grab her shoes.

"Do we have to go to the party?" Cody asks, once he sees her.

"That is why we got all dressed up, isn't it?" She chuckles.

"Well yeah."

"Plus you had your fun last night...there will be another night for that."

"Plenty of nights for that."

"Of course there will be." Charity says, sitting on the bed to put her shoes on. "I swear you're like the energizer bunny though Codes." She laughs.

"I can not help it...you do that to me."

"Cody the Energizer Bunny. Has a nice ring to it."

"It does, doesn't it?" Cody grins.

"Well Mr. Energizer Bunny, we have a party to get to."

"Right. Before things get out of hand."

"Exactly."

Cody stands up, holding out his hands for her. She takes them as he helps her stand. He pulls her close, stealing a kiss before they grab what they need before heading out. Ted and I had gotten to the party first, parked and walked in. After finding the table we were seated at, we walk over taking a seat. Of course Ted pulls me on his lap, not letting me sit in my own chair.

"Cuddly."

"Of course."

"Not that I can complain."

"Didn't think you would...just showing how much I love you right now."

"I love you too."

I lean back into Ted, kissing his cheek as we sit there waiting for more people to arrive. Soon Charity and Cody walk in as they come over to our table.

"Heyyy." She greets as they go to sit.

"Hey." We greet back.

"Looks like we got the same table."

"Guess so."

"Vi and Justin here yet?"

"You know what? She texted me not too long ago. I guess Justin hurt his arm in the pre-show match and he's resting."

"Ah, that fall did look pretty bad. She said something at the arena about it."

"I hope he's okay."

"I think she would have told us if something more was wrong."

"Right, but still."

"I am sure she is taking really good care of him. She was really worried about him after it happened."

"Right."

"Did you guys enjoy the show?"

"We did."

"Really good show this year."

"It really was."

"Tonight should be fun too."

"Until we get tired."

"True."

"Probably won't take long, it's been a long day."

"Oh I hear you there, plus someone..." Charity looks over at Cody. "...did not not want to leave the room."

"Don't worry, Ted didn't want to leave either."

"Uh oh." Charity laughs.

"The dress did it."

"Same here."

"You both just like torturing us, don't you?" Cody says.

"It's fun."

"For you it is."

"Yes, for us."

"Like always."

"You know you love it."

"Of course we do...so much."

"How well we know."

"That is because you know us so well."

"Exactly."

We sit there as everyone arrives. There is some music playing as people talk and dance amongst each other. We sit there for a bit, just enjoying the relaxing moment.

"Okay you, let's go dance for a while before you become too relaxed." Cody says to Charity.

"A little to late for that, but lets go."

"Well I meant too relaxed to the point where you get tired."

"Oh.." Charity giggles with a blush. "Lets go dance before you change your mind."

"Right." He nods, and they both get up and head out onto the dance floor.

"I think we should go dance too." Ted says to me.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You're gonna have to let me go first though."

"Right." He chuckles as he unwraps his arms from around me.

I move from his lap and then he gets up from the chair, and we head out onto the dance floor ourselves. Once we make our way out there, Ted puts his hands on my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me closer as I rest my head on his chest.

"Tonight is ending just great."

"It is. Would not have it any other way."

"So I know we have Raw here tomorrow night. How much longer are you staying before you go home?"

"Probably have to head out early Tuesday morning."

"Aww."

"I know." Ted sighs. "Which is why we are going to make the most of the time we have until then."

"One more day to do that."

"It will be worth it. Spending all day in the room tomorrow."

"Ooh, fun."

"Going to make up for the time we will not see each other."

"You know if I can, I'll try to make it home."

"You know I would love that."

"Which is why I'm gonna try the best I can."

"I am sure you will be able to, unless you have to be at the shows I do not see why you could not get a few days away."

"Right."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"True."

Ted kisses my head as we dance closely, enjoying the time we have right now. Between the four of us, Charity was the first one to get tired first and Cody clearly saw it. "I think it is time to head back, you are getting tired." Cody tells Charity since she was laying her head on his chest not moving much. She just nods her head in response, and he picks her up to carry her to the car. He manages to get the door open while holding her, then he carefully sets her in the car. He helps her buckle up before going to the drivers side. Getting in, he gets ready then starts to head for the hotel. She did actually fall asleep on the ride back to the hotel. When they got there, Cody did the same thing but in reverse, unbuckling her and carrying her inside and to their room. He walks in then laying her on the bed. He goes over to her bag, getting something for her to change into.

"Char...you need to change." Cody tries waking her.

She's somewhat awake, so she holds her arm out for him to help her up so she can change. He takes her hands, helping her sit up. She takes off her jewelry setting that to the side. Cody helps her with the zipper of her dress, then she puts on what he gave her. Almost instantly after that, she climbs into bed and gets under the covers. Cody grabs her things, putting them away before changing himself. Once he is done he climbs into bed with her. She reaches out for him, so he pulls her closer to him. She snuggles into his chest as he wraps his arms around her. "Night Char...Love you." He kisses the top of her head.

She of course has fallen back asleep, so she didn't say anything back. Cody get more comfortable in his spot, just hold her in his arms. He moves a piece of hair from her face kissing her cheek one last time before going to sleep himself. Ted and I were dancing to a few more songs, before he sensed that I was getting tired as well. "You're getting tired, we should head back now." Ted says to me since I have not moved much.

"Alright." I nod.

Ted decided to make it easy for me, so he picked me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then made his way out to the car, opening the door fairly easy then gently placing me in the seat. After buckling me in he then went to the other side, getting in then heading to the hotel. We make it to our room walking inside. I walk over to my bag, setting my shoes down as I grab what I need to bed. After finding what I want, I decide to change right there. Once I was done I walked over to the bed, pulling the covers down and climbing in as I waited for Ted. He didn't take long to change himself and he climbs into bed next to me, shortly after. I move closer to him, snuggling into him. He wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my head.

"Love you Scar...night."

"Night Ted, love you too."

Right after saying that I drift off to sleep. Ted smiles down at me, falling asleep shortly after.


	17. Brock Lesnar's Return

It's the Monday after WrestleMania. The aftermath of last night will go onto Raw tonight. But we all sleep in this morning for a little bit. Justin's awake before Vi is. She rolls over a bit, opening her eyes slowly to see Justin sitting up on the bed looking at his arm. "Morning babe." She yawns. "How's the arm?"

"I haven't looked at it yet."

"Well let me see." She says, sitting up in the bed. "That doesn't look good." She says after looking at it. "We should get you to the doctor." She adds concerned.

"It's all bruised and red and everything. That can't be good."

"We're definitely taking you to the doctor before the show."

"Maybe sooner rather than later would be good though, to find out what exactly is wrong. I may need rest or something, you never know."

"That's to be expected, but I will feel better knowing what is wrong now."

"Let's get changed for the day and then we can go."

"Sounds good."

They both get up and go through their things for clothes to wear. She heads into the bathroom while he stays out in the room. She got dressed fairly quickly and once she was done, she headed out to see if Justin needed any help. As she walks out, she sees him having trouble with his shirt. "Need help babe?"

"Please?"

She nods as she walks over to help. Slowly helping him get it over his head, she then helps him with the sleeves.

"There ya go." She kisses his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you."

"I think it would be a good idea if you drove. Don't want to hurt my arm more than it is."

"Of course. That's not a problem."

She makes sure she has everything before opening the room door. "After you."

"Thank you." Justin kisses her cheek as he passes. They then make their way to the elevator before going to the lobby. Once there, they head out to the car. She opens his door for him and after he's in, she walks around, getting int he driver's side.

After starting the car, they pull out of the parking lot and head to the doctor's. Since it was not that far away, they made it there shortly after leaving. After parking the car, she got out making her way over to help Justin. Once he was out, they made their way inside to check in. Of course they had to wait, so after checking in, they both sit down in the waiting area.

"I hope we don't have to wait long. I really want to know how bad that is."

"Well they're not busy so we shouldn't have to wait long."

"Good. I hope we don't."

"Try not to worry okay?"

"It's hard not to." She sighs. "It just looks so bad."

"I know. We'll find out what's wrong if anything soon."

"Right." She sighs, leaning on his good shoulder.

Soon enough Justin's name is called. Vi stands up first so she's able to help him up. Carefully doing so, they then follow the nurse to the back where she leads them to a room. She then says that the doctor will be in, in a few minutes. Justin sits on the bed in there as she sits next to him on the chair. After a few minutes the doctor comes in and they explain why they're there. The doctor goes right to examining Justin's arm.

"From the looks of it and the bruise, I would say you hyperextended your arm when you fell."

"Will he need surgery?"

"Luckily no."

"Thank god." She sighs in relief.

"How long do you think he'll be out?"

"About six weeks or so."

"That's not that long." Vi says, also trying to convince herself.

"I suggest getting rest and not using that arm a whole lot for right now. Let the swelling go down. If you need to use that arm, use it with caution."

"Trust me, he will not be using it at all. I'll make sure he gets all the rest he needs."

"Good."

"Anything else we need to know?"

"No, that's all you need to know."

"Alright, thank you for your time."

"You're welcome."

After the doctor leaves, She helps Justin as they make their way out to the car.

"At least you don't need surgery."

"Right."

"When we get back, it's rest and ice for you."

"Of course."

They make it to the car and she helps Justin in once again. Walking to the driver's side, she gets in before heading to the hotel. Once they get there, they head back inside and up to their room. After making sure that Justin is comfortable on the bed, she heads to get him some ice. She makes it there and back with no problem, then climbs on the bed next to Justin, setting the ice carefully on his arm.

"Already starting to feel better, thank you."

"I'm glad and you're welcome."

"So I guess no show tonight right?"

"Have to make an appearance. Laurinaitis is making an announcement and wants everyone there."

"Ugh, why'd he have to win last night?"

"They think he will make the company better."

"Psh."

"What can we do though?" Justin shrugs.

"We'll just have to wait it out."

"For how long is the question."

"Hopefully not that long."

"Let's hope not."

"Right." Justin kisses the top of her head.

Justin moves his good arm behind her so she's able to snuggle into his side more.

"If you're still tired, you can sleep."

"I am a bit, but not much. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can right now."

"I know."

"It's going to be one long tour, I can tell already."

"Probably. Since I most likely won't be able to come to most shows."

"I know, which is why it's going to be so long."

"You'll make it through, I know you will."

"I'm sure I will."

"I can try to come to the shows when you're there."

"I would love that." She smiles at him. "As long as it doesn't get in the way of therapy for your arm."

"I can probably work something out."

"Really?" She asks hopeful.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"Awe Justy." She leans up, kissing him quick. "Now I have something to look forward to on the tour."

"Yes you do."

"That makes me feel much better."

"Good."

"Do you want more ice?" She says, noticing the ice he had, melted.

"I think I'm all good for now."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." She says as she shifts in her spot so she can take her shoes off. After taking them off, she sets them to the side and lays back down on the pillows. Then she snuggles into Justin's good side. She lays her hands on his chest, moving her fingers in circular motions as he runs his good hand up and down her arm.

"It's gonna be a long day."

"It already has been."

"I think I'm gonna nap...get all the rest I can get before tonight."

"Yeah. I think that sounds good."

"I'll be awake, making sure you don't do anything to your arm."

"Thank you." Justin leans down, giving her a kiss.

"You're welcome."

Justin then gets himself comfortable before pulling her closer to him. She rests her head on his chest as she lets him get the rest he needs. Ted and I are still in bed from sleeping in, and I'm not ready to wake up yet, so I shift in my sleep and snuggle closer to him. Since Ted is already awake he chuckles to himself holding me closer. He watches me sleep as I'm snuggled into him, and then starts to play with my hair. I shift again still not wanting to wake up. I make a quiet noise in content as I become more relaxed. Ted just looks on as I lay there peacefully.

"I'm awake you know." I mumble.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

"I've been awake for a few minutes now. I just didn't want to get up."

"Understandable."

"You're far too comfortable."

"As you've told me before."

"Because it's true."

"Well I'm glad."

"Are you gonna be coming to Raw with me tonight or no? I have to be there unfortunately. Laurinaitis wants everyone there because he has an announcement."

"I actually have to head back home later today."

"Aww."

"I know. Got some interviews for do back there. Throwing the first pitch at another game."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah." He sighs. "Would rather be here with you."

"I know, I'd rather have you here with me too."

"It's something that I have to do...if only you could come back after tonight."

"I could probably for a couple days. Not the whole week. I'm not on the card for Raw tonight and I don't know about tomorrow yet for the SmackDown taping."

"Well I really hope you can. You got that tour coming up and it would be great to see you before you go."

"Right. I'll see what I can do after tonight."

"Let's hope you are able to."

"Right."

"Did you want to go get something for breakfast or order in?"

"Hmmm, I say order in this time."

"Arlight." Ted nods as he reaches over for the phone.

"And you can order me whatever you want. I'm not picky."

"Don't worry, I know what you like."

I nod, and sit up before moving from the bed and heading to the bathroom to go to the bathroom. I do what I need to do in there and once I am finished I walk out to see Ted laying on the pillows. "About 10 minutes." He says.

I nod again before going back over to the bed, sitting in my spot. Ted pulls me closer to him so I am almost on top of him. "Hello to you too." I giggle.

"I was lonely."

"I was only in the bathroom for like not even a minute."

"Still...that's a long time."

"For you."

"Anytime away from you is too long for me."

"Well I'm here now."

"Where you're staying."

"Until the food gets here."

"Right."

"There are a lot of things we can do with the amount of time we have until it does get here..."

"Hmmm..."

"Do you really need to think about it?"

"No." Ted chuckled leaning down and pressing his lips to mine.

I smile into the kiss and I move my hands to his, lacing my fingers with his as I kiss back. Ted shifts so that he his hovering over me as he deepens the kiss. That made time go by quicker and before we knew it, there was a knock on the door for the food.

"Perfect timing." I mumble sarcastically against his lips.

"More later...I promise."

"Holding you to that."

"I know." He chuckles, before kissing me quickly and then getting up to get the food.

After paying for the food he brings it over to the bed so we don't have to move too far. He hands me what he ordered for me and then grabs his, sitting back down in his spot next to me on the bed.

"So...when do you have to leave?" I ask after taking a bite of food.

"Sometime after noon."

"Awww."

"I know." He sighs.

"We can stay here until I leave if you want."

"We could. There are things we can do here at the hotel."

"True."

"I just want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"I would like nothing other than that."

"I thought so."

"What did you want to do? Pool?"

"Yeah, the pool sounds good."

"We can head down after we eat."

"Alright." I nod.

We finish eating before we clean everything up and start to get ready.

"Plan on killing me today with the swimsuit?" Ted asks.

"Maybe."

"You so are."

"Just a bit."

"You always do."

"Because it's fun."

"For you."

"Yes for me."

"Like always."

"You always get me back though."

"You love it though."

"I do."

"Well how about we get ready now?"

"Yes, before you change your mind."

"I would never do that."

"Really?"

"Why wouldn't I want to see you in a swim suit?"

"Well you'd probably get too distracted by the swimsuit and not wanna leave the room. I know you."

"True."

"We'll find out once I change into what I picked out."

"I'm sure we will."

I head into the bathroom, grinning because I know what I picked out will kill him. I take off what I have on before putting on my swim suit. When I am done I walk out waiting to see his reaction. His back is turned for right now. So I stay in the bathroom doorway, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for him to turn around. When Ted turns around his eyes go wide as his jaw drops.

"I was waiting for that reaction."

"...wow..."

"You're gonna catch flies with your mouth open like that." I snicker.

"Uh huh." He nods slowly.

"So you wanna catch flies then...goof."

"...no..." He shakes his head, closing his mouth.

"That's what I thought."

"So...leave...before we don't?"

"Yes Ted."

We then gather what we need before heading to the pool. And of course the whole time heading down there, Ted can't help but be all touchy and grabby and such. We make it to the pool area, finding chairs to put on things on. Luckily there was an umbrella so we weren't in the sun that much. Taking out the sunscreen, I get all the places I can reach before Ted helps me with the rest. I have to stop him when he gets a little too touchy. "Okay I think you got everywhere."

"You're turn." I add.

He hands me the sunblock and I get the places that he can't reach. Once I'm done, I set it to the side and sit on the chair at the table.

"No cuddling?" Ted asks from the pool chair he decided to use.

"Oops." I giggle, moving over to where he is sitting.

"Better?"

"Much."

"You're gonna be even more touchy aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You know me to well."

"Well of course I do."

"Then you know it will take some convincing for me to let you go."

"I expected that."

Ted then moves his fingers along my stomach.

"You're lucky that's relaxing. Normally it's a ticklish spot."

"Well we can't have you too relaxed."

"I can't help it if I become too relaxed."

"We might have to change that."

"That's why I'm hoping I get to go back home to your after tonight. We got the lake in the backyard, and it's peaceful and we have our privacy."

"Yes we do."

"If things go well I may just get a flight out tonight."

"One can only hope."

"I'll call you after the show is over and I'll be able to tell you then."

"I already can't wait."

"I can tell."

"Already dying to know."

"Of course you are."

"How about we get in the water now before it gets to late."

"Right, let's do that."

I then stand up so Ted is able to get up. After that we head to the water.

"Are you forgetting something?" I ask. "You can't swim with the boot on your foot for your ankle."

"Right." He sits back down, taking it off.

"How is it feeling anyway? Your ankle."

"Good. Been resting a lot as you know."

"Right."

He then grabs my hand hand as he leads me to the pool. We reach the stairs and we walk into the water. Almost instantly Ted has his hands around my waist as we walk farther into the water.

"Not too cold is it?" He asks.

"Oh no, it's fine."

"Good."

We spend a good amount of time in the water, and decided to get out and relax for a while.

"I wonder what Laurinaitis has to say tonight."

"Who knows. Probably something stupid."

"Most likely, I just hope he doesn't take forever to get to the point like always."

"Right."

"Do you want to get something to eat after we get change or just stay in?"

"We can go get something."

"Alright."

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to talk to Laurinaitis about taking a few days off to be with you. I really don't want to talk to that man."

"Maybe have one of the girls go with you?"

"I could try it."

"I don't think they would mind."

"Well I know that."

"How about getting Cody or Justin to go too?"

"Depends on what Justin is doing after the announcement. He got hurt last night."

"Well if Vi has nothing, they'll probably just head to the hotel after it."

"We'll see."

"Right."

"Should be an interesting night, that's for sure."

"The aftermath of WM. It sure looks like one."

"You know, everyone is talking about Brock Lesnar."

"I heard something about him possibly coming back."

"Honestly, do we really need him to come back?"

"No, but they think he will bring in more viewers."

"I don't like it."

"Neither do I. He's no good."

"Exactly."

"I really don't like the idea of him coming back and me not being around either."

"Because you can't be there to protect from anything he may do..."

"Exactly."

"I want to be there, but can't unfortunately."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"He better not come near you.."

"I don't see why he would."

"He is like that. He tries to get whatever he wants."

"And why would he want me?"

"He's Brock. He doesn't meed a reason to want someone. All he cares about is how they look."

"I'll try to steer clear of him if he shows up."

"Good."

"If he does show up, it'll be a surprise. No one will know about it. If he really wanted to make it shock value, he'd like wait until it got close to the end of the show before showing up."

"Right and you will probably be gone by then."

"Right. If I get to leave early to come back home to you."

"Which I hope happens."

"We'll see what Laurinaitis says, since he's in charge of both shows, so everyone has to listen to him."

"Right." Ted nods. "How about we go get ready so we can eat before I have to leave."

"Sounds good."

We gather up everything we brought before making our way back to our room.

I change into comfortable clothes after taking a shower to get the chlorine out of my hair. After walking out, I grab my shoes then slip them on. The hours seemed to pass by quickly since it was almost time for the show. Charity and Cody had arrived at the arena a bit early. After parking the car, Cody got his things out of the back before wrapping his arm around Charity's waist as they walked.

"So my match isn't until close to the end of the night." Cody says.

"So we have to find something to do until then.."

"Right, because that's a lot of time."

"Oh I am sure we can think of something..." She smirks.

"We always do."

"Of course we do."

"I know you're still bummed about losing last night, but you'll get it back." She adds.

"I am sure I will."

Cody didn't need to get ready right away, but he and Charity did head to where we all had to be for the start of the show for Laurinaitis' announcement. They find seats and sit and wait. Vi and Justin are the next to arrive and they head right to where everyone has to be and they find a place to sit and wait. Then instead of me and Ted, because he had to go back home, I got a ride to the arena with Alex and after dropping his stuff off, we head to where we all had to be as well.

"I really hope he makes this quick."

"I want to go back to the hotel to make sure you rest." You add.

"That sounds really good." Justin kisses her cheek.

"I know Ted's not here and everything, and I know you're a little down about that. You think maybe coming out with me for my match tonight will help you feel better? And yes my first match in like 6 months on TV." Alex asks me.

"Sure. I would love to come and support you."

"I could also use a bit of support on my own. See I just want a few days where I'm home with Ted, but I obviously have to ask Laurinaitis for the days off." I add.

"I'll come with you if you want me to." Alex offers.

"That's why you're such a great friend to me. I'd appreciate you coming with me."

"I'll go then. Just let me know when you want to talk to him."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"And you know what, it's about time you're back on TV. I was honestly starting to get worried."

"No need to worry. I was just needed on NXT for a bit."

"Well six months of no live TV time was concerning. But then again, everything was focused on The Rock for WrestleMania last night."

"It was, which is why most of us were on the other shows."

"Hopefully things will get better now that's all over with. But then again with Laurinaitis in charge, I don't think things will be any better at all."

"We can only hope for the best and prepare for the worst."

The show soon starts, first the usual WWE intro. The cameras are turned on and facing us while we're all talking amongst each other. We all stop talking when Otunga and Laurinaitis enter the room.

"Last night I made WrestleMania history when I earned the right to become the general manager of Raw and SmackDown. Arguably making me the most powerful person in WWE. A power I will not abuse. A power that I'm going to give back to the people and give the WWE Universe exactly what they want to see. For instance Santino Marella. Former team captain of Team Teddy, will defend his United States Championship against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger in a Triple Threat Match."

We all look at each other shocked while some of us roll our eyes.

"Mr. Laurinaitis? Or is it John Laurinaitis? Or general manager John Laurinaitis?"

"I wasn't taking any questions until I'm finished."

That's when Punk walks into the room.

"This is actually more of a statement than it is a question, so I hope you don't mind me interrupting but uh...I speak for all the fans in the WWE Universe. As well as the vast majority of everybody sitting here today. And despite the fact that yes you are general manager of both Raw and SmackDown, we all consider you to still be...a giant toolbox."

We all snicker quietly at his comment.

"Punk I know you're a prankster. Always telling jokes."

"I like a good rib just like anybody else, but I'm...I wasn't joking."

"Well you know what Punk, I'm not joking either when I say you're gonna defend the WWE Championship tonight against the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry. Now that's a good use of power. That's giving the people what they want. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to a new era. And that era is People Power."

"Grrreeaatttt."

"His definition of People Power I'm sure isn't what People Power is."

"Probably not."

The show officially starts since we hear the Raw intro go off and such. We all stick around for a while, and see the Rock come out to start the show off.

"Longest entrance ever."

"Ugh."

"Fourteen months ago. Hold on, The Rock is going somewhere with this. Thank you. Fourteen months ago, The Rock came back to the WWE. The Rock came back to the WWE, and we did it all. Birthday parties, history lessons, rock concerts. We electrified sold out arenas all across the country. But it wasn't until last night. Where The Rock stood before a history making, 78,000 at Sun Life Stadium. History making, record breaking crowd at Sun Life Stadium. Victorious at WrestleMania. That The Rock is able to stand here tonight, live in front of all of you, and truly say...finally The Rock has come back...home."

"Yeah...not for long. This will proably be the last we see of you."

"Yeah, probably going off to do more movies after tonight."

"Wouldn't doubt it."

"Just so you guys don't think I'm crazy, everytime I do this I'm just showing that I have goosebumps running up and down my body. That's what this means, thank you. There is one man, who The Rock has to thank. That man is John Cena. Last night at WrestleMania, John Cena brought it to The Rock like never before. Like like never before. John Cena after..after 2 AA's, after a big leg drop off the top rope that almost took The Rock's head off. After The Rock had the STF applied to him in the middle of the ring. While John Cena was applying the STF, The Rock was having a JHC moment. Which was jesus h.." He's cut on the rest.

"...get this guy off me." He finishes.

"John, at the end of the day, it was an honor that The Rock competed with you in the biggest match of all time."

"Sportsmanship...that's good."

"Yeah...for once."

"And John, win or lose, at the end of the day, the most important thing is what we did last night, which is we made history at WrestleMania and we did it for the fans. So The Rock wants to thank John Cena. The Rock wants to thank his friends who came from all around the world. His family who came to watch The Rock last night. But more importantly than that, more importantly than that, The Rock has to thank the people. The Rock has to thank, The Rock has to thank the people. Thank the millions...no no no no no. The millions! No no no, we are live Miami, let the world hear you. The Rock said thank the millions...of The Rock's fans. You see in 1995, The Rock was cut from the Canadiam Football League. Now do you have any idea how much you gotta suck to get cut from the Canadian Football League?"

"How much longer do we need to listen to him talk in third person? It's getting boring."

"Oh it could take forever."

"Let's hope not."

"And it is because of you, because of you The Rock can stand here today. The most electrifying man in all of entertainment. But damn it more importantly than that, I stand before you, your people's champion. And for those of you who think here tonight and around the world that this is the end, well The Rock says this, he guaran-damn-tees that this is just the beginning."

"Please, don't make us laugh. You will be gone after tonight."

Then a 'yes' chant breaks out and then a 'thank you rocky' chant breaks out.

"This is just the beginning. You see because The Rock ever since last night, after WrestleMania, The Rock has had this vision. He's had this vision in mind, see The Rock went out in Miami last night celebrating his victory. He was celebrating. He was celebrating and doing a little Salsa, doing a little merengue. Now there's a lot going on down here, The Rock had a vision. Okay stop dancing, okay I will. Listen, The Rock had a vision. And The Rock woke up, thank you for whistling. And that was a dude too."

"Wow...like we care."

"Awkward."

"Right?"

"Oh a John Cena fan, thank you. The Rock had this vision, he had this vision. And The Rock woke up this morning, telling some people about the vision. And they said, Rock that vision is impossible. But what they failed to realize is this. The Rock wipes a monkey's ass with the word impossible. Now would the people like to hear The Rock's vision? I said would the people like to hear..." He's cut off by another 'yes' chant.

"That vision is this. That The Rock one day will walk down that aisle as the jabroni beating, pie eating, trail blazing, eyebrow raising, one vision in mind, don't need no revamping. The Rock's gonna be...WWE Champion."

"That'll be the day."

"Team Bring It worldwide, thank you, I love you, that will come true one day. If you smeeeeeell what The Rock is cooking!" He finally ends.

"About time."

"Thank god that is over."

"Wanna go back to the hotel now?" Justin asks.

"We can. Get you some rest."

First she finds me with Alex and she tells me where she's gonna be, just so I don't worry. After telling me they are leaving they go find Charity and do the same. Once they are done, they head out to the car.

"To bed early with you. We can relax and watch the show in our room."

"We can try." Justin smirks.

"Justin...you have to rest your arm, no funny business. I don't want you hurting yourself more than you are."

"I'll be careful...promise." He pouts.

"I know, I just don't think taking the risk is worth it though right now. It's swelled Justin and the bruising is almost the whole length of your arm. I want you to get better."

"I know...it'll be hard, but I think I can manage."

"When it starts to get better, then we can do all the distracting and fun stuff. Right now since it's the day after the injury, let's not chance it okay?"

"Alright...all the better for later." Justin puts his good arm around her waist, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Exactly." You reply after he pulls away.

They then make it to the car and head to the hotel. Once at the hotel, they head up to their room and walk in.

"Need help taking your shirt off?" She asks.

"I could use a bit. Arm is a tad sore still."

"Alright, just get your good arm out and I'll help you."

Justin nods and does so. Once that is done, she walks over to help him. He winces a little bit when he moves his arm as she helps him get it through the sleeve, but other than that, she manages to help him get it off.

"Need any more help?" She asks.

"I think I've got it from here, thank you."

"You're welcome." She kisses him quick before getting her things and going to change.

Since she really didn't dress up, she didn't have to do much. She changed and once she came out of the bathroom, Justin was already in bed with Raw on the TV, waiting for her. Putting her things away, she walks over before laying carefully next to him.

"Much better."

"Figured."

They relax just in time to see the first match of the night, which was Santino vs Swagger and Ziggler for the US Championship.

"Ugh. This is pointless. You know Vickie will get involved."

"Of course."

"Excuse me!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Excuse me! One of my clients will become the next United States Champion. Will it be the All American American, Jack Swagger." She announces and Swagger comes out. "Or will it be the most physically fit athlete in the WWE, The Show Off, Dolph Ziggler." She adds and he comes out next.

"Psh. Lets hope not."

During the match, the partnership between Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger would fall apart, allowing Santino Marella to take advantage, hitting the Cobra Strike on Jack Swagger en route to picking up the win, retaining the United States Title.

"Thank god neither of them won."

"Right? That's the last thing we need."

"We don't need to hear her anymore than we do now."

After the match, Dolph & Swagger would attack Santino, but the United States Champion narrowly escapes and, with Dolph & Swagger in hot pursuit, Santino gets a new ally as "The Funkasaurus" Brodus Clay emerges. Dolph tries to take down Brodus, but he easily dispatches Dolph with a headbutt to the mid-section.

"Ooohhhh...sucks for him."

Then Brodus' music hits and Cameron and Naomi come out dancing. Santino joins in with the three of them.

"Now that is how you celebrate."

The next break of the night comes after the screen fades out on the dancing.

"You know what I'll never forget? Your little dance off with Brodus on SmackDown." I tell Alex.

"That was really fun to do."

"You were hilarious."

"I try to be."

"Speaking of me...my match is up next. Just let me go get changed first and we can head to the curtain alright?" Alex says once we reach the locker room.

"Sounds good." I nod.

He then heads into the locker room, leaving me in the hallway. Looking around to pass the time, I notice someone. I squint my eyes to get a better look and then my eyes go wide. I look around for the nearest place to hide, and thankfully I find a spot, and rush over, hiding. While waiting for him to pass, Alex happens to walk out of the locker room. He looks both ways before calling my name. "Scarlet?" He calls.

"Over here." I say, only loud enough so he can hear.

"Why are you hiding?" He chuckles as he walks over.

"Lesnar." I point in his direction, just mere minutes before he passes by, and I stay as still and as quiet as I can be, watching him carefully as he passes.

"Stay with me and you'll be fine." Alex says after he passes.

"Ted told me stay away from him...for...reasons. He was afraid of him showing up early with the rumors circulating out there about him coming back."

"Looks like he was right." Alex says. "I won't let anything happen to you, don't worry."

"I know. Ted says all Brock cares about is looks and if he wants me, he'll do anything to get to me. Whoever brought him back is making a mistake."

"First of all, I wil not let him near you and second I think we all know who brought him back."

"Right. I'm gonna call Ted and let him know. Let's just get to the curtain before he comes back."

"Alright, lets go." Alex makes sure he is not around before we head to the curtain.

Then I take out my phone and call Ted, just hoping that he answers. After a few rings Ted picks up. "Hello?" I hear him ask.

"Ted...I hate to say this but you were right...about Lesnar. He's back and here early."

"I was afriad of this." Ted sighs. "Where are you now?"

"With Alex. I'm going out with him for his match. I think I'm gonna talk to Laurinaitis after the match and see if I can get the time off and fly straight out after talking with him. Alex is coming with me to talk to him for support."

"Good. I feel better that you are with him and lets hope Laurinaitis gives you the time off."

"But don't worry about Lesnar...he hasn't seen me at all yet. I hid before he could even see me."

"That's my girl. Just stay as far away from him as you can."

"I'll try."

"Lets just hope you don't see him anymore tonight."

"Alex will make sure I don't the best he can. But I've got to go, Alex is going out to the ring during this commercial break."

"Alright. Talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

I then hang up and wait for Alex's music to hit. Once it does we go out, and after Alex acts all goofy on the stage, we head down the ramp and get into the ring. Alex holds the ropes for me before doing his poses. Then all we had to do is wait for the break to be over. Once it was, his opponent came out. Lord Tensai.

"Who's this?" I ask curiously.

"He wrestled a few years back."

"Oh well, you've got this." I nod, patting him on the shoulder before getting out of the ring.

Alex nods as he waits for Tensai to get in the ring. After his long entrance, he's finally ready for the match. The bell rings and Alex is immediately knocked down with an elbow to the jaw. Alex tries fighting back, but gets knocked back down in the adjacent corner. Tensai then throws him into the opposite corner, before getting headbutted a few times, making Alex slide down to the mat. He picks Alex up and then locks his arms with Alex's before lifting him into the air upside down, kind of like how Kharma finished off the Divas she faced before she left on maternity leave. He then slams him down before backing up and coming off the ropes, hitting him with a couple elbows before just basically squashing Alex.

"Ohhh, come on."

"That was so not right."

Tensai gets set before picking Alex up by the head and elbowing him in the head a few times or so. Picking Alex up again he yells at Alex in Japanese before hitting him with a powerbomb, deeming him unfit to compete, Tensai wins. I let out a gasp at seeing how much pain Alex was in. Alex tries to get to his feet using the ropes, Tensai backed up into the corner opposite of him. I see him spit in his hand before raising it. I quickly slide into the ring and get between him and Alex, stopping Tensai in his tracks. They crowd does not really know how to act, since no one has ever done that before.

"Stop. You've beaten him already. Don't hurt him anymore."

Tensai just glares at me before slowly stepping back. He gets out of the ring next, and I watch him carefully as he and Sakamoto leave. Once they are gone, I turn my attention to Alex.

"Scarlet...you...that was dangerous." Alex says between the jolts of pain going through him.

"I couldn't stand there and let him do that to you. You couldn't do anything to stop it and I didn't want you hurt more. I already don't have Ted around because of his ankle. I don't wanna not have one of my best friends around because of injury."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks to me."

"Exactly...thank you."

"You're welcome...now let's go."

Alex nods as he slowly gets up with my help.

"Will you be alright to come with me to go talk to Laurinaitis?" I ask as we head up the ramp after getting out of the ring.

"I should be alright. Just some ice first."

"Alright, let's go get that first."

We make our way farther backstage with no trouble. We get to the trainer and get some ice. It's coming out of the trainers where we kind of have trouble. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone. I look up to see and my face almost goes pale as a ghost.

"Oh no." I mumble.

I swallow hard as I'm looking at the face of Brock Lesnar. He says no words, only looks at me, taking in my image. I start to back away from him, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

"Alex..."

"What's wrong?" Brock smirks.

After finally getting the ice bag where it felt the most comfortable, Alex notices what's going on. He forgot all about the pain as he rushed towards me and helped to hurry me away.

"Thank you." I sigh in relief once we are far enough away.

"Let's get you to Laurinaitis now. We need to get you out of here. Now that he's spotted you...it can't be good."

"No, I just want to get this done and over with."

We then find Laurinaitis' office and Alex knocks for me.

"Come in." We hear from the other side.

We walk in and he's just getting off his phone.

"Hello Scarlet, Alex. How may I help you?"

"I'm actually here to ask for something." I reply.

"What would that be?"

"Well I wondering if I could have a few days off this week."

"Well I don't know about that. We do have that big European tour coming up and after what you did out there I want you to be on that tour."

"I understand that sir, which is why I'm only asking for a few days."

"I think I can give you a few days, but I want you on that tour." He pauses. "I will give you until Wednesday. However you need to be at the show on Thursday night, so leaving Wednesday would be best."

"Right, thank you."

"Now if that is all, I have some business I need to take care of."

I nod and then Alex and I leave the room.

"Well that went better than I expected." I say relieved. "Thank you for coming with me."

"You're welcome."

"Now, let's get you back to your locker room so you can rest." I say. "Then I have to call Ted and tell him the news."

"Right." Alex nods.

"I can drive you back after you get changed."

"You're not needed the rest of the night are you?" I ask.

"No, that was it."

"Then I can drive us both back. I can just get a taxi or something to the airport. Unless you wanna drive me."

"I can drive you, no problem."

"Good the quicker I'm home with Ted the better."

"Right."

"I don't want to run into Brock again."

Alex opens up the locker room door.

"Well no one is in here right now, if you wanna come in and wait."

"I think that would be safer, thanks." I nod, walking in before him.

"As long as you're safe, that's all that matters."

"Right. Ted appreciates you looking out for me for him."

"Well you can tell him he is welcome when you talk to him."

"Which I'm going to do now."

"And I'm gonna go change."

I nod as he heads into the changing area. I take my phone out once again and call Ted.

"Hey sweetie." Ted says after picking up.

"Good news. I got time off. Laurinaitis says I have until Wednesday though. He definitely wants me on the tour for Thursday night. After what I did in Alex's match."

"I saw that and you had me worried the whole time. I really wish you didn't do that...you could have gotten hurt bad. On you getting time off, I am surprised he gave it to you. Might be a few days, but I am ecstatic about it."

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I couldn't let him hurt Alex anymore. You're already out on injury, I can't have one of my best friends out too."

"I understand why you did it, but I was afraid something was going to happen to you."

"I know and um...I kind of...ran into Lesnar. It's not my fault, I bumped into him coming out of the trainer's with Alex. I didn't even see him."

"He didn't try anything did he?" Ted's voice gets tense.

"No. He just stayed quiet...looking at me."

"Lets hope that is the only time you will see him."

"I hope so. I called for Alex because he was right there, but he was trying to find the right place to put his ice bag. Then Brock finally spoke and smirked and asked me what was wrong."

I hear Ted take a deep breath and let it out sharply. "There has to be a way to keep him from you."

"Not come to Raw anymore until he's gone?"

"That is what is going to have to happen."

"We're part of SmackDown anyway. I don't need to show up to the Raw SuperShow unless I have to."

"Right. That is the best thing until he is gone."

"Let's hope it's soon."

"We can only hope." He sighs. "So, when do you get to leave?"

"I'm actually driving Alex and myself back to the hotel once he's done changing. Then I'm getting my stuff together and he's driving me to the airport. So within a couple hours or so."

"I can't wait for you to get here. I miss you already."

"I miss you too."

Just then Alex walks out all ready to go.

"Looks like Alex is ready to go. I'll text you when I'm on the plane okay?"

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too."

I then hang up once again before standing from the couch.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

He grabs his things and then we leave the locker room, heading to the parking lot and to the car. I get into the driver's side and then we head back to the hotel. Once there I make sure Alex gets to him room alright before heading to mine. We promise to meet up in the lobby when I'm all packed and ready to go. I gather up all the things I have before grabbing my key card and heading to the lobby. I turn in my keycard and sit down, waiting for Alex. It doesn't take long for him to walk out of the elevator. I spot him and get up from where I'm sitting. When he reaches me we head out of the lobby and to the car where we put my things in the back seat before getting into the car and he drives to the airport. The ride was fairly quick so we got there in no time. Once there I thanked him as he helped me get my things out of the back.

"So I'll see you Thursday?"

"Yes, I'll see you Thursday."

I then hug him before heading inside. I make it through everything with no problem before heading to the gate. I'm able to get onto the plane, them taking my bigger bags, while I take my carry on with me. After finding my seat, I take out my phone to text Ted. I tell him that I'm on the plane, waiting for it to fill up and take off. I get an excited text back as I shake my head giggling. The plane soon got filled up and was getting ready to take off. I told Ted that I would text him when I was landing so that he could come and get me. Once everyone was in their seat then plane started to take off. To pass the time, I figured I'd get some sleep. So I got comfortable, put my music in and drifted off to sleep.

Vi and Justin were watching the rest of RAW at their hotel. Vi was in shock of what had just happened. "I can't believe that happened. I really hope Charity is alright." Vi sounds worried.

"It didn't look good what Beth did to her."

"No it didn't. I actually heard something snap too."

"She'll be out for months."

"Probably. It's a shame too. She was a damn good diva too."

"But you know what? She'll come back stronger than ever."

"I know that. Especially with Cody's help."

"Right. He'll try to be home all the time to take care of her when he can."

"I am sure he will. It's going to be hard for him to be away from her for that long."

"First Ted, then me, now Charity. String of bad luck."

"We can never catch a break. Let's just hope you and Ted get back soon."

"Right."

"I am going to miss you during this tour. I mean you did say you would try to come, but it's not going to be the same."

"I know."

"I just hope it goes by quick."

"I'm sure it will. I will call you everyday." Justin says as he rubs her arm. She smiles, then leans up giving him a kiss. She goes to pull away but he holds her there for a bit longer, not wanting to let her go just yet.

"I know you will."

"I hope so." She sighs.

"I will, don't worry."

"Are you going to be at the show tomorrow?"

"Are you going to be at the show tomorrow?"

"Depends, is that when the tour starts? If it is then I can try."

"No, for Smackdown."

"I should be able to."

"Good. One last night with you is what I will need."

"I thought so."

Justin pulls her as close as he can with his good arm. She looks up at him to be met with his lips once again. Holding her there for a bit, he slowly starts to pull away.

"Never gets old."

"No it doesn't."

"When I'm not able to be with you on tour, I'm gonna miss it."

"I'm gonna miss it too." She pouts.

"But let's not worry about that right now."

"No. I want to enjoy this time we have now."

"So do I."

She lays her head on his chest as he runs his hands through her hair. Meanwhile, Cody's with Charity in the trainer's getting checked out.

"Thankfully it's not a bad injury. The latest you'll be out, looking at this, is a couple months or so."

"It really hurt though. I heard something snap and that can never be good."

"Well I see no swelling right now. But in the case that you heard something snap, I would advise getting an x-ray, just in case."

"I think that is a good idea."

"For now, just keep that ice on it."

"I'm going to, it's helping a bit."

"We should go now."

"Your match though Cody."

"Damn." He mutters. "Want to wait or have someone go with you?"

"Who's around? I don't think Scar and Vi are around."

No...umm...how about...Zack?" Cody says as he walks by.

"What's up bro?" Zack asks walking over.

"I need to get my arm checked out, get an x-ray. I would have Cody come with me but he still has his match to do. I need someone to go with me."

"So you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"Please?"

"Of course I will. Shouldn't take too long right? I can probably have you back before the match, just so you won't miss it."

"Hopefully it won't."

"And don't want you missing mine either. I have one too."

"Well we better go now then so we can get back."

"Right." He nods.

"Cody, try not to worry too much okay?" Charity asks.

"I'll always worry about you, but I will do my best." He says before kissing her.

"Focus on the match. If I'm not back in time, I wish you luck."

"I'll try. Let me know when you find out anything."

"I will."

Zack and Cody then help her up as she leans on Zack for support. They all leave, Zack and Charity heading in the direction of the parking lot and Cody heading into the direction of the locker room. Once at the car, Zack helps Charity get in and settled before going to the drivers side. When he is in he starts the car then heads to the hospital. After getting there, he parks and helps her inside and they reach the front desk, telling them what happened. They get a wheelchair for Charity before taking her right to X-ray. Zack sits out in the waiting area as she's brought in. It does not take long, about 20 minutes for everything to be done. They bring her out and take her to a room as Zack follows. Soon the doctor comes in and talks to her about the x-rays.

"Looks like you broke your ankle and strained your shoulder a bit." The doctor explains.

"Well I'll be out for months."

"Most likely. The shoulder should be fine in about 2 weeks, but the ankle will take a few months to heal then therapy. I am going to say about 8-10 months."

"Great." She sighs.

"I do want to put a cast on your foot for about 4 weeks. Stay off it for a few days. Other than that, I'll give you something for the pain and you should be just fine."

"Right."

"So, here is your script and I would go put that ankle up."

"Of course. Thank you."

"So we can go now?" Zack asks.

"You're all set."

"Thank you." Zack nods before helping Charity off the ned in the room.

"That didn't take long."

"No, not at all. Maybe we can make it back intime for Cody's match."

"Hope so."

They make their way out to the car and Zack helps Charity once again. After getting the other side, he heads back for the arena. Going on when they walked back in was a in-ring segment between Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio.

"Oh I hope we didn't miss it."

"Actually we didn't. His match isn't until after this."

"Oh thank god."

"You can sit in the locker room with me and watch it if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

They make their way to his locker room slowly. Once there he makes sure she is come in. Since no one was there he opened the door and helped her to the couch.

Daniel Bryan was then shown backstage with AJ, looking on at what just happened with Del Rio and Sheamus.

"This has to be very painful for you Daniel Bryan, knowing what just happened to Alberto Del Rio happened to you last night at WrestleMania. A 18 second loss to Sheamus, you've got to be really upset."

Daniel however says nothing.

"Daniel Bryan thank you very much for your time. Gentlemen, back to you at ringside."

After the break, pictures from WrestleMania were shown. Then MGK was in the crowd, being booed. That was before Cody's music hit and he went out for his match first. And he was not too happy either, being in character afterall.

"Boy he looks pissed. I wish I could be there with him now."

"I know. But your health comes first of course."

"True."

Kofi came out next as his opponent. Once he was done with his entrance and was ready, the bell rings, starting the match. They circle and Cody takes control early on, taking his frustrations out on Kofi. He runs into boots to the face before a cross body. Cody then hits him with a Disaster Kick and he goes for a submission but Show comes out.

"Oh no, this is not going to be good."

"Cody! Cody, Cody. What's up buddy? Hey look, I've got something I want to show you from WrestleMania. I just hope that uh...I just hope you don't find it embarrassing. Take a look."

And just like what Cody's been doing to Show, Show does the same thing, but it's last night's WrestleMania when Show knocked him out with the WMD.

"That is just not cool." Charity shakes her head.

Cody turns around after getting even more flustered and angry, and he gets hit with Trouble In Paradise, Kofi pinning him to win the match. Show bows a bit before heading backstage.

"Show better be lucky I am not out there."

"Woo woo woo, you know it."

"Oh Zack." Charity laughs.

"Just trying to lighten the mood. I know you're down about being injured."

"I know and you did. You always know how to make me laugh."

"I'm good like that. I've got to get ready for my match, but how about you go find Cody, let him know what's wrong and I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright, sounds good." She says as she stands. "Thanks again Zack." She smiles from the door.

"Anytime."

She then opened the door and slowly made her way to find Cody. She heads in the direction of the curtain, knowing that Cody will come through and down the hall at any time. Using support from the crutch the doctor gave her she stands there until he appears from behind the curtain. Finally he does and once he sees her, he frowns a bit, seeing her on the crutch.

"I'll be fine Codes." She sighs. "In about 10 months or so."

"That'll feel like forever."

"I know." She frowns. "Broke my ankle and strained my shoulder. I am going to have to do therapy for months." She tears up.

"Hey...don't cry. I'll be there for you every step of the way." He reaches out and holds her face gently in his hands.

"I don't think I can take being away from you for that long."

"I'll come home every chance I get. That'll be a lot since I know you'll be there."

"I really hope so. It will be lonely there without you."

"I know."

"Lets get you back to the locker room so we can get you back to the hotel." Cody says as he puts his arm around her. They head to his locker room and he helps her sit once they are there before he goes to change. It does not take him long to change and soon he comes out and gathers his things.

"Can we just see Zack's match first? I don't wanna miss it."

"Sure." He sits next to her after making sure her ankle was elevated.

After the break more pics of WrestleMania last night were shown before Mark Henry was freaking out over his loss to Punk earlier tonight.

"What the hell you want A.W.?" Mark asks as Abraham Washington walks into the locker room.

"Mark Mark Mark, I told you before, it's not about what I want. It's about what you need brother. Now my name ain't Obama. But the whole world just saw what happened to you out there with CM Punk, and it's time for a change. It's about time you put some muscle with that hustle."

"What're you talking about?"

"What am I talking about Mark, I'm talking about me representing you, the World's Strongest Man standing next to the man with the master plan. You know what Mark? Here's my card. Take it. Think about it. I'm on your schedule."

Highlighting Taker's match with pics, Kane vs Randy and Team Johnny vs Team Teddy was next before Eve's music hit and she walked out with a mic in hand. The whole crowd chanting Hoeski.

"I'm surprised she can walked after what you and Vi did to her."

"She's hurting, I can tell."

"Everyone wants to have their WrestleMania moment. And last night, I got mine. I manipulated Zack Ryder. And poor Zack, it was just so easy."

"It sure was easy beating you up or are you afraid to admit that."

"But let's face it, it's easy for me to manipulate any man. Except one man. And he is the general manager of both Raw and SmackDown because powerful people cannot be manipulated."

"Psh. He is a loser."

"And if my actions last night helped him in any way, then so be it. Now, let's hear it for People Power." She finally ends.

"People power my ass."

Once she's gone, they replay what the Rock was talking about in the beginning of the show before another break. After that break more pics from WrestleMania were shown, before going to the next match. Mike is the one who goes out first. Once his music faded, Zack's went off next.

"Even though Mike is a good friend, I really hope Zack beats him tonight."

The match starts and Mike starts to mock him, but Zack fires back and hits him with an elbow, knocking him down. He climbs over him and starts hitting him with punches until the ref pulls him off. Mike rolls out of the ring and Zack goes after him and hits him against the barricade before throwing him back into the ring.

"Good job Zack! Keep it up bro!"

Zack gets up onto the side of the ring apron and Mike charges at him, but Zack headbutts him, making him stumble away. Back into the ring and Zack rolls Mike up for a pin attempt, but Mike kicks out at one. Zack goes at Mike in the corner, but Mike elbows him away. Zack fires back and kicks Mike down with his foot.

"He so has this!"

Zack kicks him repeatedly in the corner and backs up, going back and only being met by a boot to the face by Mike. Mike has now taken control of the back, applying a reverse chin lock. Zack gets to his feet and reverses, getting into the corner. Mike charges at him again and Zack jumps up and hits Mike in the face with his knees. Ducking a clothesline from Mike, Zack delivers a few of his own. Mike reverses an Irish Whip and Zack comes back and plants Mike face first into the ring apron, making him stumble back into a corner. Zack then hits Mike in the corner with a big right hand and he slides down to the apron. Zack backs up and signals for the Broski Boot and this time delivers it. He goes for the pin, but Mike kicks out at two.

"Oh come on!" Chairty throws her hands up. "He should be out from that!"

Zack tries to pull Mike away from the ropes, but Mike holds on. Zack has to let go and Mike gets up, only for Zack to kick him. Zack goes for a neckbreaker, but Mike reverses and sends Zack shoulder first into the steel ring post. He gets him out of the corner, sets him up for the Skull Crushing Finale and then gets the pin to win the match.

"Ouch. Poor Zack."

"Boooo."

"That was not what I was hoping for."

"No...well ready to go now?"

"Yes I am."

He helps her get up and hands her the crutch. He grabs her bag and his and opens the door for her, allowing her to go out first. Then he heads off back to the hotel. Once there he puts the bags on his shoulder before helping Charity. Then he helps her inside and onto the elevator. They head up to their floor and he helps her to their room and inside. He drops the bags by the door then helps her over to the bed.

"I'll get your clothes, you just sit there." Cody tells her.

She nods as he does so. After finding something he walks back over to her. He helps her take off the top of her attire before helping with her pants. He then helps her put on both articles of clothing he picked out. Once she is all changed he then stands and takes off his shirt and pants leaving his boxers on to sleep in. After h's done, he makes sure Charity is all set before he lays down next to her, laying his hand across her stomach.

"Love you Char." He says as he gives her a kiss.

"Love you too Codes."

He then lays down next to her getting as close to her as he can. Soon they both drift off to sleep, it not being such a comfortable one for Charity.

_**I just want to let my readers know, that the character of Charity will no longer be in the story. Not much you can do when one is injured anyway. So now if there's any Raw or SmackDown or PPV, and Cody's involved, he will be mentioned for said matches/segments. I've been asked to not have Cody and Charity in the story anymore couple-wise. So instead of there being a part being written for each couple, it'll only focus on Scarlet/Ted and Violet/Justin.**_


	18. Justin Returns

"I'm so glad you can walk around again and ride planes. It means a lot that you can be here, especially for my match on NXT with Vi tonight." I call to Ted since I let him get changed in the bathroom first.

"I'm just glad that I was able to make it." Ted calls, opening the door slightly.

"I can't wait until you're cleared to compete."

"Should only be a few more months." Ted says walking out of the bathroom.

"I hope so, and not longer than that. I mean you're walking you're ankle is fine. I guess they need to figure out how to bring you back."

"Most likely. The doctors are waiting until it is healed more. Only at about 85% right now."

"I've just missed having you with me on the road. I don't think you even know how much."

"I have a pretty good idea." Ted chuckles. "Just about as much as I miss you at home."

"Awww."

"It's true. Things are not the same without you around."

"I've said the same exact thing."

"Now things can be how they should be."

"Finally."

"You have no idea how much I have missed being with you."

"Well now you are back with me."

"And you are back with me." Ted sits on the bed, pulling me onto his lap.

"I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Me either." Ted leans in brushing his lips against mine with his hands wrapped around my waist.

"Mmm...must you have no shirt on?" I say, pulling away.

"Well..I was going to put one on, but got distracted by you."

"Oops."

"Not that I mind."

"Oh, of course not."

"But, you do have to get ready." Ted slowly says as he runs his fingers across my back.

"Aw...do I really have to?"

"Up to you, unless you want to stay in the room all day." Ted gets that look in his eye.

"You'd like that all too much."

"I just might." Ted grins.

"Sounds tempting, but I am hungry and want breakfast so...I'll get ready."

"Awww." Ted pouts. "If you must." He slowly lets me go.

"After the NXT taping we can spend all the time we want in here."

"Now that I love the sound of."

"I knew you would."

"How could I not."

"Alright Mister you need get a shirt on while I'm getting ready myself."

"I will." He chuckles.

I slide off his lap and go over to my things, picking clothes out and heading into the bathroom to change. While I am getting ready Ted finishes himself. I take off my night clothes before putting on my clothes for the day. Once they are on I then start on my makeup before moving to my hair. When everything was perfectly how I wanted it, I grabbed my old clothes then headed back in to the room.

"Never cease to amaze me."

"I try."

"Alright, ready to go to breakfast?" I ask.

"All set."

"After you." He adds.

I grab what I need then head out the door with Ted behind me. Meanwhile, Vi's still sound asleep in her room. She was snuggled under the blankets with one of Justin's shirts since it helped her sleep while he was gone. While she was sleeping, she didn't hear the door open and close. She was totally out of it for the meantime. Justin walks in as he sets his bags down by the bed watching her sleep with a big smile on his face. He walks over to the side of the bed so he could lay next to her. As he was laying on his side facing her, he lighting ran his fingers over her cheek, then through her hair. Then he leans down and kisses the top of her head. She shifts slightly in her spot, not realizing it was Justin, since she had his shirt close to her face. He chuckles to himself as she mumbles something, bringing the shirt closer to her. He then proceeds to wrap his arms around her as he lays there with her.

"No..." She mumbles. "...get away." She whimpers, pushing him away still in a dream-like state.

"Vi?" He questions, getting concerned. "Vi, wake up."

"Justin!" She cries before jolting in her sleep. She opens her eyes to see someone in bed with her and gets startled at who it is. She blinks her eyes a few times to see it's Justin. "Justin?" She happily says in a sleepy voice.

"Surprise."

"When? How?" She blinks her eyes a few times in confusion, making him more clear. She breaks into a smile once she sees the grin on his face.

"I'm returning to the ring tonight."

"You are?" She asks shocked, but concerned.

"I'm medically cleared to compete. And yes I am, on NXT tonight."

"That's great!" She says excited. "I have a match tonight too with Scar."

"Which I will be out there with you for."

"Good. I missed having you out there with me." She frowns a bit as she starts to play with his now longer hair. "By the way..I love the new hair. More to play with." She laughs as she slightly ruffles his hair.

"Of course you would say that. I decided to grow it out a bit...just for you."

"Aw." She smiles, still admiring his hair. "Well I absolutely love it."

"I knew you would."

"Of course." She smiles as she bites her lip. "So...do I get a kiss?" She moves her hand from his hair down to his cheek.

"Well of course you do."

Justin leans closer to her as he moves his hand to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She moves her hand to the back of his neck as he presses his lips to hers. He starts off slow and soft at first, then starts to kiss more eagerly. Both of them could tell how much they missed each other from how the kiss was going. She shifts in her spot so that Justin was now hovering over her without moving his lips too far.

"...missed...you...so...much..." She mumbles in between kisses.

"...I...missed you...so much...too..."

They kiss for a bit longer until they break for air. Justin leans his forehead against hers as he plays with her hair. She runs her hands across his back, resting on his shoulders.

"Not leaving the room until the show?" She runs her fingers over the fabric of his shirt.

"That's the plan."

"Missed me as much as I missed you I see." She giggles, lightly brushing her lips against his.

"Yes I did."

"The only thing that got me through was your shirt." She bites her lip, blushing slightly.

"Aww."

"Even though it was not the same as having you with me."

"Right."

"But..." She runs her hand down his arms going to the bottom of his shirt, tugging at it. "..I think this needs to come off."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." She nods with a smirk.

"Well what's keeping you?"

"Nothing." She pulls his shirt up and over his head before tossing it to the side. She runs her fingers up his arms to his shoulders, just missing his touch.

"Back on the road with me, and I can't be any happier."

"It's going to be good to be with you again."

"I couldn't agree any more."

"So happy to have you back."

"I'm happy to have you back too."

"I missed this so much."

"So did I."

Justin runs his fingers over her face as she leans into his touch. He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Then he decides to start kissing wherever he could reach. He makes his way down her neck as he starts to tug on the shirt that she's wearing.

"I think this needs to come off..."

"...your move."

"Gonna have to move a bit so I can remove it."

She shifts in her spot so he can slide it up, before lifting it over her head and tossing it to the side. "Oh how I missed you." Justin smirks as he looks her over.

"I know you are gonna show me too." She bites her lip.

"Yes I will."

"Looking forward to it."

"I've been looking forward to it, ever since I heard I could come back."

"I have been waiting ever since the day you left for this moment."

"Now that makes me happy."

"I am sure just as happy as I am right now."

"But enough talking..." She adds.

She reaches her hand around his neck and pulls him as close to her as he can get with her lips against his. His hands rest on her hips for the meantime. She moves her hands to his head, pulling him closer as she gently tugs on his hair. She manages to move and roll them both over so that she was over him this time. She kisses down his jaw, making her way to his ear as she lets her hands move down his chest. She decides to tease him a bit by gently nipping on his earlobe a bit. His grip on her hips tightens as she continues. She moves from nibbling to sucking on his ear as she lets her hands move down to the waist of his pants. Running her fingers lightly over his skin, she feels him tense as his grip gets more tighter. She smirks at the reaction she gets, moving from his ear down his neck, to his chest and to his abs. Moving her hands up his side, she kisses and nips at his skin, moving closer to the waist of his pants. She feels him tense more the closer she gets.

"Evil.." He mumbles.

"You love it." She smirks as she runs her nails down his sides going to his hips, running her fingers along the top of his exposed indent.

"I...do..." He manages to get out.

"I can tell." She chuckles. "You always have this exposed...it's your fault." She adds.

"..can't...help...that..."

"Oh, I know."

"You're so in for it."

"Kind of figured."

She then slowly starts to make her way back to his lips, hovering her lips above his skin as she goes. He soon can't take any more and pulls her up to him, his lips crashing against hers. Smiling into the kiss, she rests her hands on his shoulders as his wander all over. His hands finaly wander to the bottoms that she was currently wearing...he clearly wanted them off.

"...eager..." She mumbles against his lips as she moves her hips a bit.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

"This is well deserved."

"Yes..yes it is."

"Well what're you waiting for?"

He keeps tugging until he gets her bottoms off before rolling them over so he is hovering over her.

"I believe it's your turn."

"Mhm." Justin smirks before he leans down, trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck.

"Take your time."

"I plan on it." He mumbles as he slowly nips at the skin on her neck.

"But your pants need to come off first, before we continue." She adds.

"Well...go ahead.

"You're gonna have to help you know."

"I know."

She wanders her hands once more to the waistline of his pants, before starting to tug them off and he helps when he has to. Once they are off and tossed to the side, Justin focuses his attention back to her neck lightly nipping around her sensitive spot, causing her to muffle a moan into his shoulder. He smirks because that's the reaction he was waiting for the whole time. She runs her hands up his side, then his arms before gripping onto his shoulders.

"I don't know how much I can take..." She mumbles.

"...I'm having my fun." Justin mumbles against my neck.

"And it's driving me crazy."

"Good." Justin brushes his lips over her sensitive spot before attaching her lips causing her to grip his shoulders more tightly as he gets a few more noises from her.

Once he knows that he's left a mark, but a coverable one of course because of tonight, he moves back to her lips. Mid-kiss, he reaches down and takes the blanket to pull over them both. Meanwhile Ted and I have just got done eating.

"So what's the plan until the show?"

"Whatever you want to do."

"Well, we can either take a walk or go back to the hotel."

"How about a walk, then back to the hotel?"

"Sounds good."

We head back to the car, and find a park we can walk around in because it makes things easier. After Ted parks the car we head on the path with our hands linked as we look at the scenery.

"I've missed this warm weather."

"It is nice, but before too long it is going to be too hot."

"Right, I know."

"That means I get to see you in a swim suit more." Ted grins.

"Yes, that's true. Lots of swimming when it gets too hot out."

"So looking forward to that."

"Well of course you are."

"I have missed it way to much."

"I can tell."

"That's not the only thing I missed."

"Oh?"

"The thing I missed the most was you. I missed your laugh, smile, touch...everything."

"Aww."

"It's the truth."

"I know, but it's so sweet."

"Well I'm glad." Ted kisses the top of my head. "I always miss all that...even if you are gone for a minute." Ted puts his arm over my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

"Well I miss everything about you too."

"Let's just hope we never have to be apart for that long again."

"I hope not."

"Well now that I can travel more, we won't have that problem unless I have other things to do that you are not able to do with me."

"Right."

"But that is then and right now we are together."

"Exactly, and it's much better."

We keep walking until we come to a bench that is over looking a small patch of water. We take a seat with Ted pulling me close to him as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"If only you could come out for my match with me for support. But I know you can't until you actually come back."

"I know. I would love nothing more that to come out. I miss being there with you."

"Only a matter of time."

"Hopefully not much longer."

"Depends on when WWE wants you to come back and what they have planned for you."

"That is true. We will think more about that when the time comes."

"It better be something good. That's all I have to say about that."

"I'm sure it can't be all that bad."

"You'd be surprised."

"Well, when it gets closer for me to come back, you come with me when I talk to Vince about it."

"I like that idea."

"I want you to be there anyway."

"Well it's important so why wouldn't I be there?"

"There is no reason you wouldn't be."

"Hopefully by then Laurinaitis is gone."

"Hopefully. That would be great."

"And after that, things can start to get better. So many people are out on injury because of his decisions for matches."

"He is making it worse for everyone. The match ups have not been the best."

"His definition of People Power, isn't what People Power really is."

"No it's not. More of what he wants than the people really."

"Exactly. He only cares about what he wants. He could care less what the fans want."

"He is to self-centered and power hungry to see that though."

"He'll get his eventually. Vince will realize that he's the reason why the ratings have been dropping each week. No one wants to see Mr. People Power."

"Right. The shows have been a joke with him in charge."

"I don't know how I've been able to deal with it."

"You're doing what you love to do and have those who care for you around and that is what is helping you get through it all."

"Even though he barely puts Divas in matches. Ever since Eve became his Executive Administrator. She like hates all of us."

"She is full of herself too. Her problem is, is that she is just jealous that you are all better than her."

"And we don't have to suck up to powerful people to get what we want. We earn what we get. She just gets it because she's a brown-noser."

"Exactly why you are better than she will ever be."

"I just can't wait until she has no one to suck up to. She'll go back to competing with the rest of us and I can kick her ass."

"I'm looking forward to that day too."

"You and me both."

"Speaking of matches, who are you and Vi going against tonight?"

"Tamina and Kaitlyn."

"Eh, you both got that match won already."

"Oh, I know."

"But after that we will have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"Mmhmm...what are your plans for after the taping hmm?"

"I think you have a good idea of what that might me." Ted smirks.

"Oh boy."

"Mhm."

"No hints?"

"Well..." Ted leans down pressing his lips to mine. He holds the kiss a bit longer before pulling away. "...that's just the start."

"You're killing me already."

"Good."

"You always know how to drive me crazy."

"That I do."

"No matter what."

"You do it to me too."

"Because it's fun."

"Of course."

After sitting there for a while, we decide to get up and start walking again. We talk about a different things as we look at all the different animals that are around. Once we were done walking through the park, coming out on the other side, we walk all the way around to get back to the car. When we get to the car, Ted opens my door for me before he goes to the drivers side. After he gets in, he drives to the hotel.

"Looks like we have just enough time to relax before the show."

"Oh good.

"How about be take a small nap?"

"I do like the sound of that."

"Well come on so we can snuggle."

"Dork."

"You love it though."

"Now let's go..." He adds, pulling me.

"Alright." I squeal as a giggle escapes my lips.

Almost immediately after we get our shoes off, he has me snuggled into him right as we're on the bed. Ted runs his fingers up and down my arm soothingly causing my eyes to get heavy the more he does it.

"Every...time..."

"It helps you relax which is why I do it."

"It never fails."

"Nope."

"But nap. I'll make sure you're up in plenty of time to get ready for the show."

"Mmm kay."

It doesn't take me long, and soon I'm out. Ted makes sure to set the alarm on his phone in case he too falls asleep. And after a while of watching me sleep, he does fall asleep. In Vi and Justin's, she is laying on his chest still asleep as he looks down at her with his arms still wrapped around her holding her close to him. He smiles to himself and leans down, kissing the top of her head. She shifts in her spot, snuggling in closer to him not wanting to move any farther. He chuckles a bit, holding her closer. She finally starts to stir, opening her eyes slightly as she looks up at him through her lashes with a smile.

"You were out for hours."

"Can you blame me." She chuckles.

"No, not really."

"It was all worth it though."

"It was."

"Too bad we have the show tonight. I don't want to move."

"I know, I know. Well you don't have to move right away."

"Good. I'm too comfy anyway."

"I thought so."

She starts to trace patterns on his chest as she lays there in content, the best she has felt in months. They decide to lay there for the rest of the time. But of course they o order food for dinner before the show and have to get clothes on. But besides that, they enjoy each other's company. After they had got done eating, she reluctantly made her way over to her things so she could get ready. She goes in the bathroom, slipping on her purple halter top sundress before applying her makeup and doing her hair. Once everything looked perfect, she went into the room to get her heels on for the night.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks and like always so do you."

"Only for you."

"Of course." She giggles. "I only dress like this for you too." She bite her lip blushing.

"Well I feel special."

"That's because you are."

"So are you."

She can't help but hide her face behind her hair as she blushes.

"You always know what to say." She smiles behind her hair.

"I'm good like that."

"Which is why I love you."

"I love you too."

"I wish we did not have to go." She stands up, going over to get her jewelry.

"I know. I'd stay in this room all night with you if we could."

"Luckily we just have NXT then we can leave early."

"Whenever my match is that is."

"Hopefully early."

"Well we'll just have to find out."

"Exactly."

"You all ready to go?"

"Mhm." She leans up, giving him a quick kiss.

"After you."

She smiles as they grab their bags and whatever else they need. They then head out of the room to the elevator before making their way to the car. Ted and I had just finished getting ready ourselves. The only thing I had left was my shoes, which I sat on the bed to put on.

"Amazing." Ted says as he looks me over.

"I try."

"No matter what you look amazing whether you try or not."

"And I know, I don't have to try."

"That's right."

"See, I know what you're gonna say...all the time."

"Because you know me that well."

"Yes I do."

"Almost ready?"

"Mmhmm." I nod, getting my other shoe on.

After I stand we gather what we need before we head out and down to the car. We arrive at the arena after Vi and Justin, grabbing our things and getting out of the car. We then walk inside and head to our locker room so I could get ready.

"Shouldn't take me long to get ready." I tell Ted.

"I'll be here."

I nod, heading into the changing area to get changed. Like I said it does not take me that long to get ready and I soon walk out all ready.

"You're staring." I giggle.

"I can't help it."

"Of course not." I reply, sitting down next to him.

"I really missed being here."

"I can tell." I nod.

"When is your match?"

"The 2nd one of the night."

"Not too long. Then we can leave early possibly."

"Right. We'd be able to leave early. Don't know about Vi and Justin. Depending on his match."

"True."

In the meantime, Vi comes out from getting changed herself, after Justin of course.

"Okay so I got the schedule. There's a tag team match first. Hawkins and Reks vs The Usos, your tag team match is 2nd and mine is last." Justin says.

"So we have to stay here almost all night." She groans as she makes her way over to him.

"Unfortunately."

"Can't this night just be over already?"

"I'm sure it'll just fly by."

"Now that you are back I am sure it will." She leans into his touch as he wraps his arm around her.

"I'm glad to be back here."

"I am so glad you are back too."

"I missed having you back her with me." She adds as she snuggles into his side.

"I missed being here with you, traveling.."

"What I missed the most was at night. It was so hard to sleep."

"Aww."

"It was hard. I missed holding you."

"Well, you don't have to miss that anymore."

"No and I could not be happier." Justin leans down giving her a soft kiss as he pulls her onto his lap.

He keeps his arms wrapped around her so that she could not move...not yet anyway. She moves her hand to his face, holding the kiss for a bit longer. She pulls away once he starts to get a bit more touchy. "...save it..for the..hotel.." She rests her forehead against his, catching her breath.

"...right...can't do anything here..."

She lightly brushes her lips against his. "..as much as we would like to.." She runs her nails down his chest. "..we can't." She whispers in his ear as she gently nips at it before pulling away.

"Unfortunately..."

"...later...if tonight goes good."

"Let's hope so."

"Mmmhmmm."

"Well looks like the show is starting." Justin points to the screen.

"Finally."

The NXT intro video goes off, no pyros after. Starting off the show was a tag team match, first coming out, Reks and Hawkins. Out next was the Usos.

"They all bore me."

"Don't do much for me either."

Reks and one of the Jey start things off. After circling, they lock up, trying to get out of the hold. They do back up into the corner, breaking the hold. Jey moves out of the way, making Reks hit the top turnbuckle in the corner before slapping him across the back. Reks argues with the ref about what he just did, before going over to his corner to consult with Curt. Curt tells him to get back in the match and he does. They circle again, Reks grabbing Jey around the waist before taking him down. Jey gets up and takes control of the match from there. Reks gets up and gets out of his hold before tagging Curt in. Jey trips him and twists his arm. Tagging in Jimmy, they double team Curt, followed by a hip toss from Jimmy. Pushed into the corner, the ref counts and Curt backs up before sending Jimmy into the other corner, which doesn't work. Jimmy goes for the cover, but Curt kicks out. Jey's tagged back in and takes control of the match where Jimmy left off. He tags Jimmy back in, not allowing Curt to get to his corner. Another tag to Jey and they double team again. Going for a cover, Curt kicks out. He tries to get to Reks but Jey prevents it. Curt gets out of the arm hold, goes for another move, but Jey counters, superkicking Curt in the face. Jey goes up to the top, Reks pulls Curt out of the ring to safety. That doesn't work because Jey jumps on them both on the outside. Jimmy then gets involved and takes out Curt again. The match was long, but in the end it was Curt and Reks who won.

"Well, it's time for my match now."

"I'm coming with you. Unless you want my return to be a surprise and wait for my match."

"Hmm..you can come to the curtain, but I think your fans would be surprised when they hear your music go off."

"Right. So save it for my match then. I'll stay backstage."

"Even though I would love nothing more than for you to be out there with me."

"I know, but can't let the fans know early. Have to leave it a surprise until then."

"Right."

They stand up and link their hands together as they walk to the curtain. Ted and I meet them there, him of course having to stay backstage too, but at least he has Justin. As we are waiting we see Tamina and Kaitlyn walk up glaring at us as they steal a look at Ted and Justin looking them over.

"Ohh, they did not just do that." I say once they walk farther into the curtained area and out of hearing range.

"They are so going to get it for that." Vi tenses.

"Relax..." Justin tries to soothe her.

"..just...the nerve.."

"Save it for the match..."

"I plan on it."

We waited as they played Kaitlyn's music first and she went out. Then they played Tamina's and she went out next.

"Ready to kick of ass out there?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Let's do this!" Vi says as soon as my music hits.

"Oh they are so in for it." I say after I go out and head down the ramp.

I make my way down slapping hands with all the fans. I stop short of the ring and glare at Kaitlyn and Tamina as I wait for Vi's music to go off. It does shortly after mine and she does the same thing I did. We make our way to the ring as we climb up not taking our eyes off of them. We go to get in their faces, but the ref backs us off.

"Watch what happens when you try to mess with our guys."

"You wanna go first?" I ask Vi.

"Sure." She nods.

I climb outside the ropes as the bell rings to start the match, Vi going up against Tamina to start. They glare at each other as they circle each other in the ring. They lock up before pushing each other. Vi gets Tamina backed into the ropes, but has to let go and she does. They circle again and lock up once more. This time Tamina pushes Vi into the corner, holding her there, before backing off. She then hits her across the chest with her arm, making Vi slide down into the corner. She does it again, before tagging Kaitlyn in. Vi is able to kick Tamina away, but Kaitlyn is the legal diva in this match. I drop down from where I am and pull Tamina out of the ring, climbing back up to watch Vi go after Kaitlyn.

"Come on Vi!" I slap the turnbuckle. "Take her down!"

After a while I reach for the tag, wanting into the match badly. She tags me in and I come in all fired up. Kaitlyn goes to clothesline me but I quickly slide underneath her and dropkick her in the back, sending her into the corner. I then use her back as a stepping stone and climb up to the top of the corner. I wait until she stands up to wrap my legs around her neck and I hold onto the top rope with both hands before moving away from them and sending her flying across the ring. I quickly pull her into the middle of the ring, covering her for the pin. She however kicks out at two.

"Give it to her Scar!" Vi encourages. "Show her who's boss."

She starts to crawl over to Tamina, but I don't let her. Sure I let her move a bit, but step over her and grab her by the hair before slamming her face into the apron. After that I go and hit Tamina with a cheap shot, sending her off the side of the ring, hitting the announce desk. I then drag Kaitlyn over to my corner and quickly tag Vi in. I let her finish the match. We double team her before Vi gets her into a submission hold where she has no choice but to tap. After she taps Vi pushes her down on to the mat as I get in the ring after the ref had rung the bell. We get our hands raised in victory as Kaitlyn slowly rolls out of the ring. We hug after celebrating, waiting for Tamina and Kaitlyn to leave before we do. We make our way up the ramp waving to the crowd before we get behind the curtain. Once we are back there we are instantly engulfed in a hug.

"You both did amazing out there."

"We always do."

"Taught them a lesson too."

"Yes we did."

"How are we head back so I can get changed for your match." Vi says to Justin.

"Right." He nods.

We all head back to our locker rooms saying goodbye before we part ways with each other.

"Looks like we can head back early." I say to Ted.

"Yes it does." He smirks at me as I get my clothes to change into.

"I know what that means..."

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do."

"The sooner you change, the sooner we can get to that."

"Right, but maybe I'll just be slow with changing and torture you. Ever think of that? Hmm?" I giggle.

"You do and you will be in for it when we get back to the hotel."

"Ooooh I'm so scared."

"I can torture you just the same."

"Oh I know..."

"Shall I start?" Ted lifts up the bottom of his shirt showing a bit of his abs.

"You do that and the shirt's coming off ahead of schedule."

"It is kind of hot in here." He slowly lifts it up farther as he smirks.

"Don't tempt me..."

Ted keeps lifting his shirt up more and more going slower that father up he gets.

"Okay I'm gonna go change now before I do something I can get in trouble for."

"I think that would be wise."

I head into the changing area to get out of my ring gear. It does not take me long, but I wait a few extra minutes just to torture Ted a bit. Once I feel I waited enough, I grab my things and head back out to my bag.

"You made me wait longer...you're so in for it now."

"Oh did I?" I shrug innocently. "Oops."

"Yeah sure, act all innocent now."

"I don't think I was that long."

"You were long enough."

"Sorry." I pout in my best baby voice.

"Ohh not the pout..."

"...you know what that does to me." Ted chuckles as I pout more batting my eyelashes.

"Alright, you're not in for it as much as you were going to be."

"But I am still in for it though, I know."

"Yes, you are."

"Well how about we head back now so we can get started?" I grin as I grab my bag laying it on my shoulder.

"You read my mind. Let's go."

I shake my head as I giggle. Ted grabs my hand lacing our fingers as we head out to the car fairly quickly. In the meantime, Justin had just come out from getting ready for his match which was coming up soon. She can't help but to stare as he walks over to the couch since it has been months of seeing him in his gear.

"You missed this...I know." He smirks.

"I did..." She bites her lip. "...too much." She runs her hand up his arm after he sits next to her.

"I figured as much. Well we got some time before I'll be called to the curtain.."

"Uh oh..I know that look."

He smirks before pulling you onto his lap.

"Mine."

"Yours." She brushes her lips over his cheek as she traces her fingers along the skin of his shoulder.

"Depending on how my match goes, you keep this up, you may be in for it again."

"Keep what up?" She nips at his cheek as she runs her hand down his chest.

"I think you know what."

"Want me to stop?" She pulls away a little and hovers her hand over his chest as she starts to scoot off his lap a bit, teasing him.

"Nooo..."

"If you say so..." She leans closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder as she presses her lips to his for what was supposed to be a quick kiss.

Instead, he holds it for longer, not wanting to let go just yet. She moves her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, just missing these moments so much. He moves his hand down her back to her leg and starts to move to the bottom of her dress.

"..not here.." She mumbles against his lips.

"Darn...right. I forgot we were still in the locker room."

"Soon we will not be.."

"..then you can be as touchy as you want." She adds.

"Which I am sure will be a lot."

"Yes there will be."

"No sleep tonight I am guessing."

"Oh we'll get sleep...just not much."

"Oh boy."

"Maybe round two of this morning...you've tempted me enough."

"Sounds like a long night to me."

"Possibly."

"Knowing you, it will be." She leans down and nips at his cheek.

"You know me all too well."

"That I do." She slowly says.

Before they could do anything else, there was a knock on the door, letting them know that it was time for Justin's match. Stealing one last kiss, she slides off his lap allowing him to stand before they lace their fingers and head to the curtain. Once they get to the curtain, mostly everyone is there. She stands facing Justin as he has his arm over her shoulder, when she feels something or someone touch her butt.

"Uhh..Justy?" She looks behind her. "You didn't just touch me did you?"

"My arm's around you, that's about it."

"Well someone just touched my butt."

She turns around to see Johnny Curtis smirking.

"Dude! What the hell!

"What?" Curtis smirks. "She hot." He winks being cocky.

"Ugh." Vi makes a face, disgusted. "Soooo not interested." She rolls her eyes.

"You could be." He grins trying to step closer.

"No thank you."

"Oh come on." He touches her waist, only to have her move so his hands drop.

"I said no!" She turns around, snapping at him.

"I suggest you back off now." Justin says to him.

"Unless you don't want to compete tonight." Vi mumbles.

Thankfully it was time for him to go out, but on his way out he made a kiss face while mouthing 'see you out there'. She turns to Justin and shudders.

"Don't worry. Stay by commentary and you'll be fine."

"I will, but if he comes near me...I see a lot of ice in his future."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Justin chuckles.

"Better not mess with me." She takes a breath. "He's just lucky you were here."

"Well at least he's stuck on NXT and isn't on SmackDown or Raw."

"Not yet anyway."

"Even when he does get on the shows...he's not coming near you again."

"That's right." She kisses the corner of his mouth. "My protector."

"Always."

"Good." She smiles, giving him one last kiss just as his theme goes off.

She and Justin head out to an excited crowd. Slapping hands as they go down the ramp, they stop at the end and wait. Next to come out was Percy, followed by Derrick. Justin kissed Vi briefly before letting her walk over to commentary to be safe. She walks over, glaring at Curtis who keeps looking at her before she focuses on Justin.

"Come on babe. You got this." She encourages while clapping her hands.

It however starts off with JTG and Percy. Back and forth action before Percy takes control. He goes for a cover, but JTG kicks out. He picks him up and goes over to this corner, Justin tagging himself in.

"Yes!" Vi cheers as the crowd goes wild. "Show 'em what they missed!"

They work together, double teaming. Justin takes control where Percy left off, twisting JTG's arm, only to get hit away. JTG gets into his corner and tags Curtis in. Curtis picks up where JTG left off with the control. He sends Justin backwards, but just like Justin does he lands on his feet, stumbling backwards into the ropes, kicking Curtis away with his feet. He goes for an innovative way of pinning him, but Curtis kicks out.

"Damn! Almost!" Vi claps. "You'll get him." She encourages.

Justin with the arm again, and tags in Derrick when close to their corner. Derrick continues with the arm himself. Curtis gets to his feet, but Derrick hits him with a dropkick. He goes for the cover, but Curtis kicks out. He then misses hitting Curtis in the corner since he moved, and McGillicutty comes in since he was tagged. McGillicutty taking control of the match from what Curtis caused now. He goes for the cover, getting a nearfall. Derrick however trips McGillicutty, going for a cover himself, getting a two count. Curtis tries to get involved, but Justin rushes in and stops him. JTG comes in next, but Percy stops him. Derrick clotheslines McGillicutty out of the ring, him, Percy and Justin standing tall in the ring for now.

"Woo!" Vi cheers. "That's how it's done!"

McGillicutty eventually gets back into the ring, and has taken control of the match against Derrick. He goes for the cover, kickout at one. The crowd gets clapping and Derrick gets out of the hold, but gets hit with a dropkick. Another pin attempt failed by McGillicutty. He drags Derrick over and tags Curtis back in. He picks up where McGillicutty left off. Derrick tries to fight back, but it's no use. After a suplex, he goes for the cover, but he fails. He tags McGillicutty back in and Derrick can't catch a break. He drops the elbow before tagging Curtis back in once more. He climbs to the top, but misses. Derrick manages to get away and tags Percy in. He hits dropkicks and a clothesline, kicking McGillicutty off the side of the ring. He tries to get into the ring to confront Percy, but the ref stops him and gets distracted. That allows JTG to pull the top rope down, Percy falling to the floor.

"What the hell?" Vi scoffs. "Pay attention!" She throws her hands up.

Justin tries to explain to the ref what happened, but it's no use and Justin goes back to outside the ropes where he's supposed to be. Curtis tags in JTG and he goes after Percy outside the ring. He rams him back-first into the side of the ring before rolling him back in. Percy starts crawling for a tag, but JTG won't let him. He goes for a cover, Percy gets the shoulder up at two. Pushed into the heel corner, McGillicutty's tagged in once more. The ref gets distracted with him so that allows Curtis and JTG to take advantage of the situation and get a couple shots in themselves. JTG gets tagged back in, not letting Percy get away. Clapping ensues and Percy gets to his feet, making JTG let go of him, but he gets hit again and another pin attempt failed by JTG. He's pulled over to the corner again and Curtis is tagged in. Percy fights back, but it's not good enough. A pin attempt by Curtis, but Percy gets his shoulder up. Percy gets a slight advantage, crawling to his corner where he tags Justin in. At the same time, JTG is tagged in.

"Finish it Justy! Show them who is boss!"

Justin ducks JTG's arm, kicks him in the leg, then the chest, and then spins and kicks him in the jaw, sending him back into the ropes. Irish Whip reversed into the ropes, Justin comes back and rolls over JTG's back and spins and kicks him in the jaw again. In the corner, Justin hits him in the face with his arm before hitting him a few times. He then lifts and slams him down, going for the pin. McGillicutty comes in and breaks it up.

"Give it up already!"

Derrick comes in to take care of him. Percy helps by pulling him out of the ring, and Derrick sends Curtis out of the ring as well, before hitting the suicide dive on both Curtis and McGillicutty. Justin goes to use the ropes, but JTG had gotten up and tried to stop him. Justin elbowed him away, before climbing to the top of the nearby corner. He then jumps and kind of hits a Springboard DDT from the top. He goes for the cover and gets the three count.

"Ahhh." She squeals as she jumps up and down excitedly. She waits until everyone is gone before she gets in the ring with Justin and them.

She waits until they put him down from lifting him up on their shoulders. He turns to see her and he immediately hugs her first.

"Great job!" She says over the crowd so he can hear. "I knew you would so beat them."

"And that's what kept me going."

"That's what I'm here for." She kisses his cheek.

"Let's go." He says, leading her out of the ring.

She nods as they make their way to the ropes. Justin holds them for her then hops down after she's out. They walk back up the ramp waving to fans along the way. Then they head backstage and back to the locker room.

"Alright, won't take me long to get changed, should be ready to go soon."

"Alright. I'll be here...maybe." She teases.

"You better not be going anywhere..." He chuckles.

"We'll see..." She grins. "...better hurry."

"I'm on it." He says, quickly heading in.

"Goof." She laughs, shaking her head.

"Your goof." He says, peeking his head around the corner before disappearing back into the changing area.

"Always." She calls as she begins to gather up some of the things they had brought. She had just got her bag all packed and was getting Justin's ready when she felt arms go around her waist and lips on her neck. "That was awful quick." She leans back into his touch as he drops his gear in his bag.

"Couldn't take the chance of you not being here when I came out."

"Where would I go exactly?"

"I don't know, the car maybe?"

"Not with Wendy and Curtis around. I am not taking any chances anymore with those two."

"In that case, we should leave now before Curtis comes looking for you."

"Yes. I don't even want to think about him right now."

She grabs her bag and Justin grabs his, and then they both leave the room to head to the car. Luckily they make it to the car without seeing anyone. They put their bags in the back then walk around getting in the car. As she goes to sit, she notices someone staring over at them in the shadows, but it is hard to make out. She shakes the thought out of her head and gets in as Justin starts the car. The ride is fairly quiet, Vi can't really stop going back to who was watching from the shadows. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not realize that they had arrived at the hotel until Justin touched her shoulder, bringing her back to reality.

"Vi..."

"Huh?"

"Something wrong?" He asks concerned.

"No." She lies, putting on a fake smile. "Just thinking about this morning..." She bites her lip. "...and tonight." She tries not to worry him until she finds out who it was she saw.

"Oh...well good. We're back, let's go."

"Coming Mister Eager." She giggles as she opens her door and gets out.

They both go to the back and grab their things. Justin locks the car before they both head inside. Justin puts his arm around her waist as she looks over her shoulder checking all the dark places. Not seeing anyone, she sighs in relief to herself as they make their way into the hotel. They then wait for the elevator before stepping in and heading to their floor. Once they reach their floor, they step out of the elevator and head to their room. After they make their way in, they set their bags down and Justin immediately puts his arms around her, kissing everywhere that he can as his hands roam all over. She reaches around his neck and runs her nails just under the neckline of his shirt. The first thing he does is back her up, so that her back is against the wall. She moves her hands to his shoulders as she starts to move her hands down to the bottom of his shirt, wanting that off. He pulls away so it can come off before going back to kissing all down her nack and shoulders, gently nipping as he goes. She moves her head to the side, muffling the noises that come into his shoulder. He smirks against her skin, and she knew that he was waiting for that response from her.

"...always..." She breathlessly says as he moves the straps down on her dress. "Uh uh...your pants first." She manages to say.

He groans a bit at having to wait, but she slowly moves her hands down his chest, to the waist of his pants. Getting them undone, they fall to the floor. She then runs her fingers against his exposed indent from the waist of his boxers causing him to growl and tighten his grip on me.

"You're making it harder to wait."

"Am I now?" She smirks.

"Very hard."

"Well..." She trails off as she leans in, nipping at his neck. "...go ahead." She gives in.

He grins before going back to the straps of her dress once again. Once they're off, he lets the dress fall to the floor before lifting her up so she has to wrap her legs around him. He makes his way to the bed, laying her down as he hovers over her. She whines a bit at how long he is taking, then he leans down trailing kisses up her stomach as she runs her fingers through his hair. When he reaches her lips, she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as he can get. She holds him there, her arms wrapped around him, without breaking the kiss. The only time they do break the kiss is to get air and he kisses along the skin of wherever he can reach so that they both can get the air that they need. She moves her hands to his back only to have him move them, pinning them to the bed. She whines at not being able to touch him.

"I want my fun first...then you can touch."

"Awww." She whines more.

"I won't take long...promise."

"Mkay." She nods, biting her lip.

He starts on her lips again, staying there for a bit, before moving to her neck, going right for that sensitive spot, but since there was already a mark there, he doesn't leave another one. Her hold on his hands gets tighter as she muffles a moan into his shoulder. After hearing that, he moves from her neck, to her shoulder before going to her stomach again.

"...you're...killing...me..."

"...almost...done..." He says between kisses.

"Mmmm..."

He starts to make his way back up, and when he reaches her lips, he lets her go. She instantly wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as he can get. Slowly she moves one hand down his side, making her way to the waist of his boxers once again. This time she tugs on the waist of them, eager to get them off. Justin chuckles against her lips at her eagerness as he helps her get them off. It doesn't take too long before whatever else she was wearing to come off and they had a repeat of this morning. Ted and I in the meantime have been back at the hotel for awhile now and he has been dying to get whatever I had on off.

"Patience..." I giggle.

"You know I have none when it comes to you."

"But you always manage to get some."

"Because it's all worth it." He grins.

"Of course it is."

"How much longer." He whines getting all pouty, mocking me from earlier.

"Just let me go change into something more comfortable okay?"

"Even though it will not be on long." Ted smirks.

"I figured as much."

"Go before you don't make it that far."

"Well in that case...to find something more comfortable or not..." I pretend to think.

"Do I need to decide for you?" Ted walks over to me.

"Maybe..."

"Well..." Ted pulls me to him pressing his lips to mine as he starts to tug on the bottom of my shirt wanting it off.

For now, I grab his hands, lacing my fingers with his, the shirt not coming off right now. Ted mumbles against my lips as he walks forwards, making me walk backwards, toward the bed. My legs hit the bed first, but I don't fall back onto it. Ted then turns us around so his back is to the bed. He sits on the bed making me down down with him as I straddle his lap. I let his hands go at that point and they go right back to my shirt.

"...yours...first..." I mumble against his lips.

"No...yours."

"...Ted..."

"...oh...okay..."

I reach down to the bottom of his shirt lifting it off and before I can toss his to the side, he already has mine up and over my head. "Someone's eager."

"Been waiting all night for this." Ted leans down nipping at the skin on my shoulder moving up to my neck.

"Ever since you came back on the road with me..."

"Mhm." He mumbles against my skin.

He then shifts so that we're on the bed now, him hovering above me. He moves from my neck to my collarbone as his hands move to the waist of my pants I have on.

"Not now..."

He mumbles against my skin as he lightly moves his fingers over the skin above my pants. Gently nipping at the skin on my stomach he slowly makes his way back up to my neck, nipping just below my sensitive spot. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lightly grazes over the spot with his lips. Grabbing his hair, I gently tug at it as I tense underneath him.

"...Ted.."

I feel him smirk against my skin as he goes for the spot making me muffle a moan into his shoulder. Once he left a coverable mark, he pulls away moving to my lips. I move my hands from his hair to his back as I drag my nails across his skin making him kiss me more roughly. Sliding my hands over his shoulders and down his chest, they make their way to his belt. After getting that undone, I start to fumble with the button. Once that was undone, I started to tug those off with his help.

"..now.." Ted eagerly mumbles wanting my pants off.

Nodding, he quickly moves his hands down to my waist lightly grazing his fingers over my skin as he went. He starts to fumble with the button, making a triumphant noise when he got it undone. Slowly pulling them down, I moved to the waist of his boxers wanting them to come off too. Soon Ted got my pants off as he tossed them to the side along with his boxers. He pulled the covers over us for more privacy and we had a long night of fun.


	19. We're So In For It Now

It's finally the weekend, and we all have it off. Sleeping in felt great, and that's exactly what Vi and Justin were doing. She started to shift a bit in her spot, being in the middle of a dream. When it got to a certain part of the dream, she opens her eyes to see she was still laying on a peacefully sleeping Justin. Not wanting to wake him, she lays her head back on his chest and snuggles into him, closing her eyes, trying to let him get more sleep. With the sound of his heartbeat, she ended up falling back asleep, even though she wasn't really tired. The sound was just soothing to her. She actually gets a bit more sleep with no dreams this time. She didn't realize how long she went back to sleep for until she slowly opens her eyes to see Justin smiling down at her with his one arm wrapped around her while his other runs down the side of her face.

"Well good morning."

"Morning." She smiles up at him as he leans down, giving her a soft kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" She asks.

"Not long. Maybe ten minutes or so."

"Have fun watching me?"

"I always have fun watching you. You're to beautiful for me not to watch."

"Awe Justy." She blushes, trying to hide her face. "Must you make me blush this early?" She adds.

"Yes." He chuckles.

"Always." She manages to look up at him. She lightly runs her fingers over his chest as she just looks into his eyes until there is a bang outside the door, making her snap her head up and Justin to look over at the door.

"W-what was that?" She asks a bit shaky.

"I don't know. You stay right here, I'll go check it out."

"Be careful." She bites her lip as she shifts so Justin can go see what made that noise.

"I will." He nods, getting up and heading over to the door, opening it.

After opening the door he looks both ways to find the halls empty. As he goes to walk back in the room he finds a note laying on the floor. He picks it then closes the the door before walking to the bed.

"What's that?" She asks curiously.

"A note...for you." He hands it to her.

She opens the note, then throws it down after reading it and bites her lip as she gets tears in her eyes.

"Vi...what's wrong? What did it say? Who's it from?"

"I-I.." She stutters as he lip trembles. "I don't know...all it said was 'You'll be mine soon'."

He picks the note up, looking at the writing carefully, before ripping it up...mumbling things to himself.

"Now what's gonna happen?" She starts to shake as the tears fall from her eyes.

"You're never leaving my side...ever."

"What if they are working together? How are you going to stop both of them?"

"I can ask for help. You know how Tyson and I started to form the tag team before I got hurt...I'm sure he'd help. We've got Ted too. We've got a lot of people on our side."

"That's true, but now I'm afraid to do anything."

"Don't let his threats get to you. You're not going anywhere. You're with me, that's how it's going to be."

"He's sneaky, they both are." She trembles. "What if they have others helping them too." She thinks the worst. "I know one of them have been following us too."

"We just have to be careful, and aware of our surroundings then."

"Lets just hope they get over this soon." She wipes a few tears away. "I don't want to be with anyone else but you." She starts to cry again.

"You're not going to be with anyone else but me. You're not ever gonna be away from me."

"Good. I can't imagine being with anyone else." She sniffs. "You're too good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"As you always tell me." She smiles slightly.

"And I will continue to tell you."

"I'm sure you will."

"Forever."

"Awe Justy." She smiles, blushing slightly. "There you go with making me blush again." She adds.

"That's because I love you."

"I love you too." He pulls her to him, kissing her softly.

"So, what are the plans for today?"

"Hmmm...breakfast then...you pick."

"Alright."

"How about we invite Ted and Scar to join?"

"I think that would be a great idea."

"Oh..another idea..how about the beach after?"

"I think you know my answer to that." He grins.

"Of course I do." She giggles. "Got a new swim suit too." She smirks.

"Now I definitely can't wait."

"I think you will like."

"Oh, I'll more than like it..."

"You'll love it?" She finishes for him.

"Yes."

"Well you'll see it when we get to the beach." She kisses his cheek.

"Make me wait."

"If you see it before, we might never leave this room."

"True..."

"You'll live."

"I'll try."

"Will this help?" She leans up, cupping his face, giving him a thorough kiss.

"...that helps."

"I figured it would." She smiles.

"Do you want to call Ted or Scar or do you want me too?"

"I think you should. I don't think I can function correctly to be able to talk on the phone right now from that kiss."

"Oh Justy." She shakes her head, laughing as she grabs her phone.

"Your fault." He chuckles.

"Always is."

"Not my fault, you always drive me crazy."

"You always get me back for it."

"I do."

"How about I make that call and you start to get ready before we never leave this bed."

"Good idea."

He steals on last kiss before he moves from the bed to change. She looks through her phone and calls me to see if Ted and I want to meet up. I was still semi-sleeping, Ted was up but was in the bathroom, in the shower. I woke up completely when I heard my phone going off. Seeing who it was I picked it up right away, mumbling a hello into the phone.

"Hey!" Vi says happily. "Were you still sleeping?"

"Little bit."

"Ooooohhhh." She teases. "Well I was wondering if you and Ted wanted to get something to eat then spend the day at the beach with Justy and I?"

"Ooooohhhh." She teases. "Well I was wondering if you and Ted wanted to get something to eat then spend the day at the beach with Justy and I?"

"That does sound like a good idea."

"Cool I just have to get ready then we can meet. How about an hour or so?"

"Sounds good. Ted's in the shower now anyway, so...I think it'll take that long before we meet up with you and Justin."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna get one too." She said. "So, we'll see you in an hour."

"Yup, see you in an hour."

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye." I say back, before putting my phone back down on the table next to the bed.

"I've got to get up now..." I say to myself, but I refuse to move. I just lay there.

Shortly after laying there, I hear the water shut off meaning Ted was done in the shower. Hearing the door open I turn my head to see Ted walking out in only a towel as the water is still dripping from his hair and running down his chest. I bite my lip mumbling to myself as I try not to stare as he walks over to his bag. Shortly after laying there, I hear the water shut off meaning Ted was done in the shower. Hearing the door open I turn my head to see Ted walking out in only a towel as the water is still dripping from his hair and running down his chest. I bite my lips mumbling to myself as I try not to stare as he walks over to his bag.

"Scar?" Ted turns to not see me on the bed. He drops his shirt then walks over to the side of the bed. "Are you alright?" He chuckles as he helps me up, still in his towel.

"I'm fine." I nod. "Must've been moving a lot in my sleep." I lie.

"Are you sure?" Ted looks at me. "You seem pretty awake to me." He grins.

"Well wouldn't you be pretty awake if you hit the floor?"

"True." He laughs. He looks me over to make sure I'm alright and not bleeding. "You didn't hit your head did you?" He runs his hand over my head checking for any bumps.

"No." I shake my head.

"Good." He nods. "Can't have that now can we." He leans down giving me a kiss.

"Mmm...no we can't." I say after pulling away from the kiss.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Oh, we're meeting Vi and Justin in an hour. Breakfast and then the beach for the rest of the day."

"Breakfast sounds good...beach sounds even better. Haven't been there in awhile."

"But wait...how did you know all that if you were sleeping?" He finally realizes.

"Um...she told me last night?"

"Nice try." He chuckles. "I think I would remember that..."

"Okay so you caught me. I was sleeping but Vi called and woke me up. That was like a few minutes ago, before you got out of the shower."

"I see now." He grins. "You fell off the bed because you were 'distracted' right?"

"I tried reaching for my phone to un-distract me..."

"But it didn't work." Ted smirks.

"Clearly."

"Maybe I should get changed in the bathroom from now on.."

"No, that's alright. You don't have to change in the bathroom for now on. You didn't know I was awake."

"Alright." He grins. "You know you liked it."

"Well duh."

"I think I should go get dressed so we won't be late."

"Right."

Ted then heads over to his things as I follow, gathering my clothes for the day before heading into the bathroom. It doesn't take me particularly long to get ready, and I come back out once I'm ready. Ted looks at me with a smirk before walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Beautiful." He pecks my lips.

"Wonder what your reaction will be to the swim suit." I smile.

"I think you know what it will be."

"It's a new one by the way."

"Oh?" He raises a brow. "When do I get to see it? Before we leave or...?"

"Sorry, you're gonna have to wait and be surprised."

"Awww." He pouts with puppy eyes.

"I think you'll live."

"I don't know..."

"Do I have to give you motivation?"

"Maybe..."

"Hmmm..." I pretend to think.

"...come on." Ted whines.

"Patience."

"You know how I am with that."

"I know."

"Please?" He softly says as he pulls me even closer to him.

"Well okay, but only because you asked so nicely." I grin, before taking his face in my hands and pressing my lips to his. I make sure to hold it long enough, but only until I start to feel him respond, that's when I pull away and lean my forehead against his.

"Mmm." Ted slowly opens his eyes.

"That help?"

"Yes it did."

"Good. Works every time."

"It does."

"Why do you think I do it?" I giggle.

"To kill me?" He chuckles.

"Yes."

"I have my ways too."

"Oh I know."

"You'll see later." He smirks, brushing his lips against mine.

"So what to do for the next half hour since we just wasted the first half?"

"Hmmm..." Ted trails off, moving my hair off my shoulder. "...I think you know." He leans down, brushing his lips over the skin of my neck.

"You know...what that ends up...leading to."

"Want...me...to...stop?" He says between nips.

"Unless you want me to jump you..." I trail off.

He nips one last time before moving to my lips. "Later." He grins after pulling away.

"Evil..."

"Getting you back for that kiss."

"I was just helping you with the waiting until we come back from breakfast for the beach."

"Oh I know. Just giving you a preview of later too."

"Let me guess. Marks will be visible from what happens later?"

"You know me too well." He grins.

"I do. You didn't leave any marks with that preview did you?"

"No."

"Good. Because my hair's staying up all day, I'll have no way to hide any marks."

"I'll save them for later, I promise."

"Well they better be coverable, because it takes a while for them to go away, and who knows if I'm on TV for Raw or whatever."

"They'll be coverable."

"Good."

"Should we start to head to the lobby now?"

"Yeah, we can head down there now."

He kisses me one last time before we gather the things that we will need before leaving the room, heading for the lobby. In the meantime, Vi and Justin were getting ready themselves. She was in the bathroom fixing her hair after getting her swim suit and dress on. She was just pulling her hair up when the door opened and Justin popped his head in.

"Almost done." She smiles at him through the mirror.

"Looking gorgeous as always." He grins.

"Why thank you." She turns after getting her hair up. "You look hot as always too." She looks him over, biting her lip.

"Only for you."

"Good." She walks over wrapping her arms around his neck. "Cause someone would be in a lot of pain."

"Oh I know."

She leans forward, pecking his lips. "I just need to get my shoes.."

"Already have them..." He holds them up.

"You're on top of it today, aren't you?" She takes them from him. "Or do you just want more time ot be all touchy?"

"Maybe both."

"You have all day to be touchy.." She runs her fingers through is hair. "..especially after you see my suit." She smirks.

"True."

"I do think we should go though.." She says after his hands start to wander. "..before you do something that causes us not to."

"...right."

She uses one hand that is not in his hair to cup his face as she gives him a soft, lasting kiss.

"That help?"

"Yes." He nods.

"Alright...now how about we go so we do not keep them waiting?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He lets her go so they can grab whatever they need before heading out. As they walk out of the room, she looks both ways to make sure no one is lurking around. Justin keeps his arm around her so she's close to his side as they get to the elevator. When the doors open, they step in and then head to the lobby. When they get to the lobby, they easily spot Ted and I waiting, sitting on one of the couches.

"Hey." Vi greets as they walk over.

"Are we all ready?" Justin asks.

"Yup."

Ted and I then stand up as we follow Vi and Justin out. We decide on taking Ted's car, this way we can leave the beach stuff in the car. We drive to a little place along the beach and decide to eat there. We walk in and get seated with Ted and I on one side and Vi and Justin on the other.

"Perfect place to eat."

"It is." Ted nods.

"After this we can go right back to the car and get our stuff before picking a spot on the beach."

"That's the reason I chose this place."

"Good choice."

"Thanks." Ted nods.

"Vi...everything alright?" She asks since she has been fairly quiet.

"Hmm..." She picks her head up from Justin's shoulder. "...yeah." She lowly says.

"You sure? You're awfully quiet."

"I guess.." She sighs. "...I don't know." Justin rubs her arm.

"It's the note isn't it?" Justin asks. She looks at him and slowly nods biting her lip. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Note?"

"Yeah. You know about Slater and everything right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...Curtis touched her before the match and was trying to flirt with her...then when we left, she said someone was watching us then there was a bang on the door this morning. When I went to look I found a note..it really scared her." Justin explains as he holds Vi close to him.

"So you're thinking the note is either from him or Heath..."

"I think it's Slater." Justin gets tensed. "He's obsessed."

"Do I need to teach that chick from Wendy's a lesson? 'Cause I will."

"Only if he comes around...other than that it would be best not to get him angry."

"I think he has Curtis helping him." Vi mentions.

"I mean, why else would he all of a sudden start after all this time. We've been around him before." She adds.

"Right."

"Neither of them are going to get to you." Justin rubs her arm, kissing the top of her head.

"If it helps, I will make sure they don't come near you either." Ted offers.

"That would be great." Vi smiles slightly as Justin nods.

"Thanks." Justin says.

Ted smiles and nods as the waiter comes to the table for our orders. We order drinks and our food at the same time since we decided to get both out of the way. We talk amongust each other until our drinks come. Shortly after our drinks, our food comes out. While eating, we talk amongst each other again. After we finish Justin and Ted pay the bill.

"Now...to the beach!" Vi declares.

"Finally!" The guys get excited as we walk to the car to gather our things

"I think they're a little too excited." I giggle.

"It would appear so." Vi giggles. "Told Justy I got a new swim suit and he had to wait to see it."

"I told Ted the same thing."

"This should be interesting."

"Very."

"Come on!" The guys urge us, getting impatient.

"Patience you two."

"Them and patience." Vi shakes her head with a laugh.

We finally grab our things from the car and walk over to an impatient Justin and Ted. They take our hands and practically drag us to the beach where we find a spot near the water.

"Okay okay, slow down."

"I wanna see." Ted whines.

"Give me a minute."

Ted groans at having to wait as Justin keeps giving Vi his pouty face.

"You give me a minute or two myself."

"It's been forever though." Justin whines.

"To you it seems like it's been forever. It's only been an entire morning."

"Still..." He whines more.

"Let me get settled first."

We get theT towels all laid out and anything else set up that needed to be done.

"Ready?" Vi asks me with a grin.

"Yup."

We then start to take off what we had on over our suits, leaving both Justin and Ted speechless as the just stare.

"I think we killed them." I giggle.

"Think so..." Vi giggles. "..what do you think they would do if we left?" She whispers to me.

"I don't think we'd make it very far."

"We might...they are pretty out of it." We look to see them still staring with their jaws slightly dropped.

"Well let's try it...let me try to put my wrap on that goes over the bottom part of my swim suit." I say, picking up my red, mesh wrap and going to tie it around my waist to cover the bottom.

After putting that on, we start to slowly step back keeping our eyes on the guys. Once we are out of reach, they snap out of it.

"Heyy..." Ted calls.

"..get back here." Justin finishes.

"Uh oh..."

"...run." She finishes for me.

We then start to run toward the water only making it to the shoreline before they catch us from behind.

"You are both in trouble now." Ted and Justin look at each other then us.

"Oooh, we're so scared." I laugh.

"You think we're joking?" Justin says playful yet serious.

"We're oh so sorry for running."

"Sure...act all innocent now."

"I'm sure you know where you two are going now."

"The water?"

"You've guess correctly."

"Do we get a say?"

"After running away...not anymore."

"Awww."

"We said sorry." We both pout.

"Still going in."

"But..." We did not get to protest anymore since they picked us up and took us into the water.

"Noooo..."

"Yes."

"Maybe we shouldn't have run." I say to Vi.

"Not my best idea."

"No, it wasn't." Justin chuckles.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Yes...yes you are."

"Ooooohhh." I snicker.

"Oh shush." Vi blushes.

"Nope." I laugh.

"You went along with it though."

"How come you're not in trouble?"

"Oh trust me...she is..." Ted smirks.

"Ooohhh." Vi mocks me.

"I'm in more trouble, because I was already in trouble for what I did back in the hotel room."

"Uh oh. What did you do?"

"Stuff..."

"...evil stuff." Ted adds.

"Sounds like what Vi did." Justin looks at her with that look as she shrugs innocently.

"What can I say...couldn't help myself."

"You both never seem to be able to."

"Not our faults."

"Riiiight."

"I think it's time you two got wet."

"You drop us, we take you down with us."

They look at each other shrugging as they fall backwards into the water still holding us.

"That's cheating." We say when we all come back up to the surface.

"We were going in anyway, so why not at the same time."

"True..."

"Not letting us go now are you?"

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." We both giggle as we lean back into them.

"Crap, you know what we forgot? Sunscreen."

"A little late now."

"If I burn..." I trail off. "...you won't be able to touch me." I say to Ted.

"Same goes for you." Vi says to Justin.

"Sunscreen...now..."

"On it." Ted says as they lead us out of the water and back to the towels.

"Allow me..." Ted offers to put sunscreen everywhere possible.

"Of course." I giggle.

"I got you." Justin tells Vi taking the sunscreen from her as well.

"Now how did I see that coming?"

"Happens everytime."

"Exactly."

They take their time, making sure to get everywhere they possibly can. They also get very touchy because they can. We get relaxed and lean into their touch as they linger in certain places that they know gets us.

"Alright, all done."

"Now it's your turn."

We then grab the lotion and start to put it everywhere we can. Trying to get them back was hard since they kept moving our hands when we got to their sensitive spots. We manage to finish and we put the lotion away.

"Now what?"

"Back in the water."

"Sounds good to me."

Before we know it, we are picked up and being taken back to the water.

"Here we go again."

"Must you always do that to us?" Vi jokes.

"Yes."

They get us back in the water, setting us down on our feet this time.

"What no dropping us in?"

"Not this time."

"Good."

The guys then take us off in different directions for a bit more alone time.

"Alone time?" She asks, even though she already knows that it is.

"Mhm." Justin nods running his fingers over her bare back. He then leans down nipping at the exposed skin on her shoulder.

"...Justy..."

"Hmm?"

"We're in public remember?"

"Darn." He pouts.

She lifts his face so it's in front of hers. "Later..." She gives him a soft kiss as his hands fall to her hips. "...I promise." She says after pulling away.

"Holding you to that promise."

"Of course." She smiles. "Have I ever let you down?"

"Never."

"I don't plan on letting you down...ever."

She runs her nails along the back of his neck just under his hair line.

"You know...what that does to me..."

"...I do." She smirks.

She leans up, kissing his jaw, trailing to his ear, then nipping gently. "Preview for later." She whispers in his ear.

He grips her hips a bit tighter pulling her close to him. She wraps her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Later might come sooner than expected." He kissed near her temple.

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"I'm in more trouble then before, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

"By that look, I know I am."

"We'll see." He grins.

"We will." She enjoys the feelings of having his arms around her as they move around in the water.

"Some things may be left to surprise too, you never know."

"You're really going to think about this, aren't you?" She tilts her head to look at him.

"Yes."

"You'll find out later."

"Can't wait." She moves her fingers to his hair, gently running them through as she kisses his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." He smiles.

"This is just what we needed."

"It is." He nods.

"So calm, peaceful, and relaxing."

"Exactly how it was when I took you back home to South Africa with me for some of the time I was away. The mountains, how peaceful it was."

"Exactly. I wish we did not have to leave."

"It was so beautiful."

"We can go back again sometime. I know my mom would love to have you back. She absolutely loved you."

"Awe. She was really great. Treated me just like family. I would love to go back."

"One of those rare weeks we have off, we can go back."

"Now that I would love."

"Hopefully it's soon." She adds.

"I'll see what I can do."

"You're the best." She smiles, kissing his cheek.

"I know."

"Can you get anymore amazing?"

"You'd be surprised." He grins.

She smiles as she bites her lip. She lifts her head to look him in the eyes and before she knows it, his lips are on hers while he brings his hands to her face, cupping her cheek. He holds the kiss for a bit, then pulls away with a grin. She lays her head back on his shoulder while he puts his hands around her waist, holding her as close as he can.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too...so very much."

"I think I love you more."

"Mmmm...I love you more."

"No, I think I love you more."

"Do I have to show you how much I love you?" She raises a brow, licking her lips.

"Maybe..."

"...well..." She hovers her lips over his neck as she runs her nails down his chest. She lets her fingers linger over his skin above the waist of his trunks while she nips at the skin on his neck. She lightly drags her nails over the seam of his shorts, then stops when she hears a growl, making her giggle against his neck.

"I think you get how much I love you now...huh?"

"Mhm." He nods trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe I'll show you more later."

"I...would love...that."

"I thought so."

"The things you do to me." He kisses along her jawline.

"You love it."

"No denying that."

"And there's no denying that I love the things you do to me either."

"No there is not." His runs his fingers up and down her back. "I love seeing your reactions to what I do to you." He adds.

"Justy." She blushes, trying to hide her face. "I can't help it." She mumbles against his chest. "You know how to get me."

"Oh I know, which makes it so much more fun."

"Of course it's fun for you."

"You love it."

"Yes, yes I do."

"I'm glad I'm back and I can do all those things again."

"I'm glad you're back. I missed it all way to much." I snuggle into him more.

"I'm back for good and I'm never leaving again."

"Good. The time you were gone was torture."

"It was torture for me too."

"Now we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Nope."

"So glad you are with me."

"So am I."

"Never again am I going that long without you."

"And you won't have to."

She makes a noise of content as she wraps her arms around him tighter, while they enjoy all the time they missed when he was gone.

"I'll be sure to make up for all that time too." He mumbles.

"I'm sure you will." She softly says, getting more relaxed.

Ted and I in the meantime are floating around in the water, and I'm leaning back against his chest as he keeps his arms around my waist.

"Today has been really great." Ted says as he brushes his lips over my cheek.

"It really has." I nod.

"Tonight will be even better."

"Do I wanna know?"

"Just something special I have in mind."

"Oooh?

"Mhm. Just the two of us. Something quiet and romantic."

"Now you've got me interested."

"You'll find out later. Only hint...a dress will be needed and that is all you get."

"Okay."

"But for now..." Ted trails off, kissing my cheek slowly making his way to my neck nipping at the skin lightly.

"...Ted, you know we're in public..."

"...so..." He ignores brushing his lips over my skin.

"There's kids around..."

"...alright." He sighs kissing my cheek one last time before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I promise. When we're not here at the beach, you can do what you want."

"Holding you to that." He pecks my cheek.

"You always do."

"Yes I do." He grins. I feel his fingers starting to roam across my stomach making me lean into him more.

"Touchy."

"Can't help it. I just love how you look in that suit."

"Of course."

"This is my new favorite one on you by the way."

"Looks like I'll have to wear it more often."

"Yes you do."

"I'll make sure I do."

"Best idea ever."

"You're welcome."

"I'm so glad we got to do this today."

"So am I."

"Just holding you is the best thing for me."

"Awww."

"Best part of the day for me."

"Best part of the day, every day."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kisses me briefly.

"So, we're staying for the sunset right?"

"If that is what you want, then we can."

"I think we should, yeah." I nod.

"Then we will stay all day."

"Yay."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Ted kisses my cheek.

"Oh I know."

"After that we can have our nice romantic night."

"Sounds good."

"Right now I just want to enjoy the time I have with you." Ted wraps his arms tighter around my waist.

"Cuddly."

"Yes I am."

"Always am." He adds.

I lean back into him more as I tilt my head giving him a quick kiss. After some time in the water, we decided to head back onto shore. Justin and Vi however decide to stay in the water for a bit longer.

"Looks like they really missed each other." Ted mentions as we sit on my towel, with me in between his legs.

"They did. Even though it wasn't as long as you're out of action, I knew what she was going through."

"That's true, but you also got to see me a lot more than she got to see him."

"True."

"How long do you think they are going to be in there?" Ted chuckles.

"Probably a long long time."

"You might be right." Ted rests his arms on my shoulders. "Gives us more alone time."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"Not at all." Ted slowly said as he brushed his lips over my cheek.

"Plus, we can cuddle more onshore than in the water."

"We can, which is why I wanted to get you up here."

"Now, how did I know that?" I giggle.

"Because you know me that well."

"I do."

"Then you know what I would love to do right now."

"Of course I do."

"Too bad there are kids around..."

"I know...poor you."

"You're so tempting."

"Oops.

"You know how I get when you wear that color."

"I know that very well."

"You just love to torture me." He brushes his fingers over my stomach.

"Yes I do...it's fun...for me."

"Yeah...for you."

"But...you love it."

"Never said I didn't."

"I know, I'm just saying."

"Just more torture for you later."

"Looking forward to it."

"Although, you will never know when or what the distraction will be." He smirks.

"You're good for that...leaving things to surprise."

"That I am."

"Sneaky."

"Makes things more fun."

"Of course."

Meanwhile, Vi was still floating around in the water with Justin. She's just leaning against him as he has his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

"Justy..." She looks up at him. "...I hate to do this, but I'm getting a bit thirsty."

"Awww."

"You can be all cuddly on beach."

"It's more easier to be all cuddly on the beach anyway." She adds.

"Mmmm...that's is true." Justin grins.

"Well let's go." She giggles.

He lets go of her and then they both walk out of the water and back onto the beach. She takes his hand as they make their way over to the towels.

"What would you like?" Justin asks as she sits on the towel.

"Water please?" She looks up at him.

"I'll be right back."

"You want anything?" Ted asks me.

"Hmm, Pink Lemonade."

"Alright. Be right back." Ted kisses my cheek before going to catch up with Justin.

"So staying for the sunset? Ted and I are."

"Ooohhh...that sounds like a good idea. I think we just might."

"Then Ted said he and I are having a romantic night. All he's telling me is that I have to wear a dress."

"Oooohhh...nice."

"I just wonder what it could be."

"Knowing him, he will have you thinking one thing and it will be totally different."

"That's true."

"All Justy said is that I'm in trouble for what I did."

"Uh oh."

"Plus what I did in the water too."

"Oh of course."

"Going to be another interesting night." She giggles.

I go to say something else when two guys walk over and sit down next to us on our towels.

"Uhhh...can we help you?" Vi moves away from the one sitting a bit to close to her.

"Why are two girls like you sitting here all alone? You shouldn't be sitting all alone."

"One, we're not alone. Two, you need to leave."

"Not alone...anymore."

"Do you mind?" Vi swats the one guys hands off her thigh.

"Oh don't be like that."

"I have no idea who you are, so you should not be touching me like that."

"Hands off!" I say to the other guy who's hand tried to slide around my waist.

"Come on. We are just trying to be friendly."

"And that's being friendly?"

"Just showing you girls what every man should."

"Excuse me?"

"Girls as sexy as you should be shown a little affection." They both start to get a bit more touchy.

"We get affection thank you and not from you two."

"From who? I don't see anyone."

"That's none of your business."

"I think you're lying." The one next to me smirks, trying to put his hands on me while the other tries going after Vi's neck.

The one next to me then tries to go to kiss me, I turn and slap him, pushing him away. Vi tries pushing the one by her away, only for him to hold her hands as he goes for her lips.

"What...are you...doing?" She stops him.

"Getting something I want."

"I don't think so." She says, pulling her hands away and getting up.

"Where are you going?" He gets up annoyed grabbing her hand stopping her from walking off.

"You don't ever...touch me...you hear me?"

"What're you going to do about it?" He steps closer to her.

"Well I may do this..." She trails off before kneeing him in the jewels, making he fall to the sand, hunched over. "...don't ever touch me again." She says through her teeth.

"I suggest both of you leave...now."

"If we don't?"

"You'll have more than us to deal with."

"How come I don't believe you?" The one who is not on the ground smirks as he makes his way to Vi before taking her hand and pulling her to him.

"Let me go." She struggles.

"I don't think so...someone wants to see you."

"No." She simply says before spitting in his face.

"You're going to pay for that." He grits his teeth as he wipes the spit on his face tightening his grip on her hand.

"Oh hell no." I grumble, getting up and tying the wrap around my waist.

I then run despite the sand making it hard. Little do these guys know, we've got the strength to take them on. So what do I do? I tackle him to the ground which makes him let go of her. After steadying herself, Vi walks over to him and gives him a hard kick to his ribs making him gasp in pain.

"Tell whoever the hell it is, I am not going anywhere!" She kicks him again.

"Now take your little buddy over there and leave...NOW."

They look up at us shocked and angry before scurrying off down the beach.

"What happened?" Justin asks as he and Ted finally get back, passing the two guys who ran past them away from us.

"They were flirting and being all touchy..." Vi says.

"...even tried taking Vi." I said what she did not want to say. "Taught them not to mess with us though." I grin.

"Good, I thought we would have to beat someone up." Ted chuckles.

"Scar took care of that."

"Try to flirt and crap with us." I say, fixing my swim suit.

"Vi.." Justin walks over to her. "..are you alright?" He senses something is wrong.

"I am now that you are back." She wraps her arms around his waist while his goes around her shoulders. He knows she is not okay siunce he can feel tears on his chest.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry. I should've brought you with me." He sighs.

"No...it's alright. Scar was there to help me..." She sniffs. "I think Heath sent them." She lowly says.

"He's a dead man." Justin growls.

"Now he has random people helping him. What are we going to do?" Her lip quivers as she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"No matter what we try to do, he's always one step ahead of us. He must be spying on us. You know what...you stay here with Ted and Scar, I'm going to go find him. And if I find him...ooooh he's going to be so in for it. I'm tired of his games. This has gone too far."

"Justin no. What if he has people with him? He could do something to you then what would we do? I would not have you with me and then we will get me for sure."

"He's gone too far Vi. I hate seeing you get upset because of him."

"I know it has, but I don't want anything to happen to you in the process. I don't know what I would do without you here."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either."

"Please just stay for now. If he is watching, we can give him something to watch."

"I'll stay."

"Thank you." She sighs in relief burying her face into his chest.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again."

"I will never be out of your sight. Never leaving your side."

Then he tugs her to sit back down with him on the towel. He wraps his around her tighter than before as she leans back on his chest, trying to relax a bit. "I almost forgot." She tilts her head to look up a him. "Scar and Ted are staying for the sunset...you up for that?"

"Of course I am."

"Yay." A slight smile forms on her as she reaches up kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Sunset at the beach is always amazing."

"It is...more amazing when I'm with you."

He grins and kisses the top of her head. Ted and I sit down as well with him pulling right to where I was before he left. "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine."

"They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"No."

"Good. Someone would be getting a worse beating."

"I think I handled it pretty well though."

"I have no doubts that you didn't. You're my tough girl."

"No one, messes with me."

"No they don't."Ted chuckles. "I'm just glad that you are alright." He kisses the top of my head.

"I slapped one of those guys because he tried to kiss me. Thought you should know."

"He did what?" Ted gets tense. "He better be glad he was gone before I got back."

"Hey...relax."

"No one is allowed to do that but me."

"Well...what's stopping you right now?"

"Nothing..." Ted looks at me as I cup his face pulling him toward me. He presses his lips against mine letting his fingers trail over my stomach.

"...mmm, can't get too carried away...not yet...not here."

"...I know..."

"Touchy." I giggle.

"Mhm." Ted nips at my earlobe letting his fingers walking along my stomach.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"Maybe.." He grins.

"It's not gonna change my mind...about staying for the sunset you know."

"Figured as much." He chuckles. "More fun for later." He whispers to me.

"Always looking forward to it."

"I'm sure you are."

"I may have some tricks up my sleeve myself."

"Really now?" Ted raises a brow.

"Mmhmm."

"Look like I'm going to have competition tonight."

"Maybe."

"Definitely sleeping in tomorrow...I can tell now."

"Most likely."

I then relax into his touch as we all sit and enjoy what is left of the day. Vi can't help to scan the beach every so often for any sign of Heath or anyone who looks suspicious while Justin keeps his arms around her, stealing kisses here and there. Before we know it the day seemed to pass by awfully quick and we could see the hints of orange in the sky.

"Wow." Vi and I say in awe.

"So.." Vi start.

"..beautiful." I finish for her.

"Not as much as you two are."

"Awww." We say in union.

"Nothing can be more beautiful than you."

"Again...awwwww."

"It's the truth."

"You're too sweet."

"Only because we love you both."

"And we love you both...so much."

"I can't believe the day's already over though."

"It went by too quick."

"The sooner that sun sets, the sooner we head back and get ready for our romantic night." Ted grins.

"Mmm...can't wait."

"Don't have too much fun." Vi giggles.

"We'll try." Ted grins.

"Same with you." I tease.

"I don't know how much trying we can do."

"Going to be a long night for all of us."

"No doubt."

"Looks like the sun is gone."

"Awww."

"That means we can get on to other things.."

"True."

"What do you say we head back now?"

"Good idea, I'll need to take a shower anyway." I nod.

"Me too." Vi says.

The guys nod as we stand up and start to gather our things before we head to the car. Vi and Justin get into the front while Ted and I get into the back, and then we head back to the hotel. It doesn't take that long, since we were a few blocks away. After parking the car, we all get our things out of the trunk then head inside the hotel and up to our rooms.

"Have fun." I say as we split up.

"You too."

Vi and Justin get to their room, and she drops her things before going over to her bags for clothes to put on after taking a shower. Once she has those, she makes her way to the bathroom, only to have Justin pull her to him.

"I'm just taking a shower." She giggles as he kisses her shoulder.

"Oh I know, I still can't help myself."

"Of course you can't." She giggles. "The sooner I get a shower, the sooner you can be more touchy."

"No rush or anything."

"I'll be a quick as I can." She pecks his lips.

"Take your time."

"Alright." She smiles as she pulls away from him. She then walks into the bathroom, checking the shower for anyone who could have snuck in. Finding no one, she then turns on the water then gets ready to get in.

She takes her time, but makes sure to not take too long. Justin sits out in the room, waiting patiently. Once she's done, she gets out and dries off before putting on the baby doll that she chose to wear. Drying her hair with the towel, she grabs her clothes from earlier and walks back into the room.

"Trying to kill me?" Justin says from the bed.

"Maybe." She smirks as she sets her clothes on her bag before turning to face him. "Are you trying to kill me?" She bites her lip seeing him with no shirt and his indents exposed.

"Maybe." He repeats.

"You so are." She stays where she is for a bit, making him wait.

"You love it."

"That I do." She lets her eyes wander as she bites her lip.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" He chuckles.

"Thinking about it." She teases.

"Do I have to come over there and get you?"

"I don't know..." She moves to the side, farther away from him, trying to hide her smirk.

"I think I do."

"Uh oh." She mumbles at the look on his face.

"Uh oh is right."

She squeaks as she tries to climb over the bed before he can reach her.

"Uh uh, you can't get away from me that easy."

"I can try."

"You can try, yes."

She manages to get over the bed, but Justin moves so he is blocking between both beds.

"I've got you now."

"Uhhh.." She bites her lip, looking for a way out.

"There's no way out."

"Crap." She mutters to herself as he walks closer to her.

He smirks as he steps closer. "You're so in for it now."

"I was only having fun."

"You know why you're in for it...not because of this..."

"...the beach."

"Yes."

"I said sorry.." She pouts.

"I know, but I still want to have my fun."

"I'm sure you are going to teach me a lesson about doing that."

"Yes I am."

"Well..." She licks her lips. "...what're you waiting for?"

"Patience..."

"Justy." She whines.

"Is it wrong that I want to torture you with taking my time?"

"No.."

"Then have patience." He grins.

"I can try."

"As long as you try. Now...what to do first."

She stands there looking at him, trying to figure out what he is going to do first. The first thing he does is let his hands roam everywhere they can, making sure to make the touches light and slow, to torture her just a little bit for now. At one point, she can feel that his lips are close to hers, but she doesn't feel contact just yet. She makes a soft, whining noise as she tries to move closer to his lips.

"Not yet." He whispers in her ear.

"Uhh.." She groans.

Then she feels him press a kiss to her neck, but only one. She makes a noise of content as she lays her head on his shoulder for now, moving her hands to his waist. Her fingers involuntarily move to the indents that were exposed on him and she runs her nails across them. Justin lets out a deep growl before removing her hands, making her whine.

"In a little bit..." He mumbles.

"...killing...me..."

"I know." He smirks.

"...evil."

"You love it."

"I do."

"Now I think you should go back to enjoying this..."

"Mmkay."

He grins before finally placing more kisses along her neck, starting to get into more of the torture of her. She tilts her head to give him more access while she muffles soft noises into his shoulder. She squeezes his hands as he gets closer to her sensitive spot while he grazes over it with his lips. Just as she thinks he's going to go right for it, he moves away from it, and trails kisses along her shoulder. She starts to calm down a bit as she starts to nip lightly at his neck while trailing her tongue over his skin after each nip. He stops what he's doing for the time being since he's more distracted with what she's doing to him. She smirks against his skin, since she knows he is distracted from what he was doing. She slowly makes her way up his neck before lightly nipping and sucking at his earlobe which makes him tense up a bit. She manages to move him so that both of them end up on one of the beds, with her on top on him, hands still holding onto his. Since he does not seem to let go, she starts to move from his ear, to his neck, before she ends up at his chest. She keeps nipping and using her tongue as she goes in hopes he will het her hands go. He struggles with deciding whether to let her go or not...but he finally gives in and lets her hands go. She smirks immediately, bringing her hands to his sides while she lightly runs her nails down his skin. He already gets impatient and brings her down to finally kiss him. She kisses back eagerly while she lets her hands move to his waist on his boxers again. She lightly runs her nais over his exposed indent again, making him growl while he kissed her more roughly. Then he manages to roll the two of them over so that he was hovering above her now.

"I...was...having...fun..." She whines.

"You can still have fun. You can still reach the indents can't you?"

"Yeah.." She moves her fingers over them.

He tenses and presses his lips back to hers, roughly. Smirking at his reaction, she presses her thumbs into them while her other fingers graze over the skin of his hips. Not only does the kiss get even more intense, he lets out a growl into it as well. Keeping that up, she slips her fingers under the waist band as she tries to pull them down. Staying propped up with one hand, he takes his other and stops her, pulling away slightly from the kiss.

"You take your clothes off first."

"Awww." She whines, moving her hands to his hips, resting them there for now.

"At least some of it anyway."

"I'm surprised they are even still on."

"Taking my time...but I can't anymore."

"Go for it." She drags her nails up his side so she can slide them around his neck.

He grins before going back to her lips and his hands start to play with the straps on her shoulders. He slowly slides them off her shoulders while he moves from her lips to her neck. As he focuses on her neck, he keeps sliding the straps down her arms, as far as they can go. This time he goes right after her sensitive spot without holding back. Her hands go to his hair as she tugs on it while muffling a loud moan into his shoulder. Once he knows that a mark will be forming on the spot, he kind of motions for her to move so that he can cover the both of them with the blankets to further the de-clothing.

Meanwhile, I had just gotten out of the shower and was getting my dress on while Ted was getting ready in the room. It didn't take me particularly long to get my dress on, but it was going to take some time for my hair to dry. So I grabbed the hair dryer and started drying my hair while styling it the way I wanted. After that was all done I moved on to doing my makeup. Next was jewelry and lastly my shoes, since I had brought them into the bathroom with me. Once that was all done, I grabbed my clothes from the beach and headed out into the room to see Ted dressed in a tuxedo.

"Scar..you look..amazing." Ted says as I walk to my bag.

"New dress." I state.

"Well I love it."

"I'm glad."

"Fit you perfectly..." Ted grins. "...and the hair...I love when you curl it." He tries playing with a few of the curls.

"Which is why I did it."

"Not only do I love it, but it makes you absolutely beautiful."

"Maybe I'll keep it curled for now on then..."

"I love the sound of that."

"You play with it more when it's curled." I giggle at him playing with a few.

"I can't help it." He chuckles. "It just looks so amazing."

"And it smells amazing too...is that...cherries I smell?"

"Mmhmm."

"I really love that...you should use it more often."

"Stock up on cherry scented items."

"Yes. My new favorite scent."

"Well...now that I know it's driving you crazy..." I bite my lip.

"I see that look...you're up to something."

"Maybe..."

"You're gonna kill me with that now, aren't you?"

"I just might."

"Oh you're so going to be in for it." He smirks.

"I take that as a challenge." I smirk right back.

"It's so on." Ted moves his hand to my face pulling me into a kiss.

I smirk into the kiss because not only does my lip gloss match the dress...it's also cherry flavored. Tasting the cherry flavor, Ted kisses back eagerly trying to get as much as it off that then can. I have to pull away because I don't want all the lip gloss gone. Even though I can re-apply it. But that's not the point.

"Awww." Ted whines after I pull away.

"You're taking all the gloss off my lips."

"It tastes so good..."

"...and it needs to be saved." I add.

"Alright." Ted pouts. "It's all coming off later though." He smirks.

"Well...I have a whole tube of it." I say, dangling the clear tube that shows the red of the gloss.

Ted's eyes light up seeing the tube and he tries to go back for my lips.

"Uh uh...I need to re-apply...then no more for you until later."

"Not fair." Ted grumbles.

"You'll live."

"I think I can manage." He kisses my cheek.

"Good...because I'm re-applying...right here...in front of you."

Ted licks his lips as he watches me re-apply the lip gloss. "I-I think we should go before there is a change of plans."

"Oh, what's the matter...can't handle watching me re-apply this?" I tease.

"I can, but..." Ted pauses. "...I may not be able to help myself this time."

"Oops." I giggle, putting the cap on and putting it away into my bag.

"Plus, I don't want to be out too late.."

"...and we need to be where I planned to take you soon."

"Right..."

"You'll love it. Trust me."

"I love everything, don't I?"

"Yes you do." Ted smiles. "One of the reasons why I love you." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

"Are you all ready?"

"Mmhmm."

Ted kisses my cheek before I grab my clutch. We then link our fingers after grabbing what we need then head out of the room and down to the car. When we get down to the car, like always, he opens my door for me and I thank him as I get in. He then goes over to the other side, getting in before starting the car. Leaving the spot, Ted then heads to where ever it is he is taking me. After about 30 minutes of driving, Ted pulls up to this little cozy looking restaurant that is set in the pier. I take my seatbelt off and wait, as Ted gets out and comes around, opening my door for me again, and taking my hand as he helps me out. We start to walk to the doors when Ted tells me to close my eyes. I do as he asks then feel him leading me into a cool space. We walk a bit before stopping.

"Open." He whispers in my ear from behind me.

I open my eyes to see no one else around expect for a few workers. There is a table set for two with candles and roses on it.

"Ted...I don't know what to say..."

"You're welcome." He kisses my cheek before leading me over to our table.

"How did you plan all of this without me knowing?"

"I have my ways." He grins.

"Sneaky."

"Yes I am." He gives a cheesy smile. "You were actually out with Vi that day."

"Ohhhh."

"Figured it was time we had another nice night out together. Don't get many chances to do so."

"Right. What with me being all busy. Even though you're back on the road with me, but still."

"All very true, but I love nights like this the best. Where it is just you and me, candlelight, no one else around. These are the nights I cherish the most."

"I couldn't agree more."

Ted reaches across the table for my hand. He lifts it to his lips giving it a soft kiss before lacing his fingers with mine. The waiter comes over and takes our drink orders and of course Ted orders the best wine that they have available. We then look over the menus for what to eat. When we both decide on something, we spend the rest of the time waiting for the drinks, talking. Soon our drinks arrive and we order what we had picked out. After that was done we sat there drinking while enjoying the each other's company.

"Anything planned for after this? Or are we going right back to the hotel?" I ask.

"I was thinking maybe a walk along the beach."

"I like the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"Well you just know me so well, that's why."

"I do."

"Just like I know you so well."

"Love you." Ted reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"Love you too."

The waiter then comes out with our food and places it in front of us. We start to eat as we talk occasionally.

"You're too sweet." I say after he repeatedly compliments me on almost everything.

"No need to thank me for speaking the truth."

"But you know I thank you anyway."

"I know and I love hearing you say it."

"I know you do." I smile. "Thank you." I add.

"Anything for you."

Then he leans over the table and presses a quick kiss to my lips.

"Tonight has been just perfect."

"And it's not over just yet."

"Far from over." Ted smirks.

"You so have plans."

"I just might. You'll have to wait and see."

"Well even though I'll be curious, I can wait."

"You won't have to wait long."

"Oh boy."

Ted gives me his famous look just as the waiter comes back over. Ted pays the bill then walks over to my chair, helping me up before leading me out to the beach. We take our shoes off before stepping on the sand. Then Ted puts his arm around my waist as we walk.

"You always have these great ideas, and I love every one of them."

"I do them because I know how much you love them.""

"Especially the beach at night."

"Mhm." Ted kisses near my temple. "I love how you look in the moonlight...so breathtaking."

"There you go with being sweet again." I start to blush and try to hide my face.

"No hiding." Ted stops us and lifts my chin. "It's too beautiful to be hidden." He kisses me softly. "Especially when you blush."

"I'll be as read as a lobster."

"That doesn't matter to me. Makes you more beautiful." He kisses me again.

This one lasts longer than the one not too long ago. I move so that I can wrap my arms around his neck. His arms move to waist while he pulls me closer to him, deepening the kiss more.

"Mmm...not here." I say, pulling from his lips. "It's too public out here, and I can tell where things are going."

"That is just a preview of things to come."

"I like that preview."

"More later." He brushes his lips against mine.

"Can't wait."

"I can't wait to get all that cherry off." Ted licks his lips from the lingering cherry flavor of my lip gloss.

"I bet." I giggle.

We both walk up and down the beach a few times. I lean into Ted as he keeps his arm around my shoulder. After walking up and down a few times we decide to head back to the car.

"And now the fun begins." He grins.

"Oh boy."

"You're gonna be in for it."

"I kinda figured." I giggle.

We get to the car and even before I could open my door, he had me back against the car, each hand on either side of me, blocking me from moving any farther.

"This is not getting us back any faster." I chuckle.

"I know..."

"One last kiss then we should go.."

"...the kiss couldn't wait until we got into the car?" I tease.

"No...the light is hitting you perfectly."

"Charmer."

"For you...always." He leans down pressing his lips to mine.

He keeps the kiss short and sweet, before pulling away and moving his hands, allowing me to get into the passenger seat. Once I am in, he heads back over to his side. When he gets in, he starts to drive back to the hotel. Every time we had to stop at a red light, he took one hand off of the steering wheel and started to be very touchy with me. I stop his hand when he goes up too far, since we were still in public. He then focuses on the road as we arrive at the hotel.

"Were you trying to cause me to jump you at those stop lights?"

"Possibly."

"Well I think you're in trouble...for causing that...when we get back up to the room."

"Oh we'll see about that." Ted smirks.

"Very shortly."

We then get out of the car and instead of letting me walk, Ted scoops me up to make things go faster.

"Someone's in a rush."

"Been waiting all day for this." Ted steps into the elevator after the doors open.

"Not gonna put me down yet...are you?"

"Nope."

"Figured as much."

The doors open once again, this time on our floor. Ted steps out still carrying me as he makes his way to the room. Once there, he manages to unlock the door before walking in.

"Before we start anything...I'm trying to think of something cherry scented to drive you crazy before I'm in for it."

Ted's eyes light up since he knows what I am talking about. He sets me on my feet, but keeps his arms around my waist. I open my clutch and take out the gloss that I had to bring with me. I take the cap off and let the aroma of cherries fill the air around us. I can hear Ted taking in the scent while he walks his fingers along my stomach. I cover the gloss and put it away, tossing the clutch and my shoes away, giving him my undivided attention. "Now..." Ted leans close to my lips. "...where to start." He runs his fingers up my sides to my hair. He seems to be going to my lips, but decides to wait going for my neck instead lightly nipping and kissing at the skin.

He keeps going until he is sure there will be a few coverable marks before moving his hands to the zipper on my dress. He leaves his one hand there while he lets the go to my hair. He then moves from my neck to my cheek making his way to my ear, nipping and sucking at it gently. My hands that were resting on his back, on his shoulder blades, my fingers clench and my nails dig into his skin a bit as I tense. Ted chuckles at my reactions as he slowly starts moving us closer to the bed. The first thing I feel, is the back of my legs hit the side of the bed, but with Ted holding me, I stay standing. I move my hands under his jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. He lets me go so he can let the jacket fall to the floor. Trailing kisses along my cheek, he brushes his lips against mine as he takes in the cherry scent. He turns us around before sitting on the bed, not breaking the kiss and I end up straddling his lap. I slowly start to unbutton his shirt while he lets his hands roam all over my back, impatiently waiting to get the dress off. Once I get to the last button and get that free, he moves his arms in order for me to get the shirt off of him. After it's off, my hands roam almost instantly and his go right back to the back of my dress where they were.

I break the kiss in order to move to his neck so I can have my fun. I nip and kiss at his skin, keeping them light as my hands roam where ever they can reach. It turns out to be too much for him and he starts to already play with the zipper on the back of my dress, close to unzipping it at this point. I mumble for him to go ahead and he eagerly unzips my dress. He slowly moves the straps off my shoulders letting them fall down my arms. I mumble for him to go ahead and he eagerly unzips my dress. He slowly moves the strap off my shoulders letting them fall down my arms. He shifts so I am now laying on the bed and he can pull the rest of my dress off that way. While he does that, he kiss all the exposed skin that he can. I squirm from under him with every kiss he places, but it's a squirm of enjoyment. He slowly moves me up to the pillows while he hovers me. I start to work on getting his pants undone as he pulls the blankets over us before the rest of our clothing comes off.


	20. Hawaii

It's day two of a mini vacation, we all got to Hawaii yesterday. It's a well deserved vacation after working hard for the longest time with barely any vacations. Ted and I were up just sitting on the balcony enjoying the nice ocean breeze that was blowing. I had his arm over my shoulders while I was leaning into his side.

"You know it was nice of you to invite Justin and Vi to come with us."

"I figured they could use some time away so where better to go that than Hawaii."

"Well with things with Heath, it's exactly what they need."

"Exactly. That's the main reason I suggested it. Once Justin heard, he knew it would take her mind off everything."

"You always have great ideas."

"I know." Ted smirks. "I'm just that good."

"They look much happier without dealing with all the drama." I say, as I look down on the beach where Vi and Justin were.

"They do. It's what they both needed."

"Definitely."

"How about later, we go scuba diving along one of the reefs they have here?" Ted suggests. "After we get back from the signing." He adds.

"I like the sound of that."

"I had a feeling you would." Ted grins. He lifts my chin then looks me in the eyes before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to my lips while he lets his fingers run through my hair.

"I love you so much." He says after pulling away.

"I love you too."

I lay my head on his chest and snuggle into him more as he pulls he closer, holding me tighter.

"We are not moving until we have to." He kisses the top of mt head.

"Good."

Ted keeps his fingers in my hair, but not enough for me to fall asleep. I relax into him as we watch the waves crash onto the beach below.

"What time is the signing? Noon like most are?"

"This one is earlier. Like 10:30."

"Ah, ok."

"We have about another hour or so before we have to get ready though."

"So we don't have to move just yet."

"Nope."

"Good, because I'm comfortable."

"I wasn't planning on letting you go yet anyway."

"Of course not."

"You know..." Ted looks down at me. "...they way the light is right now...it makes you look absolutely stunning."

"...charmer."

"Always for you."

"And see, I'm not trying to hide this time."

"Good. You know what I say about hiding."

"Yes, I know."

"I want to be see everything about that beautiful face, no matter if you are blushing or not."

"Teeeed." I say, blushing more.

"It's true. The more you blush the more beautiful you are."

"I'm gonna be as red as a tomato soon, if you keep it up."

"Maybe I like when you look like that."

"Oh of course you do."

"You're just that gorgeous."

"You're too sweet."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you too."

Ted then leans down once again pressing his lips to mine. He makes sure to hold this kiss a bit longer by resting his hand on the back of my head, holding me in place. He moves his hands to the back of my legs, pulling me onto to his lap so we are even closer. His hands rest on my legs for a bit, before moving them up to rest on my hips. He begins to kiss more eagerly, since we are so close. I run my fingers through his hair not wanting to pull away just yet. I start to tug when I feel his thumb move under my shirt and over my skin. I shiver slightly and feel goosebumps forming after his thumb moves over my skin. I make a quiet noise here and there. He smirks against my lips while he moves his fingers around to my lower back, lightly moving his fingers over the band of my shorts. As much as I wanted to continue, I knew we couldn't get too carried away. So I left him with a lasting kiss, before pulling away, leaning my forehead against his.

"Aww." Ted pouts once I pull away.

"Can't get too carried away. If we do, we may not make the signing."

"Right."

"But I am more comfortable now..."

"We still got some time left to relax."

"Then I'm not moving."

"You don't have to."

"I know, I'm just saying."

"We're just going to relax for now."

"Mmmm...I love that idea." I grin, snuggling into him.

"Me and my great ideas." Ted smirks.

"Yes, you and your great ideas."

We then sit and relax for the rest of the time we have until we need to start getting ready for the signing. Once it's time to get ready, I slide off of Ted's lap.

"Let me tell them where we're going first." I point to Vi and Justin.

"Aright. I'll start to get ready while you do that."

I nod, going over to the railing while he heads into the room. "Justin...Vi...!" I call from the balcony.

"Yeah?" Vi shouts back.

"Ted has a signing and I'm going with him. Just thought I'd let you know so you don't wonder where we are."

"Alright." She calls back.

Then I head into the room to get ready for the day, since I was still in what I wore to bed last night, tank top and shorts. I pick out a tank top and shorts before heading into the bathroom to change. It doesn't take me long and I come back out to get the rest of my things, because I had to do my hair which would take some time, the way I wanted to do it.

"Stunning." Ted says as I pass him on my way to my things.

"And my hair's not even done yet."

"Still stunning no matter what."

"Might take a while to look even more stunning."

"I don't think you can look any better than you do right now."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I can do."

"You surprise me everyday."

"Think you can handle the wait?"

"I don't really know, but I think I can manage."

"I'll be as quick as I can."

"Alright."

"I know you'll end up in the bathroom, checking up on me anyway at some point."

"I just might." He grins.

I grab what I need, from makeup to jewelry, and a clip to put into my hair once it's done, before going into the bathroom to get everything done. I start with my makeup to get that out of the way before starting on my hair. When I am finishing up my hair, Ted walks in just like I knew he would. I do the finishing touches on my hair, with putting the clip in.

"I think you have done it again." Ted looks at me in the mirror while he stands in the doorway.

"I always seem to."

"Never fails." He walks up behind me leaning down kissing my cheek.

"I smell apples." He sniffs the air.

"It's actually Caramel Apple."

"It smells really good." He moves closer to my lips.

"And here I thought you liked Cherry the best."

"That was until now."

"I know it must be driving you crazy, but all of it has to stay on my lips until later."

"Awww...not even a little kiss?" Ted pouts.

"Well I suppose a little kiss wouldn't hurt."

Ted grins before using his fingers to turn my face so I am facing him. He leans down pressing his lips to mine, trying to get as much off as he can. I pull away before he could take off too much, but just enough so that I had to re-apply.

"Remember...a little kiss."

"You're killing me."

"Hey, you said a little kiss. That was turning out to be more than just a little kiss."

"Couldn't help myself."

"Well enjoy what you have on your lips for now, that's all your getting right now."

Ted licks his lips then looks at me. "Today is going to be really long."

"Says you."

"Yes I do say so."

"You'll live."

"I can only try."

"That's all you have to do."

"I do think we should get going before we end up missing the whole signing and that lip gloss comes off."

"After you." I tell him.

Ted turns to walk out, but grabs my hand from behind. I follow him out to the room then grab my shoes quickly. I slip those on and grab my bag, before following him out the door. We make our way to the elevator, taking that down to the lobby before we head out to the car. In the meantime, Vi and Justin are still cuddling on the beach. She was enjoying all the peace and non-stressful serenity the island had to offer. They had been at the beach for most of the morning and it has just been a wonderful day."

"I'm so glad Ted invited us to come along with him and Scar." She looks up at Justin.

"I am too. We really needed this."

"We do. I have not been this relaxed in weeks."

"Neither have I."

"I'm just happy that I'm here with you and we have a few days to ourselves."

"So am I."

Since Justin was laying on his back in the sand, she shifted so that she was laying on his chest looking at him. She just looks into his eyes, getting lost and feeling at ease. Not realizing, she started to run her nails over the skin of his chest, making patterns.

"Having fun?"

"Hmmm?" She blinks, coming out of her daze. "Actually I am." She smiles.

"That's good." He smiles back.

"Everything is just so perfect right now."

"That's the way it should be."

"I wish it could last forever." She sighs.

"I know..."

"But this is enough for me right now. Just you and me...in Hawaii...alone..."

"Alone indeed."

She scoots up a bit, bringing her lips inches from his, just close enough so he can get a good whiff of her coconut lip gloss. She lightly brushes her lips against his, giving him just a small taste...for now.

"You're killing me."

"You love me anyway." She smirks as she moves her hands up to his hair, letting her fingers through it.

"I do...very much."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Patience."

"You know me and that...I have none."

"But it's fun to torture you." He chuckles.

"For you it is."

"You always get me back though."

"Yes I do." She smirks.

"So what else do you want to do today?"

"I don't know..." She trails off. "...I'm good right here for now, unless you have something in mind."

"Well we don't have to move right now. I'm talking about much later."

"How about we go out to dinner? We have not done that in awhile."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"I'm full of great ideas."

"Yes you are." He grins.

"Like this one..." She trails off, pressing her lips against his. She was only planning on giving him a quick kiss, but he moved his hand to the back of her head holding her in place.

His other arm wraps around her back, holding her there even more. She moves one hand up to his hair, running her fingers through it while she lets the other rest on his chest. Since his arm was around her back, his hand had been resting on her side. Unconsciously, his fingers run along the skin of her side. Goosebumps rise along her skin as she shivers from his touch. She tugs on his hair a bit while she lets her nails move across the skin of his chest. He smirks into the kiss when he feels the goosebumps form, feeling them when his fingers keep moving across her skin. He then rests his hand, but keeps it on her side. She does pull away but only for air. She shifts a bit, moving herself onto his chest more. Justin feels her move and to prevent her from moving anymore, he rolls them over so he is hovering over her. Luckily they went to a part of the beach where no one was.

"Now you can't move." He grins.

"I wasn't going far."

"Still."

She manages to move one of her hands to his chest. Lightly hovering her fingers over his skin, she feels him tense up as she moves farther down to his abs. She stops just above his trunks and moves to one of his exposed indents, letting her fingers lightly run over, just enough for him to growl slightly. A smirk appears on her face from his reaction.

"Everytime."

"Your move." She brushes her lips against his.

"You know what happens when you tell me that." He smirks with that look in his eye.

"I do...all too well."

"Then I think it's time we went into the water..."

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right." He grins.

Before she knew it, Justin picked her up and started walking to the water.

"You better not drop me in...you're going with me if you do."

"What if that's what I want?" He smirks.

"Justin..." I try to be serious.

"I'm only kidding."

"Good." She grins. "What's the plan lover boy?" She lightly runs her nails over his neck.

"You'll see."

"Evil."

"You love it."

"Only because I love you that much."

"I love you too."

She leans her head on his shoulder only so it will be easier for her to get to his neck. She starts to nip at the skin on his shoulder as she slowly makes her way to his neck, making sure each kiss lingers. This makes his walking into the water slow down, since each kiss is getting to him.

"Am I distracting you?" She chuckles against his neck.

"Is that the goal?"

"Yes it is."

"Then maybe you are."

"I can stop..."

"I'm not saying you have to."

"I wasn't going to." She whispers in his ear before she nibbles at it gently.

"Didn't think so."

He manages to get out far enough to where he wants to be. He slowly moves so they are both in the water, but not letting her go.

"See? Told you I wouldn't drop you in."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"Only unless you would let me."

"Nooooooo." She clings to him.

"Don't worry about it."

"I won't."

"But at least the water's not really cold."

"No. It feels really good."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Now...why did you move us exactly?" She looks up at him with her hand in his hair as the waves move them around.

"I just thought we could spend some time in the water."

"Mmmm...that was a great idea." She nuzzles his neck, lightly placing kisses along her skin.

"My exact thoughts."

"I don't think today can get any better, but knowing you...I'm sure it will."

"Oh, you can count on it."

"Believe me...I am."

"Things can only get better in Hawaii."

"I'm sure they can."

"So much to do."

"I think we should try to do as much as we can while we're here."

"I agree with that."

"But what first?" She chews her lips trying to think.

"I'm completely comfortable with what we're doing now."

"So am I." She relaxes into him. "We have all day to do something, but for now we can stay right here."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Justin then moves the hair from her face before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. He keeps his hand on her face, moving his thumb over her cheek as she runs her hands through his hair. She wasn't close enough to him so he takes his other hand and pulls her closer to him. Her hold gets tighter around his neck as she happily moves closer to him. Both of his hands rest on her hips now, as hers are around his neck, kissing back just as eagerly as she was. They eventually pull away for air, but that does not last too long before he goes right for her neck. She buries her face in his neck, knowing what is coming next. He just smirks against her skin as he goes, knowing that she knows what's coming next. The closer he gets to her spot, the more tense she gets. She tugs at his hair when she feels his lips brush over the spot. Since any marks he's left before are gone by now, this meant that he was able to leave new ones, which is exactly what he does. She muffles a moan into his shoulder as he grip on his hair gets tighter. Since he was intent on leaving a mark, he stayed in the same spot for a bit, getting more noises to come from her. When he feels that the mark is big enough, he pulls away from her neck to see what he left. He grins in triumph, seeing how big it was, but he did make sure that it was coverable at least.

"Coverable?" She mumbles, still trying to catch her breath.

"Of course."

"You're proud of this one..I can tell."

"I am."

"You would be." She chuckles.

"I always am."

"You should be." She smiles, then kisses his cheek.

"I got you good this time...even though it is coverable."

"Justy..." She blushes. "...you would try to out do yourself."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"I thought so."

Justin keeps his arms around her as he pulls her as close to him as she could get. She snuggles happily against him as they both float around int he water, just enjoying the time they have.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that you can't catch me."

She moves her hands down to where she knows he is sensitive. Once she gets there, she lightly moves her fingers over the spot.

"You didn't!"

"I think I did!" She laughs as she swims away.

"Oh you're so in trouble now."

"You have to catch me first."

"Oh...I will."

"I'm waiting." She sings.

Since her back was still turned, she didn't see what he was doing. Little did she know, he had resorted to going under the water to catch her. She looks over her shoulder to see how close he was, but she does not see him. She scans the water for any sign of him. It is not until she feels something touch her leg, that she jumps as he comes to the surface in front of her.

"You scared me."

"Sorry."

"I just didn't know where you went."

"Now you do."

"Yes I do." She smiles. "But you still can't get me." She grins, slowly backing away.

"Oh no you don't."

"I think I am."

"Nooooo." He says, latching onto her.

"Looks like you caught me." She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It seems so."

"I'm assuming you want a prize for it too, right?"

"Possibly."

"I have a feeling I know what it is too." She grins.

"And what's that?"

"This..." She pulls him closer to her, giving him a quick, soft kiss before pulling away.

"You're right."

"See? I knew that is what you wanted."

"You always know what I want."

"Of course I do." She grins.

"That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wanna go dry off? Or stay in the water?"

"We can go dry off for now."

"After you."

She kisses him one last time before making her way to shore, Justin close behind. They make it up to their towels and of course Justin is all touchy while she tries to wrap her towel around her. Once she has that on, he pulls her down onto his lap.

"You can never get enough, can you?" She leans back into him.

"Nope."

"Not that I mind."

"Of course not."

"I do think a nap would be good when get dry off." She yawns a bit.

"Well we can head back to the room when we're all dry if you want."

"Good idea." She tries to stifle a yawn. "I just hope I don't fall asleep before then."

"If you do, I've got you. I'll carry you back."

"You're the best." She tilts her head, giving him a quick kiss. She then lays her head on his chest and snuggles into him more.

"I know."

Justin keeps one arm around her waist while he lets the other run through her hair. She leans into his touch, getting more relaxed the more he does it. She becomes so relaxed that she does not realize that she had dozed off. Justin finally realizes that she's asleep. So he carefully lifts her in his arms to carry her inside. Justin finally realizes that she's asleep. So he carefully lifts her in his arms to carry her inside. Once he makes it to the room, he sets her on the bed so he can hang the towels up to dry. He goes over to their bags, getting dry clothes. He changes first, before walking over and helping her get changed. He made it easy for her by just getting one of his shirts. After he got her dressed, he pulled the blankets and pulled her close to him once they were under the covers.

Meanwhile Ted and I are still at the singing he had scheduled that day. I was sitting there next to him, quiet at times when the fans came up for autographs and such. That goes on for a few more hours before he is done with everything and we have the rest of the day to ourselves. We head somewhere for lunch before deciding to go scuba diving. When we arrive, Ted parks the car then we get out and head over to get our gear on and get instructions of the proper way to do things.

"If I must say, a wet suit looks awfully good on you." I tell him, with a slight smirk.

"I can say the same thing about you." He smirks back at me.

"Well of course you would think so."

"I do." He grins moving closer to me and wrapping his one arm around my waist. "I don't think anyone could make it look as good as you do." He pulls me closer to him.

"Always the charmer."

"For you...always."

Then we get taken out on the water in a boat to where we'll be diving into the water. Once we get to a certain spot, the boat stops and we get on our goggles and air masks. We are told to sit on the side of the boat then fall back into the water when we are told to do so. We wait above the surface of the water for a bit before heading under. Slowly heading down, we look at all the exotic fish that are swimming all around us. We get down to where the reef is and Ted takes my hand as we make our way over, just admiring all the different pink, blue, purple, and orange colors that are shining from the sun's reflection. We go all around the reef, admiring everything, spotting other fish here and there and other creatures that live in the reef itself. After doing that for a bit, we head back to the surface so we do not run out of air. We slowly make our way back and once we do we are pulled back on the boat.

"Definitely going to have to do this again sometime."

"Oh we will." Ted grins. "I got something for you while we were down there." He reaches behind his back. "Close your eyes."

Ted pulls out whatever he had from behind his back before telling me to open my eyes. "Okay. Open." I hear him say.

When I open my eyes, I see a conch shell in his hands. "Ted..." I say, in awe at how pretty it is. "...how did you get this without me knowing?"

"I have my ways." He grins. "You were looking at the fish and I saw it and knew I had to get it for you."

"Awww."

"Something to remember our trip by."

"I love it, thank you. I know exactly where to put this, when we go home after this trip."

"Where would that be?"

"You'll have to see when we go home."

"I'm sure it will be perfect no matter where you put it." He smiles leaning over and kissing me quick.

"How about we head back, get changed and just relax by the pool for a bit? Maybe an early dinner too?" Ted suggests.

"I think you know my answer to that."

"Of course I do." He chuckles as the boat starts to head back to the marina.

When we reach the marina, we take the wetsuits off, grabbing our clothes, and getting off the boat, onto the dock. Ted put is his around my waist as we made our way over to the car. He opened my door for me before going over to the other side and getting in. Once we were ready, he started to head back to the hotel. Once there, we went up to our room to put our clothes there and grab towels and such before heading down to the pool. After making our way to the pool, we find chairs to set our things on and before I can even sit Ted pulls me down on his lap.

"Mine." He kisses my shoulder as I lean back on him.

"Yes, yours."

"Forever and ever."

"And ever."

"Im just glad there are not many people here right now. Gives us more time alone." He smirks.

"You do love that alone time."

"Yes I do." He grins. "You know what I'm thinking right now?"

"What?"

"Pool..." He starts as he stands, picking me up and cradling me in his arms. "...now." He walks over before I could object.

"You drop me in, I'm taking you down with me."

"Don't worry." He chuckles. "I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

"Good."

He slowly makes his way down the steps in the water. It is not too cold, just the right temperature. He gets out to a certain part, the lets my legs go then turns me so I'm facing him with my legs on either side of him while his hands rest on my hips.

"Still not letting me go?" I giggle.

"Nope."

He has my back against the wall as he looks a me for a bit. Since there was not really anyone around right, Ted brushed his lips against mine making me think he was going to give me a kiss instead kissing down my jaw. Since my arms were around his neck, I let my fingers run through his hair as he got closer to my neck. At first he hovered his lips over my skin causing me to shift a bit on his lap. I knew it was getting to him since his grip got tighter on my hips and he attached his lips to my neck. He started out soft before nipping lightly at my skin. I tugged at his hair once he got closer to my sensitive spot. I bit my lip at he brushed his lips over it before starting to go after it. I muffled a few noises into his shoulder which make him smirk against my skin. Since I had no marks on my skin he decide it was time I got more. Instead of one big mark, he left a few tiny coverable ones. The more noise that escaped me, the more he left. Once he felt that he left enough for now he made his way back to my lips as I pulled him close, kissing him back eagerly. He then moved his hands from my hips, letting them wander where ever he could reach. Of course when his hands do wander, he hits a ticklish spot so i squirm a bit. He chuckles against my lips before move his hands to my upper back behind my shoulders and pulls me as close to him as I could get. I push myself off the wall a bit, and we float around in the water as he continues to kiss me. He moves his hands to the top of my bathing suit and that is when I pull away from the kiss making him whine a bit.

"Not here." I say quietly.

"Darn." He mumbles against my lips.

"You can save that for later, if you can wait that long."

"I think...I can manage."

"Are you sure? It seems like you're struggling right now."

"I'm sure. It's going to be hard, but I think I can do it."

"If you say so."

He leans down, giving me one last kiss, not as long as the other but just enough for him to make it until later.

"Now I will be." He says after pulling away.

"Good."

I lay my head on his shoulder just letting my fingers run along any skin that I'm able to touch. We stay that way as we float around the pool a bit longer. We do get out at some point to just relax for a bit on the chair, poolside.

"After this we are going to order food and stay in the room all night."

"Sounds like a plan."

After we get more dry we then decide to head back to our room to shower and change for rest of the day.

"Comfortable clothes."

"Feel better?" Ted chuckles as I walk over to the bed. Once I get close enough, he pulls me down so I'm laying on his chest.

"Much better."

"Good. That's all that matters."

"Even though the shower took longer than normal. You just had to join in didn't you?" I giggle.

"Couldn't help myself."

"Of course not."

"Whenever you feel it's the right time to."

"I think now before we get too distracted and it gets too late."

"I don't have to move do I?"

"No, I can reach the phone."

"Good, because I'm comfortable."

"So am I." He kisses the top of my head before reaching over to grab the phone. While he orders the food, I absentmindedly draw patterns on his chest with my fingers.

"About 15-20 minutes." He says after hanging up.

"Mkay." I sigh in content as I snuggle closer to him.

"Plenty of time to get more comfortable."

"Good 'cause I don't want to move right now."

"It looks like you don't." He chuckles.

"What can I say? You're that comfortable."

"As you always tell me."

"It's true."

"Oh I know."

"We don't have to move until the food gets here anyway." Ted adds.

"Well of course not."

We were to busy enjoying each others comfort that we had not realized how quickly the time passed until there was a knock on the door.

"Aww I have to move."

"Just until we get done eating then you can snuggle more."

I nod, reluctantly moving so that he could get up. He goes over to the door and pays for the food before bringing it in. Since I have not moved, he decided to bring the tray over to the bed so we could sit there and eat.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ted kisses my cheek.

He sits down and we both start to eat. In the meantime, Vi and Justin have woken up from the nap that they've decided to take. She lays there for a bit not really wanting to move at the moment. She was just enjoying the feeling of being relaxed. It gets harder for her to hide the fact that she's sleeping since Justin moves his hand under the shirt she was wearing, letting his fingers move lightly over her skin. She snuggles into him more and lets out a soft noise as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Well look who's awake."

"Mhm." She tilts her head to smile up at him.

"Did you get some sleep too?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. How long did we sleep?"

"A few hours at the latest."

"I guess I was more tired that I thought." She chuckles. "Plus I have the best pillow too." She snuggles into him more, lightly dragging her nails over his skin.

"The best in the world."

"The best." She moves up to give him a quick kiss. His arms get tighter around her waist as he holds her there for a bit longer, not wanting to pull away just yet.

"So when do you want to go out for dinner?" He asks, after pulling away.

"Ummm... in a bit. I don't feel like moving right now."

"Alright, no rush."

"I wish we could stay here forever and never leave."

"I know."

They lay there for a bit more not really wanting to move. After about an hour they decide to get up and start to get ready.

"I'm gonna get a shower first." She smirks up at Justin while she lets her fingers walk up his chest to his face. She leans in real close to his face. "I wouldn't mind some company..." She whispers, brushing her lips against his.

"You know I never pass that up...ever."

"Well lets go before I get in without you."

"After you."

She decides to tease him so she gives him a slow, lingering kiss while she runs her hands down his chest to the waist of his shorts. Since he was focused on her hands, he did not start to respond to the kiss until she stopped her hands right above his bottoms. Once she felt him start to kiss back, she pulled away and slide off the bed, quickly going to the bathroom with a smirk on her face.

"Evil..."

"You'll get me back." She calls from the bathroom.

"You know it."

"It's getting lonely in here..." She calls after getting the water ready. "...and hot too."

"I'm coming."

"Better hurry." She sings.

"You were saying?" He says, appearing in the doorway.

"Nothing..." She bites her lip. "...wanna help with my shirt or do I have to do it?" She plays with the bottom of the shirt, slowly lifting it up.

"Hmmm...tough decision."

"Really?" She tries not to laugh. "Guess I'll just have to take it off...real slow." She teases him.

"Slow doesn't work for me." He smirks.

"What are you waiting for then?"

"Don't tempt me."

"Me? Do that?" She innocently says, slowly lifting the shirt a little.

Before she knows it, he rushes over and takes the shirt off himself.

"Was I going too slow for you?"

"Yes you were."

"My bad." She giggles. "Now...I think it is time these came off." She runs her hands down to the waist of his shorts, starting to tug at them.

"I have less on than you do though, I think yours need to come off."

"Eager?" He chuckles.

"Yes...now off."

"Okay okay, but yours comes off after."

"Mayyybeee."

"Maybe?"

"Okay...they will."

"I thought so."

"Like you would let that happen anyway."

"True."

She then tugs down his shorts and before she could even get to hers, he already has them down. She giggles at how eager he is. She runs her hands up his chest as she leans up, giving him a teasing kiss before pulling away and stepping into the shower giggling. "You coming?" She peeks out from behind the curtain since she left him in a daze.

"Huh...oh yeah." He says, snapping out of it.

She moves so he's able to get in and once he's in, he gets all touchy. They do manage to get everything done, but not without him paying her back for what she did to him. Once they're done, he reaches out and grabs them towels so they can dry off. "That was longer than I expected." She chuckles as they walk into the room.

"Oops." He chuckles.

"Not that I mind though."

"Of course not."

"Having fun?" She chuckles since he has not stopped looking at her since they left the bathroom.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good. Enjoy it now because I do have to get dressed."

"Awww."

"Don't worry. You can look more after dinner." She kisses him quick.

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do." She grins. she gives him one last kiss before pulling away. she tries to walk to her things, but he keeps his arms around her waist, just looking her over a bit more.

"Gorgeous." He smiles, moving some hair from her face.

"Sweet talker." She blushes.

"For you, always."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He lets her go after one last kiss and she goes and picks out clothes to wear. After finding clothes, she decides to get changed in the room. She can feel his eyes on her and hears him groan when she puts on her clothes. She looks over at him and bites her lip since he was still in his towel.

"Are you going to get dressed?" Her eyes travel over him.

"Oops, I guess I got caught up watching you."

"Like always." She chuckles. "You better get dressed before I get too tempted again." She bites her lip, eyes still locked on him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He laughs.

"Trust me, it's not. I would love to stay here all night."

"But you said dinner tonight so.." She adds.

"I did and I have a surprise after too." He grins.

"Oh?" She raises a brow. "Hints?"

"Nope."

"Awww." She pouts.

"You'll love it."

"Of course I will." She smiles. "I always do."

He walks over to his bags, giving her a quick kiss on the way. She decides to start on her hair and makeup while he is getting changed so she does not get anymore distracted, even though she can see him through the mirror. She bites her lip knowing he did it on purpose. Just as she was finishing up, he came into the bathroom, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

"You know...you don't need that to...look beautiful."

"Justy..." She blushes.

"You look just as good without it."

"You would think that." She blushes more.

"Because it's true."

"I'm going to need more with how red you are going to have me."

"No hiding it."

She tilts her head down letting her hair fall in front of her face. Justin turns her around so he can lift her chin.

"No hiding that beautiful face of yours."

"Even if it is redder than a lobster?"

"Even that."

"You're so amazing. You know that right?"

"I know."

She can't help but smile up at him while he runs his thumb over he cheek. He pecks her lips then she steps aside so he can do his hair. She keeps her arms around his waist with her head on his back as he does his hair. She was so content she did not realize he was done.

"Vi...I'm done."

"Hmm..oh...ok." She reluctantly moves.

"You don't have to move though...not yet."

"Yayy." She snuggles back into happily.

"No rush to go or anything, don't worry."

"Mkay." She sighs in content. "Don't feel like moving."

"I didn't think so."

"You're just easy to cuddle with."

"How well I know."

"My cuddly werewolf."

"That's right." He grins.

"All mine." She gives him a squeeze.

"All yours."

He lets her stay like that for a bit longer before he decides it is time to go. She whines slightly, but lets go. They walk back into the room to get whatever they needed. After they got everything, they walked out of the room. Justin kept his arm over her shoulders while she kept hers around his waist just leaning into his side as they made their way to the elevator. They make their way down to the lobby and then out to the car. He opens her door for her, waiting for her to get in before he shuts her door and goes around to the driver's side and gets in. Once he gets in, he puts on his seatbelt before starting the car and heading off to where he planned for dinner.

"Still no hints?"

"No." He chuckles. "You're not getting it out of me." He reaches over with his free hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Can't blame a girl for trying."

"I can't, but we are almost there."

"Good."

They soon arrive at a nice, little, authentic Hawaiian restaurant that sets right off the beach. It had little lantern candles going around the outside giving it a cozy, romantic feel. She was in awe of how it looked. It was so amazing and beautiful. The perfect setting for the end of a perfect day. Justin then parked the car before getting out and walking over to my door. He opened it for her, then she got out, lacing her fingers with his.

"This place is beautiful." She said in awe.

"I knew you would say that."

"This is a great way to end a perfect day." She leans into his shoulder.

"This is not all either." He grins.

"Oh?" She looks up at him.

"You'll find out after dinner." He kisses her head.

"I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't." He chuckles.

They made their way inside and were seated not long after walking in. Once they sat down, they were given menus to look over before deciding what to drink. When they were ready, they decided to order both food and drinks at the same time.

"I wish we didn't have to leave at the end of the week."

"I know, but we will try to come back whenever we can. I can tell how much you love it here."

"I really do."

"Now we have two places we can go. Here and back home in South Africa."

"Yep." He grins.

"Both amazing places. I would not mind staying in either one."

"Me neither."

"I think our next vacation should be in Africa though. There was so much to do there we did not get to do last time."

"That sounds perfect."

"Also I can spend a bit more time with your mom. Didn't get to spend much time with her last time I was there."

"I know she would love that."

"I'm sure. It was great spending time with her."

"Well she keeps asking me when we're coming back."

"She does?" Vi smiles. "That is so sweet of her. Hopefully we can get back there soon."

"I hope so too."

"We'll see what we can do." She kisses his cheek.

Soon they got their drinks and they continued to talk as they sipped on those. She was leaning against Justin while he ran his fingers over her arm. They did not have to wait much longer for their food to arrive. Once it came, they started eating and sharing what they had gotten.

"This is really good."

"It really is. The pineapple gives it a really good taste."

"I agree."

They keep eating while talking and taking bites of each other's food with the occasional kiss. After they are done, Justin pays the bill and leads her to where the second part of the night is going to be.

"No peeking." He covers her eyes.

She giggles as he puts his hands over her eyes and she brings her hands up, resting them on his wrist. They walk for a bit until she hears the sound of waves crashing.

"Ok...open." He whispers, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"...Justy..." She gasps, in awe of the view.

She looks out to see they are standing on a bluff where you can see the lights from the nearby city. What makes it even more romantic was that you could hear and see the waves crashing into the rocks below.

"...this is amazing." She tilts her head back, kissing his cheek.

"Figured we could end the night with this."

"It's perfect. I do love it."

"I'm glad."

I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now." She leans back into his touch while he runs his fingers over her stomach.

"That's because you are."

"All because I have you and I could not be any happier than I am right now."

"I couldn't agree any more."

"Best night ever. I don't think anything can bring me down."

"That's great." He grins.

"The lights from the city look so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Awww." She blushes.

"Speaking the truth."

"You just love making me blush."

"Have to admit that I do."

"Well you did it again. I'm going to be a lobster before the night is over."

"A cute lobster."

"All yours too."

"I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Neither could I." She moves her arm, hooking it around his neck, letting her fingers run through his hair.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She leans over, kissing his cheek before laying her head back on his shoulder. He gives her light kisses on her shoulder, slowly moving to her neck. Since he left a mark earlier, he kept moving to her cheek. He gave her a quick kiss before resting his chin back on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a bit until it started to get chilly from the ocean breeze. Justin rubbed her arms when he felt her shiver as she leaned into his touch.

"Cold?"

"Just a little, but that is helping."

"Okay good, just making sure."

"It's so pretty that I don't want to leave."

"I know..."

"You just want to go back so you can be more cuddly."

"Maybe."

"That is so the reason." She chuckles. "We can head back if you want."

"Only if you want to."

"We can. It's getting a bit more chilly."

"Alright." He nods.

She takes one last look over the water before they start to head to the car. Justin keeps his arm around her, trying to keep her warm. Once they get to the car, he gives her a lingering kiss before opening her door. After she's inside, he goes over to his side. On the way back, she leans her head against his shoulder trying to keep from falling asleep.

"You seem tired."

"Just really relaxed right now."

"It looks like it." He chuckles.

"I think it was all the ocean air. It does that to me." She tries to hide a yawn.

"That would be it."

"Mhm." She slowly nods.

"Don't worry, we're not far from the hotel, we'll be back soon and you can get some rest."

"Okay." She lets out another yawn. She lets her eyes close slightly, just taking in Justin's scent.

In just that short time, she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful when she and Justin got back, that he didn't want to wake her. So he got out and went around to her side, opening her door, unbuckling the seatbelt and carefully lifting her out of the car. She snuggles right into him wrapping her arms around his neck. He closes the door with his foot before making his way back to the room. Once there, he gets the door open without waking her, then he carries her to the bed after closing the door. He grabs what she wore to bed last night and comes back, helping her out of her clothes and putting her bed clothes on. He pulls the blankets down before carefully moving her up to the pillows. She buries my face into the pillow and groan once she realize he is not there. He smiles at her before he quickly gets ready for bed himself. When he is done he walks to the bed, moving her slightly so he can climb in. Once she feels him, she snuggles into him while he wraps his arms around me.

"Goodnight Vi."

"Night Justy."

He then kisses to top of her head and soon she's fast asleep. He lays there watching her for a bit before he goes to sleep himself.


	21. Ted's InRing Return

A couple months have passed and next month is finally SummerSlam. So many things are going on. This Monday Raw is going three hours permanently, starting off with a huge 1,000th episode. But before we can get to that, we have to get through the house shows this weekend. Vi had decided it would be a good idea to hit the gym in the morning. She let Justin sleep in just until she got done getting ready for the gym. Once she was all changed, she made sure to add a fresh layer of lip gloss to her lips. She walked over to the bed and started to wake him up.

"Justy..." She shook him slightly. "...time to get up."

All he does is mumble incoherently in his sleep, before rolling over to his stomach. She shakes her head before moving onto the bed so she's hovering over him slightly. She leans down, pressing her lips to his. She only kisses him enough for him to get the tastes of vanilla from her lip gloss before she pulls away smirking. He makes a mumbled noise in disappointment.

"More after you get up."

"Awww."

"Well, I want to go to the gym for a bit. Either you can get up and come with me or I can go alone..." she moves from the bed to get her sneakers. "...with the lip gloss." She adds.

"Nooo...don't go alone with the lip gloss."

"Then you better get up. I'm leaving soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"Two minutes..." She lies, messing with him.

"Really?"

"If you take too long then I will." She teases.

"i'm up." He says, sitting up in bed.

"Good, because I'm ready to go." She stands from the bed, then walks over to get her bag.

He then quickly moves from bed, rummages around in his bags, before quickly heading into the bathroom to change.

"Slow down there." She laughs, shaking her head.

"I'm trying to get ready as fast I can, since you said you're leaving soon." He says from the bathroom.

"You do know I was kidding right?"

"You were?"

"Yes I was." She laughs. "I want to get there before to many people get there."

"Had me rush in here..."

"So I did." She grins innocently. "Gives you some extra time for what I promised you..."

"True..."

"As soon as you are done you will get it."

"Almost done."

It does not take him much longer and soon he comes out of the bathroom. After putting his clothes with his bag, he walks over to her, pulling her close to him wanting his kiss.

"Ah ah ah...what flavor it is?" She smirks, making him wait a bit more.

"You're killing me here. Hmmm..."

"That's my job." She smirks, brushing her lips over his.

"Aha...vanilla."

"You're right." She gives him a light, teasing kiss.

"Yess." He cheers.

Smirking, she hovers her lips over his, moving one hand to his hair while the other rests on his shoulder. She feels his grip on her hips tighten so she presses her lips to his. she was only going to give him a short kiss, but when she went to pull away, he would not let her. Instead he holds her tighter, lips not leaving hers, wanting to get all the lip gloss off. the way he was kissing her made her give in and let him have his way. Once he got it all off, she tried pulling away only for him to hold her there still.

"...it's...all...off..." She manages to say.

"I know...kissing you...is addicting..."

"..same..with you..."

"I would nonstop if I could."

"I would love nothing more than that."

"But unfortunately we can't...if you want to get to the gym that is."

"Darn..." She mutters. "...we can after..."

"We can." He agrees.

"Then how about we go so we can get back here sooner?"

"I like that idea."

"Just have to reapply then we can go." She pulls out the tube of lip gloss. She opens it and slowly puts it on so he can get the smell of it.

"You're killing me again."

"I am? Oops." She rubs her lips together.

"You know exactly what you're doing."

"Maybe I do." She smirks. "You love it though." She adds.

"I do."

"More after the gym. There is enough for that."

"Right."

"I do think we should go...I can tell you're going to convince me to stay here."

"Very soon."

"Lets go lover." She gives him a quick kiss.

She grabs her bag and he grabs his, before they both head out of the room and to the elevators, stepping inside one of them and heading down to the lobby. Once they reach the lobby, they make their way to the gym at the hotel. when they get there, they set their bags down and then head off to the first thing whey wanted to do. She and Justin stay relatively close to one another, and she makes sure he has a clear view of what she's chosen to start with. Things were going really well at first, then after a bit, she started to get a bit distracted watching Justin with his shirt off. It gets to the point that she has to stop and start over.

"Never fails." She mutters to herself, biting her lip.

She has to look away in order to start over and she tries to fight the urge to look. She does manage to focus on what she was doing and finishes up the set she was working on before moving onto the next thing. Of course this too is also in direct view of Justin, so she can already tell it's going to be hard to focus at first. Staring at him for a bit, she bites her lip before getting started. Seeing him makes her push herself harder in her workout so she's able to get done quicker. Thankfully for her, just as she finishes, Justin moves to a different area, father from her. She groans a bit at not being able to see him that good, but pushes it out of her mind before heading to the treadmill to finish things off. After a few minutes or so on the treadmill, she feels arms go around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. "Having fun?" Justin asks.

"Of course." She starts to slow down the treadmill. "Even though you made it very hard for me to focus."

"Oops. My bad."

"You just had to be where I could see you."

"Not my fault, everything is relatively close."

"True." She turns to face him since the machine stopped. "This was too distracting anyway." She runs her hand down his chest.

"Of course."

"Too bad there are other people here."

"I know.."

"But..." She trails off. "...when you are done, we can head back and get a shower..."

"I like the sound of that."

She leans up, giving him a kiss, but pulls away before he can fully respond. "Let's go then." She whispers after pulling away just as she slips from his arms.

"Now?"

"I'm pretty much all done. I had to do stuff more than once from getting distracted...unless you are not done yet."

"No no, I think I'm pretty much done."

"Are you sure? I can stay and watch."

"I think the shower would be more fun."

"It does sound better..." She bites her lip.

"Let's go then."

"We have to get our bags first." She laughs at how eager he is.

"Let's go get them."

They walk over to where they set their bags down and then Justin practically drags her out of the gym.

"Slow down." She giggles, starting to walk slower.

"Your fault."

"Oops." She giggles walking a bit slower. Justin is not having it so he just picks her up. She squeals in surprise and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Really?" She laughs.

"Yes, really."

"I was coming."

"You were moving too slow."

"I thought I was going just right."

"You weren't."

"Sorry?" She looks up at him innocently.

"Uh huh..."

"I can show you how sorry I am..."

"I know you can."

"Starting...now." She brushes her lips over his once they reach their door.

During the kiss he takes the key card out and fumbles with it as he tries to unlock the door. She pulls away for a brief moment to help him with the door. Once it is open, he walks in and they drop their bags by the door. He goes back for her lips as he walks to the bathroom. And they both waste no time in removing each other's clothes as they go through the bathroom doorway.

"...have to...start the..water..."

"...go...ahead.." He says, pulling away just for her to do so.

She gets the water turned on and they wait for it to get to the right temperature before they step in. While they wait, his lips never leave hers while he lets his hands wander whenever he could touch while hers stay in his hair.

"...rest...of our...clothes..."

"...can't...reach...yours..."

"If we pull away, I can get it."

He sets her down so she's able to help him with his pants before he works on the rest of hers. Once all of their clothes are off, she steps into the shower.

"Are you coming?" She asks him.

"Yeah. Just taking in the view." He grins.

"Justy..." She blushes.

"What? It's true."

"Of course. I love my view too, but it would be better in here...with me."

"I'm coming...don't worry." He chuckles.

"Good. I'm getting lonely." She pouts.

"Well we can't have that." He says, getting into the shower now.

"Much better." She sighs, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good." He smiles.

"I do think you missed some lip gloss though..."

"I believe I did." He grins.

Next thing she knows, he has his lips against hers in a rough kiss as he tries to get all the lip gloss off. He is determined to get it all and does not stop even when he does get it all off. Her one hand moves from his neck to his hair while she lets the other lightly run over his shoulders. He decides to have a little fun and ends up backing her up so her back is against one of the walls of the shower. Her hands stay around him while she hooks one leg around his. Since she can not do much, she decides to drag her nails across his back. That causes a noise to come from him as he reaches up and takes her hands, pinning them above her head. She lets out a soft whine at not being able to touch him.

"Don't worry. You won't be like this for long..."

"It's torture." She whines.

"I know..."

She whines in protest at not being able to touch him. He smirks against her lips in response for now, continuing to keep her from touching him for now. He does that for a bit before moving from her lips to her neck. She squeezes on his hands as he gets closer to her spot. He stops just before it, his lips hovering over it for now, wanting to torture her a bit more. Her grip on his hands get tighter as she takes in a sharp breath. The longer he hovers, the harder she bites down on her lip. He of course decides to tease her and he moves away from the spot on her neck, making his way back to her lips. Once there, she kisses him as hard as she can while trying to get her hands free. He kisses back and just as rough, still not letting her hands go.

"..uh uh...not yet..." He mumbles.

"Awwww..."

"You'll know when..."

"...killing...me..."

"...you love it..."

"...so much..."

"Thought so."

She presses her lips back to his as good as she can since that is all she's able to do right now. Eventually he does let her go, he does it on his own accord and she instantly wraps her arms around him. She pulls him as close as he can get, picking up the kiss. He pulls away after a bit and goes right for her neck, not stopping this time. She had no time to even think about muffling any noise that came from her, so when he went after the spot, whatever noises she did make were loud and clear. He smirks against her skin at her reaction then decides to keep going. Her hold on him gets tighter the more he goes after the spot. Once they're done, he grabs them towels and they step out. Before she could even think about walking out, he has her picked up and carried into the room. When they get out there, he lays her down on the bed.

"Not letting me get clothes?"

"I'll pick them out." He grins.

"I have a feeling I know what you are picking too." She chuckles.

"I'm sure you do."

"Mhm." She nods.

"Well you're gonna have to wait and see."

"I know. You'll find something quick. I put them all on top for you." She grins.

"Of course you did. You always do."

"Maybe that is because there is always a surprise in there somewhere."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. No snooping or you will not get it either." She grins.

"No snooping...promise."

"Alright. Have fun then."

"Oh I will."

"Uh oh." She shakes her head as he looks through her bag. After a bit of searching he finds something that he likes and brings it over to the bed.

"You would pick that." She laughs seeing that he picked a pink baby doll outfit.

"Yes I would."

"Let me guess...you want to help put it on too, right?"

"Of course."

She shakes her head at how eager he looks to help oyt it on. She takes off her towel and tosses it to the floor. He sits there looking at her for a bit before snapping out of it and helping her put on the outfit while being all touchy.

"I think you had too much fun with that." She says once he finally pulls it down.

"Maybe..."

"You did." She chuckles. "It stays on too."

"Until the show tonight, and then it's back on for when we go to bed."

"I was actually thinking of wearing this to the show tonight." She teases.

"Seriously?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously. Just wear a long coat and take it off in the locker room." She tries hard not to laugh.

"What if someone comes in?"

"New ring attire?" She shrugs.

"I don't think they'll fall for it."

"Darn. It was worth a try."

"Trust me, I would love nothing but for you to wear this to the arena, but if you're coming out with me for my match, I don't want the men in the crowd oogling you. This is for my eyes only."

"I would never do that. I would be to ashamed to go out there in this. You're the only one that gets to see me in this."

"Good."

"But now it's time for you to get some close on mister." She keeps her eyes on him while biting her lip.

"Are you sure now?" He chuckles.

"Yes." She slightly nods. "Unless you want a repeat of what happened in the shower..."

"...tempting..."

"...Justy..." She tries to be stern. "I know that look..."

"...okay okay, I'll get dressed." He chuckles.

"Yes. Before things get out of hand again."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"No..."

"Thought so."

"Either get changed or come back to bed."

"I'll get changed."

"Okay..." She sighs.

"Don't worry...you'll like what I'm changing into." He smirks.

"I always do."

"How well I know."

"That you do." She says slowly still staring at him.

"I can feel you staring."

"That's because I am."

"I can't blame you." He chuckles.

"It's getting harder to control myself the longer you take."

"Oh, I know."

"Tease."

"You love it."

"I do...so much."

"Good." He grins, as he goes over to his things to find something to change into.

He takes his time deciding to torture her more since he knows she's staring. She groans at how hard it is to control herself while he just smirks. Finally he gets changed then comes over to the bed, laying next to her, pulling her close to him.

"Mmm...this is nice." She snuggles into him as his arms go around her.

"It is." He agrees.

"I say we lay here until we have to get ready." She suggests trying to hide a yawn.

"I love that idea."

"I had a feeling you would."

"I never pass up the chance to."

"Of course not."

"Hiding a yawn? Still tired from waking up this morning?"

"A bit, but I wanted to get the gym in early."

"Understandable."

"Not to mention you wore me out in there too."

"Oops."

"Loved every minute of it though." She smirks, leaning up, kissing him quickly.

"You succeed...again."

"Of course I did."

"Like you always do." She lazily runs her fingers over his chest.

"That's what I'm best for."

"I agree with you there." She tries to hide another yawn.

"You can't hide those you know."

"I know, but I can try."

"Yes, nothing wrong with trying."

"No..." She yawns again. "...there's not."

"Alright you...I think you may need a morning nap."

"...you may be right..." She gets more relaxed as her eyes slowly close.

"...sleep..."

"...I'm...going..."

"I can tell."

"...mhm..." She slightly nods. He keeps running his one hand down her back while the other runs through her hair. Before she knows it, she's fast asleep. He lays there watching her for a bit, before setting the alarm on his phone. He rests back in his spot with his arms around her as he drifts to sleep after watching her for a bit.

Ted and I are still in our room, decided to sleep in for a least a few hours. I'm sleeping peacefully until I'm woken up by the sound of a phone going off. I realize that it's Ted's phone going off, and I mumble in my sleep.

"Ted...your phone."

"Hmm..." He grumbles shifting to grab his phone. Answering it, he sleepily answers it before perking up after hearing who was on the phone.

I only hear things here and there, because I'm going in and out of sleep.

"Alright sir. Thank you." Ted says after a bit of talking. He hangs up his phone and sets it back on the table before wrapping his arm back around me.

"...who was that?" I mumble, my eyes still closed.

"Vince..." Ted says causing me to open my eyes and tilt my head. "He said I am clear to come back."

"Really? When?"

"Tonight at the house show."

"No way."

"Yes way." He chuckles. "I have been getting stronger everyday and the trainers feel I am ready to come back."

I squeal and turn around so I'm facing him and hug him. He hugs me back just as tight as I am.

"I can tell someone is excited."

"Well of course I'm excited."

"Good, 'cause now I can finally go back out with you for your matches now that I'm back."

"And I can go back out with you for yours."

I can not wait for that. It's been too long."

"Far too long."

"We don't have to wait much longer. Tonight it starts again."

"I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I." He leans down, giving me a kiss.

He makes this kiss last a bit longer, making it also a proper good morning kiss as well. I make a soft noise of content into the kiss, but whine when he pulls away.

"More later." He chuckles.

"Awww..." I pout.

"We have all day..."

"...I know."

"One more before we get up?"

"You know I can never turn you down."

I move up and bit farther so I'm able to wrap my arms around Ted's neck. Once I am there, he presses his lips to mine. He keeps his arms around me so I can not move while I keep my hands in his hair. This kiss is different. So much happiness is coming from the both of us, that it's making the kiss far more passionate than before. He starts to make the kiss deeper while he runs his hands up my back. Next thing I know is that I'm on the bed while he is hovering me, lips still pressed to mine with his hands going back to my hips. And since we already had a round one last night, I did end up grabbing his shirt that was close by and slept in that, so I really wasn't wearing much at the moment, which made it so much easier for him to be touchy and whatnot. Deciding to have some fun, he lightly move his fingers up and down my legs before gently squeezing on my thighs. He smirks into the kiss at my reaction deciding to lightly glide his fingers over my skin in a teasing motion.

"Teeeddd..." I whine into the kiss.

"Yes?"

"You're teasing..."

"Am I?" He pulls from my lips for a moment.

"You are."

"Maybe I should stop?" He whispers in my ear before hovering my neck, his breath hot on my skin.

I shake my head, telling him no.

"Didn't think so..." He brushes his lips over my soft spot making me grip his hair tighter. He kisses everywhere around the spot before going right after it.

I can't help but arch up into him a bit, and I know I'm going to make some noise so I make sure to muffle it into his shoulder. Hearing my reaction does nothing but make him go after the spot more. Getting a few more noises from me, he pulls away after a bit and looks at the mark he caused. Moving to my lips, he gives me light, teasing kisses for now.

"If I wasn't awake before, I sure am now." I mutter.

"Like that wake up call?" He grins.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I'll keep that in mind for tomorrow."

"Oh boy."

"I could always trying something different too."

"Like what?"

"Now, what fun would it be if I told you?"

"You've got a point."

"I do." He give me a lingering kiss. "How about we get up and go get some breakfast?"

"That sounds good. I'm gonna have to take a shower first...after last night afterall."

"Right." He moves so he is next to me. "Want some company?" He grins.

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Very much." He nods vigorously.

"Then I would love some company."

His grin gets bigger and he practically jumps out of bed. Since he thought I was moving to slow, he walks around the bed to pick me up in favor of carrying me in the bathroom.

"I can't walk?" I ask after squealing in surprise.

"Nope. Too slow."

"And I wasn't even moving at all yet when you picked me up."

"Exactly why I picked you up."

"Didn't really have a chance to move anyway. You moved too fast."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really." I laugh as he walks into the bathroom, setting me down so I'm sitting on the counter and then he goes to turn the water on.

After getting the water turned on, he walks back over to me while we wait for it to heat up.

"Yes?" I say as he approaches me.

"Shirt...off..."

"So demanding." I giggle.

"Only with something I want."

"How well I know."

"You do..." He moves closer. "...do I need to take it off?"

"...maybe..."

Before I know it, he has the shirt over my head and tossed on the floor.

"Eager."

"Yes, yes I am." He says slowly as his eyes wander.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"No, but I like to anyway."

"Nothing gets better than what I see now."

"Of course not."

As much as he does not want to look away, he decides it is time to get in the shower since the water is ready. Instead of letting me, he lifts me up and sets me down in the shower before taking off what he wore to bed. Once that was done, he stepped in behind me and started to be all touchy.

"Remember you can be touchy as long as I can clean up from last night."

"No worries. I can help with that."

"I had a feeling you would."

We start to get each other cleaned up with the normal things that need to be done. Ted decides to have a bit of fun and our shower lasts a bit longer than I expected it to be. When he's finally done, he steps out first and wraps a towel around his waist and grabs one for me, deciding to put that around me just so that he could be touchy again. We do manage to make it out of the bathroom even though he made it a bit hard with his arms around my waist from behind.

"Let me guess. You wanna pick out what I'm wearing don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because I know you that well."

"That you do." He kisses me before going to my bag.

I sit on the bed and watch him as he goes through my things. He picks out and beaded strap halter top with various blues and a flower pattern along with a pair of white skinny jeans to go with it.

"Anything for me to have exposed skin for you." I giggle as he walks over with the clothes.

"Of course." He grins. "Plus I really like when you wear that color too."

"I do think you should get dressed before I get more ideas and we never leave this room today."

"Really now?"

"Yes really." He moves closer starting to play with my towel.

"But we do need to leave it at least once and that's for tonight."

"That is the only time we will leave."

"But we're supposed to be going for breakfast."

"I suggest you get dressed before I change my mind."

"Okay then, I'll get dressed."

Ted gives me a quick kiss before going to get his clothes for the day. He stays where I can see him also so he is able to see me at the same time. Once I was dressed, I head into the bathroom to do my hair. It takes a bit of time for me to curl my hair the way I wanted to, but one that was done I got started on my makeup. As I was finishing up, Ted appeared in the mirror.

"Stunning as always." He grins walking over, pressing a kiss behind me ear.

"Only the best for you."

"Only for me." His hands snake around my waist.

"You get touchy now, we may never leave for breakfast. Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"I would love nothing more than that..."

"But we're already dressed to go."

"That's true..." He sighs. "...best to go before things get out of hand."

"Right." I nod.

He give me a quick kiss before we head out of the bathroom. I grab my jewelry, putting that one before I grab my shoes. Once that is all done, I walk over to Ted who is waiting by the door.

"After you." He says, opening it.

"Thank you." I smile kissing his cheek. He follows me out the door reaching for my hand. I lock my fingers with his as we make our way to the elevator.

Once in the elevator, we head down to the lobby, finding the hotel restaurant and walking in, being seated. We look over the menus deciding what we want. Once we decide we tell the waitress once she comes back. We talk for a bit until she brings our drinks back, then we order what we want.

"So what's the plan for today? Besides tonight."

"Not really sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Maybe like do something fun?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"I mean I'm sure you wanna put in a gym trip too considering tonight ."

"Yes. The gym is a must for tonight."

"Thought so."

"We can do that after we eat if you want."

"Would just have to head back up to the room for you to change."

"Or I could just workout in what I have on..."

"True..."

"I'm sure you would love to see that." He grins.

"I would."

"So we can just head right to the gym when we are done."

"Sure, sounds good."

Soon our food arrives and we eat while we talk occasionally amongst each other. When we do finish, Ted pays the bill and we leave, heading right to the gym like he suggested. After we walk in, Ted heads to where he wants to start first as I follow him. The first thing he does is take off his shirt, handing it to me.

"Don't get too distracted now." He chuckles.

"A little to late for that." I bite my lip.

"Oops."

"You just had to wear jeans." I shake my head. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"That look and the way you said it tell me you did."

"So I did." He grins.

"I knew it." I chuckle. "You know what that does to me."

"I do, but you love it."

"Can't argue there."

"You never do."

"Because I don't need to."

"Try not to stare too much." He chuckles giving me a quick kiss.

"You know how hard that is."

"All too well." He walks over to the weights before picking them up.

I choose to sit on the bench close by so that I'm not standing the whole time, and like always, he makes it hard to not stare too much. I bite my lip as he purposely lifts the weights up slow. He knows it is getting to me just by the smirk on his face.

"Youuu..."

"Meee..." He grins.

"Trying to kill me are you?"

"Why? Is it working?"

"Maybe a little."

"And I just started too."

"What can I say...you get to me that easily."

"Just like you get to me."

"But we always get each other back for things like this."

"Why do I have a feeling you are planning something right now?"

"Because we're in a public place, there's a lot of people around, and I can't jump you right now..." I grin.

"Really now?" He raises a brow. "That hasn't stopped you before..."

"There's more people here than the last gym we went to."

"Darn..." He mutters along with a few other things.

"I think we'll both survive."

"I know I will, but I don't know about you."

"I think I'll manage."

"We'll see."

"You're not gonna make this easy for me are you?"

"Nope." He grins.

"Let's just hope I can get through everything you're going to do then."

"We'll find out." He continues, still going slow before finishing and moving on to the next thing.

He stayed relatively close so that I wouldn't have to move very far. Since he knows I'm watching, he decides to keep working on the weights. With each lift he does especially slow just to torture me more. I mumble incoherently, but still not able to really look away, since I'm mesmerized. He makes sure to take his time working, not only to kill me but to makes sure he is ready for tonight. It's the same routine no matter where he goes for workouts. He gets to the final workout of the day and I didn't realize how long I was staring, until he walked over and snapped me out of it.

"You doing alright over here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm good."

"One more thing then we'll be good to go."

"Alright, sounds good."

He leans down giving a kiss before going to work on something for his ankle to make sure it is ready for tonight. Once he was done with that, he comes back over to me, and we head out of the gym. We go back to the room so that he is able to shower and everything from getting all sweaty. While he's in the shower, I'm laying back on the bed waiting, staring at the ceiling. It's not long before hew comes out of the bathroom. Thinking he was dressed, I look up to see he is only wearing a towel.

"Ohhh not again."

"I know how much you enjoy so I couldn't help myself."

"Torture I tell you."

"It's only torture if you do nothing about it."

"Well I would, but I don't want to get my clothes wet."

"I can help you with that..."

"...the clothes aren't coming off either...eager beaver." I laugh.

"Oh I know that..." He smirks before taking the towel off to finish drying himself off.

"Ohhh it's gonna be a long day."

"It sure is." He slowly says walking over to the bed where I am. leaning down, he hovers over me with his hands on either side of me on the bed and his lips inches from mine. He waits a moment before pressing his lips to mine.

"Mmm...maybe...you should...get dressed."

"Maybe I should." He pulls away, standing back up.

"Only because things can happen right now...if you catch my drift."

"Oh I do...not that I would mind."

"Of course not, but you kind of wore me out last night. I don't think I'm ready for a round two just yet."

"You loved it."

"Yes I know I did."

"We'll save round two for later." He winks before slowly making his way to his bags.

"Ohhh of course we will."

"Might even sleep in even later tomorrow."

"Which you know I love to do...especially after nights like last night."

"Not as much as I do." He walks back to the bed after changing. He lays down next to me pulling me close to him, hands around my waist so I can not move.

"Mine."

"Yes, yours."

"Now you're not moving until we have to."

"Wasn't planning on moving."

"Good. I wasn't going to let you anyway." He holds me tighter.

"You never do when we have time like this."

"Because we never get enough of them. I want them to last as long as they can."

"You do make them last as long as you can."

"That's the plan." He kisses the top of my head.

"Like always."

"So, some TV or a nap?"

"Well I'm not really tired so TV sounds good."

"TV it is." He nods reaching for the remote. Once he has that, he turns on the TV for something to watch. When we decide on something, he puts the remote back down re-wrapping his arm around me.

Hours pass by and before we all now it, it was time to get our things ready to go. Vi was just finishing up the last few touches on her makeup in the bathroom before walking out to see Justin just about ready.

"So do you know who you're facing or..."

"I'm teaming with Sin Cara and we're facing Hunico and Camacho." Justin answers.

"Them again?" She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"I really don't trust them at all."

"Me neither but, gotta have the match."

"I know." She sighs, picking up her bag.

"I'll be there to cheer you on like always." She kisses him quick. She pulls away smirking as he rubs his lips together, tasting blueberry lip gloss. "Like that one?"

"I do."

"You'll get more late." She grins. "Knowing you, we'll be late."

"And we can't have that."

"No. not tonight since we both have a match."

"Oh? Who are you facing?"

"Natalya."

"You can take her. That'll be a good match."

"She is tough, but I have done it before. Hopefully this will get me closer to the title."

"That would be amazing."

"Right? All my hard work will finally have paid off."

"Still wish they had more title for you girls. One title isn't enough for the whole roster. They should come up with another new title for all of you."

"I think they should bring back the women's title or give us a tag title. Maybe even both."

"Now that's a great idea."

"Just have to pitch the idea to Hunter and hopefully he'll be on board with it."

"We can hope."

"I'll give him a call in the morning if we do not see him tonight."

"Sounds good."

"You ready?"

"Yup, all set."

After getting everything they need, they head out of the room with arms around each other. They head to the elevator, taking that down to the lobby, then out to the car. Justin opens her door for her, after putting both their bags into the backseat. She thanks him and gets in, putting on her seatbelt and he shuts the door before going over to the drivers side and getting in. Once he gets his seatbelt on, he starts the car and they head to the arena. When they get there, they grab their bags and head inside. One the way to the locker room, she can not help but get the feeling someone is watching.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm getting that feeling again..." She looks over her shoulder. "...someone is watching."

Justin looks too, seeing no one.

"There's no one there..."

"There never is." She gets worried. Someone is messing with me, I just know it." She moves closer to his side, trying to fight tears.

"It's okay. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. No one is going to get you."

"I really hope not. Whoever it is needs to just leave me alone. I am perfectly happy where I am now." She says the last part loud enough for everyone to hear.

"As you should be."

"No one is ever going to change that. No matter how hard they try." She states as they reach the locker room.

They walk in, setting their things down. Justin decides to go get changed for his match while she waits to get changed after him. She was about to sit on the couch when there was a knock on the door. She debates on opening or not when the person says they have a delivery. She cracks the door to see a man with flowers. Smiling, she takes them and smells them as she walks back in the room. It was a bouquet of pink roses, her favorite. She waits until Justin comes back from changing before giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Justy." She smiles after pulling away. "They are beautiful." She smells them again.

"Uh...where did those come from?"

"Someone delivered them...didn't you send them?"

"You know I would do something like that, but I didn't send them this time."

"No..." She frowns. "Maybe there is a card..." She looks through the flowers for a card. Sure enough she finds one. She reads it and bites her lip as tears form in her eyes. 'The time is getting near', is all the card says. She moves from Justin and throws the flowers in the trash.

"What does it say?"

She doesn't say anything. She just hands him the note, being too shaken up to talk.

"No no no no no. He is not getting anywhere near you."

"He is doing everything he can." She starts to break down. "It seems like he only does this on nights I have a match. Like he is trying to end me or something. This way, I will not compete good therefore I get released and not be around you making it easier for him to get to me somehow." She totally breaks down.

"You're not going to get released. You have talent, Hunter sees that. How about this...when you talk to him about more titles for the divas division, you let him know what Heath is doing. Maybe he can get him to back off or suffer severe consequences."

"It's worth a shot, even though I doubt that will stop him from doing anything when we are not here."

"Last resort is a restraining order."

"We might have to, but that means if I do not have a match I can not be here with you."

"Well let's just see what Hunter can do first."

"Alright." She sniffs, burying her face into his chest.

"How about after the show, we go out and I get you flowers, that come from me?"

"That would make me feel better. She smiles slightly not moving her face from his chest.

"I'm glad."

"You and your great ideas." She looks up at him finally. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I guess I should get ready." She sighs, not wanting to leave his arms just yet.

"That would be a good idea." He nods.

"I'll be back." She hesitantly says.

"Take your time."

"Alright." She leans up, kissing him quick. He pulls her closer, holding the kiss a bit longer before pulling away. She smiles before moving from his arms and grabbing her bag. She heads into the room to change, wanting to be quick, but she keeps hearing the littlest things that make her stop. She finally gets her attire on and quickly makes her way back out to Justin.

"My favorite color attire on you." He grins.

"Which is why I wear it as often as I can." She smirks as she sits on his lap.

"And I love you for it every day."

"I love you too." She kisses his cheek as he starts to let his fingers wander. "Uh oh...already with the touching.

"Can you blame me?"

"No." She bites her lip. "Not really."

"I have plenty of time to be touchy, before my match. I open the show tonight."

"Need some motivation for that match?" She smirks.

"Why do you think I'm being touchy hmm?" He chuckles.

"Oh I don't know...all the skin you can touch?"

"That too."

"You can never get enough." She giggles as she presses a kiss to her shoulder.

"Nope."

"I can tell." She shifts so she's facing him. She brushes her lips over his while she plays with the end of his hair.

"I love how I can play with your hair much more now."

"Since you let it grow, it's a lot easier for me to do so."

"So I've noticed."

"Just don't cut it anytime soon. Only a trim and that is it."

"Got it."

"You wouldn't be my werewolf with out it." She grins, lightly pecking his lips just teasing him with the small tastes of her lip gloss.

"Very true."

He keeps his hands on her waist, lightly running his fingers over the exposed skin making her whine.

"You're killing me here..."

"Oh I know."

"...you're so...evil..." Her eyes close as her breathing picks up.

"You love it."

"So much." She rests her head on his shoulder. Since he is giving her a distraction, she decides to give him one too. She moves closer to his neck, lightly kissing and nipping at his skin.

"Now you're being evil..."

"Payback." She mumbles against his neck.

"Until I get called for my match..."

"I know." She slowly moves up his neck to his jaw. She moves along his jawline, stopping right before his lips.

"Don't stop."

"If you insist." She smirks, pressing her lips to his. When he starts to kiss back, she goes to pull away.

"Tease..."

"What's stopping you from getting more?"

"Well..." He trails off, but then they hear outside the door, his name being called.

"Seriously?!" Vi groans, rolling her eyes.

"After the match?" He asks.

"Definitely."

"Something to look forward to."

"Just stay focused out there. Can't have that getting you distracted or hurt."

"Right."

She slides off his lap so he is able to stand. They head for the door, fingers locked together as they head to the curtain for his match. She glances around looking for any sign of Heath, but she doesn't make it noticeable to Justin. Sin Cara then shows up, followed by Hunico and Camacho. Vi rolls her eyes, moving closer to Justin since there is not much room and Hunico is a bit too close for comfort. Thankfully he and Camacho went out first, so once they were gone she was able to have more room. Once they finally get to the ring, Justin's music goes off and they head out. He does his poses at the top of the ramp before taking her hand as they walk to the ring, slapping hands with all the fans. Justin kisses her briefly before getting into the ring and she stays ringside to watch the match. As soon as Sin Cara got in the ring, the match had started.

The match was fast paced and full of high energy, which is expected with Justin and Sin Cara considering they're high fliers. There was plenty of double team moves and high flying maneuvers. Sin Cara and Justin hit a double team move on Hunico off the top rope for the win. Once Hunico and Camacho were out of the ring, she slides in going right for Justin.

"You did fantastic!" She gives him a kiss.

"You're my good luck charm." He smiles.

"That's what I'm here for." She returns his smile.

"Time to head back."

"Give you a little extra something for winning." She smirks as they make their way to the ropes. Justin holds the ropes for her before getting out himself.

"Can't wait."

"I can tell Mister eager." She giggles as he hurries up the ramp and backstage.

"Your fault."

"Oops." She giggles again. Since he is so eager to get to the room, he picks her up to make things go faster. "Justy!" She squeals as he picks her up.

"Moving too slow."

"You always say that."

"Because that's what it seems like to me."

"Only when you're eager like you are now."

"Yes, I know."

They finally reach the locker and once they walk in, he closes the door and locks it. She shakes her head as he walks over to the couch.

"Had to lock it, didn't you?" She chuckles as he sits with her on his lap and his lips in her neck.

"Yes I did."

"Don't want any interruptions this time?"

"No."

"Great."

He continues to focus on her neck while she runs her fingers through his hair.

"Have all the fun you want..." She pauses as he grazes her spot. "...but no marks...for now."

"Awww."

"I still have a match..."

"Coverable ones?"

"As long as they are...go ahead..."

"Yesss." He cheers quietly.

Before she can even respond, he has his lips back on her neck, not holding back this time. She arches her back into him while tugging on his hair the closer he gets to the spots on her neck. Every little noise she does, makes him nip at her skin. Her grip in his hair gets tighter the more he lightly nips at her skin. She decides to let one hand fall to his back, letting her fingers lightly trail over the skin of his back. He moves from her neck, up to behind her ear, then to her jawline, nipping still as he moves to her lips. Once there, he starts to kiss soft at first before making it a bit more rough. Both her hands wrap around his neck so she's able to pull him as close to her as he can get. He keeps the kiss going for as long as he can, making sure he gets all her lip gloss off. While he does that, he brings one hand to her hair while letting the other one wander over the exposed skin from her attire. When his fingers move along her skin, it forms goosebumps and she shivers from time to time.

"...having...fun..." She mumbles against his lips between kisses.

"...tons..."

"...mmm..." She sighs in content as he starts to deepened the kiss more.

"...love you...so much..."

"...love you...more..."

"...I think I love you..more..."

"...no...i love...you more..."

"I think I'm proving that I love you more." He says, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

"You maybe, but if we were not here...I would be showing you how much I love you."

"Oh really."

"Yes really." She nods. "Just have to wait until we get back to the room..."

"I wish the night would hurry up then."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to pass the time."

"I think I already did."

"So you did." She brushes her lips over his, giving him a quick peck.

"This can keep me occupied all night."

"Of course it will. You just love doing all that."

"I do."

"I don't mind either." She lays her head on his shoulder while absentmindedly running her fingers over his chest.

"Of course not."

She keeps her head on his shoulder while he keeps his arms wrapped securely around her waist. They sit there for a bit until there is a knock at the door. They hear someone say that it is time for her match, so she slides from Justin's lap so they can head out. He locks fingers with hers as they walk. She notices he keeps looking down at her, particularly her neck.

"Are they that noticeable?"

"Just to me."

"As long as only you can see them." She squeezes his hand as they reach the curtain.

"I'm sure, I'm the only one who can see them."

"Because you know where to look."

"Exactly."

They stand there for a bit while Natalya goes out to the ring. Once she is in the ring, Vi's theme goes off as Justin and her make their way out. She does a few poses at the top of the ramp before taking his hand and walking to the ring, slapping the hands of the fans on the way. Justin gives her a good luck kiss before she hops onto the apron to do all her poses there. Once she's done, she gets into the ring and waits for the bell. Since she does have respect for Natalya, she has no problem in showing sportsmanship and shakes her hand before the bell rings. They start off by circling each other before going toward each other, locking up. Natalya then goes behind her and locks her arms around her waist, applying pressure for now. She tries getting out of her grip by moving her hands. when that does not work, she starts to elbow her wherever she can reach. She's able to get out of her hold since she lets go. Vi hopes that coming off the ropes and attempting a clothesline would work, but Natalya beat her there and hit her with one of her own. She goes for a quick cover that she kicks out of at two. With the encouragement of Justin, she's able to slowly get back up. Natalya starts gloating about how quickly she took her down before the attempted pin. She's distracted and after she gets up, she charges towards her and spears her, throwing punches after she crawled on top of her. After giving her a few good shots, she eventually stops. She grabs her hair, pulling it and bringing her to her feet before kicking her in the ribs. She throws her across the ring into the ropes, then successfully delivers a clothesline once she comes back. She goes for a quick cover and almost gets there, but Natalya kicks out at two and a half. Justin keeps encouraging her to keep her going which gave her the strength to keep going. She focuses back on Natalya and once she stands up, Vi sets up for her finisher.

However when she gets her in it, she reverses and drops her and goes to put her in the SharpShooter. While rolling her on her stomach, Vi tries to wiggle out of the hold while moving her legs in attempt for her to lose her grop. Thankfully she was able to get out of it and spins so she goes halfway across the ring. She slowly gets up again, holding her lower back just as she starts to charge at her. Vi moves just in time causing her to run into the ring post, shoulder first. She goes right over to her and pulls her away giving her a neckbreaker, then a backbreaker, quickly pinning her after. Natalya kicks out yet again however and Vi gets frustrated.

"Vi, you know what to do!" Justin calls from ringside, giving her a look.

She glances over her shoulder at him, giving him a nod. She gets up and quickly goes to the top rope. Once there, she stands up and winks at Justin before doing his move. She goes for the pin once more, this time getting it. The ref takes her hand as she stands up, raising it in the air. She feels arms go around her waist and lips on hers. Knowing it's Justin, she wraps her arms around his neck. When he pulls away, he leans his forehead against hers.

"Knew you could do it."

"I had you cheering for me, of course I could do it."

"Well even if you didn't, you still would've won."

"True. I am that good." She grins.

"Yes you are."

"Thanks to you."

"And you're welcome for that."

All she can do is smile.

"Let's get out of here." She smirks walking over to the ropes.

He nods and holds the ropes open for her. She gets out of the ring first, before he does and they head to the back. Justin puts his arm around her waist as they walk back to the room. They make it back to the locker room just fine. Once they're in, she grabs her bag and heads in to change.

"Think you can manage while I get changed?" She chuckles since he has not let go, since they got in the room.

"I suppose so."

"You can do all the touching you want back at the hotel."

"Can't wait for that."

"You never can." She giggles. She gives him a quick kiss before heading into the changing area. It does not take her long to change and once she's done, she walks back out so he can change.

"I'll be quick." Justin says.

"I'm sure you will."

He heads in with his bag to change, and like he said, he didn't take too long. Since she already had her bag, they make sure they have everything before walking out to the car. He keeps his arm around her while she leans into his side. They make it out to the car, putting their things in the back. She can't help but to look around as she gets in the car. Once they are in, they put their seatbelts on. Justin starts to drive and like he said, he stopped off to get her some flowers that they're from him.

"Justy..." She looks at the bouquet of the light blue roses he got her. "...they're beautiful."

"Just remember..." He looks at her. "I'll love you until the last one dies." He grins.

Sure enough, she looks to find one of the followers are fake.

"Justy...I-" She starts to tear up.

"...I love you too."

He leans down, giving her a soft kiss.

"Now let's get back so I can give you a proper thank you."

"I like the sound of that."

He starts the car back up, then heads back for the hotel. Once at the hotel, Justin gets their bags since she's holding the flowers. She can't help but stare at them and smile. When they get to their room, she finds something to put the flowers in. After putting them in water, she stands there admiring them when she feels arms go around her waist as Justin kisses behind her ear.

"I love them."

"I can tell. You haven't stopped looking at them."

She turns in his arms so she's facing him.

"That's because you gave them to me."

"Because you deserved them."

"You always tell me that." She blushes, trying to hide against his neck.

"Because it's true."

"Justy..." She blushes more.

"Just being honest."

"That's why I love you." She lifts her head, giving him a light, teasing kiss while letting her fingers run across the nape of his neck.

"I love you too."

"I think it's time I show you just how much I love you." She smirks. She lightly brushes her lips over his while moving one hand to his hair, letting the other slip under the neckline of his shirt.

"Finally." He grins.

"You've been patient all night. You deserve it, but this does need to come off." She tugs at his shirt.

"Oh of course." He chuckles, taking it off.

"Mmmm..." She bites her lip. "...what to do first..." She trails off, running her hands down his chest. Leaning down, she hovers her lips over the skin of his chest as she moves to his neck. Still not placing her lips on his skin, she waits until she gets to his ear. "Killing you yet?" She whispers before nipping at his earlobe a bit.

"You...have no idea."

"Good." She smirks. "It's working." She moves her hands to the waist of his pants. She feels him tense a bit so she decides to lightly runs her fingers under them for now.

Almost immediately she feels him tense and she grins. She slowly starts to unbutton his pants as his hold around her waist gets tighter. she grins against his neck while lightly nipping at his skin. He starts to grumble at how slow she's moving.

"Patience." She mumbles against his neck.

"You know what I say about that."

"All too well." She chuckles as she gets his pants undone, letting them fall to the floor.

"Your clothes need to come off..." He mumbles.

"They will..." She smirks, guiding him to the bed.

"...when?"

"Soon...I'm not done yet..." She gently pushes him back on the bed. As he lays there looking up at her, she bites her lip thinking of her next move. Leaning down, she starts to kiss just above his waist of his pants making sure to graze over his indents before slowly moving up his stomach, leaving light kisses followed by her tongue. When she reaches his lips, she brushes over them and shifts so she's straddling him.

"...showing how much I love you."

"I'm about ready to show you how much I love you too."

"Almost done..." She moves down his neck, nipping as she goes. She feels him tense when she gets to a certain spot and stays there for a bit. When she feels his hold on her get tighter, she pulls back. "...all done."

"You're evil..."

"You love it." She brushes her lips over his while moving her hips on his lap.

He then reaches out and stops her from moving.

"What?" She smiles innocently.

"You know what that does..."

"So I do..."

"You're so in for it now..."

"I'm so scared." She jokes.

"You should be." He smirks.

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh's right."

Before she knew it, he had them rolled over so he was hovering over her.

"Justy!" She squeals in surprise.

"I told you." He chuckles.

"So you did." She chuckles back as she moves her hands to his hair, lightly running them through it.

"I think your clothes need to come off now."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would."

"What's stopping you now?" She grins.

"Well I would have to move you in order to do so..."

She sits up just enough for him to take off her shirt.

"Better?"

"Better."

She goes to pull him closer to her while she lets her hands fall to the back of his neck just lightly running them over his skin. He leans down and presses his lips to hers, while he trails his hands down to her bottoms. He decides to get her back for what she did to him by running his fingers lightly over her skin. She whines into the kiss as he starts to slowly get them undone. He doesn't take too long, and before she knows it, they're off.

"...eager..." She mumbles against his lips.

"Your fault."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"Just showing how much I love you." She grins.

"So am I."

"We're so sleeping in tomorrow aren't we?" She chuckles.

"You can count on it."

She looks up at him, biting her lip as she lets her one hand start to wander down his arm to his chest. Not wanting to stop there, she keeps going until she reaches his indent again. He takes a sharp breath as she lightly runs her finger over it.

"Oh yeah, definitely sleeping in tomorrow." He grins.

She giggles since that was the reaction she was going for. She keeps doing it until he starts to growl. He starts to go after he neck as he starts reaching around for the blanket to pull it over the both of them.

Ted and I are still at the show waiting for his match. We are just enjoying the little bit of time we have before we have to head out.

"So revenge against Jinder for injuring your ankle. I love it." I grin evilly.

"I have been waiting months to get him back. He'll never see it coming."

"Nope, he has no idea you're back. Which is the best part."

"No one know, except for you, Vi, and Justin. Going to surprise everyone tonight."

"Then the next step is getting back on TV."

"Right. Just don't know when with all the stuff for SummerSlam right now."

"Right, I can't wait for all that stuff though."

"Same. Going to be a very busy weekend."

"But fun."

"Of course." He nods. "Always is with the fans."

"But also fun for when we get time to ourselves."

"I always look forward to that." He grins.

"I'm sure you can't wait for the kickoff party. I have a dress in mind for that."

"Oh?" He raises a brow.

"Mmhmm."

"Any hints?"

"I think it's better to leave it to surprise."

"Awww." He pouts.

"I still need to shop for it."

"Shopping?" Ted grins. "I'm up for it this time."

"Are you sure now?"

"Absolutely sure."

"You just want to go crazy with picking out possible dress choices." I laugh.

"Maybe."

"Knowing you, you'd probably buy everything you liked."

"That's because everything looks good on you."

"Of course."

He gives me a soft kiss, pulling me closer to him.

"So when's your match?" He asks, after pulling away, but not letting me go just yet.

"Well since it's intermission right now and your match is up right after that, Cody's is after yours, mine is after his."

"So almost the last one." He frowns.

"Unfortunately."

"Gives me more time to plan." He smirks.

"Uh oh."

"Lets just say we are going to sleep all day."

"We always tend to when you have way too much time to plan."

"You love every minute of it."

"I do."

Just as Ted was about to kiss me, there was a knock on the door meaning it was time for his match.

"Awww really? They have terrible timing."

"They really do." Ted sighs. He gives me a soft kiss, making sure it will hold me over for now.

"That should hold you over until after the match."

"It should." I leave my eyes closed for a bit.

"I think it's already working." He chuckles.

"Mhm." I slowly nod.

"Come on, can't be late for my own match."

"We can't have that." I open my eyes to look at him. I then slide off his lap so he was able to stand.

"No we can't." He says, before we head out the door.

He opens the door, allowing me to go first. I smile then grab his hand as we make our way to the curtain. As we head there, Jinder was already going out as we heard his music. While we wait, I lean up to give him a kiss for good luck. Once we heard his theme, we pulled away and walked out. They started going crazy once they heard his music and saw him walk out while Jinder was in shock. With a mic in hand, Ted cuts a promo, talking about this being his first match back from injury, also giving a shout out to the Iowa National Guardsmen at ringside. I'm all smiles as I nod at what he has to say. Once at the ring, he sets the mic down and gets into the ring, ready to start the match. During the match there was a series of USA chants. The match was a decent one, Ted gaining control in the end to the point where he got Jinder in the spot for Dream Street and he hit it, covering him for the win. After Jinder is out of the ring, I get in and celebrate with Ted. I give him a big hug before raising his hand in the air.

"Revenge...feels so great."

"I'm sure it does. I am so glad you got him back for taking you out."

After a bit of celebrating in the ring, we finally leave and head to the back. On the way back, a few other superstars and Divas come up to Ted to welcome him back. When they were all done, we got back to the room with just enough time for Ted to get changed.

"And now we have some time to relax before going back out there." I say once he comes out from changing.

"I can never say no to that." He grins, pulling me down on the couch with him.

"Always cuddly."

"I can't help it." He nuzzles my neck. "I love holding you."

"Especially when you have skin to touch." I finish for him.

"Especially then."

"Never fails."

"Nope." He kisses behind my ear while letting his fingers run over all the exposed skin he can reach.

"Already starting before we can even get back to the hotel aren't you?"

"Just giving you a bit of good luck for your match."

"Even though I know I won't need it, but thank you anyway."

"Anything for you."

"And you being there ringside is good luck in itself."

"I'm so glad I finally get to be there again."

"So am I. It was hard before without you being there for me."

"Well I'm here now."

"I know, and what kept me going through the matches was thinking about you."

"Good. It makes me feel better knowing that."

"Only lost a few matches here and there."

"Right. Depends on the competitor and all."

"Right right." I nod.

Before we knew it there was a knock on the door letting me know it was time to head out.

"Looks like we have to move."

"Awww." He whines. "That wasn't long enough."

"No, it wasn't."

"We'll make up for it at the hotel." He grins.

"Oh, I already know that."

"Lets go so we can get back even quicker."

"Good idea."

I slide off his lap so he is able to stand once again. He takes my hand, lacing out fingers together as we leave the room and head to the curtain.

"It's been a long night, and I can't wait to go back to the hotel."

"As soon as you are done, we are there."

"Well...once I change anyway."

"You know what I mean." He chuckles.

"Yes, I know." I laugh.

We finally make it to the curtain just in time to see Kaitlyn go out to her theme.

"Now this should be a good match."

"I know it's going to be. You're that amazing."

As soon as he music faded, they played mine. Ted and I wait a few seconds before finally heading out. I do a few poses at the top of the ramp before we head down, slapping the hands with fans as we go. I then get into the ring and do my in-ring routine there before meeting Kaitlyn in the middle of the ring. I shake hands with her before the bell rings to start the match. Between the two of us, it was a long, hard fought match. The control was back and forth but stayed steady with one person at a time. It was nearing the end and I had her weakened enough to try for my finisher. Once I had her set up, I hit it then went for the pin getting the three count. I stand up as my music plays and Ted gets in the ring as my hand is raised in the air. He lets go of my hand in favor of hugging me quick before I celebrate. Once I'm done celebrating, Ted and I leave the ring and head to the back.

"You did amazing out there." He says once we get behind the curtain. "I'm so glad I finally get to see that again."

"I'm also glad you get to."

"Feels so good to be back."

"It's great to have you back."

"Tonight feels like a celebration night." He smirks.

"I know that look..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He tries to act innocent.

"Suuuure."

"You'll just have to wait and see..."

"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

"Lets just say, it's a good thing we have nothing planned for tomorrow."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right." He chuckles as we reach the locker and walk in.

"Now hurry and get changed..."

"I'm going." I laugh at his eagerness.

"Not fast enough."

I shake my head at how impatient he is before grabbing my things and heading into change. I tried to be as fast as I could, but when I walked out I knew it was not that fast for him.

"You took too long." He has the look on his face and I know i'm in for it.

"I tried..."

"...and failed." He grins walking up to me. He decides to start the torture now by giving me a passionate kiss, but pulling away before I could respond.

"...tease."

"No...you'll get the rest later. That was for taking too long."

"I didn't mean to take too long."

"It wasn't that long, but too long for me."

"You're very impatient."

"No, not really."

"Well, lets go before I lose all control right here."

"Can't let that happen can we?"

"No." He takes my hand. "Lets goooo."

"Okay okay, I'm coming." I giggle as he drags me out of the room.

We make our way out to the car fairly quickly. We put our bags in the back of the car then get in. Once we're all buckled in, Ted starts to drive to the hotel. It's not a long trip back and once we do get back, we grab our things and head inside. We walk into the lobby and press the button for the elevator, waiting for it to reach the lobby where we are. Ted can't stand still the whole time we wait. I laugh to myself while shaking my head. Soon the doors open and he rushes us in.

"Okay okay, slow down."

"I can't help it."

Even when we're in the elevator and heading up to our floor, he was being all touchy and everything.

"Easy...there's an elevator camera. Remember?"

"Let them look. They will not see anything..."

"Ted..."

"I'll stop..." He pouts. "...for now."

Not too long after that the elevator stops and the doors open on our floor. Ted yet again drags me out of the elevator and down the hall to our room. He gets the door open while pulling me inside. Once inside, he tosses his bag to the side then takes mine doing the same. When they are out of the way he pulls me to him and lets his hands wander all over. He leans down, pressing his lips to mine in a rough yet eager kiss. He starts to walk me backwards, but it wasn't towards the bed right now. The next thing I know after a bit of making me walk backwards, was that my back was against the wall.

"...shirt...off..." He mumbles against my lips while tugging on the bottom of my shirt.

"...it's tied...behind my neck..."

He moves his hands to the back of my shirt to untie it. Once he gets that done, he breaks the kiss to pull it over my head and tossing it away. Instead of going for my lips, he goes right for my neck just lightly laying kisses up and down my neck. I turn my head to give him better access, my eyes instinctively close. My arms around around his neck and I unconsciously tug on the collar of his shirt. I feel him smirk against my neck as he starts to nip at my skin. The closer he gets to my spot the tighter my grip on his shirt gets. When he gets to my spot, he hovers his lips over it just lightly moving his tongue over it at first. Hearing a few noises come from me, he goes after it and does not stop until he is sure there will be a mark.

"It's coverable." He grins looking at it.

"Although...I don't think it would matter...if it was or not. Not much planned this week." I manage to get out.

"Really..." He trails off, leaning back down.

I however move my head so he can't get to the spot as easily as before and I take one of my hands to move his face and then I press my lips against his just as eagerly as before. Then I manage to push myself off the wall, turning around so that I can't be pressed against it anymore. Ted however, picks me up causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He leaves his hands on my hip as he walks over to the bed. Once he lays me down I take ahold of his shirt and lift it over his head, tossing it to the side.

"It was taking too long to get that off. Couldn't wait anymore..."

"It's off now." He chuckles. His hands start to wander all over while he kisses all the exposed skin that he can reach.

He moves his hands from my sides down to the jeans I was wearing, where he really wasted no time in wanting to get them off. After he gets them undone he pulls them off. Once they are out of the way, he hovers back over me while I try to get his off. He reaches for the blanket to pulls over us before the rest of what we have on comes off.


	22. Shopping & Karaoke

We're in Johnson City, Tennessee for the show tomorrow night. Today we have a day off, to rest from last night's show and such. I've been up for a while and watched Ted as he slept. At one point he starts to mumble incoherently in his sleep and I hold back my laughter. His arm that was around me, pulls me closer to him as he nuzzles his face into my neck more. I realize that if I wanted to move at all, it was not going to be possible, because his hold on me was tight. He starts to mumble more in his sleep and all I can get out of it is my name. I look at him trying to figure out what he could be dreaming of. The only thing I can figure out is that it is about me, clearly because of him mumbling my name. All I know is that it must be a good one if he hasn't woken up yet. I decide to let him sleep for a bit longer before waking him. Once his mumbling stops and he settles down, I decide to wake him up.

"Ted..." I say, lightly shaking him.

He just mumbles more, snuggling more into me.

"Ted...wake up..."

"...not...yet..."

"Still too tired?"

"...good dream..."

"I had a feeling it was."

"You heard me?" He opens his eyes halfway.

"I was awake while you were still sleeping."

"...how much did you hear?"

"Just my name."

"That's all you need to know." He smirks, nipping my neck lightly.

"Aww."

"Everything else is confidential."

"No fair."

"Maybe one day you will find out."

"One day?"

"Okay...:" He chuckles. "...maybe later you will..."

"That's better."

"If not now." He grins.

"Well, I'm sorry for waking you from the oh so secret, yet enjoyable dream."

"I don't mind. I still get to see your beautiful face either way."

"You're too sweet."

"Because I love you."

"And I love you too."

"What did you want to do today?"

"Oh, I don't know. Was too preoccupied watching you sleep to think of anything."

"Of course you were." He chuckles. "How about I take you shopping?"

"You have fun when you take me shopping."

"I do. I just love seeing all the stuff you try on."

"And you end up buying me close to everything."

"You deserve everything."

"As you always tell me."

"Because it's true." He leans up giving me a kiss.

"I know."

"Get some breakfast first too."

"Sounds good."

"When did you want to go?" He snuggles into me more.

"Whenever you want to go."

"In a bit. I'm good here for now."

"Kind of figured."

"Don't want to let go yet."

"Cuddly."

"Always."

"Like a giant bear

"Your personal bear too."

"Yes and I love it."

"Glad to hear that."

"But you may want to loosen your grip on me just a bit...can't move really."

"Oops." He lets me go so I can move.

"It's ok. You just kind of grabbed me in your sleep, that's all."

"Guess the dream was more real than I thought."

"You were being cuddly in the dream?"

"Among other things..."

"Like what?"

"Without doing into detail, it was something that happened last night..."

"...ohhh, I see why it was such a good dream then." I smirk.

"Mmmhmm."

"Although a dream never compares to the real thing."

"Honestly, it was not even close."

"Even though you were enjoying it...Mr. Mumbles." I giggle.

"I was. It was you after all." He grins.

"You don't need a cold shower after all of that do you?" I tease.

"Only if you join..."

"Well...we do both need a shower in general after last night."

"I think we should do that then..." He smirks as his fingers start to wander.

"I just need a shirt to put on for now...unless I wrap this blanket around myself as we head into the bathroom."

"How about I just carry you like you are now?"

"You would enjoy that."

"I would." He smirks looking me over.

"Oh, alright, go ahead."

He cheers to himself as he shifts on the bed so he is able to pick me up. I wrap my arms around his neck as he stands from the bed walking to the bathroom. The whole way there he lets his fingers move all over the skin he can reach, not taking his eyes off me. He then sets me down once we're in the bathroom, and gets the water started so it can warm up. After getting the water started, he turns back to face me. He walks toward me causing me to walk backwards. Since there is not much space to move, I end up bumping into the counter. He then lifts me up on the counter letting his hand move up and down my thighs.

"Someone's eager this morning."

"Blame the dream." He brushes his lips over him, hovering them for a bit.

"More like blame your guy brain." I snicker.

"Can't help that you make me feel that way." He trails across my jawline to my neck.

"Of course...not."

He keeps his lips on my skin as he trails down my leaving light kisses. His one hand goes to my back while he leaves his other on my thigh just moving his fingers lightly over my skin. He moves his fingers of the hand on my back, along my spine, sending a shiver down it. He chuckles into the kiss as I arch my back into him. Soon enough, the bathroom starts to fill up with the steam from the shower.

"I think it's warmed up..."

"Hmmm..." He pulls away slightly. "...we will finish this..." He smirks, picking me up off the counter and carrying me into the shower. Once in there, he goes right for my neck.

"...no marks...have enough..." I mumble.

"...I won't..." He mumbles against my skin as he lightly nips against it.

I go to respond, but he nips my skin gently again and I yet again arch into him. He smirks against my skin as he grazes over my soft spot. I dig my nails into his back as he starts to slowly move his tongue over it, teasing me a bit. When I least expect it, he goes after the spot. Not having time to muffle any noise that were to come, the came out loud and clear as he kept nipping at the spot. Pulling away before there would be a mark, he made his way back to my lips. He then moved us so that we were under the running water, and he kept the kiss going before we do the usual routine when we shower together. Once we got done helping each other, I shut the water off while he got towels for us. He hands me my towel while he puts his on. We both then walk out into the room, going into our things for clothes. I decide to get dressed in the room since I can feel Ted staring at me.

"You're staring."

"I love what I see."

"And I love what I see." I look at him innocently.

"Mmm..." He bites his lip. "...we may not be leaving for a bit..." He gets that look in his eye.

"Uh oh..."

"...you get to me that way."

"Just like you get to me that way too."

"Touche"

"But I really think we should get dressed."

"Only if we must." He pouts.

"As much as I would for us to stay like this all day..."

"...it would be good for us to get out."

"True."

"So get dressed you."

"You first." He leans back on the bed. "I like the view right now." He looks me over licking his lips.

"I can either make this very easy for you or very hard." I smirk.

"You know what will happen if you take to long..."

"I know..."

"I can make things just as hard for you too." He smirks.

"Oh I know that too..."

"Then you better hurry before I lose all control again."

"Going as fast as I can."

"I could help you with that..."

"If you help me...I know what will happen."

"You're right."

"Then I think I can get dressed on my own."

"Alright. Just know you're killing me here." He groans.

"Obviously."

He groans more as I drop my towel too get my things on. I take my time, but not to long. His groan gets louder once I slip my shirt on. I shake my head trying not to laugh as I get my pants on next.

"And look...even better for you since my shoulder and stuff is exposed." I grin.

"Today is going to be hard."

"Oops."

"I think I'll manage..."

"I think you can." I nod.

"More fun later."

"Of course."

I then move into the bathroom to work on my hair and makeup. While I'm in there, Ted decides to start to get dressed himself. I get everything done, the add my jewelry last. Once I'm all done, I walk out too see Ted standing there with jeans on and no shirt just yet. I have to put a hand on the bathroom door frame to support myself and to keep myself standing.

"Oh good god." I say to myself.

Since he does not know I'm standing there, he puts his shirt on, it being light blue in color, and I inwardly groan as he does that. It takes me a while, but I eventually shake the thoughts from my head and walk out of the doorway. I walk over to my bags and put my clothes away.

"How much did you see?" He chuckles from the look on my face.

"Well...no shirt and just the jeans."

"That explains why you are so dazed."

"Well how was I supposed to know you weren't dressed completely yet? Not that I can complain."

"That was my plan all along. I know how long it takes you so I waited for the right time to get dressed."

"So you knew I was standing there..."

"I did."

"And here I thought you didn't."

"I knew the whole time." He grins.

"Sneaky."

"You love it."

"I do."

"You were right. I do love the shirt." He starts to move his hands over my exposed shoulder.

"I just know you that well."

"Yes you do." He leans down kissing my shoulder, placing his one hand on my waist.

"Basically everything I have, you love so..."

"Everything looks that good on you."

"Touche."

"Are you ready to head out?"

"Mmhmm."

"After you."

I grab my bag and I walk ahead of him, heading out the door first. He grabs anything that he might need before meeting me at the door. I lace our fingers together as we head out the door to the elevator then down to find a place to eat. In the meantime, Justin and Vi are still laying in bed themselves. But she's sleeping and Justin's watching her. She was still in a deep sleep, not wanting to wake up just yet. He smiles down at her while he runs his fingers through her hair. She shifts a bit in her sleep, then settles back down moving closer to him. He smiles to himself and wraps his arm around her, holding her close. Feeling his arms around her puts her at ease again. She starts to drift off again, feeling calm and safe again. She falls asleep for another hour or two, and when she wakes up, she opens her eyes to see Justin watching her.

"Morning." She yawns, snuggling into him more.

"Morning."

"How long you been awake?"

"A few hours now."

"Been watching me the whole time?"

"Yup."

"You looked so beautiful that I could not look away."

"Awe Justy..." She blushes. "...already."

"Yes. Never to early to see you do that."

"...Justy..." She buries her face in his chest, letting her hair fall over her face.

"Uh uh...no hiding."

"Can't help it." She mumbles.

"I know."

He moves the hair from her face so he can get a better look at her. She tilts her head up so she's looking at him and moves up so she's closer to his face. Taking his one hand, he cups her face while his other hand stays on her back. He leans down, pressing his lips to hers. Her hands go around his neck to his hair as she lets her eyes fall shut, just enjoying the wake up call for now. She runs her fingers through his hair a bit and the hand that's on her back, he moves every so often. She starts to move her one hand from his hair down his chest, but before she could get very far, he rolled them over so he was hovering over her. The hand that was cupping her face, took her hand from his chest, pinning it to the bed. He lets his other hand move from her back to her thigh as he inches up. She pulls him close to her, kissing him harder the higher his hand goes. When he gets high enough, he stops and squeezes gently. She makes soft noises into the kiss as she grips in his hair, getting even tighter while she squeezes down on his other since it's pinning hers to the bed still. He smirks into the kiss before stopping to nip at her bottom lip. She lets out a soft moan as he does that. Her body gets more tense as she moves her hand to his neck, gently running her nails across his skin. That makes him let out the usual growl, while still nipping at her lip. The more he nips on her lip, the more she moves her fingers over his neck, making him growl more. He also squeezes her thigh again in retaliation. More noises come from her, but she loves hearing his reaction so she does it one last time. That growl is even louder than the others. She smirks slightly at his reaction this time, since that is what she was going for. She then moves her hand back to his hair, letting her fingers run all through it. He goes back to kissing you normally, making sure to make this one linger before pulling away. She keeps her eyes closed as she tries to catch her breath.

"Love you." He leans his forehead against hers.

"...love...you...too..."

"Good...wake up call?"

"The best ever."

"I'm glad."

"What's the plan for today?" She asks after calming down a bit.

"Well we have a day off so we can do anything you want."

"Hmmm..." She thinks. "How about shopping? There are a few things I want to pick up." She suggests. "We could go to your favorite store too..."

"Oooh. I like that idea."

"When don't you?" She laughs. "You always go crazy in that store."

"I do."

"But that would require you to let me go, which you don't seem to want to do." She looks from him to her hand that is still pinned, then back to him.

"Not ready to let go yet."

"Neither am I." She pulls him down closer, giving him a quick peck. Her arm stays resting around his neck for now as he lays his head on her shoulder. She keeps running her fingers through his hair while he lets go of her hand in favor of resting it on her side. Her now free hand goes to his shoulder where it rests for now.

"Alright, we should grab breakfast before going shopping."

"Mkay." She kisses the top of his head. He then shifts so he is sitting, allowing her to get up. They head over to their bags for things to wear. After finding something, she decides to just change in the room since he would follow her to the bathroom. the whole time she changes, she feels his eyes on her. After sliding her pink shirt with a grayish butterfly design, she slips on a pair of gray skinny jeans. She turns towards Justin, just in time to see him slip his shirt on. She bites her lip a bit before gathering her makeup and heading into the bathroom. It does not take long for Justin to appear in the mirror with that smirk on his face.

"What?" She giggles as she tries to focus on her makeup.

"Just watching."

"Like what you see, hmm?"

"Mmhmm."

"You never fail to amaze me with your beauty." He adds.

"Justy..." She blushes. "...I don't even do anything special either."

"You don't have to."

"You always say that." She smiles as she starts to curl her hair.

"Because it's true."

She can't help but to smile while blushing more. She continues to add more loose curls to her hair as he watches her. When she's all done, she unplugs everything and turns to him.

"What do you think?" She bites her lip, moving her hair over her shoulder.

"Love it."

"Of course you do." She grins as he walks over, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mike." He pulls her closer to him.

"All yours." She rests her hands on his shoulders.

"You should curl it more often."

"Just for you I will."

"Yay."

"Goof."

"But you love me."

"I do. Now and forever."

"Forever." He repeats.

She looks up at him, her eyes never leaving his. She moves her arms around his neck and pulls him down for a quick kiss. She goes to pull away, but once he got a taste of her lip gloss, he held the kiss a bit longer.

"I think we should go now..." She says after pulling away. "...you'll get more later."

"Awww...ok."

"You know what will happen if I let you continue..."

"Right right."

"Like I said...later." She brushes her lips over his before sliding out of his arms.

Then they both grab what they need before heading out the door for breakfast. He puts his arm over her shoulder while she leans into his side with her arms around his waist. They wait for the elevator to open and while they do, she senses someone watching. She hugs Justin's side tighter as he kisses the top of her head. Soon the doors open and they step in, taking it to the lobby. Once there, they head out and decide to walk somewhere since it's nice. She looks over her shoulder still with the feeling that someone is following us.

"No one's around Vi, don't worry."

"I can't help feeling that he is around somewhere."

"I know..."

"He knows to stay away, but I don't think he cares. Hunter can't do anything if it's not at an event."

"Unfortunately."

"But I have you here and I know nothing will happen."

"Exactly."

They soon find a place to eat, deciding to go in. Once in, they are taken to a table and given menus. Justin sits next to her in the booth, keeping his arm around her as they decide what to order. They order the drinks first like always and then once those get to the table they order their food.

"What did you want to do later?" She asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"Hmmm...I don't know."

"Well, I did see this little karaoke club I wanted to check out..."

"Oh really. That sounds like it could be fun."

"Since you have never heard me sing, I figured this would be your chance too."

"I would love that."

"We can even invite Ted and Scar to come. I know she loves to sing too."

"Sure."

"Maybe pick out a new dress for tonight too..."

"Oooh."

"Mhm." She nods, giggling at the look on his face. "Just don't buy the whole store."

"I'll try not to."

"One for tonight and maybe a few others. That's it. I have to many as it is." She laughs.

"You can never have too many dresses."

"No, but I'm running out of room for my other clothes."

"True..."

"I could send some stuff home to make room for more dresses if you want..."

"Ony if you want to."

"I could. I know how you love when I wear dresses."

"I do."

"For you, I'll do it." She kisses him quick.

"Yay." He grins.

"Love you."

"Love you too." She kisses the top of her head as their food arrives.

"Oh that looks so good."

"That's why I had to get it. Sounded amazing."

"Same with mine."

"I'll give you some of mine, if I get yours."

"Deal."

She then gets some on her fork while he does the same. they turn to each other, taking a bite of the food.

"Mmm..." She moans at the flavor. "...yours is amazing."

"Likewise about yours."

"Take as much as you want." She gives him a quick kiss before turning back around.

They get back to eating, stealing each other's food here and there. Once they're done, Justin pays the bill and they head back to the hotel to get the car before heading to the mall. That feeling of being followed was gone for now, thankfully. So she was able to head to the mall in peace. Once they get there, Justin finds a place to park. After shutting the car off, he gets out, then comes to her side. She gets out and locks fingers with his as they head inside.

"How about you start to look for dresses and I'll meet you there?"

"You sure?" She says a bit uneasy.

"I'm sure. I have something I need to do." He pecks her lips. She looks at him confused before heading off to the nearest dress store.

She finds one and walks inside, browsing the racks and such. Finding a few that she liked, she grabs those before spotting the perfect one for tonight. It being pink in color which Justin will love. She's too busy admiring it to notice someone walk up to her.

"There's my gorgeous girl." She hears the southern accent of Heath.

"What the hell do you want?!" She growls, rolling her eyes.

"We go through this every time. You know what I want."

"You're not getting it. Just leave me alone!" She goes to walk away, only for him to grab her arm. "Get off!" She growls.

"Keep your voice down." He leans in close. "People will stare."

"I want them to!" She raises her voice. "You were told to leave me alone, now get away!" She says the last part loud.

"We're not at work sweetie." He smirks.

"Then I'll call the police and have you arrested." She threatens.

"What are mall cops going to do hmm?"

"Get you away from me long enough for Justin to come."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"You better believe it. He is not that far away."

"I'll be gone before he can even get here."

"Then go. He's walking through the door now." She lies, hoping it will get him to leave.

"Nice try." He looks over his shoulder. "Time for us to go." He starts to pull her toward the door.

"Let go." She tries getting his hand off her arm.

"Excuse me miss?" A voice comes from behind them, making him stop. Thankfully it was a worker from the store. "Would you like to try those on?" They ask.

"No." Heath says.

"Actually..." She pulls her arm away from him. "...I'd love to." She walks behind the worker, smirking at a pissed Heath. "Nice try." She mouths to him as the worker leads her to the fitting rooms.

"Thank you so much for that." She sighs once Heath is out of sight.

"It's no problem. So what is he, like a crazy ex or something that's not over you? If you don't mind me asking anyway."

"That's alright. He's just someone who wishes he was my ex. He has this crazy obsession with me and will not let it go no matter how many times I turn him down."

"Ohh."

"I know." She sighs. "I really appreciate you coming over when you did." She smiles. "Could I try these on please?"

"Of course."

He then opens one of the doors for her and she steps in.

"Oh...if a guy with dark hair comes in looking for me, that's my boyfriend. Just let him know I'm here?"

"Will do."

She smiles and nods her thanks before turning back into the dressing room and closing the door. Taking a few deep breaths, she tries to shake off what happened. Hanging up the dresses, she bites her lip trying to decide what to try first. She decides on a spaghetti strap white dress with purple flowers and a purple bow in the front. It has purple lace going along the bottom trim. Just as she smooths it out, the voice of Justin enters the store. She unlocks the door of the dressing room she's in and she walks out, seeing Justin heading her way.

"There you are." She sighs once she reaches him.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah..." She chews her lip, not looking at him right away.

"Vi..."

"Okay..." She sighs. "...it's not..." She tries to blink the tears away but fails.

"What happened?"

She takes a deep breath, trying to be strong. "...Heath..." She mumbles, still looking down.

"Tell me everything." He says after his body shakes with anger from hearing that Heath showed up.

"Well...I was looking at dresses and he just walked up to me. Same thing happened...him saying he wants me...I told him he was told to leave me alone, but he said we were not at work. I then told him I was going to call the cops, but that did not phase him...when I tried to walk away, he grabbed my arm and tired to take me out of the store...before he could, that worker..." She points to the man who helped. "...came over and helped me get way from him by bringing me back here." She begins to tear up more, the more she talks about.

"Oh Vi...I should've have left you alone. I just wanted to get you a gift. If I had known he was gonna show up...in here of all the places, I would've waited and gotten the gift later."

"That's alright...you didn't know..." She pauses. "...you got me a gift?" She looks up at him. "You didn't have to do that." She smiles slightly.

"I wanted to. I think I'll give it to you now. Help you feel better."

"Only if you want, even though you being here makes me feel better." She wipes the tears from her face.

"You deserve it now." He nods, reaching into the small bag he had in his hand and he takes out a small box, handing it to her.

She looks at the small box in her hand. Looking from the box to him, he nods for her to open it. After opening it, she gasps and puts her free hand over her mouth. Inside the box is a silver infinity ring. She takes it out and admires it closely.

"Look inside." He says. What she sees brings tears to her eyes. 'Now and Forever' is what it reads, just like this morning.

"Oh Justy..." She breathes in awe. "...I...love it! Thank you!" She throws her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she presses her lips to his.

He smiles into the kiss and she leans her forehead against his after she pulls away.

"I knew you would."

"You're amazing."

"Here..." He steps back a bit. "...allow me." He takes the ring and slides it on her finger. She smiles wide as he does, then holds her hand in front of her, just admiring it more.

"Perfect." She smiles.

"Just like you."

"Awwww." She blushes. Before she could think of hiding, he lifts her chin.

"No hiding either."

"I know." She smiles still. "I love you...so much."

"I love you too...so much."

He pulls her to him, just holding her for a bit longer. She sighs in content with his arms around her. After a bit, she pulls back for him to see the dress she has on.

"What do you think of this dress?" She twirls around so he gets the whole view.

"I love it."

"If you love this one, you might like the others too. I got three more to try on."

"Oooh?"

"Mhm." She nods. "Even found one that would be perfect for tonight too."

"Well what are you waiting for then?"

"Nothing..." She smiles innocently. "...going." She laughs after seeing how eager he is. She then heads back in and tries on the next one, which is a pink one. She walks out and spins so he can see the whole dress. All he does is nod with wide eyes. The next one she tried on was a one shoulder black dress. she does the same thing for him, getting the same reaction from him. She then heads back in for the final dress, that one being pink too. It had a waterfall neckline at the front and chain detailing around the straps and back. Elastic in the waist and the sides of the skirt which creates a ruched effect. After smoothing it out a bit, she steps out of the room.

"Last one." She does one final spin.

"You've left me speechless."

"So I have." She smirks. "Think I should get it?" She walks over to the mirror to get a better look. She instantly knows this is the dress for tonight, he just does not know it yet.

"Yes."

"I have a feeling this is one I'll be wearing a lot." She laughs as she sees him looking her over in the mirror.

"I would hope so."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" She turns to face him. He walks over to her, letting his fingers wander over all the exposed skin he could reach, which was a lot.

"I would...very much."

"Then I'll wear it as much as I can." She brushes her lips over his. "You'll have to wait and see though." She pulls away then heads back to the dressing room to change.

"Awww."

"Maybe sooner than you think." She calls from behind the door.

"Can't wait."

She smirks to herself since she knows she'll be wearing it later. "Think you can manage?" She chuckles once she steps out of the room all changed in her regular clothes.

"I think so."

"I would hope so." She giggles. "We still have your favorite store to go to."

His eyes get wide. "After I pay for these..." She lifts up the dresses.

"Right, of course."

"Lets get these paid for so we can go to your store."

He nods and follows her. He of course pays for all the dresses and then they walk out of the store, bags in hand. She holds onto the bags in favor of him putting his arm over her shoulder. They walk for a bit before reaching his favorite store. Once they reach the entrance, his eyes get wide and he gets more excited.

"Go ahead." She laughs at his excitement. He kisses her quick before dashing off into the store. "Goof." She shakes her head as she walks in as well.

He does his own searching while she does her own as well. She decides to check out some of the new scents and lip glosses that came out. While she was doing that, Justin came over with an arm full of stuff.

"Really babe?" She giggles as he drops it in the bag she's holding.

"Not done yet." He takes off before she could stop him.

"Easy Justy." She calls after him.

"Don't worry."

She keeps looking around more before deciding to go find him. When she finds him, his hands are full once again.

"The whole stote..." She chuckles. "...again."

"Everything smells so good."

"It does. New fragrances...which I got."

"Oooh."

"Mhm." She nods. "I do think we should go before you go really crazy in here."

"Awww."

"Another time my love." She rubs his cheek.

"Holding you to that."

"You always do." She kisses him quick before they head to the register to pay.

"I'm choosing the gloss you wear tonight." He grins.

"Oh boy." She giggles. "You're going to have fun with that."

"Yes I will."

"You always do when you pick."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"I thought so."

They set everything on the counter and of course Justin pays again despite her telling him she would. Once that was all done, they got the bags and headed out of the store.

"Where to now?"

"Well it's after lunch, so how about we get something to eat?"

"Sure."

They head off to a place to eat and on the way there, she sends me a message to see if Ted and I want to join them tonight. It does not take long for me to reply saying we would like to go. Once finding a place to eat, Justin and Vi get seated and look over what to order. Almost a few minutes or so later, Ted and I show up where Vi and Justin are.

"Hey guys." Vi waves to us from their table.

"Heyy."

"Having fun?" Vi asks as she motions for us to join them. Justin moves to the other side of the booth next to her.

"Tons."

"I can tell from all the bags." She laughs. "Go crazy again Ted?"

"That obvious huh?"

"Yes." She chuckles. "Just about the same as Justy."

"You wouldn't believe all the lipglosses and everything he got for me." She adds.

"That much huh?" I laugh.

"Mhm." Vi nods.

"So many kinds...had to get them all." Justin grins.

"Oh of course."

"So, excited about tonight?"

"Very excited."

"Should be a good time. First time Justy gets to hear me sing."

"Oh, she's amazing." I tell him.

"I'm sure she is." He pulls her close. "Can't wait to hear."

What about you? Are you going to sing?" She asks me.

"I might." She smirks.

"You really should. You're just as good."

"No one besides you has heard me sing either."

"Nope and I think it's time Ted heard you sing."

"I agree." He nods.

"Well tonight you get to."

I give Ted a quick kiss just as the waiter comes over. We order our drinks before deciding what to get. When our drinks come, we then order what we have chosen. We all talk amongst each other as we wait for the food. Shortly after we order the foods arrives and we all began to eat. We both steal food from Justin and Ted as they do the same with us.

"So, what're we doing after this?"

"Good question." Vi laughs.

"Nothing wrong with staying in the mall until it closes."

"Good point."

"That means more time for you both to go crazy." I say about the guys.

"Nothing wrong with that."

"You both just love to spoil us."

"We do."

"We love you both that much."

"Awwww." We both say.

"And it's true."

"We love you both very much too."

"We know."

Once we were finished eating, Ted and Justin split the bill before helping us with all of our bags.

"I call the pet store next."

"Aww. Me too. I want to see all the puppies."

"Let's go."

We head in the direction of the pet store then walk in after getting there. Vi and Justin head to the puppies. Ted and I head to where you can hold and play with the animals and such.

"Awww...so cute." I say once we get over there and see the kittens.

Since we are in one of the things where they give you the animals, one of the kittens walks over and starts being all cute.

"I think that one likes you." I smile as one of the kittens rubs against Ted's leg.

"It looks like it." He chuckles.

I lean down to pick it up.

"Hello to you too." I giggle as it starts to sniff me.

"I like it likes you too."

"So it seems." I scratch behind it's ear.

"Just wait until the dogs.

"I already know they like me...thanks to Riggs."

"I miss when he was a puppy, so cute."

"I do too, but maybe one day I'll get another puppy."

"Oh, Riggs would have so much fun with another buddy around."

"He would." Ted laughs. "He goes crazy at the park with other dogs.

"Well of course he does."

While we are with the kittens, Vi and Justin are already over looking at the puppies.

"Look how cute they are." Vi gushes as they pet a few that were out.

"We should get one someday."

"Really?" She looks a him. "I have always wanted one."

"Next time we get to go home...we can look around local pet stores."

"You mean it?" She looks at him with hopeful eyes. "I would love that."

"I mean it."

"Awwww." She leans over, kissing him quick. "You're the best." She smiles after pulling away. "Love you."

"I love you too. We can even bring it on the road with us if you wanted, so it's not alone while we're gone."

"That's a great idea. Just have to decided on what kind to get. Obviously a small one that will not get to big."

"Right."

"How about one like this?" She points to a Shetland Sheepdog, or Mini Collie. "Always wanted one of those."

"We'll see what the store back home has. But I like your choices."

"Yay!" She cheers. "I really hope we can find one."

"Let's hope so."

"Seems like this one likes you." Vi says since the one puppy has not stopped sniffing Justin's pant leg.

"What can I say...dogs love me." He chuckles.

"You're just that lovable."

"Yes I am."

"Just one thing..." She tilts her head. "...if we get a dog no teaching it to howl at every full moon." She tries not to laugh.

"If we got a husky, I think we would have to worry about me teaching it to do that."

"Just like the one at yours mom's." She laughs.

"Exactly."

"I was wondering who taught who what." She chuckles.

"You'd be surprised."

"Let me guess...you taught him?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" She laughs. "I think you did Mister Werewolf." She pokes his side.

"You'll never find out." He grins.

"Mhhm...whatever you say." She leans into his side.

"I'll find out...eventually."

"You just might." He puts his arm around her as she leans down to pet the puppy they are watching. once it sees her, it starts barking happily and jumping. She smiles while kneeling on her knees to pet it better. It jumps on the side of the cage trying to get out while licking her face. Justin smiles at how adorable it looks before kneeling down himself.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing."

"Look at you...so soft and fluffy." Vi ruffles its ears talking in a baby voice.

Justin watches with a smile on his face.

"Hello to you too." Vi laughs as it licks her face. She starts to scratch behinds its ear making it wag its tail more.

"It's very happy."

"He is." She smiles, looking from the puppy to Justin.

"I think he wants your attention though." She laughs.

"Looks that way." He chuckles since the puppy made his way over to him. It licks Justin's face too while he scratches under his chin.

"Awww..." Vi gushes. "...to adorable."

Just then even more come over for the attention.

"Looks like you attract them all Justy..."

"What can I say..." He shrugs with a chuckle. "...they love me."

"I can tell."

"Wish we could take them all." She adds with a sigh.

"I know."

"There are a lot of people here so I'm sure they'll all get a good home."

"Right."

Soon more people start to gather around the puppies along with Ted and I.

"Awww, they's so cute." I remark.

"I really think we should get another one soon." Ted mentions.

"You think so?"

"I do." He nods. "It'll give Riggs someone to play with while we are gone. I think he would enjoy that."

"He would." I nod.

"Maybe one about his size, not much bigger though."

"Well grow into his size anyway."

"Exactly."

"I like that idea."

"We'll look for one next time we have off. Maybe get one then."

"Sounds good."

We then head over to an opening to get a better view of the puppies they had out and also so we could pet a few before leaving the store.

"If we could, I would stay in there all day."

"We can stay as long as you want to."

"I do want to walk around more though."

"What do want to see next?"

"Candy store."

"You and the candy." Ted laughs.

"Yes, me and the candy."

"Well you can as much as you want and whatever you want."

"As you always let me."

"I know how much you like it."

"And how much of a sugar high I get from it."

"Right. This time, I'm limiting how much you can have."

"Same goes for you." Justin tells Vi.

"I know. Can't help my sweet tooth though."

"I don't think anyone can."

"Not really."

"But come on, let's go find it and go inside." She declares.

"We're coming." We all laugh.

We go find the map of the mall and find the candy store, then we head in the direction that it is. Once we get there, we pull the guys in looking at all the rows of candy there are.

"I think we can stay in here all day."

"So...much...candy..."

"Hard to choose what to get."

"I'm thinking a little but of everything."

"Oooh yeah."

We then get a few bags to put the candy in before we go off in different directions, getting whatever we like. We also get suggestions from Ted and Justin on what to get. After walking around the store and getting a few bags of all our favorites, we decide that we had enough. The guys took our bags to the register to pay.

"Always being the nice ones to buy everything for us."

"No matter how much we insist on paying either."

"Exactly."

"I think we should do something for them."

"Oooh like what?"

"Def something nice. Maybe a day at the golf course. We pay, let them have a guy day ane we have girl time?"

"You always have great ideas."

"Why thank you."

"We should do that."

"We should. Not tell them either until the night before."

"Right, keep it a secret."

"Starting now...here they come."

"We know nothing." I laugh.

"What do you mean?" Vi plays it off.

"Haha exactly."

Just then the guys walk up with the candy in hand.

"What are you two giggling about?" Ted asks after handing me, my bag.

"Oh, nothing."

"Suuure." Justin says unconvinced. "Vi..."

"It's nothing, I swear." She holds her hand over her heart.

"Just girl stuff."

"Mhm." Vi nods in agreement.

"Suuure."

"It's true. I don't think you want to know."

"No, I don't think so either." I add.

They look at each other then back at us.

"We believe you." They pulls us into a hug.

"Good."

"So, where to now?"

Justin and Ted look at each other before looking back at us.

"Gamestop." I state with a laugh. "Men and their video games."

"Right?" Vi laughs.

"Come on." They start to pulls us toward the store.

"Okay okay, in a rush are we?"

"Yessss." They whine.

"The new army game came out and I want to get one." Ted acts like a four year old.

"You mean Call of Duty?" I laugh at him acting like a child.

"Yes and I want to get one before they sell out."

"Alright let's go Mr. Four Year old."

"Yay!" He cheers.

Then he literally drags me out of the candy store.

"Wow." Vi laughs. "He must really want that game."

"It looks like it." Justin chuckles.

"Come on." She starts to walk. "Lets go get you a game."

He nods and follows. They walk in to see Ted with the game in his hand, holding it tight. They make their way over to the section Justin wants to look at then browse for a bit.

"Hmmm..." Justin says, while browsing the games.

"What you thinking of getting? I can help you look?"

"Anything that has adventure in it of some sorts and yes you can help."

"How about this one?" She picks up L.A. Noire.

"Well I have seen the trailers for the game and I did find it interesting." He nods.

"It does. Was thinking of picking it up for you if you didn't get it."

"Well thank you."

"Anything for my little darewolf." She grins kissing his cheek.

Then they head to the register to pay for the game. It's not too long after that, that Ted and I head there too.

"I think we should go back to the hotel and try out our games." Ted suggests when we all walk out of the store.

"That's a good idea." Justin agrees.

"To the cars!" Ted declares.

"Excited much?" I giggle.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm coming."

We all exit the mall and go to our cars. Then we head off in the direction of the hotel. Once at the hotel, the guys help us with all our bags. We manage to fit in the same elevator then ride it to our floor. After the doors open, we say our goodbyes until later then head to our rooms. As soon as we get into our room, Ted goes to his things and grabs his gaming system and sets it up to the TV in the room. I set all the bags down next to my things before walking to the bed and plopping down on it. Once he gets the game all set up, he sits down on the bed next to me.

"Long day."

"It was." He nods.

"Don't be surprised if I pass out here on the bed."

"Go ahead. You need a nap anyway if we are going out later."

"I wanna watch you play the game first for a bit."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. I love this game."

"One day we'll have to play together." He suggests as he starts the game.

"I agree."

"The next free time we get, we we'll play."

"Sounds good."

He leans over, giving me a quick kiss before he starts the game since it is already set up and ready. I smile and watch as he plays. He gets really into the game at one point to where he starts yelling at the TV. I can't help but to laugh at how crazy he is being.

"It's not going to yell back Ted." I say, still laughing.

"I know, but it keeps getting in my way." He grunts, moving around like that is helping.

"Moving around won't help either."

"It's a...reflex."

"Suuuuure." I snicker.

He then falls silent, trying to focus on the game while I sit there and watch intently.

"Love you." I remark, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Love you too."

Then I rest my head on his shoulder as I watch. He plays for sometime and I'm trying my best to stay awake to watch him. After about the third yawn, Ted pauses the game and turns to me.

"I think it is time for you to nap."

"I'm fine...honestly."

"That's the third time you yawned in the past ten minutes." He looks at me unconvinced. "Come on. I'll lay with you."

"But the game..."

"Can be finished later." He sets the controller down. "We have a long night ahead and you had a long day. You need rest."

"...true..."

"You can watch later. Right now...sleep." He climbs on the bed, helping me up to the pillows.

"Oh, alright."

Once he gets settled into his spot, he pulls me down so I'm laying on him. He pulls the blanket over us so we will not get chilly. His on hand rests on my hip while he lets the other run up and down my arm.

"Get some rest." He kisses the top of my head.

I nod, snuggle into him more and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep. Ted smiles down at me once he sees I'm asleep. He moves some hair off my face, pecking my cheek lightly. He leans his head against mine and decides to get some sleep too. Meanwhile, Justin and Vi made it back to their room and she had just set all her bags down with her things when Justin wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well hello." She giggles, leaning back into him.

"Hi." He says back.

"Starting already with being touchy?"

"Can't help myself."

"You never can." She chuckles, turning in his arms. She moves her arms around his neck with her hands running through his hair.

"Well that's because I love being touchy with you."

"I love when you're that way." She rubs her nose over his.

"Shows me how much you love me."

"And I do love you, a lot."

"You show it everyday. That's why I love you so much." She gives him a quick kiss. When she goes to pull away, he holds her there for a bit longer, not wanting to let go just yet. She sighs happily into the kiss and lets him have his fun for now. His hands move from resting on her waist to the back of her thighs. He lifts her up causing her to wraps her legs around his waist. He then starts to walk over to the bed, laying her down when he gets there, never letting go of the kiss. Her legs stay around his waist with her hands, running through his hair, while he lets his hands run up her thighs. She makes a few noises into the kiss. He starts to kiss a bit more roughly and she knows it is because of what happened at the mall. She kisses him back just as rough and soon he starts to slow the kiss.

"Mine." He says after pulling away.

"Yours." She smiles, still having her eyes closed. "I'm not going anywhere." She pulls him closer to her.

"Good."

"I'll make sure of that too." He adds.

"I know you will. I trust you."

"I know you trust me." He nods.

"I always will." She pulls him down, giving him another kiss, but not as long. "Do you want to play your new game for a bit?" She asks, after pulling away.

"Please?"

"Of course." She smiles. "Gotta let me go though." She giggles.

"Only for now. More later." He grins.

"Holding you to that."

"You always do."

"Mhm." She nods. He leans down, giving her one last kiss before moving and going to get his game system.

Then she moves to the bed and sits as she watches him. Once he has everything set up, he sits on the edge of the bed. She scoots up closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder as he starts the game. After playing for a while, he starts to get frustrated and he mumbles to himself. She can't help but laugh at his frustration.

"Justy...relax." She tries not to giggle while rubbing his shoulders. "It's just a game. You'll get it soon."

"I keep getting killed...in the same spot."

"How about you do a different way?" She suggests. "I have a feeling you will get past it this time."

"I'll try that."

"Good luck." She kisses his cheek for luck.

He starts to play the game again and when he gets to that spot, he waits a bit and is able to get past that part with not trouble at all.

"See?" She smiles. "I told you, you could do it."

"Thank you for the suggestion."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Feel free to suggest anything to help, any time."

"Don't worry..." She giggles, then grins. "...I will."

After a little bit longer, she can't help but yawn since it has been a long day so far. She tries her best to hide it from Justin, but since she has her head on his shoulder, he feels it.

"I felt that." He chuckles.

"You felt nothing." She jokingly plays it off.

"Uh huh...sure."

"Lay with me?"

"Of course." He nods, shutting the game off and then the system with the controller.

While he was doing that, she moved up to the pillows after taking off the jeans she was wearing to be more comfortable. Once he was done, he walked over to the bed and laid next to her. She instantly moved closer to him, snuggling in close to his side.

"Much better." She mumbles.

"Not quite." He pulls her closer so she's laying on his chest.

"Now that's better." She snuggles down into him.

"Yes it is." He agrees.

"Love you." She says sleepily.

"Love you too."

Her eyes start to close, but she keeps fighting the feeling to go to sleep. Everything that happened earlier keeps coming back when she tries to close her eyes and she feels like Justin will not be there when she gets up. She shivers a bit and moves closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere...promise."

"I know...just..." She sniffs. "...it got to me this time."

"I know...just remember I'm here...I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll remember." She shifts so she has a better hold on him. He holds her tightly to her and she feels safe like always. He kisses the top of her head, then moves his one hand so he can rub her back. the soothing motion of his hand starts to put her to sleep even though she fights. He starts to whisper sweet little things to her and soon she's calm enough to let herself fall asleep. Once he notices she's asleep he smiles down at her. He stays awake for a bit, just watching her sleep. She smiles in her sleep and he knows that she's finally peaceful. He moves some hair off her face that had fallen so he can rub her cheek. He kisses it softly before resting his head on hers and going to sleep himself.

The rest of the day seems to pass by quickly as we all sleep. Before we know it, we were being woken up by Ted and Justin to get ready to go for karaoke at the club.

"Vi...wake up." Justin shakes her gently.

"...nu uh..." She mumbles into his chest.

"It's time to get ready to go."

"Already?" She slowly opens her eyes.

"Mmhmm."

"I guess I should get up then..."

"You should." He nods.

"I have a feeling you're going to like what I picked out." She smirks.

"Oh I'm sure I will."

"Just keep in mind we do have to leave the room tonight."

"Right right, I know."

"You have all night to be as touchy as you want." She smirks, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Yay."

"You goof." She shakes her head with a laugh as she slides off him.

"Love you too."

She blows him a kiss as she slides off the bed. She then goes over to the bags from earlier, taking them all in the bathroom with her. once in there, she takes out the pink dress he loved so much. She then strips out of her clothes before she slides the dress on. After that's on, she work on her makeup before moving onto her hair. Since he loves when her hair is curled, she decides to do that for tonight as well. "Did you pick out the lip gloss yet?" She calls when she's just about done.

"Yup."

"Alright." She calls back. "I'm coming out now."

"Okay."

She takes one last look in the mirror, moving her hair off her shoulders. After opening the door, she steps out into the room waiting for Justin's reaction.

"Well?" She asks, biting her lip.

"The...the dress...the dress I love."

"I told you, you would be seeing it soon."

"I'm glad you chose it."

"I can tell." She giggles since his eyes have not left her since she walked out.

"You're gonna be distracting all night."

"Oops." She giggles. "Want me to change?" She turns to the bathroom, stepping back into it.

"No no no, don't change."

"You really like this dress, don't you?" She looks up at him as he pulls her back into the room.

"I do."

"That's why I chose it." She bites her lip as she gets a good look at him. "You're going to be distracting to night too." She looks him over. "I love when you wear that shade of blue." She runs her hands over his chest.

"I know, it's why I chose it."

"You always know how to get me." She gives him a quick kiss. "So, what gloss did you pick?"

"This one..." He says, handing her the tube.

"You and the sweet tasting ones." She takes the tube from him. She can tell that he's is anxious for her ot put it on so she moves her hands so she's able to put it on right then. He closes his eyes as he gets a whiff of the scent.

"Might have to bring that with you..."

"Kind of figured that." She chucks since he is already trying to get to her lips.

"Uh uh...for now it stays on."

"Awww." He puts with a whine.

"You'll survive."

"I don't know...so tempting."

"You picked it out so it's your fault."

"...true..." He gives her his pouty face.

"Oh no. Not that." She looks away. "Not getting me that easy."

"Awww..."

"Justy..." She sighs. "...we need to leave..." She finally looks back at him. Once she looks at him, she locks eyes with him and she instantly wants to give in. "...only if you promise to be quick."

"One quick kiss to get a taste of it...promise."

"Just a taste is all you get."

"I can deal with that." He nods.

Before she could respond, he pressed his lips against hers. Her hands rested on his shoulders for now as he started to kiss a bit more eagerly once he got a taste of the lip gloss. When she felt he had enough, she started to pull away.

"...Justy...no more...later..." She says as he gives her little kisses.

"It's...addicting..."

"I know...you can have all you want later."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright, I can wait."

"Good." She smiles. "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yup, I'm all set."

"Alright lover boy. Lets go."

She laces her fingers with his after making sure they had everything they needed, and then leave the room, heading to the elevator. Once they were in the lobby, they made their way out to the car. Justin of course opened her door for her. She kissed his cheek before getting in. After she was in, he went to his side and go tin. He put on his seat belt before starting the car and heading to the club. Ted and I in the meantime were getting ready ourselves. I was just finishing up in the bathroom as he was waiting out in the room itself. After making sure everything looked perfect, I walked out into the room.

"Scar...t-that dress..." Ted tries to find the right words. "...looks incredible one you."

"Why thank you."

"Going to be hard to watch anything else but you tonight."

"Well that's a good thing, I suppose."

"A very good thing."

"As if my outfits don't make it hard for you to pay attention to anything but me as it is anyway..."

"True...you're all I ever see."

"Well except in your matches. That's the only time you have to take your attention away from me."

"I do, but not totally. You're what keeps me going through them."

"As long as I'm not a total distraction during them."

"You're not. I look at you for the strength to keep going."

"That makes me happy."

"It makes me happy that you're happy."

"Touche."

"I do smell something really good though." He walks closer to me.

"Marshmallows right?"

"Mhm." I nod with a grin.

"Another scent which

I can tell you love now." I add.

"I really do." He takes in the scent trying to get a taste already.

"You get one little taste."

"Yesss." He cheers, wasting no time in pressing his lips against mine.

Before he could get too much, I have to pull away to stop him before he goes crazy. He keeps trying to lean in not wanting to stop just yet.

"Uh uh." I giggle. "No more for a while."

"Awww." He pouts. "It's tastes to good."

"I know it does..."

"Bringing that with you."

"Kind of figured."

"Tonight is going to be tough..." He bites his lip looking me over. "...the way you look...smell...taste..."

"I went all out, I know."

"That you did." He slowly as his eyes still wander.

"Maybe we should go before we don't end up leaving."

"We should."

"Gonna have to let me go first."

"If I must." He slowly lets me go.

"You can be cuddly and touchy all night."

"I was planning on it."

"Of course you were."

I then go over to get my purse while he makes sure to get everything else. Once we had everything, we linked arms and headed out the door. Once in the elevator, we head down to the lobby, and then out to the car where he opens my door for me. I thank him before he shuts the door and gets into the driver's side, starting the car and we leave. It did not take to long to arrive at the club since it was down the street. After parking the car, we head in to find Vi and Justin. We spot them and head over to where they were sitting.

"Hey!" They greet as Ted and I walk up. Ted pulls out my chair for me before sitting next to me at the table.

"We almost didn't make it here." I laugh.

"You too?" Vi laughs. "Justy had to much fun with the lip gloss he picked out."

"Not to mention the dress." Justin adds.

"Same with us." I laugh.

"Exactly." Vi laughs. "Justy almost lost it in the store today when I tried this on."

"Oh boy."

"I didn't want her to take it off."

"Of course not."

"Reason why I chose to wear it tonight."

"That's the opposite with me. Ted did not know about this dress at all. I kept it a secret."

"How you did that, I will never know." Ted gives me a quick kiss then rubbing his lips together to savor the lip gloss for now.

"I have my ways."

"I'll figure them out one of these days."

"Maybe."

"We have ours ways of keeping things from you both." Vi adds with a grin.

Just then a waitress walks up asking us what we would like to drink. We all tell her what we would like and before she walks away, she asks for Vi then hands her a folded up piece of paper.

"What's that?" Justin asks.

"I don't know..." She warily says as she opens it. Once she opens it, she hands it right to Justin and looks around the club.

"He just doesn't get it..." She mumbles.

"That's it." Justin rips up the paper, throwing it on the floor as he stands up. Before Vi can stop him, he is gone.

"Ted...go with him please?" Vi asks worried.

"Of course." He nods. "You two stay safe." He adds, kissing my cheek before getting up and going in the direction Justin went.

"He does not know when to quit." Vi sighs. "First the mall and then now with telling me he loves the dress. He just needs to stop."

"He does. Maybe getting a restraining order for outside of work?"

"That's what Justy said to do. Looks like that's what I'm going to have to do."

"I would most likely suggest that." I add.

"I'll do that in the morning. I just hope he stops with the letters. They are really creepy."

"Well he's a creepy person right now."

"He is. He needs to get over this obsession and move on to a girl who actually wants him."

"Right?"

"I am not letting him ruin this night. He has ruined to many good days for me and he is not going to anymore."

"Positive thinking...that's good."

"I'm done letting him get to me. After tomorrow there will be nothing more he can do."

"Good."

Just then Ted and Justin come back to the table. Since Vi had her back to them she did not know they were back. Justin put his hand on her shoulder making her jump a bit, thinking it was Heath.

"Don't worry...it's me." Justin reassures you.

"Thank god." She sighs in relief from his voice. "Did you find him?" She asks.

"No." He sighs angrily.

"We searched the entire club. He must've left when he saw us leave the table."

"Lets hope he did." Vi leans into Justin as his arms go around her. Just then her phone goes off. She reaches over to pick up then reads the text that just went through. "H-he's still h-here." She hands her phone to Justin as his hold on her gets tighter.

"I'm so getting that restraining order tomorrow." She mumbles.

"Good. 'Cause then he can easily be arrested for being in the same building as you."

"Exactly. The only thing is, is work. If he is there and has a match and I don't, then I can't go."

"Well it's only until he stops his crap."

"Hopefully after getting that paper tomorrow he will start."

"Let's hope."

Vi leans back in him more while he has a firm hold on her. She sighs in content until her phone goes off again. She groans, rolling her eyes not bothering to look at her phone. Justin lifts her chin and gives her a soft kiss, making sure to hold it for a bit since he knows Heath his watching. He keeps the kiss going until she pulls away breathless.

"Justy...public..." She leans her head on his, leaving her eyes closed still.

"I know..."

"Sending him a message..I know." She smiles at him. "Remember...more later." She says so only he can hear.

"I remember." He nods.

"Now...how about we all enjoy the rest of the night." Vi perks up a bit.

"Did you get your song in yet?" Vi asks me.

"Mmhmm."

"Is it the one I'm thinking of?" Vi grins.

"You know me all too well."

"Yes I do." She laughs.

"What about you?" I ask.

"Yes. Just after we got here."

"Good. Can't wait to hear it."

"I just can't wait to her you sing." Justin adds kissing her cheek.

"Oh I know."

"Won't have to wait long. Looks like they are starting." She adds.

"Ooh yay."

The DJ gets on the mic welcoming everyone to the club and introducing what is going to be going on for the night. He goes on to say it is their annual karaoke night at the club and introduces the the first person who will be singing. We all sit there listening as she starts to sing the song. She was good, but missed a few of the notes.

"Not bad."

"Not at all."

"Next up is Violet." The DJ says.

"Well here I go.." She says, getting up.

"Knock 'em dead." I grin.

"Oh I will." Vi smirks as she walks to the stage.

Once on stage, she takes the mic and looks right over at Justin.

"This song is for the most amazing person in the world. My boyfriend, Justin. I love you with all my heart." She blows him a kiss.

"Awwwww." I grin.

Justin just smiles wide as the music of You're Still The One by Shania Twain starts to play.

"I knew she was going to pick this one." I say to Ted.

Once the she starts to sing, Justin can not take his eyes off of her. She moves her hair off her shoulders as she starts to sing along to the music. Putting as much feeling and emotion into the song that she can, she hits all the notes perfectly. Her eyes stay locked on Justin's as she sings the song to him and only him. When the song ends, everyone stands up and claps for her. There where even some whistles coming from the crowd at how amazing she sounded. Once everything was done, she did a bow then left the stage, coming back to the table.

"Vi...that was...amazing."

"Thank you." She blushes slightly. "Every word is true.

"I believe it." He smiles.

"That's how much I love -you-."

"I love you just as much."

She gives him a quick kiss then goes to sit on her chair only to have him pull her on his lap. She giggles as his arms go around her securely as she leans back into him. They announce the next few people to go then soon they take a short break. We all sit there and talk while sipping our drinks. Once the break is over, they start things back up again.

"Next up we have Scarlet." The DJ says.

"Well looks like it's my turn."

"Go show then everything you got." Vi grins as I get up from the table.

"Oh I will."

I then head over to the stage, walking onto it before taking the mic. I do a shout out to Ted like Vi did to Justin before the music starts of When You Say My Name by Jessie James and I instantly start singing the song.

"That was sweet." Vi smiles.

Ted is so captivated by your voice, that he can not take his eyes off of you the whole time you are singing. You put all your feeling into the song that you can. You lock eyes with Ted and look at him the whole time you sing the song. Once the song was done, the music faded out to the end. I put the mic back, walking off the stage to clapping from everyone, before making it back to the table.

"Scar...your voice...it's...amazing."

"Thanks. It's been a while since I've sang like that."

"You should do it more often. I love it."

"How did I know you were going to pick that song hmm?" You grin.

"A lucky guess?" I shrug inoccently.

"Mhhm...suuuurrre."

"Are you two singing at all?" I ask Ted and Justin.

"I am." Justin nods.

"So am I." Ted nods as well.

"Ooh. This should be fun."

"I for one can't wait."

"Are you going to act like you did on RAW Ted?" Vi jokes.

"Oh way back then? Nah, that was just for entertainment purposes. I have a better song than that one." He chuckles.

"I would hope, even though it would be funny."

"What made it hilarious was Maryse's dancing. Talk about a train wreck."

"Oh god." Vi faceplams. "She was just horrible. I was embarrassed just watching her." She laughs.

"Thank god she's gone now."

"I would not be able to take her if she was still here. She was annoying all the time."

"And not to mention..." I trail off. "...a gold digger." I sing.

"She almost made me go broke from all the stuff she wanted and never used." Ted shakes his head.

"I feel bad for the poor soul she's with now."

"She probably left him because he went broke from buying her useless stuff she will never use."

"Oh god, don't get me started on that." Ted adds.

"Don't worry. This night is not about her, it's all about having a good time."

"Exactly."

They announce the next person who will be singing and we all sit there and watch. This person did not too good, but we all clapped for their courage to get up there and sing. When they were done they announced who was next. "Can we have Justin up here? You're next." The DJ says.

"Oooh, go, I wanna hear." Riss tells him.

"I'm going." He chuckles before kissing her quickly. He makes his way to the stage, walking up and taking the mic. "This song is for the best person that I have ever met. I love her so much." He looks right at Vi. "This is for you Vi." He adds as the music for You're Like Coming Home by Lonestar starts to play.

"Awwww." Vi bites her lip, fanning her eyes as they tear up.

Justin starts to sing the song, looking at Vi the whole time he is singing. He gets all the words right while putting as much passion into the song as he can. Once the songs ends, he puts the mic back and walks back to the table.

"Justy!" Vi jumps in his arms when he gets back to the table. "That was amazing!" She kisses him briefly. "I love you too." She adds after pulling away.

"Awwww."

"Every word is true. Whenever I'm with you, it's like being home."

"Awww Justy." She tears up. "I feel at home with you too."

"Nothing can come between us. Nothing and no one."

"You and only you." She repeats.

"You're the only girl I want and that ring proves it." He takes her left hand and turns the ring he gave her.

"And I'm never taking this off...unless necessary."

"I didn't think you would."

"You didn't show me the ring. I wanna see." I add.

"Oops." She giggles. She then walks over to me so I am able to see the ring better.

"And look what it says..."

She takes off the ring so I am able to see the encryption 'Now and Forever'.

"Awwww."

"I told him this morning that I love him now and forever then at the mall he gave me the ring with the same saying on it."

"I repeat...awwwwww."

"He really is all I could have asked for, if not more."

"Which is why you two belong together."

"I'm glad you think so. Not many people think we do..."

"You know, it doesn't matter what they think. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

"And I'm as happy as I can ever be. Keeps getting better everyday."

"That's good."

"Vi..." Justin starts to whine. She looks over her shoulder to see him pouting. "...you coming back?" He acts sad.

"Coming." She giggles shaking her head. Instead of him pulling her on his lap, she just sits there since she will end up there at some point.

"I was only over there for two minutes. Miss me that much?"

"Yes I did."

"Well, I'm don't have to move for the rest of the night." She leans back into him as his arms slid tighter around her waist.

"Good. Because I wasn't planning on letting you move until we leave."

"I can tell just by how you are holding me."

"Of course." He grins.

She tilts her head up giving him a quick kiss as they announce who is going up next.

"Ted, you're up." The DJ says.

"I think you're going to like what I picked out." He says, kissing me quickly before getting up.

"There's no doubt in my mind I won't."

Then he walks away from the table and over to the stage. Once on the stage, he takes the mic and looks right at me.

"This goes out to the most beautiful girl I know. I love you Scar."

"Awwwww."

When the music starts, I am shocked he chose my favorite song, Honey Bee by Blake Shelton. The entire time he sings the song, his eyes never leave me nor do mine leave him. He sings with so much love, I can not help but to tear up. When the song ends, he heads back over to the table.

"I love you too Ted."

"You are both perfect for each other." Vi comments.

"Just like you and Justin."

"True." She grins.

"How did you know that was my favorite song?" I ask Ted.

"Oh, well I hear you listening to a lot, so I just kind of figured it was one of your favorites."

"It really is. Such a beautiful song."

"Just like you." He kiss me quick.

"Always the charmer."

"Only for you."

"Of course."

He sits down in his chair, pulling me close to him. So close that I just decide to move to his lap. He wraps his arms around me and sighs happily as he nuzzles my neck.

"Now I can be touchy." He mumbles.

"Yes you can. Do not have to move until we leave."

"Kind of figured."

I lean back into him as he lets his hands wander for now. The DJ gets back on the mic and introduces more people that will be singing. We watch as a few more people go and stay for a few more hours before Vi and I start to yawn.

"Oh, looks like a certain two people are getting tired."

"Tired? Me? Never!" Vi plays it off singing the last part.

"Then what was that yawn?"

"I didn't yawn..."

"Suuure."

"Just really relaxed right now."

"To the point where you yawned."

"Mhm." She nods, fighting another yawn.

"I saw that one too."

"I'm not going to win this time, am I?"

"I don't think so."

"Alright." She sighs.

He moves her from his lap and she stands, followed by him. She leans into him for support while he gathers their things.

"You guys heading out too?" Vi asks.

"Yeah..." I say mid-yawn.

"Alright, lets get you back." Ted slides me off his lap so he can stand.

We too gather our things and follow Vi and Justin out. Half way to the car, they both pick us up since we are walking a bit slow. Before getting in the cars, we say bye to each other in case we do not see each other at the hotel.

"I...could've walked..." I mumble.

"You were starting to stumble." He says as he places me in the car.

"Oh, I was fine..."

"I did not want you to fall in those heels though. Can't chance you getting hurt at all."

"I could've taken them off."

"You could have, but so many things could have happened."

"Like what?"

"Glass, rocks, you could have stepped on them and cut your foot. I could go on."

"Oh...right."

"Just thinking about your safety." He kisses me quick before making sure I'm buckled in.

"I know."

He then gets out of the car, closing my door before going to his side. Once he gets in, he puts his seat belt on before starting the car and heading back to the hotel. I was sleeping by the time we got back, so he had no choice but to carry me inside. He makes his way up to the room and gets his key out. He is able to get the door open, using his foot to push it open. Once inside, he uses his foot to close the door. He walks over to the bed, laying me down gently. Since he does not want to wake me yet, he gets ready for bed before deciding to just get me changed himself. I mumble in protest as he moves me, because I was comfortable.

"Just getting you out of this dress." He softly says.

I just make a quiet noise as he gets the dress unzipped in the back, after sitting me up so that he could do so. He then moves the straps over my shoulders and down my arms, removing them and then moving the dress lower to get it off. Once he gets the dress off, he sets it to the side so he can pull the covers down. He moves me up to the pillows, just leaving me my under things for now. He puts the dress with my things before he walks back to the bed. After he climbs in, I lazily reach for him. He guides me over to him and I snuggle into his chest while he wraps his arms around me.

He kisses the top of my head, holding me close to him. He smiles down at me, just watching me for a bit before he goes to sleep himself. Meanwhile Justin and Vi have gotten back to our room and she's barely awake. She dozed off a bit in the car, so he carried her up to their room. After they got in the room, he set her down and she slowly made her way over to her things to find something to wear.

"I wish you did not have to take that dress off." He pouts.

"I can't sleep in it Justy." She giggles slightly.

"Wish you could."

"I know. I'll wear it again." She turns to face him to see he's staring.

"As much as you want it to stay on, would you like to help take it off?"

"Please?"

"Of course." She walks over to him so he can help with taking it off.

He grins and begins to help her take the dress off, being touchy along the way. Once the dress falls to the floor, he looks at her with that look in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Uh oh.." She bites her lip. "I know that look..."

"You're sleeping just like that tonight."

"I had a feeling I was not going to need to change."

"I never get tired of look at you like this."

"You never will either."

"The way it should be." He pulls her into him, letting his fingers wander over all the exposed skin. She wraps her arms around his neck while he starts to nuzzle her neck. The same thing always happens when he does that. She feels his lips brush over the skin of her neck before he presses light kisses for now.

"You'll get more in the morning..."

"Awwww." She whines. "Now I'm awake."

"I can help you fall asleep...remember?"

"I remember."

"We'll get to sleep in tomorrow." He smirks.

"You read my mind."

"I tend to do that a lot."

"Mhm. I love when you do." She runs her hand down his shirt. Can you read it again?" She looks up at him as she plays with the bottom of his shirt.

"Oh yeah." He grins, moving back from you a bit and removing his shirt.

"Now that's better." She looks him up and down, letting her hands wander over his chest.

"Let me guess, pants too right?" He chuckles.

"Hmm, I'll let you get those."

"My pleasure." She grins, moving both of her hands slowly down his chest to the waist of his jeans. She gets his belt undone before working on the button. As she does that, she lays light kisses along his chest making him groan. After she got the button undone, she pulls them down, letting them fall to the floor. She starts to move her hands up his chest again, but no before moving her fingers over his indents lightly. But before she could let him respond, she retracts her fingers and dashes over to the bed and gets under the blankets with an innocent look on her face.

"You're so in for it." He says after coming out of his daze.

"I did nothing." She mumbles from under the blankets.

"It's now going to be a long night for you Vi." He smirks.

"Uh..." She peeks from under the blankets to see him slowly walking to the bed with a smirk. She squeals and pulls the covers over her face again. When she peeks out from behind the covers, he is right there next to her on the bed with that look in his eyes.

"Yup...going to be a long night..."

"Oh yeah." He nods.

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and he was hovering over her. She moved her arms around his neck, kissing back just as hard as he was kissing her. He moves from her lips, trailing down her jawline to her neck. She moves her head to the side giving him better access while she lets her fingers move through his hair. Just as he hits the spot on her neck, he starts playing with the little clothing that she does have on, wanting it off and she knows what's coming next if he gets it off. She arches her back into him so he is able to reach the back of her bra. He gets the hook undone and smirks against her skin. After tossing that to the floor, he goes after the spot on her neck causing her to let out a moan the was loud and clear since she was not expecting it. He stays on the spot for a bit until be feels a good size mark will form since the others had faded. Despite all the noises she makes, he keeps going. When he feels he left a good sized one, he pulls away to look to see one starting to form. Without warning, he leans back down going over all the exposed skin that he can reach. Her hands stay in his hair as she tries to catch my breath, but he is making it very hard.

"I think...the rest needs...to come off..." He mumbles.

"...come under...here then..."

"Don't have to ask me twice." He smirks against her skin.

She shifts a bit so he is able to move the blankets and join her under them. He lets his hands wander a bit before he takes off the rest of what she has on and she works on his boxers. Just like he said, it was a very long night.


	23. SummerSlam Kickoff Party

After a long week, it's finally the start of SummerSlam weekend. It's Friday and tonight is the kickoff party for SummerSlam. The Axxess stuff doesn't start until tomorrow, so it was going to be an easy day. Justin and Vi are currently sleeping in their room until the sound of her alarm starts to go off. She groans, rolling away from him to shut the alarm off. Once that's off, she stays laying on her stomach, too lazy to move.

"Too early." She mumbles.

Justin rolls on his side, so he is laying next to her. He drapes his arm over her back, kissing her shoulder.

"How come these things have to be so early?" She groans with her face still in the pillow.

"...have to make sure...they have time for...all the people they have..." He mutters, clearly awake.

"They should have more people working then. I hate getting up early and waiting for hours."

"But it's worth it..."

"It is. I love seeing your reaction every time."

"I know you do."

"It gets better every time too." She giggles softly.

"The outfits get better every time."

"They seem to." She grins. "I think you will like this session too."

"Oh?"

"Mhm." She nods. "That part is a surprise though." She rolls over so she's facing him.

"Oh darn."

"Patience love. Patience." She runs her hand over his face before leaning in to give him kiss. When she goes to pull away, he does not let her, holding the kiss for longer.

"Now that's a good morning kiss." He grins, when he finally pulls away.

"Gets better every morning."

"I make sure of that."

"You're the best, that's why."

"So are you."

"I love you." She smiles at him.

"I love you too." He gives her a quick kiss.

"Think we should get up though. Don't wanna be late." She tries to roll away from him.

"Right." He nods.

She manages to get out of bed before he can keep her there any longer. He groans as she walks over to her bag to get some clothes for the day. Once she has those, she heads to the bathroom to get ready. Since she does not have to do much, she just changes her clothes and leaves her hair down since it will be done at the photo shoot. She leaves her makeup off and just adds some Vanilla Birthday Cake lip gloss before heading back into the room. When she comes back out, she sees Justin is all ready for the day. She walks over to her bag to set her clothes down, when she feels arms go around her waist from behind.

"Already starting?"

"Can't help it." He nuzzles her neck.

"You never can." She chuckles.

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really. I get the same way with you too." She turns in his arms.

"Vanilla?" He tries to go for her lips.

"Yes. I know it's your favorite." She grins.

"It has to stay on though." She adds.

"Awww." He pouts. "Not even a little taste?"

"You know what happens when you get a little taste."

"They all just taste so good though."

"Of course they do, but we don't want you taking all of it off just yet."

"You could always bring it with you."

"It won't kill you to wait."

"Alright..." He sighs. "...just more fun for later."

"True."

"I do think we should go before we're late." She adds.

"Can't have you be late."

"No we can't." She slides from his arms, to grab her flip flops. After sliding them on, she turns to him. "Ready." She states, holding out her hand. He grins and grabs it, lacing his fingers with hers and then they both leave the room, heading to the elevator and heading down to the lobby. Once there, they head out of the car and get into it, before heading off to where the photo shoot is being held.

Once there, they walk in to see not that many people there.

"Hmm...guess I'm the only one today." She looks around as they are finishing up the current session.

She soon meets one of her wardrobe people and is taken to the back. She gives Justin a quick kiss before going to the back. The first outfit they have her try on is a black dress, resting just off her shoulders with a butterfly design on the front. She's given black heels to go with it, before being taken to hair and makeup. As soon as she sits, they start to curl her hair and add some black eyeshadow. After that was all done, she heads back out to where Justin was waiting. When Justin sees her, he stops what he's doing and stares.

"Justy?" She laughs as she walks over since he has not moved. "You alright there?"

"Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"I lost you for a second." She shakes her head giggling. "Going to be able to make it though this one?"

"I can try."

"As long as you can do that, you will be fine for the others."

"I can do it." He nods.

"Good." She says as the photographer calls her over. "Looks like they're ready for me." She gives him a quick kiss before going over and being told what is going to happen. Justin makes his way over so he is able to see a bit better. She's told how to stand, which was a few front facing shots, before she slightly turned to the right with my hand resting on my shoulder. When she turns around for the back shots, she looks over my shoulder with her left hand resting just under her shoulder. She can't help but to laugh at the way Justin is looking at her. He bites his lip, never taking his eyes off her the whole time. She's then told to turn around for more shots from the left side this time, before a few more front facing ones are taken. Once that was all done, she walks over to look at the pictures. She waves for Justin to come over for a look as well. He walks up behind behind resting his hands on her hips with his chin on her shoulder.

"I love them all."

"Of course you do, but they can't use all of them."

"I know. Unfortunately."

"I can give you a copy of the file when I'm done." The photographer suggests.

Justin nods excitedly.

"I think that would be good." She chuckles at his enthusiasm.

"It would." Justin agrees.

"As soon as we are done, I'll get them ready for you."

"Thank you." Justin answers before she could.

"You goof." She laughs, tilting her head to look at him.

"Your goof." He grins.

"Always will be too." She kisses him quickly.

"Always." He repeats.

Just then she gets called to go get ready for the next set. She sighs, not wanting to leave just yet. He rubs her back, kissing the top of her head before walking her to the back. She's taken back to wardrobe again, this time they have her in a leopard print bikini type, one pieces suit and jeans shorts with fishnet type stockings. The top has two pieces of fabric going down the ring, leaving the rest of her stomach and back exposed. They give her black boots to go with it before taking her back to hair and makeup. Her hair is done in slightly tighter girls this time and her makeup is light green/grayish in color. After they are done, she takes one last look in the mirror knowing this outfit will kill Justin for sure. She then starts to head back out to where he was waiting with a smirk on his face.

"I so hope you get to keep that."

"We'll find out when the shoot is over, but by the look on your face I'm sure you'll talk them into letting me keep it."

"Most likely."

"Try not to stare to much during this one." She laughs.

"You know that'll be hard..."

"Oh I know it will be." She grins.

"I think you should go over there before you don't make it there."

"I'm going." She shakes her head, then makes her way back over to the set.

This one was some of the same shots as the first one, only for the front poses, she hooked the fabric going down the front under her thumbs and pulled it forward a bit. The next shots were the same, but with her hands on my hips. For the next few, she puts her hands over her head with her hips to the side. She had to hold back any laughs from seeing Justin shift in his spot since she had to look serious for these few shots. The last few shots, were just side shots with her thumbs looped though the belt buckles, tugging the waist for the shorts forward. Once they were all done, she couldn't help but laugh at the look on Justin's face. This time when she walks to the photographer, Justin was right there behind her, running his fingers over all the exposed skin there was for him to touch.

"...behave..." She mutters.

"...trying..." He groans.

"...later..." She says for him to hear before turning her attention back to the computer.

Even though Justin liked all the pictures like the last set, he helped to pick out the ones that were the best.

"Very nice choices." She pecks his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Now I have to go get ready for the next one."

"Awww, do I have to let you go?"

"For now...yes."

"Darn."

"You'll survive." She gives him a quick kiss.

She pulls away before he has a chance to respond since she knows what will happen. As she walks away, he slaps her butt, making her jump and squeal a little. She looks over her shoulder to see a smirk on his face. She bites her lip as she once again heads to the back. The set was going to be for her attire before the last one. She gets changed into her pink attire, then heads to hair and makeup. Her hair was left curly for this set as well, only her eyes were changed to a light shade of pink. After that was all done, she then headed back out to Justin.

"My favorite gear of yours."

"Because all the pink." She grins.

"Yes."

"Well just stand there and enjoy."

"Oh, I will."

"Of course you will." She laughs heading back over to the set once again.

The first few shots, she's standing with her hands on her hips, looking serious for the camera. She does a few side shots with her hand on her chin. Another pose was where she held a fist up and had a serious look on my face no matter how hard she wants to laugh at Justin's expressions. She was then told to sit on the floor with her left leg bent and her right leg crossed under it with her hand on her knee. After a few shots of that pose, she then went to my knees. She glanced over at Justin, who's eyes went wide as she did a few front and side poses while on her knees. When those were done, she stood up for a few head shot photos before that set was finished.

"I'm so glad that was in your ring gear, and you actually own it." Justin remarks, when they both look over the pictures.

"I know how much you love it. I got it in different colors too."

"Oooh."

"Mhm." She nods. "You get to see them all soon too." She grins.

"I can't wait."

"I bet you can't, mister touchy." She giggles as he lets his hands wander over the exposed skin. "Just behave."

"I'm trying."

"It's hard...I know." She kisses his cheek.

"Very hard."

"Well I got a sneak peek at what's next..."

"Oh?"

"You're gonna have to wait...just try not to go to crazy."

"I'll try."

"Try to prepare while I'm getting ready." She gives him a quick kiss and goes to pull away.

"I will."

"I'll be back." She smiles as she heads to the changing area for the last outfit of the day.

This set was going to be a swimsuit shoot. She heads back to the room where she's given a tube top bikini set that is blue with white stripes. She slides on the white flip flops and white robe that were in the room as well. Once that was done, she heads to hair and makeup. They changed her eyeshadow to a white glittery shade and blowing out the curls a bit in her hair to make it wavy. She cleans off her lip gloss to add a coconut flavored one. After that was all done, she headed back out to Justin while they got things set up outside on the beach that was behind the building.

"Swimsuit?"

"Possibly..."

"I know what that means." He grins.

"And what does that mean...hmmm?"

"Outside shots."

"You're right...on the beach to be exact."

"I think I might die now."

"And you have not even see the swimsuit I have on either." She chuckles.

"I'm still gonna die, I know it."

"I have a feeling you will." She smirks. Just then they tell us they are ready. "Looks like it's time."

"I'm as prepared as I can be."

"Well let's go then." She giggles, taking his hand and heading outside.

Once on the beach, she's told to stand just at the shoreline. She undos her robe, looking over at Justin the whole time. After getting it open, she sees his eyes widen a bit until she pulls it the rest of the way off. His jaw drops and he has to stop himself from coming over to her. She tosses the robe to the side, keeping her eyes on him. The first few shots were of her were on my knees with her hands in the sand. There were a few where she picked up the sand and let it slowly fall through her fingers. At one point, she can't help but to laugh at how close Justin moved to the photographer to get a closer look. After those were done, she was told to stand up for a few shots of her in front of the water. She then headed into the water for some in water shots. She stole a glance at Justin, whose eyes were locked on her the whole time while he licked his lips. When everything was done, she made her way out of the water and to her robe to put that on only to have Justin stop her.

"Don't put it on."

"You just want to be all touchy, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"As long as you can control yourself, you can."

"Promise."

"Go ahead." She chuckles as they head over to the photographer to look at the pictures. Justin of course has his hands around her touching everything he can, but behaving at the same time.

Just like the other photos, they pick out the best ones despite him liking them all. The photographer gets them all ready on a disk while she heads back inside to get changed. She puts back on my normal clothes before she's given all the clothes from the photo shoot. After getting them in my hand, she heads back out to Justin who grins upon seeing the bags.

"You get to keep them all."

"I got them all."

"I'm happy."

"I can tell." She giggles. "Maybe I'll let you pick one out for me to wear for you later." She smirks.

"I hope so."

"You did behave today so..."

"...so I can pick something?"

"You can."

"Yay."

"Just as soon as we get back."

"Which won't take long."

"Take it easy. I know we're not far from the hotel, but no need to rush." She says as they head out to the car.

"I know."

"Going to be a long day, isn't it?" She giggles as he eagerly leads her to the car.

"Just a bit."

"Oh boy."

"Blame the photo shoot."

"I already am."

"Now how did I know that?" He chuckles.

"Because you know me that well."

"Just like you know me that well."

"I do, which is why I know today is going to be long."

"Maybe even after the party tonight."

"I'm gonna be sore for a few days, aren't I?"

"Possibly."

"Good thing everything is easy this weekend."

"I know right?"

"Just the signings. No match for me this time." She sighs.

"You never know that. You know how they add things last minute. I don't even think Scar has a match either."

"I know...Hunter did say he was bringing back the women's title, he just did not say when."

"I think that's a good idea. With just the Divas title, all everyone gets is one feud that lasts a few months, leaving every other Diva on the backburner."

"Exactly. That's why I suggested it and he surprisingly went with it."

"That is shocking that he would go with it." Justin nods.

"It was. I was shocked when he called back and told me."

"Well hopefully it happens soon."

"I'm sure we'll find out."

"Of course."

They finally reach the car and she puts all her bags in the back. Justin opens her door for her, giving her a quick kiss, until he gets a taste of the lip gloss. She pulls away before he can go to crazy, making him groan. She giggles as she sits in the car and he heads over to the other side. He gets into the drivers side and puts his seatbelt on, before pulling out of the parking lot and going back to the hotel. Once there, she gets her bags from the back as they head to their room. Justin puts his arm around her, trying to be all affectionate on the way to the room.

"We're not eve in the room yet." She giggles.

"You got to me that much today."

"I did? Oops." She giggles.

"Oh suuure. You knew what you were doing."

"I was told to pose like that. There was nothing I could do." She shrugs innocently.

"But you did it better than what they described for the poses."

"That was just for you."

"And I love you for it."

"That was just for you."

"And I love you for it."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"No. I love you more." She pokes his chest.

"I think I love you more."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Possibly."

"Well then..." She walks over to him, shifting her bags to one hand in favor of putting her hand on his chest. "...bring it on." She whispers in his ear, nipping gently while her hand runs down his chest and along the waist of his pants. Then before he could do anything, she moves away to head the rest of the way to the room with a smirk on her face.*

"You're so in for it now." He calls with a groan.

"Can't do much from over there." She calls from their room door.

"Not for long."

She looks down the hall to see him making his way quickly to the room. She squeals as she tries to get the door open, right before he gets there. She's able to get in the room and set her bags down just as he walks in the room with a smirk on his face.

"Now you're in for it."

"Am I?" She tries to dash away from him.

"You are."

"Sorry..." She plays innocent.

"I don't think that's gonna work this time." He chuckles.

"Oh darn."

"Between the shoots and what you just did..."

"You're gonna get me back for all that, I know."

"Yes I am."

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right."

He starts to walk toward her making her walk backwards. She keeps going until her back is against the wall. He smirks at her, putting his hands on either side of her on the wall.

"You have no escape now."

"Looks that way." She bites her lip.

"Or you just don't want to escape."

"Maybe I don't." She moves her hands to his chest and starts to move them down.

Before she could even blink, his lips were then pressed against hers in an eager kiss. It takes a bit for her to respond, but when she does, she loses all focus on what she was doing. Her hands stop on his waist, resting there for now. She then slips her fingers under his shirt and since his indents were exposed to her fingers, she presses her fingers into them. He growls into the kiss making it rougher. She smirks into the kiss, pressing her fingers down once again. That makes an even louder growl come from him. He tenses as she goes to do it again, only for him to move her hands, pinning them to the wall. She lets out a soft whine into the kiss.

"No...more..."

"Awww." She whines. "It's fun...to see...your reaction..."

"I think you've seen enough of my reaction."

She whines softly, giving in to him for now. He focuses more on the kiss, pressing his body against hers, so that she couldn't move as much as before. She relaxes her body into his, kissing him back just as roughly. He slowly moves from her lips, making his way down her jawline to my neck. Just then, he helps to lift her up and she wraps her arms around his waist, bodies still pressed together. She starts to play with the bottom of his shirt as he moves farther down her neck. She moves my head to the side, giving him more access as she loses all focus on what she was doing. Then she starts to inch his shirt up more and more, wanting it off as soon as possible. He moves from her neck giving her just enough time to lift his shirt over his head before he moves back to nipping at her neck. Her arms wrap around him and when he hits the sensitive spot, she can't help but dig her nails into his back. She bites her lip, burying her face into his side to muffle any noises that may come. He works on the spot until a small, but coverable mark starts to form that only he can see.

"...you and...the marks..." She muffles against his chest.

"You love me anyway."

"Of course I do." She lays light kisses on his chest.

"I think we need to move to the bed." He grins.

"You're call since I can't really move right now."

"Now you can." He lets go of your hands.

"Well..." She runs her hands down his chest. "...lets go." She presses her fingers into his indents once more before dashing to the bed.

"Oh you're in for it now."

"Get over here then and show me." She plays with the bottom of her shirt teasing him.

In an instant, he's away from where he was standing and on the bed with her.

"Eager much." She giggles since he took her shirt off himself and let his hands wander all over.

"Your fault."

"Oops."

"Uh huh..suure."

"I'm going to pay for all of that now, right?"

"You know it."

He then presses his lips to hers in a much more eager kiss than before. Her hands make their way to his hair as she sighs into the kiss. He lets his hands wander over all the skin he can for now. She tugs at his hair as he lightly moves his fingers down her side, making her shiver. After moving his hands down her sides, he rests his hands at the top of her bottoms. He glides his fingers along her skin while moving from her lips, kissing all the skin he can reach. Her grip on his hair gets tighter and she can't help but to squirm underneath him at the torture from the light kisses and touches.

"I think these need to come off now..."

"Mhm." She nods, humming lightly.

He grins and starts to move them. She lifts her hips up so it's easier for him to pull them down. After he tosses them to the floor, he slowly runs his hands back up her legs, pressing a bit harder when he gets to her thighs. She lets out a soft moan into the kiss, gripping his hair tighter.

"I can't...take...much more..." She's able to mumble into the kiss. \

"Patience."

"Justy..." She whines.

"Just a little bit longer..."

She lets out another whine only to have him squeeze on her thighs more, turning her whine into a moan. She's eager, with all the torture he's giving her, so she moves her hands from his hair, and down to the pants he was still wearing. She starts to fumble with the button since she's to focused on the kiss. Finally getting them undone, she tugs them down as far as she could get them. She moves her hands back to the waist of his boxers, lightly moving her fingers over the top of his indents. She feels him tense and grins into the kiss because that's the reaction she was looking for. His hold on her thigh gets higher in retaliation as he kisses her harder. She does it once more, getting the same reaction again. He takes her bottom lip between his teeth and starts to suck on it gently. She arches her back into him, moving her hands up his sides to his neck so she's able to pull him closer to her. While he's doing that, he starts to look for the blankets with his free hand. It takes a while for him to find it considering how distracted he was, but he finally does find it and begins to pull it over the both of them.

Ted and I, in the meantime have just finished having lunch before deciding what we wanted to do until the the party later.

"Do we need to go shopping for an outfit for tonight for you? Or do you already have something picked out? I don't mind going shopping with you. You know me and loving everything you try on." Ted suggests.

"I might have something I could wear. I could try on the ones I have so we don't have to go to any stores."

"As long as I see you try stuff on, I'll be good."

"Oh you will...don't worry."

"So we can go do that now, if you want." I add.

"I'm ready." He says eagerly.

"Good thing we chose a place close to the hotel. You'd be driving like crazy to get back."

"I probably would be." He chuckles, tugging me out the door.

"Slow down, slow down." I laugh.

"Can't help it. I love seeing the dresses you try on."

"I know, I know."

"So you see why I'm in a hurry."

"Yes, I do."

We finally make it to the elevator and Ted keeps pressing the button for the doors to open. I shake my head with a laugh, moving his hand in favor of lacing my fingers with his.

"Pressing the button repeatedly will not make the elevator come down any faster."

"It needs to hurry." He groans, bouncing around in his spot.

"You need to be patient."

"I'm trying, but it's hard."

"Hmm..." I trail off.

I let go of his hand and move to stand in front of him. I then put both hands on the sides of his face and pull him close, pressing my lips to his. He kisses back almost instantly, wrapping his arms around me so that I'm as close as I could get to him. After a bit there was a ding and the elevator doors open. I pull away from Ted with a smirk on my face of knowing my distraction worked. I walk onto the elevator, turning to see him still standing in the hall a bit dazed.

"You coming?"

"Huh?" He shakes his head. "Yeah." He steps into the elevator, reaching out for me and pulling me close. Once the doors close again, he starts to be all touchy.

"Ted...elevator cameras...remember?"

He groans, resting his hands on my hips for now.

"You'll live."

"So...tempting..."

"And I'm not even doing anything."

"You never have to."

"You just relax."

"One more kiss might help."

"One quick one."

He grins, pressing his lips to mine. I pull away shortly after just as the doors open once again.

"Let's go touchy." I laugh.

"Finally."

I lace my fingers with his once again and pull him out of the elevator and to our room. Once there, Ted gets his key out and opens the door allowing me to go in first. I walk in and go to my bags as he walks in and closes the door behind him.

"Dress time." He excitedly says sitting on the bed.

"Yes." I laugh at his excitement.

"Yay." He cheers.

"I'll be back with dress number one."

"I can't wait." He grins.

I take all the dresses into the bathroom with me, and get changed into the first one which is a leopard print, one shoulder, semi-long sleeved dress. I smooth out the dress before making my way back out to Ted. Once he sees me, his jaw drops.

"That...is amazing." He looks me up and down.

"You know me and the animal print." I laugh.

"I do." His eyes wander. "You look hot in it too."

"Of course you would think so."

"I don't think...I know."

"You always say that too."

"Because it's true."

"Ready for the next dress?"

"Mhm."

"Even though I don't want you to take that one off, I'm ready." He adds.

"Of course you don't." I chuckle.

I head back into the bathroom and take that dress off, grabbing the 2nd one and putting that on before walking out. This one was also one shouldered and black, but there were cut outs in the fabric where it revealed pink underneath.

"Uh...Scar..." Ted's jaw drops again. "...you have...me speechless." He manages to say.

"Again." I laugh.

"But this one..." He trails off, touch where the slits are. "...shows more." He runs his fingers over them.

"Just the pink fabric underneath though."

"Still...I love it."

"You love everything."

"Because it all looks so good on you."

"Two more dresses before you help me pick."

"You're killing me already." He groans.

"Oops."

"We might show up late..."

"Nothing wrong with being fashionably late."

"No there's not."

"Well I should put on dress number 3 before you get too touchy."

"You should."

I move away from him and back into the bathroom where I get changed into a dark, dark red, like burgundy red, with a glitter design down the front and back, the sides being stretchy to help the dress fit better. After that was on, I walked back out to Ted again. The second he saw me, his eyes got wide.

"...red..."

"Yes...red."

"I-I..." He tries to talk. "...I love it." He gets out. "So damn sexy." He bites his lip looking me up and down.

"Can we just stop with this and I can pick that one?" He suggests.

"I do have one last one...you never know." I shrug. "You might like that one better."

"But I love that one."

"How about I try on the last one even though I know what one you are going to pick?"

"...okay."

"You'll live."

"I'll try."

"I'll be quick this time."

"Alright."

I then head back into the bathroom to try on the last dress I picked out. That is one shouldered, but it's a long sleeved one, with metallic dots and blue. I walk out for the last time to show off the dress. Ted just stares, eyes wider than the last dress.

"I think that is the one..."

"Thought you wanted the red one." I giggle.

"I did until I saw this one." He looks be up and down more. "This one brings out your amazing eyes more."

"And I think it's more suitable for the party anyway." I add.

"It is. Will go with what I'm wearing too."

"What're you wearing?" I ask.

"Something blue..." He pauses. "...and something else you love." He smirks.

"Well then, the day better speed on by so I can see that."

"I know how we can make it go quick." He reaches out, pulling me on his lap.

"I'm still wearing the dress you know..."

"That can be taken care of..." He searches for the zipper.

"Hate to burst your bubble but, there's no zipper. The dress has to be pulled off entirely."

"...I want...it off..." He groans, kissing my bare shoulder.

"Patience. Why don't I get changed back into my normal clothes?"

"How about not?"

"Hmmm how about you come into the bathroom with me, I let you take the dress off, you can be as touchy as you want, before I put my normal clothes back on?"

"Deal."

"Well let's go then...touchy. You're clearly not letting me go so you'll have to carry me."

"We're going." He stands up, quickly walking into the bathroom, setting my on my feet when we get there.

He closes the door to the bathroom then, and turns back around to face me. He grins before running his fingers over the skin of my exposed arm while tugging at the sleeve on the other arm. Goosebumps start to form on my exposed arm from his fingers and I help him with the sleeve on my other arm. As he tugs on it, I pull my arm out more and more each time. As soon as my arm is out of the sleeve, he starts to inch the dress down until it falls to the floor. I step out of the dress only for him. to lift me up and sit me on the counter. He lets his eyes wander a bit before moving down to kiss all the exposed skin he can reach. I wrap and arm around his shoulders and hold him close as he continues, making quiet noises here and there. He makes his way over my collarbone the to my neck, only leaving light kisses because of the party later. When he gets to the one spot on my neck, I arch my back into him causing him to smirk against my skin. He works on the spot for a bit getting a few more noises out of me. He pulls away, before any marks could form, making his way to my lips. When he does make it to my lips, I move my hand that was resting on the back of his shoulder to the back of his head, holding him there as he kissed me, not wanting him to stop just yet. His arms go around me, pulling me as close to him as I could get. I did have to break the kiss eventually for air, so I did so and leaned my forehead against his as I caught my breath.

"...how about...we go back...to the room?"

"...after I...get my normal...clothes back on..."

"Awww." He pouts. "I like what you have on now."

"You made a deal though. I let you be as touchy as you wanted, before I put my clothes back on."

"Do you really have too?" He whines.

"You really wanna relax for the rest of the day with me wearing next to nothing?"

"I never said anything about relaxing..." He smirks.

"You've drove me crazy with the dresses..." He adds.

"Oops." I giggle.

"I think I should return the favor."

"Uh oh..." I chuckle. "...we can't be that late tonight."

"I know."

"Which is why were are going..." He scoops me off the counter. "...now."

I reach down and open the door and he walks back out into the room, carrying me once again. As soon as he reaches the bed, he lays me down so he is hovering me with my legs still around his waist. He leans down, crashing his lips to mine, while his hands wander up and down my thighs. I respond to every little thing he does with a muffled noise against his lips, and it only makes me kiss back even more eagerly. He smirks against my lips, running his fingers more lightly over my skin making me shiver from the touch. That earns a muffled whine noise from me so he squeezes down when I least expect it. That earns him a moan even though it's muffle against his lips. He smirks even more when he hears it, knowing that he's driving me crazy like I drove him crazy not too long ago. He does that a few more times before moving his hands to my hips, resting them there for now. Of course that doesn't stop his fingers from drawing patterns on my skin as they rest there, and I squirm a bit under his touch.

"...stay...still..."

"...tickles..."

"...now?" He presses a bit harder to keep from tickling.

That causes me to pull from his lips, bite my own and turn my head to the side as the tickling feeling goes away and a totally different feeling takes over. He takes that chance to go for my neck since my head is turned. Lightly nipping at my skin, he moves his tongue after each nip. Hearing more noises come form me, he works on that spot, not caring about leaving marks. Once he feels a small mark, that only he can see, is forming, he pulls away with a smirk.

"You..and the marks. I'm able to cover it right?"

"Yes. I'm the only one that will know about it."

"Okay good."

"Now...no more talking..."

"You have too many clothes on." I say before I can't say no more.

"You're right." He sits up a bit so he is able to remove his shirt.

"Those too." I point to his pants.

"They'll come off..." He say, reaching for the blanket to pull over us.

"After you get that over us..."

He nods pulling the blanket over us while I work on getting his pants off. Once I get them most of the way, he gets the rest and not too long after that, we get lost in the moment and end up doing what he hinted at earlier. The day seemed to pass by very quickly with everything that was going on. Justin and Vi were currently getting ready. Well, she was trying to get ready since Justin was still being all touchy.

"Justy..." She giggles from his touches. "...I need to get ready."

"I can't help it."

"You had enough fun today. I think you should save the rest for later."

"Aww."

"I'll do my hair and makeup first so you can be all touchy."

"Deal."

"Good." She nods.

She starts to work on her makeup first, since that will not take too long. Justin makes it a bit hard to focus with all the touching and light kisses, but she manages to get that done. After that was done, she starts to curl her hair. She glances at him in the mirror to see his eyes get a bit wide at the curls. As she finished one side, he move to the other, leaving light kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder. After she was all done, she set the curler down and unplugged it so it could cool.

"Alright..." She looked at him in the mirror. "...you have to let go now."

He pouts, but reluctantly lets her go.

"Don't you want to see the dress I picked out?"

"Yes I do."

"I can't get it if you are on me. After I get it on, you can be all touchy again."

"Alright." He nods.

She just gives him a quick kiss before going over to get her dress. Her dress was a Bandeau style with light gray and pink colors. She slips on the dress, getting the zipper up fairly easily. Once it was on, she turns to Justin and does a spin for him.

"Wow."

"Like it?"

"Love it."

"I can tell." She bites her lip since he went right back to being all touchy. "Good thing you got ready first." She runs her hands over the vest of his suit.

"Right?"

"Otherwise we would be really late."

"True."

She can't help to bite her lip at the sight of him in a suit. "Damn, you look so sexy in this suit." She runs her hand down his tie, pulling him closer to her. She brushes her lips over his just hovering them there.

"So you've told me many times before." He smirks.

"It's the truth. You look better every time."

"So do you."

"Like you say everyday." She blushes slightly.

"Because it's true."

She blushes more, trying to hide her face in his chest.

"Uh uh...no hiding."

"Can't help it." She mumbles.

"I know."

"Love you." He kisses the top of her head.

"Love you too."

"Shall we get going now?"

"Yeah...I just need my shoes."

"Okay." He nods.

She walks over to her shoes, slipping them on. She grabs her clutch from the bed before walking back over to him.

"All set to go."

"Mhm." She nods, walking over to him.

She laces her fingers with his and then heads out of the room to the elevator. Once the elevator reaches the lobby, they head out to the car. Justin opens her door for her, giving her a kiss before she gets in. He then goes over to the drivers side and gets in. After he buckles his seat belt, he starts the car and they head to the party.

"Tonight should be fun."

"It really should." She nods. "Can't wait to just have a good time."

"Of course, after all the red carpet stuff."

"That's always fun. Getting to show off all the outfits and the interviews."

"I couldn't agree more."

"All in all, tonight is going to be an amazing one."

"Yes it is."

"Even better that I get to spend it with you." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She kisses his cheek before resting her head back on his shoulder. It doesn't take long to get there, and they pull up to the valet to park the car for them. Justin puts his arm around her waist as they get to walk down along the line of reporters and photographers. They go through the photographers first, before heading to do the interviews. They get asked various questions about their relationship and what they are looking forward to during the weekend. They talk about the events over the weekend and everything before walking to the area where Natalya is interview people so she can interview them as well.

"Hey Nattie." She smiles, walking over to her.

"Hey." She smiles back and hugs her.

"Exciting. You get your own interview show again."

"Mmhmm."

"Anyone interesting yet?"

"Not yet. Still early though."

"Right."

They talk with her for a little bit more, before walking away to enjoy the party. After walking in, they find a table to sit at. Justin pulls his chair closer to her so he is able to be all cuddly. They sit there for a bit just waiting for more people to arrive.

"Cuddly."

"That's because I can be." He grins.

"Yes you can." She leans back into him.

"Love the setup here."

"They did do a really good job. Everything goes so well."

"Something new every year, but still looks great."

"It does. I really like how they have the dance floor set up too."

"It is pretty cool."

"Good size too. Won't have to worry about being near people we don't like."

"Exactly."

"Speaking of that...he has not stopped staring since we got here." She rolls her eyes.

"Ignore him.."

"I have been. I can feel his eyes though. It's different then when you look at me."

"I'm never leaving your side...all night."

"Good." She moves closer to him. "I just wish Hunter did not take the restraining order off him. He is just going to start again.

"Maybe you should beat him in a match, like how Lita beat him on the 1,000 episode of Raw. He'll never live it down if he's beat twice by a girl."

"You know...that's not a bad idea."

"Wait for him to do another open challenge...then surprise him."

"Oh I will." She smirks. "He will be so embarrassed, he will probably go into hiding." She laughs. "Maybe after he sees that I can kick his ass he will leave me alone for good." She adds.

"Let's hope so."

Since she can still feel Heath's eyes on her, she shifts so she's facing Justin. She pulls him closer by the tie, crashing her lips to his. Since she caught him off guard, it takes him a while to kiss back. Once he does, he kisses back roughly. She keeps the kiss going until she doesn't feel Heath watching. She slows the kiss down, pulling away with a smirk on her face.

"He's not watching anymore."

"He better not be. I'll do that all night if I have to."

"I don't mind."

"Of course you don't."

"I love it when I get to kiss you."

"I love when you kiss me."

"It's addicting, I know."

"Way too addicting."

"Very true."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Always."

"Always and forever." She snuggles into his side more.

Then when they look up, they see Ted and I walk into the party area. Vi gets out attention and waves us over to their table. We head over, greet them, and then sit at the table with them.

"I see you both made it." Vi teases.

"Almost didn't."

"Oooohhh."

"Only because of a little bit of trying on dresses and showing him and letting him pick what to wear tonight."

"That will do it." Vi chuckles. "I'm lucky we made it. The photo shoot this morning did."

"Oooh."

"The outfits..." Justin grins.

"One being a swim suit and on the beach." Vi adds.

"Ohhh, I see now." I laugh.

"I'll have to show you the pictures later. Lets just say, Justy almost lost all control there."

"Uh oh."

"Got her back though." Justin smirks.

"Justy..." She blushes.

"Well of course you did."

"This dress is not helping either..." He runs his hands over her bare shoulders.

"Later." She kisses his cheek.

"Well my dress isn't helping Ted much either so..."

"No it's not." He grins. "Might be an early night for us." He adds with a smirk.

"Us too." Justin agrees.

"After all we did today...after making you both go crazy..."

"You're in for it." They say in union.

"Oh boy."

"Going to be a long night."

"Just like this afternoon."

"Maybe even longer."

"Just keep in mind the busy weekend."

"We know. Have to keep you both on your toes."

"Same goes for you two."

"We find that out everyday."

"Yes you do."

"I say we go dnace before we never make it out there." Vi suggests.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Justin chuckles.

"It's really not, just thought we could get some dancing in..." She smirks.

"We can do that."

"Lets go then." She stands up, taking his hand. "You two coming?"

"In a little bit."

"Alright." She nods. "Don't have to much fun." She teases, pulling Justin on the dance floor.

"Try telling him that." I point to Ted.

"No promises." He grins.

"Of course not."

"Can't help it...it's the dress."

"I can only imagine what it'd be like if you had picked the red one."

"We probably wouldn't have made it out the door."

"Probably not."

"We're lucky we're even here right now."

"I know, we would still be back at the hotel and be having a longer night than ever before."

"A much longer one."

"I do think we should actually get some sleep tonight though to some extent. I do have a signing to do tomorrow."

"Awww." He pouts. "I'll go easy on you then."

"Don't have any signings Sunday though so tomorrow night..."

"Deal." He grins. "Tomorrow is going to be a long night."

"I figured. Just keep any marks coverable just in case I'm put into a last minute match for the show."

"Can't promise anything, but I'm sure no one will see them if I do."

"Because you make them only noticeable to you."

"Exactly."

"Ready to go dance now?"

"Mhm."

"After you." He adds.

I then stand up, taking Ted's hand as we head out to find a spot to dance. The current song was an upbeat one and of course Ted had to be a dork with his dancing to start. I can't help but to laugh and shake my head.

"You're such a dork."

"You love me anyway."

"I do."

"But you know wanna join in with the crazy dancing..." He grins.

"Oh I will." I smirk.

"You haven't seen crazy dancing until you've seen mine." I add.

"Can't wait to see it."

"That'll have to wait though...the song's over."

"I'm sure I'll see it."

"At some point."

"True."

We all dance for a few more songs or so, before deciding to take a break, walk around and talk to people. We see a few people that we're friends with and talk to them for a bit before we decide to get something to eat and drink. Once we have that, we head back to the table.

"This party is pretty awesome, don't you agree?

"It really is. They did a good job with this one."

"They did." I nod.

"I don't think anything can top the wrestlemania party though."

"No, now that was the greatest party ever."

"Especially being in Miami. Now that was just amazing in itself."

"Yes, loved it there."

"The weather is the best. Warm all year long there."

"Can't get any better than that."

"Can't get any better than that."

"No you can't."

"Can't wait to go back."

"Neither can I. Just hope we get to go there soon."

"I'm sure we will."

"It will be even better next time to. We know where everything is now."

"Exactly."

We finish eating while talking amongst each other. They then start to put out some deserts on one of the tables and our eyes light up.

"I see chocolate." Vi grins excitedly.

"Oooh where?"

"Over there." She points to the table they have set up.

"Oooh, let's go."

"Already there." Vi gets up, heading for the table.

"I'm coming." I state, getting up and heading for the table myself.

"Be careful." The guys call.

"We will." We call back.

"So many things to choose from." I say as we reach the table.

"I know..." Vi looks at all the choices.

"...ooohhhh...chocolate cheesecake." She takes a slice for her and Justin.

"That looks good."

"It does. Can't wait to try it."

I also grab a couple slices of cheesecake for me and Ted, but it's a White Chocolate Raspberry Cheesecake. Once we have what we wanted, we head back to the table and sit next to the guys. Before Vi could sit, Justin pulled her down on his lap.

"Miss me that much?" She giggles.

"Yes."

"I'm back now and not leaving this table unless it's with you."

"Good."

"We got cake...cheesecake to be exact." I say.

"It definitely looks good."

"Everything over there looked good, but this looked the best."

"So did this." I add.

"Here...try it." You put some on a fork for Ted to try.

"Before you eat your own piece."

"You just want to feed me."

"You do the same to me."

"It's fun." He grins.

"Awww." Vi teases.

"Of course it is. Now try it."

He leans forward, taking the piece of cake off the fork.

"So..."

"Delicious."

"Good." I grin.

"Now you try." He takes a fork to give me some.

"Awww that's cute." Vi teases more.

"Oh hush."

"Neeevvvverrrr." She sings.

"It's good." I agree with him after I take the piece off of the fork.

"Good choice."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." He kisses me quick.

"Now time for you to try." Vi takes some of what she got for Justin to try.

He grins and takes it off of the fork, eating it.

"That's amazing."

"Better then it looks, I'm assuming."

"Oh yeah."

"Here..." He takes a fork putting some on for her. "...you try."

She leans forward to take a bit. Her eyes close as she moans at the flavor. "Mmmm...amazing."

"Like I said." He chuckles.

"Might have to go get more of that."

"I'm sure there's plenty of it, so sure."

"I'm so getting more then."

"Of course."

"You know how I love my chocolate."

"Yes, I know."

"Think they'll notice if the whole dish goes missing?" She jokes.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'll think of a way to get more to take with us."

"Can probably ask."

"I could do that."

"And that is something you would do." Justin chuckles.

"What can I say?" She shrugs. "I gotta have my chocolate."

"We all do at times."

"True."

"Maybe you should get the recipe and make it yourself."

"Ooohhh...now that is a good idea. I'll have to do that before we leave."

"You know me and my good ideas."

"Mhm. One of the many reasons I love you so much."

"Love you too."

She gives him a quick kiss before we go back to eating what we got. Her and Justin feed each other, stealing kisses in between bites while Ted and I do the same. Shortly after that, we all were done with the slices of cake we had. "Now that was good."

"Really good."

"I don't think I ever tasted something that good...ever."

"I know right?"

"I doubt anything can top that."

"I agree with you there."

"How about we go dance before we leave?"

"Good idea."

We all get up and head to the dance floor for a spot to dance. We stay close by each other as we start to dance to the upbeat song that is on. Vi stands in front of Justin a bit, moving her hips to the music while running her hands through her hair.

"You're killing me Vi..."

"Then come over here and dance with me." She motions for him with her finger before spinning around with her hands still in her hair.

He smirks and comes closer to her. She turns her back to him. He comes up, rests his hands on her hips with his chin on her shoulder. She moves her hand to hook it around his neck. They dance closely together to the music until he starts to kiss her neck. She turns around so she's facing him with her arms around his neck. She shakes her head, telling him to wait, making him groan in protest. She moves her hands from his neck, down his chest as she moves around him slowly, running her hand over his stomach, sides, and back before standing in front of him again.

"Torture..."

"You love it." She grins, moving her hands up and down his chest.

"So much."

"It'a all for you." She leans up, nipping at his ear before pulling away quickly. She looks at him with a smirk as she moves her hips once again, but more slowly this time.

She hears him inwardly groan at the torture. He goes to reach for her, but she moves back just out of his reach with a smirk on her face. She licks her lips with a smirk, continuing to torture him more.

"Vi..."

"Yes?"

"You know what..."

"I do." She grins. "But it's fun."

"Just remember what happens the more you do that..."

"...long night?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well then..." She trails off, spinning around with her hands in her hair once again. Once she gets to where she's facing him again, he's right there to catch her. She squeals in surprise since he caught her off guard.

"Got you."

"So you do."

"Not getting away from me now."

"This time, I don't want to." She wraps her arms around his neck. "I've tortured you enough."

"Good."

"People were starting to stare too and ruin my fun." She rolls her eyes, semi pouting.

"They're just nosey."

"They can be all they want. That was all just for you...only you."

"Of course it was."

"I have something else just for you when we get back too." She smirks.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." She nods.

"Can't wait."

"As soon as you're ready to go, you can see it."

"Alright." He nods.

She keeps her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips as they move to the beat of the music, dancing close together. They stay like that for the next few songs before heading back to the table.

"I think that after we rest for a bit, we can head back."

"That sounds good." She leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tonight has been fun. And then we're in for a fun two days, including the show."

"Right. Axxess is always fun. Getting to meet all the fans, then the actual show."

"We can hope you get a match at the show Sunday."

"That would make things really exciting. You'll get to see me in my gear."

"Which is why I'm hoping you get a match. I wanna see."

"We'll just have to wait and see...even though you can see me in it whenever you want..."

"True."

"Might not last long, but you will still get to see it."

"Right."

She keeps her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He keeps his arms around her, his hand running over the skin of her shoulder. She shivers a bit, getting goosebumps so she does the one thing that she can do to get him back. She runs her hands up his chest while nipping at his neck, then running her fingers along the collar of his shirt.

"Maybe...we should go...now..."

"Maybe we should." She grins.

"Can we?"

"Yes, we can."

"Yess."

"Just want to say bye to Scar and Ted first."

"Right."

They gather up what they brought then head to find me and Ted. Once they let us know they're leaving, Justin hurries her out to the car.

"Slow down Mr. Eager." She giggles.

"Can't help it."

"True. You're not the only eager one right now."

"Of course not."

"Good thing we are not far from the hotel either."

"That's a very good thing."

"Would give me more time to do this..." She moves, taking her hand from him moving it to the back of his neck and lightly running her fingers over the nape of his neck.

"You know what that does to me."

"I do." She smirks. "All to well."

"Which is why I do it." She adds.

"You know I'm going to get you back, right?"

"Oh I know. Just bring it." She challenges with a smirk.

"I take that as a challenge."

"Maybe it is just that."

"Sounds like it."

"We'll find out when we get back, now won't we?"

"Yes we will."

Once they reach the car, Justin opens her door for her. After she's in, he goes over to the driver's side. When he gets buckled in, he starts to head back to the hotel. The whole ride back, she keeps running her fingers through his hair, still letting him focus on the road, but enough to torture him.

"Torture..."

"Having my fun while I can."

"Of course."

She leans over toward him, nipping at his ear lobe a bit. He takes a sharp breath as he tenses in his seat. Before she can do anything else, they arrive at the hotel. Once he parks the car, she gets out before they could come over and she dashes to the hotel.

"Oh you're so in for it now."

"Have to catch me first." She calls as she heads into the lobby.

"Oh I will!"

She looks over her shoulder to see him coming as quickly as he can. She squeals as she hurries to the elevator, trying to put the button to get it to open. She looks behind her again to see him getting even closer and you keep pressing the button to open the doors. Just as the doors open and she steps into the elevator, Justin makes it there, stepping in himself. He tries to catch his breath while she looks at him with a grin.

"Almost didn't make it."

"Oops." She giggles, biting her lip innocently.

"Uh huh...suuure."

"I honestly didn't mean for that to happen."

"Uh huh..."

"Honestly..." She gives her best innocent look. "...forgive me?" She gives my best puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes..."

"You know you want to." She keeps that look going as she walks over to him. She runs her hands down his chest to the waist of his pants just as the doors open on our floor. She moves her hands quickly and hurries to their room.

"Heyyy."

"Innocent." She giggles.

"Suuure."

"You love me anyway."

"I do."

"Better hurry or no surprise for you." She calls as she gets to the room and opens the door.

"I'm coming."

She sees him coming down the hall and quickly heads into the room to grab what she plans on showing him. She makes it into the bathroom just as he walks into the room.

"I know where you are."

"I know. Get ready for bed and I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright."

She takes the time to get out of her dress, hanging it up on the door for now. She then slips on the deep pink bay doll she chose for him, with the bottom and it's see through from the lace fabric. once she has that on, she cleans off her makeup, leaving her hair curly from the party. She applies some of the Vanilla Birthday Cake lip gloss from earlier. After that was all done, she peeked through the door to see Justin in his boxers sitting on the bed. She opens the door fully, leaning against the door frame, facing him.

"Yoo hoo."

"Justy...are you still with me?" She chuckles, moving from the door frame over to him.

"Huh?"

"You're staring..." She lifts his chin once she gets over to him. "...you are going to catch flies." She moves her hand to his cheek, brushing her lips over his.

"My bad."

"What do you say we go to bed now?" She fakes a yawn, teasing him.

"Nooo..."

"Sure you're not too tired?" She drags her fingers down his chest to the waist of his boxers. Since his indents are exposed, she can't help but to run her fingers over them. He tenses a bit with a slight growl. She runs her fingers over them again, pressing down before trying to dash away.

"Oh no you don't." Justin says mid-growl, holding her in place.

"You know I can do more sitting here right?" She runs her arms up his chest while moving on his lap.

"I know."

"So..." She leans down, starting to nip at his neck. "...had enough yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Hmmm..." She mumbles against his neck, nipping more at his skin while she moves her hands back down his chest again.

"Still not...enough."

"Well then..." She starts to suck at his neck, dragging her tongue along as she sucks and nips. Once her hands get to the waist of his boxers again, she slips her fingers under, lightly running her fingers over his indents. She feels him shift a bit, then she presses down, still sucking at his neck. This causes his grip on her to get tighter. She smirks against his skin still sucking and nipping at his skin while she lets her fingers move across his indents lightly.

"Okay...I think...I've had...enough..."

"I don't think you have..." She shifts on his lap, running her nails over his abs.

He ends up resting his forehead against her shoulder as she continues. She keeps her hands where they are for now, slowly moving away, down his neck. She moves to his chest, kissing along with skin with her tongue traveling with each kiss. She lets her fingers move along his abls, tracing patterns lightly as she goes. He moves his head from her shoulder, going for her lips only for her to move, continuing to the other side of his neck, repeating what she did to the other side. He groans in frustration because he wants to kiss her lips.

"Patience love..."

"You know I have none in this kind of situation."

"I know...having my fun before you have yours." She whispers in his ear, nipping at his ear lobe. She keeps it between her teeth for a bit before sucking at it making him growl as his grip on her hips get tighter.

"Might come sooner than you think."

"...bring it on..." She challenges, moving from his ear to his jaw, stopping right at his lips. "...your move..." She brushes her lips against his.

He kisses back more eager than before, to the point where she's going to have bruised lips after everything is over. She moves her hands around his neck, pulling him as close as she can while trying to match his amount of passion in the kiss. He then moves her mid-kiss so that she's no longer sitting on his lap, and he's hovering over her. She squeals into the kiss at the sudden movement, but then focuses back on the kiss. Her hands find their way to his hair as he starts to let his hands wander. While he lets them wander, he moves from her lips, starting to move down her jawline.*

"My turn now." He smirks as he goes along.

"Uh huh..." She nods slightly, biting her lip as his hands lightly move up her thighs.

"I think you know what's happening tonight..."

"...I do..."

"...then you know what needs to come off..."

"...clothes..."

"Yes."

"Go ahead..."

He smirks against her skin as he moves his hands higher, tugging on her clothes. She shifts under him so that he is able to lift the top up and over her head. His lips go right back to hers after he tosses it to the floor. She starts to kiss back just as eager as he is. Instead of her hands in his hair, she moves them to his back, lightly moving her nails over his skin. He then starts to work on getting her bottoms off at the same time. She moves her hips, helping him with the bottoms. Once they are off, he tosses them to the side, letting his hands roam over all the neck skin her can touch. She goes for his lips only for him to move to her neck. He starts out with light nips at first before starting to suck at the skin. She moves her head to the side as she digs her nails into his shoulders. She waits until he stops on her neck to move her hands to get his boxers off. But of course she gets him to pull the blanket over the both of them. As son as the blanket is over them, the rest of whatever they have on came off and it was indeed a long night.

Ted and I stayed at the party for a bit longer before deciding to head back to the hotel ourselves.

"That was a fun party."

"It was."

"Great way to start the weekend."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Going to be a long one too."

"Very long."

"All the signings and everything tomorrow..."

"I know..."

"So we are going to bed early tonight."

"Right."

We then arrive at the hotel where Ted finds a place to park. Once he shuts the car off, he gets outs and comes over to my side, helping me out. I thank him and we head back inside. On the way up to the room, I lean into his side just resting my head on his chest.

"Someone's tired."

"It was all that dancing we did."

"That would do it." He nods.

"Mhm." I nod with a yawn.

"Want me to carry you?"

"I think I can make it..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..." I yawn again. "...on second thought...maybe you should."

"I thought so." He chuckles, picking me up before the elevator doors open.

My arms go around him with my head nuzzling his neck. The elevator chimes and the doors open, Ted walking out and heading down to our room. When he reaches the room, he gets the door open, using his foot to open it the rest of the way. After he walks in, he lays me down on the bed.

"Want me to pick something for you?"

"...go ahead...I know you'll enjoy that..." I mumble.

"Of course I will." He grins, giving me a quick kiss.

Then he heads over to my bags, searching through them for something for me to wear. Once he finds something, he comes back over to the bed. Since I'm almost asleep, he decides to help me get changed before he gets changed himself. Then he moves me so that I'm under the blankets, before climbing into bed himself. I move closer to him so I'm laying on his chest with his arms around me.

"Night Scar." He says quietly.

"...night Ted..." I mumble.

He starts to run his hand through my hair and it does not take long for me to drift off to sleep. Noticing I'm asleep, he smiles down at me, kissing the top of my head. He watches me a bit longer before going to sleep himself.


	24. SummerSlam 2012

It's finally Sunday and it's the show tonight. We were getting worried that there wouldn't be a match for either Stef or I tonight. But yesterday we got the greatest news. There would be a Divas match. And it wasn't going to be just any match. It was going to be a battle royal for the title that is being brought back...the Women's Championship. It was the last day of Axxess and I was in the room getting ready along with Ted.

"I still can't believe they are bringing back the title." I say from the bathroom.

"Gives more of you a chance to feud over it. Just one title wasn't enough."

"No it was not. I'm just glad Hunter and Vince agreed to bring it back. Things are going to get better around here."

"They got better the day you and Vi were signed."

"That is what we wanted to happen. It was dull and we came to spice it up a bit."

"And you've done a great job so far."

"We plan on getting better to. Making the matches worth watching."

"Which you already do now."

"Exactly."

"Wish I had a match tonight, but I'll enjoy watching yours."

"I wish you did too, but you still need more time before you come back."

"Right. I'll be in a pay-per-view eventually."

"I'm sure you will be."

"So, Axxess all day until we're needed at the arena."

"Yup. Another long day." Ted nods. "Hopefully we have something to celebrate tonight after the show too."

"Oh, I know you would absolutely love that. Especially if you're being all cuddly and touchy now."

"I would." He kisses my neck. "You'll see just how much more too."

"I can only imagine."

"Might be longer night tonight than the others."

"If I win anyways."

"You will win. I can feel it."

"You and your feelings."

"Just like yours." He kisses me quick.

"Suppose we should get up now. All the Axxess stuff starts in a couple hours."

"That would be a good idea."

"Wich means you have to let me go for now."

"Awww."

"I know, I know."

"Too comfy." He resists letting me go.

"Of course you are."

"Don't want to let go." He nuzzles my neck.

"Well, we do have time..."

"Then we are taking advantage of it."

"Kind of figured."

"You were right." He pulls me close, not wanting to let go.

"Of course I was right."

"You always are." He kisses the top of he head, letting his hands wander.

"Oh, I know that."

"Right now, I just want some extra time with you before tonight."

"Nothing wrong with that."

"There never is."

"But I do have something picked out to wear today and tonight, that I know you'll like..."

"Oh?" He raises a brow. "Looks like we might get up sooner than later."

"Mmhmm, picked it out last night."

"I know it has to be good if you picked it out already."

"Of course you would think so."

"I know so."

"Well you can only find out if we get up now."

"I'm okay with that."

"So gonna let me go?"

"Yeah..." He sighs. "...only because I want to see what you picked out."

"You can be all cuddly after though."

"Already planned on it."

"I figured as much."

"Well...what are you waiting for?"

"You haven't let me go yet."

"Right." He lets me go. "Now you can get that outfit on."

"Yes I can. I'll try not to take too long." I kiss him quickly and move from the bed.

"Holding you to that."

"I know."

I then head over to my things to get the outfit I picked out. I head into the bathroom after, doing all that I need to do in there, putting the outfit on. After doing all my makeup and hair, I head back out into the room. I put my clothes with my clothes with my bag then turn to see Ted dressed already. Once he sees me, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops. "...Scar..." He stutters. "...that is...incredible." He breaks into a grin.

"You look amazing in that...my new favorite."

"Good to know."

"I'm going to have fun with this one." He walks over to me, running his fingers over the exposed skin.

"That was my plan."

"Never fails."

"And I don't even have shoes on yet."

"Doesn't matter. Still amazing."

"Of course."

"Should get those on so we are not late." I add.

"Right, even though it's not for another hour."

"True, but knowing you right now, we will need all the extra time we can get."

"That's true." He smirks.

I walk over to my things, getting shoes and putting them on. Then we make sure we have what we need before leaving the room to head to Axxess. Meanwhile, Justin and Vi are in their room, still laying in bed, him not wanting to get up yet no matter how much she tries to convince him. "Justy...we have to get ready..."

"Awww."

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you all day...we can't keep the fans waiting."

"True..."

"You can be as affectionate as you want after we get ready." She gives him a quick kiss. "Plus...I'm wearing a dress today..."

"A dress?" He perks up.

"Mhm." She nods. "A pink one." She adds with a grin.

"I wanna see."

"Then you have to let me get up so I can put it on."

"Alright.." He says, letting her go.

She gives him a quick kiss before moving from the bed and going to her things. She gets her dress she chose then heads into the bathroom. Since she did not have that much to take off, she slips on her dress before starting on her makeup. Once that was done, she started curling her hair. After loosely curling her hair, she shuts the curler off and sets it to the side. When everything was done and looked perfect, she made her way back into the room to grab all her jewelry. As she's putting that on, she can feel Justin staring.

"I know you're staring..." She smirks.

"Can't help myself."

"You like this one?" She spins around for him.

"Love."

"Well then..." She walks over to him. "...maybe I should get more like this..."

"Yes, you should." He nods.

"Looks like more shopping then."

"Oh yes."

"We'll pick a day or I can get them online. Either way I will get more just for you."

"Love that idea."

"You always love when I shop for dresses." She chuckles. "I'm surprised I do not have more of them."

"Well you will now."

"Oh boy." She laughs. "You are not going to know what to do when it gets cold...no more dresses."

"I'll figure something out."

"Do I even want to know?" She raises a brow.

"You'll find out eventually."

"I'm sure I will." She runs her hand through his hair. "I really love this shirt on you..." She adds, biting her lip.

"I knew you would."

"Love the color...makes you look more sexy then you already are."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome." She give shim a quick kiss. She goes to pull away only for him to hold her in place a bit longer. After a bit, she's able to pull away.

"Don't want to start something we can't finish." She says after pulling away.

"Unfortunately."

"If all goes well tonight, maybe I'll have another surprise for you."

"Ooh?"

"Mhm." She nods. "I have something you have not seen yet..."

"I can't wait."

"I know you can't...you never can." She grins.

"That's your fault most of the time. Everything looks great on you."

"I don't even try either." She blushes slightly.

"You don't have to try."

"So you say all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Of course." She smiles up at him. "Love you." She gives him a quick kiss.

"Love you too."

"I think we should leave before we are late."

"Right."

They make sure they have everything that they need, such as their gear bags and everything before heading out of the room and down to the car. Once all of their stuff is in the back, they get in and head off to the signings.

"I'm hoping we have the same signing together today."

"Me too. Yesterday was tough, but at least I was with someone I actually liked."

"That was the good thing."

"A really good thing." She rests her head on his shoulder. "Don't they have you signing with Tyson though?" She looks up at him.

"Probably. Us being a tag team and all."

"So we'll most likely be split again today." She frowns a bit.

"We'll just have to wait and find out when we get there."

"You're right." She takes a breath. "Lets hope for the best."

"Right." He nods.

It does not take too long to get there and once they arrive, Justin parks the car. He comes over to her side of the car, helping her out. She wraps her arm around his waist and his rests on her shoulder as they head to where the signings are being held. They go to find out what booth they're gonna be at, and if they're going to be signing together. She looks oer the seating arrangements and groans.

"Looks like we are not sitting together today." She sighs.

"Well who are you with?" He asks.

"I'm with..." She looks at the name again. "...Heath..." She says lowly in shock.

"Great..." He mumbles.

"I'm not happy about this at all." She scoffs. "I really wish there was a way of changing it."

"I wish there was too."

"I bet he had something to do with it. I just knew there was a reason he actually stopped bothering me."

"I hope my booth is at least semi close so I can keep my eye on him."

"I hope so too." She moves closer to his side. "I think I can handle him this time."

"As long as you're sure."

"Not totally, but I can't let him know he gets to me."

"True."

"I'm just glad there are more people around so he can not try what he did last time."

"Thank god for that."

"Yes. Thank god." She mumbles, still leaning into his side as they make their way over to the booths.

"Well I don't see him anywhere...yet."

"He'll show up. Once he finds out he is with me he will be here in an instant."

"Let's hope he's late."

"We can only hope." She says, just as there is a voice behind them.

"Well well well." She rolls her eyes at his voice. "Looks like we meet again." They turn to see HEath grinning.

"Not by choice." She scoffs.

"And it's only for a couple hours." Justin adds.

"It's going to be the best few hours of her life too." Heath smirks.

"Psh. In your dreams."

"That's right." He grins.

"Just get over yourself. I'll never leave Justin to be with you. I love him, not you. Grow up and deal with it."

"We'll see about that." He states, before walking away.

"God he gives me the creeps." She shudders after he walks away.

"Because he is a creep."

"Too much for his own good." She holds onto Justin for as long as she can before they have to head their seperate ways.

"Alright, it's only a few hours..."

"I know..." She sighs, biting her lip. "...kiss?" She looks up at him through her eyelashes.

"Of course." He grins.

He moves his hands from her arms to her face, cupping it as he gives her a soft kiss. His fingers run through her hair while he gives her a lingering kiss that will get them through the signing and also let Heath know she's not going anywhere.

"That should help you get through the signing...I hope."

"Mmmm...I have a feeling it will."

"Good. That's what I was going for."

"Works every time." She says in content. Just then Justin gets called for his signing. "Guess we should go now."

"Unfortunately."

"See you in a few hours." She reluctantly pulls away from him.

"See you in a few hours." He repeats.

She slowly makes her way over to the booth she's signing at. When she turns around, she sees Justin still watching as he makes his way over to his booth. She blows him a kiss before sitting down and moving her chair as far from Heath as she could.

"Why so far?"

"I want to be as far away from you as possible."

"Move away any more and you'll be off the platform this table's on."

"Anything is better then sitting close to you."

"But you have to stay on the platform for the signing."

"I'm still on it." She rolls her eyes.

"Here..." He pulls her chair over. "...that's better." He grins.

"No it's not." She clenches her teeth, putting on a smile for the fans. She tries moving her chair, but he grabs her leg.

"You better remove that hand before I break it." She growls.

"Try and stop me."

"I will." She goes to move his hand only for him to move it higher, his hold getting tighter. "Get off." She growls again.

"I would just relax."

"Not with your hand there. All I have to do is get Justin's attention and you will regret it."

"I don't think he will be a problem." He smirks.

"Why is that? Hmmm?" She raises a brow.

"You'll keep quite...unless you want something to happen to him."

When he says that, she gasps as she looks over at Justin biting her lip.

"If I were you, I would just sit back and don't worry about a thing." He whispers to her.

"You wouldn't dare do anything to him."

"Try me."

"You're an ass. You'd risk everything just to get me. That's just insane."

"I would do anything to get you, but you will have no proof I did anything." He smirks.

"Like I said...you're an ass." She yanks his hand off her leg.

"By the way..." He looks we over. "...love the dress." He licks his lips looking at her.

"Too bad for you, I wore this for Justin and only Justin." She smirks sweetly.

"Not stopping me from looking."

"You know what." She says, fed up. "Look all you want, but you are never going to get a chance."

"We'll see about that." He mutters as the signing continues.

They keep signing things the fans bring up along with taking pictures with them. During the pictures, he uses that chance to put his hand on her waist, getting a little too close. As they sit down, he keeps trying to touch her leg no matter how many times she pushes him away. Finally after a long few hours, the signing is over. She goes to get up to head over to Justin when Heath grabs her wrist.

"Remember what I said." He firmly whispers to her.

"Yeah...whatever." She pulls her hand away to leave the platform.

Along the way to get to Justin, she stops to sign more things with fans and take pictures. While doing that, Justin happens to walk over. He slides his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. All the fans around them gush, taking pictures of them, some wanting pictures with them. They agree and take a few pictures with them before heading off to something else. The whole time they walk around, she clings to him while keeping an eye out for Heath.

"Something wrong?" Justin asks.

"No..." She lies. "Just looking to see where Scar and Ted are."

"Oh, ok. Just wondering."

"Plus, I just missed you. That was a long few hours."

"It was." He nods.

"How about after we leave here, we get something to eat before heading to the arena?" She suggests.

"Sure, sounds good."

She just nods, leaning more into him. She tries her best to relax but what Heath did and said keeps playing her her mind. She wants to tell Justin, but she doesn't want anything to happen to him. She's so deep in thought, she does not realize that they had walked back to the car.

"Vi?" He says as he opens her door for her.

"Huh?" She shakes her head. "Oh...thank you." She fakes a smile, giving him a quick kiss before getting in the car.

"You're welcome." He replies, shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side. He gets in the car, putting his seat belt on before starting the car. She's looking out the window, not paying much attention until she feels him take her hands in his. She jumps slightly until she sees that it's him. He takes her hand to his lips, giving it a kiss as he starts the car. She smiles at him, moving over so she can rest her head on his shoulder. He grins before pulling out of the parking spot and heading off to find a place to eat. After finding a place to eat, he pulls in and finds a place to park. Once he's parked, they head in and get seated right away. After they sit down and order, she stays quiet most of the time they are eating. When they are finished, Justin pays the bill and they headed back out to the car, heading to the arena. As they arrive, they see me and Ted getting ready to walk in.

"Hey!" She greets as she and Justin get out of the car.

"Heyy!" I greet back.

"Ready for tonight?" She asks excitedly.

"Oh you know it."

"After tonight, one of us will have that title."

"Can't wait to see which one of us."

"We'll find out in a couple of hours. It's what...the fourth match of the night?"

"I believe so."

"Looks like we have time to relax...that is after you have your match."

"Which is good."

"We know how you both like the extra time we get."

"We do."

"How about we head in there and not waste anymore time?"

"Let's go."

"We're coming." We giggle as the drag us inside.

"You know, I just realized something. There's one person I have to look out for tonight." I remark.

"Who might that be?"

"Ted knows who I'm talking about. The one person he didn't want me running into months ago while he was off on his injury and I did, because he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. Lesnar."

"That guy is a creep. Just the way he looks at you..." Vi shudders.

"I've been able to avoid him when he's been around, thankfully. I totally forgot about his match against Triple H tonight.

"You know...I did too."

"He is not going to try anything with me here. I will not let him have that chance." Ted holds me tighter.

"Same for you." Justin says to Vi.

"I still wish you could be out there for the battle royal." I tell Ted.

"I do too. I want nothing more than to be out there supporting you."

"You're lucky Justin can come out with you." I say to Vi.

"I am, but how about for tonight we go out together. Justin can stay back here and keep Ted company."

"I can deal with that." He nods.

"What do you say Scar? It sure would be a surprise for everyone."

"It would be. I'm up for it."

"Good. We'll tell the tech guys when we get there that we are going out together."

"Sounds good."

"Well...here's our stop." She says as we reach her and Justin's locker room. "I'll see you later."

"Of course. See you later."

Justin and Vi head into their locker room while Ted and I head the rest of the way to ours.

"Tonight should be exciting."

"It should. You're one step closer to having a title."

"So is Vi."

"You both are, but you can't blame me for wanting you to have it."

"Right. Of course not."

"Well here we are." Ted says as we reach our locker room.

We head inside and set our bags down before walking over to the couch. Before I could even sit, he has me on his lap.

"You would."

"I would." He grins. "I didn't get enough time to do this today."

"Well now you have the rest of the afternoon."

"I plan on taking advantage of the time too." He smirks as his hands start to wander.

"Of course."

He mumbles a response back in favor of nipping at my neck lightly. His hands rest on my thighs for now while he lays light kisses on my neck, being sure not to leave any marks for the match. He kept up the affection and before we knew it, the show was getting ready to start.

"Show's about to start already."

"Oh darn..."

"...time went by to fast."

"Well it kind of does when we do what we did."

"I does." He nods.

"Not that I'm complaining."

"Of course you're not."

"You're lucky I don't have to get ready yet."

"Very lucky." He holds me tighter.

"Excuse me!" Vickie interrupts Cole and Jerry.

"Oh god no."

"Try not to focus on her."

"She's just annoying, and louder than everyone."

"I know..." Ted kisses behind my ear. "...just try...for me." He whispers, leaving light kisses along my jaw.

"I guess I can."

"Good."

"I said excuse me! Allow me to introduce to you the one superstar in the WWE that shines brighter than any leading man in Hollywood history. He is my client, he is Mr. Money in the Bank, and he is the show off, Dolph Ziggler!"

"Who should be on his own, not with you." I mumble.

"Like she would let that happen. She steals the show more than him."

"Ain't that the truth."

"She needs to go."

"But we all know she's not gonna go anywhere."

"Unfortunately."

They replay the Money in the Bank match from last month where Dolph had won, before going back to the ring. Dolph's music fades out and the lights go out, Chris appearing on the stage like he always does, but with taped up ribs.

"Hmm, the taped up ribs are gonna be a major factor in this."

"That's the first thing Dolph will go after too."

"Well it's the most logical thing to go after. Take advantage of an opponent's injury."

"Exactly." He nods. "I do not see how Chris will pull this off."

"You'd be surprised.""With Chris, you usually are."

"But I do want that jacket."

"Because of the sparkles...I know." He chuckles.

"Yes." I laugh.

"We'll see." He grins.

Jericho tries to lock up but Dolph rolls out of the ring, then Jericho goes after him but Dolph runs around the ring to get away. Jericho catches him with an elbow on the way back in, then he follows with a shoulder block and a chop to the chest. He sets up for a suplex but Dolph floats over, then he attacks Jericho's ribs and gets a near fall pin attempt. Dolph sends him off the ropes but Jericho holds on and backdrops Dolph outside, then Jericho psyches the crowd up and dives outside. Dolph rolls away and Jericho crashes on the floor, then Dolph rolls him in and kicks him before choking him on the ropes. The ref calls for a break so Dolph dropkicks him and hits Jericho's ribs, then he puts him in a side headlock but Jericho breaks it and chops him near the corner. Dolph hits Jericho's ribs again then drops him with a neck breaker for two, then he punches him in the face and sends him into the ropes. Jericho counters with a roll through pin attempt, then he pulls himself up in the corner and he avoids a corner splash by Dolph. Jericho tries to get going on offense but Dolph goes right back to the ribs, then Jericho counters a corner whip with a boot to the head. He goes up top and hits an axe handle smash, but Dolph throws him into the corner and catches him with a leg drop bulldog for two. Jericho takes Dolph down and goes for Walls of Jericho, then Dolph shifts his hips to break it but Jericho catches him off guard with an enziguiri. Jericho runs at him in the corner but Dolph dives away and Jericho hits the turnbuckles, then Dolph puts him in a sleeper hold but Jericho slams him in the corner to break the hold. Dolph goes up top but Jericho cuts him off, then he punches him ten times and follows it up with a jumping hurricanrana for a two count. Jericho gets up but Dolph surprises him with a DDT, then they slug it out until Jericho elbows Dolph and takes him down with a bulldog. Jericho goes for a Lionsault but Dolph gets his knees up, then he jumps up and hits a Zig Zag but Jericho kicks out and Dolph can't believe it. Jericho surprises Dolph with a Codebreaker, then Dolph rolls out of the ring so Jericho rolls him back in the ring and Vickie tries to grab his foot. Dolph tries to steal a pin but Jericho kicks out, then he throws Dolph into the ring post and gets him to tap out to the Walls of Jericho.

"That was one hell of a match. I though dolph was going to win, but Chris came through."

"Injured ribs and all."

"He really is the best in the world at what he does."

"Yeah and Punk says the same exact thing...about himself."

"Punk has nothing on Chris. He has not proven it yet."

"Poor Vickie...she was crying. Oh too bad. About time she doesn't cheat for him."

"For once a fair match. Now she can go cry in the back. I'm sure no one will really care."

"I know I won't."

"I don't know who would."

After both men leave the ring and head backstage, it's a quick break before coming back to the show. They replay last Monday the conflict between Lesnar and Shawn, breaking his arm when Triple H came down to the ring.

"Unbelievable. Isn't this supposed to be family entertainment? That's not family friendly at all."

"It's suppose to, but Vince thinks that is what gets the ratings."

Lesnar is then backstage with Heyman, ready to be interviewed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Brock Lesnar." Striker introduces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And I am the advocate for the most destructive, the most dominant, the most decorated athlete in the history of WWE, Brock Lesnar. Now earlier this evening, my client's opponent Triple H used his influence to convince a referee to use his...discretion. My client's opponent Triple H said and I repeat this to you verbatim, this is a fight...a fight to the finish. The key word there is finish because tonight Brock Lesnar will finish Triple H and break the spirit of WWE."

"Highly doubt that...well the spirit of the company anyway."

"Right."

"I'm just glad I'm not roaming around backstage right now."

"As long as he is around, you will not be unless you're with me, Justin, or someone else I trust."

"I don't want him hurting any of you though. The last thing any of you need is a broken arm."

"Hopefully none of us will have to face him and have that happen."

"Hopefully."

"Triple H, this is a fight you cannot win." Brock simply states.

"And if you ain't down with that, we have two words for you. Tap...out."

The screen fades on Brock's face to the stage where Daniel's screaming 'No!' as he goes down to the ring.

"I wish he would just shut up." Vi rolls her eyes.

"Maybe after tonight when Kane beats him, we will not have to listen to him anymore."

"Oh I hope so."

"Maybe he will get choke slammed into next year. That would shut him up." Justin chuckles.

"I'd love to see that."

"I bet you would." He nips at her neck lightly.

"Remember, no marks before the match."

"I remember..." He groans. "...those will be saved for later." He smirks.

"I would hope so."

"They will be. I'll control myself...for now."

"Good."

"Going to be hard though..." He moves his fingers up her arms lightly, causing goosebumps to form.

"Justy..." She shivers. "...the show."

"...I know..."

"...you can be as affectionate as you want, but no marks."

"Deal."

He lets his hands move over all the skin he can reach, which is a lot due to her spaghetti strap dress she's wearing. She leans back into his touch as he presses light kisses from her shoulder to her neck, then back again, repeating the process for as long as he can.

"I'm so totally relaxed right now."

"Good. That was my plan." He grins.

"I'm glad the match isn't for a while. I don't want to move right now."

"I don't want you to move right now." He holds her tighter. "Been waiting for this all day."

"Mmmm, I bet you were.

"I was...now I'm good. I got you and that is all I need."

"I feel the same way."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She kisses him quick.

"I love you more."

"Nooo...I love -you- more."

"I think I love you more."

"I know I love you more." She runs her hand over his cheek. "Do I have to show you how much I love you?" She smirks, brushing her lips over his.

"You show it everyday, I know."

"So do you." She gives him a slow kiss. "We love each other equally." She says after pulling away.

"That's very true."

"Always will be." She rests her head on his shoulder, sighing in content.

"Forever."

"Forever." She repeats.

The end of the match came a while later. Daniel lets the YES! chants get to him again, then he goes up top for a diving headbutt but Kane catches him on the way down and stands up and chokeslams him. Kane calls for a Tombstone and screams at Daniel to get up, then he lifts him up but Daniel rolls through and steals it with a small package rollup. Kane freaks out about losing the match and he rips off his elbow pads and heads backstage, then he screams at a bunch of people backstage and opens a door. Josh Mathews tries to get a few words with him about the match, but Kane screams at him and asks where Daniel is. Josh tells him he already left, then Kane screams and throws him over a table before knocking over some trash cans down the hallway.

"That was uncalled for. Josh did nothing to him. He did not deserve that." Vi shakes her head.

"That's why you avoid an angry Kane."

"Exactly. Glad I'm not out there walking around right now. He scares me."

"He scares a lot of people."

"I'm just glad I've never had to be around him." She shudders at the thought.

"Don't worry. You'll never have to be either."

"Good." She moves closer to him, snuggling into his touch.

It's another quick break with an ad before going to the next match, which was the Intercontinental Championship match where Rey faces Mike.

"I really don't see how this match is fair. Rey hasn't done anything to deserve a title match."

"No he has not. There are others who deserve a shot before he does."

"Must be nice to just come back and instantly get a title shot."

"Right. If they do it for him they should do it for everyone."

"Exactly. But hey Rey looks like batman." Justin chuckles.

"He does." She chuckles.

"Very creative though."

"It is." She nods. "I think it would look better on you." She smirks.

"Of course you would think so."

"Just the though of you in all that leather..." She trails off, biting her lip at the thought. "...so hot."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You would." She chuckles, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Yes...yes I would."

"Going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Possibly."

"Oh boy."

"You'll never see it coming."

"Knowing you...I won't."

"You know me so well."

"I do. Just like you know me."

In the end, Rey counters with a roll through for a two count, then they both get up slowly but Mike launches Rey headfirst into the turnbuckles, then he hits Skull Crushing Finale to retain.

"Thank god Mike won. Rey doesn't deserve that title yet."

"No he doesn't."

"I think you should have a title shot before Rey does. You've worked so hard to get one. He has not."

"I know."

"Hopefully You'll get one soon."

"Hopefully." He agrees.

"I'm going to have to move...have to get ready for the match soon."

"Aww."

"I won't be long." She assures him. "Plus...it's your favorite gear of mine."

"Well that changes my attitude." He grins.

"I figured it would." She grins. "You just have to let me go so I can put it on for you."

"Right. My bad." He chuckles, letting her go.

"I'll be right back." She kisses him quick, lightly running her nails over the back of his neck. Before he has time to react, she rushes into the changing area giggling. She grabs her gear bag and gets her attire out. It doesn't take her long to change and once she's done, she walks back into the room.

"Yup...you're distracting."

"Oops." She giggles. "My bad." She walks over to him, sitting on his lap. Once she sits, his hands start to wander all over.

"Remember...nothing until after the match."

"I know..." He sighs. "...just can't help myself...I love this attire on you." He grins.

"I know you do."

"I'll behave...it's going to be hard, but I will do my best." He kisses behind her ear.

"Good."

She leans back into his touch, letting him have his fun while he can. Then appearing on the screen was Eve and Teddy Long coming out of AJ's office.

"You know Eve, I think AJ is doing a great job as general manager of RAW. I talked to some of the Raw superstars and they all love her. Especially the way she runs RAW."

"She sure is amazing."

"Yes she is."

Then Punk is outside her office and rolls his eyes before entering.

"What's with the look on your face? Okay cute. Uh...I brought this up...in the past...I feel like I need to reiterate it. But putting the champion in a match where he can lose his title, without being the one defeated is unfair. And I can only speculate the reason you're doing this to me is because you got down on one knee and you proposed in front of the world, and I said no. And humiliated you right?"

"You wish." She rolls her eyes. "Get over yourself."

"I get it, you're being your quirky, unstable self. That's cool. Hey. Alright look. Now you're disrespecting me just like my opponents are disrespecting me. Just like most of the uninformed public is disrespecting me. But I want you to know, tonight, I will successfully defend my WWE Championship. And prove once again that I am the best in the world. And then tomorrow night you and everybody else, well you'll be forced to show me some respect won't you?"

He then leaves the room from not wanting to deal with a zoned out AJ.

"He thinks that will get him respect?" Vi scoffs. "He has to earn it not demand it."

"Apparently he doesn't see it that way."

"The he will not get respect. Not from me anyway."

"Nope."

"I hope he loses tonight." She mumbles.

Back to ringside where Cole and Jerry talked briefly about Punk, before going into a video package that highlight's the memorable moments of the Women's Championship, followed by individual promo videos for the divas competing.

"I hope I get that title."

"I hope so too."

"That will be a major accomplishment in my career. Everything I worked for will be proven with that title."

"It will." He nods.

"Even if I don't win, there's the Divas title too. I do know who I don't want to win and if I don't, I'll make sure Scar gets it."

"And I'm sure she'd do the same for you."

"I know she will."

"Should probably get going huh? With that video package, it means the match is up next."

"Yeah, we should." She sighs, moving from his lap.

"No one will ever expect you or Scar to be in the match."

"They won't. Going to be a surprise to everyone. We go out last and since we are going together they will not expect it to be both of us."

"It'll be priceless...especially Eve. I would love to get that on video." She laughs.

"Well I do have recording capabilities on my phone." Justin states.

"That's true, but I thought you were staying back with Ted this time?"

"Well I'm sure the cameras out there will catch her face when one of you win. I can take it right off of the monitor to my phone."

"Good idea. I want to remember that moment forever." She snickers.

"And you shall."

She leans up kissing his cheek just as we reach the curtain. When they get there, they see Ted and I waiting with most of the Divas going out already. All that was left was Natalya and Kaitlyn.

"So, you think they know?" Vi asks once they walk up to us.

"They have no idea."

"Perfect." She grins, rubbing her hands together. "This is going to be easy."

"Imagine if it came down to just you and me?"

"I never thought about that..." She bites her lip. "...it would sure be one hell of a fight...not meaningful though."

"We can only hope that doesn't happen, or hope that neither one of us has a heel turn."

"I don't think either of us will turn...if it comes down to just us, we will come up with something."

"Right, of course."

The tech waves us over since everyone else is already in the ring. We give Ted and Justin a quick kiss before my theme hits and we walk out, posing at the top of the ramp as the crowd goes wild at seeing us. We grin at each other before high fiving and heading down the ramp. After slapping hands with the fans, we reach the ring and go to opposite sides, climbing up and into the the ring. Once the music fades, that's when they ring the bell to start the match. All the Divas go after each other and it turns into khaos. We work together to get as many Divas as we can out of the ring. At one point, Vi's about to send someone over the rope and almost go over until I come over and eliminate that Diva, saving her from going over.

"You're not getting rid of that fast. You're gonna last as long as you can."

"Thanks. Same goes for you."

"Look out." I state as another comes at us. We work together and send her over the ropes, eliminating her.

"That was close."

We get back into the action, getting most of the Divas out of the ring. After getting most eliminated, it came down to Vi, me, Eve and Kelly. Eve was going after Vi while Kelly and I were fighting. I try to get Kelly over the ropes, while Eve sends Vi over at the same time. Vi falls to the floor, holding her back a bit since she landed hard. I finally get Kelly over the ropes, but Eve comes over and starts to lift me over.

"Oh, I don't think so." Vi huffs, getting up and walking over to where we both are. She pulls at Eve's leg long enough for her to get distracted and let me go. She starts to yell at her and I take advantage, starting to lift her over. Vi puts her knee on the ropes, pulling it down, causing Eve to fall to the floor and I get the win.

Right at the moment when the bell rang and I was announced the winner, it didn't hit me as hard for the time being that I had won. But once the title was brought into the ring by a ref and handed it to me, it finally hit me and I had all kinds of emotions.

"You did it!" Vi gets into the ring, giving me a hug after my hand is raised.

"With your help."

"I was not letting Eve get that title. No way in hell."

"And there's no way she's getting the Divas either. You'll make sure of that whenever a number one contender is chosen to face Layla."

"I sure will. She is not worthy of any title."

"No. Not like she needs the Divas championship again anyways."

"Nope." She shakes her head. "Let's go get your name on this." She points to the title.

"After the little attack I'll receive when we get backstage, through that curtain."

"Of course." She chuckles. "I think he's waited long enough."

"I think he has." I laugh. I raise the title up one last time before we exit the ring and head up the ramp to the back.

Almost instantly, like I had said, I was attacked by Ted. "I'm so proud of you!" He picks me up, spinning me around.

"Well if it wasn't for Vi, I probably would've been eliminated, but I know you are. I had that feeling before coming back here."

"Well I'm glad she helped you." He grins, setting me down. "Thank you for that Vi."

"Anytime." She nods.

"I also have another sense...of what's to come when we get back to the hotel."

"You're feeling is right." He smirks.

"Oooohhhh." She teases.

"Shush you."

"Neeevvveerrrrr." She sings.

"I got Eve's reaction on video." Justin grins.

"Perfect. I want to see it."

"Here..." He says, playing the video and we crowd around to see her reaction.

"Oh that is priceless." She laughs.

"Aww...she's crying." I fake sympathy.

"Poor poor little hoeski...NOT."

"That's all she'll ever be. An ass kissing little hoeski. Nothing more and probably much less."

"Now, I think I need to get my name on this title, that's mine now."

"You do." We nod.

"I'll go with you." Vi says.

"We'll all go."

"Good idea."

We then leave the curtain and head to where the names get put on titles. Once there, me and Ted head in while Justin and Vi wait outside the door for us to come out. While they are waiting, she keeps trying to stretch her back out since it still hurts a bit from the match.

"Need help?" Justin asks.

"Please?" She groans.

"Of course."

He moves behind her and starts to rub any of the sore spots she has. He hits a few spots that make her wince so he works on them for a bit before moving to the other spots. After a few minutes, she starts to feel a bit better.

"Mmm...thank you." She leans into his touch.

"Anything for you. You took a hard hit out there. Eve is vicious."

"She is and that hurt like hell. I was going on pure adrenaline."

"I know you didn't win, but I'm proud of how long you lasted in the match."

"Thank you." She tilts her head giving him a quick kiss. "Scar helped a lot too. I was almost out if it was not for her."

"I saw. It's a good thing to work together in situations like that."

"It is. That's the reason why her and I are so good out there."

"Well that just leaves you for the Divas title."

"I plan on bring that title home where it belongs. I mean, I like Layla and all, but I want that title."

"Right."

"Just have to wait for a chance to get it. Hopefully there will be another battle royal or something to get that chance."

"Lets hope so."

She leans back into him more, trying to relax as he rubs her shoulders trying to ease some of the soreness. After a while, Ted and I come back out with my name on the title.

"There."

"I wanna see." Vi moves from Justin, walking over to us. "Now that looks better." She mentions after seeing my name on it.

"It sure does."

"Now it's perfect."

"Yes it is."

"I think we should go and get ready to head back." Ted says to me with a smirk.

"Now how did I know you wanted to leave this early huh?"

"Because you know me all too well."

"It's a good thing I have this recording back at the hotel. I don't wanna miss the rest of the show."

"It's a very good thing."

"So yeah, let's head back so I can change and we can get ready to go."

"We're there." Ted starts to pull me down the hall.

"Don't have too much fun champ." She teases as we both head down the hall.

"Can't make any promises!" Ted calls.

Vi laughs shaking her head as Justin and her start to head back to their locker room. Ted and I make it to our locker room and he hurries me inside.

"Okay okay...pushy." I laugh.

He does not respond, but presses his lips mine in an intense kiss. Before I realize what is going on, he has my back against the wall with his hands on my hips and lips still on mine. After a bit I start to respond, my arms finding their way around his neck. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer before slowing the kiss down and pulling from my lips.

"We'll finish later." He rests his forehead against mine.

"I would think so. Because we can't really do things other than this in here."

"I know...that was just a preview of things to come."

"I kind of figured that."

"Now go get ready so we can get out of here."

"Have to let me go first."

"Right." He lets go, giving me a quick kiss.

I then walk past him and go in to change. It doesn't take me that long to change and once I'm done, I walk out then put my gear back in my bag.

"All ready to go?"

"Been ready." He nods anxiously.

"Of course."

"Lets goooo." He starts to pull me out of the room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

He leads me down the halls trying to get to the car quickly. On the way, I'm stopped by a few Divas and superstars saying congratulations on winning. I thank them as we both head out to the car. I get my things in the back before getting in the car. He's already in the driver's side, anxious to leave. Once I'm in and buckled, he starts the car and heads for the hotel. It doesn't take too long to get there and once we reach the hotel, I get my bag out of the back and head inside. After reaching our room, we walk inside and I drop my bag by my things.

"Now..." he walks over to me. "...where were we?" He pulls me to him, moving some hair from my face. He looks at me for a moment before pressing his lips back to mine once again. I take no time at all to kiss him back, and my arms once again go around his neck and rest there as I hold him even closer. He lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bed. Once there, he sits down with me on his lap, while letting his hands roam from my waist to my thighs. He pulls from my lips to trail across my jawline and to my neck. I tilt my head to the side, giving him better access. He lightly nips at my skin as he brushes over my sensitive spot. That causes me to tug on his hair instead of making any noise for now. He nips a bit more roughly at my skin while squeezing my thighs, intent on getting a response out of me. As much as he wants a response, I resist as much as I can. Since he is determined to get a reaction out of me, he starts to use his tongue as he hovers over the spot on my neck. I'm trying so hard to resist, but now that he's stepped it up a bit, it's even harder. Not able to fight it anymore, I do make a noise, and I don't have time to muffle it into his shoulder so it's loud and clear to him. He smirks against my skin as he continues to work on the spot until there is a good sized mark, but also coverable. Once he feels there is one forming, he pulls away to see one forming. Smirking, he moves back to my lips. My arms move from around his neck, my hands making their way down his chest, abs and then stop at the bottom of his shirt where I start to play with it. He pulls away just long enough for me to pull it over his head. Once that is off, his lips go right back to mine. Since he's busy with my lips, I take the chance to have my fun at the same time. My nails run across his abs lightly. A growl comes from him as he kisses more roughly. I manage to smirk into the kiss and since I got that reaction out of him, I do it some more...purposely. This time a much louder growl comes from him. He shifts from sitting and next thing I know, he has me pinned to the bed.

"I can't touch you no more?" I fake a pout.

"Nope. You had your fun for now."

"You're no fun."

He lets go of one hand in favor of tugging at my shirt.

"I can deal with one hand being free."

"Good." He lifts my shirt up, wanting it off.

"You do know you have to let go of the other hand in order to get the shirt off right?" I giggle.

"I know..." He lets go of my hand, slowly moving his hand down my arm then my side.

"Of course you have to take your time..."

"All the more fun for me." He grins.

"And the more torture for me."

"Mhm. You love it though."

"I do."

"Now..." He pulls on my shirt. "...this needs to come off."

"Of course." I state, sitting up so he can take the shirt off.

He pulls it over my head and his hands start to roam over all the newly exposed skin. I shiver a bit as I start to feel goosebumps form after his fingers move across my skin. He moves his hands to my hips, resting them there for now as he leans down kissing all the skin he can reach. Soon his hands start to fumble with the button of my pants.

"Oh so all my clothes come off first I see."

"Yes." He grins.

"Proceed."

He wastes no time in getting my pants undone before tugging them down. He pulls them off then moves his hands slowly up my legs, kissing up my stomach as he goes. Once he's close enough to move to my lips, I wait until he's done before pulling him up to my lips and kissing him hard. His one hand rests on my side, while the other goes to my hair. He kisses me back just as hard, hard enough that we both will have bruised lips when everything is done.

"Bruised lips."

"Most likely."

"But you're not done yet...I know it."

"Far from done."

"Well then...I think we need to continue..."

"We shall." He grins, pressing his lips to mine once again.

From there, he grabs the blankets to pull over us to continue to celebrate my win from tonight. Justin and Vi were in their locker room watching the rest of the show. She was laying on her stomach with her head in his lap while he was holding some ice on her back to ease the soreness a bit more.

"Feeling better?"

"A little. The ice is helping some."

"That's good."

"Can't wait to get back." She groans, shifting a bit. "Thinking about a hot bath or a dip in the jacuzzi."

"We can do that."

"I think that will help out a lot. Just as soon as the show is over..." She winces as a sharp pain goes through her lower back.

He instantly moves the ice to that spot, to ease it.

"Thanks." She bites her lip, taking a deep breath.

"Anything to help you feel better."

"You're the best." She smiles slightly. "I do need to get changed though." She slowly tries to push herself up.

"You need any help?"

"I think I'll be fine..." She slowly gets to her knees. She goes to stand back up, but stumbles back down.

"...maybe I could use some help." She winces, holding her back.

"I'll carry you in."

"Alright." She holds out her arms as he stands up.

He carefully picks her up then carries her into the changing area. She starts to get off what she can while he gets her clothes for her to change into.

"Got your clothes."

"Thank you...again." She laughs slightly. "I just need help with my shoes."

"I've got it."

While he takes her shoes off, she carefully slips on her dress over her head. "Can you help with the zipper?"

"Of course." He grins, zipping the dress.

After he gets that done, he moves his fingers over her shoulders trying to ease the pain. He kisses he shoulder lightly, moving up her neck to her jaw before giving her a quick kiss.

"You have to get me going?" She leans back into him.

"You love it."

"There's no denying that I don't." She grins.

"But I know that you'll be taking it easy tonight, we don't need you hurting yourself even more. So that means no doing what we normally do. Just for tonight unfortunately."

"Right. I need to be in the best shape I can be if I want the Divas title. Tomorrow is another day."

"Exactly."

"Do we really need to stay for the whole show?" She looks up at him. "I hear that jacuzzi calling my name."

"We can leave when you want."

"I want to leave now. I don't think I will make it te rest of the night."

"We can go now then."

"Yayy."

She goes to stand up, but he stops me. She gives him a look before he scoops her up carefully in his arms. He walks back out into the room to get her bag before they head out to the car.

"No walking for you."

"Well aren't you just a sweet little thing." She kisses his jaw.

"I love you too."

She smiles, resting her head on his shoulder. When they reach the car, he sets her down, making sure she's leaning against the car so he can open the door. Once he has that open, he helps her in the car, then with the seat belt. She gives him a quick kiss before he closes her door, putting her bag in the back. He then gets in the car and once he is buckled, he heads to the hotel. Once they get to the hotel, he comes around to her side. He gets her bag first and sets that on the hood of the car, before opening her door and helping her out, followed by picking her up to carry her inside. She wraps her arms around his neck, laying her head back on his shoulder as he makes his way into the hotel and through the lobby. Once the doors open, he steps in and hits the button for their floor. When the doors open again, he makes his way to their room. He reaches their door and opens it with the card, walking in. He carefully sets her down on the bed where it's comfortable.

"I could get used to that."

"You know I love carrying you."

"I know you do." She grins. "I have a feeling you'll be carrying me for a few days."

"Most likely."

"Now how did I know that?" She chuckles.

"Because you know me that well."

"I do." She nods. "Now, I think it's time to get in that jacuzzi and relax."

"Yes." He nods.

He walks over to her, picking up carefully before heading over to the jacuzzi.

"Just let me get this started."

"Alright."

He sets her down so he can do that. As he is getting that ready, she reaches back to unzip her dress. She's able to get the zipper down without any trouble, then she lets her dress fall to the floor, carefully stepping out of it. After he gets the jacuzzi turned on and waiting a few minutes, he tests the water himself and it's the perfect temperature. He motions for her to get in, him helping her get in. She slowly sits down in front of one of he jets, letting it hit the sore spot on her back. After he gets his clothes off, he climbs in since she's all settled and wraps his arm around her neck while she lays her head on his chest. "This feels so good." She sighs.

"Good. It's supposed to."

"This was a great idea. I'm starting to feel better already."

"That's great."

"Just hope I can stay awake long enough."

"If you fall asleep, I'll carry you out, dry you off and put you in bed."

"You always do." She relaxes more. "Love you." She tilts her head giving him a quick kiss.

"Love you too.

They go back to relaxing and enjoying the soothing motion of the jets. Justin moves his hand from her shoulder, rubbing some of the sore spots that are still there. With his help and the jets, all the spots go away and she starts to feel herself starting to doze off. She tries to fight the feeling, but ends up closing her eyes and going to sleep on his shoulder. Once he notices a change in her breathing, he looks down to see her asleep. He smiles to himself before carefully moving her into his arms, carrying her out of the jacuzzi. He gets a few towels to dry her off before taking her over to the bed. Once he has her dry enough, he pulls the covers down gently laying her down. She rolls over, reaching out for him and groans once she don't feel him.

"I'll be right back...promise."

"Mmmhmmm..." She nods sleepily.

He heads out to shut the jacuzzi off before coming back in. He walks over to the bed, pulls the covers down and climbing on the bed. He pulls her over to him carefully and once she feels his skin, she snuggles right into him. He kisses the top of her head as she settles back down, drifting back off to sleep.

"Night Vi." He whispers.

She mumbles a response back, then she's out. He looks down at her smiling, moving some hair from her face, leaning down giving her a kiss. He stays up for a bit longer just watching her as she sleeps before he goes to sleep himself.


	25. Divas Battle Royal

It's the next day after SummerSlam and it's a busy day for us. We all have a Make-A-Wish event to go to, but that's later in the day. Justin and Vi are currently still sleeping after a relaxing night after the show. She's still sleeping, but the ringing of a phone wakes Justin up. He looks around before realizing that it's her phone. So he reaches over and grabs it, answering it.

"Vi..." He tries to wake her.

"...hmmm..." She shifts, not wanting to get up.

"Phone." He shakes her again. She rolls over onto her back as he hands her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Violet. It's AJ. I have some good news for you."

"Oh, hi AJ. What's the news?"

"I'm giving you another shot at a title. We're having a Battle Royal for the number one contendership for the Divas Championship. Winner faces Layla at the next pay-per-view."

"Really? That's great news. When is this match going to happen?"

"Tonight on Raw."

"Amazing. Thank you so much for the opportunity, it really means a lot."

"You're welcome."

She then tells her what time the match will happen and everything she needs to know before hanging up. After hanging up, she rolls over to set her phone on the night stand. Justin rolls over behind her, draping his arm over her waist laying a light kiss to her shoulder.

"Good news."

"Very good news." There's going to be a Battle Royal for the Divas title tonight and I get to be a part of it."

"Really?"

"Yes. That's what AJ called for. Winner faces Layla at the next Pay-Per-View."

"That's great!"

"I'm excited. Now maybe I'll get a chance at having the title."

"That would be amazing."

"It really would." She shifts so she's laying on her back. "Everything will be paid off if I get that."

"And when you do get it, some well deserved celebrating." He winks.

"Oh boy." She giggles. "Going to be sore for a few days I assume?"

"Most likely."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She pulls him down, giving him a slow kiss.

"Me neither."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He kisses her quick, letting his hands wander.

"Touchy already I see."

"Mmhmm."

"Anything to do with the lack of clothes?" She runs her hands through his hair while he kisses the skin he can reach.

"Maybe."

"...I think...it is..." she shifts as he brushes over a few spots on her neck.

"It's possible."

"It so is..." She bites her lip as his hand goes up her thigh. He keeps up the torture by just hovering his lips over the spot on her neck. She moans softly as his breath hits the spot, driving her more crazy.

He chuckles quietly and she can hear the smile in his voice.

"...torture..." She whines, tugging on his hair.

"You love it."

"I do."

He hovers a bit longer knowing it's getting to her. Before she has time to react, he goes after the spot, nipping and sucking roughly intent on leaving a mark. Since it was so sudden, she had no time to muffle the noise that cam from her so they were loud and clear to him. She arches her back into him, pulling on his hair. He grins against her skin, the reaction being what he was waiting for. He continues until he's sure that a mark is forming, but a coverable mark at the least because he keeps in mind of her match for tonight. Once he feels one is starting to form, he pulls away with a smirk seeing one start to form. He moves back to her lips slowly and once he's there, she pulls him as close to her as he can get, kissing him hard and eagerly. She keeps her hand rested on the back of his neck, holding him in place so that he couldn't move at all just yet. He moves his hand from her thigh to her hip just lightly running his fingers over her skin. She starts to slow the kiss down after a bit, pulling away for air.

"Bruised lips?" He chuckles.

"Most likely."

"Good. That was my goal."

"It always is." She grins. "Now...I think we should get up soon. I want to go to the gym before tonight." She adds.

"Good idea."

"You're going to have to let me go first."

"Aww."

"You can be all touchy after I change...promise." She gives him a quick kiss.

"Alright."

"Don't pout. You know I can't resist that."

"I know."

"Then you know how hard it for me to be strong right now." She slowly shifts from his arms.

"I do."

"The things you do to me." She chuckles. She tries to move from the bed, but he does not want to let go just yet. She grins, pressing her lips to his while running her hand down his chest. She stops right before thew aist of his boxers, making him tense. She presses her fingers into one of his indents causing him to let her go briefly. She takes the chance and moves from the bed quickly, with a smirk on her face.

"Sneak."

"Love you too." She giggles. She heads over to her bags, getting out a pair of short pink workout shorts along with a pink sports bra. She gets those on, then gets her shoes out as well. She goes to the mirror, putting her hair in a side braid before going to the bed to put her shoes on. As she does so, she can feel Justin's eyes on her.

"I can feel you staring." She smirks.

"Can't help it."

"You never can." She gets her shoes on, then go to stand only to have Justin's arm snake around her waist, holding her in place.

"Can't help it in the gym either."

"Of course not. This is all for you anyway." She tilts her head, giving him a kiss. "Now go get dressed before I leave without you this time." She pokes his side.

"Can't have that."

"Nope. Now go." She chuckles. .

"I'm going, I'm going." He laughs.

He gets off the bed going to his things to change. While he changes, she gets her bag ready so she can change at the gym for the make a wish event later. Just as she finishes packing her bag and getting stuff for Justin, he's comes up behind, wrapping his arms around her waist all changed.

"I'm all set to go now."

"Me too."

"Got you clothes for later too." She adds as they get everything else they may need.

"Oh?"

"For the make a wish even we have. Figure we change at the gym instead of come all that way back here."

"Good point."

"We'll have just enough time to get lunch after then we have to head over there."

"Sounds good."

After they have everything they need, he laces his hand with her as they head out the door. They make their way to the elevator then down to the car, heading to the gym. When they get to the gym, he finds a place to park. They both get out, grab their bags and head inside. As they head inside, there are not many people there but the few that are there look over at them seeming to know who they are. They smile and nod at them as they head over to where they want to start. While she's warming up, she notices a few of the guys looking for a bit longer than they should. She gets up from stretching and walks over to Justin, wrapping her arm around his neck and pulling him down for an intense kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but...what was that for?" He grins, after they pull away, breathless.

"Just showing a few people, who like to stare, who I'm here with." She nods her head back to the guys who are staring.

"Ohhhh."

"They've been staring since we walked in. Obviously seeing me with you was not enough for them."

"Apparently."

"It worked. They're not looking anymore." She glances over her shoulder.

"Good."

"Now to workout." She pulls away from him, heading over to the arm bar. She makes sure to stay in the same area as him just in case.

He stays where he is, since that's where he's working first. He makes sure he's in view of her, and she's in view of him. She can't help but to get a few glimpses of him in the mirror. She bites her lip, trying to remain focused on what she's doing. Since he knows she can see him, he goes slower making sure his muscles flex. She's too busy staring that she almost drops the bar she's holding, but catches it in time. To get him back, she changes the weights and puts the bat on her shoulders, making sure to go up and down as slow as she could. He too almost drops what he's holding and catches it in time before it falls. The back and forth torture continues until they both move onto something else. The next thing she does is some leg exercises. She starts with a few leg lifts, making sure to go as slow as she could since she knew he was watching.

"Killing me." He says loud enough for her to hear.

"I know." She smirks. "Just returning the favor."

"Touche."

They go back to working out before she decides to do a but more upper body work. She goes over to do some work on her arms and upper body. She sits down and grabs the handles on the machine and starts to pull on them, keeping a close eye on her surroundings. Justin decided to take a break, so he came over and sat on a bench nearby.

"Done already?" She asks between reps.

"Just taking a break."

"Ah." She nods. "Come over here to distract me more?" She jokes.

"Maybe."

"Well, it's working." She winks.

"I can tell."

"A bit too much." She slows down before stopping what she was doing. She moves to the end of the bench so she's closer to where he's sitting. He reaches out, resting his hands on her lower thighs. "I think one more thing and I'm done for the day." She rests her head on his arm, trying to catch her breath.

"Alright." He nods.

"You go do what you need to and I'll be on the treadmill."

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure. You'll be able to see me and I'll be able to see you." She assures him.

"True."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." She gives him a quick kiss.

I trust you."

"Good. Then you know I'll take care of anyone who tries anything." She gives him a reassuring kiss.

"Of course."

"I'll be right over there." She nods her head over to the treadmills. She gives him another quick kiss before standing up and heading over. As she walks by, he slaps her butt, then acts all innocent.

"Oh, you're so in for it."

"Looking forward to it." He grins.

"Insatiable." She calls as she heads to the treadmill.

"You know it." He calls back. She blows him a kiss as she steps on the treadmill. She starts it up and starts to walk before breaking into a jog. He then gets up and heads off to the next thing he decides to do. They do that for awhile longer before deciding to to finish up for the day. Since they were both finished, they head into the locker rooms to change. She gave Justin his clothes before they headed in. She headed in, getting a quick shower before changing and getting her hair and makeup done. Once that was all done, she walked out to see Justin waiting for her.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you." She blushes slightly. "I must say. I did good with the clothes. I love that shade of blue on you."

"You know me so well."

"I do." She grins, playing with the collar of his shirt. "Just like you know me." She pulls him down, kissing him briefly.

"Mmm...I do."

"How about we head out? Don't want to give everyone here a show."

"Good idea."

He keeps his arm over her shoulder as they head out to the car. Once there, they put their things in the back before he opens her door. She thanks him then gets in before he heads over to the other side. After he's in, they head off to find a place for lunch. In the meantime, I've gotten up before Ted and grabbed some clothes to wear before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. I set the water to the temperature I like and wait for it to heat up. Once the water was ready, I stepped into the shower. I got mostly everything done, when I heard the door open.

"It's just me." Ted says as he walks in.

"Well of course. You're the only one who shares the room with me."

"I know. Just didn't want to scare you."

"Right. Well I'm almost done in here..."

"Awww. I was hoping to join you."

"You're just a little too late..."

"Darn." He pouts. "Next time I won't be late."

"Of course. But there is one thing you can do for me. Hand me the towel, please." I say as I shut the water off.

"Sure." He gets a towel before walking over to hand it to me. He waits a bit before handing it to me, just taking in the view.

"There's only so much heat the bathroom holds before it starts getting cold you know." I laugh.

"Oh...right." He snaps out of his daze, handing me the towel.

"Dazey." I snicker as I wrap the towel around myself.

"Your fault." He comes up behind me, letting his hands run over my arms as he leans down, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck.

"My fault that I just needed to take a shower..."

"You know what I mean." He chuckles.

"Yes I know."

"I think I should get dressed before we have a round 2 of last night." I add.

"That's a good idea."

"It requires letting me go..."

"Right." He slowly lets go.

"Just remember...photo shoot..."

"Mmmhmmm...I remember." He smirks.

"Ring attire..."

"Killing me with the thoughts already..."

"Oops."

"You're just that sexy...in anything you wear or don't wear."

"Good to know."

"I think you should get dressed now so we are not late to your shoot."

"I should." I nod.

He spins me around, walking back until I bump into the counter. He cups my face, giving me a soft, lingering kiss. After he pulls away, he goes back into the room allowing me to change and so he can change himself. After he shuts the door, I take my clothes and start to change. Once I was dressed, I dry my hair and just leave it the way it is when it's dried, since it's going to be done up for the photo shoot. When I'm done everything, I head back out into the room to get whatever else I might need.

"Gorgeous." Ted says once he sees me.

"Even in one of your shirts."

"Especially in my shirt." He grins.

"I thought so."

"Looks even better on you then it does me."

"Well I wouldn't say that."

"You should. It looks amazing on you."

"I think it looks more better on you."

"I beg to differ, but you know what looks good on me."

"I do."

"Well, I'm all ready when you are."

I grab my bag that has my ring attire in it and then take his hand and we leave. We take the eleavtor down to the lobby before heading to the car. Once there, I put my bag in the back before Ted opens my door for me. I give him a quick kiss getting in, then he heads over to the other side. When he's in and all ready, he starts to head to where the photo shoot will be.

"You keep thinking about the photo shoot." I giggle.

"Can you blame me? I get to see you in your attire and whatever else they have you in. I can't wait to see what else they have you in."

"Probably just the attire, but you love it anyway."

"I do, but not as much as I love you."

"Awww."

"That's the truth. No matter how much I love what you wear, I'll always love you more."

"One of the many reasons why I love you."

He lifts my hand, kissing it with a grin. "Love you more."

"Of course you do."

"Always will."

Soon we pull up to where the photo shoot was going to be. I grab my bag and get out of the car, Ted and I heading inside. Once we're inside, they take me right to the back for hair and makeup.

"I shall be back shortly."

"I'll be here." He kisses me quickly.

I then head to the back for my hair and makeup before getting into my gear. They do a few extra touches before I head back out to where Ted is waiting.

"Amazing."

"Only for you."

"Just as it should be." He lets his hands wander all over.

"We have some time to ourselves before I'm needed..."

"I love the sound of that." He pulls me closer, his hands going where ever they feel skin.

"Touchy."

"Because I can be." He grins. "This is all mine."

"Yes it is."

"Good." He firmly says, hands still moving all over. He leans down kissing you lightly, slowly moving across my jaw to my ear, nipping lightly at it.

"Watch it...no marks...I just had the makeup done, covering the ones from last night."

"I know..." He mumbles. "...saving it for later."

"Good thing I have the night off from the show tonight then. Still wanna go and be backstage, but I have the night off."

"Right..." He says between kisses. "...thought you would."

"There's a Battle Royal for the number one contendership to face Layla for the title, and I hope Vi's in it and wins."

"I'm sure she'll win. She is a lot tougher than most of the other Divas in that match."

"She is." I nod.

"Good to be there to support her. I'm sure Eve will have something planned after what happened last night."

"Probably."

"Hopefully everything will go fine and you will both have titles...finally."

"I hope so."

"It's bound to happen. You both have the talent and deserve them. Now you have yours, all she needs is hers."

"Right."

Soon I get called over for my session.

"Looks like I'm needed."

"Awww." He whines, not wanting to let go yet.

"I know. But this shouldn't take long. It's just one set of pictures of me with the title. For the website."

"Alright...I'll be watching."

"Of course."

He gives me a lingering kiss before letting me go over for my pictures. He follows a little bit before stopping where he was and stand there to watch. I make my way in front of the cameras as the photographer tells me what poses to do. The first of the poses were easy basically. The usual title resting on the shoulder thing and everything. Another pose was holding it in front of me, and the next couple were holding it in the air. One where I was looking at it and another where I was looking at the camera. The last three, I was laying on my side on the ground, the title resting on the ground in front of me, and then laying on my stomach, the title still on the ground. Ted looks on with wide eyes, getting lost in every move I make. They take a few more shots before I'm able to go over and look at all the shots they did take. I motion for ted to come over and he does so. He rests his chin on my shoulder as I look through them.

"They all look amazing."

"Of course they do." I grin."Too bad only a few are getting chosen. I love them all."

"I'm sure we'll end up getting copies."

"I really like that idea." He grins.

"You would."

"I would and I do. Can never get enough hot pictures of you."

"How well I know."

"That's my girl." He kisses behind my ear.

We help with picking out the ones that go on the site and the rest get printed out and given to us to keep. I thn head back so that I can change into my normal clothes. Once we're done, I walk back out to Ted.

"All done for the day?"

"Mmhmm."

"I was just starting to enjoy myself too." He chuckles.

"I know. Let's hope they schedule another one real soon then."

"I'm sure they will." He smirks. "Might be sooner then we think." He winks.

"You're gonna arrange something...aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." He acts innocent. "You'll have to wait and see.""Sneak."

"You love me for it." He kisses the top of my head.

"I do."

"How about we go get something to eat? I know you've got to be hungry."

"I am. And then we can head over to the Make-A-Wish event."

"Right." He looks at his watch. "Looks like we have just enough time to get something quick."

"That's fine." I nod

We both head out to the car, me putting my bag in the back. He opens my door for me before going over to the other side and getting in. Once he is in and ready, he heads to find a place to eat. When we get there, we head inside and of course he brings the pictures in with us so he can look at them.

"I really like this one...a lot." He shows me one he seems to keep going back to.

"Well I think I know what you're gonna do with that. You're gonna frame it aren't you?"

"That obvious huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"I can't help it. You just look that good."

"And where shall I ask is this picture going once it's framed?"

"I think you have a good idea on where."

"Above the fireplace or the bedroom?"

"This one...bedroom. I have another one in mind for the fireplace."

"Oh? Am I going to see which one it is?"

"My second favorite." He grins, showing me the picture.

"That would be."

"The rest are going through the house. I just have to show you off."

"Oh of course."

"My Champ. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm glad."

"You should be. Nothing but better than the best for you from now on."

"Wonder who it is that I'm gonna feud with."

"Hmm...probably find out tonight after the battle royal."

"Probably. Or it'll come sometime before the next pay-per-view."

"I'm sure there will be plenty of Divas wanting to feud with you after tonight."

"Right, because Vi so has that match and will go on to face Layla, so they don't have to wait forever at least, now that the first title has been brought back."

"Exactly. I'm sure they are already asking for a match against you. Just have to see who gets it first."

"True."

The waiter comes to the table soon after, taking our drink and food orders. We both order what we want and after he leaves, Ted pulls my chair closer to his in favor of draping his arm over my shoulder.

"You would."

"You were too far away."

"Oh of course I was."

"If I had my way, you would be even closer right now."

"Well we will be able to be even closer...when we're at the arena for the show tonight."

"Mmmm...can't wait." He nips at my ear.

"Wearing a dress too. Can never be too sure when I'm needed or not at the last minute."

"Oh you're killing me already. You know I how get when you wear dresses."

"I know. And I think you'll die with this one."

"Like I haven't with the others. You do seem to surprise me every time."

"Which is a very good thing."

"A very good thing." He kisses my jaw. "Might be another long night tonight..."

"Almost every night is anyway."

"True." He smirks. "Might out do last night."

"You can try."

"I can and I will."

"Oh I know you will."

"You can count on that." He winks.

"Already preparing the best I can."

"I wish you luck with that."

"I'm gonna try at least."

"All you can do is try."

"Right."

Shortly after our drinks arrive and our food comes after that. We both eat while talking occasionally. We both share food from each other's plate as we eat.

"What you got is good."

"Yours is too. Good choice."

"It sounded good, so I thought I'd get it."

"It tastes better than it sounds too."

"It really does."

We both continue eating before getting the bill. Like always, Ted pays the bill and we both head back out to the car.

"Now time to meet Vi and Justin at the Make-A-Wish event."

"Right. This is going to be a good one. Going to see the children at the hospital is always a good cause."

"It is." I nod.

"We should be there soon. Not to far away."

"Right."

Soon we arrive to where the event is. When we pull into the parking lot, we find Vi and Justin waiting. After parking, we both get out and make our way over to them.

"Hey." She greets. "How was the shoot?"

"Fun."

"I bet. They usually are."

"Well he wanted more sessions to be done, but I only had one."

"Of course. They always want more then what there is."

"He's having all the copies of the pictures put throughout the house, the next time we go there."

"That is so something you would do too." She says to Ted.

"Yes I would."

"Sounds like something Justin would do too."

"You know I would."

"Of course you would." She hugs his side.

"Even though that's what our place looks like right now." He chuckles.

"True. You have so many, I don't think you can fit anymore."

"That's true."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to get more or you'll have to take some down."

"He would." I laugh.

"As much as I don't want to, I might just do that."

"Anything to have the best pictures up."

"Of course."

"I think we should head inside though. Almost time to meet the kids."

"Right. We should head in."

We make our way inside, meeting the people in charge. They show us where we will be meeting the children and we wait outside the room while they introduce us. Once we are introduced, they open the door for us and we all walk in. The kids look at us in awe, not believing that we really are there. We stand in front of them smiling and waving before starting to talk to them. As we're talking with them, we're handed some toys and such that we can give out to them. We sign the packages they are in and give them to the kids who have big smiles on their faces. Then we all split up to individually talk to them. Justin and Vi talk to a few kids who look really anxious to meet them. When they walked over, they got really excited. They almost instantly hug them both.

"Awe. Aren't you all just so sweet." She smiles at them.

"I think I'm getting attacked over here." Justin chuckles.

"It's cute though." She giggles. "They really like you."

"It seems so."

"We do." One smiles up at him.

"You're the best." A little girl beams.

"We love you." They all say.

"Awwwww." Vi gushes.

"Well I love you all too."

The kids squeal, hugging him tighter. Once they calm down, they talk to them a bit more about what they want to do when they get out of the hospital. They give them kind, inspirational words while talking about what life as a wrestler is like. They all crowd around and listen, interested in hearing about our lives as wrestlers. They tell them that it takes hard work and dedication to be where they are. They also make sure to point out to never try anything unless they are being trained properly and there is supervision. They ask about when Vi's going to be Divas Champion and she tells them they will have to watch the show to find out what happens.

"I hope you get it."

"Thank you." She smiles. "I hope I get it too." She pats the little boy's head. "If I win, I'll dedicated the title match to you." She adds.

"Awww." Justin grins.

She blushes slightly, covering her face with her hand.

"Actually. It will be for all of you."

They all break out in a chorus of 'yays'. She smiles big as they all attack her with hugs.

"We love you!"

"I love you all too." She smiles glancing at Justin who has a big grin on his face.

"Now who's getting attacked?" He chuckles.

"Looks like it's me." She laughs. "I love it though."

"Of course." He grins.

"Seems like Ted and Scar are getting the same thing."

"The kids love all of us."

"They do." Vi nods. "It just feels so good to see them so happy and the smiles on their faces. Makes you feel out of this world amazing."

"It does."

The kids then start to tug on their hands wanting to show them all the things they have and pictures they have drawn. They gladly take their hands and follow them.

"Oh look, I think that's supposed to be you." Vi points out a picture to Justin.

"That is me." He grins. "Who drew this?" He looks around grinning.

The little girl who drew it steps forward shyly.

"You did this?" He kneels to her level. She nods shyly. "Well you did an amazing job. Mind if I take a picture of it?" She nods excitedly. Justin takes out his phone, taking a picture of it and sending it to Twitter. "I love this. Thank you." He gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

"All the drawings are cute."

"They really are. Looks like we have the next designer for WWE here."

"I think so." Vi agrees.

They look at a few other things she wants to show them before walking around to the others rooms to see some of the same things. We stayed with the group of kids for a while, before having to move onto the individual rooms of the kids that couldn't leave their rooms, because either they were really sick or something else. Ted and I visit one little boy who was in his bed with IVs everywhere. We learned that he had a form on cancer that made it hard for him to move around much.

"I feel so bad..."

"I know. The poor little guy. I just want to do whatever possible to help him."

"I do too."

He looks up from the magazine he was reading to see us both standing in the doorway. His eyes go wide and he gets a big smile on his face. We greet him as we walk father into the room, over to him.

"Hey there big guy." Ted smiles. "What you reading?" He grins seeing an article about him.

He gets a closer look as he walks closer to the bed.

"Ah, that's a great article."

"It is." The boys nods. "I have read it a few times already."

"Glad you like it."

"You gave great detail on what it takes to to do what you love. I look back to it whenever I'm down and it brings me right back up."

"I'm happy to hear that." Ted grins.

"You're my favorite wrestler." He gives a toothy grin. "Did Scarlet come with you? She's my favorite Diva."

"As a matter of fact she did."

"She did?!" He gets excited.

"Yes she did." He motions for me to walk over next to him.

He looks at me speechless not knowing what to say.

"I'm flattered that I'm your favorite."

"You're just so amazing. I really love your style." He beams. "Last night was the best night of my life when you won."

"Awww."

"I just knew they would get my letters about making you a champion. I just knew it."

"Well, I'm happy they listened to you."

"So am I."

"I actually brought it with me, if you'd want to see it up close and in person."

"I would love to see it!"

Since I had placed it down on a nearby table, I go over and grab it and bring it back over. He looks at the title wide eyed. He stares at it for a bit before reaching out to touch it, but retracts his hand. "Can I touch it?"

"Of course you can."

He smiles up at me, reaching out again to touch the title. His hands move over it getting the feel of the textures on it.

"Never thought I would see a title or touch one."

"Well now you have. And speaking of titles..." Ted trails off, moving from the side of the bed and going out of the room for a minute. He comes back with a replica title belt of the WWE Championship.

"Is that..." The boy looks at it in shock. "...for me?"

"It is." He grins.

"Oh thank you!" He takes it, holding it close to his chest. "This is the best thing anyone has gotten me!"

"You're very welcome. Now you can be a champion as well."

"I can! I can say that Ted DiBiase gave it to me too."

"Yes you can."

"That is why you are both my favorite. Your both so nice."

"We do love fans like you."

"I'm your biggest fan too. Can I get a picture with you both?"

"Of course."

He gets even more excited as one of the nurses gets a camera ready. I sit on the bed next to him while Ted stands on the side of the bed. Once we'rea ll ready, the nurse takes the picture. I go to move from the bed, but the boy holds onto my arm. I grin at him then lean over giving him a hug. He hugs back tightly not wanting to let go.

"Looks like I got some competition." Ted chuckles.

"Looks that way." I laugh.

"I'll let you get away with since you are so cool." Ted pats the boys shoulder gently.

The boy just smiles and keeps hugging me. I hug him back for a bit longer, before pulling away.

"If you were able to come tonight, I would invite you to the show."

"I really wish I could. I don't think the doctors will let me though." He frowns.

"I know. But you'll watch right?"

"Of course. I never miss a show."

"I may just have to sneak in an appearance just for you then."

"You would do that for me?"

"Absolutely."

"I'm going to get the nurses to tape it for me. Thank you!"

"Anything for one of my biggest fans."

"You're the best. I love you!"

"Aww. I love you too."

"Alright. You need your rest. They will come back to see you." A nurse say as she checks things over.

"Awww." He pouts.

"Tell you what, my promise to you, before we leave to go to the next town, I'll make sure we come back."

"I would love that very much!"

"Pinky promise."

He holds out his pinky, hooking it with mine.

"Pinky promise." He repeats.

"We'll see you later then."

"See you later. Thank you for coming to see me."

"You're welcome."

We hug him one last time before leaving the room.

"I wish he could be able to leave the room.

"Me too. Then he would be able to come tonight and see what it's really like."

"Right."

"Hopefully one day we can make that happen for him."

"I hope so."

"It sure was a great feeling to see the smile on his face and the happiness in his eyes."

"It was."

We both head back to the room where we started at. Vi and Justin however, were just finishing up their visit in one of the rooms themselves.

"That was...so heart breaking." Vi sighs, feeling for the children.

"It's alright to cry." Justin nods.

"It's just so sad not being able to do anything for them." She blinks away a few tears.

"I know." Justin frowns, wrapping her in his arms.

"They're so precious. They don't deserve any of this."

"They don't. But unfortunately it does happen to them."

"I know." She sighs. "That's the hard part. Just wish there was something more we could do for them."

"I do too."

"I wish we had more time with them. They're all really great kids."

"We could always come back."

"That's a good idea. I really like that."

"I knew you would."

"You and your amazing ideas." She kisses him quick.

"You love them."

"I do. Just as much as I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses the top of her head while she hugs his side as they meet up with me and Ted.

"Hey." They greet.

"Hey." We greet back.

"How was your room visits?"

"They were good. Ted has some competition though." I chuckle.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm." I nod. "He was so adorable. When I gave him a hug, he did not want to let go."

"Awwwww."

"He was so sweet. Poor little guy had to stay in bed. I wanted him to come to the show tonight, but he can't leave the bed." I frown.

"Aww."

"He was def the biggest fan I have seen so far."

"That's cute."

"It really is." I nod smiling.

"What about you?" I ask.

"We met a bunch of sweet kids. This one girl made an amazing picture of Justin. Looks just like him."

"Aww cute."

"It really was." Just brings the picture up on his phone. "Here it is." He shows me the picture.

"Awwwww."

"Some of the other kids had a few too. Of their favorites too. I was amazed at how good they were for their age."

"I bet."

"I can't wait to come back and see them."

"Me neither."

"We should come back before we leave for the next city. I'm sure the kids would love that."

"Well I had already made a promise I would come back."

"Awww." She gushes.

"I think Justin and I will come back with you."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Hopefully I have good news for the kids. They want me to get a title shot and maybe after tonight I'll have the news they want."

"I know you'll get it."

"I'm sure I will. They don't stand a chance against me." She smirks.

"No they don't."

"I can't wait to see the look on Eve's face when she loses again tonight. No matter if I win or not."

"I know right?"

"You so have to get a picture so I can see."

"Maybe I'll make a little trip to observe the match then." I smirk.

"Oh she would hate that." She grins. "Do it."

"I shall do that. Plus I do wanna scout out my first opponent for my title."

"Right. Could be anyone of those Divas in that ring tonight."

"Exactly."

"Going to be an interesting night that's for sure."

"Oh yes."

"In more ways then one." Ted says as Justin grins.

"I'm sensing a plan from the tone of your voice."

"Hmm...maybe..."

"Uh huh..."

"Oooohhhh." Vi snickers.

"Shush."

"Nope." She laughs.

"Well looks like we have a few hours until we need to get to the arena."

"You know what that means." Both guys look at each other before looking at us with smirks.

"I think we know."

"Good." Ted grins.

"Back to the hotel." Justin declares.

"Of course."

They hurry us out to the cars, opening our doors for us. We say bye to each other before they close our doors. Once that is done, they get in and we head back to the hotel.

"In a rush are we?"

"Just a bit. Didn't have much time for this after we got up."

"Good point."

"Now we can."

"Of course."

Since we were not far from the hotel, we all arrived back at the same time. To save even more time, we all take the same elevator, but of course split up when we reach our floor to head to our rooms. Ted and I walked into our room and I put my bag away with my gear in it.

"Oh, before I forget...I may have a little surprise for you tonight..."

"Ohh?" He raises a brow.

"Mmhmm." No hints though.

"Awww." He pouts, giving his best puppy dog face.

"You'll find out tonight."

"I should be alright until then."

"Depending on when the Battle Royal is."

"Right, right."

"I wanna see if you'll figure it out when the time comes tonight." I grin.

"I just might." He grins.

"We'll see." I state as I go over to the bed and fall back on it, looking up at the ceiling.

"Mmmm...I have my ways..." He grins, walking over to the bed. He lays down next to me, draping his arm over my side, nuzzling my neck.

"You do."

"Mhm." he nods slowly, kissing up my neck to my ear, nipping at it gently.

"Are you just trying to make me jump you?"

"Possibly..." He mumbles, switching from nipping to sucking.

"You...so are..."

"Is that bad?"

"...no."

"Well then..." He smirks moving from my ear, lightly kissing across my jaw to my lips.

I turn my head when he's close enough and press my lips against his eagerly. Next I shift onto my side and pull him closer, my arms around his neck, holding him in place. His hand rests on my side, holding me even closer to him as he kisses back just as eagerly as I am. He manages to move us, and I'm back to laying on my back on the bed as he's laying on top of me, as he continues. His hands start to wander before he slips them under my shirt, wanting it to come off.

"...gonna have to move if you want that off..." I mutter, breaking the kiss for just a moment.

"...I know..." He moves just enough to pull the shirt over my head.

"Now you." I grin.

He takes my hands from his neck, moving them to the bottom of his shirt. I grin as I lift it over his head. Once that is off to the side, he leans down, pressing his lips to mine. I take advantage of all the skin of his that I can touch, making sure to run my nails across every inch that I can reach. He tenses up as a growl comes from him. His hands start to wander down my sides until he reaches my thighs. He waits a bit and then without warning he squeezes them. And since his lips were still pressed to mine, the noise I make is loud, but it's muffled. I also at the same time stop my hands from moving and my nails gently dig into his back. He smirks at my reaction, doing it again. Getting the same reaction, he moves his hands to the waist of my jeans. He only runs his fingers above the waistline for now, and I move a bit under him. But that's when he moves and starts to fumble with the button. It takes a bit of effort, but he gets it undone making a triumphant noise. He starts to tug them down as I move up to the pillows. Once he gets them off, he tosses them to the side like he did the shirt and since he had to break from my lips when I moved up to the pillows, he made his way back to me with a smirk on his face.

"Uh oh..." I bite my lip. "...I know that look."

He says nothing, keeping that smirk on his face as he keeps getting closer. His hands run down my sides as he leans down, kissing all the skin he can reach.

"I think your jeans need to come off..."

"Patience." He mumbles.

"I think you know I have none right now."

"I know...almost done..."

"...taking too long."

"Soon." He continues what he was doing before moving back to my lips. And to keep me from speeding up anything, he takes my hands and pins them to the pillows. I can't help but whine into the kiss. He mumbles into the kiss, kissing me back just as rough and eagerly as I am. After a while, he allows my hands to be free. I take that chance to move them to his jeans. I get them undone then start to tug them down. He helps get them off the rest of the way and those get tossed away as well. He reaches for the blanket, pulling it over us both before the rest of what we have on comes off.

Vi and Justin however have gotten to their room and when they turned to look at him, he had that look on his face.

"Uh oh..." She slowly started walking backwards. "...I know that look..."

"You sure do."

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" She fake pouts as her back hits the wall. He walks up to her, pinning her to the wall so she can't move.

"Possibly."

"Well...if I'm already in trouble..." She moves her hands to his sides, slipping her fingers under his shirt lightly running her fingers over his skin with a smirk on her face.

"You're so in for it now."

"When am I not?" She grins, doing it again. "You make it fun to be in trouble." She leans up, nipping at his ear.

"I sure do."

"Mhm." She mumbles, kissing down his neck while lightly nipping at his skin. He moves his hands to her hips as she moves across his jaw, hovering over his lips. Not being able to take it anymore, he presses his lips to hers. She kisses him back just as rough as he is kissing her. Her hands rest on his sides for now while he starts to play with the bottom of her shirt. Without warning, he lifts it up, breaking the kiss and tossing it to the side. He smirks as he leans down, kissing all the new skin he can reach. Since her hands moved, they find their way to his hair lightly moving through it. He helps her gets boost and she wraps her legs around his waist. He keeps his hands on her thighs as he makes his way over to the bed. As he goes to sit down, he grabs her butt, making her arch her back into him. She starts to tug on his hair a bit more as he makes his way up her neck, leaving light kisses as he goes. He continues towards the bed, making sure to walk carefully in order to not trip or bump into anything. Once at the bed, his hands wander to the clasp of her bra.

"...uh huh..." She breaks the kiss. "...your shirt first..."

"Aww." He pouts.

"Your shirt then you can have fun."

"Alright." He nods, sitting up to take it off.

"Allow me..." She smirks, lifting his shirt over his head. Once it's off, she tosses it to the side letting her fingers move up and down her chest.

"You enjoy that."

"Mmm...I so do."

"As do I with your clothes."

"Of course." She leans down, kissing everywhere she can reach. "...you can continue..." I mumble between kisses.

"Gladly." He smirks.

While he works on unhooking my bra, she makes her way to his neck lightly nipping at his skin. That causes him to fumble with the clasp at times. He mumbles under his breath as it happens. She smirks against his skin as she keeps up what she was doing. Just as he get the claps undone, she goes after the spot on his neck that makes him crazy. She feels him tense as a growl comes from him. She keeps doing that, using my teeth in between nips. An even louder growl comes from him and he stops what he's doing as his whole body tenses for that moment. She stays there for a bit longer letting her finger move along the waist of his pants. She slowly starts to make her way to his lips. Once she reaches them, he kisses back rough and eagerly. In the midst of everything, she rolls the both og them over so that she's on top of him. His hands rest on her hips for now while she lets her hands wander over all the skin she can reach. He moves his hands, starting to fumble with the button on her pants. since she was not done having fun, she mvoes her hands down pressing her fingers into his indents. That halts his actions and he almost instantly pulls her into another kiss. She does it one more time getting a loud growl from him, much louder than the others. She smirks against his lips until he grabs her hands while rolling them over pinning her to the bed.

"Awww..." She pouts. "...that was fun."

"Now it's my turn again before things go where they're going to go."

"Oh boy..." She chuckles. "...remember...match later."

"Right, right."

"Have all the fun you want, but save the rest for later." She smirks.

"I take that as a challenge."

"Maybe it is..."

"Challenge accepted."

"Good. You just have to keep up with me now."

"I think I can."

"We'll find out."

"Yes we will." He smirks.

He looks her over, licking his lips trying to decide what to do. He grins as he leans down, kissing all the skin that he can reach. She squeezes on his hands since he still has them pinned, wanting them to be free.

"Uh uh...not yet."

She whines, still wanting her hands free.

"Not much longer now."

"I wanna touch you." She pout.

"I know. Patience."

"...I have none..." She groans as he starts nipping at her neck.

"I know that too."

She whines a bit more as he nips at her neck still keeping her hands pinned to the bed. Since she can't take it much more, she starts to move her hips under him.

"Stay...still..."

"...can't...help...it..."

"Just a little bit longer."

"...alright..." She bites her lip.

He keeps your hands restricted for a bit longer, before deciding to let them go. Once free, she wraps one arm around his neck pulling him as close as he can get while she lets the other run over all the skin she can reach. Her hand once again moves to the waist of his jeans, before the button, intent on getting them off. She fumbles with it since he is still nipping at her neck. She tries to focus on what she's doing then she finally gets it undone. She helps him get them off as far as she can reach. He has to get them off the rest of the way. After those are to the side, he presses his lips to hers while trying to get her pants off next. It takes him a bit since they are a bit tight. She wiggles her hips, helping him to get them off. He lets his hands wander a bit more before he reaches for the blanket. Once he has that, the rest of what they have on comes off. Hours pass and before we know it, it was time to start to get ready for the show. I was up before Ted and was in the bathroom getting ready. I had decided to take another shower because of the events just hours before now. After I'm done, I blow dry my hair before getting my dress on.

Once that was done, I moved onto my makeup before styling my hair. After that was all done, I walked back into the room to see Ted waking up.

"Sleepyhead." I remark with a grin.

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "You wore me out this time." He chuckles with a grin.

"Oops."

"Not that I'm complaining." He sits up on the bed to get a better look at me. When he does his eyes go wide and his jaw drops. "I-I love that dress." He stutters watching my every move.

"I told you that you would." I laugh as I go over to get shoes.

"My favorite as of now." He gets off the bed. "Too bad we have to leave soon." He comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yes, too bad."

"Good thing I get you all to myself...until the battle royal, but still..." He nips at my shoulder.

"But that's basically most of the night and we can leave after that."

"I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do."

"I do think you should get dressed now..."

"Too distracting?" He smirks.

"That and I may be too distracting to you."

"True." He chuckles. "I'll go change."

"Good choice."

"I'll be right back." He kisses me quickly.

"Alright." I nod.

He heads off to change while I get what I need. I make sure I have everything set to go, and I sit on the bed and wait for him to finish in the bathroom. He comes out shortly after all ready to go.

"All set?"

"All set." He repeats.

"Then shall we?" I get up from the bed.

"After you."

I thank him and I head out the door first, and he follows. We both head to the elevator, taking that to the lobby. Once there, we make our way out to the car. He opens my door, then goes over to the other side. Once he's in, we head off to the arena. Of course the whole ride, he's touchy, especially when we have to stop at a red light. He keeps his hand resting on my thigh the rest of the drive, lightly moving his fingers over my skin.

"Touchy...again."

"Because I can be."

"Yes you can."

"All mine." He squeezes your thigh gently.

"You know what that does to me..."

"I do." He smirks.

"And yes, all yours."

"Good."

Shortly after that we arrive at the arena. Ted parks the car then goes over to my door, opening it for me. He puts his arm around my waist as we both head inside. Meanwhile, Justin and Vi have got got done getting dressed and he was being extra affectionate.

"Someone is affecionate today." She giggles.

"I love being affectionate."

"I love when you are." She tilts her head to kiss him.

"I know you are." He says before pressing his lips to hers.

He tries to keep the kiss going after getting a taste of her cherry lip gloss.

"Uh uh..." I pull away. "...that stays on."

"I know what happens when you get a taste of it and we can't be late. Not tonight anyway."

"Darn."

"How about I bring it with me and you can have more when we get there?"

"Please?"

"Anything for you." She kisses him quick.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm."

He slowly lets her go so they can get their things. After they have everything, they link hands as they walk to the elevator.

"I can't wait until your match."

"Neither can I. I hope it's not to far into the show."

"Right, but we can leave right after."

"Of course you would want to leave right after." She chuckles.

"The sooner the better."

"Exactly." She nods. "I also have something special for you tonight." She adds with a smirk.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm." She nods. "You'll see when we get back."

"I'll try to survive that long."

"As long as you try, but until then you get to see me in my gear..." She grins.

"Can't wait." He smirks.

"You never can."

"Well it's new gear so of course I'm excited."

"It is and I have a feeling you're going to love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"You always love it."

"I do."

She leans up kissing his cheek as they reach the car. They put their bags in the back before he opens her door for her. Once she's in, he goes over to the other side. After he gets in, they head to the arena. When they get there, they grab their things from the back and then head inside, to the locker room.

"Hmmm...to change into my gear now or to wait..."

"Well I don't mind waiting..."

"You want me to put it on now, don't you?"

"Maybe.."

"You so do." She laughs.

"So I do."

"Alright...I'll go change." She picks her gear bag up, giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll be here."

"I know you will." She grins as she heads into the changing room. She sets her bag down, then gets out her new light purple sparkly attire. She takes off what she had on and slips on her attire. She makes sure her hair and makeup look good before grabbing her boots. She slides those on, lacing them up then heading back out to Justin.

"Well..." She spins for him. "...what do you think?"

"You...you...wow."

"I guess you like it." She giggles.

"Love."

"Glad you love it. I get too wear it for all the special events."

"Great." He smirks.

"Uh oh..." She steps back a bit. "...I know that smirk..."

"Mmhmm."

She looks away around him until he quickly comes up to her, picking her up and taking her to the couch. "Really?" She giggles. "I wasn't going anywhere." She looks innocent.

"Uh huh...suuure."

"Honestly." She tries to be serious, but her voice cracks.

"Suuure."

"Sorry?" She pouts, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Not the eyes."

"Is it working?"

"A little."

"How about now?" She sticks out her lip.

"You know what I can do to that lip."

"I do."

"Do I have to do that?"

"Uh...no..." She retracts her lip.

"I thought so." He grins.

"As much as I want you to...we can save that for later." She smirks.

"Yes we can."

"For now, Mister touchy...we have a show to watch."

"Right." Her nods.

She leans back into him while he runs his hands over all the skin he can reach. She sighs in content as they watch the start of the show. The show starts off with Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman, Brock's music hitting and he walks out with Heyman in tow.

"He won. He does not need to be here anymore."

"Especially after what he did to Hunter." Vi shakes her head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies...I'm talking right now."

"No one cares."

"He obviously thinks we do."

"Ladies and gentlemen, I understand how you feel because last night at SummerSlam when Brock Lesnar faced Triple H, it was a most uncomfortable match to watch. Not only because of Triple H's legendary ability to withstand punishment, despite Triple...you know, I sat at that very desk doing a far better job than those two announcers 11 years ago. And I watched Triple H's quadricep get ripped completely from the bone. The man suffered a completely torn quadricep and yet Triple H finished that fight. What a warrior Triple H was. I mean this man continued in the fight despite an injury like that. A torn quad couldn't stop Triple H. But Brock Lesnar could. Because ladies and gentlemen last night at SummerSlam, Brock Lesnar defeated Triple H and forced Triple H to tap out."

"He only tapped because Brock broke his arm you ass."

"Now for those of you who don't know what that means, tapping out means that Brock Lesnar forced Triple H to quit. Brock Lesnar forced Triple H to quit on his own family, Brock Lesnar forced Triple H to quit on his company, Brock Lesnar forced Triple H to quit on his friends, Brock Lesnar forced Triple H to quit on his fans, Brock Lesnar forced Triple to quit on each and every one of you!"

"He has not let me down. Still as strong as ever to me."

"Even if he does make some pretty dumb decisions at times."

"True, but that hapens at times."

"Brock Lesnar made Triple H suffer. Brock Lesnar stripped Triple H of his dignity. Brock Lesnar took away Triple H's manhood, because this man, this athlete, forced Triple H down to the canvas and left Triple H a beaten, battered shell of a former man. And I don't feel sorry for Triple H, and neither should any single one of you. Because this was a fight that Triple H picked. And it's not just a fight with Brock Lesnar that Triple H picked, which he couldn't win, but this very fight. Because wasn't it Triple H that called the referee into his locker room and said hey, let the rules be bent. Let the rules be broken. I want this to be a fight to the finish. And that's exactly what it was, except it wasn't the finish Triple H was looking for. So at this time, on behalf of my client, I would like to call that referee Scott Armstrong down to this ring, because my client Brock Lesnar Mr. Armstrong, would like to address you."

"Oh no..." She chews her lip.

"Would someone please send Mr Armstrong down to the ring at this time. Brock Lesnar is awaiting his arrival. Mr. Referee, you're being paged at this time by Brock Lesnar."

He does come out, but is extra hesitant as he gets down to the ring.

"Please. Please sir. Mr. Armstrong, please. It's live television. Come into the ring. My client does not bite. He may do everything else, but bite is not one of them Mr. Armstrong. Brock Lesnar would like to speak with you."

He gets to the ring and is still hesitant to get into it.

"Please. I just want to be sure here that you are the referee from last night Mr. Armstrong. Triple H did tell you to let the rules be bent. Triple H did tell you to let the rules be broken. Triple H did tell you to let this, despite whatever's going on, be a fight to the finish. Even if someone was getting hurt. Even if it was my client getting hurt, that you should let this be a fight to the finish. Mr. Armstrong, last night I had two words for Triple H, they were tap out. Tonight my client has two words for you."

"This is not looking good..."

Lesnar is handed the mic and he backs Scott into the corner. He pats his head, then his shoulder.

"Good job."

"Thank you very much. Ladies and gentlemen, last night not only did Brock Lesnar end the career of Triple H, Brock Lesnar has jeopardized the future of the entire WWE. Because by taking Triple H down and tapping him out, I hear by anoint Brock Lesnar the new King of Kings. The master of the Brocktagon and the conqueror of the WWE Universe. Which means, and here's the best part, that each and every one of you are now the loyal subjects to the lord and master of the WWE Universe. The conqueror himself, my client Brock Lesnar!"

"Psh. I'm not one of his subjects. He can forget that." Vi scoffs.

"No and you don't have to answer to him."

"I sure don't and I won't. No matter what either of them say."

As soon as Brock went backstage, the screen faded to the first break of the night. But coming back, they show a tout video from Punk talking about winning at SummerSlam last night. After that, Kofi and Truth come out for the first match of the night.

"This should be semi interesting."

"Depending on their opponents."

"That's true."

After them, their partner for the six-man tag team match was Sin Cara. Their opponents first was Cody, and then Darren Young and Titus O'Neil.

"Okay...this is going to be an interesting match."

For the third match in a row, Cody's obsession with Sin Cara's mask would cost him the match, when he goes for the mask, Sin Cara counters with a roll-up to pick up the win for his team.

"He needs to stop worrying about that mask and focus on competing more."

"He does."

"Just pathetic."

They move from the ring and advertise a tag team match. Kane and Zack will be facing Mike and Daniel tonight, ordered by AJ.

"I'm not sure how I feel about Zack with Kane. Not after their past."

"Yeah, that can't end well."

"Not at all."

Then Striker was backstage, ready to interview.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Raw's general manager, Ms. AJ Lee. AJ, CM Punk has touted that he would like-" Striker stops when Otunga walks into the view of the camera, standing next to AJ.

"Ewww...it's the man who rolls around in baby oil all day."

"And has like what 10 thermoses of coffee a day?"

"I bet it's water most of the time. He couldn't handle all that caffeine."

"I'm back. David Otunga at your service. Now while I was gone filming my movie The Hive starring myself and Halle Berry, you know that's academy award winning actress Halle Berry."

"Oh that one. That Halle Berry."

"That one. Well during that time, I found out you became the general manager of Raw. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"AJ it occurred to me you might be in the need for some legal council. Now not just any legal council. Harvard educated legal council. Now I'm the man for that. You see I'll file a lawsuit in a blink of an eye if anybody calls you crazy. You need to be protected. Taken care of. Insulated from any and all potential liability."

"Uh oh...he said the 'C' word."

"What did you just say?"

"Oh no, I was just saying you need to be protected. Insulated from-"

"Say it again."

"Calm down. I'm just here to offer my services."

"You want to offer your services?"

"Yeah."

"Then offer your services in the ring tonight. Against an opponent of my choosing."

"Someone's in trouble." Vi sings.

Justin chuckles.

"Okay." Otunga nods and walks away.

"Okay. Okay then. Okay."

"Very impressive. I'm sorry, the original question. CM Punk touted earlier that he was expecting you to show him proper respect by allowing CM Punk to choose a number one contender to his WWE Championship. And we'd like to get your thoughts?"

"Well I kinda like it. CM Punk can choose anyone he wants. Pending my approval." She simply states before skipping away.

"Looks like he has no choice."

"Nope."

"Sucks for him."

After the next break, they talk about Khloe Kardashian being the Social Media Ambassador. Just as they finish, Ryback comes out for the next match, and it's going to be the typical squash match against nobodies.

"I just think this is a waste of airtime." I remark.

"It really is."

Ryback goes for his finisher, but Jinder comes through the crowd and ambushes him.

"I still have resentment for him after what he did to you." I grumble.

"I don't blame you. Good thing out feud is done with."

"For now."

"Right."

Ryback takes care of Jinder Mahal, before going back after the two local nobodies. Then backstage, Chris was backstage on his phone, when Ziggler came up to him.

"I've been looking all over for you Chris. You finally won the big one. Congratulations you got one win. You know how it is in this business. What've you done for me lately? You need this. You need a rematch with me, let me prove it tonight. I can beat you. I can win the big one."

"Maybe you forgot who you're dealing with Dolph. I'm Chris Jericho. I'm the ayatollah of rock and rolla. I'm Y2J. And I'm a six time world champion. I know how to win the big one. Do you?"

"Ooohhh...burn."

Just then, AJ comes skipping into the room and around them before stopping.

"Hey guys. Just break it up for a second. Now I guess you both really want a rematch and as general manager it's my job to make things interesting. So let's give you what you want. A rematch. But I want to raise the stakes. So Jericho, if you lose, your contract is terminated."

"What?"

"And Dolph. If you lose, your Money in the Bank contract, goes to Chris Jericho."

"Damn...she's not playing around with this job."

"No she's not. Which is why we should always be on her good side."

"Exactly."

AJ then skips away. Dolph takes one look at the briefcase before dashing off after her. "Wait. AJ wait."

Del Rio is currently walking through the hallway to head to the ring, Ricardo tries to offer him a water, but he slaps it out of his hand and yells, before continuing down the hallway.

"Poor Ricardo. I would slap Dorito if I was him."

"But he doesn't have the guts to unfortunately."

"No, but I do."

"We both do."

"If he ever tries anything, that's the first thing I'll do too."

"And I'll just plain knock him out."

"That's why I love you." I kiss him quick.

"Love you too."

Just as the break was over, Del Rio was on his way to the ring, and he was pretty ticked off. "I should be standing in front of all of you peasants...as the new World Heavyweight Champion by now. But it's not like that because last night, last night I got robbed. I got robbed by the referee and by the peasant Sheamus. You don't believe me? Well, believe this." He points to the tron and it shows a picture of Sheamus going for the pin, Del Rio's foot on the bottom rope. "See?! Right there. My foot was on the rope. They robbed me! And you think I'm gonna stay here and just take it? You think I'm gonna stay here and do nothing? Well no. I demand another World title match against Sheamus right now!"

"Awww poor baby. Deal with with it."

"He does get a rematch, but that's Booker's decision when."

"Exactly. He can not make those decisions himself."

"Though he thinks he can."

"Hopefully he gets denied."

It takes a bit, but it's AJ who comes skipping out. "Hola Berto. Now as you know, I have no authority over the whole World title scene. I mean, that's Booker T's deal on SmackDown. But since you were kind enough to come out here all dressed and ready to go, I can put you in a match right now that will give Booker T plenty to consider when it comes to the World title. So, say hello to your little friend. Your opponent this man." She states and it's Randy who's his opponent.

"He is going down. Randy will shut him up."

"Like always."

"This is going to be a good match. I can tell already."

Before the match could even start once both men were in the ring and ready, Sheamus came ou to simply observe the match and Del Rio is flipping out.

"Wow. He is such a child."

"Very much so."

During the match, Ricardo Rodriguez would attempt to interfere in the match, but Sheamus would get up from his seat, scaring Rodriguez away. However, the situation on the outside would distract Randy long enough for Del Rio to hit the Back Stabber, but Randy would get his foot on the bottom rope and Sheamus quickly alerts the ref to the foot on the rope. This would keep the match going as Randy would hit the RKO on Del Rio, picking up the win.

"See, if Ricardo did that last night then all would be fine."

"Exactly."

"Seems he needs to learn how to do his job better."

They advertise Punk naming the number one contender for the WWE Championship, before showing a exclusive from after SummerSlam last night. Then they also show that Shawn Michaels is going to be live to talk about what Brock did to him and such.

"That's why Brock needs to go."

"We don't need that kind of violence here. This is more for kids and family. He is to hardcore."

"Always has been. He should go back to UFC where that stuff is more appropriate."

"Hopefully after tonight he does just that."

"I hope so. I really don't want anymore backstage run ins with him."

"We will do our best to avoid him. I'm here now and he won't do anything to you."

"Right."

"Let's just hope this is his last night here."

We go back to paying attention to the screen and they show Cesaro speaking in five different languages and then beating Santino to become the US Champion. And then they show the tout from the ring. They then show all the SummerSlam stuff from the weekend. Once that was over, it was time for the next match and out first was Brodus Clay with Cameron and Naomi like always.

"Ugh. THey can do so much better then that."

"And can the shorts get any shorter?" I add.

"I really hope we don't find out."

"We've seen that with Kelly and Eve, I don't think we need to see it anymore."

"I hope not, even though you're the only one I'll be looking at."

"Well I would hope so."

"Always have and always will."

Once his entrance was over, they replay from two weeks ago the attack Sandow took out on him. And of course his opponent tonight was Damien Sandow again. In the end, it was Damien Sandow catching Brodus Clay off-guard with a roll-up, hooking the tights for added leverage to pick up the win over him. He was not done with Sandow however, since he hits the Funkasplash on Sandow after the match.

"That was a pointless match."

"Usually tends to be."

"Hope things pick up. Been boring so far."

"Right. Hopefully that battle royal comes up soon."

"It should be up soon."

"We can only hope, because I know you're anxious about the surprise I have for you."

"I really am."

"I wish they would hurry up." He adds.

"Patience." I giggle.

The next commercial break was over and it was time for the interview with Shawn. He says that he knows what is going through Triple H's head right now, saying that all the thoughts of retirement are usually kept in private. He continues to say that you cannot prepare to face your own "professional mortality", saying that he knows what Triple H is feeling and Triple H is a "warrior" as "The Game" always left it all in the ring. He says that he wanted to support his friend, but he became a "distraction" for Triple H, saying that he did not tell Triple H the truth last week as Triple H needed him to say that Triple H could not beat Brock Lesnar. He then says that it is never easy to tell a friend that he cannot succeed, saying that he has always been "proud" of Triple H. He then concludes by saying that he and the fans "love" Triple H before congratulating Triple H on a "job well done"

"That was sweet of him."

"Best friends gotta stick by each other's sides."

"Exactly."

After the interview was over, it was time for the next match. Out first, Otunga...ready to find out who his opponent will be.

"This should be good." Vi laughs evilly.

"That's what he gets for using the 'C' word around AJ."

"Sucks to be him."

"It so does."

His opponent shortly is revealed to be Big Show...who isn't happy after losing last night in the triple threat match.

"Ahaha, it really sucks to be him now."

"Especially when he is in a bad mood. This is not going to go well for him."

"Nope, but it's going to be hilarious."

"Mhm."

The match isn't very long and Big Show wins with the KO punch. While he heads to the back, they show the backstage footage of Big Show after he lost the match last night, extremely pissed. Up next however is the tag team match; Zack and Kane vs Mike and Daniel.

"Finally an interesting match."

"This should be, but you know what's after this, right?" Justin grins.

"Yes, and when I win, after the match we can head back to the hotel."

"Definitely going to have something to celebrate."

"Mmhmm."

"Good thing we can sleep in for a bit tomorrow."

"I know right?"

"Mhm. You're going to need it."

"Kind of figured."

"I wish the match was right now so we could get out of here."

"I know."

"At least I can still be all touchy." He smirks as his hands wander all over.

"For now."

"I can deal with that."

"Good."

As his hands wander, he starts nipping at her neck lightly.

"Justy.." She giggles. "...I wanna see Mike win this."

"Don't mind me..."

"...trying not to..." She moves her head to the side.

Kane comes out first, followed by Zack who was super excited at first, but had a worried look on his face as soon as he saw Kane in the ring.

"Poor Zack. I would be scared too."

He got into the ring, the worried look on his face still. His music faded and Daniel's goes off next and he comes out, screaming 'No' while the crowd screams 'Yes'. He takes a sign that says that and rips it up as he goes to the ring, still screaming 'No'.

"I wish he would shut up with that." Vi rolls her eyes.

"I'm beginning to hate that word now."

"So am I."

His stops and they play Mike's music, and he comes out next. Daniel then gets into a shouting match with a fan, and Mike breaks it up and makes Daniel get into the ring. But once the bell rings, Daniel quickly tags Mike in and gets out of the ring.

"Wow...what a coward. Leave Mike with Kane." Vi shakes her head.

A while into the match, after inadvertently colliding with Mike, Mike would refuse to tag Daniel in, and then walks out on this tag team partner, leaving Daniel to fend for himself.

"I don't blame Mike at all for leaving. Daniel deserves to fight on his own."

After Daniel slaps Kane, he flees, which enrages Kane and he attacks his own tag team partner...Zack, laying him out with a chokeslam. He then goes on a rampage outside of the ring, ripping the announce table to shreds and putting his hands on a crew member before setting his sights back on Zack, spiking him with the Tombstone Piledriver in the center of the ring.

"That was just uncalled for! Zack did nothing wrong."

"Anger issues, big time."

"Something needs to be done about him." She shakes her head. "But, we are going to have to move..."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Once this is over then we get to leave..."

"Yes." He grins.

"So let's get going." She gives him a quick kiss then slides off his lap.

He nods and gets up from the couch. She laces her fingers with his and heads out the door and to the curtain to join the rest of the divas who will be there. They wait for a bit while some of the Divas go out and that is when they see Ted and I walk up.

"Heyy."

"Heyy." She greets back. "Sitting ringside for the match I see."

"Mmhmm. Wanna scope out my future competition."

"Good idea." Vi nods. "I heard Eve talking and she said if she loses tonight, she's coming after you."

"Well then. I wish her luck."

"She's going to need it. Both tonight and when she faces you because she sure is not winning tonight."

"Nope."

After all the divas have gone out, they hit Vi's theme.

"See you out there." She says as Justin and Vi head through the curtain. It was still the commercial break when they went out, but just as she got into the ring, the commercial break ended and the show came back on.

"So staying back here or going out there with me?" I ask Ted.

"I think you know the answer to that." He grins.

"Coming with me."

"Of course."

"Well then get ready for the surprise..."

"Can't wait."

Just as Vi's music faded, they hit my new music and I wait a few seconds before starting to head out to the ring.

"I'm in love with your theme."

"I thought you would be." She mutters to him.

We both make our way over to commentary where I sit down with Ted next to me. Just like Layla I don't have a headset on, I'm just there to observe the match. We both watch all the Divas in the ring for our possible opponents. Most of them are focusing on us, but that's when Tamina backs up from the group to the middle of the ring. That's when the match officially starts. Tamina was dealing with Alicia and Rosa. Aksana was dealing with Natalya before going over to Rosa. Then Tamina. Kaitlyn was going after Natalya and Eve was going after Vi.

"So far, this is a good match." I say to Layla.

"It is." She nods. "Many good competitors in the ring."

Everyone stops to see Aksana and Rosa rolling around in the ring, before rolling out onto the floor and eliminating themselves. That left Alicia and Tamina going at each other. Kaitlyn switched her attention to Eve and Vi switched her attention to Natalya. Layla and I both sit there, watching the match intently. Natalya fights Vi off and goes over, pulling Kaitlyn off of Eve. Tamina and Natalya try to eliminate Kaitlyn, but they can't. They work together again and double suplex her. Alicia comes over and goes after Natalya, and then she and Tamina fight back and try to eliminate her. It doesn't work and Tamina and Natalya work together again. But Alicia fights back and almost eliminates them both. Kaitlyn and Vi work together to go after Eve. Tamina and Natalya work together, only for Alicia to move and she gets eliminated. Tamina eliminates Alicia and Kaitlyn eliminates Tamina. Vi comes up behind Kaitlyn and quickly eliminates her. So now it's down to Eve and Vi.

"That was very smart of Vi to do." Layla comments.

"Exactly. She is a tough opponent."

"She doesn't want Eve to win either. I'm 100 percent sure that she wants to be the one to face you for the title." I add.

"I can see that. I can already tell she is going to be tough if she wins."

We watch as Eve goes right after Vi, trying to get her onto her shoulders to bring her over to the ropes to eliminate her. But Vi counters and sends Eve into the ropes and when Eve comes back, she hits her with a clothesline that knocks her into next week. Vi then gets Eve onto her shoulders and starts to walk towards the ropes. She goes to drop her over the top rope, but Eve struggles and gets down. Eve slaps her across the face, making her stumble away, and that makes her mad. Before Eve had the chance to get back into the ring, Vi superkicks her in the face and she falls to the floor. The bell rings and Vi's theme plays through the arena. She's still in shock of what happened untnil Justin gets in the ring and spins her around.

"I told you could do it."

"Yes you did." She smiles. "I just can't believe I won."

"Well believe it." He grins.

"Might take a while, but I will." She grins as she waves to all the fans who are cheering.

He grins and raises her hand in victory. She takes a quick glance over at me to see Eve starting to approach her. "Uh oh."

"What?" Just turns to see what I'm loking at. "Oh..."

"This is not going to end well." She steps away from him and leaves the ring to get ready if she's needed.

I stand so I'm at Eve's level, and it begins with a stare down.

"I'm coming after that." Eve firmly says after a few tense moments while pointing to my title on my shoulder.

"So I've heard."

"Then you're ready to lose that already." She smirks.

"More like you're ready to be embarrassed...again."

"I think not." She scoffs. "More like the other way around." She glares before pushing me. That ends up making me go right back down into the chair and she turns around to walk away and laughs. I growl and get up, storming over and grabbing her by the hair and pulling back. I throw her into the barricade, making her fall to the floor. Vi rushes over and starts kicking her in the sides as she screams, begging us to stop.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." I say with a growl before standing back up, and grabbing my shoes which I had kicked off in order to attack Eve. Eve goes to stand up, but Vi pushes her head, making her fall back down. She has a few words with her before going back over to Justin.

"I love it when you beat someone up." He chuckles.

"I know, I'm just that much hotter." She smirks. "You'll see me do it more if she keeps it up too."

"Great." He grins.

"How about we head back so I can change and we can leave?"

"Good idea."

She laces her fingers with his as they head back up the curtain followed by me and Ted. We all go to our lockers rooms and when Justin and Vi get to ours, she grabs her things and head to change. It doesn't take her long to change and once she does, she heads back to him.

"Ready."

"Well lets go then." He grins, taking her hand and rushing out of the room.

"Justy..." She giggles at his eagerness. "...slow down. I can only go so fast in heels."

"In that case..." He trails off, stopping for only minute and picks her up.

She squeals at his sudden movement, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You so would." She chuckles.

"I would."

"Goof."

"Love you too."

She gives him a quick kiss before she starts to move across his jaw to his ear. She lightly nips at his ear while she moves him fingers lightly over the back of his neck.

"Vi..."

"Hmmm?"

"Torture and we're not even at the hotel yet."

"That's the plan." She smirks.

"Don't wanna wait?"

"I do...just getting all my fun in while I can."

"I can't focus..."

"Oops." She giggles. "I'll stop...for now."

"You can resume when we get to the hotel." He smirks.

"You can count on that."

"Of course."

They finally reach the car when he opens her door, setting her inside. She tosses her bag in the back while he hurries over to the other side. Once he gets in, he starts the car, then heads to the hotel.

"No rush or anything."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Yes it is easy for me to say." She laughs.

"You're in for a long night." He smirks.

"Bring it." She challenges with a smirk of her own.

"You know how long the nights get when you say that."

"I do...all to well." She rests her hand on his leg, squeezing a bit.

"Especially with doing that."

"Like I said..." She move her hand up a bit higher. "...having all my fun while I can."

"Even though we have all night."

"We do, but I have a feeling you're going to have more fun then me."

"Possibly."

"We'll see when you see your surprise."

"Surprises?"

"Mhm." She nods. "I have something special planned for you."

"Oh boy."

"You'll see in a bit." She grins as they pull up to the hotel.

"I can't wait."

"I'm sure you can't." She grins as he parks the car. She reaches behind the seat to grab her bag as he gets out and comes over to her side. After he opens her door, he picks her up again to save time getting to the room. She wraps her arms around his neck again as he closes the door with his foot. Once that's done, he heads into the hotel, then to the elevators.

"Never gonna let me down are you?"

"Nope."

"Well until we get to the room anyway." He adds.

"Anything to get us there quicker."

"Exactly."

Soon the doors open and he steps in, hitting the button for their floor. As they ride up, she takes advantage and starts to run her fingers over the back of his neck again, lightly nipping at his neck.

"Getting you back for all this."

"Sooo looking forward to it." She mumbles against his neck.

"Of course you are."

"Just really excited about tonight. It's finally getting to me."

"It takes a while to sink in." He nods.

"How well I know." She says as the doors open.

*And then he steps out of the elevator, making his way to their room. Once there, he gets the door open before walking in. After we get in the room, he sets her back down. Before they can do anything, she goes over to her things and gets out what she planned for him. When she has what she needs, she heads to the bathroom.

"You get ready and I'll be out shortly."

"Alright." He nods.

She walks in the bathroom making sure to close the door so he can not peek. She changes out of her clothes then puts on the Maroon sheer babydoll & g-string that was parted in the center that she picked out for him. She fixes her curls a bit in her hair making them more full before setting her clothes on the counter and walking out of the bathroom.

"Ready for the surprise?"

"Of course I..." He starts to say until he looks up to see her. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops. She slowly walks over to him, then sits on his lap so she's straddling him. "Flies love." She chuckles.

"So...you like your surprise?"

"Love."

"Well good." She grins. "Now you know why I had my fun already."

"Uh huh..."

He starts to let his hands wander under the fabric by her sides, making her shift a bit on his lap. She runs her hands down his chest slowly making their way to the waist of his boxers. She slowly leans closer to him, brushing her lips over his. "Now it's your turn." She smirks.

"Finally."

"Have fun."

"I will."

He looks her over, deciding what to do first. His hands wander up her sides a bit making her move closer to him. Since she's so close to him, he decides to start nipping at her neck. He wastes no time in going after the spot and he does it without warning. Her fingers press into his sides as the noises that come from her are loud and clear to him since she had no time to hide them. He smirks as he continues, getting the reaction he wanted. The more he does it, the more noises come from her. Once he feels that a nice sized mark will form, he pulls away to see it forming.

"My goal has been accomplished."

"...is it coverable?" She says between breaths as he grins. "You would."

"I would."

"You're lucky I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Now I know you can't be done..."

"Nope. You're getting a proper celebration for winning tonight."

"Mmmm...lets go then." She smirks.

"Say no more." He grins, before pressing his lips to hers and moving her so that she's under him this time. She wraps her legs around his waist while moving her hands to his shoulders so she can pull him as close as he can get. He lets his hands wander down her side to her thighs, lightly moving his fingers over them. When his fingers move down her side that sends a shiver up her spine and goosebumps form. He chuckles slightly, moving his hand back down her side, squeezing her thigh. That makes her arch her back into him, kissing him back more roughly. He then starts to play with the fabric of the babydoll...giving signs of wanting to take it off. She nods her head to let him know he can take it off. He smirks as he pulls away so he can pull it over her head. After tossing it to the side, he looks down at her with a smirk before leaning down kissing all the newly exposed skin. Her hands go to his hair, gently tugging at it between running her fingers through it.

"You know...it's not fair that mostly all my clothes are off and you still have some on."

"You're going to have to fix that..."

"...blanket first..." She points out.

He reaches for the blanket to pull over them and once that was done, the rest of what they had on, came off for a long night of celebrating. Ted and I in the meantime have been in the room for a while now. It took him a while to let me go in order for me to get ready for bed. But he finally gave in and let me go when I said I would be wearing his shirt again like earlier today. Once I got done changing, I made my way back out to the room to set my dress with my bag. Ted was already dressed and waiting for me in bed.

"You're staring."

"Can't help it...you just look so good in that shirt." He grins.

"Good thing it's one of my favorites then."

"Very good thing." He motions me over with his finger.

"Thank god it's not cold weather yet." I say, grinning as I walk over.

"Oh I'll think of a way for you to still wear it."

"Of course you will."

"Anything to see you in my shirt."

"Oh, I know."

"Now come here." He pulls the blanket up for me to get in. I grin, climbing into the bed and under the blanket. As soon as I lay down, his arms are around me, holding me close to him.

"Cuddly."

"Mhm." He nods. "I love holding you."

"I love to be held by you."

"Good to know."

"I feel safe."

"That's how you should feel." He holds me tighter. "As long as you're with me, you will be safe." He kisses the top of my head.

"And of course I know that."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Suppose we should go to bed now.."

"We could...if you want to."

"Well it has been a long day. I was yawning on the way back tonight. Almost fell asleep in the car."

"Then to sleep it is."

"But first..." I trail off before shifting slightly and leaning up, pressing my lips to his in a kiss. He gladly kisses me back while pulling me close to him, holding the kiss for as long as he can. When we do finally pull away, I snuggle back down into his side.

"Night Scar." He whispers as he runs his hand through my hair.

"Night." I mumble since I'm starting to get more comfortable.


	26. Beach Day

It's a few days after the SmackDown taping. We were all there, but not used for the show. But now we have a day off. I took advantage of the time to sleep in. Ted has been up for a while, but decided to let me sleep. He was just enjoying the time he has to look down at me and hold me while I was sleeping so peacefully. At one point I end up mumbling in my sleep, but it's incoherent. He chuckles to himself as he starts running his hand through my hair since he knows I'm about to wake up soon. That causes me to shift in my sleep, ending up snuggling closer to him.

"Scar..." He whispers. "...I know you're awake." He chuckles.

"...mmmm..."

"Don't worry. We don't have to get up yet."

"...good..."

"Go back to sleep if you want. We got all day."

"Planning...on it..."

He stays quiet for now so I'm able to get more sleep. One of his hands stay in my hair as the other goes up and down my back. Before I know it, I'm sleeping once again. It's about a couple hours later when I wake up and I'm up for the day, not tired anymore.

"I see that extra sleep helped." He laughs.

"It did. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You've been up all this time?"

"Most of it. Dozed off for a bit when you went back to sleep."

"You could've gotten up and done stuff, instead of waiting for me to wake back up."

"Holding you was better than anything else I could think of."

"Awwww."

"Plus, you look so peaceful that I did not want to disturb you."

"You say that all the time when you watch me sleep."

"Because it's true."

"Well I feel peaceful when I'm sleeping. Aside from rare nightmares but other than that, peaceful."

"If I could make them stop, I would. In a heartbeat."

"I know."

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well it is a day off so we could do anything."

"Hmmm..." He starts to think. "...the beach?" He suggests. "Haven't done that in awhile."

"And it'll start getting into the fall/winter season too."

"Exactly." He nods. "Better to do it now before it gets to cold."

"Right."

"When did you want to go?"

"Well how about making a day of it?"

"Good idea." He grins. "Breakfast first though."

"Right, of course."

"Get ready in a bit?"

"Sounds good. We should invite Justin and Vi too."

"Another good idea."

"I'm full of them."

"One of the many reasons I love you." He kisses me quick.

"I love you too."

He pulls me closer to him in favor of giving me a proper good morning kiss. His arms wrap tightly around me, holding me in place while he keeps the kiss going for as long as he can. When I go to pull away, after a while, he pulls me back, not done yet. He keeps it going for a bit longer before starting to slow the kiss down.

"Best part of the morning."

"Gets better every time."

"It really does."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Let me text Vi and let her know we're planning a beach day. That way she'll get the text when she wakes up, and I'm not the one waking her up. She's probably taking advantage of this time off too." I say as I turn and reach over to grab my phone off of the night stand.

Ted nods as I send her a the text. She doesn't respond right away since she's still sleeping. It takes her a few minutes for her to reply back saying they'll go.

"She said they'll come."

"Great."

"I think I'm ready to go to breakfast now."

"Alright. Even though I don't want to let you go right now."

"You can pick out everything I wear, right down to the swim suit..." I grin.

"Lets go." He perks up.

"Works every time."

"I love when I get to pick what you wear." He grins.

"Which is why I let you more often now."

"Good. Thank you." He grins, kissing me quick before rushing over to my bags.

I laugh as I sit up and watch him search through my bags. He takes him time looking for something he likes. He looks at every suit I have before picking out the one he likes best.

"This one." He grins, holding it up for me to see.

"I knew you would pick that."

"I've never seen it on you yet so I'm anxious to see."

"Well you'll get to see at the beach. Because until then, clothes will be covering it up."

"Darn." He frowns. "I think I can wait until then if you wear..." He picks out clothes to go over it. "...this." He smirks, holding up the clothes.

"Good choice."

"I always do when it comes to your clothes."

"Well that's because most of the time, you come shopping with me and pick out mostly everything."

"Only because you look good in everything."

"Of course."

"Oh the images I'm getting already..."

"Maybe I should just go get into those clothes and swim suit so you won't have to imagine it."

"Please?"

"I'll try not to take too long." I laugh as I get out of the bed and walk over, taking the clothes and swim suit from him.

I head into the bathroom to get ready for the day. It of course takes me longer to get ready, but not too long. I get the swim suit on, and the clothes over it, and I can hear Ted outside of the door, waiting anxiously.

"I can hear you outside the door." I say amusedly as I brush my hair out, leaving it down.

"You're taking too long." He whines.

"It's just my hair, you can come in if you want. I'm dressed."

He opens the door without waiting any longer. Once he is in there, his arms go right around my waist as he kisses my shoulder.

"Always cuddly."

"Mhm." He mumbles against my shoulder.

"And I know it's tempting, but try and resist leaving marks right now."

"Fine..." He groans. "...more for later." He smirks.

"Expecting it. Because if you started now, we'd probably never make breakfast. That's how you get sometimes."

"You're right about that."

"Are you gonna be alright while I put the lip gloss on?"

"Maybe..."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, but I can try."

"As long as you try."

"Going to be hard, but I will try."

"Alright, well it's with my things out in the room. We have to move."

"Awww."

"Sorry, didn't think to grab it before coming in here. Unless..."

"Got it." He smirks, picking me up.

I squeal as he picks me up, even though I was expecting it. He carries me out of the bathroom and back out into the room, over to my things. He sets me down gently in front of my bags still holding around my waist. I take out another bag that holds all the makeup I have and I start going through the lip glosses.

"That one." He points to his favorite one.

"I knew you'd pick that one."

"You just know me so well."

"I do."

"Do I get to taste it now or do I have to wait?"

"Hmmm..." I start to think.

"Pleeeaassseee." He pouts.

"Well you can't taste it if it's not on me now can you?"

"True..."

"Put it on." He adds anxiously.

"Alright, alright." I laugh, as I put the bag down and turn in his arms so I'm facing him.

As soon as I open the top, he inwardly groans wanting to get a taste of it.

"Patience."

"What is that exactly?" He jokes, clearly not having any.

"Something you clearly don't have right now."

"No I don't."

"You're just so cute when you have no patience." I grin, before putting just enough lip gloss on for him to take off.

"So you think. That's probably why you make me have none."

"Maybe."

"It so is."

"It's true."

"So getting you back for that." He smirks as he starts to walk forward causing me to walk backwards until my back reaches the wall.

"Kind of expecting that."

"Good." His smirks gets bigger as he leans down just hovering above my lips.

"Well, what're you waiting for?"

"Nothing..." He says before pressing his lips to mine. He takes his time just getting a taste of the lip gloss then starts to kiss more roughly after getting some. Since the tube of gloss was still in one hand and the cap was in the other, all I could do was wrap my arms around his neck. He keeps one hand on my waist, holding me in place while the other runs up my side to my back so he can pull me closer to him. He does pull me close, but a bit after that, I have to stop him because otherwise he wasn't going to anytime soon. "Mmm...remember..breakfast."

"...I remember..."

"..can't have you losing all control, can we?"

"Not right now, no."

"Plus the lip gloss isn't capped."

"Can't have it coming out on accident."

"No...because then there would be no more left."

"That wouldn't be good at all."

"Well...for you anyway."

"Right."

"So...breakfast now?"

"Sure." He moves back so I'm able to move.

I re-apply the gloss that was taken off and put it in the bag which I had packed while in the bathroom for the beach, with everything we need for it, after we have breakfast.

"All set?"

"Mmhmm."

"After you gorgeous."

"Just so you can stare." I laugh.

"I like the view." He grins.

"Likewise."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

He opens the door for me, allowing me to go first so he has time to stare. Once in the hallway, he links hands with me and we both head to the elevators then down to the lobby to head to breakfast. With Vi and Justin, she was just barely awake since after texting me back, she went back to sleep. Just was starting to stir himself since she moved away from him after putting her phone back down. He reaches over, gently pulling her closer to him and she snuggles right back into him, mumbling to herself.

"...morning..." He mumbles, eyes still closed.

"...morning..." She mumbles, moving closer to him.

"Why'd you move away from me earlier?"

"Scar sent me a text..." She yawns.

"...she wanted to know if we wanted to go to the beach today."

"Oh? What'd you say?"

"I say we would...that is if you want to..."

"Well we should take advantage of the warm weather while we can."

"I figured you would want to."

"You just know me that well."

"Yes I do." She leans up, kissing him quick then laying her head on his shoulder.

"We can meet them there whenever you feel like going."

"In a bit...too comfy right now."

"I thought so." He chuckles.

"I just love my pillow."

"Of course."

"Once we do get up, I say we get breakfast."

"Good idea."

"Here's an idea...how about you pick out the suit I wear?"

"Really?"

"Yes really." She chuckles.

"I like that idea."

"You always do when it comes to that."

"I do." He nods.

"How about you go do that since I know you're anxious too and I'll stay here until you're done?"

"Alright." He grins.

She slides off him so he can go do that. While he is looking for the suit he wants, she closes her eyes trying to get a bit more sleep before she gets up. She gets comfortable again and doesn't realize she actually dozed off. When Justin found a suit he wanted her to wear, he turns to face her, only finding that she's fallen back asleep. He chuckles to himself as he walks over to the bed, sitting down trying to wake her. "...uhhh..." She groans, not wanting to get up.

"I wanna show you what I picked out."

"Mkay." She slowly opens her eyes and shifts to her side.

"You so would pick that." She smiles.

"I loved it on you the day of the photo shoot and I'll love it even more again." He grins.

"Of course."

"Now get up so I can see you in it again."

"Relax." She giggles at his eagerness. "I'll get up in a minute silly."

"I will be wearing other clothes over it afterall." You add.

"I know..."

"Since you know what will happen if I don't." She pokes his chest.

"True."

"Just save it all for later." She smirks.

"I can try."

"As long as you try, even though I know I make it hard."

"You do."

"I just so fun to see your reaction." She walks her fingers up his arm to his neck. She pulls him down so he is inches from her while she brushes her lips over his.

"...for...you..."

"Mhm..." She lightly kisses him while running her fingers through his hair. "...I think I should get dressed now." She pulls back slightly after teasing him a bit.

"Maybe you should...before you don't end up getting dressed at all."

"Mmmm...you'd like that to much."

"I would."

"Of course." She giggles. "I'll go get dressed then you can have your good morning kiss. Alright with you?"

"I can wait that long...yeah, it's alright with me."

"Alright lover. I'll be back." She slides away from him, then gets off the bed with her clothes.

"I'll be here."

She blows him a kiss before heading in the bathroom. Since she only has on his shirt, it did not take long to put on her swimsuit and other clothes. She starts to loosely curl her hair before doing her makeup lightly. The last thing she has to do was add lip gloss and after that was on, she headed back out into the room where he was already dressed himself.

"Awww." She pouts. "I missed it?"

"Sorry."

"That's alright...I'll get to see later."

"Yes you will."

"Now..." She walks over to him. "...I think I owe you something..."

"Yes, yes you do." He grins.

"Then come here." She smirks, motioning him with her finger. He keeps the grin and walks towards her. Once he was close enough, she wraps her arms around his neck while pressing her lips to his. As soon as he gets a taste of the berry lip gloss she has on, he starts to go crazy. since he did not feel she was close enough, he moves his hands to the back of her thighs, giving her a boost. She wraps her legs around his waist as he starts to walk them towards the wall. Next thing she knows, she reaches the wall, her back leaning against is. He presses his body as close to hers as he can get while one hand stays on her thigh and the other moves to her head, holding her in place. She lets her hands run through his hair for now as he starts to make the kiss a bit more rough. At times she feels him nip at her bottom lip, and he does it a few more times before pulling away slowly, moving to her neck.

"...coverable..." She mumbles as she moves her head to the side.

"..I know.."

"...go for it..." She moves her hands to the back of his neck, lightly moving her fingers over his skin. He kisses along her neck for now, just making it kisses, especially when he goes over one sensitive spot on her neck. He does it to the other side as well. She tenses up each time he goes over the spots on her neck. Just when she think he is done, he goes after the spot without warning. Like always, she can't help the noises that come from her, and they're loud enough for him to hear. He smirks against her skin at her reaction and nips a bit harder getting the same reaction from her. Her fingers dig into the back of his shirt the more he goes after the spot. He of course only goes after it to make a small mark that's coverable. Once he feels one is starting to form, he pulls back to look. A smirk appears on his face when he sees one starting to form. He then starts to slowly kiss along her jaw to her lips. Once his lips are on hers, she pulls him close, kissing him hard. The only time they break the kiss is for air, and she rests her forehead against his.

"...satisfied now?

"Very."

"I'm sure you would love that every morning."

"Oh yeah."

"Maybe you will get that..."

"Maybe?"

"Okay...you will."

"Yay."

"Like I would ever deny you anything."

"Good point."

"I do think we should start to head out. We can't be to late now."

"Right."

"Gonna put me down or carry me all day?" She laughs since he has not let her go yet.

"I do love carrying you..."

"Carrying me it is then." She chuckles. "Just have to get the bag I packed..."

"Where is it?"

"Over on the chair."

He carries her over there and helps her reach down and grab the bag.

"Looks like we're ready."

"Mmhmm. Now let's go."

"And we're off." She laughs as he heads to the door.

"I'll put you down when we get to the lobby for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." She nods, then rests her head on his shoulder. He makes sure to grab the key before they head out of the room. She puts the key in the bag she packed as they head to the elevators. Then they head down to the lobby for breakfast. Once in the lobby, he sets her down on her feet. She kisses his cheek as he puts his arm over her shoulders. She leans into his side as they walk into the restaurant. They don't have to wait too long and soon they're seated. They look over the menus after ordering their drinks. Soon they decide what they want, and wait for the waitress to come back. Once she does, they order what they want.

"Uh...that's all we need." Vi looks at the waitress, after she stays a bit too long, obviously staring at Justin.

She nods and finally leaves to get the orders made.

"...slut..." Vi mutters annoyed.

"Some of them just don't know how to lay off." Justin shakes his head.

"No and if this one tries it again, she will feel my wrath. No one looks at you like that but me."

"I know."

Vi mumbles a few things to herself as she passes by the table a few times. She tries not to make it obvious, but she keeps looking at him with a smirk on her face. She starts to tense up as a slight growl comes from her. Justin puts his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, whispers sweet things to help her calm down. It works for a bit and just as she starts to relax, she comes back over to the table.

"Great..." She rolls her eyes. "...it's back."

"Just think...no tip for her." Justin mutters.

"You got that right."

She comes to the table and places their plates down in front of them, before asking if there's anything else they need.

"...for you to leave..." She mumbles.

"No. That's all." Justin says as nice as he could.

"Alright, well let me know if you change your mind." She says all flirty before leaving.

"Oh she is so lucky I'm not on the end..." Vi starts to shake from the waitress throwing herself at him.

"Relax." He says, trying to calm her down.

"If she stops then I will."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh I know that. It just irritates me she keeps trying."

"I know it does."

"Hopefully she doesn't come back at all."

"Well she may have to, just to give us the bill. Remember?"

"True...but that better be it."

"Right."

He manages to calm her down to enjoy their meal. They occasionally feed each other what they got, being all cute and affectionate as they eat. Before they even know it, they are done and the bill is already on the table.

"Looks like we won't be seeing her."

"Good."

Justin pays the bill and they both get up and leave, so they don't have to see the waitress again.

"Now that, that's over...time for some fun." She grins.

"Yes." His grin is bigger than hers.

They reach the car and get in then head to the beach.

"And the next task will be finding Ted and Scar."

"I'll text her when we get close and if she does not answer we will have to just find them on our own."

"Alright."

She sends me a quick text and after a bit of waiting, she gets no answer.

"Guess they're in the water or something."

"Either that, or..." Justin trails off with an amused look on his face.

"Justy..." She playfully hits his arm. "I doubt she would let him do that there...or would she..." She trails off.

"They's sneak off somewhere, I'm sure." He chuckles.

"If he's anything like you then I can believe it."

"True."

"I'm sure we'll find them once we get there."

"Right."

They soon arrive at the beach and he finds a place to park. After he parks, she grabs her bag from the back while he opens her door for her. She thanks him and gives him a quick kiss before they link hands and head onto the beach. They walk along the beach, searching for any sign of me and Ted. They don't see us until I run past me, Ted following behind me.

"Looks like someone is in trouble already." Vi snickers.

"Hey, what'd she do this time?" She asks Ted before he has the chance to run past them.

"The usual." He says quickly before going after me.

"Yup. She's in trouble." Vi laughs.

"And he's gaining on her too."

"Yeah I know."

"We can never seem to win with you two." Vi shakes her head as they head in the direction we went. When they reach us, Ted has caught me.

"Help."

"Sorry." She chuckles. "If I do, I'll be in trouble."

"We'll be right back." Ted states as he starts to head for the water.

While we both head out there, Justin and Vi get set up on the beach.

"You're so in for it now." Ted says as he reaches the water.

"No no no no no no no. I'm sorry."

"Nice try, but it's too late for that."

"Aww."

"Don't think pouting is going to work either." He chuckles.

"But you can't resist it."

"I can't, but I'm not letting you get off that easy this time."

"Oh darn."

He gets me out into the water, just far enough from the shore, then gives me that famous look of his.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." He smirks pretending to let go.

"You drop me, I'm taking you down with me."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hmm...not if I..." He trails off then starts to tickle me.

"Ahhh! No!" I squirm in his arms.

He keeps tickling me until my hold around his neck gets looser. Once my arms fall from his neck, he slowly lets go of me. I then prepare myself as I start to fall, holding my breath, pinching my nose so no water goes up it, and I close my eyes. After that, within seconds, I go under. When I come back to the surface, I spit the water out of my mouth and look for Ted who seemed to disappear.

"Oh you are so in trouble when I find you."

I hear some splashing behind me and when I turn around, Ted is standing there with a grin on his face.

"You are so in trouble."

"Am I now?" He raises a brow while walking closer to me.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Let me have it then." He challenges with a smirk as his arms go around my waist.

"Hmm what I was thinking of doing is kind of hard to do with you so close, holding me."

"Oh no." He holds me tighter. I don't think so."

"Looks like I have to rethink my way of getting you back then."

"Maybe you do..." He steps back a bit, fingers resting on my hips.

"Hmmm, well I do know how to drive you crazy..." I trail off, thinking.

"You already are." He looks me over.

"Well besides the swimsuit silly."

"Everything you do drives me crazy."

"How well I know."

He groans, biting his lip as his eyes keep travelling over me.

"All the temptations, I know."

"Way too many."

"Oops."

"Every time."

"And I don't even try."

"You never have to."

"Good to know."

He starts to move closer to me, but I stop him.

"Try to resist the temptations. We are out in public afterall."

"Doing my best." He groans. "All the more trouble you will be tonight."

"Oh boy."

"Another long night." He smirks.

"When aren't the nights long with you?"

"True."

"Always something that causes it."

"You just get to me like that."

"Likewise."

"Do I get to old you yet? I'm dying over here." He whines.

"Just a little bit longer, have to let me do what I'm planning."

"Huuurrryyy."

"Patience." I reach out and move my fingers from his abs, up, but very slowly.

He tenses a bit as a slight growl comes from him.

"See? I know how to get to you."

"Mmhmm..." He slowly nods.

My hands go around his neck and I help pull him closer to me. To get to him some more, my nails run across the back of his neck. He tenses more as another growl comes from him only louder this time.

"...killing me..."

"I know."

"You're so in for it later..."

"Expecting it."

"Good."

"This is the best way of getting back at you." I grin.

"It seems that way." He moves his hands from my waist to my stomach allowing his fingers to run over the hem of my bottoms.

"Don't be getting any ideas right now. Touchy."

"You know me too well."

"Yes I do."

"Then you know what I want right now."

"Well is anything stopping you?"

"Nope..nothing..." He hooks his finger under the waist of my bottoms, pulling me even closer to him. Once I'm close enough, he presses his lips to mine in a hard, eager kiss. I can't help but hum in content into the kiss, my hands finding their way to his hair on instinct. His hands move from my stomach to my waist in favor of holding me close. His other hand moves to my head, holding me in place.

"Ooooooh." Vi points us out from where she and Justin were sitting on the beach.

"Seems like she got to him more than we thought."

"Well you two do happen to do that to us from time to time."

"We don't even try or do anything either." She looks around innocently.

"You don't have to."

"That's what you keep telling us."

"Because it's true."

"Of course it is." She stretches, sitting up only to have him pull her back down. "I'm not moving am I?" She giggles.

"Nope."

"Not even to go in the water?" She starts to move her hands down his chest to his abs slowly.

"Well that's the exception."

"That's where I was going to go. I'm hot."

"Yes you are." He smirks.

"Oh Justy..." She shakes her head. "...you would think that."

"I don't think, I know. It's a fact."

She blushes slightly, letting her hands move down to the waist of his trunks as she lightly moves her fingers. "So..." She trails off when she feels him tense. "...water now?" She brushes over his indent, hearing a growl come from him.

"...Have no choice...do I?"

"You can stay here..."

"No no, that's not as fun."

"Then let's go." She leans up giving him a kiss. Before he has a chance to respond, she gets up and dashes towards the water.

"Ohhh, you're in trouble now."

"Have to catch me first." She calls over her shoulder.

"Oh you can count on that!"

She looks over her shoulder to see him already up and coming after her. She squeals as she reaches the water only to be slowed down. When she's out far enough, she looks over her shoulder to see him catching up.

"I'm gonna get you."

"Noooo."

"Yesss."

She keeps trying to run faster, but the water is making it hard. Before she knows it, she feels his arms go around her waist and she stops moving.

"I've got you."

"Darn. Thought I could get away this time."

"Nope."

"You're lucky the water slowed me down." She turns in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes I am lucky."

"Now that you've got me...what's your plan this time?" She grins as she runs her nails over the back of his neck.

"You'll see."

"Oh boy...I really did it this time."

"Mmhmm."

"Sorry?"

"Not this time."

"A girl can try."

"Yes, yes you can."

His hands start to wander all over since we are in the water. She tenses up as his hands slip under the waist of her bottoms slightly. She grips his hair tightly and since she's so closer to him, she starts to nip at his neck slightly.

"Torture already."

"Mhm." She mumbles against his neck. "Before you can get to me." She adds.

"You're just making it harder on yourself..."

"Bring it on."

"You got it." He smirks. He moves his hands to the back of her thighs, giving her a boost so she wraps her legs around his waist. She tries to stay focused on his neck, but he makes that hard by running his hands up her legs to her inner thigh, squeezing on it.

"Justy..."

"You asked for it..." He mumbles, continuing to nip at her shoulder.

"Sorry?"

"Not this time."

"Aww." She pouts.

"You know what I can do with that lip if it's out..." He nips around his favorite spot on her neck.

"...I...know..." She says, still pouting.

He slowly makes his way up her neck to her jaw, trailing kisses across it. Since her lip was still out, he took it between his teeth, sucking and nipping at it. That absolutely drives her crazy, and once he stops, she takes full advantage and presses her lips to his in a rough kiss. He kisses back just as rough while moving his hands from her thighs and up her back, pulling her closer. Her hands find their way to his hair as she gently tugs at it while holding her in place. After a while, she feels him start to slow the kiss down, only leaving lingering kisses before he comes to a complete stop.

"Mmm...love you." She rests her forehead against his.

"Love you too."

"Love you more."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"Oh no...I love you way more."

"We love each other equally more."

"That we do."

"So very much."

"Mhm." She hums as she lays her head on his shoulder just snuggling into him as her hands run thought his hair.

He then starts to float around in the water, while holding her. He lets his hands wander since no one can see and she has to stop him a few times.

"Justy..." She bites her lip hard. "...we're still in public..."

"I know."

"Then you know hat can't happen here...no matter how much you tempt me."

"But it's fun to tempt you."

"For you it is...makes it so hard for me...you know I can't resist you."

"I know that very well."

"Nothing is ever enough for you, is it?"

"Nope."

"Insatiable."

"You know it."

"All to well." She nips at his neck, getting him back for the torture he's causing her. "I think we should get out before you go to crazy."

"Thought you were hot though and wanted to be in the water?"

"Yay."

"You just want to stay in so you can keep being all touchy."

"Guilty." He nods.

"All the time, even though you can touch whenever you want."

"I know."

"All mine."

"Just like you're all mine."

"That's right, you are. No one can change that."

"No one ever will. I love you and no one can or will ever change that either."

"No they won't."

She gives him a quick kiss only to have him hold it a bit longer. After he finally pulls away, she lays hear head on his shoulder while his arms wrap securely around her as they relax in the water.

"Awww cute." I grin, looking over to see Vi and Justin.

"They are. I'm just glad they can finally relax and not have to worry about anything."

"Exactly. They need it, and not the drama."

"That's for sure. I'm just glad no one has tried that with you."

"Oh, I'm glad too."

"I think most of the guys are scared to mess with you since you are so tough. I know I was intimidated at first when I saw you."

"Oh really?"

"Really." He chuckles. "I saw how you were when guys hit on you and I was afraid to make a move. That's one of the things that attracted me to you."

"Good to know. Well you should know I turned all those other guys down because I had my sights set on you."

"Did you now?" He looks at me. "If I knew that, I would have made my move sooner."

"But it's understandable why you waited."

"True, but I have you now and that's all that matters." He kisses me quick.

"And I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I." He holds me close.

"Things couldn't be more perfect than they are now."

"No and they will only get better."

"Already started to."

"Good. That's how it should be."

"Just can't wait until you go back on TV competing. It's only a matter of time."

"I can't either. Hopefully it'll be soon...just don't know how soon."

"Whenever they decide."

"Exactly."

"They're taking too long to decide."

"I know. They're probably waiting for the current feuds to cool down a bit before deciding who to have me go against."

"Probably."

"Who really knows. They take forever with these things. I'm sure I'll hear something soon."

"I hope so."

"Me too, but for now...lets enjoy the day and not worry about that."

"Right."

"You know...I saw a volleyball net over there. Maybe when Justin and Vi get out we could play a game?" Ted suggests.

"Hmm, it can be you and Justin against me and here, see who wins.

"You know who will win." He grins.

"Yes, us girls."

"Think again. Us guys will win."

"Uh huh..suuure."

"You girls are not beating us this time. No way." He chuckles.

"We'll see."

"Yes we will since they are coming back now."

"You two are going down." I say to Ted confidently.

"Uh oh." Vi chuckles as she and Justin reach where we both are. "Who's going down and why?"

"Ted suggested volleyball. And then I suggested you and me face him and Justin, see who wins."

"Oh that sounds fun. Then I have to agree with you. They guys are going down."

"See? I told you."

"I don't think so. You girls better be ready, you're so going down."

"Suuure."

"How about we go find out then?"

"Let's."

Ted helps me up before we all head over to where the volleyball nets are set up.

"This is gonna be fun."

"It so is." She rubs her hands together. "Do they know we used to play?" She whispers to me.

"I don't think so."

"They have no clue how hard this is going to be for them then."

"Just like last time."

"Oh yeah." I grin.

"Hope you two are ready to lose."

"We're ready to win. You both better be ready to lose."

"We'll just see who wins and who loses."

"That we will."

"Now who wants to go first?"

"Ladies first."

"Alright. You serve or I serve?" I ask her.

"You can. You got a wicked serve."

I nod and back up to serve the ball. Once I serve the ball, it goes high and over the net to the other side. Ted gets to the ball sending it back over when Vi hit it back. We keep doing that a few times until they both go for the ball at the same time and miss it.

"Oops." I snicker.

"Yeah yeah yeah." They laugh.

"Girls one, guys zero."

"For now."

"We're gonna remain in the lead too."

"So you think."

"I don't think, I know."

"So confident. Bring it on then."

"You asked for it."

The ball gets served again and like before we went back and forth. Since she was closer to the net, she decided to do a bit of distracting. Once I hit the ball, she started to move her hips a bit seeing as the ball was heading for Justin. While he was too busy staring, the ball went and bounced off his head causing him to snap out of his daze.

"Oh did I cause that? I'm so sorry." She grins.

"Focus Justin. Focus." Ted encourages.

"But she...she distracted me. It's not my fault."

"I did no such thing." She looks around innocently. "I was just warming up."

"Sure you were."

"I was. I had no intent of you missing that ball."

"Uh huh."

"It's the truth."

"We're still in the lead." I grin.

"Thanks to that distraction. You won't be for long."

"Bring it."

Once again the ball gets served. It goes back and forth for a while with the guys getting a few points and us as well. We were still in the lead and it all came down to one final serve.

"Last one, whoever gets this wins the game."

"That is so going to be us." Justin says as they both grin.

"No, that's gonna be us."

"So you've been saying, but we've got a plan."

"Riiight."

"You'll see." They smirk.

"I suppose we will."

For the last time, the ball gets served again. We go back and forth, sending it over the net. The guys try to distract us with flexing only for it to backfire as she spikes the ball, them missing it.

"Ohhhh who won? We did."

"You said it would work." Justin says to Ted jokingly.

"It usually does." He shrugs.

"Not this time."I laugh.

"We're just that good." She smirks.

"Better than you think."

"Now why do I have a feeling you both played before?"

"Well..."

"That's for us to know and you both to find out...eventually."

"Exactly."

"Oh we'll find out alright." They look at each other before going under the net and slowly making their way to us.

"Uh..." Vi looks at me. "...run!"

We then start to run away from them, trying our best to go as fast as we can. Vi doesn't get too far until Justin catches her, wrapping his arms around her and taking her over to the blankets. I get a bit farther away than she did until Ted catches me, bringing me back to the towels as well.

"You got us."

"We did."

"Now, are you going to tell us or do we have to get it out of you?"

"Hmmm..."

"I know someone who will tell." Justin gives her his famous look as he moves his hands u her leg to her thigh.

"Uh uh." She shakes her head biting her lip hard.

"I think you will."

She shakes her head again, trying her hardest not to spill.

"You know you want to."

"Scar...help." She squeaks.

"Nope, she can't." Ted chuckles.

"I'm not spilling..."

"Are you sure now?" He asks, his breath on her neck.

"...uh huh..." She slowly nods.

"I don't believe you."

"..not saying it..."

"You can't resist much longer, I can feel it."

"I can try."

"But you will give in."

"No..."

"Yes you will."

"Noooo."

"Then this doesn't stop."

She groans slightly as he starts to nip at her neck, making it more harder for her to resist telling him.

"Fight it...fight it..." I encourage her.

"It's so...hard..."

"Trust me I know, try your hardest."

"...trying to..." She bites down hard on her lip.

"Don't encourage her..." Ted tries to stop me.

"Or what?"

"I think you know."

"Uh oh..."

"Mmhmm, so I would suggest you don't encourage her."

"Sorry Vi."

"It's okay...you tried..."

"You'll tell me soon." Justin smirks as his hand gets higher.

"...no...I won't..." She takes a sharp breath while still biting hard on her lip.

"Suit yourself...this won't stop...like I said."

"Scar...I can't...much longer..."

"I can't do anything. I'm sorry."

"...have to tell..."

"Unfortunately."

"...must be strong..."

I go to respond, but Ted covers my mouth with his hand.

"No way out now." Justin whispers as he nips at her ear.

"...not fair..."

"Then tell me."

"...fine..." She finally gives in. Justin stops all the torture for now, so she's able to talk. "First..." She catches her breath. "...I tried Scar and seconds...we played before." She mumbles.

"Aha I thought so."

"Does that mean were in trouble?"

"I don't know, what do you think Ted?" Justin asks him.

"Hmm...I don't...yeah they are." He chuckles with a grin.

"Uh oh."

"Like I'm not in enough already." She tries to calm herself down.

"True."

"You're so evil..." She turns looking at Justin.

"But you love me."

"I do...very much." She grins, pressing her lips to his in a hard, eager kiss.

"Ooooooh." I tease.

She waves her hand at me, staying focused on the kiss.

"Let them have their moment." Ted says to me.

"Right." I nod. "I know you have something planned...you have that look..."

"What look?" He says innocently.

"The one you get when you're up to something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Suurrre."

"Sneak." I add.

"You love it." He holds me close to him as his hands move up my leg to my thigh, his breath hot on my neck.

"Remember...we're in public."

"I know..." He pulls an extra towel over, draping it over my legs. "...there." He grins.

"Clever."

"Why thank you." He smirks.

"You're very welcome."

"Now I can continue." His smirk gets bigger as his hand goes higher.

"You're making me want to jump you right now..."

"Trust me...I know." He leans down, lightly nipping at my neck. My breath hitches and I tense at the feeling. His hand stops right at my upper thigh and he lightly moves his fingers over my skin as he slowly nips up my shoulder to my neck. Instinctively, my arms move to wrap around his neck and I pull him closer. He brushes his lips over mine, knowing the torture he is causing. Finally I can't take it anymore and press my lips to his. I sigh in content against his lips and my fingers of one hand find their way to his hair and they run through it. He keeps the kiss going for as kong as he can then starts to slow down. When I feel him start to pull away, I whine quietly, not wanting it to end.

"...more...later..." He says between kisses.

"...okay..."

"Getting a bit too much for here."

"Your fault."

"Usually is, although you aren't helping me right now."

"Oops."

"Happens every time I see you."

"How well I know."

"Mhm." He nods. "So, tell me..." He says after a bit. "...think they will stop for air or no?" He nods it head at Vi and Justin.

"Well they're gonna have to at some point."

"Maybe, but I don't think they will." He chuckles.

"If they wanna faint from lack of oxygen."

"We can hear you." She groans after pulling from his lips quick.

"Our bad."

"It's fine..." She gives him one last kiss. ...someone was getting a bit to touchy over here anyway."

"Oooooh."

"Oh shush." She chuckles. "I bet Ted was doing the same too."

"Guilty as charged."

"Oooohhhh. I knew it!"

"His hands have yet to move from where they are too."

"So that's why the towel is there."

"Mmhmm."

"Oooohhhh."

"I don't think he plans on moving them either...do you?"

"Nope. I know I'm not going anywhere either, right Justy."

"No you're not." He grins holding Vi in place.

"We're both stuck here." I laugh.

"I have a feeling we are."

"Until they wanna go in the water again or something."

"True."

"Which I have a feeling won't be for a long time."

"Your feeling is right." Ted says as he glances at Justin. They both nod then get up heading to the water with us in their arms.

"You just had to say something." She laughs.

"It was going to happen anyway...we just didn't know when."

"True."

"We'll see you both in a bit." Justin smirks as they head into the water away from me and Ted.

"After we all just got out of the water, we're going back in."

"That's what happens when you get to us." He grins as they get out far enough, away from the shore.

"I can see that."

"Now...where were we..." He trails off lightly kissing her.

"...killing me..." She grans, wanting to kiss him.

"I know." He smirks, letting his hands wander only to stop on her upper thigh.

"...Justy..." She moans, biting her lip hard.

"And my hands are staying here."

"You want me to lose control and jump you, don't you?"

"I know you're saving it until the days ends and we're back at the hotel."

"I'm trying so hard to, but you're not making it easy for me..."

"Oh, I know."

"I'm so going to get you back." She starts to shift on his lap slightly.

"No moving..."

"Awww."

"We don't want things to happen..."

"...no..." She stops moving, for now. She takes the time that she has to lightly move her nails across the back of his neck. He tenses up causing her to smirk so she does it again over the spot where she knows it gets to him. This time a deep growl comes from him as he squeezes down on her thighs making a few noises come from her.

"That's for the nails."

"I'm not going to win this time, am I?"

"Maybe not."

"Damn." She moves her nails again not realizing it.

That causes him to squeeze down on your thighs again. She moans softly letting her hands rest on his shoulders for now. Since she was so close to him, she decided to try and torture him back by lightly nipping and sucking at his neck.

"Now you're being torture..."

"That's the plan." She smirks, slowly moving down his neck.

"Evil..."

"Love you too." She mumbles against his neck.

"You know I love you."

"I do...very well." She moves to his jawline while she moves her hands down his chest to his abs then stopping at the waist of his trunks, letting her fingers linger.

"Vi..." He tenses.

"Hm?" She smirks, stopping right before his lips.

"You know what that does to me."

"I do." She smirks. "Just like what you're doing to me." She lightly kisses the corner of his mouth, just teasing him.

"You may just make things even harder for yourself later."

"You know I like it when it's rough."

"Just like how it is every full moon."

"Those are some great nights..."

"Very great." He smirks.

"Just like tonight will be." She smirks, giving him a teasing kiss.

"And next Friday. Next Friday is the next full moon."

"So looking forward to that."

"Of course you are."

"Mhm." She nods, moving her hands to his hair, lightly running her fingers through it. He then starts to press lingering kisses everywhere he could reach on her skin. She sighs in content as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"So much skin...I'll be able to get the rest later."

"You will. Even though I know you want it now." She grins.

"I do, but we're in public."

"All the more torture for you so it looks like I win afterall."

"This time."

"Until we get back, I know." She leans up, giving him a proper kiss this time.

He kisses back eagerly and wraps his arms around her, holding her even closer than before. Her arms stay around his neck and her hands stay in his hair so she's able to hold him in place. She kisses him back just as eagerly. She shifts on his lap so she can tighten her legs around his waist which causes him to make the kiss more rough than it was before. Once again, he goes until they both need to breathe. He rests his forehead against hers just so they both can catch their breath. Once they catch their breath, she pulls him back to her in another hard, rough kiss. She keeps it going until she feels he's had enough, but when she goes to pull away, he moves one hand from her thigh, to the back of her head holding her in place. He's clearly not had enough yet, so she kisses him back for as long as he keeps her. He keeps the kiss going for a bit longer before he decides to start to slow down. She whines softly as he goes from kissing hard to leaving little kisses before stopping.

"More later."

"There better be." She tries catching her breath from the intensity of the kiss.

"I promise."

"Good." She rests her head on his shoulder trying to calm down. "Love you."

"Love you too...so much."

"We show it every day."

"We do and it's not going to stop either."

"Nope."

"I'm so lucky I'm with you...you've been nothing but good to me since the first day."

"Because you deserve it."

"As you tell me every time."

"Because it's true."

"Mmm..." She wraps herself around him tighter not wanting to let him go at all.

"Always will be."

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm sure you do."

"I really hope we spend the rest of our lives together."

"As far as I'm concerned, we are going to. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"I know."

"I love you so much." She holds him tighter and closer to her.

"I love you so much more."

"I love you so much that there are not even enough words to express how I feel."

"Well you don't need words. You show me every day and that's good enough for me."

"Just like how you show me everyday too."

"Because you deserve to be shown how much love I have for you."

"Awww Justy..." She tears up a bit, biting her lip.

"Hope those are happy tears."

"They are." She nods smiling. "You just make me that happy. I'm so lucky to have you."

"If anyone's lucky, I am to have you."

"Justy...you're going to make me cry even more. You're just to sweet."

"That's how I am around you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way either." She gives him a soft kiss.

"Neither would I."

"My life is complete." She softly says as she snuggles into him more.

"So is mine. It was completed the day you came into my life."

"That really was the best day of my life. I just knew, I was going to be nothing but happy with you."

"I hoped for the best that day and the best I got."

"That you did, just like I got the best."

"The very best."

"There is nothing or no one better than you."

"Likewise."

Since her head was on his shoulder, he too the chance to lightly kiss from her shoulder then up her neck.

"Mmm..." She sighs in content from his touch.

"I know all the spots to kiss." He chuckles.

"Yes you do." She slowly says as her fingers run through his hair.

"And you know the spots to get on me as well. So I know you'll get me back later when you really can."

"Got that right." She smirks. "Going to get you good."

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do." She nips at the spot on his neck, making sure to linger after each nip she does.

"Getting a headstart?"

"Mhm." She mumbles as she nips a bit harder this time.

"Are you sure you're not a werewolf like me?" He chuckles.

"Maybe I am..." She grins.

"That would explain your craziness every full moon." He grins.

"Oops." She giggles. "That obvious?"

"Yes."

"My bad." She chuckles. "You love it though." She starts to nip and suck at the spot on his neck, knowing it drives him crazy.

"...I...do..." He lets out a quiet growl.

She chuckles against his skin at his reaction and does it again getting a louder growl from him this time.

"Oh you are so in for it tonight."

"Which is why I'm getting in all my fun now." She goes from nipping to sucking at his neck.

"The fun you can get away with in public.."

"Exactly." She moves from his neck up to his ear. She takes his earlobe between her teeth lightly nipping and sucking on it.

That drives him absolutely crazy and he tenses more than before and another growl comes from him. It was loud, but not too loud. She does it a bit longer before kissing him down his jaw and then across to his lips. He wastes no time in kissing back, holding her as close as she can get. Her hands stay in his hair for now, holding him just as close. He starts to make the kiss more rough when she moves her hands from his hair to the back of his neck. She holds him in place, making sure he doesn't pull away just yet, because she wasn't done yet. She keeps the kiss going for a bit longer, until he starts to get extra touchy once again. She starts to slow the kiss down, leaving light, linger kisses until she stops.

"Can never get tired of kissing you."

"It's addicting...I know."

"Very."

"You can kiss me whenever you want and for how ever long you want...these..." She points to her lips. "...are all yours."

"Yes, yes they are."

"Forever and always."

"Forever and always." He repeats.

"Now...lets save the rest for the hotel...can't have anything happening here..."

"No."

"That will be for your eyes only...no one else."

"I would hope so."

"What I have on is all others get. You're the only one I want seeing what is under all this."

"Oh, I know that."

"That's how it will always be." She finally calms down and lays against him again.

"Yes it will be."

He pulls her close to him, making sure his arms are securely around her. Her arms get tighter around his neck as she sighs in content at having his arms around her. I in the meantime managed to get away from Ted and started to swim away and he started to come after me.

"I'm so going to get you." He calls, not to far behind me.

"Oooh so scared." I laugh.

"Laugh now because when I get you, you're so in for it."

"Is that supposed to scare me or something?"

"Just you wait."

"Uh huh...suuure."

He picks up speed and when I look over my shoulder, he is right behind me.

"Eeep!" I squeal, trying to swim faster.

"Don't think so." He grins, reaching out and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Ahhh, no!" I laugh.

"Yesss." He chuckles, pulling me close to him.

"And I thought I was faster."

"If it wasn't for the water, you just might have gotten away...for now."

"But now there's not getting away from me." He adds.

"I can tell just by how you're holding me."

"If you're going anywhere in this water, it's with me."

"Figured that much."

"Touchy." I add.

"There's so much to touch."

"But you can only touch so much that you can get away with."

"Out here...if we go in the water I can touch where ever I want." He grins heading over to the water.

"You would."

"Yes I would."

"Sneaky."

"Anything to get my hands on you."

"Of course."

He gets into the water making sure to hold me close to him. Once he gets out far enough, he starts to lightly kiss up my shoulder to my neck. Since he was holding me from behind, one hand moves to rest on the back of his neck and I lean my head back to rest on his shoulder. He starts to make the kisses more lingering the farther up my neck he goes. Once he grazes over the spot on my neck, he feels me tense as he smirks. He hovers over the spot for a bit, just letting his breath hit it for now.

"...taking too long..."

"Patience."

"Now I have none."

"Now you know what you do to me." He chuckles.

"I already know without you having to do this to me."

"Good." He smirks, hovering a bit longer.

When I least expect it, he attaches his lips to the spot. Almost instantly my hand tug on his hair and my other hand squeezes his hands that were holding me. He smirks at my reaction, nipping and sucking at the spot. He keeps until he gets a few noises out of me, then goes from nipping to kissing lightly. At that point, I can relax a bit and I do so in his arms.

"You might have another mark." He smirks.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because you knew it was coming."

"Coverable or no?"

"This one, yes. The ones later, no."

"Some bruises might not be coverable either." He adds.

"Oh boy. Tonight is going to be longer then ever."

"Yes, yes it will be."

"No time to prepare either I'm assuming."

"Not really."

"Then I'm as ready as I can be."

"Good."

"You're not moving either. Staying right here." He adds.

"I figured as much."

"I'm not done with you yet." He grins as his hands start to wander over the top of my bottoms. He slips his finger just under the top letting his touches linger.

"You're just asking to get jumped, aren't you?"

"Maybe..." He starts to nip at the skin on my shoulder.

"Well...your tactics are working."

"Good." He smirks as he moves up my neck to my ear. Once there, he takes my earlobe between his teeth, lightly nipping and sucking on it while he moves his other hand to my thigh, keeping his other hand where it was. Finally not able to take anymore, I turn around, causing his hands to move and hop up and wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck as I pull myself closer. And then I press my lips to his eagerly. He kisses back just as eagerly making sure to wrap his arms around me not only to hold me in place, but to hold me as close as he can.

"You'll get jumped...even worse later..." I mumble into the kiss.

"That's...the...plan..."

"You have no idea how much though."

"If it's how bad I want you then I have a good idea."

"And how bad do you want me exactly?"

"This bad..." He starts to tug at my bottoms.

"And I know it's killing you we can't here."

"It really is." He groans.

"The day is almost over, don't worry."

"Not fast enough..."

"That's how the day is sometimes."

"Why can we go now?" He whines.

"I wanna stay for the sunset."

"I might be able to last that long."

"Let's hope so."

"You're not making it easy for me."

"Oops."

"You never do."

"Neither do you." I bite my lip.

"I'm just that good." He smirks.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Love you." He kisses me quick, making it linger.

"...love you too."

"And yes I do know how much."

"You better."

"Don't worry, I always will."

"Exactly how it should be."

"Just like you'll always know how much I love you."

"You show it everyday. I can and will not ever forget."

"I would hope so."

"Don't worry. I know...very well."

"Good."

"I'll find out later just how much too." He grins.

"Just like you do when any night is like tonight."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I can just imagine what the holidays are gonna be like."

"You're going to get nothing but the best. Anything and everything you want."

"Well of course."

"I mean it. You want something, I'll get it. No matter what it takes or how much. You will have it."

"Oh I know. How much something costs has never been an issue."

"Never will be for you."

"Of course because you spoil me."

"Because you deserve to be spoiled."

"As you say all the time."

"It's the truth."

"I know."

"Good." He gives me a quick kiss.

I then rest my head against his shoulder as he continues to hold me. He leans his head on mine as we both float around in the water enjoying the time we have. After a while, we head back to shore. I unwrap myself from around him before we do so. Once we head back to the towels, we see Vi and Justin already there. After Ted sits down, he pulls me down with him so I'm laying against him between his legs.

"Aww isn't that cute." Vi grins.

"Just like you two other there."

"We try." Justin chuckles.

"I don't think any of us have to. We just are."

"Very true."

"You both staying for the sunset?" She asks me.

"Yup."

"Cool. We are too."

"Ted didn't originally want to, but I convinced him."

"Ooohhh." She teases.

"He's just really anxious to get back."

"So is Justy, but that took a lot of convincing for us not to leave hours ago."

"Oh I know right? Ted was not making it easy for me out there in the water."

"Him too?" She laughs. "Justy was doing the same here, but I got him back for it." She smirks.

"I'll be getting Ted back for it...later."

"Ooooohhhh."

"He can only blame himself."

"Right? But, let me guess, he said it was your fault."

"Exactly."

"Always." She shakes her head laughing.

"When is it not our fault right?"

"Exactly. We can never win."

"Nope."

"Of course not."

"But for now, we get to relax."

"That's right...for now."

"Providing the touchiness."

"Right? Has not stopped all day." She giggles as Justin runs his fingers over her legs.

"Exactly."

We talk or a bit longer just passing the time until it's time for the sun to go down.

"Almost time to head back." Ted says excitedly.

"Yes." I laugh at his eagerness. "Almost."

"Just have to wait for the sun to take its time setting."

"It needs to hurry up."

"You can't rush the sun."

"I know...just have no patience right now."

"That's obvious."

"Your fault."

"Oops."

"It does look beautiful." She comments about the colors in the sky.

"It really does."

"Are you even looking at it?" She glances up at Justin.

"I can see it...out of the corner of my eyes."

"I knew you weren't watching it. I can feel your eyes on me." She blushes.

"Of course you can."

"Best feeling in the world."

"I would hope so."

"Trust me. It really is." She leans back into him more as his arm tightens around her.

"I'm glad."

"Good." She smiles. "That makes me happy."

"I live to make you happy."

"Awww...Justy..." She bites her lip. "...so sweet." She kisses his cheek.

"Always."

"Love you." She kisses him quick.

"Love you too."

The time still is passing by quite slowly and the sun is just inching it's way down as it sets and I can tell Ted is getting more impatient, the more the minutes go by. Soon the sun sets and it starts to get darker as the colors start to fade in the sky.

"I think it's time to go now."

"Yes, we can go now."

"Alright, we will see you guys tomorrow." Ted basically rushes us.

"Byee." Vi waves as we both head off the beach after getting our things.

"He's in a rush." She laughs.

"Can't say I blame him." He chuckles.

"We should get going too."

"Lets go." He eagerly says.

They both grab all their things and make their way back to the car themselves. Ted and I in the meantime have just gotten back to the hotel and to our room.

"Okay, I think I need to take a quick shower...all the salt from the ocean you know?"

"True." He nods. "Want company?" He grins.

"You would love that."

"I would...very much."

"Hmm..."

"Please?" He puts on his best pouty face.

"How can I say no?"

"You really can't."

"True. Well...what're you waiting for?" I grin, moving towards the bathroom.

Before I know it, he dashes toward me, picking me up and taking me into the bathroom.

"In a rush are we?"

"You were moving too slow."

"Oh, sorry." I snicker.

"Oh, you'll be sorry alright." He smirks.

"Oops?"

"Suurre."

"Now you stay here while I get everything ready." He adds as he places me on the counter.

"Alright." I nod.

"Not like I would be able to go anywhere anyway."

"Nope."

"Thought so."

He gets the shower ready, waiting for it to get to the right temperature before helping me off the counter.

"Now, I believe something needs to come off." He smirks.

"Go ahead." I chuckle. "I know you want to do it."

"So so much." He plays with one of the straps of the top of my swim suit.

"Have fun then."

"Oh, I will."

He grins as he starts to slowly pull the straps down on my arms.

"Remember it's tied in the back too."

"Got it." He moves his hands to the back getting it untied.

That makes it easier for him to pull it off and toss it to the side, not worrying about where it lands. Next he starts to tug my bottoms down as I start to pull his down. Once we were undressed, we step into the shower, which I know is going to be longer than normal. He can't help but to be all touchy. We both manage to get everything done along with a few other things. After a good amount of time, I turn off the shower before we both get out. He hands me a towel after grabbing one for himself. I wrap mine around myself and Ted wraps his around himself.

"You know that's not staying on too long right?"

"Yes I know." I laugh.

"Once your dry, bye towel."

"Right. Of course."

"Which should be very soon."

"Knowing you, it will be."

"Mhm." He grins.

"But you're pretty distracting yourself right now."

"I can tell." He chuckles since my eyes have not stopped looking him over.

"Never get tired of this view."

"I never get tired of mine either."

"It's only every other day you get to see this."

"I still love it, no matter how you're dressed."

"Uh huh.." I say as I'm still distracted.

"Still distracted?" He chuckles.

"Huh? Oh, oops. Can't help myself."

"Of course you can't."

"You're a bit too far away, if I say so myself."

"Say no more." He smirks, moving closer to me. "Better?" He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Much better."

"Good." He starts to run his hands over all the skin he can touch. "I think you're dry now."

"I feel dry." I nod.

"You know what that means then..."

"...well let's go then. The towels I believe should be coming off out there."

He says nothing, but lifts me up then takes me out to the room. Once there, he lays me on the bed then just takes in the view. I look up at him and bite my lip with a slight smile.

"Get ready for a long night." He smirks as he leans down closer to me.

"I think I already am."

"Good because it starts...now." He presses his lips to mine in a hard kiss as his hands wander all over. His hands move to the top of the towel and right to the spot where I have it tucked inside to keep it held around me. My hands at that same time move down his chest and to his abs and tug a bit on the top of the towel that he's wearing. He starts to move us both up to the pillows while he pulls my towel off not wanting to wait any longer. I end up pulling his towel off and we crawl under the blankets for the long night he had ahead for the both of us.

Meanwhile, Justin and Vi have just gotten back to the hotel themselves, and made it up to their room. Once they were inside, she set her bags down and headed towards the bathroom.

"Shower?" He asks.

"Possibly..."

"Join you?"

"Of course. I was just going to get it ready."

"Great." He smirks.

"You can come now if you want."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He grins, following.

They walk into the bathroom and as she starts the water, he comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're tempting though."

"I know I am." She smirks. "So are you."

"Good to know."

"I think we can get in now..."

"After you."

She slowly takes off her swimsuit just to torture him more. He inwardly groans at how slow she's going. Once that's off, she steps in the shower, waiting for him.*

"Well are you coming in or not?"

"I am. Just admiring my current view." He smirks as he starts to take off his trunks.

"Mmhmm...of course."

"Now I'm ready." He grins as he steps in with her, hands going right to her waist as he kisses her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll let you do what you need to before we have fun."

"You better or there will be no fun for you at all." She teases with a smirk.

"Don't worry."

"Alright. I trust you."

"Good."

She turns under the water, but so she's facing him. He of course has to be all touchy, but she manages to hold him off until she gets everything done she needed to.

"Aha fun time now."

"Go for it." She licks her lips.

He pulls her to him and instantly presses his lips to hers. Her arms go around his neck as she kisses him back just as eagerly. He reaches down, giving her a boost and she wraps her legs around his waist. He then turns and presses her against the wall of the shower, still under the running water. She pulls him closer to her as the kiss starts to get more rough. He pulls away after a bit, trailing light kisses down her jawline. She rests her head against the wall, giving him more access to any skin he can reach.

"Towels so won't be needed...once we're done. Only to dry off...that's it." He mumbles against her skin.

"...figured...that..."

"...wouldn't last long anyway...if you had one on.."

"Of course not...mister eager..."

"Your fault."

"Oops...sorry?"

"..too late..for that.."

"...darn..." She takes a sharp breath as he brushes over a few sensitive spots.

"Getting you back for today."

"I see that...you're really killing me..."

"Good." He smirks.

He starts to focus back on all the skin he has been wanting all day. He starts to leave light kisses along her shoulder then starts to nip the closer he gets to her collarbone and neck. She tenses up, tightening her legs around his waist while trying to pull him closer to her. He only leaves the torture for in the shower, when he feels he's done enough for now, he leaves only lingering kisses along her skin, before coming to a stop, and then reaching over to shut the water off.

"...finally...to much...torture..."

"Oh...not done quite yet. We just can't stay in the shower all night."

"True..."

"I'll let you dry off before things continue out in the room." He gives her a look.

"Sure you can wait that long?" She teases.

"It's worth a shot."

"I wish you luck then." She smirks. "Just have to put me down so I can get dry."

"Right right. Almost forgot." He chuckles.

"Suurrre." She chuckles.

He kisses her once before helping her down. She grabs towels so that they are able to dry off. To torture him more, she makes sure to take her time while doing so.

"Ohhh you're so in for it."

"More than before?"

"Possibly."

"Hmm..." She bites her lip. "...maybe I should do it even slower..."

"You do that, you won't be drying off anymore."

"Well..." She looks at him and drops her towel. "...looks like I'm done."

"So am I."

"Then what is stopping you from getting what you want?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Come and get it." She smirks. He smirks back and wraps his arms around her after moving closer to her. Next thing she knows, she's being walked out of the bathroom. Her arms go around his neck as she steadies herself from falling. Once they're out of the bathroom, he presses his lips to hers once again while lifting up once more. He heads over to the bed and places her down onto it without breaking the kiss. Her legs stay around his waist as he hovers over her. He lets his hands wander down her sides to her thighs as he pulls away from the kiss only to move down toward her neck. She moans slightly at not being able to kiss him.

"Patience..."

"...that left in...the shower..."

"Just a few more minutes."

"...uh..." She whines.

"One mark before the night gets longer than expected."

"...alright..."

He only hovers above the spot once he gets to it. He pays attention to her reaction while he hovers above it, and without any warning he presses his lips to it. She grips onto his hair tightly as she arches her back into him. A few noises come from her and they're loud and clear to him since she had no time muffle them. This time the mark is bigger than before, and it's less coverable. He smirks against her skin, realizing that.

"...how big?" She tries to catch her breath.

"Not coverable this time..."

"...you would."

"I would." He agrees.

"Good thing I have no photo shoots."

"Or shows."

"Exactly." She nods. "Nothing is going to be coverable...I can tell."

"No, not this time."

"Oh boy." She bites her lip. "I love it that way." She smirks.

"How well I know."

"Mhm." She nods, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it.

"I think we should get this long night started."

"We really should."

He moves towards the pillows with her and makes sure to grab the blankets just as they both were comfortable, and that's where the night became longer than they both expected.


	27. 1 Contender

Beginning of the week again and back to another night of Raw. Vi and Justin were both getting ready to go. They both didn't really have to pack gear bags since neither one of them would be competing. She was in the bathroom putting the final touches on her makeup since her hair was already done from the morning. Once she was done, she walked back out into the room to get her shoes and jacket.

"Not being needed really tonight, gives us more alone time." Justin points out with a smirk.

"Mmm...I know how much you love alone time too."

"I really do."

"Just like I do." She walks over to him then slowly moves her hands up his chest as his move to rest on her hips. She rests her hands on his shoulders as she leans up, giving him a quick kiss. "The only time apart, is when I'm out for the Divas match. Then the whole night I'm yours." She adds.

"Awww." He pouts. "I was hoping to have you all night."

"You will...except for that one time. And don't worry, it's early on enough in the show so we get it over with."

"Yay." He cheers. "I can deal with that."

"Good."

"Now all I have to do is get my shoes and jacket and I'll be ready." She adds as she tries to pull away.

"Not yet..." He holds her in place. He grins as he leans down, pressing his lips to hers. She tries to make the kiss short, but he moves his hand up holding her head in place. He then dips her, adding some passion to the kiss, still holding her in place. He doesn't pull away until after he brings her back up so she's standing upright again.

"...wow..." She says breathless. "...never gets old."

"I love doing that from time to time." He grins.

"I love when you do that." She returns his grin. "Now can I get ready or are you not satisfied enough?" She chuckles.

"I think I'm good...for now."

"As long as you're sure. I know how you can't get enough." She smirks.

"Oh I know. I can survive...until we get there."

"Alright." She chuckles as he lets her go. She walks over to her things making sure to sway her hips a bit more since she knows he's watching. After slipping her shoes on and grabbing the jacket she chose to wear. Once she has those on, she walks back over to him.

"You live to torture me don't you?"

"I do." She smirks. "I know how much you love it."

"So so much."

"I love how I can get to you like that."

"You just have a gift." He grins.

"I do, don't I?" She chuckles with a smirk.

"Yes, yes you do." He grins.

"Good to know." She grins. Now how about we leave before we never make it out of this room?"

"Maybe that's a good idea."

"You can have all the fun you want when get there, but no marks until after I come back from the match."

"I think I can handle that."

"If you say so."

"I can try at least."

"As long as you try." She gives him a quick, lingering kiss.

"I promise I will."

"Good. Now let's go before things get out of hand." She moves away from him, starting to walk to the door. She makes sure to do what she did earlier just to tease him. She giggles to herself when she hears him groan. "Coming?" She turns once she's at the door.

"...yeah...I'm coming..."

She holds out her hand for him and once he snaps out of his daze he walks over. They lace their fingers together as they head out to the elevators. Once there, he puts his arm around her waist, holding her closer to him. As the doors open, she looks up to see the last person she wanted to see. Heath. Luckily the doors close before he could get in with them. She wraps her arms around Justin and rests her head on his chest while he holds her tight. The elevator finally gets to the lobby then they head out to the car.

"You know what's funny? He got denied by a elevator." Justin chuckles, referring to Heath. "I so wanted to go...'ohhhh denied'."

"That was funny. If I could, I would give that elevator a hug." She laughs.

"We can thank the elevator when we get back later tonight." He chuckles.

"Sounds good." She laughs. He opens her door for her and she thanks him, getting in first and he closes her door before going around to the driver's side and getting in himself. Once he's in and ready, he starts to head for the arena.

"I can't wait until it's the night of the pay-per-view. You so have that title won already."

"You think so?" She bites her lip. "I mean, I know I can beat her, but she is really tough when it comes to the title."

"Yes, I do think so. It's going to be a good match."

"I know it's going to be good. Neither of us are going to hold anything back. I'm going to do whatever I can to get that title. Friends or not."

"I will be the new Divas champion. There's no doubt about that."

"I know you will be."

"As long as you're there cheering me on, I know I will."

"Always will be there cheering you on."

"Just like I'll always be there for you." She smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I." She contently sighs as she lays her head on his shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you too." They soon arrive at the arena and get out of the car, heading inside and to the locker room.

Ted and I in the meantime have just finished getting ready and were about to head out ourselves. I grab my light jacket and go to pull it on, but he stops me. "What?"

"Do you really have to put that on?"

"It is a little breezy outside."

"Awww." He pouts. "I barely got to have my fun."

"You have anymore fun, we won't make it out of here."

"I just really love this dress." He bites his lip as he looks me over.

"Oh I know you do."

"So you know why I don't want you to wear that jacket."

"Alright, I'll carry it. Will that make you happy?"

"Very." He grins. "But, if you do get cold you can put it on."

"I think I can deal with that."

"Alright." He nods. "You ready?"

"Mmhmm."

"Shall we then?" He grins as he puts his arm over my shoulder so he can be all touchy.

"We shall."

He makes sure that we both have everything we need before we both head to the elevators.

"It's gonna be an easy night tonight. I'm only needed to see who will be facing me for my title at Night Of Champions." I say as we step into the elevator.

"So, an early night?" He smirks.

"Depending on when the match is. We'll have to see when we get there. I can tell you really want it to be an early night."

"I really do. So much."

"Hopefully it will be early in the show so we can leave right after." He adds.

"You so would want that."

"I would." He smirks. "It's the dress. I don't know if I can control myself tonight."

"Oops."

"No different from any other night, but that dress..." He bites his lip. "...so perfect on you."

"Good to know."

"If I could...I would have you right now."

"But you're gonna have to resist for a while. Eager."

"It's going to be hard, but well worth it later."

"I'm sure the shoes aren't helping that much either."

"No, not at all."

"My bad."

"Suuurrre."

"You just like everything I own."

"Because it all looks so good on you."

"We both know that."

"So very well."

We reach the lobby and exit the elevator, heading out of the lobby and to the car. He opens my door for me, allowing me to get in first. Once I'm all set, he closes my door and goes around to the driver's side, getting in and starting the car, heading to the arena. It doesn't take long for us to get there and once we do, we both head to see when I'll have to be out for the battle royal for my opponent.

"Hmm..." I trail off, looking at the match ups listed. "...looks like it's the 7th match of the night. After Truth vs Daniel."

"So we get some alone time before you have to leave." He grins.

"Plenty of time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He starts to tug me toward our locker room.

"Slow down...heels...remember..."

"Oops. Keep forgetting."

"Uh huh..."

"I would carry you, but I don't want anyone getting a show."

"Only I get to see that." He adds.

"That's right."

He does slow down a bit so I don't fall. Once we finally make it to the locker room, we both walk in and he starts being all touchy.

"Privacy...finally."

"Impatient." I chuckle.

"Your fault."

"Always seems to be."

"You are the one who picks out what to wear after all."

"I just have that good taste, plus I know what you like."

"Yes you do."

He lifts me up then starts walking over to the couch. I squeal and cling to him, and when he sits on the couch, he places me on his lap.

"So much better." He sighs as his hands start to wander all over.

"Of course it is...touchy."

"There's so much to touch." He runs his hands down my arms as he lays light kisses across my shoulder.

"And you get all the time you want until I'm needed."

"I'm going to take advantage of that too."

"I can tell."

He mumbles against my skin as he moves closer to my neck. He slowly moves up my neck to my ear, nipping at that for now. I lean into him, and since his hands had stopped wandering for now, resting on my waist, my hands moved and I laced my fingers with his. He squeezes my hands as he slowly moves from my ear to my neck, kissing lightly since he can't leave any marks right now.

"You are being evil."

"Just having some fun."

"And you know how much torture it is for me."

"I do." He smirks. "I would do more, but they might not be coverable."

"Oh I already know they won't be if you try."

"It's so hard to resist right now..." He groans, lightly moving to my shoulder.

"But you must try..."

"So much skin...it's so so hard."

"Trust me, I know."

"You just love to do this to me."

"Maybe."

"You so do."

"It's fun."

"So is this." He nips a bit harder on my shoulder. That causes me to bite my lip and my hands tighten around his. Since he can't leave any marks, he move across my shoulder, then up my neck. He slowly makes his way across my jaw to my lips. I turn my head to make it easier and when he reaches my lips, I kiss him right back. He kisses back just as eagerly as I am. The kiss starts to heat up fairly quickly when I start to pull away.

"Can't get too carried away...no matter how much we want to. Plus I think I'm gonna have to re-apply the lip gloss. You took all of it off."

"It tastes so good though."

"Peppermint Marshmallow."

"You love every single flavored one I have."

"They all taste so good."

"Of course they do."

"How about you put more on?"

"Promise to not take it all off again?"

"I promise."

"Alright. Hand me my bag please." I point to it on the other side of the couch, where I set it when we sat on the couch. He reaches over, picking it up and handing it to me. I thank him and dig through it, finally finding it. As soon as the cap comes off of the tube, the aroma of the gloss goes into the air and he almost goes crazy.

"Nu uh. You had enough."

"Awwwww."

"You said you were gonna leave it alone." I say while re-applying it.

"It just smells so good."

"I know it does. But you have to leave it alone."

"Alright..." He sulks.

"You'll survive."

"I'll try."

"Good."

He tries to steal a few more kisses, but I make them very short. Soon the show begins and we both turn our attention to the show. It starts off with a video package of the whole thing with CM Punk and John Cena and then Jerry Lawler. Once that was over, the Raw intro goes off next. That's followed by the usual pyro and introduction from Cole and Jerry. As Cole is reading a tweet that Jerry had made, Jerry takes his headset off and leaves commentary and goes into the ring. He asks for a mic as soon as he gets into the ring.

"Wonder what that's all about?"

"Probably involving the whole Punk situation." Justin says.

"Ah. True."

"Now I know that this is not the way Monday Night Raw normally starts. But I got something that I really need to get off my chest. As we went off the air on the 1,000th edition of Raw, I made a remark that CM Punk later described as a derogatory remark. And I...I admitted that I may have mis-spoke. So, last week when CM Punk came out here and demanded I get in the ring and apologize to him, I thought out of respect for the WWE Championship it's no big deal. So I came in the ring, I apologized to CM Punk, after which I got kicked in the head from behind."

"That was so not right. He did not deserve that."

"No. Because he did apologize. Guess that wasn't enough. Or it didn't matter. Shouldn't have asked him to apologize then."

"If he wants respect, he doing it all wrong.""

"He doesn't know what respect is to demand it."

"So last week, I apologized to CM Punk, this week...I want an apology from CM Punk."

"I have a feeling this isn't going to go over very well."

"I have that same feeling."

"Just more bullshit from him."

"Pretty much."

The crowd starts to chant his name, and just when we think he's not coming out, he does. "You want a what?" Punk says, which is barely audible on the mic but the camera picks it up. "You want the WWE Champion to apologize for doing his job? On the 1,000th episode of Raw you said and I quote, CM Punk had just turned his back on the WWE Universe. Because I justifiably beat the crap out of The Rock, and I say justifiably because he showed me a gross lack of respect. And you somehow wanna sit in your little chair and paint be as a bad guy? I'm not a bad guy. And I didn't turn my back on anybody. You Jerry Lawler turned your back on the WWE Universe when you slandered it's beloved champion."

"Beloved champion. Psh. Yeah right."

"And it's because of your lack of respect that I kicked you in your stupid head okay? Don't get it twisted. I didn't attack you from behind, I didn't ambush you, I didn't kick you in the back of your head. You tried to leave my ring and you pushed me out of the way. And then you got socked in the head. That's what I do. I will put down anybody who shoes me res...disrespect. But as far as your apology goes, I'm a man, I'll apologize in front of the world. I am sorry Jerry Lawler. I'm sorry that all it takes to get into the WWE Hall Of Fame is to beat a bunch of nobodies from Memphis. To get into a slap fight with a Hollywood comedian. To act like a juvenile, infantile, 14 year old for your entire 23 year career here in the WWE. I'm sorry...that you're jealousy and lack of respect for me stems from never being WWE Champion yourself. And I'm sorry that when you finally got your big WrestleMania moment, you couldn't beat Michael Cole!"

"That's just wrong. Jerry is a legend and that match was a joke."

"Entertaining yes, but a joke."

"I'm sorry I'm raising my voice right now and I'm sorry that you've become the WWE's circus seal. Ready to regurgitate and repeat any stupid opinion that's barked into your ear. Most of all...I'm sorry...about the man you've become. Oh you upset? Did that upset you? Did I touch a nerve? You look like you wanna fight. You wanna fight me Jerry Lawler? You're uh...you're just a commentator. I'm the best in the world. And everybody here knows, because they paid to see me, that I would embarrass you. I would embarrass you."

"I sense a match or something happening."

"I came out here for an apology, not a fight."

"I know that. I hear the words. You're not asking for a fight, but I can see it on your face. I can tell in your body language. You're getting all tensed up. You want to bow up because you wanna fight, but honestly what do you think would happen if you fought me? I'm the WWE Champion. If I'm not the best in the world Jerry, then who is? Are you? Are you the best? You wanna find out? Cause I'll fight you. I'll promise you one thing's gonna happen at the end of tonight. You're gonna leave embarrassed. I'll leave it up to you how embarrassed you're gonna leave. You're either gonna leave embarrassed because I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life, or you're gonna leave embarrassed because you wouldn't fight me. Decision's yours King. Think about it."

"Sure. Make it look like it's all Jerry's fault now." Vi scoffs.

Punk then proceeds to leave the ring, and he yells out 'respect' before heading back up the ramp, and he keeps yelling out 'respect' before he disappears.

"Hey Punk. I'll think about it!" Jerry states before leaving the ring and going back to commentary.

"If I was Jerry. I would not give Punk that satisfaction."

"Anything for the fans though."

"True, even though we all know what's going to happen."

"And it's not right."

"No it's not."

There was the first break of the night and once that was over, Swagger was already in the ring and ready to go for his match. His opponent was revealed to be Ryback.

"Swagger? Haven't seen him in awhile and I have a feeling we won't be seeing him for long either."

"Not after tonight, no."

"It was nice seeing him while we could." Vi jokes.

"Yup, buh bye Lispy."

"I would hate to be him right now."

After a decent match, in the end, it was Ryback hitting Shell Shocked on the former World Heavyweight Champion en route to picking up another impressive win.

"Ouch." Vi winces. "I sure hope you never have to do against him."

"I hope not."

"I'll probably be a nervous wreck that night."

"Well let's hope neither AJ or Booker do that to me."

"Hopefully not."

They advertise Triple H addressing his status in the WWE, and then a major match of the night, John vs Mike. Cole asks Jerry about facing Punk, and Jerry is just thinking about it before it's another commercial.

"I really hope that Hunter is okay. Things won't be the same without him around."

"I'm sure he's still gonna be around. Probably just tell everyone they want to hear."

"Right. It'll just be good to hear from him after what happened."

"It will be." He nods.

"Mike and John's match should be good too."

"Yes. We'll stay for that, seeing as I know you wanna see it."

"I do." She nods. "Thank you." She gives him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome." He grins.

And not too long after that, there was a knock on the door and she was being called for.

"Well looks like it's time for the match."

"Awww...you have to go?" He pouts.

"Yes, but I'll be back after the match is over."

"Alright..." He slowly lets her go.

"I'm not gonna be that far away."

"I know...just be careful."

"I will. Don't worry."

She gives him a lingering kiss that will hold him over until she gets back. Once she pulls away, she heads out of the room and then to the curtain. When she gets there, she immediately goes out, because she was to go out during the commercial break. She makes her way over to commentary then sits next to Cole. Not too long after that, Natalya comes out first and the show comes back on the air mid-entrance, but while she was in the ring. Then Layla came out next. Of course Cole had to ask Vi questions, but mostly about what she thought of both Divas.

"Well, they are both very tough competitors. They have their own style which makes it challenging when facing either one of them. I've been in the ring with both of them and I have a great amount of respect for each one of them."

"Excuse me!" Vickie's voice rings out through the arena as she walks out onto the stage.

"Oh god." Vi rolls her eyes.

"Excuse me! This match needs to be over with very quickly! Because I have an important announcement to make. So hurry up! EXCUSE ME!"

"No one cares! Just go in the back and wait your turn."

She walks up the steps and waits there for the match to be over with. The bell rings and they circle before Natalya grabs Layla around the waist and then trips her, keeping her on the mat. Vickie is being very impatient, wanting the match over with right then and now. Layla goes for the pin, but Natalya kicks out. Layla uses the ropes and hits Natalya with a cross body. She goes for the cover again, but Natalya kicks out. Layla does start to have fun and dance in the ring and such, until Natalya uses the ring apron to her advantage.

"So do you believe that you can win the Divas Championship from Layla at Night Of Champions?"

"Oh I know I can. Layla is tough and we've faced each other before, but I know this time I'll get the best of her and take that title home with me."

"And given the time frame between now and then, I have plenty of time to prepare." She adds.

"Right. I for one am looking forward to that match." Jerry comments.

"No one is going to keep me from competing in that match either. A lot of the other Divas probably dislike me right now, but their shot will come...eventually."

"There are a few who are not happy. You're going to have to keep your eye on everyone of them too."

Natalya tries getting Layla in the SharpShooter, but Layla counters and Natalya gets caught up in the ropes, hanging off the edge. Natalya gets back and Layla rolls Natalya up and goes for the cover, but that doesn't do it. The kick to the head does however, and when she covers her, she wins.

"That won't happen to me. I'll be prepared." Vi comments as she looks on as Layla celebrates in the ring with the title.

Vickie however interrupts the celebration.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! You're done now. Be gone. Thank you. And that goes for you too missy." She says to Layla before turning her attention to Vi. She takes off her headset as she stands up glaring at her. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready."

"Why are you still here? The match is over. You're no longer needed."

"Whatever." She throws her hand up at her.

"Excuse me, I have something to say! Last week, the Raw general manager AJ Lee decided to make a match against Chris Jericho and the next World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler. She added the stipulation that if Jericho lost, his WWE contract would be terminated. Which was fine with me until she added that if Ziggler lost, he would lose his Money in the Bank contract to Jericho! That...is an abuse of power and blatantly unfair! EXCUSE ME! No one on the WWE roster has the guts to speak up to the new general manager except for me! If the WWE Board of Directors is watching, I'm not asking. I am begging that it is time to put Raw back in the hands of an adult, someone who fair like me! And not some mentally deranged, child!"

"She shouldn't have said that." I sing.

"Big mistake on her part."

"And she should talk about abusing power by the way. Does anyone remember her abusing power when she was GM multiple times on both shows?"

"Obviously she forgot about all that."

It isn't too long after that when AJ comes skipping out to the ring. After skipping around the ring, she gets into it, and stands before Vickie, taking the mic from her. It looks like she's going to say something, but instead she slaps Vickie across the face. She then tackles her and attacks her. Vickie flees, holding her face and runs to the back.

"Damn! That shut her up."

"But you wanna bet she's gonna go to the board about this?"

"Most likely. I wouldn't be surprised if she's on the phone with them now."

"Knowing her, she probably is."

"I'm sure we'll find out."

"Two matches down 4 more to go until I'm needed for the battle royal."

"So I get plenty of more time to be touchy."

"Yes you do."

"Yayy."

While heading back to the locker room, Vi is mumbling to herself about how Vickie was so rude out there, demanding that she leave and head to the back because the match was over. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going until she bumped into someone. She looks up to see the one person that she was hoping not to see. She tries to push past him, but he grabs her arm, pulling her bag. "Get the hell away! I'm not in the mood!" She spits, trying to pull her arm from his grip.

"I don't think so. The elevator may have stopped me, but it can't stop me now."

"I'm going to tell you one time and one time only. Get off me now or you'll regret it." She grits her teeth.

"Like you're really going to do something here."

"Watch me." She goes to give him a low blow only to have him spin her around so her back is to him.

"I knew that was coming this time."

"You ass." She struggles to get away from him.

"I'm always going to be one step ahead of you now. I know your moves before you're going to do them."

"That's because you're nothing but a creep who watches everything I do."

"Ah but you don't know for how long. If only you knew."

"I don't want to know. Now let go of me!"

Just then she spotted AJ making her way down the hall in their direction. That's when a light bulb goes off in her head. "You know all of my moves huh? What about this one. AJ! He said you're crazy!"

"Slater!" She yells. "Get over here now!"

"Oh you're going to pay for this." He growls in her ear.

"We'll see. Now I think you should let me go and go see her, or else you'll be in more trouble."

"This isn't over."

"Whatever. Now get your filthy hands off of me."

He grumbles before letting her go and he makes his way over to AJ to suffer the consequences of something he did not say. She just grins evilly as she knows what will happen and she continues the rest of the way to the locker room. Just as she opens the door, she's met by Justin who was getting ready to leave.

"There you are. I was getting worried."

"Here I am." She half smiles, then goes quiet as she wraps her arms around him.

"You okay?"

"No...not really."

"Well come back in, we can talk about it."

She nods, letting go of him so she can close the door. He takes her hand and leads her back to the couch where she lays her head on his chest with her arms around his waist.

"Okay so let's talk about it."

"Well...first...you saw what Vickie did. I was not happy about that at all, then when I was coming back..I ran into..." She bites her lip. "...Slater." She says lowly.

"I knew I should've went with you. He didn't do anything did he? He didn't hurt you right?"

"It's alright and he grabbed my arm. Hurts a bit, but that's all."

She shifts a bit in his arms so she's able to take off the jacket she was wearing.

"Which arm?"

"Right one."

He carefully grabs it and examines it to see if she's hurt at all, or if there's anything visible like a bruise or whatever. "Well I see nothing, but it usually takes a day or so before bruises show up. If there's anything tomorrow, that's it..he's done."

"He was holding pretty tight. He even twisted it behind my back after I tried kicking him."

"We'll keep a close eye on your arm."

"Hopefully nothing will show. That's the last thing I need." She moves back to laying on his chest as his arms go tightly around her. She can't help but to tremble from time to time from thinking about what happened.

"Looks like I'll have to be with you always for now on again."

"Probably, even though that does not stop him. He said he's been watching for a long time." She quivers. "He's so obsessed it's creepy."

"Well we're staying in here for the rest of the night. He can't bother you in here."

"Good. I just want to be with you right now and no one else."

"And that's how it's going to be."

She buries her face in his chest as she moves closer to him. After the break, Cole brings up how AJ ordered Daniel to attend anger management classes. The first meeting was shown from last week.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to anger management. I'm Dr. Shelby. Now you're all here because you have anger management issues. And we're looking for ways for you to resolve them alright? I'm gonna guide you on a path of...yes?"

The camera pans over to Daniel who has raised his hand.

"I don't have anger management issues. I'm not like the rest of you losers okay? I'm fine. Couldn't be calmer."

"Yep. He's real calm."

"Okay. We're waiting for one more person in group today, but we're gonna go ahead and start without him. So let's remember back to last week, we talked about our anger color."

Just then the door opens and a kid with a goat mask walks into the room.

"No! No! No!" Daniel exclaims, throwing his binder on the ground, before walking over to the kid. "Which one of you did this? Huh? Do you think this is funny? I don't have a goat face, I am handsome! Did you set this up Dr.? You listen to me. You little brat. You take that goat mask off right now! Do you hear me?!"

"Now that's funny. Looks like it could be a younger version of him."

"This is my son Richard. He's a goat in his school play, Noah's Ark. Richard, this man is sick and needs help. Okay?"

Daniel walks away and sits back down in his chair.

"It's alright buddy."

"Don't touch me Harold."

"Someones needs anger management. Oh wait...that's what he's there for."

"Not sure how well that's gonna work." Justin chuckles.

"Doesn't seem to be working so far."

Going back to ringside, Cole brings up a tweet that Punk made about Jerry. That causes Jerry to stand up and take the headset off and he stands up on the table. "You know, CM Punk came out here and said...that I beat up a bunch of nobodies down in Memphis, Tennessee. Well let me tell you something Punk. Those nobodies that I beat up down in Memphis, Tennessee include names like Jesse 'The Body' Ventura, Harley Race, Jack Brisco, Superstar Billy Graham, Bill Dundee...the list goes on. And I can tell you this Punk. I don't know how long you would've lasted down in Memphis, Tennessee pal. Now he also said that sometimes out here I act like a fun loving 14 year old. That may be true. He also said I've never been WWE Champion...that's true. He said I beat up a comedian down in Memphis. Well you know what, that comedian was one of the greatest comedians ever from Hollywood that I had a lot of respect for. His name was Andy Kaufman. Now the one thing you did say Punk about me is...that I am a WWE hall of famer. and you don't get in the WWE Hall of Fame unless you stand up when the time is right. Unless you summon the guts to stand up to somebody who's younger than you, someone who's in the prime of your life. Now, CM Punk, I know I'm not the best in the world. But I don't think you are either."

"I totally agree. Punk needs to stop with 'the best in the world' crap. He's far from it."

"So I've never backed down in a challenge in my life, and I am not gonna start tonight. So you wanna know Punk if I'll fight you? You're damn right I'll fight you tonight!" Jerry finishes, before leaving ringside and going to the back.

"That's going to be interesting."

"Very. Still don't think he should be competing."

"No he shouldn't. There are so many things that could go wrong."

"But they continue to let him compete."

"They just better hope he doesn't get seriously injured."

"That would not be good at all."

"No it wouldn't be."

"Let's just hope nothing does happen."

It's not too long after you were done talking about that, the show came back and it was time for the next match. John came out first, so they knew it was the match he had against Mike.

"Last match then we can go."

"Good. Then I can get you out of here and away from you know who."

"I can't wait."

"And I say time in the jacuzzi because I can feel that you're tensed and stressed out."

"I really am and that sounds perfect."

"I thought so." He grins.

"You and your amazing ideas." She leans up, giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm full of them."

"Yes you are and I love them...just like I love you."

"I love you too. So very much."

"Mmm...love you more."

"We love each other equally."

"Yes we do."

Once John makes his entrance, Mike was next to come out.

"Going to have to go with Mike to win on this one."

"I'll have to agree this time."

The bell rings and they circlebefore standing across from each other. They circle again before locking up and Mike gets John in a side headlock and takes him down to the mat, keeping the hold. The usual chants for John start and he starts to get to his feet and does. He gets out of the hold, Mike coming off the ropes and John gets him in a side headlock himself. Mike gets to his feet, and John goes against the ropes and Mike goes for a hip toss, but John blocks it and gets Mike in another side headlock. After a long match, in the end it was John hitting the AA on Mike, and pinning him to win the match.

"Of course John wins." Vi rolls her eyes.

"Well, suppose we can head out now. Wanna go tell Scar and Ted that we're leaving?"

"That would probably be a good idea." She nods.

"Here's your jacket." He grabs it and hands it to her.

"Thank you." She takes it then puts it on. "Alright, I'm ready."

She gets up first, followed by him. She makes sure she has everything they brought with them before leaving the room and going to find me and Ted's locker room. As they walk, he holds her close to him while her eyes look all around. After a bit of searching, they find out locker room and knock.

"Come in!" I call, only because Ted wasn't letting me go anytime soon.

"Hey you two. We just came by to let you know we're heading out early." Justin says after we walk in.

"Aw really?"

"...yeah..." She nods.

"Not a good night for her." Justin adds.

"Aww."

"I think it best if she's not here any longer tonight. She ran into...Wendy..." He says lowly, but she still tenses up. "..on the way back."

"Not him again."

"As if at the hotel wasn't bad enough." She mumbles.

"Unfortunately yes." Justin sighs. "He got denied by the elevator but still." He adds.

"Oh that's just a shame." I say sarcastically.

"He said that wasn't going to stop him."

"If we have to, we're gonna have to talk to AJ about this."

"We might and I know she not too happy with him right now either." Vi chuckles slightly.

"What did you do?" I ask, amused.

"Well, since he had me so I couldn't do anything, when I saw her coming I said really loud that he called her crazy."

"Hah. Wonder what the consequences were."

"I don't know, but she was pissed when I left."

"Uh oh..."

"He's so in for it." She chuckles evilly.

"Yes he is."

"Poor, poor Wendy." She mocks sarcasm.

"Yes, poor Wendy." I laugh.

"Alright. I think it's time to get you out of here." Justin says to her.

"I agree." She nods, hugging him tighter.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Byee."

Justin and she then walks out of our locker room and closes the door before they head out to the car.

"We'll be back at the hotel in no time."

"I can't wait. I want to get away from here right now."

"And we will." He says, opening her door for her. She thanks him as she gets in and once she's in, he closes the door then goes over to the other side. After he's in and ready, he starts to head for the hotel. As he's driving, she laces her fingers with his free hand and lays her head on his shoulder. He leans down and kisses the top of her head as they reach a red light, before leaning his head on hers. He keeps his head there until the light turns green, then picks his head back up to continue to drive. While he drives, he picks up their hands where their fingers were laced and he kisses her hand. She sighs in content as she smiles to herself. He keeps their fingers laced as they keep driving to the hotel. After a bit, they finally make it back. Once there, he parks the car and they get out. When they meet at the back of the car, his arm goes over her shoulder as hers goes around his waist. They head inside and to the elevators, only waiting a short time before the doors open and they step inside, heading up to their floor. Once on their floor, they head right to their room then walk in.

"Why don't you get changed, I'll get the jacuzzi ready." He suggests.

"Sounds good." She nods then gives him a kiss. He then goes to get everything ready while she got looking for something to wear. She searches her bag for one of his favorite swim suits then smirks when she finds the perfect one. She doesn't bother going to the bathroom and gets changed in the room. Once she's done, she sits on the bed until he has everything ready. Once he feels the water is the temperature it should be at to be comfortable, he comes back into the room.

"It's all set."

"So am I." She smirks as she stands up. "But you're not."

"Oh I know that."

"Want some help?" She walks over to him and starts to play with his shirt.

"If you insist." He grins.

"Oh I do." She smirks as she slowly lifts his shirt up, making sure her fingers lightly move over his skin.

"You know what that does to me."

"Mhm." She hums, lightly kissing his chest after tossing his shirt to the side. She keeps lightly kissing up his chest to his neck as she starts to work on getting his pants off. His eyes close as he leans into her, the torture getting to him already. She chuckles against his skin as she keeps kissing and nipping lightly. She makes her take her time while letting her fingers linger. A slight growl comes from him as he tenses. She decides he's had enough torture for now then gets his pants undone, letting them fall to the floor.

"Now you're ready." She smirks.

"Oh you're so going to get it." He smirks as he lifts her up. She squeals in surprise as she clings to him. "I'm oh so scared."

"You should be." He chuckles.

"Is the big bad wolf going to eat me?" She acts scared.

"Oh I would never eat you. But you do know what I love to do with my teeth after all." He winks.

"Oh boy." She giggles. "I'm in for it aren't I?"

"Possibly."

"Sorry?"

"I think it's too late for that."

"Oh darn."

He then carries her outside and to the jacuzzi where he puts her down into the water. He leans back against the side as he climbs in himself. Once he's in, he pulls her over, moving her to his lap.

"There, much better."

"Mhm. Relaxing too."

"That's the whole idea."

"Well, I'm feeling better already." She leans her back against his chest as he starts to lightly kiss across her shoulder.

"That's great."

"Are you really starting already?" She chuckles. "We just got in here."

"Can't help myself."

"Of course you can't. I'm just that irresistible." She smirks.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Just like you are." She moves her hands slowly up his thighs.

"I try."

"You don't even have to."

"Only for you."

"Good."

"What you're doing right now though, may lead to other things. You know I can't resist long."

"Oh I know that." She smirks. "You're not helping me either."

"I know."

"...you're...killing...me..." She bites her lip as he slowly and lightly starts to kiss and nip at her neck. She squeezes her hands down on his thighs making him nip a bit harder.

"...touche..."

He starts to focus back on what he was doing until she squeezes down again, giggling to herself when a growl comes from him. He moves his hands from around her, taking her hands and lacing their fingers as he continues to slowly nip, keeping up the torture. A few noises come from her, but not loud enough for him just yet.

"Not stopping until I hear what I want to hear." He mumbles.

She bites harder on her lip as she shakes her head.

"Suit yourself then." He smirks.

He starts nipping harder, leaving little marks for now getting a few soft noises from her. Once he's done with those, he moves to his favorite spot just grazing over it, getting a bigger reaction out of her as she tenses up and moans a bit louder. He smirks, but is still not satisfied. He grazes the spot again before pressing his lips to it. She grips his hands tightly as she bites down harder on her lip trying to resist. The harder he nips and sucks at the spot, the harder it is for her to hold any noises back. Soon, any noises that come from her are loud and clear to him since they were not muffled at all. He grins and tarts to pull away from the spot. Once he sees a decent size mark starting to form, he makes his way to her lips, letting go of her hands. She turns around so she's straddling him then presses her lips to his in an eager kiss. His arms wrap around her waist and his hands wander where they are for now. Her hands go to his hair, tugging gently at it as she puts more passion into the kiss. Sitting in the jacuzzi didn't really last long because once the passion and intensity of the kiss picked up, Justin held her in place as he started to get up to get out of the jacuzzi.

"...have to...dry off..." She mumbles against his lips.

"...I'll do it..."

She mumbles a response against his lips as he tries to shut the jacuzzi off. They pull away so he can do that then his lips go right back to hers as he starts to head inside. The first place he goes to is the bathroom, so get can help dry her off and himself before going to the bed. He starts to take off her swim suit to help her dry quicker. He reaches for a towel, then smirks as he looks her over. As he dries her off, he kisses all the skin he can reach. Once she's dry, she helps him with his bottoms then starts to dry him off. Once he's dry, she drops the towel on the sink counter top, not needed it anymore. He wraps his arms around her once again and presses his lips to hers as he pulls her out of the bathroom and into the room, falling back on the bed when he gets there. She moves her legs so they're on either side of him as she rests her hands on his chest for now, never breaking the kiss. After resting her hands for a bit, she slowly starts to move them down when he rolls them over, taking her hands and pinning them to the bed. She whines softly as he starts to move them up to the pillows.

"Wanna try something new. See how you react when you can't touch me during it."

"That's going to be more torture than I can handle."

"We'll see." He smirks.

She whines softly again at the torture it's causing already. He does however let one hand go for a brief moment to make sure the blankets are over them before he even thinks of doing anything. Once he pulls the blankets over them, he laces his fingers with her hand again, then they have a very long and torturous night. Back at the arena, it was getting down to the end of the match between Daniel and Truth. Daniel was on the outside and arguing back and forth with a fan and ended getting himself counted out, losing the match.

"Well that was just stupid."

Daniel starts to throw a fit for losing the match, once Truth and Kofi leave.

"That's not channeling his anger." I laugh.

"No. Looks like those classes aren't working." Ted chuckles.

"Well it's only the first class anyway, but still."

"True."

"But that match is over, so I believe I'll be needed now."

"Awww." He whines. "I'm not done yet." He pouts.

"I know, but I do need to see who I'll be facing at the pay-per-view."

"I know..."

"We can only hope it's not too long. I can tell you won't be able to wait long."

"You're right about that."

"Gonna have to let me go now."

"Alright." He slowly lets me go. I move from his lap and stand, fixing my dress before grabbing the title.

"I'll be back." I give him a quick kiss.

"And then we call it an early night."

"How did I know that?"

"Because you know me."

"I do." She grins. "Now I think I should go before I'm late."

"Right." He nods.

I give him one last kiss to hold him over then leave the room and head to the curtain. This time I go out when the show comes back on the air, going out before all the other girls come out. You make your way over to commentary then sit down, putting on the headset you were given. I get introduced and I thank them for having me there. We talk a bit about how the title was brought back and how I was the one to win it, before everyone started to come out. Once all the girls were in the ring, the ref rang the bell.

"So, Scar. Tell us. Who do you think is going to win and who would you like to face for the title?" Cole asks me.

"Honestly every single one of the ladies in the ring are talented. I can't pick just one to be the one to win. I'd like to face any of them."

"Right, right. The word around the backstage area, so I've heard, is that Eve says she is going to win and take that title from you at Night of Champions. Your thoughts?"

"She can keep dreaming. I just got this and there is no way I'm losing it. She's just jealous because she's never been a Women's Champion. She's also a little ticked off because I cost her the shot at the Divas Championship, letting Violet get that shot instead."

"As we all saw. Is there any reason you did that?"

"Straight out, Eve's already held it what twice already? She doesn't need to hold it again. Time to give someone else a shot, someone new. Plus Violet is one of my close, personal friends. Friends help friends. She helped me to get this title, it's only fair I help her get her shot."

"That maybe true, but in my opinion I would rather see Eve with the title then Violet. What has Violet done that give her the chance to go for the title? In my mind, nothing at all. I think Violet should just step back and let someone with better talent go after the title." Cole rants.

"And there you go." I shake my head. "You know after all Eve's done, she doesn't deserve anything to be completely honest. Using Zack Ryder, plotting to use John Cena...both two other friends of mine, and sucking up to get to a higher level in her career."

"She did what she had to do. I'm sure you would've done the same thing. How do we know you didn't do that to get the title you have? Huh?"

"Because I've stayed true to one person my whole career. Don't believe me ask him yourself."

"Oh I will. I've had my suspicions about you."

"Cole will you shut up and leave the poor girl alone!?" Jerry interjects. "She is our guest out here so treat her with a little more respect then that."

"Thank you Jerry. At least someone respects the Divas around here."

"I for one do. I really enjoy seeing all you girls out here showing us what you've got. It's exciting."

"One of the few." I state as Aksana was one of the very first eliminated.

"Oh there goes Aksana. What a shame." Cole comments.

"She's not champion material yet anyway. She's got a ways to go."=

"That may be true, but she is a good competitor."

"She is, I will give her that."

Alicia and Rosa were working together for the moment, trying to eliminate Kaitlyn. Eve got Natalya out of the equation for the time being before going over and eliminating all three, leaving her and Natalya left in the ring.

"Eve and Natalya. Who's your pick?" Jerry asks.

"Easy. Eve." Cole simply says.

"He wasn't asking you idiot. We already know who your pick is."

He just grumbles to himself turning his attention back to the ring.

"Scar...who's your pick out of the two ladies in the ring?"

"Well I've faced Eve tons of times, I'd like to face Natalya for the title. She and I have that mutual respect for one another so no matter who's victorious in our matches, there's that respect."

"You both do put on one hell of match. I would love to see you both go after the title."

At one point, Natalya almost had the match won, thinking she eliminated Eve. When she turned around however, Eve was still in the match and when she went back over to her, the tables turned and Eve got the control back. All it took was a cheap shot and Natalya was eliminated.

"I told you it would be Eve! I told you!" Cole smugly brags as I glare at him.

Once the bell rang, Eve looked shocked that she won. After she celebrates in the ring, she goes over to the ropes by commentary, then starts to taunt me, motioning around her waist where the title will be. I take the headset off and place it back on the table, grabbing the title, and raising it in the air and giving her a look that says 'bring it on'. Eve smirks at me as she nods, pointing from the title to her waist again. I give her a mocking smile back, before leaving the ringside area. As I head up the ramp, I turn around raising the title high in the air before putting it back on my shoulder. I make sure to keep an eye on Eve as I head behind the curtain. After getting to the back, I head right back to the locker room. I was mumbling to myself when I walked in, so Ted got right up and walked over to me, pressing his lips to mine. He does end up catching me off guard, so it takes a bit to kiss him back. Once he feels me relax, he starts to pull away, resting his forehead against mine.

"Let me guess...that was because I was mumbling to myself."

"I knew you weren't happy so I had to calm you down somehow."

"Works every time."

"Exactly why I do it."

"Of course."

"Now that you're all done...how about we get out of here?" He grins.

"Well we did agree that we would, so let's go."

"Yess." He cheers.

He goes and grabs everything we had brought with us, handing me my stuff, before basically rushing me out of the room.

"Ted..." I laugh. "...heels remember."

"I forgot..my bad."

"You always do." you chuckle.

"Your fault."

"As always."

"Think you can slow down a bit until we're actually back at the hotel and in our own room?"

"I think I can." He starts to slow down.

"Okay good."

He walks at a pace that is good for me. We both reach the car and put our things in the back. Then we get into the car and he drives back to the hotel. On the way back, he tries to be as touchy as he can while he drives.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright. Don't want you too distracted."

"I'm good...for now."

"Okay, if you say so."

"We're almost there anyway."

"So we are."

Soon he pulls up to the hotel then parks the car. We grab our things from the back, and then head inside. We head through the lobby to the elevators and once we're on the elevator, he starts to be all touchy again.

"Seems like you don't want to wait."

"I've waited all night for this."

"I can tell."

"This won't stay on long once we get in the room either."

"I kind of figured."

"Good. Because I'm going to have my fun..." He says as the elevator dings. "...now." He smirks as he lifts me up, taking off toward the room. I squeal and cling to him as he walks faster than we would have been if he was not carrying me. He gets to the room in no time at all then gets the door open, walking in while still holding me. He shuts it with his foot and he doesn't bother locking it, because of course it locks when it shuts and the card is the only way to open it. We both drop our bags as he takes me over to the bed. He sets me down and his hands are resting on my legs until he kneels down by my feet. He moves his hands until he reaches one of my shoes and he starts to untie it from where it's tied around my ankle. Once he gets that one off, he does the same thing with the other. After those are off, he slowly runs his hands up my legs.

"Super touchy now."

"Because I can be."

"As much as you want."

"And that's going to be a lot." He moves his hands up my sides to the back of my dress.

"Only thing about this dress. There is no zipper. It just pulls off. I think that makes things a lot easier for you."

"It does." He smirks as he starts to tug it down.

"In a rush are we? I don't think it's fair that this comes off when you have all your clothes on."

"You can start while I do this."

"Jewelry first."

He stops what he's doing while he anxiously waits for me to take that off. After taking everything off, I place it on the table that was next to the bed. "All set now."

"Finally." He eagerly says as he starts to tug at my dress again.

While he does that, I decide to wait on trying to get his clothes off. My hands instead wander under his shirt and I do what I know gets to him, and that's drag my nails across his abs. He growls slightly as he tenses up. He finally gets my dress down far enough then he leans down starting to kiss all the skin he can reach. I grin and continue to drag my nails there for a bit longer before deciding to move his shirt up. The growls from him get deeper as he starts to nip harder at my skin. That stops me from keeping focus on what I was doing, one hand moving to wrap that arm around him to hold him close. He smirks since he knows it's getting to me, then starts to linger each kiss.

"You're keeping me from taking your shirt off..."

"Just having my fun."

"And I want to have fun too."

"Alight...I'll go easy...for now."

"Well I never said you had to go easy on me, I can still have my fun while you're having your fun."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Maybe it is."

"Challenged accepted."

"But I do think the shirt needs to come off first at least."

"Be my guest."

I grin before moving my hand back to the bottom of his shirt. I then proceed to move it up and help pull it off. Once that's off, I toss it to the side then slowly move my hands down his chest to his pants.

"Hmm...what to do now?" I smirk.

"...Scar...killing me..." He groans.

"I know. You get to have fun, I get to have fun, and I'm having my fun."

"I'm going to have fun alright." He smirks, pressing his lips to the spot on my neck without any warning. I arch into him and my nails end up digging into his skin, as I know what he's going to do if I resist letting any noises come out. He nips and sucks as hard as he can, intent on getting what he wants out of me.

"...no..." I manage to get out without anything else getting out.

"...yes..." He mumbles as he nips as hard as he can. I still try and resist letting anything out, but it soon gets too much for me and I let out a quiet noise for now. But that doesn't satisfy him so he continues with his tactic, and I can't hep but to get gradually louder. He smirks once he heads the reaction he was waiting for, then he slowly pulls away to see a good sized mark starting to form. His smirk gets bigger as he starts to move to my lips. I simply cannot wait after that, so I move the rest of the way, pressing my lips against his, and kissing him eagerly. My hands move from his sides to resting on his back as I hold him as close as he can get to me. His one hand goes around my back as he kisses back just as eagerly. His other hand moves down starting to pull my dress the rest of the way off. I have to move a bit in order for him to pull it off, and once he does get it off, he tosses it over where his shirt was, that I tossed. Since that was done, while one of my hands is running through his hair, the other moves to the waist of his pants, because that's the next piece of clothing of his that needs to come off since my dress is gone, and it needs to be even. I'm able to get them undone with no problem since he was just as eager as I was. He helps me pull them down before he steps out of them, then starts to move is both up to the pillows.

"So much better."

"Now we're even."

"Until we can't resist with the little things left."

"That won't be much longer."

"No it won't." I agree.

He presses his lips to mine again as his hands start to wander. As his hands wander, goosebumps are left behind, since he was touching lightly. He moves them from my sides and rests them on my hips, tracing patterns along the skin, but only briefly before he moves them down to my legs. He starts to tug at the rest of what I have on, wanting it off. His hand grabs the blanket since he knows what is going to happen next. I grin against his lips as he pulls the blanket over us.


	28. One Week Till Night Of Champions

It's back to the beginning of another week, just one more week until the pay-per-view. I had just finished getting ready in the bathroom, and sat on the bed as I was pulling my boots on.

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"I do."

His eyes light up at the thought of seeing me in my gear. "So I get to see you in your gear tonight." He grins.

"Mmhmm."

"I so can't wait."

"And you can stick it to Cole on commentary about that little comment he made about me too. About acting like Eve to get where I am now. So disrespectful." I shake my head as I stand.

"He's just lucky I wasn't out there when he said. That really pissed me off. You're nothing like her."

"No. So be expecting for him to ask you all these questions. Come up with these ridiculous stories that he heard." I sigh, putting air quotes up when say that last word.

"I'll put him in his place. Don't you worry about that." He kisses me quick.

"Good. I'm tired of him disrespecting those he doesn't like."

"He'll learn to respect you whether he likes it or not."

"He better. Or I swear I won't hesitate to deck him in the face. I'm sure AJ will allow it."

"I don't think she'll mind at all." He chuckles.

"I'm facing Eve tonight anyway. Non-title."

"And you're going to win. No doubt about that and if Cole has something to say, I won't give him the chance."

"Even if I happen to lose? Cause you know he'll be bragging about how she won and blah blah blah."

"I'll kick him from under the table if I have to."

"That'll be funny." I laugh.

"He'll deserve it. No one talks about you like that. Not as long as I'm around."

"And that's why I love you."

"I love you too." He gives me a kiss, but holds it for longer this time.

"Mmm...it's a good thing I'm not wearing anything like last week or we'd be having trouble leaving tonight." I say when I'm able to pull away.

"Very lucky." He chuckles. "Although...it's always hard leaving the room with you at all."

"Never fails."

"You're that irresistible." He bites his lip. "I hate that I can't have you all to myself all the time."

"Oh poor you."

"Yes...poor me. It's so hard not keeping you locked up all for me."

"Aww."

"You're mine and I don't like sharing you...at all."

"And you don't have to...unless when it pertains to work."

"That's the hard part. Knowing all those guys are looking at you the way only I should. It kills me."

"Ah, but neither of them are the one I go back to the hotel or home with at night. You are."

"True and that's what keeps me from going after each and everyone of those guys too. Just knowing I'm the one that gets to hold you gets me through it all."

"And we get to make them jealous...when we kiss in the middle of that ring." I smirk.

"My favorite part of it all." He smirks as well.

"Of course it is."

"I get to show them who gets you. Best feeling ever." He runs his fingers through my hair. "I love showing you off as mine."

"Just imagine how it'll be the day you propose and we're engaged. Ohhh, so many of them will be disappointed and so many of the girls that love you will be disappointed." I laugh.

"That will be one sad day for a lot of people, but not for us. It'll be the best day ever."

"Yes it will be."

He pulls me close to him as he runs his hand through my hair once more. His eyes never leave me as he leans down giving me a passionate kiss. He holds the kiss for as long as he can, making sure it will last until we make it to the arena. When he feels it's lasted long enough to help us make it to the arena, he pulls away. I grab my bag and we head out of the room and to the elevator, hand in hand. Once in the elevator, we take that down to the lobby then head out tot he car. As we head to the arena, he keeps his fingers laced with mine, as he drives. Once at the arena, we both head inside and go right to our locker room. With Vi and Justin, she was in the bathroom finishing the last few loose curls in her hair. She started to work on her makeup when Justin came, snaking his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder after kissing her cheek.

"I love to watch you put your makeup on." He grins.

"Even though I don't need. I know." She chuckles. "Have to look my best though."

"Of course."

"Almost done..." She says as she gets her Pina Colada lip gloss. "...just have to put this on." She takes the cap off then slowly puts it on her lips.

"Ohh that smells amazing."

"It does." She rubs her lips together. "It has to last even though I'm bringing it with me."

"Awww."

"I know how you get. You'll take it all off before we even leave." She giggles as he lightly kisses her shoulder. He starts to lightly nip across her shoulder blade since she's wearing a spaghetti strap dress. She bites her lip as he starts to move up her neck. "Justy..." She closes her eyes. "...I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"You know exactly what."

"Do I?"

"...yes." She bites harder on her lip, trying not to give in.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"You know what that does to me."

"So I do."

He slowly makes his way up her neck, leaving the kisses light for now. Once he gets to her ear, he starts to nip and suck on her earlobe. It gets to the point to where she can't take it and turns in his arms, pressing her lips to his in a hard kiss. And since she was leaning against the counter of the sink, he takes the opportunity to pick her up and set her on it. She wraps her arms around his neck while her legs go around his waist as she pulls him as close to her as he can get. His hands rest on her thighs, lightly squeezing when he feels necessary. That gets the same reaction out of her that it always does and he smirks against her lips. She suddenly realizes though that he's about done taking the lip gloss off, but by the time she pulls away to stop him, it's too late.

"...that's what you wanted..."

"That's what I wanted." He nods.

"Satisfied now?"

"Mmhmm."

"Good." She grins. "Now, I have to put more on, then we can go."

"Right." he nods.

"Just have to let go silly."

"Oops. Right. My bad." He chuckles, letting go.

She shakes her head with a laugh as she hops down off the counter then re-applies her lip gloss. Once that's done, she takes his hands as they head back into the room so she can get her boots on. After those are on, she grabs both their bags. "Alright, I'm ready."

"You look amazing."

"As you always tell me." She blushes slightly.

"Because it's true."

"Always." She smiles. "Love you."

"Love you too." He give her a quick kiss.

Then they gather their things and they both head out and to the elevator. Once in the elevator, they head down to the lobby and then out to the car. He does the usual and opens her door for her as she gets in before he goes around to the drivers side and gets in, and then they head off to the arena. Once they arrive at the arena, they get out of the car then head inside to the locker room hand in hand.

"So do you have a match tonight?" Justin asks.

"I do." She nods. "Against Rosa." She makes a face.

"Oh that'll be an easy match."

"It should be. She's really weak, but she's also sneaky too."

"But you're sneakier." He grins.

"I am." She grins evilly. "I learned from the best."

"Yes you did."

"And I have your favorite attire tonight too." She smirks.

"You do?"

"Mhm." She nods. "My pink one."

"Now that makes me even more excited for your match." He grnis.

"I'm sure it does. You're always excited when I wear my ring gear."

"Very excited."

"Too bad you have to wait a bit. Still have time before I need to get ready."

"Awww."

"You want me to change now, don't you?"

"I do."

"Alright mister eager. I'll change." She laughs. "Only because you know I can't stand to see you pout."

"Works every time."

"Oh you little sneak."

"You love me though."

"Yes. Very much."

They reach the locker room and head inside. Justin goes and sits while she heads into the changing area to get changed into her ring gear. It doesn't take her long to change and once she's done, she heads back out into the room. After dropping her gear bag by the couch, she sits down on his lap since she knew he was going to pull her there anyway. As soon as she sits, his hands start to wander all over. "Starting already?" She giggles.

"Can't help it."

"It's all the skin you can touch."

"Yes."

"Touchy." She giggles.

"It's the gear. It helps." He grins.

"It always does."

"Always." He repeats.

"I have a feeling you're not going to let me go at all tonight."

"Nope."

"I didn't think so." She giggles as she leans into him.

"Well until your match anyway."

"Of course and you have plenty of time too."

The show starts with a video package of the stuff with Jerry and Punk from last week, and highlights of their match which ended up being a steel cage and then AJ announcing that Punk would be defending his title against John at the pay-per-view. Then his brutal attack on Jerry, and John running out to try and help, it only being too late by the time they got the cage up.

"That was really uncalled for. He could have seriously hurt Jerry."

"Nope. He has to earn it and that's not the way to earn it."

"Not at all."

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is Monday Night Raw live tonight in Chicago and a disturbing situation developing moments ago here. Uh it was just minutes before Raw and I was making my customary entrance to ringside here at the Allstate arena here in Chicago. Now normally I'd be interrupted by the music of Jerry The King Lawler. Well so far so good. Lawler's music would hit, but there was no sign of the King. Let's show you why." Cole states and backstage footage from just three minutes before the show, was showing Punk and Jerry in a backstage brawl, officials holding Punk and Jerry back, that is until Jerry charged and got kicked in the face by Punk.

"Wow...he's taking this a bit too far."

"I'm surprised we didn't hear any of that. Must not have been nearby."

"Looks like it was more by the entrance to the ramp then back this way."

"Would make sense seeing as he goes out after Cole does before the show."

"True."

The show then started officially and Justin Roberts introduced Sheamus to the ring.

"Well it looks like we're off to a jumpstart here in Chicago. You know every time I come here, the party never ends. But I'm here to tell ya', that the party is gonna end for one man. Alberto Del Rio."

"Alberto Dorito."

"More like a crunchy party snack."

"That's a good one."

"Why thank you."

"That's because at Night of Champions-" Sheamus is cut off by Punk's music.

"Ohh, here comes the party pooper."

"Like anyone even cares what he has to say."

The crowd of course is all for him, being Chicago and all, chanting his name and such.

"Sheamus, don't come here and try to talk to MY hometown. They can't relate to a guy like you. They can relate to a guy like me because I'm from here. How's everybody doing? What you saw a little bit earlier was me beating up Jerry Lawler."

"Captain..Obvious."

"Idiot."

"But what the cameras did not catch was Jerry attacking me from behind. See there's only on e king in Chicago. And when you come at the king, you best not miss. Jerry Lawler just got exactly what he deserved and he got it Chicago style."

"Why is it that I don't believe him?"

"Because he's a habitual liar."

"He is. I think he started that whole fight, not Jerry."

"Now that I believe."

"It's not bad enough that Jerry Lawler needs to attack me from behind. For weeks he's sat at his desk and he's attacked my integrity. And I think everybody here knows that's something you do not do. So last week in a cage, I decided to take it upon myself to teach Jerry a little bit of a lesson in respect. And class was in session until a little white knight decided to come and stick his nose where it didn't belong. That white knight's name is John Cena."

"John was doing what was right. Jerry needed the help."

"See I did to Jerry Lawler what he deserved because on the Raw 1000th episode, he famously stated that I turned my back on the WWE Universe. So I ask of the Universe. Did I turn my back on you?! John Cena you helped Jerry Lawler, and when you helped Jerry Lawler, you agree with Jerry Lawler. And when you agree with Jerry Lawler, that means you disagree with me. And if you disagree with me, that means you're disrespecting me. And where I come from, you do not disrespect the best in the world. And if you foolishly choose to disrespect the WWE Champion, for 288 days, well then John Cena, it's you who's turned your back on the WWE Universe."

"More like the other way around. You turned your back on everyone,"

"Well maybe not Chicago anyway."

"Of course. He would nver do that to his hometown." Vi rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"So rest assured-"

"Fella fella fella, honestly honestly honestly. Yes I know, I know we're in your hometown. But like you wanna talk about disrespect? You wanna talk about disrespect?"

"You're interrupting me."

"Well I thought this was gonna go on for a half an hour, thirty minutes which I don't have. But let me say this. You wanna talk about disrespect? You wanna come out here and say you're the best in the world? Well I'm the World Heavyweight Champion. And you...you interrupted me. Come on man. That's like the crime The Rock committed. You said to everyone The Rock committing that massive crime, when he interrupted you. Remember that? You remember how you told everyone how The Rock disrespected you by interrupting you? Well here's the thing fella. At least The Rock had the guts to step in the ring...unlike you who's all the way over there on the stage. So how about it fella? How about you come on down?"

"He's is right. To bad Punk is to chicken to go face him like a man."

"Sheamus I already beat up one goon tonight. I don't think tonight's your night. I have nothing to do with you. Yeah you're the World Heavyweight Champion. But guess what fella, that makes you at best, the second best in the world. Awwww. And comes with that a pecking order. And in that pecking order, you're right behind me, so shut your mouth."

"Shut my mouth? You want me to shut my mouth? Do me a favor will you? Why don't you turn around, because you're talking out of your arse, so I might as well be looking at it!"

"Ooooohhhhh."

"Burn." Justin chuckles.

"Sheamus is right though. I mean...Punk does look like one afterall."

"He acts like one too."

"Yes! A very big one at that.

"You know that's just the sort of disrespect I expect-" Punk gets cut off by AJ's music and her coming out.

"Someone's in trouble."

"No disrespect Punk and no disrespect Sheamus, but I have an announcement to make. Night of Champions is less than 2 weeks away. Which is giving me an idea for tonight's two main events. In one match, the challengers for both the World title and the WWE title will face each other. Which means Alberto Del Rio will face John Cena. And the other main event...is going to be a champion vs champion match. Which means World champ Sheamus will face WWE champ CM Punk."

"Punk does not look to happy about that."

"Well that's too bad for him now isn't it?"

"He'll get over it."

She then proceeds to skip down the ramp and around the ring before going back up the ramp and to the back, leaving Sheamus and Punk talking smack to each other, and then Randy is shown heading to the curtain for his match which is next.

"This should be a good match."

"Whoever he's facing."

"Right, but it's usually always a good one when Randy's involved."

"That is true."

"I do wonder who he's facing though."

"We'll find out soon."

"Right."

Just as the show came back, that awful, dreaded voice is back.

"Excuse me!"

"Oh god. My ears!"

"I've got it covered." Justin nods, covering her ears for her.

"Much better."

"Excuse me! I've got some personal issues with AJ, and I will discuss them with all of you later on tonight. But for right now, it is my pleasure...excuse me! It is my pleasure to introduce to you the man that will defeat Randy Orton, just as he defeated Chris Jericho. He is Mr. Money in the Bank, the resident show off, Dolph Ziggler!"

Justin uncovers her ears, since Vickie is done talking.

"Oh joy. Him too."

"It looks like he's Randy's opponent."

"Randy's so got this. Ken is going down."

"If Vickie doesn't get involved."

"True. Hopefully she'll be to scared to do anything."

They replay the match between Randy and Dolph from last Friday night on SmackDown when it aired, and talked about how Dolph demanded this match.

"He demanded the match? Well that was a mistake."

"I agree. Not smart on his part, but that much be from all the bleach he has in his hair."

"Killed all his brain cells."

"What few he had."

Randy has control of the match, and Vickie is screeching from ringside the whole entire match.

"I wish someone would put her out of her misery and shut her the hell up."

At one point, Dolph missed one of his moves and Randy hit him with his signature DDT from the middle rope. In the end, it was Dolph going counter for counter with Randy and finally getting a roll up, hooking the tights for added leverage to win the match.

"He stole that victory. What a cheater."

"Psh. Well at least Vickie didn't get involved."

"For once she she didn't. I'm very surprised at that."

"So when is your match exactly?" Justin asks.

"I was told...second to last."

"So we still got time." He grins.

"Tons of time."

"Perfect." He smirks as he starts to kiss all the exposed skin he can reach as he slowly moves to her neck.

"...Justy..." She bites her lip.

"Just taking advantage of all the time we have."

"I know...no marks though...later."

"Oh...I know..."

He focuses back on what he was doing for now. She leans her head to the side just resting her hands on his arms for now. He makes sure to take his time as he moves along her neck, up to behind her ear and back down her neck again. He then moves to her jawline, moving to her lips. She presses her lips to his in an eager kiss as her arms go around his neck, making sure he is as close to her as he can get. His one hand stays around her waist as his other moves to her leg, moving it so he's able to shift so he's hovering her. Her legs go around his waist, holding him in place. He smirks against her lips and his hands move to her his where they stay for the time being, his fingers tracing patters along the exposed skin. She shivers as goosebumps start to form. She tugs on his hair as she starts to kiss him harder than before. He kisses back just as hard as she's kissing him. He stops tracing the patters on her skin in favor of gripping at her hips instead. That gets him a few soft noises from her. she moves her hands from his hair to his shoulders where she slips her fingers under the collar of his shirt and lightly moves her nails across his skin. This gets her a quiet growl form him, so she continues to do it, trying to get a much louder one. The more she does it, the louder his growls become. She smirks into the kiss, doing it one last time just loving his reaction. In retaliation, she bites her bottom lip gently with a smirk. She moans softly as she rests her hand on his shoulders, pulling him down even closer to her. He lets her lip go in favor of kissing her hard one last time, before slowly breaking the kiss. Once he pulls away, he rests his forehead against hers.

"...love you." She says, catching her breath.

"Love you too. So very much."

"Just imagine how much worse it would be if I had my trunks on...and only those." He grins.

"Then something would have happened that only does at the hotel."

"Oh just wait until the end of the month...full moon."

"That's going to be one wild night." She winks with a smirk.

"Always is."

"I wouldn't have it any other way either."

"Neither would I."

"Hopefully no show the day after. I have a feeling you're going to out do the last full moon. You always do."

"Well I try to."

"Maybe this time you'll have to keep up me with."

"Maybe."

"You've got some competition."

"So I do." He grins.

"You love it."

"I so do."

"Of course you do."

"Maybe now we should sit up and continue watching the show?"

"Awww." She pouts. "If we have to."

"But you're sitting on my lap." He grins.

"Well alright then. As long as I don't have to move."

"Never. You'll never have to move."

"Good." She holds him tighter while he moves them back so they're sitting up. Then she turns around so she's leaning back against him and he wraps his arms around her waist. She lays her head against his as she lays her hands on his arms while they focus back on the show.

Coming back from the show, Mike has replaced Jerry on commentary and its back to anger management class.

"Oh boy. Another anger management class." I laugh.

"Wonder if they improved any over the past week." Ted chuckles.

"Hello everyone. Welcome back to anger management therapy. It's nice to see you all again. Everyone please find your seats and we'll get started. Okay. If you remember, last week at anger management therapy, I asked you to create an anger collage. So would you all please take out your anger collages now so we can share them with the group? Who would like to be first? Daniel? Would you like to show the group your anger collage?"

"Wanna see it? Fine. Here it is."

"That's great. How about you walk us through what's going on there Daniel."

"Okay. I say 'yes', people say 'yes'. I say 'no', people still say 'yes'. I say 'no' louder, people scream 'yes'. No! Yes! No! I can't take it anymore." Daniel says, ripping up the collage and whipping the paper.

"Someone still has issues."

"Thank you Daniel. That was great. Who else would like to share with the class? Kane? Would you like to share you anger collage with the class?"

Kane simply holds up a blank piece of paper, Daniel is cracking up.

"Kane, your anger collage is blank. This is supposed to be a reflection of how you feel inside. Is that how you feel inside Kane? Blank?"

"You wanna see how I feel inside?" Kane asks, getting up and walking over to the trash can in corner of the room, crumples the paper up and throws it in the trash can, then proceeds to light it on fire like how his fire comes from the ring posts as part of his entrance.

"I don't think these classes are working, but they sure are funny."

"Definitely a highlight of the night."

"Oh yes."

"Teacher's pet." Daniel states and Kane laughs.

"Okay. Let's talk about our families."

"Now you're a good read of people, how do you think Dr. Shelby is doing with all this?" Cole asks Mike now that the cameras are back ringside.

"That's a whole new take on anger management if I might say."

And then Sin Cara is seen backstage, and he meets up with Rey and they head to the curtain for their tag team match. As they're heading there, they replay Rey's mask with Cody on SmackDown last week, where Sin Cara came to the rescue and put a duplicate of his mask on Cody's head.

"Now that was funny."

"Still obsessed with the masks I see. I don't know what's worse. That or the paper bags he usee to do."

"I'm going to say the bags. Those were just degrading."

"Especially after he made you wear one a few times."

"I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed. That was worse than Maryse and she was a pain."

"It was worth it though to see you get him back though, finally turning good guy. Clocking him from the crowd. Oh was he shocked."

"He so didn't see that coming. It felt really good to do that after what he did to me the week before."

"Plus, you had that angry look and feel to you and you know how I feel about that."

"Yes I do. Very well."

"Between the jeans, the shirt and the angry face...so did not help." I laugh.

"I'll have to do that again sometime for you then." He smirks.

"Are you just trying to kill me?"

"Possibly." He grins.

"Oh you."

"You love me anyway."

"I do."

"Good." He kisses behind my ear, lingering there for a moment.

"And now you're being distracting."

"Mhm." He nods. "We got time." He mumble as he slowly nips at my earlobe. I go to say something else but I can't manage to get anything out. All I can do is relax into him since he already had me sitting on his lap like he always does. And I squeeze the hand of our fingers that were laced, clearly letting him know that what he was doing was getting to me already. He smirks as he slowly sucks on my ear, intent on getting a reaction out of me. When that doesn't work, he moves down my neck, lightly nipping as he grazes over the spot on my neck. I tense slightly and bite my lip to try and keep the reactions in. And he just makes it harder every second that goes by. Since he's so intent on getting a reaction out of me, he moves his free hand to my thigh, squeezing on that as he goes after the spot on my neck without warning. And that's all it takes because it's too much to handle to even hide anything. I stop biting my lip and I can't help the semi-loud moan that come from me, but not too loud, because I know where we are right now and people walking by in the hall would hear. He smirks against my neck satisfied then pulls away before any marks can form since my match is coming up. He makes his way to my lips as he moves me closer to him. He's taking far too long in getting to my lips, so I turn and sit sideways on his lap and press my lips to his eagerly. He grins into the kiss as he kisses me back just as eagerly as I'm kissing him. One of my arms go around his neck where my hand goes to his hair, my fingers running through it, gripping lightly at times and my other hand rests on his chest.

His one hand goes to my waist while his other moves to my hair, holding me in place. At one point, his fingers happen to slip under my shirt and he traces patterns along the skin. I shiver a bit as I feel goosebumps form along my skin, but get used to the feeling after some time. He does that a few more times before he starts to slow the kiss down, lightly kissing me. I quietly whine in protest at him stopping, resting my forehead against his once he pulls away.

"We'll finish later." He smirks.

"You are so evil..."

"Love you too." He chuckles, giving me one last longering kiss.

"And I think we missed the entire match too." He adds with amusement, as we see Rey and Sin Cara celebrating.

"Must not have been that interesting then." I chuckle.

After the celebration, they go back to the anger management class with Daniel and Kane.

"Okay. One of the reasons we have anger issues, is because we also have trust issues. So we're gonna work on that right now in an exercise I like to call Circle of Trust. So please move your chairs and let's create space in the center of the room. Okay? Do that now. For this exercise, I'm gonna ask Daniel and Kane to demonstrate for us. So gentlemen will you please stand? Your peers are encouraging you. Alright. Now gentlemen, let's both face in this direction. And Daniel, what I'd like you to do is just fall backwards."

"Wait, what do you want me to do?"

"Just fall backwards and Kane will catch you."

"I will?"

"He doesn't seem too convincing."

"Gentlemen, you need this exercise more than anybody. And I think if you do it successfully, you're gonna have a real breakthrough. Plus, I don't think you want to come back and try it again next week. So just take a deep breath and trust Kane and fall backwards."

"No! I mean...no. It's okay. Kane, I trust you."

He takes a deep breath and then falls backwards and Kane catches him, but pushes him away afterwards.

"What do you know. He actually caught him."

"Shocker."

"I was waiting for him to fall right down to the floor."

"I'm so proud of both of you, that I'm gonna move you onto phase two. Working together. So Kane and Daniel, I'm gonna have both of you catch Harold."

"What? Oh no no no." Harold protests.

"So just turn around and fall back."

"Okay."

He falls back but they don't catch him.

"Uh oh."

"Did you know I wasn't gonna catch him?" Daniel asks Kane.

"Did you know that I wasn't going to catch him?" Kane asks Daniel.

"I think I finally understand you Kane."

"Okay I think Harold needs medical attention."

"You think? Poor Harold."

It was now time for the Champion vs Champion match. Sheamus comes out ready to go, but Punk comes out in his street clothes.

"Ohh that's surprising." I roll my eyes.

"Maybe he think this will get him out of the match."

"Sweet home Chicago. See Sheamus, there's a lot you don't know about my city. The first being, they respect me and my decisions. This city really gets it. They understand that a WWE Champion against the World Heavyweight Champion is nothing more than a WrestleMania main event. They understand that CM Punk is nothing less than a main event wrestler. Listen to them. This place respects the fact that you don't just parade CM Punk out at the 8 o'clock hour and exploit the fact that he happens to be from Chicago. They respect that and they respect all my decisions and besides, it's Labor Day and a lot of people here have probably taken the day off from work. That's why I'm sure they're all gonna respect the fact that I'm doing the same thing." Punk says, dropping the mic and leaving.

"That's not going to goo over to well with AJ."

"Nope."

"Punk, you wanna talk about disrespect? That's exactly what you're showing to everybody in this arena by walking away. They want to see this match!"

Punk is caught walking through the backstage area to leave and gets stopped by AJ.

"Wait, what're you doing? You can't leave okay? You have a match."

"I can't leave?"

"No!"

"Well check the deal bro, check my contract, I got personal days, today's one of them." He states, getting into a car and leaving the arena.

"Alright then. Guess he's done. Some champ he is."

"The only one to take a personal day during the show."

"Excuse me AJ? AJ, what're you gonna do about your main event?" Striker comes up, asking her.

"Who are you? I said who are you? Whoever you are, just do me a favor. Go tell Sheamus to stay in the ring. I will find him an opponent." She says all flustered and walks away.

"Wonder who she's going to find."

"Who knows. But I think I'm gonna get changed now for my match. It's after this one that's happening after the break."

"Ring gear?" He perks up. "Go go go!" He eagerly says.

"Okay okay okay. Pushy." I laugh as I get up.

"Can't help it. I love when you wear that."

"I know, and I'll try to not be too long."

"Good. I'll be waiting."

I kiss him quick before grabbing my bag and head in to get changed. I try to be as quick as I can and once I'm done, I head back out in the room and back to the couch.

"Told you I wouldn't be too long."

"You did and I'm glad you weren't." He grins, pulling me down on his lap as his hands start to wander.

"Almost forgot to tell you. I got some good news on when I officially return to TV. Well it technically won't be TV, but still."

"Yeah? When?"

"The pay-per-view pre-show. The big battle royal they have."

"Oh Ted!" I hug him tight. "That's great!"

"I'm so coming out with you for that."

"I was hoping you would anyway."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just think if you win, you get a title shot later in the night against Cesaro."

"I'd come back then have a title match the same night. I like the sound of that."

"More like love. We can only hope you win."

"I'll do everything I can to win. I know with you out there, I'll do great."

"No matter what happens, I'm just happy you finally have a match at an event that's seen by everyone and not just a select crowd."

"I'm happy to finally be back. Been too long."

"Far too long. I miss going out there with you and now I can do that again."

"Yes you can and it's going to feel good going out there with you by my side again."

"That news just made my night now, thank you. I'm really happy."

"You're welcome. Anything to make you happy."

"Just being with you makes me happy. It's the little things that add to the happiness."

"Good. 'Cause when you're happy, I'm happy."

"And that's how it should be."

"That's how it's always going to be."

"Of course. So what'd I miss while I was changing? Much?"

"No not really. The match won't be worth watching."

"Why...oh I see. Swagger. Yeah he just kills a match." I say when I look at the screen to see Swagger being the one to face Sheamus.

"This should be a quick match."

"Think we should stay here or head out and wait at the curtain?"

"That would be a good idea."

"Gonna have to let me go first."

"Right. I always forget." He chuckles, letting go.

"Uh huh..."

"Okay. So I like holding you."

"More like love."

"Not your fault you look so damn good in everything."

"I can't help it, I know."

"No." He bites his lip. "I do think we should go before things happen...again."

"And then I'll be late, and we don't need that."

"Not at all."

"Alright, let's go touchy." I laugh, after standing up.

He stands up after me, lacing his fingers with mine as we both head out of the room. When we get there, we have to wait a bit, because the match isn't over yet and we're most likely going to have to sit through a commercial break.

"Guess we're a bit early."

"That's okay though."

"It just give me more time to have fun."

"While behaving. We're not exactly in privacy like we are in the room."

"I know." He grins as he rests his hands on my hips, letting his fingers lightly move around.

The current match was was soon over, with Swagger tapping out to Sheamus' new submission, the Texas Cloverleaf, Sheamus winning the match. After the match, Del Rio would use Ricardo as a distraction to try and attack Sheamus, but he would fight back, knocking Ricardo out of the way before hitting White Noise on Del Rio. When Sheamus goes for the Brogue Kick, Ricardo shoves Del Rio out of the way, taking the Brogue Kick himself.

"Ouch." I wince. "That had to hurt."

"His own fault though. Should've have gotten involved."

"True, but he'll do anything to protect Dorito."

"As most manager or whoever would do."

"Exactly."

"But at least now all we have to wait for is the commercial to be over and it'll be my match."

"Yess." He cheers. "The sooner we go out there the sooner we can leave."

"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to leave after it. Which I really didn't need to ask. I know what you would say anyway."

"There's no doubt we're leaving right after."

"Of course."

"You might not have time to change either."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" I laugh, and at that time Eve comes walking by, obviously being the first to go out once the commercial break is over.

"Because you know me."

"Yes I do."

"Just focus out there. Don't let her get to you."

"I won't let her get to me. Don't worry. Even if she does her two faced act out there, act all nice before getting mean and nasty."

"I'm not worried. I know you will kick her ass and not believe her act."

They very quickly show the officials tending to Ricardo after the Brogue Kick, before starting the match, Eve's music going off and her going off. But just as she gets to the ring and gets into it, they hit my music and then Ted and I head out. As I walk down the ramp, I glare at Eve while holding the title over my shoulder. Once I get to the ring, I give Ted a quick kiss before jumping on the apron and doing my poses as I hold the title up high. Once I was done, they replay two things. First they replay the battle royal where I cost Eve the title shot, helping Vi win. Then they show the battle royal from last week where Eve had won, but we had that intense staredown. While they were showing that, Ted went over and sat down at commentary, joining Cole and Mike, putting on the headset.

"Ah Ted. How nice of you to join us." Cole says, trying to shake his hand.

"Yeah, I'm only out here for two reasons. One of them is to be here as support for Scarlet and the other is regarding some comments you made last week."

"She's one lucky girl to have you out here. Seems like she's come far with all your support." Cole tries avoiding the second subject by sucking up.

"That's not what you said last week." Ted remarks as the match gets underway.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I had nothing but good things to say about our current Women's Champion."

"Oh really? Is that why you said she stooped down to Eve's level to get to where she is right now? How about be get a confirmation on this? Miz, did you or did you not hear last week Cole accusing her of stooping down to Eve's level to get to where she is right now?"

"That's what I heard. I have to say, I don't agree with Cole on that. She is very talented and worked very hard to get to where she is now. She had no help, only support."

"See? So next time Cole, I would keep the accusations to yourself."

"Hey, in my defense, I was only going off what I heard. And who I heard it from is a very reliable source."

"And who is this reliable source?"

"That's none of your business. I'm not giving out my source. No."

"It is my business when it involves Scarlet..."

"Still not giving up my source. And speaking of Scarlet, looks like she's not doing so good." Cole mentions as Eve goes for the cover with me kicking out at 2. She gets up so she's standing as I try and get my strength back. She comes over and grabs my feet and that's when I start to struggle, until I manage to move and flip her over to the other side of the ring. I quickly move over and cover her, but she grabs the bottom rope so the pin attempt is broken up.

"Looks like she's doing just fine to me." Ted shoots back.

"For now." Cole remarks.

I go towards her, but the ref backs me up because she's still in the ropes. I keep trying to go to her, but I get stopped each time. She then rolls out of the ring and to the outside of the ropes. I storm over and grab her by the hair and pull her up so she's standing on the outside, but she counters and grabs my head and jumps down to the floor so I bounce off of the top rope.

"Man. These two are giving it all they've got. So much talent in one right, it's hard to tell whose going to win." Mike comments.

*Eve recovers outside the ring while I recover in the middle of the ring. But since Eve was still out of the ring, the ref did start the count. She starts the taunting and stuff on the outside before getting back in and pulling me over to the corner. Once I'm in the right spot, she starts to climb the corner. She gets to the top and looks behind her to make sure I'm not moving. Once she thinks

it's all clear she goes for her moonsault, but I move out of the way at the last second, Eve coming crashing down on her stomach.

"That's my girl! Keep it up!" Ted cheers. "That's why she's Women's Champion Cole. Right there."

I get to my feet and wait for her to get to hers and once she does I hit a couple dropkicks, the 2nd one knocking her out of the ring. I quickly follow and take the fight outside, hitting her against the barrier, making my way all the way around where I slam her face first onto the commentary table and spearing her back into the side of the ring, and then throwing her back into the ring.

"Looks like she's out to prove you wrong Cole." Mike says to Cole.

"I'm still not convinced." He rolls his eyes.

"You will be soon."

I start to approach her, but she starts to back up, trying to plead with me to do no more. I don't fall for it and pull her up by the hair and throw her across the ring. When she gets up, I hit her with a hard clothesline. I then crawl over her and start throwing punches left and right before the ref has to pull me off.

"These two are really going at it. This is turning out to be a main event type of match. I love it!" Mike compliments.

"At least someone does." Ted adds.

"What are you both talking about?! This is boring. It could be so much better!"

I back up into the corner, waiting for the right moment. She slowly gets to her feet and her back is turned. I then go up and deliver a vicious backstabber. I knew it was getting to the end of the match because she was putting up less of a fight than before. There was only one thing left to do. I don't do this very often, but Ted is sitting ringside, so I'm doing it just for him. I help her up and put her in the position, hitting her with his finisher, because I save it for special occasions. I cover her and make sure to stare right at Cole as the ref gets to three and I'm declared the winner.

"Take that Cole." Ted smugly says as he takes off his headset then heads to the ring.

After the ref raises my hand in victory, I'm handed my title while Ted climbs up the steps and gets in the ring. Once in the ring, he picks me up and spins me around. "You used my move." He grins.

"I use it on special occasions."

"Well, I'm honored." He grins giving me a kiss. "You should do it more often."

"Only for you. Whether you're watching or out here for me, I'll use it."

"I would like that very much."

"Now let's get out of here, before Cole starts making a scene and I knock him out for it."

"Good idea."

We go to leave, but unfortunately Cole starts to run his mouth, stopping us.

"He would wait until we decide to leave. Hold this." I hand Ted my title to hold for now, before getting out of the ring and approaching the table.

"Uh oh...you're in trouble now." Mike snickers.

He moves way off to the side just in case he gets caught in the crossfire. I cross my arms over my chest as I listen to Cole's rambling. The rest of it is just bad mouthing me, telling more lies about me from his reliable source. I simply had enough and slap the mic out of his hands. He stands there, frozen. The next thing I do is take his drink from the table and throw it in his face, before walking away.

"You asked for that one Cole." Mike tries not to laugh as Cole tries to clean off the coffee.

Ted meets me by the ramp and he hands me back my title before we head back up the ramp and to the back.

"That was totally hot!"

"Well I heard enough from him. Bad mouthing me was a bad move. And yes I know, my angry side is as much of a turn on as your angry side is to me."

"It really is." He grins. "Cole needs to keep his damn mouth shut. He knows nothing."

"Exactly."

"I do believe it's time to get you out of here so you can relax." He winks.

"Well I do need to relax. Parts of me do hurt."

"We can save what we were planning for another night. Getting you rested comes first."

"Right. If Eve wasn't so hard on me then we could've done what we planned."

"True." He nods. "We have all the time in the world for that. There's no rush."

"Right." I nod. We both reach our locker room and we grab our bag to go change.

"Need any help?"

"I think I might."

"Alright." He grins as he follows me to the back. When we get there, he helps me with almost everything that I couldn't get off by myself from where I had been hurting. He takes advantage to be all touchy as he helps me get changed. Once I'm al dressed, he helps me with my bags.

"When we get back, I'll give you a massage."

"I do like the sound of that."

"I knew you would. Plus, it'll help you sleep."

"Always does."

"Good. That means it works."

"Because you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Just like I know what I'm doing when I have to do the same thing to you."

"You've had a ton of practice that's why."

"That's true."

"Are we ready to go?"

"Yup, all set."

He takes my hand, lacing it with his as we both head out of the room. We head out of the arena and out to the car where he drives like always and we head back to the hotel for the night. Once at the hotel, he gets my bag out of the back then we both head up to our room. "I'll go change into something more comfortable. I think I'll be alright this time to change on my own."

"Alright." He nods. "I'll get the stuff ready once I change too."

I nod and go through my things for something to wear, before heading into the bathroom to change. Once in there, I do my routine before changing. When I walk back into the room, Ted has everything ready for me when I go to bed.

"You know, you're amazing." I remark.

"So I've been told." He grins. "Now come to bed so I can make you feel better."

I put my clothes with my things before going over to the bed and climbing onto it. Ted waits for me to get comfortable before putting some massage oil on his hands as he sits next to me. "This might be cold." He warns, rubbing his hands together to get the oil warm.

"Oh I know. I'm prepared."

"Alright. Just letting you know."

He slowly puts his hands on my back so I can get used to the feeling. Once he feels the oil is warm enough, he starts to rub my shoulders, making sure to get all the sore spots he finds.

"I can feel it working already."

"Good. You'll feel better in no time."

"And I'll be able to sleep much better than I would've without you doing this."

"Well, you feeling better is my main concern. I'll do anything to help you feel better."

"Just like I'll do anything to help you feel better."

"I know. You've done it in the past so now it's my turn to help you."

"Right." I nod.

He continues to rub my back, working on all the spots that I wince at. Once I start to relax, he slows down to gently rubbing my back. He does that for a bit longer before stopping. He reaches for the towel he set to the side so he can clean his hands off before laying in his spot next to me.

"I feel much better now. Thank you."

"Anything for you." He kisses the top of my head.

"You should get some rest now." He adds.

"I'm nice and relaxed now." I yawn.

"Good. Shouldn't be take too long for you to fall asleep."

"Not tonight."

I then move closer, snuggling into his side in content. His arms go around me as he holds me close to him. He kisses the top of my head then runs his fingers through my hair.

"Night. Love you." He whispers right before I go to sleep.

With Vi and Justin, it was getting closer to her match. It was coming to the end of the match between Cesaro and Santino, and in the end of that match, Cesaro won with the Neutralizer, retaining the United States Championship.

"I really can't stand him. I hope he loses that title soon so we don't have to see him anymore."

"I have a feeling he won't be losing it for a long time though."

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes. "But, my match is soon and you know what that means..."

"...yes I do." He grins.

Tonight going to be a long one too?"

"Possibly."

"Looking forward to it." She smirks, giving him a kiss.

"Of course you are."

"I do think we should head out now. My match is next."

"That would be a good idea."

"You're forgetting something...again." She giggles since he still has his arms around her.

"Oh right." He chuckles, letting her go.

"You can hold me all you want...after my match." She says as she slides off his lap.

"Already planning on it."

"Good. I love when your arms are around me."

"I love when my arms are around you too."

"That's my favorite place in the world to be."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"Love you." She kisses him quick as he leaves the room.

"Love you too."

He puts his arm over her shoulder while hers goes around his waist as they head to the curtain. When they get there, they only have to wait for a little bit until they're ready for them. While they were waiting, Rosa walks up with Epico and Primo. As they walk by, Vi notices her look at Justin in a way she should not be looking at him.

"Oh she better not think about it." She growls.

"Save it for the match."

"I will. She's so going to get it." She grits her teeth.

"She's in trouble for sure."

"For looking at you like that. Hell yeah she is."

"You won't have to worry about her though. She is not taking me away from you. I'm not into that anyway."

"I'm not worried. I know you're not going anywhere. Who knows where that's been anyway."

"I'd rather not find out." He shudders.

"Me either." She shoots Rosa a glare when she hears her say something to Epico in Spanish. A slight growl comes from her since she knows what she's saying and it happens to be about her.

"Oh yeah...she's going down...hard." She grumbles.

"Kick her ass and kick it good babe."

"I plan on it." Vi smirks evilly.

Their group music goes off and they all head out. Once they get to the ring after she does her little dance, Vi's music goes off and Justin and her head out. She does her poses at the top of the ramp before heading down, slapping hands with fans as she heads tot he ring. Once there, she jumps up, doing the rest of her poses. She leans out of the ring, giving Justin a quick kiss before turning her attention to Rosa glaring at her. Once the ref sees that both of them are ready, he signals for the bell and it rings, starting the match. Rosa starts trash talking Vi in Spanish, telling her she's no good and Justin can do way better than her. That sets Vi off and she rushes towards her, kicking her in the stomach then flipping her behind her. She then crawls over her and slams her face into the mat a few times before having to move. She drags her over near the corner. She grabs her feet and then falls backwards, making her go flying into the corner, hitting the top turnbuckle face first.

"You're doing good Vi. Keep it up. You got this." Justin cheers from the side of the ring.

And of course Primo and Epico try encouraging Rosa, in Spanish of course. She turns and slides down into the corner. Vi stands back up and goes over, grabbing Rosa's feet again as she hangs onto the top rope. Vi pulls her out before lifting and dropping her on her back. She quickly pulls her away from the corner and goes for the cover, but she kicks out at two.

"That's alright, that's alright. It's still early. Teach her a lesson." Justin encourages.

As soon as she gets back up, Vi backs up into the corner as she waits for Rosa to get to her feet. Once she does, which is very slowly, Vi charges at her and hits her with a vicious spear.

"You got it! Cover her!"

Vi goes for the cover, but Rosa kicks out at 2 1/2. She runs her hands through her hair, getting frustrated with her.

"Don't let her get to you Vi. Focus." Justin tells her.

And just then, Primo and Epico both have the nerve to jump up onto the side of the ring, trying to cause a distraction. It does cause a distraction, but Justin comes around and grabs both of them by their feet and pulls them down so they hit their faces off of the side of the ring. Rosa however comes to and comes up behind Vi, rolling her up. Vi reverses the roll up and gets her into her signature submission move. She has no choice but to tap out. After the bell rings, she keeps the hold on her for a bit longer making her suffer for what she did to her. She finally lets go then leans down to her ear. "Ever talk about me again or look at him like that again and things will be so much worse for you." She hisses in her ear before standing and getting her hand raised in victory. Justin slides into the ring once the ref lets her hand go, and he wraps his arms around her in a hug. Her arms go around his neck as he lifts her up, giving her a kiss.

"You were amazing." He grins after pulling from the kiss.

"I was." She smirks. "She got what was coming to her."

"Yes she did. No one should mess with you. Let this be a lesson."

"Exactly. Mess with me or my man and they will wish they never did."

"And you know that when you do get angry like that, it's a turn on for me." He says quietly.

"Oh I know." She smirks. "How about we get out of here then?" She runs her hands slowly down his chest before walking over to the ropes and climbing out. He quickly follows, catching up with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they both head up the ramp and to the back. They make it to the locker room with no problem at all. Once in there, she goes to get her things to change, but he doesn't want to let her go.

"Justy..." She giggles. "...I have to change."

"I can help with that."

"Hmmm..." She pretends to think.

"Please?" He pouts.

"Again with the pout?" She chuckles. "Of course you can come help."

"The pout works everytime."

"You know I have a weak spot for that." She reaches down, picking up her bag. "I can't deny you anything."

"Yes, I know." He grins.

"You're so lucky I love you." She chuckles, giving him a quick kiss. "Now lets go so we can get out of here."

"I love you too." He says, heading into the changing area with her. Once in there, she gets everything ready as he starts to help her take off her gear. He takes the chance to be extra touchy, making sure to take his time. At times, he kisses her shoulder before she puts her jacket back on. As soon as she does, he whines in protest. "You can take it off once we get to the room." She pats his chest.

"I can try and last that long."

"I have a feeling it'll be off before we get to the car." She laughs.

"We'll have to find out won't we?"

"We will." She laughs since his look says something different. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes we shall."

After making sure they have everything they came with, they head out of the room then tot he car. He keeps his arm over her shoulder, playing with the jacket she's wearing. They're not even halfway down the hall when he has her jacket half off. She laughs to herself, moving from his side to take the jacket off. Once that's off, he pulls her to his side again as he lets his hands wander.

"Now how did I know that was gonna happen?" She laughs.

"Because you know me that well."

"That I do."

Once they get outside, they reach the car. He, like always opens her door for her to get in. He waits until she's seated and has her seatbelt on before closing her door and heading around to the driver's side where he gets in, buckling and starting the car and heading back to the hotel. The whole ride back to the hotel he was as touchy as he could be and since she had a dress on, that made it easier for him. She bites her lip as she tenses a bit at his teasing. After, what seemed like forever, they finally reached the hotel. After he parked, they got out then she got her bags and they headed inside the hotel.

"You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"You're so going to get it." She grins as they reach the elevators. They step in and she waits a bit before pushing him against the wall and giving him a slow, teasing kiss while running her hands slowly down his chest. She waits for the right moment then presses her finger into one of his indents right before the doors open. Once they open, she pulls away from him and dashes out toward the room.

"Oh you tease!" He calls to her, before dashing out of the elevator after her.

"Payback." She calls over her shoulder as she reaches the room. She gets the door open and hurries inside as she waits for him to catch up.

"You can't hide." He says as he reaches the door.

She tries to contain her giggles as she hides in the closer that's near the bathroom. She watches as he searches the whole room before going to check the bathroom.

"Oh where can you be?"

She stands as still as she can as he starts to come out of the bathroom.

"Hmmm..." He starts to think. "...only one place left..." He turns to the closet.

She moves back as far as she can go, but it's not far enough and his fingers brush over the fabric of her dress.

"Aha!"

"Nooooo." She squeals as he reaches in and pulls her out of the closet.

"Yesss. I win." He chuckles.

"So you do." She laughs. "I suppose you want something for finding me, huh?"

"Maybe."

"Oh what could that be..." She rails off, pretending to think.

"You know."

"Hmm...maybe I do, maybe I don't." She teases.

"I have to show you don't I?"

"I think you do."

"Hmm..." He starts to walk forwards, which ends up making her walk backwards. He keeps walking until her back touches the wall. Her arms stay around his neck as he leans down, pressing his lips to hers. His hands rest on her hips for now while hers run through his hair. She sighs contently into the kiss, relaxing into him more. It only takes a few minutes or so before he gives her a boost and she wraps her legs around him, as his hands rest on her thighs. As the kiss starts to get more intense, he starts to walk over to the bed, starting to pull at the zipper on her dress. He gets that down as they reach the bed. Once there, he sits down so she's straddling his lap.

"...your shirt first..." She mumbles against his lips as she moves her hands to the bottom of his shirt.

"All yours." He mumbles back.

She grins against his lips as she slowly lifts his shirt up, making sure her fingers linger. They break the kiss so she can pull his shirt over his head, then he presses his lips back to hers as she tosses his shirt across the room. She takes advantage of the newly exposed skin and she lets her hands wander all over. One of his hands move to her head and he holds her there for the kiss and his other hand travels along her side. She shifts on his lap as she shivers from his touch. His hand slowly moves up her side tot he top of her dress as he starts to tug it down. She moves so that he is able to get it down and off her shoulders.

"...gonna have to move for a second...to get it off completely..." She mumbles.

"...hurry..." He pulls away from her lips. She moves from his lap, standing up, letting the dress fall to the floor. She steps out of it and tosses it where his shirt was before climbing back onto his lap. He grins as he looks her over. His hand wanders all over, finally resting on her thighs as he leans down, kissing all the newly exposed skin he can reach. She in retaliation lets her hands wander, especially in the places where she knows her touches get to him. She feels him tense up when she goes over his sensitive spots. A slight growl comes from him as she presses down on one of his indents. He squeezes down on her thighs as he starts to nip harder at her neck. That only makes her torture him even more with the teasing touches. The more she teases him, the harder he nips and sucks at her neck. It gets too much for her and she rests her hands on his hips, gripping them as he continues. She tries to contain any noises, but he squeezes her thigh causing her to moan loud. He smirks against her neck as starts to pull away to see a decent sized mark starting to form. Next thing she knows, he moved and they ended up by the pillows with him hovering over her. He presses his lips to hers as he reaches for the blanket. He pulls that over them and soon the rest of what they had on came off and the night got really long once again.


	29. Night Of Champions 2012

It's finally the day of the pay-per-view, Vi was too excited to fall back asleep once she woke up in the morning, knowing she had the big title match tonight. Justin was still fast asleep with his arms still around her. She was able to shift a bit so she was looking up at him. She smiled at how peaceful he looked and decided to let him sleep a bit longer before waking him up.

"Justy..." She tries waking him up.

He mumbles incoherently, holding her tighter.

"Wake up." She sings, starting to run her fingers over his chest.

"Five more minutes..."

"Fine." She chuckles. "That's all."

"...deal..."

She laughs to herself, letting him get a few more minutes. After the time past, she tried waking him again. "Times up love." She runs her hand over his cheek, playing with the hair on his face.

"Seemed like a much shorter time than five minutes.."

"You didn't even go back to sleep, did you?"

"Not really."

"That's why it seemed so short." She laughs. "Hope it wasn't my fault."

"Oh no not at all."

"Alright." She smiles. "I'm just too excited about tonight."

"I can tell."

"I can't believe that tonight is the night. It seems like we just had the battle royal for this."

"Speaking of Battle Royals. Guess who's in the pre-show battle royal or a shot at the United States Championship?" He grins.

"Are you serious?!" She squeals. "Justy, that's amazing!" She squeaks, leaning up and giving him a kiss.

"Found out yesterday."

"Finally they did something right. Just think, if you win then we'll both have titles."

"And that would be amazing."

"Yes it would be." She grins. "Just thinking about it is making me...excited." She bites her lip.

"Well we can hope for the best tonight."

"I'm sure it will be." She nuzzles his neck.

"I know you're gonna win your match, that's for sure."

"I know that. I should just go get the title from Layla right now. That's how sure I am I've got this won."

"Well regardless if both of us win tonight or just one of us win tonight, it will call for celebration."

"Of course it will." She grins. "What kind did you have in mind?" She smirks, licking her lips.

"I think you know."

She blushes, hiding her face in his neck. "I do." She nods.

"I thought so."

"Do we really have to get up or can we stay here until the show?" She whines a bit, not wanting to move.

"Well I do wanna make a gym trip before we're needed at the arena later today."

"That's something I'll get up for."

"You always do."

"What can I say?" She shrugs. "I like seeing you in gym clothes."

"Likewise."

"When did you want to go? Soon?"

"Whenever you feel like going."

"In a little bit. I'm too comfy right now."

"That's fine."

She snuggles into him more as his arms stay around her. They lay there for a bit longer before deciding to get up. Once she finds clothes to wear to the gym, she heads into the bathroom to change while Justin changes in the room itself. It doesn't take her long to change since she didn't have to really work on hair or makeup. She chose a simple pair of blue shorty shorts and a white tank top. She puts her hair up in a messy bun before going back out into the room. She almost stops dead in her tracks when she gets a glimpse of Justin and what he changed into.

"...damn..." She mumbles to herself, biting her lip. She shakes the thoughts out of her head since they need to go to the gym. She goes to set her clothes with her bag and when she passes him, she grabs his butt then acts all innocent.

"I know you did that."

"What?" She looks at him serious. "I didn't do anything."

"Uh huh."

"I swear." She holds her hands up. "I see that you're trying to kill me though." She bites her lip again as she looks him up and down.

"Maybe."

"I think you are, but we really do need this gym trip."

"We do." He nods.

"There will be plenty of time for that later." She grins.

"Very true."

"One thing before we do go..." She trails off as she walks over to him. She puts her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him close to her as she presses her lips to his, kissing him hard. She only lets him respond to the kiss a bit before she pulls back, teasing him. "That should hold you over for now." She smirks.

"That was so mean."

"You get me back though."

"You bet I do." He smirks.

"Looking forward to it."

"You always are."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really." He chuckles.

"Thought so."

"I do think we should go before we never make it there." She adds.

"I agree."

She moves away from him then walks over to the bag she packed. She gets a few bottles of water and whatever else they might need.

"All set?"

"Mhm." She nods.

"After you."

"You just want to stare, don't you?" She laughs as she walks to the door.

"i just love the view." He grins, smacking her butt.

"Justy..." She squeals. "...you know what that does to me." She blushes.

"Yes, yes I do." He smirks.

"Later." She grabs his hand, pulling him next to her as they head out the door. "Now you're walking next to me."

"Oh darn."

"Unless you really want me to jump you in the hall and give everyone a show..."

"No one's really around..."

"Justy!" She whacks his chest. "You never know who's around."

"I'm kidding." He laughs.

"I never know with you. You surprise me at times." She chuckles.

"I do."

"One of the many reasons I love you." She leans up, kissing his cheek.

"I love you too."

They reach the elevator and he presses the button. Once inside, she lets go of his hand and he takes the chance to be all touchy. She tries telling him about the cameras, but he doesn't care. When the elevator reaches the lobby, they step off hand in hand then head to the hotel gym.

"Thank god for hotel gyms."

"They're the best. Don't have to look for one or go to far."

"Exactly."

They head inside, deciding what they want to do first. Since they chose to start with different things, he gives her a quick kiss before going off on his own, but making sure she can still see him and he can still see her while she does what she chose. They both go to focusing on what they chose to start out with, but they do occasionally look over at each other. Sometimes when the other's not looking, sometimes when the other is looking. She decides to tease him a bit and go really slow. She makes sure to look over at his reaction only to see him almost drop what he's doing. She laughs to herself then goes back to what she was doing. He looks over at her and when she looks back at him, he mouths 'evil' with a laugh. All she does is nod at him with a smirk on her face. Once she was done with what she was doing first, she makes her way towards Justin, but she was just going to pass him to get to what she was going to do next. With his back to her, when she walks by, she quickly drags her nails down his spin, before quickly retracting her hand and walking away with a grin.

"Vi..." He groans lowly.

"Hmm?"

"I didn't do anything." She adds, turning around to face him.

"Suuuurrrre." He chuckles. "So some random girl just touched me like that?"

"You probably imagined it, because you know there's no way in hell I would let any girl touch you like that. Only I'm able to."

"That's true. You would kick ass if someone touched me that way, but you're probably right...I just imagined it." He says, unconvincingly.

"Yes, because I distracted you so much." She laughs.

"Just like you always do." He grins.

"Because you're so easily distracted."

"When it comes to you...yes I am." He bites his lip, trying to reach out and touch her.

"Ah ah ah..." She backs away, shaking her finger at him. "...you can touch me after we're done."

"Awww."

"You'll survive."

"I can try."

"You do that." She pats his shoulder. "I'm going to go over there..." She points to the next area she's going to. "...and if you behave then maybe I'll let you get a shower with me when we get back." She grins.

"Looks like I have to behave then."

"Yes it does." She smirks. "Good luck." She turns around, making sure to sway her hips a bit more just to torture him.

"You're not making it easy!" He calls to her.

"Love you too." She yells over her shoulder.

He laughs to himself before focusing on what he was doing while she headed to where she was going. They stay at the gym for about another hour or so before deciding to head back to the room.

"Get a good workout?" She asks, even though she knows the answer.

"When I wasn't looking at you, yes I did. You?"

"Same."

"Good."

"Now I think we should get up to the room." He smirks, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"We should." She nods.

He tugs her to the elevator, pressing the button. As they wait, he can't seem to stand still.

"Anxious?" She chuckles.

"Your fault."

"Oops." She giggles.

"Suure."

"You love it." She teases, running her hands down his chest to the waist of his shorts. Sh runs her fingers along the waistband then pulls away just as the doors open.

"Coming?" She smirks as walking in.

"Coming." He snaps out of it, following her.

Once he steps in, the doors close. When they do close, he backs her against the wall and starts being all touchy.

"Justy..." She bites her lip as he nips at her neck. "...cameras."

"...I know..."

"...right..." She manages to say while he runs his hand up her leg, stopping at her thigh.

But before he could do anymore, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He pulled away then walks out of the elevator like nothing ever happened.

"Oh, not that was mean!" She calls as she comes out of her daze.

He just chuckles and makes his way to the room. She calms herself down then jogs up to him. They get in the room and once their bags hit the floor, she pushes him against the wall, pressing her lips to his in a hard, eager kiss. It takes him quite a bit to respond seeing as she did catch him off guard. She lets him respond only to pull away before he can hold her there.

"...shower..." She smirks, heading into the bathroom.

"You read my mind."

He follows her in as she starts to get the water ready. As she's testing the water, he comes up behind her, resting his hands on her waist as he starts to inch her shorts down.

"Might as well take our clothes off as we wait."

"I was planning on it." He smirks.

Once he does get her shorts down, she steps out of them and then he works on her shirt. He lifts that over her head then she starts to pull at the shorts he had on. After they fall to the floor, he steps out of them, then starts to work on her undergarments. When everything is off, he lifts her up, placing her in the shower. She wraps her arms around his neck as he stands them under the water. He leans down and presses his lips back against hers for a bit, before having to do the usual shower stuff. Since he was being all touchy, she decided to give him her loofah so he could wash her up. When he was done, she did the same thing to him then they washed each other's hair. After that was all done, she shut the water off while he grabbed them towels. He wrapped a towel around her, while being touchy, before wrapping one around himself and then they both step out of the shower. He wraps his arms around her as they walk into the room.

"So, should I even pick out clothes right now?"

"I think you know the answer to that one."

"I didn't think so."

"Maybe in a few minutes or so, I'm enjoying the view."

"I like my view too." She grins as she turns in his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck, lightly brushing her lips over his.

"Of course you do."

"I would like it better if..." She runs her fingers down his chest, pulling at the towel, making it fall to the floor. "...it was on the floor."

"Well, maybe I would like it better if yours..." He trails off, pulling at her towel and making that fall too. "...was on the floor too."

"Now the view is much better." She grins, letting her hands wander.

"Maybe we're gonna have a pre-win celebration." He chuckles.

"Nothing wrong with that."

He presses his lips back to hers and he helps give her a boost and she wraps her legs around him as he carries her out into the room. He reaches the bed, pulls back the blankets and places her on the bed and climbs on himself without breaking the kiss as he stays hovering above her. He takes the blankets and pulls them over the both of then for the pre-win celebration. Meanwhile Ted and I have been up for a while, but I was just content on laying on him for now, not wanting to get up. "Too comfortable to move...still."

"That's alright. I don't want to move yet either."

"Of course not."

"I do want to go to the gym, but since there's one here, there's no rush to go."

"True."

"Since I'm in the match, I want to be as ready as I can be."

"Right." I nod.

"I know you want to go since you have that match with Eve tonight."

"Yes. Can never be too prepared when it involves her."

"Nope. She's sneaky."

"She's not gonna get the best of me and take my title away from me. I just got that, and I'm never letting it go."

"Oh I know she won't. No one's taking that from you."

"No one." I repeat.

"You're going to be the longest running Women's Champion there ever was and will be."

"That's the goal."

"It's going to happen too."

"But that would refer to past title holders of this generation. I don't think I would be able to hold this quite as long as the original title was held...almost 30 years. That's like impossible. But I wanna out-reign Michelle and Layla when they had it so..."

"True. I know you can do it. You'll definitely out-reign those two for sure."

"And it's not getting split in half like how they did. That was the most stupidest move ever. Breaking it into two parts so they both would have it."

"That was the stupidest thing ever. You're not going to share it with anyone so that will never happen."

"Exactly."

We both lay there for a bit longer just enjoying the time we have to relax. After about an hour, he decides to get up and get ready for the gym, letting me lay there for a bit longer.

"You're not getting dressed in the bathroom are you?"

"Now why would I do that?" He chuckles. "I know how much you like to watch." He grins.

"So much."

"Of course." He laughs as he gets his clothes out. "Enjoy." He grins as he slowly starts to change.

"It's torture when you change that slow."

"I know." He smirks. "It's fun though."

"For you."

"Mhm." He nods. "You'll get me back, I just know it."

"I'm plotting as we speak."

"Of course you are."

"It may involve something I wear to bed tonight."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. We'll see."

"Can't wait."

"But I think you'll die alone from what I chose to wear tonight for the show. What I'll be wearing for a dress when I go out with you for that battle royal pre-show."

"Since it's a dress, I already know I will."

"Oh, but you do not know what this dress looks like."

"It doesn't matter. Just you in a dress is enough for me."

"So you can wait to see it, or do you wanna see it now? But not on me of course."

"Hmm..." He pretends to think. "...now." He grins.

"I thought so." I laugh, sliding out of bed and going into my bag and pulling out the dress.

"Oh it just had to be a red one."

"Well, just red in the middle."

"Still...it's has red in it." He takes the dress, holding it up in front of me. "Oh yeah...you're definitely going to look amazing."

"Like always."

"It's not going to last long once we get back either."

"I didn't think so."

"I'm getting thoughts already."

"Maybe I should put it away then."

"That might be a good idea."

I laugh as I take the dress back and put it back into my bag. "And you know we'll kind of be matching tonight. Wearing the red trunks tonight."

"Oh really now? How did we manage that one?" I laugh.

"We're just that good I guess."

"Yes we are."

"How about you get dressed now before I change my mind about the gym."

"That would be a good idea wouldn't it?"

"A very good idea." He holds my waist. "First..." He trails off, giving me a proper good morning kiss. He holds the kiss for a bit before pulling away.

"Almost forgot about that this morning."

"I didn't. You were just so comfortable, I didn't want to move you."

"I would've moved in favor of that. Trust me."

"I know, but I honestly didn't want to let you go."

"Awww."

"Like now." He holds me closer and tighter. "I don't want to let go...ever."

"But like you said...I should get dressed before you change your mind."

"True..." He slowly lets go.

"Once we're done in the gym though, you won't have to let me go until we have to leave."

"I don't plan on it either."

"Of course not."

He gives me one last kiss before he reluctantly lets me go. I head back over to my bags to pick out gym clothes. Once I have those, I head to the bathroom to change.

"You're really changing in there?"

"Mmhmm." I laugh a bit at his reaction.

"Aww...I got changed out here for you." He whines.

"So you did."

"Can you change out here?" He pouts.

"Oh, you know I can't resist the pout."

"Yess." He cheers.

"Dork."

"Love you too."

"And let me guess...you wanna help right?"

"Please?"

"Go ahead."

He grins as he eagerly starts to help me take off what I have on, taking the time to be all touchy as he helps. He got everything off of me, and he got even more touchy. I had to stop him so I could get my gym clothes on.

"Awww...I was having fun." He pouts.

"I know you were, but we wouldn't have ever made it to the gym with you."

"True..."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Yes there will." He grins. "I'll make sure of that."

"Of course you will."

"Which means we should go now so we have that extra time."

"Right. Just let me finish getting ready." I say, getting my shoes on and making sure I have what I need in my bag. "Now I'm ready."

He grabs my hand, lacing my fingers with his as we both head out of the room and to the elevator. We head down to the lobby and when we step out of the elevator, we make our way to the hotel's gym.

"Where are you going first?" Ted asks as we both walk into the gym.

"Well I always start off easy with the treadmill so, I'll be there first."

"Alright. I'll be by the weights."

I nod and we head off in different directions. Him going over to the weights and me going over to the treadmills. He makes sure that he has a clear view of me and I have one of him as well. I put my music in before starting the treadmill, and once it's started I look ahead of me where he is, watching the whole time. Since he knows I'm watching, he starts to go really slow, causing his muscles to flex. I groan inwardly, and try too look away, but he makes it hard to, so I can't. He smirks as he does it again, going ever slower. Once he's done, he sets the bar back on the rack then blows me a kiss. All I do is grin and shake my head amusedly before mouthing 'evil'. He chuckles to himself as he watches me for a bit before moving onto the next thing. I keep my music in and when I feel like I've done enough on the treadmill, I move onto the next thing myself. Since I have my music in and I'm focusing on what I'm doing, I don't realize that he stopped what he was doing until he walked past me, grabbing my butt. I stop what I was doing and raise my eyebrow as I turn to watch him walk away, an amused look on my face.

"Youuu."

"Meeee."

"I may have to get you back for that."

"For what?" He acts innocent.

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Yes, yes you do."

"Okay..." He chuckles. "...maybe I do."

"I thought so."

He takes a drink of water that he went to get then gives me a quick kiss before going to the next thing he wanted to do. I do a few more things before deciding to stop and I make my way over to where Ted was since he was still going. Now was the perfect time to put my plan in action. His back is towards me so it's even better. So I walk up behind him and wait a little bit before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Since he was not expecting it, he almost drops what he's doing as he twitches slightly. Once he turns around, he sees me with an innocent look on my face.

"Hi." I grin.

"Hi." He grins back. "You're just testing me, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Good thing I'm almost done then."

"A very good thing."

"As soon as I'm done here, we can leave."

"Good, because I'm done already."

"Alright." He nods as he finishes the last few reps he had to do. Once he was done, he set everything back then walked back over to me. "All done now."

I nod and we gather our things and leave the gym, heading back to the elevators and up to our floor, heading to our room once we reach it. We both walk in and set our bags down. As soon as Ted's hits the floor, he reaches out, wrapping his arms around my waist as he pulls me back to him.

"Someone's grabby." I laugh.

"Yes they are." He grins as he starts to kiss down my neck.

"Getting me back for what I did down there."

"Mhm." He mumbles against my neck. I can't hep but tilt my head to the side like always to give him more access. He keeps going, avoiding the spot on my neck for now. He knows it's killing me since I keep squeezing on his arms. When he feels I've had enough torture, he presses his lips to the spot with no warning. Like always, I give him the reaction he likes to hear and it's muffled into his shoulder since I was leaning on him more, the more he continues. He only does it for a bit longer, not wanting to leave a mark for the show tonight. Once he's done, he moves up my neck to my lips. When he reaches my lips, I don't hesitate to kiss him back as my hands move so my arms can move to going around his neck and I pull him as close as he can get. He gives me a boose, my legs wrapping around his waist while he heads for the bed. He sits on the bed, with me sitting on his lap, and I move so that it's more comfortable, with me straddling his lap instead. The kiss starts to heat up quickly, him tugging at my shirt wanting it off. I break the kiss long enough for him to pull it off. "Let me guess, pre-match celebration for both of us."

"You guessed right." He smirks, pressing his lips to all the newly exposed skin he can reach.

In order to get to it better, he moves us so that I'm laying against the pillows and he's above me. His hands start to wander then stop at my shorts as he starts to tug them down. Once those are gone, he tosses them where he tossed the shirt earlier. "Going to have to take a shower before leaving for the show after this. I would say shower seperately, because otherwise I know where that'll be heading...again."

"...deal..."

"Now I believe you have clothes to take off as well."

"Figured you would want to do it."

"You thought right."

I start to pull at them and with his help, I get them off, him tossing them to the side as well. He pulls at the blanket, then the rest of what we have on comes off for an early celebration. The rest of the day passed by quick for us. Before we knew it, it was time to start getting ready to leave for the show. That's what Vi was doing in the bathroom, doing the finishing touches on her outfit, hair and makeup. All that was left to do was put on her jewelry and once that was on, she walked back out into the room to get her shoes.

"I'm liking what I'm seeing." Justin remarks.

"You always do."

"Because you look great in everything."

"As you always tell me." She blushes slightly.

"Because it's true."

She blushes more as she gets her shoes, slipping them on. "I must say, I do love what I see." She bites her lip. "I love that color on you."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Only the best for you. Oh and the gear of choice for the battle royal tonight. The white and purple."

"You know that's my favorite one too."

"Yes, I know. Which is why I picked it."

"You're going to be killing me all night."

"Yes." He chuckles.

"You better hope my match is early enough because I have a feeling we'll be leaving early." She smirks.

"It's possible." He grins.

"Especially if I win tonight."

"Yes, especially that."

"Then I know we'll be leaving early."

"Yes, yes we will."

"I really hope you win tonight. We'll definitely have something to celebrate then."

"Win the battle royal and then win the title match."

"Oh yes. That would be amazing in so many ways."

"We can hope I get that far."

"Right. I'll be cheering for you the whole time."

"Of course."

"Just like I always do." She grins as she stands up. "I do believe I'm ready to go if you are."

"I'm all set to go." He nods.

She grabs a light jacket and her gear bag while he grabs his. He puts his arm over her shoulder, hers going around his waist. They leave the room and head to the elevator then to the car. They put their things in the back then get in and head to the arena. The traffic wasn't too bad with everyone trying to get to the arena. They make it there in plenty of time, parking, and then grabbing their things from the back and exiting the car. She laces her fingers with his as they head inside to their locker room. "I'm gonna go get ready. Shouldn't take me too long." He says once they walk in.

"I'll be waiting." She says as she heads to the couch after dropping her bag.

"Sure you don't wanna come watch?" He chuckles.

"Actually...I think I will." She grins, walking over to him.

"I knew you would want to."

"Of course I would." She laughs. "What was I thinking?" She jokes.

"Try not to jump me if you can." He smirks, as they both head into the changing area.

"I'll do my best."

"I'll try to not make it hard for you to resist."

"No matter what you do, it'll be hard for me." She smacks his butt as he enters the changing area.

"That's true."

"Just change." She laughs.

"I'm going, I'm going." He chuckles.

She bites her lip as he starts to take off his shirt, pushing back the urge to jump him. When he takes his pants off, he slowly puts on his attire making her bite her lip harder, groaning.

"You okay over there?" He gives her an amused look.

"...uh huh..." She slowly nods.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so..." She holds back the best she can.

"You seem out of it." He says when he gets a look at her when he turns around.

"I-I'm su-sure." She stutters.

"You're stuttering." he chuckles.

"Nuh uh..." She shakes her head.

"Maybe not now...but you were." He says as he works on his boots.

"Can't help it."

"I know."

"You're making it so hard to resist..."

"Believe me, I know."

He finishes lacing his boots then turns to her. "Come here." She smirks, motioning him over with her finger. He grins and does so, standing in front of her. She moves her hands so she's able to run her fingers up and down his chest. "Much better." She grins.

"I aim to please."

"You succeed every time too."

"Because I know what I'm doing."

"Yes you do...very well." She keeps her eyes on him.

"I've had tons of practice so of course I do it very well."

"How well I know." She smirks running her hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck.

"I know what you want." He grins.

"Just like..." She kisses her jaw. "...I know..." She moves closer to his lips. "...what you like." she brushes her lips over his. And since she did teas him a bit before her lips brushed over his, one of his hands move to the back of her head and holds her there as he begins to kiss back. Her one hand stays resting on his back as her other goes to his hair, pulling him closer to her. That makes him start to walk towards her more and she ends up backing up until she bumps into the wall. Since she has a dress on, he can't pick her up the way he wants to. He decides to let his hand wander from her waist to the knee, then slowly back up her leg. He slips his hand under her dress, squeezing her thigh. She moans into the kiss, kissing him back harder than before. He waits a bit before squeezing her thigh again, getting the same reaction, but much louder. She kisses him back eagerly and once she's calm enough, she lightly runs her nails across the back of his neck, getting a slight growl from him. She smirks against his lips and does it again, getting the same reaction, but much louder. Then she moves her other hand down to his abs and at the same time where she runs her nails across his neck, she runs her nails across his abs. This time the growl is very loud.

"...Vi..." He mumbles against her lips.

"...hmmm..."

"...any more of that, and you know what will happen..."

"We're far enough away..."

"It won't be much longer before the pre-show starts. Have to be ready to go out there. If we end up doing what will end up happening if we continue, then I won't make the pre-show." He chuckles.

"I suppose you're right..." She pouts.

"But that just means it'll be even better for later."

"It always is when you do this to me."

"Yes it is."

"I think we should go sit in the room so you can calm down a bit." She giggles.

"I think that would be a good idea."

"Going to have to let go so I can move." She chuckles.

"Right." He nods, reluctantly letting her go.

"You can hold me once we get back out there." She says as she takes his hand, leading him back to the main part of the locker room. They both sit and almost instantly, his arms go around her, holding her. She leans into him, resting her hands on his arm. She tilts her head, kissing his cheek before resting her head against his shoulder. I in the meantime have finished getting ready and all I had to do was put my shoes on, which didn't take too long since I slipped right into them.

"That looks way better on you than I imagined."

"It doesn't show too much does it? You know how I feel about things like that."

"No, of course not."

"It's perfect." He adds.

"Okay good."

"I could do so many things right now, but we'll be late if I did."

"Good to know, and yes we would be."

"Are you about ready?"

"Yup, got everything."

He nods, grabbing his gear bag. Once he's got that, he puts his arm over my shoulder as we both head out of the room and to the elevator, taking that down to the lobby then to the car. Of course during the whole drive, he couldn't help being a bit touchy. He manage to behave enough until we got to the arena. We grab our bags and then head inside and to our locker room. "I'm going to go get changed first." He says as we both walk in. "You going to come?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?"

"I have a feeling you'll enjoy it more."

"You know me all too well."

"I do." He grins. "You coming?"

"Well of course I am."

We both head back to the changing area. Once there, he sets his bag down and gets his gear out. He starts to slowly take off his shirt since he knows it'll only torture me more.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask if I wanted to help." I bite my lip as I look on.

"I know what will happen if you do and we don't have time for that." He smirks.

"Oh darn."

"You'll get to take it off again later along with anything else you want."

"Like earlier today."

"Just like earlier." He repeats with a smirk.

"Well it'll be even better if both of us win tonight or just one of us."

"I know you're going to win. You've got that match won already."

"And you've got the hardest match. I think all that matters is if you last long. Which I know you'll do."

"I'll do my best, but you never know what can happen in one of those matches."

"Oh I know."

He starts to undo his pants, then stops, looking at me. "I know you want to, so go ahead." He chuckles.

"I thought you said, letting me help will cause things to happen that we don't have time for?" I laugh.

"I can do it if you don't want to..." He starts to undo them.

"No no. I'll do it. I can control myself this one time."

He chuckles as I move closer to him. I stand in front of him, getting close and hooking fingers in the belt loops of his jeans. I kiss him briefly before pulling away and inching his pants down as far as I could reach, letting him get them off the rest of the way. He steps out of them then slowly starts to put on his attire. I don't move much from where I'm standing in front of him. I just back up a bit, leaning against the wall as I look on.

"Doing alright over here?"

"Uh...huh..."

"Are you sure?" He looks at me from the corner of his eye as he laces up his boots.

"I'm...sure."

"How come I don't believe you?" He chuckles.

"Because you know me."

"I do." He grins, turning to face me. "And I know it's killing you right now."

"I can't help it."

"You never can. I just know how to get to you."

"Yes you do."

"Just like you know how to get me..." He trails off, looking me up and down. "...like now." He leans close to me, lips inches from mine.

"I can tell."

"If only we had the time..."

"I know...and this teasing isn't helping."

"What teasing?" He acts innocent as he rests his hands on my hips, kissing along one side of my jaw.

"What you're doing now..."

"Just showing how much I love you..." He brushes his lips over mine, kissing along the other side of my jaw.

"I love you too."

He continues to kiss along my jaw before making his way back to my lips. Once there, he presses his lips to mine in a long, lingering kiss. I sigh in content into the kiss and I take his hands from my hips in favor of lacing all of our fingers together. He keeps the kiss going for as long as he can until we both need air then he starts to slow the kiss down, resting his head against my forehead.

"I think we have some time to rest before we need to go wait by the curtain with everyone else."

"That would be a good idea." He chuckles.

He lets go of one hand and keeps his other still holding onto mine, fingers laced. We then head back out into the main locker room area to rest for a bit before we'll be needed to be waiting with everyone else. Once I sit down, he pulls me close to his side, arms wrapped around me.

"Wasn't close enough?"

"Nope."

"I never am."

"No you're not." He agrees. "You would be closer, but now's not a good time."

"No, not really." I laugh.

"Lets just hope it's a long wait before we need to go out there."

"I don't know, we got some time. It is 7 now and the pre-show starts in a half hour."

"That should be enough time...I hope." He chuckles.

"We'll just see."

"Yes we will."

It was about a few minutes before 7:30 when we were asked for. We get up from the couch and head to the curtain where everyone was waiting. Of course everyone was lined up in the order they would go out so we got to our spot and stood there waiting.

"Good place to be going out at." I mention.

"It is. Looks like Justin has a good place to be going out at too."

"He does." I look ahead, spotting Vi and getting her attention.

"Oh look." She says to Justin. "Ted's in this too." She smiles, happy for him as she waves to the both of us. We wave back.

"It sure is." She feels him pull her close to him. She wraps her arms around him, laying her head on his chest since she knows the reason he did that.

Soon the pre-show starts with Striker and Stanford on commentary, talking about the pre-show match. Then they go to talking about the big matches of the night and showing the video package of Sheamus. After that, Josh as Booker T backstage for a quick interview.

"Booker first of all, thank you very much for your time. What is the status of your ongoing investigation into Sheamus' Brogue Kick?"

"You know Josh, I'm a six time world champion. I take the prestige associated with being champion very seriously. But as GM, I also take the safety and the well being of my young men and women on SmackDown very seriously, as well as my staff. Josh at this time, the only thing you need to know is...at this time the Brogue Kick is banned."

"Booker thank you very much for your time. Gentlemen, back to you."

The next quick video package that aired was about Cesaro of course. That took up the time until the match. The first participant out was Brodus with Cameron and Naomi as they dance in the ring to start things off.

"I give them credit. I would never do that out there."

Once they were done, Epico, Primo and Rosa go out next.

"There goes the latina stripper." Vi snickers.

"Ewwww." Justin chuckles.

Then next they play Justin's music and Vi and him head out next. She lets him do his poses at the top of the ramp before lacing her fingers with his as they go to the ring. After them, Tensai comes out with Sakamoto. His music cut out and Tyson's went off and he came out next. After him it's McGillicutty, next is Zack, then Darren and Titus. Followed by them is Jinder. Vi makes a face when he comes out.

"Stupid towel head." She grumbles.

After him it's JTG, and then Drew...who takes forever to come out, walking fast to the ring. But after him, it's Ted and I can't help but smile the whole time we go out there. He makes his way to the ring quickly, making sure to stop right at it to give me a quick kiss and I walk around to stand with Vi.

"Heyy." She greets excitedly.

"Heyy." I greet back.

As soon as Ted's music stops, Heath's goes off next. Last is Santino. But I can tell Vi is a little tense after seeing Heath.

"It's okay. Don't worry about him."

"I'll try...if he stops staring.

Just as Santino's music fades, Heath finds himself in the middle of the group. And he tells each and every one of them that he's winning the match and for them to stay back. He then starts the guitar move and the dancing and the 'woo', and then everyone attacks. "Ooohhh!" We say. "Throw him out!" Vi yells. And it's like they listened, because just seconds after, he was the first one thrown out, before everyone went after each other.

"Haha!" Vi laughs. "Bye loser!"

"Now that's awesome." I laugh.

"Very." She nods. "Got what he deserved."

"He did." I nod.

And then we pay close attention to the match. Keeping both our eyes on Ted and Justin. Ted was find, Darren and JTG were attempting to eliminated Justin.

"No no no no!" Vi panics.

Tyson however makes the save and goes after Darren, leaving Justin and JTG going at it. Ted was going after Tensai and I really didn't think that was a good idea.

"Oh no. Why?"

"I have no idea..."

Tensai was against the ropes and he shoved Ted away. Ted came charging at him so Tensai lifted him up and sent him over the top rope to the floor.

"Damn!" I hit the barrier near us with my fist.

"What the hell?! That's way to early!"

"Not cool. Looks like I'm going to the back early. I hope Justin lasts long."

"Me too. Make sure he's alright."

"I will. Looks like the only celebrating we'll doing tonight is when I win my match. That's okay though. So I guess I'll see you later. And good luck in your match tonight."

"Thank you and see you later."

I hug her before walking around the ring to where Ted landed, making sure he was okay before helping him up. As we both head to the back, Vi keeps her eyes on the match, making sure Justin is still safe.

In the middle of everything, Primo was eliminated by Brodus.

"Adios amigo!" Vi smirks over at Rosa who was not happy.

Zack was working on Justin in the meantime, but couldn't eliminate him. And Brodus had eliminated Jinder, and then Epico. Vi laughs as she glances over at Rosa who's going off in Spanish. "Speak English and get out of here!" She yells to her.

But now, Tensai has turned his attention to Justin.

"No!" Vi tries to get Tensai's attention. "Leave him alone!"

And it was over just like that. Tensai literally threw him out of the ring and he landed on Epico, Primo and Jinder on the outside.

"Damn it!" Vi screams angrily. She then makes her way over to Justin, helping him get off everyone. "Are you alright?" She asks in concern because of how far Justin flew from being thrown into the group.

"I'll be fine." He winces. "Ice though."

"Definitely." She nods.

She helps him up from the pile, then they head up the ramp while he leans on her for support. As soon as they get backstage, they head right to the trainers for ice before heading back to the locker room. Once there, she sits on the couch and makes him lay down with his head on her lap so she can put the ice where it hurts.

"I can't believe he threw you that far."

"Me either. He is one strong guy."

"It looks like you and Ted both suffered his wrath."

"It would appear that way."

"He shouldn't have even been in that match to begin with. He doesn't deserve a shot at the title yet.

"No he does not. There are others that do before him."

In the end it came down to Zack, Darren, Titus and Tensai. Zack eliminates Titus first. And thanks to Tensai..who thought he eliminated Zack too, Darren was eliminated. And surprisingly, Zack eliminated Tensai, winning the match.

"Yes! Now that's someone who deserves a title shot."

"After he lost the title unfairly this year."

"Exactly."

"Zack Ryder congratulations. Can you carry this momentum and win the United States Championship tonight against Antonio Cesaro?"

"Woo woo woo! You know it!"

"He so would." Vi laughs.

"Yes he would."

"I really hope he beats him. We don't need that representing our country."

"Ugh I know and then Aksana with him."

"Yeah...she needs to go. That's the only reason he got that title. If not for her, we would not even know who he was."

"She's just such a ditz. She should've kept her blonde hair."

"I think that's what did it. All the dye went to her head."

"And we thought she was bad on NXT. She's even worse now."

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"I'm feeling much better."

"Good 'cause the ice is almost melted." She chuckles. "Want me to get more?"

"I think I'm good, but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome." She smiles as she starts to gently rub the spots that were sore.

After a quick advertisement of the WWE app, they talk about more of the matches. First, the Tag Team Championship match, Randy vs Dolph, Vi vs Layla, me vs Eve, the fatal four way for the IC title, and John vs Punk for the WWE title.

"Getting more excited by the second."

"I'm getting excited too."

"I still can't believe that I won that battle royal and I get to face Layla. It's all so surreal right now."

"Just wait until you're out there."

"That's when it'll hit me. Once I'm in the ring with her and I see the title."

"Exactly."

"Only a matter of time now."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I. I just wish it was sooner, but I'm glad it's not. You need rest if you're going out there with me."

"Right."

"Rest up and I'll help you get changed when I change into my attire."

"Alright." He nods. She keeps rubbing his back, making sure to get all of his sore spots as they focus back on the show. The show opened up with Cole explaining what happened to Jerry during Monday's Raw. He states that Jerry had a heart attack during the live show and WWE Physician Dr. Michael Sampson performed CPR him for fifteen minutes, which in the end would save Jerry's life. He then gladly reports that Jerry will be released from the hospital this week, as he will be allowed to return home to Memphis.

"Thank god Jerry is alright. He had us all scared."

"And Punk's attacks prior didn't help."

"No they did not."

Cole then concludes, saying the fans will never believe who's joining him on commentary for the show, JBL. The opening match of the night would be the IC title Fatal Four Way match with Mike coming out, being the champion and all.

"Really? Really? Really? A Fatal Four Way match. This is Booker T's brilliant idea? This is a night that's supposed to be all about me. A champion! And yet I'm the only champion that has to defend my title against not one, not two, but three different challengers. So when Booker T's done investigating the Brogue Kick, he's gonna have another problem on his hands. Because I am filing an official complaint. And I will not stop until my voice is heard. Because I'm The Miz, and I-" Rey's music cuts him off.

"Mike's so got this."

"I agree."

"He's been in this situation before. He can handle it."

"That is true."

"Wish you were one of them out there though." She sighs.

"I'll get my chance one day."

"I know."

After Rey, Cody was next to come out, and following him was Sin Cara.

"Now tell me this. Why is Rey and Sin Cara in this match when they did nothing to get a title shot?"

"Honestly, I have no idea."

During the match, Sin Cara would present a duplicate mask with the intent of embarrassing Cody again, but Cody would fight back. Shortly after, Mike would lift Sin Cara up for a powerbomb, but Sin Cara would put the mask over Mike's head. Cody then goes for the Cross Rhodes, but with Mike blinded and masked, he backs into Cody and immediately grabs him, hitting the Skull crushing Finale to pin Cody and retain the title.

"That was a joke, but I knew he could do it."

"Plus...he's competed in a mask before, but I guess people don't remember that."

"Obviously not. They really need to stop underestimating him."

"They underestimate a lot of people."

"And they get proven wrong all the time."

"Exactly."

They watch as Mike celebrates a bit more before thhey move onto the next thing. The next thing is backstage, Eve gets asked about her title match with me later tonight.

"This should be good." Vi rolls her eyes sarcastically.

"So Eve, your match tonight. What are your thoughts going in to tonight?"

"Oh I'm confident that I'm going to leave here the new Women's Champion. See that's the only title I never got to hold since they had parted ways with it. But now it's back and I couldn't be any happier, because it's going to be mine after tonight."

"You seem really positive that you're going to win tonight. What's going to happen if you don't win? Are you going to go after the Dvia's title again?"

"Well you know what they say. At first you don't succeed, try again. But the becoming a three time Divas Champion is in my very near future."

"Oh she thinks she can beat me if I get it? She can think again." Vi scoffs.

"Very true. You were one of the best Diva champions there was. Have you thought about having both titles?"

"No! Don't give her ideas!" Vi yells at the TV.

"You know, I never really thought about that. That's never been done before has it? Thank you for that idea Josh." She gives a satisfied and happy look before she walks away.

"He better hope I don't see him anytime soon." Vi grits her teeth.

"Or Scar. She can't be too happy about what he just did either."

"I have a feeling she's just a pissed as I am right now."

"I believe it."

"And there she is." She picks up her phone after getting a text from me. "Yup. She's pissed."

"See?" She shows him the text.

"I didn't think she knew those kind of words." He chuckles after reading it.

"Oh yeah. That's how you know she's really pissed. And that's not too often she gets like that."

"Just like you. I'm sure Ted will calm her down."

"Of course."

Meanwhile, Ted is doing just that. Trying to calm me down. "Giving her ideas." I grumble.

"He's an idiot. He has no idea what he's talking about. She's not even getting a title tonight. It's staying with you."

"That's right."

"You have nothing to worry about. Neither does Vi. She's not going to get the chance after tonight."

"No she's not."

"So there's nothing to worry about." He pulls me closer to him, running his fingers down my arm trying to calm me down.

"I know, it just irritates me."

"Try not to let it. She'll know and try to take advantage tonight."

"That's probably what she's thinking now, knowing I was watching, she probably purposely said all that to try and get to me."

"Knowing her, she would do something like that."

Then in hype for the next match, they show a video package all about the anger management that Daniel had to go through with Kane. That's followed by Daniel coming out first, and then Kane, followed by Kofi and Truth coming out, them being the ones to defend the tag team titles.

"I don't know if they'll stop aguring enough to actually have the match."

During the match, a miscue between Kane & Daniel leads to a physical disagreement between them. However, Kane & Daniel would remember the teachings of Dr. Shelby and they both hug it out to resolve the tension. Later, Kane tags himself into the match, sparking another argument with Daniel. Daniel holds Kane's foot on the top rope, preventing the hurrincanrana by Kofi. Kane then shoves Daniel and he shoves Kane off the top rope, and he lands on Kofi and gets the three count, earning the win for him and Daniel, becoming the new tag team champions.

"They actually did it. I'm surprised."

"Looks like their problems worked in their favor."

"They sure did...this time."

And then backstage, Teddy and Booker were talking about Kane and Daniel's win. Eve comes in and talks about how she'll show Booker how she can beat me and claim the Women's Championship.

"And there she goes gloating again."

"She's only doing it to get to you. She's not getting your title."

"Trying to suck up to the boss...her boss on SmackDown." I scoff.

"That's all she's good for...sucking up is all she knows how to do."

Then up next it was time for the United States Championship match, where Zack won the pre-show to earn the shot.

"You should've gotten this shot."

"I know. I did my best, but there's still a lot of time left."

"When and if they let you get a shot. You were lucky to even get in the battle royal."

"I was, but I'm sure they'll be plenty of other chances."

"I hope so."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Right."

He takes advantage of the moment and starts to be all touchy, trying to distract me from Eve. While he does that, I pay attention to the screen, hoping that Zack will at least beat Cesaro. It was going good until Aksana caused a distraction, allowing Cesaro to take advantage, hitting the Neutralizer on Zack to pick up the win and retain the title.

"Tramp." I scoff.

"Hmm?" Ted looks up. "Yeah...she is."

"You've distracted yourself, haven't you?" I give him an amused look.

"Possibly..."

"Well enjoy it while you can. My match is coming up fast. It'll only be a matter of time before I have to change."

"Awww."

"I know I know. Which is why I said enjoy it now while you can."

"Oh I will." He grins.

"I know that grin..."

"So you do." He presses a kiss to my shoulder. "I won't leave any marks...yet."

"I know. Not until after the match."

"Exactly."

"Are you sure you can wait that long?"

"No...but I can try."

"Yes you can."

He keeps up with the affection, trying his best not to leave marks.

"You're trying so hard not to leave marks, I know you want to leave them. Well I suppose if you make them small enough and coverable..."

"They will be." He smirks against my skin.

"You're welcome." I say, knowing he's thanking me for letting him leave marks.

He starts to lightly nip at the skin on my neck, making sure any mark she leaves will be small. When he gets done with that, he makes his way to my lips and I gladly turn my head and meet him the rest of the way. His one hand moves to my cheek, cupping my face while his other rests on my waist. He grins into the kiss, keeping it going for as long as he can. When he does pull away, we lean our foreheads against each other. "The distraction was a good idea."

"I knew it would be." He grins.

"Well you always know what to do."

"When it comes to you, I do."

"Because you know me so well."

"Just like you know me."

"Yes. That's how I know every little thing that gets to you."

"And you use that against me all the time too." He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." I grin.

"Evil."

"You're just as evil."

"Because I love you that much."

"I love you just as much."

He gives me a quick, but lingering kiss before pulling away and holding me close to him.

"I could be evil now, but you haven't changed out of your ring gear yet and we can't have things happening...especially since my match will be coming up and you'll be out there with me."

"True. That would not be good at all."

"No it wouldn't. Speaking of, are you going to change or stay in that when you're out there with me?"

"I'm going to change. Just waiting until you get changed."

"Want to do that now or wait?"

"Whenever you want to. I just don't want to let you go."

"In a few minutes then."

"Sounds good."

"Seeing as you're just so fascinated with the dress, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt."

"I really do love this dress on you."

"How well I know."

He runs his hands over the dress being so fascinated with the fabric and how it fits me so perfectly.

"Touchy." I giggle.

"That's because I can be right now."

"Yes, I know."

"I just love how this feels on you."

"Of course you do."

"Too bad you have to take it off soon."

"But it goes back on after the match...unless you get too distracted by my gear like always."

"Hmm...I think this time the dress wins."

"I figured." I laugh.

"Of course."

"Well it's definitely going to be a fun night for you. First the dress and then what I pick out to wear to bed later, even though I know it's not gonna last long."

"You guessed right."

"You'll love it anyway."

"I do...so much."

"Excuse me!" Vickie interrupts our conversation as we hear her on the TV.

"Oh god." I roll my eyes. "Not her." I whine.

"Excuse me! On this night of champions, stand up and show your respect. I said stand up...and show your respect for the future World Heavyweight Champion. He is the resident show off and Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler!"

"I think it's about time he cashes that in. Can't wait forever."

"He does have a year. Might be waiting for someone he can actually beat to hold it."

"I'm gonna laugh if he ends up waiting too long and can't cash it in."

"That would be funny."

"But it looks like Randy is his opponent tonight." I point out as Randy's coming out now.

"I don't see this going to good for him."

"No. But I'm gonna take this chance and get ready for my match. It is up after this. Maybe this would be a good time for you to change too."

"Alright." He grins.

We both get up from where we were sitting and I grab my bag as we head into the changing area. Ted watches as you start to get changed before he changes himself. He gets dressed quickly so he has time to be all touchy while I get changed. He stays all touchy enough for me to finish, lacing my boots and then I was ready to go.

"This view never gets old." He grins, looking me over.

"How well I know."

"I can't get enough of it."

"Like you say every time."

"Because it's true."

"Of course. Ready to go back out and watch the rest of the match?"

"Since I get to hold you, yes I do."

"I know where this is going." I say before he hoists me over his shoulder, walking out into the main locker room area. He teasingly smacks my butt, grabbing it before he sits down, shifting me so I'm on his lap.

"Someone's in a mood now." I laugh.

"That how I get when I see you in your gear."

"Just try to control yourself until after the match, if you can."

"I'll try, but you're not making it that easy."

"Oops."

"Not your fault you look so damn good in everything."

"That's right, it's not my fault."

"Not at all..." His hands wander over all the newly exposed skin.

During the hard-fought match, the action spills to the outside of the ring where Randy plants Dolph with a DDT on the floor, but Dolph manages to avoid defeat. In the end, Randy came out of nowhere with a mid-air RKO on Dolph to pick up the in.

"And that's why he so dangerous in the ring. He comes out of nowhere with that RKO."

"Yes, something you know very well."

"All too well."

"But since the match is over, it looks like we're gonna have to get going."

"That means we can leave soon." He smirks.

"Well I wanna stay for Vi's match at least. This is really big for her."

"Right, of course. Almost forgot."

"I believe it's after mine so we won't have to wait long."

"Well that's a good thing."

"But let's get going."

He lets go of me so I'm able to get off his lap. Once I'm up, he stands, lacing his fingers with mine as I grab my title then we both head to the curtain. Of course when we get there, Eve's already waiting. I spot her and roll my eyes. Ted lets go of my hand so he's able to rub my shoulder, helping keep me calm and relaxed.

"I'm good. I'm calm." I say to him quietly.

"Good." He runs his hands down my arms to my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Cuddly." I smile, resting my hands on his, leaning back into him.

"I love being cuddly with you."

"I love it just as much as you do."

"I can tell, which is why I do it so much."

Soon they play my music first. Ted lets me go in favor of lacing his fingers with mine once again and we head out. I make sure to bump into Eve, and bump into her hard along the way. "Oops I'm sorry. Oh wait, I'm not. Next time don't stand in my way." I snap at her.

"You little-" Eve grits her teeth, but we walk out before she can finish. Ted and I are introduced and he lets me go for a brief moment so I can do my usual poses on the stage. We re-link our hands and head down the ramp. I get up onto the ring, doing my poses there before we both get into the ring. I do a few more poses before Eve's music hits. Ted stays in the ring with me until she gets in, and when I hand the title over to the ref who raises it for everyone to see. He hands it off and Ted kisses me quick before he exits the ring, standing ringside instead of commentary this time. Eve glares over at me, motioning to her waist where the title should be. She taunts me for a bit before the bell rings. She kind of gets lost in the taunting, doing her pageant queen wave to the crowd, smiling and everything. I raise an eyebrow, and go ahead, hitting her from behind. She falls to face, and she's close to the ropes so I grab her and place her throat-first on the bottom rope, stepping onto her back and using the top rope to hold myself there, and letting go before the ref hits '5'. "Doing good Scar." Ted claps. "You got her." He cheers.

I go back over and pick her up by the hair, pulling her into the middle of the ring. She however counters, getting out of my grip and turns, kicking me in the leg, making me go down to one knee. She then backs up against the ropes and dropkicks me in the face. She goes for the cover and the ref gets to 2, before I power out, holding my face from being kicked there. Ted winces. "You're alright, you're alright. Get her back for that." He encourages. She pulls me back into the middle of the ring and locks her legs around my waist, applying pressure when she can. And since I'm nowhere near the ropes, it's no use really reaching for them. While she has me in that hold, she starts messing with me while basically screaming at me, pulling my hair, pushing my head around, trying to cause as much pain as she can. "Come on Scar." Ted hits the matt. "You're stronger than her! Show her!"

It takes me a bit of time but with Ted's encouragement and the crowd's encouragement, I slowly get to my feet, with Eve on my back. I reach down and pry her legs from around my waist, but she locks them right back, applying a headlock now. Since my arms were free, I could fight back so I start to elbow her in the side of the head a few times, making her let go. I then manage to get her feet apart and then get her onto my shoulders. She fights out of it and gets down and turns me around, going for a clothesline. I duck and when she comes back I hit her with a roundhouse kick and she's out. I quickly drop and cover her, going for the pin. The ref counts to 3, the bell ringing and my theme plays through the arena. I get back to my feet, the ref handing me my title as he raises my hand. After the ref releases my hand I go over to Eve and push her out of the ring with my feet as I celebrate my successful title defense. Ted gets into the ring, going over to me, giving me the biggest hug he could.

"I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

"That's because you're good luck for me."

"I just got that kind of magic." He grins

"Yes you do." I kiss him briefly.

I celebrate a bit more before we both exit the ring and head up the ramp. On the way, I hold my title in the air. After that, Ted and I head to the back and to the locker room. Meanwhile, Vi had just finished getting her attire on as Justin finished getting changed himself. "Are you sure you feel up to going out there?" She asks as she fixes her attire.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better than earlier." He nods.

"Alright. We should get going then."

"Right. You're gonna do great out there."

"I hope. I'm starting to get doubts now."

"Everyone has their doubts when it comes to their big moment like this. I believe in you."

"I know. As long as you're there, I have a feeling I'll do great."

"Good luck charm...always." He grins.

"Of course."

"You've got this." He keeps reassuring her.

"I think I do." She shakes her nerves out. "Let's do this."

"That's the attitude." He grins, opening the door for her.

"You just have that affect on me." She grins, lacing her fingers with his as they head out the door and down the hall. When they get there, Layla is already there waiting. Vi walks over to her, making small talk since they are friends. They hit her theme, with her going out during a break. Justin lets go of her hand so she can do her poses at the top of the ramp before they re-ink hands, heading to the ring. Once there, she does a few more poses before getting in the ring and standing next to him while they wait. They hit Layla's theme and she makes her way out and down the ramp. To get Vi ready for the match as they wait for Layla to get into the ring, he massages her shoulders. She leans back into him, getting more pumped and relaxed for the match. She finally gets to the ring and after doing her poses, she gives the ref the title. Justin kisses her quick before he gets out, standing ringside. The ref shows Vi the title, then Layla, before he raises it up for the crowd to see. He than hands it off to a ringside attendant and signals for the bell.

They shake hands as a sign of respect before circling each other, then locking up. Vi quickly gets her in a side headlock and holds it for as long as she can, until she makes her way to the ropes and pushes her off. She comes back and hits her with a shoulder block, knocking her off her feet.

"That's it! That's what you have to do!" Justin claps. "Keep it up Vi." He cheers.

She then comes off the ropes again, only for Layla to roll over onto her stomach, making Vi ho over her. She comes off the ropes once more, and she leap frogs over her and when she comes back again, she kicks Vi in the stomach. That's when Layla comes off the ropes and jumps over her, going for an early rollup pin attempt. Vi kicks out before the ref can get to the cont of 2. "Great job Vi! Keep going, you got this!"

They both stand across from each other and circle again before locking up. Vi gets her in another side headlock and take her down, holding her in the headlock on the canvas. "Doing good. Keep her down."

Layla counters and locks her legs around Vi's neck. After a bit, Vi starts to get out of it and manages to lift Layla up with her strength and she throws her down onto the canvas, following through with a bridge pin attempt.

"Yes! You got it!" Justin cheers. Unfortunately she's able to get her shoulders up at two and a half. "That's alright. Focus." When they both get up, she grabs Layla's hand and twists her arm, until she reverses and does the same to her. She takes her over to the corner and uses the ropes and hops off of them, sending her halfway across the ring. Justin winces a bit, but keeps on cheering for her. "Come on Vi. Get up. You're doing great."

Layla does start to get the crowd behind her, thinking that Vi's trying to take her time recovering in the corner. But little does she know, Vi takes less time to recover and when Layla turns around, she hits her with a spear. "Cover her!" Justin yells encouragement. She quickly covers her, the ref counting to three and the bell ringing. Once her theme plays, she gets to her knees in shock that she actually won. Justin is literally jumping up and down where he's standing. He goes over and grabs the title and quickly gets into the ring, hugging her tightly before handing it to her. She takes the title from him, raising it in the air crying tears of joy. She climbs up onto the ropes, holding the title high. She does that on each side of the ring before hopping down, meeting him in the middle of the ring.

"I told you that you could do it."

"You did and I actually have it now."

"And you know what that means."

"I do." She smirks. "Let's go get the name changed then we can get to that. But first..." She trails off, going over to Layla and helping her up. "Good match." She says as she gets to her feet.

"It was." She nods.

"Hope I wasn't too hard on you." She chuckles.

"Not at all." She laughs.

"Good." She nods. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you back in the ring soon."

"Definitely."

They shake hands one more time before she goes back to Justin. She puts her title over her shoulder as they head for the ropes. They climb out of the ring and on the way up the ramp, she raises the title in the air once more. Once they get backstage, she's engulfed in another hug and spun around by Justin. He presses his lips to hers in a congratulatory kiss. Since he caught her off guard, she didn't have time to respond. He sets her down then pulls away. "Maybe I should win a title more often." She says almost breathless.

"Yes, yes you should."

"Not that I'm giving this one up anytime soon though."

"Of course not."

"I think it's time to get my name put on this though." She looks over at the title on her shoulder as she admires it.

"Yes, let's go do that."

He puts his arm around her as she moves the title to her hands so she can keep looking at it. On the way, she gets stopped by various superstars and some Divas for congratulations. She thanks them then they head to get her name on her title. "Now that looks better." She says after her name is put on. "Yes it does." He grins. "And Scar alert." He motions to me running down the hall towards them. I almost knock her off her feet after I tackle her with a hug, Justin steadying us. "Hello to you too." She laughs.

"I tried to stop her." Ted chuckles.

"That's alright. I was going to come see her before we left."

"You won, you won, you won!"

"I did! I still can't believe it."

"I'm so happy for you."

"I can see that." She laughs. "By the way...getting hard too breath." She chuckles.

"Oops. Sorry." I say, letting go.

"It's fine. You're just excited. I know I really am."

"I can tell."

"I can't stop looking at it. It's like I'm just watching it for someone. It doesn't feel like it's mine yet."

"Well it is."

"The name proves it." Justin points out.

"It does." She smiles big, running her fingers over the name plate. "It's finally mine."

"We're so going to rule this division now that you and I are both title holders of the only two titles for the division."

"We so are. It's only going to get better from this day on. We'll make sure of it."

"Yes."

"Good job in your match too. you really kicked her ass."

"That was the goal."

"I don't think she'll show up tomorrow with how bad you beat her." She chuckles.

"Oh she probably will, complaining, saying she wasn't prepared enough, making up crappy lies."

"Knowing her, she will. That's all she does is whine and complain."

"Who knows how long this feud will go on for. Can't say I'm complaining though, it's fun to kick her ass."

"It sure does look like fun. I just dare her to come after this." She adjusts the title on her shoulder.

"Who knows. She wants to be a three-time Divas Champion, as well as Women's Champion. She'll fight both of us if she has to."

"She can try all she wants, but she'll lose every time."

"Yes. The only time she has a chance of winning is in non-title matches."

"Exactly."

"Well I can see someone can't stop being touchy." I motion to Justin who's getting impatient because he wants to head back to the room so Vi can change and so both of them can head back to the hotel.

"Nope." He grins.

"So, we'll see you later then." She goes to give me a hug.

"Definitely."

"Byee." She says as Justin practically pulls her from me, rushing her to their locker room. "Really? That impatient?" She giggles.

"Tonight...yes."

"You just can't wait to celebrate can you?"

"Not really."

"I didn't think so." She laughs. "All I have to do is change then we can leave. Think you can last that long?"

"I think so."

"Good. Shouldn't take me to long." She says as they reach their locker room.

"Alright, good."

They walk in and she grabs her bag so she can change back into her dress. As she heads to the changing area, he follows her. "I think you should wait out here." She stops before going in.

"Awww."

"I think it would be faster, unless you can behave."

"I promise I'll behave, I just wanna watch."

"Alright then. Come on."

He grins and follows her into the changing area. The first thing she does is set her title somewhere safe before starting to take her attire off. Since she knows he's staring, she takes her time, then walks over to get her dress. She slowly puts that on before slipping back into her shoes. She puts her attire back into her bag and then grabs her title. "Have fun?" She grins, since he was still staring.

"Uh...huh..."

"I'm ready to go...that is if you're still with me." She laughs since he's still in a daze.

"I'm here...let's go."

She shakes her head amusedly as she starts to head out of the room with him following very close behind. Once he grabs his bag, he puts his arm around her as she does the same with him. They check to make sure they have everything before leaving the room and heading to the car. On the way there, she can't stop looking at her title.

"That's all yours."

"It is." She smiles. "I still can't believe I have it now."

"It'll probably take the next week to sink in."

"It might. Everything just seems so...dream like."

"I know the feeling."

"Just like when you won the Tag titles."

"Yes." He nods.

"I was so happy for you when you won. Not so much for the other person, but I was so happy you got a title."

"That was a good day."

"A very good day." She agrees. "I want it to happen again." She adds.

"Now that you're with Tyson. They should give you both a chance at the titles. Everyone thinks you're both the best in that division right now."

"They should. We'll see if they actually follow through and give us a shot."

"They better. You both deserve so much more than you're getting right now."

"I know. Can't really control it."

"Yeah..." She sighs. "...really sucks."

"I know. Gonna have to deal with it though."

"Unfortunately."

"But let's forget about that for now. We have some celebrating to do on your account."

"I believe we do." She grins as they reach the car. They put their things in the back before getting into the car. Once he starts the car, he starts to head back to the hotel. When they get to the hotel, they get their things from the back then head inside and up to their room. The whole way there, he could not keep his hands to himself. He manages to behave long enough for them to make it to the room. When they walk in, they drop their bags by the door. She walks ahead while he leans back against the now closed door with that look in his eyes. She makes her way into the room, setting her title down then starts to take off her jewelry. As she starts to take out her earring, she turns to see him leaning against the wall. "Uh oh...I know that look..."

"...all too well." He grins.

"Well..." She sets her jewelry down. "...come over here then." She smirks, motioning him with her finger. He smirks, not wasting any time going over to her and he instantly presses his lips to hers. Her hands go right to his hair as she starts to kiss back just as hard and eager as he's kissing her. His hands find their way to the zipper of her dress as he starts to pull it down. Before she can even think of stopping him, her dress hits the floor. She slides her feet out of her shoes then her dress as he gives her a boost, her legs wrapping around her waist, his hands resting on her thighs. He doesn't head for the bed right away, he finds the nearest wall and presses her against it. His hands start to wander where ever they can reach. She moves her one hand to the back of his neck while her other stays in his hair, holding him as close as he can get. She then realizes that he still has all of his clothes on, so she moves her hands to the bottom of his shirt and starts to tug on it, giving him the signal that she wants it off. He shifts her a bit so she's about to lift his shirt off. They break the kiss so she's able to pull it over his head. Once she gets it over his head, she tosses it tot he side, not caring where it lands as her hands start to wander over all the new skin she can touch.

"...bed..." You mumble.

"...okay..."

He moves her from the wall then carries her to the bed. When he gets there, he lays her down so he's hovering over her. He looks her over with a smirk on his face. "My sexy Divas champion."

"Mhm." She nods. "All yours." She smirks.

He leans down making sure to kiss all the skin he can reach. He then makes his way to her neck before she stops him. "...photo shoot..." She reminds him. He grumbles against her neck, moving to other places where he can leave marks that will be covered easily. As his lips travel over her skin, she can't help but squirm a bit under him since it did give her a tickling sensation. His hands move to her lips, holding her still. She tries to move but then he starts to nip at her skin, causing her to tense up, gripping onto his shoulders. He moves back up to her lips and his hands move from her hips to her thighs. He waits until she's not paying attention to squeeze them lightly. She moans softly into the kiss, pulling him closer, kissing him more roughly. He does it one more time, getting the same reaction out of her, but louder. He smirks into the kiss and she takes that moment to run her nails across the back of his neck. That causes the usual reaction, which was a quiet growl to begin with. She does it again, getting the same reaction, but much louder this time. He starts to kiss harder than before making her lose focus on what she was doing. Her hands fall to his shoulders resting there for now before they slowly move down his chest to the waist of his pants.

"...go ahead..." He mumbles into the kiss.

"...was going to anyway..."

She slowly starts to undo his pants, making her touches linger. He tenses up a bit, gripping her thighs more. She bites her lip, a few noises coming from her as she starts to tug them down. She gets them down as far as she ca reach then moves her hands up and presses her fingers into both of his indents without warning. That causes him to tense and growl even louder than before. In retaliation he takes her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it lightly. She moans softly into the kiss as she stops what she's doing, her hands going to his sides for now. He does that for a bit longer before letting her lip go.

"Now I believe that's enough torture." He grins.

"I hope so..."

He then gets his pants off the rest of the way since he hasn't yet. "I believe you know what's next." He smirks.

"Uh huh..." She nods. "...blanket." She eagerly says.

"Got it." He replies, letting her go in order to grab it. He pulls the blanket over them, then the night of celebrating really begins.

Ted and I in the meantime walk into our room. I drop my bag with the rest of my things, take my shoes off and then work on taking my jewelry off. Ted comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck. "You did amazing tonight." He grins.

"So you told me after the match was over."

"I'm just so proud of you that I want you to know that."

"I already know you are."

"I plan on showing you how proud I am too." He smirks, his hands wandering now.

"Probably going to want to show me so much more after you see what I picked out to wear, even though it's not lasting long. It's just fun to see your reaction."

"You're right...it's not lasting long at all."

"As you said earlier tonight."

"Because it's true."

"Oh I know, believe me."

"You know...the longer I wait, the less chance you have of putting it on..."

"Well maybe I should go put it on now then."

"I think you should."

"Gonna have to let me go first."

"I guess I can...for now." He slowly lets you go.

"I promise I won't take too long."

"Good."

I go through my bag until I come to what I had picked out already. Once I grab that, I head into the bathroom to change. I do my normal routine of taking off my makeup before I take off my dress and hang it on the back of the door. I then put on the outfit I picked out. Once I have it on, I run my fingers through my hair a few times, before opening the door only enough to peek my head out. I bite my lip as I see Ted finishing up with getting changed. I watch for a bit before going out. Since his back is to me, he doesn't notice me. So I decide to lean against the doorway of the bathroom, waiting for him to turn around and notice. "Are you almost do-" He says as he turns, seeing me in the doorway. His eyes go wide and his jaw drops as his eyes scan me.

"I was waiting for you to notice." I laugh.

"H-how long y-you been t-there?" He stutters.

"A few minutes."

"...damn..." He mumbles. He licks his lips, finally regaining focus. He gives me his famous look as he starts to walk over toward me.

"Maybe I should win more often, and you get more surprises like this."

"You really should." He grins as he reaches me, wasting no time in giving me a boost. My arms wrap around his neck and my legs wrap around his waist, while his hands rest on my hips, his fingers moving along the fabric of the top of my outfit. He looks me over, biting his lip as he plays with the fabric a bit more. He then presses his lips to mine in a hard, eager kiss, his hands going to my hips for now. As I kiss back just as hard and eagerly, my nails of one hand drag across his neck lightly before they move to his hair, running through it. He twitches from the sensation on his neck which makes him kiss back harder. He moves from where he was standing in favor of pressing me against the wall so his hands can wander. When his hands do wander, he starts with my sides, bu under the fabric to get a better reaction from me. I muffle the noise into the kiss as I feel the goosebumps being left behind once his hands move. He smirks into the kiss, moving from my sides to my thighs. He rests them there for now, then when I least expect it, he squeezes gently on them getting the same reaction from me. Not satisfied yet, he does it again, but a bit harder getting a much louder moan from me. He grins against my lips, keeping his hands there as he moves away from the wall, carefully moving over to the bed, so he doesn't bump into anything, although if he did, I would end up feeling it first. Once he feels the bed touch his legs, he leans down placing me on the bed without breaking the kiss. He moves me up so I'm on the pillows as he starts to tug at the top I have on. To give him the signal to go ahead, one of my hands move and I press my fingers into one of the indents of his, which I know drives his crazy anyway.

A semi loud growl comes from him as he breaks the kiss, lifting the top over my head. Instead of going for my lips, he kisses all the newly exposed skin that he can reach making sure to take his time. And just so I can't do what I just did again, he laces his fingers with mine and holds my hands to the mattress. I struggle against his hands, but he's not letting go right now.

"...no more..." He mumbles.

"...no fair..."

"I'm having fun first."

"There's only so much more I can take."

"Then it's working." He smirks, making his way back to my lips.

"...mmhmm..." I mumble against his lips.

He keeps his lips against mine as he starts to work on my bottoms. Once he gets them off, he tosses them to the side, grabbing the blanket to pull over us both.


	30. Special Guest Referee

The following morning, I had gotten up early, managing to not wake Ted up as I did so. I quietly went over to my things and got some clothes before heading into the bathroom to change. It doesn't take me very long, and I put my shoes on as well. I grab what I need before heading out for a morning jog around. I find a quiet park nearby and decide to jog around there for a bit. I take breaks at times, until I take a look at the time and decide to head back. I take my time getting back to the hotel, not in a hurry. Once I get there, I walk through the lobby then head up to the room. Ted was just finishing up getting changed, only being in his jeans when you walked in. Since he didn't know I was there, he took his time putting his shirt on. I close the door, but quietly as I take in the view before me. I stop the music from playing, taking the ear buds out of my ear and leaning back against the door as I continue to stare. He does a few more things before he puts his shirt on, giving me a good amount of time to stare. After he gets his shirt on, he turns to go to the bathroom and that's when he sees me. "Oh hi." He jumps a bit. "How long have you been there?"

"...long enough..."

"So you saw?" He grins.

"Uh huh.."

"I thought I felt eyes on me."

"That was me."

"I had a feeling it was." He walks over to me. "How was your jog?" He gives me a quick kiss.

"It was good."

"So I'm guessing no gym this morning then?"

"Well I got word that I don't have a match tonight so I really don't need to go. But if you want to still go that's fine."

"No no. That's alright. We can do something else. I'm good."

"Alright. But you will be seeing me in something completely different tonight."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Vi's going to be facing Eve tonight in a non-title match and there's going to be a special guest referee."

"Who could that be?" He acts like he doesn't know, joking with me.

"Really?" I laugh.

"Oh. You mean you." He chuckles. "How stupid of me."

"Yes me."

"Silly me." He laughs again. "So, you in a referee uniform..." He bites his lip at the thought.

"First time ever."

"Mmmm...do I get a preview of this uniform?" He grins.

"If I had it with me. But it's going to be in our locker room when we get to the arena."

"Awww." He pouts. "How about we go there and get it?"

"You didn't let me finish. Just to get my approval, AJ sent me a picture."

"I wanna see." He perks up.

"Of course you do." I laugh, taking my phone out and going through my messages, coming to the one AJ sent me with the picture of the uniform.

"Ooohhh...I love that." His eyes go wide once he sees the picture. "You're going to look great in it."

"As I do in everything."

"Yes, yes you do."

"You know all that needs to happen now is for you to be in a ref uniform."

"I think I can work something out." He grins.

"I would say you should ref one of my matches, but I think I'd be too distracted if you did that."

"You would and that's not something we need."

"Although I think I could put that aside and be focused."

"Well, it's always something we could keep in mind and talk to AJ or Booker about."

"Right."

"I do think you should get a shower so we can go get something to eat. I know you must be hungry."

"Just a bit yeah." I nod.

"You go get ready and I'll pick something out for you to wear."

"Alright." I nod, going to my bag only to get stuff to use in the shower before heading into the bathroom to get the shower ready.

I go in doing my normal routine while he gets things ready in the room.

"Alright, shower is ready. Have my clothes?"

"Mhm." He nods, walking over, handing me my clothes. "Want some company?" He smirks trying to peek around the door.

"Kind of defeats the purpose of you getting dressed doesn't it?" I laugh.

"Yeah, but if I knew you went for a jog, I would have waited to get dressed."

"Oops. My bad."

"So...is that a yes?"

"Well...I am using a scented shampoo...watermelon..."

"I'm definitely coming then."

"No 'ifs, ands, or buts' about it right?" I laugh.

"Nope. I'm coming in no matter what."

"I figured."

I step aside so he can walk in. Once he walks in, he stares for a bit since I was already ready to get in the shower.

"Yes, I know. I'm all ready for the shower."

"...uh huh..." He slowly nods.

"I was in here so I figured why not."

"Wish I could've helped with all that." He pouts.

"Poor you."

"I'll get to do that later though."

"Mmhmm."

"Would you like to help me?"

"You know I always love to."

"Of course you do."

"At least it's easy to get off."

"Anything to make it quicker for you."

"Of course." I say, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

He lifts his arms up, letting me know that I can take his shirt off. Once that's over his head and tossed to the side, I start to work on his pants.

"But you know, if this is gonna happen, you have to behave...this one time. You can have all the fun you want later."

"I guess I'll have to try to resist."

"Yes you will."

"Evil..."

"Hey you can be just as evil."

"True." He smirks.

"Now, let's go." I say, once his pants and everything is off and tosses to the side with his shirt. He grins, following me over to the shower while being as touchy as he can, still behaving himself. We get under the water and do the usual routine, and I hand him the bottle of shampoo, letting him wash my hair this time. "Since you love the scent so much."

"I really do." He smells the shampoo as he lathers it into my hair.

"Try not to go too crazy with it."

"I'm trying, but it just smells so good."

"Well you're in luck because the shower gel is watermelon too and you'll have an excuse to be touchy."

"I'm so going to enjoy this." He grins.

"I can tell already with how you're treating my hair." I laugh, as I lean into his touch.

"You only deserve the best."

"Right."

He makes sure tog et all of my hair washed before gently guiding me under the water. Once all the soap is out, I hand him the body wash and loofah. He puts the soap on that and then starts to move it all over making sure to take his time so he can be extra touchy. Of course I can't help but to lean into his touch during that as well. Once he got everything, I rinse it all off under the water like I did my hair. Once we're done, I step out of the way so he can get under the water. Just like he did to me, I take my time doing everything to him. We end up staying in the shower longer than planned, but eventually we get out before the water turns cold, wrapping the towels around us.

"I had a feeling you were going to have that shower last as long as possible."

"My bad." He chuckles.

"I just couldn't help myself." He adds.

"I know, I know."

"Hey, you had your fun in there too." He winks at me.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun."

"Of course you couldn't." He chuckles as we both head back into the room.

"Aren't you forgetting your clothes?" I laugh as he doesn't bring them out of the bathroom.

"Oops." He goes to get them. "I was to distracted."

"Uh huh. I was distracted too, but I still grabbed mine."

"Oh hush." He laughs jokingly.

"Nope." I give him an innocent look.

"You know what I can do to get you back, don't you?"

"Yes I know."

"Good." He chuckles.

"Now I think we both should get dressed before we end up not going to breakfast."

"That would be a good idea."

We manage to get dressed after the towels come off. I don't bother to dry my hair or put makeup on, because I don't need to.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Ted says once he turns around after getting dressed.

"Well you did pick this all out afterall."

"I did." He nods.

"Maybe I'll let you pick out what I wear tonight."

"Because I have such good taste." He grins.

"Yes you do."

"Only because you have the best clothes."

"I know."

"Just about ready?"

"Yup. Just need my shoes on and then I'll be all set."

"Aright." He nods, putting his shoes on as well.

Once I have mine on, I grab what I need before being ready. When I'm ready, he takes my hand, lacing his fingers with mine as we both head out of the room and to the elevator. Once there, we take that down to the lobby then head out to the car.

"So anything else planned for after breakfast?"

"Not that I can think of right now, but we can decide while we eat."

"True."

"We got all day. We could even just go back to the room and relax if you want."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?"

"I always love the time I get with you alone."

"Although we always get at least some form of alone time every day."

"We do and those are the times I cherish the most."

"Of course."

We both reach the car, him opening my door for me. Once I'm in and settled, he heads over to the other side. When he's ready, he starts the car then heads to find a place to eat. In the meantime, Vi and Justin were still sleeping peacefully. It wasn't long until the alarm she had set started to go off. She rolled away from him carefully, trying not to wake him as she shut the alarm off. She buries her face into the pillow, not wanting to get up just yet. Justin rolls over onto his side and his arm drapes across her waist. She stays laying where she is, but keeps her eyes open since she has to get up soon. He starts to mutter things in his sleep, and she starts to laugh at him, staying quiet to listen some more. Some of the things she can't make out, but she hears him say her name and that he loves her. She smiles to herself, carefully rolling over to face him. She lets him sleep for a bit more, just listening to him talk in his native language and English. He starts to calm down, then moves closer to her. She reaches her hand up, running it through his hair.

"Justy..." She whispers. "...time to wake up." She kisses his lips softly. He doesn't respond right away, it takes him a few moments before she feels him start to kiss back. Once she feels that he's awake enough, she starts to pull away. "Have to get up or we'll be late."

"Photo shoot. Remember?" She adds.

"...I know..." He grumbles.

"I don't want to get up anymore than you do, but after, we can come back and do this again."

"Yayy." He says sleepily.

"Goof." she shakes her head. "Come on. We have to get ready." She slowly moves away from him.

"Alright." He nods, reluctantly moving himself.

They then get up and sleepily get clothes to wear. She just grabs a pair of sweats and babby t-shirt since she would not have to get dressed up. She throws her hair up in a messy bun, not doing her makeup since that will all be done at the shoot. She grabs a pair of Ugg boots then sits on the bed to put them on. As she does that, she watches as he slowly gets changed from still being sleepy.

"Do you need any help?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm on it."

She gets up from the bed and walks over to him. She helps him with his shirt, getting it over his head. She then helps him with his pants once he has them pulled up. He then goes to fix his hair while she gets his shoes. "Got your shoes for you." She says as he comes out of the bathroom.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it love."

He takes his shoes from her and sits down on the bed to put them on. "Still tired babe?"

"A little bit."

"Need help waking up?" She grin.

"If you insist."

"Oh I do." She smirks, moving from where she was sitting. She walk over to where he was on the bed then sits on his lap. She runs her hand over his cheek, pressing her lips to his. Since his shoes were on, his hand were free, he wraps his arms around her and holds her close as he kisses back. Her one hand stays on his cheek, the other resting on his shoulder. She intended to pull away once he was awake enough, but he held her in place, holding the kiss for as long as he could. He only pulls away when he feels he should, which is after a few moments.

"I think you're awake enough now."

"I believe so."

"You'll get more when we get back. We'll be late if I let you continue."

"Right."

We should get going now though." She carefully moves from his lap. "It shouldn't take too long." She adds.

"Depends on what they have you wear and how many outfits."

"I know it's two of my attires and a dress."

"Well that shouldn't take long at all then."

"Nope. Not at all."

"Well, what're we waiting for then?"

"Since you're awake, nothing right now." She chuckles, extending her arm to help him up.

He takes her hand, and then they make sure they have what they need before heading out to the elevators. Once there, they take them down to the lobby before heading out to the car. When they get to the car, he opens her door and once she's in he goes over to the other side, getting all set himself. As soon as he's ready, he starts to head for the photo shoot, stopping off for coffee first. After getting that, they head the rest of the way to the shoot, pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot, pulling into it. They then get out of the car and head inside, hand in hand.

"This coffee was a great idea." She says feeling a bit more awake.

"I knew it would be."

"You always have the best ideas."

"As do you."

"I did learn from the best so of course I do." She smirks up at him.

"Yes you did." He grins.

"It doesn't look like there are many people here this time. Might be just us." She notices once they walk in and only the photographer and makeup people are there.

"Well that's good. Get done quicker."

"A very good thing." She nods. "We can get back to bed quicker."

"Yes, I love the sound of that."

"I knew you would." She kisses his cheek. They walk farther into the room and she's called right to the back. "Well looks like I have to go now.

"I'll be here waiting. Can't wait to see what you come out in first."

"I have a feeling you'll love it." She smirks, giving him a quick kiss before heading to the back. Once in the back, she heads right to the changing area to put on her pink attire that he loves so much. After she gets that on, she she heads to hair and makeup where they give her loose curls and does her makeup to match. Once they're all done, she grabs her title and heads back out to an anxious Justin. "Well?" She asks, doing a spin for him.

"You couldn't look any better than you do right now."

"Charmer." She blushes.

"You know I always am."

"That I do. THat's all you are, all the time." She smiles.

"Exactly."

"Violet." She hears her name then looks to see the photographer motioning her over.

"Looks like I'm needed."

"I'll be watching."

"Try not to die to much on me." She laughs as she heads over to the set.

"I'll try."

"That's good enough." She chuckles as she steps in front of the camera. He walks over so that he could have a closer view. She stands in front of the camera as the photographer takes a few test shots before he's ready. Once he's ready, they start off with the basics. A few shots of the title on her shoulder and her holding it down by her waist. She keeps her legs slightly apart for the shots then holds the title over her head. The next one is with her back slightly turned and her head facing the camera from the left. She holds the title in the air with one leg bent and the other straight to support her weight. As she's doing each pose, she makes sure to sway her hips a bit just for Justin.

His eyes never leave her and at times he even looks her up and down, eyes traveling slowly as he takes in the view before him, while groaning quietly to himself. She glances over at him, laughing to herself then looking back at the camera with the same smile. A few more shots get taken before she's done with that session and joins the photographer to look at the pictures. As she walks over, she motions for Justin to come over as well. He quickly comes over, standing behind her with his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he looks at the computer screen.

"I see a few that I like." She says as they look through the pictures. "Wait." She stops the photographer. "Go back?" She asks him. He goes back a few pictures. "That one. I want that one to be on my profile." She says about the one where she has the title by her waist, the pose being perfect. "What do you think Justy?"

"I love it. Good choice."

"Thanks." She kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome."

They look at a few more before the photographer gets set up for the next session. She gives Justin a quick kiss before heading back to change into her other attire.

"I can get copies of all these, right?" Justin asks once she's gone.

"Oh of course."

"Perfect." He grins.

She's currently in the back getting into her purple sparkly attire. They keep her hair the same in the loose curls only changing her makeup to a light shade of purple. Once they're done, she once again heads back out to Justin.

"Oh Justy..." She sings, making him turn around. Once he sees her, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops. "Flies babe, flies." She laughs, walking over and lifting his chin up.

"You look...I have no words."

"You never do when I wear this." She grins. "Just try to be good. I got a peek at the dress..." She bites her lip. "...you're going to love it."

"Now I'm even more excited for it."

"I'm excited to show it to you." She winks.

"It must be that good then."

"Oh it is."

"Violet. We're ready." She gets called again.

"And here I go again." She chuckles. "Title please?" She holds her arm out since he held it while she got changed.

"Of course." He grins, handing it back to her.

"Be right back...again." She laughs, giving him a kiss.

"I'll be right back in my spot watching."

She smiles to herself as she steps back in front of the camera. Since this is the first shoot with her new attire, she does all the basic poses. She starts off with close up shots before the full body ones. For those, she put her hands on her hips and bends on leg to the side then repeating with the other. This time while he watches, he can't help but to bite his lip a bit, eyes still glued to her like before. The next shots are of her sitting on the floor, legs bent with her hand resting on her knee. She leans back on her other, arching her back a bit before putting both hands on the side of her, turning so she's on her hip with one leg crossed over the other. He mumbles some things to himself, just completely in a trance as he watches. She steals a glance over at him, laughing as she sees his expression. She moves to her knees then slowly starts to take off the mini jacket that was with her attire. Once it gets to her elbows, she stands up then picks up her title for some shots with that in her new gear. He feels that he's not close enough so he inches closer, as close as he could get at least. As he kept watching, he started to drift off into thought, but still paying attention. The next few poses are just like before, but with the title in hand this time. She puts the title on her shoulder as a few closeups are done. Once they're done, she does a few of her kissing the title and with her hand on it while she looks at it, admiring it. A few more get taken in some of the poses she did in her other attire before she's all done. She motions for Justin as she walks over to the photographer.

"Hmm, I really love those..." He points a few out.

"Me too." She nods. "Nice choices babe."

"I love them all actually, but I know only some are chosen."

"True, but I'm sure I'll get copies of them all."

"Right."

"How about, you look these over while I go get changed again?"

"Alright." He nods.

She gives him another quick kiss and her title before she heads back to change into the last outfit of the day. Once back there, she takes off her attire then puts on the black and silver strapless dress that stops about mid-thigh. She puts on ankle length heel boots. They keep her hair the same, doing a light silver eyeshadow with a bit of black over it. When she's all done, she heads back out to Justin once again. "Justy..." She gets his attention. "...here's the dress."

He turns to look and his jaw almost drops, but he stops himself. "You...I'm speechless."

"I had a feeling you would be." She smirks, slowly walking over to him.

"I usually do get to keep the outfits so..."

"That makes me happy."

"Of course it does." I chuckle.

"Because I love this dress. A lot."

"I can tell...touchy." She giggles.

"Can you blame me for being touchy?"

"No, not really."

"Thought so."

"I do have to go back over there though."

"I can wait to continue to be touchy. It's worth it."

"I'll be back soon so you won't have long to wait." She pecks his lips then slips out of his grip.

"Okay good."

She walks back over to the set for the final time. The first set of poses she does are with her legs slightly apart and her hands on her hips. She turns her waist to either side, getting a few side shots done as well. As Justin's eyes travel from her legs up slowly, a smirk forms on his face, clearly loving what he's seeing. She then moves one hand to the back of her head, her other on her hip as she does a few more side poses with one leg bent and the other straight. The next pose, she stood facing the camera with her hands crossed above her heads with her legs slightly apart. He almost has to steady himself against the wall, since he almost fell over. She looks over to see him lean against the wall and chuckle. The next pose consisted of her leaning forward a bit with one hand on her lower back and the other hand hanging down over her stomach next to her right leg. She does a few shots like that before standing back up and getting handed her title. They take a few shots of her with the title, some with it over her shoulder, by her waist, and above her head. Once those are all done, she heads back over to take a look at the pictures, motioning for Justin to come over. While you're both looking at the pictures, he secretly starts to be more touchy. She leans into him, trying her best to not move around so much so it's obvious. "There are a few nice ones there. I think we did good."

"Yes you did."

"Now...that was the last session of the day. Time to go change so we can get out of here."

"Finally."

"Yes, finally." She laughs. "I'm going to change and be right back."

He nods, taking her title again as she heads back to get changed. When she gets back there, they tell her she gets to keep the dress and shoes she wore. She thanks them, then gets her other clothes and puts them in a bag, not bothering to change again. She gets her attire and puts that in a bag as well then heads back out to Justin.

"You got to keep it." He grins.

"Mmmhmmm." She nods. "Didn't bother to change. There really was no point."

"Of course not."

"Now you can be as touchy as you want to be."

"I plan on it."

"Figured that." She chuckles.

They walk over to the photographer, thanking him for a wonderful session. Before they leave, he gives them copies of all the pictures and tells her they'll be on the site within a week. She takes the packet with the pictures, thanking him again then Justin and her head out to the car. "Hmm...I got all the pictures. That's a first." She gives Justin a look.

"I wanted them all."

"By the feel of the packet, it appears you got them all too."

"That makes me happy."

"Want me to drive back so you can look at them?" She offers.

"Please?"

"Of course. Anything for you." She gets into the drivers side while he gets into the passenger side, after she puts her things in the backseat. Once they're both in and ready, she starts the car, then heads back to the hotel while he looks at all the pictures from the shoot. "Like what you see?" She grins.

"I love."

"I did my best poses just for you too."

"I kind of figure that." He grins.

"Makes up for what you didn't get to see before we left."

"Yes, yes it does."

"When we get back, you can decide how long I keep it on too."

"I think you know that answer to that."

"Not long then." She laughs as she pulls into the parking lot, finding a place to park.

"Nope."

"Think you can make it to the room before you start trying to take it off?"

"I can try."

"As long as you do that, you'll be fine."

"I will."

"Good. Lets head up then." She shuts the car off then gets out.

He puts all the pictures away while she gets her things out of the back. Once he's done, he gets out, walking over to her and putting his arm around her waist as they walk into the hotel. They reach the elevators and wait for one of them to open. When one does, they step onto it and head up to their floor. The whole time they were in the elevator, he was as touchy as he could be. He had her backed up against the wall, hands on her waist as he kissed across her shoulders to her neck. Before he could do anything, he doors opened on their floor.

"You know, one of these days someone's going to see more than they should." She bites her lip as they walk out.

"Oops."

"You have to control yourself in there." She laughs.

"Can't help myself sometimes." He grins.

She shakes her head as they head to their room and since she was too busy looking at him, she didn't see someone walk out of one of the rooms. They accidentally bump into them and when they look up, Justin holds her close to his side as they try to hurry away, but Heath stops us.

"Not time to talk. We have things to do." She smirks.

"Now move!"

They quickly move away and head the rest of their way to the room, Heath watching with a look on his face. "I swear he has the worst timing. It's like he knows where I'll be all the time." She shudders as Justin opens the door.

"Don't worry about him."

"As long as he keeps his distance I will." She says as they walk into the room. She takes her shoes off then sits on the bed.

"I can help you forget all about him."

"Mmmm...you always do."

"Yes I do."

"Why don't you show me then?" She smirks, shifting on the bed so she's sitting on her knees.

"Patience." He chuckles.

"You know how I am with that. It's not something I do well with."

"Yes, I know."

"Justy..." She whines.

"Yes?" He grins.

"I want you." She bounces on the bed, biting her lip.

"How bad?"

"Really really bad."

"Hmm...good enough." He smirks, making his way over to the bed.

Once he reaches her, she wraps her arms around his neck while his hands rest on her hips for now. She goes to kiss his lips, but he turns his head, causing her to whine. "Not just yet."

"Awwww." She whines again.

"You'll get there...eventually."

"Evil..."

"You are when you can be too."

"True, but you're really killing me this time."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"You are." She slowly nods, lightly moving her fingers over the back of his neck.

"You know what that does to me."

"I do." She smirks, doing it again making sure to go over the spot that gets to him easily.

"That dress won't be staying on for much longer, if you continue."

"I'm surprised it's even still on."

"Trust me, I've been waiting for the right moment."

"Hope that moment is soon." She pulls him closer, nipping at his earlobe.

"It's coming very soon..."

"Good." She mumbles, moving from his ear, nipping at his neck lightly.

"You're making it harder to resist anyway."

"That's the plan." She smirks, moving her hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt, tugging at it.

"Okay, I can't wait anymore..."

"I win." She whispers, lifting his shirt over his head then running her hands up his arms while kissing his chest.

"This time..."

"...mhm..." She mumbles, lightly nipping at his chest, making her way to his lips. When she reaches his lips, he wastes no time in kissing her back eagerly.

Her hands move to his shoulders, pulling him as close to her as he can get while she kisses him back just as eagerly. His hands move from her waists and starts to wander. He can't help but to start to tug on the dress, giving her the hint that he wants to take it off already. She mumbles into the kiss, letting him know he can as she moves his hand to the back where the zipper is. He smirks as he slowly starts to pull it down. Once he has the zipper down all the way, that's when he starts to pull the dress down slowly as well. She shifts on her knees a bit, helping him to get the dress down. While he's pulling the dress down, he lightly lingers his fingers over her skin making her shiver as goosebumps start to form. Once he gets it down far enough, she stands up, letting the dress fall to the floor, all without breaking the kiss. She steps out of it and that allows him to give her a boost and she wraps her arms his neck while her legs go around his waist. He turns so he's sitting on the bed and she's on his lap. His hands start to wander from her hips, where they were resting, to her thighs. She arches her back into him with a few soft noises that are muffled by the kiss since he's lightly running his fingers over them for now. Since she's a bit distracted, she stays as focused on the kiss as she can. He then moves so that she's laying back against the pillows, the kiss still not being broken yet. His hands resume wandering as they leave more goosebumps behind. She shivers at his touch as her legs get tighter around his waist and she pulls him down close to her. From there her hands wander themselves and she figures out a way to distract him so that she can flip the both of them over. It takes her a bit before she's able to move her hands down his chest to his pants. He tenses up as she runs her fingers along the band of them. She slips her fingers underneath, pressing them into his indents. A growl comes from him and that's when she takes the chance to roll them over so she's hovering him.

"I win...again..." She mumbles against his lips.

"...for now..." He mumbles, squeezing her thighs making her moan. Then to add more torture along with squeezing her thighs, he moves his lips from hers to her neck. She moves her head to the side, making it easier for him. Her head rests on his shoulder while her hands wander over his chest and abs for now. He really wastes no time in pressing his lips to the spot on her neck and as he does that, he squeezes her thighs again and that causes her to respond with a muffled moan into his shoulder, followed by nipping lightly at it. He keeps going until there is a good sized mark that he's happy with. Once he feels one is forming, he pulls away smirking at what he did. Her ands had stopped for the moment since she was so distracted with what he was doing and as he made his way back to her lips, she was able to move them to his pants, starting to fumble with the button letting him know she wants them off. He moves the both of them, sitting up with her in his lap. she moves in order to be able to work on the button more and tug them down as far as I could. He helps her get them the rest of the way off before rolling them over so he's hovering her again. Her hands wander up and down his chest as he looks her over, taking in the view he loves so much.

"I love this view...every time."

"It's all for you too...only you."

"I know."

"Good." She pulls him down, pressing her lips to his, not being able to wait anymore. She's the one to grab the blanket this time, after the rest of what they both had on came off. Ted and I in the meantime have been back from breakfast and were laying on the bed relaxing for a bit.

"Can never get enough of this."

"No and that's why I make sure we can do it when we have the time."

"Right, of course."

"I wouldn't mind staying like this all day."

"Me neither, but we have the show tonight."

"I know. We can stay like this until we have to leave."

"Good idea. Order room service for lunch."

"It's like you read my mind." He grins.

"I'm just that good."

"One of the reasons I fell in love with you." He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too."

"How about we watch a movie?" He suggests. "Unless there's something else you want to do?"

"A movie sounds good."

"Aright." He reaches over for the remote. Once he has that he searches for a movie to watch.

"Ooh that one." I point it out.

"Nice choice. This is a good movie." He says as he sets the remote down.

"Yes, I know."

He nods, pulling me closer to him. His one hand stays on my upper arm while the other rests on my leg. He looks down at me from time to time just smiling to himself. "I know you keep looking from time to time." I say amusedly, eyes still locked on the TV screen.

"I can't help it. You're just so beautiful right now."

"Aren't I always though?"

"Yes. All the time."

"Good."

We both turn our attention back to the movie or so I think he does. He still keeps his eyes on me, looking at the TV from the corner of his eye. "I feel you staring. You may think I don't, but I do." I laugh.

"As long as I'm the one looking, that's all that matters." He kisses my head. "I just can't get over how good you look today."

"Well just wait until tonight then."

"I don't think you can get anymore gorgeous than you are right now."

"Always have to be the charmer."

"Always for you."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"You'll never have it any other way either."

"Of course."

This time when I look at the TV again, his eyes go to it as well. By the time the movie had ended, it was getting close to lunch time, so he gets up to get the room service menu for us to look at. We both decide on what we want then he calls the order in. Once it's ordered, he comes back over to the bed, sitting next to me. "You can pick the next movie." He hands me the remote.

"Alright." I nod, taking the remote then looking for a movie.

I actually end up finding one of my favorites, and I put the remote down when I put it to the channel. Not too long after that, room service knocked on the door. Ted got up and let them in. They brought the food into the room, Ted giving the guy a tip before he leaves. When he does, Ted brings that cart over to the bed so I don't have to move.

"Aren't you sweet."

"Always am for you." He kisses my cheek.

He hands me my plate before grabbing his and sitting back down on the bed next to me. We eat and continue to watch the movie. After we were done with lunch, he put everything back on the cart and pushed it back over near the door. He then comes back over to the bed once again so we can continue the rest of the day until we needed to leave relaxing. The day seemed to pass with everything we all did and soon it was time to get ready to leave.

"Are you done yet?" Ted asks impatiently from out in the room.

"Patience." I laugh, as I'm finishing up.

"That's not a word I know right now."

"I'm almost done."

"I've been waiting for forever." He groans.

"It takes time to look this good you know."

"You always look good no matter how long you take."

"Well I'm coming out very shortly."

"Good because I'm dying out here."

I finish up with my hair since that was the last thing I needed to do, and then I slip my shoes on since I brought those into the bathroom with me. After that I open the door and shut the light off, finally walking out. "Damn..." He says to himself as he looks me up and down. "...you look better than I imagined."

"Well that's because you didn't see what I picked out."

"No..." He's still speechless. "...now that I see it...I love." He grins.

"I thought you would."

"So so much."

"Well enjoy it while you can, I'm changing into my ref uniform when we get there. Vi's match is pretty early."

"Right." He nods. "I can't wait to see you in that."

"Oh I know."

"Are you ready? I wanna get there to see the uniform."

"I've been ready." I laugh.

"What are we waiting for then. Lets go." He grins, taking my hand and heading for the door anxiously.

"Slow down."

"Sorry. Just really excited."

"I know you are. I'm in heels, I can't go that fast."

"I can help with that." He grins, scooping me up in his arms.

"Oh you would."

"Anything to get there quicker."

"Of course."

He reaches the elevators and I reach down, hitting the button. Once the doors open, he steps in still holding me. As soon as the doors shut, he takes advantage and starts nipping at my shoulder since it's exposed because of my top. "Let's try and not put on a show for security..."

"Awwww." He pouts. "I wanna have fun though."

"You can...within limits."

"I'll try to behave." He mumbles, lightly nipping up my shoulder.

"That's all I ask."

He keeps lightly kissing along my shoulder until the doors open. He groan quietly, lifting his head so he can walk out of the elevator. "Don't worry. You'll have more time for that when we get to the arena and even more time after Vi's match."

"Mmm...looking forward to it." He grins as he heads to the car.

"I know you are."

"I always do."

Like always he opens my door for me and I get in. He makes sure I'm set before he shuts the door and goes around to the other side and getting in. Once he's in and set, he starts the car then heads for the arena. With Justin and Vi, she was in the bathroom after drying her hair since they got a shower after what happened earlier. She was already dressed just waiting for her hair to dry so she could style it. While that was drying, she started to work on her makeup getting that out of the way. Once her way was dry, she started to style it the way she wanted which was a bun with little braids intertwine through it. As she was finishing up, she say Justin appear in the mirror.

"Someone looks beautiful." He grins.

"Don't I always?" She smirks at him through the mirror.

"Yes, yes you do."

"It's all for you too." She blows him a kiss.

"Yes, I know."

"And I'm all done." She declares once her hair is perfect. "What ya think?" She asks as she does a spin for him.

"Stunning."

"Exactly what I was going for." She grins, walking over giving him a kiss.

"You'll always be stunning to me."

"That's what I hoping for." She makes sure to blow the scent of her lip gloss at him before slipping away to get her shoes.

"Peppermint..."

"Mmmhmmm."

"I love it."

"After I get my shoes on, maybe you can have some."

"Please?"

"Do I ever deny you?"

"No you don't."

"Well then..." She grins after getting her shoes on. "...come over here then." She rubs her lips together, motioning him over with her finger. He gives her that look and doesn't waste any time in walking over to her, eager to taste the lip gloss. She rests her hands on his chest as his hand goes to her waist, pulling her right to him as he presses his lips to hers. She lets him get a taste before she starts to kiss back. Once she feels he's had enough, I start to pull away only for him to move his hand to her head, holding her in place. He gets more than just a bit of the lip gloss. Like always he ends up getting it all, pulling away satisfied. "Every time." She chuckles. "Now I have to put more on."

"My bad."

"Like always." She laughs, moving from his arms then walking to her bag to put more lip gloss on. "Now..." She rubs her lips together. "...this has to stay on for most of the night."

"Awww."

"You'll live until we get there at least."

"Do you have a match tonight?"

"I do. Against Eve." She makes a face.

"Oh you so got that match won."

"I know that for sure. She's not beating the night after I won the title. No way in hell."

"Oh no, not at all."

"She can try all she wants. I'm not giving that up this soon."

"No and it's a non-title match anyway right?"

"Yes, but you know if she happens to beat me, which I doubt, she'll demand a title match right away."

"Right."

"Do you have anything tonight?" She asks as she picks up her bag.

"Yes I do. Against Wade."

"Well, I'm really happy you have a match, but Wade..." She bites her lip. "...he's been fierce since he came back."

"I know. And I know that since I've worked with him tons of times before, I know what he's capable of. But I will try to be as careful as I can be."

"Good 'cause I really don't like the match tonight."

"I know you don't."

"I get that you know what he can do, but still...he's got some new moves since he was out. Like that elbow. That I do not like at all."

"No one likes it."

"I can see why too. I was just hoping you never have to face him again."

"We can always hope for that."

"Hopefully tonight will be the last time you face him for a long time."

"Let's hope so."

"...yeah..." She mumbles. "But, I'm all ready if you are."

"I'm all set." He nods, grabbing his bag. She smiles slightly, reaching for his hand. He takes hers as they head out of the room to the elevators. On the way, he let go of her hand to put his arm over her shoulders. Her arm went around his waist as she leans into his side the whole way to the car. When they reach the car, he opens her door for her after they put both of their things in the back. She thanks him and gets into the car, and he waits until she's all set before going around to the driver's side and getting in himself. Once he's ready, he starts to head for the arena, moving his one hand and lacing it with hers making sure to hold it tightly as he kisses the back of her hand. She rests her head on the back of her seat and smiles over at him.

"Will always love you."

"I'll always love you too."

It isn't long until they pull into the parking lot of the arena. Justin parks and they get out, going into the backseat and grabbing their bags, before heading inside. They make it to their locker room with no trouble at all. Once they walk inside, they drop their bags by the door then walk over to the couch. When they get there, she sees a bouquet of flowers with a card. She picks up the card and reads it while Justin wraps his arm around her waist with his chin on her shoulder.

"To my gorgeous Divas Champion. I'm so proud of you for wining last night and I will forever love you." She reads out loud, going 'awww' as she looks up at Justin. She then reads the rest. "You and I are perfect for each other and we'll be together forever. Love you always, Heath." Her smile fades once she reads who it's actually from and she throws the card down in disgust. "The nerve of him..." She growls.

"He really doesn't know when to stop."

"He really knows how to ruin my night." She sighs. "It was all going good until now too."

"Well watch this...I think I hear him out in the hall." Justin grumbles. He then opens the door and Heath's there. "Hey Heath." Justin gets his attention, and when he turns Justin throws the flowers at him. "Take your flowers back, they're not wanted." Before Heath could respond, Justin slams the door in his face.

"That's why you're the best." She chuckles as he walks back over to her.

"I honestly hope I hurt him too."

"Hopefully. They were roses afterall. Maybe one of the thorns got him in the eye or something." She chuckles.

"Serves him right."

"Exactly." She nods. "I don't want flowers unless they are from you." She brushes her lips over his giving him a light peck.

"And I'll be sure to get you real special ones."

"You always do. Just getting them from you makes them special."

"Of course."

"When's your match?" She asks.

"Fifth one of the night. You?"

"Second."

"So you need to get changed then." He grins.

"I do soon."

"I vote for you to now."

"You would." She laughs. "I'll change now, just for you."

"Yayy."

"Just have to let go so I can change, silly."

"Oops. My bad." He chuckles, letting you go.

She kisses his cheek before she walks over to her bag. After getting that, she heads to the changing area. "You coming?" She asks before heading in.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Spacey." She shakes her head with a laugh as she heads in with him following.

"Your fault."

"Oops." She giggles.

"Uh huh. Suure."

"You love it though." She smirks as she gets her attire out of her bag.

"I do."

"Always." She laughs as she starts to get undressed. She gets her top off and her attire top on before putting the bottoms on. She glances over at Justin who's staring while biting his lip. "Hmmm...would you like to help?" She grins.

"Can I?"

"Of course. I haven't denied you yet and I never will."

He grins and walks over to her to help. He starts by being all touchy since more skin is exposed due to her attire top being on. She shivers at his touch as he starts to under her pants. He starts to slowly pull them down, taking advantage and nipping at the skin he can reach. Her hands rest on his shoulders, then she steps out of her pants once he has them down. She then grabs the bottoms of her attire and starts to pull them on, Justin helping get them on the rest of the way. After that's all on, he starts to get more touchy as he stares at her. She reaches over, grabbing her title then draping it over her arm. "Ready to go sit out there?" I asks since his eyes have not left her yet.

"Uh huh."

"Lets go then." She chuckles, running her fingers down his chest before slipping from his grip and heading into the room.

"I'm coming."

She makes it out before he does and she sits on the couch looking innocent with her title on her lap. "Acting so innocent."

"Because I am."

"Suuure."

"What did I do?" She pouts.

"You know what you did."

"Maybe I do..." She grins. "...maybe I don't." She shrugs.

"You so do."

"Okay." She chuckles. "So I do. What are you going to do about it, hmm?"

"Well..." He trails off, sitting down next to her and before she knows it, she's pulled over onto his lap and his arms go tightly around her.

"Ooohhh I'm so scared." She jokes.

"Well you're not moving until your match. All mine."

"I'm always all yours." She kisses his cheek. "So this is my only punishment for what I did?"

"For now."

"Uh oh."

"I'm plotting as we speak."

"That's never a good thing..." She looks for a way out. "...any chance you'll forgive me?"

"I'll take it under consideration."

"I promise to behave for the rest of the night no matter how hard it gets."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I don't think I'm off the hook though." She giggles since his hands are wandering over all the skin he can touch.

"Not exactly."

"I knew it! I could tell by the look on your face I was still in trouble."

"We'll see how things go. We can leave after my match since we won't be needed after that. We'll see how things go up to that point." He grins.

"Alright, but you know how I get when you're in your gear..." She bites her lip.

"Yes I do know."

"I'm so not getting put of trouble tonight." She chuckles.

"We'll see."

"Oh. Almost forgot...I got a new theme too." She grins.

"Oh?"

"Mhm." She nods. "It's a surprise, but I have a feeling you'll love it."

"I'm sure I will."

"I really hope so." She winks.

Meanwhile, Ted and I have been in our locker room for a bit and I had just finished getting changed into the ref uniform, and I walk out of the changing area and back out into the main area of the locker room. Ted looks up from what he was doing and stares at me as I walk over to the couch, unable to form words.

"You okay?" I laugh.

"I...think...so..."

"You can barely talk."

"You...just...wow..."

"I'll give you a moment to compose yourself."

All he does is nod while still staring, eyes never leaving me.

"The show's starting." I say as glance at the TV.

"I-I'm good."

"You sure now?"

"Ummm..." He reaches over, pulling me onto his lap. "...now I'm sure." He grins, as his arms go around me and his hands wander.

"Touchy."

"There's so much to touch."

"Yes, I know."

"I'm taking full advantage too." He grins.

"I can see that."

"It looks better than I imagined."

"Everything usually does."

"Mmmhmmm."

The show starts off with the show intro, pyro and introduction from Cole. Then Punk's music goes off, but it's not Punk who comes out, it's Heyman.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman. And last night I felt like, well each and every one of you, because last night at Night Of Champions, I got to witness history. I got to witness history in the most enormous fashion as I got to see CM Punk successfully defend the WWE Championship against John Cena. No no no, you're right, I admit it. The ending of the match is embroiled in controversy. And everyone is talking about it. So in the interest of clarity, I have asked the referee from last night's championship contest, the esteemed Mr. Chad Patton, to come out right here in this very ring, right now and defend his decision to the entire WWE audience. Mr. Patton, if you will please sir."

"Oh boy. What's he up to?"

He comes out to the ring and gets into it, standing before Heyman.

"Mr. Patton, I think you for coming out here tonight. You know, I understand that you are deep in the middle of this controversy. And if you will please sir, look up here. You will see a still photo of the final moments of that match, and clearly Mr. Patton both men's shoulders are down and you count both men down 1-2-3. Now everyone has been on your case, 'cause everyone loves to be a critic. And there's no bigger critic than John Cena. He was all over your case last night for that decision. But Mr. Patton, you didn't make the wrong decision, as a matter of fact sir, you made the right decision didn't you?"

"No. I don't think so."

"I agree."

"Yes I did."

"Yes. Yes you did. And both CM Punk and I commend you for that decision sir. We admire you for having the integrity of making that decision and for admitting it in front of the entire WWE Universe. But there's more evidence on your behalf sir. To vindicate you sir. There was a fan that took footage last night. Video footage on what I believe to be a camera phone. And he posted this footage on YouTube. Now very suspiciously that video was taken down earlier today and I think we all know that John Cena had that video taken down. But if you would please sir take a look at this footage."

"Not good video quality."

"It could be about anything really."

"Now what more needs to be seen? Mr. Patton, that match was clearly a tie and the tie goes to the champion. That match was a draw and the draw goes to the champion. Which means for the the 303rd consecutive day, your WWE Champion is CM Punk. And that is exactly what CM Punk is talking about. CM Punk is now worthy of your respect. And you still refuse to give it to you. Last night CM Punk walked into Boston, Massachusetts-" Heyman gets cut off by John coming out.

"This is going to be good."

"Mr. Cena, just in the interest of clarity-"

"Paul shut up. This is probably gonna turn you upside down here, but I actually agree with you. Chad Patton made the right call last night. As for me taking dow-" John stops and just laughs at the fact that people are chanting that he sucks. "You can listen to them, they even know my technical skills. As far as me taking down somebody's YouTube video, I have trouble turning on my phone. That wasn't me. Chad Patton is a known official, a respected official, I know him on a first name basis, I've known him for a while. I know he would have no biased towards me. So I want to clear something up. Yes we had a conversation after the match was over, but it wasn't about his decision. It was about the finality of his decision. For anyone who saw Night Of Champions last night, it was epic. It was a battle, I have my ankle taped tonight because it's as big as a football, and John Cena vs CM Punk truely built up to a...a match of WrestleMania proportions. And when Chad Patton explained that the match was a draw, I had a conversation with you Chad that, that's pretty much like ending the SuperBowl in a tie. I'm sure you, I'm sure me, I'm sure all of you wanted to see who could actually win that epic match last night."

"True. I was really hoping John won, not a draw."

"I honestly thought he had it won."

"So did I, until the ref said it was Punk who won."

"Chad I asked you last night, and I'll ask you tonight. Is a draw how you wanted to see that match end? And Paul, you know, we have our issues but you are a CM Punk supporter, you always have been. And in his whole, entire career, through his unbelievable journey he has always been clamoring for respect. So last night, retaining the championship in a tie? Do you think CM Punk earned the respect that he's been seeking?"

"Nope."

"I second that. He didn't get any respect. Not from me."

"Well since you value my opinion so much, I will be happy to answer you. In one simple word. Yes."

"I think I owe that series of 'no's' to Daniel Bryan. But I think these people also agree with me. Your and CM Punk's definition of respect is a lot different than my own. Respect isn't earned by a shadow of a doubt. Respect isn't certainly earned by hitting someone with the championship after you retain and not win a match in a tie. Respect is earned by leaving no doubt. Respect is earned by beating anyone...beating anyone on any given night. So you can stand in this ring and say best in the world! Respect is being able to hold your head high after a definitive decision. Chad, you made the right call but I'm with them. I wanna find out who the winner's gonna be. And I'll even do it with one leg. I say tonight we re-live Night of Champions. I'm here, we got a ref, all we need is CM Punk and we do this rematch right here tonight."

"Punk'll chicken out of it."

"No doubt."

"Uh...I'm sure CM Punk will be very happy to tell you straight to your face what he thinks of your challenge. And I'm telling you, he'll tell you straight to your face...when he gets here tonight. But hearing it from me is the same as hearing it from CM Punk. Because I am the voice of the voice of the voiceless."

"And I was trying to be patient with you-" John gets cut off by Del Rio.

"Ugh. What does Dorito want?"

"Probably complain."

"John Cena, stop crying about last night. You had your chance and you lost. On the otherhand, I never had a first shot by the SmackDown general manager Booker T. The Brogue Kick was banned two weeks ago. And suddenly from nowhere, it was reinstated right before my title match? Listen Cena, unlike you, I was not completely ready for my opponent at Night of Champions. That's why if someone deserves a rematch, it's a man who never lies, Alberto Del Rio." And right after that is when AJ came out.

"Hmm...I sense a tag match."

"Speaking on behalf of Booker T, maybe you both deserve second chances. So tonight, I'm gonna take the two main events from last night and combine them to make...a super main event. Yes tonight WWE Champion CM Punk will team up with Alberto Del Rio to take on the team of World Heavyweight Champ Sheamus...and...wait for it...John Cena. And who knows. The winner of the match could go a great way in determining if there's going to be a rematch and who will be in it." She says before leaving, making sure to skip around the ring first and Heyman's not happy and he tries following her, but can't.

"Looks like someone was right." I grin.

"It seems so." Ted chuckles.

"I knew John wasn't getting a re-match and neither was Dorito. It was the only other way to make them semi happy."

"And they can suck it up and deal with it."

"Exactly."

"Oh and we won't have to stay for the whole night. I believe Justin has a match and I wanna be here for that, so we can leave after that." I add.

"Alright." He nods.

"I know you would want to end up leaving early anyway."

"It's like you read my mind."

"I just know you very well."

"You do." He grins.

"I think Vi's going to be surprised by me being the ref. She doesn't know yet."

"I'm surprised you kept it from her. You usually tell her everything."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"She'll be surprised alright."

"And I'll make sure she wins too."

"I didn't think you would let Eve win."

"No, and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't win."

"Of course. Vi doesn't deserve to lose the night after winning the title either."

"No she doesn't."

"I'm sure she'll give Eve everything she's got anyway."

"Oh of course she will."

"With your help, it'll be even easier for her to beat on Eve too."

"I can't wait."

"It should be coming up soon too."

"After this one...which is just a waste of time if you ask me." I refer to Sin Cara and Rey facing Primo and Epico.

"I think we can make the most of the time then..." He grins, giving me his look.

"I know that look."

"I believe you do." He smirks, slipping his fingers under the bottom of my shirt.

"At least I won't have to worry about my lip gloss this time. It's not flavored. Poor you."

"I know, but your perfume makes up for it all the time."

"What can I say? I like to have one thing or the other, or even both."

"It still drives me crazy."

"And it's fun to drive you crazy."

"But, I love getting you back for it too." He smirks, lightly nipping at my shoulder.

"As I love getting you back for getting me back."

"Just so much fun."

"Well maybe I should move then huh?" I grin, turning around in his lap so that I'm facing him.

"That's much better." He smirks, placing his hands on my hips.

"I thought so." He pulls me closer to him, pressing his lips to mine, one of his hands moving from my hip to the back of my head, holding me in place. He makes sure to do so without ruining my hairstyle. But that didn't mean that I couldn't messing his hair up like I always do. I pull myself closer, one arm resting around his neck while my other hand moves through his hair. His hand moves to my back so he doesn't mess up my hair since he wants to touch it. That allows him to hold me as close as I can get while he deepens the kiss. I take the chance and move my free hand the best I can down his sides. When I get to the bottom of his shirt, I know I'm close so my fingers slip beneath his shirt and waist of his pants to press into his indent. A muffled growl comes from him as he shifts a bit on the couch. That causes him to kiss me back more roughly. I smirk the best I can into the kiss, and since I'm having fun I do it again, getting the same reaction, louder, but only for me to hear. In retaliation, he takes my bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it, while he moves my hand and laces his fingers with mine. Since he is starting to get to me, and his fingers are laced with mine to prevent me from having my fun, I end up squeezing his hand and tugging lightly on his hair as I hold back any noises right now. Since he knows he's getting to her, he moves his fingers on the hand that's resting on my hip lightly over the skin above my shorts.

"Teasing..." I manage to say, even though he's still nipping at my lip.

"...payback." He mumbles, letting go of my lip.

"And I didn't even do that much..."

"You did enough..."

"..I really don't think I did..."

"...fine." He lets my hand go. "No more of that though."

"Fine."

He keeps his hand laced with mine, pressing his lips back to mine. After staying there for a bit, he slowly pulls away and starts to trail along my jaw to my neck. On instinct, I tilt my head to the side for him to get better access. He smirks against my skin, slowly nipping after each light kiss he leaves. He already knows not to leave marks at this time because of the match soon, so he nips lightly in order not to leave any. Once he feels satisfied with the amount of torture he caused by all the noises I made, he slowly makes his way back to my lips. He continues there for a bit longer, and then decides to slowly pull away. I whine in protest so he pecs my lips a few more times before stopping and resting his forehead against mine.

"Stopping so soon."

"The match is over."

"Oh, already?"

"Mhm. It didn't seem that long with what we did."

"No, it really didn't."

"Never does." He chuckles. "Should we head out now or wait a bit?"

"I say wait a bit. Don't wanna give it away that I'm the ref."

"Right, of course."

"But I think I should move right?"

"Carefully." He chuckles.

"Oh that won't be a problem at all." I laugh as I let him go and move from his lap.

"I really wish you didn't have to move though." He pouts.

"Oh, I know."

"After this match, you won't be moving for the rest of the night."

"Until we leave."

"Exactly."

We make sure to wait long enough before deciding to leave. We were heading to the curtain as we hear Vi's music going off and that meant she was heading to the ring first.

"You're right, I do love your theme." Justin says so she can hear with a grin.

"Told ya." She smirks.

"Don't change it for a while."

"I don't plan on it."

"Good."

She gives him a quick kiss before hopping up onto the apron. She does her poses before getting to the ring and doing her poses while holding the title high in the air. Justin gets in the ring and waits for her to finish her poses. When she's done, she stands next to him in the ring, with her title over her shoulder. Her music fades and Eve's goes off next, her coming out with that fake smile on her face as she always does. Vi rolls her eyes as she makes her way to the ring, doing her 'queen' wave. She scoffs as she glares are her. She gets on the ropes, doing her poses before getting into the ring. She then starts asking where the referee is, because there is no ref out in the ring like there normally is. Vi shrugs, not knowing anything. It's complete silence except for the crowd. Eve goes to get a mic, but that's when my music goes off. Both of them looking confused as to why I'm even coming out. "Why is Scar coming out?" Vi says loud enough for Justin to hear.

"I don't know." Justin shakes his head.

They watch as I come out in a ref uniform and a smirk appears on Vi's face while Eve screams obviously unhappy. "Perfect." Vi rubs her hands together. "Eve's going down." She smirks evilly. When I reach the ring, I kiss Ted quickly before getting into the ring and he goes around to stand with Justin. Vi walks over, handing her title to Justin while Eve starts yelling at me to get out of 'her' ring. Vi turns around just in time to see her raise her hand to me to push me. Vi rushes over, pushing her away making her fall on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry." Vi says sarcastically.

"Are you going to do anything about that?!" Eve yells at me once she gets up. "Yeah, I am." I turn like I'm going to say something to Vi. "Ring the bell!" I yell, waving my hand then smirking at Eve who is pissed.

"You've got a match to do now. I suggest you pay attention."

"I can take her with my eyes closed." She gloats right before Vi lunges at her, taking her down to the mat, throwing punches. Of course for now, I'm being fair, so when she doesn't stop, I start counting to five. She stops before I hit that number. That's when Eve starts to crawl towards the ropes to walk away from this match. "Oh hell no!" Vi storms over, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her into the middle of the ring.

"You're not walking out of this match! Take it like the woman you say you are!" She screams at her, throwing her into the corner, then running at her and hip checking her. She then steps back a bit and charges at her again, hitting her with a dropkick to the gut. She slides down to a sitting position, and Vi holds her foot to her throat. I let her go longer than she's supposed to before I start telling her to back off and get her out of the corner. She drops her foot giving her a bit of space for now. After Eve composes herself, that's when she gets up in an angry huff and starts to get in my face, concerning the fact that I didn't tell you to back off right away. "I'm the ref. I made the right call. Now back to the match!"

She just glares at me and fakes pushing me, before walking around me and going over to Vi, nly to be met with a superkick to the face. Vi quickly covers her, and I did what I had to do. I counted the pin really fast, naming Vi the winner. She quickly gets up then I raise her hand in victory. Justin gets in the ring, giving her the title with a kiss, then she goes on the ropes doing her poses with the title high in the air. I stand back with a satisfied look on my face. I look down at Eve, before getting down to her level and give her a mocking sad look. Vi hops down from the ropes and comes over to where I am and we hug. "We should leave a lasting impression on her. How about I do Ted's finisher on her and you do Justin's since we both know how to do them so well?" I smirk evilly. "Teach her not to mess with us."

"Best idea ever." Vi grins. She backs away so I can grab Eve and help her up. When she's on her feet, I get her into position and hit her with Ted's finisher since I use that in my moveset from time to time. I give Vi the signal to go to the top turnbuckle. She hands the title to Justin for him to hold and then starts to climb. I drag Eve's lifeless body over to the corner for her. She gets to the top turnbuckle and gets in position. She winks over at Justin before she stands up, focusing on her target. Once she's ready, she jumps off, perfectly executing Justin's finisher and hitting her right in the midsection. Then when she stands back up, we raise each other's hands once more before getting out of the ring. Ted walking around to meet us and Justin getting out of the ring himself. Justin hands her the title and she raises it in the air again with her free hand since her other is around his waist. We watch as Eve slowly starts to recover, the medics looking at her.

"We did good." I say to Vi.

"We did." She nods. "And man did it feel good too."

"It so did."

"Maybe now she'll think twice before messing with us again."

"Let's hope so. Although, she does love looking for trouble. So who knows."

"Well, if she comes looking for trouble my way, she's gonna get what she got tonight only worse."

"I'm right there with you."

"I kinda figured that."

"Maybe we should head back to our rooms before she comes through that curtain and tries to start a fight, because I know she will just for that little attack after the match."

"Of course she would. And someone needs to get ready for their match." She pats Justin's arm.

"Who's he facing?"

"Wade..."

"Ugh."

"I know." She sighs. "I'm not happy about it either." She chews her lip.

"Well let's hope this is the last time for a long time."

"I've been praying all night that it will be."

"Do you want us out there with you, just in case?"

"Actually, that would be a good idea." Justin speaks up. "Who knows what he might do during or after the match."

"Right. We'll be happy be out there. If it's alright with you. I know you wanted the rest of the time before we left to be alone but..." I look up at Ted.

"No no. That's alright. I would feel better knowing Vi was safe out there too."

I nod. "So when's the match so we can meet you here?"

"The fifth match of the night. Four more away."

"Alright. That gives me plenty of time to change out of this."

"Right. I wanna change too."

"So we'll all meet back here then."

"Sounds like a plan." She nods. We then split up and go to our rooms, to change and wait until Justin's match comes up. "It felt so good to take out all my anger on her out there." She grins as Justin and her sit on the couch after changing.

"And being able to do it without breaking the rules technically."

"Yes. She so had all that coming to her. That's what she gets for underestimating the other Divas."

"Exactly." She stays quiet just leaning into his side while playing with the ring he got her. "You really love that ring." He grins.

"I do." She smiles. "It reminds me how much you love me."

"Which is a whole lot."

"I know. You show it to me all the time too." She leans up, kissing his cheek.

"Because I like to."

"You always know how to make me happy." She snuggle back into him, his arms around her.

"Because you deserve to be happy."

"So you tell me all the time."

"It's true."

"Love you."

"Love you too, so much." He kisses her cheek.

"You know how hard it is for me to resist all the temptations right now?" She bites her lip.

"Trust me, I know." He grins.

"That's the whole reason I'm sitting next to you and not on you right now."

"Oh darn."

"Unless you want me to misbehave..."

"Well we don't want anything happening before my match which will delay us from going out there..."

"...true."

"But after the match and when we go back you can have all the fun you want. Providing what happens in the match anyway."

"Right." She lowly says, nodding her head.

"I suppose a little fun won't hurt right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Well if anything happens in the match, depending on what it is exactly. I don't want that to take away from having fun at all. Don't want to go through the whole night without doing at least something. Plus, I can tell you can't resist much longer."

"I really can't..."

"And we have time."

"We do." I grin.

"So I say we go for it."

Before she even has the chance to move, he pulls her onto his lap. Her hands instantly start to run up and down his chest since he had no shirt on. "Much better."

"I can see that." He chuckles since her hands have not stopped moving.

"Touchy." He adds.

"You know I can't help it."

"Of course." He chuckles.

"Your fault for never wearing a shirt."

"Well I would if I had one of my own like everyone else does."

"Hmm...we'll have to come up with something, but for now...I'm happy with how you are now."

"Good."

"Now...what to do first..." She trails off, letting her fingers walk up his chest. She starts off by leaning down, pressing light kisses to his shoulder as she slowly moves across to his neck.

"...looks like you know...what to do first..." He mumbles.

"Mhm." She mumbles with a smirk, moving to the crook of his neck, nipping lightly since she knows what that does to him. Since his hands were resting on her hips, after she does that, he tenses and then his grip tightens a bit. She stays focused on the spot for a bit longer until a slight growl comes from him. After hearing what she wanted to hear, she slowly moves up his neck, using her tongue after each nip just to torture him more. His hands start to wander from where they were, slowly though because he's too distracted by what she's doing. He slips his fingers under her shirt and they move along the skin of her back and along her spine. She shivers a bit, starting to lose focus on what she's doing. She does manage to stay focused on what she's doing and she runs her hands down his chest to the waist of his trunks, slowly moving my fingers along the skin there. She moves to his lips just as she slips her fingers under, pressing one of his indents. She feels him tense again and this time he manages to move her to his lips, pressing his against hers in a hard kiss in retaliation. She kisses him back just as hard, pressing her fingers down one more time since she's starting to get a bit distracted from the intensity of the kiss. He ends up moving the both of them so that she's laying back on the couch, her legs wrapped around him and him hovering over her. Her hands move to his neck, wrapping around it, pulling him down as close to her as he can get. One hand runs through his hair while the other rests on his back for now. It's his turn now and he pulls from her lips to slowly make his way to her neck, smirking as he goes. She moves her head to the side, biting her lip to contain any noises that may come since he's already got her to that point. Her hand tugs at his hair while the other grips his shoulder. He knows she's holding back on noises, so he does everything he can possibly think of to make that much harder and harder for her to do. A few little squeaks come from her, but that's not good enough for him. His hands move to her thighs just as he goes after the spot on her neck. She holds back as much as she can, but it gets to be to much for her and all the noises that come are loud and clear to him. He smirks against her neck hearing what he wanted to hear. Even after the fact, he keeps going, not wanting to stop just yet. Her legs get tighter around his waist while her nails dig into his back and she tugs at his hair more. The more he stays on the spot, the more noises that keep coming from her. But since she will be going out with him for his match, he makes sure to not leave a mark. Once he's done with that side, he moves onto the other side of her neck, doing the same thing.

She moves her head to the other side so it's easier for him. He doesn't go as rough on this side, but more gently. She starts to hum in content as he goes along her skin, her hand making patterns on his back. Once he's done on that side, he moves back to her jawline and back to her lips. She pulls him down in a rough, eager kiss making sure to make it last as long as it can go for. He ends up taking her bottom lip between his teeth mid-kiss and smirks before lightly nipping at it. That gets a few more moans out of her, both her hands now tugging at his hair due to the torture. He doesn't let go for a while, intent on creating as much torture as he can. Once he feels she's had enough, he lets her lip go and goes back to kissing her like before. Once he's back to kissing her normal, she kisses him back even harder than before with much more eagerness. The only time they pull away is for air, which they have done for the moment. After getting enough air, he presses his lips to hers for a bit longer before starting to slow down making her whine in protest.

"I know...I know..."

"...a bit longer..."

"...that's why I slowed it down..."

"...mmm..."

"...I'll stop...when you feel like it..."

"...never..."

"...we're gonna have to stop sometime..."

"...awww..." She whines. "...I don't want to."

"I know you don't."

"You just make me forget about everything expect for us and I love that."

"I'm happy I can do that." He grins.

"It's a gift you have."

"How well I know."

"Another amazing thing that makes me love you even more."

"I love you too."

"I really wish we could stay like this for the rest of the night."

"I do too."

"So that means we have to move now, right?" She sighs.

"Well there's only one more match left before mine so technically we don't have to..."

"Yayy." She perks up ab it, holding him close to her.

"How about we switch around...I don't wanna end up squishing you." He chuckles.

"Even though I won't mind, we can do that." She chuckles. He shifts, still holding onto her as he lays on the couch with her on his chest. "Mmmm...perfect." She nuzzles his neck.

"I thought so." He grins.

"I can do more this way." She smirks, letting her hands move down his sides.

"Yes you can."

"As long as you can handle it."

"I'm sure I can."

"I take that as a challenge." She smirks, her hands moving to his hips, just hovering lightly for now.

"You know I'm watching you." He smirks.

"Oh I know." She drags her nails over his skin lightly as they move closer to his trunks. The closer she gets, the more she feels him tense up and she grins. She slips her fingers underneat them, lightly moving her fingers over his indents again.

"Vi..."

"Hmmm?"

"You're doing it again."

"You said you could handle it." She smirks.

"Looks like I can't."

"Alright...I'll stop then." She moves her hand up to his side, resting it there.

"Well I would've let you continue, but I think you know what would happen if you did."

"I do and that can't happen here."

"No, not really."

"I'm sure you'll get me back if nothing happens in your match."

"Of course."

"I do think we should get you calmed down a bit though." She chuckles.

"Then don't move." He chuckles himself.

"I'll do my best for now, but I'm going to have to so we can leave the room."

"Right."

She then settles down, her head on his shoulder while he calms down. Her hands stay at his sides just resting there while they watch the current match. That match happened to be Dolph vs Santino. "Ugh. I don't want to watch this." She buries her face in his chest.

"Shouldn't take long though."

"Hopefully not."

During the match, a distraction by Vickie would allow Dolph to hit the Zig Zag on Santino. But he hits another one for good measure before pinning Santino and picking up the win. "I really can't stand when she does that and that second one was uncalled for."

"I know right?"

"Exactly." She rolls her eyes. "Anyway, I do believe we need to get you to the ramp."

"Yes."

"I'm going to have to move though."

"Unfortunately."

"You wanna help me so nothing happens?"

"Of course."

When they get there, they already find me and Ted waiting.

"Thanks again for coming out." Justin say once we reach us.

"It's no problem."

"Did he get here yet?" She asks, looking around.

"Not yet."

"Good. Hopefully we go out before he gets here."

The commercial break is finally coming to and end, but at that time, I spot Wade walking up the hallway towards us. "Looks like we won't be going out there before him." Vi turns to see him coming then moves closer to Justin. "Damn it." She mutters.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He mutters to her.

"Alright." She mumbles, her face buried in his chest. He reaches us and only takes one glance at all of us before his music goes off and he walks through the curtain, heading out first. "Oh thank god." Vi sighs in relief. He makes his way to the ring, getting in and doing everything he normally does. They then play Justin's and we all head out. She lets go of Justin in order for him to do his pose on the stage, before she re-laces her fingers with his and head down the ramp with Ted and I behind them. She gives Justin a quick kiss before he hops on the apron, doing the rest of his poses. She waits for me and Ted to walk down the ramp before we head to a safe place. As we're walking, she feels eyes on her and she looks up to see Wade smirking down at her. She rolls her eyes at him, not letting him know he creeps her out. Once they reach a safe spot, the ref rings the bell.

"He better not start being creepy like Heath's been." I mutter to her.

"I sure hope not. Probably just doing that to get to Justy."

The match had started and they circle each other before Justin kicks him in the leg to start. He bounces off the ropes, ducks a clothesline, comes off the other side of the ropes, slides between Wade's feet, and when Wade turns around he jumps up and wraps his legs around Wade's neck and goes for an early rollup pin attempt, only getting a one count.

"Come on Justy! Take him down! You can do it! Don't let him get to you!"

Justin quickly goes for another, but gets another one count. Justin quickly hops to the 2nd rope in the corner and jumps when Wade turns around. Wade ducks and gets out of the way, and then comes back with a swift kick to Justin's gut and that causes Justin to roll out of the ring.

"Justy!" Vi gasps, covering her mouth. She tries to run over to check on him, but I hold her back.

"Don't. Wade's coming." I point to him getting out of the ring.

She bites her lip, looking over at Justin helpless as she backs up to where she was.

After Wade gets out of the ring and goes over to Justin, grabbing him and kneeing him in the gut before throwing him back into the ring near the steel ring post. He takes his arm and leg and pulls him into the ring post, gut-first and hard. Vi winces, holding back the urge to do something. "Come on ref! Make him stop!"

Wade gets back into the ring and gets Justin in the corner, throwing punches to his gut. He takes him out of the corner and throws him into the opposite corner. Justin bounces off of it hard and Wade grabs him, dropping him on his knee with a vicious backbreaker. He follows that up with an elbow to the chest. He goes for the cover, but Justin kicks out at two. Vi covers her eyes, not being able to watch what's going on. "Come on Justy! You can beat him!" She encourages the best she can. Wade helps him up and punches him in the side, and does it two more times. He helps Justin up again and punches him in the face and goes for the cover, but Justin kicks out at two. Wade gets him into a painful submission. The crowd starts breaking out into a chant saying 'we want Nexus' in the meantime.

"That's never going to happen." I mutter.

"You can get out of it. Just stay focused!" She yells to him. She starts to hit the mat while chanting his name in hopes the fans will do that as well. Justin tries to get out of it and he does, kneeing Wade in the face. Wade storms over and Justin trips him and Wade falls face first onto the middle turnbuckle. Both men get up and Justin kicks Wade in the leg, followed by the chest, then his spin kick to the chest as well, trying to keep Wade off his feet. Justin goes over to him, only to be punched right in the ribs again.

"Come on baby. Keep him down. I believe in you. Do this for me."

Wade grabs him and picks Justin up, only for Justin to slide down behind him and counter the move, dropping Wade with an arm over the chest. Justin goes to the ropes, quickly looks behind him and hops up, hitting a springboard moonsault on Wade, going for the pin, but Wade kicks out at 2."Great move! Keep that up and you'll beat him! You've got time. More high flying!" Justin gets up and then Wade, and Justin hits Wade in the face a few times before kicking him in the leg again. He goes for a roundhouse kick, but Wade ducks, lifting Justin into the air and dropping him. Wade gets the elbow ready because he's fixing the elbowpad. He picks Justin up like he does all his opponents, pushes him away from him and then hits Justin in the head with the elbow, Justin just being knocked out cold. Wade drops down, covering him and gets the pin to win. Vi winces at the impact, biting her lip. Wade stands up, getting his hand raised and she takes that chance to slide into the ring. She's halfway in when she looks up to see him looking over at her again. He starts to slowly walk over to her, leaving her frozen in fear. I motion to Ted and he nods. We slide in the ring and we stand in front of her, keeping her protected. "And what do you think you're doing?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"Shut up!" Wade barks at me. "Tonight's not the night anyway." He smirks over at Vi before leaving the ring.

"Oh he did not just yell at me to shut up."

"I think he did."

"We'll see what happens the next time I see him." I give him a death glare as he walks up the ramp.

"I'll deal with him." Ted says.

Since Wade is gone, she moved the rest of the way into the ring, past me and Ted, going to check on Justin. "Y-you alright?" She asks, knowing the answer since he's wincing in pain.

"Ow." He says, holding his head where Wade had hit him.

"Come on." She helps him sit. "Lets get you ice so we can get you to bed."

"And...aspirin. Before I get a throbbing headache."

"Of course. We'll get all that from the trainer." She slowly helps him to his feet. He nods and leans on her for support as she helps him stand. Ted and I follow them, Ted holding the ropes so they can get out and she can help Justin. They then head up the ramp and to the back.

"Thank you for helping me out there." She says to both me and Ted once we get backstage.

"We weren't going to let Wade do anything to you. We won't let him do anything at all from here on out, not if we can help it. He had no right yelling at me either."

"No he did not." She agrees.

"Wait." Justin stops. "What did he do?" He gets pissed.

"I'll tell you later." She chews her lip.

"You two just go get what he needs to feel better." I add.

"We will." She nods. "Thanks again." She hugs me then Ted with her free arm.

"You both should get rest when you head back to the hotel. You both need it."

"That's exactly what we're going to do too."

"Good. Well we'll let you get into the trainers to get him everything, we'll talk to you later."

"Alright. See you later." She nods, helping him the rest of the way to the trainers.

Ted and I head back to the locker room so we can grab our things and head back to the hotel. "The nerve of him..." I grumble, followed by mumbling quietly to myself about Wade as we head back.

"Hey now." Ted puts his arm over my shoulder. "You'll teach him to not talk to you that way."

"I know..."

"Do I need to calm you down when we get back?" He grins.

"Maybe."

"Even though you're pretty hot when you're mad, I'll take your mind off of things tonight." He winks.

I can't help but smile a bit as we reach the room and head in to get our things. Since he did not have much, he was ready before I was and took the time to stare while he waited.

"You're staring." I say as I make sure everything is in my bag, including the title.

"Can't help it." He bites his lip. "You look amazing from this angle."

"Good to know." I zip my bag up.

"Not as good as this angle." He says once I face him.

"Every angle is amazing isn't it?"

"Amazing doesn't even cover it."

"Of course."

"Since you're ready, how about we head back now?"

"That's a good idea."

He walks over, lacing his fingers with mine before we both head out to the car. After putting our things in the backseat, I get into the passenger side and he gets into the drivers side and we head back to the hotel. It isn't a long drive and when we get there, we grab our things and head inside, getting onto one of the elevators and head up to our floor. When it reaches our floor, we both step out then head to our room. We both drop our bags then I flop down on the bed.

"Such a long night." I sigh.

"It really was." He agrees, walking over and laying on the bed next to me, his hand resting on my stomach as his fingers lightly move over my shirt.

"Well, from what time we spent there anyway."

"True, but a lot happened while we were there."

"Right. So...do you want to pick out what I wear to bed tonight?"

"I think you know the answer." He grins.

"Oh I know. It's fun to ask."

"Always is." He chuckles kissing my cheek before getting up. He walks over to my bags, kneeling down in front of them. He takes his time searching for something then smirks once he finds what he wants. Once he has it, he gets up, showing it to me.

"You would."

"I love this one on you."

"Which is why I didn't make it so hard to find."

"You never do."

"Because I know it's your favorite and you'd get frustrated if you couldn't find it."

"You're exactly right."

"But you're cute when you're frustrated."

"Just like you are when you're the same way."

"Oh I know."

"Now go put that on before I do get frustrated." He chuckles.

"You don't want to help? Shocker." I hold back the urge to laugh.

"I do, but it won't even make it on you if I did help."

"Alright then." I say, standing up after I kick my shoes off and move from the bed. "I'll be back then." I add, heading towards the bathroom. I walk in, doing my normal routine while he gets changed out in the room. After I get changed, I head back out into the room to put my things away, but I don't see him in the room. "Ted?" I call out, looking around for him.

"Right here." He comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You scared me." I say after I jump a bit, but relax once I realize it's him.

"Sorry." He kisses my shoulder. "I just wanted to watch you walk out from the best spot in the room."

"And that was?"

"The wall by the bathroom."

"Oh you sneak."

"You love it." He grins, kissing across my shoulder to my neck.

"I do." I sigh in content.

He mumbles against my skin, staying focused on what he's doing. As he makes his way to my neck, he starts to slowly move toward the bed.

"Only thing though...this isn't coming off...not tonight. You tired me out last night, and the bruises I had to cover tonight at the arena...at least wait until they've faded a bit."

"...alright..."

"I think you can handle that...can't you?"

"For tonight, yes."

I nod and once he reaches the bed, he picks me up and places me on it, and he climbs onto the bed and pulls the covers over us both, going back to kissing my skin. Meanwhile, Justin and Stef have just gotten back to their room and she had gotten him clothes to change into before getting ready for bed herself. He was taking his time, and she was done getting ready for bed before him. She climbed into bed and under the blankets, waiting for him.

"Need help?"

"I'm feeling a little better, but I'm still sore. Maybe some help would work. I'll come over there so you don't have to move from being comfortable." She nods, sitting up more to help him. He comes over by her, sitting on the edge of the bed. She helps him take off his shirt since that was giving him the most trouble. Once that's off, she tosses it over by their bags for now. He was able to get his pants of and his bed pants on. He went to get up, but she stopped him. "Here." She moves over to the other side. "Now you don't have to get up."

"Thanks." He says, moving into the spot she was just in carefully and getting under the blankets.

"Better?" She asks once he's comfortable.

"Better." He nods.

"Good. Now you should get some sleep."

"Right. You too."

"I will. Don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you."

"I know."

"You took on really hard hits in that match..." She chews her lip. "...it was really hard to watch."

"I'll definitely be feeling it much more in the morning."

"I know." She sighs. "Good thing they gave you something for pain."

"Right, which will wear off while I'm sleeping of course."

"True, but I left it on the nightstand with water in case you need if you wake up."

"Always one step ahead." He grins.

"I am. That's why you love me so much." She smirks.

"Yes I do."

She gives him a quick kiss before laying back down in her spot, giving him some extra space.

"I may grab your in my sleep you know. I've done it before when you've tried to give me space because of how bad I've hurt."

"I know. I just don't want you to be in pain. If you do it on your own, I don't mind."

"Get some sleep." She chuckles. "Love you."

"Love you too."

She moves her hand so it's lightly resting on his arm as she watches him for a bit. He's the first one to go to sleep even though he was fighting it. She smiles just seeing how peaceful he looks. She inches her way over to him, snuggling carefully against his arm. It takes her a bit longer to go to sleep, but once she does, she's out for the night.


	31. Superstars & SmackDown Tapings Part 1

It was well into the morning and Vi was still sleeping, but Justin was wide awake. He decided to watch her sleep, but started to play with her hair. After doing that for a while, he started to run his fingers up and down her arm. It takes a while, but she starts to shift in her spot. She mumbles incoherently, snuggling into him more not wanting to wake up yet. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her, pressing his lips to her shoulder. She slowly starts to open her eyes, but doesn't let him see. He keeps kissing along her shoulder until he gets to a spot that makes her twitch.

"You're awake." He grins.

"Mmhmm."

"Good morning."

"Morning." She yawns, then looks up at him with a smile.

"Sleep okay?"

"Like a baby."

"I could tell."

"How about you? How did you sleep?"

"Perfect."

"Good. Here I thought I wore you out last night." She grins.

"I thought so too."

"Seems like it was the other way around." She chuckles.

"Seems so."

"I'm not complaining though. Last night was amazing." She smirks.

"It was."

"I'm going to need a hot shower before we do anything today."

"Want me to join you?"

"You know I always do."

"I promise to behave this time."

"Good. I have a few things I want to check out today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was thinking the Franklin Institute. There are a few exhibits I want to check out, go see the Liberty Bell, and maybe get one of those cheese steaks. I heard Pat's has the best."

"Sounds like fun. I'd love to go."

"Figured you would." She chuckles. "I was think of asking Scar and Ted if they wanted to come too."

"Of course. I'm sure they'd love to come too."

"I'll text her in a bit. I don't want to move right now."

"Right."

"I'm too comfy."

"Of course you are."

"You're just that comfy and..." She snuggles into him more. "...warm."

"That's how I always am." He chuckles.

"I'll never understand how you are either."

"It's a gift."

"A good gift that I love." She sighs in content.

"Good."

"I may need some convincing to get up now..."

"I'm good for that." He grins.

"I know you are." She hides a smirk.

"Why don't you move so I can convince you to get up?"

"Awww." She whines. "I guess I can..." She slowly moves off his chest.

"Don't worry. I know how to convince you this time...trust me."

"I always trust you."

"Good." He nods and he moves with her as she moves off his chest, so he's hovering over her. Her one hand goes to his hair, running through it while the other rests on his cheek, her fingers playing with his facial hair.

"Having fun?"

"Mhm."

"Well let's make things more fun then hmm?"

"You're on." She smirks.

He then instantly presses his lips to hers, but in a soft kiss to start. Her hands stay where they are for now as she kisses him light back into the kiss. He starts to increase the intensity of the kiss over time, and she kisses him back with just as much intensity to match. Soon his hands start to wander where they feel like causing her to shift a bit under him. The hand that was on his cheek goes to his hair, pulling him closer to her while she tugs at it lightly. He smirks into the kiss and nips at her bottom lip a few times between the rough kisses. A soft moan comes from her when he does that, her fingers gripping his hair more tightly. She moves her legs, wrapping them around his waist so he is as close to her as he can get. His hands move from where they are currently, to her thighs and he syncs the squeezing of her thighs with the nips to her bottom lip. That gets more noises from her and all she can do is tug at his hair for now. He does that for a bit longer before kissing her normally. She takes that chance to move one hand from his hair, slowly moving it down his chest and abs before pressing one of his indents. Like always, that gets a growl to come from him against her lips. She smirks the best she can, pressing her fingers down one more time before he takes that hand, lacing his fingers with it as he pins it to the bed. She whines softly with him kissing her harder than before. She starts to move her other hand since she had that one free, and he knows what she's going to do so he grabs that before she even had the chance to move it down to his abs and indents and pins that to the bed as well. That makes her whine even more, arching her back into him, wanting her hands free. He doesn't give in just yet, and just keeps with the torture, trying to convince her to get up.

After realizing he's not going to let go, she relaxes her hands against the bed. He smirks, pulling from her lips, kissing all the skin he can which was a lot. He makes sure to take his time before returning to her lips. once he does, she kisses him hard, much harder than before, pulling him down with her legs. Once again she struggles to get free and he tries to not give in even more, but he realizes she's waited long enough and soon lets her hands go. When he lets them go, they go right to the back of his neck, holding him in place. The kiss starts to get more heated the more they tease each other. She feels him then start to slow the kiss down and she whines in protest as he does so. He presses light lingering kisses against her lips before he pulls away completely.

"...awww..."

"Enough convincing?"

"Uh huh." She slowly nods.

"I thought so."

"Shower time then." She grins.

"And since I just had my fun, I will behave."

"You can, but I can't promise I won't."

"We'll just have to see."

"That we will." She smirks. He moves from hovering over her then gets off the bed. She lays there for a bit just staring, enjoying the view.

"Coming?" He chuckles.

"I am. Just enjoying the view right now." She smirks.

"Of course you are." She starts for a bit longer before deciding to move from the bed. She only moves to the edge, sitting there, giving him her pouty face.

"Carry you?"

"Pwease?" She holds her arms out.

"I can never deny that face."

"No you can't." She still fake pouts as he walks over, picking her up. She wraps her arms around his neck and then walks into the bathroom. He sets her down on the counter of the sink like always and does the usual in the shower. He walks back over to her, just staring while they wait for the water to heat up.

"Like what you see?" She smirks.

"I really do."

"Makes it hard to behave, huh?" She smirks, running her nails down his chest.

"It really does."

"Good to know." She moves her hands down to his indents, pressing her fingers into them then hopping off the counter and heading for the shower with a smirk.

"Oh...evil."

"You love it."

"I do."

"How well I know." She smirks. "Now, are you going to join me or do I have to do everything myself?" She steps into the shower.

"You had me distracted. I'm coming."

"I always seem to do that to you." She giggles.

"Yes you do."

She moves under the water so he can get in. He smirks at her, biting his lip, trying so hard to behave himself. She reaches her hand out and moves it slowly up his chest to his shoulders. She lets her one hand rest there while the other plays with his facial hair again. She gives him a look before moving closer to him, pressing her lips to his in a teasing kiss to see if he really can control himself. He does kiss back, and tries to control himself the best he can, and surprisingly he sticks to what he said, aside from the little touches here and there. But for the most part, he behaved. They pull away from the kiss so they can do their normal routine. They get that done by helping each other with the areas they can't reach and their hair. Once they're done, he gets towels for them. She wraps her towel around her before she steps out, him putting one on before then. They then walk back in the room, her going over to get her phone. Once she grabs her phone, she sends me a text, asking me if Ted and I want to join her and Justin in all the things she wanted to do today. While she waits for a reply, she goes through her things for something to wear. She finds a shirt that she knows he will like. After that, she gets jeans and other things she might need. She starts to get dressed when her phone goes off again. She stops what she's doing to see that I said we both would like to come. She sets her phone down then turns to see Justin staring since she's only in her under things. "Staring." She sings.

"I can't help it."

"I know I look good." She smirks. "Not to mention I'm wearing your favorite."

"I can see."

"Just testing you to see how much you can take." She grins, walking back to her things and pulling on her jeans.

"I'm staying strong, that's for sure."

"I can see that. We'll see how long you last." She puts on her tank, then her over shirt that says 'Love Is A Drug' on the front. She watches as he reads the shirt, waiting for his reaction. "I like your beard."

"Believe me, I know."

"A very addicting one too."

"Right."

"I say while we're waiting for Scar and Ted, we should get something to eat." She suggests as she gets her jewelry together.

"Good idea." He nods.

"All I have to do is my hair and makeup then I'll be ready." She says as she heads to the bathroom.

"Alright. I'll finish up out here."

"Okay." She nods, heading into the bathroom. Once she's in there, she does her makeup first, adding lip gloss and body mist then starts to work on her hair. She decided to loosely curl her hair since she would be doing it later for the show. Just as she's doing the last few pieces, she sees Justin appear in the mirror. "Couldn't wait?" She giggles, finishing up and turning off the curler.

"Nope."

"You never seem able to wait too long." She chuckles.

"I just like watching."

"No problem with that. I don't mind."

"Oh I know. Because I do it all the time."

"You do. Just like I always watch you."

"Exactly."

"But, I'm all done now." She moves a few curls over her shoulder before turning to face him.

"I love it."

"You always do." She blushes.

"Of course."

"Love you."

"Love you too." She gives him a quick kiss before pulling away quickly and heading to get her shoes from the room. He leaves the bathroom and leans against the door frame as he watches again. She gets her boots that she chose to wear, pulling them on. Once they're on, she stands back up. "Alright, I think I'm ready."

"Me too." He nods. They get a few things they might need for the day then head out of the room hand in hand. Halfway down the hall, he puts his arm over her shoulder, holding her close to his side. She leans into him, her arms around him as they head to the elevators then find somewhere to eat.

"Hotel restaurant or one in town?" Justin asks.

"Umm...one in town. I hear they have great food here."

"After you."

Since it was a pretty nice morning, they decided to walk around until they find a place. Once they find one that looks good, they head inside, getting seated quickly. They do the usual, look over the menus for drinks and food, ordering the drinks once they've decided on those. When those are brought to the table, they order what they decided on.

"Today should be interesting."

"But fun."

"Of course. It's always fun doing new things."

"Definitely."

"I really want to see the Titanic exhibit. I've always been interested in all that."

"It does sound interesting."

"Seeing all the old artifacts and china that they used. It'll feel like we're actually there on the ship."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. I'm really excited to see it."

"You and me both."

"I can tell. There might be a few things there you might like too."

"I'm sure I will."

"The one thing I'm looking forward to, other than the exhibits, is the cheese steak I hear they are amazing here."

"We're just gonna have to find out then won't we?"

"Yes. I'm saving all my appetite for it. I've been dying to get one."

"Well if you do happen to love it, we'll make sure to get one before we leave for the next city."

"Really?" She smiles big. "You're the best!" She gives him a quick kiss.

"I know I am." He chuckles.

"You're way to good to me." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Because you deserve it."

"So you always tell me." I blush.

"It's true."

"I really am the luckiest girl ever."

"Yes you are."

"And I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I."

"It's going to be that way forever and ever too."

"Yes it will be."

He steals a kiss just as their food gets to the table. Once it's placed in front of them, they begin to eat. Ted and I in the meantime are still in bed, but awake. I just didn't want to move, feeling extra lazy at the moment. He shifts in his spot, pulling me closer to him since I moved to answer my phone.

"Who was that?" He sleepily asks.

"Vi. She asked if we wanted to join her and Justin to the Titanic exhibit thing and such. I said we'd go."

"Oh. That sounds like fun. You did talk about wanting to see that too."

"Mmhmm."

"Did she say what time they wanted to meet up?"

"Well she did say they were getting breakfast first...so I'd give it about a half hour maybe?"

"Sounds good." He nods. "We get to stay like this for a bit longer."

"I can't complain."

"Neither can I."

"Was I too far away from you? Is that why you pulled me closer?" I laugh.

"Yes you were."

"Poor you."

"I'm better now." He grins.

"Good...grabby."

"Can't help it. You're the one who moved away."

"I had to answer my phone."

"I know, but still..." He pouts.

"I know, I know."

"Lets make the most of the time we have before we have to get up."

"Of course."

"But before we do, I have good news."

"Oh?" I turn in his arms so I'm facing him.

"I have another match tonight. For Superstars."

"Really?!" I squeal. "That's great! Finally back in action." I give him a kiss.

"Working my way to being on TV."

"That's the best part. This is a great start too."

"It is." He nods. "Especially since I'm facing JTG and he's really no competition."

"No he's not. You soo got the match won already."

"And you'll be there cheering me on. Like always."

"Of course I will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You always know how to start the day off perfectly." I add.

"I'm good like that."

"Yes you are."

"Good."

"But now we can make the most of the time we have left before having to get up."

"Yess."

"What did you have in mind hmm?"

"Oh I don't know..." He trails off, his hands wandering all over.

"I think you do know with how touchy you're being."

"That obvious, huh." He chuckles.

"Just a bit yeah." I nod.

"Oops."

"I just know you that well."

"You do." He grins, lifting my chin then pressing his lips to mine. I gladly kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. His hands move down to my waist allowing him to pull me on top of him as he shifts to his back. One hand rests there while the other runs up and down my leg. As his hand does that, it's in a very light touch, which ends up leaving behind goosebumps and I can't help but to shiver just a bit. He smirks against my lips, doing it one more time, getting the same reaction. That causes me to kiss him harder, making him lose focus on what he was doing. I only make that last a little bit longer before pulling away from his lips and kissing all the other spots along his skin that I know gets to him. He makes a few noises, his hand gripping on my waist. I smirk against his skin, knowing that my plan is working. The more I tease him, the more his grip tightens on my waist.

"You can get me back later for all this. I want to have my fun."

"...I will..."

"Thought so."

"Big time."

"I'm expecting it." I say in his ear.

"You better be."

"Why else would I be doing this?" I grin, before pressing another kiss to his neck.

"To torture me."

"That too."

"Evil."

"So are you."

"Touche."

"Just leaving you more to get me back for later."

"I so will too."

"Got tons of time to plan." I say, moving away from his neck and sitting up a bit, looking down at him.

"Already starting too."

"Oh boy."

"You're so going to be in for it." He smirks.

"Bring it on."

"Oh I will."

I grin and press my lips to his one last time for a few moments before pulling away. He whines not wanting to pull away yet. "I know, I know. But that half hour, went by quick. We're gonna have to meet Vi and Justin very soon.*

"Awwww."

"Will it make you feel better if you pick out my clothes again?"

"I do love picking out your clothes." He perks up a bit.

"How well I know."

"You're coming with me though." He grins, shifting so he's able to pick me up as he gets off the bed. I cling to him, my arms around his neck as he walks over to my things. He sets me down once there, then starts to look for something he likes. It takes him a bit, but he finds something he likes, showing it to me.

"Perfect."

"I was hoping it was." He hands me the clothes.

"Probably would help you feel better even more if I got dressed out here wouldn't it?"

"It would." He nods vigorously.

"Well to get a better view you may want to back up." I laugh.

He nods, stepping back, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watches. I shake my head amusedly before starting to change my clothes, making sure to take my time just for him. He bites his lip trying to hold himself back from doing anything. He groans slightly when I put my jeans and top on.

"I heard that." I laugh.

"I was enjoying the view."

"I know you were. But I had to put both on eventually."

"True."

"But you enjoyed it while it did last."

"I did." He nods.

"Now you can get dressed, while I finish getting ready."

"Alright."

"Unless you need a few minutes to get over what you saw." I give him a look.

"I think I'll be good enough to get changed."

"If you say so." I nod, grabbing a pair of boots and sitting on the edge of the bed to put those on. He goes over to his things, picking something out then getting changed, but slowly just to tease me. Once he feels I've seen enough for now, he finishes with putting his shirt on.

"Evil."

"All apart of my plan now." He smirks.

"Of course it is."

"I still have all day to get you back though."

"That's true."

"You'll never see it coming either." He grins.

"I never do."

"No you don't. I'm just that good at hiding it."

"Extremely good."

"Exactly."

"Your mind, always coming up with things."

"It is. I'm very creative like that."

"I can be creative too."

"I know you can. I see it everyday."

"Yes you do."

"How about we head out before we never leave?"

"That would be a good idea."

"After you."

"Oh of course." I laugh, grabbing what I would need before heading out ahead of him.

He follows right behind, staring as he does so. Once out the door, he laces his fingers with mine as we both head to the elevator.

"So all we have to do is wait in the lobby. I'm sure they went to breakfast and they'll be back."

"Alright." He nods. "Don't you want to get something to eat? You've got too be hungry."

"I've got that covered. Got breakfast bars in my bag. I'm always prepared."

"Yes you are. Just as long as that'll be good enough for you."

"It will be, don't worry. It'll get me through to lunch."

"If you say so."

"Will you feel better if we go next door to the cafe and get something then?"

"Maybe a bit."

"Then we'll do that. I know you care about me, I appreciate it."

"I do care about you, very much. You don't have to get anything big, just something more than what you have."

"Right. What would I do without you?"

"I have no idea." He chuckles. "You'll never have to find out either."

"No I won't."

"Let's head there now so we don't miss them when they come back."

I nod and we head out of the lobby doors and right next door to the cafe that was there. We only have to wait a little bit, before we get a quick breakfast. After getting what we wanted, we head back next door to the hotel to wait for you and Justin. It's not too long after we both get back to the hotel that Justin and her show up.

"Heyy." She greets as they walk up.

"Heyy."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not really."

"I was hoping to be back sooner, but you know how he gets." She gives Justin a look.

"Yes, I know." I laugh.

"Are we ready? I don't want to give him the chance to head for the room." She chuckles.

"Yeah, we're all set to go."

"Alright." She nods. "Who's car? Ours or yours? Parking is not that good here so one car would be better."

"Right. What do you think?" I ask Ted.

"We can take our car. I know the city pretty good."

"Alright, well let's go then."

Ted puts an arm over my shoulders just like Justin is doing with Vi. We all head out to the car, Justin and her getting in the back and Ted and I get in the front. she goes to put her seat belt on, but Justin pulls her to the middle. She shakes her head, putting that seat belt on as Ted and I get settled in the front.

"Someone's grabby back there." I laugh.

"Yes, yes I am." He grins.

"He's been like this all day." She chuckles.

"Any reason why?" I ask as Ted pulls out of the parking lot.

"Any reason why?" I ask as Ted pulls out of the parking lot.

"Well, I may have teased him a bit to much this morning. Trying to see how long he can control himself for."

"Oooooh."

"I'm doing good so far too."

"You are." She gives him a quick kiss. "You might get a surprise later too." She smirks slightly.

"Which is why I'm behaving."

"Of course it is." She chuckles.

"So where are we off to first?" Ted asks, since everything was your idea.

"I was thinking the Franklin Institute first. Look around there for a few hours then get some lunch."

He nods and starts to head for that. We all make small talk to pass the time during the ride. It takes a bit longer to get there because of the traffic. Once we get there, Ted finds a place to park and we start to head inside. When we get inside, the first exhibit we go to is the Titanic exhibit. "I can't wait to see everything." Vi excitedly bounces in Justin's arms.

"I can tell." He chuckles.

"I've been wanting to see this for a long time. Now I finally get to."

"Definitely something to see at least once if you can." I nod.

"Exactly and now we get to."

"I can't wait to see the huge piece of ice they have that simulates the iceberg the ship hit."

"Right? That's going to be amazing."

We pay for our tickets into the exhibit, and once we have them, we head in. As we walk, we look at some of the other little things they have before we head to the main part of the exhibit. From there we split up to walk around and look at everything.

"It's amazing how they get all this in here then back out again. Eveything's so big."

"Probably takes a while that for sure. So much stuff."

"I would think so. I give them credit. They do an amazing job. Everything looks so real."

"Especially that block of ice..." I point out the simulated iceberg once I spot it.

"That is huge."

"I wonder if it's cold..."

"I don't know. Try to touch it and see."

"You touch it."

"Are we even allowed to?" He chuckles.

"I don't know. I've heard people have touched it, so I guess it's alright."

"How about we touch it at the same time?" He suggests.

"Deal."

We both reach out to touch it at the same time. "That's freezing." I say when I retract my hand.

"It is. I didn't think it would be."

"No. But then again if it wasn't, however they're doing it...it would have melted."

"True."

"Who knows how they keep it cold like that, but that's cool."

"What's cool?" Vi asks as she and Justin walk up.

"Go touch that ice block that simulates the iceberg."

"Okay." She nods, taking Justin's hand and walking over. They reach out to touch it then bring their hands back. "Wow." She shivers. "That's actually cold."

"I know right?"

"I wonder how they do that? I'm surprised it hasn't melted."

"Exactly. That's what I was saying."

"It's interesting, that's for sure."

"Very interesting."

"I think they have something over there about it." Vi pointes out a stand that has something written on it.

"Looks like it." I nod and we head over to read it.

We read over how they transport it from place to place. "Dry ice. Figures."

"That explains it."

"The things they come up with. I'll never understand it."

"I know right?"

"Did you get to see all the china and antiques from the ship yet?" She asks.

"Oh not yet."

"You're going to love it. It's like you really there on the ship. Really amazing."

"Well we're gonna have to head there next then."

"I think we're going to check out some of the other things they have from the ship."

"Alright." I nod.

Ted and I head over in that direction while Justin and Vi walk around until they find the staircase from the movie. "Wow." She says in awe.

"It's amazing they can replicate this stuff."

"It really is. All the time and hard work...it's looks amazing."

"It really does."

They start to walk over, going up the stairs just admiring all the details. "This must have been an amazing view when the ship was built.

"They should make another boat, but just make it this museum. Replicating everything."

"They really should. I would love to see that."

"I think everyone would."

"I really hope they consider it."

"Me too." He nods.

"It just so pretty and romantic, I hate to leave."

"I know right?"

"I have an idea...I'll stand up here and be Rose and you go down and be Jack. Just like from the movie. I've always wanted to do that part of the movie."

"Aww." He grins. "Well of course I'll do that."

"Yayy!" She cheers. "Thank you." She smiles big, giving him a kiss.

"If only we had someone to take a picture of the moment."

"We can ask someone if they can." She looks around. "How about one of the workers over there?" She points at an employee.

"Good thinking." He nods and heads over to the worker and asks them to take a picture of what she wanted to do. After telling them what they wanted, they agree and get in position. As soon as Justin starts walking over and she comes down the stairs, they start taking pictures. She stands at the top, smiling down at Justin while he smiles back up and her. She heads down the stairs as he heads up, them meeting in the middle just like the movie. Once he reaches her, he does something she was not expecting. He takes her hands, pulling her to him, giving her a short, but passionate kiss. They keep their hands linked until he pulls away.

"...wow..." She says breathless. All he does is grin, and the worker hands back the camera to him. He thanks him before turning back to face her.

"Just like the movie?" He grins.

"Yes, but better."

"That's what I was going for."

"You did it perfectly."

"Great."

"Now we have the pictures to always remember it by too." She smiles as they look through the pictures.

"Yes we do."

"I see a few I really like and oohhh...I want this one on my phone." She says, seeing a perfect shot of them looking at each other on the stairs.

"It is a perfect picture."

"I also want to have it printed and framed. I think it will look really good back at home in the living room."

"It really will. I agree."

"We'll have to do that when we get the chance. I want to get them all printed. Send one to your mom too. I think she'll really like that."

"Oh I know she will."

"Then we'll do that. Send it to her as a Christmas gift maybe? Make her a little album of them and some of the others we took over the year."

"I love that idea."

"I was hoping you would. I'm just full of great ideas." She grins.

"Yes you are, just like I am."

"You are. I love all your ideas." She kisses him quick.

"As I love all of your ideas."

"That's why we're perfect for each other."

"Yes, yes we are."

"Love you." She kisses him quick, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Love you too, so much." His arms go around her waist, holding her close to him. They stay like that for a bit longer before deciding to walk around for a bit longer. By the time we're all done looking around, we all head out to the car to head somewhere for lunch. Vi tells Ted about the place she was thinking about and look up directions on her phone. Once she finds them, she tells him which way to go. He nods and goes that way, following the directions she gives him until we get there. He finds a place to park and we all get out and head over, getting in line.

"Today has been really amazing so far."

"It has. The exhibit was tons of fun."

"Justy even acted out my favorite scene with me. We got a bunch of pictures too."

"Awwww."

"He made it even more special than I thought it would be." She blushes slightly, leaning into him.

"Awwwwwwww." I repeat.

"Only the best for her." He grins, kissing her cheek.

"Of course."

"What about you? What else did you guys check out?"

"As much as we could. I think about as much as you did."

"Ah. There really was a lot to see."

"There was."

"I'm pretty sure we saw everything though."

"Oh I'm sure."

"All in all, this day has been prefect so far."

"Yes it has."

"Now it's time for something I've been looking forward to for a while."

"Cheese steak." We all say at once.

"I haven't mentioned it that much, have I?" She chuckles.

"You have." I laugh.

"Oops." She laughs. "I'm just really excited to try one."

"Understandable."

"Yayy. We're moving." She gets excited as the line starts to move.

"Oh guess who's back in the ring in a one on one match tonight?" I grin.

"Who? Anyone we know?" She jokes, knowing it's Ted.

"Ha-ha."

"It's not gonna be on SmackDown, but it is for Superstars."

"It's about damn time they have you back in the ring. Took them long enough."

"I know right? That Battle Royal before Night Of Champions was very short lived for him. It wasn't fair. Well now it is fair." I agree.

"It is. Who you facing?" Vi asks Ted.

"JTG. It's so gonna be an easy match."

"Oh yeah. You already have it won. He's no competition for you at all. You so got this."

"Because let's face it..JTG is just not relevant anymore."

"No he's not. Perfect person to face on your first night back in the ring."

"Exactly."

"You got anything tonight?" She looks up at Justin.

"Not really much. Just Tyson and I are just two of the people who are going to be around the ring for the main event tonight."

"Oh? It sucks that you're not in a match, but tonight should be an easy night."

"It should be, but unfortunately that means sticking around for the whole night."

"I don't mind. We'll just have to behave more tonight...or should I say you have to behave more." She giggles, poking his side.

"Why, do you have a match?"

"I do." She nods. "Against Layla with Eve on commentary."

"Maybe I should be out there too just in case she tries something." I remark, as we move up in the line.

"That's not a bad idea. you know she's always up to something."

"She is. Knowing her, she'll get involved and cost you the match."

"Most likely, but with you out there, she won't have the chance to do that."

"Oh not at all. She tries anything and she's going down...hard."

"She'll so regret even thinking about causing a distraction."

"Exactly." Soon the line starts to move and we get closer and closer to the front of the line. The closer we get the more excited Vi gets. Justin tries rubbing her shoulders to calm her down, but nothing's working. Finally we get to the front and place our orders. While they make them, we're able to watch them. "They look so good."

"That and they smell amazing."

"Bet they taste even better."

"I'm sure they do and we get to find out." She smiles big as they're handed to us since they're done. We pay for them and then go find a place to sit so we can eat them. Once we sit, we take them out of the wrappers and start to eat them. "Oh my..." She says after the first bite. "...this is...amazing."

"Better than you thought?"

"Way better. The best I've ever had and I've had a lot."

"Well looks like we're stopping here every time we're in town."

"Definitely. This is my new favorite place to eat."

"I kind of figured." I laugh.

"Just so good."

"Very good." I nod. All she does is nod, taking another bite of her sandwich. It was so good that she actually stopped talking the whole time she was eating it. "It's definitely that good. She stopped talking."

"I think that's a new record." Justin chuckles.

She just waves her hand at him as she continues eating. He laughs, kissing her cheek before continuing to eat himself. She ends up finishing her sandwich before any of us, because it was just that good. She sits there while we all eat, moving closer to Justin and eyeing his sandwich. "She's eyeing your sandwich." Ted chuckles.

"I know." He grins. "She thinks she's getting some, but she's not." He smirks.

"Awwww." She pouts.

"Remember what I said. Before we leave for the next city, we'll make sure to get you another one."

"I know, but all I want is a bite." She whines. "You got different stuff on yours." She gives him the eyes. "Oh, alright." She just smiles, taking a bite as he holds it for her. "Wow...I think yours was better than mine."

"That's because I got something different on mine."

"True." She nods. "One more bite?" She gives him the face again. "Pwease?"

"One more." He nods and she grins, taking another bite. "Alright. I'm good now." She lays her head against his shoulder.

"Good." We all continue to eat while she sits there sipping on the soda she got. It's not too long after that, when we're all finished. We get up, throwing their trash away then head back to the car. "Oh, that was filling."

"Right? I could go for another though."

"You might be able to, but I can't."

"I think you're cut off for now. One is enough for you." Justin chuckles.

"Boooo."

"We'll get another before we leave tomorrow. Sound good?"

"I suppose." She fake pouts.

"You'll survive."

"I'm sure I will. You'll make sure of that."

"Yes I will."

"Figured you would." She chuckles as they reach the car. "I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for a nap."

"I could use one too."

"Best to get rested up before tonight I suppose."

"Right, exactly." She nods.

"Plus, I do think someone wants to be all snuggly." I give Ted a look.

"You would be correct." He grins.

"Don't have too much fun." Vi nudges me.

"I'm not promising anything." Ted smirks.

"Oooooooh."

"Stop encouraging him." I swat at her.

"I swear I'm not doing anything."

"Uh huh. Sure you're not."

"Honest." she says as we reach the car and then get in.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything." Justin says, pulling her closer to him.

"Uh oh..." She bites her lip, looking up at him. "...sorry?" She gives him the face.

"We'll see."

"I'll be good. I promise."

"Good."

We all get settled into out spots then Ted starts to head back to the hotel. There wasn't too much traffic going back and when we reach the hotel, he parks the car in the spot we left from and we all get out, heading inside. Since we were both pretty tired, we lean against the guys for support, trying to stay awake. We make our way to the elevators, stepping in once the doors open. "Are you two going to be able to walk?" Justin asks.

"I think I can make it." I say.

"Hm?" She lifts her head off his shoulder.

"She's not gonna make it." Ted remarks.

"I should be fine..."

"You look more tired than me."

"It must have been all the excitement." She yawns.

"I think so."

"I think I should carry you." Justin says since she almost fell.

"I'll be alright..."

"You almost fell..."

"Alright...if you insist." She gives in.

"I do." He nods, picking her up. Her arms go around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. It's not long after that, that she's out.

"She fell asleep before we even reached our floor." I say when we finally do reach it.

"She must have been more tired than she thought." Ted chuckles.

"Sometimes we're just unsure of ourselves. It happens."

"True, but she's just stubborn."

"Sometimes."

"True." He nods. "But, I think I should get her to bed."

"That would be a good idea."

"We'll see you both later." He says when he reaches their room.

"Later." Justin walks in their room while Ted and I head the rest of the way to our room. After the door shuts, he walks over to the bed, laying her down. She rolls over, mumbling something as she reaches out for him. "In a minute." He says, taking off her boots before taking his shoes off, and then he climbs onto the bed next to her. She instantly moves closer to him, snuggling into him as he wraps his arms around her. She sighs in content, mumbling a few things. "You just sleep. I'll be here."

"...mkay..." She nods, relaxing, going back to sleep. He grins and leans down, kissing the top of her head, watching her sleep for a bit before deciding to doze off himself. Ted and I have gotten back to our room and I had just got done taking all my jewelry off after getting my boots off. I yawn and stretch before falling back onto the bed.

"I have a feeling you're not going to last long either."

"Doesn't feel like I will. I'm comfortable so..."

"You look like it, but..." He pulls me closer to him.

"...I bet you're even more comfortable now."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes." He grins.

"I thought so."

"Now, I think you should get some sleep. You need it."

"I do."

"Figured as much."

"But no more talking. Sleep." He adds.

I nod, laying my head on his chest. He does the usual, running his fingers through my hair to help me go to sleep quicker. As soon as my breathing changes, he knows I'm sleeping. He smiles to himself, continuing to run his fingers through my hair as he sits there for a bit before falling asleep himself.


	32. Superstars & SmackDown Tapings Part 2

Since we all slept for most of the day, before we knew it, it was time to get up and ready for the show.

"I'm still a little tired, but I'll be okay." I say from the bathroom as I finish getting ready.

"Hopefully we'll get to leave early then you can get all te rest you need."

"Well I want to at least see Vi's match. I think after that we should be good to go."

"When's her match?"

"She told me second."

"That's not too bad then. I'm sure we can head out after that."

"I'll be out there for the match anyway so..."

"When you get back then."

"Right." I say, before shortly coming out of the bathroom, heading over to slip my shoes on.

"I don't think that dress could look any better." He smirks.

"That's because it's red...I know."

"Yes and just like every dress, it fits you perfectly...in all the right places."

"Well that's always good to know."

"It always is."

"I know it doesn't help you trying to resist either."

"No, but I'm doing good so far."

"Yes you are."

"Trying to save it all for later, 'cause we both one once I start, there's no stopping."

"True."

"I'm just about ready. What about you?" He says as he finishes packing his gear bag.

"I'm all set."

"As am I." He picks up his bag.

I nod, grabbing a light jacket to bring with me, and we head out of the room and to the elevators again. We take that to the lobby then head out to the car. We put our things in the back, him opening my door when everything is in. Once we're all set, he goes to the other side, gets in and then heads for the arena when he's ready. Meanwhile, Justin and Vi were finishing getting ready themselves. She was in the bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Done yet?" Justin asks from out in the room.

"Almost." I call back to him. Patience." She giggles.

"You know how I am with that."

"I know, but..." She pauses as she walks out. "...it's worth the wait, isn't it?" She spins so he gets a view of the whole outfit.

"...so worth it." He says after a long pause.

"I take it you really like this one." She giggles since he's staring hard.

"I really do."

"I can tell. You haven't stop staring since I came out." She chuckles as she gets her shoes.

"Can you blame me?"

"No. I know I look good." She smirks.

"You look better than good."

"Is that so?" She grins. "How would you say I look?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"There's many words that describe how you look right now."

"How about on a scale of 1 to...10?"

"10...and over if that's possible."

"It's your scale. It can go as high or low as you want it too."

"Then 10 and over."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." She laughs.

"Of course."

"Well I'm ready. Are you?" She says after grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah...I'm ready."

"You sure...spacey." She giggles.

"I'm sure."

"Alright. Lets go then." She grabs her bag then walks over to him.

"After you."

"Or course." She chuckles. She opens the door and starts to walk out, only to have him grab her butt as she walks out. "Oh you..." She bites her lip.

"Me..." He grins.

"You're so getting it later." She smirks.

"Oh I know."

"You just love to tease me."

"It's fun."

"For you it is."

"Exactly."

"What am I doing to do with you?" She chuckles as they step into the elevator. "Love me to pieces."

"I already do." She kisses him quick.

"Well...you'd love me to pieces even more."

"Yes, I would."

"I already love you to pieces even more."

"You show it everyday too."

"Yes I do."

"And I love you just as much."

"As do I." He steals another kiss, letting his hand wander while they can. They reach the lobby and he whines when they have to leave. "You'll have plenty of time to touch later."

"I better."

"You will...trust me."

"Great."

"We have to make it to the arena first...touchy."

"Right right." He lets go once they reach the car so they can put their things in the back. once that's done, he opens her door for her then shuts it after she's settled. He goes over to the other side, getting in. When he's settled, he starts to head to the arena, his hand resting on her leg. "Remember, behave."

"I'm trying...you're not making it easy."

"Oops."

"You know very well what you're doing, don't try to hide it."

"I'm not doing anything, honest."

"Suuurrre." He gives her a quick look. It isn't long until they pulled up to the arena and into the parking lot. They both grab their things from the back seat before getting out. Once out of the car, he comes to her side, putting his arm over her shoulders as she leans into him. they then head inside and find their locker room. Just as they get there, she hears that annoying voice she hates and they hurry inside. "Thank god we missed him."

"While he's around you're never leaving my side."

"I never want to either."

"You never will either."

"Good."

"When's your match?" He asks.

"The second one."

"Then it seems like you should get ready early."

"Maybe I should." She grins.

"I think you should." He nods.

"Then I will." She nods. "You coming with?" She asks before going since she knew he'd want to.

"You know the answer to that one."

"I do." She laughs. "Figured I'd ask first."

"Of course." They head to the changing area so she's able to change for her match. The whole time she's changing, she can feel him staring so she decides to take her time when she gets her shoes and knee pads on. She slowly stands up, getting a groan from him. Smirking, she looks in the mirror, fixing her hair. "Enjoy?" She smirks at him in the mirror.

"So much."

"Good. If you behave, you get all this later." She moves her hands up and down her sides.

"I'll behave."

"Thought so." She grins, walking past him, but making sure to drag her nails across his chest.

"You're not making it easy." He groans.

"Am I suppose to?"

"Well you never do so..."

"That's my job." She smirks. "If you come over here, maybe I'll let you have a bit of fun..."

"Coming." He says, quickly coming over.

"I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast before." She laughs.

"You caused it."

"My bad." She giggles. since he pulled her onto his lap when he came to where she was sitting, he started to let his hands wander. She shifts a bit on his lap since he was keeping the touches extra light. "No...moving..." He places his hands on her hips to keep her still.

"It tickles."

"That's the best way I can behave."

"I'll try to relax." She leans back into him, closing her eyes to get used to his touch. He grins and continues with the extra light touches. She bites her lip, trying to calm her breathing. He leans down, kissing along her jaw slowly before reaching her lips. She turns her head to kiss him better, her arm moving up and hooking around his neck, her hand on his head to hold him in place. Just so that it's more comfortable, he allows her to move on his lap so she's facing him and she wraps both of her arms around his neck and pulls herself closer. She lets her fingers run through his hair while one of his rests on her hip and the other moves over the skin on her back. She shivers a bit, kissing him back a bit more roughly. She only lets him go so far along with the kiss before having to pull away, because he was starting to lose a bit of control. "Control love."

"You're making it so hard."

"I irresistible. I know."

"Yes, you really are."

"You can have all the fun you want after we leave. Promise."

"It's gonna be a long night."

"Longer then the others?" I chuckle.

"Possibly."

"Oh boy. I really did it this time..."

"Yes you did."

"Sorry?"

"Too late now."

"Uh..." She tries to think. "...anything I can do to get out of this?"

"I don't think so."

"Darn. I'll have to take what's coming to me then." She grins.

"Yes you will."

"Bring it on." She challenges.

"Oh I will."

"I can tell we'll be sleeping in tomorrow just by the look on your face."

"You can plan on it." He grins.

"I always do." She grins, giving him a kiss before turning back around on his lap.

"Of course you do."

"Think you can behave so I can watch Ted's match?"

"I think so."

"Good. I think it's about time for it to start."

"I believe so. Seeing as it is a half hour until the SmackDown taping starts."

"Right. I bet Scar is getting excited."

"She seemed very excited when she mentioned it today."

"True."

"Just like you got excited for my first match back from my injury after WrestleMania."

"Yeah. It's hard not having you both around so it's really exciting when you are able to come back."

"I just hope that neither one of us will have to go through that with either one of you. I think we both know how lonely it gets without you two around."

"It really does. Very hard not having the one you love with you all the time. I was a mess when you were gone."

"I know you were."

"I just hope I never have to go through that again." She nuzzles his neck.

"I'll make sure it doesn't."

"I hope it doesn't."

Ted and I were the first ones to go out, and I kept up with him the best I could as we made it down to the ring. After getting into the ring, Ted does his poses and we wait as his music fades and JTG comes out next. After he's in the ring, I give Ted a kiss for luck before getting out of the ring in order for the match to start. The bell then rings to start the match, and they circle before going to lock up, but Ted grabs his leg and drops him, going for an early pin, getting a one count. Both of them get up and JTG shoves him away by the face.

"That's alright. It's still early. Come on Ted." I cheer. Ted storms towards him and JTG leans out of the ropes and the ref backs Ted up. But once JTG is out of the ropes, Ted goes right for him again, but is met by a kick to the gut. After coming off the ropes, JTG hits him with a shoulder block which knocks him down. JTG starts gloating and doesn't know that Ted's gotten back up quickly and is standing behind him. All I do is smirk evilly and when JTG turns around, he gets hit with a standing dropkick from Ted.

"Oh yeah! That's how it's done!" He then hits JTG with a hip toss and clotheslines him out of the ring. He waits until JTG gets up and when he does, Ted runs through the ropes and hits him with a suicide dive. He picks JTG and throws him back into the ring and gets in himself, going for a cover, getting a two. JTG stumbles into the corner and Ted follows and hits him with punches to the gut. He then climbs up to the 2nd ropes and throws punches, only getting three in as the crowd counts, before JTG moves and drops Ted onto the top ropes and then hits him with a clothesline right after. He goes for the cover, getting a 2 count. JTG then stomps on him a few times and goes for another pin, getting another two count. He follows that up with locking his hands and arms around him, applying a submission.

"Focus Ted. You can get out of it." Ted gets to his feet with my encouragement and the crowd's encouragement and gets out of the hold, only for JTG to fight back and counter with a neck breaker. He goes for the cover and gets a near fall. JTG gets up and goes back over to him and Ted grabs him, going for a roll up, getting a two count. They run at each other and JTG hits him with his knee and Ted goes flipping over and I can't help but cringe. JTG goes back over to him, grabbing his hand and hitting him with kicks and knees, going for another cover, getting a 2 count. . He then starts trash talking, slapping Ted in the head, but that's what makes Ted fire back, getting him into the corner. He goes to throw him into the opposite corner, but JTG counters and sends Ted into it hard as he hits his shoulder, bouncing off of it.

"Damn." I mutter. "Come on ref! Do something!" I yell. JTG goes for the cover again, but gets another two count. He then locks his legs around Ted's midsection and Ted starts to elbow JTG and gets out of the hold. Ted throws him into the ropes and when he comes back, JTG slaps him on the head and that just motivates him more so after JTG bounces off the ropes again, Ted does the same thing and hits him with a clothesline himself and that's where he is all fired up. He hits him with his knee and then a Spinebuster. He goes for the pin, but gets a 2 count. And now I'm getting frustrated. "Just give it up!" JTG's back in another corner and Ted goes running at him, only to be kicked in the face. JTG hops up to the top and then jumps when Ted turns around, only to be hit with another standing dropkick from Ted. Ted covers and JTG kicks out. Ted goes over to JTG who's by the ropes and when he does, he gets tripped and then rolled up, kicking out at the last second. JTG goes over to Ted who's by the ropes now and goes to throw him into the opposite side, but Ted counters and hits him with Dream Street. I'm basically frantically telling Ted to cover him and he does, getting the win. "Yesss!" I jump up and down. Once JTG was out of the way, I slide into the ring, raising his hand in victory.

After I let his hand go, I practically jump on him in a hug. "Someone's happy." He chuckles.

"Very."

"I sense a celebration tonight." He grins.

"I think you can count on that." I grin, before pressing my lips to his in a quick, but lingering kiss. When I pull away, I pull from his arms and start back up towards the ropes, giving him a smirk. "You're going to get it." He says walking toward me.

"I'm so scared."

"Once we're in the back, you better be." He smirks.

"Oooh." I laugh before exiting the ring.

He chuckles to himself, following me out of the ring and up the ramp. As soon as we get through the curtain, his arms go right around me. "All mine now."

"Until Vi's match."

"Yes, until then."

"I'm getting carried back to the locker room aren't I?"

"You guessed it." He picks me up carefully.

"I thank you for the view ahead of time."

"You're welcome." He grins. "I like mine too."

"You're welcome too." He smirks, playfully smacking my butt getting a squeal out of me. He heads the rest of the way to the room, walking in and going right to the couch, sitting down with me on his lap.

"Not gonna change?" I laugh.

"Not right now. I know how much you like when I'm in my gear and you haven't been able to see it much."

"No, I really haven't."

"Now's your chance to have all the fun while you can."

"Oh I know..." I grin as my hands start to wander. He rests one hand on my thigh with the other on my back, holding me in place. "Going to have to try and control ourselves until after Vi's match though. Don't want to have to fix everything right before. We have a habit of doing that lately." I grin.

"We do." He nods. "You make it so hard to control myself."

"Oops." I say as my fingers press into one of his indents.

"...like now..." He groans, his grip on me tightening.

"Oh you mean this?" I do it again.

"...uh huh..."

"And what are you gonna do about it hmm?"

"This..." He moves his hand up my thigh, under my dress, squeezing down. That causes me to tense, my eyes close instinctively and I lean my forehead against his, but my hand doesn't move from where it is. I just lose focus on what I'm doing to him for a brief moment. A smirk appears on his face as he does it again, getting the same reaction from me. He waits a bit before pressing his lips to mine. Since we didn't want to get too out of control...yet...he kept the kiss soft and lingering. He pulls away with a smile on his face since I'm left breathless.

"You...you...oh you."

"Love you too." He grins.

"You know I love you."

"I know you do."

"Now I believe we have a show to watch. At least we'll get to leave early tonight." I say as I shift on his lap so I can see the TV better.

"The earlier the better."

"Exactly."

The show soon starts, showing the usual intros and pyro, and introductions. They hype the main event tonight where Randy and Sheamus face Del Rio and Ziggler. The Lilian introduces Edge.

"It's good to see him back."

"It is. Appearances here and there."

"He looks likes he's doing better then before."

"Definitely. If he had kept wrestling, like he said, he'd be in a wheelchair."

"Right. It was best for him to leave when he did."

"Wow. That uh...that never gets old. Alright, there's a few reasons that I'm here. First of all, Philly is home of the Broad Street Bullies. And B, you know it was 18 months ago that I was forced into retirement. I've said it before, I've booed too. But uh...you know I kinda wondered, you know..what do I do now? This is all I've ever done, this is all I ever wanted to do."

"I think he should stick to acting for now. He's doing good with that."

"Here's the thing. I uh...I've been at home, and it's kind of like circle of life. I've been able to start watching WWE again as a fan. You know, not just...like all of you guys, not as a performer, but to sit down and actually watch it and enjoy it. Now I've seen a lot of crazy things in my career. I've seen a lot of crazy things as a fan. But I've never...I've never quite seen anything like this.." He motions to the tron and then video plays of Daniel and Kane arguing over who the tag team champions were solely.

"That's just an embarrassment."

And then of course hugging it out, before they argue again. "Now, I know I've been away for a little while but can anyone explain to me how the devil's favorite demon and ol' goat boy were able to become BFFs. And more morally, how did they become tag team champions? I mean, I am a 12-time tag team champion, I know what it takes to become a tag-" He says, before Daniel's music cuts him off.

"He comes the whiney one." I roll my face.

"You mean goat face." Ted chuckles.

"Whiney goat face." I snicker.

"Ahem..ahem...ahem. I just want to correct you on your usage of pronouns. Because 'they', did not become the Tag Team Champions. I am the Tag Team Champions. Did you hear me? I'm the Tag Team Champions. I'm the Tag Team Champions! I'm the Tag Team Champions! I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Calm, calm down. Try decaf. Dude, this is what I'm talking about. This entire, this entire arena's trying to get a rise out of you and you, you're off in your own little world with this mantra, completely oblivious. How...how did you pull this off?"

"Easily Edge. I'm in control of myself. I am an anchor. I am a rock. I...am one with my emotions."

"I doubt that." I mutter.

"He needed anger management. That's not one with your emotions."

"No it's not and yes he does need it."

"Are you uh...are you kidding me?"

"No. And I can see how someone like you would be suspicious."

"'Scuse me?"

"Interesting choice of words. Excuse me. Dr. Shelby has been teaching us that our subconscious thoughts often emerge in the heat of the moment. Let me think. Who do the words 'excuse me' make me think of? Let me ask you a question Edge. Do you often think of your ex-wife? Do you think of the pain that you caused each other? 'Cause I have a theory. Your theme music explains it all. You think you know me. But does anyone really know you Edge? I mean, truly, deeply, know you. Deep down right here. I've got some advice for you Edge. Go back to acting. Go back to retirement. Because I am a redwood. There is nothing that you or any of these people can do to make me snap."

"He better watch out."

"Well played grasshopper. But my intention wasn't to make you snap. But now that you mention it, it does kind of sound like a challenge."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"No."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"You're right guys, this is fun!"

"Only Edge would do that." I laugh.

"NO! NO! NO!" And after that Kane comes out.

"You're both wrong. Because I am the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"I'm the Tag Team Champions!"

"Guys...guys...guys! Guys! Guys guys guys."

"Edge, you seem angry."

"Yeah. Take it easy man."

"You know, Dr. Shelby's got some great relaxation exercises, you could try it."

"Not angry, just annoyed." I roll my eyes.

"Wh..wh..wh...relaxation exercises, are you serious?! Oh...what...bllll. Okay, you guys have tortured each other for weeks. You've stole each other's girlfriends, you've beat each other up night after night after night after night. Okay. But here's the thing. I get...I get Daniel being at one with himself, his inner peace, he's a vegan, I get it. Deep breaths, all that good stuff. Good job, way to go buddy. But you! You are not Barney the big red dinosaur. You're the big red machine!"

"He's got a point. Seems like Kane's gone soft now."

"I...you and I have done things to...okay. I stole your wife. And then you broke up my wedding with your ex-wife by tomb stoning a priest! I tortured your father, I threw pizza on his face, we've tortured each other okay? We've done horrible things to each other. I mean, do you remember any of that?"

"Yes. I do remember all of that. And I think that I need to rectify that situation right now."

"This ought to be good."

Edge takes his jacket off and everyone thinks he's going to fight, but Kane opens his arms for a hug, Edge looking at him weird. He hesitates and moves in closer, and when he does, Kane engulfs him in a hug and Edge is a little weirded out.

"No. No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"He would do that. Lame."

Kane and Edge them motion for Daniel to join the hug. He just nods and holds his arms out and just as he's about to hug them, Damien Sandow comes out and Daniel looks like he's gonna snap. "Allow me to beg your indulgence for one moment. My name is Damien Sandow and I am here to help all of you. For the past fortnight, this very serial has been plagued by the sophomoric and tasteless operetta of these two miscreants. The shame and humiliation emanating from betwixt those ropes as these combatants attempt to hug it out is a complete abomination!"

"I only understood half of what he said."

"Mr. Smarty Pants out there."

"Right? No one cares about your big words."

"I think he made us all feel stupider just hearing that."

"I think that's his goal. Make himself look good because he knows big words."

"And you, you halfwits, you're all lapping this up the way a parched street canine laps at a feces infested puddle, only proves how fast and far this enterprise has fallen! As your intellectual savior and martyr, I cannot-"

"-would you shut up! You know, I can sit here and watch these two argue and hug it out for the whole show. But 30 seconds of hearing you speak and I already had to swallow my own barf."

"He's not the only one."

"If you really want to do something about it, why don't you come in here and take one of these two on?"

"I am a thinking man, I do not resort to measures of physical means thank you."

"What do you guys think? Should he come down and face one of these two?"

"Their opinion doesn't count! Their opinion is of no consequence!"

"Okay okay. Should Damien Sandow fight Daniel Bryan? Or should he fight Kane?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING THAT?!"

"Bryan, Kane. Yes, no. Yes, no. Yes, Kane? Daniel Bryan? Kane?"

"Stop it!"

"Daniel Bryan?"

"Stop it!"

"Kane?"

"No!"

"Daniel Bryan."

"No, stop it!"

"Kane. Daniel Bryan."

I can't help but laugh. Eventually the decision is Kane to face Damien, since it was per orders of Booker T.

"This should be good."

"Very good."

During the match, Daniel Bryan distracts Kane, allowing Damien to hit the straightjacket neckbreaker on Kane to pick up the win.

"Some partner he is."

"Well they do have problems as it is."

"Doesn't look like the doctor is helping at all."

Once both head to the back, Kane is on a rampage looking for Daniel.

"Where is Daniel Bryan?! Where is he?! Where is he?! Where's Daniel Bryan?! Where is he-" Kane stops and then there's Dr. Shelby. "Where's Daniel doc?"

"Now Kane, I know you're upset, but let's calm down."

"Calm down! Daniel cost me my match and he took my Tag Team Championship belt. And if he doesn't give it back, I will tear that beard off of his goat face, strand by strand!"

Just then the box near them opens and Daniel pops out.

"I do not have a goat face!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do..not. You're a big red freak."

"Big red freak? Goat Face!"

"Big red freak!"

"Goat Face!"

"Big red freak!"

"Goat Face!"

"Big red freak!"

"THAT'S IT STOP IT!" Dr. Shelby screams, making them stop.

"Issues." Vi sings.

"That was hilarious though." Justin chuckles.

"It was." Vi laughs.

"Okay, guys, we've made a lot of progress. And I think we can solve this with a trust exercise. So Kane, Kane?"

"Yes, what?"

"Do you promise not to rip Daniel's beard off of his face if he gives back your Tag Team Championship?"

"Yes."

"Good. Daniel, would you like it if Kane did not rip your beard off your face?"

"Yes."

"So..."

Daniel goes into the box and pulls out the title belts, handing Kane his.

"There is still the issue of Daniel purposely causing me to lose."

"Okay, Kane would it make you feel better if I talked to Booker T and Daniel also competes in a match tonight?"

"It might. It just might."

"Okay."

"I am the Tag Team Champions." Kane mocks before walking away and Daniel goes to retort, but Dr. Shelby stops him.

"They need all the help they can get."

"No kidding."

"I believe it's time for me to head out now." Vi states, since it's time for the 2nd match which was hers.

"Already?" He whines.

"Yes silly. We'll have more time for this later."

"I had just gotten comfortable though."

"So did I, but this should be quick and easy."

"Right."

"Lets go before I'm late." She chuckes since he still has his arms around her.

"Good idea." He nods. He slowly lets her go so she's able to stand. She grabs her title, putting it over her shoulder while he stands. Once they're ready, he puts his hand around her waist as they make their way to the curtain. When she gets there, Layla is already waiting. But so is Eve, and so am I. "Hey Scar! Hey Lay!" She greets as she walks up, glaring at Eve.

"Heyy."

"Hey." Layla greets.

"I just want you to know, no hard feelings out there." She holds her hand out to Layla.

"Oh of course." She nods, taking her hand and they shake.

"Ugh. Pathetic." Eve scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"At least we know what respect is, unlike you...hoeski." Vi retorts back.

"Ohh snap."

"You did not go there?! That's so old!"

"Yeah, I went there." She gives attitude. "What you going to do about it? Huh?"

"Oh that's right, nothing."

"Just you wait." She seethes.

"Oh, I'm so scared." She laughs.

"I believe that's your music. Better head out for the commentary." I point out about her music playing.

"Buh-bye." Vi mocks. She grumbles under her breath then heads out.

"And don't worry, I'm gonna make sure she doesn't interfere. This should be a fair match." I say to you and Layla.

"It should be and knowing her, she'll try to get involved somehow." Layla adds.

"Exactly. Sneaky little hoeski."

"She thinks she can get away with everything just because she's Booker T's assistant. Well I don't think so."

"I'll go to him myself and say something about her. She should not be allowed to do all this because she thinks she has power."

"I think that's a really good idea." I nod.

"If she tries anything tonight then I'm going straight to Booker after the match."

"We all should."

"Well, if she does anything out there, we all can go after the match is over."

"Exactly. And it looks like it's my turn to head out." I say as Eve's music fades and they play mine.

"See you out there." I nod and head out, making sure to hold my title high as I walk down the ramp to make my way to commentary. Since Vi got to choose when she went out, she let Layla go out first, also giving Justin more time to be touchy. Once she was in the ring, her music hit and Justin and Vi walked out. They stopped at the top of the ramp so she could do her poses with her title in the air. They then made their way to the ring, slapping hands with fans. She gives him a kiss before climbing on the apron, doing more of her poses. She ends by climbing on the second rope, holding her title high in the air, making sure to point at it while glaring at Eve.

"She thinks she's so much better than me just because she has that." Eve comments.

"You know actually she is, because you have yet to beat her." I retort.

"She's still not that good." Eve mutters.

"Says the one who hasn't been able to beat her one on one in a FAIR match."

"It's not my fault. I'm the one who has the in ring talent, she doesn't."

"Also says the one who chickens out of her matches half the time because you can't take a beating like a woman."

"I'm just too good to be in the ring with these people. I need some new competetion. Everyone here is boring." she fakes a yawn.

"More like you're boring."

"I'm boring? More like you're the boring one. No one even likes you!"

"I can sit here all day and bicker with you back and forth, but we have a match to watch thank you very much."

"No. Thank you." She smirks.

"You're not welcome." I give her a mocking smile as the bell rings. Layla and Vi slap hands as a sign of respect before locking up. They start off with Vi getting her into a side headlock and she struggles a bit, before pushing her over to the ropes, followed by pushing off so she has to come off the opposite side of the ropes. And when she comes back, she hits Layla with a clothesline.

"Boring." Eve fakes another yawn.

"You know, you may not want to watch this match, but others do. So why don't you just shut your mouth or get the hell out." I retort without even looking at her.

"I...ugh...I'm tell Booker about this." She scoffs crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes, as I watch as Vi has Layla in a hold which she's struggling to get out of.

"That's how it's done. Keep it nice and tight." Justin encourages. With the fan's encouragement, Layla had started to get out of the hold and then she tripped Vi so that she fell. But she gets up quickly and when she does, she hops to and from the ropes and hits her with a cross body, her signature move and goes for a pin, but Vi turns her over and goes for the pin herself, Layla kicking out. "Very impressive. Not many people kick out of that."

"Oh please. That's nothing compared to what I can do." Eve scoffs.

"I've seen your moves honey. There's nothing special about them. I've seen cats with better moves than you."

Vi helps Layla up and sends her into the ropes. She goes for a clothesline, but she ducks. She comes back and jumps over Vi. She comes back again and goes for a roundhouse kick, but Vi quickly moves out of the way and goes for a rollup, but Layla kicks out again. "You're doing good. Keep it up. You can beat her." Justin cheers. She decides to climb to the top turnbuckle and she waits until she turns around to hit her with a missile dropkick, which sends her across the ring. She quickly runs over to the side Layla's on and climbs to the top again. She points to Justin and grins and he knows what she's going for. She hits Layla with Justin's finisher and pins her, getting the three count to win. Her theme goes off as she stands. She's about to take her title when Eve comes to the ring, hitting her from behind. She tries to get up, but Eve keeps hitting her form behind. I grumble and literally whip my headset once I take it off. I kick off my shoes so it's going to be easier for me to move and I quickly get into the ring, and I wait for Eve to get up to spear her the best I could in the dress I was wearing. Eve falls to the floor, holding her midsection. She lays there lifeless, then I use my foot to kick her out of the ring. Once she falls to the floor, I come over to check on Vi along with Justin since she was still down, holding the back of her head.

Layla comes over too, checking on Vi.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I...ow...think so.

"I think you should get her to the trainers Justin."

"I was planning on it." He starts to help her up. She leans into him for support while Layla helps, me grabbing her title. Justin holds the ropes so Layla and Vi can get out and then he gets out, hopping off the apron. He helps her down and she leans into him, I head around the ring to grab my title and my shoes, and then return back to them and we all head to the back.

"If I see Eve...I swear..." I grumble.

"We'll get her back. How about about we talk to Booker while Vi's getting checked out?" Layla suggests.

"That's a good idea." I nod. Once they get to the trainers office, she's laid down on one of he beds in there so they can check her out. I hand Justin her title then tell him that Layla and I are going to talk to Booker so she doesn't get worried. He nods then comes back to her side. "Where did...Scar go?"

"She went with Layla to go talk to Booker."

"Oh man. I have to go with them." She starts to get up.

"No no no. You're getting checked out. Your health is more important right now."

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little. I'll be alright. I need to talk to him."

"Vi..."

"Alright..." She sighs, laying back down. "...I'll talk to him after."

"After we find out what he tells Layla and Scar. You may not need to talk to him."

"Right." She chews her lip. "I honestly think we can go. My head doesn't even hurt anymore."

"I can see in your eyes that it does."

"It's just bright in here..."

"We're not leaving until we get the clear Vi. If anything is wrong, anything serious, I don't know what I would do."

"It can't be that seroius. I'm still talking. We all know I'm fine if I can't stop talking." She chuckles, trying to cheer him up.

"I just want to be sure."

"I know you do." She motions for him to lean down with her finger. Once he leans down, she grabs his shirt, pulling him closer giving him a quick kiss.

"What would I do without you?"

"No clue, but you'll never have to find out."

"You'll never have to find out either."

"Good. I don't want to either."

Then one of the trainers comes over so that she can get checked over. He starts by checking her eyes for the right movement then checks all her reflexes. She then sits up slowly and he checks for any broken bones.

"Nothing is broken, your vision is fine. I see nothing wrong other than a headache. I'll give you something for it, but take it easy for the next few days." He explains.

"Alright. Thank you." She nods as he walks off to get her something. "See? I'm perfectly fine."

"That's a relief."

"You feel better now knowing that I'm fine?"

"Much better."

"Good." She slowly gets off the bed with his help. The trainer comes over with something for the pain then she's released to go. "Now to go find out what Scar and Layla found out." She says as she leans into his side. Justin nods and they head out of the trainers and off to find me and Layla. They head to Booker's office to see us both coming out. "What did he say?" She asks when they reach us.

"He agrees that she shouldn't be thinking she can get away with things like what she did to you, just because she has some authority with being his assistant."

"At least he agrees. Is he going to do something about her?"

"He is. For now she's under a warning. He is considering firing her as his assistant though."

"Good. She doesn't deserve to be that high up anyway."

"No, she doesn't."

"Hopefully by this time next week, she'll no longer be his assistant."

"Let's hope so."

"As much as I would love to let you all talk, I think I should be getting her back to the room. She needs rest." Justin says.

"Oh yeah of course, understandable."

"I'll be fine. Nothing's broken, just going to have a headache." Vi gets in before Justin starts to pull her away.

"Well that's good at least."

"It is." She cals from down the hall. He keeps her moving, not stopping for anything. "In a rush?"

"I just want to get you back."

"That's fine, but I wanted to tell Scar how I was so she didn't worry."

"You told her that you were fine, no broken bones, just a headache. I think she's relieved that it was nothing serious."

"True." She nods as they get to the room, walking in. "So...uh...you going to let me change or do I have to wait?"

"I'll let you change."

"Thank you." She smiles. "You coming with me?"

"Of course I am."

"Let me guess. You want to help, right?"

"Duh." He chuckles.

"Why do I even ask?" She playfully rolls her eyes with a laugh.

"I'm gonna get into my ring attire while I'm at it too."

"Torture..." She groans.

"Well I will need to have it on for the main event, being ringside afterall, and don't forget that shirt I've been wearing with it lately."

"I know...that kills me too..." She bites her lip.

"How well I know."

"Let the torture begin." She pulls him toward he changing area. Like always, he helps with getting her attire off. She gladly accepts his help since she's in a bit of pain right now. She gets her outfit on that she wore to the arena with his help, then he starts to get changed himself. She leans against the wall, biting down hard on her lip.

"Trying so hard to resist, I know." He chuckles.

"Oh so very hard." She inwardly groans.

"I would say you can do something about it when we finally head back to the hotel, but seeing as you've been instructed to take it easy for a few days, then I suppose that can wait. There are other little things we can still do though."

"Awww." She pouts. "Maybe I can talk to them and see what the mean exactly."

"It's only for one night."

"I suppose I can manage for one night..."

"I know you can."

"It's going to be hard, but I can do it."

"As long as you try."

"I'll do my best." She bites her lip as he puts his shirt on.

"Good."

"You're just so tempting though..." She pushes herself off the wall, walking toward him.

"Well so are you when you decide to be." He grins.

"Isn't that like...all the time?" She grins.

"You've got a point."

"Exaclty." She runs her hand down his chest, brushing her lips over his before quickly moving away and going back over to the couch.

"Oh...you."

"Meeee." She grins.

"You know you won't be moving when I come out there right?"

"Uh...I have that feeling."

"Because it's gonna happen." He chuckles, walking out.

"Sorry? She pouts, giving him the eyes.

"Still not letting you go the rest of the night until I'm needed out there."

"No complaints here."

"Of course not."

"Maybe that will help me relax more. My head is starting to hurt more."

"Did you take the pain meds yet?"

"Not yet. I was trying to see if it would go away on it's own."

"I think you may just have to take them then."

"I will. I just need my water..." She looks around for it. "...where's my water?" She looks puzzled since there was one before they left.

"I have it...along with the pain meds." He holds up both.

"I'd lose my mind if it wasn't for you."

"Always keeping you on your toes."

"You are and I love you for that." She gives him a kiss as he hands her the water and meds.

"I know." He grins. He takes his spot next to her on the couch while she takes the pills. Once she's done with the water, he takes it, placing it on the table, next to the couch. Before she has time to think of moving, she's on his lap. "Awe. Was I too slow for you?" She giggles.

"Just a bit, yeah."

"I'll try to be faster next time, although I'm never fast enough for you."

"Not really."

"But, I'm here now and I'm not moving. Too comfy." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"That was the goal."

"It works every time. You've got that magic touch."

"So you tell me all the time."

"It's the truth."

"Yes, I know."

She sighs in content, nuzzling his neck as his arms stay around her. He kisses the top of her head, her eyes falling shut to relieve some of the pain. In the meantime, I had just gotten back to the locker room where Ted was waiting for me to get back. "Is Vi okay? That look brutal."

"She's okay."

"Good." He nods. "What took you so long to get back though?"

"Oh, Layla and I went and talked to Booker about Eve."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He's gonna deal with her. She's getting a warning, but he's highly considering firing her as his assistant."

"It's about time something is getting done with her. She went way to far out there tonight."

"She did. She is so lucky Vi isn't seriously hurt. Or I would've bodily injured her by now."

"I surprised you didn't. You really kicked her ass out there."

"Well I'm tired of her thinking she can do what she wants just because she has some form of power, which she shouldn't even have."

"I understand where you're coming from. It's not right at all that she uses that to her advantage. At least something is finally going to be gone about it."

"I know, thank god."

"How about you come over here? You seem tense." He motions me over with his hand.

"Well you would too if one your friends were almost seriously hurt." I say as I walk over.

"I'm just as worried about her as you are. I known her as long as I've known you, but I know that Justin is taking good care of her right now and you, her best friend, kicked ass out there for her."

"Right."

"She's going to be just fine. Try not to worry so much." He starts to rub my shoulders once I sit.

"I know, I know."

He keeps doing that until he feels that I'm relaxed enough. He then puts his arm around me, pulling me close to his side, kissing the top of my head. "I believe we can get out of here now. I think it's the best anyway, because if I see Eve I'm gonna go all crazy on her."

"We can't have that now. I'm ready when you are."

"Trust me, I'm ready to go."

"Arlight. Lets go then."

I nod and stand first, getting everything together that I had brought. Ted got up after me, making sure to get everything that he had brought. Once we both have everything, we then head out to the car, getting in after putting our stuff in the back. When we're both settled, he then heads back for the hotel. When we do get back, we grab our things and head inside, up to our floor and into our room once we reach it. With Justin and Vi, they were relaxing for a bit during the commercial. That commercial of course was after the ending of match that was right before which was Sheamus & Randy against Del Rio and Swagger. Up next after the break, was Cody vs Daniel, with Daniel being in the ring first and Cody comes out.

"I hope he doesn't start his chant. I really don't want to hear it right now."

"He'll say it...at some point. I have a feeling."

"Great." She rolls her eyes. "Just after my headache goes away too."

During the match, Daniel tries to lock in the No Lock on Cody, but Kane would come out, distracting Daniel long enough for Cody to hit the Cross Rhodes on him to pick up the win.

"Thank god that wasn't long."

Kane heads to the back and Daniel follows shortly after angry. He's seen backstage looking for him. "Where is he?! Where's Kane?! Where's Kane?! Where is he?! Where is Kane. Where is he?" He finally finds him and he's laughing. "What was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what? You're absolutely right. You didn't do anything wrong. You're completely innocent. Except for that little part where you royally screwed me over, when you set off your pyro, at the most important part of the entire match!"

"After what you did to me in my match with Sandow, consider us even."

"You know what? You're just bitter because I am the better singles competitor."

"Oh please."

"Meanwhile, you couldn't compete your way out of an arena basement."

"Really?"

"Which is exactly where you belong. A dark, dusty, damp basement, where you and your shiny hair, and all your other stuff can just sit there and wallow."

"You know where you belong?"

"Where do I belong?"

"You belong in a petting zoo-" Kane starts and they both get into an argument.

"A petting zoo." Vi laughs. "He nailed it! Someone call the zookeeper!"

"Someone let the goat out."

"They did and we found him. We need to get him back."

They stop arguing long enough to look off camera. "What are you two looking at?!" Daniel exclaims and the camera pans over to reveal Cody and Damien.

"Daniel, this spectacle here, just proves that the two of you as Tag Team Champions, it's a complete joke." Cody remarks.

"Looks like this tribial experiment is about to come to a combustable conclusion." Damien adds.

"Oh yeah? You think we're a joke?"

"You want to see something combust?"

"How about the two of us..."

"...versus the two of you..."

"...TONIGHT!" Daniel and Kane say in unison, and then Damien and Cody walk off.

"I think they're scared of me."

"They're scared of me."

"No, they're scared of me."

"No, they're scared of me."

"They are scared of me."

"They're scared of me."

"They're scared of me."

"They're scared of me. Look at me. They're scared of me."

"No, they're scared-yeah look at you."

And the arguing continues as the cameras go to Cole and Josh ringside.

"I have never been so thankful to hear Cole talk before."

"Oh, I know right?"

They then show a video package that highlights the drama between Punk and John and the WWE Championship, especially involving last night at Raw. Going back to ringside with Cole and Josh, they report that John got surgery to remove bone chips from his elbow. Then it was time for the next match and out first was Brodus with Cameron and Naomi. Out next was Heath.

"Someone's going to get crushed in this match." Justin chuckles.

"He so is." Vi grins. "He deserves it too."

Brodus starts out with dancing and Heath shows him how to dance and then the air guitar. Brodus manhandles Heath and he screams like a girl a few times in the match. "Haha. Not so tough now, is he?" Vi snickers.

But during the match, Jinder and Drew inexplicably rush the ring, attacking Brodus. Jinder and Drew are then joined by Heath as an apparent plan comes together between the three. The attack then concludes with the Future Shock DDT from Drew and the Camel Clutch by Jinder. "Oh hell no! That is just not right."

"I sense a new group forming."

"Me too and I don't like it one bit." She chews her lip.

"Don't worry, they won't get near you."

"I know, but there's more than just him now. You never know what they can do."

"Well until we figure out what's going on exactly, you're fine."

"Right." She nods, snuggling into him more.

Once everyone clears the ring and ringside area, Santino is out next for the next match of the night. After him is Antonio, accompanied by Aksana. "I really can't stand either one of them. She's just a tramp and he's...well...annoying."

"Santino is far more entertaining then both of them combined."

"Exactly. He's always good for a laugh, but also a good match too."

During the match, Aksana would get inadvertently knocked into the ring, which distracts the referee and keeps him from making the count for Cesaro. Moments later, Santino is able to catch Cesaro with a roll up to pick up a non-title win. "I don't think she was suppose to do that." Vi shakes her head. "Now she going to be in trouble." She fakes sympathy.

"And she's so pathetic. She didn't even fall hard enough to hurt herself, but she's acting like she did get hurt."

"The least she could do is act the part right. I think she needs to take acting lessons."

"Definitey needs acting lessons."

"Someone should give her a number. Oh, wait. No one has one because we all know how to act right."

"Exactly."

"Hopefully he'll get so mad at her, he'll dump her on live TV. That I would love to see."

"Well he has a mic...let's see."

"This should be good." She grins.

"Aksana, there's something I'm thinking right now, in 5 different languages. In Swiss, Vi är klar! In French, Nous avons terminé! In German, Wir sind fertig! In Italian, Abbiamo finito! And In English, we're finished!"

"Haha! He actually did it!" I laugh. "Awe. Now she's going to cry. Poor baby. Not!"

"She can't even cry right."

"No she can't. She looks more like a retarted squirrel or something."

Cesaro heads to the back himself, Aksana gets helped to the back, playing injured really well. "Well main event time, you know what that means."

"We have to move." She pouts.

"Unfortunately."

"I think I'll stay here just in case, unless you want me to walk you to the curtain?"

"I think staying here will be safer. Make sure to lock the door though after I leave. Just to be sure."

"I'll do that." She nods.

"Good. That helps me feel a whole lot better about leaving you back here alone."

"I'll be just fine. The door will be locked until you come back. I'll open it for no one."

"You make sure you stick by that."

"Cross my heart."

"Good." He nods, as you move from his lap so he can get up.

"Be careful out there."

"I'll try my best."

"Love you." She pulls him down for a quick kiss.

"Love you too." He smiles after pulling away. "I'll be back."

"I know." She nods. She walks over to the door with him so she can lock it once he leaves. As soon as he's out ther door, she makes sure it's shut good then locks it. She goes back over to the couch to sit for the match. He goes out during the break along with the others who are going to be ringside for the match. Cody and Damien are the first two to go out to the ring and they're in the ring waiting as Cody's music continues to play. The cameras go to Justin and Tyson, showing them talking to each other about the match. Once Cody's music fades, Daniels goes off and he walks out first. Vi smiles at seeing Justin, but she rolls her eyes as soon as Daniel's music goes off. "Goat boy." She mutters. Then Kane's pyro goes off, and his music, and he comes out next for the match, and gets into the ring. He walks over to Daniel and they fight over who should go first. They hand off the titles and the match starts off with Kane and Cody. During the match, Cody would get frustrated and attack Kane with a steel chair, bringing and end to the match. After the match, Kane and Daniel would get on the same page and instead of using the chair himself, Daniel would hand the chair over to Kane, who uses it on the mid-section of Cody, sending him from the ring.

"That was just a mess." Vi shakes her head. Daniel and Kane then take turns hitting Damien on the back with the steel chairs and they both smile at each other. That's when Kane turns in the direction of Tyson, Justin, Titus, Darren, and the Usos, dropping the chair. He then gets out of the ring as the teams try to retreat. Kane grabs the Usos first and throws them into the ring, Daniel hitting them with the chair. Titus then goes after Kane and Tyson and Justin follow, chaos breaking out. "Oh no!" Vi chews her lip. "He better not even think about it!" Kane then throws Titus and Darren into the ring, those two getting hit with chairs. Kane grabs Tyson and then Justin and throws them into the ring as well and they get hit by the chair in Daniel's hand too.

"Oh fuck." She winces. "I've had it!" She grumbles, getting up and walks to the door. She's about to open it when she remembered that she promised Justin she would stay in the room. As much as she wants to go out there, she got back and sits down, biting her lips as she watches on. No matter what, everyone gets hit again with the chairs. They finally stop however with everyone laid out. Kane collects the tag titles, handing Daniel his. They raise the chairs and the titles, Kane's pyro on the ring posts going off and his music going off. They then argue in the ring about who is soley the tag team champions, and that ends the show. She sits there, anxiously waiting for Justin to come back so she knows he's alright. After a bit of waiting, she gets up and goes and unlocks the door so she can see if he's coming down the hall. "Justy!" She calls, walking over to him fast. "Are you alright?"

"The ice is helping." He grimaces a bit.

"Lets get you changed so we can head back and get you to bed."

"I think I'm gonna need help."

"Of course. I'll be glad to help." She takes his arm, putting it around her shoulder as he leans into her. They then head back to the room so she can help him get changed. She takes the ice back from him and sets the down, and helps him change out of his ring gear and into the clothes he had on before. It takes a bit longer since he was still sore, but they get everything done. She motions for him to go sit while she gets everything together. Once his bag is ready, she walks out and grabs hers since that was already packed. "We're all set and I'll drive back so you can rest." She says once everything is ready.

"Sounds good." He nods.

"Need help getting up or are you good?"

"I should be good getting up." He says as he holds the ice back to his back and stands. She puts both bags on her shoulder so he's able to lean into her while they walk. After checking the room one last time, they head out to the car, put their things in the back, then she helps him in the car. Once he's in and settled, she goes over to the other side, gets in, then drives back to the hotel once she's ready. As she drives back, she reaches over and grabs his hand, lacing her fingers with his. He squeezes her hand, reassuringly so she knows he's fine. It doesn't take too long to get to the hotel and once they do, she parks the car. They then get out, her grabbing the bags from the back then they head inside, him leaning on her for support. "Definitely going to have to take some pain meds because the ice has melted."

"I'll get those for you as soon as we get to the room. You just get changed and lay down. I got everything covered."

He nods, kissing her cheek. She smiles up at him as they step onto the elevator, taking that to their floor. Once it reaches their floor, they head to their room, heading in. He heads right to his bag to get something to change into while she gets him his meds and a bottle of water. When she sees he's ready for bed, she walks over, handing it to him.

"Thank you." He says, taking the meds and water.

"You're welcome." She kisses his cheek. "You get in bed and I'll be right back." He nods, opening the water to take the meds. Once he does, he walks over to the bed and gets under the blankets, setting the water down on the side table and he waits for her. It doesn't take her too long to change since she just took one of his shirts for the night. While she's in there, she takes something for her head since it was starting to hurt again. Once that was all done, she took her clothes and put them with her bag then went over to the bed, climbing under the covers and laying next to him, but not too close since he was still hurt. "What are the odds that we both get hurt in one night?"

"Ones that are not in out favor."

"Well we should be feeling better before next week and let's hope we have better nights then."

"We better or I will not be to happy. I hate sleeping so far away from you every week."

"I know."

"This really sucks." She mutters, trying to get comfortable.

"But we'll get through it."

"I'm sure we will." She sighs finally getting comfortable.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think I'll be alright if you want to lay your head on me at least."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

She slowly moves closer to him, carefully laying her head on his chest, his one hand wrapping around her. "See? I'm fine."

"I know...I just worry about you when you're hurt like that."

"And I worry about you when you're hurt like you were tonight."

"That just shows how much we care for each other."

"Yes." He nods.

After a while, she can't help but to yawn no matter how much she keeps fighting it.

"I heard and felt that. You're tired."

"A bit. It's mostly the meds I took."

"Then I think you should sleep."

"I want to make sure you're alright first."

"I'm okay." He nods.

"I don't want you staying up to late. I want to make sure you go to sleep."

"I know. I'll only stay awake until you fall asleep."

"Not a minute later." She says more than asks.

"Promise."

"Alright." She smiles up at him then gets settled. He kisses the top of her head, his fingesr starting to run through her hair. She tries to fight it, but soon she's out like always. He notices a change in her breathing, kissing the top of her head one more time. "I love you so much." He whispers, hilding her as close as he can. He watches her for a bit longer before he goes to sleep himself. Ted and I were currently sitting in the hot tub, since he though it would help me relax more from earlier tonight.

"Feeling better?" He asks as he rubs my shoulders.

"Much."

"Good. That was the goal."

"Right, of course."

"Whenever you want, we can get out. It's all up to you."

"I think I'm a little too comfortable right now."

"That's fine. I don't mind staying in here longer." He grins.

"Oh of course."

"This is just as good as your attire, if not better." He nips at my shoulder.

"Well you did choose the swim suit."

"I know. It just looks that good on you."

"You say that about every single one."

"What can I say?" He shrugs. "You make each one of them look good."

"Can never have too many around you."

"No you can't."

"It's too bad I can't wear them too often since it's getting into cooler weather."

"True, but we'll find places so you can."

"Of course."

We both stay in there a bit longer just relaxing and enjoying the time we have. It gets to the point where he starts to get really touch, his fingers playing with my swimsuit. "Alright touchy, I think it's time we get out before you end up removing the swimsuit in here."

"That might be a good idea."

"Gonna have to let me go first."

"Only so you can get out." He lets me go. I then stand and get out first, grabbing one of the towels nearby and wrapping it around myself. He follows right behind, getting a twoel for himself. Once that's around him, his arms go around me.

"Still touchy."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"Then it's settled." He grins, picking me up. I squeal as he picks me up and carries me inside. He wastes no time in going right to the room. He gets there quickly then carries me to my things.

"Going to pick something out for me?" I giggle.

"If I do, it's not going to last to long."

"Well in that case maybe I shouldn't wear anything then."

"That's excatly what I was thinking." He smirks.

"Then why did you bring me over to my things?" I laugh.

"Just to give you the option."

"Uh huh."

"I do think someone has to much on though." He gives me that look.

"Unlike you who has only two things on."

"Less for you to take off."

"Very true." He starts to get impatient so he pulls my towel off, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes wander while he bites his lip. he runs his hands up my sides then around my back to take my top off. While he does that, he presses his lips to mine. I instinctively pull myself closer to him, arms going around his neck, and I kiss him back just as eagerly. Once my top is off, he tosses it to the side, hands wandering over all the new skin. He takes his time with that then gives me a boost, my legs going around his waist. He grins into the kiss, his hands going up and down my sides. They stop on my hips, holding me in place. His fingers start to play with my bottoms, wanting them off. "...I'm gonna have to move...first.."

"...I know..." He shifts so I can move.

"But your towel hasn't come off yet..."

"Almost forgot...go ahead." I grin and easily pull that off and toss that to the side. Before I have the chance to do anything, he rolls me over so he's hovering me.

"I think we can play the rolling around game all night." I laugh.

"We can, but I'll win." He smirks. "Hmm...will you now?" I ask with an amused look as I instantly poke one of his indents.

"...if we even get that far..." He groans.

"..oops.." I bite my lip.

"Uh huh. You're so in for it now."

"Bring it on."

"Oh I will." He smirks, pressing his lips to mine in a hard kiss. And then to prevent me from doing what I just did, he grabs both of my hands and pins them to the bed. I whine into the kiss as he does so. He mumbles against the kiss, not letting go of my hands. He keeps the kiss going before trailing from my lips to every ince of skin he can reach. Once he gets all of it, he makes his way back to my lips. "I think we should move towards the pillows..."

"Agreed." He moves us both up to the pillows. On the way, he lets go of one hand so he can grab the blanket. He pulls the blanket over us and he lets go of my other hand in order to be more touchy and so that we both could take off what was remaining on us for clothing.


	33. Costume Shopping

This morning we don't have anything planned. We have the morning off this week, so we could sleep in as late as we wanted to. I slept in, but by the time I had woken up, Ted wasn't there next to me. That's when I became aware of the shower going in the bathroom. I lay there for a bit, deciding on to get up or not. After a bit of thinking, I decide to get up to find clothes to wear for the day. Since I'm not completely awake, I take my time finding clothes. While I'm doing that, I don't even notice that the water stops running and shortly after that the door opens. Ted sees me by my things and makes his way over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Morning beautiful." He kisses my cheek.

"Morning."

"Still tired?" He chuckles.

"A little."

"No rush to do anything. We can go relax a bit more

"I know. I just felt like getting dressed."

"Alright." He nods. "How about breakfast when you're done?" He suggests.

"Good idea."

"You need help or are you good?"

"Well don't you need to get dressed? I can feel that the only thing you have on is the towel from after taking that shower."

"I do, but that can wait if you need my help."

"Of course."

"First thing...this comes off." He tugs at the shirt I had on from last night.

"Go ahead." He grins, lifting it up and over my head. It gets tosses to the side and he lets his hands wander for a bit. "Always touchy...even in the morning."

"Can't help it. It's hard to resist."

"Likewise."

"Best view ever."

"Only for you."

"It better be."

"Don't worry."

"Good. I'm the only one that gets to see this."

"Exactly."

He keeps being touchy for a bit longer before he allows himself to let me get dressed. "All done being touchy?"

"No, but I know you're getting cold."

"True. How you're not getting cold is beyond me." I laugh.

"I'm just used to it, I guess."

"Well as much as I like what I see right now, I think it would be a good idea for you to get dressed to. Before we never make it to breakfast."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He smirks.

"Oh you."

"What?" He shrugs innocently. "There's always room service." He raise his eyebrows.

"We're gonna have to be at least somewhat dressed to have room service come here though." I say amusedly.

"You'll be in bed and I'll grab a robe."

"You're really trying to get this to happen aren't you?"

"Mayyybeee."

"I can tell you are by that look."

"Alright...so I am, but you're not making it easy right now." He looks me up and down again.

"Well that's because I haven't gotten a chance to put any other clothes on."

"That was the whole point."

"You planned out this whole thing didn't you?"

He tries to keep an innocent look on his face, but fails.

"You so did. Well...seeing as we didn't do anything last night..." I trail off. He smirks, moving his hand behind my head, pulling me closer to him. Once I'm close enough, he presses his lips to mine with one hand on my hip. Like always, my arms find their way around his neck just as I start to kiss back. His hands move from where they are and he wastes no time in giving me a boost up then heading right for the bed. When he gets there, he places me on it without breaking the kiss for now. The only time he breaks it is to move along all the exposed skin he can reach. He makes sure to take his time, not only to torture me, but for his own benefit. Once he feels satisfied, he makes his way back to my lips. Since he did cause me that torture, once his lips met mine once again, I held him as close as he could possibly get, and since my hands were free, I let them wander this time. A slight growl comes from him when my fingers lightly move across one of his indents. That causes him to kiss me back harder while nipping at my lip between kisses

"You are...just driving...me crazy." I say once I get a chance to breathe.

"Just getting...you back..."

"But you know...that gets to me..."

"I do..." He smirks.

"What's your next move hmm?" I ask.

"Do you even have to ask?" He smirks.

"No, but I like to."

"I just might do this..." He moves his hand to my thigh, squeezing on it as he goes after my neck. Since it was without any warning, I had arched up into him and a loud moan ended up coming from me, and I wasn't able to muffle it or anything because of the lack of warning. He smirks against my neck, squeezing down on my thigh one more time, getting the same reaction. Since there's a show later, he only leaves a small mark. Once he feels one is forming, he pulls away with a grin on his face. He makes his way back to my lips, me kissing him back hard. My hands are still free so they wander more, except when they reach the top of the towel which is still around his waist. When they reach that, I tug on it a bit, but not enough to remove it. Knowing that I want the towel to come off, he reaches for the blanket before allowing me to do so. Once it's off, it gets tossed, not caring where it lands. And it continues when what I had left was getting tugged at to come off. In the meantime, Vi and Justin were still in bed, and she was cuddled up to him, with him having a tight grip on her so she couldn't really move. She looks up to see him sleeping peacefully so she lays there with her head on his chest, tracing patterns lightly on his chest. It isn't until a little while later when he finally starts to wake up.

"Wakie wakie." She says, giving him a quick kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" He says, yawning.

"About an hour or so."

"I liked watching you sleep." She adds.

"You always do."

"You just look so adorable when you sleep."

"As do you."

"Of course I do."

"Probably even more adorable than you say I look."

"Much more."

"Justy..." She hides her face. "...already with the blushing."

"You blush easily. It's cute."

"You just know the right things to say to make me blush."

"Yes I do."

"One of the many reason why I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, what's the plan for today? Any ideas?"

"I was thinking we could do anything that you wanted to do."

"I don't have any ideas as of right now." She chews her lip.

"Well that's okay. We have the whole day off before we're needed at the show so...we have plenty of time."

"I do have something special planned for after the show." He adds.

"Oh?"

"Yes I do. It's your birthday afterall, I would never forget that. Which is why I'm letting you pick what we do today before the show. It's all about you today."

"Well aren't you just the sweetest." She kisses him briefly.

"Of course I am."

"How about breakfast first then maybe we can go costume shopping for the Halloween party at the end of the month?" She suggests.

"I love that idea." He grins.

"Just don't go to crazy. I'm only getting one costume."

"That doesn't mean you can't try on a lot though."

"I know. There are a few I saw I want to try one."

"And I'm sure I'll love it."

"I have a feeling you will."

"Must be that good then huh?"

"It really is." She grins.

"I can't wait to see it then."

"You'll see it soon. Scar wants to go too. We talked about it last night."

"Did you now?"

"Mhm. We've had this in mind for awhile."

"I see." He grins.

"That's later. Right now, the birthday girl wants to lay here with her man."

"And that you shall do."

"You're the best gift I could've asked for, you know that right?" She snuggles closer to him.

"Of course I know that."

"Good. I can officially say this is the best birthday ever then." She runs her hands over his chest, looking at him through her lashes.

"I try to make every year better than the last."

"Of course, but you know how you can make it better right now?" She gives him that look.

"Hmm...give me a hint?"

She looks up at him, pouting her lips. "Oh, I know." He chuckles, before pressing his lips to hers. She moves her hand from his chest to his cheek, making the kiss last as long as it can.

"Mmm..." She sighs happily.

"There's more where that came from too...all day." He smirks.

"I can't wait."

"Of course not."

"I do think I'm ready to get up now...that's if you're ready to let go." She giggles since he still has not let her go.

"May need a few more minutes." He chuckles.

"Take all the time you need."

"I plan on it."

"Like always." She chuckles. He holds her close to him, letting his hands wander for a bit. She shifts a bit since his touches are light. She bites her lip then starts to settle down once she gets used to his touches. "My touches getting to you?"

"Just a bit. They're extra light today."

"That's because the best is going to be saved for after the show tonight."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"You're going all out aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I won't be able to prepare this time I'm assuming."

"Probably not."

"I figured." She laughs.

"You can try to prepare, I know you'll do that at least."

"I'll try my best."

"Of course you will."

"Are you ready to let go now?"

"I suppose."

"You're not ready, are you?"

"No no, I am. I just like holding you, that's all."

"Aw. I love when you hold me too."

"Which is why I do it."

She smiles then bites her lip, leaning into him more. "But I suppose I'm ready to let you go so we can both get dressed for the day."

"You have all day to hold me...after we get dressed."

"Oh, I know."

"Lets go then." She brushes her lips over his, lightly running her hands down his chest before quickly getting up.

"Evil."

"You love it." She grins.

"I do."

"Does that mean I can do whatever I want today since it's my birthday?"

"What do you think?"

"I so can." She smirks.

"Yes you can."

"Oh today is going to be fun." She smirks evilly, in a playful way.

"I know that look."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Suuure."

"Nope. No clue." She acts innocent as she searches for clothes in her bags making sure to sway her hips while she does so.

"Acting all innocent."

"Because I am."

"Sure you are."

"Mhm."

"I think not."

"Okay. So I'm not, but it's my day to get away with anything I want to."

"True."

"I intend on taking full advantage too." She smirks, her clothes in hand.

"Of course you do."

"I think I'll start now too." She sets her clothes down and slowly starts to get changed in the room. "Oh, one thing. No touching while I get change either." She grins, knowing it's going to torture him.

"Awwww."

"Oh you'll live. It's more fin for me." She slowly pulls her jeans up, taking her time to get her top on.

"It's torture."

"Just like it is for me, having you there in practically nothing at all."

"My bad."

"You knew what you were doing."

"Maybe."

"Now who's the tease, hmm?" She puts her hands on her hips, holding her shirt in her hand.

"Well you did learn from the best afterall." He grins.

"That I did." She grins, running one hand through her hair while playing with her shirt in the other.

"You're killing me."

"Really now? What are you going to do about it?"

"You'll see."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"You should be."

"Still not scared."

"Just wait."

"Alright." She gives him a look, then decides to get a few more things ready before putting on her shirt.

"You look amazing."

"Only the best for you."

"Likewise."

"Always." She giggles. "So, you going to get dressed or are you going to torture me more?"

"Well torturing you more would be fun..."

"Not helping..." She groans.

"I'll get dressed." He chuckles.

"How about...in a bit?" She says then runs and jumps on the bed, on top of him.

"Hello to you too." He chuckles.

"Hi." She grins. "I'm not ready for you to get dressed right now." She walks her fingers up his chest.

"Of course not."

"I just want to have a bit of fun first." She smirks, her fingers lightly moving over his indents.

"...you know...what that does...to me..." He says as he tenses.

"Oh I know...very well." She grins, brushing her lips over his before kissing across his jaw and down his neck. With every kiss he seems to tense more. His arms wrap around her and holds her close, his hands wandering at times. She does her best to stay still, but he makes it hard. she stays focused on what she's doing, moving from his neck to his chest then to the other side of his neck. He finally can't take any more and manages to roll the both of them over. "Awww." She pouts. "I was having fun."

"You can still have fun..."

"As long as you can take it." She pulls the band of his boxers back, then lets them go. Her hands then move to his back, grabbing his butt playfully. That causes him to let out a semi-loud growl and he presses his lips to hers. She smirks into the kiss, kissing him back just as hard and rough as he's kissing her. Her one hand stays around his neck while the other squeezes on his butt again. He growls into the kiss again, before taking her bottom lip between his teeth. He smirks this time and nips lightly on it. A few noises come from her since he knows what that does to her. She moves her hand from where it was, up his side making him think she's going for his hair, but at the last second moves it and presses into his indent again, but harder this time. "Oh...you're in for it now.." He says after having to let her lip go.

"Bring...it on." She challenges.

"Oh I will." He grins, before leaning down again, but instead of her lips, he presses his to her neck. She moves her head to the side, biting down hard on her lip, her hand that was on his shoulder now is in his hair while the other falls to the mattress. He has a free hand so he takes that hand and moves it to her free hand and laces his fingers with hers as he takes his time kissing along her neck, totally avoiding the favorite spot there. She moans softly the more he avoids it, tugging on his hair. She squeezes down on his hand at the torture he's causing. At times she thinks he's going to reach the spot, but he pulls away from it, teasing her even more. When he does it the spot, it's totally off guard. Her back arches into him as she tenses up. She tries her hardest to hold back any noises that want to come and he knows that, so he nips harder at the spot finally getting the reaction he wanted, but muffled into his shoulder. He smirks against her skin and slowly pulls away from it, moving from there to her jawline and to her lips where he kisses her once before leaning his forehead against hers. "Happy birthday." He grins.

"Happy birthday...indeed..."

"More to come all day."

"Again...can't wait."

"I know."

"I do think you should get dressed now or I would have gotten dressed for nothing."

"True..."

"That look says different, but we should save it for later 'cause I know you...we'll never leave this room."

"No...no we won't." He laughs.

"So you should let me up lover boy before things get out of hand."

"Right...my bad." He says, letting her go and moving so she can get up. Once she gets off the bed, he smacks her butt. She turns to give him a look, but he's acting all innocent. "Oh you."

"Mee."

"Just wait until later." She smirks.

"Oh boy."

"The best is yet to come." She grins, heading for the bathroom.

"Can't wait."

"Trust me...neither can I." She walks into the bathroom and closes the door behind her while he gets dressed in the room itself. Instead of leaving her hair down, she pulls it up in a high ponytail then starts to work on her makeup. When she's just about done with that, she sees the door crack open through the mirror. "You can come in." She giggles. He grins and walks in, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Beautiful." He kisses her shoulder.

"Like always." She blushes.

"Yes."

"Only for you." She kisses his cheek then puts her jewelry on, saving the ring he gave her for last like always since she likes to admire it for a bit.

"I'm glad you love that."

"I do, very much. It shows how much you love me." She smiles, spinning it on her finger a bit before putting it in place.

"Which is so very much."

"You so it everyday and I could not be anymore happy."

"Same here."

"Now all I need are my shoes and I'll be all done." He nods and lets her go so that she can leave the bathroom and get her shoes. She grabs a pair of heels and slips them on then sprays herself with body mist. Once that's on, she adds her lip gloss as the finishing touch.

"Now you look even more amazing."

"You would think so."

"Of course I would."

"Like everyday." She laughs, grabbing a jacket.

"Yes, everyday."

"Just the way I like it." She grins, walking over to him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Me too."

"Ready to go?"

"Mmhmm." She puts her jacket on and he grabs his. He then puts his arm over her shoulder as they head out of the room for breakfast. They head to the elevator, him giving little signs of affection here and there. Once in the elevators, they take that to the lobby where they see a few co-workers. They come say happy birthday to her and she thanks them. Right before the one she doesn't want to see walks up, they say 'bye' then leave the lobby. they then head out to the car and Justin does the usual with opening her door for her. She thanks him then he closes her door and goes to the other side. Once he's in, he starts to head somewhere for breakfast. "Since it's your birthday, you can choose where we go."

"Hmmm..." She takes out her phone and looks up places close by. "...how about Cafe San Jose? It's not too far from here."

"Sure."

She pulls up the directions on her phone and tells him which way to go. It doesn't take too long to get there since traffic was light. He parks the car then comes to open her door for her. She laces her fingers with his once she's out then they head inside. They're seated fairly quickly like always, and given menus and such as they sit. They look them over for a bit, everything sounding so good. After a bit, they decide then order their drinks and food at the same time when the waiter comes back to the table. "I plan on making this day very special for you." Justin grins.

"It's already started out great. I don't know how much more you can do."

"You'd be surprised."

"I usually am when you've had time to plan."

"Good point."

"You always have the best surprises. I always love them."

"And that makes me happy."

"I do aim to please." She grins, stealing a kiss.

"So do I."

"Like always."

"I know what you like, which makes the surprises better."

"I'm glad you do know what I like."

"Well of course I would know what you like. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't know."

"You're the best boyfriend ever. No one else can even compare."

"No they can't."

"I wouldn't want them to. You're the one I want and am staying with." She leans against his shoulder.

"That's right."

"Love you." He runs his hand over her cheek.

"Love you too." She looks up at him, him stealing a kiss. The food comes to the table, each plate being set down in front of them before the waiter walks away.

"Wow...it looks even better than it sounded."

"It really does."

She takes a bite of her food first, it tasting amazing. "Mmmm..."

"Good?"

"Mhm." She nods, laughing since her mouth is full.

"Can I try?"

"Of course." She puts some on her fork then feeds it to him.

"Mmm, that is good."

"Right?"

"Now for yours." She adds, stealing some off his plate.

"That's good too."

"It really is." He nods. "Good choice love."

"Thank you."

They continue to eat, sharing the food at times, until they finish and wait for the bill to get to the table. Once the bill gets to the table, Justin pays then they head back out to the car. He helps her in, then goes around to the other side, getting in.

"So you think Scar and Ted are up yet to do the costume shopping?" Justin asks.

"I don't think so. I sent her a text inside before we left, but she hasn't answered yet."

"We'll give them a bit. Head back and relax for a bit?"

"Relax? Or do you want to be all touchy?" She giggles.

"Both?"

"Of course." She chuckles. "I'm up for it."

"Of course you are." He grins.

"I always am." It doesn't take long to get back to the hotel. When they get back, they park in their spot and then get out and head back inside. They make it to the room with no problem and once inside, she gets her shoes and most of her jewelry off before she's picked up and placed on the bed. "In a hurry are we?" She giggles.

"I want as much cuddle time as we can get before the other two are ready to go."

"Then you shall." She goes to pull him close. "Um, shoes first." She stops him since his were still on.

"Oops. Forgot about those."

"You're in too much of a rush, mister eager."

"My bad."

He slips his shoes off then climbs on the bed, pulling her close to him, sighing in content. "Better?" She asks, not being able to move much.

"Better."

"Good." She shifts a bit, being able to move now. She moves so she's more on his chest, her fingers going to his hair.

"Better for you?"

"Much better." She runs her fingers through his hair, kissing his jaw.

"Just remember, we don't have much time." She reminds him since he's being extra touchy.

"I know, but that's why I'm acting the way I am."

"I suppose you can have some fun just as long as we don't get to carried away...not yet anyway."

"Hmm...well you could use another mark on your neck..." He gives her a look.

"The one from this morning not big enough for you?" She chuckles.

"Well that's on one side...the other side is bare."

"Oh go ahead you." She laughs. He grins and kisses her briefly first before making his way to the bare side of her neck just like earlier this morning. Her head moves to the side, him moving them so he's hovering over her a bit more, her on his back. She keeps her one hand in his hair while the other rests on his shoulder. "Remember...coverable...show tonight..." He mumbles a response against her neck, telling her that he knows, and he continues his way to the spot on that side of her neck. The closer he gets to the spot, the more she tenses, biting down on her lip. She grips his shoulder while tugging at his hair. When he reaches it, he doesn't touch it right away. He hovers above it, letting his breath hit it for now. A few noises come from her, and her back arches into him more. She bites down hard on her lip, both her hands in his hair, tugging at it. He makes it seem like he's going to move away from the spot, but that's just to catch her offguard when he finally does press his lips to it. The moment he presses his lips to the spot, he breath hitches and she does anything and everything she can to contain the noises that want to come. He knows she's holding back so he starts to nip at the skin this time, doing everything he can to help her let those noises out. It soon gets to be too much for her and she gives in, letting the noises come out, which are loud, but muffled into his shoulder. He smirks against her skin and he keeps going until he has the feeling that a mark will be forming. When he pulls away and sees one slowly starting to form, he smirks again. He makes his way back to her lip and once he's there, she kisses him hard, holding him in place, hooking her legs around his. The only time they pull away is for air, and they rest their foreheads against each other.

"Now there's two marks." He grins.

"I can tell you're happy about that."

"I am...very happy."

"It's coverable, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll take your word for it, but your look says different."

"If you think my look says different, why don't you go check it out in the mirror for yourself?" He grins.

"I will...in a bit."

"Alright." He nods.

"I'm going to let you have your time right now since we don't have much."

"Right."

"And I know you don't want to let go right now, mister touchy." She giggles since his hands are wandering.

"No, not really."

"I didn't think so."

"How much time do you thing we roughly have?"

"I'd say probably another hour or so."

"An hour is long enough for me." He grins.

"Uh oh...you're up to something..."

"Oh yeah...more planning for tonight is part of it."

"Oh boy. That's never a good thing."

"Nope."

"I won't be able to prepare this time, will I?"

"Most likely not."

"I guess I'll just have to take what's coming to me then." She chuckles.

"Yes you will."

"Bring it on lover."

"Oh I will...you can count on that."

"You always do. I never known you to back down from a challenge." She smirks.

"Never do, never will."

"Neither will I." She grins, moving her fingers over the back of his neck.

"I don't plan on you backing down. I know you don't."

"Nope. Never."

"Well seeing as I had all my fun, I suppose you can have yours for the next hour."

"Oh I plan on it." She smirks, moving the fingers of her one hand over the back of his neck while the other moves slowly down his chest to the waist of his pants, hovering there for a bit before slipping under the band and brushing over his indent. She feels him tense and that only gets her to brush over it even more. A slight growl comes from him causing him to squeeze on her thighs. She smirks, knowing it's getting to him then she starts to nip at his neck. At times when he can, he presses a kiss to her shoulder, but with her nipping at his neck, it makes it very difficult since he can't focus. She keeps going until she reaches the spot that gets to him. She takes her time, dragging her tongue over the skin around the spot. He tenses up more, then she starts to nip at the spot even more. In retaliation, since his hands were still resting on her thighs, he squeezes on them for a second time. She muffles a moan against his neck, staying on the spot a bit more before slowly making her way to his lips, her fingers pressing into his indent as she reaches them. That causes him to kiss her back hard and after a bit, she matches the intensity. She starts to lose focus on what she was doing, but manages to press her fingers down one last time before she retracts them, resting it on his hip.

"You're...evil..." He mumbles against her lips into the kiss the best he can.

"...it's fun..."

"...for you..."

"Mmhmm."

"...so in for it...later..."

"Counting on it."

His hands move from where they are on her thighs to her hips and then to sides. He than wraps his arms around her and holds her closer to him, not planning on letting go yet.

"I'm not going anywhere, am I?"

"Not until we have to leave."

"That's what I thought."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He shifts a bit so she's laying on his chest, but still has a good hold on her so she can't go anywhere. "There. Comfortable?"

"Yes. Much better."

"Good."

Meanwhile Ted and I were just get dressed after our long morning of activities.

"The marks you left better be coverable for tonight."

"They are, trust me."

"Went a little crazy this morning."

"Oops." He chuckles.

"I'm not complaining though."

"I didn't think you were."

"Should probably text Vi and let her know we're almost ready to go."

"Think they're up yet?"

"They have to be." I say as I reach over and grab my phone, and I find the one text message that you sent me from the breakfast place. "Oops...looks like she texted me over an hour ago."

"I guess they're up then." He laughs.

"I would believe so."

"I think you should let them know we're about ready then."

"Right." I nod, doing so. I tell her that we'll meet them in the lobby in about 10 minutes. "Alright, done."

He nods. "Anything else you need to do or all you all set?"

"I believe I'm all set."

"Alright..." He does on last check of the room. "...after you."

"Like always." I laugh.

"I just like the view." He grins.

"Of course you do."

He does a cheesy smile before we both head out of the room then to the elevators, taking those to the lobby to wait for Justin and Vi.

"Probably gonna ask me why I didn't reply to her text from over an hour ago." I laugh.

"I have a feeling she'll know why."

"She always does."

Just then, Justin and Vi come out of the elevators then walk over to us.

"Heyy."

"Heyy."

"Sleep later this morning?" She asks.

"I guess you could say that."

"Uh huh." She gives me a look.

"He couldn't help himself."

"He's not the only one...trust me."

"Oooooh."

"You don't want to know." She chuckles.

"Hey, it's a special day for her. What can I say?" Justin grins, shrugging.

"That's right. Happy birthday." I grin.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"You're welcome."

"We ready?"

"Yup."

We all then head out to the parking lot, deciding to take one car. Ted chose to drive, so him and I get in the front while Justin and Vi get in the back. "Now this little shopping trip should be fun."

"Oh yes." She grins. "Going to be hard for the guys, but fun for us."

"But they're gonna go crazy finding ones for us to try on...aren't you?" I ask Ted.

"Me? Go crazy? Nooo."

"Uh huh...suuure."

"He's so going to go crazy." She laughs.

"Oh yeah."

"Just lke I'll be doing for you." Justin grins.

"Oh I already knew that."

"You always go all out when we go shopping." She adds.

"Ain't that the truth." We drive around for a bit before we find a big store with nothing but costumes. Ted finds a place to park then we all get out and head inside. Almost instantly Ted and Justin go off on their own, searching for us.

"And they're off." Vi laughs.

"That didn't take long."

"Not at all."

"Might as well do some searching ourselves. Can't leave it all to them afterall."

She nods then we head off, searching for something we might like. We find a couple that we like and we keep it to that many because we know that Ted and Justin would have way more for us. Once we have what we want, we head over to the dressing rooms to see both Ted and Justin there waiting for us with more than a few costumes to try on.

"You two went crazy."

"Crazy? You should have seen what we put back."

"Surprised you even put any back."

"That only because we couldn't hold anymore."

"Oh what're we going to do with you two?"

"Love us?"

"To pieces."

They both give us a cheesy smile at us, then hand us what they picked out. Then we head into the dressing rooms to start trying on the costumes. The first on Stef tries on happened to be a 'Wonder Woman' one that Justin picked out. Once she has everything on, she walks back out for his opinion. "Well?" She spins for him.

"I think you rendered him speechless. He's not saying anything." Ted snickers.

"He's the one who picked it out too." She laughs, snapping her fingers in his face.

"Huh?" He snaps out of it.

"And this is only the first one." She laughs. "What do you think?"

"Better than I imagined."

"That good, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"There's many more to come too." She kisses him quick then heads back in to change. Just as she goes in, I walk out. What I come out in is a kind of cat costume. Except it's more like normal clothes. Everything besides the top under the zip up hoodie was pink with black stripes. The second Ted sees me, he loses all focus. "You okay over there?" I laugh.

"I don't think he's with us right now." Justin chuckles.

"And he didn't even pick this out. I did."

"Looks like you did good too." Justin laughs, nudging Ted.

"Huh? What?" Ted jumps, looking around.

"Welcome back to Earth." I tease.

"Funny." He chuckles. "I love that."

"The look on your face could've told me that." I grin.

"I can't wait to see the others."

"Of course." I then head back in just as she comes out in another. It goes that way, them loving each one we come out in. It gets down to the last ones we have and she comes out in an Angel and Devil costume with angel wins and devil horns.

"...love...that..." Justin says as he stares, not able to take his eyes off of her.

"I had a feeling you would." She smirks, spinning around slowly so he gets the whole view.

"You definitely should get that one."

"I take it this one is your favorite then."

"Mmhmm."

"Then this is the one I'll get."

"Yesss." He cheers.

"Goof." She laughs, shaking her head.

"It suits you so well too."

"One reason why I picked it out."

"Should've known."

"Think I can go get changed now?"

"I think so...yeah."

"Alright." She gives him a look, then slowly walks back to the room.

"Still killing me."

"I don't think she can hear you." Ted chuckles.

"Oh, but she knows it."

"That's why she does it. Just like Scar."

"Exactly."

"Speaking of Scar..." Justin adds, nodding in the direction of the rooms since I came out.

"Another one that I picked out." I say about the costume which was like the pink cat costume, but this was grey and blue and the hood with ears wasn't attached to the top, and it had pom poms attached to the hood as well.

"...love that..."

"So do I."

"You're so getting that one."

"I had a feeling you would say that."

"Of course you did."

"Just imagine...when we do the costume photo shoot at the end of the month for the site..."

"That's going to be fun." Ted says as he and Justin grin.

"What's going to be fun?" Vi asks after coming back out.

"Oh just us in our costumes for the site photo shoot they do every year."

"Oh yeah...that's is going to be fun."

"And maybe even if there's a costume match on one of the shows like they do sometimes."

"I think they'll both die if that happens."

"Big time." I give Ted a look.

"This one already did die when I came out in it." Vi says about Justin as she sits on the arm of the chair he's sitting in.

"Ooooh."

"I don't think he wanted me to take it off either." She gives him a look.

"I believe that." I laugh.

"What do you all say to lunch after we leave? I'm starving."

"Oh I am too." I nod.

"Once you're ready we can go."

I nod and head back in to change out of the costume and back into my regular clothes. Once I come out, we go and pay for the costumes before heading out to the car and getting in to head to lunch. We set the costumes in the trunk so they won't get ruined then get in the are. When we're all in, Ted heads to a nearby place for lunch. When we get there, we head inside and only have to wait a few minutes before being seated and doing the usual when we go out to eat. After we look over the menus, the waitress come back over to take our orders. Since she seems to focused on the guys, Vi has her hand in front of her face. "Uh, yeah. We'd like to order too." She points to me and herself.

"So rude." I mutter to her about the waitress.

"Yes, she really is rude." Vi glares are her just as she leaves the table.

"No tip for her."

"Most certainly not. She better watch herself when she comes back here."

"No kidding."

"Today was going good." She grumbles.

"Why must be always encounter people like her?"

"No clue, but I'm getting tired of it." She leans her head against Justin's shoulder.

"Well at least we only have a few hours or so to go before we'll be in the safety of the arena, and away from people like her."

"I so can't wait for that."

"But I do have to deal with Eve again tonight."

"Ugh." She rolls her eyes. "Not her again." She says less than thrilled.

"My exact reaction. She's getting another title shot against me. Makes me wonder what she's doing to get all these shots."

"I don't think we even want to know." She shudders.

"No, not really."

"Think I should be out there in case she tries anything?"

"I was just gonna ask you that. Layla's already offered. I have a feeling the three of us are going to have a big problem with Eve. That's the last thing she needs right now is a problem with all three of us."

"Oh yeah. Especially after what she did to me. I so can't wait to get my hands on her."

"I don't blame you at all. I'd want to strangle her if I were you. Maybe you should hurt her a little bit before the match, make it easier on me to beat her." I give her an evil smirk.

"That's not a bad idea actually. I just might pay her a visit." She smirks evilly.

"She'll deserve it after what she did to you."

"I don't think she'll ever think about doing that again."

"We can hope anyway."

"Then she'll just keep seeing my bad side. I can deal with that."

"Too bad for her...NOT."

"Nope." She laughs.

"Messed with the wrong people. You know I'm surprised she hasn't given Justin or Ted looks just to mess with us."

"That's only a matter of time before she starts that."

"We can only hope she doesn't."

"She better hope. They will be the last guys she ever looks at."

"Exactly."

Soon the waitress brings over our drinks orders and Vi leans against Justin more, growling slightly. To help her relax, he wraps an arm around her waist and holds her close to him, kissing her cheek. She closes her eyes, relaxing against him until she walks away from the table.

"Just remember. It's you I love...not her." He says to Vi quietly.

"I know..." She says lowly. "...I hate when people do that thought. Like, I'm right here."

"I know, I know."

She leans into him more, starting to calm down more.

"We can hope we don't have to stay here long."

"I don't think so." Ted says as she comes back with the food.

"Well that was fast." Vi mumbles against Justin's chest since she buried her face in it.

"Probably wants more time to flirt." I scoff.

Vi growls against his chest, him rubbing her back to calm her down. It works until she hears her start to talk, being all flirty again. "That's it." She mutters, picking her head up. "Listen here. The two girls here at the table..." She points to me and herself again. "...yeah, we're here with them. So you need to back the hell off before I go right to your manager and put in a complaint. You have no idea who we are so just back off!"

"And they're clearly not interested..." I trail off, getting a good look at her, and how trashy she looks in her uniform. "...the likes of you." I roll my eyes with a disgusted look.

"Now run along and go find someone else." Vi shoos her with her hand. She looks dumbfounded at first, but storms away from the table after, not happy at the outburst.

"Looks like we won't have to deal with her anymore." Ted says.

"Thank god."

"Lets just eat so we can get out of here. She totally ruined my mood."

We all nod in agreement and eat the food we ordered. We take our time eating, but don't eat to slow. Once we're finished, we ask for the check and another waitress brings it over. Ted and Justin split the bill then we get up and head back out to the car.

"Most likely want to spend the rest of the day until we need to leave relaxing right?" I ask Vi.

"It's like you read my mind."

"I'm just that good."

"You are and that's exactly what we're going to do."

"I think we are too."

"You would be right." Ted grins.

"Of course."

Once we reach the car, we get in where we were before. Justin pulls Vi close to him, her having to use the middle seat belt. He wraps his arms around her, whispering soothing words in her ear. It doesn't take long to get back, and when we do, we head inside and up to our floor. Once Justin and her get to their room, they say 'bye' to me and Ted then they head right inside. "Alright, shoes off and then we can relax." She kicks her shoes off then flops down on the bed. "Feels...so...good..." She mumbles into the pillow.

"I'm sure it does."

He walks over to the bed, laying down next to her, draping his arm over her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"Feeling much better I'm hoping."

"Mhm." She nods.

"Good."

"Now you're all mine." She turns her head so she's looking at him.

"Yes I am." He grins.

"Just the way I like it." She grins, running her hand over his cheek.

"And the way that it should be."

"Exactly." She kisses him quick.

"I love you and only you, and I will show you that every day."

"I love you too and you do so it, so much."

"Because you deserve to know how much."

"I'm sure I do." She sighs in content, moving closer to him.

"And it's a lot."

"Of course it is." She smiles, nuzzling his neck.

"Never letting go until we have to leave either."

"I don't want you to. I've been waiting for this all day."

"Even though this morning was fun not letting you go..." He grins.

"It was." She grins. "I'm guessing you want to continue that now."

"A little."

"A little?"

"Okay I do. And we have plenty of time."

"Time that we'll use."

"Yes we will."

She moves closer to him, snuggling into him as she shivers a bit from the slight chill in the room. "Cold?"

"A bit, yeah."

"I can solve that problem." He says, grabbing the blanket to cover the both of them as well as wrapping his arms around her and holding her close so that she's extra warm.

"Much better."

"Anything to help you be warmer." He kisses the top of her head.

"My warm cuddly werewolf. You're the best."

"So I've been told." He chuckles.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Always."

"Always and forever."

"No one can change that."

"No one ever will."

"Exactly."

He makes sure she's comfortable before he settles down. She rests her head on his chest while his one hand runs through her hair soothingly as she sighs in content. With him running his fingers through her hair in the soothing motion, she knew that it wouldn't be too long before she was going to fall asleep, because he uses that tactic all the time to help her do so. As much as she tries to fight it, her eyes start to get heavy and it gets harder for her to keep them open. Before she knows it, she's out. Once he feels that her breathing has changed, he looks down to see her passed out. He chuckles to himself before leaning down and kissing the top of her head again. He stays awake watching her sleep for a little bit longer before deciding to get some rest himself. Ted and I in the meantime, have been back in our room, laying on the bed getting some rest ourselves.

"Not tired?" He asks.

"No, not really. Despite the long morning we had." I nudge him.

"Oops." He chuckles. "It was worth it though." He kisses me quick.

"Always is."

"Oh yeah." He grins.

"But I do think once is enough for the day. I don't think I need to wake up even more sore tomorrow."

"We can't have that now. I should be good."

"Good."

"The only thing I want to do right now is hold you and never let go...until we have to leave of course."

"Which isn't for another few hours or so."

"Even better." He holds me close.

"Yes, even better." I shiver a bit from the coolness in the room so he pulls the blanket over me, holding me even closer. "Warmer?"

"Yes, much. I hate cooler weather so much."

"Me too, but that means more time to cuddle."

"Very true."

"That's the only good thing about the cold."

"Especially when we're home."

"Yes and that's something we're going to have to so again soon."

"Definitely. When we have days off."

"I believe the next time will be around Thanksgiving."

"Okay good. I can't wait. Haven't been home in a long time now."

"Me either. It's going to be good to see everyone and get to sleep in our own bed again."

"Oh, I know."

"Maybe we can even get back there before then."

"I hope so."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Alright." I nod.

"Right now, it's time to rest. We had a busy morning and you have a busy night ahead of you."

"Right."

"Watch TV or no?"

"TV is a good idea. Better than doing nothing."

He nods, reaching over for the remote, turning the TV on then looking for something watch. When we both agree on something, he sets the remote back down, and his arms go back around me, and I get as close to him as I can be. We both lay there just relaxing and enjoying the time we have before it's time to get ready for the show.


	34. Vi's Best Birthday Ever

I did manage to stay awake surprisingly. But before we knew it, it was time to get ready to go.

"I don't wanna move, I'm so comfortable."

"I know, I know. I am too."

"Suppose I should move now."

"As much as I don't want you too, I think we should."

"Gonna have to let me go then."

"If I must." He slowly lets me go, stealing a kiss.

"I shouldn't take long to get ready."

"Alright." He nods, getting up himself so he can get ready.

"Good news is though. My match isn't until the end so we have plenty of time to ourselves all night."

"You know how much I love alone time."

"I do."

"Hopefully there will be no interruptions."

"There shouldn't be."

"Good."

"Alright. I will be back."

"Okay." He nods.

I head into the bathroom to change and he does the same out in the room itself. I do my normal routine, saving my hair and makeup for last. Once I'm done, I walk out to put shoes on.

"Gorgeous."

"Like you always say."

"Because it's the truth."

"And I won't change out of this tonight until I need to."

"Yess."

"Even though I know you like the gear too."

"I do. Very much."

"So your choice. This or the gear when we get there."

"You know that's a hard choice..." He groans. "...I say this for a bit then attire."

"Alright." I nod.

"You ready?"

"Yup."

He makes sure to grab what he needs before he grabs my gear bag for me. He then walks over, putting his arm around my waist, us both heading out of the room to the elevators.

"Even though you don't have matches on Raw or SmackDown yet, it still means a lot that you still come and stay backstage. I don't know what I would do without you there with me."

"Are you kidding? It doesn't matter if I have a match or not. I'll always be there for you."

"Except for that whole time where you couldn't travel because of the injury."

"That's the only thing that will keep me from being with you on the road."

"Same here. Which I hope I don't get injured. I don't need that right now."

"No you don't and we'll do everything to make sure you won't."

"Especially tonight. Afterall, Eve almost hurt Vi to the point where she could've been injured. She won't hesitate to do that to me. She's got a little attitude problem."

"That she does, but Vi will be out there and so will Layla and I'm sure they won't give Eve the chance to touch you to where you could be injured."

"Right."

We both reach the lobby then head out to the car. He puts my bag in the back then opens my door for me. I thank him as usual and then he gets into the drivers side and starts the car, then we head to the arena. Once there, he parks and we both head inside to our locker room. Meanwhile, Vi was currently int he bathroom getting ready. Her makeup and everything was done, she was just working on curling her hair.

"Can I come in and watch you finish?" Justin asks from outside the door.

"That's why I opened the door for you."

"Well I'm just making sure."

"You know I don't mind if you come in while I'm getting ready. I know you love to watch."

"But you know I love to ask."

"I know and that's sweet of you."

"Always thinking of you."

"You are." She smiles at him through the mirror. She sets the curler down on the counter, unplugging it. She runs her hands through her curls making them more fluffy.

"You know I love it when you do that to your hair."

"Mhm." She grins, scrunching the curls a bit before turning to face hm. "What do you think?"

"I love it."

"Not too much?" She turns to look in the mirror again. "It's not to short, is it?" She tugs the bottom of the dress down a bit.

"No...everything is perfect."

"Alright, good." She sighs in relief. "I really love this dress and don't want to change."

"And you don't have to. Because like I said, it's perfect."

"Your word is all I need." She turns around, giving him a quick kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She adds.

"Why thank you." He grins. "It's all for you." He rests his hands on her waist.

"It better be."

"Always will be."

"Good." She brushes her lips over his.

"...raspberry..."

"Mhm."

"I love."

"That's why I wore it, but you'll get some later."

"Aww."

"Oh no...don't pout...you know what that does to me."

"I can't just get another little taste?"

"If you promise we won't be late."

"I promise. Just a little bit."

"Go ahead then." He grins and presses his lips back to hers, getting another taste of the raspberry. Once he gets a taste, he moves her closer to the counter, trying to get most of it off. She does everything she can to get him to stop, but nothing seems to work. She decided to just let him have his fun for now. He takes his time with getting it off, but keeps in mind of how much time they have before actually being late for the show. When he feels he got most of it off and there's still time left, he starts to pull away.

"...you got...it all..."

"Oops."

"I have more...don't worry."

"Well of course you do."

"And what I put on stays on for most of the night."

"Awww."

"You'll survive." She rubs her lips together after re-applying. "Here..." She puts some on his lips with her finger. "...that should help you." She giggles.

"It makes me want more."

"Keep licking your lips and you should get through most of the night."

"I can try."

"As long as you do that." She pats his shoulder. "Now, think you'll be alright while I get my shoes?"

"I should be."

"Have to let me go unless you're going to carry me out there."

"Carrying sounds good."

"Of course it does." She chuckles as he picks her up, her arms going around his neck. He carries her out into the room, setting her down by her shoes. "Thanks love." She kisses his cheek.

"No problem."

"All I need is my jacket and title then I should be ready." He nods, after she gets her shoes on. Then she grabs her title and her jacket, all set to go.

"All set." She holds her hand, him lacing his fingers with hers. Then they head out the door, him letting her walk out first as he keeps his fingers laced with hers. Once she's out the door, he follows and he shuts the door. Then they head to the elevators and head down to the lobby, going out to the car. He opens her door for her then heads to the other side once she's in. When he gets in and is ready, he heads for the arena. "There's one thing I want to do before we go to our locker room."

"Oh?"

"I want to go see Mike. today's his birthday too. I want to tell him in person."

"Oh of course. I'm sure he'll be around somewhere backstage."

"I'm sure he will." She nods.

"But yeah, we can do that."

"Okay." She nods. "Right after that we can go back to the room and have more alone time."

"Right. But remember it's your birthday, you can do what you want. Take as much time as you want."

"I know. We'll see what happens when we get there."

*He nods and it isn't long until you pull into the arena parking lot.*

Once he parks the car, they grab everything then get out. He laces his fingers with hers as they head inside. When they get inside, they start to look for Mike. At one point since they couldn't find him, they stopped and asked where he was and luckily the person knew where he was and told them where. They thank that person then headed int he direction where he was. Once they reached him, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Vi!" He greets once he turned around.

"Hey you." She grins. "Happy Birthday!" She gives him a hug.

"Happy Birthday to you too."

"Thank you." She smiles pulling from the hug.

"So any plans tonight for your birthday?" He asks.

"I do, but I have no idea what they are." She laughs. "What about you?"

"Well of course I have plans. You know how I celebrate birthdays."

"Let me guess...the club."

"For a few hours."

"That's you alright. always going big."

"I would invite you to come, but you already have plans."

"I think we can stay for one drink. What do you think Justy?" She looks up at him.

"One drink doesn't sound too bad."

"Alright." She nods. "So, we'll see you after the show then?"

"Yes you will. Oh before I forget...I can't go a birthday without getting you something...so here." He says, taking out a box and handing it to her.

"Aw. You didn't have to get me anything." She says taking the box.

"I wanted to."

"That's really sweet of you." She smiles. She opens the box to see a charm, being a mini version of the Divas title, to go on a bracelet that he got her last year. "Mike..." She gasps. "...this is beautiful! I love it!" She gives him a hug.

"I had a feeling you would."

"You always out do yourself each year."

"I try."

"Oh and before I forget..." She goes into her bag. "...here." She hands him an envelope with tickets to his favorite football team in the next city we're in.

"Wonder what could be in here."

"Open and you'll find out silly." She laughs. He chuckles and opens the envelope to find the tickets. "How did..." He looks at them shocked.

"Oh I have my ways." She gins. "You're welcome." She adds.

"You really are the best." He gives her a hug.

"I know." She smirks. "So are you." She adds.

"You did learn from the best."

"Uh huh, sure did."

"Taught you mostly everything you know."

"Well maybe not everything."

"I said mostly...I know Justin here taught you a few things too."

"Oh, of course."

They talk to him for a bit longer about what the plans for the club are going to be and everything.

"Oh god...hide me." She pulls Mike in front of her and so she's in between him and Justin.

"What's wrong?"

"Heath and is posse are coming this way."

"Say no more. We'll hide you."

"Thank you." She lowly says as their voices get closer. It seems like they're going to keep walking, but they stop.

"Well well well." Heath smirks as they stop. "Where is she? I know she's round somewhere." He tries looking around them.

"Don't know who you're talking about."

"You know very well who I'm talking about. Violet. Now...where is she?"

"She's not here."

"So, you left her alone." He grins. "Looks like we have some business to tend to then."

"Why don't you check the Divas locker room. I'm sure you'll fit in there just fine."

She bites her lip trying to contain her laughter. "Why don't you go there.." Heath tries to come back. "...you know what. I don't need this. Let's go. She's here somewhere." Mike and Justin wait until they're gone to give her the all clear. She slowly comes out from behind them, sighing in relief. "Than god they're gone."

"Nice comment by the way." She adds.

"It's true. I wonder about him at times. He could really pass as a diva."

"He had longer hair back in FCW. Much longer than it is now." Justin chuckles.

"Oh god, I remember that." She laughs. "I actually thought he was a girl when I first me him. I called him Heather."

"Aha, that's a good one." Mike laughs.

"I thought so too, but he didn't like it much."

"Of course not. He doesn't even like Wendy."

"That name suits him better. He looks more like one."

"Yes he does."

"He'll get used to it."

"Well we're gonna get to the locker room before the show starts, but we will see you after the show."

"Alright." He nods. "You need anything, you call me." He gives her a hug.

"I will."

Then they walk away and head back in the direction of where their locker room is. Thankfully they make it there without running into anyone. Once there, they walk inside and she sets her bag down before she's dragged over to the couch. "In a rush babe?" She giggles.

"I wanna cuddle."

"Of course you do." She laughs as he pulls her down on his lap after he sits. "You have until Scar's match too."

"Which is all night right?"

"Mhm."

"Great."

"I can tell you're very happy about it too." She chuckles since his hands are wandering.

"I am."

"Careful. This dress tends to move very easily."

"I will be."

"I'm sure you will be." She gives him a look.

"Promise."

"Okay...I believe you." He grins and kisses her cheek, before they both turn their attention to the TV when the show starts to come on the air. The show soon starts like it always does, but without the Raw intro. John is the one to come out and open the show like he tends to do.

"Man I missed you guys, did you miss me? I was kind of expecting a mixed response but thank you very much, because I missed you too. Ah there they are. I missed all of you, the cheers, the boos, everything. One week off felt like a year. But it's very good to be back in this ring tonight. It was only when I could spend a week outside of the ring to realize what's actually going on in the WWE. Apparently the tag team champions have some sort of anger management issues. One of them is a demon, one of them is a goat, we call em' Team Hell No, we should call them team..." He makes a goat sound followed by 'no'.

"Oh John. He's too funny."

"This Antonio Cesaro guy, dumps his hot girlfriend, wins the US Championship, speaks seven languages but it was only until last week watching at home on HD, when I noticed he has unusually large nipples. Oh no no no, I'm...I'm not kidding. They're not areola, they're a set of are-ol-eyes. And they were staring right at me the whole time."

"He would be the one to point that out." Vi laughs.

"I also noticed the girls are out of control. Eve hates Layla, Scarlet and Violet. Scarlet, Violet and Layla hate Eve. AJ's lost her mind again."

"He's right about all that. We do hate Eve and AJ has really lost her mind again."

"But she hasn't lost her charm. AJ I'm kind of...throwing myself out there right now, but I'd...really like'd to take you on a date. If you like it, take it and run with it, if not, throw it right back at me. Maybe we can go to in and out for a hamburger. Or a cheeseburger. Or one of their famed double doubles. If you can't talk to me in person, then just tweet me back. All the kids are doing it now, don't worry about it. Speaking of kids, Vince McMahon is here tonight. Arnold Schwarzenegger's gonna tweet in, Larry King's here, Vince McMahon's giving a State of the Union address, we kick the show off with an one armed man, but none of that matters. Because of all the talking I can do here, I still don't have a voice. And as loud as this place is...they're just getting warmed up. As loud as this place is...I feel sorry because you guys don't have a voice either."

"Aw...poor them."

"Once the voice of the voiceless is now the voice of the selfish. Every day that he holds that championship, he garners respect. But the choice for Hell In A Cell is not yours. It is not mine, it is his. And CM Punk, I just want to close this evening by asking you if you're the champ for 300 days, if you're the champ for 1,000 days, if you're the champ for 2,000 days, if you are the best in the world, what does it matter if the world does not want to watch?"

"True." Vi nods, agreeing with him.

"For your entire reign, people remember moments like Money in the Bank. People remember moments like Night of Champions and I truly believe that John Cena vs CM Punk at Hell In A Cell will be one of those moments. We have a very very vocal and loud audience tonight, which makes me feel good to be back at Raw. And I don't know if your champion can be swayed, but when CM Punk comes out here, I hope you tell him how you feel. I've already said with no arm, with one arm, with one leg, I will go to the cell to fight for the championship, because that is what I love to do and that is what I want to do."

"Hopefully he'll beat him."

"Punk will probably cheat...like he always does."

"Most likely. Him and Heyman are no good together."

"No."

"CM Punk thinks some people are upset at him because he's a Paul Heyman guy. No, some people turn their nose up at Punk, because sometimes he is simply not a man. Just got a little serious didn't it? Punk, don't be a punk. Be a man, face me at Hell In a Cell, agree to define your legacy in the cell against John Cena! Thank you guys, I hope you enjoy the show tonight, thanks for letting me spend a little time with ya'. I certainly need it." He states before leaving the ring. As he goes up the ramp, out comes Ryback, who only passes by John going to the ring.

"Someone doesn't look happy."

"Don't wanna anger him...that's for sure."

"No...he's scary."

"Was a little less scary when I worked with him though."

"Yeah..back then he was like a puppy, but now...he's different."

"Oh I know right?"

"I don't know what happened, but I sure don't want to run into him now."

"No. Not at all."

"Let's hope we never have to."

They replay last Monday when Punk was yelling at JR for leaving the ring, and Ryback came out to confront Punk. Punk left of course. Ryback is in the ring, ready to go and out for his opponents were Primo and Epico, accompanied by Rosa.

"This is going to be boring." She fake yawns.

"And quick."

"That's for sure."

Despite the two-on-one advantage early on, the unreal strength of Ryback would dominate the former tag team champions as Ryback drops both Primo and Epico with Shell Shocked, pinning both of them to win.

"What a pointless match." She rolls her eyes. "We get it. He can beat two people at once. Whoop dee doo." She sarcastically says.

"He can beat anyone basically, we know that."

"Exactly. We don't need to see the same thing every week."

"No." And they change the screen to showing that Vince is going to make a State Of The WWE Address later tonight before the next break.

"Hmm...wonder what that's all about."

"Hmm could be anything really I think."

"Hopefully it's something interesting."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"Right."

After the break was over, out came Brodus, Cameron and Naomi for the next match of the night. Once the in-ring dancing was over, in slides R-Truth into the ring, and it looks like he's trying to catch his invisible child Little Jimmy. "I still think he's crazy." I remark.

"He's lost it." Ted chuckles.

Truth asks for a mic and he's handed one as he scolds 'Little Jimmy'. "I'm sorry Brodus. Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Brodus, I'm sorry. We can fight anytime. Little Jimmy's going through some changes. No...puberty. You know what, we can fight anytime, but tonight...Little Jimmy wanna dance. Ladies...do you mind? Hit the music."

And then they get in on the act with the invisible child.

"Ohhhh." I facepalm, shaking my head.

"He would do something like that."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Stop the music. Brodus, Brodus! Stop the music." Vince says as he appears on the tron. "Brodus, I want you and the gang to dance on out of the ring, dance on up the ramp because it's time for Mr. McMahon's State of the WWE Address. Alright Brodus, go to work, hit that music." He states and the music goes off as everyone leaves the ring.

"Wow. Must really be important for him to do that."

"Well things are usually very important if he's around."

"That's true."

"Having fun?" I ask, when he starts to be touchy again.

"Always." He grins.

"And it's not even a dress this time."

"It doesn't matter. The top is enough for me this time."

"Especially since you had me take off the shrug I was wearing over it."

"Mhm."

"Stuff like that never lasts long on me around you."

"No it doesn't." After the break, Vince came out and got into the ring, getting handed a mic. "The State of the WWE. We just saw two grown men out here with two lovely ladies by the name of The Funkadactyls. Got to be careful how you say that. And they're dancing with an imaginary child Little Jimmy. That's the state of the WWE. But there's room for that here, there's also room for...leprechauns, goat-faced vegans, big red monsters, masked luchadors, giants, there's room for all of it. I mean, let's face it, what you have here in WWE is...action, drama, pathos, humor, you name it. But the most important thing that we have here in WWE is action. You want to see the world's greatest athletes compete. You want to see champions taking on all-comers. You want to see the best against the best."

And before he could continue, who other than CM Punk would interrupt with Heyman.

"He just loves stealing the spotlight."

"He does."

"I don't know if you realize this, but um...first of all...first of all, that's an ugly t-shirt. Secondly, I'm giving the state of the WWE address and you come out here and disrespect me."

"Disrespect. Oh, step on your toes, I show you a little of disrespect? I'll tell you all about disrespect. Disrespect is me sitting in the back listening to you babble about what these people want to see. Disrespect is you talking about champions rising to the occasion and action and fighting and the best fighting the best, without mentioning my name. Let's face it. It was a shot against me right? You want to talk about me without mentioning my name. It was a shot at me because I won't step in the ring with John Cena at Hell In The Cell."

"Someone's full of themselves."

"Isn't he always?"

"Good point."

"Which is hilarious to me because it was the general manager that you put in charge of this very show, who left the decision up to me. It's my prerogative if I face John Cena at Hell In The Cell or not. And God knows I've given him shot after shot after shot, and the last shot in his hometown of Boston, he couldn't get the job done, and I walked out the WWE Champion. And yet listen to them. They boo, they boo. These people still disrespect me."

I shake my head in annoyance.

"Oh, and then there's the ironic ones who want to chant my name like if I need your help. And listen, if I wanted crap out of you, I'd scrape your tongue alright? So people in the back don't respect me, the people here don't respect me, begs the question Vince. Do you respect me?"

"Well I...I respect the fact that you've been champion for 323 days. That's astonishing, I respect that. But I don't respect the fact that...you say you're a...Paul Heyman kind of guy. In all honesty Punk, I'm not a CM Punk guy."

"He's not the only one."

"You're not a CM Punk guy. I know that. I'm glad you found your famous grapefruits, and you can say that to my face in front of the world. But you should be a CM Punk guy. You...you don't get it, you still don't. I'm the best in the world, I'm the WWE Champion. A year and a half ago, I said that I was just a spoke on the wheel. Fast forward to now, today, right now I'm not a spoke on the wheel, I am the wheel. Not only am I the greatest thing that ever happened to you in this company, I'm the best thing you got right now. You still want to sit here with that indignant look on your face and you dare disrespect me?"

"You're so not the best thing right now. You're just annoying."

"I second that."

Paul them pulls him back and speaks to him in his ear.

"No. No no no no no no no no. I'm crowding him now? Listen, I'm not gonna calm down. You should be kissing my feet. You should be on your knees right now. Like everybody around the world...should be showing me the respect that I deserve! You should be appreciating. We have Jim Ross appreciation night? Where's CM Punk appreciation night? These people don't care about Jim Ross, they don't care about Jerry Lawler. They want to appreciate me, just like you should be appreciating me. You know, maybe if I don't start getting the respect I deserve, I'll do what I did last year. I'll hop that rail and I'll quit, and you'll kiss my ass goodbye. Yeah yeah, that's right. I'll blow you a kiss, except this time I'm not gonna come back. And we'll see what that does to your state of the WWE."

"Please do. Then we won't have to listen to you every week."

"So uh...what you're saying is, you're the reason for our success? You're indispensable, that's what you're saying."

"Absolutely! I'm the reason these people are here! I'm the reason you have a jet! I'm the reason you still have money to fuel up that jet! I'm the best in the wooooorld! If not me, who then Vince huh? Who makes this place go around? Who makes it the billion dollar corporation that it is? You?"

"It's not me, it's not you. It's not any one individual. What makes this a success is a WWE Universe. And you have to listen to them like I do everyday. I listen to them at the arena, I listen to them on the street. I listen to them when they tweet, when they tout, and you know what they're all saying right about now? They're all saying that somebody needs to shut your mouth."

"Ooohhhh."

"I'd love to shut his mouth for him." I add.

"I would love to see you do that too."

"I'm so not afraid to."

"If you wouldn't get in trouble, I'd say go for it."

"And yet, you dare mention yourself as one of the greats, the best of the best, how dare you? You're nowhere near the caliber of an Andre the Giant, of a Shawn Michaels, of a Triple H, of a Bret Hart. You're nowhere near that, you're nowhere near a Stone Cold Steve Austin..."

"Whoa! How dare I? How dare you? You're right. I'm nothing like Stone Cold Steve Austin. CM Punk made it to the top through hard work, perseverance and never backing down from a challenge. And Steve Austin made it to the top through making shortcuts, from running away from fights, from being scared of people. No it's true. Take a look at Steve Austin's greatest accomplishment. What made him famous, what catapulted him to the top was beating up a clueless inept millionaire. And it's a good thing he did it back then because that clueless inept millionaire has become more clueless, more inept, and now he's a senior citizen."

"Damn...he's really asking for it."

"You mad? Huh? You mad? Does that upset you? Am I under your skin right now? Cause now you know how I feel. It's a slap in my face when I walk out here and these people treat me the way they do. It's a slap in my face when you come out here and treat me the way you've treated me. And you've been slapping me in the face for years." And with that, Punk literally slaps Vince in the face.

"He didn't." I do a double take.

"He did."

"And now that's a slap in your face." Punk simply states before dropping the mic and leaving.

"I'd like to slap Punk in the face myself."

"I don't blame you. I wish I could do the same."

"I oughta fire you. I oughta fire you, but right now firing's too good for you. I will fire you however if you don't fight me in this ring tonight! You may beat my ass, but by the end of the night, by the time this night is over, you're gonna learn something about respect!"

The screen fades to a commercial on Punk with a smile on his face, not worried at all.

"Yeah, he looks scared."

"Wanna bet the match doesn't happen and he weasels his way out of it?"

"That's what will most likely happen anyway."

"That had to be the longest thing ever of the night. He's a chatterbox. Blah blah blah blah blah."

"It was long, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"How well I know..." I give him a look.

"Can't help myself." He shrugs with an innocent smile.

"Of course not."

"You never can." I add, chuckling.

"You don't make it easy."

"Oops."

"Uh huh..."

"I do it because I love you."

"I love you too." I lean back against him, stealing a kiss. When I go to pull away, I suddenly can't because he holds me there for a few moments longer. He takes his time, making sure the kiss lasts as long as it can before pulling away. "You'll get an even longer one when you win tonight." He grins.

"Mmm...can't wait."

"And maybe a bit more when we get back to the hotel. Depending on how you're feeling after the match."

"Right. Hopefully nothing will happen and I'll be just fine."

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"Because you know I don't like to see you hurt in any way."

"I know. I feel the same way with you."

"That just shows how much we love each other."

"And that's a lot."

"Yes it is."

"Nothing's going to change that either."

"No, not at all."

Up next would be the Tag Team titles, Number One Contendership tournament and in the ring was Darren Young and Titus. Out for their opponents first was Rey and then Sin Cara.

"I don't see why any of them get a shot at the titles. They've done nothing to earn them."

"No, I agree with you there."

The match wasn't anything special, and in the end it was Rey hitting the 619 on Darren, following it up with the Bullet Splash to pick up the win for him and Sin Cara and they advance to the finals to face whoever wins the match when Cody and Damien face Zack and Santino.

"Of course they would win. No surprise there."

"I just wish the night would go by faster. I want my match done and over with so we can go back to the hotel."

"Trust me, you're not the only one."

"But it's not too many times that the Divas get the main event match."

"No and that is saying something. You don't know how proud of you I am for that."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm sure you do."

"I'm just gonna show how we deserve the main event matches every once in a while."

"You really do deserve it. It's sad they don't give it to you very often."

"I know."

"It just makes me so mad how they treat all of you."

"Why do you think I got into this business? I wanna change that."

"You've been doing great so far. You and Vi both."

"I speak for both of us when I say, I don't care how long it takes, we're gonna change it."

"So far, it's better then it has been in a long time."

"Because of us."

"Exactly. I'm so glad you both came around. It would probably still be boring."

"What would you do without me?"

"I'd probably be lost." He chuckles.

"Poor you."

"I don't even want to think about life without you. It seems really depressing and lonely."

"Awwwww."

"You're here and that's all that matters. I'm never letting you go...ever." He holds me closer and tighter.

"You never have to."

"Good."

Since we were distracted with talking to each other, we missed Punk's backstage segment, thank god. And now it's time for the next match of the night. They replay the slap that Punk gave Mr. McMahon, and then the challenge he threw out to Punk to face him or get fired. After that, Wade was the first one to come out for the match. Out next was Sheamus. Early in the match, Big Show, being the number one contender to the World Heavyweight title, would make his way to ringside. During the match, Tensai would rush out, then stomp away at Sheamus as Show watches with a smile. Sheamus would manage to fight back, hitting the Brogue Kick on Tensai and taking Wade out of the ring. Show however enters the ring and Sheamus attempts the Brogue Kick on him, but he catches the foot of Sheamus, sending him out of the ring on his head.

"Looks like he's going to need something else to beat him with."

"Maybe."

"Too bad."

After the next break, AJ was backstage when Punk came into her office.

"Got a minute?"

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can-"

"I mean don't you have a pretty big match you should be preparing for? Somewhere that's not here."

"Look, that's exactly what I want to talk to you about. You being the general manager of Raw, have you given any thought about me beating up an old man on your show? I thought about it. And I'm gonna break his arms, I'ma break his legs, I'ma break his hands, I'm gonna put him in a wheelchair okay? No one's gonna blame me. I'm just doing my job. But I'm imagining someone's gonna look to put fault on somebody. Like the Board of Directors? You know? They might be looking your way. But if what you want is for me to annihilate your boss on your show, I'm your guy."

"Highly doubt that's gonna happen." Vi scoffs.

"He's all talk. Nothing's going to happen."

"No, he'll chicken out of the match somehow."

"Like he always does."

"You know Punk, I know that you're too scared to fight John Cena, but is the so called best in the world scared to fight Mr. McMahon too?"

"No. No he's not. The best in the world, was just coming in here in an obvious misguided attempt to give you a chance to save your job. But now anything that happens, it's on your pretty little head."

"Wow...just wow."

"He's a real piece of work isn't he?"

"He really is. Something needs to be done with him."

"Well can't fire him. He'll just leave with that title."

"Which is wrong. He shouldn't be allowed to get away with that."

"No, he shouldn't. He thinks he has power over everyone."

"That's one thing he doesn't have. He just like the rest of us."

"Well he doesn't seem to think so."

"Psh. I'd love to set him straight."

"Wouldn't we all."

"If only we could."

Tyson was currently in the ring, ready for his match and who would be his opponent, but none other than Cesaro.

"Oh no. Poor Tyson."

"This can't be good."

"No it can't...wish we could help him or something."

"I wish we could too, just he didn't ask me to join him out there tonight."

"Maybe he didn't know who he was facing until the last minute."

"Makes sense."

"Well, hopefully this doesn't go to bad for him."

Tyson did put up a good fight, but Cesaro hit him with the Neutralizer to win unfortunately.

"Who can beat this guy? Honestly?"

"I don't think anyone can."

"I vow to beat him at least once." Justin adds. "I know I can do it, and he'll never see it coming."

"No he won't and I'll be right there with you when you do beat him too."

"And you can laugh in his face."

It wasn't too long until the show came back on the air and the most annoying voice ever rang out through the air. "Excuse me! I said excuse me! Ladies and gentlemen, I am happy to introduce to you, my client Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler!"

"That skirt is cut a little to high in the front."

"I believe it is." Justin shudders.

"No one wants to see that."

"No...not at all." He hides his face in Vi's neck. "I'll tell you when the match is over so you don't have to see her." He mumbles against her neck, not wanting to look.

After he's out in the ring, Ricardo comes out and introduces Del Rio, being Dolph's partner for this match. After he's in the ring, Daniel comes out first, followed by Kane as they're Dolph and Del Rio's opponents. At the end of a chaotic match, it was Kane planting Dolph with as chokeslam to pick up the win for him and Daniel.

"Okay...it's over...you can...look now." She stutters a bit since he was kissing her neck lightly.

"I think I'm having...more fun here..."

"Just...no...marks...commentary later..."

"I know."

"I just know you..."

"...get out of control sometimes..."

"Mhm..." She nods. "...plus, I still have the ones you left this morning." All he does is smirk against her skin, pleased with himself. "I felt that smirk..."

"No you didn't."

"Uh huh...suuure."

"What can I say, I'm pleased with myself."

"You always are when they're that big."

"But they were coverable."

"Barely." She laughs. "You're lucky I was able to cover them."

"I couldn't help myself this morning."

"I could tell. Not that I minded."

"Of course not."

"A great way to start off my birthday." She gives him a quick kiss only for him to hold her there for longer.

"You're welcome." He says when he pulls away.

"Mmm...love you." She rests her head against his. "Love you too."

"Forever."

"Forever." She repeats.

"Well good news, the show is half over."

"Good, 'cause I can't wait to see what you've got planned."

"Oh you'll love it."

"I always love the thing you plan."

"Of course."

"I just wish I had an idea of what it is..."

"Not giving anything away."

"Awww." She pouts.

They once again replay the slap Punk gave Mr. McMahon, and the challenge he issued Punk. That's when JR is backstage with Mr. McMahon. And he was expressing his concern with him on the whole Punk situation. Mr. McMahon of course doesn't listen and tells JR that it doesn't matter what he thinks. After that out on the stage was Larry King and his wife.

"Thank you WWE Universe. I'm here with my lovely wife Shawn. And now I'm about to introduce my special guest for tonight-" He gets cut off by Mike coming out.

"I had a feeling he was going to do that." Vi chuckles.

"Miz!"

"Larry, you don't need to introduce me. I am the most must see WWE superstar on Monday Night Raw. Wow, what an honor it is for you to be interviewing me. And if this goes well...if this goes well, I might just might come on your new show Larry King Now. But first things first, do you know what day it is? I'll tell you what day it is. Today is the greatest day of all days, it is my birthday. And Larry...and Larry, I...no no no no no. I think it's time for you, and your lovely wife to lead this entire audience in singing Happy Birthday to me."

"He would." Vi laughs.

"No no no no, hey hey hey hey. I have it on good authority from my sources that nobody here, noody here cares if it's your birthday. And another thing, you know what I love about the WWE? Right? I love the WWE."

"It's as big as it gets."

"Ohh good ad-lib. I can do things here that I cannot do on my own show. So you know what I'm gonna do? I'm replacing a boring guest with a better guest. Let's hear it for my new guest, Kofi Kingston."

"Psh. Mike's way better than him."

"Kind of like a slap in the face to replace him the last minute."

"It is and on his birthday. How rude."

"Alright, tell me what you did today. What happened?"

"Man, today has been a great day. It's been fantastic. I've been doing all kinds of radio interviews, TV interviews, putting the good word out on the street. You know what the good word is Larry? Do you all know what the good word is? The good word is that WWE Raw is live right here in Sacramento baby!"

"Really? Really? Really? Really? Really? A Sacramento cheap pop? Nobody cares what you're doing in the morning. You know, I can't tell who's more irrelevant. A has-been talk show host or a never-was superstar. You know, thank god I'm on this stage. Because if I wasn't, then it'd be filled with amateurs. Yes I said amateurs, you wish you were a champion. And you wish that you were as good of a talk show host as I am when you were my age. You see this championship Larry? Do you see the championship? I've had more championships than you've had wives, and he has had main events."

"Oooohhh buuuuurn."

"Now it is time...sit your butt down. It is time for you to get your little show off of my stage. Before you suffer yet another divorce. Specifically a divorce, me divorcing your big head with your little body."

And just then Larry's wife stands up from her chair, and she splashes the water from her mug in his face.

"Hell no! That's just uncalled for!" Vi gets pissed. "I so wish I could go out there...show her a thing or two."

"If only you could without getting in trouble."

"If Eve can go around doing it, I should be able to do the same."

"Right, but keep in mind that she goes around attacking all of you who are fellow employees. Shawn isn't. She's not like the rest of you. You could get in trouble."

"I suppose you're right..." She crosses her arms over her chest. "...still not right though." She mumbles.

"I know, I know."

She mumbles a few things in Celtic, still not happy about what happened. Mike starts to remove his suit jacket and that's when Kofi attacks him, throwing him off the stage and onto the concrete. Kofi removes his jacket and shirt and jumps and lands on him off the stage, continuing the fight to the back. "I don't think so. This is going to stop." She goes to get up.

"Vi...wait. The fight is obviously going to stop once they get to the back. Plus, you can't really help him because you're not a heel...remember?"

"Still...it's not right."

"I know it's not."

"Just keep Kofi away from me for awhile...I'm not happy with him at all."

"Don't worry. You'll never see him."

"Good." She grumbles.

That led to another break and after that it was time for the 2nd match to determine who goes into the finals to earn the title shot against Kane and Daniel for the Tag Team Championships. "I really don't care about this. You're not in it, so I don't care right now."

"I think we both know who will win anyway. Definitely not Zack and Santino."

"That's a given." In the end, it was Cody hitting the Disaster Kick on Santino, pinning him to pick up the win for him and Damien. After the match however, Heath, Jinder and Drew would attack Santino, beating him down. "What's that all about? He did nothing to them!"

"Who the hell knows."

"He's probably just mad he couldn't find me so he's taking it out on him."

"Most likely."

"Oh well. He's not going to ruin today for me."

"No he's not."

"I don't want to see him right now." She turns, nuzzling his neck.

"I'll tell you when he's gone."

"Thank you." She mumbles against his neck.

Then Vince is backstage getting ready when Heyman comes into the office, apologizing for Punk's actions.

"Psh, kiss ass."

"Big time."

He then says that Punk is the voice of the voiceless, and to not let Punk do to him what Brock did to Triple H. "Like that'll happen."

"Psh. He wishes."

"Mhm." The screen faded to the backstage area where I was starting to make my way to the curtain for the match finally. "Oh look time for that already. I should get there."

"Awww." Justin whines. "Do you have too?"

"Afraid so love."

"I'll be right back though after the match." She adds.

"Alright...be careful." He kisses her quick.

"I will." She gets up from his lap then heads for the door.

"Love you."

"Love you too."When she gets to the curtain, I was already waiting and so was Layla. She was going to go out during the break after she did, so we were just waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay."

"Someone didn't want me to leave." She laughs.

"Awww poor him."

"I'm sure he'll survive."

"He will. So I'll see you out there."

"Yup." Vi says once her theme hits. And just as she goes out, Eve walks up and stands with Layla and I. And she tries to be her fake, cheery self with us. "Save it for someone who cares." I roll my eyes. Then it was getting close to the show coming back on the air and Layla goes out next to be on commentary with Vi. Once she gets greeted and sits, they hit my theme, me walking out.

As I'm heading to the ring, Cole asks both Vi and Layla what they think of the match and making some comments about how Eve's been acting as of late. "Honestly, Eve's been acting like a child lately. She's no woman. In fact, she's the farthest thing from that in my opinion."

"If she didn't act like such a child, maybe people would treat her differently."

"Exactly." Vi nods. "And the fact she thinks shes better than everyone. Yeah...in her own world she is."

"Then again she is in her own world most of the time."

"Very true." Vi laughs.

It isn't too much longer after that when Eve comes out, doing her usual fake routine with the fake smile and everything.

"She really needs to stop that wave. She's not a queen." Once the ref takes the title from me, shows it to both of us and then the crowd, he hands it off before motioning for the bell. It rings and I waste no time in going after Eve and she leans outside the ropes, so I have to back off. I do so and wait for her to get out of the ropes, and when she does, I shove her away by the face.

"She's going to get everything she deserves out there tonight. Especially after what she did to me last week."

"Speaking of that, I'd like to elaborate on that. Why do you think she did it?"

"She's just jealous that I have this title and she doesn't. All she is, is a sore loser who can't take a loss."

"And if she tries to pull a stunt like that tonight. It'll be the last thing she does."

"I don't think you'll do anything to her." Cole comments.

"Oh no?" Vi gives him a look. "Just watch and see."

I've gotten Eve away from the ropes and grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the ring a few times, doing that for Vi specially because of what Eve did to her last week.

"See? She messes with one of us, she gets us all."

I then proceed to help her get up, and then I pick her up and slam her down onto my knee and then proceed to stretch her across it. She tries to get out of it with first trying to get her foot up and kick me in the head. I retaliate with elbowing her stomach a few times and letting her fall off of my knee. I roll her back over and go for the cover, she kicks out at two.

"That was close. Scar's got this match. She's better than Eve in so many ways. For example, she doesn't run from her opponents."

She crawls over to the ropes and uses those to pull herself back up. I go over and grab her by the hair and pull her away, slamming her back onto the apron. I slide of of the ring and grab her feet, going to pull her out of the ring. But when I get her by the ropes, she hangs on and starts to squirm around, until she kicks me in the face and I stumble back, hitting the announce table, holding my face. "Scar, you alright?" Vi asks, then glares at Eve.

"I'm good." I nod as I shake my head a bit and start to walk towards Eve as she exits the ring. She beats me to it and comes straight for me, slamming me back first into the announce table. She smiles as she stands over me. She picks me up by the hair and then proceeds to slam me face first onto the announce table, before throwing me back into the ring. "Yeah, you better run. Don't make me get up again!" Vi yells to Eve since she took her headset off for a moment. When she gets back into the ring, she covers me for the pin, but I kick out, making sure to roll away from her.

"Smart girl. Roll away."

"She's not that smart." Cole mutters.

"You're really testing me tonight, aren't you Cole?" Vi says a bit annoyed. "You want me to come over there and show you how to talk to us?"

"I'd like to see you try. You can't touch me."

"You're really pushing it."

I roll outside the ropes and she turns, looking for me. When she sees me there, she storms over and grabs me by the hair, and I manage to counter and jump down from where I was, making her bounce off of the top rope. Of course that twitched my back a bit so pain shot through it, but I continued on and managed to roll back into the ring and covered her for another pin attempt, only for her to kick out.

"Ouch." I wince. "At least she's working through the pain."

"And that's what makes her the champion that she is." Layla adds.

"Exactly."

I sigh in frustration, and lay back on the apron to see if I can help my back feel better. I don't stay there too long and then Eve and I both start to get to our feet. When we do, we exchange punches, until I knee her in the gut, making her fall to her knees. I come off the ropes and then kick her in the face. I don't go for the cover again, but instead help her up and get her into the corner before setting her on the top and climbing to the top myself.

"This is the reason she's the champion she is."

I drape her arm over my shoulder, grab a hold of her shorts and then deliver a superplex from the top rope. I quickly cover her the best I can, but at the last second she kicks out and I start getting really frustrated now, arguing with the ref about the count.

"That was so a three count! That ref needs to learn how to count!"

"Well clearly he's just doing his job, her shoulder was up before three."

"Yeah...says you."

"You obviously weren't watching the same thing I was watching. She clearly got the shoulder up."

"Whatever. Just go back to being annyoing."

I stop arguing with the ref and back up into the ropes, waiting for her to get up. There was only one way I was going to win, and I'm going for it now. When she does get up, I walk towards her and then go to kick her in the side of the head, but she ducks and rolls me up for the cover. I'm clearly not going to win the way I want, so I reverse the roll up into one of my own, in the end getting the three count. "Ha! In your face!" Vi glares at Cole. She takes her headset off then heads to the ring to congratulate me. But before she could, she saw Eve get up in an angry rage for losing and she attacks me from behind as my hand was raised in victory. Not only did she attack me from behind, but it was on my back where she had made sore earlier in the match and then she proceeded to put me in a submission where it put all the pressure and stress on my back, not showing signs of letting go.

"Oh hell no!" She grumbles, kicking off her shoes then sliding into the ring, going right after Eve. Layla follows right after, and just as they both get into the ring, she notices and lets me go, backing away from me as both of them glare at her. Vi goes over to her, pushing her backwards while Layla checks on mer. Eve pushes her back, only for her to push her hard making her fall through the ropes. Since she was hanging on, she used her feet to knock her to the ground. She smirks at her before going to check on me as well.

"Scar...you alright?"

"I don't know...it hurts."

"Need a trainer or can you walk?"

"I think I'll need help walking. Just until we get to the back. I know Ted will be there when we walk through the curtain. He'll most likely carry me to the trainers."

"Alright." She nods as Layla and her carefully help me up. Of course I can't help but to wince here and there when I move certain ways. After getting helped out of the ring, we all head to the back. As soon as we get behind the curtain, Ted's right there waiting. "I'll take her girls. Thank you."

"Make sure you let me know how she is." Vi says when he takes me from both of them, lifting me into his arms.

"I will, don't worry."

"Hope you're okay Scar. The nerve of her."

"Thanks. I should be fine." I wince a bit. Then he starts to carry me to the trainers, while Vi and Layla head off the other way. We both make it to the trainers and he sets me down carefully on the table they have there. "How bad does it hurt?" Ted asks concerned.

"Well only if I move a certain way."

"I swear...she's gone to far this time." He grits his teeth.

"Ted...relax...please? I know she's gone too far. She clearly doesn't care."

"No. Something needs to be done about her. First Vi, now you. This has got to end."

"Gonna have to take it easy this week, that's for sure."

"I'll do anything to help you feel better. You're d0oing nothing this week. I'm doing everything for

you."

"I kind of figured."

"You won't have to lift a finger. I'll do it all."

"Of course." One of the trainers comes over to me and starts to check me out, asking me where it hurts and how much it hurts. I tell them everything and they proceed to check out where the pain was. I move the way it hurts, to show them as well. They look me over, determining it's a pulled muscle. I've given ice for now while they get me something for the pain. And of course I'm told to take it easy for the next week at least just to be safe. "Thank god it's nothing to serious." Ted sighs in relief.

"Came close though like Vi did."

"Yeah...thankfully you both were able to stop her before she really injured you both."

"I think I'm ready to get out of here." I say, after thanking the trainer for the pain meds.

"Say no more." He carefully picks me up then heads for the locker room so I can change. "Need help changing?" He asks when we walk into the locker room.

"That might be a good idea." He walks into the changing area of the room, and sets me down next to my things. He has me sit so he can unlace the boots and take them off. He carefully takes them off so he doesn't cause any more pain. Once he gets those off, he starts to help with my attire. Once that was off, he helped put my other clothes on. These ones were more comfortable, because I always pack a comfortable pair clothes just in case. "Now it's time to get you back to bed." He says, picking me up then my bag.

"Think we should let Vi know about me first?"

"Right." He nods. "We'll stop there on the way out."

"Good."

He walks out into the room to make sure I have everything. Once that's done, he leaves the room, heading for Vi and Justin's room. "I'll knock." I say when we reach the door. He nods, moving closer so I'm able to reach it. After I knock, we hear her say to come in. "Scar!" She gets up from Justin's lap. "How are you?" She meets me and Ted in the room.

"Pulled muscle."

"Ouch." She winces. "Good thing it's nothing serious." She sighs in relief. "Wait...are you out? If you are...ohhhh...she's going to get it."

"No. Just have to take it easy for the next week."

"Oh thank goodness. I was going to go find her right now if you were hurt that serious."

"I'm sure Justin would've stopped you though."

"He already did. That's why I was were I was."

"I figured."

"She just went to far tonight...she's lucky she fell out of the ring and not in it."

"I know right?"

"I was so ready to teach her a lesson..."

"I know you were."

"All I know is, she better hope I don't see her for quite sometime."

"Same here."

"I do think you should go back and get rest now. I'm glad you alright and if you need anything, anything at all you call me. Both of you."

"You know I will."

"Good." She nods. "Take her back and you take real good care of her." She says to Ted. "I promise. I already told her that I was doing everything for her. She doesn't have to do a thing."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Good."

We say our goodbyes then Ted leaves the room and heads to the car. "Thank god I pack comfortable clothes with me."

"Yes. Just shows how smart you are."

"I'm very smart."

"The smartest person I know."

"Of course I am."

"Another reason I love you so much."

"I love you too." Soon he reaches the car. He sets my bag on the roof so he's able to get me in the car. After opening the door, he carefully places me in the car. I thank him and I get my seatbelt, and he shuts the door. He opens the back door and puts my bag on the seat, before going around to the drivers side and getting in. When he's in and set, he starts to head back to the hotel. Since traffic was light, you got there quickly. Once there, he parks the car then gets out, helping me out then heading inside. We don't have to wait long for the elevator. When the doors open, he steps in and I hit the button for our floor. The elevator doors close and we make our way up, and when we reach the floor, we head to our room. When we get to our room, I open the door and he walks in, setting me on the bed when he gets there. "I'll get you clothes to change into then I'll help you change."

I nod, kicking off my shoes as I wait for him. He goes right over to my things, looking for something comfortable. Once he finds it, he makes his way back to the bed. He lets me stay sitting on the bed for now, and he helps with getting my shirt off, trying not to cause any un-needed pain. Once he gets that off, he helps put on the top that he picked out. After that was on, he carefully moved me so he could take off the bottoms I had on to put on the shorts he picked out. He gets those on, me wincing a bit. "Sorry..." He winces himself.

"It's okay."

He finishes getting me ready for bed then he pulls the covers down, helping me up to the pillows. He then goes over to my bag where I had put the pain meds, grabs those and a bottle of water that was in my bag and puts those on the nightstand for me. Just in case I needed them during the night at all when the first pill wore off. He gets ready for bed himself then climbs on the bed next to me. I get the light which was on my side, turning that off. He carefully pulls me closer, keeping his arm draped over my stomach. "Time for you to rest." He carefully kisses my head. I nod, leaning into him the best I could. He does what he can to make me more comfortable. The only thing he's able to do is run his fingers through my hair. It isn't long until I start to doze off, my breathing changing, letting him know I'm sleeping. He smiles at how peaceful I look and stays up watching me for a bit longer making sure I'm alright before he goes to sleep himself.

In the meantime, Vi and Justin were just packing up to leave the arena. "So getting ready here or the hotel to head to the club for a few drinks before my surprise?" Justin asks.

"I'm pretty much ready now. If you need to we can head to the hotel if you need to change."

"No, I think I'm pretty much ready myself. You think this okay?"

"It's perfect."

"Alright, good."

"Shall we?" She asks after getting her jacket on. She giggles when he groans. "We shall." He takes her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he heads out of the locker room. They make it out to the car and put their things in the back set, before he holds her door open for her to get in first. She thanks him after she gets in and once she's in, he closes her door then heads to the other side. When he's in and ready, he heads for the club. When they get there, they park and then head inside. Once they get inside, they see mostly everyone from work there. Since the place is packed it takes them a while to find Mike and once they find him, they walk over to him. "Hey birthday boy!" She grins, talking over the music.

"Heyy!" He greets back over the music himself.

"I see you started without me." She fake pouts.

"Well I did leave early after the little incident with the water during my segment. I had to go back to the hotel and change into a new suit."

"I know. I'm just playing with you." She laughs, playfully nudging him. "I had to stay until the end anyway."

"Right. Scar's match right?"

"Mhm." She nods. "Good thing I stayed too."

"Why? What happened? She didn't lose the title did she?"

"Oh no. Nothing like that. Eve pulled her stunt again and attacked her after the match. She pulled a muscle in her back and is in a lot of pain, but doing good."

"Well at least she's alright. Was gonna ask why she's not here with you, but now I know why. That's okay."

"She wanted to come, trust me, but with what happened, she can't."

"Right, understandable. I know how it feels."

"Don't we all." She agrees. "Now, how about that drink."

"Be my guest." He nods.

She heads over to the bar to order her drink. The bartender comes right over and takes her order, trying to flirt. She pays no mind and once her drinks are done, she walks away. "Here you go." She hands Mike a drink along with Justin.

"Thanks. So tell me. How did you deal with Eve after the match? You beat her up didn't you?" Mike asks with an amused look.

"Well..." She looks innocent. "...as much as I could until she 'fell' out of the ring." She puts air quotes around 'fell'.

"Suuure...she fell." He chuckles. "I'll have to re-watch it later to see. But I can already tell...good job."

"Why thank you." She grins.

"But you know despite everything tonight, we both have the rest of the night to celebrate the birthdays."

"That we do and it's going to be...awesome."

"Stealing my line huh? I'll let it slide...cause it's your birthday too."

"Aw. Aren't I just special." She grins.

"Well it's your birthday...you are special."

"Just like you are."

"Oh I know I am."

"Only you." She laughs, sipping at her drink a bit more.

"Yes, only me."

She shakes her head, laughing in amusement.

"You know how I do." He chuckles.

"All too well." She laughs.

"I always throw the best parties too."

"You do." She nods. "They're the best ones to go to."

"Why thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"You two should go have some fun, I'm sure I'll be all around the whole time."

"Alright. We'll see you around." She gives him a quick hug.

"Of course." He nods, hugging back. After breaking the hug, Justin and Vi find a spot to dance, only staying for a bit. After getting about a dance or two in, they decide to head out, but not before telling Mike that they would talk to him later. He tries to convince them to stay longer, but eventually they leave. Once out of the club, they head to the car, getting in. "Any hints on where we're going?"

"Nope. It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you any hints now would it?"

"No..."

"You know it's killing me to know."

"I know. But it'll be worth it."

"It always is."

"Because I know what you'll love."

"Of course you do." She kisses his cheek.

"And I know you'll love this."

"I know I will. You're surprises are the best."

"Oh, I know."

"Now, close your eyes." He adds since they're getting close. She giggles, covering her eyes.

"Don't open them until I say."

"I won't."

"Okay." He nods, continuing to driver further. "Alright, and we're here. You can open." She opens her eyes to see one of her favorite restaurants in San Jose. The setting was perfect, the moon reflecting off the lake that was behind it. "Justy..." She gasp in awe. "...y-you remembered."

"Of course I remembered."

"It's perfect." She tears up.

"I already knew it would be."

"I can't tell you enough, but you're the best."

"So you've told me many times before."

"I can't help it. You're just that good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"Like you tell me every time."

"'Cause it's the truth." She can't help but to smile and blushes a little when he parks the car. Once he parks, he gets out then comes to her side to help her. After she's out, they head inside where he gives his name. The host nods and they follow to a part that she's never been to before. "This is different." She says so Justin can hear.

"Special just for you."

"Of course." She chuckles as they're led into one of the private rooms. There's a table set up with candles and her favorite flowers all over the room. Light music was playing in the background, leaving her speechless. "You love it." He grins.

"Uh huh." She nods, taking everything in.

"Sit?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." She snaps back from her daze. "I already have everything planned out. All your favorites." He says once they sit. "Of course you do."

"How did you manage to set all this up without me knowing?"

"I've had this planned for months. All the other last minute stuff was done while you were out on commentary."

"Oh you would."

"I wanted tonight to be nothing but perfect for you."

"You're so good to me."

"I'll continue to be good to you. You deserve everything and more."

"Spoiler."

"For you...anything." He grins. "There's no stopping on how much I'm going to spoil you."

"Of course not."

"The night's only going to get better." He grins as one of the waiters comes over to pour them something to drink.

"I can't wait." Once the waiter leaves, they walk amongst themselves while sipping on wine Justin ordered, being her favorite. Soon the food came and was set on the table.

"Also my favorite."

"Mhm. Everything's going to be your favorite."

"I can tell."

"There's more too, but that's after we eat."

"Oh boy."

"You're getting the very best tonight."

"I kind of figured." He grins while they continue to eat. Occasionally they share what each of them have, everything being so good. They take their time just enjoying the time they have. "So, how is it?" He asks.

"Amazing...just like last time."

"Good."

"So...what's next?"

"Well dessert of course."

"Let me guess...chocolate." She laughs.

"Of course. It is your favorite afterall."

"You know me far to well."

"Yes I do."

"Because I love you that much." He adds.

"I love you too." She waiter comes back with dessert, it being a warm brownie with vanilla ice cream on top and nuts on over it.

"Oh my...that looks amazing." She licks her lips.

"Bet it tastes even better."

"Well, I'm about to find out." She picks up her spoon, scooping some up to find hot fudge in the middle. She takes a bit, her eyes falling shut, a slight moan slipping her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Mhm." She nods.

"Gets better every time I assume."

"It does." She nods. "It's like heaven on a spoon." She scoops more onto her spoon. "Here." She leans over the table for him to try. He leans over the rest of the way and takes what's on the spoon, tasting for himself. "That is good. Now I know why you love it so much." He chuckles.

"This has to be the best dessert I've ever had."

"The best huh?"

"So far. I have yet to taste anything this amazing."

"That's because that's the only dessert you get if they have it in restaurants." He chuckles.

"It's just that amazing. If they have it then I have to get it."

"Of course." She takes her time eating since it tastes so good. She gives him some more as she eats. Before she knows it, it's all gone, she having finished it because it was so good. "Awww...no more." She pouts.

"Unfortunately."

"I would get another, but I'm all full now."

"Finally full." He chuckles.

"For now." She laughs.

"Yes for now."

"Anything else or are we heading back?"

"Oh, the night isn't over yet. You know I'm always full of surprises."

"Oh boy. What now?" She chuckles.

"You'll see."

"How much longer you going to make me wait...I'm dying to know."

"One more glass of wine first."

"Alright." He pours some in her glass, before he fills his. He moves a bit closer to her, holding her hand in his. She leans into him while slowly sipping at their wine.

"Alright, put your jacket on that you brought." He says when you finish.

"Okay..." She gives him an unsure look. She stands and pulls on her jacket and he does the same. He then goes behind her, covering her eyes. "I'll lead you." She nods, resting her hands on his wrists as he leads to where he wants to go. At one point he stops her. "Shoes should come off right about now, or they'll get ruined where I'm leading you."

"Where are you taking me?" She laughs while she slips off her shoes.

"You'll see."

"Whenever you let me." She chuckles.

"Don't worry. I will." He says as he helps her walk forward. As they start walking, she feels sand under her feet. She has a good idea where he's taking her, but not really sure."Okay...and...open." She opens her eyes to see that he took her down to the lake. The way the moonlight was hitting the water was just breath taking. She stood there for a moment before being able to say anything. "...it's...gorgeous..."

"Just like you."

"Justy..." She blushes.

"What? It's true."

"And I love for it you too." She kisses him quick.

"Love you too."

"Now, I have something else for you."

"There's even more?"

"Yes."

"Do I have to close my eyes again?" She chuckles.

"No, not this time."

"Alright, good."

"Okay...so first..." He trails off, taking a couple of mini boxes out of his pocket. He takes the bigger of the two and opens it in front of her, revealing a necklace and earrings. "Oh my..." She gasps. "...they're...they're gorgeous."

"There's one more thing that goes with them." He says, handing her the bigger box to hold while he opens the smaller one revealing a matching ring. "J-Justy..." She tears up seeing the ring. "...this...I love it!" She gives him a passionate kiss, making it last as long as she could."I'm glad you love it."

"You want to put on the new ring or should I?

"I believe I should do the honors. What finger?"

"The same as the other." She holds up her left hand. He nods, taking the ring out of the box and putting it there. After he gets it on, she admires how it looks, the moonlight reflecting off it, making is sparkle.

"Perfect."

"Just like you." She just smiles up at him as she leans back into him since he moved behind her while she was admiring the new ring. She gives him a quick kiss then looks out over the lake. "Perfect everything."

"I agree. Today has been perfect."

"Your birthday will always be perfect too."

"Knowing you, it will be." She lays her head against his shoulder.

"Yours is going to be perfect too."

"Of course it is." He rests his chin on her shoulder, leaving light, little kisses along her neck. "Eager." She giggles. "Maybe we should go back now?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would."

"I suppose we can head back now."

"After you."

"Like always." She laughs, moving from his arms, starting to head back. "Can't help myself."

"Uh huh. You just like the view." She grins, swaying her hips more, teasing him. "So very...very much." She makes sure to keep walking the way she is since her dress was a bit tight and she knows it was killing him. "That is so not staying on when we get back." He mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing."

"Suuuure." They get to the car and she gets in first before he does and he inwardly groans because he doesn't have the view anymore. So he goes over to the drivers side and gets in, starts the car and heads back to the hotel. They whole ride back, he was being as touchy as he could, getting even more touchy at red lights. She squirms a bit in her seat, biting her lip. Finally they get back to the hotel where he parks the car then they head inside and to their room. "Try to behave in the elevator. Yeah?"

"I'll do my best."

"As long as you try." The doors to the elevator open and they head in. He pulls her close to him, behaving the best he could. Once the doors open on their floor, she moves away from him then walk toward their room. "Oh, no fair...walking away from me like that."

"You're the one that's in a rush, not me."

"But you're not close to me."

"Then use your feet and come to me, silly." She says as she stops walking so he can catch up.

He leaves the elevator and heads towards her, finally. She waits for him to reach her and once her does, his arm goes around her so she can't get away. They head the rest of the way to their room, walking in and taking off their shoes. "You know what's coming off next?" He grins.

"Well...first my jewelry then...I think some of yours need to come off."

"Oh...right."

"You'll get to take the dress off...don't worry." She laughs, taking off her jewelry then setting it with her things. Once that's away, she walks over to him, tugging at his shirt. "This first." She starts by lifting it up slightly, letting her fingers lightly run over his skin above the waist of his jeans.

"Torture..."

"For you...it's fun for me." She smirks, slowly moving his shirt up, letting her fingers linger.

"Of course it is."

"You'll get your chance." She pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side while her fingers slowly move down his chest to his pants. To get to him even more, she lightly nips at the spots on his neck that she knew gets to him.

"I don't know how much more I can take."

"I'll take it easy on you..." She grins, starting to undo his pants. Once she gets them undone, she lets them fall to the floor, him stepping out of them. Just to mess with him more, she presses her fingers into one of his indents before trying to dash away. "Ohhhh...evil."

"Love you too."

"You know I love you."

"Even when I do that." She smirks.

"Yes, even when you do that."

"Now...it's your move..."

"Finally." He grins. He walks over to where she moved to, his hand running up her sides, to her arms, the to the back of her dress. She shivers a bit since he kept his touches very light.

"This needs to come off now." He smirks.

"Go for it." He takes his time doing do, and starts to pull down the shoulder strap, over her shoulder in order to remove the rest of the dress. While he pulls it down, he uses that to his advantage and get as touchy as he can. Once he gets it down, she steps out of it, kicking it to the side. He slowly makes his way back up, kissing every inch of skin he can on his way causing her to bite her lip. He smirks against her skin, knowing what he's doing gets to her. He then starts to move her over to the bed. Once there, he lays her down not moving from what he was doing. After she lays down, his hands start to wander while he still kisses every inch of skin he can, intent of causing her as much torture as she caused him. Her hands go to his hair, lightly running through it. At times after pressing a kiss to her skin, he nips at the same spot lightly. That gets a few noises to come from her, but they're not as loud as he would like. She bites my lip hard, trying to keep any noises from coming. In some places he leaves small marks, marks that won't take too long to fade away. "...can't take...much more..."

"Almost...done.."

"...okay..."

"Just a few more marks." She nods her head, trying to steady her breathing while he continues. He starts to make his way up in the direction of her lips, since he was almost done. She starts to squirm under him, not being able to wait much longer. "...stay...still..."

"...can't..." She whines.

"Just a little longer." She whines more, moving her legs and hooking them around his waist. "Easier for me." He mumbles against her skin as he keeps getting closer to your lips. She hums lightly, pulling him closer to her. And finally he reaches her lips and she holds him even closer as she kisses back. He kisses back just as hard and roughly as she is, his hands wandering. His one hand rests on her hip for now while his other lightly runs up her side causing goosebumps and making her shiver. She holds him even closer, putting more passion and intensity into the kiss. With the hand on her hip, he starts to play with the bottoms of her underthings, getting even more eager. "...blanket..." She says between kisses. He smirks, reaching for the blanket then pulling it over them. Once that's done, the rest of what they have on comes off and he makes her birthday a really special one.


	35. Hell In A Cell 2012

After a very busy day, we finally have some time to relax, while we were at the arena anyway. Vi and Justin were in their locker room, and she was debating on whether she should get ready that very minute or not. "Need some help?" Justin asks, seeing her conflicted.

"I do. Do you think I should get changed into the dress to wear for a while before I need to change into my attire? I'm conflicted here."

"Dress."

"And you haven't even seen it yet."

"I'll love it regardless, you know I always do."

"You do." She laughs. "I'll go change into that then." She grabs her bag.

"Good." He grins.

"You stay here. We don't need a repeat of this morning."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He smirks.

"It's really not, but we can't have that happen here."

"True."

"I'll be right back mister insatiable."

"Alright." He chuckles.

She heads into the changing area to get ready. Since everything else was done, her hair and makeup, all she had to do was put her dress on. It was a red, one frill shoulder dress with a frill pleated overlay shoulder and a thin strap on the opposite shoulder and asymmetric neck line. After getting that on, she sprays some body mist on and re-applies her lip gloss. When everything looked perfect, she heads back out into the room. "Oh Justy." She sings once she walks into his view.

"That...could not look...more perfect on you."

"Charmer." She blushes a bit, setting her bag down then walking over to him.

"You know I always am."

"You are." She smiles. "One of the many reasons I love you." She kisses him quick after sitting on his lap.

"And I love you too."

"So...I'm defending my title tonight."

"Against Layla right? Since she gets the rematch?"

"Yeah." She chews her lip. "I'm just nervous since this is my first pay-per-view defense."

"I know you'll do just fine."

"Oh I know I will, it's just the first time jitters."

"Right. It's normal."

"Yeah, but I know you're going to be there with me through it all so I'll be just fine."

"Of course."

"You have a big night too."

"That's right, I do."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when you beat him for that title." She grins.

"Right? He won't know what happened. He'll probably start crying in Swiss or something."

"Exactly."

"I'll be there with you through the whole thing. Doing what I do best."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"You won't have to either." She pecks his lips.

"Good."

"It feels so good to finally relax after such a busy day."

"I know right?"

"So much media and signings. I thought it was never going to end." She rests her head against his.

"Just wait until WrestleMania time. Then it gets really busy."

"I remember from last year. That was just crazy. There was no time for anything. From morning til night it was signings and Axxess, but I wouldn't change ot for anything. I love all the excitement around that time."

"The best time of the year for all of us."

"It is. I just hope you make it to the main card this year. Both of us really."

"Well we'll get a good idea of what's going to be on the card possibly after the Rumble." He nods.

"That's true. Hopefully they don't change it at the last minute like they always do."

"I hope not."

"I'm just happy we both have title matches tonight. I'm especially excited for you. You finally get a title shot!"

"I know it's amazing."

"I'm more pumped for your match then I am for my own."

"It's because it's been a while since I've had a title match."

"Exactly." She nods. "You really deserve this and I'm so happy the time has finally come for you."

"All I've got to do is win."

"As long as he doesn't do anything to screw this up for you, I know you'll be coming home with the title."

"I plan on bringing that home."

"And bringing it home you shall."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"And...you know what you'll gt if you do win too." She smirks.

"Oh yes." He grins.

"I won't stop you either. Anything you want, you'll get."

"Touche."

"When is that match exactly?"

"4th match of the night."

"Perfect. That's before mine so I don't have to rush to change."

"When's yours?"

"Second to last."

"Oooh almost main event. Where you should be."

"I know. I'm excited about that. Too bad it's not the main event, but this will do."

"You'll main event one day, and I'll be proud."

"I can't wait for that day to come."

"Me neither."

"That's going to be great for my career, just like tonight."

"Yes it will be."

"Now I'm all excited." She bounces a bit on his lap.

"Hey...easy now." He chuckles.

"Oops." She giggles. "Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Random burst of energy." She laughs.

"You have that a lot."

"Must be all the sugar I eat." She looks innocent. "You didn't hear that." She tries to cover up what she said.

"I think I did."

"Nu uh. I said nothing." She denies.

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"When are you going to change?" She tries changing the subject quickly, hoping he forgets.

"Well since it won't take me too long, I was thinking about the 3rd match of the night I'll change."

"Awww." She pouts. "I was hoping to have some fun before we went out there."

"Well I could change now if you really wanted me to."

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I'll go change now."

"Yayy!"

"Shouldn't take me long." He says, getting up.

"Better not." She grins, smacking his butt.

"I'll make sure of it." He heads into the changing area to change and like he said, it doesn't take him long. Once he comes out, he sits back in his spot, her on his lap. "So much better." She lets her hands wander.

"Yes, because there's more skin for you to touch." He chuckles.

"Mhm." She nods. "So much." She leans down, kissing his shoulder, slowly going up to his neck.

"I would say the same for you...but the dress covers up most of your skin..."

"I could go change, but..." She trails off, moving to the one spot on his neck. "...I'm have to much fun." She nips at his skin, sucking lightly. His arm that was wrapped around her waist had tightened around her in response. She smirks against his skin, staying on the spot while she slowly moves her hands down his chest. His hold on her tightens even more the farther down she gets. She makes her way to his lips, licking his bottom lip as she moves her fingers, pressing one of his indents. Like always, that causes him to tense and a quiet growl comes from him. It wasn't good enough for hers she presses into the same indent again. This time the growl is much louder than before. She smirks against his lips and before she knows it, she's on her back and he's hovering over her with a smirk of his own.

"Hi." He grins.

"Hi to you too."

"You should know that if you keep doing what you just did, this is where you end up." He chuckles.

"Maybe that's why I do it." She smirks.

"Oh of course."

"What's you big plan this time, hmm?"

"I think you know."

"Uh...sorry."

"Don't think that's working this time."

"Oh darn."

"This time anyway."

"At least I still have my hands..." She smirks, pressing his indent once more.

"I knew I forgot something..."

"Nooo." She whines when he takes her hands, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Yes."

"Awww." She pouts. "I was having fun." She gives him the face, sticking her bottom lip out. He just grins and catches her offguard when he leans down and quickly but lightly nips her bottom lip. Her eyes fall shut as she hums slightly. "For now on, whenever you stick your lip out, I'll do that." He grins.

"Mmm..."

"When I feel necessary anyway."

"That'll be all the time, knowing you."

"Quite possibly."

"Hmm..." She trails off, sticking her lip out again.

"Testing me."

"Maybe..."

"You know I take everything as a challenge..."

"I do...very well."

"You love to challenge me."

"It's fun to do."

"Of course it is."

"Just like you love to torture me." She tugs at her hands, wanting them free.

"It's fun."

"Jusstttyyy." She whines.

"Hmm?"

"I wanna touch youuu."

"Will one hand work for you?"

"Right now, I'll take what I can get."

"One hand. I'll let go of one hand." He nods, doing so. She instantly takes that hand, running it through his hair happily.

"Happy?"

"Very happy."

"Good." She keeps running her fingers through his hair then moves down to his face, playing with the scruff on his cheek. She pulls him down, brushing her lips overs his. He grins against her lips and his free hand rests on her hip as he kisses back. She cups his face with her hand, kissing him back. Her hand stays there for awhile before moving to the back of his neck. She runs her fingers through the bottom of his hairline before running them lightly over the back of his neck. That causes a shiver to go through him, and another growl. It also causes him to kiss back even more intense than before. She goes to do it again and he knows it's coming so he moves his hand from her waist to her thigh, squeezing down on it causing her to moan into the kiss. He smirks into the kiss and waits a while before he decides to do it again. This time the noises are louder, muffled by the kiss but also loud enough for him to hear. He keeps that going while he kisses her. He only starts to stop when he starts to pull away, the kisses lingering. She whines softly, not wanting him to stop.

"More later...I promise."

"...holding you...to that."

"Especially after we both win tonight." He winks.

"Especially after that."

"Love you."

"Love you too, so very much."

"More than you can ever know."

"Exactly." She smiles.

"By the way, do you plan on keeping me like this until your match?"

"Well I never thought of it...but now that you ask..."

"...maybe I will." He grins.

"Can I have my other hand then...pwease?"

"I can do that." He nods, letting it go.

"Now we can stay like this until we have to move." She wraps her arms around his neck. pulling his closer to her, his head laying on her chest.

"Won't argue with that."

"Didn't think you would."

"You say I'm comfortable...so are you."

"Now you're going to want to lay on me all the time like I do you." She chuckles.

"Yes, yes I will."

"You can do it whenever and however much you want."

"Yayy."

"Anything for you. You're the only one that gets to do this."

"Oh, I know."

"I know you do..." She picks up her shoe from the floor, throwing it at the door, hearing someone curse on the other side. "...NOW GO AWAY!" She yells, knowing who was on the other side.

"Such a eavesdropper." Justin shakes his head.

"Must not have anything better to do." She shakes her head. "Probably thinks you left me 'alone' again." She adds air quotes around 'alone'.

"I'm never going to leave you alone so he can come after you. Especially since he's got a new posse now."

"I know you won't. and I don't like who he's with. They're just as sneaky and creepy as he is." She shudders.

"No kidding."

"I'm just so glad I have you to protect me from him now. It was horrible before I had you."

"Let's not go back to how horrible it was before me. All that matters now is that you're with me and we love each other."

"We do. Very much and nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing at all." She holds him closer to her, her one hand tracing patters on his back as she tries to ease her mind.

"All you need to focus on is your first title defense tonight." He grins.

"Oh I am. This is helping me out a lot."

"Good."

They lay like that while they wait for the show to start, him tracing patterns on her stomach while she does the same to his back. After I had gotten changed into the dress I was wearing tonight, and put everything else on and did my hair, I walk back out into the main area of the room, taking my spot back on the couch next to Ted. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Oh...I try."

"Like you even need to."

"I know the answer to that...no."

"No you don't. You never have to. You always look stunning...to me."

"Of course I do."

"You have anything tonight?"

"The usual title defense."

"Oh, you so got that won already. Can't we just say the match happened and be done with it?" He chuckles.

"You would like that."

"I would. Early night." He grins.

"But then we wouldn't have anything to celebrate"

"We would. You would have already won the match. You'll be coming home with the title still. That's what we'll celebrate."

"Ohhh you."

"Meee."

"I feel more accomplished if I actually physically win."

"I know you do, but I can still imagine it."

"I know you can."

"It's all so perfect." He looks off. "You...me...bed..." He smirks.

"Daydreaming there huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Just don't space out too much."

"I won't. I still have you right here...in a dress I love." He lets his hands wander.

"One that I bought the last time we went shopping."

"I'm so happy you bought it too."

"Of course you are."

"Mhm." He leans down, kissing my shoulder.

"Mr. Affectionate."

"Only for you."

"I should know that's the first thing you go for when my shoulders are exposed."

"You really should. It's easier for me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

"Of course it's kind of hard to wear stuff like this when it's cold out."

"True, but you make up for it in other ways."

"I do. I have my ways."

"Yes you do."

"So do you."

"I just know what you like."

"Touche."

"So, when's your match exactly?"

"After Justin's."

"Ah, so about halfway through the show."

"Right...so we're gonna have to wait a while. And I wanna stay for Vi's match of course. That's 2nd to last I believe."

"Right, right." He nods. "A night of firsts."

"Exactly."

"Going to be one exciting night..when it officially starts anyway."

"Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Good. Gives us more time..." He kisses across my shoulder to the back of my neck.

"...don't really need...to pay attention to...the pre-show anyway..." I manage to say. He mumbles against my skin, moving up my neck. I tilt my head to the side and he smirks against my skin. Since he knows he can't leave marks, he nips lightly at my skin. From there, he grabs me and pulls me over so that I'm sitting on his lap. "Much better." He mumbles against my neck.

"Mmm...agreed."

"Gives me more access to things." I grin.

"Nothing's stopping you either."

"Good, because I was already planning it."

"I figured." He chuckles.

Since his hands were wandering and occupied, I took the chance to have my hands wander themselves. One of my hands rests on the back of his neck first and I occasionally drag my nails across his skin. He shivers slightly, his hold on me getting tighter as he tenses. I giggle quietly and do it again, and in retaliation like always his hands moves to my thigh and squeezes lightly. I bite my lip to try to keep any noises from coming. He senses I'm trying to hold back so he does it again, a bit harder this time. I shake my head, pursing my lips, trying my very best to hold everything in. Since he knows I won't give in, he trails kisses across my jaw to my lips. "Give in..." He mumbles. "..you know you want to."

"...no..." I shake my head.

"...fine..." He grins before reaching my lips.

He presses his lips to mine in a rough kiss. This time he waits a while before catching me offguard with squeezing my thigh harder than before. Only because catching me offguard always seems to work when I refuse to let any noises out. And of course like always it works, but the noises are muffled into the kiss. He smirks against my lips, slowing the kiss down leaving lingering kisses. As he starts to pull away however, I end up following him, not wanting him to stop yet, whining in protest. He gives in, letting me keep the kiss going until i'm content enough to pull away.

"I'm satisfied now." I sigh in content.

"Good. You should be."

"I always am."

"That's how it should be."

It isn't too long after that when the show officially starts, with the normal video packages of the main matches and such, followed by the pyro and everything. The first match of the night would see Randy facing off against Del Rio.

"This is going to be good. They have some bad blood going on between them."

"Del Rio likes to start fights with everyone it seems."

"He picked the wrong person this time."

"Oh yeah."

"I wish him all the luck in the world."

At the end of a punishing match, Del Rio went for a springboard enziguiri on Randy, but even with an injured shoulder, Randy catches Del Rio in mid-air wih the RKO to pick up the win.

"Serves him right."

"It does and what and amazing RKO."

"Randy's good for that. The mid-air ones are the best."

"They are, but they hurt like hell."

"Right I know, because you've been on the receiving end many times."

"I have and I'm hoping that I don't have to be anymore."

"Let's hope not."

"Oh I am."

"Shouldn't have to worry about it until he goes heel again."

"Right."

Then Vickie appears backstage, revealing that not only will she present evidence of the affair between John and AJ on RAW, but she's in viting AJ to appear on Raw to see it for herself. Paul Heyman then appears and asks Vickie to call off the Hell in a Cell match, but Vickie refuses, saying Punk is afraid of Ryback. Paul then screams at Vickie that Punk is not afraid of anything, but calms himself enough to tell Vickie that everyone thinks she is doing a great job, also advising her to not mess it up.

"She'll mess up."

"She always does."

"Exactly."

"And the whole thing with AJ and John is total bull. Vickie is making it up so she can get the GM position back."

"I guess she really would go that low to get what she wants."

"She should talk about inappropriate relationships though."

"Right? She's had her share of them."

"Edge...Ziggler...who she's been involved with for like 2 years now."

"And she even admits she's with Dolph. Saying 'her' boyfriend."

"Well now he's her 'client'. Psh. Client my ass."

"I'm sure that's all it is." He says sarcastically.

"She wants us to think so."

'We all know the truth."

"Especially what goes on behind closed doors...I don't even want to think of that."

"Neither do I." He makes a face.

Then it came time for the Tag Team Championships to be defended. Daniel and Kane would be facing Cody and Damien, in their first title defense.

"I hope Cody and Damien win. That divison has been a joke since Team Hell No got the titles."

"Tell me about it."

"There are way better teams that deserve those titles."

"Hell, put you with anyone and you deserve the titles more." I add.

"You're right. Anyone is better then them."

During the match, Kane would ready himself to chokeslam Cody, but Daniel tags himself in, hitting the falling headbutt on Cody. However, Kane pulls him off of the pin and shortly after this, Daniel jumps to the outside, aimed to hit Cody with a knee. But Daniel accidentally collides with Kane.

"See. So dysfunctional."

This leads to a shoving match on the outside between the two and Cody tries to take advantage, hitting the Cross Rhodes on Daniel. Kane saves Daniel from being pinned before he goes off on Cody and Damien, refusing to stop the pummeling of them to the point of the ref calling for the disqualification. Cody and Damien are victorious, but Kane and Daniel retain.

"What?! That is just not cool at all. Some champions they are."

"Do anything to win. Taking their anger out seems to work."

"It does, but it could have been a fair match."

"Right, unfortunately it doesn't go that way sometimes."

"I know, but still."

After the match, Kane shoves Daniel down before planting Damien with the chokeslam and yet another argument ensues between the two again.

"This is getting old. I'm getting tired of seeing them fight all the time."

"You're not the only one."

"It's time for a change."

"Hopefully we get that soon."

"Hopefully."

After his proclamation that he has to regain the IC title in order to save the world, Mike would get his shot to earn back the IC title from Kofi. "I really hope Mike wins it back. It was not fair that is was taken from him with no build up or feud."

"And not to mention he lost every non-title match, but won every title match. He has so much more potential than what they're showing he has."

"He does. I'll give him that. He's a good champion and competitor."

"But they continue to make him look like a joke. He deserves so much better."

"It's really a shame they're doing that to him. He does deserve better."

"You'd think coming off making his movie things would improve."

"Right, but that's not how they see things."

"Of course not."

"Unfortunately."

Throughout the match, Mike would focus on the knee of Kofi, even ripping the knee and kick pads off the leg. But Kofi started fighting his way out of the Skull Crushing Finale moments before hitting Trouble in Paradise on Mike en route to retaining the IC title.

"Ughhhhhh."

"How in the hell does he go from getting one title match to retaining the title? That is just wrong on so many levels, not to mention unfair to Mike."

"This is not a night I wanna deal right now." I sigh.

"Try to relax...for me." Ted starts to rub my shoulders.

"The way they booked this show so far is just pissing me off."

"I can tell. You need to relax. Can't have you tense for your match."

"Although you could easily fix that. But that's not the point, I know." He kisses behind my ear while rubbing my shoulders, hoping to help me relax. In the meantime, Vi and Justin had gotten up because his match was coming up next finally.

"I can't believe how they're treating Mike. It's pathetic." She shakes her head.

"It's a regular thing with them isn't it? Treating people like they treat him."

"It is and it's really sad. They better not even do that to you or I'll raise hell."

"I know you will."

"Things better go good tonight or I'm starting after your match."

"I'll do the absolute best I can to win. I promise you that."

"I know you will. It's just him I don't trust."

"Right, I know."

"He's making that title a disgrace. Bashing on this country. Psh. Some US Champion he is."

"I know right?"

"Exactly. I hope you beat him and beat him good."

"I'll make sure of it."

"I know you will." She kisses his cheek.

"Shall we head out there?"

"We shall."

He grabs her hand and aces his fingers with hers, and then tey both head out the door and make their way to the curtain. Once they get there, they see that Cesaro is already there waiting to go out. She stays close to Justin, whispering words of encouragement to him. He nod and grins, leaning down to kiss her a few times. She can hear Cesaro saying things in Swiss, but plays it off. They don't have to listen to him much longer since Justin's theme goes off. Like always, he heads out, doing his poses followed by her. They then link hands and head to the ring. He does his usual entrance while she climbs up the stairs. When he's done, she joins him in the ring while they wait. It isn't long before Cesaro's music goes off and walks out, doing his usual, but ridiculous entrance. She rolls her eyes, getting annoyed with how long he's taking. Finally he gets to the ring and gets ready for the match. She gives Justin a quick kiss then steps out of the ring. He then holds up a finger, telling everyone to wait. He then walks over to the side and asks for a microphone so he can speak.

"Oh come on. Just shut up so we can have the match."

The whole time he talks, he speaks in Swiss, so no one can understand him. She rolls her eyes, tapping her fingers on the side of the ring. "You done yet?"

He finally finishes, ending with his name, before handing the mic off.

"God. That wasn't a waste of time at all." She sarcastically says. The bell then rings, the match starting. They immediately lock up and Cesaro takes Justin down not too long after. After some struggle to get away from him, Cesaro grabs Justin's hair and slams him back.

"Not the hair! Come on ref! Already?! Pay attention!"

Cesaro then works on the hand of Justin and he gets up, getting out of it, until Cesaro spears him and kicks him in the head, getting him into the corner. He takes him out to break the ref's count and then goes to hit him face first off the turnbuckle, but Justin blocks it and starts to repeatedly hit Cesaro in the chest. Cesaro goes for a hip toss, but Justin counters and hits him with a monkey flip. That causes Cesaro to move into the corner and Justin backs up into the opposite one. He goes right at him and Cesaro moves, Justin hopping up and sitting on the top turnbuckle, Cesaro then knocks him off and to the floor. Vi gasps, rushing over to check on him. he tells her he's fine then she helps him back into the ring.

Cesaro goes back to work on beating him, hitting Justin with a leg drop. He grabs Justin by the hair again and makes him lay flat so he can go for the cover. Justin kicks out at one. Justin gets back up and is able to hit him once before being grabbed again and hit with an uppercut which knocks him right back down again. Cesaro starts gloating before craling over him and throwing punches. He goes for the cover, gets a one count, and he argues with the ref a bit before going back over to Justin. He helps Justin up and stands behind him, holding him in a way where he hits an uppercut to his back. He goes for the cover, getting a two count.

"Come on Justy! You can beat him! I know you can do it. Stay strong!"

He then gets Justin in a facelock, telling him to give up. Justin starts to struggle to get out of the hold, but Cesaro won't let go. Justin gets to his feet and fights back, only for Cesaro to drop him on the top turnbuckle and then kneeing him in the gut where he's laying. He lifts Justin up from where he's laying and then throws him backwards, going for the cover, but Justin kicks out again. He then proceeds to stomp on Justin's chest twice, before going for another cover, but still Justin kicks out.

"Ouch." She winces. "Come on baby. Power back. Ahow him what you can do."

Justin starts to fight back from where he's laying and kicks Cesaro in the head. Cesaro retaliates with a stomp to the face. He grabs Justin's hair and then his ear and the ref goes at him for it. He then goes after the arm, Justin saying no to giving up. Cesaro picks him up and drops him, still holding on. Justin starts to fight back and Cesaro tosses him back, Justin landing on his feet, and then when Cesaro turns around, he turns and kicks him in the face. He goes over to the ropes and hits the moonsault, going for the cover instantly when he hits him, but Cesaro kicks out.

"Damn." She mutters. "Almost baby. You're so close. Keep up the high flying!"

Justin gets up and then kicks Cesaro in the chest. He then goes off the ropes, comes back and gets hit with a hard clothesline from Cesaro that makes not only Vi, but everyone wince. He covers Justin for the pin, but Justin turns it around into a pin of his own, Cesaro kicking out. Cesaro gets Justin into the corner and throws punches to his midsection left and right. He backs up when the ref tells him to and Justin reaches up and kicks Cesaro in the face when he comes back. He then hits him with a DDT and goes for the cover again, but Cesaro kicks out of that. With Cesaro still laying there, Justin looks to the top of the nearest corner and heads there. He went for the 450 Splash and hits it, hooking Cesaro's leg and he gets the win. Vi stands there in shock for a moment, not realizing that Justin won. As she hears his theme, it hits her that he won. She slides into the ring the best she can then goes right over to him, engulfing him in a hug. "You did it! You won!" She squeals from excitement.

"I can't believe it myself." He says still in shock, but happy. The ref walks over with the title and she takes it from him, giving it to Justin. "Yours." She grins.

"Mine."

He takes the title, her and the ref raising his hand in victory. He kisses the title before going to each corner, holding it up for everyone to see. He hops down from the last corner just as they replay how he won the match. As they do that, they both exit the ring to head to the back. Once they get behind the curtain, she squeals, jumping on him in pure excitement.

"More excited than me I see." He chuckles.

"I am. You finally got what you deserve! I couldn't be any more happy then I am right now."

"You're keeping that for a very long time." She adds.

"I plan on it."

"And I'll help by any means necessary."

"Of course you will." He kisses her quick.

"You and I will be the best champions ever."

"That we will be. Nothing can stop us now."

"Nothing and no one."

"You got that right. Everyone better get out of our way."

"That's right." He chuckles.

"One more title match and we can get out of here and celebrate." She winks.

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

"So, get my name put on this?"

"Oh but of course."

"Let's go then." He grins. they head to where he can get his name put on it then head into the room. It doesn't take too long to get his name on it and once that's done they head back to their room. "Now that looks better." She runs her fingers over his name.

"Doesn't it?"

"Way better then it did before. It's perfect now."

"Yes, yes it is."

"If we get back to the room now, there might be enough time for a pre-celebration."

"Say no more." He says, picking her up and carrying her to the room.

"Someone's eager." She giggles.

"A bit."

"You goof."

"Love you too."

She shakes her head, laughing as he makes his way back o the room. They pass by Heath and his posse who look at them. She sticks her tongue out at them then kisses Justin's neck. She glances back at Heath who looks pissed then smirks. Once they get back to the room, Justin walks in and heads right for the couch, her on his lap.

"Much better."

"I agree." She rests her one hand on his chest, her other on the back of his neck while she lightly nips at his neck.

"I think you know where this will be going soon..." He grins, remembering earlier.

"Mhm." She pays no mind, moving up his neck to his ear, lightly sucking and nipping at it. Like before, his grip tightens around her waist. His other hand was wandering along her legs. She does her best to hold back the urge of giving in. She nips at his ear a few more times before moving down his jaw to his lips, her fingers running over the back of his neck lightly. And just like earlier, he moves her so that she's laying back on the couch and he's hovering over her, the kiss not breaking. Since her hand was on his chest, it moved down to his hip when he laid her back. She lightly runs her fingers over his skin, pressing his indent slightly, only getting a slight growl. Not being satisfied with that, she does it again, but harder, getting a much louder growl from him only muffled by the kiss. In retaliation, he takes her bottom lip between his teeth and nips at it lightly. A few noises come from her, her back arching into him. She moves her hand to his hair, gripping at it as she presses her finger into his indent again. That causes him to let her lip go and moves his way from there to her neck, but also keeping in mind about her match later so he knows not to leave marks. He lightly nips at her skin knowing that drives her crazy.

She bites down on her lip to keep any noises from coming. Since he knows she's holding back, he goes right for his favorite spot, nipping lightly while adding his tongue after each nip. That makes her go crazy and she muffles any noises that come out into his shoulder. He smirks against her skin and moves away from the spot and back to her lips. She pulls him closer to her, kissing him hard and eagerly. She moves her hand from his hip to his neck, wrapping both arms around him so he's as close as he can get. She lets her fingers trail over the skin she can touch while her arms are wrapped around him, drawing patterns at times. He kisses her back roughly before starting to slow the kiss down. She starts to whine in protest, not wanting him to stop.

"There'll be much more later when you win tonight."

"But I want more now." She whines.

"I know, but I believe Scar has her match up next."

"Right. Almost forgot in all the excitement."

"That's okay." He chuckles.

"We have to move, don't we?"

"Not unless you want to."

"I don't."

"Then we don't have to move."

"Yayy!"

"I'm comfortable anyway."

"Because I'm that comfortable, I know."

"Yes you are."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

He relaxes against her like earlier and they watch the TV for my match. Meanwhile, I had just come back out from getting changed out of my dress and into my ring attire for my match.

"Man I love when you're in your attire."

"Because it's true."

"Of course it is."

"Ready to bring that back home?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"I'll be right there with you too."

"I know you will be."

"Shall we head out then?"

"We shall."

I grab my title then he laces his fingers with mine as we both head out of the room and down the hall to the curtain.

"I just wish this feud with Eve would end. To be honest it's getting tiring having to beat her all the time. I want new competition."

"I'm sure you'll get someone new. Maybe after tonight, she'll stop getting chances at your title."

"I hope so."

"This will be like what, the 10th time you beat her? It's time for a new feud."

"It is and I'm sure the fans are sick of it as well."

"Probably as sick of it as we are."

"I dread talking to Vickie about this."

"Well, since we're technically on Smackdown, how about you have Booker there. Maybe even talk to him about it first then have him bring it up to her. Make it easier on you."

"That works."

"We can do that after your match or tomorrow. Whatever is best for you."

"Tomorrow night seems good."

"Alright." He nods. "Tomorrow it is." He kisses my cheek. We reach the curtain just as the match was being announced. Since I was the title holder, I was going out first. They wait until I'm ready to play the music and then Ted and I head out. I do my normal routine, holding the title in the air for all the fans to see. After draping it over my shoulder, Ted and I link hands then walk the rest of the way to the ring. When we reach the ring, he helps me up and then holds the ropes for me. I get in first and he follows. I do the usual before hopping down and standing by Ted as we wait for Eve to come out. Ted rubs my shoulders, helping me relax just as Eve's theme hits. She walks out doing her poses before making her way to the ring, waving like the queen she thinks she is. "She's taking too long." I grumble. "Can I just go take her out now?"

"As much as I would love that, you may get in trouble for that."

"Others do it all the time. You can just pull me off if I get to be too much. A little spear won't hurt. Or a dropkick. Anything where she falls down."

"Be my guest then." He grins.

"Let me go first."

He lets me go so I can do what I wanted to do. I wait for her to turn around, and that's when I spear her. I don't stop there. I then start wailing on her, to the point where Ted has to pull me off. While he's pulling me off, Eve holds her head starting to yell at the ref.

"That's for taking too damn long!" I yell.

"Stop being soo damn impatient!" Eve yells. "I didn't know you were so eager to lose that title." She smirks mockingly.

"Ohhhh that's it. Let me at her." I struggle in Ted's grip.

"Calm down." He soothingly says. "This is exactly what she wants. Don't let her get to you."

"Wait for the bell, then you can do what you want to her." He adds. I slowly start to relax as Eve gets into the ring finally. Once I'm calm enough, Ted lets me go, giving me a quick kiss before I get back into the ring.

I hand off the title to the ref, hopefully for the last time against Eve tonight. He raises it for everyone to see before handing it off ringside. He then calls for the bell and it does ring. Eve's not paying attention, because she's being her usual self, trying to impress the fans. I come up behind her and roll her up just for one and she kicks out, standing across from me with a look of shock on her face. I just give her a smirk and an amused look.

"Really?! Trying to win already? I don't think so." She comes towards me. When she does, I drop down into a split, something that no one has seen me do before because no one knows I can do it. I then move as quick as I can and as she tries to pick me up, my feet lock around her neck and I move into a handstand position. I then twist myself and let go of her so she goes flying and tumbling out of the ring.

"That's my girl! Keep that up and that title will STILL be YOURS!" Ted cheers.

I follow her to the outside of the ring, making sure she doesn't try and chicken out on the match, which I know she'll try to do. So I grab her by the hair and throw her back into the ring, immediately sliding in and covering her for the pin. She however kicks out at two.

"You're getting there! Keep it up! You'll have this match won in no time at all."

I then sit her up and lock my hands in front of her face, applying the face lock from behind. I also at the same time, wrap my legs around her midsection at the same time. I keep telling her to give up, but she refuses. She starts to make me let go by elbowing my side. My legs move from around her midsection, but my hands stay locked in front of her face. Since her hands are free she starts to pry my hands apart. But I just let go and elbow her in the back a few times. I let her go completely before standing up and then throw her into the ropes. She comes back and I fall for it when she kicks me in the shoulder, followed by her signature dropkick a few times. She stands by my side and does her little dance move and goes for the standing moonsault, but I move out of the way at the last second. Since she's still on the mat, I get up and go over, deciding to stand on her back. The ref starts to count for me to get off and I do, but not before I stomp with both feet on her back.

"Damn!" Ted winces. "Give her all you got! You're doing great!"

I then go over to the corner and climb to the top, waiting for her to get to her feet. When she does, I hit her with a missile dropkick. From there, I go for the cover, but it's still not good enough. Well I've had enough of her and with her on her stomach, I go over and stand on her legs, wrapping her feet around my legs. I reach forward and grab her arms and pull her up a few times before being able to lay back with her in the air. I repeatedly pull on her arms and she screams out in pain. She tries to withstand it the best she can, but I make it harder for her to. She finally in the end gives up and I let her go, making sure her nose bounces off the mat. I then stand and my hand is raised in victory.

"Yess!" Ted cheers from ringside. He takes my title from the attendant then gets in the ring, engulfing me in a hug.

"Hopefully this is the last time for a long time."

"It better be. You really beat her ass tonight."

"And proved a point."

"That you did."

"Now I think we should get out of here before she tries to get back at me."

"Good idea. She looks pissed too."

I stick my tongue out at her before quickly exiting the ring before she could even get me. Ted puts his arm around my waist while I hold the title in the air, both of us heading up the ramp. We don't spend too much time on the stage, before heading to the back. "That match was amazing!" He gives me a kiss once behind the curtain. "Too bad we have to stay later."

"I know, but it can be your choice whether I change now or stay in my attire."

"You know that's hard for me..."

"I know. But do you really want me to make that decision?"

"No..."

"I thought so."

"You can change after Vi's match."

"I somehow knew you would say that."

"You just know me that well." He grins.

"Yes I do."

"Lets get back so I can have some fun."

"Wanna carry me so it's quicker?"

"There you go, reading my mind again." He chuckles, scooping me up in his arms.

"I'm good like that." I laugh.

"Mhm." He nods, walking the rest of the way to our room. When he gets there, he never puts me down. He goes right over to the couch and sits, placing me on his lap. "Every time." I laugh.

"That's right."

"I just love holding you." He adds, nuzzling my neck.

"And I love being held by you."

"I'm glad."

"I'll always love it."

"Good."

I then move my head, which makes him move and I press my lips against his in a quick kiss for now. He tries to keep it going, but I pull away.

"Awww." He whines.

"Patience."

"What's that again?"

"I know you don't have any right now." I laugh.

"You're right, I don't."

"And I'm not helping either, that I know too."

"It's going to be a long night when we get back."

"Isn't it always?"

"True." He chuckles. "But you've really done it tonight."

"Have I now?" I grin as I move on his lap so that I'm straddling him and facing him, my arms around his neck.

"...yes..."

"Good to know." He shivers and bit, licking his lips as his hold on my hips gets tighter.

"I'm getting to you right now...aren't I?"

"...uh huh..."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"Very well too."

"It's a gift."

"One that I love."

"How well I know."

All he does is nod, not being able to do much of anything right now.

"So...not gonna do anything? Maybe I should move then..."

"No." He holds me in place. "I-I just needed a minute."

"Okay then." Once he calms down enough, he presses his lips to mine in a rough, eager kiss. I smirk into the kiss before kissing back, especially when he pulls me closer to him. He keeps the kiss going until he feels the need to stop. Once he's satisfied for now, he slows the kiss down, pulling away.

"Now you're not moving." He smirks. "You're staying right here." He adds.

"I didn't think so."

"Gonna have to be able to see the TV for Vi's match though." I add.

"Oh right." He lets me go so I can turn around. "Now you're not moving."

"Not planning on it."

"Good."

"Yes, she won. Take that Eve." Vi sticks her tongue out at the TV. "Not only did she win, she wiped the mat clean with you. Now go cry to someone who actually cares." She adds.

"We can hope that's the last time she has to deal with her."

"Probably, but you know she's going to come after me next for my title."

"We'll see about that."

"She's probably crying to Booker right now about how that whole thing with Scar was unfair and she wants anther shot at the title. That title being mine."

"She really needs to stop sucking up to get what she wants. She has to earn it. The only way she can earn a shot at your title is winning a contender's match or beating you in a non-title match."

"Why do I have a feeling that's exactly what she's suggesting right now?"

"Maybe she is, maybe she's not. We'll just have to wait and find out."

"Right. She can try all she wants...I'm never letting that title go...ever."

"That's right. You're keeping for a very long time."

"I am. No one is taking it from me right now, tomorrow, next week, or even in the next few months. I'll keep this for years if I can."

"I firmly believe that you will do that too."

"I really hope it all comes true."

"Even if I have to help, it will come true."

"Same goes for you. I'll do whatever it takes so you keep your title for as long as I do."

"Of course."

"We're going to dominate this company."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I can't wait for my match so we can get out of here. And you're not helping either, mister touchy."

"Oops. Sorry."

"You always get like that when I'm in my attire. It never fails."

"Can you blame me?"

Between everything that went on, they weren't paying attention to the TV so they missed the match after mine. But now it was time for the World Heavyweight Championship to be defended where Sheamus would go up against Big Show. "I don't see this ending well for Sheamus at all."

"Sheamus can surprise you sometimes."

"That maybe true, but Show has been on a rampage as of late."

"Crazy rampage."

"So crazy, everyone's afraid to get near him."

Big Show would dominate Sheamus throughout the match, but the champion would continue to hang on, kicking out of the chokeslam and even Big Show's K.O. Punch. Big Show then winds up for another K.O. Punch, but Sheamus dodges the giant right hand, blasting Big Show with the Brogue Kick, but Big Show kicks out. Sheamus would then go for a second Brogue Kick, but Big Show would counter the move in mid-kick, landing the K.O. Punch on Sheamus. Big Show then finally manages to pin Sheamus, getting the pinfall and becoming the new World Heavyweight Champion.

"I so saw that coming."

"Now we have to deal with him being champion and blah blah blah. Joy." She adds.

"Well, whenever he is on, we'll just mute the TV."

"I like that plan."

"There are other things we could do too..." He winks.

"True..."

"I'm sure you would love that." She adds with a smirk.

"So much."

"If he won't shut up tomorrow then maybe I'll just let you do that."

"Can't wait."

"You never can." She laughs.

"Your fault." He chuckles.

"Always is."

"Yes, yes it is."

"I can't help it if you're so insatiable." She chuckles.

"You cause me to be though."

"My bad." She laughs.

"Suure."

"Love you." She smiles innocently.

"Love you too."

She leans back against him, his one arm around her waist while his other continues to wander. She tilts her head, nipping lightly at his neck.

"Always know what gets to me..."

"I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't." She smirks.

"You're not a good girlfriend...you're the greatest."

"I try."

"You're the greatest girlfriend I could ever have, even without trying."

"Aw...now you're going to make me cry."

"Tears of joy I hope."

"Yes. Tears of joy."

"Well it's true...you don't even have to try."

"Guess I can stop worrying now." She chuckles.

"Yes you can stop worrying. You have no reason to worry."

"I know...I'll stop worrying so much."

"Good."

They go back to being affectionate with each other, focusing back on the TV. Backstage, WWE Champion CM Punk confronts WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon, demanding that the Chairman call off the WWE Title match. McMahon accuses Punk of being "afraid" of and "intimidated" by Ryback, but Punk denies it and the Chairman tells Punk to go out and "prove" that he is not afraid and that he is truly the best in the world.

"He is so scared. You can see it. He knows Ryback is the one that can beat him."

"We all know Ryback can beat him."

"And that's what he's scared of the most."

"Exactly. So you know he's gonna cheat tonight."

"The same way he has been for months."

"Never fails."

"Nope."

"I believe your match is up next though." He grins.

"So it is." She grins. "You know what that means..."

"Yes I do."

"Suppose we should head out now."

"Wait...look." Justin points to the TV as the cameras are backstage on Layla warming up for the match and she gets hit from behind.

"What the hell?" She looks in shock. "We need to check on her."

"Isn't that...that's Rosa. Why would she attack her?"

"That little..." She clenches her fists. "...she wants what I have and she thinks if she takes out Layla she going to get a shot."

"You're right though...we need to check on her."

"Let's go." She quickly moves from his lap, heading out the door and to where Layla is. When they get there, they see her on the floor, holding her knee in pain. "Justin, go get help." She tells him.

"Lay, what happened?" She asks once she got to her.

"I was warming up for our match and I got attacked from behind. It was so fast, I didn't see who it was."

"I saw who it was. It was Rosa. She has some nerve doing this, but don't worry. You will get a decent re-match."

"Who's going to face you tonight though if I can't?"

"I really have no idea. There's no one else that really can."

Justin soon comes back with one of the trainers so they can look over Layla's knee to see if she's alright. They check her over, her grimacing in pain when they touch her knee. It takes them some time, but they help her to her feet and tell her that she is not to compete tonight.

"Lay you go get that taken care of alright?"

"I will. Thank you, both of you."

She and Justin nod and he trainer helps Layla to the trainers room. "What're you gonna do now?" Justin asks.

"I have no idea. There's no one for me to face."

"Could always call out Rosa for what she did. May not end up being a title match though."

"That's not a bad idea. I think I'll do that. I'm actually happy it's not for the title now."

"Call her out...do your worst."

"Oh I plan on it." She grins evilly.

"After you."

She walks ahead of him, her title on her shoulder. She looks down at it, running her hand over it before looking straight ahead with a fierce look on her face. They reach the curtain and she motions for them to cue her music and they do, her and Justin heading out. She wastes no time in getting to the ring so she can call out Rosa. "Rosa! I know you're back there. I saw what you did to Layla. If you were a real woman, you would not have done something like that. If you want a piece of me, well...here I am. Come on out. Face me like the 'woman' you are...that is...if you're not to scared to come out here and face me." She waits for a bit only to have her not come out. "Oh look...she's scared." She mocks crying. "I really don't care! I want you out here right now! You and me! If you don't come out here, I'll come back there and bring you out here myself!" When she thinks that she's not coming out, she goes to leave the ring, only for the group music she comes out to now that's Primo and Epico's. "Finally." She rolls her eyes, getting back into the ring.

"You're accusing me of taking out Layla? Please."

"I saw you, he saw you..." She points to Justin. "...we all saw you. You want this title so bad that you'll attack someone for it. Well come and try to take it. I can guarantee that you will NOT be able to take it from me."

"You're right, I do want that title so bad. I will do anything in my power to take it away from you."

"You're right, I do want that title so bad. I will do anything in my power to take it away from you."

"Then get in here right now and show me hoe bad you want it!"

"Oh I would, but I'm simply not prepared. So I don't think so chica."

"You're not ready?! Really?! You looked ready enough to attack Layla backstage so you more than ready to compete here tonight! Now get down here before I come and get you."

"Please. I'm not scared of you." She says before going off in Spanish.

"That's it. I've had enough." Vi growls, inaudible to everyone but Justin. She gets out of the ring, heading up the ramp. She tries to run away, but Vi grabs her by the hair and drags her to the ring. Once she gets her there, she throws her in, sliding in after her, telling the ref to ring the bell. The ref signals for it and it rings and Rosa immediately tries to run as she scrambles out of the ring. Vi grabs her by the ankles, pulling her back into the center of the ring.

"Not scared huh?!"

"Chica loca!" She screams in Spanish.

"You think I'm crazy? I'll show you crazy!" That's when she crawls over her and starts to throw punches left and right, and then grabs her by the hair, slamming her head against the apron a few times until the ref has to pull her off. She backs off like he said, giving her a few moments.

"Get her Vi! Teach her not to mess with you!"

She starts to back up and then starts saying things to Vi in Spanish. Some things she couldn't understand. She charges at her and then knocks her out of the ring as she gets to her feet.

"Oww." Justin winces. "Take that! Don't mess with my girl!"

The ref starts to count and when she moves towards the ropes, the ref backs her up and continues counting. She exits the ring another way and goes around to her, picking her up and spearing her into the side of the ring. She does it a few more times, the ref yelling at her to bring it back in the ring. She nods and then does so, sliding in and covering her for an early pin, but she manages to kick out.

"Damn it." Vi mutters, thinking she had her.

"Relax Vi. You'll get her. Just keep it up. You're doing great." Justin encourages. She gets to her feet and decides what she's going to do. She looks to the corner and a grin comes across her face and she heads there, starting to climb to the top.

"Yes! You got her! Go it Vi!"

She waits purposely for her to get to her feet. When he does and turns around, she jumps and hits her with a cross body. She manages to hold onto her as she rolls over and stands. Then she drops her onto her knee on her side. She falls down screaming, holding her side in pain.

"Nicely done." Justin claps. "Give her everything she deserves."

"Let's go Rosa! Get up!" She screams at her, getting ready to finish her off. Rosa rolls around on the mat, trying to get under the ropes. She does manage to do so, but she grabs her feet and pulls her out as she holds onto the second rope. Using all her strength, she lifts her up and then slams her back down, making her let go of the ropes.

"Finisher her off! You got her where you want her!"

She makes sure to stomp on her a few times for good measure before climbing to the top again to end the match once and for all. "You got it! Go! Go! Go! Nail it!" She looks to Justin and nods and then delivers the 450 Splash to Rosa and then covers her for the win. Vi's theme goes off while she pushes Rosa away. She stands up getting her hand raised in victory, Justin coming in the ring with her title, engulfing her in a hug.

"I knew you could do it."

"You cheering me helped...a lot."

"As it always does."

"Mhm." She grins, kissing him quick. She takes her title then does a few poses on the ropes before hopping down. He holds the ropes for her, then they both head up the ramp while she gives Rosa a mocking smirk. She holds the title in the air and mocks her some more as soon as she comes to, before she disappears to the back.

"That was amazing!" He picks her up, spinning her around. "You think?" She giggles.

"I don't think, I know."

"I did it for Layla...mostly...half of it was for you."

"Of course."

"I'd just like to see her try to do something else. She'll get it even worse than she did tonight."

"Yes she will." He nods.

"Now that, that's over...you know what time it is..." She smirks.

"Time for you to change so we can leave."

"Exactly."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?"

"You to put me down." She laughs.

"Hmm, I think I'll carry you back."

"You would."

"Yes I would."

Her one arm goes around his neck while the other holds onto her title. On the way there, she does what she's been doing all night and that's nipping at his neck. "You're making it very hard to focus on walking back..."

"Oops." She giggles.

"Suuure."

"I'll stop...for now."

"Only if you want to."

"I need you to focus so we don't run into anything though."

"True."

"Exactly." She rests her hand on his shoulder, her forehead against his cheek. It isn't long until they both get to the locker room. She reaches down and opens the door and he walks in.

"Alright clingy...gotta put me down so I can change."

"Awww."

"If you come with me, I know it will take longer for me to change."

"I know..."

"You really want to come with me, don't you?"

"I do, but I think I can survive."

"It won't take me that long...promise."

"I believe you."

"Good. Now all you have to do is put me down."

"Right." He nods, doing so.

"Be right back." She kisses him quick.

"I'll be here."

She grabs her bag, heading back to the changing area while he gathers everything else up. She makes sure to be a quick as she can so he doesn't have to wait too long. The last thing she does is put on the white leather jacket she brought since it was getting chilly out. Once she was done, she headed back out to him.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Mhm." He nods.

They make sure they have everything before lacing fingers with him and then they leaves the room and head out. They make it to the car just fine, but she can't shake the feetling of someone watching them. She glances over her shoulder a few times, trying to shake the feeling away. After they get everything in he back of the car, he opens her door for her then goes to the other side, getting in himself. He starts the car and then they pull out of the parking lot and head back to the hotel.

"Everything alright?" He asks, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Everything's fine."

"You sure?"

"I-I don't know..." She bites her lip. "...just having that feeling again."

"Nothing's going to happen. I promise you. We're perfectly safe in the car."

"Oh I know. I'm not having it so much now as when we were heading to the car."

"Well I won't let anything happen to you."

"You never do."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

They soon get back to the hotel and he parks. They get out and gather their things from the back, Justin locks the car and then they head inside, heading over to the elevators. They only have to wait a short time before stepping on and going up to their floor. Once there, they head right to their room, walking in. As soon as they walk through the door, she kicks her shoes off and takes off her jewelry.

"I think I can help with the rest." He grins.

"I do believe you can." She smirks, turning to face him. "But first..." She moves her hands to the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head. "...that needed to come off."

"Oh, of course." He chuckles.

"You do have more on than I do so..."

"...I know, I know. I see where you're going with this."

"Like always." She grins, moving her hands down his chest to the waist of his pants, slowly unbuttoning them.

"Take as long as you feel like taking." He grins.

"My pleasure." She smirks, running her fingers just below the band of his boxers, brushing over his indent. "And yes I know it's killing you." She adds.

"...it always does..."

She then takes her time removing his pants, making sure to be touchy before she does so. He groans as he steps out of them. "Now it's my turn." He smirks.

"Have your fun."

"Oh I will." He grins, slowly moving his hands up her sides. She bites her lip hard, trying to hold back.

"You're holding back." He chuckles.

"Make it more of a challenge for you."

"Every time."

"More fun for you."

"Oh yes."

"I'm so in for it."

"You so are."

"And it's to late to take it all back too, I know."

"You're spot on tonight aren't you?" He chuckles.

"I just know how it's going to end."

"Do you now?"

"I do."

"Good."

"And you're killing me already." She groans since he's lightly moving his fingers over the skin he can reach.

"I know."

He smirks, leaning down pressing kisses all over the exposed skin he can reach. She rests her hands on his waist while he reaches for the zipper of her dress, slowly pulling it down. Once he gets the zipper down, he starts to play with the thin shoulder strap first, pulling that over her shoulder. She moves her arm, allowing him to pull it off. She then moves her other hand, him pulling that off as well. Once those were off, he started to pull the dress down, her stepping out of it.

"I like what I see." He grins.

"You always do and it's all for you...my champion."

"I'm your champion and you're mine."

"Mhm. Forever too."

"Forever." He repeats.

"Now...where was I?" He grins, looking her over.

"The bed perhaps?"

"Good idea." He chuckles, giving her a boost, so her legs wrap around him.

"You're really that eager." She giggles.

"I am."

"I can tell."

"Your fault."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Suuure."

"Honestly." She tries not to laugh.

"You know what your outfits do to me..."

"I do...very well."

"Then you know how eager I get sometimes."

"Just like I get when you're in your gear."

"Exactly."

"I see you're not wasting any time." She chuckles after he lays her on the bed, getting everything ready.

"Nope."

"Not until after I have my fun."

"I didn't think so."

"Go ahead then."

"Oh I will." He smirks, leaning down making it look like he's going for her lips, but goes for her neck instead. Like always, he takes his time moving along her neck before getting to his favorite spot. She moves her head to the side, biting down hard on her lip while her hands grip his hair as she tries to hold back as long as she can. She whines softly, wrapping her legs around him, pulling her closer to her. She moves her one hand from his hair to the back of his neck, lightly moving her fingers over his skin. That causes him to growl against her skin, and just for that he makes his way back to the spot, hesitating before pressing his lips it. The smirk that was on her face faded once he went after the spot. She bites down even harder on her lip, trying to hold back. He can sense that she's holding back so he starts to nip and suck a bit more roughly. It gets to the point where she can't take it anymore and she muffles any noises into his shoulder. He smirks against her skin as he continues a bit more. Once he feels she's had enough, he moves from the spot and back to her lips. She kisses him back roughly and eagerly, pulling him as close as he can get, not letting him move. Her legs get tighter around his waist while his hands start to wander. While his hands did wander that did let him start to run his fingers along what was left on her for clothing, tugging on it unconsciously at times.

"...I know...you want...it off..."

"So bad."

"Go for it."

He grins and makes sure to pull the blankets over them both before removing the rest of their clothing. Once the blankets were over them, the rest of what he had on had come off and they spend the rest of the night celebrating. Meanwhile, Ted and I were back in our room. I had just gotten all my jewelry off and put away.

"So glad the night is over."

"Me too, but it was a good night. You came home with the title." He grins.

"Yes I did."

"So the night's not quite over yet." He smirks.

"Of course not."

"Nope." He chuckles. "Far from over."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right." He grins. "Now come here." He pulls me to him.

"I still have my shoes on you know." I giggle.

"Then I believe they should come off."

"Now the question is, do you want to take them off for me, or should I take them off myself?"

"Hmm...I think I can."

"Gonna have to let me go so I can sit then."

"Or..." He lifts me up, carrying me to the bed sitting me down.

"That works too."

"Mhm." He nods, leaning down so he can take my shoes off. He starts by slowly running his hands down my leg, being as touchy as he can. He takes that shoe off then does the same thing on the other side, kissing my inner thigh as he does that.

"You're killing me."

"Good. My plan is working then."

"Your plans always work."

"Because I know how to get to you."

"I know how to get to you too."

"How well I know." He grins, his hand moving to my thigh as he squeezes down on it.

"...can't wait...can you?" I lean my forehead against his.

"For that reaction...never." He does it again.

"You just want me to jump you don't you?"

"Possibly." He grins. "That's never a bad thing."

"No, not really."

"Didn't think so." He presses his lips to mine as he starts to play with my dress.

"...I have less on than you right now...before the dress goes...some of your clothes go..." I mumble into the kiss. He makes a noise of disappointment, moving his hand so I can start with his clothes. I make sure to take my time, just to torture him. My hands move to the bottom of his shirt and I play with that a bit, only for now. He groans against my lips, helping me move my hands up so it will come off faster. "Hey now...patience."

"I...have...none..."

"Never...do."

"Not with you."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"Gonna have to...break the kiss to...get your shirt off." He pulls away so I'm able to lift his shirt over his head. Once it's off, it gets tossed to the side. "I suppose we're even now."

"We are." He grins, working on my dress again, more eagerly this time.

"Gonna have to untie it from around my neck. Better than finding a zipper." He nods, slowly moving his hands up my sides, then arms to the tie of the dress. He gets that undone then starts to pull it down. In order to get it off the rest of the way, I had to stand back up. I step out of it, picking it up and tossing that to the side where his shirt was. Once that was out of the way, he pulls me back to the bed, hovering over me.

"Eager."

"Very."

"My fault, I know."

"Yes it is."

"My bad."

"Uh huh. Like always."

"You're just so insatiable."

"You make me that way."

"Do I now? Enlighten me how I make you insatiable." I grin, even though I very well know the reasons why.

"Your outfits, the way you walk, your eyes, smile, laugh...everything."

"I thought so."

"Can we?" He asks anxiously.

"Okay okay Mr. Eager. But we're not even anymore." I laugh, running my nails across the skin above the waistline of his pants.

"Uhhh." He groans.

"Once these come off, there's only limited clothing stopping us."

"What are you waiting for then?"

"I like to torture you first, you know that."

"Of course you do."

"You torture me all the time so.."

"It's your turn for fun...I know."

"Mmhmm." I nod, dragging my nails across his skin again. He tenses up, a slight growl coming from him, his hold on me getting tighter.

"Hmm how much longer can you possibly last..." I grin.

"...not long..." He groans. The longer I take the more impatient he grows. To show me that he can't take anymore, he presses his lips to my neck and wastes no time in going for his favorite spot. "Oh no you don't..."

"...taking too long..." He mumbles.

"Sorry?"

"Too late."

"But-" I start to say, but he presses his lips to the spot, catching me offguard so I really didn't have any chance to muffle any noises. Any noises that come from me are loud and clear to him. He smirks against my neck, keeping on the spot for a bit longer before moving to my lips. I kiss him back just as eager as he was kissing me, and at the same time I was fumbling with getting his pants unbuttoned and unzipped. Once those are done, I start to tug them down as far as they can go. He helps with getting them off the rest of the way. He kicks them off, not caring where they land. When those are out of the way, he starts to tug at the rest of what I have on while pulling at the blanket. He gets the blanket over up and wastes no time in taking off what I have on. The ref of what he had on comes off as well and we spend the rest of the night celebrating.


	36. Raw After Hell In A Cell

It's only a few minutes or so until Raw starts. We're all at the arena and have been for a while now. We all were ready for the night since we wore the same clothes we had on for the whole day. Ted and I are in our locker room, not really paying attention to what was going on for the Superstars tapings, because he as usual was being touchy.

"Touchy..." You giggle.

"I can't help it."

"You never can."

"Not with your clothes."

"I swear you wear half of them just to torture me." He adds with a chuckle.

"It's possible."

"It so is." He laughs. "And this shirt..." He kisses my shoulder. "...is definitely one of them."

"Good to know."

"I'd just like to know where you've been hiding this."

"Oh...you'll never know where I hide the best stuff."

"Awww." He pouts. "That's no fun." He says in a baby voice.

"If I tell you, then you'll raid everything."

"You're right, I will." He grins.

"Then you will never find out."

"That's fine. I like the surprise of not knowing what you're going to wear."

"Good. Because it's going to be a surprise every time."

"Looking forward to it like always."

"So I have the night off. Except for maybe an interview or promo or something."

"Good. More time to cuddle."

"And then once the show is over, we have the party to go to."

"I can't wait for that. Seeing you in that costume again..." He bites his lip.

"Yes yes I know." I laugh.

"Of course I did. It's easier to get ready here and then head right to where the party is."

"And when's your promo?"

"Whenever they come and get me I suppose. I wasn't told a specific time or anything."

"Darn."

"I know why you asked that though."

"Will you?"

"You want to leave early if we can."

"Actually, I just wanted you to change early, but that works too."

"Of course it does."

"Or did you want to wait for Vi and Justin?"

"They're probably gonna leave after his match. We'll see."

"Alright."

"But I know I'm definitely going to talk about how I want a new opponent to face for the title in my promo."

"I think it's about time you got a new one. This whole thing is getting old."

"It really is. I think I proved that last night."

"You did and it's time for you to have a new feud."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Hopefully Booker will give you a new one."

"I hope so."

"We'll find out soon."

"Tomorrow, I know."

"Never know, he could call you before then."

"True."

"We'll give him to the end of the show, if not then tomorrow we'll know."

"Right." I nod. His arms go around me, pulling me closer to him while he lightly kisses my shoulder.

"And there you go again."

"There's so much skin and it's right there wanting to be kissed."

"I can tell."

"It's going to be a long night."

"Depending on what's planned, yes."

"Right."

"Heard Justin is going up against Del Rio though tonight."

"Oh boy."

"That's gonna be a good match."

"Oh yeah. Justin's high flying and Del Rio's in ring approach. Definitely going to be good."

"Can't really stand Del Rio myself though."

"I really can't either, but he's someone we have to put up with when here."

"Unfortunately."

"Luckily we haven't had to encounter him much though."

"Thank god."

"He doesn't even want to go there with me."

"No, but he would."

"We've been lucky. No one has bothered us much."

"No. Probably because they know what we can do to them."

"Exactly."

"They're all scared of us."

"Just like they should be."

"Although Eve shows no fear...physically."

"She's scared. We can all see it in her eyes."

"Because I can really hurt her if I wanted to."

"You can and she knows that."

"I wanted to last night, but that's too easy."

"You'll get her when the time's right. I know you will."

"Of course I will."

"That's my girl." He grins giving you a kiss.

"I really don't think anyone realizes what I can do."

"They don't and they'll be very surprised when they see what you can actually do."

"They will be...unless they go back and watch my stuff."

"Right."

"You've already seen everything, so you know. And yes I know some of the stuff is hard to watch for you. What can I say, I wanted to be different."

"It is hard to watch, but I'm glad you did thing different. That's what got my attention the most."

"So you tell me all the time."

"I just love that you're like that."

"Of course you do."

"My perfect girl."

"Always."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Wonder what Vickie is gonna try and come up with for evidence on this supposed scandal of AJ and John's. Scandal my ass, Vickie is just jealous because AJ was made GM back then and she wasn't."

"I heard she has some evidence to show. Not sure what though."

"It's all lies, I'm telling you. And she really should talk about scandals. She had relationships with her talent. Just to get them what they wanted. Abuse of power."

"It really is. She doing right now too. Isn't her 'client' Dolph her boyfriend too? Like, come on."

"I know right?"

"She's a real piece of work." He shakes his head.

"Which is why I dread coming to this show now."

"Hopefully she won't be in charge anymore."

"She sucks up to Vince, he'll keep her around."

"If only he could see it's all an act."

"We can only hope he does someday."

"That will be a great day."

"Yes it will be."

"Can't wait for that day." He kisses across my shoulder to my neck, pressing light kisses as he moves to my cheek. I turn, which causes his lips to move and I press my lips against his, because I knew that was where he was going anyway. He moves my legs so I'm sitting across his lap now, his one hand on my back, the other on my head while he kisses back. I can't help but to pull myself closer as my arms wrap around his neck, one hand going to his hair like always. He makes sure to hold me so that I can't move until he's ready to pull away. He keeps the kiss going for as long as he can until we both need air.

"You always go until we need air...never fails."

"I want to kiss you as much a possible."

"You have forever to do that."

"I know and I love taking advantage of it too."

"Of course you do."

"Every chance I get."

"Which is a lot."

"Exactly."

"Now I believe the show is starting...I think we should pay some attention."

"Right."

I give him one quick kiss before turning to look at the TV, and they start the show off with a highlight video of how Ryback got screwed out of winning the title last night, when the ref of the match would get involved, and hitting him with a low blow, and counting fast to declare Punk the winner.

"That was just wrong. I can't wait to hear why he did that."

Out first to start the show officially, was Punk, as he comes walking out with Paul Heyman in tow and he's limping, and also has his ribs taped up.

"Deserves it." Vi scoffs.

"He does."

"You all thought that he was unbeatable. You all said it couldn't be done. You all thought...no you all knew that I was gonna be just another victim in this trail of bodies left behind by the monster Ryback. Well I proved you all wrong. Hey..hey bucket head. You were wrong. You were wrong. You were wrong. You were wrong. You..wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. You were wrong, you were all wrong, and you were proven wrong by me. The 344 days I have proved you all wrong. Hell, since day one, I have been proving you all wrong."

"Psh. Only because you been...oh I don't know...CHEATING!"

"I've defeated every single one of your heroes. I've survived everything they've had to offer. I remember when Rey Mysterio thought he could fly at my expense and I snatched him out of the sky and I put him to sleep. I remember the so called Apex Predator of Monday Night Raw, Randy Orton, saying that he was gonna send me to the hospital. And I proved that the Anaconda Vice is stronger than any Viper didn't I? And then there was a time when the resident superman of the WWE was John Cena."

"Don't even compare yourself to him. You're no where close to him."

"No, no he's not."

"He just needs to shut up and sit down...now."

"And as far as Ryback is concerned, he's not even in the conversation. I do want to take this time right now to talk about my monumental victory last night. Which should be applauded, but ever since that victory, it's been marred in controversy and people have the audacity to point a finger at me and accuse me of somehow, I don't know, convincing an official..to get physical with Ryback, to put his hands on Ryback."

"You so know you did." Vi rolls her eyes.

"This will be a hard pill for all of you to swallow, but I had nothing to do with it. I was on Ryback's shoulders last night, and I knew Shell Shocked was about to be delivered and well I was half right, because I was shocked at what happened next. And I will tell you all the same thing that I told general manger Vickie Guerrero earlier today. That the only thing I'm guilty of, is taking advantage of a situation, produced by the actions of a rogue official. That official's name is Brad Maddox. Now just to show you exactly how incompetent Brad Maddox is, he was hired by former general manager AJ Lee. That should tell you something right there.

"Oh no he did not just go there."

"I think he did."

"If anything, the only mistake she made was liking him."

"And his incompetence rears it's ugly head once again. You know a couple months ago, he cost me a match on Monday Night Raw. So I don't know if last night, he was trying to return the favor or something ridiculous, but trust me when I tell you that I had nothing to do with it."

"Lies. All lies. I know a lie when I hear it and you sir are lying." Vi points at the TV.

"You can not believe me, you can hate on me all you want, but the list goes on and on of your heroes that I've defeated. Triple H, hell Mr. McMahon, the entire titantower machine who's has tried to inexplicably erase me from their little history books. But I am in-erasable, I'm the best in the world."

"Psh. You're not the best. You stole that from Chris anyway."

"And I can stand here in this ring, on day 344 as your WWE Champion and proudly say that now I look at Ryback in a completely different way. And I look at him and he's in my rearview mirror, because it's behind me. I beat him, it is done, there will not be a rematch. I will move onto bigger and better things, I will give other competitors a shot, I will not be interrupted...no!" Punk stops when Mick Foley comes out.

"Haha. You got interrupted." Vi laughs.

"That's right everybody, hey look it's Foley..Foley. It's the homeless man who's clearly displaced by the storms in the northeast. Congratulations. We all recognize him."

"That's good, the way you make light of a situation affecting millions of Americans. Stay classy Punk. It's nice to know you've still got your sense of humor, seeing as less than 24 hours ago, you were left splattered on top of the hell in a cell. After a Shell Shock by Ryback."

"And he says he's not afraid of Ryback. Yeah right."

"What's your point Mick? Why are you even here? You know, the last time I saw you...the last time the world saw you, you were on the ground because I kicked your ass. Because I'll let you know, I don't like to be disrespected. And I got a feeling you came out here just to embarrass me."

"No no. I didn't come out here, right here in Charlotte, North Carolina...to embarrass you Punk. The way I see it, you did an excellent job of embarrassing yourself inside the cell."

"Oooohhhh...burn."

"Oh...so...what're you...you come here to judge me? Is that what you do? You come here to judge me?"

"No Punk, I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to tell you that a month ago I gave you a choice! I said, you wanna be a legend? Or do you want to be a statistic? I gave you a chance! To live up to a legacy and a tradition to Hell in a Cell and you blew it!"

"Tradition? You're gonna bark at me about tradition? Look at me. Look at me! Look at me Mick. This is your tradition. And this is the tradition the same legends would yell at you about, because you are the one who jump off roofs and you're the one who would throw yourself into barbed wire if it meant winning a match. And this is what your tradition does to superstars so don't yell at me about tradition."

"Someone needs to."

"No, I don't suck, I'm not from Charlotte, North Carolina. Oh here we go, yeah come on, give me all you got, I have an idea. You want to bark to me tradition? This...for 344 days and we're approaching Survivor Series, the pay-per-view which I won this title. You keep popping up like a bad penny. Seems to me...like you want to do something about it, so I say with Survivor Series coming up, let's have a traditional Survivor Series match. Yeah, yeah. Team Foley against Team Punk."

"I don't think that's a good idea Punk..."

"Your team against my team. Team Foley vs Team Punk. You're on."

"I'll tell you right now, whoever you pick, we're gonna get rid-" Punk gets cut off by Ryback coming out.

"Oh boy. Someone's not in a good mood."

Punk and Heyman retreat through the crowd, leaving Mick and Ryback in the ring. The show goes to the first commercial break from there.

"Well looks like someone is scared."

"If that's not scared, then I don't know what is."

"In Punk's words, that would be casually leaving."

"You've got a point." He chuckles.

"We've heard the same thing from him for months, he's getting that predictable."

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway, you got anything tonight?" She turns on his lap to face him.

"I've got a match."

"Oh? Against who?"

"Del Rio."

"Oh..." She bites her lip. "...at least you're in action tonight."

"And it's non-title. Thankfully."

"That makes me feel a lot better. I was worried for a second."

"What about you? What do you have?"

"Nothing much. Just a promo."

"Oh good, you get an easy night."

"I just wish we both did."

"I know."

"When is your match?"

"It's actually the last match."

"Awww. That means you'll have no time to relax before the party."

"Unfortunately."

"If you're to sore, we can just go back to the hotel. It'll be fine with me."

"We'll see."

"Alright." She nods. "You're my main concern. Always will be."

"Right, I know."

"Good thing, we have most of the night alone."

"I know right?"

"I know you love that thought."

"You're already starting too and the show just came on." She giggles since his hands have been wandering.

"Oops."

"You know I never mind. I can do the same to you too." She runs her one hand down his chest and the other to the back of his neck.

"How well...I know..."

"It's getting to you already." She smirks, lightly moving her hands over the back of his neck, her fingers slipping under his shirt.

"Everything you do gets to me."

"Trust me, I know."

"Of course you do."

"You love it." She whispers in his ear just as she runs her fingers over the waist of his pants.

"...so much..."

"I know what my guy likes..." She nips at his ear.

"I know what you like too."

"You do." She mumbles, moving from his ear to his neck, lightly nipping at his skin as she goes.

"Well...at least I haven't changed yet..." He chuckles.

"No, but I think you should start..." I tug at his shirt.

"...not here though..."

"I just want your shirt off."

"May have to work to get that off."

"Challenge accepted." She grins, moving to the spot on his neck, hover her lips over it while her hands runs over his abs under his shirt.

"You're killing me."

"..that's the point..." She mumbles, dragging her tongue over the spot on his neck. His hold on her ends up getting tighter as he holds her close to him and she feels him tense. She does it one more time before making her way to his lips. Once she gets there, he tries to kiss her, but she stops him. "Can it come off?"

"I suppose."

She moves her hand from under his shirt, then moves her other hand down so she's able to pull it off. Once it's off, it gets tossed to the side and her hands start to wander. "Now you can kiss me."

"That's what I've been waiting for the whole time." He grins, not wasting any time and presses his lips to hers. Her hands rest on his chest for now while she tries to keep up with the intensity of the kiss. His one hand that was resting on her knee moved to her thigh causing her to tense. he waits for the right moment then squeezes down on it just enough to get a slight reaction out of her. She makes small noises into the kiss, matching his intensity. In retaliation, her hands move to his hips and to his indents, and she waits until he's not paying attention to press into them. A slight growl comes from him as he tenses up even more. She smirks, pressing her fingers into them again. It gets to the point where he can't take anymore, and his hands move from her thighs, grabbing her hands and lacing his fingers with hers. She whines into the kiss at not being able to touch him, but keeps the kiss going at the same time.

"That was...enough torture..." He mumbles.

"...for now..." She mumbles.

"Yes...for now..." He focuses back on the kiss for a bit longer, before starting to slow it down even though she protests.

"More later, I promise."

"Holding you to that."

"You always do."

"Yes I do."

"But you know I always stick to my promises."

"You haven't let me down yet."

"Never will."

"Good." She rests her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. "Love you."

"Love you too." He kisses the top of her head, making sure to hold her securely in place. She peeks her head from his neck to see what was going on with the show.

Ryback was in the ring only now and his music was playing. Heading to the ring however was JTG, Vickie had him face him. It wasn't very long as usual, Ryback in the end hitting Shell shocked and picking up the win.

"I guess it's too hard to ask for a decent match."

"It would seem that way."

"Excuse me Ryback? Ryback, after the events that happened last night, you must have an appetite for revenge."

"Revenge is a confession of pain. I am not hurt, I'm hungry. And when I feast again, it will be on CM Punk! Feed me Punk! Feed me Punk! Feed me Punk!"

"Uh...that's a bit...disturbing."

"Just a bit."

Once he was gone, they advertise the next match which would be Randy vs Wade.

"This should be good, with all their history and bad blood with each other."

"I know right?"

"I just hope Randy doesn't get hurt like last time. I don't feel like hearing Wade gloat again."

"No, that just gets annoying."

"Tell me about it."

"How did you deal with him when you first started out?" She adds.

"It was hard, but I mostly tuned him out unless it was something I needed to know."

"Which seemed like a lot back then."

"That was the only bad thing."

"But we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Thank god for that. That would mean, you know who, would still be around."

"Oh, I know."

"I would go completely and totally crazy."

"I think we both would."

"But, as long as you are here with me, none of that matters."

"Exactly."

They turn their attention back to the TV just as the match was underway. In the end, after a hard fought match, it was Randy catching Wade with the RKO en route to picking up the win in the match.

"Always with the RKO. Never fails."

"Haven't seen a time where it did fail."

"Nope. It's lethal."

Then going backstage, AJ was in Vickie's office.

"Excuse me. Ms. Lee. I have asked you to be here tonight, you can explain away your affair with John Cena."

"I did not have an affair with John Cena. Okay, we are just friends."

"I for one believe AJ. We can be friends with other guys without it being an affair."

"Don't raise your voice at me, you know, the board of directors did fire you based on your actions. And since they've asked me to consider hiring you as an in-ring performer, a WWE Diva, I mean as managing supervisor of Raw, the board of directors has entrusted me to determine whether you have the physical character and the...let's just say the potential to succeed under my administration. Um...is there a problem Ms. Lee? You know, it's alright. I have all the information I need. Good day."

"Oh...if I was AJ, I'd slap her right now."

"Okay wait. I'm sorry. Okay? I just want to compete, I want be a performer again."

"Great. Then we'll start with our first question. What do you consider your biggest weakness?"

"I don't know, I...I guess I can...become too emotionally attached...to my job."

"Are you telling me that you're crazy?"

"Oh she did not just go there."

"Nevermind. When I come back to my office, I want you to give me one good reason why I should issue you a contract."

"That was down right mean."

"Well she's as mean as they come so.."

"I know, but getting her hopes up like that...that's just wrong."

"It really is."

Then that cut to backstage and the interview area where Josh was, and he introduced me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, the Women's Champion Scarlet. Now Scarlet, we saw you defend last night against Eve. There's word going around that she wants another match. What are your thoughts on that?"

"Honestly Josh, I feel she's gotten enough chances, and she's blown them all."

"It would seem like she did, but that's not how she see it. I heard she went to Vickie about this."

"Really? What is Vickie going to do? She's not the GM of SmackDown is she? Last time I checked, I'm on SmackDown, not Raw. Yeah sure I come here from time to time, but that's because I hold this title right here and I can be on both shows. Vickie can't do anything, Eve knows very well she has to go to Booker T regarding the situation."

"Maybe she did and then went to Vickie. This is Raw and if she wants a match here, Vickie is the one to go to for that."

"We'll see about that. Looks like I have to go have a little talk with Eve and Vickie now won't I?"

"It would seem that way."

"Well, I'll leave you with one thing before I go. Last night was the last match I had against Eve for my title for a while. And I'll make sure it stays that way, if it's the last thing I do." I state, before walking off camera.

"What are you going to do?" Ted asks.

"First I'm gonna confront Eve, see if it's true. If it is, I'm going to Vickie. I'm tired of Eve crying to authority figures when she can't get her way."

"This I'm going to love watching." He grins.

"Of course you are." I laugh, as we reach the Divas locker room, because that's most likely where Eve is. "You stay here because obviously you can't go in. I'll go bring her out instead. Even if I have to drag her out by the hair."

"I'll be here." He kisses me quick.

I nod and head in, looking around for Eve, and then I spot her. "Eve!" I exclaim, storming over to her.

"Scar..." She looks shocked. "...uh...what do you want?" She tries to act tough.

"Don't you 'Scar' me. And you're not even allowed to call me that. You say my full first name. And don't try to act so tough. You went to Vickie didn't you?"

"I-I...no. Why would I?" She starts to back away.

"Uh uh, don't you back away." I growl, reaching out and grabbing her by the hair and almost dragging her to the door, throwing her out into the hallway.

"What is the matter with you?! Watch the hair!"

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? Crying to Vickie about a rematch for the title? After you blew all your chances?"

"So what if I did! I deserve a fair chance at that title. You've cheated in every match we've had. I want a fair match and I want to pick what kind of match it is!"

"Cheated? How? Please enlighten me."

"Your moves were all wrong, you were so off on some of them, some of them were illegal. The list goes on honey."

"Oh don't be jealous because you can't hold a flame to the talent I have."

"Talent? You call what you have talent? Don't make me laugh. You won that title by fluke. I have more talent in my split ends then you have in your whole body...oh wait, I have no split ends so you have no talent." She smirks.

"You want split ends, because I can give you split ends."

"Honey please...you don't even deserve to be speaking to me right now." She puts her hand in my face. I scoff and grab her by the wrist and twist her hand. "Do that again and I break this hand. I'm warning you...don't mess with me. I wasn't signed to the Divas Division just for my looks you know."

"Really? I thought that's the reason you and that talentless Violet were brought here."

"Seriously Ted, what do see in her?" She adds, looking over at him. "Out of everyone in the division, and she's the one you pick?"

"You leave him out of this." I grit my teeth.

She manages to get her hand free and shoves me away, then proceeds to walk away, most likely to go tattle to Vickie about what I did to her. I grumble to myself and go after her, grabbing her by the hair again. This time I find an equipment crate and throw her into it. She slides down to the floor as she leans against it. I get down to her level and get right in her face. "I'm not telling you again. You don't know what I'm capable of. I've done things that you wouldn't even imagine doing. I'm dangerous. Now excuse me while I go talk to Vickie."

Eve doesn't move, she just stays there holding her head. "That's what I thought." I smirk, before standing, Ted and I heading to find Vickie next. It doesn't take too long until we find where she was. We walk up to her and get her attention. "Vickie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Excuse me? Don't you see that I'm busy here? I have something big planned for tonight that I need to handle."

"This won't take long I promise. It's just concerning Eve. Did she actually come to you and ask for a rematch? A rematch where she picks what match it is?"

"Eve? Oh yeah. She did. I told her to talk to Booker about it."

"So you're not considering a rematch for an episode of Raw then? Not that I want one, but I was led to believe that you would be making that happen."

"It would have to be approved by Booker first. You're on Smackdown no matter if you're a title holder or not. You're his talent so he has to make that decision. If Eve was the title holder, I could make that decision, but no I did not."

"Alright, that's all I needed to know, thank you." I nod, walking away.

"You feel better after that?"

"Much better. Beating Eve up was a plus."

"Good. And, if I do say so...that was really hot." He grins.

"She just infuriates me...to the point where I snap."

"Well, you don't have to worry about her on Raw anymore. We'll talk to Booker tomorrow about Smackdown too."

"Right." I nod.

"Now back to the room."

"Good, because I need to relax. Eve had no right trying to bring you into all this."

"No she didn't and I'll help you relax."

"I know you will."

"Always do." He kisses the top of my head as we head back to the locker room. Because of everything, we ended up missing the match that went on after the whole thing with Vickie and AJ. As we got back to the room, Vickie had gone out to the ring, clearly to present evidence of the scandal between John and AJ. "I bet it's going to be something lame and not even real."

"I know right? Can't wait to see this trainwreck."

"We're about to find out too."

She says that she's out there to assure everyone that it's the start of a new era of Raw, and era of credibility and integrity. She continues that she had promised indisputable evidence of the relationship between John and AJ, and then brings John out himself.

"I smell something fishy and it's not John either."

"The reason I'm out here with you tonight, is to clear all this up. Please show the world your proof."

"Well John, I'd be happy to. Shall we start with the footage from three weeks ago in this very ring. When you asked AJ out on a date."

"Are you serious? He was not for real."

"Everyone knows that besides her."

"Obviously."

"Yup, that's right. In this very ring, I asked AJ out to In and Out Burger. And in this very ring I've also referred to myself as The Fighting Fruity Pebble, The One Armed Man, and I've referenced the ill-forgotten TV show Manimal, it was a joke. Everyone here understood it, everyone at home understood it."

"Hahahaha, this is so funny but, about the footage from last week?" She motions to the tron and the backstage footage of John comforting AJ after losing her job was shown, when he hugged her.

"I see nothing wrong with him trying to console her."

"Yeah. That one's easy. Aj just lost her job, because of you. It was a job she'd never thought she'd had, a job she wanted her whole entire life, and she lost it. Not because she made bad decisions, but because of your allegations. I was being a good friend, I was giving her a shoulder to cry on, I was consoling her."

"So are you trying to say that good friends meet for romantic dinners?" She motions again and a picture pops up of John and AJ at dinner.

"Oh my god. He's in a t-shirt for crying out loud. His t-shirt. If that was a romantic dinner, he would be more appropriately dressed."

"Right? She is off her nut with this."

"That...was the dinner I told the world about last week. I had dinner with AJ, a business dinner to discuss my condition and when I would return to Monday Night Raw. That was a picture from that dinner."

"Well John, you're pathetic. You seem to have an answer for everything. So let's try this footage." She motions to the tron again and it's video of AJ getting onto the elevator with him.

"So they left at the same time. There's nothing wrong with that at all."

"AJ's giving you googly eyes, she's giving you this sweet little...what's this, body language. You're looking at her and all of a sudden, would you be in the elevator saying maybe 'come here'? Just coaxing her right into the elevator?"

"What you saw was two people getting into an elevator, that's it."

"That's highly unlikely."

"No...no. I've been honest this whole time, and I'll continue to do so. We got in the elevator, I walked AJ to her door. And that was it."

"If only she'd believe that."

"I know right?"

"You know what? It's a good thing I'm in charge on Monday Night Raw. Because I would not even have my faith in that disgusting, psychotic, unstable..."

"..enough. Whoa whoa whoa. You can call me all the names you want, but when it comes to AJ, first of all she's more resilient, she's stronger, and she's certainly more attractive than you would ever be."

"Oooohhhh buuurrrn."

"Once again, from John Cena's mouth, you think that AJ's resilient? And wait, you think that she's attractive? Oh John that is so sweet."

"I said she was attractive but not attract...I mean more attractive than you'll ever-" He gets cut off my Dolph coming out.

"He always has to put his two sense in." I roll my eyes.

"Because of you inability...to control your sophomoric urges, myself and the entire WWE Universe see you and AJ for what you really ar-" He gets stopped, when John grabs the mic, and stares him down.

"Listen real good. You like to talk? Just make sure you never mention mine and AJ's name in the same sentence again." He shoves Dolph down and exits the ring, Dolph just sitting there like he's upset or something.

"Aw, poor baby got pushed."

"Go cry everyone a river."

"Knowing him, he will." I laugh.

It was a quick break before the next match of the night, Kofi would go one on one with Cesaro in a non-title match, with Mike on commentary.

"This should be interesting. Mike has really made this whole feud comical."

"He has. Ever since losing the title to Kofi."

"While traveling this country..." Cesaro stops when a USA chant breaks out. "While traveling this country, as YOUR United States Champion, I discovered something. America has the fattest children in the world!"

"Now that can't be true."

"And to make things even worse, Halloween is coming up. That silly, American holiday where obese kids go door to door begging for more sweets from irresponsible, idiotic adults who don't see a crisis even if it's standing right in front of them dressed up as a fat Power Ranger."

"Hey! Halloween is not all about that. Most parents watch what their kids eat so just shut up!"

"Now more than ever, America needs Antonio Cesaro as their United States Champion."

"No we don't. You don't deserve to hold that title."

"No he does not and that's why Justin had it."

"If he thinks he's going to get it back from Justin, he can think again."

"That's for sure."

During the match, Kofi gets into an argument with Mike at ringside and shortly after this, Kofi tosses Cesaro into Mike. This results in Mike attacking Kofi, ending the match in a DQ. After the match, Cesaro and Mike work together and try to beat down Kofi, but Truth would come running out and make the save, clearing the ring of both Cesaro and Mike.

"Not him. Anyone but him. And not cool at all."

"Honestly does anyone really care about him anymore?" I add. "I sure as hell don't."

"I don't think anyone really does."

"I just want it to be your match already so we can go to the party." Vi sighs.

"Me too, but it's coming up soon. Time will fly right by."

"I hope so."

"Just try not to think about all that. It'll go slower. Just focus on this..." He kisses her shoulder making his way to her neck slowly.

"If you're going to do what I think you're going to do, then don't leave marks. Can't be marked up when I go out there with you."

He groans against her skin, continuing his way up her neck.

"I know, I know." He then moves his one hand to her stomach, lightly running her fingers over her shirt. She tilts her head to the side, her eyes falling shut as she relaxes into him.

"Relaxed?" He asks.

"Good."

He kisses along her neck a bit longer, not leaving any marks this time. He moves from her neck to her jaw then her lips, giving her a quick kiss.

"Love you."

"Love you too...so so much."

"I love you more."

"We love each other just the same, which is a whole lot."

"This right here proves it." She holds up her hand with the ring he gave her. "I still can't believe you got this for me."

"You deserved it."

"So you tell me all day every day." She smiles, looking at the ring.

"And I'll keep telling you every day."

"I know you will too." I kiss his cheek.

"I mean you have to admit you care a little bit about him." Vickie starts as the show comes back on the air, fading into her and AJ in her office.

"Oh god Vickie. Nothing's going on and you know that okay?"

"Wait, just tell me a little thing. How was the pillow talk and did he give you a good...good night kiss? I mean was he romantic and sweet and did you all say sweet nothings to each other? Look, just to admit that you care for John Cena, I'll put you on my roster, I'll make you a WWE Diva, I mean your problems will be solved."

"No. I'm not going to do that, because nothing happened. Okay, I don't know who gave you those pictures or the video or who's starting these rumors, but I refuse. Look Vickie, the WWE means everything to me. But you are not worth lying for. Or hurting John, or shredding my dignity. This interview is over."

"Amen AJ. I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Wait. You're hired. But under one condition. If you ever ever lay a hand on me, you will never ever be allowed around this company again. So, welcome back to work, and for tonight your first match will be against Beth Phoenix."

"Thanks Vickie." AJ says, her attitude changing and she walks out of the room.

"Uh...what was that? It was like she just did a 180 on Vickie."

"Either that or she doesn't want to lose her job again."

"I don't know, but that was kinda scary."

"She's a strange girl."

"Very strange, but sweet as can been off camera."

"Yes."

That then cuts to Cole and JR ringside and they cut to an interview that Heath, Jinder and Drew did.

"So gentlemen, tell me, what is 3MB?"

"What is 3MB? 3MB is more than just any three man band." Heath answers first.

"We are transcendent." Jinder adds.

"We connect with the people because they love us. And we love them."

"We each are very talented musicians and we take our craft very seriously. But I can admit, I'm kind of the class clown. I have the reputation of being the fun one."

"When people think Rockstars, they think pathetic, scrawny toothpicks. Let's take Bono. If his life was on the line, I'd guarantee you he could not do one dead lift." Drew adds.

"That's beautiful man. Man I would say life in 3MB going great for us. Am I right?"

"Does this mean we're finally going to hear you perform?"

"What is that supposed to mean man? Are you pressuring us?"

"Does it look like we work at Lenscrafters? We can't put out smash hits in one hour or less. We are artists."

"Do you think any reporters walked up to Michelangelo and said, hey Mike are you nearly finished with that naked statue about now?"

"No I don't think they did. And you know what, this interview is over. And the only thing you need to remember is..."

"3." Jinder starts.

"M." Heath adds.

"B." Drew finishes.

"Ugh. Will you all just up!" Vi rolls her eyes.

"I think they listened to you." Justin chuckles as that led to the next match of the night.

"Good. The less I see and hear of him, the better."

"Well I don't think that's an option right now." Justin says as Santino and Zack would team up to face Heath and Jinder.

"Ugh. I hope they get their asses kicked...and good."

In the end, it was a distraction by Drew that would allow Heath to hit the Drum Solo on Santino to win the match.

"Oh my god. Are you kidding me?! That was totally not fair!"

"I think we know who they're pushing as a group now."

"I don't like it. Not one bit."

"I don't think anyone likes it."

"No. Now this means we're going to be seeing more of him. He just better not even think of challenging you for the title."

Just then there was a knock on the door and they could hear a backstage attendant calling for Vi, telling them that her promo/interview was coming up next.

"Alright. It's time to go."

"What're you gonna talk about?" Justin asks as he lets her go so she can get up.

"Probably about Rosa and how she 'thinks' she has a chance at the title since she took out Layla and about that too."

"Ah." He nods, getting up as well.

Once he's up, they lace their fingers together, grabbing their titles. They then head out to where the interview will be. When they get there, all they have to wait is for the commercial break to be over. Once it was over, the camera panned to Josh as he introduced her then it made it's way over to her.

"Violet, last night at Hell in a Cell, you were set to go one on one with Layla in her rematch for the Divas Championship. But as what was revealed before you went out for said match, Layla was attacked from behind. You then proceeded to head out to the ring and call out Rosa, who we all saw attacked Layla, preventing her from getting her title rematch. Your thoughts?"

"My thoughts? Hmm...that was such a cowardly thing to do on Rosa's part. Then to come out and deny that she did anything when we all saw her. That just shows how low she will go to get something. Let me tell you this. That does not work with me. If you want a match with me for this title then you have to EARN it not take out the competition and expect to get the match. Sorry, but I proved last night that Rosa is not ready to face me, let alone have this title."

"Many people are saying though, with you being the title holder on SmackDown, that she's going to go to Booker T about a possible title match."

"I highly doubt that will happen. She has not proved that she can beat me. I'll face her in a non-title match and then and only then if she beats me, I'll give her a title match. Until then, I'll just have to take that up with Booker."

"So, you'll just have to wait and see until Friday to see what happens." She adds.

"Right. Anything else you want to add?"

"Actually there is. If she even thinks about doing that to me, then she's got another thing coming. I'm way smarter than she is and I've proved that since day one and I'm still proving it. She just needs to stay out of my way." And with that she walks off camera and Justin follows. She grumbles to herself at the thought of her wanting a title match already. "She picked the wrong person to mess with." She grumbles under her breath.

"So much for being relaxed..."

"We'll just talk to Booker about this."

"We can, but this is not how I wanted this night to go. Now I'm all...grrrrr." She lowly yells.

"Hey hey hey...relax...please..." He says, wrapping his arms around her, and making her stop.

"It's just her...she makes me this way."

"I know...I know."

"It's just...ugh." She sighs, taking a deep breath.

"Let's just get back to the room, we can relax there until my match, okay?"

"Alright...we can try."

"As long as we do that."

She nods, leaning into him as he starts to walk again. Once they get to the room, Justin sits and has her sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around her tight.

"If only we could stay like this for the rest of the night."

"I know. Because I know how much it helps you calm down."

"It really does." I lean back into him more.

"We'll use this time wisely then."

"I know you're good at that."

"Yes I am."

"You always are. You know exactly what to do too."

"Wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't know what to do."

"That's why you're the best boyfriend."

"I try."

"You don't even have to."

"But you know I still do."

"I know and that makes me love you even more."

"I know it does."

"Of course you do."

"And the things you do, make me love you even more."

"Oh how well I know."

"Every day."

"Forever and ever too."

"Yes, forever and ever." He repeats.

"I love you soooo much." She gives him a kiss.

"I love you soooo much too." He grins. She leans into him getting more relaxed the more he holds her. He starts talking to her in his language and that helps her calm down a lot quicker. It now came time for AJ's match against Beth. In the end, AJ caught Beth with a roll up out of nowhere, scoring an upset over Beth. "Did I just see that? AJ actually beat Beth?" Vi states in shock.

"It seems like she did."

"That...that...just...wow. I'm speechless."

"AJ. AJ." Vickie says as she comes walking out. "You know for a girl who wants to be a superstar more than anything in the world, I expect...no...I demand a lot more from you."

"She beat Beth. That is a lot for a girl to do."

And that's when Beth attacks AJ from behind.

"Oh AJ, you really need to pay a lot more attention out there. So look, I'm gonna give you one more chance to do better. Referee, restart the match. I SAID RESTART THE MATCH!" She demands and the bell rings.

"Wrong. She won the first time. You not liking her is no reason to do this to her." Vi rolls her eyes.

In the restarted match, Beth drops AJ with the Glam Slam to pick up the win over her.

"I knew that was going to happen."

"Because Vickie has a personal vendetta against AJ now."

"It's going to come back to bite her and I'm going to laugh when it does."

"Well we can all hope it does come back to bite her."

"Hopefully it does."

"At least we don't have to appear very often on Raw. The less we have to deal with her the better."

"Thank god for that."

"Only show up when we're needed. But we really belong on SmackDown."

"Right."

Shortly after that, Sheamus had come out to the ring, but not for a match as he had grabbed a mic.

"Last night, Big Show was the better man. I mean...I mean he knocked me out. It took two knockout punches to do it, but he knocked me out. I mean...but look here's the thing. I didn't come to WWE to always win. I came here to fight! And last night, last night was the greatest fight of my entire life. I mean, I stood toe to toe with a 7 foot, 500 pound giant and I pushed him to the limit fella. That's why I came to the WWE. And what a match it was. Big Show kicking out of a Brogue Kick, me kicking out of a knockout punch, the crowd were on their feet! But ultimately, Big Show scored with a sized blow and won the match."

"That was a good match. I still can't believe they both kicked out as much as they did."

"He won the battle, but this war...this war is far from over. Because right now I am dying to get back into the ring with the Big Show. I am dying for another fight. And when I step into the ring with him again, I guarantee you, it's not gonna be a fight, it's not even gonna be a battle. It's gonna be an all out war! And when that war is over, I'll still be standing here with a smile on my face and the World Heavyweight Championship back where it belongs. Around my waist."

"Good luck with that. You're going to need it."

"May need more than the Brogue Kick to get it back though."

"Exactly. He needs something bigger."

That's when Big Show comes out, getting into the ring himself with a microphone.

"You gave me everything you had. Even your much talked about Brogue Kick by all your hooligan friends. And what happened? You came up short didn't you? I did exactly what I said I was gonna do. I walked in there, I knocked you out and I walked out with the World Heavyweight Championship. Sheamus, you want to talk about...battles and wars and how you're gonna rise above. Sheamus that fight...I'll be honest with you...that fight took me to levels that...I didn't know I was capable of. Of all the superstars I've competed against, no one's ever made me dig that deep, to want something that bad. But you know what happened? It was like a nice, bright light. 'Cause I realized I don't have any limits. There is no stopping me. You talk about wars and battles, Sheamus if you come at me like another war, you're gonna be like Custer's last stand, you're gonna be Custer. You understand? It'd be like...it's like bringing a glass of water to a burning building, and this building's on fire!"

"Whatever you say Show."

"You know, he is such a buzzkill right now."

"He really is. I don't want to listen to him anymore."

"I don't think anyone wants to."

"If only he had a mute button."

"I know right?"

"Whatever you bring just isn't gonna be enough. I've wiped smiles off of people's faces, and I enjoy it. And I'm gonna enjoy knocking the smile off of your face. Sheamus look at me you red-headed ginger snap. You...can't beat me. And you will never take this championship from me."

"You know what Show, that was...that was a magnificent speech. I mean, beautiful. You know, congratulations on winning the World Heavyweight Championship. But fella, I've got a question for you. Have you ever actually seen a ginger snap?" Sheamus asks, tossing the mic and getting Show on his shoulders, hitting him with White Noise.

"Oh damn! That's on pissed off ginger."

"No kidding." Justin chuckles.

"I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a feud."

"Oh, definitely."

"Can't wait to see what they have planned for each other."

"Right? One feud that seems like it'll actually be worth paying attention to."

"It really does. Looks interesting already."

After the commercial, John was shown backstage with AJ, talking with her.

"Look at you, you're back in the ring. We're gonna get it straightened out, I promise okay? Keep your chin up." He walks away, leaving AJ there with a smile on her face and Vickie is spying on them.

"Oh boy. She's so going to use that against them."

"Obviously."

AJ walks away and Vickie comes out of her hiding spot, with a grin on her face. She then turns to see Beth.

"Vickie, Vickie, I just wanted to stop you and thank you so much for restarting the match like that. It just...it meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome Beth, but...you know if you had done your job right the first time, I wouldn't have been put in that position to restart the match. I can't and won't tolerate a performance like that."

"What're you talking about?"

"It is my unfortunate duty to inform you, effective immediately, you're fired."

"What?!" Vi exclaims. "There was no need for her to do that to her!"

"Makes you wonder how'd she treat you or Scar if you were on the Raw roster like Beth."

"Another reason I'm glad we're on Smackdown. Booker knows how to treat us. Vickie is just jealous we're all better than she is."

"That's exactly what she is. That and she abuses power too much."

"She does and it's sad that no one sees it either."

"Because she sucks up and acts like a completely different person around the boss."

"Exactly." She mumbles, rolling her eyes.

That led to the next match of the night where Cody and Damien would go against Rey and Sin Cara. At the end of a hard-fought match, it was Damien dropping Sin Cara with the Terminus to pick up the win for him and Cody.

"I saw that coming from a mile away."

"Pretty predictable." Justin nods.

"Way too predictable. They need something new." Then there was a knock on the door, and it was an attendant again. This time, he told the both of them that all the superstars and divas were needed out on the stage because there was going to be a check presented up next for how much was raised for the Susan G. Komen charity. "I've been waiting all night for this." She says as they get up.

"Can't wait to see how much was raised."

"Me either. This is kind of special to me too."

"It's special to a lot of people." He nods.

"I know."

"I'm pretty sure we raised a lot, what with the merchandise and such."

"I'm sure we did."

"After you." He lets her walk ahead of him. Once she's out the door, they lace their fingers then head to the curtain. Just as they got there, that's when Ted and I get there as well.

"Hey you."

"Heyy."

"Nice interview earlier. Love what you did to Eve too."

"Didn't even notice the cameras were following. But thank you. She really thinks she can suck up to authority to get what she wants."

"It was on the app and I know. I hate that about her."

"Ohhh on the app. Well that's better than not being shown at all. People need to know not to mess with me."

"I think after seeing that, they know now not to."

"Hopefully Eve gets the message."

"Sadly, I don't think she ever will."

"Well she'll have to learn, because I'll make sure Booker doesn't give her anymore chances."

"Right, then she'll try to come after me."

"Isn't Rosa trying to come after you? She can't come after you if Rosa's already there."

You know Eve will do anything for a title chance. She'll see that as a distraction and use that against me."

"We'll see about that."

"Exactly. Not on my watch."

"Not on mine either."

"She's got another thing coming."

"You've got that right."

"So anyway, I wonder how much money we raised."

"Oh yeah, I'm curious too." I say as we take a spot on the stage. She stands next to Justin, both their titles on their shoulders. I stand next to Ted doing the same.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to direct your attention to the ring. Joining John Cena, representing Susan G. Komen for the cure, Vice President of Marketing Dorothy Jones as well as the nephew of Susan Komen, Eric."

"Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen as you know, October is national breast cancer awareness month. Susan G. Komen is a clear leader in raising breast health awareness, and fighting for a cure. So when WWE chose to join this fight, it gave us an unbelievable honor to stand side by side with Susan G. Komen. You guys know the WWE superstars. Sometimes we don't agree with each other. Actually we never agree with each other. But when it came down to backing this cause, every WWE employee, and every single WWE superstar agreed that we should all join and help the fight."

We nod in agreement.

"But the one main ingredient that has made all this work, is you the WWE Universe. We encourage each and every one of you to get the gear and join the fight. Oh and you did, you absolutely did. And because of your generosity, on behalf of the WWE, we would like to present this check to Susan G. Komen for the Cure for the amount of...drumroll please. One million dollars!"

We all clap and cheer at the amount that was raised.

"Oh my goodness. I'm speechless, but this One Million Dollars will help continue the progress that Susan G. Komen started over 30 years ago with a promise from one sister to another. To eradicate breast cancer. And it's just amazing at what this will do for us with education, early detection, prevention, our hearts are eternally, humbly, grateful to you. Thank you John Cena, thank you CeNation, thank you Vince McMahon and thank the WWE Universe to help us rise above cancer. Thank you."

"Thank you Dorothy, thanks again all of you."

"Now that was a lot of money. I'm so happy we raised that much." Vi says as we head to the back.

"Right." Justin nods. "I think we can stay here, my match is up next." He adds.

"Alright." Vi nods. "We'll see you both at the party then?"

"I actually wanted to stay so I could see his match. I wouldn't miss that stuff for the world."

"That's fine too."

"I appreciate that." He nods.

"Hey, I'm one of your best friends. I always stick around for your matches."

"That's true. It really means a lot."

"I know it does."

As we're waiting there, Alberto walks up with Ricardo. He looks at both of us then starts to talk to Ricardo in Spanish while looking back to us a few times.

"Ugh...gag me with a spoon."

"I'm so glad I can't understand half of that, even though I know it's about us."

"I know right?"

"He better not try anything or he'll be in for it out there."

"Oh for sure."

"I wish they would hurry up. I don't like him staring."

"It's getting creepy."

"Just stay by us and you'll both be fine." Ted says, him and Justin blocking the view.

"I can't wait until he's gone out there..." I mumble.

"Looks like you got your wish." Vi says as his theme goes off.

"Thank god."

"I still don't like the way he looked on his way out."

"No..."

"He's so up to something."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks." Justin says as they head out from behind the curtain.

"He better win."

"He will. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right."

"You'll see. Vi will make sure he wins."

"Can't help but worry though. Especially with that look Alberto gave before going out there."

"I know. Just try to relax. He'll do just fine out there."

"I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

After a bit of the match, Del Rio had Justin's arm and had him laying back on the apron, and Justin was trying to get out of the hold. Justin gets to one knee, and then gets to his feet. He elbows Del Rio in the side of the head a couple times and he releases the hold. Justin comes off the ropes, only for Del Rio to catch him and spins him, Justin getting pushed into the corner. Del Rio runs towards him, but Justin lifts his feet up and kicks him away.

"That's it! There ya go! Keep that up!" Vi cheers.

Justin then goes and kicks Del Rio in the leg, the chest and then does his spinning kick, knocking Del Rio down. Justin goes over to the ropes and goes for the springboard moonsault, and hits Del Rio, going for the cover, but Del Rio kicks out. "Damn" Vi mutters. "You've got this! Keep up the high moves and you'll get him."

Del Rio crawls into the corner and pulls himself up. Justin runs at him, only for him to move so he ends up colliding with the turnbuckle. He turns around to face Del Rio, and gets kicked in the side of the head. It doesn't take him long to go and apply the cross armbreaker and Justin really has no choice but to tap out right away to prevent any risk of of injury to his arm. "Shit!" Vi hits the mat. She looks into the ring to see the hold still intact. "Come on! Get him off!" She yells, climbing into the ring. He finally lets go as Ricardo is announcing him the winner in Spanish, and Justin started to roll out of the other side of the ring from where she was. She quickly makes her way over to him to make sure he's alright. On her way to him, she hears her name called and glances to see Del Rio do his wink and blow her a kiss. She rolls her eyes and makes her way to Justin. "You alright?" She asks concerned.

"I'd feel a lot better if we get my arm checked out."

"Then lets go do that now." She helps him up. "And I've got your title. Don't worry." She adds.

He nods, slowly getting up. She starts to help him up the ramp and to the back, heading right for the trainers. "I should've known something bad would've happened. He wouldn't leave your arm alone the whole match." She sighs.

"I just wish there was a way I could've stopped him."

"If you did, it would've ended in DQ, but I didn't want you getting hurt. I'm sure I'm fine though."

"I really hope. We can't have anything happen like what happened at Wrestlemania last year."

"No, I hated being away from you."

"I hated it just as much. I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Neither do I."

"Lets just get you checked out so we can get out of here."

"Right." He nods. they make it to the trainers and she helps him sit on one of the tables while a trainer comes over. Justin shows them which arm and the trainer goes over and grabs it, examining it. Justin winces a bit when he touches a few sore spots. "How bad is it?" She asks, nervous. "Nothing's broken, nothing feels pulled or strained. I think the most it'll be is sore for a few days."

"At least it's nothing major." She sighs in relief.

"I'll get a bag of ice together for you."

"Thank you." He nods. She sits on the table next to him, playing with her fingers.

"I should be just fine for the party."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do to much."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." I half smile.

"If my arm hurts too bad, we can leave whenever you want."

"That sounds good."

"I know you're concerned." He nods.

"I am, but I know you'll do the right thing."

"I will." He nods. Since she sat on the side where his arm was fine, he wrapped that arm over her shoulder, pulling her to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment until the trainer came back with the ice. Once he comes with the bag of ice, he hands it to Justin and then they both can be on their way. They thank them one last time before heading back to the locker room. As they head back, he holds the ice on his arm, but she keeps am arm wrapped around his waist and stays close. He kisses the top of her head and she smiles up at him.


	37. Halloween Party

It doesn't take them long to reach the room and when they do, she has him sit on the couch. He nods, whining a little. she laughs, then gives him a kiss before grabbing her bag and heading in to change. It does take her a bit to get changed since there was a lot to go with the costume. Once she had everything, she fixed her hair and makeup then put on the halo/horns on her head. She smirks at herself then headed back out into the room with him.

"All ready."

He looks at her, his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping. "Even better than before?" She does a spin for him.

"Uh huh."

"I can see. You dropped the ice." She laughs.

"Did I? My bad." He says, reaching down and picking it back up.

"You did." She laughs.

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"You can get ready now if you want." She adds.

"I think I'm ready." He nods getting up.

"Need help or are you good?"

"I think I'll be fine, but I'll call if I need you."

"Alright." She nods. He heads in to get ready himself. He takes his time with his arm being sore, but the pain meds the trainer gave him was helping. He comes out a bit time later all ready. When she sees him, she whistles. "Now that's a sexy werewolf." She winks.

"Why thank you."

"Anytime love. I really love it."

"Well I knew it was perfect."

"It really was. How you kept this from me is amazing."

"I have my ways."

"You always do."

"Yes I do."

"You ready to head out? I got everything ready while you were changing."

"Yeah, I'm ready." He nods. She gets up from where she was sitting, grabs their backs and titles then laces her fingers with his as they head out of the room and to the car.

"You driving or should I?" He asks.

"I'll drive. Give your arm time to rest."

"Right." He nods, getting into the passenger side after putting his things in the back. She made sure that he gets in and is comfortable before going over to the drivers side. She gets in and gets set then heads to the party. In the meantime, Ted and I were getting ready ourselves and he let me get ready first of course.

"Almost done in there?" He calls.

"Yup, almost done."

"Good. I can't wait much longer."

"You are so impatient."

"Can you blame me?"

"No not really."

"I can't wait to see you in it again."

"I know you can't."

"Huuurrry." He whines.

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"I can help."

"The costume is already on silly."

"Then what's taking so long?"

"Hair and makeup."

"You don't need any of that."

"It goes with the costume."

"Awww."

"I shouldn't be too much longer, don't worry."

He just groans wanting to see everything now It isn't much longer, and I finally finish, coming out. "Well...what do you think?" I spin for him.

"Even better than before."

"I figured." I laugh. "Just by the look in your eyes.

"Can't help it."

"Of course you can't."

"You can go get into your costume now...that is if you can move..." I snicker.

"I believe I can move."

"You sure now?"

"Yeah...I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

He nods, giving her a quick kiss then grabbing his bag and heading in to get changed. I make sure I have all my things together as I sit on the couch and wait for him. It doesn't take him to long and soon he comes back out.

"Trying to kill me are you?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe."

"Then I am."

"Looks awfully familiar though. I swear I've seen it before...wait...that's not from your movie is it?"

"You're right. It is from the movie." He grins.

"They let you keep that?"

"They did. There were a lot of extras on set so I got to keep a few."

"And you've been hiding it from me for how long now?"

"A few months or so."

"You sneak."

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well I'm surprised."

"Good to know I can still surprise you."

"You thought you couldn't anymore?"

"I knew I could, but you just know me so good now."

"You'll always be able to surprise me."

"Good to know."

So are we ready to go now?"

"We are." He nods.

"And after you." He adds. I grab my bags and title, then head out of the room with him behind me. he laces his fingers with mine as we both head for the car.

"I know for a fact it's gonna be fun after we go back to the hotel after the party."

"It will be."

"You have no idea what all that does to me." I motion to his costume.

"I have a feeling I do." He smirks.

"Sure you do."

"I know how you get when I wear this...my hunting gear...remember?"

"True..."

"See? There's that look again." He chuckles.

"Oh shush." I laugh, putting my things into the back seat.

"Nope. Never."

"Well let's just get going before we never end up leaving."

"Right."

"Because you have that look."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh..."

"Lets just go." He chuckles.

"Good idea." I nod, getting into the car first.

Once we're in the car, he heads over to the other side. He gets in the car, getting ready. When he's ready, he starts to head for the party. When we get there, he parks and then we head inside. Vi and Justin are already there, so when we walk in we look for them. It was a bit crowded since mostly everyone was there already. We spot them sitting at a table not too far from the back of the place.

"Over there." I point and start to head there. When we reach the table, we don't notice right away since he was being all touchy with her on his lap of course.

"Someone's touchy."

"Oh hi." She turns her head. "And yes he is. Ever since we got here."

"Any reason why?"

"There's just so much to touch."

"We ran into..." She nods her head over at my stalker.

"Oh jeez."

"It's like he has a radar or something and knows where I am." She shudders.

"Creep."

"Psycho is more like it."

"Psycho creeper."

"Well of course he has."

"Nothing is going to ruin this night. not if I can help it." He holds her close, kissing her neck lightly.

"Exactly. It's supposed to be fun. Oh by the way, how's the arm?" I ask him as Ted and I sit.

"It's doing better. Not really that sore anymore. I think it's starting to go away."

"That's good."

"I'd rather he rest it, but you know him. As stubborn as they come." She laughs.

"We all know that." I laugh too.

"Nothing can keep me down. I'm stronger than ever."

"Yes you are, we know." Vi kisses his cheek.

"Awww." I gush.

"Oh shush."

"Nope." I laugh.

"Oh, I'll get you back. Don't worry." She smirks.

"Uh oh..."

"Mhm." She nods. "You'll never see it coming either."

"I never do."

"That's a good thing then."

"You know I'm so glad we got out of that arena before Del Rio. Totally disgusting what he did to you out there as you were helping Justin. He better not be thinking what I think he's thinking."

"I sure hope not. I already have one crazy, I do not need another."

"Well I really think he should know that we can kick his ass, not like the other Divas."

"He may know and that might be why he's...attracted to us." She shudders at the last part.

"Ew. Oh god, he would be the kind of person to be attracted by that. We can't win here can we?"

"No, but-"

"He won't have the chance to get to either of you. We'll make sure of it." Ted cuts her off.

"Just makes me wonder why he waited until now to show the least bit of interest."

"I have a feeling I know what it is..." She bites her lip.

"What?"

"Justin's title."

"That actually makes sense. But I don't see a reason why he waited so long to give me the same looks he was giving you tonight."

"Probably to throw us off of his real plan. He probably didn't want it to be obvious."

"Ugh." I shudder. "Well let's not think about that, and let's have fun."

"That's the plan."

"Oh, great promo interview tonight." I remark.

"Thanks. I think that was my best one yet."

"I definitely have to agree with you on that."

"I'm not happy with her at all and she's going to it. No matter how I have to act. That was just unacceptable."

"It really was. Layla deserved that shot and it was just taken away from her."

"Not really. I'm going to talk to Booker and suggest that the next defense will not be until Layla is ready to come back. I'll do non-title matches, but Layla gets that shot before anyone."

"Right, because it's her rematch."

"Exactly. She's the only one I want to face for it right now. I'm not like the others who just see it as the competition is down and out. I'm better then that."

"Exactly."

"How about now we go have some fun?" Vi suggests. "You think you're ready to dance a bit?" She asks Justin.

"I'm more than ready." He nods.

"You both coming?" She asks Ted and I.

"Of course we are."

"Let's go then." She says trying to get up. "Uh...Justy...you have to let go first." She chuckles.

"Oops. My bad."

"Suure." She laughs. "Now...come on." She takes his hand, pulling him up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He chuckles. He follows her out to the floor along with me and Ted. They find a spot and start to dance to the music. So she couldn't get away from him, Justin had a tight grip on her as they danced close. "Preventing any more torture I see."

"For now."

"Hmmm...I can handle that."

"Good, because I don't want to let you go right now."

"Aww. I don't want you to anyway." She wraps her arms around his neck so they're as close as they can get.

"Wasn't planning on it."

"I didn't think so." I kiss him quick.

"Because the more torture you give me, the more I'm gonna want to leave early, and I want to enjoy the party for a while at least."

"Right. I'll behave then...until necessary."

"And when will that be hmm?" He gives her an amused look.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She smirks.

"Like always."

"Mhm." She nods. "No fun if you know it's coming."

"Touche." He keeps his arms around her while they dance closely to the music. Ted and I have been dancing and he has me close to him as well. He does start to get touchy...within reason because we are in public and it is a dance floor afterall.

"You're behaving. I'm surprised."

"That's because I know we're in public, I can't do much right now."

"That's right."

"That's why I'm behaving."

"Good. You just might get a reward when we get back then."

"I do like the sound of that."

"Like always."

"You know I like the rewards for behaving."

"I do. That's why you get them so often."

"And I thank you for them."

"You always do."

He kisses me quick. "Love you."

"Love you too." We both keep dancing until that song ends. The next one that plays is more upbeat and we're able to slip away from the guys to dance to the song better. That in returns ends up being torture to them, which is something they wanted to avoid for a little bit at least. We just laugh since that was not the intent we had. Soon it gets to be too much for them and they pull us to them.

"Trying to torture us that early already?"

"Honestly...no. We can't help that we're just that hot tonight." She winks.

"Oh...I can't argue with that."

"Didn't think either of you would." Vi and I giggle.

"Afterall, we did help pick out your costumes anyway, so of course we know." Justin adds.

"Exactly. You both brought all this torture on yourselves."

"The costumes just look sooo good on you though."

"Oh we is why we got them."

"Wonder what next year is gonna be like. See what new costumes there'll be."

"That should be fun. If they went crazy this year, next year will be worse."

"Oh boy." They sit there looking innocent with slight grins on their faces.

"Uh huh. We know those looks."

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"Riiiight."

"We've got our eyes on you."

"We know. That's why we plan." They smirk.

"Well we can plan too you know."

"Uh oh. Your plans usually cause us torture..."

"That's what makes it fun."

"Yeah...for the both of you."

"Exactly."

We sit at the table relaxing for a bit until we start to get thirsty. "You guys want something to drink?" Vi asks everyone.

"You know what I like." I nod.

"I do. I'm guessing the usual for everyone?"

The three of us nod. "I do think I'll go with you...just in case." I remark.

"Alright." She nods. "We'll be back." She gives Justin a quick kiss before getting up.

"And yes we'll be careful." I say to Ted, doing the same.

"I know. We'll be watching."

"Of course you will." They let us go then we head over to the bar area to get what we want while greeting a few friends from work. "I like getting out and having fun like this."

"Me too. Since we don't get to do it very often. Plus, so far, it's been a good night."

"It really has." I nod.

The bartender comes over, taking our order of what we want. While we wait, we turn around to see the guys looking at us. We blow them kisses then turn back around. Just before our drinks get done, we feel people come up behind us, their hands going on our waists. Since we know it's not the guys, we turn around to see who it was. "Ugh, not you two."

"So much for a good night." She mutters.

"What's wrong baby girl? The party is jsut getting started." Heath tries to impress.

"Uh no. It just ended." Vi rolls her eyes.

"And what are you two supposed to be? Wannabe rockstars? Oh wait, you already are, you don't need a costume to be that." I insult.

"Oh that hurts." Drew acts offended.

"We're not wannabes, we ARE rockstars. Rockstars who just found their backup dancers."

"Haha. Don't make us laugh. Please." Vi says sarcastically.

"And get your hands...off me." I forcefully remove Drew's hands.

"You know you like it." He moves back closer.

"And you, get the hell off me!" She pushes Heath away, only for him to grab her hand.

"We really don't want to make things hard for you." I grumble.

"Then come and be with us. We're much better then those other two"

"Violet knows I am. She really wants to come." Heath smirks.

"Like hell! Now get off." She pulls her hand free, rubbing it from his hold.

"Now if you excuse me, we have drinks to bring back to OUR table, with OUR boyfriends. And no they're not you."

"Oh come on. It's more fun at our table."

"You mean with the chick from Wendys, the Scottish wannabe rockstar, and the towel head? No thank you." With that, we push past them, but not before Heath gets on last thing in. "You know what?" She spins around, throwing her drink in his face. "Touch me again and it won't be a drink that hits your face!" Then she storms off back to the table and I follow. She sets Justin's drink down in front of him then sits in the chair next to him with her arms crossed over her chest, mumbling to herself in Celtic.

"The nerve. Ugh, if I didn't like this costume so much I would burn it." I remark.

"What happened? We lost sight of you both for a minute."

"Guess who..."

"Heath?" Justin grits his teeth.

"And Drew." I add.

"Oh hell no." Ted gets up. "This has gone to far." He and Justin go to look for them.

"No...just sit down. We're fine."

"You look fine, but Vi..." Ted looks over while she rubs her wrist.

"Hm?" She looks up with her eyes.

"...you're rubbing your wrist."

"Oh. I'm fine. I must have banged it on the way back."

"You sure?"

"Yeah..I'm sure." She gives me a look to not say anything.

"Yeah she just as so angry at Heath she whacked her hand off of something." I cover for her.

"Alright. Let me see your wrist." Justin scoots his chair over, looking at her wrist. She looks at me and mouths 'Thank you' since I helped her out. "I'm okay...honest." She says as he looks over her wrist.

"I just want to make sure. You know I always worry about you."

"I know."

"Come here." He opens his arms for her to sit on his lap. Once she sits, one arm goes around his neck while the other rests on his chest, her face in the crook of his neck. "I think staying for a couple more songs or so will be good. Knowing they're here now, makes me not want to be here." She mumbles.

"That's fine. I don't want you in the same room with him if you don't have to be anyway."

"Good."

"We'll probably go then too. I don't want to be in this now that he touched it."

"Don't blame you."

"I say we just try to enjoy the rest of the night."

"Right."

We sit there for a bit trying to calm down after what happened. Since she threw her drink at Heath, Justin shared his with her. After having a few sips, she was feeling a bit better.

"I think we should dance for the rest of the time we're here." She suggests.

"I agree." I nod. We finish off the drinks before heading out onto the dance floor for the last time of the night. They keep us close to them in case they other two are lurking around somewhere. We're actually able to enjoy the last few songs, giving our guys a nice show. After those songs, we decide it's the best time to get out of there and head back to the hotel. We gather up everything that we brought with us then head out to the cars. "I'm so showering when I get back." I say as I remove the hat part of my costume from my head.

"I don't blame you. I don't want any part of him on you."

"Looks like we do have someone to worry about now. Ugh."

"He better just give up. He's not going to do anything to you. You're mine and that's how it's going to stay."

"I know."

"Lets just get you back so you can get that filth off you."

"Yes, let's please do." We both make it to the car, him opening my door for me. Once I'm in, he heads to the other side, getting in. When he's ready, he heads for the hotel. Vi and Justin do the same, him making sure she's all set before going around to the driver's side, him offering to drive this time. Once he's in and ready, he heads for the hotel. We all get there at the same time, heading up to our floors. Ted and I reach our floor first, and say our goodnights to Vi and Justin before heading to our room. "Now to get that shower." I say as we walk into the room.

"Want company?"

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" I chuckle.

"I would, and I know you would too."

"I would. Tonight more then ever."

"I thought so."

I get everything that I need then head into the bathroom. The first thing to come off was my costume since I did not want it on any longer.

"This is definitely getting washed when we get a chance to go home."

"We'll send it back to my mom. She'll be more than happy to do that for you."

"Alright." I nod. He starts to get the water ready for the shower before starting to take off his costume as well.

"I don't get to help?"

"I figured you wanted to hurry and get in the shower. You know I always love your help."

"Oh I won't take long, don't worry."

"Have at it then." He chuckles.

"Well you need to be be closer silly. That's not close enough."

"Right, right." He moves closer.

Then I start to help him get his costume off, tossing each article of clothing to floor. I run my hands down his chest just to torture him a bit before I step into the shower like nothing happened.

"Heyy."

"What?"

"You know what." He gives me a look. "You're in for it now." He grins, stepping in the shower.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Suuuure."

"I'm innocent."

"Right. You don't look so innocent to me."

"And what makes you say that?"

"The fact you keep moving when I come to you."

"Trying to find a good spot stand under the water."

"Uh huh. I'll give you that." He puts his hands on my waist, holding me in place.

"Now you can't move away from me."

"Uh oh..."

"Uh oh is right."

"Sorry?" I give him my best pouty face.

"Sure you are."

"I am." I give him the eyes.

"Alright, that may work...this time."

"Yayy." I grin slightly.

"Now we can finish our shower."

"Mmmhmm, yes we can." He lets me go so that I'm able to get under the water better. He helps with getting the places I can't reach, using that time to be as touchy as he can. Once he was finished, he helped with my hair before I started to help him. Once I was done helping him, we spend a little bit more time in the shower because he wanted to be more touchy. But after that, we decide to get out, grabbing the towels and wrapping them around ourselves. "I feel so much better now."

"Good. You should feel that way."

"You helped of course."

"That's what I'm here for. I'll always be here to help you feel better."

"Likewise." We both head back into the room, to find something to wear for bed. I go to my bags but he stops me. "What? I can't go to my bags?"

"You can, but I chose what you're wearing to bed." He smirks.

"I should've known."

"It's one of those nights." He starts to lead me to the bed.

"Oh yeah."

"Oops?"

"Uh huh. You knew what you were doing."

"Maybe I did." I shrug innocently.

"I can torture you just as much." He brushes his lips over mine then moves away, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How well I know."

"That you do."

"Well this definitely will be a long night then." I give him a look.

"It usually is." He grins,

"And I believe it'll be both of our faults this time."

"For once it will be."

"Now, what're you doing over there now hmm?" He adds.

"Just enjoying the view."

"That makes two of us then." I stand there for a bit longer then walk over to him, straddling his lap, hands wandering. "What about now?" I ask.

"I'm loving it even more." He looks me over, his hands wandering.

"So am I." I kiss him quick, teasing him for now.

"You're so making things harder for yourself." He groans.

"I like a challenge, you know that."

"You always do." He chuckles. He then pulls me close to him, pressing his lips to mine. He wastes no time in moving so he's hovering over me, not breaking the kiss. He goes to tug on the top of the towel that's still around me, but I grab his hand, that being a sign telling him not yet. That causes him to whine, his free hand moving up the towel instead. He starts to move so that I'm laying against the pillows. He breaks the kiss only to kiss every inch of skin that he can. He makes sure to take his time before making his way back to my lips.

"Now?" He mumbles.

I shake my head with a smile. He grins, slowly removing the towel from around me. Once it's off, he tosses it to the side. He lets his hands wander a bit more while looking me over with a smile. "Don't forget about yourself."

"Saving that for you."

"Of course you are." I start to undo the towel, letting my fingers linger. He tenses up, a slight growl coming from him. I smirk, removing the towel, tossing it to the side then quickly pressing his indent. That gets an even louder growl and he presses his lips back to mine in a rough kiss and then proceeds to pull the blankets over us. From there, that's where the night got really long. With Justin and Vi, they had just gotten out of the shower themselves. She walked back into the room before him and was looking at her wrist again since it was bothering her. Once he had wrapped a towel around himself, he came into the room himself. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." She smiles.

"Wrist bothering you?"

"Just a bit, but I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She assures him, walking over, letting her hands wander down his chest.

"Alright."

"I'll let you know if it gets to be to much. I just want to forget about everything that happened."

"Right, of course."

"How's the arm? Does it hurt again?"

"It's sore. Doesn't hurt as much as it did before. I'll live."

"Well that's good. I know you're tough." She gives him a quick kiss.

"So are you."

"It's because I have you with me."

"Likewise."

"So I'm assuming you'll get me back for all the torture later."

"You know I will."

"Of course."

"We both should definitely rest. Me with my arm and you with your wrist."

"Right." She nods. "Want to pick out what I wear?"

"Of course I do."

"Go right ahead then."

"Alright, you go sit and I'll find something." She nods, going to sit on the bed. he goes over to her things to find something. It doesn't take him too long since she keeps all his favorites right on top. Once he finds something, he comes over to the bed. "Of course you'd pick that one." She chuckles.

"Well duh." He chuckles.

"Want to help putting it on?"

"You know I always do."

"I know."

"Gonna need to stand for me to help."

"Right. My bad." She laughs, standing up.

"Uh huh sure."

"Okay...so I was a bit distracted."

"You tend to always be distracted."

"Especially when you're just in a towel."

"Touche." He then starts to remove her towel, being as touchy as he can while he does so. "Touchy..."

"There's so much to touch." He grins, looking her over.

"Yes, I know."

"Just don't start anything we can't finish."

"I won't, don't worry."

"Good." He continues to be touchy when he helps her put on what he picked out for her to wear. He places light kisses along her shoulder, while holding her waist. She removes his towel, letting that fall to the floor. Since it was going to be a calm night for them, she decided against teasing him. Then he grabs a pair of shorts to put on and does so, coming back to the bed, climbing in next to her under the blankets, since he had gone there while she waited for him to get dressed. "Finally we can relax."

"Exactly what we need too."

"Mhm." She lays her head on his chest, snuggling into him while he holds her close.

"Hopefully tomorrow is better."

"I really hope so. Maybe me can spend most of it in bed before the show."

"We can try." He nods.

"I would love that very much."

"I know you would." He kisses the top of her head.

"I'll get to be with you and only you." She smiles, trying to hide a yawn.

"That's right. And looks like someone's tired."

"Just a tad."

"Maybe you should sleep then."

"Good. We both need it." He nods. She nods, relaxing into him more while he runs his hand through her hair. Like always, it doesn't take long for her to go to sleep. Once he notices, he smiles down at her, kissing the top of her head again. he holds her close, watching her sleep for a bit longer before he goes to sleep himself.


	38. Thanksgiving

Finally after being busy for the longest time, we have time off for the holiday, Thanksgiving to be exact. Ted and I had gone back home to Mississippi, while Vi and Justin had gone home to Capetown, South Africa to spend the holiday with his family. Since they had a long flight in after the shows, she was still fast asleep while Justin was awake just watching her sleep for a bit, holding her close to him. Of course, he decides to stay there until she wakes up, not wanting to move her because she looked so peaceful. It isn't until a half hour later that she starts to stir, mumbling in her sleep, burying her face in his chest.

"Good morning to you." He chuckles.

"Hmph."

"Not ready to get up, that's okay."

"Nuh uh." She mumbles, shaking her head.

"That's alright, you won't have to get up yet." She mumbles something then snuggles into him more, laying there until she feels like waking up fully. When she does, she opens her eyes and looks up at him. He leans down and gives her a good morning kiss. She smiles into the kiss then fully wakes up.

"Better?"

"Much better." She yawns.

"Good."

"I know I'm going to need all the rest for everything you got planned today."

"Mmhmm."

"What did you have planned for today?"

"Well can't pass up seeing the sights. So how about a bike ride along the coast or the mountains?"

"Ooohhh...they both sound nice. You know I like doing but so it doesn't matter to me."

"When did you want to do all that?"

"Whenever you feel up to it."

"I'm a bit. I'm too comfy right now."

"I thought so."

"Although, something does smell good. Mom must be cooking breakfast."

"I think she is." He nods.

"She sure knows how to get us out of bed." Vi laughs.

"Yes she does." He chuckles.

"I do think I'm ready to get up now. That smells way to good to just lay here. I have to get try it."

"Of course." He nods, letting you go so that you could get up first.

"Going to get up or watch me get dressed?"

"You know I don't mind watching."

"Of course you don't." She chuckles. "Enjoy the show then." She grins, going over to her things to find something. Once she does find something, she starts to take off the clothes from the night before as slow as she could. She put on a loose fitting tank top along with a pair of jean shorts, shaking her hips a bit extra just for him. She slips on her flip flops then walks over to the bed, kneeling on it. "Your turn." She gives him a kiss.

"You kill me so much sometimes, you know that right?"

"I know I do." She smirks. "It's just so easy to do it."

"It's easy for me too."

"How well I know. You get me everyday without even trying."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Mhm." She nods. "Now get dressed 'cause you're killing me right now."

"Alright alright, I'm going." He chuckles, moving from the bed. He goes over to his things to get something to wear for the day while she watches for a bit. As he gets dressed, he does the same thing to her that she did to him. She bites her lip, groaning at the torture. Once he's all dressed and she's calm, she goes to work on her hair and makeup while he comes in and does his hair as well.

"You know you look beautiful even without the makeup."

"You always say that." She blushes.

"Because it's true."

"How about I just do it very light this time. Make it look like I'm not wearing any?"

"Alright." He nods. Since she just started with her makeup, she does it very lightly so it doesn't look like she has any on, but enough to accent the color of her eyes.

"Beautiful." He grins.

"Anything for you." She kisses his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Once she finishes, she puts everything away, and watches as he fixes his hair. He takes his time so it looks perfect before finishing up.

"It's perfect." She grins.

"I just know how you like it." He grins.

"Of course you do."

"Now let's go get some of that yummy smelling food."

"After you."

She heads out of the bathroom first, him slapping her butt on the way. She squeals then gives him a look. He acts all innocent, but she knows what he did. They start to leave the room, hands laced then head downstairs to the kitchen where they smelled food. "Something smells good." He says as we walk in, going to his mom and kissing her cheek.

"You always know how to wake us up." You add.

"I'm a mom. That's just what I do." She smiles.

"I'll help with the dinner later if you need any help." Vi offers.

"That would be great hun, thank you."

"It's no problem."

"See, I told you there was something I loved about her. She's just so sweet." His mom says to him.

"That's why I love her."

"Aww. You both." She blushes. "I do my best."

"And you do it without even trying."

"It's just a gift I have. I'm just that lovable." She jokes.

"Yes, yes you are."

"More than you know sweetheart." Rose kindly says. "Breakfast is almost ready. Justin, would you mind setting the table please?" He nods and goes into the cabinet for plates and such, bringing them out to the table, setting it. Vi stays in the kitchen with Rose, helping her with getting everything from the stove to dishes, to take out to the table. Once everything is out on the table, Justin goes and gets drinks, and when he comes back they all sit.

"Everything looks so good. I love coming home to this."

"Why do you think I make breakfast all the time for you?"

"Because you love me." He smiles cheesily.

"Yes I do. So very much."

"How can anyone not love him? I mean, look how adorable he is." Vi grins, pinching his cheek playfully.

"That he is."

"Stop." He blushes. "Nope. We never will." Vi grins.

"Because you love me, I know." He chuckles.

"Yes, both of us do." She kisses his cheek.

"And I love both you oh so much too."

"We know dear. You never stop showing us." His mom smiles.

"And I'll continue to never stop showing you."

"That's how we raised you. Always showing those you love how much you care for them."

"That and being respectful."

"Of course." She nods. "We taught you very well."

"And I thank you and Dad for that. As I keep saying, he would absolutely love you." Justin says the last part to you.

"I'm sure he would. You're everything he wanted for our son and much more."

"I'm positive he would love me." Vi nods.

"Always positive. That's a good thing,"

"So, if you're ready to eat, feel free to grab what you want."

They nod, grabbing what they want, which happens to be a bit of everything. They put it on their plates and say grace before they start eating.

"This is really good."

"Best food we've had in months."

"I think it gets better every time we come home here."

"Why thank you. I do have time to practice and get better."

"I really don't think you need practice to get better. Your cooking is amazing."

"Oh I know, but I like to try different things. You know that hunny. That's why I'm such a good cook."

"That is true."

"That's one reason I love coming here when we can. I can never get enough of your cooking." I add.

"I told you it was amazing." Justin chuckles.

"You did. Thank you both again."

"You're welcome." They continue to eat, enjoying the lovely home cooked meal that they don't usually get while on the road. They have small talk while they eat then help Rose clean up when they're done.

"So what do you two have planned for today?"

"Justy was thinking of a bike ride along the coast and going up to the mountains."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"He just knows all the things I love to do."

"Well I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't." He kisses her cheek.

"I guess not." She chuckles.

"That's why I found out everything when I did."

"And you did an amazing job too."

"Why thank you."

"You're oh so very welcome."

"So need help with anything else?" Vi asks.

"No no. you two go have fun before tonight. I got everything here."

"Thank you for breakfast again."

"It's no problem. Anything for my son and his beautiful girl. It's my pleasure."

"You're welcome any time, whenever you want to come back." She adds.

"That's sweet. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again." Vi gives her a hug.

"Anytime." She smiles. Justin gives her a hug and a kiss before they say goodbye one final time. They then head outside to where he keeps his bikes when he's home.

"The collection just keeps growing doesn't it?"

"Oh these? That's nothing. I've had these for awhile. The ones in the states are newer."

"So you've shown me."

"Just wait until the next tour. We get to go to the home of Ducati." His eyes light up.

"Oh boy." She giggles. "I sense we'll be coming home with a few new bikes after that tour." She adds.

"Possibly."

"Maybe more than a few." He adds.

"Oh you and your bikes." She laughs.

"Yes, me and my bikes. I love you more though."

"Yes, I know." She kisses his cheek. He then goes to get the one he wants, getting helmets as well. Once he gets it all ready, he hands her a helmet and she climbs on behind him, her arms going around his waist. Once they're both all set, he pulls out and heads down the road. Meanwhile with Ted and I, we were both still in bed since it was still morning in the states. I had started to wake up, and I shifted, but I didn't get to move that much since he had a tight grip on me. He was still sleeping peacefully, mumbling a few things while he held me close to him. I try to listen to close to the things he was mumbling, but he was mumbling too quietly so I couldn't make them out, but I couldn't help but laugh a bit. He started to settle down after a bit, going back to resting more comfortably. I started to get bored laying there, what with me awake and him still sleeping. So I carefully turn in his grip so that I'm facing him. I decide to have some fun and try poking him first, see if I get any reaction out of that. He starts to smile a bit, thinking it was a dream. The more I poke him in different spots, the more he moves around until his eyes start to open.

"Morning sleepyhead." I grin.

"...morning..." He says between yawns.

"I was getting bored, being the only one awake."

"Sorry...must've been tired then I thought."

"It's okay."

"I'm up now and I really love the view." He smiles at me.

"Of course you do."

"It's the best thing to see right when I wake up." He kisses me quick.

"Whether I'm awake or still sleeping."

"Exactly."

"You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Was I? I didn't even know I did that." He chuckles.

"Oh you do. I couldn't understand you this time, but it was funny."

"Probably one of the many dreams I was having about you."

"Aww."

"You're all I ever dream out. Even though the dream continues when I wake up."

"There you go being all sweet first thing in the morning."

"That's just what I do for the one I love."

"Love you too." I kiss him quick this time.

"Never gets old." He sighs in content once I pull away.

"You know, if my poking wasn't going to wake you up, I was gonna get Riggs in here. He would've woken you up. I'm surprised he hasn't come in here yet." I laugh.

"I'm sure he would have." He laughs as well. "He's probably still sleeping himself."

"I'm glad it's not too cold in November here. Don't have to pack away the summer clothes just yet."

"No. That's the one thing I love about here this time of the year."

"So on the topic of holidays, where are we going Christmas? Back here or my family?"

"Since we came here I was thinking of going to your family for Christmas."

"Sounds good."

"We don't have to be at mom's until about 2. We got most of the morning to do whatever."

"Hmmm...well I think I should make breakfast this time. You make it all the time when we come home, I think I should this time."

"I don't mind doing it, but I do love when you cook."

"Cause I'm just so amazing at it."

"Yes you are."

"You probably want to wait a few moments before letting me go so I can go do that, don't you?"

"You know me all to well." He grins, holding me closer.

"I would hope so." I laugh.

"I know you do."

"Then you also know, I'm too comfortable right now to move myself."

"Of course. We'll just wait until Riggs comes in then. "

"Alright." I nod. We both lay there for a while longer, him stealing a few kisses now and then. at one point, he doesn't pull away and that is the moment Riggs decides he wants to come in and jump on the bed. He ends up getting in between us and makes us pull away.

"Riggs." I laugh, patting his side.

"You always pick the wrong times boy." Ted chuckles.

"I have a feeling he knows exactly what he's doing."

"He does it all the time."

"He just wants all the attention. He just misses us that much. "

"Wonder if he still finds the socks like you said in your video months ago when you were out in your ankle injury."

"I'm sure he does. I've found a few that have no pairs to them."

"Ohhh Riggs, what are we going to do with you?" I shake my head amusedly. All he does is bark I'm response, licking my face. "I love you too." He licks my face again, moving his head under my chin. "Awwww."

"He loves you just as much as I do."

"I can see that." I grin.

"I do know that I love you more."

"Well of course."

"I believe he wants us to get up now."

"It seems so." I nod. We both move so we're able to get out of bed. Of course Riggs is the first one out of the room. I don't bother to get changed yet, heading out of the room myself. Ted just gets a shirt on before following me downstairs. "So you can just sit in the living room, I'll make everything."

"You sure you don't want help?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright." He kisses me quick before heading to the living room.

As he goes there, I get everything out that I could need to make breakfast, from pans and such and the food, before going to work on it. Once I get everything ready, I start to cook it. "Smells good already!" He calls from the living room.

"It should. It's your favorite afterall." I call back.

"I knew that."

"Should be ready soon." He then decides to get up from the couch and comes out into the kitchen to watch the rest get cooked. His hands rest on my waist, his chin on my shoulder. "Smells even better from in here."

"That's because you're right up close."

"You know I can't resist." He tries stealing some that was done.

"Uh uh...you wait."

"Awww." He pouts. "Not even on little piece?"

"Okay, fine." He grins, taking a little piece then kissing my cheek. "You're the best."

"I know." I laugh. "It should be done in a few so if you want to set the table, you can do that."

"I will do that." He nods. He gets all the plates and sets them on the table while you get everything ready to set on the table. Once everything is done, I bring over the plates that I had put everything on, setting those on the table.

"Everything looks and smells so good." He says as he puts stuff on his plate.

"You don't even have to. It's one of your many talents."

"Same goes for you."

"Mine's not as good as you though."

"I beg to differ."

"I do make my best for you though."

"Touche." Once we have everything we want on our plates, we both start to eat. "Just wait until we go home to my family for Christmas, I make cookies around that time."

"Ooohhh...I do love your cookies."

"I know you do."

"I so can't wait for that time."

"I can tell."

"I just love your cookies so much. They're that good."

"The dough is even better. And I know you know that too."

"I do. That's why you never have many cookies to make."

"Well not this time, because I make them with my mom when I go home."

"Aw man."

"You'll live."

"I don't know. I'll be having withdrawals the whole time." He chuckles.

"Poor you."

"I'll work my magic to get some. It always works."

"We'll see."

"Mhm...we will." He grins. After we finish eating, he offers to clean everything, since I cooked everything. He does not take no for an answer and has me go up and start to get ready for the day. Since it was going to be warm today, I went the t-shirt and shorts thing. The jewelry matching of course. I leave my hair flat and straight, not wanting to do anything special with it right now, choosing to only put it up if I got hot. I do my makeup and everything, before walking back into the room and putting shoes on. Just as I had gotten the other shoe on, Ted had walked in from finishing the dishes. Once his eyes land on me, he stops walking and just stares. I don't notice of course, until I stand and look up to see him frozen in place. "Hellooo...spacey." I laugh, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"You were staring again."

"Was I? My bad."

"Uh huh...sure."

"Alright, so it's your fault." He smirks.

"It always is."

"Yes it is."

"You get me all the time, no matter what you wear." He adds.

"Of course."

"Makes me wonder what you're going to wear tonight."

"That will be a surprise."

"It always is."

"It's fun to surprise you."

"And I love when you surprise me too."

"Which is why I do it."

"You just know what I love."

"Yes I do."

"And that's what makes me love you more each day."

"Love you too." He gives me a quick kiss then goes to find something to wear for the day.

"Resisting the urge to be touchy are you?" I laugh.

"Yes or we won't get out of this house at all today."

"You say it like it's a bad thing." I make an innocent face, trying so hard not to laugh.

"It's not, but if we don't show up later, I'm sure mom will send Brett and Mike over and we don't need them walking in on us."

"No...'cause they won't knock, they'll just walk in...being your brothers and all."

"Exactly." He nods. "That's why I'm resisting until later tonight."

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right." He smirks.

"I can't prepare can I?"

"No, not this time."

"Darn."

"You'll survive."

"I can try."

"I know you will."

"I'll let you get dressed now though."

"That might be a good idea." He chuckles.

"Don't mind me." I grin, sitting back down.

He chuckles, going over to the closet to find something to wear. Once he finds something, he gets a pair of jeans from his dresser. When he has all that, he starts to slowly get undressed to torture me then does the same thing as he puts his clothes back on.

"Really?" I groan.

"Yes, really." He smirks.

"And I can't do anything about it, I know."

"Nope. It's my day to torture you."

"But I am the one wearing the shorts and everything. That's more skin for you to touch though."

"I know, but I'm the one who can take their shirt off if they get to hot."

"That's right. Oh darn."

"Maybe I'll be nice and keep it on though."

"But if you get too hot, I can't blame you for taking it off. Happens all the time when we spend a day out by the lake."

"Right, of course."

"So what are we doing today anyway, before heading over to your parents'?"

"I don't know...how about we just hang down at the dock? I need to practice my golfing."

"And where are they gonna go? In the water?" I laugh.

"Actually, I have a little island out there now that I can aim at."

"But some probably end up in the water though."

"Most likely. That's what practice is for."

"Right."

"I'm ready to head out when you are."

"I'm all set."

"After you."

"All the time." I shake my head amusedly, getting up from the bed and heading out first.

"Mhm." He grins.

"I've got my eyes on you." I give him a look over my shoulder.

"You always do."

"Because I know what you do sometimes when you let me walk ahead of you."

"Of course." We manage to get downstairs with him behaving to the best of his ability. We make sure we have everything, before leaving. Of course when the door gets opened, Riggs goes right to the car waiting to get into the back seat. Once there, I let Riggs into the back while Ted puts everything in the back. Once everything is in the back, he comes around and gets into the drivers side and after the car is started we head off to the dock. Since it was right next to his house, it didn't take long at all to get there. After parking the car, we both get out along with Riggs and he gets his stuff out of the back.

"I like coming out here. It's peaceful."

"Exactly why I bought a house on the lake."

"And that's why I like coming home here when we can."

"It sure does help get you relaxed."

"It does, and it's not crowded like a beach."

"No because this is a private dock. Only for us to use."

"Exactly." Once he has everything, he laces his fingers with mine and we head down to the grassy area. I set up the chairs that we had brought, sitting down in one and taking out the sunblock that was packed since we would be in the sun the whole time, putting that on. After that was on, he started to set up all his golfing equipment. "You're gonna end up being distracting aren't you?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe I will, maybe I won't. You'll have to want and see."

"You so will."

"Guilty."

"Thought so."

He starts to get ready, hitting the first ball, making it onto the green.

"I wonder how many golf balls are actually at the bottom of the lake." I laugh.

"I have no clue. Probably a lot." He chuckles.

"I wouldn't doubt that."

"Me either since Brett comes out here all the time."

"Let me guess, most of the golf balls he hits end up in the lake." I snicker.

"Pretty much. He needs more practice than me."

"Seems like little brother needs some tips from his big brother."

"He really does." He laughs.

"Get him on a real golf course, he'll probably always get the ball in the sand pits, or the ponds."

"Oh he has, trust me. It's funny to see though."

"Sounds like me. I have my moments on the course." I laugh.

"Yeah, but you're actually better than he is."

"That's because I take tips from you and you help me."

"Right and he doesn't listen. He thinks he can do it on his own."

"Of course."

He then goes back to focusing on what he was doing, hitting the balls across the lake. Very rarely did any end up in the lake. Maybe about a few here or there hit the water. He does that for a few more hours or so before deciding he's one for the day.

"Aww time to head back already?"

"Yeah...almost time to go to mom's."

"I think I'll bring what I'm wearing over there with us and I'll get ready there. Make you wait some more."

"Awww...alright."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm sure I will be."

"Now the question is, are you going to get ready at home or wait until we get there like I am?" I ask as we start to pack up everything we brought.

"Hmm...I'll probably get ready before we leave."

"Alright." I nod. Once everything is packed, we take it to the car, putting it in. He opens the door for Riggs while I get in the passenger side. After Riggs is in, he gets in and starts the car, heading back to the house. When we do get back, he gets everything out of the back of the car, while I go and unlock the front door after letting Riggs out and Ted follows shortly after with everything, bringing it inside.

Back in Capetown, Justin and Vi had just finished the bike ride and were sitting on top of the mountains just looking over the city. "This is so beautiful, I love it here." She says at the view.

"Not as beautiful as you though."

"Justy..." She blushes. "...you say that all the time."

"Because it's true."

"You really know how to make me love you more and more each day." She leans back to kiss his cheek since she was sitting between his legs.

"It's a gift." He grins.

"One that I adore and love oh so very much."

"I'm glad." His hold on her tightens as he pulls her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "I really wish we could stay here all day."

"I do too."

"When do we have to head back?"

"Not for another hour. I say we stay here for a little while longer."

"I love the sound of that." She leans back into him more.

"Should definitely come back here for the sunset sometime this week before we go back to the states."

"That would be perfect. I love the sunsets here."

"Perfect spot to see them."

"It is." She nods. "I still remember the last one we saw while you were ount from your injury last year."

"So do I."

"I've never seen on so incredible or pure before."

"It's a lot different seeing it over here, that's for sure."

"I just wish we could see it more often. I love it here."

"I know right?"

"I really think we should see about getting a house here. This way we can come and not have to bother mom all the time."

"Right, even though she doesn't mind us staying with her."

"I know she doesn't, but this way we can have some alone time that you miss so much when we stay with her."

"True."

"I just know that it's killing you with having to wait. One of the reasons I've been behaving."

"Right." He nods. They sit there for a bit longer just enjoying the peacefulness of everything. Every so often, he would steal a kiss while smiling and hold her as close as he could. A while after that is when he decides that it's the best time to go, just so they have enough time to get changed and stuff when they get back. They walk down hand in hand, stopping to take more pictures as they do. When they make it to where he parked, they get their helmets on then climb back on. Then he makes his way back to the house. It doesn't take too long to get back and when they do, they both get off the bike, leave the helmets on top and them head inside. "We're back." He calls once they walk in the door so his mom knows.

"How was the ride?"

"Amazing and refreshing."

"That's great."

"It's always good to go for a ride to unwind every now and then."

"Of course."

"I'm going to go get cleaned up so I can start to help you with everything."

"No rush, take your time."

"Alright." Vi nods.

Then she heads upstairs and to the bedroom to get ready. She goes over to her things that were in the closet and takes out the dress she picked for tonight. She sets that on the bed while she gets her shoes and everything else that she may need. After that was all ready, she started to take off the clothes she was wearing so she could put the dress on.

"I know you're staring..."

"It's the most I can do."

"True...you could come help...if you can control yourself."

"I really don't think I can. Not this time." He chuckles.

"That bad this time huh?" She laughs.

"Just a bit, yeah."

"We'll have to fix that as soon as we can then." She winks as she slips on her dress. "Zipper please?" She turns around.

"Of course." He nods, taking the zipper and pulling it up.

"Thank you." She turns back around, kissing his cheek. "You go get ready while I do my hair. I'm sure you'll be done before me anyway."

"Right." He chuckles.

Since he was too busy staring, she had to turn him around and nudge him to his things. She shakes her head with a laugh then heads to the bathroom to do work on her makeup and hair. She did her makeup light to match her dress first since she was curling her hair and that would take a bit. Once that was done, she started with curling, making them a bit loose since he loves to play with them. Once she was done, she walks back out into the room where he was waiting for her. She goes over to the jewelry box she had with her and gets out the diamond set he got her for her birthday, putting that on.

"That always makes you look even more amazing."

"And I have you to thank for them too."

"You're welcome."

"It's the best gift I could ever get from you." I smile at him through the mirror.

"The gifts will never stop either."

"I didn't think they would." She turns to face him.

"I know exactly what I'm getting you for Christmas. I saw something the other day that I know you'll love."

"Oh really?"

"Well I suppose I can give you one hint. It involves taking time off for ourselves."

"That could be anything." She chuckles. "Anymore?"

"Anymore hints and I believe I'd be giving it away." He chuckles.

"Awww...now I have to wait a whole month to find out." She pouts.

"You'll survive."

"I don't know..." She bites her lip, looking down. "...you know what might help?" She looks at him through her lashes. "I know exactly what will help." He grins. He walks over to where she is, lifting her chin. Her arms go around his neck the moment his lips press against hers. His hands rest on her waist until he starts to walk forward, making her walk back until they meet the wall. she tries to break away, but he holds her in place. He makes a quiet noise, telling her that he's not ready to let her go yet. Seeing as how he hasn't been able to do this much, she lets him continue until he's ready to pull away.

"Wanted to have a little more fun before we go downstairs." He grins, after pulling away.

"Understandable. I really missed that today." She runs her fingers through his hair.

"You and me both."

"After we leave tomorrow, you can make up for all the time lost."

"I can't wait."

"I know you can't." She laughs. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It's been so hard to resist."

"Tell me about it." She chuckles.

"Just have to get through tonight."

"You'll make it...I'm sure you can."

"And so will you."

"I've made it this far so I believe I can."

"Right."

"I say we head down so we can help mom with everything."

"Good idea."

"You, uh...kinda have to let go first."

"Oops. My bad."

"You can hold me all you want later." She pecks his lips, moving from his grip.

"I plan on it."

"Of course." She giggles. "Now lets go lover so we can help mom." She laces her fingers with him, leading him out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. "We're here to help." She says once they enter.

"Oh good. I got some of the easier stuff done, and you can help with the rest."

"Alright." She nods. "Just point me in the direction and I'll get it done."

She points to what she had set aside for her to do and she does the same for Justin. She gets back to what she was doing as Vi and Justin do what she had set aside for them both to do. They get to work on what was left to be done, getting it all ready to be cooked. Once it was ready, they put it in the oven and on the stove, checking on it from time to time. While they were waiting, they made small talk with each other until everything was ready to be set out.

"Now we just have to wait for more of the family to show up."

"They should be her soon. We got everything done a bit early. Everyone should be here in about 10 minutes or so." His mom says.

"I'm sure everyone is gonna be happy to see you." Just says to Vi with a grin.

"I can't wait to see them again and meet the others I didn't get to last time. It's going to be good to see them again."

"Another reason why I love coming home."

"Justin, can you help me with something?" His mom asks.

"Sure. Be right back." He kisses Vi's cheek before getting up and following his mom out of the room. They head downstairs to the basement where she keeps all her special wines from her collection. "Are you still planning on asking her tonight?"

"I am and it's been so hard to hide this from her."

"Did she almost find the ring? I swore I hid it in place she wouldn't see." She says as she looks through her collection.

"No no, she doesn't even know anything about it."

"Thank goodness." She sighs in relief. "Here." She takes a bottle off the rack. "This one will be perfect for tonight." She hands it to him.

"Thanks." He grins, taking it.

"Anything for my baby boy." She pinches his cheek then kisses it. "I've been waiting for this day since you met her, told me about her and the first time she came here." She adds.

"So have I. She everything I could want and more. I can't have her not be my wife any longer."

"Of course."

"Justy? Mom? Everyone's here now." Vi calls from the top of the stairs. They both then head back up the stairs, and Justin brings the wine over to the table you'll all be sitting at, setting that down in the middle of it. Once he's done, he comes over and introduces her to everyone she did not get to meet last time. After that was done and she got greeted and hugs from everyone else, they made their way to the table for dinner. Justin of course helps his mom with bringing the food out to the table, setting everything down as well. when that's all done, they all sit around the table getting ready for grace. One of Justin's relatives does a traditional African prayer before they all start to get their food. "Everything looks and smells amazing."

"Thanks to the both of you, it all came out perfectly." His mom smiles kindly, squeezing his hand.

"Always happy to help."

"It's our pleasure." Vi nods.

Once they have everything they wanted, they start to eat, everyone talking amongst each other. During the dinner, Justin keeps his hand on her leg, squeezing down at times with a smile. Soon they finish with the dinner and his mom brings out the dessert. "Before we get to the dessert, I have something I want to say." Justin announces.

"What is it?"

His mom looks on getting teary eyed, trying to hide it. "Vi..." He turns to her. ""...you mean everything to me and more. You're my world and I would not change that for anything. I love you so much, words can't describe how much." He pauses.

"Justy...what are you saying?"

"Vi..." He gets up, moving his chair and getting on one knee. "...will you marry me?" He opens the box with the ring in it. She gasps, covering her mouth as tears of happiness start to fall. "Yes! I would love to!" He grins and takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto her finger. He gives her a kiss once it's on her finger then takes his spot next to her. "I-I didn't see this coming." She wipes tears from her face.

"That was the whole point."

"Things can't get any better than they are right now."

"It was hard hiding this from you all day."

"I'm sure it was, but you're good at keeping things from me too."

"I am."

"He has been tempted all day to tell you and I must say, I'm very happy you said yes. It's going to be great having you in the family."

"Well I already felt like a part of the family anyway, before tonight."

"You always have been. You're like the daughter I've always wanted."

"And that means a lot."

"More than you'll ever know." She adds. "Oh, Scar is gonna flip when we tell her." She says to Justin.

"She might." He grins.

"I know who will flip the most when they find out." She smirks.

"Now that, I can't wait to see."

"Total hissy fit." She snickers.

"We're so going to have to get it on video."

"Yes, we'll have to." She nods in agreement. "I'm so tempted to tell everyone now, but I'll just tell Scar and Ted." She says, getting her phone and taking a picture.

"Right. Tell everyone when you're ready to. No rush."

"I'm thinking at the next show we can tell them. This way everyone is around."

"Good idea."

She opens the camera on her phone, taking a picture of the ring and sending it to me, with a message. "And sent." She sets her phone down. As she waits for a reply, she gets the dessert that was brought out to the table. That too was a traditional African dessert. Instead of getting two pieces, they get one big piece and share it, feeding it to each other. "Everything tonight has been perfect."

"And it's going to continue to be that way too." He steals a kiss.

"Of course it is."

"Only the best for the love of my life."

"You give me the best no matter what."

"Because you deserve it and so much more."

"As you say all the time."

"Because it's true."

"I know."

"You're both just so adorable. I'm so happy you found each other." His mom gushes.

"I'm happy I found her too."

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I could not be anymore grateful."

"Be sure you let me know when you decide on a date for the wedding. Then I'll be counting the days down."

"You'll be the first one to know when we do."

"Great." She smiles."Before I forget...you both have the house to yourselves tonight. I'm going to a friends house. It's a gift for the both of you."

"Aww, thank you."

"It's no problem. I know you both would like some time alone."

"Right, of course."

"That's really sweet of you mom. Thank you." Justin smiles.

"Always thinking of you two."

"Of course. That makes you the best mom ever." He leans over, kissing her cheek.

"I try."

"You don't even have to. You've been the best my whole life."

"Oh, I know." They then finish up with everything, starting to take all the dishes and left over food into the kitchen, wrapping and putting the food away. Once that's done, she goes and helps his mom with the dishes. While they do that, Justin sees everyone out that was getting ready to leave. Once everyone is gone, he comes back into the kitchen just as they were finishing up with the dishes.

"Everyone's gone home." He says.

"And everything is done out here too."

"I thank you both again for the help."

"It's the least we could do. We're not going to stay here and not do anything. We were happy to help."

"Well I suppose I should go get my things so you two can have the house to yourselves for the night."

"Do you need any help with that?" Vi offers.

"Oh no, that's okay. I've only got one bag I'm bringing with me. But thank you for offering."

"You're welcome." Vi nods. She then heads upstairs so she can get her things to leave. Justin puts his arms around Vi's waist, pulling her close to him. "I believe we have some celebrating to do." He smirks. "After she leaves." She giggles.

"I know...I just can't wait any longer." He groans.

"She won't be that long, I think you'll survive until she leaves."

"I might be able to..."

"You can, I know it."

"It's so hard."

"I know it is." Soon his mom comes back down, telling them she's leaving. They give her a hug and thank her again for dinner and the house for the night. They follow her out the door and stand out front as they watch her get into the car. They both wave to her before she pulls out and goes down the road. "Now we can go." She says since she knows he's really eager.

"Finally." He grins, pulling her back inside. She squeals as he picks her up, carrying her inside so they get there quicker. "In a hurry I see." She giggles as he hurries up the stairs.

"Yes I am."

"And I did nothing this time."

"No you didn't. It has to do with me having to behave the whole time we were here ."

"If I do say so, you've done a good job too. Now you get to go crazy."

"And I plan on doing so."

"Oh boy." She chuckles. "I'm going to be sore in the morning, aren't I?" She gives him a look.

"It's possible."

"Then I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Mmhmm." He reaches the room, opening the door then closing it, then sets her on her feet. "I can sense the torture already." She giggles as his hands slowly move down her sides.

"Oh yes."

"Bring it on then." She challenges, brushing her lips over his while her hands slip under his shirt.

"Ohhh you're so in for it now."

"That was the whole idea." She smirks.

"It's gonna be a long night that's for sure."

"Yes it most certainly will be." She smirks, pressing one of his indents.

"Keep doing that and you'll be in for it even more."

"Maybe that's what I want." She grins, doing it again.

"Really now?" He smirks.

"Really." She nips at his bottom lip.

"You so want that." He grins.

"Hmmm..." She nips at his bottom lip while pressing his indent. "...okay...so I do."

"I know everything. You can't anything from me."

"You just know me that well."

"Just like you know me."

"Exactly."

"I think the dress should come off now." He smirks.

"You know where the zipper is."

"I just wanted to take my time getting to that first."

"Let the torture begin." She giggles.

"You've got that right." He grins before pressing his lips to hers and reaching around for the zipper. While he does that, he starts to walk forward making her walk backwards to the bed. He slowly moves his fingers along the zipper, sending a chill down her spine. She tenses up, kissing back with more intensity. He then finally pulls the zipper down and decides to help her take the dress off. He starts by slowly moving the sleeves off her shoulders and down her arms. She pulls her arms out then he slowly moves his hands down her sides, helping the dress fall to the floor. She then steps out of it and starts to tug at his shirt, wanting it off. He smirks against her lips, that being a signal of letting her know that she can go ahead and take his shirt off. She wastes no time in lifting his shirt up, breaking the kiss to get it over his head. Once that's up, she tosses it somewhere in the room, not caring where. She then takes the advantage to be as touchy as she can with all the skin of his that's exposed. He too, took advantage of the exposed skin, his hands moving wherever they pleased. He then moved from her lips and started to kiss across her jaw to her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. He continues making her back up, until the back of her legs hit the bed. He helps her lay down, not moving from the spot her was. They move up to the pillows, her hands in his hair, his on her waist.

"You still have more clothing on than me..." She mutters.

"...still having my fun..." He mutters against her neck.

"...can't take much more...but you already know that."

"...you did ask for it." He smirks, nipping around his favorite spot.

"You're killing me here..."

"That's the idea."

"Of course it is."

"Try not to to go to crazy."

"Can't make any promises, but I'll try."

"...uh oh..." She bites down on her lip when he grazes the spot.

"Uh oh is right...you know how I can get."

"I do."

"I thought so." He grins, going back to what he was doing. He keeps grazing the spot making me tense each time he does it. The more she tenses, the more keeps up with the torture. She starts to tug on his hair the closer he gets to the spot. He finally decides she's had enough torture with moving around the spot, and he presses his lips to the spot instantly. She tenses up, a few soft moans escaping. He smirks against her skin, getting the reaction he wanted out of her. But he doesn't stop there, he keeps going until he knows a mark will be forming. Once he feels a good sized one will form, he pulls away with a smirk seeing one starting to form. He makes his way back to her lips, her kissing him eagerly. She manages to move her hands down to his pants, starting to undo them. She gets them pulled off as far as she could reach and he does the rest, kicking them off once they get to around his ankles. He then kicks them off and they land wherever. She takes even more advantage of the exposed skin, her hands wandering all over. His hand goes to her thighs, squeezing down on them making her moan. In retaliation, she presses one of his indents, getting a loud growl out of him. From there, he pulls the blankets over them and they have a long night of celebrating.

In the meantime, Ted was already ready and he was downstairs with his family helping with setting the table, while I was upstairs finishing up getting ready myself. While I was getting ready, my phone goes off and I see it's a text from Vi about Justin proposing. I grin, waiting to reply then finish getting ready. Once I'm ready, and everything looks perfect, I leave the room and start to make my way downstairs. When I get downstairs, I head into the kitchen to see if anything needs to be done.

"Need anymore help or are you all set?"

"I believe we're all set...mom?"

"It's no problem. I'm always ready to help."

"You can look at what I'm wearing now you know." I say to Ted.

"I think he noticed already." Brett snickers, hitting Ted on the back of the head.

"Ow."

"You were drooling dude."

"You kinda were." I laugh.

"Was not." He mutters, wiping his mouth.

"Whatever you say."

"I do love the dress though." Ted gives me a wink.

"Of course you do."

"Pink looks good on you."

"You say that about every color basically."

"They all just look so good on you."

"Of course they do. But I have some news to tell you."

"What's this news?"

"Well...Justin and Vi are now engaged."

"Wow. Really? I was wondering when he was going to ask her."

"Well looks like tonight was it."

"Why do I have a feeling you knew about this?"

"Well I was the one who went with him to help get the ring afterall."

"So that's what you both did that day. You're really good at hiding things."

"Yes I am. You know that all too well."

"Yes I do." He grins.

"Now I think we should go sit and wait as more people show up." He adds.

"Good idea." I nod. He takes my hand and we head out into the living room, sitting down as we wait for more of the family to show up. While we wait, we watch the football game that was on TV. Soon everyone starts to show up, us greeting them as we do. Once everyone was there, we all made our way over to the table since the food was already set there, and we all pick a place to sit. After we sit, grace is said before we start to get our food. And of course everything tastes just as it looks, and that's amazing.

"Another amazing dinner mom."

"I have to agree." I nod.

"Anything for my babies and their wonderful girls." She smiles.

"I always leave here feeling full after eating what you make. It's just that good."

"Well I'm glad. It makes me feel good to know you're well fed."

"Definitely something you don't have to worry about at all."

"Good."

"One of the reasons why I like coming back when we can, your cooking."

"Nothing's better then a good home cooked meal and that's what you'll get whenever you come here."

"Of course."

"This really is the best time of the year. All the home cooked meals."

"Exactly."

We all go back to eating, making small talk. Since there was no rush, we all took our time eating until it was time for dessert.

"Speaking of dessert, I'm going to have to send you some of the cookies I'm making for Christmas when Ted and I go spend that with my family." I remark.

"Oh, that would be lovely. I heard you make great desserts."

"Well when I try to make cookies here, it's hard to keep him away from the kitchen." I laugh.

"How well I know dear. This dinner was hard enough to make with him here." Melanie, his mom, laughs.

"Do we have to keep you out of the kitchen whenever there's food being made?" I ask him, jokingly of course.

"No..."

"Then I think you have to control yourself around the food next time."

"Aww. It just all smells so good, I can't help myself sometimes."

"We know you can't."

"I'll try my best next time."

"As long as you try."

"That's all I can do."

"Right." I nod.

Ted Sr. brings out the dessert and sets it on the table for everyone to take.

"Now that looks good."

"It's mom's speciality. She makes it ever year." Brett beams.

"I'm assuming you have more than just one piece then, that's how good it is." I laugh.

"I think we should get ours while we can. He tends to take the whole thing." Mike says.

"I do not."

"Really? Then how come you gain weight after each holiday? Explain that one."

"Oooh busted." I snicker.

"I...uh...oh shut up." He mumbles. We get our pieces of the dessert before he gets a hold of it. After we all have our pieces, he only takes one for now. After being semi-full from the dinner, Ted and I decided to share a piece, so that neither one of us would be too full to eat if we had our own piece.

"That was really good."

"Like always."

"That's something you can't get on the road."

"Not at all."

"I'll be sure to send you some whenever I can." Melanie says.

"Of course."

"You're the best mom." Ted grins.

"As you tell me every time you come home."

"Because you are the best mom ever."

"I try."

"You don't have to mom. You're naturally that way."

"All moms are like that." I nod.

"True."

Once everyone was done, we helped with getting the dishes and putting them by the sink and then we grab the leftovers and put those away. When that was all done, we all went into the living room to sit down for a bit before people started to leave. "Tonight's was fun."

"It was." He nods. "Always good to see family and friends after being away for so long."

"And we get to do it all over again next month with my family."

"I can't wait for that. I'm excited to meet your family."

"Well they can't wait to meet you either."

"I just hope the time goes by quick, I'm to anxious."

"I know you are."

"I'm also really anxious to get back home too." He gives you the look.

"Oh of course you are."

"I vote for leaving soon. I can't wait much longer."

"I can tell."

"You're not making it easy either."

"Oops."

"Suuurrre."

"Will you two get a room." Brett teases.

"We're only talking you goof. And we do have a room...back home." I laugh.

"Yeah, well I know my brother good enough to know by his expressions what he's talking about."

"So do I."

"Then I repeat, you both should get that room." He jokes.

"When we decide to leave."

"Aw. You're not leaving yet?" He acts disappointed. "I'm just kidding." He laughs.

"Haha...but we'll be leaving soon...for obvious reasons."

"Please. Just don't do any of that lovey dovey stuff here."

"Well we've been good about that so far haven't we?"

"So far, but it's only a matter of time before you do."

"I can keep him in line, don't worry."

"I would hope so." Brett chuckles.

"He knows he doesn't get what he wants unless he behaves."

"TMI!" He makes a face.

"Oh you're a grown man, I'm sure you've heard a lot worse before."

"Yeah, but that's my brother. I don't want to know that about him."

"That's why we don't tell you the specifics."

"I thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

We sit around talking and watching the rest of the game that was on until it started to get late.

"I think I'm ready to go now." Ted remarks.

"If you're ready, so am I."

"Just need to go get my other clothes from upstairs, and then I'll be all set to go." I add.

"Okay. I'll get the leftovers I know mom has waiting for us." He chuckles.

"Of course." I laugh as we both get up from the couch. He heads into the kitchen to tell his mom that we're both going to leave while I go get my clothes. It doesn't take me long to grab my clothes since they were in a bag. So I just grab the bag and head back downstairs. I then head to the kitchen since Ted was still in there and we say goodbye to everyone. Once we say goodbye to everyone, we head out to the car, getting inside, and then heading back home. Since he doesn't live that far, it didn't take too long to get home. He parks the car and then we both get out and head inside, being greeted by Riggs. "Should probably let him outside to do his business before we have our business to attend to."

"Right." He nods. "I'll do that if you put this in the fridge." He hands me the leftovers.

"I will do that." I nod. I go and put everything away while he lets Riggs out. After everything is put away, I take my shoes off and hold them in my hand as I head outside since he was still out there, waiting for Riggs to finish his business. "Still not done yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Come on Riggs. Hurry up boy."

He finally finishes up and runs back into the house, and we follow, closing and locking the door behind us. We both then head up to the bedroom, Ted grabbing my waist and pulling me close to him.

"Touchy, touchy, touchy."

"I've been waiting all night to do this."

"I could sense that."

"Then you can sense that things are going to be very long tonight."

"Yes I can sense that."

"Good. Now this dress needs to come off."

"Hmmm...to let you go ahead and do it, or to make you wait.." I say, teasingly.

"Noooo. Don't make me wait." He pleads.

"But it's fun."

"Fun for you."

"Yes, so much fun for me."

"Please?" He pouts, adding the eyes.

"Not that look..." He does it more, knowing how it gets to me. "Okay okay, stop with that look, I give in."

"Yayy." He grins.

"Have your fun." He starts to slowly move his hands up my arms to the shoulder strap of my dress, pulling that down, kissing my shoulder as he does so. Then he reaches around for the zipper in the back as he continues to kiss my shoulder, and of course he takes his time, and tortures me. I let out a few noises, him smirking against my skin, getting the zipper all the way down. Once that's down, he tugs the dress down, letting it fall to the floor. I step out of it and I hand it to him to put it somewhere so it doesn't get ruined. He lays it on the dresser then walks back over to me. I start to tug at his shirt. He nods, letting me know I can take it off. I start to pull it up, moving my hands slowly up then helping him pull it off, it getting tossed to the side. It isn't long before he presses his lips to mine and he starts to make me walk backwards towards the bed, like always. When my legs touch the bed, he helps lay me down gently, not breaking the kiss. I move up to the pillows, him follownig my lead. The kiss starts to get more intense while his hands wander all over. He pulls away from the kiss, much to my protest, but ends up moving towards my neck instead. He takes his time, enjoying the reaction he's getting from me. Like he tends to do, he nips around the spot, driving me crazy. That makes me, in retaliation, make my hands wander down to the spots that get him the most, his indents. He growls as I press down, attaching his lips to the spot on my neck, not holding back this time. And just so I couldn't do it anymore, he grabs my hands and pins them to the mattress. I whine at not being able to touch him and he mumbles against my neck.

"Better be coverable..." I manage to get out as he keeps going until he's sure a mark will be there when he's done.

"Mhm." He mumbles, satisfied with the mark.

"Good." He them moves from my neck to my jaw, making his way back to my lips. I struggle against his hands which still haven't let mine go, trying to get free any way that I could. He lets my one hand go in favor of reaching for the blankets. I grin and of course my free hand moves to the waist of his pants that he still had on. He lets my other hand go so I'm able to get them undone. It takes some doing, but I finally get them undone and start to pull them as far down as I can. Once they're down far enough, he kicked them off not caring where they go. My hands start to wander again as he pulls the blankets up and over us both.


	39. TLC 2012

It's been one crazy month or so, so far. After who are now called The Shield debuted at Survivor Series last month, things have been crazy to no end. Everyone's had to be sure to watch their backs whether they're in the ring or backstage. But tonight is TLC and there's many great matches set. We've all been at the arena since the early afternoon, getting ready for tonight, and even getting in some workouts in the ring that was set up in the arena for tonight. But now we're all backstage in our locker rooms, relaxing as we wait for showtime.

"Nattie."

"Ah. That should be a good match. It's just a normal one, right?"

"Tables match for the title."

"Scar..." He gets concerned. "...you know I don't like when you have those matches."

"I know, but I just get worried about you. I know you've done this in the past, but I can't help to worry."

"I know. Nattie's done this in the past too, so we know how to be careful how to fall through the table so we don't get seriously hurt."

"I guess if you're careful, I'll be okay with it."

"I promise."

"Good." He sighs. "When is your match?"

"Third of the night, so we get it done and over with."

"That's good at least."

"Then we have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"I do like the sound of that."

"I thought so."

"I always love our alone time."

"I know you do."

"Can never get enough of it."

"So you show me every day."

"I'll continue to do so." He kisses me quick.

"Of course you will."

"Always."

"I'm interested to see who's facing Vi tonight though. See who wins that battle royal in the pre-show."

"Right. I'm sure Eve will do everything to win that."

"I hope to god she doesn't win though. She's had enough title shots with me, she doesn't need one against Vi."

"That may be true, but Eve doesn't see it that way. She believe she deserves to hold a title."

"Well she's in for a rude awakening."

"She sure is. Even if she does win, Vi is not going to let her get that title again."

"No, not at all."

"Let's just hope she doesn't win."

"Crossing my fingers."

"I'm sure we'll find out once the show starts."

"Right."

"We do have enough time before it starts though, am I right?" He gives me a look.

"We do..."

"Well then..." He pulls me onto his lap, pressing his lips to mine.

"...how did I know...that was coming...?" I manage to mumble against his lips.

"...you know me..."

"...I do..."

He goes back to kissing me, not wanting to waste any time, his hands wandering as he does. Then my arms instinctively move to wrap around his neck as I pull myself closer. He keeps the kiss going while behaving himself since we're both in public and not at the hotel.

"I know...my outfit isn't helping." I say when we break for air.

"They never do."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"I'm innocent."

"Uh huh."

"You'll never be able to disprove that." I grin.

"Maybe not now, but I will later."

"We'll see."

"That we will."

"I'm not moving am I?"

"Not until you have to."

"Good...because I'm sure you won't let me move anyway."

"Nope."

"I thought so."

"You just know me."

"Yes, I think we've established that many many times." I laugh.

"So I have."

"But you like reminding me, I know."

"Yes, I do."

"But that's why I love you."

"I love you too."

*In the meantime, you were in the locker room with Justin, making sure you were ready, because you had decided to go out during the pre-show match to watch the match and see who you would be facing later tonight.*

"I really wish you would stay here." Justin whines.

"I know, I know."

"It's only for a little bit. Then you'll have all the time before my match." She adds.

"Good."

"I still have a few minutes before I have to leave though..."

"I say we make the most of those few minutes right now..." She grins, walking over then sitting on his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Reading my mind are you?" He chuckles.

"Maybe..."

"You so are."

"So I am." She grins.

"Can you guess what I'm thinking now?"

"Hmm? Maybe this..." She presses her lips to his. She knows that it was what he was thinking because he almost instantly kissed back. His one hand rests on her lower back while his other runs up her leg to her thigh, him pulling her close to him. She lets her hands run through his hair, making a few soft noises in content. He smirks against her lips, knowing that what he's doing is getting to her, so he continues to do it even more. At one point, she moans into the kiss, not being able to take it anymore. He then takes that chance to pull from the kiss and goes after he neck, like always.

"...no marks..."

"I know, don't worry."

"Alright." She moves her head to the side.

"If I decide to leave any, they'll be only noticeable to me..."

"Like always."

"Can't help myself."

"You never can."

"Well I try anyway."

"Uh huh." Then he goes back to kissing along her neck, making sure to not leave any marks. He grazes over the spot on her neck making her tense. She bites her lip hard to keep any noises from coming. But since he knew she was holding back, he kept going back and forth with grazing over the spot, not stopping until he hears what he wants to hear. The noises that come from her are muffled against his neck. Once he's satisfied, he makes his way to her lips, her kissing back eagerly. But of course, the few minutes you had ended up passing by fast and there was a knock on the door, followed by an attendant saying through the door that she was needed.

"...don't want you to go..." He clings to her.

"I know, but I have to go."

"Awww."

"You'll be fine."

"I'm sure I will be."

"I know you will be. You can hope this doesn't take long."

"Crossing my fingers." He kisses her quick. "I'll be back." She moves from his lap, grabbing her title then leaving the room.

"I'll be watching." He calls after her.

"Of course you will." She calls over her shoulder.

Since the pre-show was going on right now, but with other stuff, once Vi reaches the curtain, they play her music and she heads out to head down to commentary. Once there, she sits down, putting on her headset then being greeted. Once they cut her music, Christmas music goes off and every Diva that's involved in the battle royal comes out.

"The following is a Santa's Helper, Number One Contender's Diva Battle Royal. Introducing Rosa Mendes, Cameron and Naomi, Kaitlyn, Alicia Fox, Eve Torres, Aksana, and Tamina Snuka."

"Well let me tell you something Scott, the stakes are so high because the winner of this battle royal will go onto later on tonight to face Violet for the Divas Title. Your predictions on who's going to win this?" Striker remarks, the last part being asked to Vi.

"That's right Matt. I for one am looking forward to this. All those Divas in that ring are good, but we'll find out who's good enough to face me for the title later on tonight. Not that they're going to win the title, but it's worth a try."

The bell rings and it's chaos...absolute chaos. But right off the bat, Rosa got eliminated.

"Aw. Too bad Rosa." Vi mocks, waving at her.

"We've noticed as of late that she's been trying to get at you and your Divas Championship. Looks like she just lost yet another chance."

"It looks that way. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with her tonight. She's been really annoying with all the Spanish nonsense."

"I mean do we even all know what she's saying half the time?" She adds.

"I don't think we do."

Rosa then starts to go off in Spanish of course and tries to get back into the ring, but the ref sends her to the back with some struggle, the match continuing on in the ring.

"Such a sore loser." Vi shakes her head. "She got thrown out fairly. Not my fault no one likes her and wanted her out first. Just shows that she's weak."

Cameron and Naomi then worked together and took care of Aksana, before Alicia went after them and Tamina ended up eliminating Cameron, and then Alicia got eliminated by Aksana.

"This is crazy. you never know who's going and who's staying." Striker comments.

But Aksana was the idiot, by laying across the middle rope taunting Eve, before Eve kicked her off and she tumbled to the floor. "Now she deserved that. It was a stupid rookie move. she should know better." It was now down to four Divas, Eve, Tamina, Naomi and Kaitlyn. Tamina went after Naomi before focusing her attention on Kaitlyn and tries to eliminate her, but Kaitlyn holds on and with the help on Naomi, Tamina gets eliminated. "Out of the three in the ring, who would you like to face?"

"Personally, Naomi. She's got some major talent and it would be interesting to be in a match with her. We're both fast and like high risk moves. So, I'm going to say Naomi."

"I for one would want to see that match myself, two talented Divas, with the same kind of style of competing, it'll definitely make one great match."

"Yes, it will be. We'll just have to wait and find out who's going to win."

Eve of course tries to reason with Kaitlyn and Naomi, doing the fake smile, fake sportsmanship, but both girls are not having it. Instead of siding with Eve, they go after her and work together, getting her quickly eliminated.

"Haha. Looks as if that fake act isn't going to work anymore."

It's definitely a good match now with Naomi and Kaitlyn. Eve never left ringside, she stayed there, and decided to get involved on the outside when Kaitlyn was handing onto the ropes on the outside. Eve came up and slapped her and started to walk away, just as Naomi kicked Kaitlyn off the side to become the winner.

"Now that was a good match."

"It was, now if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do." She takes her headset off, leaving commentary.

"What do you think we're gonna see here Scott?" Striker asks him as you leave.

"I'm not really sure."

She then gets into the ring, congratulating Naomi on her win and tells her she brings all she's got to the title match later on. She then asks for a mic. "Let's hear it for Naomi." She starts to clap, getting the crowd going. "There's one thing I want to add about the match later on." She pauses, the crowd chanting 'what'. "This is not going to be your typical match. Since this is a tables, ladders, and chairs pay-per-view, our title match will be a chairs match."

"As long as you're okay with it of course." She turns and says to Naomi.

She nods in agreement. "Even though I am the champion and I get to pick the stipulation. I'm glad you're on board."

"May the best woman win."

"May the best woman win." She repeats, shaking her head before leaving the ring. She heads to the back and gets about halfway down the hall heading back to the locker room when she ends up bumping into someone. She looks up to see that it's Heath. "Ugh." She rolls her eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just passing through the halls."

"Then keeping moving and get out of my way. I have somewhere to be." She tries walking past him only for him to block her way. "But now that you're here, I don't have to keep moving."

"Whatever." She scoffs, holding her hand up with the ring on it. "Just leave me alone." She flashes the ring at him.

"Whoa...what is that? That's not what I think it is...is it?"

"Oh it is. And it's as real as they get." She smirks. "Now you can stop bothering me and find someone else." She's then able to push past him and continue down the hall and back to the locker room. Once there, she walks in, still laughing to herself.

"Idiot." She says under her breath.

"What's so funny?"

"Wendy." She laughs. "He doesn't think this is real." She holds up her hand with the ring on it.

"Psh...he would think it's fake."

"Right? But, his reaction was priceless. I wish you were there to see it."

"I wish I was there to see it too. Darn."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of it. Every time we see him, I'm going to flash the ring in his face." She grins, setting her title down then sitting on his lap.

"Just to rub it in his face that you're mine forever now and he can't change that."

"No he can't. No matter how hard he tries. It's you and me forever."

"Forever." He repeats.

"I love you so much." She kisses him quick.

"I love you more than you could ever know."

"I have a pretty good idea how much." I chuckle.

"Well the ring proves it of course."

"Yes it does." She smiles, moving her hand to admire it more.

"I'm glad you love it."

"I do. It's the best gift you could ever give me."

"I thought it would be."

"I'll never forget that day."

"Neither will I. You said yes so of course it'll be a day I'll never forget."

"Other than the wedding day, that's one of the best days of our lives."

"I agree."

"Everything is going to be perfect from here on out." I rests her head against his shoulder.

"Exactly."

She kisses his cheek, moving closer to him while the show begins to start. The show begins with Cody and Damien facing off against Rey and Sin Cara in a Tables match, the winning team getting a chance at the Tag Team Titles. "Honestly, it should be Cody and bathrobe boy. The other two have done nothing to earn it."

"Yeah, they haven't pinned the title holders first of all so..."

"Nope. Non deserving team." She mutters the last part.

During the match, the intelligence of Team Rhodes Scholars would result in severe pain for Sin Cara as his leg gets trapped between the steel steps and the ring post. Cody and Damien drive a table into the stairs, smashing Sin Cara's leg between the steel.

"Ouch." Vi winces. "That's going to leave a mark."

"No doubt."

The match however was over within a blink of an eye, when Sin Cara goes for a springboard maneuver off the top rope. But Cody would shove him of the top rope and through a table at ringside, securing the victory and the #1 contenders' spots for him and Damien.

"Of course they would win. There was no doubt in my mind at all."

"I know. Rey and Sin Cara get these title chances and blow them."

"Just like we saw tonight."

"Exactly."

And then like they have been doing since they debuted at Survivor Series last month, The Shield appears on the screen.

"Oh boy."

"They scare me. I don't like their tactics at all."

"Oh I know. We all have to watch our backs now. Always looking over our shoulder."

"Hopefully they leave us alone."

"I hope so." Justin nods.

"You're reckless, you're dangerous. Punk's champion for 382 days, and he's robbed of the honor of defending his title tonight?"

"We can't let it stand, we won't let it stand."

"So tonight Ryback, The Shield will give you a taste of your own medicine."

"Feed me more, feed me more. Well tonight The Shield will feed you more than you can handle. And when you can't stand, when you can't walk, when you are crawling, The Shield will be the ones to finish you."

"Kane...Daniel, think you two are off the hook?"

"Hell no."

"You guys have the audacity to walk around calling yourselves the Tag Team Champions?"

"A team never argues, a team never doubts each other, a team works together, a team trusts each other. A team fights together, a team wins together. We fight together, we win together. You two are a disgrace, you're an insult to all tag teams and what tag teams stand for. That is an injustice. And on top of all that..."

"...we just don't like you."

"I'm Dean Ambrose."

"Seth Rollins."

"Roman Reigns. Welcome to the shield of justice."

"I do have to agree with them on that part, but that doesn't mean I like them anymore than before."

"Right, I mean they just attack people now for no reason and I see no injustices done by those they attack."

"That, I don't agree with. They need to stick with those they feel are an injustice. Not innocent people doing their job."

"Exactly." He nods. And just then there was a knock on the door and Justin was being asked for since his title match was up next, Cesaro instating his rematch for tonight.

"Ready to beat his ass?" Vi grins as they get up.

"Of course I am."

"Let's do it then."

"After you." He says as he grabs his title. She decides to elave her title behind this time, grabbing his hand as they head out of the room.

"There's no chance he's winning this back. Not at all."

"Not if I can help it. You won that fair and square and you're not losing it anytime soon."

"I don't plan on losing it anytime soon anyway."

"Spoken like a true champion." She leans up, kissing his cheek.

"Of course." He grins. Once they arrive at the curtain, Cesaro wasn't there yet so Justin used that time to be as touchy as he could. "Touchy." She giggles.

"Enjoying it while I can."

"I can see that." She laughs, also taking the time to run her hands down his chest since he wasn't wearing a shirt. "You know sometimes I'm glad you don't wear a shirt out to the ring like others do." She adds.

"That's the reason I don't wear one. It's just for you."

"And I love it."

"Especially when we get times like this." She adds.

"How well I know." He chuckles.

"Mhm." She grins. "But, I'll behave because of where we are."

"Right. Save it for when we get back until your match."

"Exactly." She smirks.

"Oh god. Will you both get off each other. It's just sickening." Cesaro says as he walks up.

"Says the one who's lonely. I'm sorry, was Aksana too dumb for you? Is that why you dumped her?"

"Actually, it was because she made me look bad. She may not be as hot as you, but she sure is smarter." He smirks.

"Please. Don't make laugh." She rolls her eyes. "If she's so smart, where's her title at? Hmm? Yeah...that's what I thought."

"And don't forget about her not being able to speak proper English." Justin adds.

"That's another thing. At least I know how to speak the language properly So please, don't compare me to her." Vi puts her hand in his face.

"And if you think you're winning back the title, not gonna happen. For someone who degrades America, you don't deserve it."

"We'll see about that. You won't be able to get out of it that easy this time."

"Says you."

"That's right. I know all your moves. Nothing will be a surprise to me." He smirks just as his music hits. "See you both out there." His smirks widens, him blowing a kiss to her, taunting Justin.

"Ugh. I can't wait for you to win and rub it in his face."

"He's so going down." Justin grits his teeth. "No one does that to you...no one but me."

"Exactly."

"It's creepy when others do it." She shudders.

"It really is."

"I think you should teach him a lesson for doing so."

"Oh I plan on it."

"Good." She smirks as his music goes off. "Now let's go out there." He laces his fingers with hers as they head out. They stop at the top of the ramp, him doing his poses and holding the title up. When he's done, he takes her hand and they head to the ring. Once there, she gives him a kiss, then stays ringside while he gets in and does a few more poses. After that, he hands the title off to the ref, and he holds it up for everyone to see before handing it off and the bell rings to start the match.

"Come on Justy. Teach him a lesson."

And of course the match starts off with Cesaro talking trash and muttering things that's only audible to Justin. Some of it involves the title, and some of it involves Vi because he points to her.

"Don't even talk about her! You don't deserve to." Justin shoves him. That turns into a shoving match between them, and it gets to the point where Justin just hits him with a Spinning Heel Kick, which knocks him down and he backs up into the nearest corner holding his face. "Keep on him Justy! You're doing good. Keep it up." Cesaro is seen mumbling a few things to himself before he pulls himself up, so he's standing again. He goes right for Justin, and Justin ducks, turning around and kicking Cesaro in the legs a few times, backing him into the corner again. "Oh yeah! Wear him down! Take out the legs! Get him good!"

All Justin does in the situation is laugh, because Cesaro is acting like a coward at this point. "Aw...someone's scared." Vi mocks. "You should be!"

Justin then goes and sits on top of the opposite corner, just amused at Cesaro's lack of courage in the match. "I'm waiting Antonio." Justin grins.

"Oh I'm coming."

"I don't see you moving."

"You'll never expect it." Cesaro smirks. Vi rolls her eyes and then gets an idea to hopefully distract him enough. She starts a 'coward' chant, and gets the crowd into chanting it as well. He then glares at her, starting to yell at her to stop, but she keeps it going. Justin at this point hops down from where he was sitting and Cesaro tries to get back into focus for the match, but he just can't with the chants, as Justin hits him with a few arm drag takedowns before working on one of his arms, holding him to the mat. "Haha. Someone's not doing so good." She laughs. "Keep him down Justy!" Justin holds him there for as long as he can, but eventually Cesaro gets to his feet. Once he's to his feet, he gets out of the hold by elbowing Justin in the side of the head a few times, which makes him let go and stumble backwards. He looks behind him and quickly goes after Justin, getting him in a side headlock and holding him in it for as long as he could.

"Damn it." Vi mutters. "Get off him! That's enough! Come on ref! Get him off of him!" Justin tries to get out of it, but ends up getting pulled into it for a second time. Justin gets out of it again, but only to be clubbed over the back and knocked down to the mat. "No no no." Vi panics and runs to the side he's on. "You've gotta get up. Come on baby. For me." She hits her hands softly on the mat. Cesaro comes over and motions for her to back up as he helps Justin get to his feet, only to throw him hard into the nearest corner, which makes him bounce off hard and fall back down to the mat. "No! Stop it!" She pleads with him. "Come on Justy. You've got to get up...for me. You can do it." He starts to crawl towards the ropes to help himself up, but Cesaro comes over and grabs him by the hair, picking him up himself. That's when she gets onto the side of the ring and causes a distraction, yelling at the ref and trying to get to Cesaro. He lets go of Justin and turns to argue with her, giving Justin enough to recover. Gave him a little too much time, because once she climbed down and Cesaro turned around, Justin hit him with a monkey flip which sent him across the ring.

"My job's done." She says to herself, acting innocent. Justin's got the momentum back in the match now and hits Cesaro with everything he's got. Cesaro can't catch a break. It came down to the last moments of the match and Justin had Cesaro down and out. It was time to end the match and finally win and retain the title. With Cesaro near the corner, that's when Justin climbed to the top and waited before hitting him with his signature 450 Splash, going for the pin and getting it. "Yes!" She jumps up and down. "Give me that!" She takes his title from the attendant, then gets into the ring, handing it to Justin and giving him a huge hug. "There goes your only rematch. No more!" She says to Cesaro, after getting down to his level. "Not get out of our ring!" She uses her foot to push him under the ropes. She then goes back to hugging Justin, ecstatic that he won the match and retained, despite all the bumps he got in the match. She lets go of the hug so he can celebrate a bit more before they get out of the ring and head up the ramp to the back. "How're you feeling after everything in that match?" She asks.

"A bit sore, but nothing ice can't fix."

"Well good. We'll get that before heading back to the locker room."

"Sounds like a plan." He nods. "And, you're resting for a bit too. No playing around."

"Me? Play around? What makes you think I'm going to do that?" He asks, all innocent.

"Uh huh. I know you. Just rest for a match or so then you can have fun."

"Alright, I promise."

"Good. That's all I ask."

"Anything for you."

"Of course." She grins, kissing his cheek.

She then wraps an arm around his waist as they head to the trainers to get him ice. Once there, they get what they need then head back to the locker room. When they get there, they walk in and go right to the couch. She sits down then makes him lay down with his head on her lap.

"Now you're not moving for a while."

"I'm too comfy anyway."

"That's because I made sure you would be."

"And that's why I love you."

"I love you too." She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Now and forever."

"Always."

She grins and leans down, kissing him quick. She makes sure the kiss lingers so he'll be good until he's able to sit up.

"That should hold you over for a while...I hope."

"It should."

"Good."

"One successful title defense so far tonight. There's no way he's losing that." I remark, after having watched Justin's match.

"One of three that are going to happen tonight...that we care about anyway."

"Exactly. And mine's coming up soon, after this next segment."

"So we have to move again?" Ted sighs.

"Not yet. But soon."

"Then I shall take full advantage of the time now then." He grins, his hands wandering more.

"While trying not to distract me from this...seems like it's MizTV. Ohhh this should be good. But go ahead and continue doing what you're doing."

"I was planning on it."

"Of course you were."

He grins, being touchy, but not enough to distract me.

"That's a good question. He doesn't seem to look to happy right now so maybe he did."

"Awww poor him. Not really." I laugh.

"Sucks for him."

Jinder ends up referring the group as a 'super group', with Drew saying that 3MB is much better than Jay-Z. "He's not serious is he?"

"Sadly, I believe he is."

Heath then claims that The Rolling Stones wish they could rock out with 3MB before vowing that 3MB will be performing live on RAW tomorrow night.

"Oh god no."

"That's going to be a trainwreck."

"That's great news! Said absolutely no one. Congratulations. At least you set the official bathroom break for the Slammys, thank you." Mike remarks.

"Haha. Good one."

"Oh that's funny huh? You people think that's funny? You think that's funny? I know you do nothing that's funny, since you can't even speak English." Jinder says, motioning over to the Spanish announce team.

"What do they have to do with anything? He's funny no matter what language you speak."

"What did you say? Hold on a minute." Heath says as they all leave the ring and go over to them. "What did you just say huh? I know you're not trying to make fun of 3MB, talking in your little foreign Mexican voices are you? Listen up. In this country, in this country, we speak American!"

"That's true, but it's for the fans watching in Mexico you idiot."

"What part of shut up do you not habla espanol?" Drew remarks, pushing one of the commentators down. But that's when Ricardo shows up, coming to their aid, and of course Drew, Jinder and Heath go after him next. That's when Alberto shows up and takes out every member of 3MB.

"And that's what they get. Ruined a good MizTV too."

"Seems to have a lot of interruptions on his show that ruin it."

"He does and it's a shame. It's a good show too."

But then the numbers game gets the best of Del Rio, throwing him into the ring. That's when Heath shoves Mike and he falls onto the couch in the ring. Mike wasn't having that so he grabbed Heath and went after him, kicking him out of the ring, before going after Jinder. "Damn! He made a mistake in shoving Mike. You just don't do that. Not on his show."

Del Rio in the end sends Drew out of the ring as well, and at this point Heath grabbed a mic.

"Come here! Come here. Hold on no. This ain't how it's gonna play out. No. How 'bout we do this. How 'bout you two find a partner tonight, and you all take on 3MB baby!"

"You three?"

"Yeah."

"That's not a problem. See, what's gonna happen is, we're gonna find a partner. We'll find a partner. And the beating you three will receive, will be...aweeesooome."

"This is going to be good. wonder who they're going to get?"

"Well from the crowd's chanting it seems like they want Zack. We'll have to see."

"He deserves a chance. I really hope they choose him."

"Especially after how he's been treated as of late."

"Exactly. As Zack would say 'Not cool bro'."

"Couldn't say it any better myself."

"I'm just that good."

"Well I suppose we should get going now."

"Right." He nods, slowly letting me go so I can get up.

"I know this is gonna be hard for you to watch out there."

"Very hard."

"But I'll be careful. I promise."

"Good."

"It'll definitely be a good match, that's for sure." I nod, as I grab my title.

"I bet it's going to be. You're in it afterall." He grins, lacing his fingers with mine as we both head out of the room.

"And Nattie is in it too. We're both talented and this match will definitely last a while."

"I had a feeling it would. I'll be a nervous wreck the whole time too."

"I know you will be."

"I can't help it. I always worry about you."

"Just like I worry about you." I nod.

"That just shows how much we love each other."

"Very much." He grins, stealing a kiss just as we reach the curtain. When we walk up, we see Natalya already there and waiting. We greet each other and I let go of Ted long enough so she and I can hug.

"I just want to say that I;m honored to be in this match with you and I'll try to take it easy on you." Nattie says, joking at the last part.

"Likewise. He's all concerned I'm gonna get hurt, of course. But we've both done this type of match before, so we know how to do things without getting seriously hurt."

"Right and that's exactly what we're going to do out there."

"We'll put on a great match, definitely."

"You both always do."

"I promise I won't hurt her Ted." Nattie reassures him.

"I know you won't."

"I do have to say it's a relief to be done with Eve now." I nod.

"Right? She was getting pathetic."

"I wouldn't mind actually going against you a few times for the title. Friendly feud."

"Well, if we put on a good match tonight, maybe that'll happen."

"I hope so."

"We'll find out. That's my cue." She says once her music hits. She then heads out and I grab Ted's hand and lace my fingers with his once again as we wait. Once she's done with all her poses, they hit my music, Ted and I heading out. Once we walk out, I see all the tables and grin. I do the usual routine, before Ted and I head down the ramp. When we get to the end and to the ring, he gives me a kiss for luck like always, before walking around to sit at commentary. I then get on the side of the ring, doing my poses before getting inside. The ref takes the title, showing it to me and Nattie before the crowd. When that's done, he hands it off and rings the bell.

"Well we've got an incredible matchup for you right now for the Women's Championship. A Tables Match to be exact. Two incredibly talented women, Scarlet and Natalya. And we're being joined on commentary by Ted DiBiase. Welcome Ted."

"Thank you Michael. It's great to be out here again."

"Now as this match gets underway as we can see right now, we do want your thoughts on what can be a very dangerous match, especially for our Divas."

"This can be very dangerous for our Divas, that is, if they haven't been in one of these matches before. Scarlet and Natalya, they have both been in them before. I'm not saying it's not dangerous, but they both know what to do in order not to get seriously injured."

"Right, and what makes the match better is the amount of respect they have for each other, and the sportsmanship they showed with the handshake before they started."

"Exactly. They are the best of friends in and out of the ring. They show nothing but respect for each other and that's a good asset to have in this type of match."

"I would ask who you would want to win, but I believe we all already know the answer."

"Come on Cole. That's not a question to ask. I can't believe you would even think of asking me that."

"Which is why I stopped myself before asking it."

But the thought of you even thinking of asking me that was just...well...not very smart."

"Just doing my job."

"Try doing it a little better, yeah."

"Obviously I'm behind Scarlet 100 percent." He adds.

"I kinda figured that."

In the ring, Natalya had me in a pretty tight side headlock, and I was trying to figure out how I could get out of the hold. She applies the pressure when she feels the need to, before I start to elbow her in the side, making her let go. But she hits me with her signature clothesline, which knocks me down. Now since this is a tables match she can't pin me like she would normally do after the clothesline.

"What a clothesline. Looks Natalya has the Women's champ where she wants her." Cole comments as Natalya tries to set up a table.

"Don't count Scarlet out just yet. It's still pretty early in the match."

"I'm not, just calling it like it is."

With that clothesline, I had the wind knocked out of me, because her clotheslines are hard hitting. I crawl over to the ropes and pull myself up as I get my breathing back to normal. I've gotten into the corner now and that's when she turns around to check on me, seeing me in the corner. She had the table set up, but left it as she came over to me, pulling me out of the corner by my hair, and walks over to the table. She then proceeds to hit my face on the table, which causes me to slump down over it before falling to the mat. "What a match! They are both giving their all, but Natalya seems to have the upperhand. We might just have a new Women's champion when this is over."

"I will have to disagree with you there Michael."

"Of course you do. You going for the champion here. I'm calling it from both sides."

"Don't get me wrong, I respect them both, Natalya is just as talented as Scarlet is. But there is no way Scarlet is losing the title. Not yet. She's going to be the longest reigning Women's Champion."

"Says you and her. There are a lot of people that want that title and they're not going to go as easy on her for as Natalya seems to be doing. She's got a huge target on her back and it's going to be a long, hard road for her if she going to hold that title for as long as she plans to."

"We all know she has a big target on her back. But she don't need any help winning these matches. She's won every title match fair and square."

"I'll give her that, but only time will tell. She can't stay that way forever."

"No, but it will be like that for a long time."

"I wish her luck with that."

Natalya at this point, helped me up and laid me across the table, before climbing to the top rope in the corner. I have enough strength to move so I just pretend to lay there for a few seconds and as she gets ready to jump off the top, I roll off the table and to safety, causing her to second guess her actions and jump down from the top. She comes over to me and I trip her, making her land on the middle rope. I then put my knees onto her back, using all my weight and I stay there until the ref has me get off and let her go. "Wanna take back anything you said about her Cole or does she have to keep proving you wrong?" I then help her to her feet and get her into the corner, before sending her into the opposite one, followed by charging at her and hitting her with a dropkick to the midsection which makes her fall. With her down, I decide to move the table from where it was, to it being closer to her. "See? This is the reason she's the champ. Always on top of things."

Since she was still laying there, I had to get her up somehow. It was kind of a struggle and I got her to the point where she was leaning on the table. But that's not where I wanted her. I tried to get her so she was on the table but she wasn't budging, and next thing I knew, she was battling back by elbowing me in the side a few times before kicking me away. That didn't phase me though as I rand back at her and she caught me. She then proceeded to fall backwards, and I didn't go through the table, but again my face bounced off it pretty hard as the impact could be heard.

"That was..." Cole trails off, watching as Ted stands up from commentary, trying to see if I'm alright. The first thing I do instinctively is to check for blood. Seeing nothing, I sigh in relief and I try to get myself up again. But this time I crawl to the corner as I recover. Natalya comes over and helps me get to a standing position and in the corner. She sends me into the opposite one and I hit it hard, but stay there. She comes charging at me and I move at the last second so she hits her shoulder off the turnbuckle. I lean against the ropes and wait for the right time since I was close to her. I use to ropes to help launch myself and I hit her with an enziguri kick to the head, hoping this will be the last thing I have to do before putting her through a table. "That was a nasty hit Scarlet took to the table."

"Thanks for stating the obvious captain." Ted rolls his eyes. I then go over to the table and pull it away from the corner it's near just enough so I won't end up hurting myself. I then grab Natalya and bring her to that said corner and help her up to the top. I then climb to the top and get her up so she's standing. I get her in position for a suplex...not a superplex, because then someone would get hurt. She wasn't moving at this point really so I took the chance and surprisingly hit the suplex and she ended up through the table and I retained. "Put that in your juice box and suck it Cole." He states, taking off his headset and grabbing my title. After my hand is raised in victory by the ref, I go over and make sure Natalya is alright, helping her out of the remains of the broken table. "Good match." She manages to say.

"You okay?"

"Nothing ice and a hot bath can't fix."

"How's your nose. Kind of made you hit the table pretty hard." She asks.

"A little sore, but I'll be alright." Ted comes in and hands me the title, and I get a hug from him, before he takes the hand I'm holding the title in and I take Natalya's hand with my free one and we all raise our hands in the air. Natalya congratulates me one last time before getting out of the ring, leaving me to celebrate a bit more.

"How's the nose?" Ted asks. "I got concerned when I heard that impact."

"Hurts like hell. No blood which is good, but really hurts."

"Ice it is for you."

"I'm going to need it."

"Might have to be careful when you go to kiss me too. I have a feeling it's gonna be sore for a while." I add.

"Right, of course." He nods.

"Should get that ice as soon as possible."

"Let's do that now." He then goes over and holds the ropes for me, letting me get out first before he follows. I hold the title in the air as we leave, the crowd cheering and clapping until we get to the back. As soon as we get there, it's right to the trainers to get ice. Once at the trainers, they check my nose to see if it's broken. Luckily, I was right and it's just going to be bruised. They give me ice and something for the pain, then Ted and I head back to the locker room.

"I can never leave the pay-per-view matches without meds for the pain."

"I don't think anyone really can."

"But now you're resting for the rest of the night." He adds.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"And you won't be moving, until we leave."

"No complaints here."

"I didn't think so." He puts his arm over my shoulder as we both continue to the locker room. When we get to the locker room, he sits first, before making me lay down with my head resting in his lap. "Just lay there and relax until we leave."

"Like I have a choice."

"No you don't."

"I figured." He then makes sure that I'm comfortable enough, grabbing a small blanket that was on the back of the couch, draping it over me. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I don't want you to get cold. IT can get chilly in here."

"Yeah when the heat isn't on."

"I can take it off if you want."

"No it's okay."

"Alright."

"Hope I don't get too comfortable that I end up falling asleep."

"I'll make sure you stay up. I know you want to see Vi's match."

"I really do." I nod.

"Don't worry. You won't miss it"

"Good." I start to relax into him, but not enough to go to sleep. Soon the show comes back on. And of course, it's a Punk segment where he was in a personal skybox in hte Barclays Center, with Heyman. He says that it was tough to leave Chicago to come to Brooklyn, calling Brooklyn the "slums of Staten Island". He continues, saying that Ryback is also "lucky" that he injured him. He says that he "single-handedly" defeated Ryback at Hell in a Cell and again at Survivor Series, saying that no one is going to take the WWE Championship away from him. He then vows that he will end 2012 the same way he started it, saying that he's just getting started.

"Psh." Vi scoffs.

"I just wish he would shut up already."

"I think that's the last we'll hear from him tonight, thank god."

"Hopefully."

And that was indeed the end of his whole speech as the 6-man TLC tag match between Ryback and Team Hell No and The Shield, was next. "Thank god he done, but now we have to see them. No thank you."

"We can only hope it doesn't last too long."

"Knowing them, they'll cheat and win like all the other times."

"Typical heels though. It's expected."

"I know."

"Well we'll see how they do in this TLC match. Nothing is off limits really."

"Right and I'm sure they'll use that to their advantage."

"Of course they will."

"Joy." She says sarcastically.

"Something we're gonna have to deal with."

"Right."

The match starts quickly and ferociously with the six men pairing off, but after temporarily taking out Kane & Daniel Bryan, The Shield would hone in on Ryback, knocking him out of the ring. They then continue their strategy of singling out their opposition, using a ladder on Daniel Bryan. Ryback would then return to the fray, taking Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins down with a ladder before Roman Reigns takes it to Ryback with a steel chair. Shortly after this, Kane targets Roman Reigns as he and Daniel send him into a ladder set up in the corner. Kane then places Seth in the center of a ladder, before sandwiching him in the ladder with several chair shots. A little later on, Ryback would find himself in the ring alone with Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins and he would take it to both of them, delivering a double suplex to them on top of the ladder.

"Ouch. That had to hurt."

With Roman joining in, The Shield manages to isolate Ryback, stomping and pummeling away at him. Then, on the outside of the ring, The Shield dismantles the Spanish announce table before hoisting Ryback up and driving him through the table with their signature three-man powerbomb. While Roman and Kane battle on the outside, Dean and Seth focus on Daniel in the ring with Dean slamming Daniel onto a steel chair. He and Seth then horizontally set up a table in the corner of the ring before they send Daniel face first into the side of it. Dean and Seth then use the table as a platform as they deliver a double superplex to Daniel. Kane then saves Daniel from being pinned, but would then become The Shield's target as he sends Roman to the outside and Dean and Seth try to superplex him, but Kane would knock Dean out of the way before taking Seth down with a flying clothesline. Shortly after this, Kane grabs Dean by the throat, delivering a chokeslam through a steel chair. "Damn...now I know that had to hurt."

"Big time."

"Sucks for him."

The destruction then continues on the outside with Roman charging Kane and driving him through the ringside barricade with a spear. The Shield then bury Kane under a pile of rubble before targeting Daniel again as Dean and Seth set up a steel chair in the center of the ring. But Daniel is able to fight back, delivering kicks to them. But of course the numbers game would catch up to Daniel, before Set delivered a stomp to Daniel's head, sending his head into the steel chair. But somehow Ryback is able to rejoin the fray, tossing Dean and Seth to the outside before focusing on Roman. Dean makes the save for him, but becomes the target and gets hit with a Meat Hook Clothesline, followed up with Shell Shocked.

"Not so hot now, are they?" Vi snickers.

But he gets saved from being pinned. The action returns to the outside of the ring as Ryback goes to war with Roman and Seth in the entrance area, but the tide would turn following a chair shot from Dean. The Shield then grab steel chairs, waylaying Ryback with several chair shots before setting up a table, putting Ryback on it. Seth then climbs a gigantic ladder, instructing the others to go deal with Kane and Daniel. That ended up being a mistake as Ryback would get off the table, chasing him to the top of the ladder, before sending him through a stack of tables tot he concrete below.

"Ow." Vi winces.

"Ryback is...I don't know...like the Terminator. Nothing can stop him."

"It does seem that way."

"Yet I believe he'll always be remembered when he was a part of Nexus with you." She adds.

"That's true. He was just the same back then too."

Meanwhile, in the ring, Ambrose & Reigns deliver a double powerbomb to Daniel off the top rope through a table and Ryback would try his best to get back into the ring in time, but Roman is still able to pin Daniel to pick up the big upset and the win for the Shield, and all three of them manage to surprisingly leave on their own accord, despite all they went through. "Honestly, I knew they were going to win. They are on a winning streak and it seems like it's not going to end."

"Right, but now it's time for us to head out there. My match is next."

"And I was oh so comfortable."

"So was I." She sighs. "But, after this we can leave."

"Good."

"Let's go lover boy." She laughs, moving his hands so she can stand. He chuckles and gets up after she's moved. She grabs her title, then takes his hand lacing his fingers with hers. He pulls her to his side while they head out of the room and to the ramp. "You so got this match won. But it's definitely going to be a good one."

"Oh I know. Namoi is good, but not good enough to beat me, plus I'm a pro at chairs matches."

"Yes you are."

"And yes, I'll be as careful as I can."

"Right, because I do worry with these kinds of matches."

"I know you do and that shows how much you love me."

"Which is very very much, especially even more now."

"How well I know." She smiles. "Speaking of...can you hold this?" She takes off her ring. "Must've forgotten to take it off before we left."

"Of course. Can't have it getting ruined afterall."

"No. That would not be good at all." She hands it to him, him putting it in his pocket.

"It'll be safe with me."

"Just like I am."

"Always."

"And forever." She adds.

"I can't wait for us to go over all the details and everything for it. You'll probably go crazy looking at everything."

"You think?" She laughs. "I've been waiting for this day since...forever. And the best part is, I get to do it all with you."

"Exactly."

"We should talk about the date over Christmas. Figure out when we want to get married exactly."

"That's a good idea."

"You know me, I'm full of 'em." She grins.

"We both are."

"Exactly." She steals a kiss. They reach the curtain, finding that Naomi was already there and waiting. After walking up, they greet each other.

"This is going to be an amazing match."

"I can tell already. We're both full of energy and that's what gets the crowd going."

"Definitely."

"I promise to take it easy on you out there for your first time."

"Oh you don't have to do that. You just give me your very best out there."

"Challenge accepted." She nods with a grin.

"And you give me your very best out there as well." She adds.

"You know I will."

"Of course."

"I'll see you out there." She says once her music hits.

She nods then heads out, doing her thing before going to the ring. After she does everything, Vi's music hits, Justin and her walking out. She stops at the top of the ramp, doing her poses and holding the title in the air. They then make their way to the ring while she looks at all the chairs set up around the ring. Once at the ring, she gives him a kiss then hops up doing all her poses once more, the title in the air. As she gets in the ring, he heads over to commentary. The ref then takes the title, showing it to Naomi and Vi, then the crowd. He hands to off to an attendant then rings the bell. Even though Justin was on commentary, he chose not to wear a headset, because he just didn't want to listen to Cole through it while watching the match. "Nice going Cole. Now Justin doesn't even want to talk with us. Real nice."

"What? I didn't even say anything! Or do anything for that matter."

"Maybe he doesn't want to hear you degrade his girlfriend. You know, Like you did with Scarlet and Ted."

"I just say things as they are."

"How well we all know Michael, how well we all know."

"And I'm going to continue to call it how it is, during this match as well."

"Have at it. Nothing stops you anyway." The match starts of like any normal match would with Vi and Naomi locking up and Vi gets her into a side headlock to start. She does the usual and pushes Vi and herself into the ropes, making her let go as she pushes her off. But when Vi comes back, Naomi jumps over her so she have to duck. She does it again before hitting her quickly with a dropkick. "What are with the Diva champions tonight. It's like they have no focus in the beginning of these matches. They need to stop dying their hair so much, the fumes seem to be getting to them."

"You just better be lucky that Justin can't hear you all that well. I can probably guarantee that you wouldn't be talking so much after he gets his hands on you."

"Please." Cole rolls his eyes. "What's he going to do? Bite me? I highly doubt that."

"Uh huh...you talk such a big game now, but when it comes down to when you're about to get beat down, you chicken out and grovel and plead, begging and apologizing."

"That was before. Now no one can touch me. I have that in writing." He smirks.

"Why can't you learn to respect the women we have in that ring right now?"

"Because they're not even that good! I would rather see two pigs in there fighting for slop then see them in there. No talent what so ever." Clearly Justin heard that clear as a bell and that's when his head snaps in Cole's direction, not very happy. "You want to go there? You really want to go there?" He says at Cole very angry.

"Looks like he heard you."

"Who cares. He can't do anything about it."

"I can have a talk with the Board of Directors of your behavior. I'll go to Booker and I'll bring the problem to him." Justin remarks.

"Oh I'm so scared."

"I can't sit here anymore." Justin scoffs and gets up, walking up to the ring so he can stand there and watch the match instead.

"You and your big mouth Cole. You never know when to shut the hell up." Meanwhile in the ring, Vi had Naomi down and went for a chair which was outside of the ring. Once she grabs one, she slides it into the ring before getting back into the ring herself. That's when she set the chair up, so she could use it every soon. "Come on Vi. You're doing great." Justin encourages. She helps Naomi up and get her in the right spot where she can make her hit the chair, but she gets out of it and almost sends Vi into the chair instead, but she stops herself before she could hit it.

"Thank god." Justin sighs in relief. "That's it! Stay one step ahead of her. That's why you're the champ." She turned to go after Naomi, but she dropped down in a split, making Vi miss her. She got to her feet and Vi had held onto the ropes. She came at her, but Vi sent her up and over the top rope and she fell to the floor below. "There's your opening. Go get her!" Just as Vi was gonna go get her, the crowd started going crazy and the next thing she knows, she's hit in the back with a chair before she could even get out of the ring. She falls to he mat, yelling out in pain as the person keeps hitting her with the chair. Of course the bell rang to stop the match...even though it was a chairs match, but there was an interference. Justin pales and he acts quick and gets into the ring and grabs the chair, stopping Rosa...who was attacking Vi. "Rosa stop!"

"Out of my way!" She tries pushing past him.

"No! That's enough!" He exclaims, tossing the chair away and trying to hold her back. "The winner by disqualification and still Divas Champion, Violet!" Her being announced the winner. While Justin's still trying to keep her away, the ref brings her title over, laying it next to her. More refs start to come out, pulling Rosa away and out of the ring. Once she's gone, Justin rushes over to her. She was still on the mat and in pain. "Vi...Vi talk to me...are you alright?"

"...ugh..." She groans in pain. "...Justy?" She tries to get up only to fall back down.

"No no don't move. I've got you. Hold on." He says as he slides out of the ring and carefully pulls her out. He makes sure to get her title as well then he picks her up, carrying her to the back. And of course, Naomi was concerned too. So she decided to go along with him, since he was going to head right to the trainers. When they make it there, he lays her down on one of the tables that are set up. The trainers come right over and start checking her out. While they're doing that, that's when Ted and I show up.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know. They just started checking her out. She can talk, but she can not walk on her own."

"Oh no."

"I just hope she's okay. I don't know what I would do if anything happens to her." He starts to get nervous.

"If anything serious happened, I'm gonna kill Rosa." I grumble.

"I wouldn't even try to stop you."

"She had no right even being out there."

"No she did not. She's not even in the title picture yet. I don't get why-."

"Justin." A trainer gets his attention. "She's asking for you."

"-hold that thought." He finishes, heading over to her.

"No! Get away! I only want Justin!" She starts to yell at everyone around her.

"Vi relax...I'm right here."

"Justy!" She tears up, reaching out for him. "What's going on?"

"You're in the trainers."

"What about my match?!" She panics. "I have to get out there!" She tries to get up again.

"Vi...it's over."

"What?! No! I won right?"

"You won, don't worry."

"Thank goodness."

"Justin." The head trainer motions him over.

"I'll be back." He says to Vi.

"No! Don't leave!" She clings to him. He then motions for Ted and I to come over and once I do, she lets go of Justin, him going over to the trainer.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has a slight concussion. Nothing serious, but she's going to need to take it easy the next few days. Her back is going to be sore too. Nothing's broken or damaged. She's going to be fine. We're going to need to run more tests over the next week."

"Right, I understand." He nods.

"I'm going to give her something that will take care of all the pain. She might have some memory loss tonight, but back to normal tomorrow. Knowing how tough she is, she might not even have the memory loss. The initial trauma she went through is what caused her to not remember the match. I know it can be scary, but it's nothing to worry out. She'll be just fine." He assures Justin. "Thank god."

"I'll bring the meds over. You go back to her now. She needs you." He nods. "Thank you."

The trainer pats Justin on the back then goes off to get the meds while Justin comes back over to her. "Justy..." She tilts her head up. "...ring please?"

"Of course." He nods, taking the ring out and putting it back on her finger.

"Much better." She lays back down, putting her hand on her head.

"So is there anything wrong? Is she alright?" I ask him.

"A mild concussion and just a sore back. That's about it."

"Concussion?" I ask, but then go instantly quiet, and that's never a good thing.

"I'm afraid so." He sighs. "They say she'll be fine in the morning, but they still want to do all the tests on her."

I nod. "I have something that I need to do..."

"Scar wait." Justin goes to stop me. "Save it for tomorrow night. Take care of her then."

"...fine..."

"I want nothing more then you to beat the living crap out of her, but I don't want you getting in trouble for it either. I'd rather you do it in the ring and I'm sure Ted will agree with me."

"He's right Scar..."

"Fine. But, if I see her before then, I' m not making any promises."

"I'll make sure you don't see her before then."

"Good luck with that." I mutter.

"I'm kind of thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink okay?"

"I'll go with you." Ted insists. "No. I'll be fine. You help Justin with Vi. Naomi will go with me."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure. I'll be back." I kiss him quick.

"Alright."

Naomi and I then leave the room and start to head down the hall. "You're not thirsty, are you?" Naomi asks.

"No, not really."

"And you're going to do what I know you're going to do."

"Oh maybe just a bit...I can save the better stuff for inside that ring tomorrow night. Make her scared of me."

"I really like your thinking." She smirks.

"Now there's only one place she could be that I can think of...the locker room." We both then head there, walking in to find her on the other side talking to Tamina, gloating about what she did. I shake my head and storm over and shove her so hard she falls to the ground. "You have the audacity to gloat about what you did?!"

"She deserved it!" Rosa yells then goes off in Spanish.

"She really deserved a mild concussion too? I don't think so. Let's go." I say, picking her up by the hair and dragging her out of the locker room.

"¡ Ah, mira. Parada!" Rosa yells in Spanish for me to stop.

"No one can understand you! I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" I exclaim, finally letting her go when we're out in the hallway. "You're crazy! ¡Estás demente!"

"I'll show you crazy." I grumble, jumping on her and just trying to hit her with everything I've got. And of course the cameras come running over to catch this and they turn the cameras on for everyone to see. And unfortunately that means everyone...even backstage. Some of the girls stood around us and cheered me on, some were telling Rosa to fight back. Next thing I know, we were being pryed apart. "No! Let me at her!" I fight off who was holding me.

"Scar...stop!" I hear Ted's voice and after I'm seperated from Rosa by the officials.

"She's not going to get away with this! That was uncalled for! She said Vi deserved what she got out there!"

Rosa's then dragged away from me, and Ted takes me from the officials. I still struggle to get away, but soon give up the struggle and the anger goes away, but I end up leaning into his arms and just fall to the floor, not being able to hold any tears at all. "Scar..." He gets to my level, pulling me to him. "...it's alright. I'm not mad. I know why you did it. Don't worry."

"It's not that...she said Vi deserved everything..."

"I really doubt she meant that. She probably didn't know she was hurt that badly."

"She doesn't care...she was gloating to Tamina about what she did...you saw her out there in the ring, she didn't want to stop.""I-I don't know what to say. I'm not going to defend her or what she did out there. It was uncalled for and we can only hope something will be done about it."

"I just want to go. I can't be here anymore."

"Then we'll leave. Vi's still getting checked out. They're going to be leaving soon. You can call her in the morning."

"...okay."

"Come on." He slowly stands, helping me up. "Let's get out of here." He picks me up. I nod as I cling to him and he walks back to the locker room. Since I had changed out of my attire already, all he had to do was grab the bag I brought. Once he has that, he leaves the room then heads to the car. When we got to the car, he opened the back door and put my bag in the back seat, before opening my door and putting me down so I'm sitting in the passenger seat. He makes sure I get my seat belt on before he goes over to the other side. Once there, he gets in and puts his seat belt on then stats to head for the hotel, lacing his fingers with mine the whole time. "You heard Justin tonight...he said she'll be fine." Ted remarks.

"I know, but I've never seen this happen to her and she's been in some pretty intense matches. I can't help but to worry. We've been friends for like...ever."

"I don't know what I'd do if something serious happened to her." I add.

"You and me both. Especially Justin...it would have been hard for him too."

"More hard for him than us though...that's for sure."

"Exactly. Even now with them engaged and everything. He would be a mess."

"Yes he would be."

"But, she's fine. There's nothing to worry about. She'll just be in bed for a few days, that's all."

"Right."

"I'm just glad that you're okay. You had a rough night too. I'm surprised you didn't get a concussion with how hard you hit your head."

"I'll stay away from the matches like I had tonight for a while."

"Good. That's all I ask. Nothing that dangerous anymore."

"I don't want what happened to Vi to happen to me. So nothing dangerous."

"I don't think anyone would come out and do that to you. Eve maybe, but you don't have to worry about her anymore."

"Exactly."

"But, staying away from those matches is good."

"Right." He starts to pull into the hotel parking lot, finding a place to park. He tells me to stay in the car while he shuts it off, then gets out and goes around, getting my bag then opening my door. He helps me out then picks me up again, carrying me inside. It doesn't take too long to get up to our floor, and once we reach it, we head to the room and he heads in after unlocking the door. "I'll pick something out for you." He says after setting you on the bed.

"No protest there. You always do."

"Mhm." He grins, walking over and setting my bag down. He then starts to search for something, finally deciding on one of his shirts for the night.

"You would pick that."

"I would." He grins. "Plus, you look good in my clothes."

"As you tell me every single time."

"Because it's true."

"I'm assuming you want to help."

"Of course I do."

"Have at it." A smirk forms on his face while he thinks of what to take off first. He decides to start with my pants, taking his time while unbuttoning them, his touches lingering.

"Touchy."

"That's right."

"Never fails."

"I'm just happy with who I have and I'm plan on showing it every chance I get."

"I'm happy with you too." He leans forward, giving me a kiss, but being careful not to hurt my nose. After he gets my pants undone, he starts to pull them down, me helping him. When they're off, he tosses them to the side then starts to run his hands up my legs to my sides, moving my shirt up as he goes. That soon comes off too and gets tossed over where my pants landed. He's even more touchy a bit, before he takes his shirt and pulls it on, again being careful of my nose. "Gorgeous."

"Flatterer."

"Only for you."

"Of course. Now you can get ready for bed yourself."

"I'm going, I'm going." He chuckles. I give him a quick kiss before he goes over to his things and I move up towards the pillows and go under the blankets and wait. It doesn't take him to long to get change since he only sleeps in his boxers. When he's done, he puts everything with the bags then walks over to the bed, getting under the covers with me.

"Much better." I snuggle into his side.

"Good." He kisses the top of my head, holding me close to him.

"Turned out to be a long night."

"It sure did. Longer than expected."

"And I'm sure we'll find out what happened in the rest of the show tomorrow."

"Right."

"And Vi's gonna be alright, so that's another good thing. But tomorrow night...I'm gonna make sure Rosa is going to be scared of me everytime she sees me."

"I think we're all glad Vi's okay and I'm sure she'll love to see what you do to Rosa tomorrow."

"Gonna do it all for her."

"She'll appreciate that very much. Just wait until she sees what you did tonight."

"Oh I can't wait for her to see it. No one saw what happened before we were out in the hall. I dragged her out of the locker room by her hair. I don't mess around when it comes to my friends."

"You really did all that?"

"Well after shoving her so hard she fell to the ground, then I dragged her out by her hair, but yeah."

"That's my girl." He grins.

"I'm vicious, what can I say? But that's only when I'm provoked. Oh and she called me crazy so I showed her crazy...clearly."

"Good. No one calls you crazy. You're not crazy at all."

"No, not at all."

"You just stand up for those you care about and that's the main thing."

"Exactly."

"I say we get some sleep now. You really need it."

"I do." I nod.

"We can go see Vi in the morning to see how she is. I know you'll want to."

"Definitely."

"For now, it's sleep."

"Right." I nod. He starts to run his hand through my hair more since that always helps me fall asleep. And of course it didn't take too long for me to fall asleep, like always. He smiles down at me, kissing the top of my head. He watches me sleep for a bit longer before going to sleep himself. Meanwhile, with Justin and Vi, they have just gotten back to the hotel and she was feeling a bit better, but her head was still hurting. "When we get to the room, its right to bed with you."

"Not fighting you on that one."

"Do you want to know what happened tonight? And what the trainer said?"

"As much as I don't want to, I think I really should know."

"Well first of all, Rosa attacked you from behind during your match...with a chair, and she wasn't gonna stop hitting you. I had to do something, so I stopped her myself."

"So that's what happened. All I remember is going after Naomi then feeling a sharp pain. Everything else is a blur."

"The trainers said nothing's broken but...you have a mild concussion."

"I'm glad nothing's broken, but what does this mean? Do I have to give up the title? How long will I be out?"

"No you don't have to give anything up. They said you just have to take it easy for a bit. They want to give you the proper tests this week to make sure you're alright. They also said that there could be memory loss overnight, but it should be gone by the morning. But with how strong you are, you may not even have the memory loss at all." She goes silent for a bit, biting her lip. "Well, I remember you, Scar, Ted, the fact we are engaged. Just not the match."

"I kind of had the idea you didn't remember the match with all the questions you asked back in the trainers. They said you'll be alright though."

"I hope so. All I know is that my head is killing me."

"They gave me meds for you to take for that. When we get to the room, I'll give them to you."

"Alright." She nods. "You're the best."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Wait until you see what Scar did to Rosa..." He says as you finally reach your floor.

"What did she do?"

"Don't know all of what happened, but the cameras caught them mid-fight, and it got so intense that they needed to be pryed apart...several times."

"Oh wow. I'd love to see that and I have to thank her for that. Rosa's just lucky I can't do anything right now...she'll be so in for it once I get back."

"She's actually going to be in for it even worse tomorrow. Scar's insisting she have a match with her tomorrow night."

"Ohhh. I so want to be there for that."

"We'll see how you're feeling in the morning and see how the first test goes, to see if you are able to be there or if you need to rest."

"I should be good enough to be there. I'm strong remember. I'll past those tests with no problem."

"Right, but if they advise you rest, I want you to."

"If they say that then I'll have to. As long as you're here with me"

"I always will be."

"Good."

"I never leave your side, no matter what."

"And that's why you're so perfect."

"I try to be...just for you."

"You'll always be perfect to me. You have been since the first day we met."

"So have you." He says right as they reach their room door and walk inside.

"I believe I can walk now. It's not that far to the bed."

"I know, but you know I love carrying you."

"I love when you carry me. Go ahead. Continue." She kisses his cheek. He grins and goes over to the bed and places her down on it. "I'll pick out what you wear to bed." He says, kissing you quick, before going over to her things. "Don't have too much fun." She laughs.

"I'll try not to."

She laughs to herself while trying to rest her head while he looks for something. "Oh before I forget...the meds for your head."

"Oh right." He grabs a water bottle and the meds, walking back over and handing them to her. She takes the pills, putting them in her mouth then taking a sip of water.

"Should feel better in no time."

"I hope so." She lays against the pillows while he goes back to searching for something for her to wear.

"Aha, perfect." He says as he finds something.

"What did you find this time?" He grins and turns to show her.

"Of course you'd pick that."

"Yes I would."

"And you want to put it on me too, right?"

"You know me so well."

"I do." She grins. "Plus, I know you won't let me leave this bed unless I have to."

"Exactly." She slowly starts to sit up as he comes over to the bed, sitting next to her. Instead of the dress that she originally wore tonight, she had a more comfortable pair of clothes on, because she always brings a pair just in case. He helps take her shirt off first. "Ow." She winces a bit when she goes to lift her arms. He carefully pulls her shirt up and over her head, making sure to not hurt her more than she is, and he tosses that aside. Once that's off, he helps her slip on the top that he picked out. After that's on, she lays down on the bed and helps her with pulling down the pants she had on. Once those are off, he takes those and then goes and grabs her shirt and puts both with her things, before getting ready for bed himself. It doesn't take him that long to get ready and once he's ready, he comes over to the bed, pulling the blankets down then laying next to her. She slowly scoots over so she's closer to him. "I love you...so much."

"I love you too." She reaches for him then snuggles into his side the best she can.

"Get some rest. You need it."

"Mkay." She nods. "Hold me?"

"Of course. And never letting go."

She moves so she's laying on his chest, his arms going gently around her.

"Goodnight Vi."

"Night Justy." She mumbles since the meds started to kick in. Before she knows it, she's out like a light. He stays up for a bit longer just watching her, making sure that she's fine. He runs his hand over her cheek, whispering that he loves her one more time. He then kisses the top of her head then slowly starts to fall asleep himself.


	40. Tropical Christmas

It's Christmas finally, and Justin has been awfully quiet about her gift that he got her. He's decided against giving any hints that could possibly give away what the gift is. But she and him are currently sleeping in. She was feeling a bit better after what happened at the last show, but still getting all the rest she could. She starts to shift in her spot then settles back down feeling his arms around her. It isn't until much later where she finally wakes up, and she sees him still sleeping himself though. She smiles up at him, her hand running through his hair. She does that for a bit then runs her fingers over his scruff, him shifting slightly. When she gets bored of that, she starts to kiss him softly on the lips. It takes a bit, but she feels him start to kiss back, which means he's starting to wake up. She goes to pull away from the kiss, but he holds her in place, keeping the kiss going until he feels he's awake enough. "You should do that more often." He mumbles after he pulls away.

"Maybe I will." She grins.

"You really should."

"Then I will. Every morning I'm up before you."

"Good."

"By the way, Merry Christmas." She kisses him quick.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Our first together being engaged." She smiles.

"And it couldn't be anymore better."

"No it couldn't." I agree.

"Well...after you see your gift anyway." He grins.

"When do I get to see it exactly?"

"Well we do need to pack for warmer weather first."

"Oh? We going to Tampa?"

"Mmhmm."

"I can't wait to see what it is then." She gets excited.

"I know you'll love it."

"When do we have to leave?"

"A couple hours."

"Aww. I suppose I can wait that long."

"I know you can."

"What do you propose we do until then?"

"I'm content with laying here...if you are."

"I'm perfectly fine with that." She moves closer to him.

"I thought you would be."

"Mhm."

"You look too comfortable to move anyway."

"I really am." She nods. "Laying here as long as we can would be perfect."

"And that's exactly what we'll do."

"Good."

"Unless of course, you want breakfast at some point."

"Hmm...we could do that, but that would mean we have to move."

"True."

"We can do that in a bit. I'm not ready to move yet."

"Alright." He nods. They end up laying there for a bit long, him taking advantage of the time and being as touchy as he could be. "Touchy this morning."

"Any reason for that?" She adds amused.

"Oh you'll find out later."

"It's really that good of a gift huh?" I chuckle.

"Oh yeah."

"You know it's killing me right?"

"I know, but it's worth the wait."

"Everything you give me is. Especially this." She holds up her hand with the ring on it.

"Well I believe this gift is going to top everything."

"Are we getting married when we go to Tampa or something? You've got me curious now."

"I can't give anything away. You're gonna have to wait."

"Justy." She whines. "That kills me even more."

"I give anymore hints, it's going to give the whole thing away. I don't want to do that."

"I know. It's fine. I'll make it...somehow."

"I'll help. You know that."

"Of course I know that."

"The hours will pass by and we'll be there before we know it."

"You're good at making them pass too."

"Yes I am."

"So, breakfast first them something to pass the time or the other way around?"

"That's up to you. What do you want to do first?"

"I am getting pretty hungry."

"Breakfast it is then."

"Room service or go out?"

"Well if we get room service we won't have to move much..."

"Room service." She then lets him go long enough so he can get the room service menu for breakfast. They look it over, deciding on what they want. Once they decide, he gets the phone, calling the order in. They don't have to wait long for the order to get to the room. When there's a knock on the door, Justin gets up to let them in with the food. The server brings it in the room and sets the cart by the bed. She goes to sit up a bit, pulling the blankets up with her when she catches him starting. She waves her hand with the ring on it in his face then he turns back to Justin. Of course Justin saw everything, so he only paid him the cost of the food and no tip. Once he leaves, Justin comes back to the bed, sitting next to her. "Calm down Justy. I'm all yours and only yours."

"I know. I just don't like people looking at you like that. Only I can do that."

"You're the only I want looking at me like that and you're the only one that is allowed to do that."

"Wish people would realize that."

"They're all just jealous that you get to have what they can't. They'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm taken."

"Exactly." Since she can tell he's still tense, she takes his face in her hands then she kisses him hard. When she feels that he starts to relax, that's when she slows the kiss down, but makes it linger a bit. "Better now?" She asks after pulling away.

"Better." He nods.

"Good. Now let's eat before it gets cold." He nods, reaching over and grabbing her plate of food and handing it to her before he grabs his own. She relaxes against him while they eat. They enjoy the meal, feeding each other bites of food while they do so and he steals a few kisses here and there. It isn't long before they both finish their breakfast, and he takes both plates and puts them back on the cart. He then takes the cart and puts it in the hall by the door. When that's done, he closes the door and comes back in the room. "Now I believe we still have some time to ourselves before we need to pack up and go." He grins.

"And what did you have in mind, hmm?"

"I think you know."

"Do I now?" She teases.

"Mmhmm."

"You might have to so me..."

"Hmm...that won't be a problem." Before she could think of doing anything, he was on the bed hovering over her. "Not wasting any time, are you?" She chuckles.

"Nope."

"I'm all yours." She bites his bottom lip. "Ohh...you're in for it now." He smirks.

"Bring it." I tease him more. "Oh, I will."

"So will I." She smirks."I say this will be a round two from last night."

"I believe it will be."

"And since you're not dressed, it makes it easier for me."

"You got lucky this time."

"Very lucky."

"However..." She trails off, running her hands down his sides. "...these need to come off." She tugs at the waist of his boxers before pressing one of his indents with her finger. "...well those got put on because I needed to answer the door for the room service."

"Oh I know...just stating a fact...and having fun." She snaps the band of his boxers.

"Do I need to restrict your hand movements?" He asks after he tenses.

"No." She quickly says, retracting her hands.

"I thought so. But they will come off...in time."

"...torture..." She groans.

"Equals more fun for me."

"Always does."

"Can you blame me?"

"No."

"Thought so." He then starts the torture by letting his hands wander. He then makes it seem like he's going to press his lips to hers, but he moves to her neck instead. She moves her head to the side to give him better access while her hands run through his hair. He decides to stay away from the spot for now, wanting to catch her off guard when he wants to go after it. Instead he trails kisses up her neck and to the spot behind her ear. She bites her lip, a few noises escaping. She then wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him as close as he can get. After kissing that spot behind her ear a few times, he nips at her earlobe gently a few times before moving from there. He moves to her jawline and kisses along it, and makes it to her lips, and she kisses him back hard. She keeps her one hand in his hair, the other moving down his chest. She makes a few noises, letting him know she can't wait much longer. "...go ahead..." He mumbles against her lips the best he can, in reference to her helping him remove his boxers. She smirks, starting to tug them down as far as she can. he gets them off the rest of the way and they get tossed to the side. Once that's done, he pulls the blanket fully over them. Once that's over them both, that allowed them both to continue with round two from last night. He was sleeping peacefully, his arms still wrapped around me, holding me close to him. Since I've let him sleep in for a long time, because he looked so peaceful, I decided that now would be the time to wake him up. Plus I wanted to know when I would be getting my gift, because the wait was just killing me. I start by kissing him softly on the lips. When that doesn't work, I start to pick up the kiss. He soon starts to respond and when I feel he's awake, I pull away.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"...morning..." He mumbles.

"I let you sleep in. I couldn't sleep anymore when I woke up."

"Hmmm...any reason?" He grins, knowing why.

"I'm just excited for my gift. I wanna know what it is."

"Well first, Merry Christmas to you too." He chuckles. "Second, you'll get that later today."

"How much later?"

"In a few hours or so."

"That'll take forever."

"I'm sure we can make the time go by fast."

"I'm sure we can."

"We always seem to find something."

"Yes we do...grabby."

"Can't help it. I'm just enjoying my gift."

"Oh, of course you are."

"Best present ever."

"Always try to give you the best."

"You don't have to. You are the best no matter what."

"Charmer."

"Always for you."

"So, what shall we do to pass the time?" I ask with a grin, arms going around his neck.

"I think you have a pretty good idea." He smirks.

"And I say breakfast after." I remark, pulling myself closer and resting my forehead against his. "Deal." He steals a kiss. He goes to pull away, but I don't let him this time. My fingers have locked together around the back of his neck, holding him in place so he can't go anywhere. "Not ready to move yet?" He chuckles.

"Nope."

"That's fine. We got time." I nod, and then press my lips back to his because the quick kiss he gave me wasn't enough. This time I don't let him pull away, wanting to pull away when I was done. His arms go around me, pulling me close to him. He rolls the both of us over so I'm hovering over him, him holding me in place. Since then, my arms have moved and my hands are resting on his shoulders. Since I was the one hovering over him this time, I took the advantage to have my fun for now. My hands move from his shoulders and slowly trail down his chest, making sure to torture him until I reach his abs. He starts to tense up, his hold on me tightening. I smirk against his lips, and continue on, making sure to torture him even more with running my fingers extra slow with light touches on his abs. I feel his grip get tighter and I know that I'm getting to him more than before. "...Scar..." He mumbles. "...can't take...much more.."

"I'm having my fun."

"I know, but we might not make breakfast first."

"Alright, I'll ease the torture down."

"That's all I ask...save it for after we eat."

"Deal." He pulls me back down, pressing his lips to mine while his hands start to wander a bit. He manages to roll us over again so that he was hovering over me this time, and he took that chance to pull from my lips and make his way to my neck, while pinning my hands to the mattress so I couldn't touch him at all while he was having his fun. I whine in protest, wanting to touch him. He mumbles against my neck, slowly nipping at my skin. He kisses around the spot on my neck, waiting for the right moment. He moves from there then goes to my ear, nipping and sucking at my earlobe. once he gets the reaction he wants out of me, he goes back to the spot on my neck, going right after it. Of course the initial reaction is squeezing his hands, which I do. But as soon as he puts his lip to the spot, I try to conceal any noises that would come from me for the moment. Even though I knew he would try even harder to get the noises out of me, that I was expecting. To help prevent any noises for now, as soon as I feel one wanting to come from me, I keep my lips together, but instead arch against him a bit as my head moves to the side. He smirks against my neck, nipping a bit harder than before while his hand moves to my thigh. He waits for the right moment before squeezing down on my thigh. And of course that works and catches me off guard and whatever noises I was holding in, were loud and clear to him. He smirks, being satisfied at my reaction. He keeps going for a bit longer before pulling away and moving back to my lips, me kissing him hard. The only time we break is for air, and I realize that my lips feel bruised so going back to kissing probably wouldn't be a good idea at the time. So my head falls back against the pillows and he follows, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Love you."

"Love you too...so much. There's a mark isn't there?"

"Uh...yes...no...maybe..."

"I'm sure I'll see it later."

"I do believe you will."

"I say room service for breakfast. I don't feel like moving."

"I was already planning on that."

"I just read your mind then."

"Yes you did. Like always."

"You can order it. You know what I like anyway."

"Alright." He nods then steals a kiss. He moves next to me so he can get the phone to call in the order. As he does so, I can't help but to snuggle into his side, getting comfortable for now. Once he's done he hangs the phone then cuddles with me. Not too long after that, the food's there. He gets up from the bed then walks to the door to let them in. They walk in with the tray of food, without any problems. After that, they turn to face Ted and he pays them the amount for the food and a tip for the good service. After they leave, he joins me back on the bed, handing me my plate of food, then taking his. "Actually not a creepy waiter this time. Surprised."

"Me too. I think he was intimidated a bit."

"If only hey all could be like that."

"Things would be a whole lot better."

"It really would be."

"Exactly."

"So are you sure you can't give me any hints about the gift?"

"Nope. If I do, it'll give it away."

"Awww."

"I know. All I can say is dress for warm weather."

"I'll probably do that in the airport, or on the plane. Whichever is easier."

"That's all up to you. It doesn't matter to me."

"I'll figure it out when we get there."

"Okay."

"Still so much to do. Pack all my stuff up, pack clothes for warmer weather in my carry-on bag.."

"Right. We'll get that all done after we eat."

"Right. Getting excited now."

"I bet. I know I'm just as excited as you are."

"Excited to see my reaction to when I actually see it."

"Yes. I've been waiting for this for months."

"So you've been planning this for months."

"Been hard to keep it from you too."

"Must be pretty big."

"You have no idea."

"Until I see it, I know."

"Exactly."

"Well I can't wait. Like I said."

"I can tell. You can't sit still." He chuckles.

"That is your fault."

"Oops."

"Uh huh...suuure." He grins, kissing me quick before going back to eating like he did nothing. It isn't long before we finish eating and Ted takes care of everything. While he's doing that, I get up and find some clothes to change into before packing everything up. When he comes back, he gets changed then starts to pack himself. It took a good amount of time for me to get ready, but I got done just in time.

"All packed?"

"Yup."

"Then I think it's time for us to go." He grins.

"Yayy!" I cheer. We both pull on our jackets and grab all our luggage and head out the door and down to the lobby to check out. After checking out, we head out to the car, putting all our things in the trunk. Once that's done, we both get in the car and head to the airport. In the meantime, after taking a shower, Vi and Justin had both gotten dressed for the cold weather, but packed for warmer weather in a carry on bag. Once everything is packed up, she and him both headed out the door and down to the lobby to check themselves out. Once they're checked out, they head to the airport as well.

"Getting excited." She bounces in her seat.

"I can tell. You won't stop moving around." He chuckles.

"Can you blame me? I can't wait t see what you got me."

"No, can't blame you at all."

"Didn't think so." She laughs. But, wait...where are you going? Don't we have to go over there?" She points to the main entrance for the airport.

"Oh we've got a private plane. Much better than the public plane."

"You really went all out for this, didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Eep." She squeals with excitement. "Love you so much." She leans over, kissing his cheek. "I love you too." He then finds a place to park. Once he does, he shuts the car off and they get out, then get their things from the back. They get halfway to the plane when people come and take their bags. They thank them, Justin laces his fingers with hers as they board the plane. When they do, that's when they see me and Ted sitting there."

"Ted? Scar? What're you two doing on the plane?" Vi questions. "Justy? What's going on?" She looks at him confused. "This gift is actually for both of you."

"Really?" I ask.

"We both agreed on it." Ted nods.

"Then I know it's going to be amazing." Vi smiles. "Are you sure we're not getting married in Tampa?" She looks at Justin.

"I can't give anything else away."

"Aw man." She pouts.

"You can thank my dad for letting us use his private jet." Ted remarks. "Believe me, I will. If I could, I'd do it right now."

"He is just a phone call away..."

"You think he'll be okay if we did call to thank him? Being Christmas and all..." She asks as Justin and her sit.

"Of of course. It's not too early in the morning, he's up. Trust me."

"Alright."

"I'll get him on the phone now." Vi nods, leaning back against Justin while Ted calls his dad. After a few rings he answers, and Vi and I thank him for letting us use the jet. He tells us it's no problem and to enjoy the holiday, not giving anything away. We tell him that we will, before Ted lets him go, and they both hang up. "Your dad is just really amazing."

"He is." I nod.

"He just likes doing things for others. He's got a really big heart."

"I can see where you get it from then."

"That's how I was raised."

"Of course." Soon the plane takes off and we all relax for a bit until we can move around. Once we can, Vi and I try looking out the windows to see where we're really going.

"Trying to peek are you?"

"No..."

"Uh huh.."

"We're just looking at the clouds..." Vi looks at me.

"Right." I nod.

"Sure you are." They look at each other.

"We are. Honest."

"We'll let it slide since it's Christmas, but you're only going to be able to do that for a little while longer."

"Oh alright." We do that for a bit longer, trying to see if there's anything to give us a hint on where we're going.

"Don't think we're gonna figure it out until we land." I remark. "I think you're right." Vi sighs. "But..." I put my finger to my lip so we can hear what the guys are talking about.

"Eavesdropping...good idea." I mutter quietly. We make it seem like we're looking out the window, but we're really listening to what they are saying.*

"So, they're definitely going to love this." Justin remarks.

"Yes they really are. It's been so hard to keep it a secret."

"Hard to give hints without giving everything away at the same time too."

"That was the hardest part of all. I didn't know what to tell her this morning on how to dress."

"Same here. Said Vi's gift was in Tampa."

"Very smart. All I could say was to dress for warm weather. That's about it."

"Well either way, we made sure they knew nothing about where we were going."

"We did a good job too."

"Yes we did."

"Or did we?" Ted silently motions over to us just as we quickly turn our heads.

"Are you two listening to us?"

"Huh?" I turn to look at them. "No...we're just looking out the window here." Vi says nonchalantly.

"If you say so."

"I have a feeling they were." Justin says quietly to Ted.

"Yeah, they're acting way too suspicious."

"I think it's time they came back over here."

"Good idea."

"You go one way and I'll go the other." Ted nods and gets up, going one way while Justin goes the other way. Since we were too busy looking out the window trying to figure out what they were talking about, we didn't even hear them come up behind us until they had their hands around our waist. Then next thing we know, we're being pulled away from the window. "You little sneaks." She laughs.

"That's us."

"We didn't even hear you coming either."

"That was the idea."

"Of course it was."

"Any reason for that?"

"Figured we should keep you closer so that you're not eavesdropping on us again."

"We were not eavesdropping..."

"Uh huh...sure you weren't."

"Honestly."

"Whatever you say."

"How much longer until we're there? I can't wait much longer."

"Shouldn't be too much longer."

"Yayy!"

"Wait...shouldn't we be in Tampa by now?" Vi asks.

"Yeah...about that..."

"What?"

"Kind of had to lie to keep the the gift a secret."

"So...if we're not going to Tampa, where are we going?"

"That is a secret. You'll see when we get there."

"Aw. That's not fair." She pouts, giving him the eyes. "Have to keep it a secret until we get there, I'm sorry."

"Alright. I know it's going to be good then."

"It really is."

"Always is and always will be." Vi kisses Justin quick. "If you don't think about where we're going, the trip might go a bit faster."

"True, but it's soooooo hard."

"I know, I know."

"I think we know one way to not think about it." She looks at me and smirks.

"I think we do." I nod. We then start to tease them the best way we know how to.

"Oh you two are so in for it when we land."

"When aren't we in for it?" We giggle.

"True."

"That did seem to pass time though."

"And I suppose we can let you look out the window to see where we are."

"For real?"

"Sure, why not." We get up from their laps quickly then rush to the windows, looking out. "Bahamas?"

"Just wait till you see where we end up landing."

"There's more?"

"Much more."

"You're both to much."

"We love you both so much."

"We love you two so much too."

"You show it everyday."

"And will continue to do so."

"Of course you will."

"I think we'll be landing soon."

"So we should probably get back in our seats then."

"That would be a good idea." We nod then move from the windows, sitting in our seats and buckling back up.

"Getting more and more excited."

"We can tell. You both can't sit still."

"Well it's the Bahamas afterall."

"Nothing can beat that."

"Not really. Well...maybe one place...you know what I'm talking about." I say to Ted.

"I do." He nods. "You've only been there, and I want to go there now."

"We'll go there. Don't worry about that."

"Oooh I know where you're talking about." Vi grins. "The one place you've always wanted to go." She adds.

"You know like everything." I laugh.

"Mhm." She nods. "I'll never tell either."

"Not saying you have to."

"I know."

"You know what I forgot to do? Was so excited about the gift, I forgot to change into clothes for the warmer weather."

"I'm sure we can do that after we land."

"I think that's what I will end up doing."

"I do believe we're landing now so it won't be much longer."

"Right." I nod. Soon the plane lands and we wait for the okay to get up from our seats. Once we do, we lace our fingers with the guys and start to walk off the plane. "Oh my..." Vi gasps as she walks off. "...this is gorgeous."

"And we're not even at the gift yet." Justin chuckles.

"We're not?" She looks confused.

"No, not yet."

"I can't wait too see it then."

"I can't wait for you to see it either."

"Let's go then. We both can't wait."

"After you." We step off the plane, following the guys. There's cars there already waiting for us, our luggage getting put into them as we head over. We then get in the cars and they start to head across the small island to where the houses are, us looking on in awe. "Just can't believe you did all this."

"It was the best thing we could think of getting for you."

"Of course."

"We're almost there too."

"Yayy."

"I do think you should close your eyes."

"Aww."

"Only for a moment. We promise."

"Alright, if you say so." We then close our eyes, excitedly waiting to open them again. We feel the car stop and that's when we're told that we can open our eyes. As we open our eyes, we see a beach with a few houses in the distance. We gasp, not knowing what to say.

"They're speechless." Justin chuckles.

"That's a first." Ted laughs.

"Can you blame us?"

"No." They laugh. "Merry Christmas."

"Tell us exactly why we see houses, what's the gift exactly?"

"Everything you see. It's now yours."

"Ours...you mean you bought the houses?"

"Those. The sand, the water, everything."

"Must've cost a fortune though."

"Money is no option when it comes to you two."

"So you say all the time."

"Because it's the truth."

"Of course."

"How about we go explore our new island?"

"I love that idea."

"We knew you would."

"After you two." Justin adds. We get out of the car, waiting for them to get out as well. Once they do, we lace our fingers with theirs and start walking along the beach while our bags are taken to the houses. "Just can't believe you two did this for us."

"It was totally unexpected."

"That was the plan."

"We wanted to something that we could all enjoy no matter what time of the year it is."

"And now we can come here whenever we want."

"That's the plan. And since everything is already done and taped, we can stay here all week long."

"This is definitely going to be a good holiday then."

"For us, it all started when we woke up." Just says for him a Ted.

"Aww."

"Everyday is like that for us." Ted adds.

"You're being sweet."

"Just saying the truth."

"It's just amazing here. Can't wait to see the houses."

"From what we've seen, they're amazing."

"We'll take your word for it."

"We can go do that now. We got all week to explore the island."

"Right. Let's go." We then head up te beach to the houses. When we reach the houses, we split up. Vi and Justin going to one and Ted and I going to another. "Wow...this is amazing." Vi looks around in awe. "I knew you would think so."

"Everything is so...wow. And that view..." She goes over to the window, Justin following and putting his arms around her waist, his chin on her shoulder. "...the water is so close."

"Which is why I got this one right on the beach."

"It's perfect."

"I'm glad."

"So much to see and do. What do you want to do first?"

"Well unpacking would be the best thing to do first, and the beach wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Right." She nods. "I knew you were going to say the beach." She chuckles. "I have my reasons." He smirks. "Hmm...that wouldn't have to do anything with me wearing a swimsuit, would it?" She gives him a look.

"Maybe.."

"Uh huh. That's so the reason."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. It has been awhile since I've been able to wear one..."

"It really really has been a while."

"Once we unpack then I can change."

"Then let's get to unpacking." He grins, taking her away from the window.

"I see walking is not an option." She laughs since he picked her up.

"Nope."

"Too slow, I know."

"Exactly."

"Just gives me more time to have fun." She smirks, running her fingers across the back of his neck right under the collar of his shirt.

"And the more you do that...the more in for it you are."

"Maybe that's what I want." She whispers in his ear, nipping at it.

"Wouldn't doubt it." He smirks. She giggles, continuing what she's doing until they reach the room. Once in the room, he stops by the bed until he can control himself enough. Since she won't stop, he moves his hand, grabbing her butt causing her to stop. "If I had let you continue, we probably wouldn't even make it to the beach."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Save it for later." He grins.

"Oh you know I will." She grins.

"I figured as much."

"Going to put me down so we can unpack?"

"I knew I forgot something. Oops." He chuckles, setting her down. "You always forget that." She laughs. "My bad."

"Good." She shakes her head then heads over to her bags. "One of the many reasons why you love me."

"Yes it is."

"I love you too." She blows him a kiss then starts to unpack all her things, putting them in the dressers along with his stuff. The whole time she's doing that, he tries to be as touchy as he can. She has to keep telling him that if he keeps that up, she'll never get done and no beach. He stops enough for her to finish then she gets out swimsuits for them. She decides to head to the bathroom to change, making him wait to see the one she chose. After she has everything on, including her coverup, she walks back into the room to see him all ready to go. She bites her lip slightly, almost tripping over her feet. "You okay?" He asks with a slight chuckle.

"I-I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"Oh I know I am." She smirks, shaking her hips.

"Hmmm, that coverup is leaving me wondering...are you wearing a new swimsuit or one I've already seen underneath?" He asks, his eyes wandering.

"Maybe." She grins.

"I won't get to find out until we get down to the beach though right?"

"You're oh so smart." She pinches his cheek.

"I just know you." He chuckles.

"All to well."

"I would hope so, I am marrying you afterall."

"You are and you do know me."

"Just like you know me."

"I do. So much that I know it's killing you to see what's under this." She plays with the coverup.

"It really is killing me."

"Then let's go to the beach."

"After you." He grins. She starts to head out of the room and since she knows he's staring, she sways her hips a bit more then normal. She hears him groan and smirks to herself. "I may just have to carry you down there at this point."

"Can't handle it?" She grins, doing it again.

"Not for much longer..."

"Alright...I'll stop."

"Only if you want to."

"Hmm...I'll give you a break...for now."

"Alright." She reaches back for his hand, lacing her fingers with his. They head out of the house and down to the beach. Once there, they set their things down. "I think we should go into the water now..."

"Don't you want this off first?" She points to her coverup.

"You know I do."

"Well then..." She slowly starts to take it off.

"I wanna help."

"Then come over here and help." He grins and walks over, grabbing the fabric of her coverup and tugging at it a bit before helping her remove it. He then tosses it over with the blanket they brought with them. "Like?" She grins. "Try love."

"I figured. One of the new ones I never got to wear."

"I'm glad you're wearing it now though."

"I can tell...touchy." She giggles. "In the water, we go." He says as he picks her up and hoists her over his shoulder, heading towards the water. "Justy." She laughs. "I can walk."

"It's better if I carry you."

"Right. I do thank you for the view though." She smacks his butt. "You're oh so welcome." She smacks it one more time only to have him grab hers in retaliation. "I'll keep doing that too if you keep that up." He remarks.

"Awww." She pouts. "Just enjoy the view while you can before we're in the water."

"Trust me, I am."

"Good." He chuckles. Soon he reaches the water, helping her down so she's in front of him, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. "Much better."

"I agree. And no one is around so you got me all to yourself." She grins.

"That's right. Another reason why I bought this place."

"Very smart. You're always thinking."

"Yes I am."

"I love you for that too." She kisses him quick.

"I know you do."

"This is so nice. I feel relaxed already." She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Good. You should be. Gonna be nothing but relaxed this whole vacation."

"Looking forward to it."

"So am I."

"Starting now."

"Yes, starting now." He lifts her chin up, giving her a soft kiss. She pulls herself closer to him, her legs wrapping around his waist. His one hand stays on her waist while the other rests on the back of her head. He keeps the kiss going as they float around in the water. While he has one of his hands resting on the back of her head, since her hair isn't wet yet, he's able to run his fingers through her hair for the time being, and that's what he does. She hums lightly into the kiss, running her one hand through his hair while the other trails across his shoulder blade. He makes a noise of content, that ends up being muffled by the kiss that hasn't been broken yet. The kiss keeps going, only broken when air is needed. He keeps it going a bit longer before pulling away. "The day is already starting off good." He grins, resting his forehead against hers. "Oh yes it has."

"Just wait until tonight."

"Oh boy." She laughs. "Are you going for a new record or something?" She jokes.

"Well don't you think we gotta test out the bed?"

"We do. Let's hope it doesn't break."

"I think it can handle us." He chuckles.

"I don't know...the one this morning almost didn't make it. You're in rare form today."

"I have my moments."

"There must be a full moon this week. That's the only time you get like this."

"Well...there's one coming up soon..."

"I had a feeling. I can feel it too."

"Of course you can."

"Just a gift I picked up from you."

"Well you've been around me long enough so it was bound to rub off on you."

"It didn't even take that long actually. It was almost instantaneous."

"I'm just that good."

"Very good." She rubs her nose against his. "My insatiable little werewolf."

"You make me insatiable."

"Oops?" She giggles.

"Suuuure."

"That's why you love me so much."

"Exactly."

"And I love you too. So so very much."

"And the ring shows how much I love you."

"Which is a whole lot."

"More than I can ever explain in words."

"You don't have to.. All I have to do is look at my hand and I'll always know."

"And that makes me happy."

"Good." She kisses him quick, then lays her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. In the meantime, Ted and I have just finished looking around the house that he bought for us. "All of this is amazing, I can't believe you bought all this."

"I did. You deserve to have nothing but the best."

"Even though I have the best already, and that's you."

"I know...I'm hard to compete with, but I do like to try." He grins.

"Yes, I know."

"What do you want to do first?"

"Well I do think unpacking would be the wise first thing to do."

"Right, of course." He nods.

"And I think maybe relaxing for a bit would be nice after the flight we had."

"Alright."

"Maybe the beach later. I know you missed being on the beach, and seeing the swimsuits I have."

"I really did. So so much."

"Maybe I'll surprise you with a new one, or you can pick one out. I'll think about it."

"Now that's just torture."

"You'll live."

"I believe I can."

"I do think I need to change into better suited clothes for the weather, since I didn't get a chance to change yet. But if you want to unpack everything while I do that, you can go right ahead."

"I can do that." He nods.

"Alright, then I will be right back." I kiss his cheek and grab my carry on bag and head to the bathroom to change. While I do that, he takes the bags and starts to unpack everything, putting it all away. Doesn't take me too long to get changed, and I don't do much with my hair, except put it up in a ponytail. When I finish, I grab the bag with my other clothes in it now, and walk out of the bathroom and go into the bedroom where he is. "Everything's done."

"Probably had a little too much fun with putting my clothes away didn't you?" I give him an amused look.

"I did like seeing all the stuff you brought..."

"I figured as much."

"I do know what you're wearing to bed later though." He smirks.

"Oh boy."

"Hard decision, but I picked the right one."

"It's always a hard decision for you."

"Especially when you bring all my favorites."

"Question is...is it going to stay on tonight, or not?" I question.

"I think you know the answer to that." He chuckles.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"Then you would be correct."

"And let me guess...there's gonna be some testing out of the bed, since we didn't get to do any of that last night?"

"You're on a roll today. You seem to know everything."

"Oh they're just lucky guesses, that's all."

"Very lucky and good ones at that."

"I have my moments."

"That you do."

"Now where do you want to relax? Inside or outside?" He asks.

"Of course. Just one thing." He nods, as he kicks his shoes off and takes his shirt off. "You trying to kill me?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe a little."

"Then yes, yes I am trying to kill you."

"Oh, I'll get you back for that."

"Looking forward to it."

"You always do." I laugh, heading out to the deck. He follows me out and we stand on the deck to see the view which is amazing. "I believe there's a hammock around here we can use or we got the chairs down there. Your pick." He remarks. "I say the hammock."

"Let's go find it." I nod, taking his hand as we both walk around the porch to find the hammock. "There it is. And still a perfect view."

"I don't think there's a place that doesn't have a view."

"You picked a great place to buy." I add, waiting as he gets onto the hammock first. "It was the best one we saw. We just had to get it."

"Glad you did." I nod, as I get onto the hammock, get comfortable and lean back against him. "So am I." He wraps his arms around me.

"Definitely need the relax time."

"We have all week to do so too."

"I'm so not gonna want to leave this place once our little vacation is over."

Me either, but we can come back at any time."

"Right, I know."

"We technically never have to leave if you don't want to."

"Like live here permanently?"

"If that's what you want to do then yes."

"I do love it here already, but I do love it back home in Mississippi with you too. I think this should be a vacation home, for when we need that time off."

"That's fine. It's ours and we can use it however we want to."

"Right." I nod.

"And I don't have to worry about anyone looking at you either."

"That too."

"Another reason we bought this place."

"Best thing you could ever do."

"It was."

"Well I love it here already."

"I'm glad."

"The holiday just can't get any better than this."

"I have to agree with you there. It's been pretty amazing."

"Well I'm with you so it already started off amazing."

"Likewise."

"Love you." I remark, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Love you too." We both relax, him holding me close to him as we swing on the hammock, just looking over the view. "Just can't get over the view."

"It's the best view out of all the islands too."

"When I get the chance to take some pictures and they get posted, people are gonna be jealous."

"I know they will be. I saw Vi already posted a few of them too and people are jealous of her. Wait until they know you're here too."

"Oh, I know right?"

"You know what would make them even more jealous?"

"What?"

"You and me in the picture of the view."

"Oh people would be going crazy, definitely."

"They would." He chuckles. "I say we do that in a bit."

"Got my phone in my pocket, so I'll be ready."

"Sounds good."

"Too comfortable to move to take it out right now anyway."

"I wasn't planning on letting you go anyway."

"Of course not."

"Not yet anyway."

"Well I'm so comfortable and relaxed I may end up dozing off on you."

"That's fine. We have all week."

"A week I hope that drags for once."

"We'll make sure that it does the best we can."

"Oh I know you'll make sure of that." I give him a look.

"I will."

"You're getting a bit touchy by the way."

"Oops." He laughs. "I just can't help myself."

"Let me guess, that's my fault?"

"Always is."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"You said to pack for warmer weather, and I did."

"You sure did."

"Let's see if this is another good guess. You'll rarely be wearing a shirt this whole week."

"You really good today. You know everything."

"I'm good like that."

"How well I know." After a bit, we both fall quiet, just paying more attention to the sounds around us, and the view. It really wasn't long until I did end up dozing off. He looks down at me and sees that I'm asleep. He kisses the top of my head then looks at the view. Every so often, he goes from looking at the view to me, looking at me longer. Vi and Justin however have taken a break from the water, and went up onto the deck, choosing to relax on the chairs there. "Today has been the best day ever...well, next to Thanksgiving, but it's still one of the best."

"Right, even though the day isn't over yet."

"I don't know how much better it can get."

"You'd be surprised."

"I'm sure I will be."

"You know I always come up with things."

"You do and I love them."

"Which is why I always do it."

"That's why you're the best." She leans back, giving him a kiss.

"I know." He grins.

"What else do you have planned?"

"You'll see."

"Awww." She pouts. "No hints?"

"I'll think about it."

"As long as it's with you, I know I'll love it."

"We'll be doing everything together, don't worry."

"Just the way I like it."

"That's just the way I like it as well."

"It's going to be that way all the time. No matter what anyone says or does. You're mine forever and I'm yours."

"And the engagement ring proves that."

"It does and I couldn't be any happier then I am now."

"I'm glad."

"I say we take a picture." She gets out her phone. She then opens the camera on her phone while he gets ready for the picture. Right as she takes the picture, he turns her face to him, kissing her as she takes it. He pulls away and they look at it. She then goes on Twitter and sends it out saying how she's in paradise with the best fiance ever. "I can just see people's reactions now."

"One person in particular."

"He's probably still not believing it. Denial."

"It would appear he doesn't. Look at the first comment."

"So in denial." Justin shakes his head.

"He's not the only on though. There are some that don't believe it either, but then we have others that are happy for us."

"And those are the only ones that matter, the ones who support us."

"Exactly." She nods. "No one will accept the fact we're getting married and that's their problem."

"That's right."

"Awww." She says after looking at a comment. "This person says we're the best couple and people need to leave us alone and lets us be happy."

"Those kind of people are the best kind."

"They are and she just got a follow from me for that too."

"Probably just made her day with that follow."

"I'm sure I did." She smiles.

"Your Twitter will probably be blowing up." He chuckles.

"It actually is, but that can all wait until later." She sets her phone down. "All my time is devoted to you now." She rolls over so she's hovering him.

"Of course it is." He grins. She starts to run her hands up his sides then down his chest slowly, kissing up his chest as she does so. "Oh so you want to do that huh?" He smirks.

"Mmhmm." She mumbles against his skin, making her way to his neck, nipping lightly. "Alright, you can have your fun. I'm so getting you back later." He says as he starts to tense. "...looking...forward...to...it..." She says between nips. While she does that, his hands start to wander, touching all the skin that he can reach because of her swimsuit. She shifts a bit on his lap, trying to stay focused on what she's doing. His hands start to slip under the seam of her bottoms making her tense. She makes her way to his ear, nipping and sucking gently on it. That causes him to lose concentration on what he was doing as he gets lost in the feeling that he's getting from her actions. She does that for a bit longer before moving to his jaw. She makes it seem like she's going for his lips, but she goes to the other side of his neck, doing the same thing. She hears a faint growl come from him and that makes her smirk and do it even more, knowing that she can get an even louder one from him. She makes her way to his ear, nipping and sucking on that. Since she can tell he's holding back from how tight his hold got on her waist, she started to suck a bit harder. His arms wrap around her this time as he holds her close to him, and he hides his face in her shoulder as he lets out a much louder, but muffled growl. She smirks to herself then slowly makes her way down his neck to his jaw, then finally his lips. He wastes no time in kissing back, and when he does, he kisses back hard and the intensity builds. She moves her hands to his shoulders, resting them there for now as she kisses back with as much intensity as he is.

The only times that they do pull away is for air, but once they feel like they can breathe again, they go right back to kissing. His hands begin to wander yet again, not being able to contain himself. She makes a few noises into the kiss, picking the kiss up when he goes over certain spots that get to her. Since she had her fun earlier, he took the chance to have his fun now. He slowly pulled from her lips and started to make his way to her neck this time, making each kiss along her skin linger. She moved her head to the side while her fingers dug into his shoulders. To prevent any noises from coming, she bit down hard on her lip. "I know...you're holding...back..." He mumbles against her neck. She shakes her head, biting down harder on her lip. He just chuckles and continues moving along her neck, surprising her with nips here and there, making it harder for her to hold any noises in. She does her best at holding in the noises, but that only makes him try harder to get them from her. She holds them in for as long as she possibly can. It finally gets to the point where she can't take it anymore, and at the last second, one of his hands move down to her thigh and he squeezes her thigh as he goes after the sensitive spot on her neck, driving her crazy from both. Since her face was in his neck, the noises that come from her were muffled, but loud enough for her to hear.

He grins against her neck, happy with the reaction he got and wanted. He stays on the spot a while longer until he knows a mark is going to form, before pulling away and making his way back to her lips. Once he reaches her lips, she kisses him hard and rough, her hands moving to his cheeks so she can hold him in place. By doing that, she makes sure that he won't be able to pull away anytime soon, and only will when she feels like she should. She does keep the kiss going for a bit longer, only until they need air again. She starts to slow the kiss down then rests her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath.

"Went a little crazy there." He chuckles.

"I do believe you did."

"Oops."

"Uh huh. You knew what you were doing."

"Maybe."

"You did." She laughs. "This has a week to go away...it will be gone, right?" She gives him a look.

"It should go away." He nods.

"Until you feel the need to touch it up that is."

"Exactly."

"This is going to be a long week." She chuckles.

"Yes it will be."

"Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right."

"And there's no getting out of it, I know."

"Nope."

"I can deal with that. Just know I'll be getting you back for it all."

"Of course. I'm expecting it."

"Of course you are." She grins.

"Always got to right?"

"Mhm."

"Thought so."

"Exactly." She grins. "Now what to do?" She starts to move her hand down his chest, tracing patterns along his skin. "Well since I picked the last thing, which was the beach, I believe you can pick now."

"Hmmm..." She starts to think. "...as much as I don't want to move, how about we walk around for a bit? Explore the island?"

"Great idea."

"Best part...we don't even have to change."

"Perfect."

"Now or in a bit?"

"We can go now."

"Gotta let go...grabby."

"Right, almost forgot." He chuckles, doing so.

"You always do." She laughs, carefully moving off him then standing. "Coming?" She adds.

"I'm coming. Just enjoying the view."

"It is amazing so go ahead."

"Oh...not that view." He smirks.

"Should I move then?" She teases.

"No no...there's no need for that."

"Just making sure." She smirks, doing a few poses. Then he finally moves from the chair and walks over to her. "Now I'm ready."

"You sure now?" She chuckles, giving him a look.

"I'm sure."

"Let me guess...after me?" She turns, starting to walk off the deck.

"Yes, after you." She then starts to walk down the steps of the deck to the beach making sure to torture him even more since she knows he's watching. "Killing me."

"That's the point." She calls over her shoulder. He chuckles and walks after her as she walks away. She sees him from the corner of her eye and she starts to walk a bit faster. "Oh no you don't."

"Eep." She squeals when she sees him catching up. She then starts to run across the beach.

"Running away? Really? You know I always catch you."

"Still fin for me." She calls back to him.

"So gonna catch you now."

"You can try." She laughs, going faster.

"And I will succeed."

"Good luck."

"I don't need any luck. You should know that by now."

"I do." She looks behind her to see him getting closer. "Nooo." She tries to go as fast as she can, the sand slowing me down. "Yesss." She can sense he's getting closer to her and at the last second she goes a different way and stops, him running past her. She looks at him and giggles then takes off the other way. "Heyyy."

"Oops." She laughs, taking off again.

"Sneak."

"Learned from the best."

"You sure did."

"Hey! What's that?" She points to the sky to distract him. "Aha, I'm not falling for it this time."

"Crap." She mutters.

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Innocent!" She sings.

"Suuure."

"I am!" She calls, stumbling over her feet.

"Whatever you say!" She keeps running even though she's starting to get tired. She tries to use all her strength to go on, but it doesn't work. She starts to slow down until she stops completely. And of course that allows him to catch her, his arms suddenly going around her. "Caught you." He smirks. "Cause I let you." She grins, leaning into him.

"This time."

"Next time won't be so easy though." She adds.

"We'll see."

"We will." She nods. "Now...those sights..."

"Right." He nods, and they continue to walk to look at the sights. They walk most of the island, finding a cliff with an amazing view of the ocean. As they walk on through the trees, they come across a little area of water with a waterfall. They stand there looking at that for a bit before moving on to walk more of the island. "The island is already amazing."

"I had a feeling you would love it. Did some research last time I was home."

"Of course you did."

"Had to make sure it was perfect for you and I was right."

"You tend to always be right."

"I am when it comes to you."

"Because you love me, and I love you too."

"Exactly." He grins, kissing her quick. "And that's why I'm marrying you, because I do love you so much." He adds.

"That's why I said yes too. To show you how much I do love you."

"Even though I pretty much knew how much you did, since you did show it every day."

"I still do too."

"So do I."

"And I have proof of that too." She laughs, referring to her neck.

"Got a little carried away, I'll have to admit." He chuckles.

"You tend to when a full moon is close."

"Can't help it."

"You never can." She giggles.

"My bad."

"Suuure."

"Well, you are half of the cause of me getting carried away anyway."

"Oops." She giggles. "I can't help it."

"How well I know."

"You do the same to me too."

"Yes I know, but it's fun."

"Yeah...for you."

"You have your fun too."

"True..." She bites her lip.

"So either way we both end up getting each other back."

"We do...never fails."

"Nope."

"I don't see it ending anytime soon either."

"You're right."

"I always am." She grins.

"I have to agree." He chuckles.

"Of course you do." She chuckles. "Love you." She kisses his cheek.

"Love you too."

"Want to head back to watch the sunset? I'm sure it's almost that time."

"I was just going to suggest that."

"Guess I read your mind then."

"It seems so."

"I'm just that good."

"Yes you are."

"Just like you."

"Want me to carry you back?" He offers.

"I am a bit tired from all that running earlier..."

"Say no more." He says, picking her up. She wraps her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. "Mmm...much better."

"Good."

"Can't wait to see the sunset. I bet it's gorgeous from here."

"Not as gorgeous as you, but pretty close."

"Justy..." She blushes, hiding her face in his neck. "...you and all the charm."

"I'm full of it."

"How well I know. You're like that all the time."

"Only for you."

"It better me." She laughs.

"It is. Don't worry."

"Good." He then starts to make his way back to the house, going in the direction they both came from. It takes a bit of time with the sand slowing him down, but he does reach the deck. Once he does, he goes back over to the lounge chair they were sitting in before and sits down with her on his lap.

"So how was the first day here for you?" He asks.

"Honestly?" She looks at him. "It's been the best day ever."

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'm glad."

"I'm in paradise with the one I love. I couldn't be happier."

"Neither could I." He grins.

"Nothing is going to ruin this...nothing."

"Nothing at all."

"Nope."

"And once the sun is down, I'm gonna make us both dinner."

"Awe. You don't have to do it all. I'll help you."

"I insist."

"Alright. I know better than to fight with you over cooking." She chuckles.

"You can help tomorrow. Promise."

"Sounds good." She nods. "Maybe I'll make breakfast, that is if you let me go in the morning."

"I think I can make an exception for you making breakfast."

"I'm sure, but I want to try to do it before you wake up. It's really hard to get out of your grip when you're sleeping." She laughs.

"Whoops."

"I know you just want me close. I'm never going to be farther than the next room."

"I know."

"You'll never have to worry about be being to far away."

"Right, of course." He gives her a quick kiss then she leans back against him. "And there goes the sun, beginning to set. Still not as beautiful as you."

"You and the compliments." She blushes. "It is gorgeous though."

"It is." He nods. "Are you even looking at it?" She chuckles. "Of course I am."

"If you say so." She glances up at him to see him quickly look at the sky. "I say we take another picture..."

"Good idea." She nods taking out her phone.

"Alright, ready?" She asks when she gets the camera ready. He nods then she takes the picture just as he kisses her cheek. She then goes to Twitter posting it. 'Perfect sunset with the perfect fiancee.' She then posts it to Twitter. He then goes on his phone and re-tweets it, 'Gorgeous sunset with the most gorgeous girl.' She gushes at what he posts, kissing him quick. "Nothing but the truth in the re-tweet." He grins. "Same goes for what I tweeted too." They then put their phones away and turn their attention back to the sunset, watching it as the sky turns darker with every passing minute. Soon the sun sets, leaving it dark out except for the tiki torches that were lit. "Have the strength to walk or should I carry you again inside?" He asks.

"I should be able to walk now." She nods. "Alright. We can come back out here after dinner if you want. Easier to see the night sky here than in any city we've been in."

"That's not a bad idea. We should really do that."

"Knew you would love that."

"You do know how much I love looking at the stars."

"Yes I do."

"I do think I'm going to change first though. I want to get out of this swim suit."

"Right, of course." He nods. "I'll do that while you start dinner so we don't get to distracted." She gives him a look.

"What? Giving me that look." He chuckles.

"Because I know you." She pokes his side. "If you come with me then nothing will get done that we have planned."

"Yeah...true."

"See?" I grin. "Lets go get that all done now so we can get to other things."

"After you, like always."

"Of course." She laughs going to get up only to be pulled back down. "Uh...have to let me go first silly."

"Oops."

"Uh huh...do I have to do something for you to let me go?" She smirks, her fingers moving up his legs slowly. "Seems as though you've already made that decision..."

"Oh this?" She drags her nails lightly over his skin. "That's not even the half of it."

"How well I know."

"Going to let me get up?" She grins, stopping her hands at the bottom of his trunks.

"Yes, I'll let you get up." He nods, reluctantly letting her go.

"Oh of course you will."

"Mmhmm."

"Looking forward to it." He grins as he gets up as well.

"You always do." She takes his hand as they head inside.

"Because I get you back every time."

"Even worse each time too." She chuckles.

"That's your fault. With the things you do for me to get you back that bad."

"Oops." She giggles. "I just have fun." She shrugs innocently.

"Oh you have fun alright."

"I just know how to get to you."

"Likewise."

"Well, this is where I leave you." She says once they get to the kitchen. "I'll be right back." She kisses him quick.

"No rush. Take your time."

"Hmm...maybe I will."

"I'll be in at some point to get changed myself real quick anyway."

"Alright."

"Once everything gets started anyway."

"That should give me enough time to get everything done I need to."

"Alright, well go get changed before dinner doesn't get started." He chuckles. "I'm trying, but someone doesn't want me to leave." She laughs since his arm is still around her. "Oops. My bad." He says, letting go once again. "Goof." She chuckles, shaking her head. "Love you too."

"Always." She calls over her shoulder as she heads to the bedroom. Once there, she goes over to the drawers with her clothes in it. She takes out a light pink cami and a pair of gray boy shirts. She takes off her swim suit, laying on the floor for now. She pulls on the cami, then slides on the shorts next. After she does that, she gets him out a pair of shorts and sets them on the bed. Once that's done, she heads into the bathroom to brush out her hair. A while after that, he comes into the bedroom, since the food was cooking and was able to be left alone to do so while he changed. "You already picked out a pair of shorts for me, you're sweet." He remarks. "It's the least I could do." She says as she comes out of the bathroom and leans on the door frame. When he grabs the shorts that were laying on the bed, he looks over at her and he ends up staring, looking her over a few times. "You like?" She grins, moving her hands down her sides, shimmying a bit. "You so know that won't be lasting on you very long after dinner and everything right?"

"Oh I know. That's why is so little."

"Well I love it."

"That I knew too."

"Have you been hiding that from me?"

"No..."

"Well I haven't seen the outfit before so that's why I'm asking."

"I just bought it...yeah...last week."

"That explains why." He nods. "Right." She quickly says. "You just like to hide things from me to surprise me when you do wear them though." He smirks. "Aw shucks. You caught me."

"I always do."

"I need to work on my poker face with you." I laugh.

"It seems so. But I think I should get changed so the food doesn't burn."

"Go right ahead." She keeps her eyes on him. "Try not to jump me now. I know you'll want to." He says as he starts to remove his swim trunks.

"...going to...be hard..." She bites her lip, resisting the urge.

"Always is." He smirks.

"...uh huh..." She slowly nods. Even though it was hard for her to resist, she managed to while he put the shorts on. "You okay there?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"You sure now?"

"Huh?" She shakes her head. "I'm fine."

"Spaced out for a second didn't you?"

"No...maybe...yes."

"I thought so. You just like what you see, so you space out."

"Try love."

"Well I love what I see too."

"What's not to love?" She poses for him.

"Exactly. I love everything."

"Just like I love everything I see." She pushes herself from the frame then walks over to him.

"As you let me know every day."

"I'll continue that too." She rests her hands on his hips when she reaches him, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"So will I."

"Of course, but after dinner."

"Right, of course."

"Come on love. We've already spent more time in here than we should have." She takes his hand, leading him out of the room. When they get back out to the kitchen, she lets him go so he can go over and check the food he left cooking. She starts to get the dishes and everything that they need then takes them and sets them on the table on the deck. When that's done, she got back to where he is and wraps her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. "Everything smells amazing."

"Is that my favorite you made?" She lifts her head, peeking around him.

"Mmhmm."

"Yayy." She cheers. "I've been craving it since the last time your mom made it."

"And you'll probably be craving it after tonight again." He chuckles. "Most likely." She laughs. "Almost done."

"Can't wait." As soon as it's done, everything gets shut off, and she helps him bring the food out to the table on the deck. They sit down, getting what they want on their plates. "Everything has been just perfect today."

"It wouldn't be Christmas if it wasn't perfect."

"Well you made it the best Christmas ever."

"Good. That was the plan the whole time."

"All this is the best gift ever."

"I don't know how I'm going to top it for you." She adds.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I'm sure I will. It's going to be hard though."

"But I'm sure it's going to be amazing."

"I hope so."

"You know I love anything you get me though."

"I know. You'll get something, but it might be late."

"That's okay."

"That's why I love you. Always so understanding."

"Wouldn't be a great fiance if I wasn't understanding."

"Of course, even though you're already the best."

"So are you."

"I do try."

"You don't even have to."

"Neither do you."

"But we both try anyway."

"Exactly. And we don't even have to."

"No we don't."

"That just shows how much we love each other when we still try to impress the other."

"Exactly." They go back to eating and once they're done, he goes inside with the plates. She insisted on helping, but he told her to stay. After a while, he came back out with a slice of her favorite cake. "Is that...double dark dutch chocolate cake?"

"It might be." He grins.

"Oohh...give me, give me, give me." She holds her hands out excited like a little kid. "Alright alright, relax." He chuckles, setting the plate down in front of her. Before he can even sit, she takes a bite. Once the cake hits her tongue, she moans at how soft and delicious it tastes. "Been a while since you've had that. Thought tonight was a good night for it being dessert."

"It has been and it's perfect. Thank you." She kisses him quick. "You're welcome."

"Mmm...it's so good." She moans. "Here." She puts some on the fork then feeds it to him. "Really?" She looks at him. "Not for long." She chuckles.

"I'll make sure it lasts."

"Not if you're sleeping." She grins.

"Well you won't be able to if I have a tight grip on you."

"Awww. That's no fair."

"Then you won't be getting up in the night now will you?"

"No...I'll wait for breakfast."

"That's better."

"That's better."

"It's just so good. I want more." She says when they finish the piece he brought out.

"Yes, I know. I can tell."

"Can I have another?" She gives him the eyes.

"I don't see why not." He chuckles.

"Yayy!"

"I will go get that for you."

"Thank you." She grins, kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you."

"Of course."

He then heads back inside and to the kitchen to get her another piece of the cake, coming back out with it on the plate, setting it down in front of her again. She starts to eat it, giving him more bites then she did last time. They enjoy the last piece of cake for the night. When they're all done, he takes it back into the house. While he does that, she goes over to one of the lounge chairs, getting ready to look at the stars. He makes sure everything is cleaned up and put away, before coming back outside and joining her on the lounge chair, her moving so she can sit with him, leaning back against him like earlier in the day. His arms go around her, making sure she stays in place. "It's so gorgeous out here."

"And I know, not as much as me, but close enough." She adds. "You're exactly right."

"But it really is." He nods. "Between the the view, the small breeze, and the warm air. It's perfect."

"Not as perfect as you, but close enough."

"Right." They lay there for a bit, just looking up at the stars. After a bit of laying there, he starts to get touchy. "Alright, I think it's time we go inside."

"You were getting my hints weren't you?"

"Yes I was."

"I was hoping you would."

"Oh I got them. Loud and clear."

"Good."

"Going to carry me inside?"

"Oh yes I am." He smirks. Before she could even respond, he's sitting up with her in his arms. She squeal as he stands quickly and hoists her over his shoulder. "Time to test out our new bed." He chuckles.

"Just don't break it." She laughs.

"I'll try not to." Once he reaches the room, he lays her down on the bed, hovering over her. "So, how's the bed? Comfortable I hope."

"Very. Soft too."

"Good. Makes it all the better."

"Oh boy."

"You are so in for it." He smirks as the fingers of one of his hands start to wander lightly over her skin. She bites her lip, arching into him as a slight shiver runs through her. "And to quote you from earlier today...that's not even half of it. I've got much more planned to do to you."

"Uhhh." She groans in protest.

"Getting you back for everything today."

"Sorry?"

"Hmm...I don't think that's gonna work...not this time."

"Oh darn." She pouts. "If not..." She moves her hand from his shoulders, slowly down his chest.

"You're just asking for it to be a rough night aren't you?"

"Maybe..." She acts innocent then slips her fingers under his shorts, pressing his indent.

"...you so are..."

"Possibly."

"Well then prepare for a long night. A very long night."

"Those are the best kind of nights." She smirks. "Yes, yes they are."

"Mhm." She grins, pressing his indent one more time. With that he tenses again, and he decides to waste no time in pressing his lips to her neck. She takes a deep breath, biting her lip. She does manage to keep her hand where it was while the other was wrapped around his neck. She then realizes that he's avoiding that spot on her neck, for obvious reasons of course. While his lips linger across every inch of skin on her neck, his hands wander lightly across the other exposed skin that she has. In the meantime, her hand moves to resting on his side, the other now in his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him as close as he could get. At this point, he moves away from her neck, and towards the other skin that she had exposed, replacing his hands with his lips and nipping at the skin here and there. She bites down harder on her lip, not being able to keep the noises from coming. Both her hands go to his hair, tugging at it gently. He smirks against her skin, knowing that it's starting to get to her. But since she does have him held closer to her by her legs, he can't move any further than he is now. So, he keeps going over the same spots he nipped at, to see how much more she could really take. Soon it gets to be too much for her and she drops her legs from his waist to the bed. He then starts to kiss all new skin he can reach now, taking his time. When he does decide to move back up to her lips, his hands go back to wandering, before they start to tug at her clothes, biting her bottom lip just a bit. She moans softly, nodding her head slightly letting him know to go ahead. He grins, and the first thing that he goes after is the cami, inching that up until they both had to sit up in order for him to take that off, being extremely touchy as he does so. Once he gets that off, it gets tossed to the side. The next thing he goes for is the bottoms she has on, but she stops him. "...blanket..."

"It's not like anyone can see like in the city though..."

"True...go ahead then."

"We can save the blanket for the very last moment...if you want."

"Works for me."

"But your shorts are coming off right after mine." She adds.

"I had a feeling." She then presses her lips to his for a short time before her shorts got removed and tossed to the side, followed by her working on getting his off eagerly. She tugs them down as far as they can go before he has to help the rest of the way. Those get tossed to the side like her shorts then he decides to torture her a bit more. Not being able to take it anymore, she reaches for the blanket, letting him know she can't wait any longer.

"I think you can blame me in the morning if you have trouble walking." He chuckles.

"Believe me, I will."

"I apologize in advance."

"Apology accepted." He smirks with that look in his eye before they both once again pick up where they left off with the kiss and they continue to test out the bed for the night. Meanwhile, Ted was in the middle of making dinner for us both. "I would've helped." I say as I come back into the kitchen after getting changed.

"Oh I know, but today is all about you."

"So you kept telling me today."

"Because this is all a part of your gift."

"And I appreciate it."

"I'm glad."

"So, what're you making?" I ask, hopping up and sitting on the counter behind him.

"Your favorite of course." He grins.

"I knew it."

"The smell huh?" He chuckles.

"Mmhmm."

"Oops."

"That's ok though."

"Kind of hard to hide the smell. Only way for that is to have you leave and I don't want that."

"I would never leave anyway."

"Good."

"So dinner is my favorite. Does that go towards dessert too?"

"Possibly." He grins. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Surprises, surprises."

"I'm full of 'em."

"How well I know."

"That's why you love me so much." He smiles cheesily.

"Exactly."

"It's almost done."

"Great. I can't wait."

"Everything is already set up outside too."

"On top of everything aren't you?"

"I am." He nods.

"You're amazing."

"Only for you."

"Of course." Once everything is done, he takes it off the stove and out of the over then puts it in separate dishes. "I'll help you with this now."

"Alright." He nods. Once we get everything outside and set down on the table, that's when we sit at the table. We both then start to get what we want, setting it on our plates. "Everything just looks so good."

"I would hope. It's your favorite afterall."

"Well of course, but everything you make me looks good."

"I've had practice."

"Right, of course." We both start to eat, the food tasting even better than it looks. "It's amazing."

"Great."

"This really has been the best holiday ever."

"And the day's not over yet."

"Oh, I know."

"Just wait for the rest of the week."

"Lots planned huh?"

"Oh yeah. Since we slept most of the day, tomorrow I was thinking the beach then later on exploring the island some."

"That sounds like a perfect idea."

"I thought you would like it."

"I love it."

"Even better."

"Can't wait for the rest of the week and what you have planned."

"I've got lots planned, but that's all a surprise."

"Of course it is."

"About ready for dessert?" He asks when you both finish.

"Oooh yes."

"I'll go get that and be right back."

"Alright." She nods. He then gets the plates and heads inside. Once back in the kitchen, he gets two pieces of the dessert, it being both of our favorites of course. He puts the rest back into the fridge before coming back out to me, setting a plate down in front of me. Once he does that, he takes his plate and sits back down in his chair. "You made it? I've been dying for that since the last time we had it."

"You've only been asking me forever to make it." He chuckles.

"It's just that good." You laugh. "I can't help it."

"In that case, I have a feeling you'll want to get up during the night to get some more."

"Maybe..."

"Don't think you'll be able to though."

"Let me guess. You're going to make sure I can't move huh?"

"Aw darn, you caught me."

"I could tell by the look on your face."

"Oops."

"Suuure."

"Can't hide anything from you."

"Nope." I chuckle. "You can try all you want, but I always know what's going on." I add.

"You just know me that good."

"Yes I do, and the same goes for you."

"Exactly."

"But that's what just makes us love each other more."

"True."

"Which is so very much."

"More than anyone will know."

"Exactly." We both keep eating the dessert, feeding each other bites at times. Once we're done, we take the bowls inside then go back out to look at the stars for a bit. He sits on one of the lounge chairs, me leaning back against him. "Perfect ending to a perfect night."

"All that with the perfect girl too."

"Charmer."

"For you, always." He kisses my cheek. "Forgot how much fun looking at the stars can be."

"Right. Since we can't do that much on the road."

"Exactly."

"Now you have all week to look at them."

"Enjoy it while I can."

"And you will."

"I know you'll make sure of that."

"I will."

"I would stay here all night in this lounge chair with you, because I am so comfortable, but I know you have other plans."

"I do, but we can stay here for a bit longer."

"You're getting touchy already though."

"Oh I am? Oops."

"Like you didn't realize it." I say amusedly. "I didn't." He chuckles. "Honest."

"I believe you."

"Good."

We stay there for a while longer before his touches get to be too much. "Alright touchy. I think we should go inside now."

"If you're sure."

"Unless you want things to happen out here when the touches get to be too much."

"Not like anyone can see, but I would like to test the bed sometime this week." He smirks. "We already planned on doing that tonight, so let's stick to that."

"I'm fine with that." He starts to get up, holding me so I don't fall. "I got to ask, plan on carrying me or no? Because you always seem to carry me inside wherever we are."

"Oh I'm carrying you alright."

"I thought so." Once he gets off the chair, he picks me up, carrying me inside. My arms go around his neck and I cling to him, and while he's heading inside, I decide to have my fun and start to kiss lightly along his neck. He slows his pace a bit, trying to focus on where he's going "I'm going to run into the wall if you keep that up."

"Oops."

"Keep that up and you'll be in for it even worse."

"Hmmm, should I take my chances with that?"

"You always do."

"Very true." I continue to kiss his neck lightly. He gets halfway to the room when he stops, shifts me in his arms so I'm facing him. He presses my back to the wall, pressing his lips to mine. I smirk against his lips, knowing that I got to him that bad that he couldn't make it to the bedroom without doing something. My legs end up locked around his waist, and my arms are still around his neck, except my hands are in his hair and my fingers are running through it. He keeps one hand on my back while the other rests on my thigh. Waiting for the right moment, he squeezes down on it, getting the reaction he wanted out of me. He does that a few more times before pulling from my lips so he could walk the rest of the way to the bedroom. Once in there, he lays me on the bed, pressing his lips back to mine hard. My legs go back to locking around him so that he couldn't go anywhere for the time being, and I hold him closer to me between doing that and with my arms. During the kiss, here and there, he would tug on my bottom lip with his teeth. And that would cause me to make a quiet noise, and my nails end up digging lightly into his shoulders. He smirks, doing that a few times before he lets my lip go. Instead of going back to my lips, he slowly makes his way across my jawline then to my neck, nipping lightly as he goes. He goes from kissing behind my ear to nipping on my earlobe. He does that for a bit before moving to my neck. He wastes no time in pressing his lips to the spot. since he can tell I'm holding back, he uses his tongue between nips. When he gets the reaction he wants out of me, he stays on the spot for a bit longer until he knows a mark would be forming. When he feels one is starting, he pulls away, smirking at the mark. He then moves back to my lips, me kissing him eagerly. Since he just had his fun, I want to have mine now. So I manage to get him to roll us over so that I was over him this time. My hands move from his shoulders, and move down his chest to his abs, my nails trailing along light enough to get a reaction out of him.

He tenses up, a slight growl coming from him as he grips my hips. All I do is smirk, and continue on, making sure to take my time to see how much he could take. Once I was done on his abs, I move to the indents and waste no time in pressing my fingers into both and that's enough to drive him crazy and he grabs my hands and takes them away. "No more."

"Awww."

"But since you were going there, I don't think we need to waste anymore time..."

"I don't think we do."

"I apologize for any bruises that you find either tomorrow or later on in the week."

"Apology accepted."

"Now I believe that you have some things that need to come of..."

"Go for it." I smirk. I sit up and so does he so that it's easier for the top to come off. It wasn't very hard to get off, considering it took him no time at all and that was tossed to the side. His hands wandered over the newly exposed skin before he tugged on the bottom of my shorts. Since I wasn't stopping him, I let him go ahead and work on getting those off once I had moved. Those got tossed to the side where my top was and his shorts were the next thing getting worked on taken off. Once those were off and thrown to the side, he had a bit more fun with all the newly exposed skin before we both spend the rest of the night testing out the bed.


	41. Tropical New Years

It's pretty late in the morning, and I blame Ted for me sleeping in so late. By the time I wake up, I reach over to where he would be laying next to me, but I find the spot empty. I open my eyes to see that he's not there and I start to wonder where he could be. I make my way out of bed and grab a robe, pulling that on and tying it, before making my way out of the room to find him. I walk through the house, looking out on the deck not seeing him. The farther I get through the house, I start to smell food cooking then head to the kitchen, finding him there cooking breakfast. "There you are."

"And there you are." He chuckles. "I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"And that's your fault."

"Oops?" He grins innocently. "You're forgiven."

"I had a feeling I would be."

"Normally you always are."

"It's because you love me oh so much."

"Yes, yes I do."

"And I love you too." He grins as I walk over, giving him a kiss.

"I know you do."

He grins and nods. "This should be done soon."

"Smells good."

"It should. It's your favorite thing we've had since here."

"I thought so."

"Let's just hope it's as good as the first time." He chuckles. "I'm sure it tastes just fine."

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

"So what are the plans for tonight?"

"I heard about a party over on the main island at one of the clubs. Was going to run it by you then Justin and Vi and see what you all thought about it."

"Well it sounds like a great idea to me."

"Great."

"I think I have the perfect outfit too."

"Do I get any hints?"

"Your favorite color on me...that's all you get."

"Now you know how that gets me..." He groans. "I know." I grin. "You've been asking for it this whole week...looks like you're not stopping tonight either."

"Nope."

"Never fails."

"It's fun, what can I say?"

"I know it is, but I can get you back just the same." He smirks. "Oh, I know."

"Going to be a long night for the both of us." He smirks as he takes the food off the stove setting it on plates. "Long night indeed."

"What did you want to do until then?" He asks as he sits next to me at the counter.

"Well, how about the beach?"

"I like how you think." He grins. "The beach it is."

"I just know what you like."

"You do since we've been there almost everyday this week."

"It's a great way to relax."

"It is." He nods. "Another reason I'm glad we got this place."

"Same here."

"We can go after breakfast. Give the food time to settle."

"Right." I nod. We both start to eat, myself making a sound of delight. "That good?" He chuckles.

"Mmhmm." I nod. "I'm glad."

"Just like before, you've made it perfectly."

"Of course I did." He grins. "I have a feeling you'll be making this a lot now."

"I don't mind. Anything for you." He kisses my cheek. "And that's another reason why I love you."

"Good to know."

"Back to the busy schedule next week."

"I know." He sighs. "We can come back whenever we want though."

"I know that." I nod. "Going to be crazy...with the pay-per-view and all."

"Oh I know and it's like super crazy going into WrestleMania after that."

"That too. Going to be a busy next few moths for all of us."

"Definitely."

"We'll make the most of it...plus...someone has a birthday coming up too."

"Yes, I know, it's me. What are your plans for that?"

"Plans? What plans?" He looks away, hiding something. "You so have something planned. How long have you been planning these plans?"

"Uh...a few months or so..."

"Must be something great then."

"Oh it is and no hints either."

"Oh darn."

"You'll make it. I know you will."

"You'll make sure of that."

"Yes I will."

"I can't wait. Let me guess, Vi and Justin know about these plans and are in on it right? Or is it just you?"

"They know. How do you think I know so much?" He chuckles. "Of course." I shake my head amusedly. We both keep eating until we're done. Once we're both done, we take the plates and put them in the sink. "You made the breakfast, I'll do the dishes." I offer.

"You sure? I can help if you want."

"I'm sure."

"Alright." He nods.

"If you want to help you can, but I think I already know what you're gonna do...touchy."

"How'd you know?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"No. That was silly of me." He laughs. "Yes it was, but that's ok." He nods, moving behind me while I get everything ready to be washed. At first his hands rest on my hips then start to wander from there. "You know if you distract me long enough, the dishes won't get done..."

"Oops." He chuckles. "Your fault for only wearing this." He refers to the robe. "Well first of all, I had just woken up and I didn't think of going through the closet or drawers for clothes. And second of all, I couldn't find certain articles of clothing from last night...wherever you tossed them last night..."

"Oh, that's my bad." He grins. "Yes, yes it is."

"I couldn't help myself. You really had me going."

"Oops."

"Uh huh...so you say every time."

"I know what I'm doing half the time." I grin. "How well I know that."

"It's just fun...for me."

"Mhm. Just like this is fun for me." He smirks. "I can tell."

"It's one of my favorite things to do." He kisses behind my ear.

"One of many."

"Mmhmm."

"I can't wait then."

"The behaving in the shower will be worth it then."

"It would seem that way."

"You'll survive."

"I'm sure I will."

"This robe stays tied you know..." I say amusedly as I feel him start to play with the belt. "Awww."

"You get that untied, then the dishes are never gonna get done. Because then your hands will be all over."

"True...I suppose I can wait."

"I think you can."

"I'm sure I can."

"There's not many dishes left so...don't worry."

"Thank god."

"Impatient."

"You make me that way."

"And I'm not even doing it purposely."

"You never have to."

"Oh, I know that very well."

"Of course you do." It isn't long before the dishes are all washed and dried off, then put away. "There. All done."

"Finally."

"Shower time." He adds, picking me up and carrying me. "I see walking is not an option here." I laugh. "Nope."

"Figured." He walks into the bathroom and sets me down on the counter, while he gets the water started. Once he gets the water set, he walks back over to me, waiting for it to heat up a bit. "I think this can come off now..." He smirks, untying it and slowly pulling it off my shoulders. Once it's off, he hangs it up behind the door. And like always, I help him get undressed too, before we both go into the shower when it was ready. While in there, he was as touchy as he could be all while he helped me. Once I was all set, I helped him too like always. Then I let him have some fun, and I had my own fun for a bit of time before we finished up. When we're don, he shuts the water off, grabbing towels for us both. I take one from him and wrap it around myself as I step out of the shower, and he does the same. I then head into the bedroom so I can find a swimsuit for the beach. He follows me out, doing the same. "No peeking."

"Aw." He pouts. "Where's the fun in that?"

"It's gonna be a surprise since you haven't seen it before."

"No fair."

"It's not gonna kill you to wait."

"Only if you take your time."

"You know I didn't even think of doing that..."

"Suuure."

"No honestly I didn't. But thank you for the idea." I smirk.

"What idea? I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say." I then take out the swim suit I picked out and take my time putting it on. "You're killing me." He groans. "That's the idea." I smirk. After the swim suit is on, I grab the wrap skirt and put that on, tying it around my waist, covering the bottoms. "You know...that is my favorite one you own now." He grins.

"Is it now?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good to know." I smirk. "Now it's my turn."He smirks, slowly putting the trunks on he picked out. "Oh you're gonna get it today."

"Oh am I now?" He smirks. "I believe so."

"We'll see about that."

"Indeed we will."

"I accept that challenge."

"Of course you do."

"Mhm." He nods. "Shall we head out now?"

"I think we should." I nod. "After you."

"Every time."

"Of course."

I exit the room first with him following. We go out onto the deck and then make our way down to the beach. Once there, I get out a blanket and lay that out to lay on. With Justin and Vi, he was still fast asleep while she laid there looking up at him. Since she was bored, she absentmindedly started to trace patterns with her fingers along his skin. That causes him to shift in his sleep, his hold around her getting tighter. "Justy...I know you're awake." He just mumbles something incoherently, pulling her closer. She laughs to herself then decides to do what she's been doing to wake him up. She manages to move up so she's level with his face then presses his lips to his. She starts to kiss him soft at first until she feels him start to respond. When she feels him start to respond, that's when she pulls away, but keeps her forehead against his as he opens his eyes to meet hers. "Morning." She smiles. "Morning."

"I was wondering when you were going to get up."

"Well I'm up now."

"Good. I was getting bored."

"Oh you were? My bad. I would've woken up earlier if I had known that."

"That's alright. It was a long night for you. Figured I'd let you sleep in."

"Appreciate it."

"You're welcome." She kisses him quick before moving her head and resting it on his shoulder.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm...beach?"

"Something that never gets tiring. Good idea."

"Plus, I have a special swim suit I've been saving...one you've never seen before..."

"Now you've got me interested."

"I knew that would get your attention." She chuckles. "You'll have to wait a bit longer though. I want to eat something before we get ready."

"I can make you something if you want."

"Alright." She nods. "But, in a little bit."

"I know. You're comfortable."

"I really am." She snuggles closer to him. "And you seem to be busy too...mister touchy." She giggles.

"You know how I am...especially in the mornings."

"I do and I don't mind at all."

"Of course not."

"Just don't go to crazy...don't need another repeat of last night."

"Not yet anyway."

"Save it for later." She grins.

"Exactly." He continues to be touchy and in retaliation, she lightly runs her fingres up and down his chest, then his collar, getting his sensitive spots. "You know that's sensitive..."

"I know." She smirks. "Just having fun like you."

"Just know that I'm plotting to get you back."

"You always are." She does it again. That causes his grip on her to get a bit tighter as she feels him tense a bit as well, since it was a sensitive spot and all. She decides to have fun and do it again, just to see how much he could take. That causes him to tense more and she feels a slight growl coming from him, but don't hear it yet. She smirks to herself, knowing she's getting to him. She does it again, but this time she nips lightly at his neck as her fingers run over the spot. At this point his arms wrap around her and holds her close and the growl that she felt in his chest, comes out this time, but not as loud as she wanted it to be. So she continued to nip lightly at his neck and run her fingers over the spot, trying to get the growl to become louder. He tenses even more, trying to hold it in. She can sense him holding back so she goes from nipping to sucking at his neck, dragging her tongue over his skin after each nip. He tries to resist the best he can, but it soon gets to be too much for him and the growl ends up being much louder. Louder than she was expecting at least. She kisses him back just as hard, him rolling them over so he's over her now. Her arms then go around his neck, holding him as close as he can get, her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands begin to wander now, going from her sides, to her hips, going back and forth a few times before deciding to rest them on her thighs, waiting for the right moment to do what he always does. When he does squeeze on her thighs, she muffles a moan into the kiss, pulling him closer while kissing him more roughly. He smirks and doesn't hesitate to do it again, or as many times as he wanted, getting the same reaction out of her, until she couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed his hands to make him stop. She laces her fingers with his and he takes advantage of that by pinning her hands to the bed. He pulls from her lips for air then starts to go for her neck. "Ohhh...no fair..."

"You had your fun."

"Still no fair."

"Love you too."

"You know I love you."

"I do." He mumbles against her neck. "Now I believe you're in need for a few more marks..." He adds.

"...coverable..."

"...I know...don't worry."

"Mkay." She slowly says, moving her head to the side, squeezing his hands. He avoids his favorite spot for now, kissing around it, because he knows it drives her crazy. When she squeezes his hands, he smirks against her skin, because he knows that it's working again. He finds a spot that he thinks is good for a mark and he starts to work on that spot, with nipping and everything at it, but lightly at first. She bites down hard on her lip, trying to keep the nosies from coming. Her legs get tighter around him as she squeezes down on his hands in response for now. When he feels a small mark is forming there, he moves onto another spot, doing the same as before. She starts to tug at his hands, wanting hers to be free since she still can't touch him. A few quite noises come from her, but not loud enough for him. This time he starts to nip a bit harder, but not too hard, trying his very best to get her to make the noises louder. The more she holds back, the more he does it, not stopping until he gets what he wants. Since she can't take much more and not being able to touch him is just torture, she gives him what he wants. Since her head was to the side, the noises that come from her are loud and clear to him. He smirks and begins to slow down what he's doing. He makes his way back to her lips and in the meantime, lets at least one hand go. She uses that hand to pull him to her lips faster and hold him there until she was ready to let him go. She holds him there for awhile, not wanting to pull away. The kiss gets intense, so intense that they almost run out of air before starting to slow it down. "Breakfast now?" He questions.

"I...just need a moment to calm down."

"Alright." He nods, with a satisfied grin. She lays her head back on the pillows, trying to steady her breathing and relax a bit more. "I'm good...just need clothes."

"I'll get you a robe for now." He smirks. "No sense in getting dressed if you're just gonna have to change out of them to put on a swimsuit for the beach." He adds. "Right, that makes sense." She chuckles. He kisses her quick before moving from the bed and going into the closet, picking out a robe for her to wear. Once he finds one, he walks back over to the bed as she sits up. She takes the robe from him, slipping it on then standing up. When she stands, he of course wants to tie it so he can still be touchy. "Oh, go ahead." She laughs. "I was going to anyway." He grins.

"Of course." He gets that tied, letting his fingers linger over the silky fabric. "This is definitely one of my favorites."

"One reason why I packed it."

"I'm glad you did."

"I can tell." She giggles. "I should go make breakfast before it never happens."

"That would be a good idea." She laughs. "Let's go then." She nods, taking his hand as they head out of the room and make their way to the kitchen. She sits while he goes and gets everything to make breakfast for the both of them. "What do you plan on making?" She rests her elbows on the counter with her chin in her hands. "That will be a surprise."

"Awww."

"You know I always like to make things surprises."

"I know. Always keeping things exciting for me."

"Exactly." He then gets everything out he would need, making sure to hide what he's making from her. "Should I go outside on the deck then if you want to keep that a surprise?"

"Only if you want, but I'm sure you'll be able to smell it soon."

"Well of course I will."

"So it's up to you."

"I'll think about it." He nods and goes back to cooking while she sits there. She does decide to go out on the deck for a bit, sitting on one of the chairs, listening to the water and watching the waves come in. It doesn't take long for everything to cook. when everything was ready, he put it on two plates and then got drinks as well. He brought the plates of food outside and set those on the table, before getting the drinks and putting those on the table. He then calls down to Vi and telling her that everything is ready. She starts to head back to the house from where she was on the beach. "Mmm...smells good." She says as she walks on the deck. "Wait until you see what it is."

"Is that?" She pauses for a moment. "It is! you made it again!" She squeals in delight, walking over and giving him a kiss. "Just for you." He grins.

"You truly are the best."

"I know."

"Of course you do." She chuckles.

"You tell me all the time."

"It's the truth, that's why."

"And it's the truth that you're the best as well."

"I do try."

"You don't even have to try."

"I never do."

"Nope, never."

"Charmer."

"Always."

"Shall we eat?" She asks as she sits, him sitting next to her. "I can't wait to eat this."

"We shall." He nods. They both start to eat, the food tasting even better than the last time they had it. As soon as the food reaches her tongue, she moans in delight at the taste. "Good?"

"Amazing."

"Great. I was hoping it would be."

"Even better then the last time we had it."

"Don't know how that's even possible, but that's even better."

"Maybe because it's been awhile since we've had it."

"True."

"Too bad we can't make this on the road. You've had me spoiled this whole week."

"And you deserve every moment of it."

"Oh Justy..." She blushes a bit. "...you and your sweetness."

"I've got a lot of it."

"How well I know." She smiles, leaning into him slightly.

"And you deserve every inch of my sweetness."

"Awww."

"How did I get so lucky to have an amazing guy like you?" She adds. "You just did." He chuckles. "Well, I'm glad and I couldn't be any happier."

"Neither could I."

"I can't wait to start the new year with you. Our first new year being engaged."

"I know, it's exciting."

"Very exciting." She nods. "We do still have to pick a date though..."

"We do. If you want to get that out of the way now, we can."

"That sounds good."

"So what were you thinking?" She asks. "I actually wasn't too sure."

"How about when we go back to South Africa for the tour?"

"That gives us plenty of time to plan it all out, since the tour is the end of July..." She adds. "...and I've always wanted to get married someone near the beach and mountains too."

"I think that's perfect."

"This way your family can be there along with our other family too. It was the best solution I could think of."

"Right. Now for a specific day...has to be sometime before the tour starts. I know the first show is the 31st."

"Hmm...well, when were you planning on heading over there?"

"The earliest I can get over there."

"Okay...so how about the day after we get out there. On a Saturday or something?"

"That would be the 27th. Sounds good." He nods. "So now we have a date." She smiles. "Eeep...we have a date!" She squeals. "We have an official date." He grins. "Makes it even more exciting now to count the days down."

"Yes we can. If we don't count today it's...7 months away."

"Mom's gonna be happy."

"I can't wait to tell her about it. You think now or tomorrow would be good?"

"I think now is a good time. It can't be too late there I don't think."

"True. They're only 6 hours ahead of us so it should be late afternoon there."

"I'll go get my phone."

"Alright." She nods as he gets up, getting his phone. He comes back out, the phone to his ear, putting it on speaker as he sits back down. When his mom answers the phone, they greet her then tell her the news. Once she hears it, she's absolutely ecstatic about it, and that's definitely being shown in her voice over the phone. They tell her everything that they know right now and tell her they'll call her with all the other details when they have them. "Well this makes everything even more exciting." She remarks. "I know. Having a date makes everything seem more real."

"It really does."

"Now I can't wait for it to get here."

"Neither can I."

"We'll let you know when we have everything set. I'll try to make a trip down there too."

"Alright, sounds good."

"We'll talk to you later mom." Justin says. "We love you."

"I love you both too." Justin then hangs up the phone, setting it next to him. "She'll probably want to go dress shopping with you." He chuckles.

"I don't mind. I was hoping she would want too. I'd love to do that with her."

"We're definitely going to have to make a trip back home then."

"We are. Have Scar and Ted come too. I definitely want them in the wedding too."

"Of course."

"That reminds me...we still have to tell them about all this."

"You can use my phone to tell them...unless after we're ready for the beach, you want to take a walk over."

"I think walking over and telling them would be better. I want to tell them in person."

He nods. "Well whenever you're ready to do that, we can go get dressed and head over."

"We can get ready now. I'm all done eating."

"Alright. The dishes can wait until later to be done." He says, grabbing all the dishes and bringing them inside. She follows him inside and while he puts everything in the sink, she heads into the bedroom to get the suit she has in mind. She goes to her things and grabs that and a coverup, then head into the bathroom before he gets into the room. "Aww, I don't get to see yet?" He calls from out in the room. "No. It's a surprise." She calls from the bathroom. "Darn."

"I'll be out shortly."

"No rush or anything. It won't kill me to wait." He chuckles. "If you say so." She laughs, finishing up then putting the coverup on. She then puts her hair in a side braid before walking back into thr room. "And you're covered up too...darn again."

"You'll get to see it soon. Don't worry."

"I'll be waiting...anxiously."

"Well, the sooner you get changed, the sooner we can go tell them and you can see it."

"Right. Just so it's not tempting, I think I'll change in the bathroom." He smirks. "Ooooh you. That's so not fair."

"Just this one time."

"Try not to be to long or I'll head out without you."

"I promise I won't take that long."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I figured." He chuckles. "Yes. Now go." She laughs, pushing him to the bathroom after he gets his stuff.

"Okay okay, I'm going." She shakes her head amusedly, going back over to the bed and laying down while she waits for him to come out. He sticks to his word and gets dress fairly quick. The door soon opens and he walks out, ready to go. "Promise kept." He grins. "I see that. You might just get a treat for that." She grins, sitting up on the bed. "Oh really?"

"Mhm." She smirks, getting off the bed. "And what is this treat?"

"Come here and I'll show you." She motions him over with her finger. He grins and does so, standing in front of her. She puts her hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer and pressing her lips to his. She keeps the kiss going for a bit before starting to slow it down. "Like your treat?" She asks, even though she knows the answer. "Uh huh." He slowly nods.

"Good. Stick to promises like you just did and you get more of those."

"Oh I will."

"I would think so." She laughs. "From now on they will all be kept if that's what I get every time."

"I promise that's what you're gonna get every time."

"I love the sound of that." He grins. "I know you do."

"But, I do think we should head out now...you're getting a bit touchy." She adds.

"Oops." He chuckles. "Save it for the beach."

"Right." He nods. She does manage to slip from his hold, lacing his fingers with hers. She grabs the towels from the bed she had set out along with a blanket. Once they have all that, they head out to the beach then over to me and Ted's house. When they get close enough, they see that we're on the beach ourselves. After walking the rest of the way, they reach us and greet us. "Hey you two."

"Heyy."

"So...we have some news..." She smiles, looking up at Justin then back to us. "Oh?"

"We have a date!"

"Oh my gosh...when?!"

"July 27th."

"And, we want you both to be in it." Justin adds. "Well of course I'll be in it. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I remark. "Yayy!" Vi cheers. "It's going to be right before the South African tour."

"Right, of course." I nod. "I'm going to take a trip or two before then to go dress shopping. I would really love if you came with me."

"Without a doubt, I'll definitely go with you."

"Perfect. Thank you so much."

"That's something I wouldn't miss either so.."

"Of course not." She smiles. "So, how long you both been out here?" Justin asks, setting the blanket down not too far from us. "Oh, not too long."

"That's not to bad. And...ooohhh..I see someone likes the new swim suit you got."

"Likes it a little too much." I laugh. "I can see that." She snickers.

"I can't help it." Ted grins. "Of course you can't." She laughs, sitting down on their blanket. "So what are you plans for tonight?" I ask. "You know...we haven't even talked about that yet." She chuckles. "Well...there's kind of a party happening on the main island. We're going."

"Oh? What do you think Justy?" She looks up at him.

"Sounds like it could be fun."

"I suppose we'll go too then."

"Yay. We were gonna ask if you wanted to go anyway."

"It's that vibe we have going on."

"Yes it is."

"Something needs to come off." Justin says to her. "Oh be patient." She laughs. "You know I'm not good with that."

"All to well." She shakes her head amusedly. "Alright...here it comes." She pulls her arms out of the sleeves of the coverup then slowly lifts it up. "He's speechless." I giggle as he's looking her over. "Like always." She laughs. "Hellooo...spacey." She waves her hand in front of his face. "Huh?" He snaps out of it. "You spaced out again." She laughs. "Oh oops. My bad."

"It's safe to say you love this one." She grins.

"So much."

"Good to know." She smirks. "Just control yourself while we're out here." She says so only he can hear. "I know. Don't worry. I'll try."

"If you behave then I'll let you be as touchy as you want in the water."

"Deal."

"That's my fiance." She kisses his nose. "Love you."

"Love you too." She then leans back against him while his arms go around her. "Ted..." I whisper. "...hands."

"I didn't even realize...sorry."

"I know. It's alright. You've been waiting oh so patiently."

"I have." He nods. "Then I think we can go in the water now..."

"Can we?" He asks eagerly.

"Yes we can."

"Finally."

"We'll be int he water." I say to Vi and Justin as Ted and I get up. "Alright." She nods. We both then head for the water only for him to pick me up halfway there, wanting to get there quicker. "I can't walk?" I laugh. "No." He chuckles. "Too slow."

"Poor you."

"Plus I can be touchy now."

"Yes you can."

"I plan on it too." He smirks, his hands wandering the best they can.

"Why don't you wait until we're in the water and you set me down?"

"I could..." He says once we reach the water. "...but, we're already here."

"Then all you have to do is set me down."

"On it." He lets me go so I'm able to get down. I then splash him before moving from his grip and swimming away, laughing. "Oh no you didn't." He laughs, starting to go after me. "Oh yes I did!"

"You're so going to get it."

"Oops?"

"Not this time." He grins, going under the water. "Uh oh..." I start to look around in all directions to see where he could be. When I least expect it, he comes up out of the water behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Nooooo."

"Yesss." He grins. "Sorry?"

"Nope. Not this time."

"Darn."

"Now I get to have my fun..." He smirks, his hands starting to wander while he presses a kiss to my shoulder. "Like I'm going anywhere." I say amusedly. "No you're not." He mumbles, kissing across my shoulder to my neck then behind my ear, his hands still wandering. I then proceed to turn in his arms so that I'm facing him and I rest my forehead against his for now. "I think me facing this way is better."

"It is. Now I can do this..." He presses his lips to mine. I grin against his lips as my arms move to wrap around his neck, and I pull myself closer, like always. His arms go around me, pulling me closer to him as well. He lets his one hand rest on my back while the other wanders all over. "You know, I wonder when he's going to propose to her now." Vi remarks.

"I'm surprised he hasn't already."

"Probably waiting for a special day to do it."

"Ooohhh...like her birthday. That is coming up soon."

"You know that actually makes sense."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he asks one of us to go ring shopping in the next few weeks."

"Probably will be you he asks since you've known her the longest."

"Probably, but we'll see when he decides."

"Right."

"Do you want to go in the water now or stay here, mister touchy?" She giggles. "We can stay here for a little bit."

"Because we're alone now and you can do what you want."

"Exactly." She shifts a bit so she's leaning on him a but more while he lets his hands wander. "We'll let them have their fun in the water, before we go in." He grins.

"No complaints here."

"Of course not."

"You have me nice and relaxed. I don't want to move right now anyway."

"Good. That was the plan."

"Like always...it worked."

"Never fails."

"You just have a magic touch."

"It's a gift."

"A good gift that I love."

"I know that very well."

"Mhm." She snuggles into him more, getting more relaxed. "And you'll get that magic touch from me forever."

"I'm so looking forward to that."

"I know you are." He grins. "And it's all for just me."

"Exactly." She leans up, giving him a quick kiss then rests her head against him. "How you were able to hide this swim suit from me is beyond me." He chuckles.

"I've just gotten that good at hiding things from you."

"I may have to get better at finding those things. Find other hiding spots you may use."

"Good luck with that. I've gotten creative with the hiding."

"It'll be a worthy challenge, that's for sure."

"Oh yes it will."

"Challenge accepted."

"Alright." She grins. "Then your next task will be to find what I have planned to wear for bed later."

"Hmmm...I'll try my very best."

"It's in the last place you'll think to look." She smirks. "We'll see."

"That we will."

"Any hints so I know what I'm looking for?"

"Pink Babydoll."

"Pink Babydoll...got it."

"Good luck."

"I'm gonna need it, I know."

"Mmhmm."

"It'll be fun."

"I'm sure it will. You'll probably have me try mostly everything on too." She laughs. "Probably." He chuckles.

"Oh boy."

"We'll have to wait and see."

"That we will."

"But for now..." He trails off as his hands continue to wander. She squirms a bit since his touches are light and it tickles, but soon settles down, enjoying his touches. While he does that, he starts to place kisses along her shoulder and neck. Her head moves to the side as she leans into his kisses and touches. "Have I...said how...much I love...the new swimsuit?" He says in between kisses.

"You have...many times." He just grins and then starts to nip gently at her skin, wherever he could reach. "...you already...left your...mark..."

"Which is why...I'm being..gentle now."

"...alright...you can leave more later."

"I'll think about it."

"Of course you will."

"Another way I show you how much I love you."

"And I know that you love me a lot, just like I love you."

"And that's why I asked you to marry me, because of my love for you."

"I'm so happy you did so I can show you how much I love you by marrying you."

"That day will be amazing, definitely."

"The best day of our lives, for sure."

"Well one of the best. Another best day of our lives was when we met."

"That's true...the wedding will be the second best day of our lives."

"Indeed it will be." He mumbles as he kisses behind your ear.

"Mmmm..." She sighs in content, closing her yes and leaning into him. They both go quiet, the only noise being the ocean and other things, as he continues the affection. Ted and I have been in the water for awhile now, me resting against him while we both float around in the water. "You know, I can't wait to see what the new year brings." I remark. "Nothing but new, fun, and exciting adventures. I can promise you that."

"It's always an adventure with you."

"That's a good thing. I always like to make things fun for you."

"You always do. Especially when we're home."

"That's because there's more to do there and everything there is fun."

"Right, of course."

"Plus there...we're all alone."

"And I know how much you love that."

"I do. Oh so very much."

"We get that alone time, whenever we can."

"We do, but it's not the same as being at home." He grins. "Oh I know."

"I'm just glad we got a house to ourselves here."

"And it was all your idea."

"It was...Justin's too, but I know what you mean." He chuckles. "Right." I nod. "He actually found this place and brought it to me. Thought we could all enjoy it."

"And we have been enjoying it."

"Yes we certainly have been."

"Can't wait for tonight either."

"You and me both. I'm more excited to see what you're wearing."

"I think I have a good idea of how excited you are to see that."

"You always look so good when you dress up for occasions like this."

"How well I know."

"Not as good as you look right now though."

"Oh of course not." I give him an amused look. "Not only you being in the swim suit that I love oh so very much, but no makeup. That's when you look your best."

"Well it'd be kind of silly to wear makeup while being in the water when it'll just wash away anyway."

"I know that." He chuckles. "Only wearing it tonight."

"Good. I do like when you wear it, but I like you without it more."

"Which is why I try to wear it a lot less now, and wear it only when I need to."

"I do appreciate that."

"I know."

"Few more hours and we get to celebrate our first new year together." He grins. "The day is going by so fast. Doesn't even feel like we've been out here that long."

"True. I doesn't. It might actually be longer than that."

"Probably. Won't know until we check the time."

"Right. We can do that in a bit."

I nod. "I'm too relaxed to move anymore than we are right now anyway."

"I had a feeling you were." He chuckles. "You haven't moved in a long time."

"Between the water and you, I've become relaxed."

"That was the whole point of today. Nothing but relaxing."

"Well you're doing a good job of making that happen."

"Good."

"Enjoy the rest of the week before going back to work."

"Exactly. That's the plan I had in mind."

"Hopefully things can change this year for you. Ever since coming back from the injury you're just not being used as much, which isn't fair."

"I know." He sighs. "I've tired everything, but there is just nothing for me right now. Everything is building to Wrestlemania and the Rumble."

"Maybe just little things to start. It's been a while since we've teamed together. Maybe I can get that to happen here and there until after WrestleMania season."

"If you can that would be great. It would be great to be in the ring again."

"I'll talk to Booker about it or something, it at least keeps you busy, instead of sitting backstage all the time."

"Right. That would be so much better. I know the fans miss me too. I miss seeing them. It's been too long."

"It has been too long."

"We'll talk to Booker after the Holiday. See what he says."

"Alright." I nod. "I say we stay here for a bit longer then get out and lay on the beach for a bit." We stay laying against him while his arms stay wrapped around me. After staying in the water for a bit longer like he said, we made our way out of the water and back onto the beach. Once we make our way back to the blanket, we both lay back down, his arm going across my back since I laid on my stomach.

"Between the beach and water today and the party tonight, I'll definitely get good sleep when we get back."

"I have to agree with you on that one." He nods.

"Sleep in tomorrow morning, definitely."

"Yes. For sure."

"We can or we can have a boat sent over. Which ever we all agree on."

"I do like the boat idea. But we'll see what Justin and Vi want to do."

"Alright." He nods. "We'll do that as soon as they get back."

"Most likely waited until we were out of the water so they could go in." I laugh. "Probably." He chuckles. "Looks like she had no choice." He point out since Justin and her can't be seen at the moment. "Seems that way."

"Justin..." She says as she comes out of the water. "...that so was not cool."

"Sorry..couldn't resist." He chuckles. "Uh huh." She looks at him unconvinced. "Honest."

"I believe you." She grins then splashes him, quickly swimming away. "Oh so it's like that now..."

"Like what?" She acts innocent, floating away from him. "Splashing me and swimming away."

"That was a wave. I did no such thing."

"Suure it was."

"Honest." She grins, repeating him.

"If you say so..."

"So you believe me? Guess I got lucky."

"Oh I didn't say that..." He grins. "Uh...sorry? Love you?" She tries to cover. "Love you too."

"Still in trouble though I assume..."

"Just a bit."

"Ummm...love you." She repeats, trying to get him to forget.

"You can say that as many times as you want...I know what you did." He chuckles. "Darn."

"Not gonna let you out of my sights now."

"Good luck with that." She smirks, going under the water and swimming the opposite direction from where he is. "Not fair." He gets an idea and waits a bit before going under the water himself. When she comes up, she looks around, not seeing him anywhere. "Justin?" She calls out for him, but gets no response. She looks around puzzled until she feels something touch her leg. She jumps slightly then gets pulled under the water. While under the water, she does open her eyes for a short time to see Justin with a grin on his face. She shakes her head amusedly then pulls him to her, pressing her lips to his for a short time until they resurface. "Got you." He chuckles. "You do and you were a sneak too." She laughs. "Always am."

"I should know by now I can never be more sneaky than you."

"Exactly."

"Now that you have me...how much trouble am I in?"

"Oh you'll see."

"Oh boy..."

"Oh boy is right." He smirks. "Sowwy." She pouts, giving him the eyes. "Not that face and the eyes..."

"Mhm." She keeps doing it. "Why the face and the eyes."

"You can't resist it."

"I can try." She pouts her lip even more, making it seem like she's going to cry by sniffling and making tears. "Ohhhh, not that."

She keeps sniffling, quivering her lip as she does that. "Ohhh ok fine."

"Yayy!" She gets happy again. "Works every time." She smirks.

"It's a weakness."

"One I know how to use very well."

"Yes you do."

"I just know..." She leans in close to his face. "...how to get to you." She runs her tongue over his bottom lip. "You...really do..."

"It's a gift." She does it again, teasing and tempting him. "Keep doing that, I will lose control."

"Oops." She giggles, running her fingers across the back of his neck. "That just makes it harder for me..." He says as he leans his forehead against hers.

"I know...I can tell."

That's the plan." She adds with a grin. "Well then...we might be leaving the beach a bit early..."

"Maybe that's what I want."

"I guess the decision is made then." He smirks, starting to head for the shore. "Don't forget to grab our things too." She remarks.

"If I have to." He groans impatiently. "Unless you want me to get them."

"No no. We can get them."

"If you say so. Eager."

"Your fault for the eagerness."

"Oops?"

"We'll have to see."

"Yes we will." They then finally get back onto the beach and back over to their things, where they both gather everything. "Leaving so soon?" I ask as they do so. "It's her fault really." He remarks with a grin.

"I'm innocent." She hides her laughter. "What did you do?" I laugh. "Nothing..." She grins, running her fingers over the back of his neck. "You so did something. I know you did."

"Okay...so I teased him a bit...that's all."

"Well I guess it was just enough to get him to leave the water and the beach then."

"Trust me...it was." She smirks. "Oh boy."

"Uh huh." She nods. "Okay...we're going to go now." Justin starts to tug her away.

"Have fun."

"Oh we will." He smirks. "Before you go though...what do you want to take to the main island for the party tonight? Boat or the plane?"

"Boat sounds good."

"Alright. Don't have too much fun so you're late tonight." I say amusedly. "We'll be on time...I'll make sure of that." Vi gives him a look.

"Okay good." He then pulls her away, eager to get back to the house. "Okay okay, I'm going...eager."

"Your fault for making me this way."

"Oops."

"Oops is right. You're going to regret making me this way." He smirks. "I regret nothing."

"So you say now...just wait."

"I'll still regret nothing."

"You're really testing me, aren't you?" He chuckles as they finally reach the house. "Maybe."

"You know what happens when you do that..."

"So I do."

"I have an idea, yes."

"Good." He grins. He wastes no time in pulling her inside and going to the bedroom. Once in there, they drop everything, him pushing her against the wall while his hands wander. "Aggressive...I like." She smirks. "You caused it." He smirks back.

"I know and I'm kinda enjoying it."

"Well I know that, because you always do."

"Mhm."

"This is one of those rare occasions where your actions cause it...and not the full moon."

"I'm just that good." She smirks, leaning forward and nipping at his bottom lip. That just causes his hands to wander more in retaliation, brushing over the spots that he knows are sensitive. She takes a deep breath, resting her forehead against his for now. His hands continue to wander making it even more hard for her to control herself. "Hmm, what to do now..." He trails off, pretending to think. "...killing me..."

"That's the point. Taking my time too."

"...evil..."

"Love you too." She nods the best she can while his fingers start to play with the back of her swim suit top. Since she's clearly distracted, he takes the chance to undo it and helps her pull it off. Once that's off, he tosses that to the side, not caring where it lands. He then pulls her away from the wall as he wraps his arms around her and he makes his way to the bed, where they both fall on it. His hands keep wandering while he kisses all the newly exposed skin, taking his time as he goes. His hands then come to rest on her thighs like always, as his lips wander. He waits a while before starting to nip at her skin lightly, and at the same time he squeezes her thighs gently, causing her to go absolutely crazy. She bites down hard on her lip, trying to keep the noises from coming as her hands grip the pillow. He knows she's resisting, like always. So he makes it even harder for her to resist when he nips at her skin a lot more often, and he squeezes her thighs a bit more harder than before, seeing if that'll work. She does the best she can to resist, but he makes it too hard and in the end he wins, getting a decent moan out of her. He smirks against her skin, his hands moving to rest on her sides and he moves up to her lips, pressing his against them. She kisses him back eagerly, pulling him closer to her. Her one hand goes to his hair, running through it while the other rests on the back of his neck. She then proceeds to run her fingers along the back of his neck, at times adding in her nails. And when she does add the nails in and drags them across the back of his neck, that gets her a low growl from him. She smirks, doing it again as he starts to kiss her more roughly, the growl getting louder then before. After leaving his hands on her sides for a bit, while being wrapped up in the kiss, his hands then make their way to her swim suit bottoms. But he runs his fingers along the waistline lightly. That causes her to cling to him, tugging in his hair a bit in reaction to the motion. He smirks against her lips, doing it again causing her to arch her back into him more, a few noises coming through into the kiss.*

After doing that for a few moments, he then starts to play with the swim suit bottoms. That giving her a sign that he wants to remove them. "...yours...first..."

"...you can help..."

She manages to move her hands from his hair, down his shoulders and arms to his chest then his bottoms. She lightly runs her fingers over the waist of his trunks before starting to tug them down as far as she can get them. When they get down far enough, he pulls from her lips so he can move to get them off the rest of the way. After they are, he tosses those to the side before going back and pressing his lips to hers before his hands go back down to the swim suit bottoms of hers. She gives him the signal that he can remove them. He quickly does so, pulling from her lips when he gets them down as far as they can go. He then tosses them away, pressing his lips to hers again. From there, the kiss starts to get more rough and he pulls the blanket over them for a early new years celebration. In the meantime, Ted and I decided to spend the rest of the time on the beach, after being in and out of the water a few times since he thought it was funny to just drop me in when I tried to tan. "You don't like when I just lay here, do you?" I chuckle.

"That obvious huh?"

"With all the times you took me back into the water, yes."

"My bad."

"Suuure."

"Next time I decide to tan, it'll have to be when you're not with me." I add. "Awww...I'll be good next time. I promise."

"Good point." He chuckles. "It's so hard to resist the urge though."

"Yes, I know that."

"You know that would be pure torture for me to know you're tanning and not be with you."

"Well, how would you know that I was? I wouldn't put out a picture or anything because then you would find out and then I would be in trouble." I laugh. "True, but knowing you, you'll be with Vi and she'll post one for Justin to see. I'll find out that way." He chuckles.

"Unless she keeps me out of the picture."

"I know that, but I'll still know you're both tanning."

"Right." I then lay back, keeping a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't try to take me into the water again. "I've got my eyes on you...no being sneaky."

"I'll be good...promise."

"Uh huh.."

"Honest."

"We'll see."

"We will."

"How much longer do we have before we're gonna have to get ready? Gotta leave enough time for a shower at least."

"Let me check..." He takes out his phone. "...we can stay for a bit longer, like an hour or so then head back."

"Alright." I nod. We then settle down, him laying next to me. We both lay there for the rest of the time, him behaving himself the whole time. once the alarm he had set on his phone goes off, we both start to getup and gather everything up before heading back to the house. "We can share the shower, but you have to behave."

"I'll behave." He quickly says. "Good." We then make our way up the stairs then across the deck, into the house. We both head to the bedroom, setting everything down for now then head into the bathroom. Once in there, he gets the water ready for when we're ready. "While we're waiting, I'll at least let you take the swimsuit off." I grin.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you to say that."

"You didn't think I wouldn't let you did you?"

"No, I knew you would, but I've been waiting all day to take it off."

"Well then...good to know." He smirks, his hands wandering up and down my sides, before going to the back of my swim suit, undoing the hook in the back. He then helps me pull it off, tossing it to the side, his hands slowly going down my sides to the bottoms. Those come off next, him tossing it where the top landed. I then help him with his, taking my time as well, before those are on the ground and then we step into the shower since it's ready by now. Since he was not done being touchy, he picked you up, carrying me into the shower. "Oh I see how it is, I can't go into the shower myself." I laugh.

"Nope." He chuckles. "Having a little fun before we start the shower."

"Before you have to behave."

"Exactly." He nods, his hands wandering while they still can.

"I think I'll let you choose what shampoo and body wash I get to use. Since they're all scented." I grin. "Hmm...how about..." He looks over the ones you have. "...this one." He picks up a new one I got. "And that's a brand new one too. I'm glad I got it in both wash and shampoo."

"Me too. It smells really good." He says after opening it. "Watermelon. Or well I should say Mouthwatering Watermelon."

"It sure is mouthwatering."

"Isn't it?" I giggle. "Uh huh."

"Now which one are you gonna help me with first, that's the question."

"I say hair then body..." He grins."I had a feeling."

"This way we don't forget your hair." He chuckles. "Right." I nod in amusement. He then takes the shampoo, putting some on his hand, then starting to wash my hair. Since it smelt so good, he got lost in what he was doing and some of the soap started to go down my face. "Uh Ted? The soap is starting to go on my face. Almost got in my eyes."

"It's okay. Just try to pay attention."

"I thought I was...my bad."

"You'll have all night to smell the scent of the shampoo as my hair will smell like that all night."

"Looks like I'll be spacing out all night then." He chuckles.

"Seems so."

"Going to be a long night."

"Indeed." He then pays more attention to what he's doing, getting all the soap out of my hair. Once that was done and my hair was clean after being in the ocean, he grabbed the same scented body wash and I knew he was going to have to fun with this one. He squeezes out a decent amount onto the loofah I had, taking in the scent as he takes his time washing everywhere, being as touchy as he can. "At least you don't have to worry about soap getting in my eyes now...touchy."

"No and I most likely would this time too."

"Too much Watermelon scent than you can handle?" I laugh. "Just a bit."

"Oops."

"If you say so." He falls silent, going back to what he was doing, enjoying every moment. Once he's done helping me, I do the same to him, and then we spend a few extra minutes in the shower before the water goes off and we get out, wrapping towels around us. When that's done, we both head back into the room to get dressed. "I think I'll take my dress and everything, and get ready in the bathroom...keep it a surprise."

"Aww...no fair." He pouts. "You want to be surprised don't you?"

"I do." He nods. "Then getting ready in there is the only option."

"Alright."

"I promise not to take long."

"Holding you to that."

"I know you are."

"You better hurry."

"I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

I nod, grabbing the dress, which is in it's bag as well as what I need to go with it, and then I head back into the bathroom to get ready. While I get ready in the bathroom, he gets ready in the room itself. I get the dress on first, so that's done and over with. I then grab the hair dryer and dry my hair before styling it the way that I want. Once it's dried and styled, I do the little things like makeup and jewelry. While I do all that, he starts to get impatient, knocking on the door. "Just a few more minutes...Mr. Impatient."

"You've been in there for an hour already." He whines, exaggerating. "It has not been an hour. At least I don't think it has been."

"Still...it's been too long."

"You can wait a few more minutes."

"Noooo." He whines. "It takes time to look this good."

"You already look good, even without doing anything."

"Flatterer."

"Always."

"Alright. You're lucky my shoes are still out there. So I have to come out anyway."

"Yesss." He cheers. "Back away from the door first."

"I'm away from it." I open the door, stepping out of the bathroom, and then walking over to the closet where my shoes are. He stays silent, obviously looking at how I'm dressed. It takes a moment, but he finally speaks. "You're...wow..."

"And my shoes aren't even on yet." I state as I find a good pair. "That doesn't matter...you look amazing without them."

"Good to know." I grin as I slip them on. "Is that a new dress?"

"It just might be."

"I don't ever remember seeing it before."

"I've kept it hidden for a while now."

"You sneak."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Not looking too bad yourself, like always."

"Well, I have to look good for you." He grins. "Oh, I know."

"I know I'll never look as good as you, but I do try."

"All that matters is that you look good to me."

"Exactly and that's all I aim for."

"And you succeed every time."

"That's the goal."

"So are we waiting for Justin and Vi or are we gonna meet them at the boat?"

"We can meet them at the boat."

"Alright. Ready to go or are you still mesmerized?"

"I'm ready too go." He nods. "And I know...after me..."

"You're good." He chuckles. "It happens every time so..."

"It does."

"Let's go." I say as I leave the room first, after making sure I have everything I need with me. He follows me out of the room and through the house. Once outside, he laces his fingers with mine as we both head to where the boat is. "Best part about this, along the way we get to see the sunset."

"One reason I suggested the boat."

"Smart."

"I know I am." He grins. "Another reason why I love you."

"Love you too." When we get onto the dock, we walk into the boat to wait for Vi and Justin to get there themselves. She in the meantime, have been trying to get everything done, but she has to keep kicking Justin out of the bathroom since she can't get anything done. She decided to do everything she needed to before putting on her dress. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost...just need to put on my dress then I'll be done."

"You're taking a long time."

"It takes time to do certain things you like...one more second." She chuckles, slipping on her dress. She then slides on her shoes since she took them into the bathroom with her. "Alright...coming out..." She starts to open the door, walking out slowly. "Finally." He grins. After walking out, she leaves the door open so the light hits her as she spins around so he can see everything. "You...I...wow..."

"Speechless...again." She laughs with a grin. "Uh huh..."

"Going to be able to focus tonight?" She chuckles. "I can try."

"Good. My goal was achieved then."

"Always is."

"Mhm." She nods. "You're look good as always."

"I always go all out for you."

"And I appreciate that very much."

"You're welcome."

"Are we ready to go or are you still dazed?"

"I think I'm good to go."

"If you're sure." She laughs. "I'm sure."

"Alright." She nods. "And I know...after me."

"Always."

"Of course." She shakes her head amusedly, gathering up what she needs. Then she heads out of the bedroom with him following. They leave the lights on as they leave the house and head outside, walking to where the boat is themselves. "Ooohh...we get to watch the sunset on the way. How romantic."

"Great start to the night, that's for sure."

"It really is." They then make their way down to the dock and board the boat finding Ted and I already on it. "Hey you two." She greets as they walk up to where we are. "Hey."

"You're look good tonight." She comments. "Love the dress."

"Oh thank you. I love yours too."

"Thanks." She smiles. "I can tell tonight's going to be one of those nights with them." She laughs. "Oh yes."

"Can't wait to get there though. I'm really excited."

"I know right?"

"I just can't wait to see what the new year brings us."

"Me neither."

"It's going to be way better than this year was." Ted says. "For sure." Justin nods. "Well we can't wait."

"We can tell." They laugh. It isn't long before the boat leaves the dock and we start to make our way to the main island. On the way there, we stand on the side of the boat with the guys behind us as we admire the sunset. "Still amazing on a boat."

"So pretty too. It's like you can reach out and touch the clouds."

"Exactly."

"Still not as pretty as the both of you are."

"Oh of course not."

"Nothing will ever compare either of you."

"Flatterers."

"Always for our girls."

"Of course."

They keep their arms around us, stealing a few kisses while we watch the sun go down over the horizon. Soon after that sets, we reach the main island. "So are we walking or getting driven to the party?"

"It's actually at the resort right off the dock so we can walk. It's not that far."

"Oh, even better."

"We got everything when we got this island. Everything is included. All inclusive."

"Well then, I think we're gonna love coming here whenever we can."

"It's only a plane ride away too."

"Exactly." Once the boat is docked, we get the all clear to head off. "Oh, that boat...ours too."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." They chuckle. "You went all out for sure on this."

"Only the best for you both. You deserve it."

"I know we tell you both this all the time, but you two are amazing." I remark.

"We never get tired of hearing it though."

"Good."

After leaving the dock, we start to walk right up to the resort where the party is being held. Once at the door, Justin and Ted give our names and we're sent right in. After walking in, we head to the VIP area and are given wristbands. We then go in and to the table that was reserved for us. "Can definitely get used to this."

"Right? It feels so good to not have to wait for anything."

"That's for sure."

"Dancing first or sitting for a bit?"

"What do think?" I ask Ted. "Even though I'm sure I know what you'll say." I add. "I say we dance for a bit first."

"I knew you'd say that."

"I just can't wait to show you off." He grins. "Of course." He then takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor, finding a spot. "What about you Justy? Dance or sit for a while?" Vi asks. "Hmm...tough choice..." He chuckles. "...dance."

"Didn't seem so tough for you to choose." She laughs. "It actually wasn't that hard." He chuckles. "Going to show everyone early that you're with me."

"As if they didn't know when we walked in here."

"True, but still...I'm going to show you off too."

"Right."

He then takes her hand and leads her out on the dance floor. Once he finds a good spot, he decides to hold her close for now as they dance. We do the normal dancing along with a few special dances for the guys, teasing them. We dance around a bit, moving away from them at times and dancing with each other. It gets to be too much for them to take and they pull us to them, not letting go. "Can't take much more?" I laugh.

"No, not really." He chuckles.

"Oops."

"You both knew what you were doing. Don't deny it."

"Did we?" I act innocent.

"You so did."

"Maybe."

"Uh huh...we'll see." He grins. "Vi..."

"Uh..Vi is not here right now..." She tries to hide. "Don't tell him anything." I tell her.

"Tell him what?"

"Exactly."

"I've got my eye on you...both of you."

"Sure you do."

"I'm not alone on this. Justin will help me."

"Kind of expected that."

"No more teaming up. It's to much for us to take."

"But it's fun."

"Yeah...for you."

"Yes, exactly."

We keep on dancing for a bit longer before we all decide to go sit. Ted and I go sit while Justin and Vi get drinks for us. They stand there for a bit, the bartender not noticing Justin waiting there. "Step aside." She grins, moving in front of him. "Um...excuse me?" She waves her hand, the bartender coming right over. "Yes, what can I get you?"

"Two waters, one Caribbean Rum Punch, one Caribbean Queen Cocktail." She says. "And...my eyes are up here." She points to her face. He repeats the drink orders back before going to work on getting them filled. Justin moves to stand next to her. "The nerve of him..."

"Relax..." She runs her hand over his cheek. "...he can look all he wants, but it's you that gets to touch it."

"Ain't that the truth." He nods.

"It is and will always be that way." She takes his arms, wrapping them around her.

"Yes it will be."

"Nothing is going to change that either."

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Soon the drinks are done and set in front of them. When the bartender sees Justin with her, he doesn't appear to be happy. She smirks then takes the drinks Justin getting the ones she can't carry. "I'm surprised he didn't see the engagement ring." Justin chuckles. "Some people are just blind to those kind of things."

"That should be the first thing they look for. Or else they're looking for trouble."

"It should be, but unfortunately it's not." They get back to the table, setting the drinks down as they sit. After they sit Justin pulls her closer to him. "If you decide to go over the bar to get drinks after you're done with yours, be aware of the bartender." She remarks. "Ugh. One of those kind?" I roll my eyes. "Unfortunately."

"Looks like we'll be getting them all night then." Ted says. "Seems so."

"Tonight's going to be a good night...that's not going to ruin it."

"Exactly." We sit there for a bit, relaxing for now before deciding to go dance again. While we sit, Justin takes advantage and starts to be touchy. "Touchy..." Vi giggles. "Can't help it."

"You never can and I know the dress is not helping either."

"No, not really."

"We still have a few more hours before we can leave so try your best to behave."

"I can try."

"As long as you try."

"I will." He nods. "My very hardest."

"I know you will if you want another treat later." She smirks. "Oh definitely."

"So you're going to be on your best behavior for the rest of the night?"

"I'm gonna have to be now won't I?"

"By the looks of it, yes."

"Then yes, I will be."

"Good." She nods. "You have until midnight to behave."

"I think I can manage." He nods.

"I know you can do it."

"Just as long as you're not too distracting which makes it harder for me."

"As tempting as it is, I'll do my best not to distract you."

"Good."

"Looks like I'm not the only one that has to behave." Justin chuckles, motioning to me andd Ted, who is being touchy as well. "Well we don't make it easy for either one of you most of the time, I'll admit that."

"You're right about that. "

"Our bad." She laughs. "Suuure."

"He's been good all day, so he can get away with it tonight actually." I remark. "Lucky him." Justin mumbles. "Oh relax." She adds. "You had all your fun already and some."

"I know.."

"I didn't say you couldn't touch...you just have to behave."

"Oh I know that."

"There's no sneaking off anywhere here. Too crowded."

"I noticed."

"So we both have to behave...I don't want to leave early."

"I figured. I didn't have plans on leaving early anyway."

"Good." She leans into him while they enjoy their drinks. After finishing their drinks. that's when they decide to go back out onto the dance floor. But only them, so that it's not tempting for her and I to gang up on him and Ted and be distracting again. "When they come back, we'll go out. Can't have you both teaming up on us again."

"Oh, we wouldn't do that again."

"Uh huh." He sounds unconvinced. "I know you both get when you're together."

"So you do."

"Good enough to know not to let that happen again."

"Oops."

"Suuure. Act all innocent now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grin. "Of course you don't." He chuckles. "Not acting innocent at all."

"Alright...I believe you...this time. you're just lucky I love you." He chuckles. "I love you too." He kisses me quick as I lean into him. "The night is starting off really well if I do say so myself."

"It couldn't be any better."

"Never want it to end, but unfortunately it's gonna have to later."

"True, but we're going to make the most of it while it's here."

"Oh I know."

"It's our first new year together so it's going to be nothing but a special night."

"Of course."

"Starting with this..." He pulls me closer, pressing his lips to mine. In the meantime, an upbeat song was playing and Vi was doing her very best to not make it harder for Justin to behave with the dancing. She had her back to him, his hands on her waist as she moved along to the beat. He then spins her around, his arms going around her, her arms going around his neck.

"You're doing a good job at behaving."

"That's because you're doing a good job at not being so distracting."

"It wouldn't be fair if I did that to you. I love you to much to torture you like that."

"Even though you would if it were any other night."

"Only because we'd be able to leave where we are then...tonight we can't."

"Like on the beach this morning." He smirks. "Exactly like that." She smirks. "Wasn't expecting that, but that was all you."

"Guilty." She giggles. "It's also better when it's not expected."

"So much better." He grins. "I'll keep doing that too...forever."

"So will I."

"Looking forward to it."

"Probably be a lot more of that in the new year."

"Mmm...love the sound of that."

"I thought you would."

"Of course I am. It's with you after all."

"And that's one of the ways I show you how much I love you." He says, kissing her quick. "I couldn't be any happier either. I'm so glad I'm marrying you."

"I'm even more happier. If that's possible." He chuckles. "You could be, but I'm pretty excited. I can't stop smiling."

"I can tell."

"I can't help it. I'm just that happy. Nothing can bring me down."

"Which is good. You should be happy and stay happy and let nothing change that."

"As long as I'm with you, the one I love, nothing is ever going to change that."

"And that's what I like to hear."

"It's all you'll ever hear too."

"And hearing that alone makes me happy as well."

"Good. You should be happy too. That's all I want you to be."

"Touche."

"God I love you so much."

"And words cannot express that, I know."

"No they can not."

"Which is why we show each other how much."

"Exactly...just like later."

"Gonna be an even longer night for you." He winks. "I'm up for the task."

"Might be sore tomorrow."

"Oh boy..." She laughs. "...might need the hot tub then."

"You just might."

"All I have to say is..." She leans close to his face. "...bring it on." She whispers in his ear. "Consider it brought." He gives her a look. "It's so on."

"Most likely gonna be a little bit worse than this morning."

"Uh oh..."

"We'll just have to wait and see. It's likely with having to behave and everything getting built up."

"I'm going to regret this, I just know it." She chuckles.

"Maybe."

"I so am...just by the look in your eyes."

"What look?" He grins. "You know what look. That insatiable look you always get."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh...suuuure."

"You know nothing." He says with an amused look. "We'll see how right I am." She smirks, dancing close to him, teasing him a bit. "Ohh, don't do that." He groans. "What? Too much?"

"It's the teasing...it's just making it very hard to hold everything in and not go crazy. You are so in for it now."

"I'm ready for whatever it is you have in mind."

"That will have to wait until we leave and get back to the house."

"I'm so going to be in for it then...I know it."

"Oh yeah."

"Uh...oops?"

"Not gonna work this time."

"Oh darn."

"Your fault."

"Guilty again."

"Always are."

"Mhm."

"The things you do..."

"Are evil...I know."

"They are sometimes, yes."

"You love me for it though."

"I do, so much."

"And that's why I'm like that."

"Of course." He grins, kissing her briefly. She tries to hold him there longer, but he pulls away. "Not fair..." She pouts. "Keep them brief so I don't get tempted." He smirks. "And torture me at the same time." She whines. "It's fun...for me."

"It's going to be a long night."

"Like I said." He chuckles. They keep dancing for a bit before deciding to go sit back down at the table. "Have fun?" I ask.

"Tons of fun." She says out of breath. "It looks like it."

"It really was. You both should head out there."

"That's what he was waiting for. For you two to come back so you and I wouldn't gang up on them again." I laugh.

"How come you didn't come...oh I know. Nevermind." She laughs. "Exactly."

"You both can go now. I'm going to rest for a bit." Ted grins and I move from his lap and he gets up, then we head out to the floor now. After finding a spot, he rests his hands on my hips while we both dance to an upbeat song. "Thought we would never get back out here." He chuckles.

"I know, but you were having fun back there."

"I can have even more fun here too."

"Oh boy." I chuckle. "Just don't go to crazy."

"I'll try."

"As long as you do that."

"You do make it hard to, but I will try my very best."

"I do? I didn't even know that."

"Again...so so innocent. You know what you do."

"Maybe I do." I grin.

"Maybe?"

"Okay...I do."

"Thought so."

"Can't hide anything from you."

"No you can't. And I can't hide anything from you either."

"Nope. We know each other to well."

"Which is why we are perfect for each other."

"Exactly...perfect."

"Just like you."

"Ted..." I blush.

"Just speaking the truth."

"You always do."

"Because it wouldn't be a good relationship if I wasn't always telling the truth."

"True."

"It is. I could never lie to you. That's not me."

"And that's not me either."

"Another reason we're perfect. We're both so honest with each other."

"Because they do say honesty is the best policy."

"They do and they couldn't be more right."

"And going into the new year, everything's going to be even better."

"That's what you keep saying and I believe you. It really will be. We'll be together."

"Especially around your birthday. I do have something big planned, but I'm giving no hints. All you get is that it's something big, that's it."

"Now you've got me wondering." I chuckle. "I don't know how much bigger it can be then an island."

"It comes close, I think so. But you'll just have to wait a few more months. Think you can handle that?"

"I'm sure I can...it'll be hard, but I'll manage."

"Good. And I'll help of course. The next few months will go by, just like that."

"I know you'll help..." I laugh. "...I really hope they do."

"They will, don't worry."

"Well, with how busy we're going to be, I'm sure they will."

"Right, of course. That's expected. Especially since things are gonna be hectic going into WrestleMania."

"That's for sure. They always are."

"So that'll help too."

"I'm sure it will."

"So you have nothing to worry about."

"Good. You know how I hate waiting."

"I know that very well."

"So you now I'm going to keep trying to get hints on what it is."

"Yes I know. But I'm not gonna give you anymore."

"Oh I know, but I have my ways."

"I know you do. But it'll be a very hard task for you."

"Does Vi know what it is?"

"No. She knows just as much as you do right now."

"Oh darn...what bout Justin? He know?"

"As much as you and Vi know."

"You're right, this is going to be hard."

"Told you. Plus, I don't think they would give you any hints either."

"They probably won't."

"You're just making this difficult...very difficult." I add. "I am." He grins. "Won't be much of a surprise if I wasn't."

"Very true."

"I wonder how close it is until midnight?"

"I think maybe a couple more hours."

"Then I guess we can stay out here for a bit longer."

"No objections there...touchy."

"Can't help it."

"I know, and my dress isn't helping."

"No, not really." He chuckles, running his fingers over the fabric. "My bad."

"My bad."

"Like always."

"Not my fault you get easily distracted."

"That's what your beauty does to me."

"Ever since the day we met."

"Exactly."

"One of the best days ever."

"It was. You made me the happiest guy in the world that day."

"As you tell me all the time."

"I'll keep telling you too."

"Of course you will."

"Forever and ever."

"And that's why I love you." I grin, before kissing him quick. "I love you too...so very much."

"And you show it everyday, in many ways."

"I do and I don't plan on stopping either."

"Never said you had to."

"I know."

"Already knew you didn't plan on stopping anyway."

"Of course."

"But now I do think I'm ready for another drink. Since mine was gone before we even got out here again."

"Alright." He nods. "I'll get that and you go have a seat." I nod, kissing him quick again before pulling from his grip and heading back over to the table while he goes over to get my second drink of the night. "Have fun out there?" Vi grins as I sit. "Of course."

"Where is he?" Vi asks, not seeing him. "Getting me another drink."

"Ah, I see. Switching over yet or still water?"

"He's probably gonna surprise me."

"She's switching over." She looks at Justin and laugh. "More than likely."

"Welcome to the dark side." She jokes. "Haha. It's only one drink. Can't do any harm." I laugh.

"Yeah, but they are so good. You won't even realize how many you have."

"We'll see."

"I'm sure we will."

It doesn't take him long, and he soon comes back to the table, setting the drink he got me down in front of me. "Thank you." I kiss his cheek when he sits.

"You're very welcome."

"What is it?" I ask after taking a sip.

"That looks like what I got. Caribbean Queen Cocktail." Vi remarks. "It's really good too. You're going to love it." She adds. "It does taste good."

"Just be careful. I've had three already." She chuckles. "I think I can handle myself with the drink." I say amusedly. "Oh I don't know." She grins. "Remember that one time?" She gives me a look. "That was one time. One time."

"It was, but remember all the fun we had that night?"

"Dare we ask?" Ted asks.

"Well..." She starts to say. "Don't you dare." I give her a look. "Innocent!" She puts her hands up in defense. "So we don't get to know...darn."

"I'll tell you later." Vi says so only Justin can hear. "It couldn't have been that bad." Ted says to me. "It...just...I'll tell you later...maybe."

"Alright. I can settle with that."

"Good."

"So how much longer until midnight?" I ask. "Not much longer. About 20 minutes or so."

"Finally."

"Ready to leave already?" Vi laughs. "Oh no. I just want it to be the new year already, that's all."

"You're not the only one." She grins. "I would say another hour or so after midnight I'd like to stay before leaving."

"That sounds good to me." Justin grins.

"It's definitely been a long night."

"Yes it has." She nods. "And it's only going to get longer."

"You've got that right." Ted nods. "Oh boy..."

"He's been planning ever since we woke up this morning." I laugh. "That's never a good thing."

"Never."

"You're going to need this so...good luck." She laughs. "Definitely gonna be sleeping in tomorrow."

"You're not the only one."

"Oooh."

"He already has it all planned out too."

"Of course he does."

"I'm sure he's not the only one either." She laughs. "I think we all know that."

"That we do."

"So, is that drink hitting you yet?" She gives me an amused look.

"Eh...not really."

"It's good, no doubt about that. I'm just taking my time with it." I add. "Well then...another round it is." She says then gets up before I can object.

"Oh lord." I shake my head.

"I better go with her." Justin says, following her.

"I have a feeling she's gonna keep getting me drinks until we leave."

"I don't think she'll get you that many...just until you seem like you're buzzed."

"You'd be surprised."

"Uh oh...that bad huh?"

"On rare occasions, yes."

"I'm assuming this is one of them."

"It's beginning to look like it." I nod. "Just go with it...at least for tonight."

"Alright."

"I'll be here to make sure everything goes fine and nothing happens."

"Not that anything would happen, but I know."

"I'm kinda curious to see what you're like when you've had a few." He chuckles. "Oh of course you are."

"That's one thing about you I have yet to see."

"Because I try to not drink a lot to get to that point."

"Right, of course."

"But if tonight keeps going how it is with her and the drinks, you might just see that."

"As much as I want to, I think she'll stop if you ask her to."

"Not if she's had a few herself." I laugh. "How about, you take it then when she's done with hers, slip it to her and say you bought another round. This way you don't have to drink that much."

"Smart."

"Why thank you." He grins. "Now, shhh...they're coming."

"You told me nothing."

"Exactly." They come back to the table, setting my new drink down in front of me, as she sits back down with her own. "See, it wasn't so bad this time." She says to Justin. "No, not really."

"Did he try something again?" I ask.

"He did until I flashed the ring in his face for the third time tonight. He finally saw it this time."

"About time."

"If he didn't see it this time, I was about to jump over that bar..." Justin huffs. "Justy...calm down...I'm still going home with you and that's all that matters." She tries to calm him.

"I know...still..."

"You're the only one that's allowed to look at me that way...I know and I only want you to."

"And I will be the only one who will." He nods. "Good. you have nothing to worry about and this ring proves it."

"It does."

"I'm all yours and you're all mine."

"And that's how it's gonna be forever."

"Forever." She repeats.

"Awwww."

"I know...we're that cute." She blushes.

"You are."

"So are you two."

"I know that." Ted chuckles. "Of course you do." She sticks her tongue out at him. "But thank you for reminding us."

"Anytime."

"So, are you gonna keep coming with the drinks all night this time?" I ask amusedly. "I just might." She grins. "It's fun when you have a little."

"Well he's curious to see what I'm like after a few."

"Then he just might find out too."

"Oh boy."

"It's so on now. You shouldn't have told me that."

"Oops?"

"Too late for that. I already know now."

"Oh darn."

"I'll go easy on you...maybe."

"We all know you never do."

"True...guilty."

Thought so."

"You're just lucky the night's almost over so there's not much time for you to have to many."

"I chose a perfect time to start drinking then." I laugh. "You did." She nods. "Don't think anyone can be me at this point."

"Nope."

"No one ever can." She laughs. "That is true."

"I'm starting to get antsy...lets go out there and dance." She says to me, getting up and tugging me with her. "Thought we weren't ganging up on them again?" I snicker. "We're not. Just going to have some fun with my bestie."

"Which in return will torture them in the end anyway, we both know how they are."

"I'm already in for it so this won't make a difference." She laughs. "True."

"We'll do our best not to torture them as much."

"Of course." We then find a spot to dance and one of our favorite songs come on. We start to dance to it, trying our best not to torture the guys, but at the same time have fun and show that we're the best dancers out there. We know that they're obviously watching, trying so hard to not get up from the table and come join us, because they're clearly sitting there distracted by us. But regardless, we continue to dance to the song until it ends and another one starts to play. We dance to that one, having a blast doing so. Once that song ends, we go back to the table since they announced it was almost midnight.

"You two alright?" Vi grins. "I-I...uh..." Justin stutters. "Our bad." I laugh. "Yes...your bad it is."

"We didn't do it on purpose though."

"We know, but still..."

"You two are just so easily distracted."

"We are." Ted nods. "Especially when it come to you two." Justin adds.

"That's obvious."

"Our bad." They laugh. "Of course. So how long are we staying after midnight?"

"5 minutes." Justin says quickly. "No..." Vi shakes her head laughing. "...how about an hour?"

"An hour sounds good." I nod.

"If he can make it that long." Ted snickers to me. "I think I can make him last that long." Vi grins. "Do we need to leave you both alone for a bit?" I joke. "No no, you don't have to."

"Vi..." Justin groans. "...you're killing me."

"You'll survive."

"You're just going to get it even worse later."

"Like I've said before, bring it on."

"It's so on."

"I can expect to not see you the whole day if not most of the day tomorrow then." I laugh. "That's the plan." Justin smirks. "Thought so." Soon it's announced that there's about two more minutes til midnight. "Two minutes." Vi says excitedly. "It's getting closer."

"One minute." Vi says, and along with everyone else, we start to count down. When there's five seconds left, the guys turn our heads, pressing their lips to ours. We in response move closer to them, our arms going around their necks. Everyone cheers as the ball drops, noise makers going off. The guys keep watch kiss going for as long as they can before pulling away. "Happy New Year." They say at the same time to us. "Happy New Year." We say back with a smile. "So, we've got an hour left. What are we doing?"

"I'm going to take this one on the dance floor. He's getting antsy." Vi laughs. "And I think I should finish these drinks, and not let them go to waste." I add. "You really should." She grins. "I have no choice but to. You two go ahead and have fun out there."

Alright." She nods. "Don't have to much fun here."

"I'll try not to."

"See you both in a bit." She says as Justin and her get up. "They'll definitely be out there for the whole hour." I remark as she and Justin head back out to the floor. "Oh yeah. That's a given."

"I think we can go out there eventually."

"Either way I get to be with you so it doesn't matter to me."

"Well I know you're gonna want at least one more dance before we leave."

"I will, but for now I'm good."

"Alright." I nod. We both sit there for a bit while I finish my drink. Once I'm done, we sit there for a bit before deciding to go out and dance. We decide to stay out on the dance floor for the rest of the time we have left of the hour we're staying there before we leave Once the hour is over, we head back to the table to gather our things then we head back out to the boat. "Finally, we're leaving." Justin remarks. "Yes we are mister eager." She laughs. "Should be back soon."

"I hope so."

"Well, it didn't take that long to get here so..."

"I know.."

"We'll be there before you know it."

"Antsy." She adds. "You made me this way."

"Oops."

"Nope. Not this time." He gives her a look. "And that outfit...you can wear it some other time."

"Oh of course. Eager."

"The less that has to be done the better."

"True."

"Just try to control yourself on the way back." She adds .

"I'll try."

"Good."

"We'll be back on our island before you know it." I add.

"I sure hope so."

Just like the ride to the main island from ours, it didn't take long for us to get back to our island. When we get there, we wait until it's safe to get off the boat. When it is, we get off and start to make our way back to our houses."See you both later." She says as Justin tugs her to their house. "Have fun." I call to them both. "We will!" Justin calls back with a smirk. "You're not off the hook yourself." Ted chuckles. "I didn't think I was."

"I think I may have to carry you the rest of the way." He smirks. "I don't think I have a choice this time."

"Not really." He then scoops me up and since I took my shoes off, I didn't have to worry about losing them. When we reach the house, he sets me down briefly so he can unlock the door and open it. Once it swings open, he picks me back up and walks in, pushing the door shut with his foot. After locking the door again, he heads right for the bedroom. "What about the lights?"

"Did you forget about the control panel?"

"It seems I did."

"No worries. You did have a few to drink tonight." He chuckles.

"But I'm not feeling too bad from them."

"You did drink them slow so that could be why."

"Probably."

"But now...we have things to do..." He smirks, setting me down. "Do we now?" I act innocent. "No acting innocent and yes we do."

"Aww, I can't act just a little bit?"

"You can, but you know you're not." He laughs. "Yeah...that's true. See right through me."

"Yes I do."

"Darn."

"Now...this needs to come off." His hands wander over my dress. "Patience you. Other things need to come off first."

"You know how I am with that."

"I do, but my jewelry needs to come off and the makeup needs to be washed off."

"Ugh." He groans. "As long as you're quick about it."

"I promise I will be."

"Good." He nods. "Hurry."

"I'm going, I'm going." I then head into the bathroom to do everything I needed to do. I leave the jewelry in there for now after taking everything off. I then contemplate leaving the dress on and having him help with taking it off, or take it off now and making things easier on him. I decide on taking it off, leaving my under things on for him to take off. "Oh Ted, I believe I just made things much easier for you." I say, peeking my head out of the open door. "You did?" He looks over at the door. "Mmhmm. I may have just taken a little bit extra off for you."

"Now that makes me happy."

"I thought it would." I grin. "I did a little bit for you too."

"I think I just noticed."

"All I need is for you out here so the rest can come off."

"Hmmm, to make it difficult or easy for you now..." I trail off. "You know I'll come get you...then you'll be in even more trouble."

"When haven't I ever been in trouble with you?"

"That's true." He chuckles, walking toward the bathroom. "Hi." I grin innocently when he's right in front of me. "Hi." He smirks, opening the door and pulling me out. "Oh yes, much easier for me. I thank you for this."

"I knew you'd be happy about it."

"That's because you know me so well."

"That I do."

"And I thank you for making things easier for me." I add.

"You're oh so very welcome." He grins, his hands starting to wander.

"Wandering hands...mine can wander too..." I smirk as mine begin to wander as well, especially to places where I know it gets to him.

"Things are going to happen a lot sooner if you keep that up."

"Maybe that's the plan."

Well then..." He starts to head for the bed. Before he even gets there, I surprise him a bit when I hop up and wrapping my legs around his waist, my arms going around his neck. He instantly presses his lips to mine, falling back on the bed so I'm hovering him for now. One hand rests on my hip while the over slowly moves up my back to the hook of my bra, him fumbling with it, wanting it off. "...need...help..?"

"...mhm..."

"...well slow down...I'll help you.." He starts to slow down the best he can so I can help him. With my help, he gets it off and tosses it to the side, his hands wandering over all the new skin. After wandering over the newly exposed skin, his hands then move to my bottoms, but he only trails his fingers along the waistline, just to tease me a bit like gets the usual reaction from me, muffled into the kiss, before I start to kiss him more eagerly than before. He smirks into the kiss, rolling us both over so he's hovering me now. His hands stay on my hips, his fingers running over the waist of my bottoms from time to time. As he continues, I start to not be able to take much more teasing. And I let him know too by one of my hands going to his hair and tugging lightly there, and my other hand that rests on his shoulder, my nails lightly dig into his skin. He stops the teasing for now, his hands resting on my hips. "I can't take...much more..." I say, briefly pulling from his lips. "...payback..." He mumbles. "You're evil sometimes."

"Touche."

"It's a gift."

"How well I know."

"It's a gift of yours as well so.."

"True."

"How much longer are you gonna make me wait?" I pout.

"Hmm...I think you've had enough."

"Finally." I grin. I move my hands to his boxers, starting to tug them down as far as they can go. he helps the rest of the way then starts to tug my bottoms off. Once those are off, they are tossed too the side with everything else. Then the blanket comes over us to start the new year off. Meanwhile, Vi was in the bathroom after convincing Justin to let her take off her makeup and jewelry, much to his protest. While she was in there, she changed out of her dress since she hid that little surprise she had for him there. After everything was done, she peeked out the door. "How you holding up?" She asks. "I'm surviving."

"Good. I might be a little longer than I planned."

"Ohhhhh, come on." He groans.

"I thought you were surviving?" She chuckles. "I am...it's just...a little longer than planned? Really?"

"Well...not really. You just haven't come to check on me so I figured you could wait a bit longer."

"Well you're not gonna make me wait anymore are you?"

"I don't know...should I?" She teases. "I don't think you should."

"Nothing's stopping me so..." She starts to close the door. "Noooo..." He pouts. "The pout's not going to work if I can't see it." She grins. "You're killing me here."

"I know. I can tell by your voice."

"Don't make me wait anymore...please?"

"Oh alright." She opens the door, stepping just outside of the door. "Like?" She smirks.

"Wow. Try...try love."

"Good." She smirks. "I bet you'd love to touch too, huh?"

"I would."

"Well...what are you waiting for then?" She grins. "I want to get up, but my feet don't seem to want to move just yet."

"Then I guess you're going to have to settle for looking right now."

"That's so not lasting long on you. You know that right?"

"Oh I know. It's just another treat for you."

"And I love it."

"I had a feeling you would." She takes a few steps toward him.

"So so much."

"Before I get over there...your shirt needs to come off." He wastes no time in doing so, tossing that aside. "Done."

"That was quick." She laughs. "You must be more eager than I thought." She walks over to him, straddling his lap. "Definitely."

"The ball's in your court now." She lets her hands wander over his exposed skin. "Just give me a minute." He says as he rests his forehead against hers. "That's a first. You can't do anything." She smirks. "Mission accomplished."

"For once."

"I really did good this time."

"You did." He nods. "While you wait...I'm going to have my fun..." She grins, her nails lightly running up his arms to his shoulders then the back of his neck. "In result...torturing me further..."

"I have to do something while I wait for you." She brushes her lips over his while running her nails lightly over his neck. That causes him to have an immediate reaction and that's the growl that forms in his throat and she feels it. So she continues to run her nails lightly over his neck so he's not holding the growl back. As much as he tries to resist, the growl comes out loud and clear to her. She smirks against his lips, and even though she got what she wanted, she continued with her nails over his neck. He starts to tense up, his hold on her waist getting tighter.

"Ready yet?" She mumbles. "Or do I need to continue?" She adds. "I think I'm good now." He nods. "You don't sound to sure." She chuckles. "I'm 100% sure."

"Good. I can't wait much longer either since your hands decided to wander."

"That's your fault."

"Oops?"

"Suuure."

"You love...me anyway..." She tenses a bit when he hits a few sensitive spots. "So much."

"And I love you too." She wiggles on his lap a bit. "Stop...moving..." He says as he tenses again, his hands gripping her hips to stop her from moving. "But it's fun." She grins. "For you."

"Mhm."

"But if you keep doing that, might not make it to the bed at all."

"Hmmm...sounds...exciting."

"Wouldn't be a first for us."

"No it would not be."

"You want that to happen don't you?"

"Maybe I do..."

"Hmm, well then. Where would you like to go? You can choose." He grins.

"Umm..." She starts to think. "If you can't think of anything, that's ok."

"I would say hot tub, but I have this on..." She refers to her babydoll. "That can be arranged." He smirks. "You would arrange it so we can."

"I would. This would just have to come off first." He grins. "So would what you have one."

"Yes, that too."

"Honestly...I'm surprised it's even still on."

"Well if we're using the hot tub, which is a great idea by the way, it'll just come off out there before we get into it."

"Well then...lead the way lover."

"Oh I don't have to lead.." He smirks, before his arms wrap around her and he gets up from the bed and carries her. Her legs go around his waist, her arms around his neck. While he walks out to the hot tub, she makes the most of the time by lightly nipping at his neck. With every nip, he has to stop walking and compose himself before he continues on. He eventually makes it over to it, and after a few more nips at his neck, he sets her down so he can remove her babydoll after turning the hot tub on. She leans against the hot tub while he turns it on, lightly running her nails over his back with a smirk. "You're so gonna be in for it even more."

"Me? I did nothing." She acts innocent. "Acting innocent I see."

"Because I am." She bats her eyelashes at him. "Suuure."

"Love you." She grins.

"Love you too."

"Now...these need to come off." She runs her fingers around the waist of his boxers, snapping the band. "Touche." He remarks after jumping a bit, playing with the shoulder strap of the babydoll. She smirks, her hands rest on his waist for now while kissing up his chest. Since she torture him enough on the way out, she goes right for his lips, pressing hers to his. He smirks against her lips and kisses back. While he does that and gets lost in it, he still manages to play with now both straps of her babydoll and manages to pull them both over her shoulders, his fingertips running lightly over her skin enough to cause goosebumps even though it's quite warm outside. She shivers slightly at his touch, kissing him back more roughly. He does that for a bit longer before they pull from the kiss and he lifts the babydoll over her head. That just simply gets dropped onto the ground and her hands go right back to his waistline, beginning to tug on his boxers, those being the only things needing to be off. "...wait..." He stops her. "...my turn for fun." He smirks, her whining. "Make me wait..."

"You've had me waiting all night..."

"It was worth it wasn't it?"

"It so was..." He brushes his lips over hers while his hands wander. He then presses her back into the side of the hot tub, and from there he pulls from her lips and takes advantage of all the skin he could reach for now, kissing everywhere he could and hitting all the sensitive spots he knew she had. She bites her lip, trying to keep the noises from coming while her hands go to his hair, tugging at it. "...don't...hold back..." He mumbles against her skin. "...yes..."

"..suit yourself..." He says before starting to add in nips here and there at her skin. She starts to tug a bit harder at his hair, hooking her leg around his. She tries to hold back as long as she could, but soon it gets too much for her and she gives him what he wants. He smirks, before making his way back up to her lips. One hand rests on her hip while the other rests on her thigh. Just as he reaches her lips and kisses her eagerly, he squeezes her thigh gently. That gets the same reaction out of her as she pulls him closer to her. He the gives her a boost, her legs going around his waist. He carefully makes his way into the hot tub, her straddling his lap. His hands rest on her thighs for a bit longer before she can't take much more and she takes things a step further. From there, the night gets very long for the both them as they celebrate the new year in the best way we can.


	42. Valentine's Day

It's Thursday, and thankfully we have some time off. We all of course went home instead of staying at the hotel. Now it's not just Thursday, but it's also Valentine's Day. You and I both knew that Ted and Justin would have something planned like they always do for any holiday. Vi was still sleeping in bed while Justin was wide awake preparing something special for her. He did make sure that she would still be asleep and stay asleep as he did prepare that something special for her. Took him quite some time before he gathered everything and carried it to the bedroom. He set the tray he had everything on, on the nightstand next to the bed. He then took out the rose that he had in a small vase and started to lightly runs it from her forehead down her nose, to her lips. He did that a few times until she started to stir slightly. "Good morning." He grins. "...morning..." She smiles, opening her eyes slightly. "You're up early." She adds. "Any reason?"

"Look next to you on the nightstand..." She sits up a bit on the bed to see the tray of food that he made. "You did all that? For me?"

"Yes I did."

"Awww. You're the best." She smiles pulling him to her and giving him a kiss.

"And this is for you too." He says after they pull away, holding up the rose. "My favorite." She grins, taking it and smelling it. "Is this what woke me up?"

"Mmhmm."

"Always thinking of different ways to wake me up. I love it."

"And this is all because it's Valentine's Day. All about you today."

"That's right. I totally forgot 'cause to me, with you, everyday is Valentine's Day."

"And that's because it doesn't matter what day it is, you're treated like this all the time."

"That's why I love you. You make me fall in love with you all over again everyday."

"That's my goal."

"It works too. Everyday I fall for you more and more like it's the first time."

"I feel the exact same way."

"Awww." She blushes. "I'm so happy that we're getting married. That's the best thing that's ever happened to me...besides you, but I'm marrying you so..."

"Right, I understand completely." He chuckles. "Good." She laughs. "So...what did you make?" She peeks at the tray. "All your favorites."

"Ooooh. I can't wait to eat it then."

"And I was thinking we could spend the whole day together, of course. Since it's all about you today, you can pick everything."

"Hmmm..." She starts to think while he puts the tray on her lap. "...how about...the beach after we eat since we are in Tampa then dinner later?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll let you pick the swimsuit this time, but the dress for later will be a surprise."

"I can handle that."

"That's why I'm letting you pick the swimsuit...that should hold you over until later."

"It's held me over before, I believe it can again."

"I figured." She chuckles, taking a bite of the stuffed french toast he made her. "...wow...this is...amazing..." She manages to say after swallowing. "I was hoping."

"Here." She puts some on her fork and feeds it to him. "It is good." He nods. "You just make the best food." She whips some of the filling off the corner of his mouth. "I try."

"You don't have to. You just are."

"But I still do try."

"I know and that's what make you even more amazing."

"Just like you."

"Justy..." She hides her face. "Just telling the truth."

"I know, but you know how I get..."

"I know."

"And that's why you do it too."

"Exactly." She continues to eat what he made, giving him bites in between hers. Once he's done with the french toast, she starts to eat the fruit. She picks up a strawberry, teasing him with it by slowly licking it before biting into it and sucking the juice out of it. "Trying to tease me are you?"

"Me? No. Never. This is how I always eat strawberries."

"Suuure."

"Honestly." She smirks, picking up another one and doing the same thing, but slower. "That's not doing anything better for me." He groans inwardly. "Oops." She giggles. "My bad." She finishes that one, then takes another, feeding it to him this time. "Uh huh...suuure." He mumbles as he eats it. As he eats it, he mocks the same thing she did to him. "Oh, I see how it is..." She bites her lip. "I don't know what you're talking about." He grins. "Of course you don't." She mocks his grin. "Love you."

"Love you too." She gives him a quick kiss."Now why don't you help finish the rest of the breakfast you made?" She adds. "I'd love to."

"Because once it's gone, you can pick out that swimsuit of mine."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's eat." He eagerly says as she laughs. "Now you're oh so eager."

"I always am when it comes to seeing you in a swimsuit."

"Yes, I know."

"So...eat up."

"Don't worry, I will." They go back to eating the fruit that was left, feeding it to each other at times. He steals a few kisses in between being all sweet and affectionate. It isn't too much longer before they both finish all the food that he had made. He gets up and takes the tray and puts it back onto the nightstand for now. He then heads over to where she keeps all her swimsuits, looking through them all. It takes him a bit of time, but once he finds one, he turns back around and comes back to the bed. "I knew you were going to pick that one." She chuckles. "Of course you did." He grins. "It is your favorite one afterall."

"Exactly."

"And let me guess...you want to help putting it on too."

"Please?"

"I don't know..." She pretends to think. "Do I have to add the face?"

"No no. You can help."

"Works every time." He smirks. "I can't resist that face, you know that all too well."

"Which is why I do it a lot."

"And you always get your way too."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Just like now...touchy."

"Can you blame me for being touchy?"

"No...there is a lot to touch so..."

"So much..."

"Your fault for last night." She gives him a look. "Oops?"

"Uh huh."

"Couldn't help myself."

"You never seem to be able to."

"Your fault."

"My bad..." She gives him an innocent look. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"I can't help that I look so damn good." She smirks. "You're oh so right about that." He says as he looks her over. "And it's all for you and only you."

"Yes, yes it is."

"I do think...you should help...me change..." She says as he starts to nip at her neck. "...before things happen...again..."

"If you insist."

"Unless we can be quick...I really want to go to the beach."

"I think I can resist for a while."

"Like always...good luck."

"I'll need it, that's for sure." He chuckles. "You so will." She smirks, taking the blanket off. She then takes the top part of the bathing suit from him and puts it on, and he helps to tie it, of course being as touchy as he can in the process. "Someone's having fun." She giggles, shifting so he can help with the bottoms. "I always do."

"Always when you can be extra touchy."

"Exactly." He grins. She puts her legs in the bottoms then lets him have fun pulling them up. Once he's pulled them up and they're on, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. She wraps one arm around his neck, the other resting on his shoulder as she looks him in the eyes. She wraps one arm around his neck, the other resting on his shoulder as she looks him in the eyes. "Love you so so so much."

"Love you so so so much too."

"Even though words can't describe how much I love you, I still try to find the words."

"I know you do, although you did find the four right words to say that express how much you love me."

"One of the best days ever was you saying yes to that."

"There's no reason I would deny you. I just love you that much to ever say no to you."

"And I know that."

"As you should." She grins, brushing her lips over his. "I do think you need to change though."

"Yeah, that would help wouldn't it?" He chuckles. "I do believe it would silly."

"That means I'll have to let you go. Darn."

"You'll survive." She chuckles. "Oh I know I will. Just means I get to be more touchy on the beach." He smirks. "You're so lucky it's private out there too."

"Very lucky."

"Now go get ready before it gets too late. I'll be here, I promise."

"Alright. I'll try not to be too long."

"You better not be." She kisses him quickly.

"Promise." He then forces himself to move from the bed then over to where he keeps his swim trunks. She was about to get up to get things ready when she say him drop his boxers and change right in the room. She almost fell off the bed when she saw what he was doing, but saved herself. "Hope I wasn't too distracting there." He smirks, after turning around to face her. "...beach...wait...huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I...umm..." She stutters. "That's a yes definitely."

"What were we talking about?" She shakes her head. "Me being distracting."

"Oh...that makes sense...no wonder I feel lost right now."

"Maybe I should warn you ahead of time before changing in front of you suddenly?"

"No no. There's no need for that. I don't mind it at all."

"Well good. It's more fun when I don't warn you."

"For you it is." She laughs. "I'm so getting you back for that." She grins. "Expecting it."

"Of course you are, but you'll never see it coming." She smirks, getting up from the bed then walking out to get towels. Once she has the towels, she heads downstairs without telling him to tease him. It's not until she gets outside that she calls up to him from the patio just under the window. "You coming?" He comes over and sticks his head out of the window after pulling the screen up. "You left without me.."

"Not yet I didn't, but I will..." She slowly steps away. "Oh no you don't." He says, closing the screen and dashing out of the bedroom. Before she knows it, he's coming through the kitchen and out the sliding doors. She then starts to walk away from him quickly. "I will catch you."

"You always tend to." She calls over her shoulder. "Because I'm faster."

"That or I let you catch me."

"Either way it's fun."

"It really is." She starts to sprint away. "Oh it's on now." He chuckles, before sprinting after her. She glances over her shoulder to see him starting to catch up. She squeals a bit, trying to run as fast as she could, but the sand was making it hard. "Gonna get you now."

"Noooooo."

"Oh yes."

"Not fair...the sand is making it hard."

"Should've thought about that before running away."

"Too late now." She starts to slow down from the sand. "Yes it is too late. Cause now...I've got you." He says as his arms wrap around her. "Aw man." She pouts. "You'll survive."

"I know I will...I'm in your arms."

"And you always will be."

"Good. That's the only place I want to be." She leans into him. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I wish we could too."

"At least we have today."

"Yes. Take advantage of the time we get off as much as we can."

"I love that idea."

"You always do."

"I love anything that involves you."

"Likewise."

"How about we set out these towels then get in the water?" She suggests. "Good idea. But don't forget the one important thing before the water...sunscreen. Can't have that skin of yours burning. Then I wouldn't be able to touch you for a while."

"Oh right. We can't have that happening."

"Plus, you know me and seeing you in any kind of pain."

"I know...you hate seeing me in pain."

"I really do."

"Well you won't have to. Here." She hands him the sunscreen. "Get the spots you can reach yourself before I help?"

"I could, unless..."

"...unless I do that for you." He finishes her sentence. "You know you want to."

"I do." He nods.

"Have fun then."

"Oh...I will." He then puts some on his hands, motioning for her to turn around first. She turns around, then shivers from the coolness of the lotion but soon gets used to it. He takes his time, before telling her that she can turn to face him now. She does so and he takes his time again with each area that he applies the sun lotion. She closes her eyes, enjoying his touches. It's not too long until he finishes, leaving her catching her breath. "Too distracting?" He chuckles. "Maybe just a little..."

"My bad." He grins. "Uh huh." She gives him a look. "Now it's my turn." She smirks. "I know that look.."

"What look?" She acts innocent. "You know."

"Hmm...maybe I do."

"Maybe?"

"Okay...I know."

"Thought so."

"Now...turn around." She grins, taking the sunscreen from him. He grins as well, turning around so his back is facing her first. She puts some of the lotion on her hands, starting at his shoulders. She takes her time, making sure to get all the skin that is exposed. Once she's done, she lets him know he can turn around. That's when she starts to have her fun. Like his back, she starts at his shoulders very slowly making her way own his chest. When she reaches his abs, she take her time, letting her touches linger. She moves her fingers down to the waist of his trunks, lightly running her fingers above the hem. She feels him tense then smirk, letting her fingers brush over his indents before trying to dash away. "Heyyyy."

"Yes?" She giggles. "Dashing away like that."

"You could've stopped me."

"I was distracted."

"Oops?" She chuckles "You're gonna get it now."

"Uh...sorry?"

"Not gonna work this time."

"I didn't mean it...honest."

"Really?" He gives her a look. "Yes..." She looks for a way out. "If you say so..."

"Am I forgiven or do I have to run?"

"I think run. Even though I'm gonna catch you." She squeals, starting to dash away from him. He just chuckles and starts to run after her. She keeps running until she reaches the water, that slowing her down. She turns to see him starting to catch up and she tries to go faster. "No no no no no no no. No catching me." He just chuckles, picking up speed. "You can't escape me now."

"Noooo. Not fair." She does her best to get away. "Blame the water. It's slowing you down."

"Darn you water!" She yells at it. "And...I got you...again."

"That's so unfair...you're faster than me." She pouts. "I'm sorry." He kisses her cheek. "It's fine. I'm in my favorite place anyway."

"In my arms, I know." He grins. "Exactly." She grins, shifting in his arms so she's facing him, her arms going around his neck. "You always will be in this spot."

"Good. I don't want to me any other place but here." She leans her forehead against his. "Never have to worry about not being here in my arms."

"I would hope not. I would just die if I wasn't."

"And we can't have that happening."

"No, 'cause I wouldn't be with you."

"And I wouldn't be with you."

"That would just crush me...we belong together and that's how it's going to be."

"Forever."

"Forever." She repeats, giving him a few soft kisses, not wanting to stop. His hands move from where they were resting on her hips, so that his arms wrap around her and holds her tight against him. He doesn't want to stop the kisses either, so he keeps it going for the both of them. She sighs in content, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, hooking her one leg around his. He grins against her lips, and decides to lightly trace patterns along her skin, in result giving her goosebumps. She shivers slightly, starting to kiss him a bit more roughly. She pulls him closer to her than he already is, leaving one arm around his neck, the other moving so her hands can run through his hair. One of his hands in result come up to rest on her cheek, cupping her face in his hand. Then he decides to give her a bit of a boost and she wraps her legs around his waist and he supports her more with his free hand. She makes a few noises into the kiss, happily. She moves her one hand so it's resting on his wrist while her other runs through his hair. When he starts to nip at her bottom lip after a while, that makes her tug on his hair gently. That causes him to build a growl in his throat. Since it was not loud enough for her and she knows she can get a louder one, she moves her hand and runs her fingers over the back of his neck, using my nails as I do so. He knows what she's trying to do so he tries to resist the best he can. She knows he's trying to resist, so she tries even harder, dragging her nails across the back of his neck even more than before. Because of that, he can't hold it in anymore and he growls loud enough to satisfy her. She smirks the best she can since he still has her bottom lip between his teeth. She then moves her hand back to his hair letting it gently run though it. When he decides to let her lip go and kiss her normally again, she kisses him back eagerly and hard. He kisses back with just as much intensity as her. His hands also begin to wander since they had returned to resting on her sides. She gets so wrapped in the kiss, she loses all sense of what is going on and forget that his hands were wandering. He then breaks the kiss, and starts to trail across her jaw and to her neck, making each kiss linger on her skin as he goes. She rests her head on his shoulder, her hand tugging at his hair gently. That causes him to smirk against her skin as he continues to move along it, reaching her neck and going to the spot behind her ear first, leaving lingering kisses there.

She sighs in content, letting her fingers run through his hair while she enjoys his affection. She absentmindedly runs her fingers from her other hand over the skin on his shoulder where that hand was resting. He moves from the spot behind her ear and starts to kiss along her neck, only grazing the sensitive spot he loves so much from time to time, avoiding it for now. Each time he grazes the spot, her legs get tighter around his waist, a few noises coming from her. She starts to tug on his hair a bit harder, her nails lightly digging into his shoulder. He grazed over it one more time before hitting the spot straight on, his lips attaching to it almost instantly. She doesn't even try to hold back the noises, because she had his shoulder to muffle them into. That's exactly what she does when what he's doing gets to be too much for her. She hides her face in his shoulder the best she could as she muffles any noises that come from her into it. He keeps on the spot for a bit longer, wanting to leave his mark. When he feels one will be forming, he slowly pulls away with a smirk. He then makes his way back to her lips. When he reaches her lips, she kisses him hard and eagerly. After a while, she can feel herself losing air. So, despite her wanting to continue, she had to break for air, and they rest their foreheads against each other's. "...love...you..." She says between breaths. "...love you to...so very much."

"Today is...perfect." She smiles. "That's the goal...make it perfect."

"Everyday is perfect...I wake up to you."

"That's exactly how it is for me."

"And that's the way it will always be."

"Yes it will." He nods. She kisses him quickly one last time then rests her head on his shoulder. In the meantime, I'm still sleeping but Ted's awake preparing something special for me this morning. He does it quietly and such so he doesn't wake me. It isn't until I start to shift in my sleep, and my hand goes to reach out for him, only to not find him there. Instead when I start to open my eyes, I see Riggs in Ted's spot on the bed next to me. "Now what are you doing there?" I question. All Riggs does is bark, wagging his tail. He then jumps down from the bed and goes out of the bedroom. I watch him as he does so, only to notice something on the ground leading out the door. I kind of rub my eyes a bit to wake up more and get a better look at what I saw. I notice that it's rose petals, leading from my side of the bed and out the door. I start to wonder what's going on, so I move from the bed and grab a robe and pull that on before following the trail out of the bedroom. I see they lead down the hall to the stairs. I follow them down the stairs then through the hallway. I then see that they go through the living room and out the doors leading to the backyard, which were open. Even more curious, I keep following and stop in the doorway when I see what the trail was leading to. "Morning." Ted grins once he sees me. "Morning. What's all this?"

"It's breakfast just for you."

"So that's what you were doing while I was sleeping."

"It was and you woke up just in time too."

"Well I had woken up, to find you not there, instead Riggs was in your place. Let me guess, you sent him in to try and wake me up?"

"Actually, no. He saw you weren't with me and came to look for you. I was going to come up and wake you myself."

"Aha so he beat you to it."

"He did." He pouts. "I'll just save what I was going to do for later." He grins. "Oh boy."

"That's right." He smirks, moving closer to me. "Happy Valentine's Day." He gives me a quick kiss. "Kind of figured this breakfast was in celebration of this particular day...with the rose petals."

"I had a feeling you would like those. That took a bit of time. Had to leave you earlier then I wanted to."

"Aww."

"It was all worth it though. The look on your face said it all."

"Well all this is pretty amazing afterall."

"Only the best for the one I love."

"And I love you too."

"How about we sit so you can eat?" He suggests. "Good idea." I nod. He grins, picking me up then carrying me over to the table. He pulls out a chair for me, then sets me down on my feet, me sitting in the chair. "So what did you make exactly?"

"All of your favorite breakfast foods."

"Smells good, that's for sure. Surprised I didn't get woken up by the smell of everything."

"I am too. Must have worn you out more than I thought last night." He smirks. "That I don't doubt at all. Youuuu."

"Oops?" He chuckles. "Uh huh..."

"I just couldn't control myself...your fault."

"It's always my fault." I laugh as I fill my plate with the various foods.

"Some of the time, not all the time."

"Right." He watches amusedly as I keep putting things on my plate. "Hungry?" He laughs. "You know how I get when it's my favorites."

"I do and that's why I made them. Today is your day...you can eat however much you want of whatever you want."

"Well in that case I'll have to work all of it off when we go back on the road and get to a gym." I laugh. "Or before...you know I can help with that..." He grins. "Like last night..."

"Possibly." He smirks. "Of course." I shake my head amusedly, before starting to eat. He sits there just watching me while I eat. "So what else is planned for today?" I ask. "Whatever you want to do."

"But I do have a dinner planned for tonight. Besides that, you can choose everything." He adds.

"Oooh...that sounds nice."

"I think I have the perfect dress to wear tonight for the occasion." I add with a grin. "Oh? Do tell." He looks interested. "You really think I'm going to tell you what I'm wearing? It has to be a surprise."

"Darn. It was worth a shot thought."

"If I give you any hints, it'll give the dress away."

"Not even the color?"

"I suppose I can tell you that at least."

"Well...what color is it?"

"Well it's a mix of red and pink. Like Watermelon color."

"Oooohhh. That's a new color for you...I have a strong feeling I'll love it."

"I already know you will."

"You're so going to be killing me all day long."

"Wasn't even the plan until now. I was even thinking of not even bothering to get dressed today either." I smirk a bit. "You know what will happen if you make that decision..."

"Yes I know." I grin. "So that's what you want to do today? Stay in bed?"

"Maybe not all day, but half of the day at least."

"And when will this happen? After you eat?" He asks hopeful.

"Possibly." I tease him. "I sure hope you're not teasing...if you are then...you'll be so in for it when it does happen."

"I like a challenge."

"Of course you do."

"I may be teasing just a little bit."

"Really? Making me wait..."

"You'll survive."

"You might be right. I should be able to wait."

"I know you can." I nod. He grins, kissing me quick before I go back to eating. I make sure to take my time, so he has to wait longer. And I know that the wait is just killing him, but I still do make him wait. When I'm finally done, I relax in the chair. "All full now?"

"Mmhmm." I nod. "Good. I'm glad."

"It was all very good. As always."

"Why thank you." He bows his head. "You're welcome."

"I'll get this all cleaned up, you just sit here and relax until I'm done."

"Alright." She nods. He then starts to gather everything up, taking in what he could. After putting that in the kitchen, he comes out for the rest. He heads back into the house, putting the extra food away and the dishes in the dishwasher. "So gonna tease me some more or are we going to go lay in bed for a while now?" He asks, after coming back outside. "Oh, I don't know." I grin. "Oh come on." He whines. "I've waited long enough." He pouts. "Just kidding." I laugh. "Come and get me." He grins, walking over to me. Once he reaches the chair I'm sitting on, he leans down, picking me up. My arms go around his neck, his around me. He uses one hand to support me while the other wanders up and down my leg then to my butt, squeezing down on that as he walks through the house. "Grabby aren't you?" I grin. "Yes I am." He smirks. "Extra grabby today, that's for sure."

"Mhm." He nods. "Just because I can."

"Never said you couldn't."

"Oh I know." He then heads up the stairs and makes his way back into the bedroom. When he walks in, he doesn't bother to shut the door because we don't have to worry about that. He reaches the bed and sets me down on it before climbing onto it next to me. "Finally I get my time with you." He grins, his fingers wandering. "As if I would deny you that."

"I know you wouldn't, but it's been a long morning."

"Poor you."

"It was torture." He pouts.

"But it was worth it." I kiss him quick. Instead of letting me pull away, his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him. His one hand goes to the back of my head, holding me in place. He keeps the kiss going while he lets his free hand wander to the strap of the robe eagerly. I didn't have time to really stop him if I wanted to since he had me distracted, and as his hand made it there and had untied it already before I could react. He smirks, opening the robe and letting his hands wander over all the new skin. His hands do wander over my skin lightly, which ends up causing goosebumps. That causes me to cling to him and my nails dig into his shoulder gently where my hand was resting for now. He smirks even more, shifting so he's hovering me. He opens the robe even more, before trailing kisses from my lips to my neck then over all the exposed skin he can reach. He makes sure to take his time, especially when he gets to the sensitive spots. The longer he takes on the sensitive spots, the more it tortures me. A hand moves to his hair as I gently tug on it, each time he goes to a spot and stays on it to the point where I can't take it anymore. He wanted that reaction out of me, so he smirks every time against my skin, and continues. He keeps going until he feels I've had enough torture for now. His hands move to my thighs, resting there while he makes his way back to my lips. "...killing me..."

"...almost done..." He trails up my neck, making it to my lips. I waste no time in kissing him eagerly, after all the torture he gave me. My arms go around his neck and I hold him as close to me as possible, not wanting to let him go just yet. He can sense me not wanting to move so he moves his hands from my thighs to my hips, letting me know he's not leaving. The kiss starts to heat up, his hands now moving to the robe, starting to tug it off my arms. "Wait..." I say after breaking the kiss, moving so I can sit up, so it would be possible for him to remove it. Once it comes off, he tosses it somewhere, not caring where it lands. When that's out of the way, he presses his lips back to mine. He knows what I was going to do next, so he takes my hands and laces his fingers with mine, before holding them to the mattress. He smirks against my lips as I start to struggle and whine in protest. "...nope...not this time..." He mumbles. "...no fair..."

"...all's fair...in love...and war..." He smirks. "...evil.."

"Well...you did tease me so..."

"..point taken."

"...my turn now..."

"..no more talking now." He adds. He goes back to kiss me, keeping me hands pinned for now. he keeps them like that for a little longer before letting them go. I make a noise of relief and go back to where they were, around his neck. Except, my hands rest on the back of his neck and I keep them there, just in case I decide to use my nails like I always do, despite knowing the consequences he would probably have in store for me if I did decide to do it. Since he knows what I'm most likely going to do, he takes my bottom lip between his teeth, gently nipping and sucking on it. That makes me arch into him just a bit, while my grip on him gets tighter. I soon can't take it anymore and retaliate. I retaliate the best way I know how to right now and that's with dragging my nails across his neck. But I drag them across the back of his neck slowly just to torture him a bit for now. A growl comes from his throat, him letting my lip go, kissing me normal now only rougher. That causes me to smirk into the kiss, and I continue to drag my nails across the back of his neck for a while. Once I feel he's had enough of that, I start to move them away from his neck. I do it slowly so it just makes him go crazy. Moving away from his neck and over his shoulders, I then move them down his chest until I reach his abs and that's where I keep my hands, my nails dragging across there this time. That drives him crazy, his hands moving from my hips to my thighs. His fingers lightly run over my skin, giving me goosebumps. He feels me tense a bit and smirks. He waits for the right moment then squeezes down on both of my thighs at the same time. Wasn't expecting him to squeeze both of them, let alone one, so that catches me off guard and I muffle any noise that comes from me against his lips. But it's still loud and clear to him, so he smirks against my lips, being satisfied. The teasing and torture from us both keeps up for a bit before we both can't take anymore. Soon he starts to reach for the blanket to pull over the both of us for some privacy.

In the meantime, Vi and Justin have taken a break from the water and had gone back up to their towels, sitting on the beach as they dry off for now. She was sitting on her towel until he pulled her over to him so she was in between his legs, her back resting against his chest, his arm draped over her shoulders. "Much better." He grins. "It is." She sighs in content. "I had a feeling I was going to end up here." She chuckles, referring to being on his towel. "You always do."

"It never fails...I can never be that far away from you."

"No, you can't." He chuckles. "Not that I ever want to be that far anyway...it's to far for me too."

"Of course it is."

"I just feel much safe when you're close to me." She shifts so she's slightly laying on him, snuggling close to him. "As you should."

"I do...all the time." She tilts her head so she's looking up at him and smiles. "That's what I make sure of, every time." He smiles back. "It works really well too." She leans up, giving him a quick kiss. "I'm glad it does."

"Another reason I'm happy to be marrying you."

"And I have many reasons why I'm happy that I'm marrying you." He nods. "Tell me them?"

"Well, you're amazing to me first of all."

"I try."

"You don't even have to try. You just are amazing."

"Awww." She blushes. "Anything else?"

"You're always yourself, and I love that about you."

"I can do that around you."

"Which I'm glad you can be around me."

"I'm just that comfortable around you."

"Not done yet though. I love your eyes, you don't realize this, but I think I can get lost in them forever."

"Awww...Justy..." She blushes, biting her lip. "Love running my fingers through your hair and feel how soft it is.." She smiles up at him, tears filling her eyes. "And I'm still not done." He grins. "You're gonna make me cry..."

"Tears of happiness."

"Mhm."

"I shall continue. Your lips, I can just kiss those forever. Which I will anyway, but still."

"Yes you can. They are only for you to kiss."

"Yes they are. Now your smile. It mesmerizes me, just like the first day I saw you."

"Just like yours got me too."

"Everything else...is just...amazing. I do love your body, and I do show it every day."

"That you do...just like now...touchy." I giggle. "It all yours too...only you can touch and see me like you are right now."

"That's right."

"People can keep being jealous...you're the only one that gets me and I'm the only one that gets you."

"Exactly."

"So...now what?" She looks up at him, biting her lip while her fingers walk up his chest. "Whatever you want to do. Your choice all day today."

"In that case..." She trails off, moving so she's on her knees facing him. "...how about..." She moves her hands up his chest to his shoulders, pulling him closer and brushing her lips against his. "...we...take a nap?" She suggests, teasing him. "A nap huh?"

"Mhm." She nods. "I'm a bit tired..." She fakes a yawn. "Oh...of course." He grins. "I think we should go before I fall asleep here..." She lightly runs her nails over his skin, going to retract them.

"Although I could always carry you back if you..fall asleep."

"True..." She purses her lips. "...on second thought...I'm not really that tired." She lightly moves her fingers along the waist of his trunks where they were resting. "I had a feeling."

"Is that so?"

"I knew you were just kidding about napping...for now."

"I haven't moved around that much. You've been carrying me all day."

"Because I'm just that caring."

"You are...it just shows how much you love and care for me."

"Which is a whole lot."

"Just as much as I love you." She leans close to his face, slipping her finger under the band of his trunks, brushing over his indent.

"Just want to tease me...don't you?"

"Maybe I do..." She runs her tongue over his bottom lip. "...it is my day afterall." She smirks. "That is is." He nods. "Taking full advantage of it too." She presses his indent. He tenses a bit, leaning his forehead against hers. "...you are."

"...you love it." She whispers, nipping at his bottom lip. He growls lowly, his eyes closing instinctively. "I do."

"I thought so." She smirks, kissing along his jaw, making her way to his ear, nipping gently at his while her hands stay where they are. "We may just end up going back inside..."

"Maybe...that's what...I want..."

"A few more minutes."

"If you say so." She shifts so she's straddling his lap while nipping at his ear. His hands in the meantime start to wander, moving over all the exposed skin there is, to keep himself busy while she distracts him with nipping at his ear. She does her best to stay focused on what she was doing, moving from his ear to his neck. She lightly nips at his skin, adding her tongue after each nip. She slowly makes her way down his neck to his sensitive spot, just moving her tongue over it for now. When she does that, he reacts with squeezing down on her sides when his hands go there. He squeezes down on her hips as well, before moving them to her thighs, and squeezing down on those as well. A muffled noise comes from her making her stop what she's doing. Since my hands were still on his hips, she pressed down on his indent while she nipped and sucked on his sensitive spot. "House...now..." He mumbles.

"I need...to move..."

"...carry you..." She nods her head, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around him the best she could to prepare herself. "What about our stuff?"

"We'll get it later." He then does his best to get to his feet while carrying her. Once he is standing, he makes his way to the house, with her still being as distracting as ever, so he walks slowly so he doesn't end up falling or bumping into anything. She eases up on the distracting a bit so he can make it into the house where he knows where everything is. As soon as they make it into the house and halfway up the stairs, she goes right back to nipping at his neck, her fingers lightly running over the back of his neck. That causes him to slow his speed again, until he gets to the top of the stairs. He makes it seem like he's going to head straight for the bedroom, but a bit into the hallway, he turns and he presses her against the wall. He then takes her hands and laces his fingers with hers and pins them against the wall. "...aggressive...me like." She smirks. "You caused it."

"Oops?"

"Suure."

"Honest..." She moves her hips a bit against him. "...which is why...you're doing that...right now.."

"Mhm." She smirks. "I'll win like always."

"We'll see."

"We will..." She does it again, but harder and slower this time. "...at this rate...we won't make it...to the bedroom." He says as he squeezes her hands. "Won't be the first time..."

"No..." He smirks. "Your call...here or there..."

"Well...you're making it very hard to last much longer."

"That's the plan."

"Looks like it's out here. We can go to the bedroom to rest after." She smirks, squeezing his hands since she wants them free while moving her hips against him. He then buries his face in her neck, still keeping her hands pinned to the wall, and he retaliates for a bit with nipping gently at her neck. But the more he does that, the more she moves her hips. He can't take it any longer, and he releases her hands, as his go to her swimsuit top to get that off first, not wanting to wait anymore. Since she knows her top will be coming off soon, she just rests her hands on his shoulders for now while he starts to untie the strings. He gets those undone then tosses her top to the side, pulling his head up to look at her. "Amazing...every time." He grins.

She blushes, biting her lip while her fingers run through his hair. "Now in order for other things to come off, you're gonna have to let go and hop down for a moment."

"Alright." She grins, moving her arms from his neck. "You first of me?"

"You..." She smirks, playing the the waist band of his trunks. "Of course. I should've guessed that." He chuckles, kissing you briefly. "Have at it." He grins. All she does is smirk, slowly starting to tug them down. She leans forward, kissing his chest, letting her tongue travel over his skin. She gets them down as far as she can, but she kisses down his chest while she pulls his trunks until they reach the floor. He steps out of them, but she doesn't move back up his chest. She lightly nips at his skin, making her way to his indent. She feels him tense, a smirk appearing on her lips. She moves to his indent, moving her tongue over it then lightly sucking on the skin. He tenses again, and a hand goes to her hair and he runs his fingers through it, tugging lightly at times. She can tell that he's not going to last much longer, without him telling her. So she continues there for as long as she can, before moving back up, and when she does, he takes her face in his hands and presses his lips to hers eagerly, kisses her more roughly than before. She starts to get lost in the kiss, her hands resting on his chest for now. Since she can't do much, she lightly runs her fingers over his skin. His hands move, and they travel along her skin slowly to cause goosebumps along her skin as he goes. He moves them over her shoulders and down her arms and then her sides. He stops when he reaches her hips and where her bottom half of her swimsuit is still on her body. He doesn't take it off at first, he trails his fingers along her waistline first a few times just to tease her. He moves to the strings and plays with those for a while, before finally deciding to untie them, letting the bottoms fall to the floor, where she kicks them to the side somewhere. He then process to give her a boost again and she wraps her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck. Once again he presses her against the wall, where round two from last night starts.

It's not until a few hours later that they actually start to get dressed for the evening after getting a shower. All he told her was to dress her best. She did just that, picking out the best dress she had. It was a one shoulder pink dress with little diamond type jewels all over the top half. It was semi tight to her body, a slit starting at about mid-thigh going down the dress. While she was in the closet changing, she decided to slip on her heels while she was in there before walking back out into the room to add makeup and jewelry, her hair already being one in curls. "Stunning." Justin remarks as he finishes getting ready himself. "Why thank you." She grins. "This is the best thing I own...as of right now."

"We can fix that tomorrow and take you shopping so you have more than just that."

"You would love that, but nothing will be the best until I find the right wedding dress. That will be the best thing I own."

"And I know I won't be able to see it until the day."

"No...that's the only thing...you'll love it though."

"I know I will. You'll be in it, so of course I'll love it."

"You love anything I wear...or don't wear." She chuckles. "Since nothing ever seems to stay on me long enough."

"That's your fault. You cause me to go crazy."

"You're just insatiable, that's what it is."

"Yeah, that's true."

"And yes...that's may fault too." She laughs as she starts to apply her makeup. "Yes it is."

"Oops?"

"Sure...oops."

"Sowwy." She pouts in the mirror. "I'll take it...this time."

"Yayy!" She cheers, applying some lip gloss before putting in her earrings. "Alright...all done." She states, turning to face him. "Amazingly stunning."

"Same goes for you. I love the suit."

"I knew you would."

"It brings out your eyes so perfectly...your skin tone..." She bites her lip. "...just perfect."

"Good to know." He grins.

She doesn't respond to him right away, she just stands there looking him over since he's looking really good. "Just remember, we don't have time for a round three." He chuckles. "...damn..." She mutters. "Later then..."

"..we'll see."

"I'll take that."

"So are we ready to go?"

"I'm ready."

"After you." She grabs her clutch off the dresser then starts to head out of the room. He follows close behind, of course staring the whole time like always. They make it to the stairs and she does stop, him almost running into her. "Staring again?" She chuckles. "I can't help it."

"Does my butt really look that good in this dress?" She turns her head, trying to look at it. "Oh yeah."

"Good." She grins. "The reason I stopped is..." She takes out her phone. "...I want to post a picture."

"Of course." He comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist while she opens the camera. She holds up her phone and goes to take a picture but stops. "Justy..." She chuckles. "...eyes up." She says since he was looking a bit too far down for the picture. "Oops. Sorry."

"Understandable...this dress does make them bigger."

"Mmhmm." She shakes her head, laughing then takes the picture. Just as she took it, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiles at the picture then goes to post it on Twitter. Having the most amazing Valentine's Day with the best fiancee ever. Love him! She then sends the tweet and lets everyone comment on it. "Now I think we're ready to go."

"We are." She nods, taking his hand from her waist and lacing her fingers with his. He lets her lead the way and they both head down the stairs. He grabs the keys, before they both make their way out of the house and out to the car. Once at the car, he opens her door for her. She kisses the corner of his mouth, then picks up her dress so it doesn't get caught on anything. When she's in and set, he closes her door then goes over to the other side. After getting settled himself, he starts the car and then heads to where dinner is. "Any hints on where we're going?"

"I think hints would give it away."

"Aww." She pouts.

"You'll love it. Trust me."

"I'll be with you...of course I'll love it."

"Of course. And I couldn't go through the day without getting you some things. There's a bag in the backseat, pull something out."

"Really?" She turns around, getting the bag out of the back. "Justy..." She gasps, seeing a box of chocolates, candy hearts, a container of cookies, and another box with cupcakes in it. "...you got me all this? When? How?"

"I went out early early this morning."

"You must've had this all planned out for a long time...it's all amazing. I love it." She leans over, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad."

"This day just keeps getting better and better." She takes a picture of everything he got her and posts that as well. "That was the plan."

"Love you." She takes his hand in hers. "I love you too. So very much." He lifts her hand up, kissing the back of it. She lays her head on the back of the seat just staring at him while he drives. She gets so lost looking at him that She doesn't realize that they've arrived to where he was taking her. "We're here."

"Already?" She blinks her eyes a few times. "It's like we just-" She stops when she realizes where they are. "This...our first date?" She looks at him. "You remembered."

"Of course I remembered."

"You know I love this place. I can't believe we were able to come back...it's so hard to get into."

"I got lucky tonight."

"Very lucky."

"Only the best for you."

"Of course." She smiles as they start to get out of the car. "Wait until you see the table set up." He grins. "Oh boy...you went all out, didn't you?"

"I might have, yeah."

"Youuuu."

"Love you too."

"I hope it's not to crowded tonight...being Valentine's Day and all."

"Right." He nods. He keeps his fingers laced with hers while they head to the doors. Like before, the doorman there opens the door for them. They thank him, then head inside. Once inside, she notices that the place is empty. "Odd. I thought there would be more people here." She says to him, noticing no one there. "Oh I know right?" Since no one was there, the hostess came right over to them. She then leads them to their table that was already set up with a vase full of pink roses, and the wine that they had on their first date. She puts her hand over her mouth, in awe of what she sees. "Like it?" He asks. "I-I love it." She nods, getting teary eyed. "It's perfect."

"That's what I wanted." He nods. "Any other surprises?" She jokes as he pulls out her chair for her to sit. "Well there's a reason why no one else is here..."

"You didn't?" She looks at him shocked. "I did."

"That must have cost a fortune...you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

"I know...just...you don't have to spend all your money on me. I love you for you, not your money."

"I know that. But you're worth everything to me."

"Awww." She blushes. "You're everything to me too."

"Believe me, I know." She smiles, watching as he goes over and sits down in his chair across from hers. "One thing...no menus..."

"Well, I remember what you got last time that you loved so much.."

"So you had them make that..."

"Yup."

"Let me guess...everything is already done for the night. We don't have to do a thing."

"Exactly."

"How you did all this without me knowing will forever be a mystery, but I'm so happy with what you did."

"You're welcome." She can't help but to smile at how sweet he's being. he then takes the wine bottle out of the ice bucket and pours some into both their glasses. "Here's to us. Our future is going to be the best ever. I know this because I'll be with the most gorgeous, talented, and loving girl every. I'll be with my fiancee, soon to be wife, Violet. I love you so very much, you don't even know."

"Justy..." She tears up. "...I love you too...oh so very much...so much it hurts."

"Hope it's a good kind of hurt."

"It is...trust me."

"Good." They then clink their glasses together, sipping the wine. It wasn't until a few minutes or so after that where the food was brought out to the table. It was set in front of them, looking and smelling as good as it did the first time. "Looks as good as it did the last time."

"Mmmm..." She says after taking a bite. "...taste even better too."

"If you think that's good, just wait until dessert."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably just want to be surprised."

Of course I do."

"We'll leave it at that then." She nods, going back to eating as he does the same. At times during the meal, they feed each other some of the food they each got. They take their time eating, just enjoying the peaceful nature with no one else around. "This night just gets better doesn't it?"

"It does. You really out did yourself today."

"I was hoping I did that today." He nods.

"You really did. I was so pampered today, I don't know how I'll be any other day." She laughs. "You'd be surprised." He chuckles. "It never ends with you. You've got me so spoiled."

"You deserve it."

"So you say all the time."

"Because it's true."

"Like always."

"Exactly." They keep eating, sipping their wine a bit. When they're done eating, the waitress collects their plates. While they wait for dessert, they just sit there, drinking the wine. "This is really good wine."

"Well it is the same as we had on our first date, so I would hope so."

"Oh I remember that. It was just as good then too. Best wine I've every had."

"Which is why we have it again."

"You also know how this makes me act too..."

"I do."

"That was a fun night...did things I never thought I would do with anyone..." She smiles at the memories. "Well I'm glad it was with me then."

"So am I...so am I."

"Look at then and look at now. So much has happened."

"A lot has. These past 2 years have flown by. We went from wish we were together to being a couple, and now engaged. I wouldn't go back and change anything."

"Neither would I."

"I always knew you would be the one I'd be with forever...you're the one I always dreamt about."

"And that's the sweetest thing ever."

"What can I can? You're my prince charming."

"And I'm happy to be that for you." She smiles, then stands from her chair, going over to him and sitting on his leg, her arms going around his neck in a tight hug, not wanting to let go. "I love you too Vi." He says as he hugs back. "I know you do." She mumbles against his neck. "All this tonight proves it."

"I wanted today and tonight to be the absolute best for you." He nods. "Well it really has been. Even though every day is like this, you outdid yourself today."

"Probably no way I can top this next year." He chuckles. "You'll think of something. I know you will."

"Oh I know I will. I'll try to top myself each year."

"Because you just love a challenge." She chuckles. "That's another thing I love oh so much about you."

"Well you know me, I'm all about challenges." He grins. "I do know...all too well."

"Whether it's something involving you or the daring stuff I do."

"Exactly." She nods. "You're my daring lover."

"That I am."

"And that's a total turn on for me too..." She bites her lip. "I think you've told me before." He chuckles. "I'm sure I did, but I have a feeling you love hearing it."

"I do."

"I knew it." She smirks, kissing him quick."Can you blame me?"

"No, not at all."

"Thought so."

"I think I should go back to my chair..." She giggles since his hands were wandering. "I think that would be a good idea...especially if dessert is going to be brought out soon. And I don't want to do anything I wouldn't do in a restaurant."

"Exactly my point." She kisses him quick then wiggles out of his grip and goes back to her chair. "As much as I would like for you to have stayed over here with me, over there is the best for now."

"You're right. You're hands were starting to get a bit curious."

"They were, I won't deny that."

"They can be all curious later...I have a little something for you when we get back." She smirks."Oh really? Now you have me interested."

"Mhm." She nods. "You'll just have to wait until we get back to see it."

"No hints?"

"Hmmm..." She starts to think. "...it might give it away...just know...you'll die."

"Oh jeez."

"I have to thank you for everything you did today so..."

"Right, of course."

"After we eat dessert, if you have nothing else planned, we can go home and you can see that."

"I may have one more thing planned, but that's for at home anyway so..."

"Oh? now you got me interested."

"You'll find out when we get back." He grins. "Fair enough."

"Because if I give you a hint, it will for sure give it away."

"That always happens." She chuckles. "Because my hints aren't subtle enough."

"No they're not."

"So we'll just wait for the bill, get that paid and then we can head back."

"After dessert though?" She pouts a bit. "Of course. Not gonna leave without having that. Might get some to bring back home with us too, just for you."

"I would love that."

"I know you would."

"You do know how much I loved the dessert from here last time."

"I do. And we're getting the same as last time."

"Really?" Her eyes light up. "I loved that last time."

"And you'll love it even more this time, just like the dinner."

"Oh I know I will. It's been so long since I've had it."

"Since both of us have had it."

"True."

"And here it comes now."

She turns her head to see the waitress bringing over the tray. The closer to the table she gets, the more excited she gets. Her eyes never leave the tray, even when it gets set on the table. She looks at all the plates, licking her lips. "Go ahead." He chuckles. She grins, taking a plate with a piece of cake on it along with some fruit. She starts to eat and as soon as the cake touches her tongue, she moans in delight. "Good?"

"Amazing."

"I can tell."

"Oops." She laughs, starting to slow down. "It's alright." He chuckles. "It just tastes so...so good."

"I bet it does."

"You should have some, you know...before I eat it all." She laughs. "Good idea." He chuckles, taking a plate himself. Since she had already started eating, he starts to eat himself. They don't do much talking during dessert since she couldn't stop eating. She had eaten a few pieces or so of dessert, and that's what it took for her to be full. She pushes her plate away from her a bit, sitting back in her chair, resting her hands on her stomach. "Full?"

"Yes...very." She nods. "Get the rest to bring home then."

"That is a great idea."

"Just wait for her to come back and we'll get it put into containers."

"Alright." She nods. "No rush."

"Right, of course."

"Still have this wine we need to finish."

"We do." He nods. He then pours the rest of what was in the bottle into their glasses. While he finishes what he had on his plate, she drinks the rest of her wine. "Can't wait to see what you have planned for when we get home." She remarks. "I can't wait to show you." He grins. "You'll love it."

"I always love everything you have planned so I know I will."

"Well this is really special."

"In that case..." She trails off turning around. "...check!" She calls for the waitress. He chuckles. "In a rush now?"

"Mhm." She nods vigorously. "If it's that special, I want it now." She mocks a spoiled rich kid. "Whatever you want. This day is all about you anyway."

"Yayy!" She cheers. "Love you." She grins. "Love you too." It's not too long after that, the waitress comes over with the check along with a few containers for their leftover food. She puts the food in the containers while he gets the bill taken care of. Once it's taken care off, she grabs the containers and they start to head on their way out. He keeps his arm over her shoulders since she was holding the food containers. When they reach the car, he opens the back door and she sets the containers on the seat. After that's done, she closes the door then gets in the passenger side since he already had the door open for her. She thanks him and then he closes the door and goes around to the driver's side and gets in himself. Once he gets in the car, he makes sure they're both set before starting the car and heading back for home. "Wish we would get back faster."

"I know. I'm going as fast as I can. We don't want to get a ticket." He chuckles. "No, that would be bad. I know."

"Shouldn't take long anyway. No traffic."

"Which I'm thankful for."

"I know you are and so am I." He grins, taking her hand in his. Of course it doesn't take too long to get home. They soon pull into the driveway, where he parks, shutting the car off. They then get out of the car, her getting all the stuff out of the back. They walk up to the house, him unlocking the door, them heading inside. Once inside, they head to the kitchen to put everything away. When that's put away, they head up to the bedroom. "Alright, you just take your time getting comfortable in the bathroom. I have to set the bedroom up." He remarks. "Okay, but you've got me really curious now."

"Curious is good."

"Hmm...I'll just go get ready in what I have planned for you then..."

"Might not last long with what I have planned, but okay."

"True, but you'll still get to see it."

"Yes, and I'm excited for it."

"I'll go do that while you do what you need to do."

"Mmhmm." He nods. She gives him a quick kiss before heading into the bathroom to change into what she had for him. She starts with taking off her dress and hanging it on the back of the door. She then puts on the Valentines lingerie that she chose to wear. She reapplies her lip gloss, then sprays more body mist on herself. She walks over to the door, calling to him through it. "Can I come out?"

"Almost."

"Okay, 'cause I'm all done."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Alright." A few minutes go by and he does some last minute quick things. "Alright, come out." She comes out and the lights are off, but there are candles everywhere that light the room up. She stops walking and looks around in awe. "Justy...what is all this?"

"Well, you know how I have that massage degree?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." He trails off, giving her a look. "...you're going to give me one?"

"Uh huh."

"I-I don't know what to say..." She smiles, biting her lip. "...thank you." She goes up to him, kissing him quick. "Anything for you, especially on a day like today. Now what you're wearing however..." He grins. "You like?" She steps back, posing for him. "Try love. How long have you had that?" He asks as his eyes roam over her. "A few weeks at the most."

"Great job at hiding it."

"Why thank you." She grins. "Now...would you like to take it off for the massage or do you want me to?"

"Just let me enjoy it for a few minutes, before it comes off."

"Go right ahead." She grins. He continues to look her over, his hands roaming over the fabric at times, taking his time with enjoying it while she still has it on. She let her hands rest on his shoulders for now while he has his fun and enjoys his view. "I really love this."

"I knew you would." She smirks. "I'll have to wear it again for you."

"Yes, yes you will."

"I'll bring it on the road with us then."

"Please?"

"Of course."

"I love you even more now."

"I bet you do." She chuckles. "So much."

"Just as much as I love you."

"I think I'm ready now to help you take this off."

"Zipper's in the back." He nods, his hands starting to go there slowly. "If I didn't have the massage planned, this probably would've stayed on. Next time though."

"Yes...there's always next time..." She bites her lip, shivering a bit at his light touches. "There definitely will be a next time for sure."

"There always is."

"Because I make sure of it."

"That you do." His hands reach the zipper finally and he starts to pull that down slowly, savoring the moment. She stands there, patiently waiting for him to pull it down even though he's making it hard with his light touches. Once he does get the zipper down and undone, he starts to pull the top half off, his fingers leaving light touches as he does so. She shivers again, goosebumps forming on her skin. Her eyes fall shut as she bites down on her lip. He grins and he rests his forehead against hers as he pulls the top half off the rest of the way, tossing that to the side. Her eyes stay shut while she steadies her breathing. "Only one thing left." He mutters, a smirk in his voice. "That is?"

"The bottoms. I'm gonna have fun with that. Just like earlier today when it was your swimsuit bottoms."

"You're evil..."

"But you love me."

"I do...so very much."

"Get to be touchy the rest of the night now."

"You're so going to enjoy this."

"I really will." He grins. "...torture..."

"You'll get me back for it sometime."

"You can count on that."

"Always do."

"Mmhmm."

"I'll make sure to make you not too relaxed tonight that you end up falling asleep. I know that's happened quite a few times."

"It does." She nods. "You just have that magic touch."

"I do, don't I?"

"You do."

"Now to get these bottoms off." He says as his fingers trail over the waistline. "...right..." She sucks in a breath, her fingers gripping his shoulders.

"Distracting yet?"

"...uh huh..." She slowly nods.

"Good." He grins, before starting to tug on her bottoms now, teasing her. "...you...tease..."

"You love it."

"...so much..." Then within just seconds, the bottoms are off and resting there around her ankles. She steps out of them, kicking them to the side. He then picks her up and carries her to the bed, laying her down. She lays on her stomach, her head resting on the pillows. "Now time to be relaxed." He grins. "Mmm...can't wait." He grabs off of the nightstand, what has become her favorite scented oil that she insists he use all the time because she loves it. He puts some in his hand and rubs his hands together to warm it up, before starting with her shoulders. She closes her eyes, enjoying his soothing touches all while humming lightly in content. She takes a deep breath to breathe in the scene, getting more relaxed. Once he feels that she's relaxed there, he moves to her upper back next to get rid of any tension there. That is where she had a bit of tension from all the matches and stress. She winces a bit, but soon gets used to the feeling, starting to get more relaxed there. "I'm glad I decided to do this. More tense here than anything."

"It was from the match Monday...so many neck breakers..."

"Maybe I should make this a routine thing for you."

"Only if you want...I'll be fine...I always am."

"I know. I'll think about it." He nods as he continues until he feels the tension going away. It takes him some time to get all the tension out. When he does, he moves to the neck spot, her getting more and more relaxed. "I thank you for doing this for me." She mumbles. "You're very welcome." He grins, leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Perfect ending to the day."

"Just like it should be."

"The day has been nothing but special for me."

"Good. That was the plan the whole time."

"And I'm almost done. Just a few more spots or so to get." He adds. "Aww." She whines. "I would go all night, but you're starting to get more and more relaxed. I do it any longer than I need to, you're gonna fall asleep."

"It just feels so good."

"I know." She does the best she can to savor the last few moments before he decides to stop. Then he cleans everything up before putting it away, crawling into bed next to her, after shutting off the light. "Definitely going to sleep good tonight." She mumbles as she snuggles close to him. "I'm glad I could be of some help."

"Me too." She smiles up at him. "Happy Valentines Day...again."

"Thank you. Happy Valentines Day to you too." She reaches up, giving him a quick kiss. It almost ends up being a quick kiss, but he holds her there for a bit longer, before finally letting her go. "Mmm...love you."

"Love you too. Oh so very very much." She rests her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. she does her very best to fight her eyes from closing. "You know not to fight it when you're tired. You can sleep."

"I know...I don't want this day to end."

"I don't either. But think...all the gifts I got you...the cupcakes and everything, you can eat all of those tomorrow."

"That's something to look forward to." She tries to hide a yawn. "I saw that yawn." He chuckles. "You saw nothing." She hides her face in his chest. "You know you can't hide much from me. I saw it."

"True..."

"You're tired."

"Am not." She stubbornly says. "Vi..."

"Okay, okay...maybe I am...a little."

"Then you should get some sleep. We can sleep in tomorrow."

"Alright." She slowly nods."And I'll make breakfast."

"You're just way to good to me."

"Because you deserve it."

"Of course I do."

"And it's a way I show that I love you."

"You show it in so many other ways too, just like I do to you."

"Exactly." She turns her head slightly to hide another yawn, hoping he won't catch it. "I heard that, but I'll let it slide this time. "...because you...love...me..." She says, getting more sleepy. "Yes, yes I do." All she does is nod, not being able to fight off sleep any longer. "Night Vi."

"Night Justy." He waits until she's dozed off, kissing the top of her head, before he dozes off himself. Meanwhile, Ted and I were getting ready for our big night out. I was currently in the bathroom, finishing up a few things I needed to do. "Hope you're almost done. Not only do I want to see, but I don't want to be late for the reservation I made." He says from out in the bedroom.

"I'm just about done. One last thing then I'll be out."

"Alright." I finish up what I needed to do, then head back into the room. "Well?" I ask. "You...uh...I..." He stutters. "...just...wow."

"Mission accomplished." I grin. He nods, looking me over, not wanting to take his eyes off me. "The longer you stare, the more we're gonna be late for that reservation you made." I laugh. He shakes his head. "Oh right. Those."

"Not looking too bad yourself."

"I always have to look good when next to you."

"Of course."

"I'm ready if you are though." I add. "Just one second. I have something for you before we go." He says, going into the closet. "Where you going?" I look at him curiously. "You'll see." He says, as he rummages through the closet. Once he finds what he's looking for, he heads back out into the room. "For you." He grins, handing me the bag. "Awww. Gifts?"

"Mhm."

"Oooh, I can't wait to see what they are." I smile as I look in the bag. After removing the tissue paper, the first thing I see is a white bear with a heart, and when I pull it out I see that the heart says 'I love you'. "Awww."

"I know how much you love bears. I thought that was perfect."

"It is. I love it!" I give him a hug and kiss. "Although you'll always be my big teddy bear." I add. "I better be." He chuckles. I put the bear down and go back through the bag and find something in a square box. I take the box out and open the top to reveal a crystal heart that's pink one one side and red on the other. "Oooh, this is pretty. Swarovski I'm assuming?"

"You're right." He grins. "This had to have cost so much."

"You're worth it though."

"Of course."

"Always will be."

"And that's why I love you."

"I love you too."

After putting that box down, I grab the last one that was in the bottom of the bag. After taking that out, I open it to see two cupcakes. "Been hiding those all day in the fridge." He explains. "So that's why you kept me out of the kitchen."

"Couldn't have you seeing them."

"That would have ruined it, I know."

"Exactly."

"Just let me put all this in a safe place then I'll be ready to go." He nods, and I go and put the bear and the crystal on the dresser for now. I take the cupcakes and then head downstairs to put them back into the fridge so the frosting wouldn't melt at least while we were gone. Once those are away, he takes my hand then we both head out to the car. Like always, he opens the door for me and waits for me to be settled before going around and getting into the drivers side. "So, let me guess...no hints as to where we're going?" I ask as he starts the car and starts to pull out of the driveway. "Nope."

"I figured. You rarely give me hints as to where we're going when we do go out."

"I like to surprise you."

"I know you do. Surprises are fun."

"They are. Especially when they come from me." He grins. "Yes, exactly."

"It shouldn't take that long to get there."

"Good, because you've got me curious as to where we're going for dinner."

"You'll see in a bit." I nod, taking his free hand and lace my fingers with his, as I look out the window as we continue to drive along. He brings my hand up, kissing the back of it. He holds onto it, stealing a few glances at me. It's not too long until we pull up to where he was taking me. "And we're here." I look out the window to see where we are. "Looks like it's an expensive place."

"You're worth every penny of it."

"Especially today." He adds. "You're way to good to me."

"Because you deserve it. All of it."

"You really are the best." I kiss him quick. "So you tell me all the time."

"Because it's the truth."

"Shall we head in then?"

"We shall." I nod. "You wait there, I'll come around and get your door like always."

"Alright." I smile. He lets my hand go before getting out of the car, and then comes around to my side and opens my door for me, taking my hand as I start to get out myself. After I'm out, he closes the door then we both head inside. Once we're inside, he gives the reservation name and then we're led through to our table, which actually was in a private room just for the two of us. "Private room?"

"Mhm." He nods. "I don't want anyone around."

"Aww."

"This is your night and you're going to enjoy it."

"You're sweet."

"Only for the one I love." He looks me right in the eyes. "And I love you too...so much."

"I know you do."

"I do appreciate all you do for me."

"I do it because I love you."

"I know."

"So, any idea what you want?"

"Well I haven't gotten the chance to look yet." I laugh. "You were being distracting as usual."

"Oops." He chuckles. "Take your time." I nod and grab the menu in front of me and start to look through it. "Everything sounds so good."

"I had a feeling you would say that. This place all everything you like."

"I can see that. Makes it even harder to choose something."

"I do know one thing you really like." He reaches over, pointing to it on my menu. "You're right, I do."

"And I already know what I want too."

"Then I shall get that." I nod. He then motions for the waiter to come over so we both can order. We do so and he takes the menus, going to get the orders filled. It's not too long after that, that he comes back with one of their best wines on the menu. "One of the best kinds they have." Ted explains as our glasses are filled, before the bottle is left on the table for us. "You so didn't have to do that."

"Only the best for you though."

"Oh Ted." I blush a bit. "You always get the best, nothing less."

"Just like I've been getting since we got together."

"And just like you'll continue to get."

"Knowing you, I know I will."

"Forever."

"Forever." I repeat. "Wait until you see what dessert will be after we're done with dinner."

"Do I have to wait? Can't I have it now?"

"You have to wait. Dessert is always last." He chuckles. "Awww." I pout. "Can't tonight be different?" I add the lip. "We already ordered the dinner..."

"Darn...it was worth a try."

"You'll survive, trust me."

"I should be able to."

"Especially if you keep this in mind. I was thinking we can end the night when we get home in front of the fire, until both of us or one of us get too tired."

"Oh, I do love the sound of that."

"I knew you would."

"The most romantic way to end the most romantic day."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Now I can't wait to get home."

"No rush or anything."

"Of course not. Let's just enjoy the dinner."

"Exactly." We both sit there making small talk while sipping at our wine. He reaches over at times, taking my hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand. Soon after that, the waiter comes out with our meals, setting them down in front of us. "Looks even better than I imagined."

"It does look really good."

"So does yours."

"It smells just as good too."

"So good." I nod after taking a bite of what I got. "Mmmm...mine too."

"Definitely should come back here again."

"Trust me, we will."

"Good." I say before taking another bite. We do little talk here and there while we eat. I do end up finishing first, because it was that good. He keeps eating, being almost done with his. Once he's done, he puts the plate to the side. "So good."

"It was really good. Getting that next time."

"Definitely."

"Ready for dessert?"

"Do you really need to ask?" I laugh. "No." He chuckles. "The dessert is a surprise isn't it? I don't know what's coming."

"Yes it is and no you don't."

"Thought so."

"You'll find out soon. It's coming now."

"Oooh." I say looking to see it. It gets set down in front of us both along with plates. "I so can't wait to eat this."

"It is one of your favorites."

"It is." I nod. "Enjoy."

"Oh I will. I know I will." He chuckles as I start to fill my plate. "If there's any left by the time we decide to leave, we can bring it home with us." He suggests. "Great."

"I'll try my very best to not eat all of it." I add with a laugh. "Good luck." I get a few pieces on my plate, and start to eat those while he gets his own before it's all gone. Since it was so good, I keep eating, not really saying much. "That good huh? You're quiet." He chuckles. "Mmhmm." Is all I say in response. "Figured."

"Today has just been amazing though." I remark once my mouth wasn't full. "Good. It was suppose to be that way."

"You always have the best ideas for days like this."

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't." He grins. "Plus, you deserve the best."

"No you wouldn't be, and I know I do."

"And that's all you'll ever get or know."

"Of course."

"You do seem to be really enjoying that."

"Well of course I am, it's one of my favorites afterall."

"I'm just glad to see they made it to your liking."

"But no one makes it like you do."

"Of course not. I have my secrets."

"Yes, yes you do."

"I'll have to make it for you again."

"I strongly agree with that."

"Maybe for your birthday I will."

"I can't wait."

"You never can."

"Well you'll be making it of course, and I always get excited around my birthday. I'm still curious as to what this gift is you have for me for that day."

"You'll find out. No hints at all either."

"I know. You refuse to give hints."

"Exactly."

"Another 5 weeks or so. I can survive."

"We'll be so busy, the time will fly right by."

"Just like how it flew by getting to this day."

"Right. It'll be here before you know it."

"Exactly." I eat a little bit more before getting full. He calls for the waiter again and he comes over with boxes for the leftovers and the check. While I put the stuff in the boxes, he takes care of the bill. "Ready to go?"

"All set." We both get up from our chairs, and I lace my free hand with his as we make our way out of the room, before exiting the restaurant and heading back out to the car. I put the containers in the backseat before he opens my door and I get in and get settled. He goes around to the drivers side and gets in himself before starting the car and heading off back home. Since it wasn't to far from the house, he gets there shortly after leaving. There was no traffic either so that make it easier to get home. Once at the house, he parks the car then gets out to open my door. After he does, I get the containers out of the back then we both head inside. "I'll put these away, you just get comfortable and change." He offers. "If you say so."

"I insist. I'll get the fire ready too for us."

"You're just so sweet." I kiss him quick. "I'll be back." I hand him the containers. "Take your time."

"I might just do that." I grin. "Kind of figured, which is why I said it."

"I'll try not to be that long though."

"Alright." He nods. I give him another kiss before heading up the stairs and to the room to get changed out of my dress. I pick one of his favorite outfits that I wear to bed before proceeding to change out of the dress. Once I'm changed, I put the dress in a place where it won't get ruined and I head into the bathroom to wash all the makeup off and brush my hair out. While I was in there, I style my hair the way he likes it, adding light waves to it. Once everything looks perfect, I put everything away, then head back downstairs. I was coming down the stairs just as he was heading towards them, most likely going to change himself. "Going to change yourself?" I ask. "Yeah...I was hoping you would still be in there..."

"Want me to go back?"

"You're already dressed though..."

"I am." I nod. "But you were hoping I would still be in the bedroom, so that's why I asked."

"I was."

"So you can choose what I should do."

"Uh huh...but, you're already wearing what I would pick."

"Because I knew you would pick this."

"I do." He nods. "I love how you look in it...I mean, how it looks on you."

"As you've said many times before in anything I wear to bed."

"You look so good in everything."

"So do you. But maybe I should head down the rest of the stairs before things end up happening. You've got that look."

"What look? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh...suuure."

"Honest."

"Then are you gonna let me pass by you?"

"...yeah."

"I'll be waiting down here for you."

"Alright." He nods, reluctantly stepping aside.

"Don't take too long."

"I won't."

"Good." I kiss his cheek before walking by him and going to sit by the fire and wait for him. He heads the rest of the way up the stairs to the room to get changed himself. It doesn't take him to long to change and he comes down a little while later. When he comes over by me, he sits behind me and pulls me back into him, his arms wrapping around my waist. "Beautiful."

"Only for you."

"I would hope so." He chuckles. "If anyone else thinks that, then it's not how you think I am. I love you and only you."

"I know you do. It doesn't matter what anyone else says."

"Exactly."

"Let's just enjoy this night...just us two."

"Isn't that the plan anyway?"

"Yes it is."

"Until one or both of us get tired."

"Exactly."

"I'll probably be the one to end up doing that because you know me when I get relaxed."

"I do." He nods. "I'll get you to bed though."

"Of course you will. I know that."

"Good." He kisses my cheek, leading me to the couch. "Much better." He says as he sits with me on his lap. "I agree." I lay my head on his shoulder. "Much more comfortable." I add. "As you should be."

"Well you make it easy to be comfortable. Cuddly."

"I'll do anything for you. No matter what it is."

"And that means a lot. You have no idea."

"I kinda have a feeling of how much."

"Of course you do."

"You show it everyday."

"Well that's because not only what you say to me, like that for instance, means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to find out. You mean way to much to me for me to ever let you go." All I do is smile and sigh in content, lacing the fingers of one hand with his, before I turn my head and press a kiss to his neck and then return to resting my head on his shoulder like I was before. He smiles down at me, kissing the top of my head. He then rests his head on mine while he holds me close. While sitting there watching the fire, we talk about things here and there. After a while though, I did start to feel a little tired, but I tried my best to stay awake, hoping I could fight it. He can sense that I'm fighting sleep so he does what he always does. His hand finds it's way to my hair, his fingers running through it soothingly. "Oh don't do that." I mutter. "You're tired and fighting it. You need sleep."

"I'm fine. Honestly."

"You're eyes keep closing. You're tired."

"Resting my eyes."

"Scar..."

"Oh alright."

"It's fine if you go to sleep. Today was busy and I know you're tired."

"Yeah, I know."

"Just relax and if your eyes close, let them stay closed. I'll be right here."

"Alright." I nod. He then starts to run his fingers through my hair again, getting me more relaxed. Of course that helps with me already being tired. It really isn't long before I do end up closing my eyes and then shortly after that I end up falling asleep. He notices when he feels that my breathing has changed. He smiles down at me and watches me for a bit before shifting so he can lay me on the couch. he then gets up, putting out the fire that was made. Once everything is taken care of, he walks back to me, picking me up and carrying me upstairs. when he makes it to the room, he pulls the covers down on the bed then lays me down gently. He shuts the lights off then climbs into bed with me. he pulls me close to him, watching as I sleep peacefully. He does that until he goes to sleep himself.


	43. Elimination Chamber 2013

It was a fairly easy day, just media in the morning promoting the show and such. After the media, we only had about an hour or so to relax before heading to the arena for the pay-per-view tonight. When we had gotten there, of course Ted helped getting my stuff out of the car, even though I had told him that I had everything. Once everything was out, we headed inside. After getting inside, we both headed to our locker room, walking in and setting my bags down. "Oh? This isn't it?" He refers to what I'm wearing. "Oh no. This was just for the media today."

"Now you've got me interested."

"And you can't peek either."

"Awww. No fair." He pouts. "I like to surprise you."

"I do love your surprises."

"I know you do."

"How long do I have to wait exactly?"

"Oh just a few hours or so."

"Hours? That's torture."

"Well that's when everyone starts getting ready for the show."

"Still. Usually you're already ready."

"I think you'll survive."

"I might."

"I know you will."

"I think I'll make it."

"Good."

"What should we do until then?"

"Well, what would you like to do? Even though I'm sure I already know."

"Well yeah, but we can't do all that here."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll settle for the usual though." He grins. "Well of course you will."

"Mhm." He nods. "Now...come here." He pulls me to him, pressing his lips to mine. Instead of my arms going around his neck, I decide to rest my hands on his shoulders. He keeps one hand on my waist, the other on my back, holding me in place. The hand that was on my back did end up wandering a bit, but not too much than usual. I was already wearing a dress because of the media earlier today. But he took advantage of that and his hand had made it's way to the exposed skin that there was. That's when he started to trace patterns along the skin, particularly along my spin because he knew that got to me the most no matter what. I shiver slightly, moving closer to him while kissing him harder the more he does that. Of course I choose to tease him just a bit, and before I need to even pull away just for air, I pull away anyway and lean away from him as he tries to get his lips back to mine. "...more..."

"Hmm...I don't know..." I reply, trying not to laugh. "Pwease?" He pouts. "I think you should work for it." I grin.

"You're asking for it."

"Just having my fun is all."

"Yeah? Well I'm about to have my fun." He smirks, moving his hand from my hip to my thigh, squeezing right down on it. That causes my breath to hitch, my hold on his shoulders tighten a bit and my nails digging into his shoulders just a bit, and I rest my forehead against his with my eyes closed. "My kiss?"

"...well if I don't let you, you're gonna keep doing that. And there's only so much I can take."

"Then I did my job." He grins. "You always do. But it's fun to tease you like that, just to get that retaliation."

"I do love your reactions." He smirks. "How well I know."

"So...my kiss?"

"Well I'm not going anywhere, now am I? Go ahead." He grins, pulling me back to him, pressing his lips to mine in a hard kiss. This time one of my hands move from his shoulder where it was and I move it to the back of his neck, resting it there for a bit before dragging my nails across it. That causes him to twitch a bit, kissing me more roughly. A slight growl forms in his throat until I do it again, the growl being muffled by the kiss. Soon it gets to be too much for him and he takes my hand, lacing it with his. And just to make sure I don't do it again, he does the same thing with my other hand, removing it from his shoulder before I could even think of moving it. I whine in protest into the kiss. "...no more..."

"..no fair."

"I'm going to...lose all control..."

"And that can't happen I know."

"Unfortunately."

"Oops?"

"Suuure."

"Maybe in that case, we should calm down just a bit?"

"I think we should." I nod, giving him one more quick kiss, before shifting a bit to get more comfortable. He waits until I stop moving to wrap his arms around me. In the meantime, Vi and Justin were just arriving at the arena themselves after getting some lunch. They get their things from the back, then start to head inside. Once inside, they head to their locker room. They walk in and set their bags down then go over to the couch. "Ah...finally get to relax." She sighs as she sits, him pulling her close to him as he sits. "It was a long morning, I know."

"So many interviews with so many new questions. I thought it was never going to end."

"It's always like that." He nods. "I know...I'm just glad we get time to cuddle before we have to get ready."

"Right, and at least I get my match done and over with early. Second of the night."

"That's good. Who are you facing?"

"You're not gonna like it."

"No." She sits up and looks at him. "You've got to be kidding? Not him?"

"I really wish I was kidding."

"No. All because he pinned you once months ago in a non-title match. No. I don't like this."

"Well he earned it that night months ago. As much as I could disagree, it's in the rules."

"Do the rules include cheating too? That's how he did it. Drew kept me from the ring and Jinder distracted the ref. That's how he got the win. I don't think they should be allowed ringside for this match."

"Really wish that was our choice. We'll have to see what happens unfortunately."

"You're not losing that title tonight. Not to him. I'll do whatever I can to make sure he doesn't win. I don't care what it takes. He's not winning tonight."

"I don't plan on losing, don't worry."

"I can't help but to worry when he's involved. You know he'll do anything to get me from you. Even if that means taking your title. He thinks that'll make me go with him. Not in a million years. He could hold all the titles at once and I still won't give him the time of day."

"Well we could ask Ted and Scar if they could be extra backup."

"We could, depending on when her match is. I'm sure they'd be happy to help."

"Want to go find them or just text her so we can find out?"

"I'll just text her. I don't feel like running into anyone right now." She sighs, taking out her phone to text me about helping.

I of course gladly agree to help, Ted as well. I text her back, telling her that we're on board to help. "She said they'd help us."

"Good. We'll have the numbers on our side now."

"We will." She nods, leaning back against him, chewing her lip.

"I can still sense some concern though Vi."

"You know how I get when he's around. I don't like it. He gets sneakier every time. I'm just afraid one of them is going to take me and I'm never going to see you again." She starts to tear up, not being able to hold it in. "That's not gonna happen. Not on all of our watches."

"I know it won't, but what if he has someone else helping him? You never know with him. I've been getting a few weird looks from a few people the past couple of weeks. The most from that new guy. He's really creeping me out."

"Big E? He's the only new guy right now that I can think of."

"That's him. I couldn't remember the name, but yeah..."

"Probably because he's with Dolph and AJ and doesn't say much." He chuckles. "Right, but still...I don't like the way he looks at me."

"Yeah, kind of a creeper look."

"One that makes your skin crawl." She shudders, moving closer to him. "Especially when he's all silent like that. Adds to the creepiness."

"It really does." She nods, burying her face in his chest. "Try not to worry about him."

"I'll do my best."

"But anyways, off that topic. Rosa's finally getting that title shot tonight isn't she?"

"She is. After doing everything she did to get the chance she finally gets it. But, this is her only shot. She fails and it's to the back of the line with her."

"Well good. You deserve to face someone who's actual competition."

"Right? She's nothing. I'll have her beat in less than five minutes. It's like going to the gym, not hard at all."

"When is the match actually?" He asks. "The end of the night. Not the main event, but before it. I also have an interview before the match. Expecting her to interrupt...obviously."

"Well, at least it's near the end. We'll have time between matches."

"That's what I like though. We get plenty of time tonight between your match and mine for time for ourselves."

"And I know how much you love that time as I do." She adds. "I really do."

"We do still have about an hour before I need to change..."

"So we do." He grins. "I think I'll go get my attire ready..." She goes to get up. "I think that can wait..." He trails off, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down onto his lap. "...afterall, we have all night after my match." He adds. "True...what did you have planned til then, hmm?"

"Oh...maybe a little distracting..."

"I do like the sound of that."

"I thought you would." He grins. "I do need to get my mind off a few things so..." She runs her hand over his cheek. "I'm just the person to help with that."

"You are."

"Then when we're done, you get can get everything ready."

"Alright. I still have to change too."

"Don't worry. You'll have time."

"Good."

"Now...to distract you." He grins, his arms staying around her waist and then presses his lips to hers. Her arms go around his neck, pulling him closer to her while she relaxes into him. She lets her fingers run through his hair with one hand while the other runs just under the collar of his shirt. She sighs in content into the kiss the more relaxed she gets. With his arms around her, his hands have limited movement, but they wander as far as they could from where they were. She gets so relaxed to the point where he lays her down on the couch, him hovering her. He never breaks the kiss, his hands wandering more freely now since she moved. Her arms stay around his neck, pulling him closer to her while letting her fingers run over the back of his neck. Unconsciously, she ends up dragging her nails across the back of his neck as well, before her hands move to his hair where they stay, in case she feels the need to tug on his hair a bit like she always seems to have to do. She moves her leg so it hooks around his, him being as close to her as he can get. He slowly starts to move away from her lips, much to her protest. But he left lingering kisses along her jawline, moving to her neck. She moves her head to the side, giving him better access. She keeps one hand in his hair to brace herself for what she knows is coming. "I know...no marks...but I'm still kissing the skin." He mumbles. "...coverable at least."

"I can deal with that."

"...enjoy..."

"I will." He smirks. He goes back to lightly nipping at her skin while she tries her best to brace for what will soon be coming. He starts to tease her, by slowly moving towards his favorite spot, but only to graze his teeth over it when he reaches it and moves away from it. She tenses a bit, her breath hitching. She closes her eyes and bites down on her lip, keeping any noises contained. He keeps that up for a while, until he feels that she can't take much more. Once he feels that, he presses his lips against the spot and works on leaving a small, but coverable mark. She arches into him, her legs getting tighter around him. Her hands grip his hair, while he works on the spot. Once he feels a coverable one will form, he pulls from her neck the makes his way to her lips. When he gets there, she presses her lips to his in a hard, eager kiss. She makes sure that he's not going to pull away anytime soon, only pulling away when she wants to. She tugs lightly on his hair as she kisses him hard and eagerly, and as he does the same back. It's only a bit after that where she feels a lack of air and have no choice but to pull away. After pulling away, she steals a few kisses before resting her forehead against his. "Better?"

"Better." She nods. "Good. That's what I was going for."

"Like always, you succeed."

"I know. I never fail."

"No, you never do."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Suppose I should let you go now so you can do what you have to right?"

"You can or you can wait a few minutes. Up to you."

"Hmm, wait a few minutes."

"I know you were going to say that." She chuckles. "Well I don't want to let you go just yet."

"No complaints here."

"Of course not."

"I don't have much to do anyway. Just change into my dress. That won't take too long."

"Which I can't wait to see. Keeping it hidden from me all day."

"It's a new one so it's a surprise."

"I always love when you get new ones."

"How well I know and this one is sexy if I may say so myself."

"Oh really? Now you've got me even more interested."

"You just have to wait unless you want to see it now?"

"I don't think I can wait much longer so how about now?"

"One thing...you have to let me go so I can get up."

"Right." He nods, reluctantly doing so. "I'll try not to take too long." She kisses him quick before getting up to get her bag. "But if you do, that's okay."

"Hmm...maybe I'll do just that." She grins, heading into the back of the locker room. "I should be able to survive." He chuckles. "Good. I'll be back." She blows him a kiss before closing the door. Once in the room, she sets everything on the counter. She takes off the jeans and butterfly lace tank top off she had on, setting that to the side. She takes out her dress, a one shoulder black and white striped dress that came to about mid-thigh. After putting that on, she slips on her heels and checks her hair in the mirror. She touches up her makeup a bit then puts everything in her bag before heading back out into the room. She doesn't say anything since she knew he was watching and waiting for her to come out. As she gets closer to him, the more speechless he gets, and his eyes just wander over her, admiring everything. "Like what you see?" She smirks, stopping just out of his reach. "Try love."

"That's what I was going for."

"Really really love it."

"So much that if I sit, you're going to be extra touchy?"

"Most likely."

"Hmm...I think I'll stand here then." She teases, running her hands down her sides. "Do I have to come get you?"

"Umm..." She bites her lip, looking around. "...possibly." She grins, inching away from him. "I think I may just definitely have to." He smirks. "Come get me then." She taunts him. "You know what happens when you test me like that."

"Yeah, and I'm not scared."

"Oh I know." She keeps her eyes on him as she slowly starts to make her way to the door. "Oh no...you're not going anywhere."

"Try and-" She starts only to have him grab her before she could do anything else. "Aw, no fair." She pouts. "I think it was pretty fair." He chuckles. "For you it was."

"You still love me though."

"I do and I'd love you more if I could see you." He grins and loosens his grip on her so that she can turn in his arms easily. "Much better." She wraps her arms around his neck, playing with the back of his hair. "I'll try not to get distracted while you're out there with me for my match tonight."

"You must really love this one if you're distracted already."

"I really do." He nods. "Good. Want to sit or stand here until you need to get ready?" She laughs slightly. "I think sitting is good. Gonna be standing a lot being there ringside for me as it is, don't want your feet to be too tired wearing those shoes."

"True." She nods. "How are we going to do this or are you going to let me walk myself?"

"I think I'll let you walk yourself this time."

"Alright." She goes to move, only to turn around and have him keep his hands on her hips. As they walk to the couch, she moves her hips a bit more since she knows he's watching. Once at the couch, he sits then pulls her onto his lap. "And now you're not moving until I have to get ready."

"Not even a little?" She wiggles on his lap. "...that can cause things...you know that..."

"We got time." She smirks. "But you know they are things that we can't get away with...at work."

"Yeah...even though we are engaged...it sucks."

"I know."

"I'll behave then." She carefully moves so she can rest her head on his shoulder. "Just keep this in mind...depending on how we're both feeling after tonight, we can save it all for when we're in our own hotel room."

"That or in the morning. Either way."

"And if we do in the morning, we can take a shower afterwards."

"Or while in the shower..."

"That too."

"We'll see how things go after the show...you might be able to get all three..." She gives him a look.

"Sure you can handle all three?" He chuckles. "It'll just be like any other rough night we have. I'll be able to handle it, but...will you?"

"Of course I can."

"Then so can I."

"Alright. I was just making sure."

"I can take anything you give me."

"I know you can."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He says, leaning down and kissing her briefly. She smiles up at him then rests her head on his shoulder, getting comfortable. After a while, the pre-show had officially started. With Matt Striker and Tony Dawson at ringside, calling the action for it. They talk about the lineup for the night, starting with the WWE Championship match between Punk and The Rock, where if The Rock gets counted out or disqualified, Punk automatically wins the title.

"And I think we all know The Rock isn't going to lose the title tonight."

"Probably not."

"As much as some of us might want that to happen...because he just stole the spotlight since he came back again..."

"Like he always does."

Then they also talk about the six-man tag team match, followed by the World Heavyweight title match. And of course they didn't forget about the two Divas matches that are tonight, mine and Vi's. Talking about with hers that Rosa is finally getting her shot but also saying that it's her only shot and if she fails, she won't be getting a rematch. "That's right. She's lucky she's even getting match."

"Maybe once you're done with her tonight, you can finally be competing against Layla again."

"I would actually like that. That feud with her was a lot of fun and she's more of a competitor than Rosa."

"Wouldn't be surprised if Layla offered to be out there for your match, to make sure Rosa doesn't try anything funny during it. I can't do anything really, but Layla can."

"Right. We'll see when the promo happens."

"Right." He nods. *After a replay from SmackDown and what Randy did to Mark Henry with the chair, Randy was backstage in the locker room where Josh Matthews was for an interview.*

"Randy, the world's strongest man Mark Henry, will this be one of the obstacles in front of you tonight inside the Elimination Chamber, what exactly is your strategy once you're inside the belly of the beast."

"Well Josh tonight I'll be surrounded by five other superstars in ten tons of steel. I plan on using every ounce of that steel to put them down. But people talk about how dangerous the Elimination Chamber is. Well I got the real secret for you Josh. There's something even more dangerous. And that's a man hell-bent on headlining WrestleMania at any cost. That's a man with no regard for the safety of himself or others. And that's a man with ice cold blood coursing through his veins. Josh tonight, I plan on showing the world exactly how dangerous Randy Orton can be."

"He can be very dangerous too."

"Never make him mad, that's what I say."

"Exactly."

They then show a video package, showing what The Shield has been doing, leading up to tonight's match. But after that it was time for the pre-show match. Out first was Cody and Damien.

"That bathrobe...I just can't take him seriously when he wears that."

"Sad. Just sad." Vi shakes her head.

"Silence the music! I am about to speak! Ever since my former tag team partner and best friend mutually parted ways, there has been a massive outcry on Tout, Twitter and various other forms of electronic communication with all of you half wits demanding a Team Rhodes Scholars reunion!"

"Can we silence him?"

"Cut his mic...that's the only way."

"I'm going to do that one day. Just cut it off and walk away."

"Just like Titus and his whistle?"

"Oh god yes. I just want to take that and put it somewhere..."

"Wow. We thought we'd never be here. We thought we'd never see it. Through heavy amounts of litigation and red tape, Damien Sandow, my best friend and I are going to give you all what you have been clamoring for. And all that we ask, all that we demand is that you stand, that you rise, and you give us a Team Rhodes Scholars reunion round of applause!"

"You're welcome!"

"How about...no."

"I vote we keep sitting."

"Like you'd let me get up anyway."

"Exactly."

"I had a feeling." She chuckles, leaning back into him.

Once they hug, out come Cameron and Naomi, followed by Brodus. They dance to the ring while Brodus goes back and grabs Tensai, who looks highly uncomfortable as he comes to the ring.

"I'd be embarrassed if I were him too. That's not something he does."

"No...and the hat is not something he wears. Makes him less tough looking if you ask me."

"It does. Guess he's not the Tensai of old."

They then replay last month when Tensai had dressed up in that lingerie, thinking it was one of those lingerie pillow fights which was the actual match stipulation on the wheel that was spun, but later found out it was a dance off against Brodus instead, but was never told a thing.

"That was hilarious, but also very disturbing that night."

"I can't look at him the same after that." Brodus sends Sandow to the mat so Sandow tells the ref to control him, then Tensai asks for a tag and headbutts Cody in the corner. Tensai goes up top and misses a slingshot bomb, but he lands on his feet and hits Cody in the corner. Cody comes back with a drop down punch, then Sandow kicks him a few times but Tensai sends him to the mat. Cody puts Tensai in a sleeper then connects with a Disaster Kick, then he taunts the crowd before tagging out. Tensai misses a back splash and Sandow hits the Elbow of Disdain, then he clotheslines Tensai before kicking him in the corner. Tensai fires back with a clothesline, then Brodus gets the tag and hits a few clotheslines and a running corner splash. Brodus tries to slam Sandow but Cody dropkicks him in the back, then Tensai gets Cody out of the way and Brodus hits a Funk It Splash for the win. "I didn't think that was going to happen, but glad it did."

"I know right?"

"Thought for sure Damien and Cody would have won."

"Sometimes the end results of these matches are a surprise."

"They really are."

"Except for mine...and yours. You and I both are winning tonight for sure."

"We definitely are. No doubt about that."

"And Scar too of course."

"Oh yeah. No one's taking that title from her." The rest of the pre-show, showed a video package about the Elimination Chamber and how dangerous it can be. After that, they show a video package of Punk and Rock, starting with the Royal Rumble, where The Shield had helped Punk retain again and just as Punk was going to be stripped of the title, The Rock asked to restart the match and he had won it, basically hyping the match for tonight. That's what ends the pre-show and officially starts the main show. "Finally the show starts. Thank god."

"And I think I should start to get ready, so I don't have to worry about it later." He remarks.

"Right, of course." She shifts so he can get up.

"I'll try not to take too long. Even though it's fun to make you wait."

"Take all the time you want. No touchy for you after."

"Oh that's not fair."

"You torture me with waiting, I'll torture you." She grins. "Looks like you're gonna have to wait and see what I do then."

"I guess I will." She smacks his butt as he gets up. "You enjoy that oh so much." He chuckles. "Can't help it. I love your butt." She does it again. "How well I know."

"So firm and perfect. I get carried away sometimes."

"Especially when I have jeans on, I know." He smirks. "Mhm." She bites her lip, staring at him. "Maybe I should get changed now before I never get to and we're late for my match."

"That would be a good idea. Can't have you late."

"No we can't. So I shall be back."

"Alright." She nods, getting out her phone while he heads in to change. While on her phone, she checks all the social media she's a part of, also tweeting about her match and hyping that. She replies to a few fans, going back and forth with that and other personal sites she uses. She's so busy with that, she loses track of how long he was getting changed. It wasn't until he came out and sat down next to her on the couch, when she realized that he was done. "You're done..." She looks at him. "...in only 10 minutes. Hmm..."

"Do I get away with it?"

"I don't know..." She pretends to think. "...this time you do."

"Yesss." He cheers before kissing her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." She chuckles. "So it seems as though I didn't really miss much." He says as the match between Del Rio and Big Show had just started. "No. Not really." She sets her phone to the side, leaning into him again. "I would've taken my time in there just to pass the time of the match, but then I would get no time to be touchy."

"You're right. So now, you can be touchy to pass the time of the match."

"Already plan on it."

"i knew it."

"One of my favorite things to do to pass the time."

"What's the other thing?"

"I think you know."

"Do I?" She acts confused. "You might have to show me."

"Well there's many things, but it's another one of the things. And this is something I can't show you...not here anyway."

"Awww. Looks like you're going have to just be touchy then."

"I can deal with that." He nods. "You're going to have to." She giggles since his hands started to wander. "So are you."

"I can always deal with just that at work...just...be careful." She sucks in a breath when his hand goes a bit high. "Oh oops." He smirks.

"Suuure."

"I'll be more careful."

"You better or I'll get you back after your match."

"I'll try my very best."

"I know your best...you''re going to have to try better than that."

"I will, I promise."

"Good. I trust you."

"Good. You should."

"I always do."

"But it is fun to test the limits afterall." He chuckles. "I...can see...that..."

"And you do love it, I can tell."

"I do...so much."

"I know that very very well."

"Which is why you do it."

"Exactly."

She leans into him, closes her eyes just enjoying his touches. During the match, Ricardo would get on the ring apron, but big Show would scare him off before tossing Del Rio's ice bucket at him. Later on in the match, Del Rio would manage to get the cross armbreaker locked in on big Show for the second time in the match, but Show was able to lift Del Rio up and slam him down, breaking out of the hold. Shortly after this, Ricardo again got onto the ring apron and would get knocked down by Show, but as he picks up the ice bucket and taunts Ricardo with it, Del Rio would literally kick the bucket, using an eniguiri to send the metal bucket onto Big Show's head. Del Rio then locks in the cross armbreaker for a third time and despite Show's best efforts to reach the ropes or power out of the move, the giant would tap out, ensuring the victory and successful title defense for Del Rio. "I saw that coming."

"I think it was pretty obvious."

"It was. He's been making everyone tap with that."

"I would like to see what he can do if that move was banned for a match or two."

"I don't think he's know what to do."

"He'd be clueless."

"He'd probably get himself DQed just to use it."

"I can see that happening."

"With him, oh yeah."

"But, now that match is over, I think we should be heading out for mine."

"Of course. Ted and Scar are going to meet us there."

"Right." He nods, letting her go so she can get up first. She stands up, fixing her dress as he stands. She grabs his title for him then they start to head for the door. Once out the door, they head down the hall to the curtain. "Just remember, as long as you stay with Ted and Scar, you'll be just fine out there. They won't let anything happen to you while I'm busy in the ring."

"I'll do that. You just focus on the match."

"I will." He nods.

"Good. I'll be fine. Don't you worry."

"Oh I already know you'll be fine."

"Good." She nods, trying to convince herself the same thing, but not letting him see it. When they get there, they find Ted and I already standing there waiting for them. "Hey you two." She greets. "Thank you for coming out with us."

"Oh it's no problem at all."

"I really appreciate it. I'm beginning not to trust anyone around here." Justin says. "I think we all know how hard it is to trust people around here."

"We do."

"We won't let anything happen to her...promise."

"I know you won't. But, we don't just have them to worry about tonight."

"What do you mean? There's more?"

"Unfortunately." He sighs. "Vi seems to think Big E is working with them. She says he's been giving her strange looks."

"Oh that creep?"

"Yeah." She nods. "He's always lurking around." She moves closer to Justin, clinging to him. "See?" She whispers, nodding over to some equipment boxes he was hiding behind.

"Ugh." I shudder.

"What are we going to do?" She says quietly to Justin.

"It's fine. Just try to ignore him for now."

"I'll do my very best." She takes a deep breath. "Well, well, well. Look here. My future wife all ready for me." Heath smirks as he walks up. "Drop dead." She grits her teeth. "You clearly have unrealistic dreams." I scoff. "Do I? She did say herself that she'd rather be with me than...him." He looks at Justin disgusted. "Or that's just what YOU heard."

"No. I heard it too." Drew chimes in.

"One, I said no such thing. Two, who the hell asked for you to speak? I didn't hear anyone tell you to speak. So, shut up! I'm with the man I love and you're not going to change that!"

"And we're not letting that happen either." I remark, crossing my arms over my chest. "You two?" He points to me and Ted then laughs. "I'd love to see you try." He gets close to my face then backs away quickly. "You really think I'm scared of you? You of all people?" I raise an eyebrow. "I know you're not afraid of me honey, but I do know someone who you are."

"I'm not afraid of anyone so I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We'll see about that." He grins. "I'll see you out there babe." He smirks, blowing a kiss to Vi, then trying to touch her face. "Don't fucking touch me!" She turns her head, stepping behind Justin. "Touch her and you'll have a very broken hand."

"Try it. I dare you."

"Alright, that's it...let me at him." I grumble, starting to head for him. "Scar..." Ted stops me. "Ha. I'm not afraid of a girl. Let her go. I wanna see what she's got." That's when Vi out of nowhere, surprises him with a swift punch in the nose from behind Justin. "How about that?" She shakes her hand. "You'll get worse if she gets free."

"Well that honker is definitely going to be a honker after that punch." I snicker.

"Let's go." Drew tries to lead Heath away. "You know I love when you're feisty like that." He smirks as he walks away. "Creep." She mutters.

"They both are."

"You can say that again."

"And he's seriously trying to scare me with a threat of knowing someone I am scared of? Last time I checked, I wasn't afraid of anyone." I remark, trying to think of who he possibly could have been talking about. "Wait...no...he can't be..."

"Who?"

"It was last year...when you couldn't be here because of your ankle." I start, saying to Ted. "I was with Alex one night just to be safe, because of...Lesnar."

"Him? I don't think it's him. He'd crush Heath just for breathing the wrong way. It has to be someone he knows, someone who would help him."

"I don't know. That night I had run into him, I was afraid because he's had his eyes on me, and what he wants he gets. That's why I asked that night when Laurinaitis was in charge if I could have a few days off before the European tour. Been lucky with him not being around as much, but it just makes me wonder."

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm here now." Ted holds me close. "Plus, Brock won't play games. He's in it for the money and that's the kind of money Heath doesn't have." Justin adds. "Yeah, but he could've come to some kind of agreement with Heyman. These days it looks like a lot of people want to be on Heyman's side."

"True, but he's not even scheduled to be here. I doubt he'll even show up."

"My guard is just gonna be up all the time now, that's all."

"I know, I'll be here with you." Ted kisses the top of my head. "Vi." Justin tries getting her attention. "Vi." He says it louder, tapping her shoulder. "Huh?" She says, jumping slightly. "You alright?"

"Yeah...fine."

"You sure? You kind of spaced out for a minute."

"Uh huh. Just keep watch. I have that feeling again..."

"That's what we're gonna be out there for." I nod. "Right...of course." She keeps looking around. "Well time to go out there." Justin says as his music starts. She nods, taking his hand and putting on her best smile. They head out, him doing his poses at the top of the ramp. Ted and I walk out after, following them to the ring. Justin gives her a kiss before hopping up onto the side of the ring, doing more poses there. He gets into the ring and does a few more, while she stays on the far side of the ring by Ted and I, while Heath talks to Jinder and Drew. "He keeps looking over here..."

"Probably just trying to enjoy the time he has to see you while he can. Because he's not taking you away from Justin period."

"You got that right." She nods. "Ewww...he's making kissy faces." She covers her eyes, trying to move from his view. "If I could get away with flipping him off, I would right now."

"You and me both."

"You know, I wonder if he'll ever grow his hair out longer like it was in developmental. Then he really would look like a girl." I snicker. "I should so say that I would love to see his hair long. Bet he'd do it then." She laughs. "And he says he's not afraid of you. Psh, says the one who got beat by a girl...Lita no less."

"Right? He's a wuss."

"Exactly." I nod as the bell then rings to start the match, and Heath does the usual of the air guitar dancing. "Oh god. So unattractive." She says the last part loud. And of course, just to have a little fun and show Heath up like always, Justin does his own dancing, which is much better than the air guitar crap Heath did. "Woo! That's better." Vi claps and cheers. "So sexy." Of course the crowd is cheering for that, and Heath tells them to shut up, which gets Jinder and Drew telling them to shut up as well. And when Heath turns around, he gets kicked in the face and knocked down, moving into the corner as he looks up at Justin. "Ahaha. That's what you get for showing off."

"Not very good at showing off now is he?" I snicker. "Nope. He can never back it up, that's why."

"Oh come on." I remark as Heath has since rolled out of the ring to re-strategize with Drew and Jinder.

"He knows he can't win. That's why."

The ref of course starts the count, constantly telling him to get back into the ring. He tells him off, before going back to talking with the other two. Justin decides not to wait and exits the ring on our side, being sneaky about it before going over to them, grabbing Heath by the hair and pants, throwing him back into the ring. The other two go to get involved, but soon back off since the ref was paying attention and Justin was ready to go at them too. "Good choice. They don't want me to go over there."

"Not at all."

And that clearly caused a distraction so as soon as Justin went to get back into the ring. Heath took advantage of the situation and kicked him off the side, and he goes tumbling to the floor, but not quite hitting the barricade. "Justy!" Vi panics, rushing over to check on him only to be stopped by Drew and Jinder, who came around the ring and stared at her. "Get away from him!" They don't seem to be listening. I say a few things to Ted and he nods and we sneak around the ring so that we would be coming up behind them. That's what we do, and I look between them at Vi, giving her a look to help Justin get in the ring after. That's when Ted and I grab them and throw them in the opposite direction of where you and Justin are, more towards the end of the ramp. "Come on. Get back in the there and teach him a lesson."

"Hey! They can't do that!" Heath complains about Ted and I while Vi helps Justin get into the ring. "Shut up!" I yell at Heath while Ted and I go back to our spots. "Go back to band practice." Vi yells at him as she gets Justin in the ring. That causes an argument to start between them, which sparks another distraction, but for Heath. Justin was feeling alright to get back in the action of the match, so he starts to kick him in the legs a few times, causing him to scream out in pain and to start backing up into the ropes. Justin ends with a dropkick which sends Heath out of the ring, tumbling to the floor. Justin waits until he starts to get up, Jinder and Drew helping as well, before he comes off the ropes on the far end and suicide dives through the ropes and lands on all three of them. "Yes! Haha! Perfect baby, perfect!"

He then does the signature howl like always, and decides to go for one more high flying move. He slides into the ring and then back out so he wouldn't get counted out and then climbed up onto the side of the ring. He makes sure Heath and them are starting to get to their feet, and when they were, he used the ropes as leverage and moonsaulted onto them, knocking them down yet again as the crowd goes crazy for it. "Yeah! Go baby!" She cheers, getting th crowd going, howling herself. He gets back into the ring so that he doesn't get himself counted out, and only Heath is down as the ref counts. Justin goes over and hops up onto one of the corners and sits there as he waits to see if Heath will get up. When the ref gets to about 5, that's when Heath starts to move around. It takes him about a second away from 10 to get back into the ring. "Damn it." Vi mutters. "I knew I should have kicked him."

"Should've kicked him in the jewels, then he wouldn't have gotten up at all." I snicker.

"Next time he comes out, distract the ref so I can."

"Deal." I nod. "And I'll get the other two." Ted adds.

"Perfect."

When Heath gets to his feet, Justin hops down from where he was sitting and does some little things for now. He grabs the arm and takes Heath down with that, holding him there for a while. Heath eventually gets to his feet and gets out of the hold, only to be tripped by Justin and his face bounces off the canvas. Even more so on the nose, where Vi had punched him earlier, so he cried out in much more pain than before. "Aw. Your nose hurt? Poor baby." Vi mocks.

Justin rolls him over and goes for a quick cover, but Heath kicks out, holding his nose. When he does get to his feet however, Justin hits him with a powerful chop across the chest and Heath tries to fire back, but Justin ducks and goes for a pin attempt, only for him to power out again. Justin goes to pick him up himself to bring him over to the corner so he can do his 450 Splash, but Heath counters and elbows Justin the face a few times, before sending him into the ropes. Justin ducks a clothesline and goes against the ropes again, this time he holds onto the ropes, avoiding another clothesline from Heath. That causes Heath to come after him, so he just lifts him up and over the top rope, sending Heath back out to the floor again. "Now?" Vi looks at us both. "Now." I nod. She starts to slowly inch her way over to the side Heath was at while I start to cause a distraction. With Ted slowly making his way on the other side, they don't see her walking over. Jinder and Drew meet Ted on the other side of the ring while Vi gets to Heath. She sees the ref still distracted with me, Justin looking at Vi. She holds a finger up then walks over to Heath, kicking him right in the crotch then walking away like nothing happened. I hop down from the side of the ring where I was, stopping the distraction with a smirk on my face. Ted and you return to our side. I hop down from the side of the ring where I was, stopping the distraction with a smirk on my face. Ted and Vi return to our side. "Now there's no way he's getting up. Between his nose and now that, he's in so much pain."

"He better not. And I made sure the cameras couldn't see me either. His word against mine now."

"And there goes the ref, counting it down." I smirk. "He needs to count faster."

"5...come on..."

"7..."

"Still not getting up...Justin's gonna win."

"Come on...come on..."

"9...10. He wins!"

"Yess!" Vi cheers, carefully sliding into the ring, engulfing him in a hug. We let her hug him for a bit, before Ted and I get into the ring and there's a group hug. After that, he's handed the title back and we all raise our hands in victory of Justin retaining. "I so knew you would win. I just knew it."

"And good job with what you did to him." Justin chuckles. "After everything, he deserved it."

"That he did."

"Knowing my luck, he liked it." She rolls her eyes. "Ugh, he would too."

"He did like the punch to the nose. He would like that too."

"Wonder if his nose is broken after both blows to it tonight."

"It looks like it, but it's hard to tell. It looked bad before we did that too."

"He deserved it."

"That he did."

"So shall we head to the back now?"

"Yes."

"After you." Vi and I walk over to the ropes, them holding it for us. We get out and hop down, followed by them. We take their hands then head up the ramp to the back. "And see? You're safe."

"I am." She sighs in relief. "Thank you both so much. If you weren't there, I could be gone by now."

"Always gonna be there for you."

"Just like I'll always be there for you."

"Like each other's sister we never had."

"Exactly."

"So you'll be okay now?"

"I should be." She nods. "I'll'' make sure she is." Justin tugs her close to him. "Alright. See you later then." I nod. "Definitely." She nods. "Good luck on your match tonight. Even though we all know you won't need it because Rosa is a weakling." I remark. "Thanks. I know I'll beat her." She gives me a hug. "Good luck in yours too."

"Thanks. It's always fun working with Nattie in the matches."

"It is."

Then we all head off in different directions to our locker rooms. Ted and I reach ours with no problems then walk in and sit down on the couch. "Just two more matches before my segment with Nattie and then the match."

"More time for to admire you in the dress."

"Exactly. You could admire it for the rest of the night after the match, but I don't know if it's going to be put back on after that."

"Awwww."

"Remember, it depends on how I'm feeling after the match. You know how I usually feel after matches with her."

"Right. It slipped my mind."

"You're distracted, it's okay."

"I so am."

"Oops?"

"Surrrre."

"Not my fault that it distracts you so much."

"It just looks so good on you."

"As does everything."

"Exactly."

"Not that I can control it or anything."

"No and that's a good thing."

"Of course it is."

"Mhm." He nods as his hands wander. "Wandering hands."

"Oops." He chuckles. "You knew what you were doing."

"Maybe I did." He grins. "You and your sneakiness."

"You and your sneakiness."

"You love it."

"I do." I nod as I lean into him more. He lets his hands wander wherever they can touch, teasing me at times by going so far up my dress and lightly moving his fingers over my skin. It was now time for the first Elimination Chamber match, the winner going on to get a World Heavyweight Championship shot at WrestleMania. Lilian gives the rules to the match, before Swagger and Zeb Colter come out first.

"In all honesty, how does he deserve that possible shot?"

"I really don't know. He's been on a streak since he came back."

"He annoys..." I start to say, before I feel his hand move a little too high. "...watch that hand."

"Sorry."

"But it is fun to see how far I can go before I start getting to you." He adds with a grin. "You just love to test me."

"Like I said...it's fun."

"For you...I'll get you back though."

"You always do."

"That's the fun part."

"For you."

"Uh huh."

"When I hold the microphone, I hold the power! When I use this microphone, I use it to shower you with truth. This man speaks the truth. This man is a great American, and if you have any type of respect for you country, you will stand up and you will give it to him. This man, Zeb Colter." Swagger says, before handing the mic to him.

"Nope."

"Never."

"Thank you very much Jack. I wouldn't have it any other way, because you have to realize where you are. We are in a den of an equity. We are in New Orleans, Louisiana. And on the eve of President's Day, I can't help but think about one of our founding fathers, Thomas Jefferson and the Louisiana Purchase."

"I really don't need a history lesson here."

"I didn't know we were in school. I thought we were at an event."

"An event that apparently needs a history lesson to waste time."

"You don't have to pay attention to it." He says, kissing the back of my neck. "Not that I was anyway. What with you and your wandering hands."

"Good to know I'm helping." He grins. "It's something you're good at."

"How well I know that." After Zeb's useless history lesson, it was finally time for the match itself, as Kane comes out next, followed by Mark Henry, Randy, Daniel and then Chris. Daniel and Chris would start off the match as the other four were locked away in the pods. Early on in the match, Chris and Daniel would battle their way out to the steel floor of the chamber, as Chris launches Daniel into the steel chains that make up the chamber walls. "Ouch. That had to hurt." As Chris and Daniel continue their war, Swagger is then released from his pod. It didn't take long for him to make an impact as he takes it to Chris before grinding Daniel's skull into the steel on the outside. Swagger and Chris then wage war, with Swagger repeated sending Chris shoulder-first into the chains. The next to enter the chamber would be Kane, and he works with Daniel briefly to send Swagger to the outside. However, Daniel would roll up Kane and try to eliminate him, and that of course sparked an argument between the two, with Kane refusing to 'hug it out' with Daniel. "Trouble in paradise."

They end up squaring off before Swagger and Chris rejoin the fight. With no eliminations up to that point, out comes Randy, being released from his pod, who takes it to the existing participants. He sends Swagger to the steel, and takes Chris down before dropping Kane with a dropkick and landing a suplex on Daniel. He then pursues Kane to the outside, driving his skull into the steel floor. Randy would then set Swagger up on the top turnbuckle as Chris does the same with Daniel, and both men deliver dueling suplexes. With everyone now down in the ring, Mark is let out of his pod and he annihilates everyone in his sight before focusing on Daniel and soon eliminating him.

"Damn. He's not playing around."

"Never does."

"Crazy."

He then turns his attention to Randy, and hurls him through one of the glass pods. With Randy down, Kane and Mark collide, but when Kane would come off the top rope, Mark catches him and eliminates him after a World's Strongest Slam. Chris and Swagger form an alliance to combat Mark, somehow managing to deliver a two-man suplex onto the steel floor. With Mark out of the equation, Chris and Swagger would resume their fight, but when Chris goes for the lionsault, Mark catches him and hurls him into the steel wall. After tossing him into Swagger, he stacks them up and goes for a splash off of the second rope, but both men move out of the way. Swagger then delivers a big boot to Mark, followed by Chris with the Codebreaker, and Randy with an RKO to eliminate him. "At least he's out of the picture."

Despite his elimination, Mark would lay waste to Swagger, Chris and Randy out with the World's Strongest Slam. As referees continue to try and get Mark Out of the ring, Booker T and Teddy Long make their way to the chamber as Booker is finally able to get Mark to leave. With only three men left, Swagger holds his own against Randy and Christ, managing to lock the Patriot Act on both of them respectively. However with the submissions being broken up, Randy would gain the advantage and plant both Swagger and Chris with a double DDT. He would then hit Chris with an RKO, eliminating him. But Swagger would catch Randy with a roll-up to eliminate him and get the title shot at WrestleMania. "Oh great." I roll my eyes. "We get to hear more history lessons now."

"And the bragging about his title shot."

"Just what we don't want to hear."

"You know, after WrestleMania...I'm gonna help to get you get a title shot of your own. It's been too long."

"It really has been, but what one is the question."

"You just let me worry about that."

"Alright." He nods. "I do trust you afterall."

"As you should."

"I always will."

"And I'll always trust you."

"Good. You should."

"Gonna have to change soon. Not now, but soon. Just to let you know."

"That's fine. I get to see your attire." He grins. "Which is the red one of course."

"That I love oh so much."

"Which is why I'll wear it all the time, until I come up for something for WrestleMania or after."

"Right and I can't wait to see it."

"I'll add a little red into it just for you. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Of course you will."

"Always thinking of you."

"Just like I'm always thinking of you."

"Of course." I grin. It then came time for the six-man tag team match. But before the match could officially begin, there was a video package to hype it. Basically about The Shield destroying their opponents within the past few months...Ryback, John and Sheamus...until the night those three got the best of The Shield.

"As much as I don't really care for Ryback, I think I'll have to go for his team."

"Yeah. The Shield needs to learn a lesson."

"They haven't attacked you yet, which I hoping we can avoid. Not gonna be a happy person if that happens."

"Hopefully they won't." After the video package, out first was John, followed by Sheamus, and then finally Ryback. Once all three men were all set in the ring, The Shield came out. Once they reached the ring, the other three would not waste any time, as they would attack them before the match could even begin, dropping them with three suplexes in the center of the ring beffore the match is finally able to begin. "Not wasting any time. That's the way to go."

"Anything to be ahead of them."

"Exactly."

Surprisingly though, The Shield would isolate John, allowing them to dominate much of the match. But when John was finally able to make a tag to Ryback, all hell breaks loose as all six men would brawl. After taking Dean out of the ring, Sheamus would exit and then out of nowhere, Roman charges him, sending him crashing through the ringside barricade. "Oh damn."

"Sheamus is definitely out from that."

"It sure looks like it." Meanwhile, in the ring, John and Ryback would get the better of Dean and Seth, as John plants Dean with an AA. Before becoming a victim of Shell Shocked from Ryback, Roman would quickly return to the ring and blast Ryback with a spear, and as John tangles with Roman, Seth lands on top of a downed Ryback, pinning him to win the match for The Shield. "Like we didn't see that coming."

"Been unstoppable for months now."

"They have. Seems like no one can stop them."

"I do think I need to go get ready now though." I add. "And then we're gonna have to leave right after to make it in time for my segment before the match."

"Alright." He nods, letting me go. "I'll try not to be too long...though I really don't have a choice."

"No, 'cause you know I'll come get you."

"Yes, I know." I laugh. "You better hurry then."

"I'm going, I'm going." I say before heading in to change. Once in there, I change out of my clothes, then put on my attire. After I'm changed, I do the rest of what I have to do before walking back out into the main part of the locker room. "Hope I wasn't too long."

"I'll let it slide only because I'm to distracted to think right now."

"How about to move? Too distracted to move too?"

"I think I should be good."

"If you say so." I say amusedly as I grab my title. He then stands, looking me over for a moment before walking over to me and taking my hand. We then leave the room and start to head down the hall, going to where the segment me and Nattie would be having before our match. "Hey, if I'm late I'm sorry. Had to get ready and this one got distracted."

"It's fine." She laughs. "You're right on time."

"Oh good."

It's not to long until the cameraman is set up and ready to shoot the segment. We were just starting to talk, about the match and everything as the sound faded in on our conversation. "So, it's great to be facing you again. If I had the choice, I would keep on facing you from here on out."

"I would love for that to happen. You're one of my favorite competitors. The matches with you are so much fun."

"They really are. And we actually put on a great match as well."

"We do. We're two of the best divas there are. We know how to have fun and put on a good match."

"Exactly. And if I were to lose the title to anyone, I would want it to be you. But of course, that's not gonna happen tonight."

"It would be an honor to hold that title after you and you never know...it might just happen tonight."

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?"

"We will and I'll be looking forward to it too."

"See you out there." I nod, before walking off camera.

They pan the camera on Nattie a bit longer before cutting the segment. She then walks over to me as I'm waiting there for her and then we all head to the curtain. "I will let you go out there first." I offer. "That sounds good to me."

It isn't too long before they hit her music and she goes out first. She walks out doing her normal thing as she walks to the ring. When she gets to the ring, she does all her poses before getting in. "You'll do great out there, like always." Ted encourages me. "I know I will. I'll have you out there and my title too."

"That's right. Encouraging you through the whole thing."

"Like always." I kiss him quick. "Alright, time for you to go out there." He says as my music starts up. "Let's do this." I take his hand then head out. I do the usual after stepping out onto the stage, letting his hand go so I can raise the title in the air and such. Once it's back over my shoulder, I take his hand again and we head down to the ring. He lets me go when we reach the ring so I can get into it, but not without a quick kiss first. I do the usual routine in the ring before meeting Nattie in the middle of the ring and handing the title off to the ref. He takes the title, showing it to me and Nattie, then the crowd. Once that's done, he hands it off and rings the bell. Just like all our matches before, we start it off with sportsmanship, with a handshake before we circle each other a few times. After that, we lock up with each other and she gets me in a side headlock, and takes me down to the apron, holding me there in the headlock. I however get up fairly quick and get out of the hold, twisting her arm and applying the pressure when I can. She ends up pushing me into the ropes, which causes me to let her arm go as I go running across the ring to the otherside and come back, both of us having the same idea with the shoulder blocks. That in result just makes his hit each other, neither one going down. "Come on Scar. You got this. You're the champ. Keep up the amazing work."

I go for another shoulderblock, but she has the same idea again and we bump each other for a second time. I go for another attempt, but this time she has a different plan and she hits me with her signature clothesline, and it ends up knocking the wind out of me just a bit. "It's alright. Breathe through it. You'll be fine. Slow, steady breaths." She goes for an early cover, but I have plenty of strength to kick out. Once I do that, I make my way over to the nearest corner as I'm able to breathe normally now. She follows me into the corner and helps me up, before proceeding to bounce my face off of the turnbuckle. But as she tries to do that, I block it and then come back and elbow her in the face, making her stumble away. I turn around in the corner so that I can see her and I climb up to the top, waiting for her to turn around. Once she does, I jump from the top and hit her with a missile dropkick. "There you go! That's my girl! Keep that up! You've got her!" I do go to cover her, but when I do so, she ends up rolling outside the ring so I never get a chance to go for a pin attempt. Being fair though, I allow her a few moments to herself. But what I don't realize is that she catches me offguard and ends up grabbing my feet and pulling me out of the ring myself and she knocks me down to the floor, before proceeding to throw me into the steel steps. "Come on ref! Do something!" Ted yells. "Nattie stop it!"

She gets back into the ring, leaving me on the outside as the ref continues to count. That has Ted come over to see how I am. "You're not too hurt are you?"

"I'll be fine." I say, slowly getting up. "And don't worry about what she does to me. We have to make the match good." I add. "Right." He helps me up. As I go to get back into the ring, she beats me to it and reaches over the ropes, grabbing me by the hair and pulling me up and into the ring herself. She's told by the ref to stay off the hair, before she comes over to me and makes me sit up before grabbing my arms and pulling them behind me as she drives her knee into my back. "Fight through the pain. You can do it. You've been in worse. Fight out of it." Ted encourages. After being in that hold for a good amount of time, I'm finally able to work my way out of it. I'm able to headbutt her a few times, causing her to let my arms go. I quickly go to the ropes and jump onto them, only for her to grab me and make me fall off, landing in the middle of the ring. "Ouch." Ted winces. "Come on babe. Power back. I know you can do it." She goes for another cover of the night, but I manage to kick out at 2. But with the way I had landed from falling off the ropes, my neck did hurt a little bit so I held that as I tried to get the power back to get up. She however wasn't waiting, and she went for the Sharpshooter, successfully putting me in it, in the middle of the ring. "No no no. Do not tap!" Ted shouts. "Come to the ropes. I know you can do it. Come to me. Come on. You can do it." He taps the mat to give me momentum. "Come on babe. Almost here." The ref keeps asking me if I want to give up, I keep saying no as I crawl to the ropes slowly. It takes a while, but I eventually make it, and she keeps me in the hold for a few moments before finally letting go. Between my neck and my back now, it was a lot of pain and he clearly could see that. "I know you're hurting, but don't give up. I'll take care of you in the back."

"Just end this." He adds. *I nod and start to pull myself to my feet, leaning back against the ropes after getting there. I get a few moments to myself before she comes at me. I duck and comes off the opposite side of the ring and I get that momentum back and hit her with everything I got. I work through the pain, until I'm able to put her into one of my own submissions moves. With her being just as tough as I am, she doesn't give up right away. It's only until I apply the pressure more, where she starts to tap and I win the match. The bell rings as Ted cheers on the outside. He gets my title as I check on Nattie. Once he has my title, he gets in the ring and hands it to me, carefully raising my hand with the ref. I don't keep that hand raised long, because it was instinct to hold the places that hurt with my hands. Once Nattie gets to her feet, she makes sure I'm alright as well. "I'm alright. Just sore. Nothing ice can't fix." She nods before hugging me carefully and then she too raises my hand in victory, before she leaves the ring first. After Nattie is out of the ring, Ted leads me to the ropes, holding them for me then following me out of the ring, wanting to get me to the back as soon as he can. Just as we reach the ramp, he reaches down and picks me up, carrying me to the back to make it quicker. Once we are in the back, he continues to carry me as we go to the trainer's for ice. He gets two bags, one for my neck and the other for my back. I hold onto those as he carries me back to the locker room.

When we reach the locker room, he lays me on the couch before he sits. Once he sits, he lets me get comfortable before holding one of the ice packs for me. "So it seems like it'll be straight to bed when we get back to the hotel."

"I'm okay with that. I was going to say the same thing. Rest it is for you."

"Well of course you were gonna say the same thing."

"You said it before I could." He chuckles. "That's because I know what you're gonna say most of the time."

"You just know me that well."

"I do. Oh maybe using the ropes was a bad idea at the time, then my neck wouldn't be hurting from how I fell."

"No, but it was worth a shot. Anything to stay ahead of her."

"Right."

"Just rest for the rest of the night and I'll help you change before we leave."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good. Now, don't move and I'll hold the ice for you."

"Don't worry. I won't be moving for a while."

"Good."

"Hope she's okay." Vi remarks after having seen the replays of key moments in the match. "I'm sure she is. She just as tough as you are. Although, I'm sure you want to know for yourself so go ahead and text or call her." She nods and does so. Since my phone was on the table, and I wasn't able to move, per Ted's orders, he reaches over and grabs the phone, reading the text and replying to it for me. "Okay. Ted says she fine, just sore. That's why he replied. He said she's resting, but doing good." She sighs in relief. "Oh good."

"That sharpshooter looked like it hurt 10 times more that it normally does and that fall off the ropes...ouch." She winces. "Oh I know. It's a good thing she wasn't seriously hurt with that fall."

"No and I don't think Nattie knew she was going to fall that hard. It's like Scar wasn't expecting it to happen when it did."

"I don't think she was expecting it. There are times when we fall and we don't expect it at all."

"Right. It was hard to tell with your hands where they were too so..."

"Oops."

"Suuure." She gives him a look. "You're going to have to let me go soon...I need to change into my attire."

"Aww."

"Just think...more to touch..."

"Oh yeah, that's right." He grins.

"See? After this match I'll get changed."

"I can't wait."

"Of course you can't. You never can." She shakes her head amusedly. "Can you blame me?"

"Hmmm? Let me think about that?" She pretends to think. "No." She laughs. "You never can." He chuckles. "'Cause I get the same way with you."

"Exactly."

"It's a shame you changed already. I was ready to have a bit of fun." She pouts. "Sorry."

"It's fine...I'll have my fun later." She grins. "Of course you will."

"Getting you back for everything tonight."

"Already expecting it."

"Of course you are."

"I always have to."

"That's right."

"Because you're sneaky and stuff like that."

"I am. You never know when it's coming."

"No, but that's what makes it fun."

"Oh but of course." She grins, shifting on his lap a bit. "Trying to test me now aren't you?"

"No. Just getting comfortable." She acts innocent. "Uh huh."

"I swear." She does it again. "Why do I get the sense that it's not just getting comfortable?"

"Because that time it wasn't."

"Of course. Looks like I have to hold you still." He chuckles. "Awww. No fair."

"It's fair to me."

"Yeah...for you."

"Love you?"

"You're lucky I love you too." He just grins and kisses her quick. She tries to hold it for as long as she can, but he pulls away shortly after. "Save the best for later." He smirks. "Mmm...alright."

"Keeps you waiting, but also keeps you guessing on what's gonna happen."

"Waiting is torture, but not knowing is exciting."

"Yes, yes it is."

"One of the things I love about being with you."

"Touche."

He pulls her close to him, making sure she can't move while they wait for the next match to start. But however, before that could begin, Dolph had come out with Big E. and AJ.

"Here we are. The Road to Wrestlemania. The Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, and Dolph Ziggler is nowhere to be found. I'm not booked."

"Oh boo hoo. Cry me a river."

"But it was really great of Jack Swagger to stroll in from his lengthy vacation, slide into the Elimination Chamber match, and win. And Swags, I bet you think you are guaranteed the World Championship. Nope! THIS guarantees the World Championship. I'm the most physically gifted athlete this business has ever seen. And you might as well call the cops, 'cause I've stolen more shows than this year's entire Hall of Fame class walking around like old dinosaurs combined. No offense. Every single night I do what I do better than everyone else. I steal the show, I do what no one else-" He gets cut off by Booker T coming out. "One, he's wrong. Two, thank you Booker."

"Whoa, wait a minute."

"Can I help you?"

"Now Ziggler, there's a fine line between stealing the show and wasting everybody's time. I know you feel like you're the most physically gifted athlete here in the WWE."

"No question Book."

"I know you feel like you can do things in the middle of that ring that no other man in the WWE can do. But I beg to differ. You got it wrong. Because I know a man that can do everything that you can do, and a little bit more. That man is your opponent right now."

"I would say you, but you already had your match. Must be the second best guy." Vi says to Justin. It's only a few moments before his opponent is revealed to be Kofi. "Yup. Definitely second best."

"In a way it's a good thing it's not me. What with the creeper out there and all."

"Exactly. That's all I need. Another creep after me."

"And then you know, AJ would be all up in your business too. I'm surprised she hasn't come after your title yet. Everyone knows she wants it."

"You know...maybe that's why he's hanging around. Trying to get in my head for her. I have a feeling once I'm done with Rosa, I'll have AJ to deal with."

"You can take her though."

"I don't know. She might be tiny, but she is tough. I wrestled her in the FCW and she was a firecracker. She had my number a few times."

"Ohhh."

"Yeah...I have changed my move set since then so I hope I can take her. Going to be training and hitting the gym a lot if that happens. I have a few new moves I want to work on."

"I can help you if you want."

"Of course I want you to help. I couldn't do it without you."

"Well when do you want to start?"

"We can start this week. I say...Tuesday."

"Alright, sounds good."

"She's not taking the title from me. I'm not ready to let it go yet."

"No, of course not."

"No matter what creep she sends after me."

"Exactly."

"Hopefully Kofi will beat him and shut him up."

"Let's hope so."

"Fingers crossed."

During the match, Kofi would knock Dolph to the outside, and as Big E. helps him to his feet, Kofi dives to the outside, connecting with Big E himself. This riles him up and he gets on the ring apron, distracting the ref while AJ delivers a slap to Kofi. However, Kofi is still able to land Trouble in Paradise on Dolph. But just when Kofi is close to a victory, Big E. pulls Dolph out of the ring. Kofi would then take Big E. off his feet on the outside. Dolph however would survive the onslaught and hits the Zig Zag on Kofi to pick up the win. "Damn it. Now we have to hear him gloat again." She rolls her eyes. "Tomorrow's going to be fun."

"If only we could skip tomorrow."

"Maybe we can. Talk to Booker, see if we're needed. If not, take the day off."

"I think we could use that day off for sure."

"We could. We can talk about the wedding more."

"And I would love that."

"Me too. We can talk colors and decor. I have a few colors in mind. We can talk about that tomorrow though. Along with whose all coming."

"Right." He nods. "Just have to get through tonight."

"And we will."

"Of course we will."

"But anyways, don't you have to get ready now?"

"Oh right." She realizes the time. "I'll be back." She kisses him quick then moves from his lap. She grabs her bag then heads into the changing area. She takes out her attire, an opal color. Not pink, but not white, in between both. She takes off her dress then puts that on, fixing her hair a bit and touching up a few things on her makeup. Once she's done, she sets her dress on her bag then heads back out into the locker room. "Alright, I'm all set." She declares as she stands in the doorway. He just looks at her, eyes wandering, mouth open. "You alright babe?" She chuckles. "Huh?"

"You spaced out on me again." She laughs, going to get her title. "Did I? Oops."

"You did." She laughs. "I take it you like the new color?"

"I do."

"Good. Going to be using it a few times."

"Great." He grins. "Ready to head out?"

"Yup, I'm ready." He nods. "Hold my ring like always?" She takes it off and hands it to him. "Of course." He puts it in his pocket so it stays safe then he takes her hand and they head out of the room and down the hall. It doesn't take too long to reach the interview area. Once they were there, they just had to wait for them to turn the camera on for the segment. They start off with Justin and her talking before Rosa walks up. "Can we help you?" Vi rolls her eyes.

"Just want to remind everyone who's going to be the winner tonight."

"You came to tell me that I'm winning tonight? Honey, I already know that." Vi flips her hair off her shoulder, showing off her title. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Me? Flatter myself? Don't make me laugh. You're the one telling me something I already know. You only beat me, what, once? There is no way I'm letting you...hey!" She snaps her fingers. "I'm over here." She steps in front of Justin. "He has nothing to do with this. It's between you and I. Not him. Eyes off!"

"Not that I would ever be interested in you anyway. Don't you have Primo and Epico to go back to?" He says to her from behind Vi. "Yeah...run along now." She shoos her with her hands. She just mutters things in Spanish before deciding to walk off. The cameras go from her then back to Vi and Justin as they look at each other, shaking their heads. Since the segment was over, the cameras cut to ringside on commentary as everyone waits. Since Rosa walked off first, she was the first to go out to the ring, as Vi and Justin were on their way to the curtain which wasn't too far away. "The nerve of her to even look at you like that." She grits her teeth, starting to shake in anger. "Save it for the match."

"Oh I plan on it. She made a big mistake just now. She's going to pay for it."

"No doubt about that."

"She going down and going down hard."

"I believe that." He nods. "She won't be seen for months."

"Too bad for her."

"Exactly."

"Channel all that anger. Get your match over with and we can go back to the hotel early since we'll be done for the night." She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes to focus on the task and channel all her energy. Before they knew it, they had played her music, and then they had gone out next. She walks out all smiles, holding the title in the air. She does a few poses at the top of the ramp then takes his hand and heads down the ramp. On the way, she slaps hands with a few fans, giving the little kids a hug. Once she gets to the ring, she looks at Rosa then turns and gives Justin a kiss. She pulls away with a smirk, then hops on the side of the ring. She holds the title in the air, glaring at her. She gets in the ring and hands the ref the title. He shows it to Rosa and then Vi before showing it to the crowd, then handing it off and ringing the bell. She starts off with usual trash talk, mostly in Spanish though of course. They both get in each other's face, before she pushes her away by the shoulders. "Come on Vi. If she wants attitude, show her attitude. You so got her there." She starts to get in her face again, giving her small shoves here and there. It did look like Vi was just standing there and taking it, but she actually was just waiting for her to push her too far before she retaliated. And that's just what happened. She said something about Justin and that sent Vi over the edge to the point where she shoves Rosa so hard, that she fell. "There's the Vi we all know! Give it to her!"

She wastes no time in going after Rosa, as she jumps on her and starts hitting her head against the apron a few times before the ref has to pull her off. After the ref pulls her off, Rosa scurries out of the ring and then just decides she's going to give up, calling Vi crazy as she walks around the ring to walk out of the match. "Oh hell no." Vi grumbles, sliding out of the ring, going after her. Just as she reaches the side of the ring where the ramp was, she grabs her by the hair and drags Rosa back to the ring, throwing her back into it. Once she's inside, Vi goes to get inside, but she quickly gets up and takes her feet out from under her, so Vi galls back onto the side of the ring, before falling off and onto the floor. "Vi!" Justin rushes to her. "You alright? Look at me." He checks her over, concerned. "I'm fine." She mumbles, starting to slowly get up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just want to finish her." Just as she was about to get to her feet, Rosa came out of the ring, and Just had no choice but to back away. She grabbed Vi and threw her back into the ring, before sliding in herself and she went for an early pin, but Vi kicked out much to Rosa's dismay. Even though it was too early of a pin, she gets frustrated and starts to wail on her with hits left and right. She goes for another pin, but Vi kicks out again. The same routine goes on for a bit before she's had enough and fights back, until she's able to get to her feet. "Get her back Vi. She keeps looking at me." Justin says, lying, but trying to fire Vi up. "She said she wants to take me away from you. Don't let her get away with that. She's looking at me now." Rosa of course hears this and starts to complain and argue with Justin, telling him to stay out of the match and to be quiet. What he said had worked on Vi and the moment that Rosa had turned around, she went and kicked her square in the face, possibly knocking her out. The impact could be heard through the entire arena and the crowd reacted to it. Vi went for the cover, and got the pin, because after the kick she wasn't moving and she had won the match. "Stay the hell away from him." Vi grits her teeth. She then stands up, getting my hand raised by the ref then getting engulfed in a huge hug. "I think you knocked her out."

"She deserves it." She glances at her. "No one messes with my man."

"That's right."

"Where's my title?" She looks at the ref who finally hands it to her. He then raises her hand along with Justin. After her hands are down, she goes to the ropes, showing the title off. When she's done, she hops down then takes Justin's hand and head for the ropes. "Now we can just get you changed when we get to the back and then we can leave if you want."

"I love that idea." He holds the ropes open for her and she exits the ring first, followed by him. They head back up the ramp and to the back, before heading back to the locker room. They make it back to the locker room and since she was so thrilled and pumped about her win, she didn't notice someone watching them. After they walk in, she heads right back so she can change, deciding to put on a pair of sweat pants, one of Justin's shirts she loves and a pair of flip flops. She smooths out her hair since it was a mess from the match, then packs all her things up before leaving the room and heading back out to him. "Have I told you that you look better in my shirts than I do?" He grins. "Only every time I wear them."

"Well it's true."

"I know it is, that's why I wear them so much."

"Think you can wear that to bed tonight? Maybe only that?"

"Hmm...I don't know..." She messes with him.

"Please?"

"Alright. Only because I can't resist that face."

"Works every time."

"You're so lucky I love you." She chuckles, giving him a kiss.

"Love you too."

"Ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely." He nods. They grab all their bags then head for the door. After they open it, they stop since someone was in front of the door. "I thought I made it clear I don't want anything to do with you." She rolls her eyes as Heath just stands there. "You're just in denial."

"Are you serious?" She sighs annoyed. "I'm not in denial. I don't want you. If I did, I would have said yes to you when you asked me out 3 years ago. You're a creep, always have been. You don't like me for me, you like my looks. I'm with the one who loves me for me and not my looks. He's the one I'm marrying. And, he's right here." She flashes her finger in his face again. "And you can excuse us, we have a hotel to get back to."

"You heard her. Excuse us." Heath goes to take her hand to lead her away. "Not you!" She pulls her hand back. "Justin!"

"Heath, what is wrong with you? Knock it off." Justin remarks, getting in between them, so he can't touch her at all. "She wants me. I can see it. You can see it. She knows it. It's called denial and she's full of it. She's only with you 'cause I, yes, I turned her down. Not the way she says. She just doing it so I'd take her back and now I want her back."

"Now why do I find your story hard to believe?"

"Because man, she's got you wrapped around her little finger. Anything she says you'll believe. I thought we were tight. We used to be tag champions. We had each other's back." Heath gets offended. How about this?" He puts his hand on Justin's shoulder. "How about we share her? You know, you get her for a few days then I have her or we all can just share the same room and everything."

"Yeah...USED to be. You changed." Justin says, shrugging Heath's hand off. "And look where you are since we split as a team. I'm finally a singles title holder and you're part of a wannabe rock group. And no, I'm not sharing her with you. I wouldn't share her with anyone, let alone you. So you can just get that little idea out of your head." He adds. "Come on man. We can team up again. You can keep that title and we can be tag champions again. We'll be unstoppable and we'll have the hottest diva there is on our side. Think about it."

"I'm doing just fine on my own, with her. I don't need you."

"You'll see in the end. Once she's out of your life and with me, where she belongs. You'll see that she was just holding you back from everything so she could get everything she wants. Just you wait."

"Yeah...that'll happen when Hell freezes over."

"Or before." He blows her a kiss. "She'll be with the right person soon." He tries to reach for her only to have Justin stop him. "Come on Vi, let's go before he starts getting even more creepy."

"Too late for that." She mutters. "You know you love it." He smirks, making kissy faces at her. "Then we should go now." They go to walk away and as they do, Heath sneaks around and grabs her butt. "You little..." She grumbles, turning around and smacking him hard across the face, her hand print already forming. "Touch me again and I'll do worse than that. Next time I'll hurt you so bad, I'll make sure you can't ever have children."

"You'll only be hurting yourself."

"Highly doubt that."

"Now, if you mind, I'm going to go back to the hotel with MY fiancee and do things you only wish you could do with me." She smirks, taking Justin's hand and walking away. "He has some nerve." Justin shakes his head. "He must really think his dreams are reality now. Well, he can keep dreaming. Everything he said was a lie. I would never use you to benefit myself. That's not me. I'd hate myself if I did that. He just wants you to leave me so he can have me all to himself."

"I know. I didn't believe a thing he said. Don't worry."

"And, you're free to do what you want. You're not wrapped around my finger. I let you do your thing. It's how our relationship works. I love you to much to control you like that."

"I know that too."

"Now I'm paranoid. Great. Just great. He did it again." She throws her hands up, trying to hold back tears. "Vi...don't let him get to you. I know perfectly well that everything he says is a lie. He's jealous of our relationship...plain as that."

"I know he is, but the things he says. He knows just how to get me and bring me down."

"Well, would you like me to hurt him to the point where he can't have children?" He asks, trying to get a laugh or something out of her. "I really would." She chuckles slightly. "There we go. That's what I want to see. You happy."

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy." She smiles. "But, you know what would make me really happy?" She says as they reach the car. "I believe I do." He grins. "You do now?"

"I do. Maybe you'll just have to wear only my shirt to bed another night."

"I just might, but for now..." She pulls him to her by his shirt, pressing her lips to his in a rough kiss. "...that will work." She grins as she pulls away. "Always helps you feel better." He grins. "It really does." She nods, putting her things in the back, Justin smacks her butt as she bends over. "Now, that's the only hand I want there. Yours."

"As it should be the only one there."

"And will be." She says getting in the front. "Get in so we can go back and have some 'fun'." She winks. He grins before getting into the driver's side after putting his things in the back, and he starts the car and heads back to the hotel. On the way back, he takes her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of it. He rests them on his leg, playing with her ring as he drives. "You love playing with that, don't you?" She asks amusedly. "I do."

"Just wait until I get my wedding ring on. You'll never leave it alone." She chuckles. "Probably not."

"I figured."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, not really."

"Thought so." He keeps playing with her ring as he drives, still focusing on the road. Since they left before the show was over, there was hardly any traffic and they got to the hotel quickly. Once there, they got out then grabbed their things before heading inside. In the meantime, Ted and I decided that we didn't want to stay any longer ourselves. By this time, both ice bags had melted, and it was only water now. Ted took both of them and threw them out before helping me up from the couch and into the changing area so he could help me change out of my attire and into more comfortable clothes. He carefully helps me out of my attire and helps as I put on my shirt then pants. Once that's done, I stand and slip on my shoes, him supporting me. "I hate seeing you hurt."

"I know. Just like I hate seeing you hurt."

"I'll do everything to help you feel better."

"Of course you will, but right now...all I want is to lay down and relax."

"And that's what you're gonna do as soon as we get back."

"Good. I can't wait to get back."

"Can you walk or do you want me to carry you out?"

"I think I can walk."

"Alright." He nods. "I'll get your bags." He adds as he helps me walk. I nod as he takes my bags from me and we head out of the locker room, walking through the halls until we reach the doors that lead outside to the parking lot. Once we reach the car, he helps me into the car first then puts my bags in the back. When that's done, he gets in the car then heads for the hotel once he's all set. "If you need help changing for bed too when we get back, I'll help."

"The only thing I'll need is my pants off. Just sleeping in this shirt tonight."

"Well I'll still help if you need it."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Anything for you."

"Love you."

"Love you too. So much."

He takes his free hand and rests it on my knee as he drives. It doesn't take too long for us to arrive at the hotel and when we do, he parks then gets out and gets my bags before helping me out of the car and inside. As we're in the elevator and heading up to our floor to get to our room, my phone goes off and it's Nattie and she just wants to make sure I'm alright again. Actually really concerned about how I fell off the ropes, because she didn't mean for that to happen. I tell her that I'll be fine, but if it'll help her feel better until I'm feeling better, I'll let her know how I'm doing day by day. Nattie texts me back saying that's fine and says she's sorry again. I tell her it's no problem and I'll let her know how I am in the morning. "She's really concerned." I say as we reach our floor. "I can see why. You are both really good friends and she didn't mean for any of that to happen tonight."

"I think tomorrow she and I should just hang out together before Raw. Girl's day you know?"

"Right. We'll see how you're feeling first."

"Right." I nod. We make it to our room, him opening the door, letting me go in first. He sets my bags down then helps me over to the bed. "Now do you need me to help you get ready for bed or do you got it?" He asks.

"I believe I got it. Just my pants. Nothing too hard."

"Right well, I was just making sure."

"I know. You're just looking out for me. I appreciate that."

"I always will too."

"Of course."

He kisses the top of my head before going over to his things so he can change for bed himself. Since all I had to do was take off my pants, I did that then tossed them to my things as good as I could. When I was done with that, I pulled the blankets down and laid down, waiting for him to finish. Once he was, he came over and turned off the light before climbing into bed next to me, pulling the blankets over the both of us. "Time for you to get rest." He holds you carefully. "I know."

"Do you need anything for the pain or are you alright?"

"I think I'll be alright."

"Okay. Just making sure."

"If it gets too much, I'll just get up and take something."

"Alright." He nods. "Hopefully I will be able to sleep."

"Do you want to take something now just in case?"

"If it'll help you feel better, then I will."

"It will. I want you to get all the sleep you can." He moves away from you, reaching over and getting a pill for you and a bottle of water he had just in case. "Of course." He helps me sit up so I can take the pain pills. He waits until I hand him the water then he sets it back on the table. I lay back down and move close to him the best I can, as carefully as I can, after he lays back down. He lets me get comfortable before he puts his arm carefully over my side, snuggling close to me the best he could. He kisses the top of my head, telling me how much he loves me.

"I love you too." I mumble. He smiles, giving me a quick, light kiss. He moves his and to my hair, gently running his fingers through it. Of course like always with the help of that, it doesn't take me too long to doze off. He stays awake a few minutes later, before dozing off himself. Meanwhile, Justin and Vi have been back in their room, but she was making him wait before he could have any fun. She was in the bathroom, taking off her makeup and fixing her hair a bit. "How much longer?" He whines. "Oh I don't know...an hour." I tease. "That's far too long."

"Well, I do hqve to look my best for you."

"But do you really have to take an hour?"

"No. Make that two." She grins. "Oh come on."

"Relax." She laughs. "I'm coming now." She opens the door, walking out with just his shirt on. "My shirt never looked better."

"Of course not."

"One of my favorite things you could ever wear to bed."

"How well I know. Not as much as your first, which you just might get tonight."

"I hope so."

"You got some convincing to do first." She smirks, walking past him, letting her fingers lightly move over his skin since his shirt was already off. "That won't be hard."

"I don't know about that...it might be." She grins, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I know what gets to you...trust me...I can convince you."

"You do, but I'm getting better at resisting."

"I just have to try harder that's all."

"Yes you will."

"Up for the challenge."

I always am."

"Of course you are."

"Bring it." She smirks. "Oh I will." She starts to scoot across the bed till she gets away from him, but he's too quick for her and pins her to the bed. "Aww...no fair." She pouts. "As you say all the time."

"Now I can't have any fun."

"Oh you can...eventually."

"How long do I have to wait?"

"You'll find out."

"Awww." She whines. "I promise it won't be too long though."

"Good. I want to touch you." She struggles to get her hands free. "Patience."

"Not my best quality."

"I know that feeling all too well." He chuckles. "Can I have just on hand free?" She gives him the eyes. "Pwease?"

"I suppose."

"Yayy!" She cheers as he lets her hand go. Her hand goes right to his hair, her fingers running through it before she slowly moves it to the back of his neck, lightly running her fingers over the back of his neck. That gets a small growl from him, like always. "You know what that does to me."

"I do." She smirks. "Even though, you're not the one that needs the convincing."

"No...that would be you."

"Mhm." She nods. "And I think I'm the one winning." She takes his bottom lip between her teeth, nipping and sucking on it.

"...that's because you know what gets to me...and you're taking...advantage of it..."

"You're exactly right." She smirks, moving her fingers over the back of his neck, moving her leg so it rubs against him while she nips at his lip. "You really are asking for it.."

"Maybe I am."

"Well then..." He trails off as she lets his lip go and he goes right for her neck. She closes her eyes, biting her lip while she moves her head to the side. Her hand rests on the back of his neck for now, just below his hair. She moves her leg, hooking it around his to prepare herself. He just smirks against her skin, and he decides to torture her a bit, avoiding his favorite spot for now. She does the best she can not to give in, just tugging at his hair for now. She bites down hard on her lip and arches her back into him, not giving him what he wants, making him work for it. He mumbles things incoherently against her neck as he now starts to circle around the spot, at times getting close to it, but only close enough to tease her. She tenses a bit, but resists against giving him what he wants. She tugs at her hand that he still has pinned, wanting that free. "Uh uh...not yet..." He mumbles. "Uhhh." She whines. "Just a little longer." She whines in protest, wanting to touch him more. His free hand starts to wander, as it moves up her leg, slowly moving over the skin, before moving under his shirt that she had on. She makes a few soft noises, tugging on his hair more. Her breathing starts to get a bit more shallow the more she resists him. "It'll be easier...if you stop resisting..."

"...you have to...work for it..."

"I believe I am."

"...not hard enough..."

"...just wait..." He smirks against her skin. She clings to him the best she can, the more his hand wanders under her shirt. Combined with that, he finally presses his lips to the spot on her neck and works on leaving the usual mark. As soon as he does that, she loses all control and everything that she kept from coming out, came out loud and clear to him. Once he feels that a mark would be forming, he pulls away from it, but not before pressing one last kiss to it and resting his forehead against hers. "Good enough?" He asks. "Uh huh." She nods, breaking heavy. "Great." He grins. "Hand?" She tugs at it. "Of course." He nods, letting it go. She takes that hand and wraps it around his neck, pulling him down closer to her, pressing a kiss to his lips, roughly. With his other hand free, he too uses that and it wanders under her shirt the best it can with them being so close to each other. She starts to kiss him harder, not being able to wait much longer. she moves her hands from his neck and moves them down his chest to his pants, working on getting those off. Once they're off as fat as she could get them, he got the rest and kicked them off, not caring where they were landing. that's when he started to play with the bottom of her shirt. She nods her head, letting him know he can take off. He pulls from her lips, lifting the shirt over her head. Once that's out of the way, he starts to kiss all the newly exposed skin he could, taking as much time as he wanted. As he moves along the newly exposed skin, he also nips here and there, catching her offguard at times. He gets the reaction he wanted out of her, then slowly makes his way back to her lips. She pulls him up the rest of the way, not being able to wait any longer. She presses her lips hard against his, kissing him roughly and eagerly. He lets his hands wander for a bit longer, hers wander as well. Soon it gets to be too much for him and he reaches for the blanket, pulling it over them. She tortures him a bit more and that sets her up for a long, rough night.


	44. My Birthday

Tonight is another set of tapings, and we all had matches tonight. So we all decided to make a gym trip in the morning before heading to the arena for the rest of the day. Since we all were going, we all went in one car this time. "So, how's your birthday been so far?" Vi asks as we get to the gym. "It's been great actually."

"Well that's good."

"So I haven't told Ted yet, but I talked to Booker and I got him a match finally...tonight."

"Oh that's great! It's about time he gets back in the ring and on TV."

"And it's even better since it's a tag team match with me. Told him I was gonna work on getting that to happen. I want it to be a surprise."

"I won't say a thing." She whispers to me. "I'll tell him when we get to the arena and the show starts."

"That's a good idea. You'll be late if you tell him before."

"Right. And the match is against Dolph and AJ. She tries anything during the match...oooh she's gonna go down so hard, she won't know what hit her."

"I'd do the same thing if I were you. She's crazy."

"But say that to her face and she unleashes the crazy on you."

"Oh I know. I've seen her do it. Never would I ever say that to her."

"Not at all."

"I just hope she doesn't come after Justy...you might see my crazy side. What you saw with Rosa was nothing."

"Oh boy."

"No one messes with him. No one. I don't care who you are. I almost got us kicked out of a club once because a girl was dancing too close to him."

"Oh jeez."

"He was mine first. Everyone else can step back. You're the only girl I allow to be around him and trust."

"Right of course."

"Enough about that now...what do you say we go torture them a bit?"

"Definitely." I nod. We then walk over to where they can see us and start to do our usual stretches, making sure they get a good view. When we look up from our stretches at times, we catch them staring, but when they notice that we notice them staring, they look away trying to hide it. "They are so staring." She laughs. "No doubt about it."

"Busted."

"Big time." I nod. "Let's give them something to stare at then." She smirks. "Like always." I grin. We then do everything that we can to be as distracting as possible to them. We know it works when we hear something drop behind us and turn to see them picking up their weights. "We're so going to be in trouble..."

"Possibly."

"I don't know about you, but I know I will be...it was my idea afterall."

"Well that's expected." I laugh. "Any chance the birthday girl can get me out of it?" She gives me her best puppy dog eyes. "I can try."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Anything for my best friend ever."

"You're the best and that's why I love you." She hugs me quick. "Likewise."

"Sh sh, they're coming. Act natural."

"Right right." I nod, doing so. We go back to doing our normal workout routine, the one that's not distracting to them. "So, how's the workout going?" Justin asks. "It's going good." She acts natural. "How was yours?"

"Well...we were quite distracted for a moment..."

"Really? Who do I need to take care of?" She looks around the gym. "No one...you were the distraction."

"Oh...my bad?"

"Suuure."

"Honest. I swear."

"If you say so."

"I'm innocent, right Scar?" She gives me a pleading look. "Oh yeah, totally innocent."

"See? I told you."

"And I'm innocent too."

"She is. We had no idea what we were doing. We were just talking and working out."

"Exactly." I nod. "Well...since it's your birthday, you get a pass." Ted says. "Yayy."

"As for you..." Justin looks at Vi. "...you have to convince me otherwise."

"Well I can't help it that you're distracted by the little things."

"Everything I do distracts you." She adds. "I can't help it."

"So, it's not my fault. I didn't do it on purpose."

"Sometimes you do though."

"Yeah, but not in public."

"I've seen it happen sometimes."

"No..." She acts innocent.

"Acting innocent with me...I always know when you're doing that."

"I...uh...love you." She kisses him quick. "Love you too."

"Are we almost done? I was thinking about a birthday lunch...my treat." She says. "Oooh, I like the sound of that."

"I was thinking of going to that place you like so much that has the best Hershey pie dessert ever."

"Ooooooh, yes."

"I knew that would get you. Come on, let's go get changed." I nod, following her into the locker room so that we could change. Once in there, we change into what we came in, jeans and t-shirts. We talk a bit about the show before we gather our things and head out to meet the guys. "Alright, are we ready to go?"

"Justin." Ted nudges him causing him to look up. "Now we're ready." Ted nods. "Oh you." Vi shakes her head amusedly. "Me." He grins. "You see me everyday, all day and you still stare. I still look the same." She says as she links hands with him and we all head out to the car. "You mesmerize me every day, what can I say?"

"Oh stop." She blushes. "Never." He grins. "Ted...why do you keep checking her out? Keep your eyes in front of you." He adds. "I'm not."

"Then how come you almost ran into the wall...twice?" I can't help but laugh a bit, trying to hide my laughter with my hand over my mouth. "You kinda were Ted." Vi says. "I'd check that out too if it were mine." She jokes. "And I know that." I remark.

"I'm just that protective with you and Justin. And don't worry Ted, I'm the same way with you, but in a brother/sister way."

"Right of course."

"You're all my family, it's natural to me."

"Right."

We make it out to the car and put our stuff in the trunk. Justin and Vi get in the back while Teed and I get up front. Once we're all set, he starts to head for the restaurant. "Kinda wish my birthday wasn't on a day we have to work, but it's okay."

"True, but we have the rest of the week to celebrate it. Don't you worry about that."

"Hey, why don't you take her to the island?" Justin suggests. "I actually love that idea." I nod. "Alright. We fly out tomorrow then. Thanks Justin."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I can't wait to go now."

"Me either. You, me, sun, sand, all week..." He grins. "I'm glad we can go there whenever we want."

"It's really nice. Justy and I go there all the time."

"Of course you do."

"It's just so nice to get away every once in a while. So relaxing."

"It really is." Justin nods."We'll have to go there more often then." I say to Ted. "We can try." He nods. "Great."

"But we definitely can this week...because of your birthday today."

"Good because I already arranged for you both to have the week off. I talked to Booker yesterday. You're welcome." She grins. "You're amazing. You know that right?"

"Me? Of course I know that."

"Always thinking of everything."

"That's me." She grins. "Speaking of...Ted, I talked to your dad...the plane will be ready at 8am tomorrow."

"You really are ahead of everything." He chuckles.

"We've had this planned for about a week now."

"Sneaky."

"Yes, yes we are."

It isn't too long before we pull up to the restaurant, and finding a place to park. We all then get out and head inside. Once we get inside, we get lead to a table then side, looking at the menus. "Definitely getting my usual." I nod.

"I think I get what I usually get too."

"And after that...the dessert."

"Oh yes. Best chocolate cake you can ever have."

"Best part about coming here."

"All the chocolate." She nods. "I do think we should go to the Hershey factory and get that 1lb chocolate bar before we leave."

"Oooh, yes. You just read my mind."

"Viiiibe."

"We have those a lot."

"We do." She laughs. "I swear we were separated at birth or something."

"It really seems that way sometimes."

"How cool would it be though? Us being sisters. That would be amazing."

"I know right?"

"Exactly."

"But we can be considered sister because of how close we are, and that's good enough."

"True." Then the waitress comes over and takes our drink orders and our food orders since we were ready to order both. She goes to get those filled, leaving us talking to one another as we wait. It's not to long after that she comes back with our drinks. "Oh by the way, do you have a match tonight?" I ask you. "I do." She nods. "Justin and I are in a tag match."

"Ooh, against who?"

"As far as I know...Alicia. We don't know who the other person is yet."

"Ah, that can either be a good thing or a bad thing, depending on who it's going to be."

"Right. I'm just hoping it's not..."

"...right. That's the last thing you need."

"It is. He's getting more creep by the second. Wanting to share me with Justin...psh, yeah right."

"Ew factor much?"

"Right? He was trying to be all nice to Justy, trying to get him to go in on it."

"Creep."

"He really is. I can't do anything anymore. It's like he sees everything." She glances around. "I don't think he's here. I think we would've noticed."

"I know, but still..."

"Right."

"Enough about him, today's all about you." She says, moving closer to Justin. "Yes, and it's supposed to be a fun day."

"And it will be."

"It indeed will be." I nod. "Starting with the food." She says once she sees it coming. "Yes, which is gonna be so good."

"Like it always is here."

"Exactly." The waitress comes over with our food, setting it down in front of us. "Looks so good. As always."

"Smells just as good too."

"It really does."

We all start to eat, the guys loving the food since this is the first time they ate here with us. "Good?" I ask them. "Mhm." They nod, mouths full. "Well your mouths are full so that definitely says it is."

"I believe it does." Vi chuckles. "Looks like when we're in town we're coming here every time."

"We so are." They say that the same time after swallowing. "Well just wait until the dessert, then you'll never want to stop coming here."

"We can't wait then."

"I'll share mine with you unless you want your own." I say to Ted. "Depends how big it is."

"Oh the desserts are pretty big."

"Maybe we should share then."

"Sounds like a plan."

"We'll share too." Justin says to her. "Share? Me?" She gives him a look. "Share the dessert you get, yes."

"You're just lucky I love you." She kisses him quick. "Love you too."

"Love you too." We all go back to eating, talking about little things while we eat. Once we were done, we wait until the waitress comes back to collect our dishes, before ordering our desserts. After taking our order, she comes back out with a few co-workers. One of the pieces has a candle in it and they all sing happy birthday to me before putting the cake in front of us. "Vi...did you do this too?"

"Me no, Justin yes."

"Aww, this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

"It does. Had to make your birthday the best ever."

"Well it's starting out just great."

"Good."

"Any other surprises today?"

"No. I believe that's all."

"But then again, they are surprises, so we wouldn't exactly tell you. Leaves the surprise element out of it."

"Oh boy."

"You'll have to wait and see."

"I should be able too." I nod. "Now we can dig into this cake, and you'll see why you really want to come back here every time we're in town." Vi remarks. "I'm ready." We all dig into the slices we're sharing, taking the bites of them. "Tastes even better than last time."

"Extra chocolate. You're welcome." She grins. "You're going to get me on a sugar rush today aren't you?" I laugh. "Maybe I am. We'll see after you eat the cake."

"I find that 'maybe' suspicious." I give her an amused look. "Here Justy." She ignores my statement, trying to avoid it. "Speaking of surprises though. I have one for you when we get to the arena." I say as I turn to Ted. "Oh?"

"Mmhmm. But no hints. You'll find out when we get there."

"Awww."

"Sorry."

"I'll manage."

"So how is the cake by the way?"

"Delicious. Best ever."

"Knew you would love it."

"Isn't it?"

"We have to get some to take home."

"Done." Vi says.

"And how do you have that taken care of?" Justin asks. "When I set all this up. I had them make a cake to be taken home."

"Ohhhhh."

"I'm just that good."

"Yes you are." He grins, kissing her quick. "It's what makes me perfect." She jokes. "Yes, yes it is."

"Joking babe. Joking. I'm far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me."

"Of course I am."

"And that's the truth."

"Awe. That's why you're so perfect."

"And that's why we're perfect for each other."

"Exactly."

"You really are perfect for each other." I nod in agreement. "Just like you and Ted are."

"As I'm reminded every day."

"Because it's true."

"Of course it is." We then go back to eating the cake, feeding it to the guy and vise versa. After we're done, we sit and relax until the bill comes. When it does, so does the cake that we're bringing back with us. Vi gets the bill paid, and then we all get up and head back out to the car. "That was an amazing lunch. Thanks Vi."

"It was no problem."

"You always do the best things for my birthday."

"Anything for a sister."

"Touche."

"So, hotel now?" Ted asks. "Yes. We can get our things together and then head to the arena for the rest of the day until the tapings are over."

"Alright." He nods. "Yeah. I need to get a shower too." Vi says. "That makes two of us." Justin nods. "As long as you don't make us late...again."

"I promise not to."

"Good."

"I know I have that habit." He chuckles. "Yes you do. One you have to control too."

"I'm trying."

"I know and you're doing a great job at it too."

"Why thank you." She giggles, kissing him quick. "Not here..." She whispers about his hands. "...shower."

"Oops."

"I know, this outfit isn't helping, but you can wait a bit longer."

"Exactly...it isn't helping."

"Sorry?"

"Suuure."

"You got me."

"I always do."

"You just know me that well."

"Well I am marrying you, so I would hope so."

"Trust me, you do."

"Definitely can't wait for that day to come." She says with a smile.

"Me either. It's going to be the best day ever."

"It really will be. Getting excited with each day that passes."

"So am I. I can't wait to spend my life with my love."

"I can't wait to go shopping for the dress."

"Speaking of that...I found a store that has a few I like. We can talk about that later on when...you know who isn't listening."

"Right right." I nod. "There is one I really like, but we'll see that later."

"Alright, sounds good." It's not too much longer after that, we arrive back at the hotel. After Ted parks, we get our things, Ted grabbing the cake then we all head inside and up to our rooms. "So...are we sharing the shower or no?" Ted asks. "Hmm...you would enjoy that..."

"I always do."

"It will save time, so..." He grins before grabbing me and heading right into the bathroom. "Someone's eager." I chuckle. "You know how I get."

"Of course. Every time."

"I can also get you back for the distractions at the gym."

"That was so not me!"

"You knew what you were doing."

"Maybe I did, but it was not my idea."

"You still contributed."

"...uh...I..."

"You're busted." He chuckles.

"I was doing to so Vi wouldn't get caught. It was her idea. I swear."

"That may be so, but you still got me distracted."

"Sorry?"

"Well it is your birthday so I suppose you can get off the hook this time.."

"Yayy!" I cheer. "Love you." I kiss him quick. "Love you too."

"I say we gets this shower started." He grins, tugging at my shirt. "How about the water first?"

"On it." He says, going over and turning it on. "Now you can go ahead." I nod, giving him the okay to go ahead with removing my clothes. He grins, wasting no time in removing my shirt before working on getting my pants undone. Once that's down, he pulls them down, his hands moving slowly. When they reach the floor, I step out of them then he moves back up, his hands moving up my legs slowly. "Touchy touchy touchy."

"Oops."

"Not complaining though."

"Of course not." He grins.

"Everything you do is going to be extra special today, I know it."

"Exactly. You deserve it."

"Of course."

"Now it's my turn." I grin, running my hands down his shirt. "Go ahead." He grins. I start by lifting his shirt up then over his head, my fingers lightly moving down his chest. "I never get tired of this."

"Neither do I. It's fun."

"For both of us."

"Mmhmm." Once all of his clothes were off, then we got into the shower since the bathroom was filling with steam already. After getting in, I hand him my loofa and his favorite scented body wash and he starts to wash me, being as touchy as he can. "Try not to get too lost in the scent. You have a habit of doing that." I laugh. "I'll try." He chuckles, continuing to wash me.

"That's all I ask...don't really have too much time before heading to the arena. Just keep in mind of the surprise I have for you when we get there."

"I remember." He nods, finishing up. "I think you'll like it...really like it actually."

"I know I will."

"Now, let's wash that hair of yours." He adds. "Have fun." I chuckle.

"You know I always do."

"Right." The shampoo was also his favorite scent like the body wash, because he can't get enough of it. He almost gets lost in the scent thing time, but snaps himself out of it and finishes washing my hair before letting me go under the water to rinse it all out. After I get it all out, I start to wash him as well, taking my time while having some fun. Once I'm done, he rinses off then I help him with his hair. After that, he spends some extra time in the shower with me because he wasn't ready to get out yet. But keeping in mind of the show tonight, he decides against leaving any marks on me. A few moments after that is when he shuts the water off and gets out, grabbing towels for both of us. He hands me mine as I step out of the shower before putting his own on. We both then head into the room to get ready. I end up getting dressed in casual clothes, being comfortable. After I get dressed, I make sure my bag is all packed and ready to go for when we leave. "Just have to do my bag and then I'll be ready." He says. "Alright. No rush." He nods, getting his bag together after geting his shoes on. He packs a few things he may need then sets it on the bed. "I'm ready."

"After you this time." I suggest. "My pleasure." He starts to head for the door. "My turn to enjoy the view." I grin. "Enjoy. It's your favorite jeans too."

"All of them are my favorites."

"Of course they are." He chuckles, taking my hand once we're both out the door. "I can't help it."

"You never can."

"Just like you never can with me."

"Exactly."

"And neither one of us can control it, I know."

"No we can't." He squeezes my hand as we reach the elevator. "But I am loving my birthday so far."

"Good. You should. It's your day."

"Do you have anything planned for me today?"

"I do, you'll have to wait until later for that."

"No hints?"

"Umm...dress nice."

"I'll remember that."*

"And that's all you get."

"I can deal with that."

"Good." He kisses me quick just as the elevator reaches the lobby. Once we walk out, and through the lobby, we go back out to the car. After putting our things in the back, we get inside and head off to the arena. In the meantime, Justin and Vi had just gotten out of the shower themselves and he was still being rather touchy even after a long shower. It took a lot of convincing, but he finally let her go so she could get changed. "Too bad we don't have the night off. But I know you have that cake and everything planned for after the show for Scar, so even if we did have a night off we wouldn't be able to stay here anyway." He remarks.

"That's true. I know how much you want to stay here."

"I really do."

"Next time. I promise."

"I hope so."

"We will. You'll have me all to yourself."

"Just as I like it."

"Oh how well I know."

"I can't help it. I love you that much that I love the alone time I get with you."

"I love you just as much too and cherish our alone time we get."

"After we get through tonight, we can go wherever you want."

"What do you mean? We have time off?"

"Well you know the usual. We get a couple days off or so before having to be back on the road for the live events...remember?"

"Oh, right." I chuckle. "Just have a lot on my mind lately."

"Good things I hope."

"Yes. All about the wedding."

"Good."

She smiles, giving him a quick kiss before going over to her things and starting to pack her bag. While she does that, she does his as well while he gets dressed. It's not until she gets all that done, that she starts to get dressed herself. Since he was already dressed by now, he couldn't help but to stare as she was getting dressed, a grin coming across his face. "Having fun?" She grins, pulling up her jeans. "Huh?" He asks after snapping out of it. "You're staring." She laughs. "Not that I blame you, I'd stare at me too if I could."

"You could in a mirror."

"I know that." She chuckles. "I mean all the time like you do."

"Right."

"Hmm..." She thinks, looking at her shirts before picking out one of his favorites then putting it one. "Just wait until you see what I have for when we give her the cake."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. I have a feeling you're going to love it, just like everything else."

"No hints as to what it is?"

"A dress...pink."

"Have I seen this dress before or no?"

"No. It's new. Just got it when Scar and I went shopping the other day."

"Ooh...now you've got me interested."

"Interested is good." She grins, walking over to get her jewelry, putting her ring on first. "I can only imagine what it looks like."

"It's gorgeous. I'm so tempted to show you, but I want you surprised."

"Of course..understandable." Just as she finishes getting her jewelry on, he comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek then resting his chin on her shoulder. "Beautiful." He grins. "And my hair and makeup aren't even done yet."

"You don't need makeup or your hair done to look beautiful."

"If we weren't going to work, I'd go natural, but since we're going to work I need to have it on."

"Right, of course."

"I'll do my makeup light and leave my hair straight for now then I'll curl it later. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright." She nods. "Want to brush it for me?" She asks since she knows how much he loves her hair. "You read my mind."

"I tend to do that." She grins, starting on her makeup. "You just know me that well."

"I better. I am marrying you."

"Yes, yes you are."

"And I couldn't be happier." She says just as she finishes her makeup. "Same with me." She smiles at him through the mirror as he starts to brush her hair. "Love how your hair is so soft." He remarks. "You always do. It's the conditioner I use."

"And I love it."

"I know you do."

"One of my favorites."

"Which is why I use it all the time."

"Of course."

"I just know what you like."

"Touche." She then leans into him as he keeps brushing her hair. "There, all done." He says once he finishes.

"Thank you." She smiles at him through the mirror. "I'm surprised you didn't play with it longer this time." She chuckles. "Well I would've if we didn't have somewhere to be."

"True, but you have all night to play with it."

"Yes I do."

"I have a feeling I'm going to need you to. I have a bad feeling about our match."

"Don't worry...I'm already ahead of you there."

"Good." She turns, kissing him quick. "But whatever happens with that match, we will win it, I'll make sure of that."

"I know we will. We're the best right now. Other than Scar and Ted, we're unstoppable."

"That's right. Now all we need is Ted to have a title, and then we all will have one."

"Exactly." She nods. "Ted does have a match tonight. A tag team one with Scar. He's finally back."

"Oh really. I take it she made that happen right?"

"She did, but shhh. He doesn't know yet."

"So that's what she's going to tell him at the arena."

"Yes. I can't wait to see his reaction."

"I think we may have to be there to see that reaction."

"True."

"Think we should get going now so we don't miss it?" He chuckles. "Right." She nods. "Got everything?"

"Yup. Your bag is packed too."

"You packed it for me didn't you?"

"I did. While you were busy staring." I laugh.

"You would."

"If I didn't, we'd still be waiting for you to do it." She chuckles. "That's very true."

"See? I'm just that good of a fiancee." She grins. "What would I do without you?"

"Be lost." She states more than asking."Most likely."

"Exactly." She laughs. "Ready now?"

"Mmhmm." He nods. She grabs her bag then starts to head to the door since she knew he wanted her to go first so he could stare.

"Thanks for the view."

"You're very welcome."

"I get a view next time though." She adds. "Trust me, you will."

Good." He then comes over to her, taking her hand as they head out the door. After reaching the elevators, they head down to the lobby and then head out to the car. Their things are put in the back before they both get in and he drives off to the arena. While he drives, he takes ahold of her hand, kissing by her ring a few times. "Can't wait until the wedding ring is on that hand." He grins. "Neither can I. Then everything will be complete."

"And perfect."

"Just like it should be."

"Exactly."

"Only 3 more months."

"Which I hope don't drag along, because I can't wait to marry you."

"We'll make it go as fast as we can. I can't wait to be your wife."

"I think we're both equally excited."

"I believe we are."

"Gonna need to do some more planning too."

"We do. We can do that this week if you want?"

"That's a great idea."

"We need catering, flowers, and seating to be done."

"We'll work on all that this week. Promise."

"Alright." She nods. "We also need to talk to Mike about his suit. I want him to walk me down the isle."

"We can do that too." He nods. "I just need his measurements. I got yours and Ted's already."

"Right." It's not too much longer that they arrive at the arena. After parking the car, they get their things from the back, then head inside. "I want to see if we can find out who we're facing tonight."

"I'm sure we can find out. Let's just go find whoever we need to about this."

"Right with you." She keeps a hold on his hand as they go to find out. After a bit of walking, they do find who they needed to, in order to see if they can find out who they're facing tonight. Once they find out who they're facing, she walks off in a huff, not happy with who it is. "At least the other two won't be there ringside though..." Justin tries to lighten the mood. "Still...the fact he gets another match with us, against you. He's never going to stop."

"I know, I know."

"I knew it. I just knew he was going to show up tonight and ruin everything." She mutters in disbelief. "Always." She shakes her head, mumbling to herself in anger. "Everything's not ruined. You worry about Alicia in that match, I'll worry about Heath. He can't touch you in a sanctioned match. You can hurt him though as much as you like. That's the only thing you can get away with."

"If he so much as breathes on me, I'm kicking him where it hurts. I don't care if we get disqualified."

"Your actions will be justified, so that's okay."

"I just..." She bites her lip and screams to herself. "...ugh." She groans.

"I know. You have every right to be mad."

"I'm furious. How were we not told about this?!"

"I don't know. But you know how Creative can be."

"Something needs to be done. I think I'll have a talk with them." She turns, heading to where they stay. "Vi..."

"What?!" She snaps. "I know how you get, and if you start yelling at them, they can turn around and make things much worse."

"I won't yell. I'll kill them with kindness. They need a piece of my mind."

"If you're sure."

"Trust me. I'll be as nice as I can." She smirks slightly."Alright then." They start to make their way to where they are, finally reaching the office. Once there, they're told they can't go in because they are busy. She gets a bit more upset and starts to argue with security. "Vi come on...you don't want to get thrown out of the building."

"This is ridiculous! I'm going to Vince about this! Yeah...I went there!" That's when she storms off to find his office, Justin trying to catch up as he follows. It takes him a bit to catch up to her, but he stops her before she reaches his office. "Justin...let me go." She tries pulling away from him. "No, I'm not letting you go."

"I'm getting tired of him getting involved in our matches and us finding out at the last minute! This has got to stop!"

"We're not the only ones who find out things last minute. That's just how things are around here."

"I know and I would care if it wasn't him. It's not fair to us at all."

"No it's not fair...but we can win this."

"We sure will. I have all this anger inside and I need to get it out somehow. Poor Alicia. I feel bad for her tonight."

"She can just blame it all on him."

"Most likely." She chuckles slightly. "Now I'm all tense. Damn him."

"I can fix that."

"I know you can." She grins. "One reason I love you so much." She kisses him quick. "Always looking out for you."

"You're too good to me."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." She leans into him as they start to head for their locker room. "And before you ask...I'll wait until Scar lets me know she's going to tell Ted about their match tonight, so we can head over there to see his reaction." She adds. "Okay. I should have you relaxed by then."

"Good." She nods. They make it to their locker room without any problems then walk in. As soon as they walk in, he takes her bag and tells her to sit. "Someone's demanding." She chuckles, sitting down. "I just want to help you relax."

"I know. I like when you're demanding. It turns me on."

"Which is why I do it every so often." He smirks. "Me likey." She purrs. "As you should." He chuckles. "Mmhmm."

"So, just try to relax the more I help."

"I will." She nods, leaning into him once he sits. "Let's see where you're tense the most..." He trails off as his hands wander.

"...right now...everywhere."

"Well I'll start with your shoulders and neck, before moving down. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." He nods and then proceeds to do so, massaging the tension away, inch by inch. Her eyes fall shut as she starts to relax a bit more with every tense muscle he soothes away. "Seems to be working. You'll be feeling better in no time."

"You and your magic touch."

"That's right. My magic touch." He grins. "I love it oh so much."

"I know you do." He then has her shift slightly so he can work on her lower back. "Almost done."

"Awww." She whines. "Don't worry. Remember I can do this whenever you want me to."

"I know...I want you to do it now though."

"Alright."

"Another reason you love me. I can do things that a massage at the spa can't do." He grins. "Exactly. My own personal masseuse."

"Always." He starts to get to the part of her back that has been bothering her and once his fingers touch it, she winces a bit. "Sorry." He says as he notices the wince. "It's fine...just sore there."

"Need ice or will the massage help it? Seems tender since you winced when I touched it."

"The massage will help. I think I pulled a muscle at the gym this morning."

"Ooh." He winces himself. "Didn't realize how much it hurts...until now."

"Well I'll be more gentle with this spot."

"Be as tough as you can. It needs to be worked out. I was just caught off guard."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I know you love me and don't want to hurt me more, but you're the one who knows what's best."

"I do." He nods. He starts to work on the muscle causing her to bite down on her lip since it's tender. She breathes through the pain until he gets it all worked out. "Better?" He asks. "Much better."

"I'm glad."

"You're the best." She leans back to him.

"Always for you."

"Now I don't want to move." She looks up at him as his arms go around her. "Well you don't have to until you hear from Scar."

"Right and that's a good thing."

"Yes it is." They stay like that for a bit longer, him being affectionate and taking advantage by letting his hands wander. After a bit, she gets a text from me. "Alright. She's ready."

"Aww so soon?" He chuckles. "Yes, so soon. The show is about to start and she wants to tell him before then."

"Alright. After you." He says as he lets her go. She then stands as he follows. As soon as he's up, his arm goes over her shoulder, hers around his waist. They then leave the room and head to me and Ted's. When they get there, they knock and I tell them that they can come in. "Hey you two. Not that I mind, but how come you're here?" Ted asks, confused. "I wanted them to be here for your surprise." I explain. "Yeah. I want to know what it is too."

"Well, you know how I do have a match tonight?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it's not just any match. It's a tag team match."

"Okay. Who are you teaming with? Alex? Mike?"

"No. My partner is you."

"Oh I see...what?" He thinks a minute. "Me? How?"

"I told you I would work on getting you back to competing in that ring."

"I just...can't believe you did this." He pulls me into a hug. "Thank you so much!" He kisses me. "You know I do anything for you."

"Just like I would do anything for you. You're the best!"

"I know. And our opponents are going to be Dolph and AJ."

"Well, I'm glad I'm your partner then. We so got this won."

"We do, and the match is the second one of the night."

"Even better. We can leave to do what I have planned then."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I." He grins. "Awww." Vi gushes. "We'll leave you two alone now." Justin starts to walk them to the door. "Alright."

"Come on Vi."

"I wanna stay."

"I'll give you another massage." He coaxes. "Bye guys!"

"Those two." I laugh, as they both have gone out the door. "So in love. Just like we are."

"Exactly."

"So, should we get ready or do you want to wait a bit?"

"I think getting ready would be a good idea." I nod.

"After you."

"Of course...everytime." I grin, taking my bag and heading towards the changing area. He grabs his bag as well, following me into the changing area. It doesn't take too long for us both to get ready and once we do, we both head back out to the main part of the locker room. "Surprised you controlled yourself in there."

"It was hard, but I know we're short on time right now."

"That's true." I nod. "Saving it all for later when I can go as far as I want."

"Right of course." We both sit on the couch, him pulling me close to him. "So what do you think? We go out there together, or individually? I'm thinking individually, it'll surprise people."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." He nods. "No one will see it coming."

"Not at all. And everyone will be so happy."

"I know. I've been getting tons of tweets about coming back and people missing me. I do miss it out there, all the fans."

"And I know that."

"You have no idea how happy I am to be back."

"You're welcome."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Hopefully from now on you can have matches again."

"Hopefully." It wasn't too much longer before the show started, and unfortunately it had to start off with The Rock. "Looks like he decided to finally show up."

"Never sticks around for long."

"No and it's not fair to all of us who actually stay here and come to every event."

"All about his movies."

"He should keep doing them, he likes them more than this now a days."

"Apparently."

"Hypocrite." I mutter.

He then proceeds to do a little story telling...about himself.

"At 15, The Rock moved with his family from Nashville, Tennessee to a little town only about an hour away from here, Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. And keep in mind, The Rock wasn't no ordinary 15 year old at that time. Already 6'4, 220, rocking a very creepy mustache for some ungodly reason, no idea why. By the way, wanna see a picture of The Rock at 15?"

"Not really."

"Uh...you sure? Alright. Well show the magic. Yeah, there he is, in the flesh. Captain white shorts himself. Half black, half Samoan, yet somehow looking like I was a bouncer from Menudo."

"My eyes! They burn!"

"I got it." Ted says as he covers my eyes.

"Much better."

"Let me tell you this, I love coming to Hershey. Love coming to Hershey. I remember one time, one weekend, Saturday night we can here to Hershey. Rode rides, did everything we could, but there was one thing I wanted. One thing I wanted. The one thing I wanted was a Hershey's Whatchamacallit. And I just couldn't get it. Drove my boys around 5, 6, 7 places, couldn't find it. They were annoyed, they were like 'come on. Come on, we gotta go, we're teenagers. We should be going out buying beer'. I was like 'no no no, we don't drink beer'. Well I might not have said that part, but I said no no no, the only thing I want right now is a Whatchamacallit. But then, finally, I found that Whatchamacallit. And right before I grabbed it, someone else stepped in and grabbed it before me."

"Boo hoo. So sad." I mock.

"Mmhmm. Yeah, boo, yeah. But...but something really special happened that night. Something historic happened that night, because I said something to that person that would change the course of history in the WWE forever. I looked at that person and I said this, in Hershey, that Saturday night. If you don't put down that candy, I'm gonna kick your candy ass. And let me tell you something. Just like that, two seconds later, that old lady put that candy down...and she got the hell out of that store. But the bottom line is this, kicking your candy ass started right here in Hershey, Pennsylvania."

"An old lady? Really? And who cares about the candy ass story? No one."

"Last Monday on Raw, last Monday on Raw, Cena got in my face and I kicked his candy ass. Now I know at WrestleMania, John Cena's gonna come back, he's gonna have more passion and more fire than he's ever had in his life. But I'm gonna keep kicking his candy ass. He steps to me, he'll step to me with his jean shorts kicking his candy ass. Step to me with his fruity pebbles, kicking his candy ass. And not only though I do it in front of WrestleMania, in the world, The Rock will do it in front of the millions. Don't think you heard me. The Rock will do it in front of the millions..." He goes on, before Laurinaitis decides to come out.

The Rock's first question for John Laurinaitis is "who in the blue hell are you?" and Laurinaitis responds, asking the WWE Champion if that is a "trick question" before introducing himself as the former Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and the former General Manager of RAW & SmackDown John Laurinaitis, saying that the entire world knows who he is. The Rock stands unimpressed, saying that Laurinaitis must be mistaking him for someone who "gives a crap"!

"Ooohhh...burrrn."

Laurinaitis then reveals that his former rival and the current Senior Advisor to the SmackDown General Manager, Theodore Long, gave him permission to come out there and talk to The Rock. He continues, saying that he knows that everyone expects to happen, as they expect him to "talk too long" and end up getting laid out with the Rock Bottom. He says that's not going to happen, saying that he and The Rock are a lot alike as The Rock is "The People's Champ" and he invented "People Power". He continues to crow about his past accomplishments, touting himself as "the greatest General Manager that the WWE has ever seen", but it was ruined by John Cena. "Oh thank you John."

He then states that John was the reason he was fired and he is also the reason that he is back. Growing ever impatient, The Rock tells Laurinaitis that, if the former GM does not get to the point, then he is going to whip Laurinaitis' "monkey ass" all over the arena! He gets to the point, saying that he has a "business proposition" for The Rock, saying that they are both businessmen, proposing that he be in the corner of the WWE Champion come WrestleMania!

"We didn't see that coming."

He continues, saying that, with him in The Rock's corner, there is no way and "Big Johnny means no way" that Cena can win at WrestleMania. Laurinaitis then tells The Rock that they are like the Reese's peanut butter cup, they are "two great tastes that taste great together." The Rock says that it's only fair if they involve the "people", asking the fans if they want to see the "stale, old, indigestible, stick-to-the-top-of-the-roof-of-your-mouth-until-y ou-want-to-vomit piece of peanut butter" team up with the "most electrifying piece of chocolate that the world has ever seen".

"No! Please, no!"

To no surprise, the fans flood the arena with "boos" before saying that he has a proposition of his own, saying that he and Laurinaitis should work together to "send a message" to John Cena. Laurinaitis agrees and The Rock offers a handshake to Laurinaitis, promising not to hit Laurinaitis with the Rock Bottom. The two would shake hands, but The Rock would not let go as the WWE Champion would pull Laurinaitis in, dropping the former GM with a spinebuster before dropping the People's Elbow on "Big Johnny".

"I may not be fond of him, but that I like him for."

"For once he did something right."

"Right?"

Once they were done in the ring and had left, the first match of the night would take place as Chris would go one on one with Wade in a non-title match, with Wade's challenger at WrestleMania, Mike, on commentary. "You know, I really think Mike should get that title back. It wasn't fair how he lost it the first time."

"Exactly. But we all know how Creative is and how what they think is best and what we think is best are two entirely different things."

"True."

"It's like they don't know what to do with half of us lately."

"They don't and that's not good at all. We need new creative people."

"They should really listen to the fans. From what I see lately being tweeted, they have a lot of good ideas."

"I'm sure they do, but unfortunately they won't be heard."

"Which is why we have to take things into our own hands sometimes."

"Exactly."

"And that is how I got us in a match together."

"I'm glad you did too."

"That's why I left it as a surprise, because I knew you would be glad."

"I am." During the match, Wade would opt to pick a fight with Mike on the outside of the wring, and while he would avoid getting counted out, the distraction would benefit Chris, as when Wade gets back into the ring, he gets caught in a Codebreaker. Chris pins him to pick up the win. "Aw. Poor thing. That's what he gets." After the match, Chris says that he would love to savor his victory over Wade, but he notices that the elaborate setup for Fandango's entrance has been set up. He then decides to give pronouncing Fandango's name another try, calling him by the names, Fan-ding bat, Fan-doodle, Fan-naki, Fan-Danny DeVito, Fan-tom of the Opera. "Oh Chris. Always a good laugh." He then starts reciting a piece of the famous Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, singing 'Fan-I see a little silhouette of a man, gala mouse, gala mouse, can you do the Fandango?'. Not amused, Fandango comes out with his dance partner, making their way down the ramp, but when Chris welcomes Fandango into the ring for a fight, Fandango backs off and takes his leave, but not before dancing on the stage. "I can't stand that guy."

"Neither can I."

"Wish he's go back to where he came from."

"But unfortunately I think they're sticking with this and he's not going anywhere for a while."

"Boooo."

"I do think we should get going though. Our match coming up soon and all."

"Right."

"After me, I know." I laugh as I get up first. "Mhm." As I get up, grabbing my title and heading for the door, I tease him a little bit with moving my hips a little more as I walk. He inwardly groans as he starts to follow me. "Oh I'm sorry, am I torturing you?" I giggle. "When don't you?" He chuckles. "Point taken."

"One thing I love about you."

"Touche." He then takes my hand as we both walk to the curtain. "Oh good, just us two for now."

"Great."

"I think we'll just let Dolph and AJ go out first, leaves your return to the ring much more a surprise if we go out after them."

"Good idea."

"Get to be in the ring with crazy...oh joy."

"You can take her. Don't worry about that."

"Oh I know that."

"Just unleash all you have on her. Show her up."

"Oh I will...if she makes me mad. That's usually what it takes."

"Knowing her, she'll get you to that point."

"She's good for that." I nod. "Always."

"And speak of the devil." I remark as she, Dolph and Big E finally arrive. "Just don't look at her and you'll be fine." Ted says so I can hear. "Yeah, cause otherwise she'll be giving me the death glare." I mumble. Since AJ was too busy hanging all over Dolph she wasn't paying much attention to what was going on. Thankfully, we didn't have to deal with it very long, as Dolph's music went off and they had left and gone out first. It takes them a bit to get to the ring, with Dolph showing off and everything. Once they make it, my theme hits and I walk out. I do the usual routine, before stopping down at the bottom of the ramp by the ring as my music fades. I look up at all three of them in the ring with a smirk, and a few moments after, that's when Ted's music goes off and he comes out to the crowd going absolutely crazy. They look on in disbelief as he makes his way down the ramp doing his normal entrance, pumping up the crowd. I just grin, and when he reaches me, he kisses me quick before we get into the ring, and the others quickly get out. We do the usual routine, before standing in the middle of the ring as AJ and Dolph hesitantly get back onto the ring. "You so got her in this."

"I do." I nod. "I think I want to go first." She adds. "Go for it." He grins, kissing me quick before stepping out of the ring. And since he did, Dolph had to as well, leaving AJ and I face to face in the middle of the ring as the bell rings. She starts to skip around me in a circle, just having fun for now. But I know what she's doing and she's not going to get the best of me on my birthday. She's back to standing in front of me, smiling sweetly as she does. I just roll my eyes and shove her, so hard that she falls back into her corner near Dolph. "Aw. You fall down? Boo-hoo." Of course her being who she is, she tags in Dolph really quick before getting out of the ring and standing by Big E. So Dolph has no choice but to get into the ring, but I don't get out just yet as he approaches me in the middle of the ring. I'm un-phased by him trying to be intimidating, so when he turns around to boast to AJ and Big E on the outside, I back up and when he turns back around, I hit him with a dropkick before getting out of the ring with a satisfied smirk on my face. "Nice one." Ted grins as he gets into the ring.

"He can't intimidate me. Thinks I won't fight back. He's wrong." I remark as I take Ted's place on the outside. He looks back quickly, with a grin before turning his attention to Dolph. They start off in usual fashion, circling each other a few times before locking up and Ted gets Dolph into the corner, holding him there before he had to let go. Ted backs up, hands up in defense before hitting Dolph when he least expects it. He then takes him and throws him into the opposite corner, and when Dolph bounces off, Ted hits him with a clothesline. "There we go! Still got! Give it to him!" He pulls him into the middle of the ring and goes for an early cover, only for Dolph to kick out. Ted doesn't let him get up, as he locks his arm around his neck in a side headlock. "Tight! Hold him tight! Don't let him up!" Dolph however does start to get to his feet, much to our dismay. He starts to get out of the hold by elbowing Ted in the gut a few times. Dolph goes for his signature move quite early, but Ted moves out of the way at the last minute, Dolph missing. Ted takes the chance and grabs Dolph, throwing him out of the ring, away from Big E, because we all know Big E. would catch Dolph if he were right there. "Smart move!" I yell, keeping an eye on AJ and Big E. Of course though, AJ jumps down and rushes over to Dolph to check on him. I just roll my eyes, as we wait for Dolph to be ready to get back into the match. "Come on! Get back in the ring Dolph!" The ref yells before starting to count.

He doesn't get back into the ring right away though. As it seems he's going to try and get himself purposely counted out, and then he starts to walk away from the ring to walk out of the match. "Oh no no no." I say to myself before hopping down and quickly going over to the space between the ramp and the ring, stopping them from going any further. "Get out of my way!" Dolph yells at me. "Make me."

"How about I make you?!" AJ gets in front of him, lunging at me. And of course, that ends up with us fighting on the outside. Dolph and Big E are distracted by that, and Ted quickly gets out and takes Big E. out, and then gets Dolph back into the ring so the match can end the right way. Big E. gets AJ off of me after getting back up, then I start to make my way back to the ring. As he pulls AJ away and back to their side, she's screaming for him to let her go. "Haha. Too bad for you." Even though Ted had gotten Dolph back in the ring before the match could end the way Dolph wanted it, he had taken control of the match for a bit and ended up catching Ted in his sleeper hold. With each passing second, Ted did start to fade as he dropped to one knee. "No no no! Breathe through it Ted! You can do it!" I encourage, stomping the steps with my foot, trying to get the crowd into it. The crowd does start getting into it, starting to clap for him. With the encouragement, he starts to get back to his feet, and since Dolph is still has the hold in place, Ted backs up and hits the corner, making Dolph let go. While he's in the corner, Ted stumbles forward and away from him and when he turns around, he ducks Dolph's attempted clothesline and comes off the ropes and hits him with his own. "There we go! Woo!" He then waits for Dolph to get up so he can set him up for his finisher. He's actually able to do that, but that's when AJ comes in and goes to stop him. I immediately see her trying to do so, and I quickly take her out before she could stop him, and the fight between us is taken to the outside yet again, leaving Ted to finish in the ring. He hits Dolph with Dream Street and covers him for the pin. Before Big E. realizes what's going on, since he was distracted with me and AJ again, it was too late and the bell rang to end the match as Ted has pinned Dolph.

"AJ! AJ! Let's go!" Big E yells, trying to pull her off. She keeps screaming 'no' at him, but he picks her up and hoists her over his shoulder as he carries her away with her kicking and screaming as he also helps Dolph, all three going back up the ramp. I start to get up, making my way to the ring, Ted checking on me as I start to climb up. "I'm okay." I nod. He helps me into the ring where both our hands get raised in victory. Once our hands are let go, I turn and literally jump on Ted and hug him for getting the win for us. "You're welcome." He chuckles. "It felt good to get that win."

"First one since being back."

"Makes it all the more special."

"I knew it would, which is why I wanted you to get as much in-ring time as you could."

"And I thank you so much for that."

"You're welcome." I grin, before kissing him briefly. "Let's get out of here now." I nod and I let him lead me out of the ring, holding the ropes like always before I get out first and he follows, before we head to the back. From there we head back to the locker room, and just as I was going to head in to change, my phone goes off and it's a text from Vi, telling me that she forgot to mention earlier that Ted and I can't go anywhere until after the taping is over because there's a surprise for me then. "Looks like we won't be leaving early afterall to do what you have planned. Apparently Vi has a surprise for me after the taping is over."

"Really? Well, that's alright. We can wait until then to leave."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, well then I suppose I can wait a bit before changing."

"Staying in your attire?" He grins. "For a little while, yes."

"Yayy."

"What about you?"

"I think I'll get changed. I know who you can get."

"Who, me?" I laugh. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Can't have anything happening afterall."

"No we can't." He chuckles. "I'll be right back." He kisses me quick before heading off to change. "Oh good, they won. They deserve it...especially Ted." Vi remarks about the match. "After being out so long, it's so good to finally see him out there again and winning." She adds. "Hopefully we can see more of him winning."

"If Scar has her way, we will."

"I think she will have her way...especially since she got this to happen."

"Exactly. We make things happen."

"Yes you do."

"That's why we both came here. We came to make a difference and that's what we're going to do."

"As we've been seeing as of late."

"And you're going to keep seeing it. We're not just here to look pretty."

"Like some people."

"Exactly. I mean, we know where hot, hotter than most, but we don't flaunt it like some do."

"Exactly...because you don't need to."

"No we don't. We already impressed who we needed to."

"That's right." He grins. "I'm just glad it was the right one on the right person too."

"So am I."

"And now we're getting married. Who would have thought that would have happened?"

"Probably not a lot of people. But you and I love each other that much."

"We do and that'll never stop. Never."

"Never ever."

"Nope." I lean up, kissing him quick.

"Love you forever and ever and ever."

"Love you too. Forever and always."

"Forever and always." He repeats. She looks up at him with a smile, him looking back at her. He runs his thumb over her cheek, leaning down, giving her a slow, soft kiss. She rests her hand on his wrist as he keeps the kiss going. Even though the kiss was slow and soft, she still got lost in it and didn't want to pull away. He shifts slightly so she starts to lean back, him slowly moving forward as as she goes back. Once she's on her back, he starts to deepen the kiss a bit, his free hand starting to wander. Her hands move from where they are and go to the back of his neck, her fingers moving along it, adding her nails in at causes the usual reaction from him and his hands stop wandering for now as he has a grip on her and a slight growl comes from him. She smirks the best she can into the kiss, doing it again getting an even louder growl out of him this time. She then leaves one hand on his neck while the other moves to his hair and her fingers run through it as always. She pulls him down closer to her, wanting him as close to her as he possibly could get. He just chuckles against her lips and into the kiss, his hands resuming what they were doing as they wander again. When he feels like it's the right time, he stops kissing her to take her bottom lip between his teeth. She arches into him, tugging at his hair while making a few soft noises. Since he knows it drives her crazy, he does it for as long as he possibly could. When he feels she's had enough of that, he moves from her lips and to her jawline. But he does keep in mind that he can't leave any marks this time because of their match later.

She starts to tense as he starts to nip at her skin. He grazes over the spots he loves so much, saving those for after the show. He decides to focus on one spot that will be covered by her hair, but noticeable by him. Her fingers tug at his hair more as he starts to kiss and nip at the spot. Once he feels a small mark, only noticeable to him, is forming, he pulls away, kissing it briefly before making his way back to her lips. "Left a small mark...maybe if he sees it, he'll get distracted with jealousy...and lose the match for him and Alicia." Justin mumbles into the kiss once he's reached her lips. "...perfect...idea...love it."

"You're mine...never will be his...he has to understand that."

"He does...and I'm all yours...no one else can have me."

"Exactly." He goes back to kissing her normally, but with a lot of passion that she equally matches. They do that for a bit before pulling away due to hearing the bell ring. "Oops...missed that match." She chuckles. "Wasn't too important anyway."

"No. Not really."

"I think we do need to get ready though. It's almost the end of the night, and our match is before the main event."

"Aww. I don't want to move though." She whines. "I know, I know."

"Carry me?" She pouts. "Of course." He chuckles. "You're the best ever."

"Just for you."

"Good." He then moves from the couch first, before reaching down and picking her up, after getting both of her things, then carries her into the changing room. Once in there, he sets her down, but she doesn't let go at first. He gives her a slow kiss, then she slowly lets go. She lets him change first, then once he's done, she starts to get changed. "You were so tempting." He chuckles as she finishes. "Was I?" She gives him an innocent look. "Oops."

"You knew what you were doing."

"Mayyybe." She grins. "You so did."

"Guilty." She chuckles. "As always."

"I know how much you love when I do that so..."

"I do." He grins. "You can have some fun while we're not there then you can ravage me when we get to the hotel." She smirks. "Ravage huh?" He grins. "You heard right. Anything goes."

"I like it."

"Now, how did I know that?" She chuckles. "Because you know me that well."

"That I do know."

"Just want to get this match over with, so we can change and once the show is over, we can get to the surprise for Scar you planned for after the show."

"Oh I know. She's going to be so surprised. Plus she gets more cake too."

"As long as a mess isn't made in ring with it." He chuckles. "Tends to be a pattern with birthdays on show nights."

"I won't be starting it. Not with the dress I'll be wearing and knowing her, she'll be ready to go out after so she won'tmake a mess either."

"Right." He nods. "How about we go back out there before things go a bit to far mister touchy?"

"Good idea." Before she can even ask if he wants to carry her again, he scoops her up in his arms, hers going around his neck as she squeaks in surprise. "My question is answered." She laughs. "You know I love carrying you."

"Just as much as I love when you carry me. Queens don't need to walk." She jokes. "Again, joking about that." She laughs. "You may be joking about it, yes."

"Even though I know I'm a queen to you."

"You are."

"And you're my king."

"Always."

"And forever."

"Yes, forever."

"Love you so very much." She nuzzles his neck. "I love you too."

"You're going to have to put me down so we can walk out for our match though."

"Oh right. Unless I carry you all the way until we get to the curtain..."

"I suppose you can do that, but if the camera comes by, you'll have to put me down for that."

"Promise." He nods. "Alright. Just need our titles and we're ready."

"I got them." He says as he grabs them from the arm of the couch. She grabs them from him, setting them on her lap for now so he can hold her properly and get the doors. He then starts to head out of the room and luckily the camera doesn't come to them this time so he carries all the way to the curtain where Heath and Alicia are already waiting. "Ugh, I was hoping they wouldn't be here already." She mumbles. "You know him when it involves you...always early." Justin grumbles. "Unfortunately."

"Give him something to look at, shall we?" She smirks, pulling him closer to her. "Great idea." He grins. He leans the rest of the way, pressing his lips to hers in a soft kiss. They keep it going for a bit until they get interrupted. "Get off my woman!" Heath yells. "Your woman? Don't make me laugh." She remarks, after having to break the kiss. "Need I keep reminding you that I'm getting married?" She flashes her ring in his face again. "I don't think he gets it yet."

"No. I do. She's marrying me and I'm just letting you borrow her for now. After tonight I'll be needing her back though."

"You're disgusting."

"No, you are. You're the one sleeping with someone else's woman. It's stopping tonight. She's coming back with me after the show." Heath grins. "Well, someone seems to have spent a little too much time in their fantasy land." She adds. "It's not a fantasy. You'll see later tonight." He smirks, trying to touch her hair. "Ugh..don't touch me!"

"Can I hit him?" She asks. "Sure, why not." Justin shrugs, setting her on her feet. "Maybe I'll break your nose completely this time yeah?" She says as she balls her hand into a fist. "Try it and I'll get you stripped of your title." Alicia says as she steps between them. "Aww look, he needs someone else to fight his battles for him."

"Actually, no." She puts her finger in her face. "I don't want my partner injured tonight."

"Put your finger in my face again..." Vi grits her teeth, pushing it away. "..or what?"

"You really want to know?" She chuckles sarcastically. "You won't be taking any selfies for awhile, that's for sure."

"Now excuse me...we're heading out first." She finishes, purposely bumping into her as they pass her. Before she could even say anything, Justin and Vi walk through the curtain, titles in the air. After doing their poses and entrance, they head to the ring, his arm over her shoulders, hers around his waist. They get in the ring and do their poses, holding their titles in the air before standing in the middle of the ring. "Just for that little thing backstage, I'm really going to get her now." You mutter to him.

"God you're hot when you're like this." He grins. "As you've said many times before." she smirks.

"It's true."

"And I know that."

He kisses her quick just as Alicia's theme goes off with her coming out doing her entrance with Heath following after she gets to the bottom of the ramp. "I think I'll let you start the match off." Justin offers. "Alright." She nods. "I know you want to get your hands on her after that confrontation backstage."

"I do, just as much as you want to get to him after that too."

"Exactly."

"Go get him and get him good. For me."

"I'll do that. Definitely." He nods. He kisses her quick before tuning around to face the direction Heath and the ref are. As he walks away, she reaches under the rope, slapping his butt then winking. "Youuu."

"Meee." She grins. "I'll get you back for that later." All she does is smirk, puckering her lips. She then turns and meets Alicia in the middle of the ring, the bell ringing to start the match. As usual, Alicia starts the trash talking, adding more to what happened backstage and only audible to her. That's when she starts poking her in the chest, making her back up into the ropes. The last poke she goes for, Vi grabs her hand and twists it, before kicking her in the leg, making her go to one knee and her hand is still twisting hers. "Oh yeah! Break that hand. Don't let her do that to you." She then kicks her other leg out from under her so that she's on both knees now. She takes her hand and places it on the apron, letting it go for a fraction of a second before proceeding to stomp on it. "Stick...it in...my face...again!" She screams as she stomps on it. As she clutches at her hand, Vi just steps on and over her, not caring at all. She drags her over to the ropes where she places her on the bottom one, driving her knee into her back so that there's pressure on her throat. But of course the ref starts the countdown, so she lets go of her before 5. "Doing good babe. Looking hot." She quickly pulls her away from the ropes and to the middle of the ring, going for an early pin, but of course she kicks out. She doesn't get too frustrated, because it is early in the match afterall. She gets her to her feet, before throwing her into the corner. She charges at her, only for her to move so Vi hits the corner shoulder first. When she turns around from bouncing off the corner, she hits Vi with a surprise dropkick. "Come on Vi!" Justin calls, his hand in the ring. "Come to me. Tag me."

She starts to move towards Justin, but Alicia kind of beats her to it and grabs her by the feet and tries to pull her away, only to have trouble as she moves around, and at the last second she kicks her away, in the face. She tags Justin in and Heath tags himself in since Alicia went back over to their corner after she had kicked her. "Go get...him."

"On it." Justin states before quickly getting into the ring and clotheslining Heath a few times before kicking him like always, knocking him down every chance he got. "That's my werewolf! Aaahhhooowwww!" Heath had stumbled into one of the corners, opposite of Vi and Justin's, so Justin backs up into theirs and got ready to charge at him, but just as he was going to, Heath chickened out and rolled out of the ring. "Oh come on! Are you really that scared?" Vi yells. "Get back in the ring!" At this point, Alicia had jumped down herself so that she could check on him and everything, being the tag team partner she is. He didn't want her to and kind of just pushed her away, not wanting to deal with her at the moment. "Aw. Not happy with your partner. What a shame...not!" He ended up arguing with her just a bit, so Justin decided to take advantage of the distraction and jumped through the ropes, in a suicide dive, hitting Heath on the outside and knocked him into the barrier. "Ow." Vi winces, standing on her toes to see if Justin's alright. Just as he was getting to his feet, she saw Alicia start to approach him, not too happy with what he just did. She grumbles to herself before hopping down and decides to go around the other way so she wouldn't see her coming. Just as Justin got to his feet and turned around, he saw her come up behind Alicia and hit her across the back with her arm, so she goes falling to the ground. "Don't think about touching him!" She grits her teeth as she kicks her.

Justin and Vi work together and get Heath back into the ring, leaving Alicia where she was. As Justin gets back into the ring, to go for the pin, she goes back over to their side of the ring. Just as she hopped back up, Heath kicked out of the pin. "Damn." She mutters. "Keep kicking him! He'll cave!" Just as Heath gets up, Justin grabs his hand and twists his arm. But Heath comes back with a punch to the face, and then a hit to the shoulder which knocks Justin down. He then proceeds to keep kicking him, before going around and driving his knee into Justin's spin and then putting him in a headlock. Justin starts to move around, trying to get out of the hold. He does get to his feet with the crowd's encouragement and out of the hold, only for Heath to hit him again and send him into the ropes. However, Justin flips over behind him and hits him with his spinning heel kick and then a fist to the face. "Alright, alright." Vi claps. "Keep that up babe. Take him out for trying to take me away." He goes to send Heath into the corner, but he reverses and Justin ends up in the corner. Justin moves when Heath comes at him, causing Heath to hit the corner shoulder first. Justin motions for Vi to come in and help as he goes to the outside to climb the corner. She comes in and holds Heath down so that he wouldn't move period. Justin then hits the 450 Splash on him and she lets go so Justin could pin him and he gets the three count.

"Yess! Ha! Take that loser!" She laughs at him. "I'm never going with you, ever!" After moving to the middle of the ring, the ref holds their hands up in victory. Once he lets their hands go, she hugs Justin before their titles are brought back over to them. "Unstoppable. That's what we are."

"Exactly."

"Think he got the message you're not going with him?"

"Knowing him, no. He thinks this is all a game."

"Well then...he'll just keep getting his ass kicked by me and or both of us."

"Yes he will."

"And great job taking out Alicia. Must've hit her good because she didn't get back up for a while after that." He chuckles. "Why thank ya. she was not going to touch you...not on my watch."

"And that's another reason why I love you. Because you look out for me."

"That's right. I'm always going to be protective of you."

"Touche."

"Let's get to the back so we can get ready for Scars surprise."

"Right." He nods. "After you." He says, holding the ropes for her. She kisses his cheek, then gets under the ropes, hopping down. He follows then they head up the ramp, holding their titles in the air. They reach the back then start to head for their locker room. When they get there, they head right back in to change. Since he was wearing what he came in, jeans and a button down shirt, she had to do most of the changing since she was wearing something different. She starts by fixing her makeup before taking off her attire. Once that's done, she then puts on the dress she brought, fixing her hair while he stands there watching. "You look amazing, as always."

"Only the best for you."

"Just like I dress the best only for you too."

"You just have good taste in clothes." She grins. "You're hanging with me way too much. You and Ted need a guys day." She laughs. "I'll be sure to talk to him about that."

"Well, Scar and I are going to have that spa weekend so you can do it then."

"True."

"You can ask him after their vacation."

"Right."

"Alright. I'm all set."

"Well, all we have to wait for is the main event to be finished."

"Of course. Just go easy with the dress."

"Promise."

"I know how you get when I wear dresses..."

"I can't help it."

"You never can. There's just so much to touch."

"There is." He nods. "Remember...fun here, ravage at the hotel."

"Right, right."

"I know you're oh so tempted right now, but try to control yourself." She brushes up against him as she walks by him. "I'll...try."

"Good luck." She smirks, walking out, moving her hips a bit more.

"You just love to make things harder for me don't you?"

"I know you love challenges, that's why I do it."

"Of course."

"Now, come sit." She pats the spot next to her. "I getting lonely." She pouts slightly. "Can't have that happening." He chuckles, before doing so. "Much, much better." She says after he sits and she moves closer to him. "Good." He puts one arm around her shoulders, the other resting on her thigh. Her one hand rests on his thigh while she lays her head on his shoulder. The main event couldn't end any quicker. But when it does, they had to wait a bit for the ring to clear of the superstars inside, before they could get up to go out there to call me out there. Once everything is done and everyone is gone, Justin and her head out and down to the ring. As they climb up, he takes the box with the cake from her so she's able to get in the ring. When she does, he hands her the cake, then gets in himself. She hands him the cake back in favor of taking a mic. "Hello everyone!" I call into the mic getting cheers. "I don't know how many of you know this, but tonight is a special night. Today is Scarlet's birthday. Now, I would like for you all to join us in this celebration, but first we need the guest of honor. So, Scar...come on out."

"Another surprise. This day has been full of them." I remark. "It is and this was all Vi's idea."

"Did you know about this?" I ask as we make our way to the curtain to head out there. "No. I wanted to leave early, remember?" He chuckles. "Had I known, I wouldn't have suggested that."

"That's right. It's just been a long day."

"Yeah, but a fun one."

"That is true." We both head out of the curtain and down the ramp. "Let's hear it for the birthday girl!" Ted holds the ropes for me to get in, and he follows after. Then a select group of people come out as well to join us in the ring, basically all the people we're friends with and can tolerate at least. "What is this Vi?" I ask. "Just a little birthday celebration with our friends."

"Aww, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." She smiles, hugging me. "And as always, you're the best."

"I know." She chuckles with a grin. "Alright, now that everyone is here. I would like everyone to join me in singing happy birthday to your and our Women's Champion. Ready? 1...2...3!" She says, everyone singing when she gets to 3. As everyone is singing, the cake is brought out, candles lit for me and held out in front of me. I look at the cake shocked since it was the same one from earlier that I love so much. Once everyone is done singing, I make the wish and then blow the candles out in usual fashion. "Happy Birthday!" She says one final time into the mic. I grin before hugging her again, and it kind of does turn into a big group hug as well with everyone in the ring. Everyone does that for a few moments before pulling away. "No cake fight this time." Vi says. "You hear me Mike." She gives him a look. "Awww."

"You already got cake on one of my nice dresses, you're not doing it to another. I'm still finding cake and our birthday was months ago." She laughs. "Oops?"

"Suuure." She chuckles. "It was fun."

"It was, until I had to get all that cake out of my hair. I got more than you do and that took forever."

"My bad."

"Yeah, yeah. I still love ya, you big goof." She leans into him for a side hug. "Likewise."

"Likewise." We all go back to talking, some people giving me a few gifts. I decide to wait to open them since everything needed to be taken down. We all then exit the ring and once we do, we all head to the back. As soon as we reach the back, she hands me the envelope with the gift she got me. "Ooh, I wonder what this is."

"Open and see." She grins.

I grin as well and open the envelope to see things for a spa weekend, like you mentioned to Justin. "Like?"

"I love it. It's just what we need."

"Right? And, awe. You're taking me? How sweet." She chuckles. "Well of course I'm taking you."

"I kinda figured. I was only joking." She laughs. "Well joking or not I was taking you anyway."

"I know. You're that good of a person."

"So are you."

"True." She nods. "Today has been great though."

"That's good. Your birthday should be."

"It's about to get better though." Ted grins. "Oh? What do you have planned?" I look at him curious. "You'll see."

"We'll let you get to that." Justin says. "Yeah...see you later." She gives me a hug then Ted. "Now, let's end your birthday the way I have it planned."

"Alright." I nod. "Have fun you two." Vi says as Justin and her walk off.

"What do you think he has planned?" Justin asks. "Oh nothing." She grins. "Okay, what do you know?"

"Enough." She purses her lips together to not say anything. "Enough that you can't tell me?"

"Well...it's not like anything can be said to her now so..." She stops walking, then wiggles her ring finger so he can see. It takes him a few moments to get what you're telling him. "Ohhhh, finally."

"I know, but he wanted it to be on a special day for her. The holidays were to soon for him so this was the next best day."

"Remember it forever that way."

"Exactly. Just like when you asked me. I'll remember that day forever."

"So will I."

"One of the best days ever." She rests her head against his arm as they start to walk again. "And the next best day will be the wedding."

"Yes. The best day of our lives."

"Yes it will be."

"I really can't wait now. Just a few more months now."

"It'll be here before you know it."

"I know. It's been going by so fast already."

"That's because we've been busy."

"Very busy. Between work and wedding planning...I don't know how I'm still functioning, let alone you." She chuckles. "I know right?"

"And that's not including all the extra activities you plan too."

"Exactly."

"You're just so insatiable." She chuckles. "I don't know what to do with you."

"Love me to pieces?"

"I already do love you to pieces."

"As do I with you."

"You show me everyday."

"Yes I do." She keeps her head on his shoulders as they keep walking to their room. Just before they get there, she hears something fall and jumps. "What was that?" She looks around to see no one. "What?"

"You didn't hear that? You had to. It was right behind us and loud. It sounded like something fell. I heard feet shuffling too."

"Nothing's there." He says as he looks behind them both.

"I heard it. I know I did."

"Well you know it could've been a hotel employee. Maybe they dropped something."

"Maybe..." She bites her lip. "...I just want to get out of here."

"We're almost to our room." She clings to his arm as they walk the rest of the way to their room. Once he gets the door open, she pulls him inside, shutting the door and locking it, looking out the peep hole. While she's looking out, she sees someone who looks like Drew walk past the door and moves away from it. "What? What'd you see?"

"Not what, who." She shakes, wrapping her arms around him. "Who did you see?"

"D-Drew..." She mumbles into his chest. "You sure?"

"Positive."

"Let me see."

"Careful." She lets him go so he can go check. He unlocks the door and opens it, peering out and looks both ways down the halls. Not seeing anyone, he comes back inside, and locks the door again. "No one's there."

"I saw him Justy. I know I did." She starts tearing up. "Maybe there's something wrong with me? Maybe I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy. Don't say that."

"I'm hearing things that you don't. I'm seeing things that aren't there. That's the only explanation." She walks over to the bed, laying down on her side with her back to him. "You just have your guard up because of him. This is what he wants."

"Well, he's winning. No one believes me that this stuff is happening. There's no point anymore."

"I do believe you. Just because I don't see things or anything too, doesn't mean you're crazy."

"I just wish you could catch them in the act. I feel so...so...helpless right now."

"You're not."

"That's how I feel. I don't know how much longer I can remain strong. I'm about to have a breakdown."

"Well how about going to South Africa for a few days?"

"Really?" She sits up to look at him. "Can we?"

"Of course we can."

"That would help a lot. We haven't been away for a few weeks."

"Which is one of the reasons why I suggested it."

"You always know how to make everything he does so much better." She smiles slightly. "That's my job."

"I'm so glad I have you." She leans forward, wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. "And I'm glad I have you too." His arms wrap around her to hug back. She holds onto him tight, not wanting to let now. She wipes away the few last tears that fall from her eyes, sniffling a bit to breath normal again. "I'm always here for you, no matter what."

"I know you are and I love you so much for that."

"I know. Now how about we both get ready for bed. I know we were planning something different for tonight, but I think you just need to be held right now. We can save it for another night."

"Only if you're sure. I do want you to hold me, but we could still...if you want."

"I'm sure. I don't mind waiting until another night at all."

"Alright. You can decide what I wear or don't wear to bed tonight."

"Hmmm...maybe just one of my shirts." He grins. "Sounds good to me." She nods. "Just have to take my dress off." She starts to reach behind herself for the zipper. "I've got it." He then reaches behind her, her hands resting on his chest for now. As he slowly moves the zipper down, he lightly kisses her shoulder. She leans her forehead against his shoulder, closing her eyes, just enjoying his touch. Once the dress is unzipped, he pulls it off for her. She steps out of it once it's on the ground and picks it up. He takes it from her and puts it somewhere it can't get ruined and then goes through his things for one of his shirts for her to wear to bed. Like always, he helps put it on so he can be as touchy as possible. He then takes his shoes off and while he does that, she smells his shirt, taking in his scent. "I do enjoy wearing your shirts."

"They always smell like you." She adds. "I would hope so." He chuckles. "They do. Even after washing them they do."

"That's a good thing."

"Mhm." She grins. "Let me help you with your shirt now." She motions him to her as she gets on her knees on the bed. He nods as he walks over to her, and she helps him with his shirt. Once she gets that over his head, her eyes look him over while her hands slowly run down his chest and abs. She takes her time before reaching the waist of his pants, starting to get them undone. When she does, she starts to tug them down as far as she can. He then steps out of them as she continues to stare at him. "Enjoying the view?" He smirks. "Uh huh." She nods. "Always."

"Shall we get to cuddling now?"

"You read my mind." She grins, pulling him onto the bed with her, but he ends up on top of her. "Oops. That was not the plan." She laughs. "Both of our faults." He chuckles. "True." She chuckles. "So we could either move or you're comfortable like this."

"I'm fine. I don't want to move anyway."

"I figured as much."

"I'm sure you'll move us at some point in the night anyway."

"Most likely."

"Am I close enough?"

"Yes you are."

"Just making sure."

"Can't get any closer than this."

"No." She shakes her head. "Kiss?"

"You know I never deny you that." He grins, before pressing his lips to hers. Her hands go to his hair, running through it while she tries to hold the kiss for as long as she can. He lets her take control of the kiss and she only pulls away when she feels like it."I love you." She says to him. "I love you too, oh so very much." Since he was laying on top of her, he snuggled down into her, instead of her snuggling into him like always. With his head on her chest, she ran her fingers through his hair. She kept doing that until she felt his breathing change and noticed he was sleeping. She move his hair from his face, kissing the top of his head. She laid there looking at him for a bit longer until she drifted off to sleep herself. In the meantime, Ted and I had just gotten to where he was taking me. He had me keep my eyes closed since the moment we were close to where he was taking me. He came over to my side of the car and helped me out, my eyes still closed. He helped me walk for a bit before stopping and telling me that I could open my eyes. "Ted.." I gasp. "...this place...this place is amazing."

"Only the best for you...especially on your birthday."

"Awe. Thank you." I kiss his cheek. "But how?" This place is hard to get into."

"I have my ways."

"Of course you do." I chuckle. "Shall we head in?"

"Yes we shall." He laces his fingers with mine as we both head up to the doors and inside. Once there, he gives his name and we're both led to a private area of the restaurant. "Always love the private areas that you get."

"For special occasions like this, it's the only way to go. No one will bother us."

"Right." I nod. A waiter soon comes over, showing Ted and I a bottle of wine before taking the cork out and putting it into glasses, then a bucket of ice. He opens up a menu for us both and hands them to us. He gives us a few moments to look over what we want, and takes the orders once we've decided, leaving us to wait. "Just so you know, speaking of birthdays, I'm already planning for yours again." I remark. "Oh? It should be very good then if you're planning already."

"Well it's always a good thing to plan a few months or so ahead of time."

"It is, like with this." He grins. "Oh, so you've been planning this night for a while?"

"I have been. Everything but the cake after the show. I did have some help though, but yes, I've been planning since after Christmas for this night."

"Must be something pretty big if you've been planning since then."

"Just the dinner. Had to get the reservation for this place then."

"Ah, ok."

Soon the waiter comes out with a few appetizers that came with your meal, setting them down on the table. "Ooh, these look good."

"They do and they smell just as good too."

"Oh definitely." We both get a small plate and put some on then eat it. While we're eating those, the dinners come out next, placed down in front of us as well. "Oh my this looks good."

"It really does." He nods. We put our appetizers to the side then start to eat the main course. "I'm assuming there'll be dessert after this right?" I ask. "Of course there will be."

"And it's one of my favorites isn't it?"

"Yes it is. You'll see later."

"I can't wait."

"You never can." He chuckles. "When it comes to my favorites, yes."

"How well I know."

"My favorites and other things anyway."

"Right, of course."

"But ending my birthday with just you has definitely made it even more special."

"Great." We take our time eating the dinner, and after we're finished, we go back to eating the appetizers that we started to eat before the dinner, while we wait for the dessert. After all the dishes were taken back, the dessert order was put in. Since it was made in advance, it didn't take long to come out and be placed in front of us. "Ohhhh this favorite of mine. Good choice."

"I knew it would be." He grins. "You always know what to get."

"I do."

"I also have one more surprise for you when you're done with dessert." He adds. "There's more? I can't imagine what else could be left."

"Yes there's more. The best for last."

"Sneak."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, I can't wait to see what it is."

"You're gonna love it, I know it. No rush to finish the dessert or anything. It's worth the wait, trust me."

"Alright." Even though I do take my time eating the dessert, I'm still excited to see what else he has for me. Once I do finish however, I sit back in my chair. "I'm done now."

"Alright. Close your eyes."

"Closing them." I nod, doing so. He makes sure I can't see before he gets out the box with the ring and gets into position. He tells me to open my eyes and when I do, I gasp. "Ted..."

"Scarlet, you are everything I could ask for in a woman and much more. The day that we met, it was like it was only you and me there and everyone else had disappeared. You've stolen my heart since day one, and you continue to do so with every day that passes. I truly love you with everything I have, and I want to keep doing that every single day of my life. Now, the holidays I thought was too soon to do this, so I just had to save it for a very special day, your birthday. What I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?"

"Ted..." I tear up. "...of course I will!" After he takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto my finger, I practically jump out of my chair and onto him, clinging to him. "I love you so much."

"This has to be the best birthday gift ever."

"That was the whole idea."

"No wonder you've been planning this for a while."

"It had to be perfect. Better than perfect. It had to be amazing."

"And it was."

"Good." He grins. "Now you're really all mine."

"Forever...literally now."

"Exactly how I want it to be."

"Thank god for waterproof makeup..or else my face would be a mess right now."

"You'd still be beautiful."

"Of course I would."

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes, even if you think you look your worst."

"Speaking of beautiful though...the ring. Did Vi help you pick this out?"

"She did." He nods. "She really knows what you like when it comes to this kind of stuff." He chuckles. "She does." I nod. "Oh, I can't wait to start planning this."

"We can start as soon as you want. You can get whatever you want too. Money is no object when it comes to this."

"Right."

"That was my big gift to you for your birthday. I do have another one, if you're not to tired."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm." He grins. "The bill is already paid so we can leave whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready to go now." I nod. "Okay." He stands up, helping you up as well. "Let's go." We then grab our things and head out of the restaurant and back to the car, where we get inside and then he heads back to the hotel for the night. "I so have to take a picture of this."

"Go ahead. I know you want to show everyone."

"I really do." I then take out my phone and open the camera. I take a picture of the ring then post it to Twitter, telling everyone what happened.*

"There. Now everyone knows."

"Now that, that's out of the way..." He pulls me to him. "...time for your final gift."

"Wonder what it could be."

"I think you know what it is..." He grins. "Isn't hard to figure out."

"Of course it's not." He chuckles, playing with my dress. "Because you're already starting."

"Oops." He laughs. "I just can't wait any longer."

"That's obvious."

"Can't help it." He tugs my dress down. "Clearly." I grin. "Mmm..." He bites his lip. "...gorgeous."

"Just wait until the wedding night. When Vi and I go shopping for stuff for her for her night, we'll most likely get stuff for me too."

"I'll be impatiently waiting to see it."

"I know you will. It'll give you ideas though to imagine until that night." I smirk. "Definitely."

"Have fun with that." I say before kissing him briefly. "Just as much fun as I will with this." He smirks, hands wandering. "I do think you need to lose your clothes though. You have more on than I do right now."

"They're yours to take off."

"Hmm, to be quick with it or take my time? Decisions, decisions." I pretend to think.

"It's your birthday. Do whatever you want."

"I plan on it."

"Enjoy." Like always, his jacket is the first to come off and that's actually draped over the chair so it doesn't get ruined. I press my lips to his to keep me occupied even more as I work on his tie, tossing that to the side once that comes off. He keeps his hands on my waist, kissing me back hard while I work on undoing his shirt. After his shirt is off and tossed to the side, he decides to start walking me backwards until my legs hit the bed and I fall back on it, bringing him with me, not breaking the kiss. I keep my hands on his chest for now while his wander. Soon, I move my hands down to the waist of his pants, letting my fingers run over the band for a bit. He tenses, kissing me more roughly. I smirk into the kiss doing it again before starting to work on getting them undone and off. Like always, after a bit of wandering hands, we get under the covers where the rest of our clothes come off and get tossed out from under the covers, landing wherever. That's when things get out of control and we celebrate my birthday and the start of our engagement the best way we can.


	45. WrestleMania 29

The last day of Axxess had just finished up and we had just enough time to get back to the hotel to get our things together to head to the stadium for WrestleMania. I kept on what I had worn during the day, as I would change when we got there. I was just making sure I had everything packed in my bag and ready to go. "I hope you're packing your gear too." I say to Ted as I sit on the bed and wait for him to finish. "Of course I am."

"Good. Because I may just have gotten you a match tonight. I was gonna wait to tell you, but...I decided not to."

"Oooh you. I had a feeling you were planning something."

"Wouldn't be WrestleMania if you weren't competing."

"No it wouldn't be. I'm just glad they're using me again."

"So am I. I'm actually glad they're taking the time to listen to my suggestions."

"Me too. They do tend to listen to their top talents." He grins. "I'm glad to be considered one too."

"That's because you are. You're Women's Champion."

"I know. And speaking of that, I'm not defending the title in a one on one match. Took a bit for this match to be set in stone, but Vi and I will both be defending our titles in a tag team match...together."

"Really? That's something new, but I know you both will walk away victorious."

"We will. And we're facing Brie and Nikki too."

"They're tough, but at least you can tell them apart now...no more twin magic." He chuckles. "Right? But they'll probably still attempt it."

"They can try, but you and Vi have got their numbers. This is not the first time you've both faced them."

"I know. Wonder what made them come back last month."

"I don't think anyone really knows, but they're meaner than they have even been."

"Maybe they came back for that reality show they're making about the Divas with filming starting tonight."

"That could be the reason. Aren't you and Vi in that too?"

"We were asked to do it yes. Gotta have the two champions on the show. It's not a show without us afterall."

"Nope. You're both going to make that show. All the ratings will because you both."

"Us and Nattie of course."

"Right. Can't have a show without Nattie on it."

"Of course. So backstage tonight is going to be busy with the filming."

"When isn't it busy back there." He laughs. "Well...even more busy than normal."

"Right."

"But you know, you can be on camera with me for the show if you want to be. I'm sure Justin will be on camera with Vi too."

"Of course I want to be. I want everyone to know that we're really together."

"And engaged now."

"Exactly."

"Which just keeps sounding better the more it's said."

"And that is why I say it all the time."

"I don't think it's really hit me just yet. I still can't believe it's happening."

"It's going to take time. I think it just now hit Vi her and Justin are getting married."

"But she and I couldn't be happier."

"No and you can see it in her face too."

"Exactly."

"I can see it in your face too."

"Well of course. Now we really are together forever."

"Just like it should be."

I grin, before moving from the bed where I was sitting and going over to him once he finished getting his things ready, and hugging him. He hugs me back tight, kissing the top of my head. "I can't wait to do the planning."

"I can't wait to help you plan either."

"Already know where I want to have it."

"Where would that be?"

"Home. That way your family doesn't have to travel far at all. Even though I know they don't have a problem with the travel."

"I actually really like that idea. It's perfect."

"And I already know your dad is going to officiate the ceremony so we don't need to ask him to."

"Oh? You already talked to him about it I see."

"Well I was excited so I was like calling everybody."

"I see." He chuckles. "That's fine. Saves us the time later."

"Exactly. So, are we ready to go? I do need to have some last minute things done to my ring attire. It's new by the way."

"Oooh? And yes, I'm ready."

"Alright." I nod, grabbing my bag. "And yes new ring attire. Don't worry, I made sure to keep some red in it for you."

"I know you will." He grins. "Tell you what, when I go to get those last minute things done, you can come with me to get a peek at the attire."

"I love the sound of that." He grins. "So shall we get going?"

"We shall." He nods, grabbing his bag then my hand. We then head out of the room and to the elevators where we go down to the lobby. Once there, we head out to the car, load it up and then head off to the stadium. In the meantime, Justin and Vi were getting ready, having their bags packed before they left for Axxess that morning. She was just finishing up her makeup in the bathroom before starting on her hair. "So what's the plan like for tonight?" Justin asks. "Well, Scar and I have a tag match, title defense one."

"Oooh, interesting."

"Against the Bella's though."

"Oh, you'll definitely win though."

"I know we will. They're tough, but not as tough as we are."

"Exactly."

"Just have to keep on eye on Nikki. She's the one that likes the twin magic."

"Even though you can clearly tell them apart now so using that tactic would be useless."

"Right? I've always been able to tell Brie from Nikki though. Even more now." She laughs. "Especially now." He nods in agreement.

"Oh yeah." She chuckles as she finishes with her hair, shutting off the curler and putting it to the side to cool. "So more filming for tonight after all that was done today."

"It's going to be a long night." She groans. "But just imagine what the show is gonna be like when it finally airs."

"Things are only going to get crazier."

"But we will go through it together."

"Yes we will." She grins. "Wouldn't have it any other way." She turns to face him. "Starting with tonight when you win your tag match."

"Mhm." She nods. This is going to be an amazing show."

"Yes it will be."

"Plus our wedding will be on it too."

"And I'll be happy to share it with everyone."

"I can't wait to. Show all the people in denial it's for real."

"There'll probably still be people after that thinking it's not, but we know it is and that's all that matters."

"Exactly." She turns to the mirror again to fix her dress. "There's going to be a lot of unhappy people out there."

"Oh well. They're gonna have to deal with it."

"That's right. 'Cause all this..." She turns to him again, moving her hands up and down in front of her. "...is all yours."

"Oh yes it is." He smirks. "Speaking of...like the dress?"

"You have no idea how much I love it."

"I think I know." She giggles as his eyes don't stop wandering.

"Where do you keep these amazing dresses hidden from me?"

"Behind everything else you love oh so much."

"Of course."

"This way, I can still surprise you with things."

"Mission accomplished every time."

"That's my goal." She kisses him quick, trying to get past him. "Uh uh...I don't think that kiss was long enough for me."

"They never are." She shakes her head amusedly. "I know I know...insatiable." He chuckles. "Yes you are."

"Can you blame me?"

"No. My lips are totally kissable right now."

"You've got that right."

"You want some? It tastes really good." She rubs her lips together. "You really don't need to ask me twice." He smirks. "What are you waiting for then?"

"Oh nothing." He grins, before pressing his lips back to hers, his hands taking hers and they lace their fingers together. Since she was already near the counter, he made sure that she couldn't move. She kisses him back, trying to keep up with him since he was going crazy with the lip gloss. When he does pull away, the lip gloss ends up all gone like always. "Kind of took it all off. My bad."

"Don't worry. I've got more of that flavor."

"Great."

"Since I know how you love to take them all off all the time." She chuckles, letting go of his hands so she can turn to put more on. "Now this has to last most of the night."

"Aww."

"You'll survive. I'm bringing it in case you're good."

"Oh good."

"And there. In my makeup bag that goes with my gear."

"So tempting...but I have to resist."

"You do. If you behave when the cameras are around, you get a treat after the leave."

"Well I sort of have to. Can't go all crazy and everything with the cameras on."

"Not like normal, but I know how you get lost in the moment sometimes."

"It just happens sometimes."

"When I wear things like this, but I have a jacket to put over it too."

"Aww, you're covering up."

"Only for a little bit. I'll take it off after we get there."

"Oh good."

"I would never cover up all night unless I had to, you know that."

"Right."

"All I need is my shoes...you going to let me move now?"

"I suppose." He chuckles, before doing so. She then walks out of the bathroom , him following. She goes over to the side of the bed where her shoes are then slips them on. "So who are you facing tonight? I don't think you told me." She asks. "Or do I even want to know?" She adds. "You probably don't want to know."

"Don't tell me..." She takes a deep breath. "...not..."

"I'm sorry. I guess Vince likes where this is going, since this rivalry has been going since Nexus and The Corre split, me splitting away from him."

"I know...it's just...if he didn't have a creepy thing for me I wouldn't care."

"Right."

"Are his minions going to be out there? 'Cause you know I'm going out there."

"I honestly don't know."

"I really hope not. I'm going out there no matter what."

"And I want you there." He nods. "I will be. Like always."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I."

Once they were ready to go, her and Justin grabbed their bags and then headed out of the room and down to the car where they put everything inside before getting in themselves and then heading to the stadium as well. When they get there, he parks the car then they get their things from the back and head inside, his arm over her shoulder, hers around his waist. Of course they right to the locker room so they at least leave their things in there for now. "So...walk around for a bit or stay here?"

"Suppose we can walk around for a bit."

"Alright." She nods, taking her jacket off for now. "Maybe we'll see Scar and Ted. Haven't seen them like all weekend."

"Well we've all been busy."

"I know, that's why we haven't seen them. I hope we run into them."

"Right."

"I mean with filming for the show, I'm sure they'll be around here backstage somewhere."

"I'm sure." She says as they start walking the halls. "There!" She points. "Scar!" She calls, tugging Justin down the hall. "Heyy!" I greet as they come towards us. "I missed you!" She pulls me into a hug once they reach us. "Missed you too. Been so busy this weekend."

"Same here. Every time I though we had a second, we had something come up. I've been wanting to get together with you at some point."

"Same here."

"How's it feel to be engaged?"

"Still hasn't hit me yet."

"It will. Once you start all the planning and set a date. The date did it for me."

"Probably gonna be a while before a date is decided. But we know where we're having it at least."

"Oh? Where is that?"

"Home."

"Very nice. Bet everyone will be happy about that."

"They will be. Makes it easier on his family too, even though they wouldn't mind the travel if we picked somewhere else."

"Right. That's one reason we picked our home. Much easier for mom."

"That's the only thing we decided on wedding-wise."

"You still got time. Speaking of...I need to talk to Mike. Wanna come with me Scar?"

"Of course."

"Alright." She nods. "See you in a bit." She turns, giving Justin a quick kiss.

"We'll be back." I tell Ted as well. He gives me a quick kiss then we head off down the hall to find Mike. "I was thinking...I was going to ask Mike to walk me down the isle, but I was also going to hold a picture of Justin's dad. What do you think?"

"Awwww."

"I want his dad to be involved somehow and that's what I came up with. Think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll love it."

"Good. That's what I was hoping for."

"And I'm sure Mike would love to walk you down the aisle too."

"I have a feeling he would. That's why I want to ask him. The only other guy besides Alex here I trust, but I'm closer with Mike."

"Right."

"Now just to find him." She laughs. "He's somewhere I'm sure."

"But where?" She starts to think, then texts him. "Catering." She says once he texts back. "Of course." We then head to catering, getting there a bit slower with everything going on and the amount of people. Once we walk in, we spot Mike then start to walk over to him. We greet him, before joining him at the table he was sitting at, and he greets us back. "So, what's up?"

"I had a question to ask you...an important one...to me at least."

"Oh? Ask away."

"I was wondering if you would be the one to walk me down the isle for the wedding? If not, I totally understand."

"Really?"

"Really. You're like family to me and I would love for you to be apart of the wedding in a big way."

"Well, I feel honored, and I would love to."

"You will? You're the best!" She gets up, hugging him tight. "Of course I am." He chuckles. "So modest." She laughs. "That's what makes you, you."

"Exactly."

"So, what you got going on tonight?"

"Got a title match."

"Finally going to get your title back. Nice."

"On the pre-show though."

"Still. Bettet than nothing. I'm happy for you. I'll be rooting for you the whole time."

"Of course."

We sit there for a bit longer, just talking to him about various things. Not too long after that, we hear the annoying yet familiar voice. "Do not make eye contact." Vi says, cupping her hands around her eyes. "Does he just like know where you are at all times? Because that's creepy." I remark. "I think he does and I have no idea how either."

"Don't worry. He wouldn't dare do anything with me around." Mike reassures her. "He does it when Justin is around, no doubt he'll do it with you around too."

"Well I'm not afraid to kick his ass right here then. No one messes with you, not when I'm around."

"You're the best." She smiles. "Has be noticed yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. I think we should get out of here before he does."

"Good idea."

"Thanks again for doing this for me Mike and good luck tonight. Bring that title back home."

"You're welcome. And will do."

"See you later." She gives him a hug.

"See you later." He repeats.

I get up and give him a hug before we hurry out of catering and down the hall. "I'm telling Justin to meet us halfway. I so don't trust him."

"Right, don't blame you."

"Let's hope him and Ted didn't go to far." She says as she tries to call him. "I feel like we're being followed."

"You're not the only one with that feeling."

"Come on, come on, pick up." She says a bit worried. "Ugh. He's not answering."

"Let me try Ted."

"Alright." She bites her lip, looking around.

"Maybe Justin wasn't getting good reception on his phone where he is?"

"We have the same phone by the same provider. If I have service, he has to."

"Ted, thank god you answered. Vi's been trying to get a hold of Justin, but he's not answering."

"That's odd. He's right here and his phone has not gone off at all. What's wrong?"

"We both feel like we're being followed."

"Where are you? We're on our way to you now."

"We're coming back from catering."

"We're not far from there. We'll meet you. Just stay on the phone with me."

"Uh...S-Scar..." Vi stutters. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Look." She points in front of us where Drew and Jinder are not too far away smirking. "You two may want to hurry Ted."

"Scar! Get him off!" Vi yells when she feels someone grab her arm. "It's Heath and them, it's an ambush. We'll try to hold them off the best we can until you get here." I say, after I go over to it being Heath clearly, grabbing him by his hair and pull him off her.

"Not this time." He smirks as I'm pulled off him by Drew. "She's mine now." He puts one hand around her waist, the other over her mouth before taking her around the corner. "Let us go or we'll make it so you can't have children ever in your pathetic lives!"

"You, you can go now. We got what we want." Drew says, letting me go then walking away. "I don't think so." I grumble, going after him. "Scar!" Ted calls once he sees me.

I stop and turn to see him coming towards me with Justin, and unfortunately I had lost Vi and the other three. "I tried to stop him, I really did."

"It's alright. We know." Ted pulls me to him. "You were out numbered."

"I was going after them, but I lost them."

"We'll find them. We already have Alex helping us look and John. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Right. And that's a relief."

"It is, but now we have to look too."

"Not something I wanted to do tonight." I sigh. "None of us wanted to, but thanks to him we now have to."

"Well I hope we find her before we're needed for any filming for Total Divas tonight."

"We will. Don't worry about that."

"They were waiting for us to leave catering, that explains why we heard Heath's voice. Should've just stayed put." I say as we go on our own search for her. "You didn't know. You were trying to get away form him."

"We were." I nod. "I knew I should've went with you both." Justin mumbles. "It's not your fault Justin."

"I can't be away from her for more than a second without him trying this crap."

"Well if he didn't have Drew and Jinder with him, then we could've taken care of him. I had him by the hair, I really did, but Drew grabbed me and pulled me off of him."

"He did what to you?!" Ted snaps. "And he held onto me until Heath was able to drag her away, then he let me go."

"He's so going to get it. No one touches you or her."

"I'm fine though, even though that's not the point, I know."

"He's lucky he didn't hurt you, but I'm still going to hurt him tonight."

"And you have every right to do so."

"And I will."

"Good because he deserves it. Ugh, I need to de-germ myself now."

"We'll do that as soon as we find Vi and get back to our room."

"Alright." I nod. In the meantime, Heath had taken Vi to a room across the arena where no one really was and took her into an empty room. He had her against the wall, one hand over her mouth so and screams from her were muffled. "You can try to scream all you want, but no one is going to hear you." She tries wiggling out of his grip, doing anything she can to get away, only for his hold to get tighter. "Uh uh. You're not going anywhere. Didn't I tell you that I would get you to myself? Now I have." She shakes her head no, trying to push him away from me, but he leans into her using his body weight to keep her from moving while she tries to scream as loud as she can. "Like I said, no one can hear you. We're in a part of the arena where there's barely anyone." She then closes her eyes, a few tears falling as she tries to calm herself. She gets an idea in her head, hoping it will work. "And by the way I know you were trying to call him earlier. Wondering why he wasn't answering? Because I have his phone, right here." Her eyes go wide and she starts to cuss at him, only for it to be muffled. "And by the way I know you were trying to call him earlier. Wondering why he wasn't answering? Because I have his phone, right here." She then starts to hit him the best she can to get him away from her, but he just squeezes down on her side since his hand was there, making her wince.

"I highly suggest you stop that." She shakes her head, being defiant, trying to use her knees to kick him. He's had enough and pulls her from the wall and takes her over to one of the couches that were in there, throwing her on it, sitting on her legs and pinning her hands above her head. Since his hand was off her mouth for a second she takes the chance to scream. "Help!" She screams only for him to cover her mouth again and leans down close to her ears.

"You're mine now. No one is going to find you."

She shakes he head repeatedly, not wanting to be with him. She keeps trying everything she can to get him off, but he again uses his body weight to keep her from doing so. She can feel his breath on her ear, moving down to her neck. She closes her eyes tight, screaming into his hand as he starts to kiss down her neck. "It'll be easier if you don't struggle." He mumbles. She shakes her head again since that's all she can do at the moment. He starts to make his way down her neck to her collarbone, taking his time while he does it since he knows she hates it. "I really wish this arena wasn't so big." I sigh. "Right? We've got people looking everywhere possible."

"This is just getting frustrating."

"I know. So many halls. It's hard to pick the right one." After it seems like we're never going to find her, we go past this hall, and I notice that Drew and Jinder are standing around, and I cause Justin and Ted to stop. "Wait...here."

"You see her?" Justin asks, looking as well. "No...just Jinder and Drew."

"He must have her down there then. Let the others know." He says as he takes off down the hall.

"Justin wait. They'll spot you. Stop."

"I need to get to her. God knows what he's doing to her right now."

"I've got a plan. Don't worry. Come back."

"What is it?" He says anxious.

"Well clearly they're guarding a door, so where they are, Vi will be with Heath. So, I'm thinking I go down there, cause a distraction, get them to face their backs to you. That's when you and Ted attack from behind, and we rush in and get her."

"Sounds good. Are you sure about it though?"

"I'm sure. Once they're taken out, Heath is no match for the three of us."

"Actually, the five of us." Mike says as he walks up with Alex. "I knew I should have walked you both back."

"It's alright. We know where she is now at least."

"Good. That's a relief."

"Alright, I'm heading down the hall now. Remember just wait until their backs are turned."

"Will do." They nod. I start to head down the hall, sneaking of course. I would duck behind stuff when I saw they were turning around. Once they weren't looking in my direction anymore, I would continue my walk down to them.* "Well look who I found." I remark as I walk up to them since I'm closer. "Can't stay away huh? I told you she was into me." Drew says to Jinder with a grin. "Ugh, you wish. No, I'm here for Vi. She's my friend and I care about her."

"I don't know what you're talking about. She's not here. Now run along."

"Hmm...I don't think so."

"So, you'd rather stay here then. We can deal with that." They both face me and start walking towards me. "Yeah, because you guarding a door is oh so suspicious. And you know, you're really going to regret doing all of this." I say, as I look behind them briefly to see Justin, Ted, Alex and Mike coming down the hall to sneak up on them. "Really? What are you going to do?"

"Oh...it's not me you have to worry about." Before they even have a chance to think of an answer, that's when they are attacked from behind. "You're not the only ones with the numbers game." I mumble. Mike and Alex take them and toss them down the hall, chasing after them so Justin and Ted can go after Heath. We try the door, but it's locked. "If this door is locked, they're definitely in there."

"Step aside." Ted says as he starts to back up. Once Justin and I are out of the way he kicks the door in. "We'll make sure to pay the arena for the damages." He says, allowing Justin to go in and get her, finding Heath on her so he grabs him and pulls him off and throws him out the door. "Justy!" She calls out to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yells at Heath. "What does it look like?"

"Looks like you had your hands all over my fiancee trying to do things she does not want you to do."

"Oh she did want it, she was just being stubborn about it."

"Did you Vi?" Justin asks, not looking at me, but at Heath with a glare. "No! He's lying!"

"And he has your phone." She adds. "No wonder I never got your calls." He starts walking to Heath. "I should take care of you right now, but I'll save it for the match. Now get the hell out of here!" He pushes him down the hall. As he did that, I go into the room since she's moved from the couch and I wrap my arms around her in a hug. Ted too comes in and finds Justin's phone on the ground and picks it up, handing it back to him. Thanks." He says before coming over to me, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank god you found me when you did. He was getting a bit to...touchy." I cry into his chest.

"I really thought I wasn't going to find you."

"How did you? He really found a good place this time."

"It took some time. But we had help from Mike and Alex. We were just walking by, Scar noticed Drew and Jinder outside the door, and it just clicked that they had to have been guarding the room where you were. We attacked them from behind when Scar distracted them, Mike and Alex chased them down the hall."

"Well, I'm so glad you found me. I thought I wasn't going to see you again."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"He did squeeze on my side when I was trying to scream."

"Let me see." Since Ted and I were back in the hall, he pulled her dress down so he could look. It was a little red and sore, but nothing too bad. "Doesn't look too bad, but he's gonna get it tonight for doing that to you."

"That's not all he did either." She says as he helps pull her dress up. "What else did he do?"

"He had his hand in places it should not have been then when he threw me on the couch, he started..." She tears up, her lip quivering. "...kissing my neck."

"Let me see your neck." She moves her hair out of the way so he can look. "I don't see anything. He's still a dead man though."

"I feel so...so...violated. He's getting sneakier and more ruthless. He's even moving faster so he can do more each time."

"I think we may need to talk to Vince about this then."

"We really do. He said that I was all his and no one was going to find me. He was so sure about it too."

"Next time Vince is around we'll talk to him."

"Alright." She nods, wrapping her arms around him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. "Let's head back now."

"I'm all for that."

"And we won't leave unless we have to."

"Good. All I want to do right now is be in your arms."

"You two go. Mike and Alex come back we'll tell them what happened."

"Alright. Thank you." Justin says."You're welcome." Justin and her head back to our room, him holding her close to him. "I should've gone with you two when you left." Justin remarks. "Justy, it's fine. You had no idea he was going to do anything. I didn't even think he was here yet, it's still early."

"Right."

"All that matters is that I'm here with you now and I'm safe."

"That's right." He nods. "I was so scared though. I couldn't call out to you, move, or do anything. He really overpowered me this time. I thought he was going to..." I bit my lip, burying my face in his side.

"But he didn't. Scar called Ted at the right time."

"Thank god she did. I don't know what I would have done if he did that."

"If she didn't, I wouldn't have even know that my phone was gone."

"I didn't know either. I called like 3 times."

"I can see that now." He says after looking at his phone to see the three missed calls from her. "I should've known something was up when you didn't answer."

"I would never not answer you."

"I know and that was the odd part. I was getting worried."

"Well you don't have to worry anymore."

"Good. All I want is to be with you."

"And you will be with me, forever, once we have this wedding."

"I can not wait for that day. Hopefully he'll leave me alone after that."

"We can hope.

"Are we almost to our room? I need to sit and rest."

"Yeah, we're almost there. It's just down the hall."

"Good. My side is really starting to hurt again."

"How hard did he squeeze you there anyway? I mean I know it's not that bad but...still."

"Pretty hard...every time I would scream he would squeeze it."

"Well we'll keep an eye on it. If it's bruised, it'll take a day or so before we see it."

"If it is, I'll kill him myself."

"Won't stop you either, because he deserves everything he's gonna get."

"Exactly. Get him extra good out there tonight."

"I will."

"You're the best."

"Just for you."

"Like always."

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." It isn't too much longer when they reach the room and head inside, going right over to the couch and sitting down, him instantly holding her close. "Now this is more like it."

"Agreed. And I'm sure if they need you or both of us for filming when they have it, Scar will let you know." He nods. "She will, but I hope they don't. Not in the mood right now."

"I know."

"Hopefully not until our match at least."

"Right. That would be nice."

"Yes. I don't want to move right now."

"And you don't have to. Don't worry."

"Good. I just want to be in your arms and close to you for as long as I can."

"That's where you're gonna be. Always." She nods, moving closer to him, snuggling close him. "Try to not focus on what just happened, focus on the good things. Like the wedding."

"I'm trying. It's helping a bit."

"Hmm, try thinking about the honeymoon after that...the possible places we could go, and the first night of that." He smirks. "Mmm...that's a thought. One I really love and enjoy." She smirks at him. "I knew that would really help."

"Maybe we could have a little preview now?"

"I don't see why not." He grins. "That would help me feel better."

"I'll do anything to help you feel better. You know that."

"I do." He then pulls her over so that she's sitting on his lap, and then he presses his lips to hers. Her arms go around his neck, pulling him closer while kissing him hard, like she's never done before. One of my her hands find it's way to his hair, her fingers running through it. His hands however have moved so that he was holding her face in them, wanting to keep a hand away from her side that was hurting again. He keeps like that, keeping the kiss going while her one hand moves from his hair to his shoulder, the other still running through his hair. After she's done running her hand through his hair, she rests it on the back of his neck and at times drags her nails across the skin, getting the same reaction as she always get from him. She smirks into the kiss, doing it again getting a louder growl out of him this time. "Keep doing that, and things will happen that can't happen at work." He mumbles. "Oops."

"Uh huh."

"Honest." She mumbles. "You knew what you were doing."

"Maybe."

"You so did."

"So I did." She smirks. "What you going to do about it?"

"You may just find out later." He smirks back. "Uh...sowwy."

"You know that works on rare occasions." He chuckles. "And now's not one." She pouts. "Sorry."

"Not fair."

"You'll live."

"I might."

"You will, I know you will."

"I don't know...maybe one more kiss will help me..."

"You know I never deny you that." He grins. "Of course you won't." He chuckles before he leans down and presses his lips back to hers for a brief kiss. She holds him there for a bit longer since it wasn't long enough for her. When she's ready, she pulls away and rests her forehead against his. "Better?"

"So much better."

"I'm glad."

"You always make things better."

"That's my job."

"And you do a good job at it too."

"I would hope so."

"Trust me...you do."

"Good."

"Always will too."

"That's a definite."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I vote for staying like this until we have to move. I don't want to move at all right now."

"Good idea." She shifts a bit so she's more comfortable, wrapping her arms around him as he does the same with her. He kisses the top of her head a few times, telling her he loves her over and over, holding her close and tight. Just as Ted and I were going to leave the hallway, Mike and Alex do end up coming back. "We got her out. She's safe and with Justin." I explain. "That's relief." Alex sighs. "How is she? did he hurt her?" Mike asks. "Well her side hurts, because he was really squeezing hard on it when she was trying to scream."

"That little..." He shakes with anger. "...he better stay away from me."

"They're gonna talk to Vince next time he's around, see if anything can be done."

"That's the best thing to do." Alex nods.

"But the good thing is she's safe now. And in other news, I don't believe I told you the good news yet about us." I say about Ted and I. "Oh? what's that?"

"Oh...well Vi and Justin aren't the only ones getting married now..."

"What?" They say at the same time. "Mmhmm."

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks. Yeah, happened the night of my birthday. Must've been far too excited, and I forgot to tell you."

"That's fine. Totally understandable."

"The only thing we've figured out for it is where it'll be and that's Mississippi."

"Not bad. It's not to far."

"Don't know if we're gonna have it featured on the reality show yet. Depends on the date we set and if they're still filming around that time, and if we want it shared with everyone, like Vi and Justin are doing."

"Right, of course."

"But I definitely can't wait for tonight. First time ever, both division titles are being defended in a tag team match."

"I heard about that, thought it was a rumor, but I guess it's not."

"Nope. Why have two separate Divas matches where the titles are defended individually, when you can have a tag team match and have both on the line, make it an even better match?"

"So true."

"Let me guess, Bellas right?" Alex says. "Yup."

"I've heard. They've been bragging about it all night."

"They would be bragging about it." I roll my eyes. "Saying how they are going to beat you in the first 2 minutes too."

"Psh, I'd like to see them try. They can't cheat by doing twin magic anymore. There's a clear difference between them."

"Nikki's 'girls'." Mike laughs. "Exactly." I laugh too. "They can dress the same all they want. There's just that one difference."

"Right."

"But if they do that and the ref doesn't realize it..."

"I don't think you or Vi will let that happen."

"No we definitely won't."

"You're both smarter than them."

"And they've been away for months, they just came back last month. There's got to be a little bit of ring rust."

"Exactly. No matter how much they trained."

"Speaking of the match, I still need to get those few things done to my attire for tonight...think we should get going and out of this hallway."

"Oh, that's right. We'll see you both later."

"Good luck tonight." Mike says. "Even though you and Vi won't need it." Alex adds. "Always appreciated. Thanks."

"Welcome." They say before Ted and I make our way out of the hallway. "So...you're attire...I finally get to see it." He grins. "You do."

"We there yet?"

"We're on the other side of the arena remember? We still have quite a walk before we're back at our locker room so I can get it."

"Booo."

"You'll live."

"I hope."

"I know you will. Trust me."

"I want to see it." He whines. "Patience."

"Explain to me what that is again?"

"I know, I know. In these situations, you have none."

"No I do not."

"It'll only take a few minutes or so."

"We better hurry then."

"If you want to hurry, looks like carrying me is an option."

"On it." He says, scooping me up. "Surprised you didn't think of that on your own." I giggle. "My mind was in other places."

"Of course it was."

"What can I say? It's your attire that does that to me."

"Thinking about what it possibly could look like I'm assuming."

"More like picturing you in it."

"Obviously."

"Let me say...it was hot."

"And you don't even know what it looks like yet."

"Red. That's all I need to know."

"Right." He then keeps walking until we reach our locker room, him walking in so I can get my attire. Once I have it, we both then head out to get it touched up. "Here, you can look at it while we walk there." I say, handing both pieces to him. "Nice and soft. I like this one." He says as we both head down the hall. "And it has red like you like to see."

"I see. I love it."

"And now you can picture me wearing this, after seeing it."

"I so can."

"And you're gonna have to wait for me to put it on unfortunately."

"Awww."

"Me and Vi's match isn't until later in the card."

"I should be able to make it."

"Especially since I'll be changing into a dress very shortly, after we get this situated."

"Do I get any hints?"

"Well it's not red. Not this time."

"I can live with that."

"And it's strapless. I know for you the straps just get in your way when you start being distracting."

"They do." It isn't long until we get to where the seamstresses were and we go to the one that deals with my things and I tell her the things I need done on it. She nods and gets right to work on what I wanted. "Shouldn't be too long. I know you want to get back so I can change." I say to Ted with an amused look. "I do."

"I'll be wearing it of course when I'm out there for your match."

"Of course you will."

"Always have to look my best."

"You always look your best in my eyes."

"Of course I do."

"You're the most perfectly gorgeous girl I have ever seen." Of course with us being by the seamstresses, they hear him say that and they erupt into 'awwws', which in return causes me to blush a bit. "Teeeedddd. See what you do?" I say as I try to hide. "I do see and no hiding."

"Should get a free pass this time on that." I mumble. "Alright. Just this once." I grin and hide my face in his neck, until my face goes back to it's normal color. "Better now?"

"Better." I nod. "Good."

"Always making me blush when we're around others."

"I want everyone to know what I think of you."

"I think everyone knows, and how could they forget?"

"I like to remind them."

"I know you do. More especially now considering the engagement."

"Yes. Especially since that." After waiting a little bit longer, the final things were done and finished on my attire. It's handed back to me and I thank her before Ted and I head back so that I can change. "I can't wait to see your dress." He grins as we both walk in our locker room. "I can tell. You've got that look."

"What look?" He acts innocent. "You know very well what look."

"I have many looks." He chuckles. "Well in that case, maybe I'll take my time getting changed. I mean I have most of the night." I smirk. "Fine by me. More time I get to see you like that."

"This time though, you can't help me. It has to stay a surprise for you."

"Noooooo."

"When you help, it always takes longer than expected."

"I'll just watch this time. I promise."

"Okay...then I suppose you can come in with me."

"Yess." He cheers. "Love you." He says kissing me quick. "Love you too." We both then head into the changing area where he sits while I get everything out of my bag. "So I guess two of the newbies are going to be on this reality show too." I say as I start to get undressed. "That's right...JoJo and...what's her name? I forget."

"Eva Marie. Nattie and I met them the other day."

"Oh. That's who it was. I thought it was a Bella twin to be honest." He laughs.

"Yeah people say she can be a Bella triplet. But, she was told to dye her hair so that wouldn't be the case."

"Really? Think she will?"

"She actually did dye it. Came back later that day with it dyed. She was told to dye it blonde. It was soooo not blonde. Bright, fire red."

"Ooohhh. I bet they were pissed at her."

"They kind of were yeah. I mean you don't go against what you're told to do. Not making a good first impression, that's for sure."

"I doubt she'll last long then."

"You'd be surprised. She came from that Diva Search they had exclusively, and she's a pretty face and everything. You know how things work with that."

"That maybe true, but you're so much prettier than her."

"And so much more talent."

"Exactly."

"I don't know...there's just something about her. I have no idea what it is, but I don't like her."

"Well, I have yet to meet her, but if you get a bad vibe then she's no good."

"Nattie has to be a mentor to her and JoJo this week too."

"That's so not fair to Nattie. She has better things to do than that."

"Exactly. So they'll be following her around tonight."

"They will learn a lot from her, but I still don't think it's fair."

"I know. They always choose Nattie for things like this. Whether it's being a mentor or working the red carpet at the parties we have for SummerSlam."

"She deserves much better than that."

"She does, but hey...what can you do when you have to listen to what you're told to do."

"Right."

"So if you're with me whenever I see her tonight, you'll get to meet Eva...oh joy." I say the last part with sarcasm. "Remind me to hide if I see her."

"Will do." I nod, as I get my dress on and adjust it until it's perfect.

"You look amazing."

"And I'm not even done with everything yet."

"It doesn't matter. Still amazing." I grin as I then start to get everything else on. Once I was finished with everything, I turn to face him. "All done."

"Kill me why don't you."

"I don't do it on purpose." I laugh. "Suuuure."

"Not all the time anyway."

"I repeat...suuuure."

"Gonna head back out with me or do you need a few minutes?"

"I'll head out with you."

"You sure? Because you look a bit out of it and distracted."

"I'll be fine."

"If you say so." I snicker as I head back out into the room. He follows behind me, doing his best to not run into anything.

"And now we can relax for a bit, watch the pre-show."

"Perfect timing."

The pre-show had already begun and Josh Matthews welcomed everyone watching to the hour-long pre-show, before highlighting the match during the pre-show where Mike takes on Wade for the Intercontinental Championship. After a bit, Striker and Josh throw it up to the kickoff panel of Scott Stanford, JR, Kofi and Dusty Rhodes. The first match they talk about is the World Heavyweight Championship, showing the video package, hyping that match.

"With Swagger getting into trouble that one night after SmackDown, there's no way he'll be rewarded with a title win. I'm surprised they even let him get a title shot because of his behavior."

"Right. I'm shocked too."

The next big match they talk about is the match between Triple H and Brock Lesnar.

"Surprised I haven't run into Lesnar backstage, like that one time last year. I'm thankful I haven't seen him at all today."

"You and me both."

"Hopefully we can go the rest of the night without even seeing him except for the match."

"We'll stay here unless we have to leave."

"Good idea."

"Anything to help you feel safe with him around."

After Tony Dawson was seen outside with the fans, they cut to backstage Snooki happened to be.

"Ms. Social Media Ambassador. What's up Snooks? Congratulations on becoming a new MILF." Mike says as he comes into view.

"Oh my god, I love you, thank you. That means so much to me."

"You know, mother I'd like to friend."

"Oh, I thought you meant the other thing. Anyway, I'm tweeting. Do you want me to tweet anyting cool, like your awesome speedo?"

"Or you could tweet about-"

"-I've got a tweet for ya." Wade says as he walks in. "Why don't you tweet this...Wade Barrett is the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time. And he deserves something far superior than to be stuck here slumming it with two so-called reality TV stars like The Miz and Snooki."

"At least they are known unlike you."

"He wouldn't be able to handle reality TV." Ted scoffs.

"Nope. Not at all."

"That's actually more than 140 characters."

"Snooki tweet this...tonight, at WrestleMania, The Miz takes the one thing that makes Wade Barrett relevant. Hashtag The Intercontinental Championship."

"You know what Miz? I've never liked you. And tonight, I'm going to show you a very different kind of reality."

"Really."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Don't worry about it. You're The Miz, and your spray tan looks awesome."

"Thanks."

"I really hope he beats Wade tonight."

"He definitely deserves it."

"He does. It was wrongfully taken from him in the first place. Kofi had not right to come right in and take it from him."

"Exactly."

"He's so got this win."

After a quick break, just something talking about tonight, they then start to talk about the match that involved me, Vi, and The Bellas.

"Oh good. They should be talking about this. I think it's a pretty big match."

"Of course. They want everything they can't have. Always been that way."

"Well it'll be a fun feud that's for sure."

"Who started this anyway? Like who wants what title?"

"Brie wants the Divas title."

"Didn't she already hold it once? She's not the only one that gets to have it."

"She wants it again."

"I wish her luck. Vi's not going to give it up that easy. Not to her anyway."

"Nope."

"Nikki's not getting yours either. She's got her work cut out for her."

"Oh yeah." I nod.

"That's my tough girl."

"Always."

He gives me a quick kiss, pulling me closer to him. After a bunch more video packages that highlight matches for tonight, it was finally time for the pre-show title match, as Mike comes out first for it. "He's so got this match."

"He does...still going to be undefeated at WrestleMania after tonight."

"Of course. He's The Miz and he's awesome." I grin.

"As he never lets us forget." He chuckles. "Exactly."

"And plus, he said his friends and family are in the crowd tonight so it's going to be even better to win." I add.

"Right."

It wasn't too long until Wade comes out. Once he was down at the ring and ready to go, the bell ring to start the match and Wade took advantage from the beginning. The control of the match went back and forth for a while, until Wade got Mike on his shoulders and Mike was able to get down and got Wade into the position for the Skull Crushing Finale. Wade counters that and is able to come back, dropping him. He goes for the cover, only for Mike to kick out. Wade then pulls his elbow pad down for his Bull Hammer Elbow. Mike ducks it and gets Wade in the Figure Four, and Wade goes over to the ropes, Mike having to let go. Wade had poked him in the eye and then hit him with Wasteland, going for the cover, and Mike kicks out again. Wade starts to argue with the ref about the count. "Too bad for you, that was two."

"Yup. Someone needs to learn to count." After being frustrated, Wade goes back over, only for Mike to trip him and get him in the Figure Four again in the middle of the ring. Wade has no choice but to tap out this time. "Yess! In your face Wade. Go Mike!"

"If you want to get up and go find him once he gets to the back to congratulate him you can."

"I might just do that." I nod. After the replay of how the match ended, Mike was up on the stage, getting ready to head to the back after his celebration of winning there. As soon as they go back to the pre-show panel, I moved from where I was sitting, so that I could go find Mike to congratulate him. I make it to the ramp just in time as he's coming back through. While I was on my way, Vi sent me a message to give to Mike. Once he comes through the curtain, I give him a hug. "You did it!"

"I did. I can't believe I have it again."

"You do deserve it."

"Right? It does look good on me." He smirks. "Much better on you than Wade."

"Of course it does."

"Oh, before I forget. Vi wants you to stop by her room since it's right by yours."

"I will definitely do that." He nods.

"Ever since...you know, she doesn't want to leave him."

"Right right, of course."

"How about I walk you back to your room while we talk?" He offers, not really giving me a choice. "Yeah, sure. I'm sure Ted will appreciate it. Surprised he even let me come down here myself."

"Probably since everyone is getting ready now and not just roaming around."

"True."

"That and you're one tough girl. Everyone knows not to mess with you." He chuckles. "Didn't stop Drew earlier though when everything happened."

"That's Drew. He's got a thick head, never knows when to do anything."

"Ain't that the truth."

"One big screw ball." He laughs as we reach my door. "Definitely." I laugh. "Here's your stop." He says. "I'll see you later."

"See you later." I nod, before hugging him again and then heading back into the room. Once I'm in the room, he then starts to head down to Vi and Justin's room for a quick stop. Since she was waiting for him, she opens the door before he even knocks, attacking him with a hug. "You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks." He chuckles as he hugs back.

"That's your title and it's going to stay with you. No one is taking that from you."

"Not even when I have that new movie to start filming soon."

"Nope. And, you're going to be awesome in that movie, just like The Marine 3."

"You know it."

"Yes, yes I do."

"So, how are you? Better I hope. You know me and being concerned about you."

"I'm doing better. Justin's been helping. I do want to thank you for helping him earlier. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. You're like a sister to me and I would never let anything happen to you."

"I know. It's an honor, it really is. Nice to have an older brother around."

"Always will be around too."

"Don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm glad we met each other then."

"Me too, me too."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Good luck tonight by the way."

"I am and thank you."

"You're welcome. So I'll see you later then?"

"Of course you will." I give him one last hug. After she lets go, he heads to his locker room, and she shuts the door of theirs, going back over and sitting next to Justin. "I'm so happy for him."

"Winning the title at one of the biggest shows of them all. Can be nothing but happy for him."

"Right? not as happy as I was for you though."

"Of course."

"Now I'm good. No more moving until we have to get ready."

"Good."

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, not really. They're just talking about what's happening the rest of the night."

"Oh, alright." She snuggles into him. "Show will be starting soon though."

"Mkay."

"When is your match anyway?" Justin asks. "Oh, not until much later."

"What about yours?" She asks. "After the World Heavyweight Championship match. Close to the end."

"So we have pretty much the while night to ourselves."

"Pretty much." He nods. "First time in a long time that's happened for us."

"I know right?"

"I'm so glad, especially tonight."

"Definitely need it."

"I do. Still shaken up over it. It keeps playing over and over in my head."

"I wish I could make it go away." He sighs. "It's alright. You just being here is helping me feel safer. I just keep thinking of what could have happened."

"I would never let that happen, ever."

"I know you wouldn't, but he had this all planned and planned good. He made sure you wouldn't find me easy this time."

"Well he kind of needs better plans, because leaving the other two standing guard is just suspicious when they're found."

"Never said he was smart at planning, but he really had me thinking you weren't coming."

"Never believe a word he says. I'm always there for you. Always."

"I know you are. You're my knight in shining armor. He was just moving so fast I didn't think you would make it." She starts to tear up. "Try not to think about it." He says as his arms wrap around her. "I'm doing my best." She clings to him. "I wish I could help further, I really do."

"You are helping. Holding me is the best thing you can do right now."

"I know."

"Just keep holding me like you never want to let go and I'll be just fine."

"I do that every day."

"You do and it makes me feel safe every time."

"As it should."

"I always feel my safest with you."

"And that's a good thing."

"A very good thing."

"Love you so very much."

"Love you too, so so very much."

The show would then soon start, like all the WrestleManias start, with the National Anthem being sung, before getting to the first match, which was the six-man tag team match between Randy, Big Show, Sheamus and The Shield.

"I think it's going to be very hard for Randy and them to work together. Seeing the problems they've had as of late."

"Right. Plus, The Shield are unbeaten pretty much."

"So either way they're winning, basically."

"Pretty much." After a long fought match, the prediction was right and they did end up winning and the other three got into an argument, causing Big Show to knock out both Randy and Sheamus before he left the ring. "Someone has anger issues."

"Just a bit." Justin nods. "Try to stay out of his way, please."

"Trust me. I won't be going near him at all when he's on the war path."

"Good. I don't want you injured again."

"I don't want to be injured again either."

"If you're ever our for that long again, I'm taking the time off with you."

"If you're able to."

"Oh I will. I'm not going to be here that long without you again."

"That was torture."

"It really was. And he never left me alone either."

"Well I'm not going anywhere now. No worries."

"Not if I can help it you aren't."

"And that's why I love you. Always looking out for me."

"I'm your fiancee, it's my job."

"Likewise."

"That makes you the best ever."

"Same goes for you."

"Only for you." She kisses him quick.

"Of course." He grins.

She then rests her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck while they wait for the next match to start. And that match was Ryback against Mark Henry. A match that wasn't really cared for to be watched. "Oh, this match is next."

"You don't have to watch if you don't want to."

"Wasn't really planning on it."

"Didn't think so." He chuckles.

"So you can pretty much guess what that means." She grins. "I don't mind that at all."

"Of course not."

"I say we start now..." He smirks. "I like that idea."

"I knew you would." He grins, pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers. Since she wasn't quite close enough, he pulled her back onto his lap, and his arms stayed wrapped around her, holding her close. Her arms go around his neck, pulling him as close to her as he could get, her fingers running though his hair. This time her fingers stay running through his hair, instead of just doing it for a few minutes or so. His hands however, start to wander a bit. One resting on her hip with the other running over her skin on her shoulder, making her shiver. She kisses him a bit harder, moving even closer to him. To make it easier, he moves so that he's laying across the couch with her on top of him. That way, she's as close as she can get to him, and it's more comfortable. Since she had to move her hands, they went to resting on his shoulders, her one cupping the side of his face. Of course he's careful with her wearing a dress and all, even though no one can see them, he still is careful of the dress moving while they're moving around and whatnot. She starts to move her one hand from his face to his hair, tugging on it since his one hand was running up and down her leg. She makes a few soft noises into the kiss, letting him know he's getting to her. He smirks against her lips, and leaves lingering kisses there before he pulls away and starts to make his way to other exposed parts her skin, hitting all the sensitive spots he can reach. She leans her forehead against his shoulder, muffling any noises that may come while she tugs a bit more at his hair. After he's gotten all the spots that he wanted to get, he makes his way back to her lips for another brief kiss, his hands resting on her hips this time. She kisses him a few more times quickly before resting her forehead against his. "I can give you as many of those distractions as you would like tonight." He smirks. "I do love those kind and you can do it whenever you want."

"Already planning one for tonight after we get back to the hotel. I'm thinking the shower."

"Perfect idea." She smirks. "I was thinking that too."

"Great minds think alike." He grins. "That they do."

"And it looks like we missed just a little bit of the match after Mark Henry and Ryback's." He remarks as the current match had just begun, the Tag Team Championship match. "Oh darn." She says, not caring. "All that's important is our matches."

"Exactly, but we can't forget Scar and Ted's too."

"Oh definitely. I think it's great that he gets a match tonight."

"Right? It's great he's finally back in the ring and on TV."

"Bet he's really happy about that too."

"From what Scar says, he's thrilled."

"Well good. It's been too long since he was even on the card for WrestleMania."

"It has. Almost 4 years now I believe."

"That's too long."

"Way too long."

"I do believe his match and my match are back to back too."

"Oh? That I didn't know."

"Oh yeah. Get our matches done and then we can leave early if you want."

"That sounds like a good plan to me."

"I knew you would think so."

"I can't wait to get out of here tonight."

"That makes two of us."

"Let's just hope the night goes by quick."

"I'm sure it will." He nods. "Good." In the end of the current match, Daniel and Kane ended retaining the titles, defeating Dolph and Big E. "Saw that coming from a mile away."

"I think it was obvious that they would keep the titles."

"Way too obvious."

"Honestly how much longer do we have to see them with the titles?"

"Until they feel they've had them long enough I guess."

"I hope that comes soon."

"I think everyone does."

"Definitely has run it's course."

"It has, just so boring anymore."

"Wouldn't mind holding one half of those titles again myself."

"That I would love to see." She grins. "You know...you and Ted should go for them."

"That does sound like a good idea."

"We'll see what happens after tonight and Scar and I'll will go mention it."

"Sounds good." He nods. "Then you'll have two titles. Just need to get Ted is own and we'll be set."

"Right."

They lay there for bit while they wait. Up next would be the first WrestleMania for Fandango as he would go up against Chris Jericho. "Who do you think will win this one?"

"I wanna say Chris, but that Fandango is sneaky."

"Yeah, that's true. He has been on sort of a good luck pattern lately too."

"He has been. I just hope Chris ends it tonight."

"We can only hope so."

"Exactly."

"If not, then we can expect some bragging coming from Fandango."

"I really hope not. I was hoping we seen the last of him after what he did a few months ago."

"Well I guess he was too weird for the officials then."

"Probably."

"Now he's just a douchebag dancer." Justin chuckles. "Right?" She laughs. "Anyone can dance better than him."

"Heard that NXT Diva Summer Rae was his dancer for the WrestleMania press conference."

"You mean the Maryse wannabe? Yeah...she'll fail."

"People who were there told me she already did." He chuckles. "This should be interesting then. I could really use a good laugh."

"I don't think she's going to be his dancer tonight. Saw that professional dancer he's had with him around backstage."

"Oh darn. I really could have used that laugh."

"I know right?" He chuckles. "I'm sure I'll get it when you beat Wendy tonight."

"Definitely."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out he'll be all alone too."

"Don't think he'll be out there alone unfortunately. With Ted's match and mine back to back, they're all gonna be out there."

"Not according to Hunter. I sent him a message about what happened and he has banned them all from ringside. Drew has to wait until his match to go out."

"Oh okay. That's good then. Sucks for Heath."

"It is. He just went way to far this time and I had to tell Hunter about it especially since it happened at work."

"Right." They then settle down, getting ready for the next match. The match was a decent one and in the end, Fandango ended up beating Chris in a major upset. "What?! Are you serious right now? There is no way in hell he just won!"

"Well there's the replay..."

"I see that, but...that's just wrong."

"That is just a huge blow to Chris."

"But you know what we have to do sometimes. Have to put over the new people by losing to them."

"That's true. I'm just over reacting."

"I'm sure you're not the only one that's upset over this."

"There's probably a lot of people upset over it."

"Most likely." He nods. "He'll bounce back. He always does."

"Until the next time he leaves."

"That's true."

"So up next is that musical performance, which if you ask me could go to something better but whatever. Then it's match time...for Scar and I." She adds. "Awww...we have to move." He pouts. "Not yet. Soon though."

"You still have to get ready though."

"Unfortunately for you."

"You can help if you want though." She adds. "I was just gonna ask that too."

"You know I always love your help."

"Of course."

"We can get up in a bit or whenever you're ready."

"In a few minutes would be good. Gives us enough time to get you ready and then to get to the curtain. I'm sure they're gonna do a little filming as we head down there and as we're waiting."

"Right, almost forgot about that." She laughs.

"Understandable though."

"Mhm." After those few minutes, they both get up and head into the changing area so he could help her with her attire. Like always, he takes his time to be touchy, but keeping in mind the time they have. Once her attire is on, she fixes her hair a bit before putting on her shoes. After that's done, she touches up her makeup a bit before facing him again. "Amazing. As always." He grins. "When am I not?" She grins. "Good point." He chuckles. "I always look my best for you."

"Even though no matter what it is you wear, you do look your best."

"I know...even if it's nothing at all."

"Exactly."

"That's your favorite, I know."

"One of my favorites anyway." He smirks. "How well I know that."

"Ready to go out there?"

"I'm ready." She says as she grabs her title. "After you." She nods, heading out of the room, him following. Once they're out of the room, he laces his fingers with hers as they head down the hall. Of course as they were heading there, the cameras started to follow to film for the show, and they end up meeting up with Ted and I halfway, and we all head the rest of the way to the curtain. One there we see Nikki and Brie already waiting. We greet them nicely for the show, Brie being a bit more nice out of character than her sister. As we're talking amongst each other, who also walks up is Nattie, of course with the newbies with her since they're following her around tonight. "Hey Nattie."

"Hey, just wanted to stop by to wish you luck in the match tonight."

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

"And no offense to our opponents but we're retaining for sure."

"We'll see about that, right Brie?" Nikki flips her hair with attitude, showing off. "May the best women win." She nods, obviously in character since the cameras were rolling on us. "Don't worry, we will." Vi smirks.

"And history will be made with this match." I nod. "It will. That's just what we do. We make history."

"Exactly."

Nikki and Brie headed out to the ring first, doing their usual entrance before getting into the ring. "Coming out with us or staying here?" I ask Ted and Justin. "We'll wait here, but be down there as soon as you both win."

"Alright." We nod. "You can go out first." Vi offers. "Or we could go out together to the entrance music of one of us."

"We could do that too."

"Let's do that. Who's music do we want to use?"

"Hmm...how about yours."

"Alright." I nod, before letting the tech guy know real quick that it's my music that'll be playing. Right after that is when they hit my music and we head out after kissing the guys quickly. We do our poses on the stage before heading down the ramp. After raising the titles in the air on the stage, before making the long walk down the ramp. When we get to the bottom, we go around the ring to slap hands with the fans, before getting up and into the ring, standing across from Nikki and Brie, with the titles in the air again. They give us cocky looks, trashing talking that is only audible to us. That causes us to trash talk back, and the next thing we know, we're taken down by them before the match could even start. We drop the titles as we try to fight back. The ref tries his best to get them off and after a bit of time, we finally do break apart, going to our sides of the ring, the ref between us as they still try trash talking. "Okay so I'll deal with Nikki, and you'll deal with Brie." I say as we talk strategy for the match. "That's good. Give it to her good."

"Oh I will." I smirk. "Perfect."

"Looks like she's gonna start the match, so I got this."

"Go for it."

Since the ref had collected the titles, he raises them for everyone to see, before handing them off as always. The bell then rings to start the match. We meet in the middle of the ring, where the trash talk resumes from her, before she starts the match off with a slap to my face. "Oh hell no! Don't let her get away with that." Of course she's bragging about it early on in the match, and makes the mistake of turning her back to me. So what I end up doing is dropkicking her in the back so she stumbles into the ropes, turning around and staring at me in awe. "What? Never turn your back on your opponent. Common sense." I smirk. "Forget this." She tags in Brie really quick. "Someone's scared." I mutter to Vi when I come back over to our corner, tagging her in. "Clearly." She laughs. "Whatever. Saves my energy." I remark as I get out and Vi gets in. When she meets Brie in the middle of the ring, they lock up, before Vi grabs her arm and twists it, and then going to stand behind her, twisting it more. After enduring the pain she got from that for a bit, she started to get free by using her free arm and elbowing her in the side until she let her go. When she does, she sends her into the ropes and goes for a dropkick, but Vi holds onto the ropes so Brie misses. "Should've seen that coming."

After she gets up, clutching her midsection, she turns and comes at Vi, only for her to pull the top rope down so she goes tumbling over it and to the floor. Immediately, Nikki jumps down from their side and goes over to check on her to make sure she's okay. She's fine of course and gets to her feet and gets back into the ring like nothing happened. While she did that, Nikki started to argue with me. I just roll my eyes and tell her to get back to her corner, because I don't have time to deal with her little arguments over nothing. She then storms back over to her side of the ring, trying to get a tag from Brie. She does start to go over to their corner for the tag, but since Vi didn't get much done on her in the match, she stops her and spins her around to face her before sending Brie into our corner. I put my hands up to show the ref that I'm not doing anything as Vi spears her in the corner a few times. Then she helps her to the top where she sits and she climbs up to where she was. She wraps an arm around her neck and gets her to a standing position, going for a superplex. But just as she goes for it, Brie blocks it each time, and she gets out of the hold and elbows her in the face a few times before pushing her off so she goes crashing to the apron. "Come on Vi! Get up! Tag me in!" I yell to her, holding my arm out. Brie has since come down from the top of our corner, circling Vi and waiting for her to get to her feet. She didn't get to your feet, instead she started to crawl her way to my outstretched hand for the tag. She reaches out for my hand, only for Brie to pull her away from the corner and cover her for the pin, her kicking out. She turns over onto her stomach and starts to reach for me again, but Nikki tags herself in. She starts to taunt Vi by telling her to reach for me, only to take her hand and place it on the apron and stomp on it. She winces in pain, trying to pull her hand away only for her to take it and stomp on it again. I groan in frustration because I can't do much. The only thing I can do is to get the crowd going to get Vi the encouragement to get to me. I start to clap and stomp on the stairs to get the crowd to clap for her.

"You can do it Vi. Come on!" Since she was close to the ropes, Nikki turns her over and gets her under the bottom one, grabbing her legs. With the crowd's encouragement and mine, she manages to push her away, and then quickly moves to our corner and tag me in. At the time, Nikki had gotten right back up after she pushed her away with her feet. So I come in and hit her with everything I got. From kicks to punches to dropkicks, I kept knocking her down, getting her back for what she did to Vi. "..get...her..." She manages to shout as she recovers on the side of the ring. She ends up reversing one of my moves and sends me into the ropes. She thinks that's going to work, but I end up rolling over her back to land behind her, before I end up superkicking her in the face. I go for the cover, but Brie comes in and breaks it up. That in result makes Vi come in and go after her, the fight going to the outside. "Let your sister lose."

"Never." She remarks. In the ring where the match was still going on, Nikki and I both got to our feet, and she then went for a quick rollup. She gets a count of 2 and 1/2, before I power out and then quickly retaliate with a dropkick to the face. I then quickly go to the corner and climb to the top, going for one of my many finishers, successfully hitting that and I pin Nikki again, this time her staying down for the count and I win the match for both Vi and I. "Ha. Take that twin magic." Vi snickers, getting up from the floor and climbing into the ring. She hugs me as the ref goes and collects our titles. After we pull from the hug, we're handed them and our hands are raised in victory. Then, once the ref releases our hands, we're caught off guard a bit when more arms wrap around us in a hug, it being Justin and Ted just like they said they would come out after we won the match. "You both were amazing."

"How's your hand?" Justin asks Vi. "It's fine. A little sore, but it'll be fine."

"We'll ice it."

"Alright. That will help."

"But we're both so glad that you won the match."

"All thanks to Scar." She grins. "Couldn't have done it without your help of course." I nod. "Of course not. We just make that good of a team."

"Yes we do."

"The best, if I do say so myself."

"That's a better way of putting it." I nod. "Thought so." She chuckles. "I say we get you both backstage." Ted says with a grin. "Good idea." We then head to the ropes, them holding the ropes for us as he climb out. They follow us, putting their arms over our shoulders as we make the long way up the ramp and to the back. "Oh and just to let you know...Eva Marie definitely made sure to let me know who she was." Ted remarks. "She did what now?"

"Oh yeah, she was awfully talkative." Justin nods. "Did she hit on you too?"

"No, thank god. Nattie definitely knew what was going on. She wasn't too happy with Eva's behavior."

"Good. Hopefully Nattie gave her an ear full. She's just lucky we weren't around."

"See, I told you she gave off bad vibes that day we met her."

"We'll have to keep our eyes on her at all times. She messed with the wrong people."

"Let's hope she never has the chance to be in that ring with us then."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind. I'd love to wipe the mat with her and embarrass her."

"You can have that honor first when the time comes."

"I appreciate it."

"Let's go get you ice for your hand before we forget." Justin reminds her. "Right. That would be bad, but first...ring please."

"Right." He nods, taking it out of his pocket and putting it back on her finger.

"So much better."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I hate not wearing it, feels weird."

"Oh I'm sure."

"But, we'll see you later. Need that ice." Justin adds. "Right." I nod. Justin and her then head for the trainers room while Ted and I head for our locker room.

"By the way, you still have my ring in your pocket." I point out. "Oh, right." He takes it out, putting it on my finger. "Almost forgot you still had it. That's ok though."

"I would never forget. I was just so happy about your win, I was caught up in the moment."

"It's okay. Understandable."

"Now you have it so no worries."

"Well I knew you had it so I wasn't worried."

"Of course."

"But thank you for putting it back on."

"You're welcome." He kisses me quick. "One match to rest for, before Justin's match and then mine. Then we can get out of here if you'd like."

"I'd love that very much."

"I figured." He grins as we walk inside the room. "Getting changed now or waiting for me to?"

"Well, what would you like me to do? You choose."

"Hmm...wait for me."

"I thought you'd say that." I grin as I set my title down and sit on the couch. "You just kow me that well." He chuckles, sitting next to me. "I would hope so."

"You do, just like I know you that well."

"Exactly." He then pulls me close, giving me a kiss for winning the match. "You know I think it was perfect planning having Justin's match and your match back to back."

"It really was and we had no idea it was going to be that way too."

"True."

"Hoping that since you're facing Drew, the other two stay backstage. Don't need interference from them. Well Jinder anyway. Heath will probably be too hurt to do anything after Justin's done with him."

"Probably. We know we won't have to worry about him. Jinder, I can take care of if I need to."

"Right. After being in all those matches with him last year."

"Again, true. I've studied those matches and learned from them."

I nod, taking one of his hands and lacing my fingers with his, before I rest my head on his shoulder as the next match begins, the World Heavyweight Title match. "Ugh. Del boring."

"Just another match that he'll win. Obviously."

"He needs to drop that title. It's getting boring on him."

"I think we all can agree on that one. I forget sometimes that he even has that."

"That's says something." I laugh. "Wish they would see it though."

"I don't think they ever will."

"It'll be a miracle if and when they do."

"Right?" The match did happen as expected. Swagger lost the match and Del Rio had retained the title...again. "Of course. Like we didn't see that coming."

"I think everyone did especially after what happened to Swagger a few weeks ago."

"Should've been punished more than he did if you ask me."

"He should have, but since he just came back I think they went a bit to easy on him."

"And that is just utter crap. No one should be an exception."

"No they should not. No matter who you are."

"I would've expected a suspension or something, but no...it didn't happen."

"Of course it didn't."

"But it is what it is I guess."

"Unfortunately."

"Just gets tiring after hearing him brag about how he's the champion and this and that. And it's like, oh my god, shut up, no one cares."

"I know the feeling."

"Just wanna punch him in the mouth sometimes. Which is why I always hope that if we're used on SmackDown or whatever else, that he's later in the show than us."

"Right. This way wedon't have to see him."

"But finally, a match that I want to watch. Justin's. Maybe changing now would be a good idea so we don't miss any of it?"

"That's sounds like a plan." Catching me off guard, he picks me up as he gets up and carries me into the changing room, so that it's easier. Once in the room, he sets me down, giving me a quick kiss before we both start to get change."You know, orange is a good color on you." I say, looking at him through the mirror since I was touching up my makeup and such after changing. "Good to know."

"And I know...I say that about every color you wear. But it's true."

"You do, but I don't mind."

"Oh I know, because you love me."

"I do, so much."

"Just like I love you."

"I know 'cause you show it everyday."

"I do." I nod. "And you look amazing." He says once he finishes getting ready. "Even though I already did wear this once tonight." I reply as I finish and walk over to him. "I know, but you still look hot."

"Oh, I know I am."

"And that's hot too."

"Of course it is."

"Everything about you is hot."

"It is, isn't it?" I say confidently. "Definitely." He then reaches out and grabs me, pulling me down onto his lap since he was sitting on the bench. "Grabby."

"Can't help it."

"You never can."

"With you, no."

"Can't stay here all night though unfortunately."

"I know, but it was worth a try."

"Yes it was. Now, are you carrying me out or are you gonna let me walk this time?"

"Since you're wearing a dress, I'll let you walk this time."

"That just gives you more chances to stare." I giggle. "Very true." He grins. "Well might as well make it fun and torturing for you." I grin as he lets me go and I move from his lap and start to head back out to the main area, swaying my hips a bit more just for him. "Killing me." He groans. "That's the plan." I smirk. "You're so getting it later."

"I kind of figured. But it's worth it."

"I agree with you there."

"So are you coming or not?" I snicker. "I'm coming." He says, getting up and following me out. In the meantime, Justin and Vi had gotten changed themselves during the last match, and have since started to head for the curtain for the last time tonight. "Thank god this is our lasst match. After Ted's we can get out of here."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"It's been a long night already and definitely could use the relax time."

"Yes. We so need the alone time."

"That's for sure."

"I just hope he's not there yet. I don't want to deal with him."

"Right. But if he is there, we can wait until he goes out, stay away from him."

"Good idea."

"When we get there I'll check first to see if he's there or not."

"Alright." She nods. "Love you." She holds his arm, resting her head on his shoulder as they walk. "I love you too." They keep walking until they reach the curtain area. Once there, Justin goes to see if Heath is there while she hangs back a bit until he comes back. "He there?"

"No, he's not."

"Good. We can head out first then."

"Hopefully before he shows up."

"Hopefully."

"Shouldn't have to wait too long to go out, so we should be good."

"Good. Hopefully before he gets here or right as he does."

"Right. Either way would be good." He nods. They wait there a bit longer, him running his fingers over her shoulders while she leans into him. Just as they start to hear Heath's voice, they're motioned to head out. "Perfect timing."

"No kidding." Justin says, before they both head out onto the stage. Once on the stage, he holds up the title, doing his poses before they make the long way down the ramp for the second time of the night. They slap hands with some fans on their way and when they finally make it to the ring, he hops up on the ring, doing a few poses as she walks up the steps and into the ring. After doing all his poses, he joins her in the middle of the ring, kissing her quick while they wait for Heath to come out. "He's gonna regret what he did oh so very much." Justin mutters. "We can only hope after tonight he leaves me alone."

"I'll make sure he does."

"Good because he really have me scared now."

"And you shouldn't be. Which why I'm ending this tonight."

"That's why I love you. Always protecting me."

"One of my many jobs."

"Of course it is." After waiting for a few more moments, Heath finally came out. On his own, not with Jinder and Drew like usual as they were banned. He could clearly be seen a little upset about that as he makes his way to the ring. While he walks, his eyes never leave Vi, even when she tries to hide behind Justin. Once he gets in the ring, after doing his poses, he stands face to face with Justin, trying to coax her to going with him. "Go...out of the ring." Justin says, leading her to the ropes. She does as he says, following him to the ropes. He holds them for her so she can get out then she gives him a kiss, making it last longer to make Heath jealous. Once she pulls away, she smirks then hops down. He then turns to face Heath, the expression on his face changing to a death glare towards him. Heath holds his hands up in defense, trying to talk to him. Justin isn't having it, telling the ref to ring the bell. When he does, Justin wastes no time in charging at Heath, only for him to go through the ropes in defense, the ref having to keep Justin back. "Oh come on! Take it like the girl you are!" That's when she gets the crowd starting a Wendy chant, like they used to do a few years ago. That of course upsets him, and he starts to freak out, telling everyone to shut up. "Aww, poor baby don't like it. Too bad!" The ref keeps telling him to get back in the match. He does eventually get out of the ropes and stands in his corner, taking a few moments before pushing out of it and starting to circle the ring, making Justin circle as well. They stop in the middle of the ring, and try to lock hands, taking their time. When they do, Justin hits him with a swift kick to the leg a few times, before sweeping his feet out from under him and then works on the arm he had a hold of. "Yes! That's the arm he used! Hurt it and hurt it good!"

He mumbles stuff to Heath that's only audible to him, before applying as much pressure as he could, even though Heath still refuses to give up. That's when Heath starts to try and crawl his way to the ropes. Justin tries to keep him away, but he does manage to reach them and grab onto the bottom one with his free hand, forcing Justin to break the hold. "Someone too scared? That's nothing compared to what you're in for!" Just then, Heath just basically rolls out of the ring and tries to walk out of the match, not wanting to deal with anything anymore. Justin acts quick and gets out of the ring himself, and goes up behind him and grabs him by the hair, bringing him back to the ring, but not without throwing him into the barricades a few times, before the steel steps, and then throwing him back into the ring. "Oh yeah! That's my man! Beat him good! Do it for me." Justin goes for the cover, but Heath manages to kick out. So what Justin does next is sit Heath up before putting an arm around his neck and holding him to the apron. But that's only for a short time before he goes after the arm again. "Good, keep after the arm. Never let him play that stupid air guitar again!" Heath attempts to get to his feet, only for Justin to keep him down. But since he wasn't giving up no matter what Justin did to his arm, he decided to let go and try something else. He lets him get to his knees at least and when he is there, Justin goes and kicks him in the face, making him fall back down to the apron. Justin pulls him away from the ropes and into the middle of the ring, covering him, only for him to kick out again. "Damn! Just stay down!" She groans. "You're doing great though babe!" She says to Justin.

He then goes over to where she was, wanting to talk strategy for a bit. "Give me some of your great ideas, if you have any."

"How about getting him worked up? Try mocking him so he gets so distracted he loses focus on the match and you can get him."

"Love that idea." He smirks. "I know exactly what to do now." He adds. "Go show him up and beat his ass for me."

"Promise."

"Good. Now go get him." She kisses him quickly. Just as he pulls away and turns around, Heath is on his feet and comes at him going for a clothesline. Justin quickly ducks and uses the ropes as he knocks Heath down with a shoulderblock. Instead of doing something more, he starts the mocking. From the air guitar to the dance moves, everything, with a sly grin on his face. "No no no! You're doing it wrong!" Heath yells, doing it the proper way or so he thinks. While Heath is distracted showing Justin how it should be done, or so he thinks, Justin takes the chance to hit him with a spinning kick which knocks Heath off his feet. Instead of going for the pin, he drags Heath's body over to the nearest corner and then climbs to the outside and to the top turnbuckle. "Yes! Come on! You got him!" He looks at her briefly and winks before turning his attention back to Heath. With him not moving, Justin stands up before hitting him with the 450 Splash, covering him and getting the win. "Yess!" She jumps up and down the best she can before going over and getting his title. After getting that, she gets into the ring, hugging him while laughing at Heath. "I think I need to do one more thing to put the message across to him. Get me a chair." Justin smirks. She grins, sliding out of the the ring then looking under it for a chair. Finding one, she tosses it in the ring, Justin picking it up while she gets back in the ring. "Feel free to help." Justin offers. "Oh I will." She grins.

Since Heath wasn't getting up on his own, she took matters into her own hands and helped him up herself. Once she had him on his feet, she held him there in front of Justin, and he hit him in the gut with the top of the chair. She let go, and he hit him over the back, laying him out on the apron. She then takes the chair from Justin, starting to hit Heath over and over again. "Don't touch me again! Leave me the hell alone! I don't want you!" She yells at him. Once she was done, she threw the chair to the side, going back over to Justin and wrapping her arms around him. "Feel better?" He asks. "I do. A lot better."

"Good. Now let's get out of here and they can come and collect him from the ring."

"Aww. You mean we can't leave him here?"

"Wish we could. But then Ted wouldn't be able to have his match."

"How about we throw him under the ring? no one will notice him missing for a few hours or years."

"Probably would ge in trouble for that. But it was a good idea to think of."

"Yeah. Oh well. Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

"After you."

"Always." She laughs, walking to the ropes. He then holds them for her, then follows once she hops down. They then make the long walk back up the ramp not even looking back to see if Heath's getting up. "You did a good job back there." He mutters. "Thank you. I've been wanting to do that for a long time now."

"And you got to do it on one of the biggest nights of the year."

"That's what makes it even better."

"So proud of you."

"And I'm proud of you."

"I know you are."

"Now he gets no more title shots. This was his last try."

"And that's a good thing. I've been wanting a new opponent for a while now."

"Now you finally do."

"Thank god."

"I just wonder who though."

"Hopefully that can be settled with a battle royal or something."

"Hopefully that way and not another way."

"Right."

They then make it to the back where they see Ted and I waiting to go out. "Vi...awesome job out there. Showed him, yes you did." I remark. "That was the whole point and man did it feel good."

"I bet it did."

"Maybe now he'll think twice about sending his posse after me."

"We can only hope."

"Exactly." She nods. "Speaking of...Ted...can you beat the living crap out of Drew for me please?"

"I'll do that twice of much for both you and Scar." He nods. "What happened with Scar?" She asks confused. "Drew kept me from stopping Heath from dragging you away."

"Oh that little..." She clenches her fist.

"Once you were gone, he let me go."

"I was wondering what happened to you. Usually he doesn't get me that far when I'm with you."

"I had Heath...I did. But Drew grabbed me before I could do anything else."

"I knew I felt him move away for a second, but before I could do anything, he had me again. I know you tired. It's alright. I'm back where I belong now and I'm safe."

"Exactly." I nod. "Good luck out there, even though you don't need it." She says to Ted. "Of course, but I appreciate it."

"So, we'll see you both later."

"Definitely."

She gives me a hug then Ted before Justin and her head back to their locker room. "So, how are you feeling now that you're just minutes away from your first WrestleMania match in years?" I ask. "Honestly. A bit nervous. Excited too, but nervous."

"The normal feelings."

"Exactly. I'm just so happy to be back in the ring again."

"That makes two of us."

"I owe you big time for making all this happen."

"Always doing the best for you."

"And I love you oh so very much for that too."

"You're welcome." It wasn't to long after that, Heath came back through the curtain looking dazed as his posse showed up, Jinder helping him since Drew had his match with Ted. I couldn't help but snicker a bit, trying my best to hide it with my hand. "It's not funny." Drew yells. "You better shut your woman up DiBiase before I do."

"Try his fiancee." I scoff. "Whatever you are, he better do something with you."

"He doesn't have to do anything with me. He's not controlling, like you seem to be."

"Do you have a mute button or something? If so, I wish he would use it."

"I wish you would use it on yourself." I scoff. "Right. You love hearing me talk. don't deny it."

"You're talking, but all I'm hearing is blah, blah, blah."

"Maybe I need to be closer." He smirks, stepping closer to me, only for Ted to get between us both. "Oh let him get close, I'll just break his nose. Then he'll have to go away for a while until it's healed."

"As much as we'd all love that, we can't have you getting in trouble."

"Oh darn."

"Maybe another time."

"Gladly. Oh and is that your music? I think you're late to heading out there." I smirk at him. "See you out there good lookin'." He blows a kiss before heading out. "Ugh." I roll my eyes. "Don't worry about him. He's just doing it to mess with us and win the match. But then again..."

"Maybe I should've worn a jacket over this dress or something. Cover up more so he sees less."

"Actually...we'll use that against him. Make him think you want him...distract him during the match."

"I like your thinking."

"Why thank you." He grins. "I'll save it for the perfect moment."

"Good."

"Now I believe we have to get ready to go out next."

"I'm ready." He nods. Shortly after that, Ted's music goes off and we head out next, doing the usual routine he does on the stage before we go down the long ramp to the ring. When we reach the ring, I give him a quick kiss before he gets up onto the ring and I walk around to stand on the outside to watch. Once in the ring, he glares at Drew as they stand across from each other. "He's got nothing on you. You got this match won already." I cheer from where I was. "You got that right." He winks. The bell rings to start the match and already the crowd is behind Ted 100 percent, as they start a chant for him as he and Drew start to circle. Ted stops and just grins as he looks around, bragging to Drew about the chants that aren't for him.

"That's right. None for you. Haha." A already frustrated Drew locks up with him, and goes right for one of his arms, twisting it. Ted gets out of it and does the same to him, before getting him in a side headlock. Drew gets out of it, but only for a short time as Ted gets him again in the same side headlock, holding him down on the apron. "Woo! There you go! Keep him down."

Drew was laying flat, with his shoulders down for a brief moment, which causes the ref to count. He gets to 1 before Drew lifts his shoulders off of the apron. After trying to get Ted to let him go, he finally gets his legs around Ted's neck and holds him there until Ted kicks up and out of the hold. That allows for Ted to get him in another side headlock. They both get to their feet and Drew backs Ted into the corner. The ref tells Drew to back up, and he does, long enough for Ted to nail him with an elbow to the face. He then comes off the ropes and goes for an innovative pinning attempt, but Drew kicks out. "Damn." I mutter. "Still early. You're doing good. Keep it up."

After they both get to their feet, Ted ducks a clothesline and hits him with a hip toss, following that up with a dropkick. He goes for the cover, Drew kicking out again. He goes for another pin attempt, this one being a backslide pin, Drew gets out of that as well. He then rolls Drew up for another pin attempt, but like the past few times, Drew kicks out. Back into the corner and there's some shoving before Drew slaps Ted across the face.

"Oh hell no! You do not do that to him. Get the hell away from him!"

That enrages Ted and he comes back with throwing fists like crazy. Ted gets him into the ropes and the ref has to back Ted up and away from him. The ref is distracted with him so I take the chance to get involved myself. I sneak over and hold Drew there by the hair for as long as I could before letting go and going back to my spot ringside. All I do is stand there looking innocent, but with a slight smirk. And it's a good thing I did move because Drew was knocked out of the ring by Ted next. I walk over and start to mock him.

"Awww, did you get hurt? You deserve it!"

I then look in the ring to see Ted getting ready to jump out of the ring and onto him, so I take that chance to start distracting Drew like Ted and I discussed backstage. So I start to get Drew's attention as he gets to his feet. When he saw me, it did work. And then that's when Ted had jumped out of the ring and landed on him, knocking him down. He then starts to throw punches as the ref counts. Drew has since gone to the ring and leaned against the side, kicking Ted's leg out from under him as Ted approaches him, before throwing him back into the ring. "Come on Ted! Get up!" I hit the apron. "Don't let him look at me like that! Stop looking at me!"

The assault on Ted keeps going in the ring, despite my yelling at Drew to stop. He goes for quite a few pinning attempts, but Ted always kicks out. Ted tries to come back after that, but Drew ends up kicking him in the face. I knew Drew was looking to end the match, so I knew I definitely had to be the only distraction to Drew for Ted to take advantage and win. So I quickly climb up onto the ring and call out to Drew, acting like I was being all flirty with him.

"Drew! Come here! I want to ask you something. I want to go on a date with you. I changed my mind."

That makes him stop what he's doing, letting Ted go and walking over to me.

"So now you come to your senses huh?"

"I have. Seeing you in this ring is really turning me on. I just have to go out with you now. We'll go out after the show."

"So glad you finally know who's right for you." He grins.

That gave Ted time to recover from Drew's assault, and he came up behind him as I was doing my job as to being distracting, and pulls him away after hitting him over the back with his arm and then puts him in the position for his finisher. Drew starts to say 'no', as Ted hits him with it. The last thing Drew sees is me smirking evilly, before he's down for the count and Ted wins. "Yess!" I cheer then carefully get in the ring. "Take that! Like I'd ever want to be with you. Psh." I stand over Drew with Ted as I raise his hand in victory. "He's oh so gullible." I snicker. "He really is." Ted chuckles. "Hmm, to do something more or not to send the message to leave me alone..." I trail off. "I think you should."

"Go find me something under the ring? Anything will do."

"Got it." He gets out of the ring, looking under it for something. Once he gets back in the ring, he has a kendo stick in hand. "Perfect." I smirk. "All yours." He hands it to you with a grin then kisses me quick. With it in my hands, I then walk around Drew who just started to move around. I think of what I can hit first, and since he was laying on his side, the first thing I hit is his arm. That causes him to clutch at it and roll over onto his stomach, so I hit the kendo stick across his back. Every time he moves, I hit him and I keep going until the stick is pretty much busted up to the point where it can't be used anymore. I throw it to the ground, being finished.

"Amazing job."

"Let's hope he doesn't bother me again."

"If he does, you'll be ready and no one will stop you."

"Exactly."

"Let's get out of here before he wakes up."

"Right." I nod, getting out of the ring after he holds the ropes for me and he follows. He then laces his hand with mine as we both head up the ramp and to the back. "Now we can get out of here."

"Something I've been waiting for since we got here."

"I could tell."

"Your fault. All the outfits and new attire."

"Well it's WrestleMania, needed something new."

"I know, but you know how I get with your attire."

"Yes, I know." I grin. "Now you know why I don't last long during the shows."

"But it's fun to see your reactions."

"For you it is, for me it's a killer."

"Ah, but you love me anyway."

"I do and the ring proves it."

"It really does." I nod. "I'll keep showing you everyday too."

"Of course you will."

"You deserve it."

"As you always keep reminding me."

"I always will too,"

"Couldn't ask for more." I say as we reach the room, walking inside. "You'll never have to." He says as we both head to the changing area. As he changes out of his attire, I gather my things, putting everything back into my bag, deciding not to change out of the dress since he loves it so much. After he's done changing, he comes out with his bag all packed up and ready to go.* "You kept the dress on."

"Yes, because I know how much you love it."

"I really do love it a lot."

"Which is why it's staying on until we get back."

"You're so good to me."

"Yes I am."

"Ready to head out?"

"Yup, all set." I nod. He then walks over, putting his arm over my shoulders as we both head out of the room and through the halls to the car. "So glad to be going back to relax for the night."

"It has been a long and rough night for everyone."

"You can say that again."

"As soon as we get back, you get right to bed and I'll pick something out for you to wear."

"Sounds like a plan." You then reach the car, putting our things in the back. He opens my door for me and when I'm in he shuts the door and heads to the other side. Once he's in and ready, he start to head for the hotel. When we do get there, we get our things from the back and head inside and up to our room. After walking inside, we put our bags where we usually put them. "You go to the bed, I'll get you something to wear." I nod before my shoes come off and I walk over and climb onto the bed. Since everything he liked was near the top of my bag, it was easy for him to look. It did take him awhile to decide what he liked better, but once he picked one, he closed my bag then headed over to the bed. "One of my favorites too." I say once I see what he picked in his hands. "That's why I found it at the very top of everything."

"Yeah...guilty."

"I don't mind. I was hoping you packed this one."

"It's always different things that are packed when we get the chance to go home and I can clean everything, switch clothes out."

"Right."

"Definitely can't wait for that. All this stuff that led up to tonight...could use the home time."

"How about, after Raw tomorrow, we go home for a few days?" He suggests. "You're the best. You know that right?"

"I know." He grins. "Also better that way to get some planning done. It's nice and quiet there."

"We can definitely do that."

"Or look at stuff at least. Get some ideas."

"Right. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"And that's what I love about you."

"I love you too."

"Alright, I can only assume you're helping me change, right?"

"Of course I am."

"Am I gonna have to move or no?"

"Hmm...not just yet."

"I know that look...you have a plan."

"What look? There's no plan."

"You always have a plan."

"You'll see."

"That's never good." He just grins, leaning down, pressing a quick kiss to my lips as his hands move slowly up my sides to my shoulders then the back of the dress. When he reaches the zipper, he takes his time with it, as his free hand moves along the skin that gets exposed from the zipper being undone. After getting the zipper down, he helps me stand up so he can pull the dress down. He tugs it down as back as he can then I help the rest of the way, stepping out of it and setting it to the side. "Now are you sure you want me to wear what you picked out, or just what I have on now? I know...difficult decision."

"So hard, but if we want to relax, what I picked is best. You're to tempting right now."

"Good to know." I grin. "But alright, let's get me dressed then." I add. He nods, reaching for what he picked then helping me put it on, but slowly so he could be touchy. "Perfect." He says once everything is on. "Like always."

"I'll let you get ready for bed yourself now, and I'll get comfortable while I wait." I add. "Alright. Enjoy."

"Always do." Once I'm on the bed, he starts by taking off his shirt very slowly. He knows it's killing me so he does the same thing with his pants. "Youuu."

"Meee." He grins. "Oh, what do I do with you?" I laugh. "Love me?"

"I already do."

"True."

"To pieces."

"Of course you do."

"Just like you do."

"Exactly." He says, climbing into bed next to me.

"Forever." He adds.

"Forever." I repeat, moving closer to him.

"I'm definitely not taking the ring off unless necessary."

"I wasn't expecting you to."

"Don't normally wear any jewelry to bed, but this is the exception."

"Right, but if you wanted to take it off, that would be fine."

"I like it too much to take it off right now."

"That's fine too."

"Been admiring it a whole lot lately."

"I've noticed and I'm glad."

"It's only gonna be a matter of time before it's noticed in interviews and such and then I have to explain everything."

"I'm surprised it hasn't been noticed yet."

"I know right? It's not like you can miss it or anything."

"I made sure it wouldn't be missed either."

"Of course."

"But now, I believe it's time to sleep. I can see in your eyes you're tired."

"I'm getting there." I nod. "Then no more talking. You need sleep."

"Oh, alright."

"I know you don't want to, but it's for the best."

"Right, I know." He kisses me quick before starting to run his fingers through my hair like he always does. And like always, it doesn't take long for me to fall asleep. Once I'm out, he takes a few moments before going to sleep himself. Meanwhile, Justin and Vi have just arrived at the hotel and made it up to their room. "So glad to be back here." She says as they walk in. "That makes both of us."

"I could really use that shower you suggested or are you to tired?"

"We can take the shower, go to bed afterwards."

"Perfect idea."

"After you."

She takes off the jacket that she had on over her dress, draping that over one of the chairs. She then starts to walk toward the bathroom, making sure to sway her hips even more. "Oh you...you're in for it."

"Come get it." She teases, shaking her butt a bit. "Tempting me..."

"Me? Always." She grins. "Just remember I can do the same back."

"I know, but you love me to much to do that."

"That's right." They then make it in the bathroom and once they do, she turns around, grabbing him by his shirt and pull him close to her, pressing her lips to his. He in return gives her a boost before setting her on the sink counter, his hands resting on her hips. Her arms go around his neck, pulling him as close as he could. While she does that, she hooks her legs around his waist, one of her hands going to his hair. "If we're gonna shower...the water needs...to be started..." He mumbles against her lips. "...alright..." She kisses him one last time before pulling away. "It'll be quick." He nods. "Better be."

"Promise."

He then goes to turn the water on, getting it to the right temperature. Once that's done, he comes back over to her and she instantly tugs at his shirt wanting it off. "Go ahead." He grins. She grins, lifting it over his head, tossing it to the side, her hands going right to his chest to wander over all the newly exposed skin. "Everything of mine can come off before yours." He smirks. "Really?"

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Love you." She kisses him quick while working on getting his pants undone. Once those were undone, she tugs them down along with his boxers so they come off at the same him. He then steps out of them and moves them to the side. "Love you too. Now let's get this dress off."

"Go ahead while I enjoy my view." She smirks.

"You're welcome for it too." She smirks, letting her hands wander while he starts to move his hands from her hips. His hands move to the back of her dress like always, searching for the zipper to undo it. He purposely takes his time so his fingers have time to wander over her skin. She tenses up, resting her hands on his shoulders, squeezing down at times when he goes over certain spots. Then he reaches the zipper and pulls that down, before inching her dress down as slow as he could. The longer he takes, the more anxious she gets. She leans her head against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck while she starts to nip at it. When the dress is down as far as it could go for now, he helps her off the counter so that the dress can come off the rest of the way. As she steps out of it, he gives her a boost so her legs go around his waist. Into the shower we go."

"Lead the way lover." He turns and faces the shower before stepping into it carefully, them both getting under the water. He decides to have a bit of fun before setting her down they can do their usual routine. Once that's done, he backs her against the wall, his hands wandering as he nips along my neck. She hooks her one leg round his, her hands tugging at his hair. He does a for a bit, getting the usual reaction out of her before he gives her a boost and they spend a bit more time in the shower than planned before getting out and ready for bed. "I think I'll choose what you wear. You know I love it." He grins. "I do and I never deny you that chance."

"Right. I'll choose what you wear and you can choose what I wear."

"I actually like what you're wearing now, minus the towel." She smirks."That's what I'm thinking about you too."

"Then it's settled."

"Towels off now or when we're out there?"

"Hmm...how about..." She trails off, pulling his towel off. "...yours now and mine later."

"I'm okay with that."

"Good."

"Well, let's get out to the room then so yours can come off."

"Aw. So soon?" She pouts. "You know how I get."

"I do, but it's fun to make you wait."

"For you."

"Yes, for me." She grins, running her fingers down his chest slowly. "And you make it even harder to wait."

"Do I? Oops."

"Suuure."

"You still love me."

"I do."

"Just like I love you."

"As you tell me and show me every day."

"That's my job."

"As it is my job."

"And only your job." She moves closer to him, shivering a bit.

"That's right." He nods. "Cold or...?"

"Getting a little chilly."

"Then I think we should get this towel off and get you in bed and under the covers."

"Alright." I nod. He reaches out and pulls her towel off, tossing that onto the sink counter, before picking her up and carrying her out into the bedroom where he sets her down on the bed and pulls the covers over her before climbing into bed himself and getting under the covers as well. She then moves closer to him to get warm. "Better?" He asks. "Much better."

"Good. Can't have you being cold afterall."

"No. That would be bad."

"But now you can sleep since you're warm."

"I can and I will now that I'm with you." He grins and leans down, kissing the top of her head. "As you should." She nods moving closer to him, wanting to be as close as she could. She looks up at him, trying to fight her eyes from closing. "Someone's sleepy."

"No..." She shakes her head. "You can barely keep your eyes open."

"I'm not tired..." She hides a yawn. "...honest."

"The yawn tells me otherwise."

"I didn't yawn..."

"You tried to hide it. I saw it."

"Alright...you caught me. I just don't want to close them right now."

"That's alright."

"I just want to look at you a bit longer."

"You can do that." He nods. She does jut that, laying there looking at him, running her hand over his cheek. She does that until her eyes start to get heavier and she can't fight the feeling anymore. Since he was moving his hand up and down her back, that made it easier for her to go to sleep. Soon she was passed out. He looks down, seeing her asleep and kisses the top of her head, holding her close telling her he loves her over and over again. He watches her sleep for a bit longer before going to sleep himself.


	46. Justin & Vi's Wedding

It was finally the day of Vi and Justin's wedding. Everyone involved today was in South Africa, them staying in a nearby hotel while the four of us were at the house. Since Justin and Vi couldn't see each other, she and I shared a room. It was a hard night of sleeping, but we managed to get through it. She and I were currently up and starting to get ready for a busy day of getting ready to be pampered for the wedding. "I bet he'll be texting you oh so much." I laugh. "Me too, since he already started last night." She laughs as well. "Awww."

"He misses me just as much as I miss him. And, I heard someone else's phone going off last night too..." She looks at me. "Yeah...didn't get to sleep really until late."

"You're not the only one. I got just about that if any at all."

"That just shows how much they really miss us."

"That's for sure." I chuckle. "We do have a long day ahead of us though."

"No kidding."

"First is nails, right?"

"Yup, then it's our hair, makeup and then getting into the dresses."

"You're just on top of things, aren't you?" She laughs. "Well of course I am."

"That's why I picked you to be my bridesmaid."

"Right. Well gotta make sure everything is perfect afterall."

"You're the best. I don't know what I would ever do without you." She hugs me. "I just wish Charity could be here for all this..." She frowns. "I know. Just not the same without her."

"No not at all."

"Maybe we can call her later, before the wedding or something. Send her pictures and stuff."

"I think she would love that. Not the same as being here, but she could still see everything."

"Definitely." I nod. "So, are the girls meeting us there or are we getting them or?"

"They're all meeting us there."

"Alright." She nods. "I should be ready soon. Just have to throw my hair up."

"Okay. No rush though. Plenty of time." She nods, pulling her hair up then puts on some light makeup. I too finish getting ready myself, and it didn't take long because I chose to not wear any makeup at all except for lip gloss. I slip on my shoes, that being the last thing before being ready to go myself. "Alright, I'm ready." I say once my shoes are on as well. "So am I."

"Let's head out then."

I nod and we do so, after grabbing the things we needed. We then head out to the car, seeing the guys had left already. She sighs a bit, wanting to see Justin. We make it to the car and since she knows where to go, she gets in the drivers seat, myself getting in the other side. "Don't worry, waiting all these hours to seem him will all be worth it later."

"I know. I just miss him. We haven't been apart since his injury."

"Awww."

"With everything that's been going on, it's just so hard. I'm used to him being with me."

"Right, of course."

"I'm sure I'll be so distracted today, the time will fly right by."

"You know I'll make sure of that."

"I know. You're good for that."

"Yes I am." I grin.

It doesn't take to long to get to the nail place since traffic was light. Once there, I find a spot to park then we get out and meet the others inside. When we walk in, everyone is sitting on the couches and waiting for us. She was walking ahead of me and it was for a good reason, because once she saw Nattie, Naomi & Brie, that's when she saw Charity as well. "Charity?!" She squeals. "You're here!"

"Surprise." I smile. "You...you knew about this?"

"I set it up."

"You really are the best!" She hugs me. "Now the day is perfect."

"Was so hard to keep it a secret from you, especially when you started talking about her before we got here."

"Awe. You were talking about me?"

"Yeah...I really wanted you to be here for all this."

"And here I am."

"Here you are and I'm so happy."

"So you look perfectly healed from your injury."

"I am. It's been going really well."

"If you're perfectly healed from it though, why haven't you come back yet?"

"Well...you know hoe Cody and I are getting married too?"

"Yeah of course. I would never forget when you told us that."

"Yeah...and well...we're pregnant."

"No way!"

"Way." She nods with a laugh. "About 3 months. We're just now telling people."

"Awwwww."

"Congratulations!"

"We're so happy for you both."

"Thank you." She smiles. "But today it's all about you."

"True." Vi blushes.. "Shall we get started?"

"We shall." We then head over to the stations, sitting down and getting ready for our nails and pedicures. As we all get those done, we talk amongst each other, mostly girl stuff of course and what's been going on as of late. While we do that, the guys text us, saying how much they miss us and can't wait to see us. She gets a text from Justin that makes her blush a deep red, her hiding her face. "Ooooh you're blushing."

"His fault." She points to her phone, referring to Justin. "What did he say to you?"

"I don't think you all want to really know, but it's about what he plans on doing tonight to make up for our lost time."

"Oooooooooh."

"Yeah...he's not holding anything back either..." She says as her phone goes off again. "Details huh?" I snicker. "Mhm...very detailed too..."

"Well someone can't wait for tonight."

"And now...he's not the only one." That's when we all erupt into 'ooooohs', before laughing. "Damn...I said that out loud? My bad." She hides her face. "You know I think it happens to all of us."

"True...I just can't believe I said it though. How embarrassing."

"Nothing embarrassing about it. It's alright."

"Yeah. I just get that way sometimes."

"Perfectly normal."

"Yeah...and I' so going to get him when I see him. He won't stop...and the pictures..." She bites her lip. "Oh boy."

"He's really making it hard to wait..." She shifts in her seat. "...also...look at Ted." She shows me the picture. "I'm sure I'll be getting my own pictures soon." I say as I look. "I'm sure you will. It looks like they went surfing and just got out of the water."

"Something Justin would get everyone to do." I laugh.

"He so would." She laughs. "I just wish I was there to see some of them surf. It had to be hilarious."

"I'm sure some of them are getting video at some point."

"If so, I can't wait to see them."

"Oh I know right?"

"We'll probably see them later."

"Or now." Naomi laughs, walking over to us since she was done, showing us a video Jimmy took of Mike wiping out. "Oh my god."

"Mike is so not going to live this one down. Never." Vi laughs. "And to think he said he could surf."

"Blackmail." I laugh. "Oh yeah. Big time." Vi grins. "And of course Justin will be showing them all up."

"Of course. He grew up doing all this."

"He's crazy sometimes. Skydiving and all that. But I know, that's why you love him."

"It is and to be honest...I never thought I would do it until I met him. That was out first date actually."

"I remember you telling us that."

"I wasn't into that and he asked me if I liked it and I said yes just to impress him when I was scared as anything on the inside. I told myself, if I was going to do that with anyone, he's the one I would want to do it with and well, I did and now I love it."

"Awwwww." We all gush. "You two really are perfect for each other." Nattie remarks. "Thank you. It does seem that way."

"You know, you are the first one out of all of us here to get married."

"You know, I didn't even realize that until now. Pretty weird."

"I know right. Who knows who'll be next."

"Maybe it will be you." Vi nudges me. "Maybe. Still trying to figure out what day will be good."

"True. Or you and Tyson..." She says to Nattie. "That is happening soon actually, and it's gonna be on the show just like yours is today. You're all invited of course."

"Awww. We can't wait for that day. Of course we'll all be there."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"That means a lot. Thank you girls."

"You're welcome. It's a special day for you so of course we're gonna be there."

"You girls are the best."

"That's what friends are for."

"Exactly."

"The rest of you were lucky though. Even though the two of us, Justin and Ted were in the same house together, we barely saw each other. You got to be with your men."

"Yeah, but it's all worth it. Especially for you, Vi."

"I know." She sighs. "I just wish we could've spent the night together. I'm too used to him being next to me."

"Aww."

"Ever since his injury last year, we've never been apart for more than a few hours. It feels like something is missing."

"You know, that's kind of how I feel about Ted. I mean you all know how I was when he was out on his injury too. We're barely apart for long periods of time ourselves."

"True, but you also got time off to go see him. I didn't get the time with Justin. I'm sure Nattie knows how it feels. With TJ being out with his injury and all."

"I do. But I also get the time to go home as well when we have the breaks during the week."

"Right, and I bet that helps out too."

"It does. He's getting better though. Taking it day by day."

"Well that's good. I can't wait until he comes back. We all miss him a lot."

"Of course." She nods. We continue to talk amongst each other, and soon we all were done with our nails getting done. "Now time to get our hair done." We all nod, thanking the people at the nail salon then heading out to the cars. Once we're all in our cars, everyone follows Vi to where we're getting our hair done. When we get there, we park and all head inside. They weren't busy so we were all able to go over a few at a time to get the styles that we wanted. "Is this the style you picked?" Brie asks her. "It is." She nods. "I just love it."

"It's perfect."

"Thanks. Justin loves my hair curly so..."

"..you're just gonna blow him away. With the hair, the dress, everything."

"That's the plan." She grins. "Everything is going to be just perfect."

"Couldn't ask for more perfect weather either."

"No, we couldn't. I'm so happy it turned out to be nice and sunny. I don't know what I would've done if it was raining."

"I'm sure we would be able to move it inside."

"Yeah, that's true. No way was I going to postpone either."

"Of course not."

"Nothing in this world would make me stop today. Nothing or no one."

"Exactly. It's your day, and you're going to enjoy it."

"That's right and so far, it's been perfect."

"And it's going to continue to be perfect. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"Thanks to all of you I don't."

"That's what we're for."

"And I'm so glad I have you all too."

"Well we're all glad to be here." She smiles as they continue to work on her hair along with everyone else. Her hair was the first one to be finished, so after looking at it herself, she shows all of us the finished product. "So, what do you think?"

"Vi..."

"It's gorgeous."

"Justin is going to die."

"You look stunning."

"Awe. Thank you all."

"Pair that with the dress and he'll just die when he sees you."

"You all think so?" She blushes, looking at herself again. "We know so."

"And my makeup isn't even done yet. Just imagine what I'll look like after that."

"Even more stunning."

"I just hope he'll be able to focus on everything else today." She chuckles. "I'm sure he'll try his very best."

"He can try, but I think that's all he can do at this point."

"Pretty much." I laugh. "This day has been going pretty fast. It doesn't even feel like there's 4 more hours left."

"I think that's how the rest of the day will be. Having so much fun that the time just flies on by."

"Right? Until the time there is before it starts when everything is done. I think it'll hit me then."

"Perfectly normal feelings too."

"I'm trying not to think about all that though. Trying to be as calm as I can be."

"Right, of course."

Everyone else gets their hair done as well, Vi's phone going off from time to time with cute little messages from Justin along with a few pictures, but not of his suit, ones before he got changed. "He's just killing me with pictures here."

"Oh girl. He just knows how to get you." Naomi grins. "He certainly does."

"Can only imagine how bad you're gonna die when you see what his suit looks like."

"I'm dead just thinking about it. I think I'll be the one having trouble focusing tonight."

"I'm sure at some point you'll be able to focus. Probably won't last too long though."

"No. Not since he's wearing pink too and man does it look good in pink."

"Oh boy."

"Today's going to get much harder later."

"You'll make it through though."

"I'm sure I will."

"He'll make sure you do."

"He always does. He's my rock."

"Now and forever."

"Exactly."

"Can't believe how fast time flew. Seems like just yesterday you told us you were engaged."

"I know. It feels like yesterday too, but will the busy schedule and all, that happens."

"Right."

It isn't to much longer that everyone else is done. Once again, we thank that people who did our hair, then we head out to grab some lunch since it was about that time. "Oh, look who's calling." I laugh as I see my phone light up as we reach where we were having lunch. "You might want to take that outside." Vi laughs. "Yeah that wouldn't be a bad idea."

"We'll wait until you come in to order. I'll get your drink."

"Alright, thanks." I nod as I answer before it goes to voicemail on him. "Hey you. How's everything going?" He asks. "It's going good. We're all just taking a break and getting some lunch right now."

"Sounds fun. I really miss you."

"I know. Afterall we were both up late last night. I'm lucky to have gotten any sleep at all to be able to get up this morning."

"Aww. We'll make sure you get sleep tonight. Can't have you tired."

"Right. Probably gonna have no problem sleeping tonight after this long day."

"Same here." He says. "Wait..what? Hold on." He says away from the phone. "How's Vi doing?"

"She's doing just fine. Misses Justin, of course. But she's doing fine." He says something that's muffled. "That's good. He misses her too."

"If he wants to talk to her, he's gonna have to call her himself. I'm outside while everyone else is inside and waiting for me." I laugh. "I don't think that's allowed." He chuckles. "I'll let you go so they don't have to wait. I'll see you later. Love and miss you."

"Love and miss you too." We both then hang up and I head inside to the table everyone was all at, then sit down. "Justin was asking how you were through Ted." I say to Vi. "Awww. I really wish I could hear his voice. I miss it so much right now."

"Maybe you should call him."

"I don't think that's allowed. Is it?"

"I don't know. That's what Ted said. He doesn't think that's allowed."

"Yeah. You have to wait until the actual wedding to see and talk to each other."

"I thought so."

"Do you have any videos of him on your phone? I don't think that's breaking the rules."

"Hmm...actually I do have one."

"There you go. That should help."

"It should. One of my favorites of him." She smiles as she watches it. "Of course." Since we all decided what we wanted to eat while I was on the phone, they just wait for me to decide. Once I do, the waitress comes back over, taking our orders then goes to fill them. We do the usual and talk amongst each other while we wait, and soon the food does get brought out to the table, each plate set down in front of us with what we ordered. And of course the whole time while we ate, we were getting texts here and there, helping us get through the time we had to wait. "Seems like they're having just as hard of a time as we are with being apart."

"Just a few more hours though. I think they'll last."

"I'm sure they will."

"God only knows what they've been up too."

"I don't think anyone at this tables knows what any of the guys have been up to."

"By the pictures we've seen, it looks like they're having fun at least."

"Right, but so are we."

"That's for sure. Girl time is always the best."

"Definitely."

"One thing though..." Vi trails off. "...who's ordering my drinks? They taste...different."

"Not me." I raise my hands in defense. "Hmm...is it Nattie?" She looks at her. "Not me." She says. "Hmm..." She looks around the table. "Brie. Is it you?"

"Who me? Now why would I do such a thing?" She says, trying to be as innocent as she can. "I know it's not Charity so that leaves one last person..." She looks at Naomi. "Okay, I'll admit it. It's me."

"Oh girl." She laughs. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine for the ceremony." She laughs. "I sure hope so, unless you sneak me more before then."

"Oh no, that's all for now."

"Good. I might not be able to handle anymore." She laughs. "Save the rest for the reception."

"Oh yes. Open bar too all night."

"That'll be interesting."

"Oh it will be...Brie." We all look at her. "Yeah, maybe just a bit."

"Think we'll see Brie mode tonight? We've all heard about it."

"You might. Just gonna have to wait and see."

"If we do, tonight will be interesting for sure."

"Oh yes."

We then finish up our food, just having our drinks to finish. Once those are done, we pay then head back out to the cars. "All we have left is makeup, and then it'll be time to get dressed." I grin. "More sitting. Yayy." Vi laughs. "Just gonna go to the hotel with everyone else so the can grab their dresses and then we can go back to the house and get ready before getting the limo so we all can head to where the ceremony's taking place."

"Right. Still a long way to go yet."

"But it just keeps getting closer and closer."

"I know. I'm getting more excited and nervous as the day goes too."

"Probably why Naomi got those drinks for you at lunch."

"Probably. And it's a good thing you know where to go from here so you can drive."

"Right."

It doesn't take long until we reach the hotel where all the girls get out and go get their dresses. Once they have everything, they head back down to the cars and we all head off to where everything is taking place. When we get there, we all get out of the cars and the girls are in awe of the house. "Amazing isn't it?"

"Justin rented it out just for this occasion."

"He went all out didn't he?"

"He did. Wanted everything to be perfect for us."

"Awwww."

"Wait until you see the inside."

"It gets even better? I didn't think that was even possible."

"Oh it gets better." She laughs.

"Let's all go in and see." She adds. "Yes, let's. We can't wait to see the inside." She nods, everyone follow her up to the house. When she opens the doors, everyone is in awe of the view and decor. "You weren't kidding about this place..."

"No." She chuckles. "In his words...only the best."

"It definitely looks like it."

"This isn't even all of it. It's got like five bedrooms, six bathrooms, and the kitchen is enormous."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say I would love to live here." Naomi remarks. "Right? Too bad it's just a rental. I'd never leave here."

"Don't blame you." Brie adds. "If we did live here, I'd have you all over all the time. The pool, amazing. Great for tanning."

"I think we're gonna have to do a little tour if we have time after we get ready then."

"We can do that." She nods. We then all head upstairs to one of the bedrooms so that we all could get our makeup done and get into our dresses. Everyone was done before she was since it took them longer to do her makeup. While she was doing that, everyone was already in their dresses just waiting for her. Once she was done, she went to where her dress was, putting it on, Charity and I helping her with the zipper and buttons. After we've got it zipped and buttoned, we step back to take a look at her. "I was right. Even more stunning with the dress on and everything."

"You really think so?" She asks, as she looks in the mirror. "Absolutely. The rest of the girls will think so too." She looks in the mirror as everyone compliments her on how she looks. "Thanks girls." She blushes. "You all look pretty amazing yourselves." She adds. "Not as pretty as you."

"Justin's going to die when he sees you."

"Because of the color first of all and how amazing you look in it. He might not want to take it off later if he likes it too much."

"He'll be conflicted. He'll love it so much he wants it on, but then he'll want it off at the same time."

"I think we all know it'll end up coming off regardless though." I nudge her. "Oh stop." She blushes, hiding her face. "We all know what's gonna happen tonight though Vi." Nattie laughs. "More than likely." She laughs. "Just imagine if tonight was a full moon...unless it is...then good luck tonight." I snicker. "Oh don't remind me. I'll really be in for it then."

"He gets crazy on a full moon apparently." I tell the rest of the girls. "Ooohhh." "So that's the reason you..."

"Don't say it Brie." Vi laughs. "Yes, that's the reason why." I answer her with an amused look. "Scar!" Vi playfully slaps me. "What?" I laugh. "I don't think they want all the details of what goes on." She chuckles. "Wasn't giving all the details. I'm sure they have a good idea of what goes on."

"Is it really that obvious? I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it."

"Well when we walk by your hotel rooms on the road sometimes..." Brie trails off. "Oh my..." Vi covers her face, embarrassed. "...it's not my fault. It's his."

"Of course it is."

"I swear. It's all him." I laugh. Just then we hear the doorbell. "Oh that must be the photographer. Gotta have pictures done of us before the ceremony afterall. I'll go get the door." I say. "Alright."

"Oh, you've got to calm down now. You're all red." I hear Nattie say as I exit the room to let the photographer inside, laughing to myself. "I'm trying to, but you girls aren't helping." She fans herself. "Well if it helps any, you and Justin aren't the only ones we hear if any one of us are walking by your hotel rooms on the road."

"Oh? So someone is louder than us? Who?"

"Well maybe not louder really, but I know we've walked by Ted and Scar's room quite a few times and well..." Naomi trails off. "Wow...don't tell her that. She'll really be embarrassed."

"Lips are sealed."

"Good. Here she comes."

"Time for pictures." I declare as I walk in. "The photographer is waiting downstairs. Get some inside shots and outside shots and then we can head off to where the ceremony's taking place."

"Alright. We're ready." We all make sure we have what we need before heading out of the room and then downstairs for some inside shots for pictures. The photographer takes some of us walking down the stairs, mostly of Vi. He takes a few more of her doing different poses at the bottom of the stairs before having Charity and I stand next to her for some. When those are done, we move from the stairs to take some with the other girls before moving back to the stairs for a few more. Once that's all done, we head outside to do more of the same, even some shots with the water in the background of all of us, and single ones of her. Once the pictures were done, we all got into the limo that was already there waiting for us, to take us to the ceremony location. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Pretty fun actually."

"Just wait until the pictures you're gonna take after the ceremony is over and when we're all heading to the reception. Just you and Justin and I told him he could do whatever he wanted to do in them."

"Oh boy. That's going to be...interesting." She laughs. "You're welcome."

"Those are going to be some funny wedding pictures."

"But also some sweet ones of course."

"Oh you better believe it. He's not acting goofy the whole time, no matter how much I love that side of him."

"Of course."

"Not too much longer now. How you feeling Vi?" Nattie asks. "Honestly...I'm a wreck. Anxious, nervous, excited, and I feel like I'm going to throw up."

"All normal feelings though."

"I 's just all overwhelming." She fans herself to cool down. "Right."

"How's my makeup? Hair? Everything still look alright?"

"Everything is perfect."

"Are you sure? It feels like my hair is falling out and my makeup is running." She rambles nervously. "No no, everything is still in perfect condition."

"It just feels off. I'm being paranoid. I need something to calm down."

"Wanna talk to Ted? I can call him if you want." I offer. "That might help a bit." I nod before getting my phone out and calling him. After a couple rings, he answers. "Hey, yeah we're on our way actually. Vi wants to talk to you. She's kind nervous and needs some calming down."

"Alright. Put her on." I hand her the phone. "Hi Ted..."

"Case of the nerves huh?"

"Yeah...I just want everything to go perfect that it feels like it's all really falling apart."

"Nothing is falling apart. Everything is going just fine. I can assure you of that."

"You sure? It looks like it's going to rain. Everything is going to be ruined. I just know it."

"It's not going to rain. Trust me. There's no rain in the forecast."

"I'm just...I have so many emotions right now, I don't know what to do with them."

"If it helps any, Justin is looking nervous himself."

"Awww. I really wish I could calm him down. We could both use it right now."

"Things will be much better when you walk down the aisle to him. Trust me."

"I know it will and that's what I can't wait for. I just wish it was that time already."

"It'll be that time before you know it."

"I hope." She sighs. "Tell him I love him, please?"

"I will."

"Thank you and it looks like we're here now."

"I can make a visit to you if you want. Nothing wrong with me seeing you afterall."

"That would be good actually. I know someone else who wants to see you too."

"Of course." He chuckles. "So we'll see you soon?"

"You will."

"Alright. See you then." She says then they both hang up and she hands the phone back to me. "He's going to come to the room for a bit."

"Oh good."

"I just wish Justin could come with him, but he'll do for now." She chuckles slightly. "Right. Maybe Mike will even come by the room."

"Hopefully. I could use a good laugh." Once the limo comes to a stop, the driver gets out and comes around and opens the door for us, all of us then getting out. Once everyone is out of the limo, we start to head inside. "Wow...this place is amazing Vi."

"It's our favorite beach here, that's why we picked it."

"Awww."

"No better place then here."

"Agreed." After looking around, we finally make it inside. Once inside, we all take a seat just as Ted and Mike walk though the door. "It's like he read our minds." I laugh. "He's just good like that." She grins, getting up and giving them both a hug. "How did you know I wanted to see Mike?" She says to Ted. "I just knew."

"Of course you did." She smiles. "Miiike. Come here!" She pulls him into a hug. "You got it?" She whispers to him. "I got it." He whispers back. He pulls a handkerchief that smells like Justin out of his jacket, just enough so she can smell it. As she smells it, she sighs, starting to calm down a bit. "Better?"

"Much better. Thank you." She smiles. "And now you smell like him." She laughs. "It's alright." He chuckles. "I should be good for now."

"Good."

"What are you two doing over there?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." They pull from the hug.

"Just hugging. Missed me." He adds. "I did miss him. The brother I never had."

"Exactly."

"Ted...Ted...TED!" Vi calls. "Do not mess us her makeup!"

"I won't. Don't worry."

"I hope not. You can kiss her all you want at the reception."

"Control yourself." I laugh. "I'm trying." He groans. "You're just so...wow."

"Me? Let's talk about you."

"Well...we could, but then..."

"True, true."

"We'll save that for later back at the cottage I got us since..." He pulls me to the side. "...Justin actually bought them that house and they'll be staying there."

"Really?"

"Really, but shhhh. It's a surprise. I'm not even sure I was supposed to tell you." He chuckles. "Well it's a good thing you did. We're gonna have to get my things from the house. Unless you've got that covered already."

"It's already taken care of."

"You think of everything don't you?"

"I do." He grins.

"You know, I can only imagine how it's gonna be for you not being able to see me all day until the ceremony when we finally have our wedding. Poor you."

"I don't know either. It's going to be really tough."

"Speaking of, we're gonna have to talk about that soon and set a date."

"We can do that whenever you want too."

"Maybe tonight...if you're not too distracting when the reception is over."

"It might be hard, but we can try."

"And trying leads to failing most of the time. I blame you." I laugh. "Yeah, but you never complain." He smirks. "I have no reason to."

"And that's a very good thing."

"Yes it is."

"Well talk about it tonight though. I know all this is making you really want one."

"That's very true."

"So, tonight after everything, we'll talk about it."

"Sounds good."

They hang around for a bit longer, just talking until it's time for this to get started. That's when Ted has to go join Justin at the alter. He gives me a quick kiss before heading back out. "It's time. Ready for this?" I ask her. "I-I don't know..." She takes deep breaths to calm herself. "You're not walking down the aisle alone though, you got me." Mike reminds her. "I know. I'm just afraid I'm going to fall on my face or something."

"You won't fall. I've got you the whole time."

"So you're coming down with me?" She chuckles. "That makes me feel better."

"Haha...neither one of us are falling." He chuckles. "Why? You don't want a repeat of this morning?"

"This morning...how do you know about that?"

"Jimmy took a video and sent it to Naomi." She tries not to laugh. "Oh yeah, that was pretty hilarious." I grin. "Pretty much made my day, mister surfer dude." She snickers. "Well I'm glad I could make your day."

"You always do in some way or another."

"I'm good for that, I know."

"Yes you are."

"But yeah, we're not gonna fall. Don't worry."

"You sure? You got your land legs back right?"

"I've got them. I'm positive."

"Alright, good."

"Just a few more minutes or so."

"I wish it would hurry. I just want to see him already." She groans. "Well at least we're leaving the room and you'll only be feet away from him before going down the aisle."

"Still not close enough." She pouts. "At least you're not waiting hours like earlier today."

"No, but it sure feels like that."

"I'm sure it does." He nods, as we all start to leave the room. We get to the doors and wait there for a bit longer before starting to head out. Out first is Naomi then Brie followed by Natalya. Once they reach the alter, Charity heads out followed by me. When we both reach the alter, the wedding march plays and Mike and Vi head out while she holds the picture of Justin's dad in her free hand. The walk down the aisle, everyone taking pictures and commenting on how she looks. Her eyes lock on Justin and never leave him until they reach the alter and Mike kisses her cheek before giving her to Justin and stepping aside. "You...look...I have no words this time." Justin says to her quietly as he admires the dress and everything. "Same for you." She smiles at him. "Shall we get this ceremony started?" He asks. "Definitely." He grins as he takes her hands and he nods to the minister to go ahead and start the ceremony. The minster starts off with the normal things, saying a few prayers. Since Justin and her were looking at each other, the time seemed pass quickly. "I understand the couple have written their own vows."

"We have." She nods. "I'll go first." Justin says. "Violet, since the first time I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. Your beauty, grace, charisma, eyes, laugh, smile, everything about you was perfect. I knew you were the one for me and I knew I had to have you by my side. The more we dated, the more I feel in love you with. The day you said yes to marrying me was the best day of my life because I knew I'd have you by my side for life. You make me the happiest man ever and I love you so much for that." Everyone breaks out in 'awwws' while she tries not to cry. "Justin, you are my life. You made me who I am today. From the moment I saw you and how daring you were, I just had to meet you. Never did I think we'd be where we are today. I'm so thankful that you came into my life everyday. You complete me. You're my everything and I love you so much." The minister asks for the rings and they're given to you. You and Justin each put the rings on each other, before the minister asks the only question left. You both say 'I do', before being able to seal it all with a kiss. He pulls her to him, pressing his lips to hers, dipping her while he holds the kiss for as long as he could before pulling away. "You had to didn't you?" She giggles. "I did." He grins. "Loved it though."

"Knew you would."

"Ready to leave?"

"I am if you are. Mrs. Gabriel/Lloyd." He says with a smile. "I am and I love the sound of that."

"That makes two of us." He says before kissing her quick and then they both head down the aisle together. As they do that, everyone else follows as they all head outside to thank everyone for coming and to take more pictures. Once all the group pictures were taken, that just left her and Justin to take your their own while the rest of us headed to the reception to wait for them. They start by doing what the photographer tells them, him behind her with his arms around her, his chin on her shoulder, them facing each other, some kissing ones, the usual before he got to do a few of his own poses, acting like his goofy self. "Oh you." She laughs. "Was told I could do what I wanted to do." He chuckles. "So I heard." She laughs. "And you did just that."

"Want to make these pictures memorable."

"That they will be."

"For the rest of our lives."

"Exactly."

"Feels great to say that."

"It does. Together forever...officially."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I." She grins, kissing him, the photographer taking pictures the whole time of them laughing and kissing. Once they were all done with the pictures, they were able to head off to the reception. "We have a party waiting for us."

"Too bad since I kind of have other plans right now." He grins. "Don't tempt me."

"And if I do?"

"Justin...we can't be late for this..." She bites her lip. "Not even just a little bit?"

"Justy..."

"Okay okay, let's go to the reception."

"Don't worry. You can have your fun later."

"Plan on it."

"I can see by the look in your eye you are."

"I've had the plans all day."

"Oh boy. That's never a good thing." She chuckles. "What can I say, I've had a lot of time today."

"You have. I've been busy all day so I haven't had the time."

"But that's okay."

"I'm sure you planned enough for the both of us though."

"I believe I have."

"Going to be an extra long night then, huh?"

"Possibly."

"That usually means yes." She laughs. "Pretty much." She shakes her head amusedly, kissing him quick. He holds the kiss for longer, still not being done. He carefully pulls her closer to him, keeping the kiss going until the limo stops. The driver announces they're at the reception making Justin whine. "More later."

"Holding you to that."

"You always do."

"I do." He nods. "You can get as many as you want during the reception though. I'll give you a pass this time."

"Oh good." He grins. "It's been a long day of no kissing for both of us. We need it."

"We really really do."

"I'll allow one more before we go in...just to hold you over."

"I can deal with that." She cups her hands around his face, pulling him closer, giving him a quick, but passionate kiss before pulling away. "That should hold you over for now." He nods, in a daze as the driver opens our door. She gets his attention then he follows her out, taking her hand as they walk up. Once they get to the doors, they're stopped only so they can be introduced to everyone. After that's done, they walk in and head right to the head table where everyone else from the bridal party was. "No getting cake on the dress when the time comes you."

"No matter what." She adds. "I promise."

"Good. If you do that then I'll let you get away with whatever you want now and later." She grins. "Got it." He nods. We all sit around talking for a bit, people coming up to the table to congratulate Justin and her. They thank him, everyone doing that and talking amongst themselves until the food is ready to be served. While we were waiting for the food, that's when Ted gets up and gets everyone's attention. "If I can have everyone's attention, I'd like to make a toast. I've been friends with Justin for a long time now and I've never seen him any happier than he is when he's with you Violet. I had a feeling since day one that this day would happen. I wish you nothing but the best for the rest of your lives. And if you never came along Vi, I probably wouldn't have ever met Scarlet either, so I'm appreciative of that. But here's to a long and happy marriage for you both." We all raise our glasses then take a drink out of them. "That was so sweet. Thank you Ted." She says once he sits. "You're very welcome."

After he sits, we all continue to eat more. Soon after that, finger foods are set out and the DJ starts to play music for people to dance while the bar opens as well. "Dance?" Justin asks. "Of course." She takes his hand as they stand. He leads her away from the table and out to the dance floor where people have already started to dance to the music playing. They dance to that song until it stops and the DJ announces it the bride and groom dance. He starts to play _'Can't Help Falling In Love'_ by UB40, that being her and Justin's song. Of course the rest of us are watching and can't help but to go 'awww'. Justin and her smile at each other, holding each other close. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Now and forever."

"Now and forever." She repeats. When the song is over, that's when everyone else goes back onto the floor, and her and Justin decide to stay on the floor themselves for more dancing. Everyone joins them out there, just having a good time. Ted and I go over to them, handing them some drinks since they were dancing for a while. "Thought you could use some drinks."

"Ah, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So...having fun?" She asks after taking a sip of her drink. "Of course we are."

"Good."

"Makes me even more excited for our wedding."

"Oh I bet. Have you decided on a day yet?"

"Not yet. We're actually gonna talk about that tonight when everything is over with."

"That should be fun. It was when we did it."

"Right. Just with all this today, it's just making me more and more excited for ours."

"That's a good thing. You'll have your day soon enough."

"Of course."

"Let's go sit for a bit." Justin says, tugging her away. "I guess were going to sit." She laughs. "See you in a bit."

"Now we're gonna dance." Ted says as he pulls me close to him almost instantly. "You've been waiting all day for this, haven't you?"

"I have."

"And I'm not letting go either." He adds, grinning. "I had a feeling."

"Well, I haven't had you all day and plus...you look hot in that dress."

"I think I figured that out back in the room before the ceremony. Didn't want to let me go then either."

"I still don't. I missed you way too much."

"And it was only overnight and for a few hours or so after that."

"Seems like longer. I'm going to lose it on our wedding night."

"Oh boy."

"What can I say? I can't stand being away from you for that long."

"Of course not."

"I just love you that much."

"I love you too."

"Forever and ever." He kisses me quick. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"And you'll never have to."

"Exactly." He leans down, giving me another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer. When he pulls away, we both go back to dancing and having a good time. We stay out on the floor for a while, before it's announced that the floor should be cleared and a chair is brought out and set in the middle of it. "Don't have to much fun now." Vi laughs as Justin leads her to the chair for the garter toss. "It's all about having fun." He chuckles. "I know, but I also know how you can get too."

"Especially after the long night last night and day of not seeing you."

"Exactly." She laughs as he spins her around before she sits in the chair. "I'll try my best to behave, but I can't make any promises." He smirks. "You know what? Go for it. Have a blast." She grins. "Already planned on it anyway." She shakes her head amusedly as he gets down on his knees. He starts to pull up her dress slowly, letting his fingers lightly run over her skin. She bites her lip as she tenses while he leans down, looking for the garter with his teeth. As he looks for it, he nips at the skin on her thigh, letting his tongue move along, driving her crazy. Once he finds it, he nips at the skin around it for a moment before slowly pulling it down with his teeth. Once he has it down around her ankle he takes it off with his hands. "You're so gonna get it tonight for doing all that under there." She remarks. "I know." He smirks, kissing her before standing up and twirling it around with his finger. "Youuu."

"Meee."

"You go toss that while I go get my bouquet to toss."

"Alright." She goes and does that while a group starts to form, for him to toss the garter and see who catches it. He turns his back to the group then starts to tease them with throwing it. Once he finally does throw it, Ted's the one to catch it all the guys cheering. She walks up to Justin with her bouquet in hand. "Did you plan for that?" She chuckles. "Maybe."

"You so did."

"So I did. Are you planning for Scar to catch your bouquet too?"

"Hmmm. I just might."

"I can so see that happening." He chuckles. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Right. Well, the floor is yours now."

"Thank you." She kisses him quick before turning around after the girls gather around. She raises the bouquet up, again teasing with throwing it. When she finally does, I'm the one to catch it. "I knew it."

"You just know how to read me that well."

"Well I would hope so."

"You do." She chuckles. "But you know what's next right?" He grins. "Cake." She gets excited. "Yes, cake."

"I've been waiting for that all afternoon."

"I can tell by how excited you're getting."

"I just love my cake."

"Of course you do."

"Just remember...nothing on the dress."

"I remember. Don't worry. I wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful dress, trust me."

"Good. Let's go get cake then."

"After you." She takes his hand and they walk over to where the cake is, everyone gathering around. They take the knife off the table, her hand on the handle, his over hers. They pose for pictures before cutting the first piece of cake. After that's cut and put on a plate, they start to feed little pieces to each other. They do good until she takes the cake and rubs it all over his face then grins innocently. "Oh you did not just go there."

"I believe I did." She smirks. "And you can get anything on this dress so don't even think about it."

"Oh I won't get anything on the dress if I do this..." He trails off, taking a glob of frosting and swiping it across her cheek. "Not cool!" She laughs. "My makeup!" She takes frosting, putting it all over his face. "Oh, that's alright..." He says as he then takes frosting off his face and it ends up swiped across her lips. She gives him a look while she licks the frosting off her lips, but he moves in, pressing his lips to hers, getting the frosting off himself. Even when the frosting is gone, he keeps the kiss going for a bit longer before pulling away with a grin on his face. "Oh you." She laughs. "Love you too." Soon after that, the cake is cut and put on the table for anyone who wants some while Justin and her get cleaned up. "Told you I wouldn't get any on your dress."

"And you did a good job at it too."

"It's too perfect to get anything on it."

"So you've said before."

"That's because it's true."

"Good. It took me forever to find the right one."

"Well you did a great job."

"Mom and Scar helped too. Scar actually said this was on the one."

"She made the right choice, that's for sure."

"She did and I can't be happier. Your expression made it even better."

"She just knew I would react like that didn't she?"

"Mhm. We all had that feeling when I put this dress on."

"Of course. Well it was definitely worth the wait to see."

"Good. So was this." She looks him over while her hands move over his jacket. "So worth it."

"Are you even gonna want to take all this off tonight?" He chuckles. "That's tough." She chuckles. "I want it to stay on, but I want it off at the same time."

"The question is...am I sleeping in this dress tonight?" She adds. "Would be rather uncomfortable don't you think?"

"It would, but do you want to take it off is the main question."

"That's also tough for me to choose."

"Depends on how much teasing I do then, huh?" She grins, moving her hands to his hips, lightly moving her fingers over the fabric while lightly nipping at his neck. "That just adds onto everything else after today."

"Oops." She giggles. "But, you love it." She whispers, nipping at his ear.

"I do."

"I can tell." She giggles, kissing his cheek before stepping back. "You need to calm down a bit."

"You don't help you know."

"I know." She grins. "It's too much fun."

"For you."

"I'm getting you back for the whole garter thing. I'm still going from that."

"Oops."

"Uh huh. You knew exactly what you were doing the whole time."

"So I did. It was fun."

"You're so getting it later."

"Bring it on."

"Challenge accepted." She smirks, moving closer to him, making sure she rubs against him as she brushes her lips over his before moving then walking away from him. "Oh you."

"Love you too."

"You know I love you."

"I know that." She smiles. "Come, let's mingle more. We've been over here for a bit to long." She chuckles. "And that would be both of our faults."

"True."

"But yes, let's walk around and talk to people." He walks over to her, taking her hand as they start to walk around, talking to everyone that showed up. "So Brie...hit Brie mode yet?" She asks with amusement, as they get to the table she was sitting at. "No." She laughs. "Bryan here won't let me go that far."

"If he wasn't here I'm sure you would be." Vi laughs. "No." She shakes her head, mouthing 'yes' after. "But that's okay. Having fun though?"

"Of course." She nods. "We're both really honored to have been apart of the wedding too."

"Well I just had to ask you to be a part of it."

"You are one of my good friends afterall." She adds. "And a wedding isn't a wedding without friends." She nods. "You got that right."

"You two are perfect for each other if I do say so myself."

"Awe. Thank you."

"You're welcome." They talk with them for a bit longer before they walk around again. Once they get around to everyone, they go back to their table to rest from all the walking around. "Oh now that feels better." Vi sighs in relief once she slips her shoes off. "Too much walking around?"

"It's just from everything today. Those heels are killing me."

"Well you don't have to put them on for the rest of the day. Don't worry about it."

"Thank god. I don't think I could anyway." She chuckles as she leans against him. "Could've taken them off earlier if you wanted to."

"I know, but I was so busy with everything I just started feeling it now."

"Well, hopefully now you'll start to feel better since taking them off."

"Already starting to."

"Oh good."

"I vote for staying like this for the rest of the time. I'm wiped out."

"We can do that."

"Good." She snuggles into him while he wraps his arms around her tight, kissing the top of her head. "Still gonna be alright for tonight though?"

"Oh you know I will be. I always follow through."

"Just making sure."

"I know and that's what makes me love you even more." She tilts her head, smiling at him. "As you do every day."

"Exactly. Now and forever."

"As will I." She smiles, hugging his arms tight so they wrap around her more. With all the fun that everyone was having, unfortunately the reception came to it's final hour before everything was going to be cleaned up and put away. "I guess we should make our final rounds before everyone leaves." She says to Justin. "That would be a good idea. Time just flew didn't it?"

"It did." She nods, slowly sitting up from leaning on him. "But that just leaves us closer to one more thing." He grins. "Mhm." She grins. "Someone is eager too." She laughs. "Do I get any hints on where we're going?"

"Hm...well I suppose I can give you one hint. I bought it, that's all I'm gonna say."

"Bought it? That could be anything." She chuckles.

"Exactly."

"Well, I can't wait to see what it is. Let's go do this so we can go find out."

"Right." He chuckles as they both move from their chairs. They then start to walk around to the people that were left, thanking them for coming. They congratulate them again and give them their blessing. They chat with everyone for a bit longer before everyone leaves and the workers start cleaning the place up. "Are we taking the gifts or is something taking them back to mom's for us?" She asks. "Already got that taken care of. Don't have to worry about that."

"You're so on top of things today."

"I am." He nods. "So, we can go now?"

"Yes, we can."

"Finally." They head out to the limo and get inside before leaving the reception. In the meantime Ted and I were on our way to the cottage that he had gotten us. "I have a feeling you're going to love this place." He grins. "I love any place you surprise me with."

"True, and this is a very special on too."

"Really? I can't wait then."

"Yes and we're almost there too."

"Oh good."

"It's just down the road here." He say as the limo starts to approach it. "Wow." I say as we come to a stop in front of it. "That's not all either. Wait until we get inside."

"Oh boy."

"I knew you would love it the moment I saw it and I just had to get it for you."

"Right, of course."

"But, by 'get it' you meant rent right?" I ask. "What do you think?" He gives me a look.

"You bought it?"

"Mhm." He nods. "Now we have another vacation home."

"You spoil me."

"So deserve it."

"Just like you said with the first vacation home."

"True, but this one is ours. Just ours."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I." He grins just as the driver opens up the door to the limo. "After you." I then get out of the limo, waiting for him to get out. Once he does, he laces his fingers with mine as we both head up to the cottage. Once we get to the front door, he takes out the key that he has and unlocks it before leading me inside. He then turns the lights on so I can get a better look at the inside. "Go ahead, go look around." He says, letting my hand go so I can do so. He watches as I walk away, locking the door before following me around. "So, what do you think?" He asks. "I-I love it."

"I knew you would. I know you can't see much of the backyard right now because it's dark, but tomorrow you'll be able to see a great view of the mountains."

"Oh? I love the mountains too."

"And I kept that in mind as I was looking for a place. So now we have two different views for our vacation homes."

"It's perfect."

"Always got to have the best for you."

"Of course you do."

"You are the best." I add, as I wrap my arms around him in a hug. "Anything for the one I love."

"I love you too."

"What do you say we go check out the bedroom?" He grins. "You would suggest that."

"I would." He grins. "It's been a long day so let's go." He starts to tug me to the room. "Someone's a little too eager tonight."

"Can't help it." He chuckles. "Of course not."

"I just really missed you."

"I can tell."

"That obvious huh?" He chuckles. "Pretty much."

"Oops."

"Suuuure."

"Can't hide anything from me." He laughs. "Just like you can't hide anything from me." He grins. "I know you missed me just as much too."

"I did. I really really did."

"I can see it in your expression that you did."

"Of course. And I know we were together last night before we all went to bed. But I am so used to you being there when I wake up in the morning." I nod. "I know. It's the same for me too."

"But you had fun today regardless right?"

"I did." He nods. "Oh good."

"It's about to get even more fun." Once we do get to the bedroom, he turns the light on before he lets me in first so that he can shut the door behind us, which he does. After that's done, he walks over to me, pulling me close to him, pressing his lips against mine. Since my shoes were out of my hand and already on the floor, both of my hands were free, and almost instantly my arms went around his neck and I held him as close to me as he could get, not wanting to let him go. One hand ends up moving and my fingers run through his hair before resting on the side of his face. He grins into the kiss, his hands resting on my hips for now as he starts to lead me to the bed. Once he feels me stop, he starts to let his hands wander. He goes for the zipper in the back, but I stop him and pull from the kiss for a moment. "You have more on than me. This isn't coming off just yet."

"Awww." He whines. "I can make it quick and remove what needs to be removed from you...or I can take my time with removing it. Should I pick which way or should I let you pick?" I smirk as I let my nails drag along the back of his neck. "Go quick." He groans.

"If you say so. You just have to take your shoes off first. They're not off yet. I distracted you from that, I know." He quickly kicks his shoes off, them going where ever. "Done."

"Have I made you more eager? My bad."

"Uh huh..."

"Well at least you kind of make it easier for me with keeping your suit jacket off since the reception." I say as I start to work on unbuttoning the vest.

"I know."

"These colors do look good together on you, if I failed to mention it earlier today."

"No...you've said it."

"Then I've said it again, because it's true." I nod as the vest gets unbuttoned and he sheds that and it gets tossed to the side before I undo his tie, but not before I pull him in by the tie for a quick kiss. He holds your hips tightly while I start to work on his shirt. I get that undone, him shrugging it off, it falling to the floor. The next thing I work on are his pants, getting them undone as well, pulling them down as far as I can get them before he steps out of them. Once that's all done, he starts to go for my zipper, slowly pulling it down. Of course with him doing that, it is torture for me, along with his free hand moving along my skin as the zipper goes down. And it doesn't stop there as he's touchy when he helps pull the dress off after it's been unzipped. Once that's on the floor, I step out of it and that goes where the rest of the clothes are and before I know it, I'm picked up and placed on the bed. He hovers over me, admiring me for a bit before pressing his lips to mine, his hands resting on my sides. They only rest there for a bit before he deices to move them up my sides slowly, as at the same time he moves from my lips and starts to head for my neck. Wanted to make it easy for him this time seeing as he went most of the day without seeing me, so as he was going for one side of my neck, I tilted my head to the side to give him better access to it. He lightly nips at the skin around his favorite spot, waiting for the right moment. He feels me tense under him, then he goes after the spot at the last second. He keeps working on the spot until he gets the reaction he wants out of me and even after that he keeps going until he's sure a mark would be forming. Once he knows it'll be forming, he moves away from the spot in favor of focusing on other parts of my skin that are exposed. And just so that I couldn't do anything back for the time being, he had my hands pinned down to the mattress. And no matter how much I struggled against him, he wasn't letting go. He mumbles against my skin, continuing what he was doing. He takes his time, making sure to get every inch of skin he can before going back to my lips and letting my hands go. I take advantage of that and we end up rolling over so that I'm straddling his lap now. As soon as that happens, I pull from his lips again with a smirk on my face, my hands resting on his chest for now. "Maybe you shouldn't have let my hands go..." I trail off as one starts to wander down from his chest. "You forgot one thing though..."

"What's that?"

"I'm stronger than you." He smirks, rolling us both back over so he's hovering over me now. "Couldn't let me have my fun could you?"

"I would if you didn't have me going right now."

"Not seeing each other all day does that." I laugh. "And your teasing."

"It's fun."

"For you. But now, it's time to get you back for all that."

"As always. You know after tonight, using the Jacuzzi tomorrow is going to be a must, I can tell already."

"Already planned on it."

"Always one step ahead of me."

"I am."

"Now can you guess what's going to happen next?" He asks. "The covers?"

"You're right." He grins, pulling them up. From there, whatever we had left on for any clothing had come off and we made up for the time we weren't together today. With Vi and Justin, they were still in the limo on the way to the place that he had bought. Another car was following behind with all the gifts and the cake that was leftover from the reception. It wasn't too long before the limo came to a stop and she saw that they were back at the house. "Did you rent this for another night?" She asks. "About that...it's not rented."

"What do you mean? Did you...buy it?"

"Surprise."

"Oh my..." She looks on speechless. "...this is...is...amazing." She turns, giving him a kiss. "It's all ours."

"You spoil me way to much."

"You deserve it."

"That's what you always tell me."

"Because you do."

"I love you so much, so very much."

"I know you do."

"I just can't believe you bought this. It must've cost a fortune."

"It was, but you're worth every penny of it."

"Awwww."

"And the car behind us, has all our gifts and what's leftover of the cake. We can head right inside, and they'll bring everything in for us."

"Oh good. That makes thing easier."

"So shall we head inside now?"

"We shall." She nods as the driver comes to open their door. She gets out first, him following. They lace their fingers together as they head up the steps to the door. Before he opens the door, he stops her so he can pick me up. After picking her up, he carries her through the door and into the house, setting her down. "My romantic lover." She kisses his cheek. "Just had to carry you across the threshold." He grins. "Of course and I loved it too."

"And now I think we should head to the bedroom."

"Aw. I want to explore though." She pouts, trying to delay him. "We can explore tomorrow though."

"Awww." She pouts. "You know what I want to do right now."

"I believe I do." She grins. "Shall I carry you or are you gonna walk there yourself?"

"Depends on how fast you want to get up there."

"Carrying you would be a good idea then."

"I had that feeling." She laughs as he scoops her up in his arms, hers going around his neck. He chuckles as he heads for the stairs, carrying her upstairs and to the bedroom. While on their way, she rests her head in the crock of his neck, nipping lightly just to tease him. "Careful...I'm still walking upstairs."

"I know...that's what I'm going easy right now." It doesn't take too long before they get to the top of the stairs. From there, he heads right to the bedroom. Since they were off the stairs, while he walked to the bedroom, she started to tease him a bit more, more than usual. "You're just asking for it aren't you?"

"I don't know...maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

"You so are."

"Hmm...you'll have to wait and see." When he reaches the bedroom, he walks in and closes the door with his foot, before going over to the bed and sets her down. "So happy you took off your jacket at the reception and vest in the car. So much easier for me."

"That was the plan."

"It was a perfect plan too."

"I thought so." He grins. "Now...come here." She smirks, motioning him closer with her finger. "Don't have to tell me twice." He smirks back before walking over to her. Once he's close enough, she pulls him to her by his shirt, pressing her lips to his. She then starts to slowly unbutton his shirt the best she could. As she goes along, when more of his skin gets exposed, she drags her nails across it, but lightly. Each time she does so, he growls just a bit into the kiss, but each growl gets louder as she gets closer to the last button and his abs at the same time. After she gets the last button undone, she slowly moves her hands back up his chest then to his arms, helping him take his shirt off. He shrugs it off, letting it just fall to the floor. Then she moves her hands over all the skin that's exposed before she moves towards the waistline of his pants. But she only teases him for now with dragging her nails across his abs with one hand and the other hand, she presses her fingers into one of his hip indents. He growls even louder this time, moving toward me more so she lays back on the bed with him hovering over her. She goes to press his indent again, but he senses it and grabs her hands, pinning them to the mattress making her whine. "...tease..." He mumbles against her lips. "...you...love...it..."

"..uh huh.."

"...you'll get...me back..."

"Better...believe it." He smirks before leaning back down, going for her neck this time. She moves her head to the side for him, squeezing his hands. He makes sure to take his time because they both have all night afterall. He moves up her neck inch by inch, but moves around the spot since he's leaving that for last. After he moves up her neck with using just his lips, he moves back down her neck, but this time nips lightly only to tease her. She squeezes down harder on his hands, wanting hers to be free. The more he tortures her, the more anxious she becomes wich makes more noises come from her. He just chuckles against her skin, before he adds one more thing into the mix and that's his tongue, which he runs over the spots that he's nipped lightly as he goes back over them with his lips. When she least expects it though, he moves his lips to the spot, finally. She bites down hard on her lip, but it's no use since he really goes after the spot leaving her no choice but to let out any noises. "So, when is this dress coming off?" He asks as he moves from the spot, across her shoulder and along her collarbone. "Whenever...you want..." He nods before he goes to the other side of her neck and does the same thing as he did before, before moving to her lips. He also at the same time lets her hands go since he feels he's held them where they were long enough. Her arms go around his neck instantly, pulling him closer to her while she kisses him hard and eagerly. She holds him in place so he can't move, only until they need air. Once they break for air, that's when she moves so that he can start to remove the dress. She stands for this and he takes his time with the zipper in the back as his hands wander first before touching the zipper and pulling it down as slow as he can as he's pressing kisses to her shoulder.

She leans into him while he starts to untie it in the back as well. Once he gets it untied, the dress slowly falls to the floor, her stepping out of it and him picking it up and putting it on a hanger. "Can't let this get ruined in any way."

"That would be bad." He then goes and hangs it up, before coming back to her, where his hands begin to wander again over all the exposed skin from the dress being off. She leans his head against his shoulder, nipping lightly at the skin, making her way up to his neck, nipping and sucking gently. That in return causes him to nip at the skin of her shoulder, his hands resting on her hips and when he tenses he squeezes down on them. She smirks against his skin, making her way to his collarbone, her hands moving down to his abs, her fingers lightly tracing patterns around them. He lets her do that for a good amount of time, but soon he can't take much more, so he catches her off guard and wraps his arms around her waist and turns, falling back onto the bed with her laying on top of him. She then straddles him, her lips never leaving his so she can move her hands more freely. She runs them up and down his chest to his abs slowly, stopping back at his waistline, waiting for the right moment then pressing a finger into his indent. He growls, as expected, and his hands have since come down and rested on her thighs just in case. Every time she presses a finger into his indent, he retaliates with squeezing down on her thighs. She kisses him harder, any noises being muffled into the kiss. Soon, she can't take much more of the teasing and stops teasing him, moving her hands up to his shoulders, slowly laying against him. From there, he rolls them both over so that she was under him again. His hands move to cup her face and hold her in place for a while longer to keep the kiss going. Her hands move from his shoulders and to his hair where they run through, keeping herself busy. She tugs on his lightly until they break for air once again. He looks her over with a smirk before moving to kiss all the exposed skin he can causing her to tug at his hair more. "How much longer are you gonna make me wait?" She asks. "Not much. Just getting you back."

"And I'm gonna have a very different way of getting the rest of your clothes off." He smirks. "...evil..."

"You love me anyway."

"I do...oh so very much."

"Just like I love you."

"Exactly."

"Now...I think it's time for me to take all that you have left on off in my own way." He winks. "Don't have to much fun."

"But I can though since it is our wedding night." He chuckles. "True...you're just using it as an excuse to torture me more."

"But it's fun."

"For you."

"Yes for me."

"The wait is killing me..." She whines. "That's the point."

"Justy..." She whines more. "Alright, I won't make you wait anymore."

"Thank you." She sighs in relief. "I can't wait any longer myself anyway."

"Of course not."

"I got the blankets." He grins, as he grabs them. She nods, biting her lip while she tugs at his hair. He has a bit more fun before he actually pulls the blanket over them. Once he does, he gets the rest of her clothes off the way he said and it totally killed her. After he did that, the rest of what he had on came off and they spent all the rest of their wedding night the way they wanted it to go.


End file.
